Por obligación: Serán un dragón y una víbora
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: ¿Como terminaron juntos? Era su obligación, los comprometieron y era lo que todos esperaban de ellos. ¿Pero de verdad solo fue eso? No, crean o no se enamoraron de una peculiar manera a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts. Se odiaron, se amaron, pelearon y pasaron por muchas cosas para conseguir su tan añorada felicidad.
1. Linda Cosita

**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Otra vez escribiendo de madrugada. Es que solo cuando todo esta en silencio puedo concentrarme en mis pensamientos... jijiji.**

Pues como dos personas quisieron continuación de **_Por obligación, ni los buenos días... _**y yo me quede con ganas de escribir sobre esta parejita, pues aquí la tienen. Aclaro de ante mano que no es meramente una continuación, pero si encierra los conceptos del one-shot que hice y usaré la escena en algún momento, pero quizás no en el mismo tiempo, en otras palabras: Draco se enterará antes de que tiene una prometida.

Espero que lo disfruten ^^!

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**1. Linda Cosita**

Desde muy pequeño Malfoy había tenido dos grandes amores, una más raro que el otro. El primero y el que más le apasionaba era el amor que sentía hacia los dragones. ¡Oh sí! El chico le hacía honor a su nombre. Aunque su padre ni loco le compraría uno de verdad, no era por tacañería, no, era porque un animal de esos o mataba a Draco o destruía su mansión y ninguna de las dos ideas le agradaba. Así que el niño vivía pensando, hablando, leyendo, dibujando y coleccionando todo lo que tuviera que ver con los dragones.

Su segundo gran amor surgió una tarde cuando el pequeño tenía apenas 3 años. Aquella tarde los Malfoy habían ido a una reunión a la casa de los Greengrass...

Ese día Draco se había topado con algo muy lindo, algo que le hizo olvidar las ganas de jugar con sus amigos o de ver las pequeñas estatuas de dragones que se encontraban en el gran jardín de los Greengrass. Ese día Draco había encontrado una "_Linda Cosita_" de la que no se quería apartar.

Sus padres le habían dicho que mejor fuera a jugar con los demás, porque la "_Linda Cosita_" le gustaba el silencio. Lucius pensó que eso bastaría, porque si algo distinguía a su pequeño heredero era que no se estaba quieto ni un segundo y que decir de hablar, sin embargo y para sorpresa de sus padres, el rubio se quedó callado y quieto, solo observaba a la "_Linda Cosita_".

Mientras los adultos tomaban el té, Draco seguía allí como si nada más existiera. Daphne y sus amigos le hacían señas desde la entrada para que el rubio fuera con ellos, pero los ojos grises no se percataban de nada más que no fuera aquella "_Linda Cosita_".

Finalmente y con algo de resignación, Lucius, Narcisa y los señores Greengrass dejaron a Draco con su "_Linda Cosita_" en la sala principal, mientras ellos salían a saludar a los invitados que estaban en el jardín.

Draco observaba minuciosamente a la "_Linda Cosita_". Estaba en una pequeña cuna de madera, que bien se podía confundir con un pequeño corral por lo bajo que era. Draco se asomaba por encima de los barandales para observar mejor su interior. Entre mantas suaves de color melocotón se asomaba una carita redonda. Una pálida y redonda carita con largas pestañas rubias. El pequeño Malfoy observaba como su "_Linda Cosita_" movía la boca como si dijera algo pera las palabras no salían.

Estuvo así mucho tiempo, simplemente observándole en silencio. Caminaba alrededor de la cuna para que sus pies no se le entumieran por estar en la misma posición, pero al final de cuentas por más que pasaron las horas, el rubio no se despegó de allí. No comió ni probó pastel, no jugo ni hizo travesuras. Solamente se pasó 5 largas horas observando como dormía la "_Linda Cosita_".

—La quiero – musitó apenas escuchó como los adultos regresaban a la sala. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, aquello les parecía tierno a los Malfoy y a los Greengrass. Sin embargo cuando Lucius vio aquella expresión en su hijo, se alarmó. Aquella misma expresión había tenido cuando dijo que quería un Dragón. ¡Oh! Aquello no era para nada bueno.

—Vamos cariño es hora de partir – habló Narcisa, pero su hijo no se hizo ademan de moverse de su lugar.

—Draco... - Lucius no quería que los Greengrass vieran el berrinche que estaba por venir. ¿Pero que podía hacer él para evitarlo? Cuando un Malfoy quería algo, nadie le podía decir que no. Y si se atrevía a hacerlo... bueno, solo debía recordar lo que había pasado cuando lo de los Dragones. ¿Pero cómo carajos podía complacer a su heredero, si al muy... si se le ocurría querer cada cosa imposible? ¿Cómo demonios le regalaría a una bebé?

¡Oh, sí! La "Linda Cosita" era una linda bebé. Astoria Greengrass. Una bebita de corta cabellera rubia y sedosa que apenas tenía un año. Un año de edad y unos enormes ojos verdes que se abrieron mientras Malfoy metía su manita a la cuna.

—Draco, por favor. Tenemos que irnos, otro día podrás ver a Astoria – insistió Narcisa mientras caminaba hacía su hijo.

El niño seguía empecinado en no alejarse de la bebita, más aun cuando la pequeña se despertó y atrapó la mano del rubio. La escena era conmovedora, una pequeña bebé que tomaba con sus dos manitas la mano de un niño de tres años. Y antes de que Lucius pensará en cómo separar a su hijo de la pobre Greengrass, el padre de la niña habló.

—Lucius, querido amigo – dijo cordialmente el señor Greengrass — ¿No crees que serían una linda pareja? - el rubio de cabellera larga enarcó una ceja y volteó a ver la escena de nuevo. Si, admitía que se veían tiernos ¿Pero y qué? Ni modo que se llevaran a la bebé.

—Sí, bastante – contestó aun inseguro de lo que su buen amigo le quería decir.

—Entonces, se ha dicho todo, ¿No? - sonrió feliz el hombre. Sin embargo al ver la cara confusa de los Malfoy y la de su propia esposa, decidió hablar con más claridad — ¡Comprometámoslos en matrimonio! ¡Sería grandioso que nuestras familias se unieran! Dos linajes de sangre pura, unidos para preservar la pureza.

La proposición no sorprendió para nada a los presentes. Ni siquiera al pequeño Malfoy, que estaba maravillado de que la niña jugara con su mano y aunque no había entendido del todo a que se referían, su sonrisa se había vuelto más grande, pues intuía que le cumplirían su capricho.

—Pero cariño... - intervino la señora Greengrass — ¿Qué no habíamos dicho que sería Daphne? - hizo notar.

Las familias de sangre pura no dejaban nada al azar, por eso tiempo atrás ya habían hablado sobre unir sus familias en un buen matrimonio arreglado, porque como buenos magos de sangre pura, las dos familias sabían que el futuro de la sangre no se dejaba a la suerte del "amor", pues en muchos casos los adolescentes cometían grabes errores y no se podían arriesgar a que un mestizo o sangre sucia formara parte de su familia. Antes muertos que aceptar aquello. Sin embargo, cuando se había hablado sobre ello la candidata era Daphne, pues tenía la misma edad de Draco. Además de que los dos comenzaban curiosamente con D.

—Lo sé, pero míralos - argumentó el señor Greengrass —Draco parece muy interesado en ella.

Las mujeres no parecían convencidas de que aquella decisión se tomara por el capricho de un niño, un niño que bien parecía estuviera en alguna vitrina del Callejón Diagón escogiendo su escoba nueva.

—Podría ser... - Lucius no tardó demasiado en procesar la información. Ya habían acordado unir su sangre ¿Qué más importaba cuál de las dos Greengrass fuera? Su hijo quería a esa chiquilla ¿Qué mejor manera de evitar el berrinche de su muchacho, que prometiéndole que sería suya? — Está hecho.

—¿Lucius? - Narcisa no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que su esposo estaba haciendo. No es que no quisiera, pero hablar de un compromiso formal a esa edad... ¿No sería mejor esperar a que los niños tuvieran más edad y aunque fuera darle la opción a su hijo de escoger a cuál de las dos quería? Si al final de cuentas sería una Greengrass, mínimo que tuviera de donde escoger. Mínimo que fueran conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

—Hagámoslo – sentenció la cabeza de los Malfoy, mientras se alejaba con su gran amigo.

Las esposas de los susodichos no estaban muy convencidas, pero tampoco podían oponerse, pues sus esposos eran quienes tenían la última palabra. Voltearon una vez más a ver a sus hijos. La pequeña Astoria ahora se encontraba sentadita en su cuna y Draco estaba empinado para que la bebé pudiera tirarle del cabello y acariciar su rostro, rasguñando un poco sin querer.

—Eso es raro – murmuró la madre de la niña. Su otra hija lloriqueaba cuando su hermanita le halaba el cabello, y ver a Draco dejar que la niña tirara y tirara del suyo y que en lugar de quejarse, el rubio sonriera... no era algo que se veía muy a menudo.

—Esperemos que sea buena señal – suspiró la rubia Malfoy viendo a su único hijo. Nunca lo había visto tan feliz y emocionado con algo, solo con los dragones y no se convencía de que era peor ¿Un monstruo escupe fuego o un compromiso improvisado?

_Después de dos horas..._

El compromiso estaba hecho, certificado y registrado. Era un trato irrompible. Se había firmado con las baritas de los padres y se había puesto la huella de sangre por parte de los futuros esposos. Draco hizo una mueca terrible cuando le pincharon el dedo para que pusiera su sangre en el pergamino y la pequeña Astoria lloró. Pero ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluyendo a los notarios del ministerio de magia, la niña se calmó al instante en cuanto el rubio la abrazó.

Se quedaron un poco más de tiempo hablando de intereses mayores y planes a largo plazo. Ya que se la unión era prácticamente un hecho, era bueno empezar a planear cosas como negocios a hacer, una nueva mansión y ¿Por qué no? ¡Hasta de los nietos! Todo aquello mientras vigilaban como el pequeño de tres años cargaba a la pequeña de apenas uno. Final e irrevocablemente los dos estaban comprometidos y era bueno que se conocieran ¿No? Aunque era muy improbable que lo fueran a recordar cuando crecieran. Lucius le explico a su hijo lo que el compromiso significaba y el pequeño asistió como si entendiera, aunque para su corto criterio lo único que realmente había entendido era que...

—Astoria es mía – declaró feliz mientras la arrullaba y apretaba un poco.

Los presentes volvieron a sonreír nerviosos. ¿Por qué resultaba tan tenebrosamente lindo todo aquello? Quizás por la rareza de todo. No era normal que un niño actuara así con una bebé, comúnmente los niños sentían apatía por los más pequeños.

De repente y sin previo aviso, pues finalmente estaba en su casa, Daphne entró a la habitación , ya que su amiga Pansy se había ido. La niña, hija mayor de los Greengrass, se topó con aquella escena de su amigo cargando a su hermana y aun con su poco sentido común, le pareció extraño.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué haces con mi hermana? - pregunto la aniñada voz de la pequeña rubia.

—Porque Astoria es mía – presumió con una sonrisa altanera.

—¿Qué? ¡Mamá! - chilló la niña, al no entender.

—Daphne, ve a tu habitación – le sugirió su padre.

—Daphne – habló su madre — Por favor, luego te explico - o quizás no le explicaría. Finalmente con el tiempo su hija posiblemente lo olvidaría.

La niña miro a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, para luego salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a unos padres algo confusos y aun sonriente Draco, pues se le había cumplido su capricho...

**O-O-O**

Desde aquel evento habían pasado 10 años. Y ahora la "Linda Cosita" era una linda niña. Su cabellera no había permanecido rubia como la de su hermana, al pasar del tiempo se había oscurecido hasta tomar un castaño claro con diferentes tonos. Sus ojos se habían acentuado en un verde esmeralda. Y la piel pálida se había vuelto tenuemente aperlada.

Era una niña hermosa y determinada, que adoraba la buena música, el té de rosas y el arte. Sobre todo el arte. Adoraba la pintura, la escritura, la actuación y sobre todas las cosas el Ballet. El Ballet Cortesano era su delirio. A la corta edad de 10 años ya practicaba las medias puntas y sabía que pronto podría hacer puntas y un día representaría como Maria Mancini en el _Ballet D'Alcidiane_ o también conocido como _Alcidiane & Polexandre_. Y lo haría en París, actuaría en París como lo habían hecho por primera vez en 1658. Por eso para ella solo existía un sueño dorado que fue alimentando desde que aprendió a leer y descubrió aquel fascinante mundo... Francia.

—_Bonjour, la famille_ – saludó cuando entro al comedor donde sus padres y hermana desayunaban.

—Astoria, ya deja de presumir tu francés – se quejó su hermana mayor.

—Envidiosa. Tienes celos de que yo valla a ir a Beauxbatons y tú no – se defendió la niña de 10 años, que pronto cumpliría 11.

En unas semanas más Daphne regresaría a su tercer año en Hogwarts y ella empezaría sus estudios en el colegio para señoritas más cotizado de toda Francia. La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. ¡Oh sí! Había soñado con ese momento cada día de su corta vida. Se había puesto a estudiar francés cuando apenas y sabía escribir en Ingles.

Había recibido una carta de Hogwarts esa semana, pero sin mucho cuidado la tiró a la basura. No le interesaba en lo más mino aquella vieja escuela arraigada. Apenas pasara el 29 de Agosto, tomaría uno de esos alucinantes carruajes para ir al maravilloso y escondido palacio de Beauxbaton.

Sus padres se miraron entre sí, con cara de angustia y preocupación, pero aquello pasó desapercibido por la menor.

—_Quelle vie si ennuyeuse, juste à étudier et à étudier. Elle veut que sa famille, elle doit accepter_~... - Cantaba alegremente. La castaña estaba feliz, comía dichosa de sus crepas de fresa, se sentía una Francesa, olvidando el orgullo de ser una respetada bruja Inglesa de una distinguida familia en la élite del mundo mágico. ¿Qué importaba aquello cuando en aproximadamente 72 horas estaría en Francia?

¡Oh pobre Astoria! No tenía idea de lo que el destino le había preparado hace muchos años atrás. Y es que sus padres después de un tiempo decidieron mejor callar lo del compromiso. Pues Draco ya no parecía interesado en pasar horas viendo crecer a la bebé que sería su esposa, el joven rubio se había comenzado a interesar en aprender magia y ver partidos de Quidditch. Por lo tanto la futura Malfoy creció ignorando su destino y creando sueños cristalinos que en cualquier momento se romperían y los fragmentos solo dañarían el corazón joven y puro.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que canturrea Astoria es un pedazo de la canción "Ingles, piano, francés, Ballet" de Dyango. Y tendrá cierto significado, pero eso lo veré luego. La letra original es en español y yo solo traduzco con Google, así que no se confíen de mi Francés. <strong>

**Bueno esto es algo así como que el prologo... sé que es cortito pero intentaré subir el siguiente capitulo procurando que sea más largo... pero solo si me dejan comentarios :3**

**Besos y gracias por leer ^^**


	2. No, Mademoiselle

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

Pues como todo el día llevo pensando en la trama no me resistí a hacer este pequeño capi. Serán uno o dos más antes de que Astoria llegué a Hogwarts. Todo esto es en 1993, el año de El prisionero de Azkaban.

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**2.-No, Mademoiselle **

Era una tarde algo calurosa, de un domingo 22 de Agosto. En exactamente 7 días más la pequeña Astoria tendría oficialmente 11 años y en solamente 10 días estaría de camino a Beauxbatons y su hermana de camino a Hogwarts.

La pequeña de 10, que insistía tener 11 aun cuando faltaban 7 días para su cumpleaños, practicaba Ballet en el gran salón de su casa. _Pierna hacía atrás... flexión... media punta... vuelta_... Cada que daba vuelta su pequeño traje azul se revoloteaba junto a su cabello y dejaba ver las mallas color negro que cubría lo que el traje descubría. Un moño azul adornaba el cabello caoba, así como listones también azules se cruzaban sutilmente por sus delgadas piernas hasta llegar a esas zapatillas de punta suave igualmente azules.

Porque a Astoria Greengrass le encantaba el azul. A pesar de que muchos que la conocían a ella y a su hermana decían que aquello era extraño, pues mientras Daphne que tenía los ojos azules como su madre, amaba el verde; Astoria que heredó las esmeraldas de su padre le gustaba el azul. De pequeñas cuando recibían regalos como ropa en esos colores, siempre la intercambiaban, aun cuando a la mayor le quedara justo y a la menor le quedase grande. Todo aquello solo había enfatizado más las personalidades de las chicas, porque una Slytherin era verde como las serpientes y una Beauxbatons era azul como una mariposa. Porque una era inteligentemente altanera y cruel, mientras la otra era dulcemente astuta y ambiciosa.

Astoria seguía sumergida en su mundo, dando giros y dejándose llevar por la música, tan absorta estaba en su mundo que no notó cuando su padre interrumpió en la habitación y con su varita detuvo la música.

—¿Papá? - preguntó confusa y parpadeando.

—Princesa, tenemos que hablar – dijo tranquilamente su padre. La niña hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego asistió.

—_Dis-moi père_ – le contestó en perfecto francés mientras se acercaba y sonreía ampliamente.

A él se le rompió el corazón, pero si no decía de una vez las cosas serían peor.

—No iras a Francia – soltó sin encontrar una mejor forma de dar la noticias. Pero se arrepintió a los pocos segundos cuando la carita linda se descompuso en una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - dijo en un hilo de voz, mientras sus ojos verdes de abrían a la máxima expresión y solo un segundo pasó para que las lágrimas se hicieran presentes. La pequeña castaña caminó hacia atrás, hasta topar con la mesa de centro y accidentalmente calló sentada sobre ella — ¡¿Por qué? ¡Yo... yo te juró que me portaré bien... que seré educada... que escribiré todos los días... practicaré mi Ingles – comenzó a argumentar entre sollozos.

A su padre se le partió el corazón al verle así. Se arrepintió no solo de decírselo, si no de ocultárselo. Debió de habérselo dicho antes... pero antes de que pudiera explicarle las cosas a su hija, Astoria salió corriendo.

—¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! - gritó.

Su madre que apenas iba a entrar al salón para ver cómo iban las cosas, sintió como la empujaban. Su hija había pasado a un lado de ella gritando y corriendo. Un berrinche impropio de la castaña, pero muy bien justificado si tomábamos en cuenta lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué tan malo sería dejar que se fuera a Francia? - preguntó la señora que se acercó tristemente a su marido.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Si no empiezan a convivir, será difícil que lleguen a tener un buen matrimonio.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad? - insistió la mujer.

—Dejemos que tenga libertad, no es lo mismo convivir cuando eres libre, a convivir cuando sabes que al final de cuentas ya tienes un esposo. Dejemos que traté gente y conviva, que conozca el mundo... ¿Y quién sabe? - sonrió de lado — Con suerte y se enamora de Malfoy antes de saber que será su esposo.

—Pero, cariño – siguió aferrada — Según Daphne, Draco tiene una novia. Esa muchacha, Pansy. Sería mejor decir la verdad, aunque sea para que Astoria entienda porque su sueño se derrumbó.

—Ya amor, son solo niños.

—Eso mismo dijimos Narcisa y yo cuando los comprometieron.

—Amor. Por favor. Ya acordamos que el compromiso no será público hasta los 17 de Astoria. Nuestra hija es fuerte y te aseguro que superará lo de Francia. Ya verás que será un digna Slytherin – concluyó con una sonrisa y abrazando a su esposa.

Los dos estaban preocupados y se sentían mal. Pero ninguno lo admitiría. Ninguno admitiría lo mal padres que se sentían por ocultarle todo aquello a su niña.

Así de igual manera ninguno notó que detrás de la puerta entre abierta se encontraba la pequeña Astoria. La niña había regresado para tomar sus cosas, pues no le gustaba dejarlas a la merced de Daphne. Y sin querer, escuchó la respuesta a su gran "¿Por qué?"... ¿Por qué no se podía ir a Francia? ¿Por qué no podía cumplir sus sueños?... ¿Por qué?... Por Draco Malfoy.

Por culpa de él tenía que ir a Hogwarts y no a Beauxbatons. Por culpa de él hablaría Ingles en lugar de Francés, por su culpa dejaría el piano y el ballet para escuchar coros acompañados con sapos y ver juegos de Quidditch...

¡Aquello era una broma! ¡Una terrible y maldita broma! No podía ser verdad, no debía de ser verdad.

Salió corriendo de la mansión sin reparar en el daño que el jardín le podía hacer a sus zapatillas. Corrió hasta adentrarse al laberinto de los dragones. Se adentró hasta que ya no supo hacía donde ir, hasta caer en cuenta de que se había perdido.

Calló de rodillas y comenzó a llorar a gritos. Maldecía a sus padres por ocultarle aquello y dejar que construyera. Porque ellos la dejaron soñar, aun sabiendo que los sueños se romperían tarde que temprano. Maldecía a su hermana, por hablar tanto de Hogwarts, de Slytherin y de Pansy. Porque ahora sabía lo que le esperaba y siempre lo había detestado. Ella no pertenecía allí.

Pero por sobre todas las cosas... Maldecía a Draco Malfoy, por el simple hecho de existir, por ser la razón por la cual todo aquello estaba pasando.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba más de lo que una niña de 10 años podía llegar a ver odiado en su corta vida. Porque ese sentimiento de desprecio y de ganas de destruir era nuevo en ella y le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que esta cortito, pero es justo la escena que quería poner y ya estoy en la que sigue. ^^ Espero que la disfrutaran y me dejen comentarios. Besos y gracias por leer.<strong>


	3. ¿Palo de rosa y nucleo de qué?

**Disclaimer: **Todo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Faaa**:_ Jijiji... ¡Dedicado especialmente a ti! por leerme con mis cosas locas, si no me lo hubieras pedido no habría considerado la idea :3 Así que espero que te guste y lo disfrutes._

**Jjaacckkyy:**_ ^^ Gracias por leerme linda! Y también por leer el otro!_

_^^ Cualquier crítica, sugerencia y demás es bien recibida. Besos lindas._

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**3.-14 " De palo de rosa y núcleo de...**

El 29 de Agosto de 1993 llegó. Era el cumpleaños número 11 de la pequeña Greengrass, y pasó sin pena ni gloria, a Astoria no le importaba nada en lo absoluto. A pesar de que la fiesta se anunció y se realizó nadie vio a la cumpleañera, porque la castaña se negó rotundamente a ponerse el vestido azul que había comprado meses atrás justo para ese evento y sobre todo se negó a dar la cara. Se sentía humillada, tonta y ridícula, ella que tanto había presumido su francés, sus habilidades y sus sueños, ahora todos sabrían que aquello quedo en la nada... maldito Hogwarts. Maldito Draco.

—Astoria ¿Por qué no sales a saludar a tus invitados? - le llamó su madre, mientras golpeteaba la puerta de la habitación, pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un brutal grito de desesperación.

—Astoria si no sales por la buena, te terminaré sacando a la mala – habló su padre que había escuchado aquel grito.

La niña llevaba encerrada en su habitación desde que se enteró que no iría a Francia y aunque podían obligarla a que hiciera lo que ellos querían, no tenía sentido y además de eso no querían lastimarla más.

—Por favor, princesa... - insistió su padre.

—¡ Déjenme en paz! -hizo una pausa para gritar a todo pulmón con un perfecto acento — _¡Laissez-moi tranquille!_

El cuarto estaba hecho un completo desastre, desde cosas rotas a otras que solo estaban tiradas. La cama estaba revuelta y las almohadas en el piso. Por el piso se formaba un camino de cosas que en su momento fueron bellas, unos zapatos cuyos adornos habían sido arrancados a la fuerza, también había vestidos rasgados, maquillaje abierto y revuelto, hojas con apuntes en francés... el camino se tendía hasta el tocador de la castaña donde el espejo estaba fragmentado posiblemente por un golpe muy fuerte. Posiblemente fue golpeado por la caja de música se encontraba tirada aun lado, abierta y con la muñequita sin cabeza.

Astoria se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación. Aun traía sus zapatillas de ballet, que estaban algo rasgadas y tenían la punta manchadas de sangre. ¡Oh sí! La niña había pasado esos días haciendo puntas, a pesar de saber que esas zapatillas no le servían, por eso sus pobres dedos se habían torcido, lastimado y las uñas enterrado hasta provocar que sangrara. La Greengrass no dejaba de llorar, pero hace un tiempo había dejado de hacerlo por dolor, ahora lo hacía por rabia.

O-O-O

Sus padres hicieron lo que su hija les pedía y terminaron despidiendo a los invitados, justificándose con que la niña estaba enferma y no será conveniente que bajara, pues los podía contagiar.

—Lo siento mucho – murmuró la señora Greengrass, mientras despedía a Narcisa Malfoy con un abrazo.

—Espero que se recupere pronto.

—Gracias.

A corta distancia estaban la singular pandilla de los Slytherin. Los chicos se ponían de acuerdo para ir a comprar sus cosas de magia ese año. Irían solos, como "chicos grandes".

—Mi madre me regalo una mágica tarjeta de plata – presumió Pansy, abrazando a Malfoy.

—Que fortuna – habló desinteresadamente Daphne.

—Oye Greengrass ¿Por qué tu hermana no quiso bajar? - enarcó una ceja el rubio de ojos grises.

—Bueno... - intentó decir.

—Gritaba horrible, seguro se sentía muy mal ¿No? - Como siempre Pansy con sus comentarios. No es que realmente le molestara, pues hasta cierto punto decía la verdad, claro que todo mundo pensaba que era por "enfermedad". Cuando en realidad la joven bruja sufría por la noticia de que no estudiaría a donde ella quería.

—Sí, eso fue. Está muy enferma la pobre – mintió.

—Una lástima. Quizás podría ir cono nosotros – comentó mientras se ponía de pie, alejando a la joven de cabello corto y negro que le había estado abrazando.

—¿Cómo crees, Draco? - frunció la boca al ver como la dejaban de lado — Ella es de primero.

—Uhm... Pensé que por ser hermana de Daphne te iba a caer bien – comentó irónico. La verdad es que ya le estaba fastidiando tener siempre al mismo grupo detrás de él. Y es que Pansy no dejaba que nadie se acercara a ellos. Y el Malfoy quería caras nuevas, quería otro panorama que no fuera el mismo de Crabbe y Goyle comiendo y actuando como títeres, si no les decía nada, los tipos no hacían nada. Pansy parecía algo como una pulga, siempre pegada a él, la quería pero aquello se volvía tedioso en algunas ocasiones, la muchacha podía ser linda pero tener que escuchar todas sus estupideces tan cerca... era algo que no podía aguantar mucho tiempo. Y Daphne solo seguía a Pansy. Un día terminaría huyendo de la propia pandilla que había formado.

—Hijo, vámonos – llamó Narcisa — Pansy, ven. Te llevaremos a casa.

La familia Parkinson no había podido asistir por compromisos previos, pero Pansy se había escapado de ello para no dejar solo a su querido Draco. Y es que la muchacha se le había pegado al rubio desde primer año, en segundo año se auto declaro su novia y ahora no había quien la alejara de él.

—Bueno, nos vemos en el callejón Diagon – se despidió la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Draco para llevárselo con ella.

Ninguno de los escasos presentes notó como desde una ventana en el tercer piso de la mansión, unas enormes esmeraldas enrojecidas de tanto llorar, miraban aquella escena con odio.

Los Malfoy se retiraron y el resto de las familias también.

**O-O-O**

Los días siguieron pasando sin pena ni gloria para los Greengrass. Era 31 de Agosto y tenían que comprar las cosas para el nuevo año escolar.

—No quiero ir – murmuró Astoria, haciendo un revoltijo con toda su comida, no pensaba comer.

Había decidido salir de su habitación solamente porque la tonta de Daphne decidió entrar sin permiso y se interpuso entre la pared y el joyero de su hermana menor. Astoria se había asustado mucho cuando su hermana se desmayó por el golpe en la cabeza y salió a llevarla con sus padres. Y desde ese instante no la dejaron regresar al cuarto y ahora la tenían allí, sentada en la mesa como si nada hubiese pasado y hablando de lo emocionante que sería ir a comprar su varita, su caldera, su traje y lo demás.

—Hija, tienes que hacerlo. Quizás no sea Beauxbatons, pero Hogwarts es una escuela muy buena. Aprenderás mucho... – intentó animarla su madre.

—Si quieres puedes ir con nosotros – sugirió con media sonrisa Daphne. Loca o no, era su hermanita y la quería mucho, además Draco había dicho que ella podía ir ¿No? Quizás si Astoria comenzaba a convivir con sus futuros compañeros, podría asimilar las cosas mejor. Pero la castaña se negó.

—No gracias – fue su corta respuesta, mientras dejaba su tenedor aun lado.

—Entonces iras con nosotros – sentenció su padre.

—¿Qué más da? - suspiró con resignación. Por más berrinche que hiciera empezó a entender nada funcionaría. Nada le regresaría las ilusiones, nada cambiaría lo que ya estaba escrito, pero ella se encargaría de hacerle conocer a Draco lo que era perder los sueños. No sabía cómo, pero algo se le ocurriría.

**O-O-O**

—¡Ten cuidado Daphne! - le despidió la , viendo como su hija mayor se alejaba corriendo para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Los Greengrass se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon. Los tres destacaban por la elegante vestimenta: Lucina Greengrass, llevaba un elegante vestido azul eléctrico que hacían destacar el bello azul de sus ojos, su cabellera caoba estaba perfectamente agarrada en un moño y afirmada por un prendedor de plata con la forma de una rosa. El señor, Samael Greengrass, traía un traje negro, con una corbata de un pálido gris verdoso, su rubia y corta cabellera estaba impecablemente peinada hacia atrás, dejando despejado el pálido rostro de facciones cuadradas, donde solo sobresalían unos ojos verdes, y al igual que su amigo Lucios, el portaba un bastón con la empuñadura de plata, pero en lugar de una serpiente, la suya era la cabeza de un dragón y las alas que se doblaban hacia abajo. Por su parte la pequeña Astoria después de mucho luchar y gritar, había terminado con un vestido rojo y el cabello sostenido por una diadema. Los tres traían encima unas gabardinas negras, que le daba el toque de clase y distinción, dejándoles saber a todas las personas a su alrededor que ellos eran sangre pura.

—¿A dónde vamos primero? - declaro Lucina, intentando romper el sepulcral silenció en que caminaban sin rumbo alguno. La gente se quitaba para abrirles el paso y aunque la mujer disfrutaba aquellos tratos, por alguna razón sentía incomodidad, más cuando veía como su hija solo miraba el piso. —¿Qué les parece Ollivander's? Lo más importante para un mago o una bruja, es su varita.

—Me parece bien, cariño – acepto secamente el hombre. Y la niña ni siquiera prestó atención. Solo les seguía, en silenció, evitando ver cualquier cosa que le recordara su tristeza.

La familia camino lentamente hasta el local donde comprarían en la varita de su pequeña heredera.

—¡Lucius Malfoy! - saludó animadamente Samael, cuando al entrar al local se topó con la grata sorpresa de que allí estaban los Malfoy, al menos Narcisa y Lucios.

—Samael – le estrechó la mano, para luego hacer una pequeña inclinación hacia la señora — Lucina.

—Sí, esa por favor... - Narcisa pedía unos estuches y productos para limpiar varitas. Pues la mujer conservaba como adornos, en el salón de su casa, las varias que pertenecieron a sus padres e incluso la de su hermana Bellatrix, la cual consiguió con algo de influencia por parte de su esposo, después de que metieran a Bella a Azkaban. —¡Oh! Buenas tardes – saludó cortésmente al notar la presencia de la otra familia — ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

—Venimos para comprar la varita de Astoria – anunció la señora Greengrass, empujando hacia adelante a su hija que se había escondido detrás de ella. Y es que la pequeña, fuera lo que fuera, no dejaba de ser una niña... una niña que se había asustado al escuchar la palabra "Malfoy". Aquello la hizo sentir rara, pues primero había sentido tristeza, luego odio y ahora sentía miedo...

—Hola – sacudió la cabeza y aparto todo de su mente, recordando los modales de una señorita — Buenas tardes, Señores Malfoy – dijo suavemente y con una pequeña reverencia.

—Buenas tardes, Astoria – saludó Lucius, mientras se agachaba para ver mejor a la niña. Quizás su hijo había olvidado a su prometida, pero él no. Él recordaba perfectamente que esa chiquilla sería una Malfoy, su futura nuera.

—¿Ya estas mejor, linda? - preguntó sonriente Narcisa. La pequeña parpadeo y volteó a ver a su madre, la cual asistió. La castaña no pregunto, aunque no había entendido la pregunta, pero según su educación no debía hacer comentarios que dejaran en ridículo a sus padres o a ella, por lo tanto solo debía: sonreír, asistir y agradecer.

—Sí, . Gracias por preguntar – volvió a hacer una inclinación y sonrió muy falsamente.

—Lamento la demora – se disculpó el viejo señor Ollivander, que traía consigo las cosas que le había pedido Narcisa.

Después de unos minutos y de que el viejo le explicara a la Malfoy como debía de aplicar los productos, se centró en la otra familia.

—¿Les importa si nos quedamos? - habló Lucius, que más que preguntar, afirmaba que se quedarían a ver que varita le tocaba a la pequeña.

—Por supuesto, no nos molesta – contestó Samael y es que ¿Cómo negarles aquello a los futuros suegros de su niña?

El viejo Ollivander regresó con distintas cajas que contenían las varitas que en su criterio podrían ser compatibles con la pequeña de ojos verdes que no había dicho nada y parecía ser muy tímida.

Cada varita que le daba provocaba algún desastre, unos peores que los demás. El dueño de la tienda no entendía porque la pequeña no parecía conectarse con ninguna de las que le ofrecía. Decidió que a lo mejor debía darle algo que concordara con su familia, a Lucina le había funcionado el olmo con núcleo de cabello de unicornio y a Samael el roble con núcleo de escamas de sirena, así que fue a traer de aquel tipo, pero tampoco funciono.

Aquello estaba resultado ser algo frustrante, tanto para el vendedor como para los demás presentes. Menos para la niña, que sentía diversión por causar aquel desastre con las varitas y la frustración y desesperación que causaba el hecho de que ninguna varita la escogiera. Eso la hacía sentir bien, como si fuera algo superior y especial que nada era lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Estuvo tentada a decir que si no congeniaba con esas varitas era porque ella necesitaba una varita Francesa. Pero permaneció en silencio y sonriendo para sus adentros.

Ollivander fijo su vista en la familia Malfoy y recodo también perfectamente de que estaban compuestas aquellas varitas, Lucios había sido olmo con núcleo de musculo de dragón, así como Narcisa le había tocado nuez con corazón de víbora. Fue a buscar diferentes varitas con aquellas combinaciones pero ninguna funciono, la última casi termina incendiando todo...

El viejo fabricante de varitas ya no sabía que podría ser útil para la niña, hasta que la vio. En una esquina había una pequeña caja purpura que reconoció muy bien... ¿Podría ser a lo mejor que?...

— Probemos estas – dijo algo dudoso al pasarle la simple varita a la joven.

Lucios frunció levemente el ceño ¿Por qué Ollivander le daba aquella varita tan simple a su futura nuera? Si sería una Malfoy se merecía algo mejor, algo más elegante, algo aunque fuera llamativo. ¿Pero quién entendía a ese viejo? A su hijo también le había tocado una igual, sin chiste, sin color... si no fuera por lo difícil que era hacerlas y el núcleo, él mismo podría fabricar una mejor.

La niña hizo un suave movimiento de muñeca y en seguida paso...

Una silueta de humo verde se formó en el aire, para luego materializarse en un dragón miniatura que voló alrededor de la joven hasta volverse estelas brillantes. Y aquello solo significaba una cosa: "La varita había escogido a su dueña"

—Esa varita... - murmuró el — Nunca pensé que esa varita fuera a terminar en las manos de una niña.

—¿Qué tiene de especial la varita? - cuestiono la madre que temerosa al ver el rostro del viejo. Se acercó a su hija que sostenía la varita frente a ella, como si estuviera a punto de empezar un duelo.

—Su núcleo es único y peligroso. Cabello de Banshee... - hizo una pausa para voltear a ver a los Malfoy y es que después de pensar un poco, se le había cruzado aquella idea... más nunca pensó que fuese a funcionar — Antes de ser encerrada en Azkaban me pidió que la hiciera – hizo una pausa para ver a la niña y luego a Narcisa, luego volvió a ver a los Greengrass - Pues con ella se puede maldecir sin necesidad de conjurar algún maleficio o siquiera sostenerla. En un principio me negué a hacerla, pero bajo amenazas termine accediendo. Para cuando terminé su fabricación El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ya había caído junto a sus seguidores. La guarde mucho tiempo, pues nunca me deshago del fruto de mi trabajo, incluso había olvidado que la tenía, pero jamás imaginé que existiera alguien además de Bellatrix Lestrange que pudiera ser compatible con ese núcleo.

Los presentes tragaron en seco. Menos la joven, que no prestaba atención a lo que decían, observaba la larga varita de 35.56 centímetros de palo de rosa, era negra y recta, con una agarradera cómoda color blanco.

Solos dos personas en ese lugar entendían lo que esa varita encerraba. Una Banshee era un demonio que se alimentaba de las emociones de los demás, las buenas, las malas y todo lo que alguien pudiera sentir. El sentimiento favorito de aquella criatura femenina que gritaba hasta hacer reventar las venas de sus víctimas, era el de la melancolía. Decían que el grito era en realidad un llanto, por eso aquellos quienes lloraban sufrían más y entre más sufriendo la Banshee tenía más fuerza y placer. Narcisa lo sabía, sabía que su hermana le gustaba esa forma de matar, un grito profundo y desquiciado que mataba sangrientamente, solo Bellatrix podía tenerle gusto a aquello. Y aquella varita, así como Bellatrix, estaría desquiciada. Reaccionaria a los sentimientos de su dueño, que si hubiese sido la mortífago, aquellos sentimientos siempre serían de locura por asesinar. Y es que si la mortífaga estaba loca, su varita debería estarlo también. Por eso es que ahora la joven Greengrass si no tenía un buen carácter, terminaría matando a alguien con tan solo levantarla.

—Muéstrenos otra – suplicó alarmada la .

—Querida – habló calmadamente Narcisa — La varita es quien escoge al mago y no al revés. Confiemos en que Astoria será una buena bruja — finalizo sonriendo mientras veía a su pequeña nuera.

Astoria no escucho nada en realidad, pues estaba perdida contemplando su varita. A pesar de haber pasado el día renegando y diciendo lo absurdo que sería todo aquello, ahora por su joven mente pasaban cosas raras que nunca imagino. Gritos. Victoria. Satisfacción. Superioridad. Belleza tenebrosa. Locura...

_Una víbora, con escamas doradas como si fuera de oro o miel. Con ojos grandes y verdes que provocaban la muerte._

_Un rostro desquiciado. Piel pálida. Ojos negros, llenos de maldad. Cabello rizado, también negro. Los labios rojos como la sangre. Bella Black. _

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno para empezar las Banshees en las que me estoy basando, no son las conocidas por todos... Si no las de Charmed, claro que omitiendo el detalle de que las brujas en lugar de morir se transformas en Banshees, bueno los que saben de eso me entenderán, y los que no... Pues busquen Banshees en la Wiki de Charmed, porque sería extenso explicarlo. <strong>

**También aclaro que tiene sus fines (en un futuro) el hecho de que esa varita fuera hecha para Bellatrix. Y si se lo preguntan... Sí. Mi versión de Astoria está un poco loca, pero juro que al final se justificara, solo espero no me dejen de leer antes de que lo explique xP**

**Pues Gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews.**

**Besos y nos leemos. ^^**


	4. Primer Año: Soy Slytherin

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Marie Weasley DxC:** Jejeje! Gracias linda! Que bueno que te guste, realmente no es una pareja muy popular pero a mi también me encanta xD

Que bueno que te pareciera interesante ^^ Yo juraba que sería algo exagerado, pero pues al final de cuentas tiene sus fines prácticos y por eso lo deje así.

**Mary:** Pues aun falta para esa parte, apenas vamos en el primer año y lo de "Por obligación, ni los buenos días" Pasa en el segundo año de la Greengrass. Tampoco aseguro que sean mucho tiempo antes de llegar a eso, pero intentaré hacer la historia un poco larga e interesante... pero descuida que el momento llegará y he pesando en poner diferentes eventos hasta el momento que se lee en el epilogo del ultimo libro :3

**Faaa:** Jajaja pues la verdad, no estoy muy segura de como se torne, pero tranquila, tampoco es que valla a ser como Bella xD

**Clioprongs:** Lo sé, lo sé xD Pero tomemos en cuenta que eso aun no se sabe, pero ya luego veras como toma Astoria la información de que su futuro esposo es un Mortifago :3

¡Gracias por leerme y dejarme Reviews! ¡Me hicieron muy feliz!

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una vivora<span>_

**4.-****Primer Año: Soy Slytherin**

Las manecillas de aquel reloj negro, colgado en una pared de viejos y gastados ladrillos, marcaba las diez de la mañana con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Y eso solo significaba una cosa: Que en un cuarto de hora, en ese sombrío y frió primero de septiembre, partiría el expreso de Hogwarts para llevar a todos a su nuevo año escolar.

El ruido de las cientos de pisadas y las ruedas del equipaje que rechinaban, le exasperaban tanto como los murmullos y el aliento de la gente que se encontraba en aquella sombría estación. Y ni hablar de los trenes, cuyo ruido la hacían rechinar los dientes.

La elegante familia de los Greengrass caminaba por el corredor hasta las plataformas 9 y 10. No reparaban en los muggles que les miraban, quizás la cara de asco era más evidente en Samael que en el resto de la familia, pero igual siguieron hasta llegar y atravesar la pared para llegar a la verdadera estación del tren. Caminaron entre la gente, el equipaje de cada una de las niñas no era más que un bolso con respectivos encantamientos para que todas sus cosas estuvieran allí y mientras el Señor Greengrass cargaba la jaula con la lechuza de su hija mayor, su esposa llevaba la gata de Astoria.

—Tengan cuidado – sonrió la madre de ambas, dándoles un beso a cada una y luego entregándole su mascota a la menor de sus hijas.

—Dejen en alto el nombre de nuestra familia – les animo su padre, viendo como sus dos herederas subían al vagón.

Daphne ya tenía puesto su uniforme de Slytherin y tomando su lechuza se despidió, sin siquiera reparar en esperar a su hermana menor, pues cuando Pansy le habló, la chica se olvido de aquel detalle.

Astoria poco le importó aquello. La niña se había negado a usar el uniforme indefinido y grisesco de Hogwarts, a pesar de que su hermana le dijo que tenía que hacerlo aunque fuese su primer día. Sin embargo, la pequeña alegó que la dejaran soñar aunque fuera durante el viaje. Y es que al final de cuentas la pequeña Greengrass le pidió a su madre que arreglara los vestidos azules que tanto le gustaban, al igual que varias de sus cosas. Cosas que pertenecían a un sueño pasado.

Atoria vestía como una pequeña francesa, un vestido suelto y a media pierna en color azul, una sudadera color blanca que solo cubría sus brazos y parte de su pecho para el frió, además de una bufanda de seda blanca que caía graciosamente al frente, una boina de lana que hacia juego con su vestido y unos zapatitos azules muy cómodos y sencillos, los mismos que hace días había roto por coraje. El cabello amielado y sedoso se ondulaba plácidamente a lo largo de su espalda, pues había optado por traerlo suelto. Debía admitir que se veía muy linda y que a pesar de tener solo 11 años, robaba la mirada de muchos pasajeros, algunos de cursos superiores. Sin embargo aquello no parecía importarle a la niña.

Viendo que su hermana se había perdido y que ella no conocía a nadie, e ignoraba completamente a los que le hacían alguna seña para que se sentara con ellos. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un compartimiento vacío. Dejo su bolso sobre la repisa y sacó a su gato para sentarlo junto a ella, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana y tarareaba al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el suave y dorado pelaje de su gato.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? - murmuró un joven un tanto robusto que traía puesto un uniforme de Gryffindor, claro que ese detalle no lo sabía la Greengrass, pues nadie le había explicado como se veían los demás uniformes y sobre todo el hecho de que un Slytherin no se juntaba con nadie que no fuera de su casa.

—Mhnf... - la joven hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para dar su aprobación. Luego giró la cabeza para ver el exterior y notar como el tren iba avanzando.

—Hola – saludó el joven, después de dejar su equipaje —Neville, Neville Longbottom — aclaró mientras extendía su mano a la castaña.

—Astoria – contestó de mala gana y sin voltearle a ver.

—¿Astoria, que? - insistió con amabilidad el chico. La joven frunció el seño, le hubiese gustado estar sola y en silencio. ¿Por qué ni siquiera aquello le podía salir bien?

—Greengrass – contestó secamente. No tenía ganas de hacer platica, pero aparentemente su acompañante si.

Así paso todo el camino, él hablaba y contaba historias raras sobre como había hecho explotar una pluma en lugar de hacerla levitar, como había manchado a un tal profesor Snape por hacer mal una poción y sobre un tal Potter y muchas cosas que aburrían a la niña.

—¿Y en que casa te gustaría quedar? - preguntó repentinamente Neville, captando en seguida toda la atención de aquella niña. Esos ojos verdes le miraron con sorpresa y es que aunque conocía la respuesta, no estaba del todo segura si eso era lo que quería.

—No sé – contestó con sinceridad y volteando a ver al gato que estaba dormido en sus piernas.

—¿Como que no? - sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues no sé que distingue a cada casa o lo que sea, nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decirme detalles – resoplo de mala gana y es que era cierto, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eso había sido porque ella se la había pasado pensando en que iría a otra escuela y cuando se enteró de que no sería así, no se tomo la molestia de saber nada sobre lo que le esperaba.

—Mira yo te explicaré. - empezó a hablar como si fuera un experto en el tema y es que cuando eres de tercer año y hablas con alguien que apenas va a entrar a primero... bueno al menos Neville se sentía más confiado — Hay cuatro casas: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff , Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Yo por ejemplo soy de Gryffindor y como vez nuestros colores son el rojo y el dorado, nos representa un León – añadió mostrando su escudo – Y segun la profesora McGonagall nos distinguimos por ser corteses y valientes – hizo una pausa como para meditar – Aunque esa parte no creo que aplicara mucho a mí – rió levemente y continuo — Luego están los de Hafflepuff, a ellos los distingue ser trabajadores y leales, al menos así lo afirma el sombrero seleccionador. Los representa un tejón o comadreja, no estoy seguro y sus colores son amarillo y negro. Luego Ravenclaw, sus colores son azul y bronce, los representa un cuervo o creo que es un águila negra – se rasco la cabeza – como sea, según esto ellos son inteligentes. La hermana de Parvati asiste ahí – comentó con una sonrisa y luego cambio su expresión a una más seria — Y también están los Slytherin, a ellos los representa una serpiente. Sus colores son verde y plata. Todos se distingues por ser ambiciosos, algo pedantes, orgullosos y de sangre limpia. El año pasado hubo problemas con cosas relacionadas a esa casa y su fundador... Dicen que todos los magos tenebrosos han pertenecido a esa casa – concluyo con algo de apatía.

Una sonrisa se enfatizó en el rostro de la castaña al escuchar lo de las casas. Toda su familia, al igual que los Malfoy, había pertenecido a Slytherin. Sin embargo en los últimos días le había agarrado un odio iraccional a la casa; por tener que asistir ahí, porque su hermana hablaba mucho de ello, porque era de color verde... por cualquier razón sin sentido podía odiarle, pero la verdad era que todo su odio era contra Draco. Mas si lo pensaba bien, si lo pensaba bien podía omitir al Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que amargarse la existencia? Cuando aparentemente había algo en su interior que la hacía desear ser una Slytherin.

Recordó la varita y la mención de Bellatrix. Su sonrisa se acentuó con un toque de locura. Magos tenebrosos y sangre limpia. Quizás no era lo que había soñado toda su vida, pero si su entendimiento no le fallaba, aquellas dos palabras significaban una cosa: Poder. Y si tenía el poder, llegaría a hacer su santa voluntad en algún momento, lo que desembocaría en vengarse de Draco y todos los que contribulleron a apagar sus sueños.

—En Slytherin – contestó finalmente. Y en ese justo momento se prometió algo a si misma: Lucharía por ser la mejor hechicera y aprendería las artes oscuras. Lograría vengarse de quienes la dañaron. Y sobre todas las cosas, no estaría con Draco Malfoy. Así se tubiera que volver invisible, pero no se acercaría a él. Todo aquello eran los pensamientos confusos de una niña de 11 años.

—¿Qué... qué? - tartamudeó nervioso Longbottom —.. Pero... - pero antes de que dijera algo más, el tren se detuvo y las luces se fueron.

El tiempo paso lento y frió, extremadamente frió, hasta que un prefecto llegó y les explico lo que había pasado. Los dementores habían interrumpido el tren para buscar a Sirius Black. La niña no sabía nada, hasta el momento. Así pues, el prefecto le explico brevemente de la fuga de Azkaban y concluyo indicándole que se tenía que cambiar pues ya casi llegaban.

**O-O-O**

En el viaje en las carrozas que se movían solas, pudo ver al grupito de su hermana. Iban subiendo a su carroza y esa tal Pansy, que traía el cabello corto, abrazaba a su Malfoy... ¡Momento! ¿Como que SU Malfoy? ¡No señor! ¡NO! Sacudió fuerte la cabeza para apartar ese maldito pensamiento e inhalando fuertemente se tranquilizó, aunque por parte de sus acompañantes se ganó unas miradas de "Pobre niña loca".

—Muevete - le dijo molesta otra niña que estaba detras de ella. Y es que llovía a cantaros, por haber estado pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de que se estaba mojando bajo la lluvia. Apenas y subió la puerta se cerro tras ella y la carroza comenzó a andar.

Acomodó su humedo cabello con un broche azul, pues según le había dicho el inútil del prefecto no podía llevar su boina.

Pasó el viaje en silencio, meditando en como serían las cosas dentro de la casa y haciendo énfasis mental en su odio por Draco y que debía permanecer alejada, así se volviera invisible.

—"Invisible, nadie te tiene que notar" - se repetía mentalmente hasta que llegaron al castillo.

La estructura era buena, al menos eso debía admitir, pero no era el bello y magestual palacio de princesas como en Beauxbatons. Les hicieron acomodarse en un fila y la profesora McGonagall, dando las instrucciones y bienvenida como todos los años.

Los novatos pasaron al gran comedor, siendo observados por los demás alumnos en sus mesas.

—Cuando diga su nombre, pasaran al frente y se les colocará el sombrero seleccionador para que los coloque en las casas a las que pertenecerán, luego tomaran asiento en sus mesas... - la amable bruja hizo una pausa para ver la lista- Astoria Greengrass...

¡Oh! ¿Por qué ella? Se acababa de proponer no llamar la atención ¿Y le tenía que tocar ser la primera en la lista? ¿Quien demonios se encargaba de escribir esa porquería?

—Astoria Greengrass – volvió a llamar la profresora.

¡Genial! Su tardanza había hecho que se volviera más llamativa. Camino de entre el grupo de estudiantes, que inocentemente le abrieron el paso, haciéndola sentir justo como en el callejón Diagon cuando iba con su familia. Llego a la silla y sin mucha gracia se sentó, cruzando ligeramente las piernas de lado, el empeine sobre el tobillo, como lo hacen las señoritas. Y nuevamente aquello atrajo la atención de algunos.

—"¿Qué a caso en este lugar nadie había visto a alguien decente?" - se preguntó a si misma mientras fruncia el seño.

—Interesante... ¿Decente, eh? - hablo el sombrero seleccionado que ya estaba en su cabeza. ¿En que momento se lo habían puesto? Ojala y no la fuera a despeinar, no enfrente de todos. — Orgullosa, vanidosa... y algo más... Muy decidida.

¿A caso esa cosa leía los pensamientos? Sacudió inconscientemente la cabeza, causando unas risas por parte de los alumnos.

—¡Aquí tenemos a la primera Slytherin del año! - anunció el sombrero seleccionador.

Aquello trajo consigo los aplausos de todos, en especial los de la casa de Salazar. Daphne aplaudia entusista, le alegraba saber que su hermana estaría con ella, quizás no tendrían las misas clases, pero si compartirían los dormitorios, la sala común y el comedor. Pansy parecía más interesada en el cabello de Draco y este por su parte estaba desesperándose con aquello, que se concentró más en apretar un pedazo de pan hasta deshacerle, que en ver quien era la "Primera Slytherin".

La profesora quitó el sombrero y le dio paso a continuar con la ceremonia.

Astoria camino sin pena ni gloria para irse a un lugar. Parecía que al final de la mesa había uno alejado y solitario. Ese era el que quería. No se daba cuenta de las miradas que le seguían por su tierna belleza y mucho menos notó la cara de decepción cuando pasó aun lado de Daphne. La mayor de las Greengrass no entendió porque su hermana se fue al más solitario rincón. Y la menor, no le dio la más mínima importancia a nada.

Apenas llegó al asiento que quería, se recostó sobre la madera y esperó a que anunciaran que ya se podían retirar. Después del nombramiento, todos olvidaron a la "Primera Slytherin". La niña se repetía esas dos palabras mentalmente y se concentraba en su objetivo, ser la "Primera" y ser la que nadie note. El Coro comenzó a cantar y el solo escuchar a las ranas le provocaron ganas de vomitar. Quería salir corriendo de allí.

Cuando el odioso coro se calló, el Director comenzó a hablar levanto la vista y accidentalmente sus ojos se toparon con algo que no quería ver... mejor dicho, con alguien a quien no quería ver.

—¿Potter? ¿Te desmayaste? - alcanzó a escuchar. Aparentemente no había conseguido irse lo suficientemente lejos. Apenas y era un murmullo... y era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz de Draco... Le pareció tan insoportablemente arrogante. Y aquella risa le puso los nervios de punta. Aunque tampoco pudo omitir el detalle de que esa sonrisa burlona... bueno, era...

—¡No! - se reprendió a si misma. Desvió su mirada y observó al tal "Potter". Recordaba haberle visto en alguna otra parte, pero no lo recordaba. Luego desvió su atención hacía lo que el Director Dumbledore decía, era algo sobre los dementores y luego unas palabras llamaron su atención.

—Y recuerden, la felicidad puede estar en el más oscuro momento... solo no olviden encender la luz - ¿Encender la luz? Según ella se le había acabado la luz a su vida.

La comida apareció y todos comenzaron degustar de las delicias. Todos menos una Slytherin que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. No comió, no habló, no miró a nadie. Su vista se mantuvo fija en el plato vacío frente a ella, hasta que el banquete terminó y tuvieron que irse a las habitaciones.

Ignoró por completo a su hermana cuando esta le hablo y subió a donde se suponía que le tocaba, encontró sus cosas y a su gato en la cama.

—Aun no te he puesto nombre ¿Verdad? - habló sonrientemente al gato, mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía al felino en sus piernas — Tienes pinta de Malfoy - dijo mientras acariciaba el dorado pelaje y es que Narcisa era rubia, Lucius era rubio y el desdichado de Draco también —No... mejor no - sacudió la cabeza y apartó aquella idea de su mente. Ponerle Malfoy al gato sería insultante para la familia entera y ella no tenía nada contra Narcisa y Lucius ¿O si? Y decirle Draco al gato sería ridículo y podía llegar a mal interpretarse — ¿Lucifer? - levanto al gato y lo miró — No, tampoco. Luego creerán que soy una loca, aunque eso no me importaría mucho. Mmm... ¿Que tal Serp? - el gato movió la cabeza como si no entendiera y aquello bastó para que la Greengrass sonriera — Esta bien, será simplemente Serp.

Afuera seguía lloviendo a cantaros y el hambiente era terriblemente deprimento. Justo como ella se sentía...

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es cortito, pero me gusta así... además prometo que para hoy mismo puedo tener el siguiente :3<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews.**

**Besos y nos leemos. ^^**


	5. Primer Año: Yo le rompo el otro brazo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

De una vez... Espero que disfruente

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una vivora<span>_

**5.****Primer Año: Yo le rompo el otro brazo**

Había pasado su tiempo yendo a clases y ocultándose en la biblioteca. Por alguna razón casi no encontraba Slytherins en aquel lugar y eso le agradaba. No es que tuviera algo en contra de los miembros de su casa, pero entre más alejada estuviera de ellos se sentía mejor.

Así comenzó el curso: Asistiendo a clases, haciendo las tareas y escondiéndose en la biblioteca hasta que era hora de dormir. ¡Oh si! La niña había omitido una actividad muy importante y no era precisamente el aseo personal... No señor, era algo peor... Astoria había dejado de comer.

En las mañanas apenas y tomaba un vaso de agua, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo a su primera asignatura. No es que fuera impuntual, pero la falta de alimento le producía insomnio, que a su vez terminaba siendo un profundo sueño a pocos minutos de la hora de levantarse. Por eso había comenzado a llegar tarde durante esa tercera semana.

—Abran sus libros en la pagina 149 – ordenó el profesor Snape.

Astoria entro lentamente al salón, atrayendo la atención de todos. ¡Genial! ¿Qué a caso no tenían vida? ¿Por qué tenían que mirarla?

—Es la cuarta vez que llega tarde esta semana. Señorita Greengrass. ¿Es acaso que esta clase le parece aburrida y poco importante? ¿O es que simplemente la princesa no es capaz de levantarse a tiempo igual que los demás mortales? - preguntó molesta y burlonamente el profesor de pociones.

—Profesor Sna... - pero antes de si quiera poder llegar a pronunciar el nombre la joven castaña se desvaneció. El cansancio era mucho y su cuerpo no aguanto un segundo más.

O-O-O

—¡Abran paso, por favor! - gritaba Hagrid mientras llevaba a Malfoy que se quejaba por lo de su brazo. Y es que el "maldito pollo" lo había lastimado. No era nada realmente grabe, pero al rubio le gustaba exagerar, más aun si podía causarle problemas a otros.

Cuando el amable semi-gigante deposito a Draco en una de las camas de enfermería, tanto Hagrid, Harry, Draco y la metiche de Pansy pudieron ver como entraba Snape con una chiquilla de primer año en los brazos. La mocosa parecía inconsciente y muy pálida, tanto que por un momento la Señora Pomfrey gritó pensando que la alumna estaba muerta.

—Aun respira – declaró el profesor y el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

—¡Se ve terrible! - la enfermera salió corriendo a buscar algo que la ayudara, ignorando por completo al otro recién llegado que había dejado de quejarse y maldecir.

—¿Qué le paso, profesor? - preguntó Harry, acercándose a la cama donde estaba la pálida niña.

—No es asunto suyo ¿O si, Potter? - fue la respuesta fría y tajante — Por otro lado... - volteó a ver a Draco — Si es asunto mio saber ¿Por qué otro alumno de mi casa esta en la enfermería, Hagrid?

—Pues veras, Snape... - pero antes de que terminara de decir algo, re apareció la Señora Pomfrey trayendo consigo una pócima color naranja.

—Déjenme pasar – pidió a Harry y Pansy que se interponían del lado donde ella quería estar: Entra la cama donde reposaba Draco y Astoria.

—¿Qué es lo que le paso? - preguntó Snape, dejando saber que ni él entendía lo que había pasado con exactitud.

—Por esa cara, esas ojeras y... - tomó la muñeca de la joven, la cual pudo embolver perfectamente con sus dedos indice y pugar, incluso los dedos se cruzaban, pues aquella muñeca estaba visiblemente huesuda — La chica esta en los huesos, como si llevará tiempo sin comer – declaró hipotéticamente, aunque aquella era la verdad.

La enfermera le dio la poción para reanimarla.

—Hmg... - se quejó cuando abrió sus ojos verdes para toparse con su profesor y otra persona que no recordaba haber visto antes, aunque parecía ser una enfermera —¿Qué paso? - preguntó algo confundida.

Esa voz se escuchaba cansada, era evidente para los presentes que esa niña no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Pero para Draco Malfoy aquella voz sonó extrañamente conocida, aunque el no conocía a la chica ¿O si? Giró el rostro para ver si alcanzaba a mirar algo, pero Pansy le estorbaba.

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Señorita Greengrass ¿Hace cuanto que no prueba bocado? - la voz de Severus eras como siempre, calamda, fría, irónica y escalofriante. Y cuando Malfoy escuchó "Greengrass" supo de inmediato quien era. Aunque pro su mente cruzó también el fugaz pensamiento de que ellos nunca habían hablado y de eso estaba seguro ¿Entonces por qué se le había hecho familiar la voz?

—¿La hermana de Daphne? - el imprudente de Malfoy decidió levantarse para observar mejor a la pálida chica y es que no se aguantó las ganas de mirarle por primera vez y al verla, algo se le hizo vagamente familiar. No recordaba haberla visto nunca, ni haberla escuchado nunca, lo único que sabía de ella era que era hermana de Daphne y que estaba enferma, desde aquel día de la fiesta.

—Astoria Greengrass – escupió su propio nombre al identificar al chico que preguntó aquello. Un sutil brillo purpura se notó bajo la capa negra de estudiante, pero nadie pareció notarlo. Y entonces pasó lo que nadie pudo predecir...

El rubio se había apoyado sobre la mano recién lastimada y aunque evidentemente no le dolía, la había apoyado muy cerca al borde... y un resplandor morado en la cama causo un pequeño desliz...

—¡ARG! - gritó adolorido cuando su mano se resbaló por el costado de la cama para quedar atrapado en la estructura de metal que sostenía el colchón donde se encontraba. Eso si le había dolido, eso si le había lastimado el hueso, eso si necesitaba atención urgente — ¡Duele!

—Draco, tranquilo... - intentó tranquilizarle Pansy —¡Dios! ¡Ayudelo! ¡Haga algo! - gritó la pelinegra a la enfermera.

—Pues déjeme hacerlo señorita – le reprendió molesta y haciendo a la novia del herido hacia un lado, extrajo cuidadosamente el brazo y notó como el brazo tenía una inusual curvatura. Eso era muy malo, al parecer el joven se había roto el hueso — No lo muevas, no tardó – le ordenó a Draco mientras se apresuraba para ir por las cosas que necesitaba para componerlo.

—Mi amor, tranquilo – le susurraba Parkinso.

—¡Arg! ¡Duele! - seguía lloriqueando el rubio. La voz exasperaba a la castaña que aun estaba algo palida.

—Descanze Señorita Greengrass, y coma algo, porque el martes tenemos examines de pociones para revertir envenenamientos – le sugirió Snape — Y espero que se mejore Señor Malfoy, el brazo roto no le ayudara mucho para su examen sobre los usos de la Mandragora en pociones – finalizó dejando la enfermaría para continuar con sus clases y cosas que tenía que hacer.

—¡Genial! - le gritó despectivamente Astoria, pero al parecer no fue escuchada, al menos no por el destinatario pues se gano una mirada curiosa por los que aun permanecían en la enfermería.

—Valla, valla... la pequeña Greengrass es braba – bromeó Draco aun con el dolor y es que simplemente esta en su naturaleza y no lo pudo evitar. El comentario enfureció a la joven y otro destello morado se pudo observar bajo su capa, pero estaba vez la chica lo pudo ver y sentir — ¡ARG! - gritó de dolor el rubio, sentía como si el hueso se le fuera a salir.

—Draco, por favor... tranquilo – lloriqueó preocupada la novia del rubio.

Astoria medito unos segundos sobre lo que había ocurrido y metió sus manos en su capa para sacar su singular varita. Un núcleo de Banshee... ¿Emotivo, habían dicho? Sería mejor estar tranquila o terminaría cometiendo un error. Respiró profundamente y dejó su varita en la mesa aun lado de su cama, no quería que la varita fuera a reaccionar de mala forma si ella se seguía enojando. Sería mejor dejarla fuera de su propio alcance, al menos mientras el desgraciado de Draco estuviera cerca.

—Si, Malfoy. Hazle caso a tu novia y mejor cállate si no quieres que se te rompa el otro brazo – finalizó la joven acurrucándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a donde se encontraban todos.

¿Qué había sido eso? Una niña de primero amenazando al Principe de Slytherin. Ni siquiera Potter podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar y menos aun si esa niña de primero era de Slytherin, donde todos idolatraban al pedante rubio.

La enfermera regresó con todo para curar a Draco y finalizó con un ligero yeso y una improvisada tela para sostener el brazo herido.

—No lo mueva Señor Malfoy y tenga más cuidado la próxima vez – le aconsejo Poppy mientras se alejaba a guardar las cosas recién usadas.

—Descuide... Mi padre se encargara de esa maldito Pollo – amenazó a Hagrid.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que escucho Astoria antes de caer profundamente dormida...

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que es aun más corto que el anterior, pero no pude evitarlo... simplemente no podía dormir pensando en la idea...<strong>

**Y es que si recuerdan los hechos, a Draco solo lo rozó el Hippogrifo, pero en el comedor cuando Pansy le pregunta que como se siente, el rubio trae un vendaje y toda la cosa... así que aquí tienen el "motivo" por el cual el joven casi "pierde el brazo"... jejeje xD**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews.**

**Besos y nos leemos. ^^**


	6. Primer Año: Empezando a ser Invisible

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Jjaacckkyy:** jijiji antes que nada, gracias por leerme y dejarme el comentario... La varita tendrá un uso en el futuro, no solo las desgracias accidentales que provoca el temperamento de Asotoria y pues como dije no es exactamente el antecedente o la continuación del one-shot, pero me esforzare porque encaje en algún momento, de hecho lo incluiré pero editado para concuerde con esta historia y pues la Astoria de ese día pues ya veras como llega a ser así y bueno... te iras dando cuenta :3

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una vivora<span>_

**6.****Primer Año: Empezando a ser Invisible.**

Después del incidente de lo que paso en la enfermería algo en Astoria comenzó a cambiar. Y es que no había sido la única ocasión en la que la varita había hecha de las suyas. No es que le molesta, bueno al menos no en un principio y no durante el momento en que actuaba... de hecho podía jurar que cuando su varita lanzaba una maldición sin que ella lo hiciera directamente, se sentía bien... pero también había comenzado a sentirse culpable, muy culpable.

Y no era tanto haber hecho explotar las pociones de unas chicas de Hufflepuff que durante la clase hablaban del "Príncipe de Slytherin", ni haberle embrujado su escoba a esa tal Franshesca que estaba aun lado suyo en la clase de vuelo y había dicho algo sobre que Malfoy estaba muy bueno, ni siquiera había sido el hecho de mandar a la enfermería a la maldita Gryffindor sangre sucia de Romilda Vane, y es que la muy zorra le colmó la paciencia hablando durante toda la clase de Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras sobre como sería bueno llegar a ser la novia de Malfoy.

Y esa ultimaba si había sido muy grave, según el profesor Lupin daba toda las señales de haber sufrido un Crucio, pero después de mucho investigar y llamar a los demás profesores simplemente no encontraron nada y terminaron concluyendo que a lo mejor alguien le había gastado una broma usando los chocolates convulsionadores que se vendían en la tienda de bromas de Hosmeade.

—Profesor – llamó tímidamente la joven de primer año, una vez y quedo vacío el salón.

—Dígame, Señorita Greengrass.

—¿Que es Crucio?...

La pregunta había hecho que el profesor pusiera cara de circunstancia, pero después de meditarlo unos segundos le contestó y de paso le explico las otras dos maldiciones imperdonables, haciendo énfasis en lo de imperdonables.

Ella solo asistió, sonrió y aclaro que era por curiosidad, aunque cuando llegó a su dormitorio la angustia le invadió ¿Y si hubiese sido un Avada Kadravra...?

—¡Dios! - chilló y se hizo bolita en su cama, cerrando las cortinas por si alguna de sus compañeras de habitación llegaba, no quería que la vieran así. Llorando.

Pero aun así, ese incidente aunque llenó de temor a la pequeña bruja, no había sido tan alarmante como cuando lo de su hermana...

Era una mañana de Diciembre, una mañana donde había escogido envolverse en seda y tercio pelo y quedarse sentada en su sala común a leer un libro muy cerca de la chimenea, mientras tomaba un café con algo de la poción que le había dado Snape para curar los estragos que su insensato comportamiento de dejar de comer habían causado. El libro no era nada interesante, al menos no para quien no tenía el fin de encontrar respuestas... Leía sobre las varitas y como cada núcleo era especial según la combinación y la misma forma... que había varitas flexibles y otras rígidas, que había varitas temperamentales que aunque fueran ganadas en un duelo, no cambiaban sus lealtades. Y aunque eso era bueno y útil para Astoria, se había ganado unas cuantas burlas de sus compañeros de casa, pues es que ¿Cuando has visto a un Slytherin de primer año comerse un libro de un curso para los de cuarto año?

Pero la chica los ignoro y se sumergió en su lectura. Sin querer había conseguido hasta cierta parte lo que se había propuesto a principio del año: Ser buena como maga y pasar desapercibida. Draco parecía ya no notar su presencia o si quiera recordar lo que había pasado en la enfermería, para el rubio, el culpable de su brazo roto había sido el Pollo de Hagrid.

Sin embargo esa misma mañana le toco presenciar algo que no debería haber presenciado, algo que proboco la furia de ella y por consiguiente la furia de su varita...

—¡Draco, Amor! ¡Te estoy hablando! - escuchó la chillona voz de Pansy seguida de varios pasos.

—Dejame – contestó el susodicho.

—¡Malfoy! Explícanos en este momento que hacías con esa niña de primero – ese grito había sido de su hermana, no había duda. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y permaneció en silencio escuchando la discusión.

—Ya te dije que no te metas, Greengrass – el aludido parecía fastidiado y molestó, mas molesto que fastidiado o más fastidiado que molesto ¿Quien demonios sabía? El punto era que el chico de ojos grises estaba hartándose de tener que rendir cuentas de todo lo que hacía ¿Quien se creían esas dos?

—¡Draco! - el grito de Pansy sonó lastimero, al parecer la dramática chica de cabello negro había comenzado a llorar.

—¡Ves lo que provocas! ¡Eres un idiota! - le gritó Daphne y en seguida se escucho un golpe.

—¡Maldita Greengrass! - sin siquiera ver, la pequeña Asturia entendió lo que había pasado y por alguna extraña razón su estomago se había revuelto y... ¡Oh Dios mio! ¡No había sido con intensión! ¡De verdad que no había sido con intención!

—¡ARG! - el grito desgarrador de su hermana la hizo estremecerse y levantarse de golpe para socorrerla. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que aquello era su culpa. ¡¿Por qué siempre pasaban esas cosas cuando se hacia, se decía algo sobre él,o el mismo Malfoy estaba presente? ¡¿Por qué la exasperaba tanto el rubio? Al grado de que su varita había atacado a su propia hermana... ¡Su hermana!

—¡Daphne! ¡Por favor! - gritó entre lagrimas al ver lo que su maquiavelica varita había provocado. Pero se sentía aun peor al saber que ella indirecta o directamente lo había causado, porque la varita solo actuaba a su capricho, a sus sentimientos o lo que ella sentía y deseaba. Por eso siempre que alguien la sacaba de sus casillas algo malo le pasaba a ese alguien. ¡Pero su hermana, no! No podía concebir como su hermana se retorcía en el suelo chillando del dolor. Aparentemente otro Crucio o al menos una buena imitación, cortesía de su varita. —¡Hagan algo! - chilló y volteó a ver a los amigos de su hermana que estaban paralizados por el hecho.

La aun novia de Draco fue quien salió corriendo para informarle al profesor Snape lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Daphne! ¡Ya! ¡Alto! ¡Ya basta! - estaba desesperada al no poder detener los efectos de la maldición que atormentaba a su hermana, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de esos lindos ojos verdes.

—¡Apartence! - ordenó el jefe de la casa, entrando a la sala comun — ¡Finite Incantatem!

—Ahg... -soltó un leve quejido la mayor de la rubia cuando el dolor se aparto de su cuerpo, le dolía todo como si le hubieran molido los huesos uno por uno —¿Qué... paso? - preguntó confundida y aun tirada en el suelo, lo único que pudo ver bien fue a su hermana aun lado de ella llorando amargamente — ¿Astoria?

Cuando la pequeña bruja escucho como su hermana decía su nombre, con esa voz cargada de dolor, se sintió morir. Había sido su culpa lo que había pasado, había sido su culpa... ¡Era su hermana! ¡Daphne! Y casi la había matado... todo por Draco Malfoy...

La castaña se tomo un respiro y volteo a ver a todos los presentes. Snape la miraba curiosamente, preguntándose ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Pansy también miraba angustiada y confundida la escena... recorrió de arriba abajo a la peculiar joven... debía admitir que era linda, aun con ese anticuado peinado de cazuela flequillo recto y cabello también recto cortado por abajo de su oreja... aunque ahora que lo pensaba... recorrió con la vista un costado de la joven... estaba agarrando una pálida mano con un anillo de plata que tenía el símbolo de una serpiente... Ese era Draco Malfoy, levanto la vista y en menos de un segundo notó también el peinado recto y anticuado del rubio. Inconscientemente eso le hizo hervir la sangre...

—¿Astoria? - volvió a llamar su hermana, quien rozó débilmente su mano. Eso trajo a la castaña a la realidad y le recordó los estragos que podía causar. En un parpadear, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de estomago, se puso de pie y salio corriendo.

¡No quería causar más daño! ¡No podía permitirse causar más daño! ¡Casi había matado a su hermana! ¡No quería más! ¡No! ¡No!

La joven se escapo y se mantuvo lo más alejada posible de su hermana y de todo ser viviente... se encerró en el baño de niñas abandonado del segundo piso.

—¿Qué te pasa? - escuchó una voz aguda y escalofriante.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Que demonios eres tu? - gritó asustada al ver al trasparentoso espectro de Myrtle.

—Yo pregunte primero – fue la respuesta que recibió, pero cuando recordó que su hermana le había hablado de ella, de Myrtle la llorona... solo pudo comenzar a llorar más y más, pensando que ella pudo convertir a su hermana en un fantasma todo por esa maldita varita que le había tocado.

¿Por qué no le podía tocar algo normal? ¿Por que las cosas no podían ser simples y sencillas? ¡¿Por qué carajo tenía que estar comprometida, ir a una escuela desagradable y tener una varita que había sido fabricada especialmente para una loca que habían encerrado en Azkaban?

Siguió llorando en el baño, ignorando al fantasma con lentes que le miraba curiosamente. Cuando la noche llegó se fue a dormir, evitando a toda costa toparse con alguien, sin embargo cuando iba por el pasillo un prefecto le llamó y le dijo que fuera al gran comedor de inmediato.

Según pudo escuchar era algo de que el tal Black había entrado al castillo y todos corrían peligro. Cuando entró le ordenaron que se pusiera en algún lugar y de las improvisadas camas en el suelo y que se mantuviera cerca de sus compañeros, pero la chica solo se bufó y escogió la esquina más alejada que encontró. Ella sabía que se había vuelto un peligro para los demás, no suficiente con lo de la fuga de Azkaban, ahora en el castillo se debían de cuidar de no provocar la ira de la pequeña Greengrass. Claro que eso solo lo sabía ella. Por eso en ese instante y sin poder apartar el recuerdo de su hermana sufriendo por su culpa, se prometió a si misma que no volvería a causar daño... Y eso significaba no más contacto con nadie, pues terminaría cometiendo un homicidio involuntario... Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida aquella noche escalofriante.

Apenas llegó la mañana y comenzó a cumplir diaria mente su promesa:

Por las mañanas era la primera en levantarse, así no le tocaba interactuar con nadie ni en las duchas, ni en el comedor y con algo de suerte llegaba a sus asignaturas cuando el lugar estaba vacío. Usaba unos tapones de filtro de voz, le había costado hacerlos en secreto, pero al final de dos semanas consiguió tenerlos listos. Los tapones se colocaban en las orejas al igual que los audífonos de música, pero estos se encargaban simplemente de bloquear todo sonido exterior y remplazarlo por una dulce melodía que variaba según el ambiente, podía ser desde suave y relajante cuando en el lugar solo había murmullos o podía ser algo más fuerte y metálico cuando había gritos. Claro que eso no era para estar sorda, se llamaba filtro de voz porque durante el procedimiento se debía de añadir a la formula un pedazo de cabello de aquellos a los que quería escuchar, que para ese entonces solo decidió que fueran los maestros y con el director, este ultimo fue más difícil de lograr, pero consiguió hacerlo en secreto, no quería preguntas de porque hacía aquel hechizo.

Y con ayuda de eso siguió el resto del año escolar, evitando hacer contacto con nadie. Quería mantenerse lejos, anónima, para que él no la notara, para que nadie la notara y nadie saliera herido. Y parecía estar funcionando, incluyendo a su hermana, pues si traía los filtros de voz no la escuchaba y si no los traía, hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para ignorarla, no podía si quiera verla a la cara, no después de lo que había hecho. Para el final del año parecía que había conseguido su objetivo por completo, nadie le hacía caso, nadie la notaba, en especial él no se percataba de su presencia o de su ausencia.

Las tardes siempre eran igual desde aquel incidente. Apenas las clases se acababan, corría a quitarse la asquerosa ropa y dejarse quedarse con algo "decente", para luego refugiarse en la biblioteca o en algun lugar lejos del castillo. Había encontrado lugares muy buenos donde podía leer tranquila, bailar un poco de Ballet si se le antojaba y olvidarse de donde se encontraba, olvidarse de todo lo que la aquejaba. Uno de esos lugares era el baño del segundo piso donde aparecía Myrtle. No se había hecho amiga del fantasma, al menos según ella no, pues se repetía a si misma que aun debía conservar algo de cordura y dignidad, pero admitía que la fantasma era buena compañía, cuando prácticamente era la única persona con la que podía hablar.

—¿Qué es eso? - pregunto la adolescente muerta, mientras aparecía sobre un lavabo y observaba los giros y extrañas poses de la niña.

—Es Ballet – contestó y continuó tarareando mientras caminaba en medias puntas, con solo los calcetines puestos.

—Eres buena, se ve bonito – la fantasma comenzó a imitar los movimientos, aunque a la hora de saltar y girar el hecho de ser un fantasma le favorecía, pues sus giros eran mas fluidos y los saltos más altos. Claro, si no tienes pies y no te duele hacer las puntas con calcetines en lugar de zapatillas, obviamente que resulta facil hacer las maniobras. Y aunque el molesto pensamiento cruzaba por la mente de Astoria, al final de cuentas se reía.

—Jajaja, eres buena Myrtle – rió sonora y sinceramente mientras se lavaba el rostro en los lavabos de aquel lugar.

Así pasaba algunas tardes, otras las perdía en la biblioteca estudiando y otras cerca del río. Las pocas veces que estaba en la sala común de Slytherin era cuando estaba vacía, un ejemplo podía ser aquella tarde cuando se llevaba a cabo un partido de Quidditch. O al menos eso había creído la joven, pues en menos de media hora escuchó pasos y voces. Decidió que era mejro irse, pero como no podía salir era mejor subir a su dormitorio.

—Vamos, Draco. Yo no le diré a nadie... - pudo reconocer la voz de la amiga de su hermana y se detubo en las escaleras para escuchar un poco más. A pesar de lo que había prometido, se sentía con curiosidad, además era imposible que la varita dañara a alguien ¿No? La había dejado entre sus cosas en el dormitoria ¿No había posibilidad de que atacara a larga distancia? Así que respirando profundamente y de manera discreta decidió espiar.

—Esta bien.. - fue lo que escucho y cuando se asomó a ver, vio algo que le hizo hervir la sangre. Ese desgraciado rubio estaba besando a esa bruja. Los dos se comenzaron a recostar en el sofá.

¡Eso era más que suficiente! No quería ver más. Cerro los ojos que le empezaron a arder y llena de rabia con el estomago revuelto, subió a su habitación. Corrió las cortinas y se dedicó a abrazar al gato dorado que estaba en la cama con ella. No podía apartar la sensación de dolor, rabia y asco. Detestaba a esa bruja. ¡La odiaba!

Quería matar a esa pobre ingenua que parecía amar a Draco con locura. Quería restregarle en la cara que aquello solo era amor de adolescente y que dejara de hacerse ilusiones con Malfoy. Por que sabía que esa bravucona loca soñaba con lo que nunca tendría ¿O quizás si? ¡No! Malfoy era suyo, para bien o para mal... pero ¡¿Qué demonios?

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió acariciando a Serp. Se sentía ridícula por sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo orgullosa de saber que ella no tenía porque ser linda, no tenía que apoyarlo, ni hablarle, ni tenía que adorarlo como el resto de los Slytherins, porque al final de cuentas sería su esposa. Y se esforzaría por ignorarle todo el tiempo que fuera posible, pues su destino era pasar el resto de su vida con él. Con Draco Malfoy.

Después de un rato escuchó risas y otros sonidos extraños que concluyeron en una puerta cerrandose con fuerza. No tenía que ser una vidente para saber que es lo que estaba apunto de pasar y eso la hizo sentir mal, sin saber porque. Aunque otra parte de ella le dijo que así era mejor.

—¿Finalmente, Como que no existo? - le preguntó al gatito en sus piernas — Vamos a pasear por ahí – concluyó con una sonrisa y tomó al gato para salir de los dormitorios...

Al caminar por las escaleras escucho esos ruidos, parecían ser dolor y otros más animados. No señor, no quería escuchar eso.

Salió corriendo hacía el baño donde estaba Myrtle, necesitaba hablar con alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera un fantasma. Y es que desahogarse con el gato no siempre era bueno.

—¡Oh Astoria! ¿Hasta donde has caído? - sollozó para si misma y dejo al gato en la sala común para irse sola al baño.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí ta el siguiente y si creen que voy demasiado rápido en la descripción, déjenme saberlo... y si también estoy actualizando en exceso déjenme saberlo D: Porque siento como que ando muy eufórica con la historia y como que no sé...<strong>

**¡Gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir!**

**Besos y nos leemos. ^^**


	7. Primer Año: Navidad, Maldita Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Marie Weasley DxC :** ^^ que bueno que te gustara linda, aquí esta la continuación. Disfrútala y mil gracias por alegrarme el día con el review.

**Jjaacckkyy:** jajaja bueno supongo que me dejé llevar un poco por la apariencia que tienen en la película y es que ya sé que los actores son mayores a la supuesta edad que representan... sin embargo, siempre he tenido esa percepción de Pansy, que es demasiado ofrecida, básicamente un tapete para Draco. **Como sea, cuando dijiste eso me inspiraste a escribir fluidamente este capitulo, así que va dedicado a ti! ^^ Disfrútalo!**

**Y todos los demás que me leen, que me han puesto en alertas y favoritos... ¡Gracias! Es tan gratificante que me dejen saber que me leen y que les gustan mis locuras.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una vivora<span>_

**7.****Primer Año: Navidad, Navidad... Maldita Navidad.**

—¿Por qué lloras? - preguntó amablemente el fantasma que ya le había tomado cierto cariño a la niña que iba casi siempre a ese lugar.

—¡Lo odio! - gritó — ¡Odio todo de él! ... ¡Es un maldito! - aunque su voz se escuchaba quebrada por el llanto — Es un... un sinvergüenza.. patético... y esa zorra... ¡Arg!

—¿De quien estamos hablando? - pregunto pues no era muy comprensible lo que la niña decía. Ya en ocasiones la había visto llorar y profesar su odio contra alguien, pero jamás le había explicado quien era ese alguien, mucho menos el porque le odiaba.

—¡Draco Malfoy! - gritó furiosa.

—¿Malfoy? Creo que me suena – comentó Myrtle, pero no recibió mucho interés por parte de la joven Slytherin — ¿Y por qué lo odias? - insistió en saber.

—¡Ya lo dije! – continuó llorando y gritando — ¡Es un...un idiota... que se anda besuqueando y toqueteando... con esa zorra de Pansy! ¡Arg!

—¿Besando y tocando? ¿No están muy jóvenes para eso? No me imagino alumnos de primero haciendo eso – habló para si misma, y sonrió de lado al ver que la joven que lloraba incansablemente había hecho una pausa para verla.

—Son de tercero – contestó secándose el rostro.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas un poco... pero igual me parece raro. Apenas tienen trece – argumentó — Los chicos de hoy crecen muy rápido – la cara que hizo al decir esto último, le robo una sonrisa a la Greengrass.

—Una razón más para que el oxigenado ese se sienta superior – se bufó.

—¿Sentirse maduro a su edad? Supongo que algunos lo verán como un superior al enterarse que hace ese tipo de cosas, finalmente la que queda mal parada es la muchacha. Aunque no creó que se vuelva popular con eso... – argumentó la fantasma con aires pensativos.

—¿Qué no? Le llaman el "Príncipe de Slytherin" – contestó.

—Oh, bueno... -meditó - Por algo será ¿No crees?

—Porque es un idiota, pedante, presumido, egolatra, hijo de papi... - comenzó a en listar todos sus defectos o cualidades, como quisiera verlo cada quien.

—¿Y por eso lo detestas? - le interrumpió la fantasma — Digo, que sea todo eso pues si es molesto, pero no creo que sea como para odiarlo al grado de pasar tardes llorando. A no ser que tengas celos, porque te gusta – sugirió con sonrisa picara.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! - la de Slytherin frunció el seño — ¡Yo lo odio!

—Entonces ¿Hay algo más? - la aludida le miró dudosamente. ¿Qué tan malo sería decirle a alguien lo que la atormentaba? De preferencia alguien que no fuera su gato.

—Hay algo más – dijo sin reparar mucho en sus dudas.

—¿Que? - insistió. Astoria le miró de nuevo. Greengrass necesitaba decirle a alguien lo que sentía o terminaría siendo una bomba de tiempo y eso era extremadamente peligroso considerando lo que provocaba su varita, además Myrtle no parecía ser la clase de persona que divulgaba los secretos de los demás ¿O si?

—¿Prometes no decirle nunca a nadie? - por si las dudas.

—Lo prometo – contestó seriamente el fantasma.

—Yo soy su prometida – confesó y literalmente escupió las palabras. Myrtle parpadeo y se acomodo los fantasmales lentes que traía.

—¿Tu qué?

—Su futura esposa – afirmó secamente.

—Insisto que en estos tiempos los jóvenes crecen muy rápido.

—No es chiste – dijo molesta — Por eso lo odio. No tengo celos, por mí que... que haga lo que quiera con quien quiera... ¡Pero me arruino la vida! ¡Lo detesto! - volvió a romper en llanto — ¡Por su culpa mis sueños se fueron al infierno! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Pasé años soñando con tantas cosas y él las destruyó todas en un segundo!

—Creo saber lo que es eso... - murmuró — Así fue como me sentí cuando descubrí que había muerto.

Astoria abrió la boca en una perfecta O. No pudo evitar el nudo en la garganta y esa terrible sensación de culpabilidad. Ella nunca había comparado su compromiso con el hecho de morir, por más dramática que fuera. El morir de verdad debía de ser mil veces más espantoso que perder unos sueños, finalmente si aun tenía vida podía empezar a formar otros que se ajustaran a su posición actual. Pero el no tener posibilidades de nada y solo estar rondando en el mismo lugar, aquello si parecía terrible. Quizás y solo quizás había sido demasiado caprichosa y extremista ese año.

—Lo siento Myrtle... - murmuró, pero enseguida una duda surgió en su mente —¿Como morieste? - preguntó sin pensar.

La fantasma, contra todo pronostico de Astoria, sonrió ampliamente y le contó todo detalladamente, incluyendo los eventos del año pasado cuando Harry Potter había vencido al basilisco de la cámara de los secretos. Todo muy detalladamente, incluyendo todos los datos que la fantasma pudiera saber sobre Harry.

—Interesante – dijo para sus adentros y recordando donde había visto ese rostro, de hecho no lo recordó exactamente, pero si su memoria no le fallaba había sido en uno de los periódicos que ofrecían en el callejón Diagon. En el profeta.

—Realmente Harry es muy lindo – dijo soñadoramente el espectro con lentes.

—Jajaja, suena como si te gustara – bromeó.

—Puede que si, él es muy maduro para su edad. Ha pasado por cosas muy terribles... y solo tenía 11 años cuando enfrento al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado por primera vez – sus palabras estaban cargadas de amor soñador y admiración.

—Ja y yo a mis once años actuó como una niña loca y caprichosa – se bufó de si misma al recordar el anterior sentimiento de culpabilidad, que se había acentuado más al saber la historia de Harry, pues el Chico-que-sobrevivió había pasado por cosas terribles y según Myrtle, era un joven siempre alegre y amable, mientras ella se había amargado por tontos caprichos.

—Puedes serlo, aun tienes once años. Preocúpate cuando tengas dieciséis... - comentó burlonamente — ¡Si es que llegas! - gritó desquiciadamente como solía hacerlo antes de sumergirse en algun escusado para desaparecer.

Astoria no sintió miedo, ni se impresionó. Ya muchas veces antes la había despedido con aquel tipo de palabras tétricas, siempre se lo atribuyo a que era una muerta y ahora solo lo confirmaba más.

Suspiró pesadamente y se lavó la cara con agua fría, necesitaba refrescarse y despejar las ideas que la abrumaban. Myrtle tenía razón, apenas era una niña, no tenía porque estarse atormentando con cosas que no correspondían a su edad. ¿Matrimonio, traición, poder.. y demás? Váyanse al diablo, tenía once y los disfrutaría.

¡Oh, si! En cuanto llegara a casa para navidad haría todas las cosas de las que se habría privado ese año. Empezaría el siguiente año llena de su acostumbrada alegría y le demostraría a todos quien era ella en verdad, cuando se reincorporar al curso, después de año nuevo, sería una mejorada Astoria Greengrass. Solo necesitaba pasar tiempo con su madre, preparar galletas caseras que nadie se terminaría comiendo porque las que preparaban los elfos eran mejores, pero el simple hecho de dejar la cocina hecha un desastre le animaba la vida. El olor a jengibre, la canela, el quedar cubierta por harina... solo necesitaba una navidad en su casa para recordar quien era. Y de paso tomar más pertenencias que necesitaba, como sus zapatillas, más vestidos y demás.

Con aquellos pensamientos regresó prácticamente saltando y tarareando a su casa, atrayendo las miradas de muchos, que por momentos juraban que esa era la Lunática con un uniforme de Slytherin y el cabello teñido de otro color.

—Sangre pura – dijo la palabra clave para entrar a la sala común. La entrada se abrió igual que siempre y no reparó en entrar y continuar de la misma forma que lo había hecho, claro que en ese instante los Slytherins de la sala no se aguantaron los comentarios hacia la recién llegada. Astoria escucho desde "Aguilucha" hasta "Lunatica" y uno que otro sobre "Pobre niña rara".

—Creo que tu hermana perdió la cabeza, Daphen – claro que si algo le podía quitar el espíritu a la castaña, era la chillona voz de arpía que tenía Pansy.

—Muy graciosa – contestó de mala gana a su amiga, para caminar hacia su hermana. La había estado evitando mucho tiempo, pero curiosamente en esta ocasión se quedo allí, esperándole.

—¡Daphne! - gritó emotivamente la menor de las Greengrass, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a su hermana mayor. Quería mucho a su hermana, las dos siempre habían sido opuestas, pero unidas. A pesar de que ninguna apoyaba las creencias de la otra, entre ellas siempre se defendían. Claro que lo que había pasado durante ese año las había separado... Pero ya todo estaría mejor ¿No? Lo que había pasado con la maldita varita fue terrible, pero estaba segura de que no se volvería a repetir. Al menos no mientras la tubiera guardada en su estuche y dentro de su maleta. Quizás cuando llegara a casa podía pedirles a sus padres que le compraran otra, así las cosas se normalizarían más.

—Valla, Tory – rió la mayor — Yo también te extrañaba, pequeña pulga – rió mientras despeinaba fraternalmente a su hermana.

—Greengrass, te llegó esto – claro que la euforia duro poco, pues la insoportable voz de Malfoy, torturó los pobres odios de la menor y se llevó la atención de la mayor.

—¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mientras recibía la carta que el rubio le ofrecía.

—No lo sé, de hecho no sé porque llegó con mis cosas – contestó de mala gana. Draco paso de largo y ni siquiera noto los ojos verdes que lo miraban con furia y resentimientos. Y es que Astoria no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto y escuchado por la tarde, más aun cuando observo como el chico de ojos grises se sentaba en un sofá individual, con esa maldita pose de "Yo soy el rey del mundo", mientras su perr... novia, se sentaba en sus piernas. ¿Que acaso no conocían la decencia?

—Tory – llamó la Greengrass rubia.

—¿Si? - preguntó volteando la vista para ver a su hermana que tenía una expreción preocupada.

—Em... - tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar — Pasaremos Navidad y Año Nuevo con los Malfoy... Nuestros padres fueron solicitados por el ministerio de magia para hacer "algo" - hizo las comillas con sus dedos, para enfatizar — durante esas fechas. Así que nos encargaron con ellos...

Bien. ¿Ahora si podía decir que Malfoy le estaba destruyendo la vida, verdad?

—¡¿Qué, qué? - gritó ahogadamente mientras sentía como su ojo izquierdo comenzaba a tener un tic nervioso, y volteó a ver con el entrecejo fruncido al Malfoy presente.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿No crees que suena grandioso, Draco? - interrumpió la joven de cabello negro y corto — Podría convencer a mis padres para que me dejaran pasar navidad y año nuevo con tu familia y Crabbe, Goyle, Tracey y Nott ¿También podrían ir, no? ¿Qué tal tu Zabini? Podríamos tener una gran celebración de Slytherins ¿No, creen? - propuso la joven.

¡¿Ahora si la podía matar? ¿Donde había dejado su varita?

La cara de Astoria estaba completamente desencajada. Apenas minutos atrás planeaba tener su cálida y familiar cena de navidad, seguida por un divertido año nuevo, todo en su casa y con su familia, para recuperar sus ganas y alegría por vivir... ¡¿Y ahora tendría que esas fechas junto a los dos idiotas más grandes que había llegado a conocer en su corta vida?

—Podría ser – afirmó Zabini — Nuestros padres, que todos han sido de Slytherin y todos de "buena familia" – enfatizó mientras volteaba a ver Smith, que ya todos sabían lo de su sangre sucia, por lo que era tratada como si fuera peste dentro de esa casa. Si existía alguien más ignorada y renegada que Astoria, esa era Merlina Smith, hija de adinerados padres Muggle y que para su desgracia su forma de ser hizo que el sombrero la ubicara en esa casa — No veo porque deberían de negarse – finalizó sonriente y afirmando que le gustaba la idea de Parkinson.

—Por mi esta bien, le escribiré por la mañana a mi padre – acepto Draco.

—¡ARG! - gritó fuertemente la menor de las Greengrass mientras subía furiosa las escaleras. ¡¿Y es que acaso nada le iba a salir como ella quería?

—Debe ser la emoción... - le justifico su hermana con expresión apenada.

**O-O-O**

Tal cual lo habían planeado todos, menos Astoria, esa tarde del 23 de Diciembre, partieron en el expreso para ir a sus casas y pasar noche buena, navidad y año bueno en... en grupo. Todos ya tenían permiso para irse directamente a la mansión Malfoy, donde Lucius y Narcisa esperaban ansiosamente el conocer a los amigos de su hijo, y es que nunca estaba de más darles el visto bueno, sobre todo si entre ellos se encontraba la futura esposa del joven rubio.

—¿Por qué tan callada Greengrass? - preguntó Nott al ver como la pequeña y castaña alunma de primero volteaba a ver tristemente por la ventana del expreso. Y es que cualquier otra en su lugar estaría feliz de estar en la misma mesa exclusiva de la pandilla del "Principe de Slytherin" o dígase en palabras de Astoria, "El-pedante-idiota-descarado-cabeza-hueca-sinvergüenza" de Draco.

—Ahm... - la joven estuvo a punto de responder pero al toparse con la escena de Pansy comiendose la boca de Draco, sintió que se le revolvía el estomago — ¡Con permiso! - gritó al tiempo que empujaba a su hermana para poder salir del asiento y correr al baño.

La verdad no vomitó, pero si aprovechó para refrescarse la cara y comprar algunos dulces del carrito. Caminó tranquilamente mientras comía su rana de chocolate y observaba a diferentes alumnos. Honestamente recorrió todo el tren para ver si se topaba con Harry Potter, la curiosidad le estaba matando, más aun por como se lo había descrito Myrtle y más todavía cuando se había enterado del odio desmesurado que sentía Malfoy por el chico. Sin embargo no lo encontró.

Regresó al vagón donde estaba su hermana y le ofreció el pedazo que el sobraba de su rana.

—Gracias, Tory – le sonrió la rubia dejándola pasar, pues sabía que su hermanita adoraba mirar por la ventana. Siempre se preguntaba en que pesaba Astoria cuando se perdía viendo por las ventanas, y es que desde pequeña tenía aquella manía, Astoria no podía ver una ventana sin terminar recargada contra el cristal y perdiendo la vista en un punto lejano...

—_¿Tory? - preguntó una pequeña Daphne de no más de 5 años — ¿Que miras hermanita?_

_La pequeña Astoria de 3 años miraba fijamente por la ventana de su habitación, con sus dos manitas apoyadas en el cristal y su cálido aliento empañaba el vidrio. _

—_Dragones – contestó volteándose y sonriendo. _

—_¡¿Dragones? - se alarmó la mayor y se asomó por la ventana pero no observó nada en lo absoluto — ¿Astoria, te sientes bien?_

—_Sipi – respondió la pequeña y se alejo corriendo._

_Claro que lo que Daphne no notó es que las esmeraldas de su hermana habían estado observando a Draco Malfoy hasta que se fue. Y es que Lucius había venido a hablar con Samael Greengrass sobre algo importante y de paso había traído a su hijo. Sin embargo ninguna de las niñas había interactuado con él, porque el joven se había quedado en el jardín observando las estatuas de dragón, para ese entonces había olvidado lo de "Astoria es mía" y se había concentrado en "Seré un Slytherin"._

La rubia recordó eso mientras veía a su hermanita de ahora once años, mirar por la ventana tan absorta como aquella vez. Quizás la castaña siempre había tenido algo de loca, pero al final de cuentas era su hermanita loca y la quería mucho.

El resto del viaje todo continuó calmado y normal. Cabe destacar que en ese peculiar grupo la definición de aquellas palabras eran literalmente traducidas a un: Draco alardeando, Pansy adorándolo y el resto sonriendo forzosamente. Gracias a Merlín que la pequeña Greengrass se quedo dormida entre un "Mi padre dice que pondremos la cabeza del pollo como trofeo" y un "Oh Draco, se verá divino".

Así después del largo viaje llegaron a la estación y se bajaron en grupo para seguir al rubio anfitrión que los llevó hasta una elegante limusina negra, que la auto declarada "Princesa de Slytherin" no dejo de admirar. Y es que la bruja esa solo tenía la cualidad de servir como alfombra.

—Vamos, parece que va a nevar – les animo el rubio mientras entraba a la limusina, él no se andaba con cortesías de dejar entrar a las damas primero, si su novia quería seguir afuera tomándose fotos con su limusina, pues adelante, pero él no se iba a congelar.

El resto le imitó, mientras el chófer metía las maletas en el compartimiento trasero. La ultima en subir fue Pansy, que había tomado varias fotos mágicas de ella misma entrando al vehículo y giñando un ojo de forma sexy.

—Para que no olvides que estuve aquí contigo Draco, un día podríamos mostrarle esto a nuestros hijos – alardeó mientras le mostraba la foto a su amado, pero los ojos grises estaban mas interresados en ver por la ventana que en la foto que casi le pegaban en la cara.

El viaje trascurrió lento y algo más irritante para Astoria, pues en esta ocasión no se pudo dormir y le toco escuchar durante media hora las interminables alabanzas de Pansy. Aquello llegaba a rayar en lo enfermiso.

**O-O-O**

—¡Sean Bienvenidos! - les saludó a todos una alegre y elegante Narcisa que les esperaba en la puerta de la mansión.

Todos bajaron de la limusina, el primero fue Draco que abrazo y besó a su madre en la mejilla, el resto solo saludaron cortesmente, exceptuando dos señoritas que era prioridad para la madre de Draco. Pansy Parkinson y Astoria Greengrass. La primera le saludo entusiastamente, quizás demasiado, abrazo, beso y alagos exagerados, poco le faltó para decirle...

—Iré a saludar a mi Suegro – comentó alegremente la morena de cabello cortó que entraba a la mansión, halando a Draco del brazo.

Bien, indirectamente lo había dicho. ¿Como es que su hijo se había fijado en esa loca?

—Buenas tardes, Señora Malfoy – Astoria por su parte hizo una reverencia reservada al igual que el resto del grupo de amigos de su hijo. Nada fuera de lo común, pero si muy apreciado por Narcisa, la cual se acerco a saludar a la pequeña.

—Es un gusto tenerte con nosotros, Astoria. Siéntete como en tu casa – le ofreció la mujer que traia su larga cabellera de dos tonos suelta.

—Gracias – como siempre la niña solo asistía y sonreía. Los modales antes que nada ¿No?... Finalmente ¿A quien le importaba que su vida fuera en picada y que en cualquier momento podría matar a alguien? Aunque si ese alguien llegaba a ser Pansy Parkinson, no se sentiría muy mal, igual nadie la podía culpar por tener una varita "emotiva" ¿O si?

La tarde paso lenta, quizás muy lenta para el gusto de la pequeña Slytherin y es que se podía decir que en esos momentos la Mansión Malfoy era un verdadero nido de serpientes. Serpientes meticulosas y fríamente calculadoras que llevaban a cabo sus discretos planes para conseguir lo que se proponían... ¿Algun ejemplo?

Primero teníamos a "La Realeza de Slytherin". Por que había reconocer que la novia de Draco tenía la cabeza hueca y entre esas miles de cosas que le faltaban, además de las neuronas, era la creatividad. Además de la discreción, pues se había dejado en evidencia tan fácilmente que el mismo Lucius no pudo evitar cubrirse la boca para reír con discreción. La morena le había pedido al rubio que la llevara a conocer la casa, o textualmente "Quiero conocer hasta el más mínimo rincón". Y eso solo significaba una cosa si eres adolecente y estas con tu novio o novia: "Quiero que nos perdamos por ahí para podernos besar y tocar y demás sin que tus padres o los demás metiches lo noten" Al rubio parecía que le había dado lo mismo y cumplió el capricho de su novia.

Por otro lado estaba Zabini que con "fines" académicos, había insistido con que lo dejaran cortar unas flores del inmenso matorral de Rozzekas, unas extrañas y preciosas flores color purpura que al ser cortadas se volvían de cristal, pero si las ponías en agua volvían a tener apariencia viva y así consecutivamente, por lo tanto se podía decir que virtualmente no morían. Así pues el atractivo moreno cortó lo suficiente para formar un ramo entero, que más tarde todos notarían, había terminado en las manos de Daphne Greengrass.

Crabbe y Goyle hacía lo mejor que sabían hacer. Sus fines era evidentemente simples y quizás solo llegaban ser más obvios que la desesperada zorra de Pansy. Aunque claro que lo que ellos querían comer era comida de verdad, así se ofrecieron como "ayudantes" en la cocina, donde los elfos domésticos preparan todo para la noche buena. Pero ayudantes tenía un significado diferente pare ellos dos, su única ayuda era la de probar la comida y decir si estaba buena o no, lo que en realidad traía más trabajo a los pobres elfos que debían trabajar el doble para preparar la cena y lo que esos dos gorilas se comían desesperadamente.

Tracey y Nott discutían como siempre discutían, aunque era secreto a voces que ella lo quería a él y él a ella, pero eran tan orgullosos que antes se abrían el estomago para sacarse las viseras, que admitir que se querían mutuamente. ¿Además no dicen que el odio forma parte del amor? Astoría solo los había visto discutir un par de veces y ya había deducido el significado de ciertos actos: Un sape = Te quiero, Codazo = Te amo, Cállate = Dime más, Meterse el pie = No te vallas, Insultos al saludar = Te extrañaba. Aquellos dos estaban locos.

Sin embargo la castaña no pudo dejar de notar un detalle. ¿Por que carajos todos estaban en parejas? Ella era la única Slytherin que no tenía alguien con quien hablar, pelear o coquetear. Aunque lo ultimo no era algo que le interesar a su edad, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar que... ¡Oh, maldita Pansy!

—¡Me la hizo la infeliz! - gritó fuertemente, trayendo consigo y sus emociones una fuerte explosion en los exquisitos candelabros de esmeraldas autenticas, que colgaban en la sala de los Malfoy. Al parecer había olvidado que por insistencia de su hermana llevaba la varita consigo. Aquello era malo, pero no lo pudo evitar, porque la zorra aquella se había encargado de invitar a puras parejas, posiblemente para dejarla a ella sola como un perro. ¿Pero que carajo tenía la amiga de su hermana en su contra?

—¿Pero que pasó aquí? - preguntó alarmada Narcisa al ver como sus preciosos candelabros habían explotado, pero hubo algo que la alarmó más fue el ver a la pequeña Astoria llorando en medio del desastre — ¡Mi niña! – corrió a abrazarla. Porque aun con su apariencia seria y fría, la Señora Malfoy era una mujer amorosa, para ella no existía nada más importante que su familia y la pequeña Greengrass era parte de su familia, aunque aun no fuera de manera oficial.

—¡La odio! ¡La detesto! ¡La desprecio! - comenzó a decir con desprecio entre sollozos. Dejándose acurrucar en el maternal regazo de Narcisa.

—¿A quien odias pequeña? - preguntó de nuevo la rubia de dos tonos.

—¡La odio...! - volvió a musitar, pero ya no sabía cual era la palabra que seguía... no sabía si odiaba a Pansy por hacerle su vida miserable y sin razón, si odiaba su maldita varita por causar estragos como cuando su hermana, o si odiaba la vida que le había tocado, o si odiaba la navidad por no poderla pasar con sus padres... entre lagrimas y el arrullo de su futura suegra, la pequeña castaña calló en un profundo sueño...

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, espero que lo disfrutara y les confesaré unas cosas:<strong>

**Cuando empecé el capitulo tenía unas ideas, pero tras unos comentarios y cosas que leí en otros fics, terminó saliendo esto... sin embargo no creo descartar la otra idea, así que no me culpen porque se repita una navidad de Slytherins, donde solo exista la presencia de dos adultos.**

**Por otro lado me vinieron muchas ideas sobre como manejar a mis queridas Serpientes de Salazar, así que si en algún momento hago algún cambio muy drastico o me contradigo en lo que ya llevo escrito, por favor déjenmelo saber...**

**¡Bueno, gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir!**

**Besos y nos leemos. ^^**


	8. Primer Año: Bella Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Jjaacckkyy: **Ya me suponía que estarías de acuerdo con Myrtle, ese dialogo en particular fue hecho por el comentario que me dejaste xD ... ^^ Ya iras viendo los cambios emocionales de Astoria, porque la niña es algo multifasetica.

**RxR4ever:** Lo de Narcisa ya lo había planeado, porque finalmente la varita fue hecha para su hermana, además de que la rubia se preocupa por su futura nuera. Lo de Harry no se me había pasado por la mente, pero posiblemente será así, lo tendré presente para ponerlo más adelante. ^^ Que bueno que te gustara. Gracias por dejarme el Review. Actualizare siempre lo más pronto que pueda según mi inspiración :3

Aunque admito que últimamente esta historia en particular me tiene atrapada, tanto que me he olvidado un poco de las otras jijiji...

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y gracias a los que me leen. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una vivora<span>_

**8.- Primer Año: Bella Greengrass**

La mañana estaba particularmente fresca y resplandeciente. Tal cual lo había anunciado Malfoy, había nevado y los terrenos de la Mansion Manfloy estaban completamente por la blanca y brillante nieve. Si a eso se le agregaba la compañía de los pavos reales blancos que llenaban la mansión, el níveo panorama era maravilloso. El olor a hierva buena y pino inundaban el ambiente afuera. Mientras que dentro del lugar se esparcía el sutil aroma a jengibre, dulce, alcohol y carnes jugosas.

Claro que dichos aromas no penetraban hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba la pequeña Astoria. Después del incidente, Narcisa llevó a la niña a una de las habitaciones de arriba, una habitación en el tercer piso, donde exactamente estaban ubicadas las tres habitaciones más grandes de la mansión; La matrimonial para los señores Malfoy, que se llevaba el espacio de medio piso y otras dos que ocupaban la otra midad de espacio. Una era para Malfoy y la otra siempre había estado arreglada pero nadie la utilizaba, Narcisa nunca explico el porque y Lucius solo respondía que eran cosas de Narcisa.

La habitación era inmensa y tan ostentosa como su gemela. Porque esa habitación y la de Draco Malfoy, eran gemelas, hechas básicamente como si fueran espejos, era un sola y simple pared que dividía las habitaciones y se tomaba como punto de partida: Las camas estaban respaldo contra respaldo, las ventanas estaban a la misma distancia, era el mismo numero de ventanas, los candelabros del techo también, el armario, las puertas, cada detalle se encontraba en perfecta armonía con la otra habitación, las únicas diferencias eran el color, pues en una prevalecía el verde y en la otra el gris, además de que una era habitada por el rubio y tenía sus cosas, mientras la carecía de pertenecías personales, aunque no por eso dejaba de verse divina con el escritorio de caoba y el gran espejo en la pared que como marco tenía serpientes entrelazadas y como si eso no fuera poco, las dos compartían el baño privado, que hasta entonces solo el rubio había utilizado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - se escuchó gritar agudamente a cierta chica que caminaba por el angosto corredor del tercer piso — ¿Por qué a ella le dan esta habitación? ¡Yo la quería, Draco!

—¡Silensato! - maldijo la Señora Malfoy, evitando así que los sonidos entraran a la habitación.

La novia de su hijo le exasperaba los nervios, siempre gritando, siempre adorando, siempre... ¡Arg! Un día la terminaría convirtiendo en estatua de hielo, a ver si se quedaba quieta y en silencio.

—Hmg... - la joven castaña que la tarde anterior se había quedado dormida entre lagrimas, aun no despertaba. Y eso le preocupaba a la rubia de dos tonos, más cuando Pansy había hecho ese desagradable comentario de lo que paso en la enfermería. _"La loca esa se quiere morir de hambre"_ Habían sido las palabras exactas de la morena. Claro que la alegría de superioridad se le fue cuando se enteró en donde dormiría "La loca esa".

Daphne también estaba preocupada por su hermana, y había insistido en escribirles a sus padres. Sin embargo, Lucius le sugirió que no lo hiciera, pues solo los pondía nerviosos e igual no podían hacer nada, ni volver. Así pues una angustiada Daphne estaba en la sala de estar, recién reparada con magia, tomando una cerveza de mantequilla y a su lado Zabini leía un libro.

—Se pondrá bien – le alentó el moreno.

—Igual me preocupa – declaro y volteó a ver a su amigo — Tu no la conoces, ni nadie de los que estan aquí. Astoria no así, ella... la Astoria que yo conozco era una chiquilla alegre y decidida, que presumía de sus locuras aunque no fueran bien vistas en nuestro mundo... como ese tonto baile Muggle que te lastima los pies...

—¿Y qué le paso? - cuestiono Blaise, viendo como la rubia dejaba su bebida aun lado y subía sus pies al sofá para acurrucarse.

—No lo sé. Y eso es lo que más me preocupa, el pensar... el pensar que he perdido a mi hermanita. Que algo o alguien me la cambio por esta Astoria seria, retraída, callada, que parece querer ser invisible y siempre esta cansada – confesó en un susurro, intentando evitar las lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos azules.

—Shh... tranquila, Daphne. Ya veras que con algo de descanso tu hermana regresara a ser esa – le alentó y consoló lo mejor que pudo, mientras acariciaba la cabellera dorada.

Los chicos se quedaron ahí, Daphne desahogándose, Zabini consolándole. Tracey y Nott estaban en la misma sala, pero permanecían en silencio, uno en cada extremo de la habitación, fingían leer, aunque de vez en ves levantaban la vista para verse el uno al otro, intentando encontrar algo con lo cual pudiera iniciar una pelea para llamar mutuamente la atención.

Los dos gorilas permanecían dormidos aun...

—Esos dos ya deberían levantarse... - repentinamente el silencio acogedor se rompió con la entrada del dueño de la casa, que venía con su novia y dando un discurso sobre porque Crabbe y Goyle eran unos flojos, mientras Pansy le apoyaba y luego desviaba el tema hacia lo de la habitación. Pues la morena no superaba que a ella le hubiera tocado compartir la habitación de huéspedes con las otras dos chicas, mientras a la "pulga Greengrass" como recién había bautizado a Astoria, le tocara una inmensa habitación aun lado de la de su novio y en el exclusivo piso de los señores de la casa.

Nadie les presto atención, al menos no verdadera atención. Asistían desinteresadamente a lo que ambos argumentaban, bien pudieron decir "Vamos a matar mestizos" y los chicos les hubieran dicho que si con un gesto de mano mientras seguían concentrados en sus propios asuntos.

Los relojes de la mansión marcarón las once de la mañana y afuera el sol empezaba de derretir la nieve.

—¿Y si salimos a dar un paseo? - sugirió Nott algo aburrido de fingir leer un libro y de escuchar los discursos de Draco.

—A mi me parece bien – animó Pansy — ¿Por qué no vamos al lago que esta cerca? Seguramente estar congelado y podríamos patinar un poco.

—¡Me parece excelente! - Tracey se paró en seguida sonriendo y tirando el libro por ahí — ¡Vamos! - animó a todos.

—¡Ja! ¿Sabes patinar? - comenzó a molestar Nott.

—Posiblemente mejor que tu, cara de sapo.

Entre risas y discusiones, los Slytherins salieron para irse más allá de los terrenos que les pertenecían a los Malfoy y adentrarse en el bosque donde hasta el corto conocimiento de Parkinson, había un lago. Crabbe y Goyle no fueron incluidos en el viaje pues se habían quedado durmiendo o haciendo quien sabe que. Pero igual Draco decidió ir sin ellos.

**O-O-O**

—Ahhf... - los ojos verdes por fin se había abierto con algo de pereza e incomodidad por las resplandecientes luces platinas de la habitación donde se encontraba.

—Buenos días, linda – le saludó amablemente Narcisa, mientras le tendía una copa con un liquido rogizo.

—¿Hum? - la chicha lo recibió, aunque evidentemente esperaba una explicación.

—Es para darte energía, desde anoche que te dormiste tan repentinamente y no habías despertado, nos tenías preocupados.

—Lo siento – murmuró tomando el amargo tónico, que curiosamente sabía igual al que le había dado la señora Poppy cuando lo de su desmayo por no comer y el mismo que le proporciono Snape para que lo tomara por una semana, después de aquel incidente.

—Astoria ¿Qué es lo que sucede? - dejó caer de golpe, al mismo tiempo en que se sentaba aun lado de la cama para estar más cerca de la niña. Narcisa llevaba toda la mañana en esa habitación y durante ese tiempo había meditado y reparado en lo poco que sabía, tenía teorías, una tan improbable como la otra... por eso necesitaba que la castaña Greengrass le diera más información.

—¿Sobre qué señora? - la mujer mayor sonrió de lado. ¿Los modales sobre todo, no? Había una regla no escrita en la etiqueta de los sangre-pura y aquella era de que nunca se debían confesar sentimientos o situaciones importantes a los demás, por más amigos o cercanos que estos fueran. Bien habían dicho: Saber es poder. Había cosas joviales que se podían decir, tampoco es que se fueran a guardar todo para si mismos, pero había cosas que simplemente no eran recomendables decir abiertamente, aun cuando esas fueran un tanto evidentes. ¿Ejemplo? Que su esposo era un Mortifago. Y justamente lo que Narcisa quería saber era de esas cosas sumamente delicadas, porque si la pequeña no se dejaba ayudar, todo aquello terminaría en desgracia.

—Sobre tu varita – dijo amablemente.

—¿Qué? - la pequeña hizo memoria y recordó perfectamente lo que había pasado en la sala de estar. Su furia contra Pansy había arrasado con la habitación, como si las pobres arañas de diamantes que colgaban del techo, los candelabros de esmeraldas, los muebles de cuero negro y todo el lugar tuviera la culpa de lo que había hecho la novia del heredero Malfoy.

—Astoria – el tono de Narcisa intentaba ser calmado, pero la negativa por parte de Greengrass la estaba desesperando — Yo estuve ahí cuando tomaste tu varita y a diferencia de tus padres -hizo una pausa mirando el rostro curioso de la castaña —Yo sé lo que esa varita puede probocar.

—¿Pero como? - frunció el seño. ¿No le habían dicho que su varita era única? Ella no había encontrado nada de ese maldito núcleo en ninguna parte ¿Como podía saber la Señora Malfoy lo que su varita hacia?

—Astoria – insistió con una sonrisa de ternura — Hay muchas cosas que no entiendes y aunque no se escuche bien de mi parte decirlo, ni tu ni tu familia te podría encontrar o dar una explicación – la pequeña frunció el seño aun más, pensando que aparentemente todos los Malfoy tenían aires de grandeza.

—¿Y usted si? - pregunto con su mejor tono.

—¿Recuerdas para quien era esa varita?

—Para una tal Bellatrix Lestrange – murmuró.

—¿Y sabes quien era ella? - volvió a preguntar para dirigir el tema hacia el punto donde quería llegar.

—No. Siempre que pregunto me dicen que no lo haga. En los libros no hay nada. Y lo poco que he llegado a saber es que esta en Azkavan – contestó secamente. Esta bien, Narcisa había ganado, no muchos parecían tener información sobre esa mujer.

—Yo te prometo explicarte todo lo que quieras saber – ofreció la rubia de dos tonos — Pero solo si prometes que tu también me dirás la verdad, y sobre todo, que esta platica no saldrá de estas cuatro paredes – finalizó con esas dos condiciones. No podía permitir que nadie supiera, por ahora, la cerca relación que habían tenido con los Mortifagos.

—Esta bien – accedió extendiendo su mano como señal de su promesa. La mujer mayor sonrió y accepto la pequeña mano.

—Bellatrix Lestrange, es mi hermana – la declaración dejó helada a la pequeña Slytherin, pero continuo en silencio, esperando que Narcisa siguiera — Astoria, te contaré una historia... - murmuró poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el inmenso ventanal que daba vista hacia los jardines. La niña se levanto de la cama y la siguió para también observar el blanco paisaje.

La señora Malfoy comenzó a hablar con voz calmada y perdida, podría jurar que hasta tenía eco:

—_Bellatrix Lestrange no siempre fue Lestrange, así como yo no siempre fui una Malfoy. Nuestro verdadero u original apellido, es Black. Y si te lo preguntas, si, somos parientes de Sirius Black, es nuestro primo. Como sea... Bellatrix era la mayor de las tres, porque eramos tres hermanas, pero Andromeda se volvió una traidora de la sangre al enamorarse de un hijo de Muggle y nunca más fue bienvenida en nuestra casa. Así que Bellatrix y yo crecimos muy apegadas, mientras a ella le decían Bella, a mi me decían Cissy._

La mujer se sentó de lado sobre el marco de la ventana e invito a la pequeña a sentarse en su regazo. Astoria acepto y con cuidado se sentó en las perians de la mujer, para seguir escuchando la historia de Bellatrix.

—_Bellatrix fue muy hermosa en su juventud, tenía una singular belleza sombra que atra__í__a a todos. Incluso Lucius en su juventud, aspiró a casarse con Bella en lugar de conmigo. Ella era lista, audaz, decidida y muy firme en sus ideales, muchos la tachaban de loca. Quizás si lo estaba un poco, ha sido la única Black que conozco, que no podía ocultar sus emociones o pensamientos. Tenía sueños grandes que nunca pudo cumplir, porque siempre tubo el prejuicio de la sangre. Amó tantas cosas que luego termino despreciando al considerarlas indignas porque se relacionaban a los Muggles. Paso de ser una "loca linda" como muchos la llegaron a nombrar, a ser una "loca desquiciada" que se enfermo del poder que le ofrecía el señor oscuro._

—_Empezó a adorar cosas dañinas para ella misma, como su desmesurado amor por las Banshees. ¿Sabes que es una Banshee, Astoria? - _la pequeña negó con la cabeza, pues a pesar de saber poco por lo que había leido en los libros, prefería que Narcisa se lo explicara — _Un Banshee, Astoria, es una criatura demoniaca con forma de mujer. Se alimenta de los sentimientos de las demás personas, sus sentimientos favoritos son la tristeza y el odio, lo negativo las atrae, pero si te llegaras a topar con una, así fueras el ser más puro y amoroso de la tierra, esas criaturas te matarían. Su forma de matar es espeluznante y sangrienta. Gritan desgarradoramente, dicen que primero te aturden y revientan tus oídos, luego todas las venas de tu cuerpo explotan, para finalmente explotar tu corazón. Claro que la mayoría muere cuando sus venas explotan, provocando que por cada poro de tu cuerpo salga la sangre. Nunca entendí porque a Bellatrix parecía emocionarle eso. Me hice a la idea que encontraba agradable aquel tipo de muertes, porque en algún momento ella tubo emociones fuertes dentro de su ser, emociones que poco a poco la fueron acabando, hasta terminar con su corazón. Mataron a Bella Black, a mi linda hermana loca, y dejaron a una sanguinaria y desquiciada Bella._

_—Cuando el señor tenebroso subió al poder, Bella se unió a ellos como una Mortifago. Hizo cosas terribles usando magia negra, por eso cuando el señor tenebroso calló, Bella calló también. Pero como sabes, Bella encargo que hicieran esa varita. ¿Sabes porqué? - _la pregunta fue retorica pues siguió hablando — _Por que como dije antes, desde muy pequeña Bellatrix era extremadamente expresiva. Si algo no le gustaba lo decía, lo despreciaba y demás, de la misma forma que expresaba su amor y adoración a lo que le llamaba la atención. Nuestros padres siempre tuvieron miedo de que un día la chica tuviera el poder para hacer su santa voluntad. Claro que en aquella época sus ideales eran diferentes, su más grande odio era contra la sangre sucia, y su más grande amor fue el Ballet. Claro que con el pasar del tiempo y ver que su pasión no era más que una danza Muggle, perdió todo interesa y le fue agarrando odio a cada una de las coas que existian. Para al ultima vez que la vi, su único amor era el señor tenebroso, de ahí en fuera, todo estaba condenado bajo sus ojos. Por eso con una varita como esa, podría destruir a diestra o siniestra todo aquello que no callera en su gracia y sin siquiera maldecir. Así como ayer casi acabas con la sala._

—Lo lamento mucho – se disculpó la niña, mientras procesaba la información. Aunque ya anterior mente había deducido lo que su varita podía hacer, pero con lo que la señora Malfoy le acaba de contar entendía un poco mejor cual fue el objetivo de crearla y que personalidad tenía la mujer que la mando a hacer. Por eso la varita la había escogido a ella. Por que en esos momentos ella odiaba todo, todo lo que no fueran sus sueños frustrados, porque en ese ultimo año se le había ido la vida odiar, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Porque había sido.. o era muy parecida a Bellatrix.

—Ven aquí querida – dijo la mujer aclarando su voz y bajando a la niña de su regazo para caminar fuera de la habitación, invitándola a que fuera tras ella.

Asotira siguió a Narcisa, que se dirigía hacia la habitación principal que compartía con su esposo. Los ojos verdes se abrieron mucho al notar lo ostentosa y elegante que era la habitación, posiblemente todo aquello costaba más que la mitad de su casa. Debía admitir que los Malfoy eran mucho más ricos que los Greengrass. Mientras la niña admiraba aquella belleza en tonos verdes y plateados, la mujer se dirigía a una pinutra de Ophelia, que abrió como si fuera una bóveda y de su interior extrajo un joyero que por si solo costaría una fortuna.

—Si, son reales – le contestó la mujer a la pequeña que miraba curiosamente lo que parecían ser estatuas miniaturas de animales exóticos y peligrosos, como dragones, basiliscos y otras rarezas más, que están dentro de una enorme esfera de cristal que flota encima de la mesa de centro que esta en una mini sala dentro de la habitación, había que ver que los Malfoys no reparaban en gastar dinero — Lucius los encontró en el callejón Knockturn, están hechizados, pero vivos y si por alguna razón se liberaran del hechizo podrían matarnos – y también debían de ver lo locos que estaban.

—_"Al menos no seré la única loca de esta familia"_ - pensó y sonrió para sus adentros.

—Toma, es para ti. Te ayudara – de claró Narcisa mientras le colocaba una bella gargantilla a su futura nuera. Eran hilos gruesos de oro blanco que se enlazaban entre si, creando una fina telaraña que se pegaba al cuello y desembocaba en un perfecto diamante con forma de gota que quedaba justo en medio de los notables huesos de la clavícula.

—¡Por Dios, Señora Malfoy! - delcaró una vez que observo la joya en el espejo — Yo no podría aceptar jamás esto, es demasiado, además...

—Era de Bella – le interrumpió — Nuestros padres la mandaron a hechizar ... - cuando dijo eso, la niña intento quitárselo — No, Astoria. El hechizo no es malo, ni te afectara, solamente se interpondrá entre tus emociones y la magia que puedas desatar. Cuando Bella era pequeña y obtuvo por primera vez su varita, se empeñaba en encantar todo cada que se le antojara, por esos nuestros padres mandaron a hacer esto para evitar que maldijera a medio mundo. Claro que cuando se enteró de cual era el motivo por el cual no podía mandar volando a los elfos domésticos cuando se enojaba o porque no podía marchitar el jardín cuando estaba triste, se lo quito y yo lo guarde. Quizás esto te ayude a controlar lo que pasa con tu varita, además el diamante cambia sutilmente de color cuando alguna emoción muy fuerte invada a la persona que lo tiene puesto... Fue así que Bella descubrió lo que era. Pero a ti te puede ayudar – le sonrió dulcemente — Toma – le entregó un pequeño libro —También era de Bella, puedes mirarlo un poco si quieres, pero no lo saques de esta habitación.

—Gracias señora – le contestó con una enorme y amplia sonrisa. Y es que después de mucho tiempo empezaba a sentir que las cosas no podían ser tan malas, quizás no estaban saliendo como se las imaginaba, pero al final de cuentas estaba recibiendo amor y ayuda por parte de la madre de su prometido, que en algún momento sería algo así como su segunda madre.

—Tranquila cariño, es un placer para mi poderte ayudar – le confesó — Tengo que ir a ver donde están Draco y sus amigos, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, si viene Lucius dile que yo te di permiso, aunque dudo que se moleste – finalizó dejando el joyero sobre el tocador, alejándose de Astoria que no dejaba de mirarse en el espejo.

—Gracias... - volvió a murmurar.

**O-O-O**

—¡Arg! ¿Qué no sabes hacer nada bien? - gritó un molesto Malfoy.

—¡Gracias! ¡Ahora tendré que tirar estas botas a la basura, eran mis favoritas! ¿Sabes? Y ni hablar de mi varita ¡Mi varita! - le siguió Daphne

—¡Ni siquiera Nott es tan estúpido! - apoyo Tracey

—Para la otra asegúrate de que sabes lo que haces – sugirió Zabini con furia contenida.

—Ya basta, que ahí esta la mamá de Malfoy – murmuró Nott.

El singular grupo de Slytherins venían bañados en lodo, barro y quien sabe que otras cosas. ¿Por qué? Cortesía de Pansy. Se habían adentrado al bosque a buscar el susodicho lago donde supuestamente patinarían, pero en lugar de eso encontraron un pantano lleno de cocodrilos que casi se los comían, si no fuera porque la Greengrass traía su varita a la mano, hubieran sido comida de reptiles. Claro que la varita no ayudo mucho a la hora de caer el charcos de lodo y de rasgarse las ropas con las ramas. ¿Por qué no usar un hechizo para remediar eso y evitar llegar en esas condiciones tan deplorables? Nuevamente cortecia de Pansy que quiso quitarle la varita para hacer un hechizo al pantano pero como la joven rubia no accedió, entre forcejeo y forcejeo se rompió.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué les paso? - preguntó la mujer que justamente andaba buscando al grupo, pero nunca espero encontrarlos así.

—No preguntes, madre – le contestó Draco. Pansy a su lado lloraba como una chiquilla.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Perdón! ¡Draco! ¡Por favor! - claro que no era porque le importaba lo que les pudo pasar a todos por su imprudencia, lo único que aquejaba a la morena es que Draco había terminado con ella cuando pudieron escapar del pantano.

—¡Déjame! - gritó furioso y olvidandose de los buenos modales paso de largo aun lado de su madre para irse a su habitación y cambiarse la asquerosa ropa.

**O-O-O**

Astoria había hojeado las paginas de lo que parecía haber sido el diario de Bellatrix. Encontró cosas y datos muy interesantes, también escritos que confirmaban lo que le había dicho Narcisa sobre que su hermana había sido ferviente estudiante de Ballet, Frances y Piano; justo como ella. Pero que cuando supo que eran cosas de Muggles, las dejo, más bien en un principió las continuo por obligación, pues sus padres la amenazaron con que la mandarían a Hogwarts en lugar de Beauxbatons si abandonaba las costosas clases. Claro que al final la joven Black mando al diablo todo y no le importó que la mandaran a Hogwarts. Aquello hizo estremecer a la pequeña Greengrass. ¿Por qué tenía ese enorme parecido con la Mortifago?

Entre las paginas del diario encontró un pedazo de pergamino verdoso que tenía un peculiar escrito con tinta dorada que encima de todo brillaba.

_**Para mi hermosa Bella:**_

_Que vida tan aburrida,_

_solo estudiar y estudiar,_

_lo quiere así su familia,_

_ella tiene que aceptar..._

_Colegio por las mañanas,_

_de tarde ingles y francés,_

_los martes clases de piano,_

_y los jueves de ballet..._

_Ella en su cuarto de noche_

_inventa fantasías puede soñar,_

_ella en su mágico mundo _

_su cuerpo tiene alas puede volar..._

_Vuela que vuela tan alto_

_que nada ni nadie la puede alcanzar,_

_sueña y se duerme soñando_

_con la misma sonrisa que ira a despertar..._

**_Atte. Canuto_**

En la pagina donde estaba aquel pedazo de pergamino había una nota escrita por Bellatrix:

_"Como lo quiero y como lo odio. Si tan solo el estúpido entendiera la importancia de la sangre... pero no. Nunca me casaría con un traidor a la sangre."_

Cerró el diario y lo dejo sobre el tocador. Narcisa ya se había tardado mucho y ella se empesaba a sentir inquieta y con hambre. Se miro una vez más en el espejo, andaba algo despeinada y con un camisón blanco que llegaba poco más arriba de sus rodillas, andaba descalza y lo único decente que destacaba era la gargantilla que le había dado la Malfoy.

Salió del cuarto pensando en ¿Quien era Canuto y porque Bellatrix lo incluía entre sus cosas de "Las amo, pero que se vallan al infierno, ya los toco un Muggle"? El poema o canción le dejo un sentimiento en relación a las palabras, esos impotentes deseos de ser libre, pero tener que aceptar lo que te imponen. Tan parecido a la situación de las dos. O al menos así lo intentaba ver, le asustaba, pero igual se co-relasionaba con la Mortifago.

Tan perdida iba en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar con algo o alguien.

—¿Tu también estas ciega, Greengrass? - le gritó furioso el rubio, pero se calló al notar que la pequeña había caído al suelo y su camisón blanco ahora estaba manchado con el lodo que traía él. Se sintió extrañamente mal por el hecho, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para remediarlo...

—¡Eres un idiota, Draco! - gritó poniéndose de pie y empujándolo con ganas para abrirse paso en el pasillo y entrar a la habitación que le habían otorgado — ¡Tonto! - concluyó cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Agacho su vista y tomo aire intentando contener las ganas de llorar de nuevo. Y curiosamente lo logró cuando observo el diamante de su gargantilla brillar en un tono rojo sangre. ¿Eso significaba Ira?

En un largo suspiro se cambió de ropa y se arreglo lo mejor posible para bajar a comer algo. Eran las treces de la tarde, aun le faltaba sobrevivir noche buena, navidad y año nuevo. Que lento se estaba pasando el tiempo... Antes de salir del cuarto pudo escuchar el correr del agua del baño privado que compartían las habitaciones.

**O-O-O**

Bajo a desayunar, o mejor dicho a comer. Se había puesto un vestido blanco largo y de manga larga, unas botas blancas, una boina blanca y solo resaltaba la bufanda azul que cubría la gargantilla de diamante, pues no quería que nadie la notara e hiciera preguntas.

Comió sola, pues todos los demás chicos estaban limpiándose por el desastre del pantano. Mientras comía algo de fruta con miel y jugo de calabaza escuchó como alguien entraba.

—Te ves muy bella, Greegrass - le sonrió Lucius que entró al comedor en busca de un vaso de agua.

—Aquí tiene, señor - le dijo un elfo domestico entregandole la copa en una bandeja.

—Como bien, esta es tu casa - le indico el rubio antes de tomar la copa y abandonar la habitación.

La chiquilla no dijo nada, pero dejo de comer e inocentemente hizo el juego mental de palabras... bella = Bella... Bella Geengrass... ¡Oh Merlín! ¿Por que no se pudo parecer a otra bruja menos loca?

* * *

><p><strong>Lo que dice Narcisa y que esta en cursivas es como el "Efecto" de que se pueden imaginar a Bellatrix en esos tiempos, en lugar de a Narcisa hablando... jijiji...<strong>

**Espero que les gustara, sé que estoy pasando muy lento lo de navidad, y advierto de una vez que el resto del año pasara un poco más rapido para poder llegar de al segundo año de la joven, que es cuando ocurre lo de "Por obligación, ni los buenos días". **

**No sé ustedes, pero espero que no me cuelguen por poner esa insinuación de Bella y Sirius, considerando que la primera terminó matando al segundo. Pero simplemente no lo pude evitar, así como no pude evitar usar la canción esa como si fuera un poema.**

**El juego de palabras es evidente al menos escrito, pues pronunciado se escucha: Bela y bella, pero dejemoslo así ¿Si?**

**Creo que no hay nada más que decir fuera de eso...**

**¡Bueno, gracias a todos los que me leen y a los que se toman la molestia de dejar Reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir!**

**Besos y nos leemos. ^^**


	9. Primer Año: Navidad, Año Nuevo y Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y gracias por leerme.**

_*****Hoy caí en cuenta de que había estado escribiendo vivora cuando debía de ser víbora... espero me perdonen la falta ortográfica mortal...**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**9.- Primer Año: Navidad, Año Nuevo y Regreso**

Esa noche nueva la pasaron en un ambiente muy hostil y quizás lo único bueno y tétrico era el hecho de que Pansy estuviera callada por fin. La chica no tenía ánimos de nada desde que Draco la había mandado al diablo. Así pues todos en corteses y amables despedidas se dirigieron a dormir.

Esa mañana del 25 de Diciembre, los chicos caminaron perezosamente al gran salón de la mansión. Ya no era niños, al menos no se sentían así, por lo que no esperaban ansiosamente los regalos como para salir corriendo y gritando. Al menos no todos, pues la pequeña Astoria aun guardaba esa ilusión y no dejaba de ser una niña.

Entró corriendo y gritando feliz navidad a los Slytherins que aun tenían caras somnolientas, solo se habían despertado por no ser mal educados, pues sabían que los señores Malfoy les habían comprado regalos, así como sabían que llegarían los regalos de sus respectivas familias.

—La pulga Greengrass amanece con muchas energías ¿No? - comentó venenosamente la morena de cabello corto que estaba sentada cerca de la chimenea.

—¡Feliz Navidad, Pansy! - contestó desinteresadamente. La pequeña se acercó a esos paquetes cullo envoltorio reconocería así estuviera en china. Esos envoltorios de un brillante azul agua, eran los regalos de sus padres para ella y Daphne — ¡Daphne aquí esta el tuyo! - le informó al tiempo que le lanzaba un paquete rectangular que dio directamente contra la cara de su aun adormilada hermana mayor — ¡Ups!

—Jajaja, veo que se divierten – comentó socarronamente Lucius Malfoy entrando a la sala, seguido de su esposa.

—¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Señor y Señora Malfoy! - saludó alegremente la castaña, que a pesar de andar en camisón traía una bufanda para cubrir el collar, no pensaba quitárselo, aunque eso significara hacer el ridículo la mayor parte del tiempo o morirse de calor por ocultarlo.

—Feliz Navidad, Astoria – le contestó Narcisa — ¿Y bueno, chicos? ¿Qué no piensan abrir sus regalos?

Los jóvenes aun algo dormidos se dedicaron a abrir los regalos costosos y demás, dando gracias si es que los que se los dieron estaban presentes o comentando sobre ¿Por qué la tía de Zabini le manda un caldero viejo?

Pero al final de cuentas el ambiente empezó a cambiar con forme los regalos se iban destapando. Daphne parecía más despierta cuando notó que le habían mandado unas botas nuevas, exactamente iguales a las que perdió en el pantano. Aunque admitía que hubiera sido más útil la varita, pero esas cosas no se pueden regalar, se tiene que ir personalmente a comprar. Los demás tambien recibieron buena ropa, pero si hubo un regalo en especial que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, incluyendo los adultos... fue esa pequeña cajita cuadrada y plateada con un moño verde que era para Pansy...

—¿De quien es? - preguntó la amiga de la morena, que moría de la curiosidad.

—No dice – contestó dudosa, para en seguida quitar el envoltorio — ¡Por Merlín!

Era un estuche pequeño de terciopelo que dentro tenía un anillo. ¡Si! Un anillo. Y no cualquier anillo, si no el anillo de oro con forma de serpiente que se envolvía alrededor del dedo que había visto meses atrás en una joyería de Hosmeade. Y solo había una persona que pudiera saber sobre eso, solo una persona que le dijo "Cuando mi padre me de dinero te la compro". ¡Si!

—¡Te amo! - y ese alguien era Draco. La chica, llena de emoción, se lanzó a abrazar al rubio.

El aludido le correspondió el abrazo. Había olvidado por completo que había comprado ese estúpido anillo. En un principio le había dicho que se lo compraría solo para que se callara, pero después de aquella tarde que habían pasando haciendo.. em cosas. Decidió que valía la pena comprarlo para su novia. Finalmente si la joven estaba feliz podían seguir haciendo "cosas".

Astoria miro la escena algo trastornada. Hasta donde sabía, ellos dos habían terminado apenas ayer, pero aparentemente Draco le quería tanto que para reconciliarse le regaló un anillo. Aquel pensamiento hizo que la pequeña Greengrass perdiera la emoción. ¡Oh si, señores! Se habían cambiado los papeles en un parpadear. Ahora Pansy saltaba de aquí a allá con su anillo y Astoria buscaba el acogedor calor de la chimenea.

—"_Solo tienes once, boba"_ - se repitió mentalmente a si misma mientras se sentaba a mirar el fuego —"No se va a fijar en ti, ni siquiera sabe lo del compromiso..." - no entendía el porque se sentía tan mal en los momentos cuando veía a esos dos juntos, claro que a los pocos minutos aquel sentimiento de tristeza era remplazado por uno de odio, que poco más tarde era uno indiferente de "No lo conoces, no te tiene ni que importar".

Así todos pasaron el día de navidad un poco más normal. Todos sin acepción se pusieron la ropa nueva y desayunaron en un ambiente más "animado" con Pansy hablando de todos los momentos que había pasado con Draco desde que lo conoció. Omitiendo ciertos detalles, claro esta.

Los días pasaron lentos, pero tranquilos. Cada quien estaba enfrascado en su mundo. Las parejas se la vivían jutnos y Astoria se la vivía aprendiendo de Bellatrix, claro esta que la pequeña lo hacía para no cometer los mismos errores. Se propuso a si misma que aunque le constara un poco... no tendría prejuicios con la sangre, al menos no socialmente. Porque ni volviendo a nacer se casaría con un hijo de Muggle, para empezar la desheredarían y para finalizar simplemente no lo concebía, pero bien podía tener alguna charla con un hijo de Muggle. Mientras pensaba eso último, también se propuso que hablaría con Harry Potter.

Así muy tranquilamente llegó el fin de año. Había recibido algunas cartas de sus padres, pero no era lo mismo, le hubiera gustado verlos antes de regresar a Hogwarts nuevamente. Pero a aparentemente no sería posible hasta las vacaciones de verano.

Año nuevo fue más entretenido que navidad, no se tubo que topar con las dos serpientes que le amargaban la existencia, claro que prefería no entrar en detalles de porque esos dos no estaban a media noche con el resto del grupo que observaban los majestuosos fuegos mágicos que mostraban los señores Malfoy.

Aquello era divertido y acogedor, ver a la pareja de rubios usar sus varitas para crear luminosas criaturas que se atacaban y culminaban en brillantes explosiones. Además de que todo era acompañado por frases como "¡Por favor Lucius! ¿Una águila contra mi basilisco? Me decepcionas amor" y "¡No es un águila, Cissy! ¡Es un dragón!" Entre risas, bromas, juegos, Alhelí, Hidromiel y Whisky de Fuego, la noche fue maravillos y terminó a las 3 de la mañana del primero de Enero.

Cuando estaban por irse a dormir todos se despidieron amablemente y con cortesía. Los dos rubios y la pequeña de cabellera amielada, subían por la escalera de caracol para ir al tercer piso donde estaban sus habitaciones.

—Buenas noches, mi niña – se despidió Narcisa, agachandose a besar la cabeza de la castaña.

—Buenas noches, señora Malfoy – contestó con una sonrisa. En el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, habían interactuado muy bien. Podía llegar a ver a Narcisa como a un madre y posiblemente a Lucius como un segundo padre...

—Buenas noches, princesa – se despidió el rubio de larga cabellera para entrar en la habitación junto con su esposa.

Si, posiblemente si podía verlos como de su familia, la trataban bien y la hacían sentir cómoda. Además Narcisa le había ayudado mucho con lo de su problema con la varita, ahora mantenía su varita, la gargantilla y una bufanda siempre con ella. Narcisa también le había regalado muchas Pashminas de seda, también conocidas como mascadas o pañoletas largas, para que las usara el tiempo de calor. No es que tubiera nada contra la gargantilla, era hermosa, pero la verdad no es muy común ver a una alumna, aunque sea de Slytherin, con joyas tan costosas y extravagantes.

—Buenas noches, mi amor – la Greengrass se había quedado en el pasillo pensando en eso, que no pudo evitar toparse con la escena de una Pansy extremadamente sonriente saliendo del cuarto de Draco. Volteó inconscientemente al escucharla y vio como se despedían con un beso. La morena se giro y las miradas se cruzaron pero nadie dijo nada, Pansy paso como si aquella fuera su casa e ignoró a la mocosa. Draco ni siquiera la noto y se volvió a meter a su habitación.

—Puf... - resopló de mala gana y se metió a su cuarto. Quería bañarse para dormir mejor, pero escucho como el agua corría. Eso significaba que el rubio se estaba bañando, lo que a su ves significaba otra cosa en la que prefirió no pensar.

Quizás podía llegar a ver a Narcisa y a Lucius como sus segundos padres, pero en definitiva no podía llegar a imaginar a Draco como su esposo y cada día se convencía más de eso y de que debería dejar de pensar en ese desagradable asunto.

Los días volvieron a pasar con lentitud para Astoria, mientras los Malfoy se desvivían por su futura nuera, que obviamente no era Pansy, los demás se entretenían en lo suyo. Sobre todo Daphne que había formalizado con Zabini. Tanto amor estaba enfermando a la castaña, que para entonces decidió que ya no quería ser completamente castaña. Así que se le metió la idea de traer el cabello como Narcisa, pero al revés, que el castaño estuviera abajo y el rubio arriba. Los Malfoy se negaron, pero la niña insistió, necesitaba perder su tiempo en algo que no fuera pensar "¿Por que todos se amaban tanto? Y ella se sentía como un perro solo y abandonado". La menor de las Greengrass siguió insistiendo e insistiendo, claro que nunca contó con que sus futuros suegros escribirían a sus padres para pedirles permiso, mucho menos que sus padres accedieran y poco menos que Narcisa le cumpliera el capricho absurdo en menos de 72 horas.

Para cuando regresaron al express, Astoria tenía su larga cabellera amielada con dos mechos rubios que caian plasidamente a los costados de su angelical cara. Así pasó todo el transcurso de tren meditando sobre el hecho de que: Pedirle algo aun Malfoy, con excepción de Draco, era para ponerse a pensar en eso de "Ten cuidado con lo que pides, porque se te puede conceder". Lo bueno es que los efectos del tinte mágico pasarían en unos meses, según le había explicado Narcisa, y que su cabello color miel quedaría intacto en cuanto se pasara el efecto, así que no tenía porque preocuparse.

—¿La pulguita de dos colores no tiene hambre? - preguntó burlonamente la todabía novia de Draco.

Quizás Astoria no tenía porque preocuparse por su cabello, al menos no tanto como preocuparse por aquella zorra que parecía empecinada en amargarle la existencia. Muchas veces se había preguntado si aquel trato que le daba Pansy era porque la chica sabía la verdad, o si solamente era porque estaba loca y le gustaba molestar a sus "inferiores". También le provocaba el imaginar la cara que tendrían Pansy el día que supiera que ella se casaría con su querido Draco. Pero prefería esperar.

—Se me revuelve el estomago – contestó la pequeña Slytherin en un suspiro y girándose para evitar ver el beso que se daban "Los príncipes" de Slytherin. Aquello le llegaba a parecer cada día más patético. El viaje en tren se le hizo eterno, tanto que a la mitad del trayecto decidió que necesitaba sus filtros de voz o terminara de verdad vomitando con tantas idioteces amorosas que decía Pansy, además de sumarle el hecho de que su hermana estaba en situaciones parecidas con Zabini.

—"Tragadme Tierra" - pensó mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el respaldo de su aciento.

**O-O-O**

Ese Enero, regresó a Hogwarts una Astoria diferente, y no solo por los mechones rubios platinados que enmarcaban su rostro, o porque ahora usaba pashminas todo el tiempo. Aunque aquello si era un factor que le ayudaba. La chica ya no pasaba como fantasma, al menos no para el resto de la escuela, porque para cierta parejita de enamorados y su pandilla, la "pulga Greengrass" seguía siendo invisible, por supuesto que la niña agradecía aquello con el alma.

Pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca, hablando con Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws. Claro que era muy extraño ver a una Slytherin por esos rumbos y más aun hablando con gente de otra casa, pero igual la chica estaba loca. Al menos así lo afirmaban las serpientes de Salazar y alguno que otro de las otras casas que simplemente no entendía como esa "loca linda", muy parecida a la Lunatica, había quedado como serpiente.

—Me alegra mucho tu cambió – comentó Myrtle mientras miraba a la castaña de dos tonos bailar plácidamente con sus zapatillas de Ballet nuevas, cortesía de su futuro suegro — Aunque ya no me vienes a visitar como antes, de verdad me alegro que ya no quieras ser un fantasma.

—Soy invisible para quienes quiero – comentó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra por ti, de verdad – le contestó la fantasma.

—¿Myrtle? - le llamó Greengrass mientras dejaba de bailar y se apoyaba en el lavabo — ¿Qué has sabido de Harry últimamente? - preguntó al no poder contener más su curiosidad. Porque de verdad quería saber sobre él, pero simplemente nunca había tenido la dicha o desgracia de toparcelo, ni siquiera de lejos. Claro que eso se podría deber a que la niña se la mantenía encerrada en los mismos lugares solitarios y solo pocas veces andaba socializando en lugares con más gente.

—Sé que andan con Hagrid – contestó con aires de sabia — Hoy va a ser cuando ejecuten al Hippogrifo que lastimo a un estudiante en la clase de cuidados de criaturas magicas...

¡Oh Maldición! Ese era pollo y el estudiante había sido Draco. Pero si el ave no había hecho nada ¿Por qué lo iban a ejecutar? La que la rompió el brazo al rubio había sido su varita. Tenía que impedir tal injusticia.

La niña salió corriendo, ignorando el hecho de sus zapatillas y la falta de su pashmina. Myrtle se quedo hablando sola y explicando que Lucius Malfoy había sido quien había pedido la pena de muerte al pobre animalito. Claro que de eso la Greengrass no se enteró, y a lo mejor eso era bueno, era su futuro suegro, no hubiese sido bueno que se enterara de lo canalla que podía llegar a ser.

Astoria corrió incansablemente hasta caer en cuenta de que no sabía donde demonios quedaba la oficina o casa o lo que fuera de Hagrid. Así que ahora se encontraba en el prado con otras zapatillas arruinadas y perdida. Algún día aprendería a quitarse las zapatillas antes de salir corriendo como una loca.

—¿Oye, estas bien? - mientras se quitaba las zapatillas arruinadas, escuchó la voz de un niño. Según sus colores era de Gryffindor y por su apariencia, también debía de ser de primero.

—Creo que me perdí – comentó con cara de circunstancia y pena.

—¿Una Slytherin perdida? Tenía entendido que eran muy audaces – comentó el chico acercándose, claro que su intención no era hacer enojar a Astoria, pero simplemente la chiquilla era algo temperamental. Llebaba sus emociones al extremo, justo como Bella y afortunadamente ya no tenía que sufrir los estragos de su varita.

Aunque eso le había traído también malas consecuencias que se reflejaban en sus calificaciones de Defenzas contras las Artes Oscuras, porque si bien no había invocado un Crucio involuntario, tampoco había podido realizar un simple Desmaius voluntario. ¿Pero como explicarle al profesor Lupin que para hacer ese hechizo debía de quitarse algo que evitaba que terminara destruyendo el castillo o matando a alguien? Así que su única desventaja eran las malas notas en esa clase.

—Con tu permiso – contestó mientras se retiraba descalza.

—¡Oye! ¡No, espera! - corrió tras ella – no quise ofender. ¿Te ayudo? - pregunto viendo los descalzos pies sobre la tierra humeda.

—Dudo que me puedas cargar – se burló, pues una Slytherin no pierde oportunidad para regresar los golpes ¿Verdad?

—Yo también, pero puedo hacer esto... - el chico saco su varita - ¡Flatate ballerina!

El hechizo provoco que unas nueves coloridas aparecieran bajo los pies de Astoria, causaban un cosquilleo agradable y la sensación de traer patines sobre una liza superficie de hielo.

—Gracias – murmuró y sonrió mientras comenzaba a deslizarse exactamente como si patinara.

—¡Espera! - insistió el muchacho.

—¿Si? - se detuvo para voltearlo a ver.

— Déjame acompañarte ¿No? - sonrió de medio lado.

—Ni siquiera sé como te llamas – contestó frunciendo graciosamente el seño. Para entonces ya se había olvidado de lo que iba a hacer.

—Ivan Osborne – contestó y le extendió su mano. El chico no era nada especial, poco más alto que alla, de tes pálida, ojos marrones y una cabellera oscura y despeinada. Al menos no usaba lentes. ¿Lentes? ¡Oh, sí! Ya había recordado porque había echado a perder por segunda vez sus zapatillas. Primero tenía que ir a salvar al pollo y de paso encontrarse con Potter.

—¡Un gusto! - gritó al tiempo que hacía una seña con la mano y salia, literalmente, volando.

—¡Hey! ¿Y tu nombre? - le gritó haciendo ademan de ir tras ella.

—Astoria Greengrass – contestó por inercia y siguió hacia otro rumbo desconocido...

**O-O-O**

Para el final de aquel día no había ni sabido que había pasado con el pollo, tampoco había podido hablar con Potter y tenía otras zapatillas arruinadas. Antes de ir a su sala común fue por sus cosas al baño del segundo piso. Guardo las zapatillas, se puso sus zapatos y pashmina y se despidió de Myrtle.

—¡Oye fíjate por donde vas! - gritó al tropezar de frente contra alguien.

—Lo siento, Astoria, no te vi – conocía esa voz. Era la del chico Osborne que había conocido esa tarde. Y aparentemente el muchacho pensaba que la podía llamar por su nombre y tratar por igual.

—Ya me di cuenta, Ivan – dijo burlonamente, enfatizando el nombre, como queriendo decir ¿Desde cuando nos podemos tutear? Pero el chico no capto la indirecta y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, ella lo acepto, pero...

—¡Es un inbesil ese Potter y esa maldita sangre sucia! - la voz de Malfoy lleno el pasillo. Estaba furioso porque Hermione le había pegado y casi roto su perfecta nariz.

Cuando la de ojos verdes observo al rubio, no pudo evitar pensar que ese idiota pedante con aires de príncipe sería su esposo. ¿Entonces para que tomarse la molestia de socializar directamente con alguien? Si al final de cuentas terminaría casada con ese estúpido. Inconscientemente soltó la mano que Ivan le había ofrecido y por ende callo de sentón nuevamente al piso.

—¡AU! ¡IDIOTA! - y como si aquello no fuera poco, el rubio que iba a maldiciendo, la piso sin querer, pero ni siquiera reparo en ello, estaba demasiado ocupado profesando su eterno odio contra aquel trió de patéticos perdedores, o dígase individualmente: San Potter, Sangre sucia Granger y Weaselby, y vallan ustedes a saber quien era o que significaba lo ultimo. Pero el rubio parecía muy animado insultándoles a todo pulmón por los pasillos.

Aparentemente el rubio nunca se cansaría de amargarle la vida, directa o indirectamente.

—¿Estas bien? - pregunto el chico.

—No – su respuesta fue corta y seca. A pesar de que Osborne no tenía la culpa, el incidente le había amargado la noche y el pobre Gryffindor pago las consecuencias. Sin decir una palabra más la Greengrass se fue dejandole solo. Los ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas, así que no se dirigió a la sala común, fue a encerrarse al baño con Myrtle.

* * *

><p><strong>No sé si es porque actualize muy pronto o porque actualizo a horas poco convenientes... pero no sean malos~ D: Aunque sea un comentario para dar animos o decir lo que les gusta o no...<strong>

**Por cierto el look de Astoria como Rogue de X-Men. No durara mucho y solo fue por diversión.**

**Como sea, b****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	10. Primer Año: Llegaron las vacaciones

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**RxR4ever:** Wiiiii gracias! :3 Me hacen feliz los Reviews Jajaja pues a mi siempre me ha parecido interesante Bellatrix, pero como loca linda, no como la loca asesina que nos presentan. Y sobre Harry, ya más o menos estoy estructurando la relación, pero he decidió esperar hasta el siguiente año, cuando Harry es rechazado por los alumnos al ser "el cuarto participante del torneo de los magos" aunque descuida que tampoco falta mucho. ^^ Y sobre lo de Astoria, quizás si me estoy pasando un poquito... pero no sé, así es como yo me imagino que una niña se sentiría cuando le dicen que "algo o alguien es suyo", como que muy posesivo aunque realmente no tenga muchas bases... pero bueno, a ver si puedo manejar el papel bien... Gracias por leerme linda! :3

**Faaa:** jijiji pero ya lo notaste! ^^ Y pues... Jajajaja quien no estaría paranoica si le dicen que se parece a esa? xD Y yo insisto junto con Myrtle (?) es que los niños crecen muy rápido xD Y a mi me pareció lindo eso de que sus futuros suegros la mimaran y no aguantaran a Pansy, aunque eso le valga un pepino a Draco xD ^^ gracias por el comentario linda, un besote!

**Jjaacckkyy** : Jaja bueno es que el dice que los odiaba a todos, aunque en su ficha dice que los empezó a odiar cuando desterraron a Andromeda, y Cyssi y Bella se casaron con hombres desangre pura. Por eso me pareció que en algún momento les pudo querer :3

Jejeje pues de hecho sí, la niña si va a socializar, solo necesita olvidarse un poco de quebrarse la cabeza con las dos serpientes que le amargan la vida, y justo por eso apareció Osborne. :3

^^ Me encantó que me dejaras un Review por cada capitulo! Mil gracias preciosa! Besos!

**SxLMalfoy:** Pues dame esos cinco! xP Yo también odio a Pansy y creo que Astoria también... Y si, obviamente que puede socializar, solo necesita algo de confianza y olvidarse de problemas que realmente no deberían atormentarla, por ahora. Y que bueno que te gustara y aquí esta la actualización ^^

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**10.- Primer Año: Llegaron las vacaciones.**

Después de aquel incidente en el pasillo, Astoria se había jurado a si misma que nunca más le dirigiría la palabra a Malfoy, que no lo vería si quiera, que ese pedante rubio dejaba de existir para ella y si un día se tenían que casar, juren que primero se tiraba de un puente o se lanzaba un Avada Kedavra a si misma.

Por otro lado estar con Ivan Osborne haciendo travesura a los profesores y charlando sobre cosas Muggles, era algo que a la joven le había comenzado a gustar.

—Nunca vi una Slytherin tan... tan... - decía con rabia contenida el profesor Snape, después de que Astoria e Ivan hicieran explotar, a propósito, una poción de burbujas rosadas. Ahora el atuendo del profesor de pociones era un negro con puntos rozados — ¡20 puntos menos para los dos!

Sin duda alguna se llevaban bien, a pesar de que Ivan era hijo de un padre Muggle. Pero Astoria parecía no importarle aquello, al menos no mientras solo fueran amigos. Ella misma se lo había prometido ¿No? No seguiría los pasos de Bellatrix y haría todo por ser lo opuesta a lo que fue aquella Mortifago.

—¿Así que te gusta mucho el Ballet?

—Moriría, literalmente, por bailar _Alcidiane & Polexandre _en París.

—Jajaja, pues disculparas mi ignorancia, pero creo que solo conozco el _Lago de los Cisnes_.

—Es porque eres niño – se burló la castaña con mechones platinados, mientras le lanzaba un poco de gelatina de zanahoria al rostro.

—Y tu eres niña – le respondió el con una sonrisa y lanzandole pudin de chocolate.

Los dos jóvenes pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto como para mantenerse alejados de los miembros de su casa y para ser tratados como bichos raros por los mismos y es que ¿Cuando se había visto una Slytherin de sangre pura, compartiendo el plato de golosinas con un Gryffindor Mestizo?

—Astoria, me preocupas – dijo directamente Daphne cuando su hermana menor entro a la sala común toda manchada del pudin de chocolate.

—¿Por qué? - contesto extrañada, tanto por la pregunta como por no ver a Zabini, ni a nadie en la sala.

—¿Como qué por qué? Pasas todo tu tiempo con ese Mestizo, que de paso es un Gryffindor.

—Daphne... ya lo dije antes, es solo un amigo.

—Es un nacido de Muggle, lo que te convierte en traidora de la sangre, Pulga Greengrass – comentó con aires de grandeza una Pansy que bajaba sonriente por las escaleras, seguida de Draco.

Aquello era más que suficiente para causarle nauseas a la menor de las Greengrass. Se empezaba hartar de Pansy, de toparse con el invesil ese y de que todo mundo se sintiera critico como para juzgarla por sus acciones.

—Y a ti, revolcarte con Malfoy, te convierte en zorra, Parkinson – contestó, sacando todo el veneno que le estaba quemando el estomago. Se giró rápidamente y salió del lugar antes de ver directamente al rubio.

Se repetía mentalmente que no estaba celosa. Aquello no fueron celos, simplemente le regreso el veneno. Se estaba cansando de que la morena la atacara sin razón... eso era todo ¿No? No había nada. Simplemente que eran dos personas indeseables. Dos estúpidos con aires de grandeza que le amargaban la vida,, cada uno a su manera, pero al final de cuentas le amargaban la existencia. Al menos eso se repitió a si misma mientras salía de las mazmorras donde estaba ubicada su casa.

Esa fue la última vez durante ese año que piso la sala de Slytherin. Por tes simples razones, solo quedaba una semana más de clase, prefería dormir en el baño con Myrtle antes de verle la cara a aquellos dos y por que convenció a su querido "cuñado" Zabini, de que le sacara sus cosas del dormitorio. Claro que nunca contó con que justamente el último día Snape se diera cuenta de su desacato y le quitara 500 puntos a la casa, provocando que los de Gryffindor ganaran la copa de la casa.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que Ivan estaba feliz.

—¡Increible que ganáramos en la última hora! - decía alegremente el muchacho - ¡500 puntos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Los de tu casa debieron de hacer algo muy malo para perder así – dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Si, algo muy malo – contestó sin atreverse a decir que había sido su culpa. Aunque la cara de angustia la delataba un poco, pero Osborne pareció no notarlo.

**O-O-O**

—¿Nos sentamos aquí? - preguntó el joven de cabello negro a su compañera.

—Si, claro – contestó Astoria con una sonrisa.

Los chicos entraron al compartimiento del exprés y acomodaron sus cosas. Ivan comenzó a hablar de banalidades, pero la Slytherin parecía ausente.

—¿Sucede algo Asty? - su amistad había crecido mucho en ese medio año que se conocía, tanto que el joven ya le decía apodos cariñosos que para nada molestaban a la castaña, pero que en esta ocasión le fueron tediosos.

—Ivan, tengo que ir a hablar con alguien ¿Me esperas? - soltó finalmente. Y es que aunque no sabía que decir, necesitaba hablar con su hermana, aunque fuera mirarla y pedirle disculpas. Porque desde aquel incidente en la sala común no se habían hablado, además de que se había enterado de que Daphne terminó con Zabini cuando se entero que este le había ayudado a montar su teatro de dormir en el baño.

—Si, claro. Yo cuido tus cosas – le animó.

—No tardo – suspiro y salió del compartimiento para ir al vagón donde sabía que estaban los Slytherin que buscaba. Entró silenciosamente, pero no pudo evitar que todas las miradas se centraran en ella. Podía escuchar los insultos nada disimulados de las serpientes, pero igual continuó hasta la mesa donde estaba su hermana.

—Daphne ¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó tímida, ignorando a los demás.

—¡En esta bagón no se aceptan traidoras! - le gritó Pansy furiosa.

—¡No hablo contigo, perra! - contestó.

—Astoria, vete de aquí y deja de insultar a Pansy – contestó calmadamente la rubia de ojos azules.

—Pero Daphne, necesitamos hablar...

—¡Largate! - volvió a gritar la morena.

—Pansy, ya, es solo una mocosa que no sabe lo que hace – comentó fríamente Draco.

La menor de las Greengras levanto la vista hacia el rubio, pero los ojos verdes se posaron en una escena más atrás A unas cuantas mesas estaba Zabini con ojos tristes y mirando por la ventana. ¡Genial! Indirectamente se había salido con la suya al causarle daño a los Slytherin, claro que también se había llevado entre las patas a los pocos amigos que tenía en esa casa y hasta a su propia hermana.

—Daphne... - insistió con voz temblorosa la niña. Sentía un nudo en el estomago y una terrible preción en el pecho.

—¿Por que no te largas con tu maldita aguilucha, traidora, y nos dejas en paz? - Pansy seguía insultándola a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Amor, basta! - gritó un irritado Malfoy, porque su novia le estaba gritando en el oído. Sabía que si la llamaba cariñosamente la morena se calmaría y dejaría de gritar insultos para ponerse a decir cosas melosas, lo que era igual de malo, pero al menos ya no le dolerían los tímpanos.

—Astoria, vete – insistió su hermana.

Las tres ultimas frases de aquellas tres ultimas personas que le habían hablado le hicieron romper en llanto y salir corriendo del vagón donde era abucheada. Si aun le podía ir peor, prefería no saberlo. Siguió corriendo hasta el vagón que compartía con Ivan. No le gustaba que la llamaran traidora de la sangre, ni le gusto cuando escucho a Draco decirle "amor" a Pansy y lo de su hermana y Zabini. ¡Oh, Merlín! Aparentemente siempre le saldría todo mal.

—¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado! - choco con alguien y no pudo evitar caer de senton hacia atras - ¿Estas bien? - pregunto apuesto joven de cabello negro y claros ojos verdes con lentes que le ofrecía una mano a la pequeña.

—¿Harry? - bonita la hora en la que se topaba con él. Estaba llorando, estaba desecha y lo ultimo que quería era dejar una mala impresión en el joven que había estado buscando fervientemente durante el año escolar. Sin embargo no estaba en condiciones de si quiera recordar los modales que le habían inculcado.

—¿Si, te conozco? - la niña ya no respondió y como pudo siguió corriendo hasta llegar con Ivan. Ahora si podía decir que ese no había sido su día.

—¡Que mal educada! - se quejó Ron, que al igual que Harry solo vieron a la niña alejarse.

—Hm... – Potter solo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminado — Vamos que Hermione debe estar guardando nuestros puestos.

**O-O-O**

—¿Astoria? ¿Estas bien? - apenas vio entrar a la castaña de mechones platinos, se puso de pie. Lo que trajo consigo que la niña se lanzara a sus brazos a llorar desconsoladamente. Así se la pasaron todo el trayecto. Ella acurrucada en él niño ese y el abrazando a la niña esa. Él no quiso preguntar, y ella no quiso decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la estación, tomaron sus cosas y en silencio bajaron del tren.

—Supongo que nos vemos el año que viene ¿No? - habló primero el castaño.

—Si, hasta el año que viene – contestó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sus padres les estaban esperando a ella y a Daphne en el anden. Pero aparentemente Daphne no iría con ellos, pues apenas se acerco para decirle a su papá que iría con Pansy. Sus padres no se opusieron, ni tampoco renegaron cuando esa misma tarde la rubia les informo, por que ni siquiera era pedir permiso, solo les avisaba que pasaría las vacaciones con Pansy y los padres de su amiga en unas Islas Caribeñas.

¿Tanto le odiaba su hermana como para no querer verla?

Paso el tiempo peor que antes, peor que cuando se enteró que no iría a Fancia. No comía, no dormía, no hablaba, prácticamente solo caminaba de un lado a otro antes de echar raíces.

—Astoria, princesa. ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó su padre al ver tan deprimida a su hija.

—Nada – siempre era su respuesta seca a todo lo que le preguntaba.

_¿Qué quieres comer, Astoria? Nada, ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? Nada, ¿Qué gustaría hacer hoy? Nada... Nada y Nada._

Sus padres se estaban preocupando mucho por eso, así que decidieron darle una sorpresa espectacular para su cumpleaños numero 12, claro que si querían que disfrutara la sorpresa, debían de dársela antes del 29 de Agosto.

Así pues un lunes 15 de Agosto le dieron su regalo que no era más que una carta color azul.

—¿Qué es esto? - pregunto, al menos ya había respondido con más de dos palabras.

—Tu regalo, princesa – le respondió alegremente su padre.

La chica abrió el sobre sin muchas ganas en realidad, sin embargo su expresión se distorsiono cuando apreció lo que había dentro. ¿Eso era en serio?

—¿Qué significa esto? - cuestiono dudosa.

—Significa que iremos a pasar dos semanas a Francia, princesa – le contestó su padre con una sonrisa. La Señora Greengrass sonreía tiernamente al ver como la expresión sombría que había tenido su hija durante esos días, se transformaba en una amplia y bella sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! - gritó olvidándose de todo lo que la atormentaba, se abalanzó sobre sus dos padres para abrasarles.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante ese año, nunca había perdido la ilución de ir a París, de hacer tantas cosas. Los problemas podían esperar, todos y cada uno de sus problemas podían esperar.

—_¡Incroyable! ¡Magnifiques! ¡Me rendent très heureuse!_ - exclamó en perfecto francés. ¿Hace cuanto no decía una palabra en francés? ¿Hace cuanto que no se sentía la princesa del mundo?

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bueno, espero no estar iendo demasiado rápido y cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3<strong>

**Como sea, b****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	11. ¿Cuantas malas por una buena?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Arizgcv:** Hola linda! Lo bueno es que ya me lo dejaste y me animo mucho ^^. Sobre Ginny, esa si la había pensado, quizás no como mejores amigas, pero si algunas charlas. Porque aunque entre ellas hay un año de diferencia, siempre me pareció curioso que las dos fueran algo así como "las niñitas" de Draco y Harry que para rematar se odian. Así que aunque no sea como esperas, creo, las dos se toparan en algún momento, me alegra que te este gustando y mil gracias por dejarme el comentario :3

**Jjaacckkyy:** Como te comenté en el mp, si cometí ese error, pero ya lo arregle a conveniencia ^^. Ya luego verá como cambiar la impresión que dejo en los de Gryffindor xD Y pues te diría que todo se arreglara con Daphne... pero mejor entérate como se irán tornando las cosas xP

**Clioprongs:** Jajaja bueno, pero el chiste es que ya lo notaste y me dejaste el comentario y me leíste más que nada ^^ me alegra que te este gustando y si yo también disfrutare cuando llegue esa parte de romperle los sueños a Pansy xD Y si, también apoyo que la juventud es algo precoz hoy en día xD

Mil gracias por el apoyo que me dan! ^^ Un beso enorme!

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y gracias por leerme.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**10.-¿****Cuantas malas, por una buena?**

Los Muggles dicen que solamente hay dos cosa mejor que el chocolate... Un Vera Wang para casarse y París. El lugar ideal para enamorarse locamente del amor. Por que no se tiene que amar a nadie en especial, no se tiene que poner un nombre o un rostro a esos sentimientos de plenitud y cálida euforia. Porque era cielo en la tierra, porque ni siquiera la magia podía llegar a opacar aquello. Y si a todo aquello se le añadía el hecho de que ella siempre había soñado con estar allí. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida? Quizás le pudo pedir que la dejaran escoger a su marido libremente y que la dejaran estudiar en Beauxbatons, pero en esos momentos, aquello era irrelevante. Era algo que estaba de más, que no importaba. Lo único que realmente era importante para la chica, era recorrer cada milímetro de aquella tierra que siempre idolatro.

Sus padres no escatimaron en nada para hacerla feliz. Recorrió felizmente cada rincón de aquel lugar, en veces con su madre, en veces con invisibles elfos domésticos y otras sola. Ni siquiera cumplía los 12 ¿Peró que mal terrenal podía afectar a una bruja Greengrass? La chica estaba tan feliz y contenta que era imposible que algo la hiciera probocar un desastre, así que podía llevar su varita para protección y sin necesidad de usar la gargantilla de diamante, así que la guardo, de paso evitaba que sus padres la vieran. Prefería mantenerlo como un secreto entre ella y Narcisa por ahora.

Recorrió desde la bella avenida Sena, hasta perderse en _"La Isla de la Cité"_. Sus ojos no daban abasto con tanta belleza. Nunca tubo problemas, así que no fue necesario usar magia, lo que era lo mejor considerando la tonta regla de "no magia fuera de la escuela" hasta los 17. Pero con ayuda de la varita de su madre se dio el privilegio de bailar los_ Campos Elíseos_. Con eso podía morir en paz.

Mientras giraba y giraba vino a su mente el sonriente rostro de un castaño de ojos marrones, con esa sonrisa sincera y su nariz de botón. Amor de juventud, tan sincero, tan sin malicia... tan diferente a lo que representaba Draco.

—_¡J'ai l'amour, il! _- gritó sin pensar mientras daba vueltas sobre su punta, si, para el final del día tendría otro par de zapatillas arruinadas, pero valía la pena por primera vez.

—¿Tu qué Astoria? - preguntó su madre sonriendo. Había entendido solo algo que amaba, pero no le quedaba claro que.

—_¡Rien, mère!_ - contestó ruborizada. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y todos sus pensamientos, solo se dedicaba a adorar aquella tierra de verdes paisajes, pero ahora que se acordaba de aquel Gryffindor, decidió que quería unas cuantas cosas para compartir con las personas que quería.

—_Mère – _se acerco a su madre y aclaró su garganta — ¿Vamos de compras?

—¿A esta hora? - cuestiono Lucina a su hija, sin embargo sus ojos verdes tan persuasivos de su niña la convencieron sin decir más.

**O-O-O**

—¡_Je suis fatigué_! - declaró con voz chillona y mimada la castaña con mechones platinados, que se dejaba caer en un amplio sofa de cuero negro adornos de plata, traía consigo un montón de bolsas llenas de cosas nuevas. Tenía 12 años y adoraba el arte y las buenas coas y tenía el dinero para darse esos lujos.

Una vez al año que despilfarrara su fortuna no le haría daño, además su madre se encargo de "administrar" sus compras, o en otras palabras se encargo de que no comprara cosas innecesaria como tres pianos de abeto, que tenían unas pinturas maravillosas sobre la tapa de la cola. Pero fuera de eso la había dejado adquirir de casi todo, ropa, joyas, libros, regalos para sus amigos... Esta bien, eso ultimo en realidad solo habían sido unas cosas para Ivan, pero no quiso entrar en detalles con su madre.

—¿Y como les fue a mis hermosas flores? - preguntó el señor Greengrass viendo como llegaban madre e hija llenas de bolsas.

—¡_Nous achetons tout_! - gritó emocionada la pequeña que ya pronto compliría 12 años.

—Amor, ya habla en Ingles – le reprendió sonriente su madre que se quitaba las zapatillas a media sala.

Cuando uno se esta divirtiendo tanto y parece no existir nada más ¿Qué importan los modales? Dejar las zapatillas por ahí y andar caminado descalza.

—Lo siento – sonrió sin perder la alegría — Decía que estamos cansadas y que compramos muchas cosas – se levantó, llevando una bolsa para dársela a su padre.

—¿Y esto, Tory? - pregunto mientras le daba su copa Anís Paloma a un elfo domestico.

—Es un regalo para ir esta noche a cenar... a – Lucina no estaba segura de como decirlo. Habían aceptado pasear por París como "gente normal", quedarse en hoteles no mágicos y eso ya era mucho. Pero ahora Astoria insistía en que fueran a un restaurante Francés que estaría lleno de Muggle.

—_Le Pré Catelan _– declaró alegremente la niña. Desde que habían llegado su padre no salía de piso de hotel que prácticamente tenía convertido en... em, digamos que esas cosas que flotaban por ahí... si algun Muggle entrara podría sufrir un ataque al corazón.

—¿A donde? - insistió el señor sin entender.

—Un restaurante Muggle, cariño - dijo finalmente la mujer de ojos azules.

—Astoria, ya hablamos de esto antes – le contestó su padre con algo de seriedad. Había complacido a su hija en todo, porque desde lo que había pasado con lo de prohibirle ir a Beauxbatons, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que veía a su niña actuar como antes, con alegría e ilucion.

—Pero papá... - le replicó haciendo una mueca lastimera.

—Asotira. Princesa, pídeme lo que sea, pero no que este en una misma habitación rodeado de Muggles – contestó con serenidad.

—Pero no será con Muggles – soltó de golpe y con una sonrisa y es que esa tarde mientras compraba unas botellas de Armagñac, se topó con unas estudiantes de Beauxbatons: _Fleur Delacour _y su hermana _Gabrielle Delacour_.

Se llevó muy bien con la pequeña que tenía un año menor que ella y este sería su primer año en la academia para señoritas. También congenió con Fleur que tenía 17, y las invitaron a comer a _Le Pré Catelan _donde se haría una celebración en honor a que habían sido escogidas para participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que se llevaría acabo ese año en Hogwarts. La pequeña no cabía de la felicidad, por eso despues de aquello fueron directo al hotel para decirle a su padre. Más felicidad no podía tener.

—Astoria... no intentes... - empezó a hablar su padre, pero de la chimenea salió volando una lechuza que traía un vociferador que se abrió en el aire, demostrando la urgencia del asunto.

—"Señor y Señora Greengrass, se solicita su inmediata parecencia en el ministerio de magia. Pues ayer a las 22 horas en Inglaterra, durante _La 422º edición de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch_ un grupo de _Mortífagos _ irrumpieron en el campamento conjuraron la _Marca Tenebrosa. _Respondan a esto lo más pronto posible. Mis mejores deseos y disculpas por interrumpir sus vacaciones por segunda vez, Cornelius Fudge. Ministro de magia" - el aviso se incendió en el aire sin dejar evidencia.

—¿Qué? - gritó la niña, ignorando la gravedad del asunto y enfocando su atención a lo que aquello significaba para sus planes.

—Nos vamos ahora.

Así fue como terminaron sus vacaciones, y como regresó a casa para quedarse sola, bueno en compañía de los elfos, durante su doceavo cumpleaños. El tiempo pasó lentamente, sus padres le escribían a diario, pero no era igual. Y estando en la casa y sin nada que hacer, su mente no dejaba de trabajar, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había pasado el año anterior y en todo lo que le esperaba ese segundo año que estaba por venir.

Todos en su casa de Slytherin le odiaban, su propia hermana no le quería ver, tendría que seguir topándose con Malfoy, había dejado una mala impresión en Harry Potter cuando se lo había topado en el exprés. Lo único que sería bueno volver a ver, sería a Ivan Osborne. ¿Por qué demonios no quedo en Gryffindor? Las serpientes de su casa se la iban a comer viva cuando regresara.

**O-O-O**

Los dos días pasaron tan lentamente que se le hicieron una eternidad. Esa tarde del 31 de Agosto llegó Daphne.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! - gritó entrando a la mansión, dejando que sus elfos domésticos llevaran sus cosas sus aposentes.

—Están en el ministerio – contestó Astoria, dudosa de si ir a abrazarla o quedarse ahí parada en el portal.

—Me lo suponía. Malfoy le habló a Pansy sobre eso que paso en el torneo...

La rubia no reparó en nada más y subió a su cuarto, sin siquiera prestarle atención a su hermana. Aquello fue doloroso para la menor de las Greengrass, pero podía o al menos intentaba entender el coraje de la rubia en su contra.

Se quedo la tarde cerca de la chimenea, observando como se quemaba la leña de pino y el sutil aroma que soltaba. El fuego era verde y se movía en graciosas figuras, claro que lo segundo era porque la niña jugaba inocentemente con su varita, no la iban a expulsar de la escuela por eso ¿O si?

La noche calló y le tocó cenar sola, apenas terminó su plato decidió que hablara con Daphne, aunque ella no quisiera. Decidida y sin tener la más mínima idea de que es lo que iba a decir, se encaminó hacía la habitación de su hermana pero reparo en que la puerta de su cuarto estaba ligeramente abierta. Además de que un sutil aroma a hiervas flotaba en el ambiente.

¡Oh por Merlín! ¿Aquello no era cierto o si?

Apenas empujo la puerta de su propio cuarto encontró a su rubia hermana sentada en su cama y tomando Armagñac. ¿Por qué había comprado aquella bebida? Para su próximo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No sabía quien sería, pero si suponía que un buen añejado de hiervas francesas le ayudaría cuando tuviera que dar escusas del porque no podría realizar maldiciones en la clase. Claro que eso ahora ya no importaba porque su hermana se estaba empinando las botellas.

La bebida no era dañina en sí, pero en exceso producía un efecto muy parecido al alcohol, el cuerpo se iba relajando gradualmente, hasta el grado en el que la persona sentía que estaba dentro de algún sueño y no en la realidad.

—¿Por qué ella es tan bonita? - cuestiono la rubia que arrastraba las vocales por su estado de inconsciente ebriedad, ignorando por completo la presencia de su hermana menor.

—¡Daphne! ¿Por qué haces esto? - le gritó la menor, quitandole la botella, lo cual no fue nada dificil.

—¿Esto es para tu Meztiso? - preguntó burlonamente mientras sostenía unas camisas para niño, una muy ridícula según Daphne, con los tres colores de la bandera francesa y otra más discreta de botones que tenía en un lado el escudo francés.

—¡Callate! ¡Dame eso! ¿Quien te crees que eres para tocar mis cosas? - le reprendió furiosa, mientras cerraba la maleta con los obsequios que había comprado.

—Entré a buscar.. mis bufanda azul – contestó lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Y para que quieres esa bufanda? - a su hermana no le gustaba el azul, esa bufanda se las regalaron en navidad y habían decidido cambiarlas, así que la rubia se había quedado con la verde y ella con la azul.

—¡Por qué si! ¿Qué te importa? - la mayor se levantó tambaleante y fue al armario de Astoria para revolver todo.

—¿Que crees que haces? - le gritó y fue tras ella, pero su hermana se volteó seriamente, sosteniendo un vestido rosa pastel con holanes exagerados. Se lo habían regalado hace años, pero nunca le gusto, era pomposo y ridículo —¿Qué con eso? ¿También lo quieres?

—Pansy tiene uno igual – contestó como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Con eso la menor comprobaba que aquella bebida debería estar bajo la advertencia de "alcohol alucinógeno, no dar a los menores de edad"

—¿Y a mi que más me da lo que tenga o no tenga esa arpía? - le respondió a su hermana de mala gana.

—No le digas así, ella no es arpía – contestó volviendo a arrastrar las vocales — Es muy linda, inteligente... astuta... una buena Slytherin... ella es... - la rubia puso una cara de tristeza extrema – La princesa de Slytherin.

—¡Arg! ¡Es una buscona, con aires de mujer adulta, cuando es una chiquilla!

—¡Respeta a tus mayores! - le gritó Daphne, al tiempo que lanzaba el vestido rosa al suelo.

—¡Es una arpía odiosa y tonta! ¿Por qué la defiendes? ¿Por qué la aguantas? - gritó desesperada la menor.

—¡Por Draco! - confesó, ya estaba fuera de sus casillas y de sus cinco sentidos, el Armagñac se le había subido y aunque lo que decía era cierto, no estaba muy consciente de lo que por su boca salía — ¡Megusta Draco! ¡Y para si estar cerca de él tengo que aguantra a la cabeza hueca de Pansy, lo hare!

Astoria abrió los ojso y la boca a su máxima expreción. ¿De verdad acaba de escuchar aquello? ¿Por qué no mejor le caía un rayo encima? Ahora resultaba que su hermana estaba enamorada de Malfoy. ¿Podía haber algo peor?

—¿Qué le ven a ese estúpido rubio altanero? - gritó desesperada.

—¡No lo insultes! - la mayor se fue contra la menor, pero lo único que logró fue caer a la alfombra por lo mareada que estaba.

Astoria apenas y lo noto, pues se puso a meditar en su propia pregunta ¿Qué le veían a Draco? ¿Por qué lo llamaban el Principe de Slytherin? No era muy inteligente que digamos, tampoco podía decir que tuviera mucho caracter... Era pedante y presumido, podía tener buenas rasones para presumir, finalmente era desendiente de la familia Black y estaba forrado en dinero... pero llegaba a ser un poco patetico. Esta bien, llegaba a ser muy patetico. Tan patetico que no se lo imaginaba haciendo "esas cosas" con Pansy. Admitia que era guapo... No era ciega, pero ¡Carajo! Eran niños y todas aquellas cosas sonaban ridiculas. Draco tenía de Principe lo que ella tenía de... ¿De qué? Esta bien, lo dejaría así. Draco podía ser el principe de lo que se le antojara, siempre y cuando ella pudiera ser ella misma y mantenerlo lejos. ¡Por Merlín! Era demasiado joven para estar metida en esa telaraña de intrigas y amor.

Bien podría comprar aquello con esas cosas que veían los Muggles en unas cajas parlantes, esas donde había puro drama y cosas raras, donde todo estaba enredado... ¿Como se llamaban esas cosas? ¡Ah sí! Podía comparar su vida con una "Telenovela".

Su hermana aparentemente se había dormido en la alfombra, sobre una botella de Armagñac vacía. Se acerco y quito la botella. El aroma era agradable, no imaginaba como había podido causarle aquello a Daphne, sin embargo la dejo de lado y sacando su varita, utilizó un hechizo para llevar a su hermana a su cuarto y dejarla dormida en su cama.

Observó a la rubia que dormía plácidamente con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Draco... - la escuchó murmurar antes de salir de la habitación.

Eso si la hacía sentir mal, romperle los sueños a Pansy podía llegar a ser divertido, pero ahora "esa verdad" también mataría las ilusiones de su hermana. ¿Por que carajo le había tocado eso a ella? De tantas chicas de sangre pura... ¡Bien! No había muchas chicas de sangre pura, pero entre todas las que aun quedaban ¿Por qué le tubo que tocar a ella ser la prometida de Malfoy?

**O-O-O**

Esa mañana fría y brillante del primero de Septiembre, las Greengrass llegaron en un limusina a la estación del tren. Caminaron indiferente entre la gente, hasta llegar al anden entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Cruzaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Ambas traían su usual equipaje, una maleta, una bolsa de mano y sus mascotas. El reloj marcaba las 09:55 AM. Habían llegado demasiado temprano.

Las dos permanecieron en silencio esperando a que abrieran las puertas del tren para guardar el equipaje pesado y poder ir a escoger sus asientos.

El tiempo paso lentamente, hasta que la demás gente comenzó a llegar y el tren parecía comenzar a calentar motores. Sin embargo las Greengrass seguían allí, sin moverse.

—¿Astoria? - le llamó la rubia, pero sin mirarle. Estaban una alado de la otra, hombro con hombro y mirando hacia el exprés.

—Dime, Daphne – contestó sin tampoco voltear a verla.

—Anoche... - comenzó a hablar.

—No le diré nada a nuestros padres – le cortó. No quería escuchar de nuevo cosas de Draco o nada que le recordara sobre esos asuntos.

—¿Sin resentimientos? - preguntó girándose para abrazarla — Perdóname pulguita.

—Sin resentimientos. Eres mi hermana y sabes que te quiero, aunque no te apoyo del todo – contestó abrazándola también. Eran hermanas al final de cuentas y la sangre era sangre al final de cuentas. Todo podía quedar en el pasado. Año nuevo, vida nueva. Tenía planes y en ninguno estaba incluido ningún Slytherin.

—Gracias, Tory. Pero no le digas de eso de.. de él, a nadie.

—Vale, vale. Pero recuerda que estoy de tu lado y que tu eres mucho mejor que esa zorra.

—No la insultes, bien o mal aun es mi amiga.

—Lo siento, Daphne – hizo una pausa para procesar cierta información — ¿Y Zabini? - preguntó de golpe.

—Lo quiero, es lindo, me trata bien... es un príncipe de verdad... - trago saliva y bajo la mirada para ver sus pies —... Y regrese con él.

—Oh... - no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué su hermana regresaba con Zabini si ya había admitido que le gustaba Draco? Aunque a lo mejor sería bueno que estuviera con Zabini y a lo mejor dejaba de pensar en el rubio ¿No? Aunque eso sería cruel para el moreno —Estas loca – finalizó al no saber que más decir.

Las hermana se sonrieron mutuamente y dejando el abrazó se subieron al tren para empezar el recorrido hacía Hogwarts. La rubia se fue al vagón que compartía con la "Realeza de Slytherin", mientras la castaña se sentó en un vagón solo y apartado, el mismo que había ocupado la ultima vez con Ivan...

—¿Puedo sentarme, _Mademoiselle_? - hablando de las barbas de Merlín.

—_Bien entendu –_ le contestó sonriendo. El chico tenía un buen francés, quizás le hacía falta practicar el acento, pero ya era mucho con que lo supiera hablar ¿No? Aquello le robó una sonrisa enorme.

—Jajaja. Gracias – el joven entró a la compartimiento y acomodo su equipaje, para luego sentare aun lado de ella —¿Como te fue en tus vacaciones? - pregunto con una calida sonrisa.

—Bien, muy bien – mintió — ¿Como supiste que fui a Francia? - preguntó extrañada y como respuesta el Gryffindor enarco las cejas.

—No sabía que había sido Francia, pero como traías ese atuendo – rió débilmente — Te quería impresionar, aunque el impresionado fui yo con tu perfecto acento – confesó algo avergonzado.

—No hay problema, si me impresionaste – le aclaró sin dejar de sonreir.

Por alguna extraña casualidad del destino los dos se voltearon a ver y esos ojos morrones se conectaron con los ojos verdes de Greengrass, sin embargo lo que pudo ser un tierno y primer beso... se convirtió en un golpe involuntario cuando los dos atolondrados se empinaron el uno contra el otro. Claro que la peor parte se la llevo Ivan, que tuvo la dicha de sentir la frente de la joven sobre su nariz o en otras palabras, un cabezazo que lo noqueó con tal fuerza para desmayarlo y torcerle la nariz que comenzaba a sangrar.

—¡Ayuda! - salió a gritar Astoria apenas vio la sangre.

Aparentemente la felicidad nunca le duraría mucho tiempo ¿O si? Solo tenía que ver lo que le había pasado durante las vacaciones... París y Beauxbatons... hermosos hasta que llegaron... Los Mortifagos... y lo de su hermana... Y ahora Ivan Osborne hasta que... ¡Oh Merlin, aunque sea déjalo vivo!

La niña de ahora doce años, empezaba a pensar que estaba maldita o algo muy parecido. Solo esa explicación tenía para tanta desgracia junta.

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre lo de Daphne, lo medite mucho cuando termine el capitulo y lo re-escribí al menos dos o tres veces, por eso tarde en actualizar, pero después de meditar la situación y con fines futuros... muy futuros, las cosas se quedarán así por ahora :3<strong>

**Espero no estar iendo demasiado rápido y cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3**

**Como sea, b****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	12. Segundo Año: Princesa verde

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Buuu... nu sean malos y dejenme aunque sea un comentario D:**

**Miren que.. El lunes regreso a la Universidad y ya no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir y actualizar tan seguido como lo estoy haciendo ahorita, si me dan animo me inspiro más :3**

**Aclaro que no es chantaje, pero nada les cuesta ^^ **

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**12.- Segundo Año: Princesa verde.**

—Lo siento – murmuró la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa – le tranquilizo su acompañante.

Después de que un alumno de quinto les ayudara, los dos jóvenes de segundo se quedaron nuevamente solos en aquel compartimiento apartado y silencioso.

—¿Seguro que no te duele? - insistió la niña, con esas esmeraldas llenas de culpa y preocupación.

—Estoy seguro – le confesó Osborne — Me he lastimado peor jugando Soccer.

—¿So que? - cuestiono la bruja.

—Em... un deporte para los niños Muggles – le intento explicar con su mejor sonrisa.

Los dos chicos ahora estaban frente a frente, para evitar más desgracias como la anterior. Astoria también le sonrió y bajó su vista apenada, por lo que no pudo evitar toparse con la sangre en la camisa naranja del chico. Aun no se habían puesto los uniformes de sus respectivas casas. Pero eso sería luego, aun tenían tiempo y la bella niña de 12 años, oficiales, tenía regalos que darle a su amigo antes de que llegaran a la escuela y le fuera imposible.

—Hablando de eso... - hizo una pausa para levantarse y tomar su bolso – ¡Te tengo unos regalos! - declaró alegremente-

—¿Qué? Asty, no tenías por que... - dijo evidentemente sorprendido mientras la niña sacaba diferentes cajas de diferentes tamaños de ese pequeño volso que traía consigo.

El resto del viaje la pasaron charlando de sus vacaciones. Aunque la evidente diferencia entre clases sociales, como Astoria que había ido a Francia e Ivan solo había ido a pescar, no parecía abrumarlos. Era divertido, cada cual tenía su particular encanto.

—¡Golosinas! ¡Golosinas! - se escuchó la voz de la mujer que siempre llevaba ese carrito repleto de dulces — ¿Quieren alguna golosina? - preguntó la amable anciana a los dos chicos.

—No, gracias – respondió Osborne.

—Dos ranas de chocolate – le pidió Astoria, aunque en realidad no las quería para ella, si no para su hermana. Ahí tenía dos oportunidades de acercarse a ella, no es que después de su ultima charla siguiera pensando que su hermana la odiaba, pero considerando la "situación", necesitaba "casuales" formas de llegar a de buenas a primeras con ella y que esta le respondiera sin temor a que "La Realeza Slytherin" se la comiera viva. Quizás debería de comprar más... la Slytherin terminó comprando seis y metiendolas en su bolso.

—Te saldrán caries si comes tantas – le aconsejo el castaño con una cara divertida.

—¡No son para mi! - se quejo entre risas y haciendo un tierno puchero de enfado.

—¡No, que va! - se burló sarcásticamente, pero con un tono tan cómico que realmente era imposible enojarse o tomarlo a mar.

Ambos rieron sonoramente y continuaron el viaje platicando de diferentes cosas.

**O-O-O**

El espectáculo de la siguiente mañana fue digno de homenajear. Al fin habían llegado las dos escuelas que participarían en el torneo de los tres magos. Durante el desayuno se presentaron. Astoria moría de envidia y admiración al ver la belleza que desbordaban las señoritas de Beauxbaton con sus trajes azules y esos movimientos delicados que robó suspiros de muchos de los chicos presentes. Mentalmente se maldecía y no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar que ella podría estar en ahí, en ese mismo instante pero vestida de seda azul y revoloteando como una mariposa, en lugar de tener que usar su grisesco y lúgubre atuendo de colegiala y estar sentada en una mesa donde todos la querían matar.

—Que zorras se ven – escuchó el murmuro de Pansy.

—¡Pansy! - Tracey la reprendió.

—Solo digo la verdad – se defendió la pelinegra.

—A mi me parecen lindas – terció Daphne.

También pasaron los chicos búlgaros de Durmstrang. Y así anunciaron _El Torneo de Los Tres Magos_, sus características empezando por la gloria eterna y que solo participarían alumnos de 17 años en adelante. También presentaron a Moody como el nuevo profesor de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**O-O-O**

—¿Como lo sabias? - preguntó Ivan que caminaba aun lado de su amiga hacia la clase de Pociones con Snape. Su curiosidad iba acompañada de asombro, pues recordaba perfectamente cuando Astoria le había dicho en el vagón de tren, sobre la visita de otras escuelas, claro que él pensó que le estaban tomando el pelo.

—Porque estuve en Francia – respondió con obviedad, recibiendo una mirada inquisidora por parte del castaño — ¡Oh esta bien! Porque me lo dijo una chica de Beauxbatons – confesó.

—¿Quien? Y ¿Como te lo dijo? - insistió en saber.

—Pues cuando estuve Francia... ella, Fleur Delacour – susurro mientras veía como un grupo de bellas alumnas de Beauxbaton se acercaban sonrientes con sus lindos trajes azules.

—_¡Bonjour, chers!_- saludó la susodicha a la pequeña Slytherin.

—_Bonjour, Fleur_ – Astoria contesto sonriendo de lado y sintiendo como Ivan la halaba de su túnica para que siguieran caminando, ya iban tarde y empezar el año con un castigo de Snape no era nada conveniente.

— ¿Donde te metiste aquella noche? - pregunto sin poder apartar el acento francés.

—Problemas... lo siento mucho - se disculpo, sonriendo de medio lado, aun sintiendo los jalones de Ivan.

—No te preocupes, _chers._.. Anda ve que llegaras tarde – la bella rubia, que siguió caminando con su grupo de amigas.

**O-O-O**

—¿No podían esperar aunque sea un día para empezar a llegar tarde? ¿Señor Osborne? ¿Señorita Greegrass? - la voz del profesor Snape era calmda, pausada e irónica como siempre y como siempre los castigaría, no debían de ser genios para saber eso — 5 puntos menos a cada uno y quiero... - volteó a verlos — Cuatro pergaminos tamaño duende, llenos con todos los ingrediente para antídotos de envenenamiento de la A a la P, para este viernes.

—¡Pero Profeso! ¡Son más de 500! - rezongó la niña que aun llevaba los mechones platinados.

—5 puntos menos Slytherin – respondió.

—Pero profesor... - quiso intervenir Osborne.

—5 puntos menos Gryffindor – aparentemente algo tenía de muy mal humor al profesor de pociones que se la estaba agarrando contra los dos alumnos de segundo año que solo habían llegado... 20 minutos tarde.

—Si profesor – contestaron aun unisonó. Sería mejor no decir más o solo terminarían empeorando las cosas.

—Y háganos a todos el favor de sentarse separados. Profesen su amor fuera de mi salón de clases – sentenció con burla e ironía, haciendo sonrojar a los dos niños que tal cual se los pidió el profesor se sentaron lejos y se mantuvieron callados durante el resto de la hora.

Hicieron un par de pociones, tomaron notas y apenas se acabo la clase se fueron a la biblioteca para sacar el libro de antídotos. Por suerte tenían una hora libre, por desgracia la tenían ocupada gracias a su "querido" profesor.

—No lo puedo creer – se quejo el joven que caminaba junto a Astoria.

—Me odia, te odia, nos odia... - declaró con voz dramática.

—Que forma tan profunda de explicarlo – se burló sin muchas ganas.

—No dudes que un día nos terminará echando...

—No eches porras – la interrumpió, porque de hecho, el joven de ojos avellana, no dudaba que en cualquier momento el profesor Snape los terminaría echando de la clase o echando del colegio y es que el hombre parecía enfurecerse con tan solo verlos.

Pasaron el resto del día y la semana metidos en la biblioteca. Apenas y salían a sus clases para luego regresar a seguir con el trabajo de Snape. Cada cierto tiempo uno salia al baño o por algo de comida, mientras el otro seguía trabajando. Fue divertido comprobar como hacían muy buen equipo y como no se aburrían aunque fueran los únicos dos que se encontraran en el lugar. Y es que, aunque la biblioteca era normalmente poco concurrida, con la visita de las otras escuelas, aparentemente todos tenían algo que hacer, los que no andaban tras las lindas chicas francesas, andaban tras los fuertes chicos búlgaros.

—Creo que ya termine – musitó Astoria dejando caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

—¿Bromeas? A mi me falta toda la P – se quejo Ivan mientras comía unas donas de chocolate.

—Toma, copialo – dijo sin muchas ganas la Slytherin que moría del cansancio.

—No gracias, luego nos castigara peor... - se recordó a si mismo antes de caer en la tentación — ¿Por qué no mejor vas a dormir? Ya es tarde, yo solo estaré un poco más... antes de que algún profesor o lo que sea venga a echarme – sonrió de medio lado.

—En otras palabras – habló la castaña que giro la cabeza para mirarlo, pero sin levantarala de la mesa, por lo que los mechones platinados le cubrieron el rostro y ella resoplo — Te quedaras hasta que termines, aunque eso implique que cuando te vean fuera de la cama a estas horas, nos volverán a castigar y pasaremos otra semana escribiendo pergaminos de la O a la Z – se burló.

—¡Oh! Que bueno que me dices, empezaré de una vez con O, cuando termine con la P – se rió fuerte, pues finalmente estaban solos.

—Jajaja, eres un tonto Ivan – le reprendió la serpiente de Salazar. Y es que en esos momentos bajo la tenue luz, los ojos de Astoria resplandecían como esmeraldas entre esos mechones plata, Osborne podía jurar que estaba siendo hipnotizado, se quedo viéndola fijamente — ¡Hey! Reacciona – le gritó tronandole los dedos enfrente — ¿Estas bien, Ivi? - pregunto usando el sobrenombre que había escojido para molestarlo, ya que la niña aun no pensaba en ninguno cariñoso, pero si tenía algunos para molestar.

—¡Tory! ¡No me digas Ivi! - refunfuño, ganándose la risa de su compañera.

Los dos siguieron ahí, Astoria que había terminado primero, le ayudo a Ivan a terminar el trabajo, pues al dia siguiente a primera hora, tenían que ponerlo en el escritorio del profesor Snape. La noche se fue rapidamente y regresaron a sus dormitorios prácticamente en la madrugada, se toparon con profesores, claro que si, pero cuando les explicaron el porque andaban fuera de la cama a esas horas y les mostraron los cuatro pergaminos tamaño duende, en lugar de reprimendas se ganaron compasión y es que solo Severus podía estar tan loco como para dejar tanto trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

**O-O-O**

—Interesante – habló el profesor de cabello largo y negro que miraba a sus dos alumnos de segundo año — Claro esta que yo no les pedí una lista de antídotos con sus ingredientes, les pedí los ingredientes para hacer los antidotos.

—¿Y cual es la diferencia? - se quejo Astoria visiblemente molesta.

—Acusame es el primer antidoto de la enciclopedia – comentó el profesor leyendo el pergamino — Aquí debería estar escrito Aayudo que es la primera planta volcánica en listada en la enciclopedia que se usa como ingrediente principal en los antídotos.

—¿Y como carajo íbamos a saber? - volvió a gritar la ojiverde, al menos ya le estaba demostrando a su líder de casa que no era solo una niñita romántica que le gustaba gastar bromas junto a un Gryffindor, claro que el mal carácter no era una cualidad que le agradara al profesor.

—30 puntos menos a cada uno y quiero los pergaminos correctos en mi escritorio el Lunes – sentenció.

Aquello era insólito, aparentemente se la pasaría todo el santo año encerrada en la biblioteca junto a Ivan, haciendo trabajos del amargado Snape. Apenas y había podido... ¡No! No había podido hacer nada, apenas y dormía en su casa y el resto del tiempo estaba en la biblioteca, comía en la biblioteca, se dormía literalmente en la biblioteca y vivía en la biblioteca. Lo único productivo de todo aquello era que no se había topado con dos desagradables serpientes.

—No puedo creer que me pase esto. Adiós a mis sueños de pasar tiempo con las chicas de Beauxbaton.

—Y ¿Como para que querías pasar tiempo con ellas? - preguntó extrañado su acompañante.

—Porque... ¿Son agradables? - su rostro reflejaba obviedad y burla, realmente esa no era la respuesta, pero quería molestar un poco al león dorado.

—¡Ja! ¡Me ofendes! - contestó en falso tono fingido de sentirse mal — ¿Insinúas que mi compañía no es agradable?

—Jajaja, claro que no, tonto – se burló y rompió a reír al ver las muecas del castaño.

—Lo sabía, aunque tonto tampoco soy – comenzó a reir con ella.

Los dos iban tan risueños en sus tontas bromas que como siempre no repararon en el desastre que iban a causar, cuando el líder de Slytherin y el Príncipe de Slytherin iban pasando por ahí cargando un pesado baul. El rubio refunfuñaba por tener que ayudar a su profesor, pero es que si no lo hacía no iba a pasar la maldita asignatura, no es que fuera malo en pociones, claro que no, solo resultaba que se quedaba dormido en la clase, porque toda la noche la pasaba a escondidas con Pansy.

—¡Cuidado! - gritó Malfoy, pero demasiado tarde, los dos chicos que reían habían chocado con las dos serpientes, lo que provoco que tiraran el baúl que dentro traía pociones, lo que a su vez provocó una explosión.

—¡100 puntos menos, par de tórtolos! - gritó furioso Snape.

—¡Genial! - se quejo la Greengrass al escuchar eso.

—¿Estas ciega o que, pulga? - le ofendió Draco, pero fue ignorado por la chica.

Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo de ahí, era mejor decir "Ahí corrió, que allí murió". Dejaron de correr cuando llegaron al pasillo central de la ala oeste, donde estaban los Ravenclaws.

—Al menos nos quitan puntos por igual – se consoló el león de Gryffindor.

—Claro, gran consuelo. ¿Entonces debo preocuparme cuando me quiten más puntos a mi que a ti? - respondió burlonamente.

—¡Ja! En todo caso me quitaran más a mí.

**O-O-O**

Despues de irse a bañar a sus respectivas casa y cambiarse, se fueron a la biblioteca como habían quedado anteriormente. Claro que Osborne llegó primero, pues la serpiente tubo ciertos contratiempos con las culebras que estaban en la sala común de su casa.

—¿Sabes que por tu culpa, Mi Draco se tubo que quedar a ayudar al profesor Snape? - escupió la auto nombra princesa de Slyhterin.

—No fue mi culpa – contestó secamente y caminando más a prisa para salir del lugar.

—Eres una maldita pulga... ¡Ridisema! - la pelinegra le lanzó un hechizo a sus espaldas.

—¡Pansy! - gritó la rubia Greengrass — No maldigas a mi hermana.

—Tranquila Daphne – hablo su hermana, volteándose a encarar a su atacante — Al parecer ni un buen hechizo sabes hacer ¿Verdad? - se burló la más joven, viendo que no tenía nada diferente, extraño o lastimado en su ser.

—Claro que si, pulga. Pero eres muy tonta para darte cuenta – le contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

La pequeña callo y se volvió a examinar de pies a cabeza y entonces notó lo único diferente que tenía ahora.

—¿Eso es todo Pansy? - se burló — Me hiciste un favor, ya no me gustaban esos mechones plateados.

—Claro, lo que tu digas – contestó con confianza y superioridad, pero Astoria se marcho antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

**O-O-O**

—¿Por que tardaste tanto? - pregunto Ivan que ya tenía unas golosinas y los libros en la mesa.

—Las culebras de mi casa – argumento con desinterés, sentándose aun lado del muchacho.

—¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? - enarcó las cejas, esperando una respuesta de la ahora castaña completa.

—Me lanzaron un hechizo para quitarme el look – se burló recordando lo patético que le había parecido el hechizo de Pansy.

—Jajaja, creo que no soy muy creativas – le siguió la burla y entre bromas y risas comenzaron por segunda vez el trabajo de Snape. Si bien dicho trabajo no les daría una calificación más alta, al menos evitaría que los corrieran de la clase de pociones.

La noche volvió a caer lentamente mientras ellos seguían allí. Astoría había ido por dos tasas de chocolate caliente y pan de flor de sangriente al gran comedor, mientras Ivan buscaba la definición de una tal planta llamada Branquialgas, que aparecía como ingrediente de antidotos.

—¿Ya lo encontraste? - preguntó la castaña dejando la comida en la mesa.

—Nada, en ocasiones pienso que lo hacen así a propósito ¿Por que demonios el indice no trae la definición? - se quejó Osborne tomado su chocolate.

—Mira tonto – le contestó rodando los ojos — ¡Aquí esta! - el Gryffindor enarco las cejas y se acerco, tal cual lo había dicho la definición estaba en el Indice, solo que no lo habían notado, pues al parecer el libro de Ivan le faltaba justamente esa hoja de la explicación — Sirve vitalmente para respirar bajo el agua y empleada en antídotos puede ser útil para revivir a un ahogado, si este lleva muerto menos de 4 horas – leyó con sus esmeraldas.

—Suena escalofriante – dijo mientras observaba el libro por sobre el hombro de la niña.

—Lo es, vamos a... - una nueva y más evidente oportunidad se presentó. La chico volteó sutilmente y se topo frente a frente con el león que sonrió y solo se empino para acortar la distancia y besarle. Fue un beso tierno, dulce y sin nada de malicia. Astoria dejo caer el libro y se giro sin romper el inocente contacto. Apenas un sutil roce con los labios que termino en un cálido y acogedor abrazo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? - soltó de golpe Osborne.

—¿No debería esperar dos años para proponer eso? - se burló con una risa nerviosa y las mejillas rojas.

—Lo siento, mi princesa.. - se disculpó y la volvió a abrazar – esperaré.

—Bobo – se bufó aun nerviosa.

—Astoria... - le llamó.

—¿Qué? - se alejo para mirarlo.

—¿Desde cuando tu cabello brilla?

—¿Ah?

—Tu cabello brilla como si fuera.. em... ¿Esmeralda?.

La susodicha solo parpadeó, ingenua de lo que le estaban hablando. Pensó por unos segundo que a lo mejor se debía a la luz de las lamparas de la biblioteca, pero... tomó uno de sus mechones y lo pudo ver, su cabello resplandecía como si fuera fosforescente...

—¡Maldita! ¡Me la volvió a hacer! - gritó a todo pulmón, mientras salía corriendo, dejando a un confundido Osborne ahí solo.

* * *

><p><strong>Jejeje... pues aunque esto es un DracoAstoria, tenía que dejar que la chica tuviera algo de vida fuera del rubio que aun anda con Pasy, así que esto fue un Astoria/Ivan... un besito tierno y nada más, aun tienen 12 ;D**

**Bueno, Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3**

**B****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	13. Segundo Año: Serpiente de Gryffindor

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**RxR4ever:** Tu teoría es cierta, pero era sorpresa D:! Eso se descubrirá un muchito más adelante, cuando Astoria demuestre que también es una serpiente y por algo quedo en Slytherin xD ^^ Que bueno que te gustara, gracias por leerme linda!

**Jjaacckkyy:** Me encanta que me dejes un Review por cada capi! de verdad que me haces muy feliz! :3

Pues ya veras los planes que le tengo a Daphne y Zabini, y si, como que Astoria e Ivan tienen los pies mejor puestos en la tierra, aunque siento que pongo a Ivan demasiado maduro, pero puedo justificar eso más adelante :3 Gracias linda

**Clioprongs:** Jajaja, quizás no lo deje muy claro... era solo un hechizo con efecto retrasado, que hacia que el cabello cambiara de color en un momento inoportuno y luego dura unos días así... jijiji de hecho, Draco necesita una sacudida para cambiar y que Astoria le empiece a tomar cariño

**Marilizzie13:** Jaja, gracias linda! ^^ y ya verás como tomara Draco ciertas cosas

**Disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**13.- Segundo Año: Serpiente de Gryffindor **

Llevaba dos días con el cabello así, pues segundo el profesor Moody, la maldición era de efecto temporal, por lo cual no había un antídoto o remedio más que aguantar el ridículo de traer cabello de pallaso. La chica hacia acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no matar a Pansy, para dejar la gargantilla en su lujar y no verse tentada a pasar a un lado de ella con su varita en la mano y lanzarle un Crucio.

—Buenos días, Pulga – saludó socarronamente la pelinegra cuando Astoria bajaba por las escaleras de los dormitorios — Déjame decirte que combinas muy bien, tus ojos, tu bufanda y tu cabello – se burló.

—Gracias, Pansy – con ayuda de Osborne estaba aprendiendo a no maldecir a la arrastrada esa, al menos no verbalmente, los pensamientos eran una cosa muy diferente.

La chica llevaba su cabellera sujeta por un moño negro, y es que de verdad se estaba esforzando por combinar y que aquello no luciera tan ridículo.

—Ve el lado bueno, ya no necesitas un disfraz para hoy – se burló y se puso de bien para subir a las habitaciones.

Haciendo uso de todo su auto control la chia de cabello temporalmente verde, siguió caminando hasta salir de las mazmorras y dirigirse a la sala principal donde estaba el cáliz de fuego. La gran mayoría la pasaba ahora ahí, viendo quienes iban a depositar su nombre y aplaudiéndoles cuando lo hacían. A ella no le interesaba mucho aquello, pero Ivan dijo que ahí la iba a estar esperando.

—Hola Ivan – saludo la serpiente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Tory – le devolvió el saludo, pero se aparto lentamente para darle paso a una joven estudiante de cara angélica, tes pálida, cabello rojizo y pecas — Ginny, ella es Astoria Greengrass, Astoria, ella es Ginny Weasley.

—Mucho gusto – saludo sonriente la chica que era un año mayor.

—¿Weasley? - sin embargo Astoria no contesto el saludo y se quedo meditando sobre el apellido. ¿Donde lo había escuchado antes? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o de que la pelirroja pudiera comentar algo, llegaron los queridos Fred y George Weasley, con sus pócimas para envejecer, esos dos siempre tenían algo cómico que hacer. Quizás era de ellos de quien recordaba el apellido ¿Eran parientes no? Los Weasley, magos de sangre pura que convivían con Muggles y no tenían un centavo en que caerse muertos.

Observaron el singular espectáculo, pero cuando comenzaron con lo de "¡Pelea, pelea!" mejor se retiraron del lugar.

—¿Eres de Slyhterin, cierto? - habló Ginny, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos.

—Si – respondió secamente.

—Representas muy bien a tus colores – la pelirroja intentó sonar casual y rió sutil mente.

—Em... si, un pequeño accidente – contestó sin mucho animo, pero viendo lo tenso del ambiente decidió seguir una charla — ¿Y tu eres de Tercero, no?

—¡Ah! ¡Si! - sonrió apenada — Pero el año pasado reprobé transformaciones con McGonagall y lo estoy tomando de nuevo con los de segundo. Por eso conozco a Ivan, además de que vamos en la misma casa – a pesar de que la castaña no había pedido explicaciones de aquello, la Weasley le proporciono la respuesta sonrientemente.

—¡Oh! Espero que a mi no me pase lo mismo – comentó. Ella tenía esa clase, pero no la compartía con los Gryffindor, si no con los Ravenclaw. Y realmente no era muy buena, ya que en ocasiones su gargantilla interfería también con las trasformaciones, lo que le hacía pensar que Bellatrix llegó a trasformar cosas en otras cosas con fines nada buenos...

Los tres chicos iban caminando silenciosamente hacia el comedor principal, era una atmósfera un tanto tensa. Ivan no decía nada para no ser inoportuno, Ginny no decía nada porque notaba la tensión de Astoria y Astoria estaba tensa porque... porque debía admitir que no había sido muy social últimamente y estar con otra leona le parecía incomodo, más aun cuando vio que a su dirección venia "La Realeza Slytherin", el singular grupo de Malfoy. Draco con Pasy y los dos gorilas, su hermana con Zabini y los otros dos que siempre discutían. Caminaban lenta y altaneramente, como si eso fuera una pasarela y ellos las estrellas de cine.

—Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - se burló el rubio que fue coreado por las risas de sus amigos.

—¡Callate, Malfoy! - la primera el hablar fue Ginny, al parecer la peligro tenía carácter. Buen carácter y no tragaba a Draco, la podía considerar para su lista de Navidad, pensó la castaña de ojos verdes.

—¡Callare, zanahoria parlante! - y como siempre Pansy salía a la defensa de su novio.

—Que creativa, Parkinson – se burló Astoria rodando los ojos y consiguiendo que la mirada de los miembros de su casa se centraban en ella.

—Si un día pensé que no existía algún ser más patético que un Weasly, hoy cambio de opinión – escupido el Principe de las serpientes, con cara de asco — Una... una pura sangre con Gryffindors, deshonras a tu casa – musito.

—Ellos son mis amigos – defendió la Greengrass.

—Una lombriz con gatos, ni pareces hermana de Daphne – sentenció el rubio. Sin embargo Astoria no le miró a él, sino a su hermana, que su rostro parecía iluminarse solo porque Draco había dicho su nombre. ¿Y luego decían que ella era la que estaba loca?

El singular grupo de serpientes se retiraron, dejando a los dos leones y a la que ellos consideraban una "Traidora". La chica literalmente se mordió la lengua para no gritar, no insultar, no maldecir y gracias a la gargantilla de Bella, no torturar o matar.

—¿Qué les pasa? - soltó la pelirroja viendo al singular grupo alejarse.

—¿Asty? - cuando los dos Gryffindors voltearon, la Slytherin ya no estaba con ellos.

**O-O-O**

—Tenía mucho de no verte por aquí – comento repentinamente la fantasma del baño de niñas del segundo piso —¿Otra vez llorando por Malfoy? - pregunto negando con la cabeza.

—¡Si! - contestó sin detener su llanto.

La pequeña Slyhterin tenía mucho tiempo de no llorar, pero aparentemente las lagrimas contenidas en los últimos días, querían salir todas de golpe, enrojeciendole los ojos y nublandole la visión.

—¿Ahora que paso con él? - Myrtle se acerco la niña que no dejaba de llorar. Estaba sentada bajo los lavabos, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, dejando que el alborotado cabello verde... ¿Momento? ¿Verde? —¡Astoria! ¿Qué le paso a tu cabello? - abrió sus enormes ojos, que se veían más grandes por los lentes-

—¡Pansy! - gritó, pero seguía en la misma posición, haciendo lo mismo... llorar.

—¿Y por eso lloras? ¿Pansy te puso el cabello verde para que Draco te viera fea? - había que escuchar la clase de deducciones que sacaba Myrtle, aunque bien podían ser parte ciertas, pero Greegrass no les presto mucha atención.

Lloraba por rabia contenida, por esos sentimientos que la habían invadido hace ya un año. Esos sentimientos de sentir que nada tenía sentido, de que sus sueños estaban rotos... y ahora se añadía el hecho de romperle sus sueños a su hermana. Y es que esa sonrisa, ese brillo en los ojos que tenía Daphne cuando el estúpido rubio había dicho su nombre...

Eso había sido lo que desató el llanto en la pequeña. Posiblemente su hermana la odiaría cuando supiera la verdad, porque no es lo mismo ver a tu dizque "amor de tu vida" con una cabeza hueca y tonta con Pansy, a verlo y saber que se casara con tu hermana menor.

—Astoria... - volvió a llamar el fantasma para niña continuó llorando.

Así paso el resto de la tarde de aquel 31 de Octubre, se perdió el banquete de Halloween y el anunció de quienes serían los participantes del Torneo de los tres magos. Continuó allí, hasta que le gano el cansancio y decidió que era mejor irse a su cuarto. Ya mañana podría hablar con Ivan de lo ocurrido y se enteraría que fue del torneo y de lo que se perdió. Buscó a Myrtle para despedirse, pero aparentemente el fantasma no estaba con ella.

—Hasta pronto – solo por si la escuchaba. Y salió rumbo a las mazmorras.

**O-O-O**

—¡Ese San Potter! - apenas entró a la sala común de su casa pudo escuchar los insultos descontrolados de Draco — ¡Siempre tiene que estar ahí! ¡Si el torneo era para tres, él tenía que volverlo de cuatro! ¿A acaso abra algún año en que ese cara rajada no sea el centro de atención? - seguía gritando y los demás le animaban con comentarios similares. Una perfecta escena de porque le decían príncipe, él blasfemando como el todo poderoso y el resto de idiotas asistiendo como borregos.

—Miren quien llego – proclamo la pelinegra que estaba aun lado del rubio.

—No molestes, Pansy – intentó zafarse e ignorar las miradas, para seguir su camino a los dormitorios.

—¿Debes estar feliz, no? ¡El gran San Potter, ídolo de tus malditos gatos greñudos, quedo como participante del torneo y ni siquiera tiene 17! - volvía a hablar Malfoy, pero la Greengrass intento ignorarlo y llegar a las escaleras.

—Una de nuestras serpientes en Gryffindor, que patético – se burlo una chica de cabello rojo que Astoria no conocía.

—Esa no es serpiente, es lombriz – le siguió Pansy.

—Oigan ¡Ya! - les gritó la rubia, hermana mayor de la pobre niña que todos ahí querían matar — Es mi hermana.

—Pues no veo en que se parecen – comenzó su discurso el Príncipe de Slytherin, que se puso de pie para caminar hasta las dos hermanas Greengrass — Tú eres rubia y ella castaña.. em verde momentáneamente – dijo mirando con asco a la menor — Tú tienes ojos azules y esta verdes. Tu eres una Slytherin como nosotros – comentó tomando del mentón a Daphne que no ocultaba su felicidad ante aquello — Y esta es una lombriz que anda entre mugrosos gatos y que solo causa que nos quiten puntos – finalizó mordazmente mirando a Astoria — ¿A quien saliste Greengrass?

—¿A quien saliste tú, Malfoy? - devolvió la pregunta, quizás no tenía argumentos para defenderse del todo, porque omitiendo el tono despectivo, todo lo que dijo el rubio era cierto, ella y Daphne no se parecían físicamente y a ella no le gustaba estar con las serpientes de su casa y solo les causaba problemas con sus imprudentes actos, además de pasar todo su tiempo con Ivan. Pero si no tenía defensa al menos iba a atacar — Tu padre es caballeroso, distinguido y amable – al menos así era el Lucius que ella conocía — Tu madre es amorosa, comprensiva y divertida. ¿A quien saliste tú? Déspota, patético, grosero y cruel. Creo que solo se parecen en ser güeros – argumentó. Esta bien, admitía que no era el gran insulto o su gran defensa , pero consiguió que todos se callaran y le dieran oportunidad de escapar antes de recibir más mordidas venenosas.

Sobra decir que cerro las cortinas de su cama y con filtros de voz, logró dormir. Otra vez tenía esa sensación de que nada estaba bien. Antes de caer al mundo de los sueños, se hizo una nota mental de que tenía que ir a hablar con Ivan, solo el tierno león castaño, le podría animar. Lo quería mucho y de verdad, si no fuera por él, ya hubiese terminado verdaderamente loca en aquel lugar.

**O-O-O**

Esa mañana se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, no quería perder tiempo, quería verlo. Ivan Osborne. ¿Quien diría que sentiría esas mariposas en el estomago con solo pensar en él? Iba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que tubo la dicha y desgracia de chocar nuevamente con alguien.

—¿Estas bien? - preguntó el chico con lentes.

—¿Harry? - ¿Por qué siempre se lo tenía que topar así? Bien, no era siempre, apenas habían sido dos veces, pero sin duda no era la manera más comoda de entablar conversación con alguien.

—¡Oh! Eres tú – comento, aun extendiendo su mano, la cual, Astoria acepto. — ¿Estas bien? - la chica asistió — ¿Como te llamas? - pregunto amablemente. La había visto dos veces, la segunda vez no la había reconocido y de hecho casi no la reconoce con el cabello verde, pero reconoció la cara, las facciones delicadas de una niña, pero esos ojos fieros color esmeralda que el año pasado habían amenazado a Draco. ¿Como no acordarse de esa Slyhterin?

—Astoria – sonrió —Astoria Greengrass – se presentó haciendo una ligera reverencia.

—Harry Potter - le extendió la mano para darle un saludo a forma de presentación — Un gusto conocerte Astoria.

—El gusto es mio – volvió a sonreír — Escuché por ahí que quedaste como participante del torneo – comentó casual, recordando a Draco.

—Si, em... algo así – contestó el chico, sintiéndose algo incomodo por eso. Ya tenía suficiente con que todos le echaran bulla e insultos de todos en general, como para que ahora fuera a recibirlos por una niña menor de Slytherin, sin embargo eso no pasó.

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a platicar, hablando superficialmente de sus vidas, tampoco es que se fueran a contar los más íntimos secretos, pero habían congeniado muy bien como para charlar de lo insoportable que era "El Príncipe de Slytherin" y que Snape estaba loco y les odiaba... y que era horrible que los juzgaran sin saber verdad de lo que había pasado. Claro que el ultimo tema se paso a lo de Harry, pues Astoria no pesaba entrar en detalles de porque su casa entera la odiaba.

—Yo te creo – musitó la niña de cabello verde.

—¿De verdad? - Potter parecía sorprendido, era la primera persona que le decía aquello.

—No veo el porque querrías entrar a una competencia donde te pueden matar – argumento con una mueca divertida, sabiendo que el comentario no era en si de mucha ayuda, considerando que el moreno ya estaba dentro de dicha competencia y claramente, si lo podían matar.

—Pues gracias – contestó algo divertido, intentando quitarle importancia — Eres la primera que escucho que de verdad piensa que yo no quería participar.

Los chicos siguieron hablando y caminando un poco más. Harry había dicho que iría al lago, porque había quedado de verse con un amigo. Y Astoria comento que ella buscaba a Ivan Osborne, si bien se tardo un poco en ubicar quien, el chico de lentes le comentó que de seguro estaba en el gran comedor con Ginny y otros de Gryffindor, así que como prácticamente iban por el mismo rumbo decidieron caminar juntos. El amable y apuesto Gryffindor nunca imagino llegar a conocer una Slytherin que no desbordara veneno al hablar. Quizás porque al único que había tratado era a Malfoy... que hablando de las barbas de Merlín.

—¡Miren nada más! - alardeó el rubio que venía en la dirección opuesta, caminando hacia ellos con su pandilla, al menos los hombres, excluyendo a Zabini.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? - como siempre Harry se puso en seguida a la defensiva con el rubio de ojos grises, simplemente le exasperaba los nervios. No lo odiaba, no aun, pero en definitiva ni volviendo a nacer se volverían amigos.

—Ver a esta singular pareja – comentó burlonamente — Ya conoces a la lombriz de Slytherin, según veo. Tal para cual, par de patéticos idealistas.

—¡Callate, Draco! ¿Por qué no te largas con tu novia? - gritó furiosa la...¿Castaña? ¡Gracias Merlín! Su cabello había regresado a la normalidad, desconocía en que momento fue, pero esta feliz de ver sus mechones amielados y no de un verde fosforescente.

—Mira Potter – levanto las cejas divertido — Aquí tienes a tu segunda novia. Vas mejorando. De una Weasley pobretona, a una Greengrass rica, pero traidora – finalizó entre risas, dejando a los dos chicos molestos. El rubio se perdió a la distancia acompañado de sus gorilas.

— Ignóralo, así es Malfoy... - comentó el joven Potter intentando sonreír a la niña.

—¡Maldito sea! - murmuró por lo bajo y salio corriendo en dirección opuesta, dejando solo a Harry, en aquel pasillo. El chico decidió ir al lago, había quedado con Neville, pero se había distraído con Astoria.

Mientras la chica se olvido por completo de Ivan y nuevamente fue a refugiarse en el solitario baño con Myrtel.

—¿Otra vez, Malfoy? - pregunto el fantasma al ver como la niña, nuevamente castaña, entraba corriendo y llorando.

Pasó la tarde allí, ahogándose en llanto de rabia y desesperación. Odiaba la situaciones en las que se veía en vuelta y más aun odiaba a Draco por provocarlas.

**O-O-O**

Esa noche que regresó a su casa en las mazmorras, todos sin excepción la ignoraron. ¿Por qué? Porque cuando Malfoy la vio defendiendo a Harry, la niña callo de la gracia del rubio Principe, así que se encargo de informar a todos, que esa chiquilla no merecía ni siquiera sus insultos. Según Draco, Astoria no era un Slytherin y no se merecía nada de atención en esa casa.

—Buenas noches – murmuró Daphne cuando se topo con su hermana en las escaleras.

—Buenas – respondió apenas. Ella sabía lo que pasaba, y sabía que su hermana no estaba de acuerdo, pero también recordaba que Daphne hacía de todo por mantenerse en la gracia de Draco, así que ¿Por qué causarle problemas? Finalmente solo tenía que dormir en ese terrible lugar, el resto lo podía pasar en lugares donde era mejor recibida... como en Gryffindor.

Nuevamente se había vuelto invisible para las serpientes de Salazar, lo que ya no era tan malo, considerando que los leones de Godric, le recibían amablemente.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara! ^^<strong>

**Bueno, Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3**

**B****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	14. Segundo Año: De besos a besos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Actualizo lo más pronto que puedo con las cosas que se me han venido encima jejeje... pero aquí estoy de regreso!**

****SxLMalfoy: ****Jejeje pues no estoy segura de que fuera buena idea meter a Ivan, aunque si confieso que es tierno y demás, pero no se encariñen mucho que ya le tengo planes xP

Jejeje y pues ya veras como se van formando las cosas ^^ y pues aquí esta la actualización, que espero que culpa tus expectativas y la del resto :3

****jjaacckkyy: ****Jajaja es que Myrtel es buena consejera y compañía, o bueno el lo personal me parece un personaje loco pero lindo y más adelante será de ayuda ;D

**RxR4ever:** Jajajaja oki oki, ^^ confio en que no dirás lo que descubriste, aunque igual te saldré con algunas sorpresas que espero que te gusten y pues ya veremos como va progresando esa amistad entre leones y serpientes, porque ni yo sé como terminará xD

**Marie Weasley DxC **: Waaa a mi también me gusta Rouge pero no sé si me pintaría el cabello así, descuida entiendo que no siempre es posible comentar, aunque me hace super mega feliz cuando lo hacen, igual seguiré escribiendo aunque me tarde un poquito :3

**clioprongs**: Jajajaja yo también quisiera hacer eso, pero luego expulsan a Astoria de la escuela y ya no habría historia xD

Pero ya la niña ira aprendiendose a defender ^^

Y lamento enserio no haber podido actualizar como antes pero pues ya tengo más cosas encima y no es tan facil estar todo el día escribiendo como cuando en vagaciones xP

Pero tranquilas que seguiré actualizando esta historia que amo! ^^

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****14.- Segundo Año: De besos a besos****

—¿Esto es odioso no te parece? - comentó la castaña que caminaba por el pasillo aun lado de Ginny.

—Me parece que son muy inmaduros para hacer esto – se quejó la leona mientras veía esos botones que insultaban a Harry por haber quedado como un participante del torneo, aparentemente nadie creía en su inocencia.

Ni siquiera el propio hermano de la pelirroja le creía a su mejor amigo, pero ella si. Ella si le creía igual que Astoria y otros pocos que tenían algo de lógica, porque realmente ¿Por qué alguien como Harry querría concursar en ese torneo donde uno podía morir?

Las dos lindas chicas siguieron caminando. Iban al Gran Comedor con algunos chicos de Gryffindor, entre ellos Ivan. Astoria había decidido pasar su tiempo con los leones a vista de que las serpientes ya ni siquiera le miraban y era incomodo estar en la sala común de Slytherin sola, en silencio y... y que la trataran como si fuera la peste. Así que ¿Para que quedarse ahí a aguantar eso? Cuando podía estar con gente que la trataba mejor, aun cuando veían su escudo en la capa negra.

—¡Buenas! - saludaron las dos al llegar a la mesa. Aquello era raro, pero nadie parecía ponerle atención a que una serpiente se sentara con los leones. Bueno con "esa serpiente" que ya todos sabían era la novia de Ivan Osborne. Astoria no era una serpiente como las demás de su casa y eso era notorio incluso para el director, quien durante toda su estadía en Hogwarts era segunda vez que veía cercanía entre dos casas que tenían una guerra declarada desde hace siglos, aunque las circunstancias parecían ser aun mejores, pues la pequeña Slytherin era aceptada en toda la casa de los Leones.

El desayuno de aquel viernes fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Las clases fueron más relajadas porque durante ese fin de semana sería la primera prueba del torneo. Los profesores en su mayoría eran condescendientes y hablaban de otros torneos anteriores o de cuando ellos estuvieron en la escuela durante el torneo y como algún amigo de ellos participó y no ganó o ganó. Todos menos Snape... Severus fue el único profesor que dio su clase como siempre y dejo tarea para el lunes, sin importarle que todos los alumnos estaban emocionados por el torneo y no tenían cabeza para otra cosa.

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nos odia! - se quejó Ron en el comedor refiriéndose al profesor de pociones que les había dejado tanto trabajo que apenas y podrían ir a ver el evento de la prueba.

—¿Y eso es novedad? - preguntó sarcásticamente su hermana menor.

La conversación continuo en ese pedazo de la mesa de los Gryffindor, donde una Slytherin comía tranquilamente a un lado de su novio. Los chicos parecían felices, Astoria más que nada se sentía feliz. Se sentía en familia, se sentía cómoda y libre...

Lo cual era bueno, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la imagen de su hermana. La rubia de ojos azules estaba abrazando a Draco. No sabía porque, pero sintió como su estomago se revolvía. Buscó con la vista a Pansy y la encontró a poca distancia sonriendo. ¿Qué a caso la "Princesa de Slytherin" permitía que otra chica abrazara a su novio? No entendía nada, pero las sensaciones que le llenaron el cuerpo no eran para nada gratas. Sin querer dejó caer la copa con jugo de calabaza que sostenía y salió corriendo con unas terribles ganas de vomitar. Su estomago gritaba y rogaba por sacar la comida, los dulces y demás que había ingerido durante la cena.

Así fue que llegó al baño del segundo piso donde estaba Myrtel y sin ningún tapujo entró a un cubículo a vomitar. La comida salió por si sola y no podía parar, incluso por unos instantes sentía que se ahogaba.

—¿Astoria, estas bien? - preguntó la fantasma alarmada al ver a su amiga castaña de carne y hueso que vaciaba su estomago en el inodoro — Eso no se ve bien – comentó nuevamente con una curiosa cara de asco.

Astoria no contestó, le dolía la garganta, sus ojos estaban llorosos y apenas podía respirar. ¿Por qué se había sentido tan mal con aquello? ¿Por qué había vomitado al ver a su hermana con Draco Malfoy? ¡Dios! Con solo pensarlo las nauseas volvieron y a falta de más comida en su estomago comenzó a vomitar asido estomacal.

Después de aquello se fue a lavar el rostro y enjuagar la boca que le sabía a rayos.

—¿Me vas a decir que paso? - insistió la chica de lentes que flotaba detrás de la Slytherin.

—No lo sé... y prefiero no pensar en ello – contestó secamente. Seguía echándose agua fría al rostro para despejarse y mientras lo hacia se miraba en el espejo, por alguna razón se detuvo y dejó el agua correr, mirándose fijamente.

Por unos instantes el reflejo en el espejo comenzó a distorsionarse... Ya no eran unas esmeraldas las que miraban y se reflejaban en el cristal, ahora eran dos avellanas oscuras pero brillantes. El cabello ondulado y amielado había sido usurpado por risos negros muy alborotados. El rostro pálido seguía pálido pero ojeroso. Una sonrisa involuntaria se formó, una sonrisa llena de locura y desesperación.

Bella.

En el reflejo no estaba Astoria, estaba Bella.

La sonrisa tétrica se transformo en un puchero lleno de burla y falsa pena, esa expresión de niña traviesa y maniática que tenía Bellatrix. Sus labios se movieron lentamente... pronunciando una maldición...

—Avada... - la pequeña Greengrass movía sus labios igual que Bella y emitía el sonido formando las palabras para que fueran dichas como debían — Kedavra... - sin embargo la gargantilla solo brilló intensamente en un verde igual a los ojos de la niña que la llevaba puesta. La maldición no había tenido efecto, gracias a la gargantilla aunque hubiese tenido la varita en la mano nada hubiera pasado. El reflejo de Bella desapareció del espejo y un silenció sepulcral se hizo presente, pues en algún momento el agua había dejado de correr.

Pasaron unos segundos así, segundos en los que la castaña parecía en trance. La pequeña Slytherin no pensaba, solo sentía, solo veía, solo se dejaba llevar... sentía el amargo sabor en su boca, sentía sus ojos hinchados veía su desarreglado reflejo en el cristal y repentinamente escuchó el agua del grifo correr nuevamente y ser acompaño por la voz de ultratumba de Myrtel.

—¿Astoria? ¿Qué fue eso? - Myrtle parecía algo asustada y eso era mucho decir para una fantasma que había tenido una muerta causada por un basilisco. Pero es que aquello había sido tan aterrador, tan perturbante, tan anormal, aun en el mundo de la magia habia cosas que eran extrañas, anormales y para nada buenas, y esa había sido una de esas cosas. Tener el reflejo de una Mortifago y decir una maldición imperdonable no era para nada bueno.

—No lo sé – confesó sin mucha convicción, pues tampoco quería saber que era lo que había sido, o que había significado aquello.

Sin más contratiempos decidió ir a la habitación, no se sentía bien y no quería estar con nadie, no siquiera con Ivan. De hecho en esos momentos sentía desprecio por Ivan y su sangre mestiza. Se sentía tan extraña...

—Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí – canturreó burlonamente Pansy cuando la castaña de ojos verdes entró a la sala común para ir a los dormitorios.

¿Por qué le hablaban? ¿Qué no se suponía que Malfoy había dado ordenes para que la ignoraran? ¿Por qué Pansy le estaba hablando? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? ¿Acaso se había golpeado con algo en la cabeza y aquello era una pesadilla de su inconsciencia? Astoria no se detuvo y siguió caminando hacía las escaleras. Ahora ella era la que ignoraba los murmullos y el escándalo que había causado su presencia. Y es que antes todo se volvía silencio cuando ella aparecía y ahora era todo lo contrario. No entendía porque...

—Pansy, déjala – pidió Daphne al ver el rostro tan sombrío que traía su hermana. Además de que notó curiosa la gargantilla que estaba a la vista, descubierta y delataba, pues la Slytherin se había quitado la corbata y desabrochado parte de la camisa después de vomitar. —¿Tory? ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó a su hermana menor pero la susodicha no contestó, se limitó a voltear a verla con confusión, aun estaba algo aturdida por lo que había pasado en el baño.

—¿De donde sacaste algo tan lindo, pulga? - las palabras de la pelinegra eran burlonas y mordaces, despedía puro veneno — ¿No me digas que tu novio de Gryffindor te lo regalo? No creí que ese pobretón pudiera comprar algo así, seguramente es falso... Son unos mocosos de segundo año y ya andan con esos regalitos ...- se siguió burlando. Pero la Greengrass seguía sin decir nada — ¡Vamos, niña! ¡Di algo! - gritó exasperada Parkinson, pues no le veía chiste a insultar a alguien que no respondía, era como insultar a la pared.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? - repentinamente los pasos y la voz de cierto rubio resonó en la sala. El rubio había llegado y como si fuera un rey, todo mundo se había callado y había volteado a verlo... Todos, menos Astoria. La castaña seguía al pie de las escaleras, a punto de subir, pero sin hacerlo. Tiesa como si estubiera petrificada, mirando hacía donde estaba su hermana y la pelinegra.

—¡Draco! - la chica de cabello corto y oscuro se abalanzó sobre su novio para abrazarlo.

Ese abrazo trajo a la mente de Astoria el recuerdo la imagen del abrazo que le había provocado nauseas y al mismo tiempo las nauseas volvieron. La pequeña castaña se tapó la boca con asco, un gesto tan obvio que provocó las risas de algunos que pensaron que aquello era una forma despectiva de decir que los tórtolos "príncipes de slytherin" le provocaban asco al ser tan melosos.

—Como si tu no fueras así con tu amado gato greñudo – se quejó Pansy que seguía abrazando a su rubio novio. El rubio recordó con eso que él había dado una orden para que nadie hablara con la Greengrass desertora ¿Entonces por qué todos le estaban hablando?

Astoria ignoró los comentarios y subió corriendo las escaleras con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, solamente quería dormir. La noche se había tornado muy mal, no quería añadirle a sus eventos el hecho de estar discutiendo con la supuesta "Realeza de Slytherin".

—¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Draco enarcando las cejas y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Todos simplemente se encogieron de hombros y continuaron en lo suyo. Dada así terminada la noche de aquel viernes.

**O-O-O**

—¿Es broma, verdad? - se escuchó la preocupada voz de Daphne Greengrass resonar en la habitación vacía de los dormitorios de las chicas de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué debería de serlo? Pensé que era obvio – dijo la menor de cabellera castaña que se peinaba con esmero, pues en una hora se iba a llevar a cabo la primera prueba del torneo de los tres magos.

—¡Astoria! Es obvio que te llevas bien con los malditos gatos eso, pero estas loca y te meterás en problemas...

—No son gatos, Daphne – le corrigió algo molesta a su hermana mayor.

La conversación concluyó en ese instante, pues la menor se colocó una bufanda... Una bufanda de franjas escarlatas y doradas. La chica asistiría al evento haciéndose pasar como una Gryffindor, se acomodaría con los Gryffindor, estaría con su novio y apoyaría a Harry. ¿Por qué? Porque la chiquilla castaña era algo cursi y aquella era su forma de disculparse con sus amigos a los que había dejado plantados la noche anterior. Y eso no era para nada una buena idea ante los ojos de su hermana mayor. Daphne intentaba hacer todo, incluso usar sus "influencias" con Draco y Pansy para que no discriminaran a su hermana, pero al parecer la cabeza hueca de Astoria hacía todo lo posible para ser parte de la casa enemiga.

La castaña abandonó la sala de los Slytherin, que por suerte estaba vacía y se dirigió a donde la esperaban sus compañeros. Mientras Daphne meditaba y pensaba en su hermana. ¿Por qué su hermanita actuaba así? Entendía que no le gustara el lugar, que hubiera preferido estar en Beauxbaton, incluso después de haberse topado con aquellas francesas, hasta ella hubiese preferido Beauxbaton... Pero si algo no le cabía en la cabeza, es que Astoria prefiriera Gryffindor... ¡Gryffindor!

Toda la mañana se había pasado intentando saberlo, por lo que había olvidado lo de la gargantilla, a pesar que la pudo ver en el cuello de su hermana antes de ponerse la bufanda de la casa enemiga. Por su parte, la menor, estaba tan concentrada en lucir como una Gryffindor que había olvidado preguntar el porque su hermana había abrazado a Draco.

**O-O-O**

—¡Buenos días! - saludó alegremente la castaña de ojos esmeraldas cuando llegó a donde el pequeño grupo de leones estaba con banderas y carteles para darle su apoyo a Harry.

—¡Te ves divina! - al verla vestida con los colores de su casa y como si fuera una Gryffindor más, su novio se emociono y ni siquiera recordó el incidente de la noche anterior cuando la castaña se había ido sin decir nada. Así entre cumplidos y demás se fueron al lugar donde se llevaría el evento del torneo de los tres magos, en esta ocasión cuatro.

—¡Apuestas! ¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas! - se escuchaba decir a los hermanos Weasley que estaban haciendo negocio con "la vida" de los participantes, pues la mayoría de las apuestas eran a favor de que Harry moriría.

Así pues fue con el sonido del cañón empezaron los retos para los campeones del torneo, el lugar se llenó de porras y palabras de animo.

**O-O-O**

Cuando el evento terminó todos estaban celebrando. Bueno, al menos la mayoría celebraba y hacía escandalo por la victoria de Harry contra el dragón y también por la victoria de Cedric. Las porras de los Ungaros y las Francesas también eran audibles.

Sin embargo entre la gente que no celebraba estaba la "Realeza de Slytherin" El singular grupo caminaba seriamente y algo furioso, al menos ninguno había sido tan tonto como para apostar contra Harry o esos pelirrojos se hubieran quedado con el dinero.

—¡Qué felicidad! ¿No? - gritó emocionado Ivan que en ese instante se giró para besar a su novia, que se quedó anonada. El beso fue tierno y pequeño. Que hizo sonrojar a la serpiente que se creía una leona.

La chica sonrió con ese rubor en sus mejillas, y en esos instantes su vista se desvió a donde estaba su hermana con sus amigos, solo le daba curiosidad saber si su hermana la había visto. Pero se topo con una escena de Pansy emocionada besando a Draco. ¿Por qué tanta felicidad? ¿Que no estaban enojados por lo que acaba de pasar? Se preguntaba algo confundida la pequeña Greengras, sin embargo su vista se centro en el beso de "los príncipes de Slytherin" era un beso diferente al que ella e Ivan se daban, un beso más salvaje, un beso que le provocaba curiosidad.

El beso terminó, pero ella no apartó su vista, lo que tubo como consecuencia que el rubio Malfoy se topara con sus ojos. Los dos Slytherin se miraban fijamente, ambos con las bocas entre-abiertas. El contacto visual duro uno segundos antes de que un violento sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de ambos que rápidamente desviaran la mirada algo avergonzado. Porque Draco había mirado a Astori, a a su pequeña boca color melocotón, de finos labios muy bien formados. Porque Astoria había mirado esos pálidos labios también delgados que estaban algo brillosos por la saliva del beso, esos labios que le habían insultado tantas veces y que eran de Malfoy.

—¿Pasa algo, princesa? - preguntó Osborne volteando a ver a donde su novia miraba, pero antes de que pudiera toparse con Draco, Astoria abrazó al castaño provocando que se volteara.

—¡Estoy cansada! - se quejó, colgándose del cuello del joven león.

—Anden pequeños tortolos, vamos a la sala común – les digo Fred animadamente.

—No creo que me dejen entrar – argumentó la Slytherin quedándose en su lugar, mientras todo el grupo de sus conocidos caminaba hacia donde se dirigía el campeón más joven de su casa.

—¡Claro que si! ¿Quien va a notar la diferencia si andas vestida así? - le aclaró su novio, tomandola de la mano y llevándola a donde la celebración.

Así la Slytherin olvidó el pequeño instante en el que había deseado saber como se sentían los besos de Malfoy y se desvivió celebrando con los Gryffindor, sintiéndose una más de ellos. Era tan divertido y cómodo estar ahí, convivir con ellos.

—Quizás el sombrero se equivocó al ponerte en Slytherin – le comentó Harry sonriente, pues le agradaba la chica. Astoria se congio de hombros y en ese instante los hermanos Weasley cargaron a Potter y comenzarón a hechar porras, para luego darle el huevo y pidiendo que lo abriera... Sin embargo al hacerlo un fuerte chillido aturdió a todos, hasta que lo cerró y Ron llegó y todos despejaron el lugar, todos sabían que ocurría entre los amigos sí que la celebración concluyó allí.

—Me tengo que ir – murmuró la Greengrass despidiéndose de su novio con un beso... un beso que sintió demasiado simple y nuevamente recordó la boca de Draco y los besos que le daba a Pansy.

—¿Sucede algo? - sin embargo la voz de Ivan la trajo a la realidad, el verlo le hizo recordar que solo eran niños, que se querían mucho y sobre todas las cosas... eran amigos. No es que ella quisiera hacer lo que hacía Pansy con Draco... No, no quería. Solamente sentía curiosidad por Draco... Aunque no estaba segura si aquello era mejor o peor. Le gustaban los besos tiernos e inocentes con Ivan, pero ahora no dejaba de pensar en los besos de Draco, esos besos que parecían querer comerse la boca de la otra persona.

—Nada, buenas noches Ivan – se despidió con una sonrisa de lado. Para irse y seguir pensando en sus cosas mientras caminaba a las mazmorras.

¿Por qué había mirado a Draco? ¿Por qué deseaba saber como se sentían esos besos? ¿Por qué la boca de Draco le llamaba la atención?

Sacudió la cabeza con la sensación de no ser ella misma. En muchas ocasiones sentía como si algo diabólico se apoderara de ella, de sus sensaciones, de sus sentimientos, de sus actos... Y la linda Astoria Greengrass se volvía una Bella Greegrass... ¿O una Astoria Black?

—¡Tonta! ¡Ya! - se reprendió a si misma. Su cabeza era un caoa, un caos lleno de Draco y Bella, un caos provocado por los Black... Porque Draco tenía sangre Black. En esos momentos por su mente cruzó una idea...

¿Era posible que los Greengrass tuvieran sangre Black? Finalmente los Black eran una de las familias más importantes, ancestrales, eran prácticamente parientes de todas las familias con linaje puro, así que no era descabellado pensar que podría tener algo de sangre Black por sus venas...

Con ese pensamiento entró a la sala común de su casa y comenzó a escuchar burlas por partes de los presentes.

—Buenas noches... - fue su respuesta seca a los insultos que las serpientes de su casa le propinaban, porque entre todas esas voces no estaba la voz de Draco, solo por eso no se exaspero. Solo por eso continuó de largo a su habitación a descansar y hacerse la nota mental de buscar arboles familiares para ver si tenía sangre Black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero es un capitulo que a mi en lo personal me gusto y ayuda como "Relleno" para que las cosas no pasen tan rápido... en un pricipió tenía pensado que este capi fuera ya el baile de navidad, pero aun cuando ando corta de tiempo me parecé que sería algo muy presipitado... así que salió esto...<strong>

**Espero que les gustara y les aviso que con la presencia de Ivan en este fic, pues el capi del baile de navidad no será igual a One-Shot. **

**Bueno, Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3**

**B****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	15. Segundo Año: ¿Iremos juntos, verdad?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Dos por uno porque se lo merecen por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**15. Segundo Año: ¿Iremos juntos, verdad?**

Desayunaban tranquilamente en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Y luego se fueron a caminar, era un grupo de no más de 5, incluyendo a Astoria, Ivan y Ginny, otro joven mayor y una leona de la misma edad que Ginny, Greengrass no se había tomado la molestia de preguntarles sus nombres, pero igual ni hablaba mucho, andaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que involucraban a cierto rubio, arboles familiares y cosas que nadie podía imaginar que cruzaran por la joven y tierna mente de una niña de 12 años.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos al lago? - propuso la pelirroja, después de haber andado caminando un rato sin rumbo alguno.

—Vallan ustedes, creo que iré a sacar un libro de la biblioteca – comentó, atrayendo la mirada de sus acompañantes — No he dejado de pensar en ese libro – mintió y se justificó —Quiero sacarlo antes de que alguien más lo haga – finalizó.

—¿Voy contigo? - se ofreció Osbrone sonriendo.

—Dale, vamos – aceptó, y sonrió.

El joven castaño la tomo de la mano y ella lo dejó. Estaba ausente y era muy obvia, su mente andaba en otra parte, pero no diría en que. Mientras caminaba de la mano de Ivan, comenzó a recordar al tal "Canuto". ¿Quién sería? ¿Por qué Bellatrix lo amó y lo odió? ¿Ella podría llegar a caer en esa situación?... ¿Que personaje en la vida de Bella podría representar a Draco en su vida? ¿Y si Ivan terminaba siendo como Canuto? Tenían tanto en común que le aterraba el hecho de que paso a paso los patrones se fueran repitiendo... ¿Y si ella terminaba en Askavan?

No. Tenía que dejar de ser paranoica. Ella no era Bella. Ella no podría ser una Mortifago, porque ni siquiera existía el Señor Tenebroso. Ella no tenía prejuicios con la sangre. Mírenla ahí, de la mano de un Mestizo. ¡Ah! Aunque sería mejor si no pensara en Ivan como un Mestizo, si no solo como un lindo chico, muy maduro para su edad, nada que ver con...

—¡Cállate, Sabini! - la voz del rubio llego a sus oídos, ahí iba Malfoy molesto. Su acompañante moreno intentaba calmarlo, pero el rubio era terco y solo maldecía. Pero en un instante las miradas de plata y esmeralda se cruzaron, provocando el silenció por parte del Príncipe de las serpientes y un rubor en el rostro de la "pulga" Greengrass.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? - preguntó curioso Ivan refiriéndose a Draco, a la furia que traía, omitiendo o ignorando el hecho de que el rubio se había callado abruptamente.

—Esta loco – contestó Astoria cuando escuchó la voz de su novio. La niña de ojos esmeraldas negó con la cabeza para apartar las ideas en su mente y después de un respiro continuaron caminando hacia la biblioteca. De verdad había algunos libros que quería, pero no eran algo realmente importante, solo lo había tomado de escusa, porque a pesar de todo el conforte que le proporcionaban los leones no se sentía cómoda en esta ocasión, se sentía raramente ajena a todo, además de andar perdida en sus pensamientos sobre Bellatrix y Draco. Los Black. ¿Qué habría pasado el año con Sirius Black? Al parecer aun estaba fugitivo ¿No? ¿Por qué ya no había tanta seguridad? ¿Qué no seguía siendo peligroso?

—¿Astoria? - Osborne le llamó al ver como la perdida chica a pesar de ir de su mano parecía que andaba borracha, caminando hacia un lado, lejos de él y luego hacia el otro, muy pegado a él, casi haciéndolo caer.

La chica siguió como si nada, demasiado perdida, demasiado ausente de si misma. En algún momento se soltó de la mano del castaño y fue a estamparse contra una pared que la trajo, literalmente, de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Ahora si estas consciente? - sonrió de lado su novio. La Slytherin tomo su mano y se puso de pie. Quedaron muy cerca, frente a frente, lo suficiente como para que inclinándose un poco, aquello terminara en un beso. Otro dulce y sencillo beso, le gustaban esos besos, le gustaban y le parecían más sinceros que los que Draco le daba a Pansy. Su relación, ante los ojos de Astoria, era más linda que la de Los príncipes de Slytherin, porque Ivan y ella siempre siempre andaban tomados de la mano, siempre juntos y se daban besos... Eran novios, o al menos así lo veía la castaña... pero ¿En que momento se habían vuelto novios? ¿Se podrían llamar novios a los 12 años?

—Acepto – dijo Astoria sin meditar mucho, una vez que rompieron el beso, lo quería dejar claro. Quería que fuera oficial.

—¿Aceptas, qué? - el león enarco sus cejas, pero la sonrisa contenida, le hacía saber a la serpiente que él solo quería confirmar lo que había escuchado para no caer en malos entendidos. Y claro que a ella no le molestaba dejar las cosas en claro.

—Acepto ser tu novia – contestó sonriendo de lados y frunciendo los labios, una mueca aniñada de falso enojo.

—¿No dijiste que esperáramos dos años? - se rió un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la abrazó.

—Soy contradictoria ¿Si? - contestó entre risa y dejándose abrazar.

—Igual pensé que ya lo eramos – se defendió el castaño y beso otra vez a la niña de ojos verdes.

El león y la serpiente llegaron tomado de la mano a la biblioteca, ahora oficialmente como novios. No fue raro que las miradas de los pocos que ahí estaban se centraran en ellos. Ya se había hecho común verlos juntos, ya muchos deducían que entre ellos había algo más que simple amistad, pero igual los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, se escuchaban cosas como : "Que deshonra para los Slytherin" "Soy muy jovenes" "¿Quién lo diría?"

Sin embargo los niños no prestaron mucha atención a los murmullos o a las miradas. Ivan siguió a Astoria hasta donde estaban los libros que ella quería. Ahora con sus sugestiones, la menor Greengrass, quería saber sobre Karma, Adivinación y Reencarnación, luego buscaría a solas los arboles familiares. Regresando a los libros que tenía en sus manos no es que pensara que ella fue en si vida pasada Bellatrix o algo parecido, porque Bella estaba vivía ¿Cierto? Pero había surgido una nueva teoría en su cabeza, además de pensar que podría tener sangre Black, ahora se le había ocurrido ... ¿Y si en su vida pasada fue una Black? Dicen que muchos murieron durante el tiempo del Señor Tenebroso ¿Y si ella estuvo ahí en su vida pasada y murió? Esta bien, quizás estaba llevando las cosas al extremo, pero no podía sacarse la idea de la cabeza, así que era: O alimentar su sugestión y curiosidad, o seguirse hundiendo en un vaso de agua y terminar loca. Sobre todo no olvidaba aquel episodio en el baño, ella se había convertido por unos instantes en Bellatrix... necesitaba respuestas, ideas, teorías que la hicieran sentir cuerda, que le dieran señales de estar con los pies sobre la tierra.

—Interesantes libros, para una alumna de segundo año. Pensé que la Profesora Trelawney solo enseñaba de tercer año en adelante ¿O es que la señorita quiere avanzar? - dijo curiosa y amablemente Madam Pince, que registraba los curiosos libros que la chica tomaba de la biblioteca.

—Son solo por curiosidad – respondió de la mejor manera.

—¿Curiosidad? - volvió a inquerir la elegante mujer mientras hechizaba los libros, siempre había sido muy recelosa con ellos, y en Hogwarts no se permitía que un libro fuera robado, maltratado o mal usado, todo gracias a ella. La menor no respondió, pero igual era lectura nada peligrosa, así que firmo y se los entregó — Tiene un mes Señorita Greengrass y le agradecería mucho que regresara el de la historia de las crituras mágicas – acotó sonriendo, pero levantando las cejas para dejar claro el mensaje.

—Si, claro, lo había olvidado, hoy en la tarde – murmuró y tomo los libros sin más. Ese libro le trajo a la mente a las Banshees, por eso lo había sacado de la biblioteca en primer lugar. Las Banshees eran por Bellatrix... ¡Oh! ¡Gracias, Bella! Al menos ahora empezaba a leer lo que no había leído en 12 años, solo para entender más el porque de todo aquello.

—¿Te ayudo? - dijo suave y amablemente el león de Gryffindor. No entendía porque su novia tenía esos cambios radicales, de estar sonriente y elocuente, pasaba a ser sombría y reservada. Pero de aquello se encargaría con el tiempo.

—Gracias... - respondió pero no le dio los libros, no le dirigió una mirada, no hizo nada. Simplemente continuó caminando y en uno de los pasillos lo dejó solo. El chico la quiso buscar pero ante de si quiera pensar hacía donde se había ido, tubo la mala fortuna de toparse con con el profesor Moody, quien le pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas. Resignado pero no menos preocupado, el joven accedió a ir con el profesor.

Astoria por su parte, seguía ausente, caminando lentamente hacía las mazmorras. Bajo lentamente por las escaleras, el olor a humedad le llenó los sentidos. Dejó caer los libros sin querer, pero es que simplemente sus brazos no aguantaron más. Su mente, que ya estaba perdida, se terminó de desconectar, haciendo que el frágil cuerpo cayera por las escalera de la misma forma en la que dejan caer a una muñeca de trapo.

**O-O-O**

—¿Astoria? - Fleur estaba aun lado de ella. La chica Francesa la había visto desvanecerse y caer por las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras.

—¿Que paso? - preguntó al notar que estaban en la enfermería.

—Eso queremos saber aquí, Señorita Greengrass – habló el profesor Snape que la miraba severamente — ¿Le dio otra vez por dejar de comer? - la pregunta fue directa y sin rodeos. Sin embargo la pequeña Slytherin si había estado comiendo bien, de hecho se sentía bien y no entendía muy bien que hacían allí.

—__Cher__– habló la francesa — Te desmayaste en las escaleras.

—¿Me qué? - ¿Cuando se había desmayado? ¿En las escaleras?

—Se deamayo. Y la señorita Delacour la salvó de sufrir estragos más grande. - le informó el jefe de su casa.

Astoria por más que intentaba no lograba recordar nada de aquello. Apenas recordaba haber estado caminando con Ivan después de salir de la biblioteca y luego se había puesto a pensar en Bella.

—Por cierto, le informo que no es muy adecuado para una estudiante andar portando esa clase de joyas. Creo que a todos nos queda muy claro el estatus económico de su familia – señaló con ironía Severus. La susodicha notó como ya no traía consigo su pashmina, así que la gargantilla de diamante había quedado a la vista.

—Aquí esta,_ Cher_. - Fleur le paso su pashmina verde al notar como la chica castaña parecía algo confundida — Me tengo que ir – sonrió — Cuídate, _Cher_. Si necesitas algo, sabes que eres bien recibida con nosotras – acotó mientras tomaba su sombrero azul para irse a las clases que le correspondían. El no estar en la escuela no significara que no les tocara estudiar algo y aun cuando fuera domingo y una participante del torneo, no la salvaba de las tareas.

—Tenga cuidado con lo que hace, Señorita Greengrass – le advirtió seriamente el profesor de pociones.

Astoria se quedo sola en el lugar, pensando sobre lo que había pasado, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron nuevamente hacía Bella. Así se quedo dormida en la enfermería. Lo que no era tan malo, al menos no hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos y notó que ya era Lunes en la madrugada. Se puso la pashmina para cubrir su cuello y se marchó a los dormitorios. Sin reparar sobre si debía de permanecer más tiempo en la enfermería, si debería avisar, si tenía que tomar alguna cosa como remedio. No reparó en nada y se fue a su habitación para en pocas horas aparecer en su primera clase del día: Pociones.

—Es un gusto tenerla con nosotros y a tiempo – comentó secamente el profesor — Pero le suplicaré que regrese a la enfermería. - aquellas palabras atrajeron las miradas hacía ella, sobre todo la de Ivan que no estaba enterado de que su novia había estado en la enfermería. Pero nadie dijo nada, por lo que la castaña se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo. Era la primera vez que llegaba a tiempo y la echaban.

**O-O-O**

Después de unos chequeos en la enfermería y una pócima para asegurarse de estar bien se fue a los pasillos para atrapar a Ivan antes de irse a la segunda clase del día. Y mientras esperaba escuchó murmullos y conversaciones de chicas que pasaban hablando de un baile de Navidad. Aquello sonaba maravilloso.

—¿Escuchaste lo de baile? - preguntó emocionada Astoria cuando observó a Ivan salir del salón.

—Si, Snape nos dijo... - su respuesta no era muy animada.

—¿Qué sucede, Ivan? - preguntó consternada la castaña.

—Lo siento Astoria, voy a pasar navidad con mi familia – sentenció tristemente Ivan.

En otras palabras le acaba de decir que no podía estar con ella en el baile, que ella tendría que ir sola o bien, irse a casa también. Si lo mejor sería eso, ir también a casa y pasar navidad con sus padres...

* * *

><p><strong>Pues, se que fue cortito pero ando inspirada y creo que si nada más se presenta subiré otro capitulo pronto, espero que entiendan los contratiempos que de repente se presentan en mi vida, pero tengan por seguro que siempre, aunque tarde algo, seguiré con mis proyectos porque los amo.<strong>

**Bueno, Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida :3**

**B****esos y nos leemos pronto. ^^**


	16. Segundo año: Buenas Malas noches

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Contestación de los RR al final ^^**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo... Que según yo es el más crucial de toda la historia. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedara decente y sin perder mucho el hilo de la historia actual y el One-shot con el que empezó todo.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**16. Segundo Año: Buenas... Malas noches**

El baile de navidad se aproximaba y la gran mayoría se iba a quedar para celebrarlo, claro que no faltaron los pocos alumnos, con Ivan, que iban a regresar a sus casas para pasar la fecha con sus familias.

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir? - preguntó lastimeramente la castaña, una vez más antes de que el león subiera a la carroza que lo llevaría al expreso.

—Lo siento Tory, no puedo quedarme – confesó con tristeza. Cuando se enteró del baile le había dicho a Astoria que no podía quedarse, pero la chica había insistido y él había intentado a hablar con sus padres que se negaron rotundamente a dejarlo quedarse. Para los Osborne la navidad se pasaba en familia y punto, así como para las familias de sangre pura, la sangre pura era lo más importante y punto. —Perdóname, Astoria – Ivan le dio un último beso para despedirse.

—Cuídate y nos vemos cuando acaben las vacaciones – declaró la chica castaña. La joven Greengrass vio como su joven amor se alejaba y a ella le tocaba quedarse sola. Esa navidad no la iba a pasar con sus padres, nuevamente algo se había presentado, algo quizás insignificante pero que por petición de Daphne la decisión de que las hermanas se quedaran en Hogwarts fue definitiva.

Las carrozas partieron dejando a Astoria sola en la entrada, quien resignadamente regresó dentro del castillo. Si bien sabía que aun cuando Ivan no estuviera, era bien recibida por los leones, no quería estar con ellos. Tampoco quería estar en la sala común de su casa, pues aunque ya no la ignoraban ni la evitaban, los comentarios sarcásticos e insultos se habían vuelto a hacer presentes. Sin Ivan se sentía como cuando había empezado la escuela, sola, perdida y triste, practicando Ballet a escondidas con Myrtle, deseosa de ir a Beauxbaton... ¡Eso era! Las chicas de Beauxbaton estaban ahí. Fleur había dicho que cualquier cosa podía ir con ellas, bueno ese era el momento exacto para hacerlo.

Con aquella idea la castaña se dirigió a donde las jóvenes Francesas.

**O-O-O**

Desde lo alto de una torre había una par de ojos negros que observaron como la Slytherin se había despedido de su novio, un Gryffindor. Y no podía evitar sentir que el estomago se le revolvía y que el pecho le dolía. No podía evitar detestar a la singular pareja, no podía evitar que verles juntos le trajera recuerdos, recuerdos bellos que luego se desembocaban en horribles recuerdos, en terribles verdades y en confusas emociones que no le gustaba sentir.

—Buenas noches, Severus – saludó tranquilamente un hombre alto, de cara amable y cabello blanco. Ni más ni menos que Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio que no tenía que ser adivino para saber lo que sucedía con su leal amigo y profesor de pociones.

—Buenas noches, Dumbledore – le contestó el saludo al tiempo que caminaba para alejarse de la ventana. Mientras que a su ves el hombre mayor se acercaba a la susodicha ventana, desde donde alcanzó a ver a Astoria Greengrass que tranquilamente caminaba hacia donde las Beauxbaton.

—¿No será que te recuerda a Alguien, Severus? - preguntó tranquilamente el director con su acostumbrada sonrisa, refiriendose a la niña que evidentemente Snape había estado observando.

—No sé de que habla, señor – contestó secamente el profesor de cabellera negra.

A Snape había entendido perfectamente y la comparación le parecía insultante, más que nada porque la chiquilla era la que propiciaba y promovía el desprecio hacia ella. Seamos honesto a diferencia de él, la mocosa Greengrass era de sangre pura, era rica, tenía caracter y si ella quisiera podría ser aceptada sin problemas en la casa de Salazar. Pero no, la mocosa despreciaba a las serpiente, causaba problemas y se iba con los leones.

—Te confesaré, Severus, que aunque me alegra mucho ver nuevamente – habló el director otra vez, enfatizando el "nuevamente" — la únion de estas dos casas tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales – confesó haciendo alucinó a la ya evidente relación entre la Slytherin y el Gryffindor — me da pesar pensar en la ocasión anterior en la que una unión así se presento. Sin embargo el que una historia sea parecida a otra, no siempre asegura que el final sea el mismo. Pequeños detalles... Severus. Pequeños detalles hacen la diferencia – concluyo sonriente el director viendo al profesor de cabellera negra.

Severus no dijo nada, pues si bien coincidía con Dumbledore con aquello de que las cosas no siempre terminaban igual por más parecidas que fueran con otras, de su mente nadie sacaba que él debía de hacer algo para que esa mocosa entendiera que los Slytherin y los Gryffindor no podían estar juntos. Y él haría algo al respecto, solo necesitaba tiempo para ser él mismo quien provocara esos pequeños detalles que pusieran las cosas en su lugar.

**O-O-O**

Había pasado toda la tarde con las chicas Francesa y lo había pasado de maravilla. Había sido fabuloso estar con ellas, sentirse una de ellas. Se sentía en las nubes que mientras iba caminando alegremente por los pasillos para dirigirse a las mazmorras no notó a cierta rubia que venía saltando por allí y con la que inevitablemente terminó chocando.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Andaba buscando a un Nargle que me robó mi vestido para el baile – fue la disculpa de la rubia con la que Astoria había chocado. La rubia se había puesto de pie rápidamente y ahora de forma sonriente le ofrecía la mano a la castaña para ayudarla a levantar.

—¿Un qué? - preguntó confusa aceptando la mano de la chica y poniéndose de pie.

—Un Nargle, son criaturas que te roban las cosas y hacen travesuras – explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ya veo... - la contestación de la chica la había dejado algo confusa, pero al mismo tiempo fue un detonante para que supiera de quien se trataba. Durante su primer año la habían comparado mucho con ella, aunque ahora que la tenía frente a frente no entendía porque. La rubia y ella no se parecían. Bien, puede que estuvieran algo locas ¿Pero cuando la había visto o escuchado a ella hablar de Nargles?

—Por eso traigo conmigo este amuleto – le confeso ni más ni menos que Luna Lovegood. — Es un amuleto para mantener lejos a los Nargles, pero evidentemente no funciona para las cosas que están lejos de mi. Creo que sería buena idea tener muchos amuletos y ponerlos en todas mis cosas – comenzó a reflexionar en voz alta, mientras los ojos esmeralda la miraban con desconcierto. Luna seguía hablando sobre los Nargles y Astoria le miraba, y notó dos pequeñas cosas en ella que la hicieron acordarse de cierta persona: Cabello rubio y ojos grises. Draco Malfoy.

La castaña sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar al pedante Príncipe de Slyhterin de su cabeza. Pero lo único que logró fue desacomodarse el cabello y desacomodar su bufanda, dejando a la vista su gargantilla.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Posiblemente son torposoplos – argumentó la rubia provocando algo de aire con una revista que traía en su mano para según ella alejar a las criaturas.

—¿Qué es un Torposoplo? - preguntó aun más extrañada Astoria.

—Son criaturas invisibles que vuelan a tu cabeza, se meten a tus oídos y te aturden el cerebro – contestó con naturalidad. Había que admitir que Luna decía las cosas más extrañas del mundo, pero lo decía como si fueran tan ciertas, que de no saber quien era, uno podía pensar que decía la verdad. La Slytherin estaba tan sorprendida que olvidó el detalle de cubrir su gargantilla hasta que la Ravenclaw se lo recordó.— ¿Y ese amuleto para que sirve? - preguntó curiosa, señalando la bella joya de diamante.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? - la Greengrass estaba aun algo perdida que no sabía muy bien a que se refería la chica pero cuando volteó a ver a donde apuntaba el delgado dedo de Luna, calló en cuenta — ¡Nada! - gritó tapándose con la bufanda.

—Debe ser un amuleto muy poderoso. Mi padre dice que entre más bonito sea el amuleto más poderoso es y sirve para cosas más grandes – comenzó a argumentar nuevamente, la chica decía muchas cosas, confesaba mil cosas, pero ni siquiera se había presentando. Astoria sabía quien era, de eso no había duda, pero le parecía curiosa la forma de ser de Luna. —Seguramente te protegerá muy bien mientras lo lleves contigo. Deberías tener cuidado de que los Nargles no te lo fueran a robar. Claro que ahora entiendo porque lo cubres con una bufanda, si los Nargles no lo ven, no lo pueden robar. ¿Crees que debería volver mis cosas invisibles para que no las robaran? - la rubia guardó silencio esperando una respuesta.

—Creo que deberías ser cuidadosa con ellas y guardarlas bien – consejo Astoria — Y si me disculpas, Luna, tengo que ir a mi sala común y deberías hacer lo mismo – concluyó mientras se acomodaba la bufanda.

—¿Como sabes mi nombre? - al parecer Luna podía estar loca, pero no era tonta, ni tenía mala memoria. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre.

— Difícil no saberlo – comentó algo insegura la Slytherin.

—¿Tú como te llamas?

—Astoria. Astoria Greengrass – contestó sonriendo de lado. No es que le incomodara la chica, de hecho aun con sus cosas raras le había caído bien, pero si no llegaba a la Sala común y la atrapaban en el pasillo seguramente le quitarían más puntos y su casa la odiaría aun más, si es que eso aun era posible.

—Mucho gusto Astoria – la rubia le dio un efusivo abrazo y luego la soltó —Ten cuidado de los Rexodas, ellos te susurran que vayas por caminos que no sueles ir, comúnmente para que te topes con cosas o personas. Lo que no es malo, pero te podrías topar con algo peligroso o evitar que llegaras a tu destino a tiempo – le advirtió sonriente la rubia mientras se iba saltando por el pasillo.

—¿En serio? - dijo para si misma viendo como la rubia se alejaba — Entonces seguramente ellos me dijeron que debía de venirme por aquí – reflexiono con cara de susto, porque evidentemente ella no tomaba ese camino hacía las mazmorras, aunque como venia de donde las chicas francesas ese era el camino más corto que la llevaría a su casa antes de que algún prefecto se topara con ella. Claro que nunca había contado con que se toparía con Luna Lovegood.

Así pensando en Nargles, Torposoplos y Rexodas, la joven serpiente de Salazar apresuró el paso para llegar a las mazmorras.

**O-O-O**

Faltaban tan solo unas horas para que comenzara el baile. 8 Horas para ser más exacta. Eran apenas las 11:00am. Y todo el castillo era un escándalo que chicas corriendo por aquí, que chicos intentando conseguir parejas por allá.

El lugar era un caos, por primera vez en no encontraba ningún lugar donde pudiera estar en paz. Bien, posiblemente el baño donde estaba Myrtel podía ser un lugar tranquila. De hecho, era el lugar perfecto para pasarla tranquila y posiblemente tener una platica que no se relacionara al dichoso baile al que ella no asistiría, pues aun cuando alguno que otro chico le había suplicado para que le acompañara, la castaña no pensaba hacerlo. Ella era la novia de Ivan y si no estaba Ivan, simplemente no iría y punto. No estaba obligada a hacerlo.

Recorrió los pasillos lentamente para llegar al baño de niñas del segundo piso. Sin embargo en el pasillo se topó con una indeseable persona. Alguien con quien no debía de toparse, no en esos momentos. ¿Por qué? Por que sin Ivan su salud mental era un poco inestable y esa persona en particular tenía una facilidad de hacerle perder el control.

—Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí. ¿La pulguita anda perdida sin su gato? - comentó burlonamente la serpiente de cabello negro y corto.

—Pansy, déjala – murmuró la hermana mayor de las Greengrass. Fuera lo que fuera Astoria no dejaba de ser su hermana y no le gustaba que la trataran mal, aunque al mismo tiempo no quería que se la agarraran contra ella, porque si así era, seguramente Draco no se juntaría con ella y eso no le agradaba.

—No me tienes que defender Daphne – contestó la castaña al ser cociente de la situación — Y no Pansy, no ando perdida, sé muy bien a donde voy – respondió comenzando a caminar de nuevo hacía el baño.

—¿Y a donde vas con tanta prisa? ¿A ver a otro gato ya que tu pulgoso no esta? - la auto nombra princesa de las serpientes no desistía. Le gustaba molestar a la castaña ¿Por qué? Sabrá Merlín.

—¿A ti que demonios te importa? - contestó furiosa y apresuró el paso, ignorando los comentarios que la venenosa seguía escupiendo. A penas dio la vuelta en el pasillo y en lugar de caminar comenzó a correr, chocó un par de veces con algunas personas, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al baño.

—¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Myrtel al ver a la slytherin entrar corriendo y llorando —¿Otra vez, Malfoy? - preguntó en un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Si! Bueno no... es mi hermana – confesó entre lagrimas, buscando un rincón para sentarse y abrazarse a si misma. Se sentía mal, muy mal al recordar que su hermana estaba tan alejada de ella. Necesitaba a su hermana, quería a su hermana y cada vez se alejaba más de ella, y en algún punto seguramente la perdería para siempre cuando se enterara de que ella era sería la esposa del rubio.

—¿Tu hermana? - preguntó curiosa la fantasma.

—Myrtel... no quiero hablar – murmuró entre sollozos y siguió llorando amargamente.

La fantasma continuó un poco más en el lugar viendo a la castaña llorar hasta que calló la noche.

—¿Ahora piensas hablar? - comentó algo impaciente la fantasma dando unas vueltas en el aire y provocando una briza fría que hizo estremecer a la joven Greengras quien en seguida levantó la vista para verla algo borrosa. Le ardían los ojos de tanto llorar, apenas podía abrirlos, quería dormir. Dormir y no despertar hasta que Ivan regresara a alegrarle la existencia. — Pensándolo mejor... - comentó seriamente Myrtel viendo el estado de Astoria — ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? ¿Anda, ve a descansar? - comentó intentando jalarla, pero no conseguía mucho — No quiero que te mueras aquí, este es mi baño – bromeó escalofriantemente consiguiendo una pequeña risa por parte de la dueña de esos enrojecidos ojos verdes.

—Lo siento Myrtel. Luego regreso... - sonrió de lado y con algo de dificultad se puso de pie. Para ir a los dormitorios.

**O-O-O**

—¿_Cher_? ¿Qué te pasa? - mientras caminaba por los pasillos se topó con una elegante Fleur que evidentemente iba a donde se celebraría el baile.

—Hola,_ Fleur_. ¿Como estas? - saludó sin muchas ganas.

—¿_Cher_? ¿Estas bien? - insistió la francesa. Pues veía a la joven muy demacrada.

—Nada, ando algo cansada – contestó intentando sonreír. La Francesa iba a insistir más pero sus compañeras le gritaron que se apresurara.

—_Cher_, si algo necesitas, cuentas con nosotras – se despidió rápidamente dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo a donde sus compañeras.

No respondió. Solo se sitió peor al recordar a su hermana. Sin embargo mientras caminabo a las mazmorras calló en cuenta de que sería mejor no amargarse y pasar la navidad con las Beauxbaton. Así con esa idea apresuró el paso para ir a bañarse y a arreglarse para pasar navidad como era debido.

Llegó y tuvo la fortuna de no toparse con nadie. Así se bañó rápidamente y se puso una ropa cualquiera para buscar en su guardarropa algo decente para ir al baile, pues desde que supo que Ivan no iría al baile ella no se preocupó por comprar algo lindo para asistir al baile. No estrenaría ropa elegante como todos en ese día, pero sabía que algo tenía que encontrar entre sus cosas. Pero mientras buscaba escuchó como alguien se acercaba a la habitación.

—Así que era verdad eso de que irás al baile – y desgraciadamente conocía la voz. ¿Como demonios esa culebra se enteraba de todo? Seguramente las estúpidas de sus compañeras de habitación le habían dicho.

—¿Y a ti que te importa? - contestó. No se pensaba poner a discutir con ella. No quería amargarse nuevamente.

—¿Y quien te invitó? - pregunto burlonamente ignorando la actitud de la niña castaña —¿Le piensas poner los cuernos a Ivan? - siguió hablando al ver que la pequeña serpiente no contestaba —¡Vamos niña! ¡Habla! - algo desesperada por ser ignorada tomó a Astoria del cabello y la jaló. —¡Habla!

—¡¿Qué te pasa, estúpida? - aquello era el colmo. Podía aguantar que la agredieran verbalmente, pero llegar a estos extremos era inaceptable. Se volteó para empujar a la pelinegra con tal fuerza que la tiró al suelo. —¡Muerte Pansy! - gritó molesta y saliendo del lugar. Apenas agarro un abrigo que estaba en el lugar, ni siquiera sabia si era suyo o no, solo lo tomó y se apresuro a salir de allí. Empujaba a todos con los que se topaba, quería estar lejos y sola.

—¡Loca! - fue el ultimo comentario que escucho y que sabía de quien era el grito, pero le ignoró.

**O-O-O**

Lloraba de rabia. ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Qué tenía Pansy en su contra? Si así la trataba ahora, no se quería ni imaginar como sería cuando supiera que ella era la prometida de su adorado Príncipe. Nuevamente se le amargaba la vida. Ya no quería celebrar navidad. Ya no quería estar precente en el baile, no le importaba lo que dijeran. Simplemente no quería y no podían obligarla. Se sentía mal por quedar nuevamente con las Francesa, pero no estaba con humor para hacerlo.

Había llegado hasta donde el puente de piedra. El lugar parecía decierto, era perfecto para pasar la noche, tenía una buena vista y estaba segura de que nadie se pasaría por esos rumbos. Se podían ver las montañas, el bosque oscuro e incluso el cielo nocturno. Un maravilloso cielo azul marino con pequeños destellos, con pequeños sueños, con estrellas. Astoria amaba la noche, las estrellas, aquella admosfera que vagamente le recordó la navidad pasada cuando había estado con los Malfoy y la forma tan bella en la que había convivido con Narcisa y Lucius. Aun cuando no había estado con sus padres aquella navidad había sido mucho mejor que esta. Así que se internó en el puente recordando aquello y comenzó a caminar lentamente, mirando al orisonte hasta que una voz rompió el silencio del lugar y la trajo a la realidad.

—¿Greengrass? - al parecer no estaba sola. Recargado en un costado de puente estaba Draco. Su atuendo no era nada fuera de lo común, pero evidentemente el apuesto chico estaba arreglado para ir al baile de navidad. Con un traje negro, una camisa de satín negro y una corbata verde, así como un abrigo negro que tenía como botones camafeos de serpientes, el rubio se veía muy bien.

—¿Malfoy? - contestó algo sorprendida pues no esperaba encontrarlo en ese lugar. Se sentía algo ridícula, su vestimenta no era lo que digamos lo mas glamuroso que alguien podía traer en una noche así. Ni en esa noche, ni nunca y es que no había reparado en eso a la hora de salir de los dormitorios. Llevaba una camisa de tirantes color naranja, una pantalonera color azul brillante que llegaba 15 centímetros por encima de sus tobillos, unas sandalias verdes que solo combinaban con sus ojos, pues el abrigo que había agarrado le quedaba grande y era color rosa pastel. Andaba hecha un arcoiris, y además de la ridiculez de sus colores, su ropa era de verano. Si no fuera por el abrigo se estaría congelado.

—¿Donde se te perdió la playa? - comentó burlonamente caminando hacía la chica.

—Se me perdio junto con tu estúpida novia – contestó con una mueca de fastidio al recordar lo que la maldita pelinegra le había hecho. Además le molestaba haberse topado con él, de las pocas personas con las que le hubiera gustado toparse era con ese precisamente ese maldito rubio. ¿Que demonios hacía el rubio ahí? ¿No debería estar pavoneándose por los pasillos o buscando a la idiota esa que era su novia?

—No me digas que estas celosa ¿Greengrass? - comentó socarronamente el Príncipe de Slyhterin.

—¿Celosa? Por favor ¡No me hagas reír! - la joven de cabellos miel contestó algo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo se pregunto a si misma si de verdad estaba celosa. ¿Por qué siempre se molestaba cuando miraba a Pansy con Draco?... ¡No! No eran celos, solamente era que esos dos le hacían la vida imposible, en especial esa perra... por eso se le revolvía el estomago cuando los veía.

—¿En serio? A mi me parece que si - dijo divertido y con aires de superioridad — Aquella vez me estabas mirando cuando estaba besando a Pansy y tu besando a tu gato greñudo. Hasta podría jurar que se te antojaban los besos de un hombre de verdad. - su comentario mordaz hizo sonrojar a la castaña que retrocedió un poco.

—Oh... - Astoria no sabía que decir. No podía negar ni una palabra de lo que Malfoy acababa de argumentar, pero eso no significaba nada, no significaba que a ella le gustara Draco, ni significaba que estaba celosa de Pansy, ni nada parecido — Los besos de Ivan son más que satisfactorios y no es ningún gato greñudo – contestó finalmente con tono serio y molesto.

—A mi me parece que preferirías recibir uno mio – argumento con tono de burla.

—Prefiero tragar filtro de muerto antes que darte un beso – su respuesta fue sería y con un deje de asco muy notorio. La respuesta sorprendió al príncipe de las serpientes que enarcó sus doradas cejas.

—¿Por qué tanto desprecio, Greengrass? - preguntó al aire.

Astoria volteó a mirarlo con cara de incomprensión. ¿Que no era obvio que lo odiaba? ¿Que no quedaba claro que le caía mal? ¿Que no era obvio que todos esos sentimientos eran porque el rubio era un pedante que se burlaba de ella y demás. ¿Que acaso el rubio estaba idiota? ¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquella?

—¿No es obvio, Malfoy? Eres insoportable. Tú y toda la maldita casa de Slytherin me desprecia y demás ¿En serio piensas que con todo eso voy a ser una chiquilla más de esas que te idolatran como si fueras un Dios? - la respuesta fue muy clara o al menos así lo vio Astoria. Porque Draco aun no escuchaba una buena respuesta a lo que había preguntado.

—No me has entendido, Greengrass. Cuando tu llegaste no se te trataba mal, tu te fuiste buscando el desprecio de manera constante y ferviente. ¿O a caso crees que todos pasaron por alto como la "Primera Slytherin" del año pasado evito hablar con todos, evito saludar a todos y se escondía en la biblioteca? Tu hermana no dejaba de hablar de ti y tu preferías estar con el enemigo. Y lo que hiciste el ultimo día de clases. ¿Crees que perder la copa de la casa ante los Gryffindor fue agradable? - soltó finalmente el rubio algo exasperado. Astoria estaba algo impresionada por las palabras del rubio y por su buena memoria. Ella misma había olvidado de lo de ser la "Primera Slytherin". De hecho se había olvidado de muchas cosas, pues problemas como los de su varita, como las dudas de la sangre, el sentirse como Bellatrix, como saber que Ivan estaba lejos, ocupaban más espacio en su mente que el hecho de que ella y Draco eran prometidos. Solo hasta que Draco le había dicho todo aquello la chica recordó porque había comenzado todo.

—Me sorprende tu memoria, Malfoy. - La chica frunció la boca, y se pregunto mentalmente ¿Qué tan malo sería decir la verdad?

—Habla de una vez, Greengrass – exigió Malfoy con tono serio.

—Yo no tenía nada en contra de Slytherin – ¿Qué más daba? Finalmente un día le gritaría todo y no veía momento mejor para confesarse. Sin Pansy cerca... sin Ivan cerca. ¿Sería buena idea? Parecía que si — Cuando llegué yo no quería estar aquí. Yo quería ir a Beauxbaton y no venir a Hogwarts.

—¿Beauxbaton? - se sorprendió el rubio. Que no pudo evitar imaginar a la joven con esos vestidos de seda azul. ¡Oh, si! Valla que se vería bien con eso y más en unos años.

—Si ¿Te sorprende? - preguntó haciendo un puchero de enojo, encima de que le estaba confesando las cosas el rubio seguía actuando como un idiota.

—No, bueno si. No te imagino ahí – mintió y apartó la imagen de Astoria de su mente, para preguntar más, pues quería saber más. — ¿Pero entonces, por qué estas aquí?

—Pues... - meditó un instante su respuesta. Si le decía la verdad posiblemente echaría a perder la "sorpresa". Pero si seguía callandose eso, juraría que terminaría loca y en algún momento lo mataría... No. Primero lo torturaría y luego le mataría mientras le gritara el como él había deshecho sus ilusionen. Nuevamente esos sentimientos que la joven castaña había pensado que estaban olvidados regresaron a ella. Sería mejor decirlo ahora... no traía la gargantilla, pero tampoco traía la varita con ella, Ivan no estaba y podía ir después de todo a llorar con Myrtle — Por ti. - confesó en un susurro.

—¿Por mí? - eso era una broma. ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué demonios esa mocosa contestaba aquello? —Pensé que tu novio era el gato greñudo ese – comentó con una sonrisa de burla fingida, por la verdad estaba algo sorprendido y confundido, pero no lo pensaba demostrar.

—¡No seas tarado! ¡Claro que Ivan es mi novio! – le contestó y le dedicó una mirada de odio — Es por nuestro estúpido compromiso y porque nuestros padres son unos ilusos. Por eso – tomó aire — por tener que "convivir" contigo es que estoy en este desdichado lugar y no en Francia.

—¿Qué? - el rubio había quedado con la boca abierta, la noticia le había agarrado por sorpresa. Una inesperada sorpresa.

—¿Estas sordo, Malfoy?... Yo-soy-tu-estúpida-prometida – dijo cortantemente llena de odio. Apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Estaba haciendo uso de todo su control para no comenzar a golpear al rubio frente a ella. Quería matarlo, quería sacar todo el coraje que se estuvo guardando durante tanto tiempo.

—¿Tu... que?... No sabía... - el cerebro de Malfoy trabajó a mil por hora y en unos segundos proceso la información que tardó otros segundos en asociar con las palabras que una vez le había dicho su padre: "Toujours Pour, hijo. La sangre pura la perpetuaras con una joven pura y de buena familia" Siempre había pesando que aquello era un consejo y que tiempo después cuando hablaban de "esa joven noble" se referían a Pansy. Como cuando su madre decía: "En tu escuela debe haber alguna buena jovensita con quien algún día te casaras"

Ahora las cosas habían tomado sentido. Eso explicaba porque la navidad pasada sus padres habían tratado tan bien a esa pequeña castaña. Ahora todo cuadraba. Bueno casi todo, menos el Gryffindor... ¿Si Astoria era su prometida, porque demonios estaba con ese maldito Mestizo? Volvió a enfocar su vista en la joven frente a él. Aquellas esmeraldas destellaban con rabia y lagrimas contenidas. Solo eso bastaba para que comprendiera que lo que acababa de decir era muy en serio. La chica se estaba amargando la existencia por esa razón. Mientras muchas matarían por ser la novia de Draco Malfoy y la misma novia del rubio mataría a quien se le intentara acercar, aquella niña moría por saber y resignarse a que sería la esposa del dragón y se esforzaba por estar lejos de él y cerca del Gryffindor.

—¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? - cuestiono con voz quebrada Astoria. — Te estoy diciendo como es que me arruinaste la maldita vida y como tus planes con Pansy también se arruinaron y... ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga? - soltó sin pensar, para en un parpadeo caer en cuenta que aquella frase era de esas que dejaban como un completo estúpido, además de ofender a la persona con quien se hablaba. De hecho, lo había escuchado antes en algún lugar "¿Como ofender a una chica en cinco palabras o menos?"

—Eres un idiota – musitó, con toda la intención de irse del lugar. Sin embargo una mano cubierta por un guante negro la detuvo.

—¿Como sabes eso?

—¿Lo de que eres un idiota? - preguntó con burla, intentando apartar el llanto — No hay que ser un genio Malfoy.

—No, tonta – frunció el ceño ante la respuesta — Hablo de nuestro compromiso.

—Lo escuché detrás de una puerta el día que me destrozaron mis sueños. El día que me dijeron que los sueños que forme durante toda mi vida no iban a ser posibles. Pero descuida, no lo piensan hacer publico hasta que yo tenga 17. Así que disfruta, Draco. Aun tienes 5 años de libertad.

—¿Por lo visto tu ya comenzaste a disfrutar esa libertad, no? - cuestiono con ironía y desprecio ante las palabras de la joven.

—¿Disfrutar? ¿Disfrutar que mi hermana no me hable? ¿De saber que soy la deshonra de Slytherin, la casa a la que ha asistido toda mi familia? ¿De recibir insultos cada que me ven? ¿De que tu novia me haga la vida imposible sin razón aparente? ¿De saber que puedo terminar como... - en ese instante se calló. Estaba pensando en Bella, pero por más que se estuviera abriendo ante Malfoy y diciéndole todo, lo de Bella debería seguir como un secreto —¡Lo único bueno de todo esto es Ivan! – concluyo sin poder evitar que un sollozo se le escapara.

Comenzó a llorar de rabia, de impotencia, de dolor, recordando todo lo que había sufrido cuando se enteró de aquella noticia y de todo lo que aun sentía. Todo aquello era demasiado para una niña como ella. Tener que llevar a cuestas el saber que no se podía enamorar de nadie más porque solo iba a sufrir, solo sufriría ella y de quien se enamorara, de saber que le arruinaría los sueños a su hermana que estaba enamorada de ese rubio. Ese rubio que la miraba con expresión confundida.

—Oye, Princesa – se tomó más de la confianza que se le ofrecía, pero así era él. Aun cuando no le dieran la mano el se tomaba la mano, la pierna y todo lo demás — ¿Sabes? Si, este lugar apesta, y si, nos hemos pasado un poco en la forma en la que te hemos tratado. Pero tu hermana te quiere, a pesar de todo te quiere y yo... yo me encargaré de que nadie más se vuelva a meter contigo, ni siquiera Pansy. - le aseguró con voz calmada, con voz seria.

Una voz que hizo estremecer a la pequeña, porque era la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco hablar de aquella forma. Y es que se le estaba partiendo el corazón al ver llorar a la niña. Si, Draco Malfoy tenía un corazón, uno que se estaba sintiendo muy mal al saber todo el daño que le había causado a una inocente criatura y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era consciente de eso. Si le hubieran preguntado, la joven estaría mejor en Beauxbaton, finalmente eran puras mujeres ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Era como estar en un convento, a no ser que la chiquilla resultara lesbiana. Pero fuera de eso ¿Qué tenía de malo? Si en sus manos hubiera estado la decisión hubiera dejado que Astoria se fuera a París, a Italia a donde quisiera. Incluso hubiera sido hasta mejor, porque en este roñoso lugar lo único que había conseguido era que la niña se hiciera novia de ese tal Ivan... ¡Y eso no! ¡No lo iba a permitir! Era su prometida, no debía de estar juntándose con leones.

—Numero uno, yo no soy tu princesa, Malfoy. ¿Se te olvida que ese titulo se lo auto adjudicó tu adorada alfombra con patas? – le contestó de mala gana la pequeña de ojos verdes, enfureciendo aun más al recordar a la desgraciada "princesa de Slytherin" que la había maltratado — Y numero dos ¿A cambio de que vas a hacer eso? - se bufó, tallándose la cara. Sabía que el Príncipe de Slytherin no hacía las cosas porque si. Si, bien, no lo trataba mucho, pero solo había que escuchar las conversaciones de las otras chicas para enterarse de la clase de tipo que era el rubio.

—Que te apartes de los leones – respondió sin rodeos y mirándola con seriedad, ignorando los comentarios sobre Pansy, pues en esos momentos le importaba poco menos que la historia de los Muggles.

—¿Bromeas? ¿O estas idiota? No voy a dejar a Ivan – contestó fastidiada, conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—Lo estoy diciendo muy en serio. Quiero que te alejes de los Gryffindors – contestó y se quitó los guantes para pasar su fría y suave mano por el rosto de la pequeña y tomarla de la barbilla para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. — ¿Por qué no intentas estar con nosotros? - Preguntó seriamente, mirando minuciosamente el rostro infantil de la pequeña. Debía admitir que la niña era linda y que se volvería una mujer hermosa, además tenía buen carácter. Si sus padres los habían comprometido debía ser por algo. Algo más de intereses económicos y la pureza de sangre. Al menos eso quería pensar. Aunque no le desagradaba para nada lo de "Astoria Malfoy", tenía clase, eso que ni que, a diferencia de "Pansy Malfoy", no Señor, aquello sonaba como burla, era mejor Astoria.

— Por que no soy una de ustedes. Por que no quiero y ¿Sabes? Quiero tener la opción de elegir y no hacer las cosas a la fuerza – se quejó con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿A la fuerza? A la fuerza no se dan ni los buenos días – dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras intentaba abrazaba a la chiquilla de apenas 12 años, pero esta se negó al abrazo y retrocedió —Astoria no te voy a obligar a nada ¿Queda claro? ¡Pero has un maldito esfuerzo de tu parte! ¡Al menos date la oportunidad de conocernos! – por más diplomático, amable y demás que intentara ser Draco, la negativa de la castaña lo estaba exasperando y el rubio perdía el control muy fácilmente. Suspiró con resignación y analizó la situación. No sería nada fácil hacer cambiar de parecer a Astoria, no sería para nada fácil, pero bueno fuera como fuera, tenía una buena razón para seguir adelante pasara lo que pasara. El futuro le prometía algo muy bello y de su cuenta corría que nada lo arruinara. Y también por su cuenta corría alejarla de ese maldito gato roñoso. Astoria era suya y no lo dejaría de ser y él se encargaría que la chiquilla entendiera las cosas.

—¡Lárgate ya, Malfoy! – musitó furiosa y abrazándose a si misma. No es que no quisiera formar parte de los Slytherin, era solo que no estaba a gusto con ellos y no quería que de un momento a otro todo cambiara solamente porque era la prometida de Malfoy. Ella era aceptada por los Gryffindor por ser quien era, era querida por las chicas de Beauxbaton por ser simplemente Astoria Greengrass, la niña que sabía Francés, Ballet y compartía gustos caros y ridículos con ellas. Ella era alguien, una persona que tenía su propia forma de ser y le gustaba que la gente la quisiera por ser ella misma y no por ser "la prometida de Malfoy".

—Esta bien. Buenas noches – susurró resignadamente el apuesto Slytherin. Por una vez pensó en la tonta frase suya de "Mi padre se enterará de esto" y es que tomando en cuenta la forma en la que Astoria lo había tratado... Bueno, solo por ser ella se lo permitía. Solo por ser ella estaba dando el brazo a torcer y no insistiría en seguir discutiendo lo que por el momento parecía caso perdido. Sin embargo cuando se estaba marchando se detuvo esperando que le contestara la despedida ¿O es que la Greengrass era tan orgullosa que ni eso iba a hacer?

—¿Por qué te detienes? Pansy debe estar desesperada de que no llegas - fue la respuesta irónica que recibió de la joven a la que le estaba dando la espalda en esos momentos.

—¿Celosa de mi novia, Greegrass? – contestó con el mismo deje de ironía para sonreír y voltear a verla.

—Sueñas – la respuesta fue corta y simple, sin mucha emoción. La castaña se volteó para mirar hacía algún lugar distante.

—¿Tú no piensas ir al baile? - preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—No está Ivan. No pienso ir con nadie más – contestó firmemente, si siquiera dignarse a ver al rubio que seguía ahí.

—Que mal educado tu gato, mira que dejarte sola en navidad – comentó mordazmente.

—¡Lárgate ya! ¿O a caso evitas ir para no quedar en ridículo por no saber bailar? – respondió atacando, pues bien o mal no dejaba de ser una serpiente de Salazar y tenía colmillos filosos que rebosaban de veneno y estaban listos para atacar si alguien la provocaba. Aquello hizo sonreír a Draco en lugar de molestarlo, pues esa actitud de Astoria le gustaba mucho. Además de que daba la esperanza de que la castaña no estuviera tan perdida con los leones y se pudiera convertir en una Slytherin con todas las de la ley.

—Un día te mostraré lo buen bailarín que soy - rió sonoramente al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Si nada más se alejó para ahora si, dejar el puente de piedra e ir al gran comedor donde se llevaba a acabo el baile de navidad.

— Estúpido... – murmuró para si misma. Y se apoyó en la piedra del puente. Lo odiaba, quizás un poco más cada segundo que pasaba cerca de él. Porque era tan patético, tan prepotente, tan altanero, tan estúpido. Como lo detestaba, a él y su maldito cabello rubio que parecía casi plateado, sus ojos grises llenos de burla, su sonrisa también burlona, con esos labios pálidos... ¡Arg! ¿A ella que demonios le importaban sus labios?

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Tenía que dejar de pensar para bien o para mal en ese rubio. Esa había sido sin duda una mala noche. Una muy mala noche.

—¿Por obligación ni los buenos días? - se repitió a si misma —Al fin dices algo inteligente, Draco, y si no te dí ni las buenas noches... mucho menos te daré los buenos días - sentenció para caminar de regreso a la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Confieso que estaba nerviosa de publicar este capi aun cuando ya tenía las bases del One-shot... pues como verán no es para nada igual al One-Shot, pero encierra parte de los conceptos con los que empezó esta historia y espero que no me cuelguen por ello ^^Uu Espero de verdad que todo encajara y que al menos no les desepcionara...<strong>

**Bueno, cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida, saben que tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen :3**

**B****esos y nos leemos lo más pronto que se pueda ^^**

**RR...**

**jjaacckkyy: 1) **Jajaja me diste una idea perfecta :3 Y no te preocupes, igual tarde en actualizar xD Y aunque te tardes valoró mucho que también me dejes RR por capitulo :3

**jjaacckkyy: 2) **siii aquí esta por fin el capi que hace referencia al One-sot TwT y espero que les gustara...

**HalliwellMB: 1) **Lo sé Draco era tierno de peque (?) Jajajaja es que Daphne no se puede enterar, ni se podía enterar y luego sabrán porque. Bueno aunque ya es algo claro a la fecha, pero igual xP

****HalliwellMB: 2) ****Jajajaja como decimos tu y yo "Es que si no somos malas, no hay historia" xD

******HalliwellMB: 3) ******Es que soy Bailarina frustrada y me topé con una imagen que simplemente no pude evitar usarla como referencia y ahora que lo recuerdo lo usaré más adelante también. Gracias a tus RR me releí la historia y capte que había perdido ciertos conceptos que no puedo dejar de lado xD

********HalliwellMB: 4) ********Kyaaa gracias! ^^ Realmente me alegra y me alaga mucho viniendo de ti!

**********HalliwellMB: 5) **********Jajaja es que siempre quise justificar porque Draco usaba vendas y todo eso cuando realmente el pobre "pollo" no le hizo nada más que un rasguño xD

************HalliwellMB: 6) ************A mi también me da risa que le digan Pollo al Hypo y es que hay que darle algo de crédito a los personajes que casi no aparecen como Myrtle xD Además son buenos personajes :3

**************HalliwellMB: 7) **************Admitamos que Myrtle tiene lo suyo! y ahora que lo pienso no la he incluido últimamente, tengo que volverla a meter un poco más xD Siiii! Yo también son partidaria de que Narcisa es amorosa madre :3

****************HalliwellMB: 8) ****************Jajajaja yo AMO! Tus RR :3 El titulo casi siempre lo dice todo xP

Bueno casi siempre, en veces no sé ni como ponerles a los capis xD

Es que me enamoré de esa canción y no puedo dejar de usarla, cuando se me mete a la cabeza la tengo que incluir de alguna forma xP

Amo tus comentarios que me hacen recordar la esencia del fic! ^^

******************HalliwellMB: 9) ******************Jajajaja es que Draco sea lo que sea es Hombre xDD!

Lo sé, en lo personal es la escena que más recuerdo y amo del fic, la navidad con los Malfoy, me pareció tan linda :3

Pero son tintes mágicos que no dañan! xD

Pero ya lo trata bien, Ivan no tiene de que quejarse, creo xP

********************HalliwellMB: 10) ********************Concuerdo contigo con eso de que hay de 13 a 13 y es que crecemos muy rapido xDU owo y cual fic? yo quiero leer! Dime linda! Dx

Jajaja te entiendo pero igual no podía dejarlos fuera xD

**********************HalliwellMB: 11) **********************Muajajaja si soy mala! Porque si no me quedo sin argumentos xD

************************HalliwellMB: 12) ************************Jajajaja me dio tanta risa! "Aww beso, beso, beso! oh, pelo, pelo, pelo :o " xD

**************************HalliwellMB: 13) **************************Lo malo con Daphne es que se le van a romper los sueños de adolescente Y gracias por el consejo lo evitaré y cualquier otra cosa rara que notes en mis escritos dime xD Sabes que me gusta que me aconsejen para ser mejor :3

****************************HalliwellMB: 14) ****************************Descuida ^^ aunque sean cortos, amo que me dejes RR y Siiii! vio a Bella y aun no sé como justificar lo que pasa con Draco, Pansy y Daphne, pero ya me inventaré algo xDU

******************************HalliwellMB: 15) ******************************Ammm toma eso en cuenta, pero no digo más porque arruino la sorpresa xD

Linda! Recontra ADORO! Que me dejes RR por cada capi! Me pones a saltar de felicidad! :3!

Gracias por TODO linda, sabes que se te quiere mucho ^^

;w; Aquí está el baile... se honesta ¿Como quedo?

**RxR4ever:** Wiiii Exacto! Si me matan ya no hay fic, así que sean condescendientes conmigo (?) xD

Astoria esta igual de loca que la autora del fic, que esta casi tan loca como bella (?) Naaa, ya en serio, no tengo idea de donde desembocara o que honda con la locura de Astoria, pero prometo no salir con nada ridículo, ya le pensaré xD

Jajajaja ^^ que bueno que te gusta y si tienes razón, había olvidado eso, pero ya arreglé un poco y como abras notado en este capitulo se menciona algo sobre las relaciones entre Slytherins y Gryffindors xP

******************************SxLMalfoy: ****************************** Jajajaja y yo extrañaba estar escribiendo este bello fic :3 Es que en la actualidad las cosas pasan muy rápido xD


	17. Segundo Año: Navidad es Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**jjaacckkyy: **Jajaja bueno era lo mínimo que se esperaba de Draco, aunque no significa que Astoria lo valla a hacer... aun estoy algo indecisa sobre las relaciones de Astoria, pero espero que se acomoden xP

**HalliwellMB: **Jajaja es que siempre hay algo que decir en cada capi :3

Entre locas (?) nos entendemos! xD

Seee Daphne es su hermana a final de cuentas, no puede simplemente darle la espalda Dx

e.e Aun tengo muchas explicaciones que dar, entre ellas porque Pansy odia tanto a la niña si no sabe la verdad, pero eso es algo en lo que aun tengo que pensar xDU

Y YO TAMBIÉN LA ODIO! cofcofo me emocioné xP

Es DRACO! no que sea muy directo pero si muy creído xD

jajaja con eso de más palomitas me recodaste que yo comía mientras escribía xDDD

Pues no sé siento que fue un cambio muy no sé el que tiene Draco cuando se entera de eso, pero pues tampoco podía salir indiferente xP

Sii ya sé cual es, me esta dando curiosidad pero también es que esta super largo, aunque quien quita me lo hecho en una noche como aquella vez que me puse como loca con tus fics xD

Pues algo se me ocurrirá y si no te pido ideas para atar esos cabos sueltos xD

Mmm Intentaré no hacerlo y espero no volver repetitivas otras palabras en lugar de usar esas que mencionaste xD

Y vuelvo a decir que adoro tus RR :3 Gracias linda!

**Bien, después de la taquicardia del otro capi, espero que les guste este...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**17. Segundo Año: Navidad es Navidad**

Después de su encuentro con Draco se había regresado a la habitación. La casa entera de Slytherin estaba desierta, tanto así que se aburrió y terminó regresando al baño del segundo piso como le había dicho a Myrtel que lo haría. Sin embargo la singular fantasma no parecía estar ahí.

Pasó un rato haciendo medias puntas descalza y bailando mientras tarareaba. Por unos instantes, mientras en su mente recreaba las ilusiones del Ballet, se olvido por completo de todo lo que la aquejaba. Esa era la magia del Ballet en ella, el regalarme un mundo interno mucho mejor que el mágico mundo donde vivía. Y es que la magia al ser tan cotidiana perdía su encanto. Continuó un rato bailando sola en el baño, hasta que al ver el lavabo donde había visto a Bella llamó su atención. Se acerco algo temerosa para mirarse, estuvo unos segundos ahí y nada pasó. Suspiró con algo de tranquilidad aunque aun sentía algo de miedo. Temía que en cualquier momento la Mortifago apareciera nuevamente.

Abrió la toma de agua para lavarse la cara, pero antes de hacerlo, notó con curiosidad que había unas serpientes grabadas en el grifo. Aquello le sorprendió considerablemente pues era la primera vez que le ponía cuidado a ese detalle. Recordó vagamente lo que Myrtel le había dicho sobre el Basilicos y un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la castaña, que sin pensarlo dos veces salió huyendo del baño.

Aun cuando sonara ridículo, había sido así. Había salido despavorida. Porque aunque pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, porque aunque había llegado a dormir en ese lugar, el simple hecho de recordar a Bella en su reflejo y ver esas serpientes donde había aparecido un Basilico que había provocado la muerte de una amiga... Bien, si no la hubiera matado no serían amigas, pero eso no quitaba lo tétrico al asunto. Igual ya era tarde y sería mejor regresar a los dormitorios. Sin embargo cuando se dirigía a las mazmorras una idea cruzó por su cabeza: Ir al baile.

No era ir en si al baile, solo iba a curiosear. Pasó uno segundos meditando sobre si sería apropiado o no, pero la curiosidad le ganó. Aunque no estaba segura si la fiesta continuaba o no, quiso dar una vuelta por el comedor antes de dormir. Lo que menos le importaba era su vestuario o que se pudiera topar con gente indeseable, tenía curiosidad de ver como había ido la fiesta y nadie la iba a detener. Así era Astoria, podía cambiar sus opiniones de un extremo a otro. Pues en un principio pensaba en no ir aunque la obligaran y ahora iría aunque la detuvieran.

Cuando llegó cerca del gran comedor notó como el lugar estaba casi vacío. Solo quedaban unas cuantas parejas y se escuchaba una música más calmada. Por suerte entre la gente presente no estaba La Realeza de Slytherin. Pero si pudo notar una cara conocida. Una cara empapada en lagrimas de una chica castaña con la que había tratado muy poco, mas por alguna extraña razón se acercó a ella.

—¿Hermione? - preguntó algo dudosa deteniéndose frente a la chica que estaba sentada en las escaleras con un bello vestido rosa.

—¿Ah? - la leona volteó a ver a quien le hablaba y se topó con esa serpiente que había visto muchas veces con miembros de su casa. Apenas y habían llegado a cruzar unas palabras en algunas ocasiones, y nunca imaginó que en esos momentos la chica le hablara — Emm... Hola... - no recordaba su nombre, así que solo se limitó a limpiar el rostro para apartar las lagrimas.

—Astoria – dijo al ver que la otra castaña no le reconocía. — Descuida, no importa. ¿Estas bien? - pregunto directamente, agachándose para estar más cerca de la chica que se veía extremadamente triste.

—Si, es solo que no me siento bien. Me duelen los pies – mintió pues no sentía confianza con la chica como para decirle la verdad.

—Oh. Entiendo – aun cuando sabía que mentía no la iba a presionar, pues al final de cuentas se podía decir que eran extrañas, simplemente no había la confianza. Era como si la otra chica pretendiera que Astoria le explicara lo de su compromiso con Malfoy, era algo que sencillamente no iba a hacer. —Una vez me lastime el pie haciendo puntas y lloré – comentó casualmente para intentar romper el silencio que se había formado entre las dos. Y si bien no consiguió la respuesta inmediata de Hermione, si consiguió que la castaña volteara a verla — Lo sé, suena tonto. A mi edad no debería de haber esas cosas, pero lo hice sin pensar y pues me lastimé. Supongo que no supe contener mis emociones: La impaciencia de hacer puntas y el dolor que me hizo llorar. Aunque al final no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque me gusta hacer puntas y con el tiempo conseguí hacerlas sin dolor. – dijo fluidamente y con normalidad. Por unos instantes ella misma recordó a Luna y su forma de hablar. Ahora si entendía por que le habían llegado a decir Lunática. Miró a la castaña que para ese instante había dejado de llorar y le sonrió de lado.

—Tienes razón... uno no puede contener lo que siente - comentó con resignación — Aun cuando eso te cause problemas y te haga llorar, pero al final puede vale la pena... – finalizó. Pues aun cuando el comentario de la chica había sido bastante extraño, le hizo ver su situación de una manera algo diferente.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? - una voz familiar y preocupada se escuchó. Era ni más ni menos que Ginny que salía del gran comedor acompañada de Neville.

—Yo...etto... con su permiso. Buenas noches, chicas – se retiro algo nervioso el Gryffindor que ya andaba sin zapatos.

—Buenas noches, Neville. - dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, lo que robo una risa de las tres.

Las dos leonas y la serpiente comenzaron a platicar de la noche, omitiendo ciertos detalles. Detalles como lo que había pasado entre Astoria y Draco, detalles como los sentimientos de Hermione hacia Ron y detalles como que Neville ya sabía que a Ginny le gustaba Harry.

—¿Viktor Krum? - preguntó algo impresionada la Greengrass a lo que Granger reafirmo con la cabeza lo que les acaba de contar —Wow, Hermione, que afortunada – le alagó.

—¿Y tú, Astoria? ¿Por que no asististe? - si bien Ginny sabía que Ivan no estaba, también sabía que la chica pudo ir sola y pasarla bien con ellos, con sus amigos o con quien quisiera.

—No sé – se encogió de hombros y las otras dos le miraron suspicazmente, a lo que la castaña tuvo que pensar en una respuesta rápida — Me quede dormida y por eso ando así y pues solo vine por curiosidad, no esperaba encontrar mucha fiesta – añadió rogando porque se tragaran la tonta escusa.

—Debe ser que como no estaba Ivan, no te emocionaba mucho y por eso te dormiste – argumento con logica la mayor de las tres.

—Posiblemente. Uno no se... emociona igual, cuando no tiene una buena razón – contesto la peque sin estar muy segura de que decir.

—Lo sé. Hermione pasó como tres horas arreglándose para Viktor – bromeó la pelirroja, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amiga mayor.

Seguían hablando de cosas de chicas hasta que la Wasley sugirió que era hora de ir a los dormitorios. Caminaron juntas y aun hablando hasta que llegaron a las escaleras que cambiaban de lugar. La serpiente se tenía que retirar también a su dormitorio, pero su casa quedaba en las mazmorras y el subir las escaleras solo la retrasaría, aunque tampoco es que tuviera mucho prisa en regresar al cuarto.

—Bueno, aquí nos despedimos – anunció la Slytherin — Feliz navidad, chicas.

—Feliz navidad – le contestaron las leonas, que por unos segundos habían olvidado que Astoria pertenecía a Slytherin y tenía que irse a su respectivo dormitorio. Por unos segundos, sin saberlo, las tres desearon pertenecer a la misma casa.

—Buenas noches, Tory – mientras Ginny le daba un efusivo abrazo para despedirse, Hermione se limitó a sonreír y sacudir su mano, diciendo apenas un "Descansa" que por suerte la niña escuchó y asistió para luego irse a donde le correspondía.

**O-O-O**

—Sangre Pura – murmuró la palabra clave para ingresar a la sala común.

Entró al lugar que estaba, como siempre, iluminado por verdosas y acogedoras luces proveniente de unos candelabros. Permaneció en la "entrada", observando todo minuciosamente. Era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de entrar y no recibir insultos o miradas que la hicieran prácticamente atravesar el lugar corriendo. Observó en particular el rincón a un lado de la chimenea donde se había acurrucado un par de veces durante su primer año. Tenía que admitir que el lugar era hermoso y elegante. Si siempre estuviese en silencio, si no se sintiera incomoda, realmente le gustaría pasar tiempo en ese lugar. Era acogedor y le hacía recordar vagamente su propia sala y la sala de los Malfoy. Contrastaba mucho con la sala de Gryffindor que era algo más relajada y desordenada.

Se acercó a la chimenea que estaba encendida, con bello fuego verde. No solamente era la primera vez que miraba de forma linda la sala de su casa, si no que era la primera vez que se sentía atraída por el color verde. Lo que vagamente le hizo recordar el interés de su hermana, antes de regresar a Hogwarts, por el color azul.

—Las serpientes son verdes... - reflexionó en voz alta, haciéndose recordar a si misma que lo único verde en ella serían los ojos — Las mariposas azules... - concluyó al tiempo que se quitaba las sandalias para, sin pensarlo, ponerse a bailar frente a la chimenea. Eran giros suaves y fluidos, con movimientos graciosos y elegantes de sus manos, acompañados de unas cuentas medias puntas y saltos que iban raramente al compás de las las llamas.

Continuó un poco más sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera el crujir de la leña al quemarse, su baile y sus ilusiones, ilusiones que aun con todo lo que había pasado, no desistía de ellas. Tan sumergida estaba en su mundo que no notó cuando alguien bajo por las escaleras y comenzó a aplaudir sutilmente.

—No sabía que bailabas, Greengrass – aquella voz le hizo perder la concentración. Lo que provocó, por estar dando giros en esos momentos, que cayera estrepitosamente de espaldas.

—¡Au! - se quejó la niña al chocar contra el piso. Tardó uno segundos en incorporarse un poco, mismos segundos en los que Draco se había acercado rápidamente para ofrecerle una mano a forma de ayuda y ver si la chica estaba bien.

—¿Te lastimaste? - pregunto algo alarmado al ver como Astoria se sobaba la cabeza. Pero en lugar de recibir una respuesta, recibió una patada directa al estomago.—¡Te intento ayudar! ¿Y me respondes así? - se dobló un poco y llevo la mano, que anteriormente le ofrecía a la castaña para ayudarla, a su estomago. La patada le había dolido, pero intentaba contenerse para no hacer mucho escándalo y evitar despertar a alguien, pues no quería que nadie viera aquello. El gran Draco Malfoy "Príncipe de Slytherin" había sido pateado por una pulga de segundo año que se juntaba con toda la bola de tarados que apoyaban al cara rajada.

—Fue tu culpa que me cayera – respondió fríamente, ignorando el dolor del joven mayor que ella. Se levanto por si misma y subió a los dormitorios. Aunque cuando iba por las escaleras se sintió algo mal por tratar de aquella manera al rubio. Si bien se podía pensar que el chico se lo merecía, por muchas cosas, ella no era así. Sin embargo sacudió la cabeza apartando aquella sensación de culpabilidad e idea de regresar a ver como estaba Malfoy, y se convenció a si misma de que el tipo altanero se lo merecía por tantos insultos y demás.

—¿Astoria? - mientras caminaba una voz masculina y conocida la detuvo. Se giró lentamente para toparse con un sonriente moreno que andaba en pijama —Buenas noches, linda. ¿Todo bien? - la voz de Zabini tenía siempre algo que la tranquilizaba y le recordaba que no todos en Slytherin eran unos prepotentes insoportables y mal educados. Si bien Blaise era algo altanero en ocasiones y no dejaba de lado lo de "sangre pura", sin duda alguna no era igual que el resto de los que estaban allí.

—Claro que si – le sonrió a su "cuñado". No entendía como su hermana estaba enamorada del estúpido de Draco, cuando andaba de novia con un chico como Blaise. —¡Feliz Navidad! - exclamó al mismo tiempo que acercaba al moreno a darle un abrazo. Él era a quien más daño le había llegado a hacer el año pasado, ya que por sus tonterías lo habían culpado también a él, y sin embargo el moreno nunca le había recriminado nada y siempre que podía le sonreía y la saludaba.

—Feliz Navidad, pequeña – le contestó y le correspondió el abrazo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces, Zabini? - la furia no se disimulaba en aquella pregunta. El tono de voz sugería muy directamente un: "Aléjate de ella o te voy a matar". Y es que el dueño de la voz era el prometido de la pequeña castaña, un prepotente posesivo que ahora se sentía con derechos sobre la joven.

—¿Qué te importa, Malfoy? - la voz aniñada fue la que respondió. Pensando en esos momentos que había sido muy mala idea dejarle saber la verdad al rubio.

—Solo le doy las "Buenas noches" y el "Feliz Navidad" a la "Hermana de mi novia" - contestó el otro chico, enfatizando las palabras para ver si así le quedaba claro a su amigo que no estaba haciendo nada malo. Y es que había que ver lo mal pensado que se había vuelto Draco de un tiempo para acá. Aunque eso no quitaba lo ridículo que le parecía al chico la sugerencia en aquella simple pregunta que Malfoy le había hecho.

—Exacto – puntualizo la niña, que se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla al moreno — Buenas noches, Zabini – finalizó enfatizando el nombre del novio de su hermana, para dejarle claro al príncipe de las serpientes que ella no le daba las buenas noches a él, ni le deseaba feliz navidad y que cualquier otro merecía su atención menos él.

Y con eso, Astoria, se fue finalmente a dormir un rato, pues prácticamente el amanecer ya estaba a unos cuantos minutos.

Aunque Draco estaba furioso, tanto que no se contuvo de golpear la pared, para luego caer en cuenta que el golpe le dolió más a él que a la pared.

—¿Estas bien, Draco? - pregunto extrañado su amigo presente, que no entendía porque el joven de ojos grises actuaba así.

—¡Cállate! Y vamos a dormir... - sentenció caminando hacía sus respectivos dormitorios — Y esto que pasó, no pasó ¿Queda claro?– añadió seriamente, pasando aun lado del moreno que solo se encogió de hombros y asistió.

**O-O-O**

Había dormido hasta tarde. No estaba acostumbrada a desvelarse y la noche anterior se había acostado... mejor dicho había sido madrugada, como tres o cuatro de la mañana. Además había que añadir todo el tiempo que había estado llorando, su cuerpo necesitaba descansar y gracias al Merlín eran vacaciones. Se acurrucó un poco más entre las sabanas intentando dormir un poco más, pero por alguna razón no pudo y finalmente se había levantando.

Serían medio día cuando por fin estuvo bañada y lista para ir a comer algo al gran comedor. Pero cuando estaba por salir de los dormitorios que estaban vacíos, calló en cuenta de que era 25 de Diciembre, era navidad. Posiblemente en la sala común estarían la gran mayoría de los miembros de Slytherin, con sus costosos regalos nuevos, presumiendo entre ellos. Y entra esos Slytherins estaba La Realeza.

Se sentía algo nerviosa ante aquello, pues después de lo que había pasado con los "Príncipes" era algo incomodo tenerlos que toparselos en un nido de serpientes que los idolatraban. Pero viendo que no podía salir de ninguna otra forma del lugar y que moría de hambre, se armó de valor para atravesar la sala común, estuviera quien estuviera.

Giro y se miró nuevamente en el espejo para que todo estuviera en orden. Su cabello miel estaba suelto y ondulado, cayendo a los costados de su angelical rostro. Se veía algo más pálida que de costumbre, posiblemente porque vestía de azul y blanco, los colores claro siempre la hacían ver más pálida. Llevaba un lindo sombrero como la de las francesas pero en color blanco con una pequeña mariposa azul. Tenía que ir con las Beauxbaton a pedir disculpas por plantarlas de nuevo. Igual traía puesta la bufanda azul para cubrir el collar y es que entre sus ropas escondía la varita que llevaba por cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. El resto del vestuario consistía en un vestido azul, uno exactamente igual a las de Beauxbaton, una saco en color blanco y unas botas altas en blanco. Lucia como hermosa francesa con aquellas ropas tan parecidas a las de Beaxbaton, vagamente recordó todos los días en los que había llevado esa ropa imaginando que un día iría a Francia a estudiar al colegio de señoritas.

Sonrió para si misma y se armó de valor para salir del lugar. Cuando llegó a la sala, notó como no se había equivocado. El silencio se hizo por unos segundos en los que casi todos voltearon a verla. Se sintió incomoda pero en un parpadear todos regresaron a hacer lo suyo. No escuchó insultos, no notó miradas feas o risas dirigidas a ella. ¿Por qué no la atacaban? ¿Por qué no escuchaba cosas como "Ya abandono a los gatos para irse con las francesas"? Examinó rápidamente la habitación y se topó con el singular grupo al que pertenecía su hermana. Ahí estaban todos: Su hermana, Zabini, Tracey, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Draco...

En ese segundo calló en cuenta del "Por que". Draco le había prometido que nadie se metería más con ella, ni siquiera Pansy y al parecer el dragón de ojos grises había cumplido su promesa. Lo que provoco que extrañamente sonriera al pensar que fuera lo que fuera, el rubio tenía palabra. En ese instante algo dentro de ella, como si fuera un partido de Quidditch, le dio un punto a favor de Malfoy.

Con esa sonrisa y sensación agradable que recorría su cuerpo, atravesó la sala común con pasos largos pero suaves que bien podrían interpretarse como saltos en puntas. Astoria estaba feliz, se sentía feliz, si solo estuviera Ivan, la cosas serían mejor aun.

—¡Tory! ¡Ven! - antes de poder salir de la sala común escuchó la voz de Daphne. ¿Su hermana le estaba hablando? ¿Y Pansy no decía nada? Se giró graciosamente, haciendo revolotear el vestido y su cabello. Sin decir una palabra y sintiendo un hueco en el estomago se acercó al singular grupo.

El rubio príncipe de Slytherin la miraba disimuladamente, haciéndose nota mental de que realmente la chica se veía bien en aquello y que en unos años se vería mucho mejor. Era una pequeña con cara de ángel y cuerpo menudo, pero daba señales de que al desarrollarse tendría buenas curvas. Sería una esposa bella y perfecta.

—Tienes regalos – le informo Tracey sonriente. La chica también había sido siempre amable con ella, pero ella nunca se había tomado la molestia de tratarla, porque era parte de la pandilla de Draco.

—Gracias – murmuró tímidamente, volteando a ver de reojo a Pansy que estaba a un lado de Draco y parecía muy molesta.

—Estos son de papá y mamá – su hermana comenzó a entregarle los regalos que eran para ella. La pequeña Greengrass sonreía y los tomaba para abrirlos. — Estos son de la abuela, este te lo manda al tío Julian ... - todas eran cartas de felicitación, de saludos, buenos deseos, ropas y alguno que otro accesorio lindo. Sin embargo repentinamente la voz de su hermana se volvió algo confusa — Y estos son de... ¿Los señores Malfoy? - todas las miradas sin excepción se centraron en ella nuevamente. Empezaba a sentirse nuevamente como un bicho raro y todo gracias a los Malfoy, nuevamente. ¿Por qué le mandaban regalos a ella?

— Ábrelo – le animó Nott sonriente. Astoria volteó a ver a todos a su alrededor, parecía que acabara de descubrir la pócima para la inmortalidad o un método para aprender Parcel. Las serpientes que estaban presentes no le quitaban los ojos de encima. En especial la aun novia del heredero Malfoy. Y es que Pansy se preguntaba ¿Por qué demonios sus suegros le mandaba un regalo a la asquerosa pulga Greengrass, cuando a ella ni una felicitación le habían mandado?

La pequeña se limitó a abrir la caja, mientras interiormente rogaba porque no fuera nada que delatara cualquiera de sus dos situaciones: La de ser prometida de Draco y la de su parecido con Bella. Lentamente soltó el moño azul y levanto la tapa de la caja plateada. Dentro había más pashminas de parte de Narcisa, una bolsa azul y unos aretes con forma de serpiente, muy bellos por cierto. También había dos cartas que no abrió en esos momentos al igual que las demás. Solo las guardo entre sus ropas para más tarde leerlas en privado, pues estaba casi segura de que mencionarían cosas que si alguien más leía la delatarían. Pero lo que más le impresionó y la hizo sudar en frió, fue un pequeño libro negro al fondo de la caja. Lo conocía muy bien... era el diario de Bella.

—¿Y eso? - añadió su hermana curiosa y tomando el libro para verlo. La castaña se sintió morir en ese instante, su cuerpo se paralizó por completo, como si la hubieran petrificado y su corazón latía al mil por hora, a punto de explotar —Seguramente es para que lo uses – ¿Que? ¿Como? La rubia de cuarto año le devolvió el libro que, cuando Astoria lo miró bien, evidentemente era nuevo y estaba en blanco. No era el de Bella, solo era uno muy parecido pero para que ella lo usara. Suspiró aliviada, se había llevado un buen susto.

—¿Eso es todo? - la pequeña Slytherin estaba algo insegura, pero quería saber si había recibido algo de Ivan.

—Si, Tory. No hay más – le aseguró Zabini levantando las manos en una expresión de "Eso es todo".

—¿Esperabas recibir algo de tu gato? - finalmente y taladrándole los oídos, Pansy había hablando desde que ella había aparecido. Sin embargo con el comentario solo se ganó las miradas de reproche de los presentes.

—¿Sucede algo? - no es que defendiera a Pansy, ni mucho menos. Odiaba a la arrastrada esa, pero se le estaba haciendo demasiado raro la actitud de todos. Esta bien, entendía que Draco había dado la orden de no molestarla, pero se sentía incomoda nuevamente. Y recordó aquello de: Ser aceptada por ser ella y no porque el prepotente-pedante-sin-vergüenza de Malfoy lo ordenara.

—Draco ya nos dijo todo – confesó su hermana. Nuevamente Astoria se congeló. ¿Era posible tener un infarto a los 12 años? Parecía que si. Porque estaba a punto de darle uno a la pequeña castaña.

—¿Les dijo que? - su voz teblaba temiendo la respuesta. ¿Draco no podía ser tan estupido como para haber abierto la boca o si?

—Lo que Pansy te hizo – respondió con rabia contenida su hermana. Refiriéndose a cuando le había jalado el cabello. ¿Como se habían enterado de eso? Pues al parecer las serpientes de primer año llegaban a ser muy chismosas, así como le dijeron a Pansy que Astoria iría al baile, le habían comentado con admiración al rubio lo que había hecho la Princesa de Slytherin, claro que no contaban con que el Príncipe ahora sabía una verdad que cambiaba las cosas. Y esa mañana les había dado un largo discurso a todos, acompañado de amenazas para ellos y todos sus parientes si volvían a hacerle algo a la niña.

—Oh... - no sabía que contestarle a Daphne o nadie de los que la miraban interrogante. Por eso esa sensación de felicidad por ser tratada "bien" en su casa, fue remplazada por un "Solo me tienen lastima". — Oigan ¿Saben que? - habló lo más firme que pudo mientras se ponía de pie — Les agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no lo quiero ¿Si? No quiero lastima de nadie, ni que me traten bien solo porque se los ordenaron – volteó a mirar al rubio que enarcó las cejas algo sorprendido — Si me disculpan, quede de verme con Fleur Delacour – mintió para poder huir antes de que las cosas empeoraran o mejoraran o terminaran diciendo cosas que eran mejor callar.

Así fue que con pequeños pasos cortos pero veloces, la menor de las Greengrass salió huyendo del lugar. ¿Quien la entendía? Primero se sentía mal por ser tratada mal y ahora que la trataban bien también se sentía mal. Quizás simplemente ella no pertenecía allí, aun cuando lo intentara no iba a funcionar. Ella no se sentía como una Slytherin, tampoco como una Gryffindor, ni como una Beaxbaton. En esos momentos no sabía como se sentía. Recorrió los pasillos y se detuvo al ver que estaba algo perdida.

Miró por las ventanas del lugar y se pregunto a si misma ¿Por qué no había recibido nada de Ivan? ¿Sería porque en su casa había solo Muggles y no podía mandar magicamente un regalo? ¿Ni siquiera una carta con una lechuza? Quería que Enero llegara ya, para poder ver a su León. Pero mientras tanto tendría que buscar refugio con las francesas o terminara loca. Finalmente navidad era navidad y no quería estar sola.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Vestuario de Astoria: img851 .image shack. usimg851/ 2056/ bunnybyraizyd37tjku. jpg****

****Emmm solo si lo quieren ver para darse una idea... ^^Uu es una edición y modificación muy mala de la hermana menor de Fleur, así que pueden seguirsela imaginando como se la imaginaron o pueden ver mi intento de edición.****

**Mmm pues espero que les gustara, ya para el capi que viene, regresa Ivan y continua el torneo y el año escolar :3**

**Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^**

**Besos y nos leemos espero que pronto. ^^**


	18. Segundo año: Mordidas y Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Antes que nada este capi esta dividido, bueno realmente no tendría porque dividirlo, pero pues lo pensaba subir seguido, pero pues por falta de tiempo con la Uni y todo eso... quería actualizar de una vez por cualquier cosa, aunque mañana es día festivo y a lo mejor subo la otra parte... La primera parte es de Mordidas y Miedo... la segunda sera Feliz Año Nuevo y Regreso.**

**La contestación a los RR esta al final. Muchas gracias por todos sus aportes, lindas ^^ y gracias en general a todos los que me leen aunque no me dejen RRs. **

**Bien, ahora si el capi que espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**18. Segundo año: Mordidas, Miedo, Feliz Año Nuevo y Regreso.**

29 de Diciembre, 1994. Mordidas

Era una tarde fría, en la que todo estaba cubierto de inmutable nieve blanca. La gran mayoría se encontraba en sus salas comunes, tomando chocolate mientras platicaban frente a la chimenea. Otros estaban en el gran comedor conviviendo con más libertad entre bocadillos y dulces. Pocos eran los que estaban fuera del castillo o en los gélidos pasillos.

Y como era de esperarse entre esos "pocos" se encontraba incluida la singular Slytherin que vestía con su toque Francés/Italiano en colores rosas pastel. Caminaba por los pasillos sola y sin rumbo alguno. Había pasado tiempo con los Gryffindor y las francesas, pero seguía sintiéndose fuera de lugar sin Ivan. Y ni hablar de su casa. Las serpientes si bien ya no la insultaban y ahora trataba libremente con su hermana, con la padilla de Draco y algunos otros que conocía, no dejaba de sentirse incomoda. Sobre todo cuando Pansy estaba presente. Parecía fulminarla con la mirada, quererla matar. Y no era la única, algunas otras chicas también la odiaban por el simple hecho de que el Príncipe de las serpientes la protegía o al menos se había declarado su protector. Lo que agradecía a Merlín era que las cosas que pasaban en Slytherin, se quedaban en Slytherin o no sabría como explicar a sus demás conocidos el porque Draco Idiota-altanero-prepotente-creído Malfoy la había defendido y había amenazado a todas las serpientes para que no se metieran con ella.

Lo que no se quedaba solo en Slytherin era su fama. Toda la escuela ya la tenía catalogada como "desertora" de la casa de las serpientes. Cosa que se podría decir que era buena, porque mientras a otras serpientes de Salazar los mantenían al margen de muchas cosas como la pequeña fiesta que se había llevado a cabo por los chicos de Durmstrang, Astoria había sido invitada por Hermione y Ginny a pasar una noche bella donde los chicos búlgaros, noruegos y demás, se lucieron con un espectáculo maravilloso de manipulación del fuego. De la misma manera que se podía ver a la niña de 12 años revolotear como mariposa entre las francesas, que con elegantes abrigos blancos iban a comprar ropa en Gladrags Wizardwear, que quedaba en Hogsmeade.

Aun cuando fuera difícil de creer, la castaña de apenas segundo año tenía privilegios que ningún otro alumno de su grado y casa tenía. Y si a eso le añadíamos que la chicha tenía un apellido, sangre pura y dinero. Era querida por muchas, pero al mismo tiempo odiada en gran medida, sobre todo por la envidia. Porque por supuesto, la niña no reparaba en todo lo que tenía, solo disfrutaba de estar con sus amigos y seres queridos, aunque hacía falta Ivan.

Iba caminando sin rumbo cuando calló en cuenta de que no había visto a Myrtel. Fue en ese instante que decidió que el mejor lugar al que podría ir era al baño del segundo piso. ¿Raro, no? Tomando en cuenta que la última vez había salido huyendo despavorida del lugar. Pero por más terror que le pudiera provocar el sitio, le podía más la curiosidad. Así que cambió su dirección y tomó el rumbo a donde Myrtel, pero en el camino no pudo evitar toparse con ciertas personas.

—Bonjour, Cher – saludó Felur y su hermana pequeña con una sonrisa a la inglesa.

—Bonjour, Felur y Gabrielle – les devolvió el saludo a sus dos amigas francesas, acompañado de un beso a cada una en la mejilla.

—¿Como estas, Tory? - preguntó amablemente la pequeña rubia que tenía la misma edad que Astoria.

—Bien, muchas gracias por preguntar. ¿Y ustedes? - se sentía feliz de haberse topado con ellas. Aunque seguramente sus planes de ir a ver a Myrtel ya estaban descartados. Pero posiblemente en la noche podría a donde la fantasma.

—¡Feliz! - contestó emotivamente la pequeña — ¡Recibimos unas cartas de la abuela!

—Venimos de la torre de lechuzas. Hace un frio terrible – aclaró con su acento francés la mayor —Iremos al gran comedor ¿Vienes con nosotras? - le ofreció la campeona con una sonrisa. Pero cuando la Greengrass escuchó lo de la torre de las lechuzas, pensó que a lo mejor Ivan si le había mandado algo, pero la lechuza no había entrado en el castillo. Sus ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se acentuó con esa esperanza.

—Las alcanzó luego, también tengo que ir a la torre de lechuzas a ver si... mis padres ya me contestaron mis cartas – mintió al no querer confesar sus verdaderas intensiones. Sin embargo sus rubias amigas no le pusieron obstáculos.

—Cuídate, Cher – se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y las dos chicas se fueron a su destino, mientras la castaña tomó un rumbo nuevo a la torre de lechuzas, impaciente e ilusionada de encontrar algo de Ivan en la correspondencia.

Tal cual Fleur lo había dicho afuera hacía un considerable frio y los suaves copos de nieve tampoco dejaban de caer. Podía sentir como en sus hombros y cabello se acumulaba la nieve. Sin embargo eso no la detuvo y siguió su camino, aun cuando no le gustaba subir por esa escalera menuda y peligrosa que estaba algo resbalosa. Con mucho cuidado llegó hasta la cúspide y observó a todas las lechuzas. Ninguna le parecía conocida, pero si se trataba de Ivan... se puso a examinar cada correspondencia cuidadosamente. Algunas lechuzas recelosas la quisieron morder, pero se salvó por poco. Cuando ya se estaba resignando a que evidentemente no encontraría nada para ella, ni Ivan, se iba a ir. Pero en ese justo momento llegó una lechuza alvina. Blanca, muy blanca y con pequeños puntos grises en la cabeza y el lomo, con grandes ojos amarillos. Traía con ella un paquete grande con cubierta dorada con un moño rojo.

—¿Y esto? - habló sola acercándose a la lechuza y viendo el singular paquete. —¿De Ivan? ¡Si! - cuando estuvo cerca pudo ver una pequeña etiqueta donde decía que era para ella y que se lo mandaba su amado.

Astoria brincaba literalmente de la alegría y aplaudía emocionada. Al parecer, aunque algo tarde, había llegado la correspondencia de Ivan, su novio no se había olvido de ella. Sonriente y emocionada le quito el paquete a la lechuza que muy dócilmente se acomodó en uno de los compartimientos donde estaban otras lechuzas descansando. La pequeña Greengrass no prestó mucha atención a eso y sin poder contener su emoción tomó el paquete y regresó corriendo dentro del castillo.

O-O-O

—¡No se olvidó de mí! - gritó emocionada entrando al baño donde estaba Myrtel dando vueltas en los lavabos.

—¿Quién? - preguntó sin entender, pues no había hablado con la niña desde antes del baile de navidad — Veo que ya estas bien.

—¡Estoy de maravilla! ¡Ivan me mando un regalo! - gritó dando saltos y mostrándole el paquete a su fantasmal amiga. De entre todas las personas con las que pudo ir a hablar, había decidido hacerlo con Myrtel, porque la fantasma siempre había estado con ella y últimamente estaba demasiado alejada de ella. Quería a la fantasma y mucho, porque ella había sido su amiga durante todo el tiempo en el que ella se recluyo y la verdad, aunque ahora era algo "popular", no deseaba perder la amistad de la graciosa fantasma con lentes.

—¿En serio? - Myrtle también se mostró emocionada y se acerco a su amiga —¿Qué esperas? ¡Ábrelo! - la animó.

—Esta bien... - se sentía algo nerviosa. Sentía mariposas revolotear en su estomago y como el corazón bombeaba más y más fuerte. El pensar que Ivan había comprado o hecho algo pensando en ella. ¿Qué podría ser?

Deshizo el moño rojo para luego levantar la tapa de la caja dorada.

—¡Por Dios! - el gritó fue agudo e inundó todo el baño, posiblemente hasta afuera del baño se habría escuchado. Pero no había sido un grito de alegría, si no un grito de terror, de terror seguido por otros más de dolor.

—¡Astoria! - la fantasma gritaba aterrorizada también y es que de dentro de la caja había salido una serpiente feroz que mordía una y otra vez a la pequeña Slytherin. La primera mordida había sido cuando abrió la caja y la serpiente había saltado directamente al cuello de la niña, luego le había mordido el rostro y cuando Astoria calló de espaldas por el dolor, la cosa comenzó a morderle los brazos. —¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien!

Myrtel al no poder hacer nada por su estado de fantasma, salió gritando por los pasillos para alertar a los alumnos, a los maestros, con quien se topara, con quien la escuchara, con quien le hiciera caso y pudiera ir a socorrer a la niña.

—¡Astoria! ¡Una víbora! ¡Ayuda! ¡Está herida! ¡La mordió! - gritaba, pero por los pasillos donde andaba no parecía haber nadie. Continuó desesperada hasta el gran comedor. Entró gritando, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, entre los cuales estaban las Francesas, los leones que conocían a la chica, Snape, el director y sobre todo Draco Malfoy, que con solo escuchar "Astoria está herida" se levantó casi cayendo y salió corriendo como desesperado, seguido de muchos más incluyendo a los profesores presentes.

O-O-O

En un mismo lugar, que no era el gran comedor y era considerablemente más reducido, estaban reunidos Slytherins, Gryffindors y Beauxbatons. Las primeras dos eran casas que se odiaban mutuamente, las últimas eran un poco apáticas con los de Hogwart. Pero estaban ahí, reunidos por una misma razón: Astoria Greengrass. La niña estaba muy mal herida en la enfermería. Había sido grave, pero estaría bien en un par de días.

—¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme pasar! - decía Madame Pomfrey que apenas y podía moverse en ese lugar. Le había dado unas pociones para contrarrestar los efectos de un posible veneno, pues como la serpiente no había sido encontrada, no sabía en sí que veneno era y cual sería la cura más efectiva. Había curado las heridas lo mejor que había podido, pero aun así eran visibles como pequeños puntos rojos y la zonas estaban hinchadas.

—No encontramos nada, ni siquiera una escama de ese maldito animal – declaró con tono de repugnancia el profesor Moddy, llegando con Snape que tenía su semblante sumamente tranquilo.

—Ya veo. Realmente no esperaba que encontraras algo – dijo tranquilamente, aunque algo frustrado al no tener muchas pistas — Myrtel, tu que presenciaste el incidente, busca algo que nos pueda ayudar a saber que ataco a la señorita Greengrass – pidió el director, a la fantasma que también estaba presente, Myrtel en ese instante acató la orden, atravesando la pared. Dumbledore estaba algo sorprendido al ver la cantidad de gente que estaba en la enfermería y más aun cuando entre ellos no se llevaban bien. Pero no dijo nada al respecto y se limitó a hacer lo que como director del instituto le correspondía — Minerva, hazme el favor de mandar una carta a sus padres y notifícales de lo ocurrido. Madame Pomfrey haga todo lo posible por curar a la chica. Y... - se detuvo volteando a ver a los presentes – por favor, dejen descansar a la chica. Creo que estaremos de acuerdo en que ya la señorita Greengrass ya ha tenido... suficientes... inoportunos en un día y merece descanso. Señorita – le llamó a Daphne que lloraba desconsoladamente al ver a su hermana en ese instante — Usted puede quedarse, pero por favor, no lo haga sola. De hecho – volvió a mirar a todos —Nadie puede andar solo hasta que atrapemos al responsable de este incidente. Y si ven algo sospechoso, hagan el favor de informarles a los profesores. Dicho todo, les suplico a todos que regresen a sus habitaciones... por ahora.

Los presentes se miraron entre si, para llegar a la conclusión de que el director tenía razón. Aun cuando no les agradaba la idea, dejaron a Astoria en la enfermería. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Daphne, Zabini, Draco y Pansy.

—Amor, vamos, ya es tarde – insistía Parkinson, jalando del brazo a su novio que simplemente no se movía.

Era difícil explicar lo que Malfoy sentía en esos momentos. Rabia. Preocupación. Ira. Tristeza. Culpa. Temor. Angustia. Era un manojo de emociones, algunas incluso desconocidas para él. Tenía ciertas ganas de llorar con tan solo ver la imagen de la pequeña niña sobre la cama y aquel estado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona le hubiera importado poco menos que una varita de regaliz. Había presenciado incidentes graves, como cuando los petrificados de sangre sucia, como todas las veces que se había topado con el maldito de Potter lastimado, pero toda esa gente no importaba. Le daba igual lo que le pasara a los demás, su única preocupación era él mismo. Si, admitía que les tenía aprecio a sus amigos, tampoco era tan desalmado, se preocupaba por ellos. Pero esto era diferente, si fuera Daphne, si fuera Tracey, Zabini, Theodore o incluso si fuera Pansy, si, estaría preocupado y maldiciendo, pero en definitiva no estaría por más de 3 horas de pie a un lado de la cama mirando fijamente a la herida y conteniendo las ganas de matar a alguien.

—¿Draco? - le llamó la hermana mayor de la niña.

—¿Uh? - fue la única respuesta, pues los ojos grises seguían fijos en la castaña.

—Sería buena idea que tú y Pansy fueran a descansar – sugirió Blaise viendo lo impaciente que estaba la auto nombrada Princesa de Slytherin.

—Ve tú, si quieres – fue la respuesta seca que dio. No era capaz de moverse, aun cuando por dentro también sentía las enormes ganas de ir a buscar al culpable de aquello. Nuevamente la culpa se hizo presente, él le había dicho a la niña que él se encargaría de que nadie la molestara y eso incluía el hecho de que tampoco nadie la lastimara y ahora estaba en esa cama.

—¡DRACO! - gritó exasperada su novia. Consiguiendo que ciertos ojos verdes se abrieran con pereza y dolor.

—Auh.. - fue tan solo un débil quejido que escapó de los pequeños labios de Astoria lo que alarmó a todos, a todos menos a la pelinegra que hacía un berrinche maldiciendo y gritando. La niña volvió a cerrar los ojos y caer nuevamente como si estuviera dormida. No le hablaron, ni insistieron en que les dijera nada, era mejor dejar que durmiera.

—Tory – las lágrimas volvieron a los ojos azules de Daphne quien acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita.

—Draco, por favor – le llamó el moreno mirándole con seriedad — Daphne y yo nos quedaremos un poco más. Lo mejor es que te lleves a Pansy de aquí para que Astoria pueda descansar – el chico siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para las situaciones. Ya no era un "Draco vete", porque se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no se quería ir, por eso ahora era un "llévate a Pansy", para que el príncipe entendiera que si no se iba él, la otra chica tampoco se iría y seguiría gritando y eso no era algo conveniente con la pequeña Greengrass en aquel estado.

—Vámonos – murmuró de mala gana llevándose a Pansy, que de un momento a otro había dejado de gritar maldiciones para ponerse a decir melosamente cursilerías del amor y sugerencias de aprovechar la noche. Claro esta que su novio no procesaba la información, pues apenas y se alejó de su pequeña prometida, su mente comenzó a trabajar en como torturaría al grandísimo mal nacido que le había hecho aquello a tan inocente criatura.

30 de Diciembre, 1994. Miedo

Estaba consiente, adolorida, aturdida, confundida, pero consiente y eso era mucho decir. Además, estaba rodeada de amigos que le sonreían y la hacían sentir bien. Mínimo su animo no estaba mal, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su aun adolorido cuerpo.

—Que bueno tenerla entre nosotros, señorita Greengrass – saludó el viejo y sabio director que entraba a la enfermería. Admirando como aun lado de la niña estaban los leones de Gryffindor y recordando como el día anterior habían estado las serpientes de Slytherin. Posiblemente mañana estarían las señoritas francesas y pasado alguien de Durmtrang o de alguna otra casa. La niña parecía estar relacionada con todo mundo sin excepciones —Me alegra ver que ya esta más recuperada.

—Señor – habló Harry, quien era uno de los presentes, al igual que Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dennis y Damelza —¿Ya encontraron al culpable?

—Lamento informarles que no ha sido así. Es evidente que no pudo ser el señor Osborne y la lechuza con la que llegó el paquete no ha sido identificada. Examinando la caja los demás profesores y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que fue una broma.

—¡¿Una broma? ¡Casi la matan! - chilló molesta la menor de todas, Damelza, que llevaba como siempre su cabello en una trenza.

—Entiendo eso señorita Robins. Peor tal cual lo escuchan la caja con todo y serpiente es un articulo de la tienda de bromas de Zonko – les explico, acercándose para tomar un dulce de una caja de Grajeas que estaban en la mesa aun lado de la cama — Lo que aun no sabemos es cual fue el hechizo o modificación que provocó que la serpiente mordiera a la señorita Greengrass. La razón por la que no encontramos a la serpiente es porque esta desaparece a los pocos instantes de que la caja se abre y al menos ya no hay preocupación por el veneno. Aunque eso no quita importancia al hecho y créame cuando le digo que encontraremos al culpable de esta tétrica travesura...

O-O-O

Los Gryffindor se habían ido, pero los actuales visitantes de la niña no eran los Slytherin, ni las francesas, ni nadie por el estilo. De hecho, era solamente una persona con cabellera rubia y ojos grises. Le sonreía amablemente aunque se veía la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Me alegra mucho que te estés mejorando – le decía sinceramente con un tono melódico en su voz.

—Gracias – de todas las personas que esperó que la fueran a ver, nunca imagino que Luna Lovegood fuera una de ellas. La rubia había llegado cuando Ginny y Denis aun estaban con ella, pues los demás habían tenido cosas que hacer, como Damelza había ido a practicar Quidditch porque quería entrar al equipo y el trió de cuarto año estaba aun intentando descifrar la pista para la segunda prueba del torneo. Las dos otras chicas no tardaron en retirarse y se había quedado sola con la Ravenclaw.

—Debe de haber sido terrible para ti – comenzó a hablar con su tono calmado y natural —Los amuletos no siempre protegen de todo. Aunque igual considero que no es buena idea que te lo quitaras, aunque considerando tus heridas debe ser más cómodo estar sin él. Pero deberías de mantenerlo cerca o los Nargles podrían aprovechar y robarte algo que necesites como las pociones para el dolor o robarte las sabanas. Nunca he entendido porque hace frio en la enfermería. Pienso que deberían poner una chimenea aunque... - Astoria había dejado de escuchar, lo último que su mente había registrado era Nargles. ¿Su amuleto? ¡Su gargantilla! ¿Donde estaba su gargantilla? Ella la traía puesta cuando estaba en el baño, antes de ser atacada.

—¡No! - gritó desesperada y temerosa. Intentó levantarse pero solo consiguió caer y causarse a si misma más daño. Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba su gargantilla, no podía estar sin ella o terminaría matando a alguien. No podía estar sin ella, simplemente no podía y no quería, prefería morirse a volver experimentar la angustia o la culpa de haber lastimado a alguien, como cuando su hermana. Las lágrimas de desesperación comenzaron a brotar.

Luna observó lo ocurrido pero apenas se iba a acercar a ayudar a la castaña, cuando alguien la empujó, alejándola de Astoria.

—¿Qué le estas haciendo, Lunática? - la voz altanera y llena de rabia era ni más ni menos que del heredero Malfoy, quien levanto cuidadosamente a la niña, poniéndola en la cama nuevamente. El chico se había librado de Pansy y de otros más para poder ir en paz a ver a la niña. Daphne estaba inconsolable, pero dormida por haber pasado toda la noche en vela, se había topado con la zanahoria parlante en el camino, así que estaba seguro de que no encontraría a nadie, sin embargo cuando entró y vio a Astoria caer y a la Ravenclaw tan cerca, se enfureció.

—Creo que iré a buscar algo de pudin al gran comedor. Que te mejores, Astoria – se despidió sonriente, ignorando el mal trato por parte de la serpiente de cuarto año. Salió dando saltos, dejando a los dos Slytherin solos en la enfermería.

—Tengo miedo – murmuró lastimeramente la pequeña que jugaba con sus manos y la sabana blanca que la cubría. El rubio volteó a verla y enarcó las cejas. Entendía que la niña tuviera miedo, pero ¿Exactamente a que le temía?

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Greengras? - pregunto tratando de dar su mejor tono frio e indiferente — ¿No me digas que a mí? - tan natural como siempre, ese tono de burla salió de Draco como si nada, claro que su rostro no coincidía mucho con lo que decía. Pero como la pequeña no lo miraba, solo escuchó aquello y rompió en llanto. El miedo de imaginar que estaría sin la gargantilla que la protegía de causar una catástrofe horrible, incluso el patético y prepotente chico a lado de ella podía salir lastimado, igual que Ivan. Necesitaba encontrar la gargantilla a como diera lugar, pero le dolía todo.

Seguía llorando y se había cubierto con las sabanas por completo. Por su parte el heredero Malfoy se había quedado perplejo y se repetía a si mismo que era un imbécil al hacerla llora. No le dijo palabras consoladoras, tampoco la toco, pues realmente no estaba seguro de que sería lo mejor por hacer ¿Como se suponía que el Príncipe de Slytherin actuara en una situación así? ¿Como debería de actuar siendo su prometido? No tenía idea de como tratarla y si seguía hablando solo la haría llorar más. Se limitó a sentarse aun lado de la cama en silenció, pidiéndole a Merlín que nadie más llegara y lo viera en esa situación.

O-O-O

—¿Estás segura? - la voz de Zabini estaba llena de preocupación y no solamente era por Astoria, si no por Daphne que no dejaba de llorar y culparse. De hecho hasta él mismo se llegaba a sentir algo culpable, pues la si la niña fuera más apegada a ellos eso no estaría pasando. Los Slytheryn eran respetados, para bien o para mal pero eran respetados y nadie se metía con ellos, quizás Potter y sus pequeñas riñas contra Draco, pero fuera de eso nadie, ni siquiera los profesores, se metían con ellos, porque sabían que detrás de cada uno había una familia poderosa que les podría arruinar la existencia. Si la niña fuera una más de ellos, nadie se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa "pequeña broma" que casi la mata.

—Blaise, no insistas. Es mi hermana y voy a ir – sentenció la chica que de mala gana recogía su dorado cabello en un moño.

—Insisto en que es mejor que descanses y yo voy a cuidarla – le insistió suavemente abrazándola por la espalda —Princesa, aun tienes los ojos hinchados. Entiende no fue tu culpa y si te sigues sintiendo así terminarás llorando frente a ella y solo la vas a angustiar más. Dale, duerme y yo le explico – el joven era insistente y su manera de decir las cosas, el tono de voz... Bueno, lo único que no podía conseguir Zabini con su forma de hablar era que Snape no encargara tarea.

—Pero es mi hermanita... - volvió a romper en llanto, revolviéndose el cabello y dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero negro frente a la chimenea — Está bien, ve, pero cuídala – suplicó entre llanto. Los presentes guardaban silencio y muchos se retiraron mejor a sus respectivas habitaciones.

O-O-O

Aquella situación sería un tanto curiosa para cualquier que conociera a los dos chicos. Por suerte ningún profesor estaba presente para regañarlos por estar gritando a todo pulmón en la enfermería, que gracias a las barbas de Merlín estaba vacía. Era difícil definir quien gritaba más fuerte y quien estaba más molesto. Pero los dos, sin duda alguna, estaban ausentes del resto del mundo, su único interés era discutir y defender su posición.

—Está bien, ya lo asimilé ¿Sí? – Draco intentaba sonar calmado, pero el tono de voz alta, sin llegar a vociferar, lo delataba — Y admito que entre sorpresa y molestia, la sorpresa pudo más y la molestia se esfumó – confesó muy honestamente. Y es que debía admitir que el estar comprometido era algo un tanto tedioso, por no decir insoportable si lo pensaba bien. Él tenía cierta fama de Don Juan que cuidar y tener una prometida no ayudaba mucho. Claro que le había emocionado saber que "algo lindo" ya era suyo, podía sonar cruel y todo lo que quisieran, pero le gustaba sentirse el dueño de Astoria.

—¿Y ya? Yo llevó dos años odiándote ¿Y me dices que en menos de 2 minutos dejaste el rencor de lado? - la voz de la niña resonaba más fuerte en la habitación, de forma aguada y chillona, delatando lo desesperada y frustrada que se sentía ante la actitud tan calmada del chico mayor. Sentía que el rubio estaba tomando las cosas como si la noticia hubiera sido: "Draco, te regalaron un auto invisible marca Salazar"

—¿Por qué te tendría que odiar a ti? Nuestros padres lo decidieron. Punto. - contestó rodando los ojos, dando un tono de mucha obviedad.

—¿Punto? - gritó desesperada, casi levantándose de la cama a pegarle, pero los brazos del menor de los Malfoy la sostuvieron para mantenerla recostada y que no se fuera a lastimar — Que conformista eres. - bufó de mala gana al no poderle propinar el golpe que quería. También se había sonrojado un poco al sentir por primera vez el contacto tibio y suave de las manos de Draco sobre sus desnudos hombros, ya que solo traía una blusa de tirantes, pare evitar roses incómodos en las heridas de sus brazos.

—Y tú eres una mocosa. - le respondió frunciendo el seño y apartando sus manos — Los compromisos no se deshacen ¿Entiendes eso? - le aclaró, mirándola fijamente. Hasta donde el chico sabía solo había dos promesas que no se podían deshacer: El juramente inquebrantable y los compromisos de sangre. Su padre le había explicado ambos de manera cuidadosa para que nunca se viera envuelto en ellos, si es que no era capaz de cumplirlos, pues si no lo hacía el precio a pagar era la muerte. Los compromisos de sangre, a diferencia de los inquebrantables, eran un poco más complejo, pues se estaban envueltas más personas y si no se cumplían en el plazo acordado los primeros en morir eran los que habían dado su palabra y firmado, en este caso los padres, luego morían los responsables de llevar a cabo el pacto, en este caso las madres y finalmente morían los que voluntaria o involuntariamente habían firmado con sangre, que vendrían a ser los dos chicos que discutían en la enfermería.

—Pues yo no quiero – sentenció, ignorando las consecuencias que podría traer aquella decisión.

—Deja de actuar como una niña malcriada. - la reprendió molesto, con ganas de decirle detalladamente que todos se morirían por su egoísmo. Pero no era el momento de presionar con eso, además aun tenían tiempo, tampoco era que se fueran a casar mañana.

—Mira quien habla. - la respuesta cortante y burlona de la niña terminó por consumir la paciencia que Draco se había esforzado por mantener.

—¡Astoria! ¡Ya! Quita esa actitud conmigo. - comenzó a gritar furioso, haciendo además que demostraran más gráficamente su furia —¡Si vamos a casarnos hay que empezar por llevarnos bien! ¡O alguno de los dos quedará viudo antes de la boda! - intento ser algo sarcástico y se diría que hasta gracioso, y parecía que lo había conseguido pues la niña había sonreído un poco, aunque la expresión le duro poco menos que un suspiro.

—¿Casarse? ¿Viudo? ¿Boda? - unos pasos calmados se aproximaron, convirtiéndose en el único sonido de la enfermería donde todo se había quedado en silencio después de escuchar las suaves y aterciopeladas palabras del apuesto Slytherin.

—¿Zabini? - el príncipe de las serpientes se giró con horror, abriendo los ojos al máximo y contemplando el semblante sereno de su amigo que se acercaba a paso lento pero firme a donde estaban.

—Díganme que no escuché lo que escuché – llegó hasta los pies de la cama y miró severamente a sus dos compañeros. Astoria temblaba, en esos momentos hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragara, sentía el miedo recorrer cada partícula de su cuerpo, se sentía pequeñita y con ganas de escapar para no tener que afrontar los desastres que se anunciaban con fuegos artificiales. Malfoy por su lado no estaba seguro de que sentir, pero su cara de pocos amigos dejaba claro que no pensaba dar muchas explicaciones a Blaise.

—¡Genial, Draco! ¡Tenías que abrir la boca! - las palabras salieron sin pensar, llenas de reproche y añadiendo más tabiques al muro que separaba a las dos serpientes que estaban comprometidas.

—¡Cállate, Mocosa! - y la respuesta fue exactamente de la misma forma.

—¡Callaos los dos y díganme que fue eso que escuché! - gritó el recién llegado, algo molesto. Aunque admitía que era algo gracioso ver esa discusión, pero no podía dejar de lados dos cosas muy importantes, que eran el estado de salud de Astoria y el detalle de haber mencionado algo de una boda.

—Comprometidos – dijeron al unisonó y desviando la mirada de forma indiferente. Era tonto negar lo que habían dicho, además sabían de ante mano que Zabini no los delataría, solo debían de decirle que era un secreto, un secreto que cada vez sabía más gente.

—¿Qué? - la tranquila expresión de Zabini se esfumo ante la contestación.

—Escucha – habló el chico de ojos grises volteando a ver a su amigo — Ni una sola palabra a nadie. ¿Entendiste? - el tono amenazador no intimido al moreno que enarco las cejas pero asistió con la cabeza. Era claro que en esos momentos no le darían más información, pero ya tendría tiempo de hablar con cada uno de ellos por separado, preferentemente.

—Tory, princesa, tu hermana esta dormida, pero me dijo que te quiere mucho y me quedaré a cuidarte yo – le anunció se forma sonriente, como si el pequeño incidente anterior no hubiera sucedido nunca. Aunque se ganó una mirada fulminante del otro chico cuando le dijo "princesa" a la menor de las Greengrass, además de cuando dijo que él la iba a cuidaría.

—Yo me voy a quedar a cuidarla -declaró Malfoy mirando severamente al joven.

—Pansy te ha estado buscando todo el día. No es conveniente que pases aquí la noche, a no ser que quieras explicarle a ella lo que yo acabo de escuchar – las palabras de Zabini fueron calmadas, pero aun así hicieron molestar al rubio que resoplando mal humorado entendió que realmente se tenía que ir.

—Si le pasa algo, lo que sea... - se acerco a mirarlo fijamente — Jura que me las pagaras, Zabini – finalizo levantando las dos cejas a forma de reto y advertencia. Ese gesto causo una sonrisa en la pequeña a quien le pareció gracioso y al mismo tiempo lindo que amenazara a su cuñado por ella.

—Ya, Draco. Ahórrate las amenazas – le contestó el otro chico, riendo un poco también por la actitud del príncipe de Slytherin.

—Bien – el susodicho suspiro resignado con la idea de irse — Buenas noches – finalizó alejándose sin esperar a que le contestaran. Prefería irse de una vez a quedar como tonto esperando la despedida que no le darían, solo tenía que recordar las últimas dos despedidas de Astoria. No señor, podía estar preocupado, podía amenazar, podía demostrar que la chiquilla le importaba, pero sin duda no dejaría que la chiquilla lo humillara. Sin embargo antes de perderse en la salida, pudo escuchar un sutil murmullo en el silencio de aquel lugar.

—Buenas noches, Draco – había sido la tierna voz de Astoria, quien murmuró sin pensar, sin reparar que le acaba de dar las buenas noches a Malfoy. Al mismo Malfoy al que se había jurado no darle ni las buenas noches, ni los buenos días, ni un saludo, ni nada de su atención. Seguramente serían los antídotos y el cansancio que le habían provocado el decir eso.

* * *

><p><strong>HalliwellMB:<strong> Luego lo explicare, es una conexión que me hace falta hacer... bueno, mejor dicho concretar xD

Es que a nadie le gustaría ver a Bella y lo peor es que el año que viene la loca va a estar suelta Dx

Jajajaja gracias, linda. Pero tu también me ayudas mucho con tus ideas xD

Es algo poco común de ver, pero se tenía que arruinar el momento mágico, y es que aun no es el momento para que estén tan cercanos xD

No, a Pansy no le dieron ni tarjeta barata xD

Y wiiii me alegra que te guste ^^ Gracias por todo tu apoyo!

**aTeNeA Halywell:** Gracias linda! Me alegra que me leas :3

**jjaacckkyy:** Pues emm si le mandó algo pero hasta el siguiente capi se enteraran de que fue o que pasó xD

**mcbv-LoveHarryPotter:** Había que quitarle los espacios para verlo, ya que tenía que ponerle los espacios para publicarlo. Pero si, como dije se veía tiernita, nada así uff, era la modificación de la hermana pequeña de Fleur xP

2) No, no es para nada tarde la petición, de hecho entiendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres y en veces siento que exajero un poco con el caracter de la niña o que me salgo algo de contexto, pero sin duda alguna intentaré que todo cuadre como debe de ser, incluyendo en el 6to año de Draco, cuando la niña ya estará de parte de su prometido :3

Gracias por leerme, linda y que bueno que te guste. ^^

**RxR4ever:** Pero bueno la niña tiene carácter y no se deja xP Es que así es él, muy posesivo, o al menos así me lo imagino, en especial si recordamos que de pequeño decía "Astoria es mía" xD

Y no, Astoria no se alejara de los leones, pero tampoco será como antes, aunque tampoco será un cambio radical, pero tienen que prepararse para cuando la niña se pase del lado de su futuro esposo xP

Jajaja te confieso que en un principió pensé en que Astoria se fijara en Zabini para hacerle la vida más miserable a Draco, pero las cosas ya se acomodaron de otra forma que no permite que eso suceda xD

Ya verán que pasó con el regalo de Ivan y todo eso en el próximo capitulo xD

Por supuesto que tu petición esta cumplida, linda. A todo caso ya lo había pensado ^^ y pues solo necesito decidir cual sería el momento más adecuado para esa conversación y pues también que hacer algo al respecto del ED xDU

Gracias por leerme linda ^^

**Veela Black:** Hola linda, gracias por el RR y el alago ^^

Pero bueno vamos al grano que medité mucho la contestación, para no decir nada fuera de lugar:

1) Lo admito, si tengo problemas serios de gramática y ortografía. No me justifico, pero si digo que hago lo mejor que puedo, tomando en cuenta que no tengo si quiera Word, pero cualquier error que veas o vean, díganme donde esta y con gusto lo corregiré, pues como tu dices no es mi intención tener una historia ilegible o con mala presentación, pues yo misma he dejado de leer fics por esas razones.

2) Realmente dudo mucho buscar un Beta. Sé que sería muy útil en mi caso, pero también, siempre lo he considerado algo tedioso en tiempo. De por si me toma tiempo escribir publicar, como para gastar más tiempo esperando que otra persona tenga tiempo de corregir mis errores y demás. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que seré más cuidadosa a la hora de escribir y procuraré re-leer dos veces para corregir errores de dedo o cosas así y si vez cosas que te desagraden, dime y las corregiré con gusto. ^^

3) Muy sinceramente: No. No los he leido, solo he visto la pelicula y sacado algunos datos, como fechas, de la Wiki. Sé que sería bueno que lo hiciera, considerando que estoy escribiendo paralelamente a toda la historia. Pero honestamente tiempo de sobra no tengo y hago esto como entretenimiento, claro intento dar lo mejor.

Lo del baile y Beauxbatons no lo sabía y lo cambiaría, pero me tocaría también cambiar todo el argumento de más de un capitulo. Así que eso se quedará así, pero gracias por aclararme, lo tendré muy presente para fics futuros, ya que cambiar detalles así en capis futuros sería algo inconsistente.

Lo del vestido, es un detalle peque y espero no te importe que lo deje así. Y pues para aclarar de una vez por si lo notas, ya sé que solo los de tercero en adelante pueden ir a Hogsmeade, pero digamos que es un desacato a las reglas que Astoria hace con ayuda de las chicas Francesas.

Mentiría si no digo que en su momento no lo tomé a mal. Pero siendo razonable y objetiva tienes mucha razón y siempre me he considerado una persona abierta a las opiniones que me ayuden a mejorar y te agradezco que te tomaras la molestia de aclarar esas cosas ^^ Gracias de verdad, tanto por leerme, como por aclarar cosas que tendré muy presente de aquí en adelante.

Pd. Sobre el One-Shot, si mañana tengo tiempo corrijo las cosas que me marcaste ^^ Gracias por hacerlo.

**Como siempre he dicho cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^ si tengo que modificar algo que no me cambie todo un concepto, o que aun estoy a tiempo de modificar, díganme y lo haré con gusto.**

**Besos y nos leemos espero que pronto. ^^**


	19. Segundo año: Año Nuevo y Regreso

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Como dije aqui esta la segunda parte del capi. **

**Y gracias a HalliwellMB que me ayudo con muchas ideas para esta parte :3**

**E****spero que les guste...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**19. Segundo año: Mordidas, Miedo, Feliz Año Nuevo y Regreso.**

31 de Diciembre, 1994. Feliz Año Nuevo

Estaba tranquilamente sentado en su ya acostumbrado sofá de cuero negro. Su expresión de pocos amigos mantenía a todos al margen, ni siquiera Pansy se le acercaba, pero se mantenía a corta distancia en otro sofá, hablando con las chicas de como celebrar el fin del año, aunque de vez en vez volteaba a ver a su novio que parecía muy ausente.

Los bellos y fríos ojos grises estaban aún más distantes que de costumbre, posiblemente porque el chico no dejaba de pensar en el ataque de Astoria. Al igual que Daphne, Zabini y otros que conocían a la niña, se repetía a si mismo que eso no hubiera pasado si la mocosa fuera cercana a ellos y actuara como una Slytherin normal. Y si lo pensaba bien, era de esperar que algo así ocurriera con el círculo de amigos que tenía: El Cara Rajada, La Sangre Sucia o El Weaselbee, la zanahoria parlante, toda esa bola de leones que solo atraían problemas y mala suerte. El que no se rompía algo de manera extraña, era atacado por criaturas inimaginables, juntarse con ellos era como salir un viernes trece con un gato negro y pasar por debajo de las escaleras con un paraguas abierto.

Sin embargo no podía descartar la evidente sospecha de su propia casa. Aun cuando los había amenazado no significaba que todos le hicieran caso al pie de la letra, y sabía de ante mano que gracias a su fastidiosa novia, muchos odiaba a la niña con fanatismo y sin razón. ¿Y si había sido Pansy? No, la pelinegra podía ser lo que fuera, pero aunque quisiera no le saldría algo tan bien planeado. Era linda, algo malvada, cruel y burlona, pero no tenía mucha cabeza para hacer planes, solo tenía que acordarse la vez que le había querido robar ingredientes a Snape, poco le faltó para dejar una tarjeta luminosa que dijera "Pansy P. Estuvo aquí".

Bien, todos eran sospechosos realmente. Aunque se inclinaba más por echarle la culpa a los Gryffindor, ya que de paso usaría ese argumento para alejar a su futura esposa de ellos. Era obvio que ninguno de los estúpidos leones había sido, pero igual argumentar que directa o indirectamente era su culpa sería útil. Aunque eso no descartaba el hecho de que necesitaba dar con el verdadero culpable para desquitar su furia.

Apretó las manos, estrujando y enterrando las uñas en el cuero negro de los brazos del sofá. ¿Por qué le habían hecho eso? ¿Quién había sido el maldito? Debía admitir que los principales sospechosos eran los de su propia casa. En un suspiro cansado, se froto entre los ojos, para luego acomodarse el cabello casi plateado. Pensaba si sería bueno darles otro discurso y amenazas para ver si conseguía que alguien delatara al culpable, pero eso dejaría en evidencia que entre él y la Greengrass de segundo año sucedía algo. Y ese algo era una cosa que no podía explicar con sencillez. Ni siquiera el mismo podía explicárselo.

Desde que sabía que la niña sería su esposa, algo había cambiado considerablemente. La sentía suya, de su propiedad, sentía que tenía que cuidar de su integridad, protegerla y no dejar que nadie más pusiera una mano sobre ella. También la veía como si ya fuera una Malfoy y tenía la necesidad de darla a respetar como tal, de que la chiquilla entendiera que no podía andar haciendo lo que quisiera y juntándose con cualquier sangre sucia. Pero muy contradictoriamente, nacía en él el sentimiento de todo el daño que le había hecho y el que le haría si le prohibía cosas, al igual que si él exigía, sabía que tendría que exigirse a sí mismo las mismas cosas. ¿Sería capaz de dejar a Pansy y las buenas noches? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar su fama de don juan y las buenas chicas que le hacían pasar buenos ratos? A esta edad tenía las hormonas a flor de piel, solo debía recordar que en su lista de conquistas había una que otra sangre sucia, incluso de Grynffindor. No podía contenerse y tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo, mas al mismo tiempo no soportaba la idea de que Astoria pudiera llegar a hacer alguna de esas cosas con alguien más, como ese gato.

—Amor, Derrick dice que nos puede conseguir Whisky de fuego – comentó una emocionada Pansy, sacando al príncipe de las serpientes de sus pensamientos.

—Hagan lo que quieran – fue la respuesta que dio, ya que ni siquiera había entendido lo que la chica le había dicho. De un súbito movimiento se levantó y salió de la sala común dejando a más de uno con la boca abierta al demostrar tal falta de interés. Malfoy se había destacado por ser partícipe de esos eventos, que se podían clasificar como ilegales en la escuela, y ahora parecía haber dado a entender que le daba lo mismo que le sirvieran jugo de calabaza a una copa prohibida de Whisky.

Caminó ausente por los pasillos e inocentemente sus pies lo llevaron a la enfermería. Echó un vistazo para toparse con Daphne y Fleur. Prefirió no entrar, pero al darse la media vuelta sus ojos se toparon con el singular grupo de jóvenes a los que responsabilizaba por el daño de Astoria. Estaba a punto de gritarles cuando un escalofrió le hizo recordar lo que el desdichado profesor Moody le había hecho. Se guardó los insultos y con una mirada de asco continuó su camino, o al menos eso intentó.

—Pensé que este día no llegaría. El hurón nos ignoró por completo – dijo Ron en tono de burla, ganándose un codazo por parte de la leona.

— ¡Ron! - le reprendió Hermione. Notando como el susodicho se volteaba a fulminarlos con la mirada.

— ¿Que se te ofrece, Malfoy? - fue Harry quien con un tono algo indiferente encaró a su enemigo de siempre. Pero a diferencia de lo que el trio podía esperar del prepotente Slytherin, este solo hizo un gesto de reto, para luego darse la media vuelta lo más digno posible y dejar el lugar.

Ganas no le faltaron de decir unas cuantas cosas, pero Draco era razonable y a diferencia de Potter o Ron, él si pensaba antes de actuar. Sabía que cualquier palabra sería usada en su contra, era mejor guardar silencio, ya luego se las cobraría una por una a cada uno.

**O-O-O**

Ya pasaba de medio día y para Astoria el tiempo transcurría demasiado lento para su gusto. Quizás el hecho de que no estuviera Iván, o el de estar sola en esa cama de la enfermería era lo que la tenía tan inquieta, impaciente y fastidiada. Su hermana se había ido hace tiempo a descansar, Fleur también y algunos de Gryffindor la había ido a ver, pero igual se sentía aburrida y desesperada, quería irse ya de ahí.

—Hola, Astoria – una voz familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver con una sonrisa a quien recién había llegado.

—Hola – saludó de vuelta, incorporándose en la cama.

—Se me hace extraño estar... aquí – comentó la singular fantasma flotando hasta donde estaba su amiga.

—Con mucho gusto iría a verte al baño, pero no me dejan – suspiró con resignación. Aunque considerando que las últimas dos veces que había estado en ese baño las cosas no le había ido muy bien, quizás sería mejor no regresar

—Igual no creo que debas regresar. Ya te dije que no quiero que mueras ahí. Solo compartiría ese retrete con Harry – comentó burlonamente. El humor tétrico que tenía Myrtle siempre hacía reír a la pequeña Slytherin, aunque en otras ocasiones se preguntaba. ¿Y si ella se moría y quedaba como fantasma en el castillo?

— ¿Alguna pista de quien me quería matar? - preguntó como si nada, como si hablaran de quien estaba ganando el torneo de Quidditch.

—No mucho. Encontré la tarjeta del paquete y se la di a los profesores a ver si pueden descubrir de quien es la letra. Escuché una conversación que quizás te interese... de Pansy – acotó en tono cómplice.

— ¿Pansy? - la chica se incorporó más y abrió los ojos curiosa — Escucho.

—Escuché como Pansy le decía a una Slytherin de primer año que llevara los regalos al bosque prohibido.

— ¿Qué regalos? - cuestiono extrañada, haciendo deducciones de que posiblemente la broma mortal en su contra había sido cortesía de la novia de Draco.

—Tus regalos – la fantasma con lentes dio unos giros en el aire para luego decir con su voz aguda lo que Astoria ya se imaginaba — Ella tomó los regalos que Iván te mandó y los mandó a esconder en el bosque oscuro.

La menor suspiró ante lo evidente. No debía de hacer un genio para deducir lo ocurrido. Si se arrastra, muerde, es verde y venenosa, sin duda era una serpiente, en este caso, era una culebra llamada Pansy Parkinson.

— ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó Greengrass mirando a su amiga muerta.

—Me he topado con poción multijugos en las tuberías. Pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con lo que pasó. Posiblemente Harry y sus amigos se están portando mal otra vez, deberías preguntarles – sugirió sonriente.

— ¿Poción multijugos? - le sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no es que tuviera mucha cabeza para pensar.

—Es con la que te puedes transformar en alguien más por cortos periodos de tiempo – le aclaró Myrtel.

Sin embargo la menor no respondió ante aquello, se limitó a pensar en ¿Qué tal difícil sería hacer una de esas opciones para transformarse en Pansy o alguien de confianza que le permitiera descubrir ciertas cosas de Slytherin?

Después de un rato la fantasma rompió el silencio con comentarios tétricos, para luego recaer en contar las historias de Harry con admiración. Astoria escuchaba pacientemente, sonriendo en algunas partes que había olvidado, completando en su mente otras partes que sabía de memoria.

—Lo que me sigue pareciendo increíble es que Harry hable parsel... - ¿Parsel? La mente de Astoria nuevamente se ausentó dejando a Myrtel hablar sola, mientras volvía a pensar en si ella podría hablar parsel y que tal útil sería. Pero en eso un pensamiento perturbador la asaltó. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por lo que le era conveniente y lo que no? Hasta donde ella tenía entendido de sí misma, siempre se esforzaba por marcar un límite de lo correcto y lo incorrecto, lo que era peligroso y lo que no. Sabía que ir a Hogsmeade estaba mal, porque aún estaba en segundo año, pero sabía que no era peligroso ni le hacía mal a nadie. Sabía que entrar al bosque prohibido estaba, valga la redundancia, prohibido y era peligroso y nunca lo haría. Sin embargo ahora pensaba en que tal difícil sería llevar a cabo planes peligrosos y que estaban mal. Decidió alejar todo aquello de su mente y concentrarse en escuchar los relatos de Myrtel.

**O-O-O**

Al poco tiempo la fantasma se retiró y unos pasos se escucharon. Pero Astoria tenía los ojos cerrados y no prestó mucha atención a quien era, solo escuchaba como se acercaban a donde ella estaba. La verdad ya era tarde, suponía que todos deberían de estar festejando y contando los minutos para el año nuevo. Pero para su desgracia Madame Pomfrey aún no la dejaba salir de la enfermería y le tocaba estar ahí sola.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron a un lado de su cama pensó que era Daphne, y simplemente se giró un poco pero aun con los ojos cerrados. Un singular y familiar aroma llegó hasta ella y pudo sentir el contacto suave de una mano fría sobre su mejilla. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el contacto y el aroma, que aunque le parecían muy familiares, cayó en cuenta de que no era su hermana.

—Sabía que no estabas dormida – esa voz era lenta, arrastraba las vocales de manera arrogante y le provocó un vuelco al corazón.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? - como si de repente hubiera visto a Bellatrix o al mismo señor tenebroso, saltó hacía atrás, cayéndose del lado contrario de la cama.

— ¡Cuidado! - gritó el rubio que intento acercarse, pero la niña se levantó con una agilidad propia de una bailarina y como si no estuviera herida — Exagerada, parece que te hubieras topado con un mortifago – masculló molesto ante el acto de la chica. La chica iba a contestarle de mala forma cuando cayó en cuenta de la palabra que había usado Malfoy y su mente como si fuera el buscador mágico de la biblioteca, comenzó a buscar en su memoria hasta toparse con la desquiciada imagen de Bella. El color se fue de su rostro que ya de por si era pálido y miró con sus esmeraldas llenas de desprecio al chico.

—Como si tú hubieras llegado a ver uno – había contestado casi escupiendo las palabras.

—He visto al mismo que tu – las esmeraldas se abrieron con sorpresa y en su mente empezó a formular teorías como que obviamente Bella era tía de Draco, posiblemente en algún momento la había ido a visitar o algo en Azkaban — En los anuncios de "se busca" al maniático de Sirius Black – le aclaró al ver la curiosa cara que ponía la pequeña Slytherin.

—Ah... - ¿Cómo se había olvidado de eso? Suspiró y sonrió de lado, algo aliviada de que no fuera lo que estaba pensando — Igual, no es gracioso.

—No pretendía ser gracioso – el tono de reproche era evidente, pero aun así no parecía molesto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - insistió saber Astoria.

—Se creativa, Greengrass. ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí? - contestó con otra pregunta y de forma burlona.

—Escapando de tu novia ¿Tal vez? - sonrió de lado sintiéndose triunfadora ante el comentario mordaz, pero el príncipe de las serpientes, por algo era el príncipe y tenía colmillos afilados para contra atacar.

—Mejor dicho: Haciéndote compañía, porque tu gato mugroso no está – la sonrisa de la niña se borró, mientras la del joven mayor se acentuó.

—Pronto va a regresar – no sabía que más contestar y bajando un poco la defensa se sentó en la cama y se cubrió un poco con las sabanas. Traía solo un camisón y no podía evitar sentirse incomoda con la presencia de su prometido.

—Aunque regrese... - hizo una pausa para sentarse del otro lado de la cama y estar más cerca, mirándola seriamente — No quiero que estés cerca de él, ni de San Potter, ni ningún otro maldito Gryffindor.

— ¿Y quién te crees para prohibirme eso? El que seamos prometido no te da derecho de nada – el comentario la puso furiosa, pero no llegó a gritar, intentaba mantener la calma para no provocar algún escándalo, sabía que algunos elfos andaban por la enfermería en caso de que los enfermos necesitaran algo en la noche —Además, como si tu no estuvieras con Pansy o cualquier otra que te pase por en frente.

—Es diferente... - intentó completar la frase pero el grito agudo de Astoria lo aturdió.

— ¡Machista! - la pequeña tomó la almohada de su cama y comenzó a darle con ella a Draco — ¡Machista! ¡Cínico! ¡Tonto!

— ¡Calma! - los golpes suaves de la almohada le provocaban poco menos que risa, pero igual no quería que la niña se alterara. Logró quitarle la almohada y la miro serio — Me refiero a que corres riesgo estando cerca de ellos. - era el momento perfecto para usar su argumento — Quizás no tengas mucho de estar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que estás al tanto de todo lo que les ha pasado al cara rajada y sus amigos. ¿Tú crees que esto que te paso fuera pura coincidencia?

—Fue culpa de tu maldita novia que me odia – le interrumpió. No creía que Draco fuera tan... tan... que estuviera usando un argumento tan tonto para alejarla de Iván. Pero no señor, ella no iba a ceder ante el capricho de un malcriado como él. Ella quería a Iván e iba a estar con él hasta el último momento que le fuera posible, así ese momento fueran horas antes de su futura boda con ese prepotente que estaba ahí con ella.

— ¿Pansy? - el tono burlón desconcertó a la castaña — Le das demasiado crédito. Pansy será todo lo que quieras, pero aunque ella quisiera no le saldría un hechizo así como el de la serpiente que te lanzaron a ti. - confesó, la pequeña no contestó, solo desvió la mirada y comenzó de nuevo a pensar en ¿Entonces quien la había atacado? ¿Por qué no había sido un ataque mortal? Bien, la lastimaron mucho, pero bien pudieron matarla con una serpiente de verdad que tuviera veneno.

El silencio se hizo presente y era algo incómodo. La niña se quedó ausente pensando y Draco aprovechó para sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita negra. El contenido era algo obvio, bueno, quizás no tanto. Eran unos pendientes con forma de serpiente, Astoria había recibido unos iguales por parte de sus padres, pero los que él le iba a dar eran auténticos, de oro blanco con esmeraldas, posiblemente demasiado excéntricos para una niña, pero muy dignos de la futura señora Malfoy. Los había mandado a hacer con una de sus mesadas, está bien, habían sido dos mesadas en las que no tuvo ni un maldito galeón. No los había mandado a hacer por la chica, de hecho aún no estaba seguro de porque los había mandado a hacer, en un principio lo hizo para Pansy... por su virginidad. Pero al ver que la muy... que su novia se había conformado con el anillo, decidió que esos aretes eran mucho y que los guardaría para alguna otra cosa o para venderlos si en algún momento su padre no quería darle el dinero que él quería. Mas extrañamente ahora, quería regalárselos a la niña. Sentía que ella se los merecía, aunque cabe destacar que no esperaba nada a cambio, solo quería que las cosas "estuvieran en su sitio" por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sin embargo cuando el heredero Malfoy estaba formulando las palabras exactas para darle el singular regalo a su pequeña prometida, las palabras de esta misma le hicieron hervir la sangre.

—A mí me parece que tú subestimas a tu novia. La muy desdichada se las ingenió para robar los regalos que me mando Iván y mandarlos al bosque prohibido. ¡Los regalos de mi Iván! ¡Al bosque! - el grito fue lastimero, como un chillido. Las palabras "Regalos" "Mi Iván" resonaron fuerte en la cabeza de Draco, quien sintió extrañamente como si le dieran una abofeteada, diciéndole: Los regalos de ese gato son más importantes que cualquier cosa que le puedas dar.

Furioso en aquel pensamiento y guardándose la caja en su pantalón, se levantó de mal genio y se disponía a salir de la enfermería sin decir más. Con suerte llegaría a la fiesta entes de que se acabaran las buenas bebidas y podría insultar a Tracey por insistir con esa cosa absurda de comer uvas en los últimos doce segundos del año. Recordaba como el primer año en Hogwarts lo había intentado y casi se había ahogado en la uva número 8, esa había sido la primera y posiblemente última vez que intentaría cosas tontas de Muggles. Su amiga sin duda estaba loca como para que le gustaran las cosas así.

Astoria observó curiosa como Draco se iba tan repentinamente y por su cabeza cruzó la idea de que seguramente el joven iría a reclamarle a su novia. Por una parte estuvo tentada a dejarlo ir, pero por otra no quería que se fuera. Se levantó rápidamente y fue tras él para tomarlo del abrigo que traía. Si el chico se iba, ella se quedaría sola y la verdad no quería pasar año nuevo sola, además de que si dejaba que el impulsivo de Draco fuera a reclamarle a Pansy se armarían más problemas.

—Quédate – fue un murmullo, casi inaudible, pero bastante claro para Malfoy que volteó algo confuso.

—Pensé que preferías la compañía de tu bastardo gato sangre sucia – escupió las palabras con desprecio y frialdad. Aun sintiéndose ofendido por algo que más tarde caería en cuenta que había sido una tontería.

— ¿Celoso? - en ocasiones simplemente no lo contenía. Era como su forma natural de ser. Así como a muchos se les salía lo mal educados cuando intentaban ser educados, como a muchos se le salía lo muggle cuando querían aparentar se sangre limpia, a Astoría se le salían las mordidas de una digna serpiente de Salazar, aun cuando intentara no hacerlo.

— ¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagas reír! ¿Qué podría celarle a tu maldigo gato mestizo? - bufó de mala gana ante el comentario.

—No sé – la pequeña se encogió de hombros y sonrió —Quizás que sea mi novio y me diera mi primer beso... - apenas y pronunció la frase se arrepintió. No era bueno estar toreando al príncipe de las serpientes y sabía de ante mano que aquello había sido un golpe bajo, muy bajo, tomando en cuenta lo orgulloso que había demostrado ser Draco.

No respondió ante el comentario, pero si la miró fulminante. Se había puesto rojo de furia. Se acercó peligrosamente, agachándose un poco para mirarla frente a frete y hablar con un tono bajo pero que delataba toda la furia que por dentro le carcomía.

—Los besos de tu estúpido mestizo no son besos de verdad. Y me importa menos que una grajea de hígado que el fuera el primero en darte una imitación barata de lo que sea. - mentía o posiblemente decía la verdad. No, mentía, si le importaba y mucho haber escuchado eso. Deseaba meter a la niña en una caja de cristal y sacarla hasta el día de su boda, seguro de que él sería el primero en todo. Y cuando decía todo, se refería a TODO.

—No te creó – el aliento de ambos se mesclaba peligrosamente, pero la mirada fija y retadora, propia de los dos Slytherins era firme y no estaban dispuestos a ceder. Al parecer otra discusión se anunciaba en la enfermería, y nuevamente la pareja de comprometidos serían los protagonistas.

Sin embargo los gritos no llegaron y contra todo pronóstico lo que pasó era algo insólito, algo que posiblemente no se volvería a repetir en mucho tiempo. El rubio se había inclinado suavemente contra ella. Y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo, solo atinó a sonrojarse como una chiquilla y abrir los ojos como plato ante el asombro. Los ojos grises estaban fijos en sus esmeraldas y la cercanía se reducía más... y más... y más... y... ¡Oh Merlín! La había besado. No. La estaba besando, lentamente y con movimientos diestros, los labios delgados y suaves como la seda de Malfoy se comían dulcemente la pequeña boca de melocotón de Astoria.

Pese a lo que Malfoy pudiera esperar, la chiquilla no lo apartó de un manotazo, al contrario, sintió como se ponía de puntillas y llevaba sus manos al rostro del chico, para tomarlo fijamente y mantener el beso. Era un beso simple, básicamente solo un dulce y sutil contacto de labios. Nada de morder, nada de usar la lengua, pues Draco era consciente de que la niña seguramente nunca se habría besado de otra forma con su maldito gato. ¡Maldito gato! La cólera recorrió de nuevo por todo el cuerpo del príncipe de Slytherin, quien en un impulso, tomó a la niña de la cintura para levantarla un poco y ladeando la cabeza profundizar el beso, aun absteniéndose de usar la lengua o los dientes.

Astoria había dejado de pensar, de razonar y demás cuando los suaves labios del rubio se habían posado sobe los suyos. En esos momentos solo se dedicaba a sentir y admitía que lo que estaba sintiendo era muy agradable. No reparó mucho en que fuera Draco, de hecho sus mejillas se encendieron y sintió un curioso calor en el estómago al ser consciente de que era Draco Malfoy quien la besaba. Que ese beso dulce, exquisito y experto era de su prometido, que no era como los que le daba a Pansy, de eso estaba segura y también era evidente que ese beso no era como los que ella se daba con Iván.

La niña terminó rodeando por el cuello al mayor y este la sostenía fijamente de la cintura. En algún momento había cerrado los ojos y se habían sumergido en la ternura de un cuento, uno donde el príncipe besaba por primera vez a la princesa, donde los besos no tenían malicia. El beso se prolongó hasta que el aire hizo falta en sus pulmones y se alejaron apenas unos centímetros. Fue entonces que las obres de plata y las esmeraldas se toparon nuevamente. Permanecieron en silencio, sin alejarse y sin saber qué hacer. Se habían besado y les había gustado, no lo podían negar, pero tampoco podían olvidar detalles. Con eso beso bien pudieron tumbar el muro de cosas absurdas que los dividía, pero en cada uno pudo más el orgullo y amor propio. El beso se volvió una docena de tabiques más que los iban a separar.

Con un brusco movimiento se alejaron. Astoría se limpió la boca con asco fingido y Draco hizo lo mismo, para luego volverse a mirar fijamente. La mirada de reproche consiguió que el mayor fuera el primero en hablar.

—Lo siento. Fue sin pensar. - se quiso justificar, pero la inquisidora mirada y el silencio de Astoria lo desesperó — ¡Arg Maldición! ¡Té lo buscaste! ¿Para qué me provocas? - vociferó enojado consigo mismo. Recordando que ella solo era una mocosa de 12 años.

—Yo no te provoqué – se defendió — Y no sé si lo has notado, pero no te estoy reclamando – comentó en tono de burla. No se sentía con la fuerza moral para reclamar, porque estaba consciente de que lo había disfrutado, que le había gustado y había correspondido al beso. Que había sentido muchas cosas, entre ellas felicidad cuando la besó, sobre todo porque había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esa boca que finalmente había probado y debía de admitir que era dulce, dulce y agradable. No pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

—Igual no debió ser – dijo más para sí mismo que para su compañera.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? - la pequeña enarcó las cejas, algo impresionada por la actitud que había tomado Malfoy — En tal caso yo debería de estar furiosa – puntualizó resoplando con fastidio. No quería discutir el tema, si era posible quería olvidarlo, porque en ese momento vino a su mente la sonrisa de un castaño pícaro y simpático que hasta la fecha había sido el único que la había besado y era él el que ella había elegido como novio. Draco seguía siendo el futuro esposo obligado.

— ¿Y porque no lo estás? - él tampoco podía evitar que esas frases sarcásticas le salieran tan natural. Y basto solo eso para que la menor de las Greengrass explotara y se olvidara si había correspondido o no al beso. Comenzó a golpetear infantilmente y sin fuerza el pecho del chico frente a ella.

— ¡Si lo estoy! ¡Largarte! ¡Abusador! ¡Acosador! - gritaba totalmente roja, aunque sin mucha convicción. El agredido comenzó a retroceder, fingiendo querer detenerla, aunque en realidad la situación se había vuelto algo cómica y era más que claro que los golpes de Astoria le hacían menos que cosquillas.

—Jajaja. Admite que te gustó más que los de tu gato – se burlaba mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás, dejando que algunos golpes llegaran a su pechos y esquivando otros.

— ¡Fuera de aquí, Malfoy! - el comentario provocó el aumento de la furia y vergüenza que sentía, además de la culpa se apoderaron de ella, pero igual aun cuando golpeara más energéticamente, el resultado parecía ser el mismo. — ¡Te detesto!

— ¡Yo también te quiero, Greengras! - contestó burlonamente. Se estaba divirtiendo con la situación, se estaba deleitando con hacer enojar y molestar a su joven prometida. Tan absorto estaba en eso que sin querer se calló de sentón al pisar una baratija que estaba tirada. Posiblemente algún frasco vacío de las pociones para curar. Sin embargo al caer, la niña se calló sobre él.

— ¡Au! - se quejó al sentir ese golpe. Si bien ya se había caído antes, ese golpe de frente hizo que se callera de rodillas y justamente en esa zona tenía una mordida que aún le dolía — Idiota – murmuró de mala gana y haciendo un puchero.

—Mocosa – le regresó la ofensa, pero no con molestia. Se limitó a levantarse y levantarla con él, para regresarla a la cama — Debiste quedarte acostada – le reprendió desinteresadamente mientras la cubría con las sabanas.

— ¿Qué es eso? - la voz aniñada y ya calmada de Astoria llamó la atención de Draco que volteó a ver a donde apuntaba la niña. Al parecer cuando se cayó el pequeño obsequio que le llevaba a la futura Malfoy se había salido de su bolsillo, menos mal la niña lo había visto. Y decía menos mal, porque considerando el "sacrificio" que había hecho por ese par de aretes, se volvía loco si los llegaba a perder. Por otro lado y aun después del beso, no sentía que era buen momento para dárselos.

—Un regalo para, Pansy – contestó fríamente, yendo a recogerlos. La respuesta decepcionó claramente a la niña que desvió la mirada, intentando que en sus ojos no se acumularan las lágrimas.

—Mejor vete. - le pidió con la voz algo quebrada — Y has como que esto no pasó – más que una sugerencia era una orden, a la que el chico asistió con un movimiento de cabeza. El silencio se hizo presente, pero el estudiante de cuarto año seguía sin irse. Después de minutos que parecieron ser años para los dos, él se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Feliz año nuevo y buenas noches, princesa... - susurró a su oreja —Astoria – aclaró diciéndole por su nombre.

—Feliz año, Malfoy – respondió nuevamente sin pensar o mejor dicho, pensando en el beso que se acababan de dar. Sus mejillas ardieron y el Slytherin de cuarto año sonrió complacido para retirarse del lugar. Ya luego le daría esos aretes a la niña, ni loco o hechizado le daría algo tan valioso a alguien como Pansy.

Mientras que Astoria solo se acurrucó en su cama, con extrañas sensaciones en las que prefirió no pensar. Cerró los ojos solo recordando el dulce beso que le había dado Malfoy, era una buena forma de empezar año nuevo. Con esas sensaciones y recuerdos se quedó dormida.

1ro de Enero, 1995. Regreso

Era de mañana, o al menos así lo suponía. Madame Pomfrey la despertó para darle unas capsulas de quien sabe que para que las tomara con jugo de calabaza y comiera algo. La dejó comer sola y a la niña le importó poco menos que estuviera o no. De hecho lo único que ingirió fue el jugo de Calabaza, la demás comida solo la revolvió en el plato.

Se sentía extraña de tan solo recordar lo ocurrido durante la noche anterior/madrugada. ¿Por qué Draco la había besado? ¿Por qué ella había actuado como una mocosa? ¿Por qué había correspondido al beso? ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto? ¿Por qué? Se sentía sucia, se sentía culpable y más aún cuando pensaba en Iván.

— ¡Feliz año nuevo! - se quedó petrificada, al grado que el plato que esta sobre sus piernas se deslizó por el costado y calló al suelo, rompiéndose — ¡Astoria! - el chico que acaba de entrar a la enfermería corrió desesperadamente hasta donde su novia se encontraba.

— ¿Regresaste? - fue lo único que pudo decir, rogando porque fueran alucinaciones por culpa de las malditas cosas esas que le daba la enfermera.

—Así es ¿No te alegra? - declaró al ver a la Slytherin a quien abrazó delicadamente para no lastimarla —Me enteré de lo que pasó y convencí a mi padre que me dejara volver antes de tiempo para verte. Te extrañe mucho y me preocupaste.

Astoria no contestó, no correspondió a su abrazo, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara. Si minutos atrás se sentía mal, ahora se sentía peor. Aun no digería lo que había pasado con Draco como para ahora asimilar que su novio estaba de regreso.

— ¿Qué pasa Astoria? - la voz del niño de ojos avellana le estaban rompiendo el alma. Lo peor de todo es que aun sentía sobre sus labios la dulce boca de Malfoy. La cercanía de Iván la asfixiaba, la hacía sentir acorralada y que en cualquier momento terminaría diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Por qué no me mandaste ni una carta en navidad? - una serpiente no era acorralada, siempre encontraba algún camino por donde escapar, así tuviera que lanzar unas cuentas mordidas para distraer a su atacante, que en este caso era el guapo león.

— ¿Qué? - Osborne parecía algo impresionado, confuso y aunque la Greengrass sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con los regalos, prefirió esperar a que su novio hablara —Princesa, si te mandé cosas. ¿No te llegaron? - por alguna razón, le estaba comenzando a incomodar que todos la llamaran princesa.

—Parece que no – contestó aun sin ser capaz de mirarlo. Quería justificarse con reproches tontos, quería convencerse que no había hecho nada y que debía de estar molesta con Iván. Necesitaba estar molesta con su novio y guardar algo de distancia. Al menos hasta que pudiera asimilar lo que había pasado y tener el valor de mirarlo a la cara sin que a su mente viniera el rostro de finas y puntiagudas facciones de cierto príncipe.

—Astoria, te conozco. ¿Qué pasa? - insistió saber.

—Las medicinas me tienen mal. Me siento mal. — se excusó. No era del todo mentira, simplemente que tampoco era la verdad.

—Vale, te dejaré descansar – el león le sonrió y le depositó un beso sobre los labios. La pequeña no respondió a aquello, incluso le dieron ganas de arrancarse los labios, se sentía terriblemente mal. Por suerte el león cumplió su palaba y algo triste por la forma de actuar de su novia, se fue de la enfermería.

—Lo siento... de verdad que lo siento – murmuró cuando comprobó que estaba sola. En cuatro días su vida se había puesto de cabeza, justo como cuando le habían dicho que tenía que venir a Hogwarts. Para empezar se sentía culpable por partida doble. Ya no estaba segura si le estaba siendo infiel a Iván por haber besado a Draco o le estaba siendo infiel al compromiso que tenía con Draco por ser novia de Iván. Luego estaban el ataque que casi la mata, donde perdió la gargantilla, también cuando Zabini se enteró de su secreto, luego el beso de Malfoy y ahora esto. Era demasiado para ella. Cada vez que veía una luz todo se volvía oscuro de nuevo. Se sentía pequeñita, menuda, con miedo, con ganas de llorar, pero entre la confusión y los efectos de las pociones curativas, el sueño la venció nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>jjaacckkyy:<strong> Jajajaja pues no te diré todavía. Me alegra que te guste y espero que este también te gustara :3

**aTeNeA Halywell:** Jajajaja creo que este Capi dice más que mi palabras (?) xD

**SxLMalfoy: **Jejeje como dije, Draco tambien tiene su corazon y si, es bastante posecibo :3

**RxR4ever: **Hola, linda.

Ya verán más adelante quien es la persona que tenía ese sentido del humor tan demente xDU

Jajaja no se me había ocurrido eso de parecían matrimonio xDDDD

See, Zabini no va a decir nada, pero necesitaba que alguien más supiera y así como Myrtel escucha a Astoria sobre el asunto, Draco necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sobre el asunto y de todos los de su circulo social pensé que sería bueno idea que fuera él. Aunque también pudo ser Theo xP

Pues no, no he leído los libros, pero ya busque unos Online para tener más referencias. Lo de como Fleur había conocido a Bill no lo sabía D: Pero ya lo apunté para incluirlo :3

Lo de los mortifagos si me daba una idea, pero si puedo lo buscaré para leerlo mejor y ver como puedo acomodar eso a cosas que ya tenía pensadas, que ahora se me facilitan un poquito más con esa información xP

Muchas muchas por el aporte, lo tendré muy presente e intentaré leer más detalles de los libros, cuando tenga tiempo, para que no toda la trama este basada en las pelis, porque realmente en las pelis no se dan muchos detalles, que realmente si me parecen útiles xP

Besos, linda. Y Gracias por leerme! ^^

**Como siempre he dicho cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^ si tengo que modificar algo que no me cambie todo un concepto, o que aun estoy a tiempo de modificar, díganme y lo haré con gusto.**

**Besos y nos leemos espero que pronto. ^^**


	20. Segundo Año: Solo 12 años

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Es un capitulo un poco más corto, la verdad tengo las ideas rondando siempre por la cabeza pero si no es una es otra y simplemente no me doy abasto con tanta cosa que tengo, pero sigo al pie del cañón. Y ojala**** que les guste...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**20. Segundo Año: Solo 12 años**

Finalmente había salido de la enfermería y estaba más aislada de lo normal, más de lo que había estado en la enfermería. Severus había formado grupos en el salón de clases y le había tocado con la insoportable de Romina y otros más, pero en definitiva no con Ivan. Además de eso, siempre le pedía que se quedara a guardar las cosas de pociones, como si ella fuera una elfina. ¡Por Merlín! Ni en su casa le tocaba limpiar las cosas de los demás, pero igual no se quejaba, aun no se sentía con fuerzas de estar cerca de Ivan y el "ayudar" a Snape era una buena escusa.

—¿Astoria? - Ivan le llamó cuando la clase se terminó, pero la Slytherin no contestó y oportunamente le tiró una poción encima a Romilda, lo que comenzó una discusión donde terminaron castigadas las dos niñas de segundo año.

—¿Por qué no puedes hacer nada bien? - se quejaba la Gryffindor de cabello negro y chino, mientras limpiaba las calderas y los rastros de pociones con sumo cuidado para que estas no causaran un efecto en ellas.

Astoria no contestaba, ni se molestaba, solo sonreía ante la molestia de Romilda. Le daba lo mismo el castigo que les había puesto Snape, prefería estar de "ayudante" en la clase a estar buscando justificaciones para mantenerse lejos de todo el mundo. Él único lugar donde no se sentía incomoda era con las Beauxbaton y en el baño con Myrtel. Fuera de esos dos lugares se sentía una traidora, alguien a quien señalaban, aunque no fuera así, de esa forma se sentía. Cuando alguien la miraba se preguntaban de forma paranoica si sabrían lo que había pasado con Draco, si se lo dirían a Ivan o si Daphne se enteraba o si llegaba a oídos de Pansy que luego le diría a Daphne. La culpa la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La carcomía aun más que el miedo de tener su gargantilla extraviada.

Nuevamente Astoria Greengrass se esforzaba por ser un fantasma, pero eso le resultaría algo difícil, si considerábamos el hecho de que era demasiado conocida para ser ignorada a la hora de entrar en una habitación. No era popular, solo era conocida, así como Luna, todo mundo sabía quien era aunque pocos se atrevieran a dirigirle una palabra.

**O-O-O**

El castigo de Snape había terminado y con pasos veloces y largos se dirigió a donde las francesas. El singular grupo de Fleur, su hermana y otras más, estaba en medio de los jardines aun nevados de Hogwarts. Todas bellas en sus trajes de sedas azules, parecían mariposas de cristal en la gélida nieve que reflejaba los destellantes y anaranjados rayos del sol. Un espectáculo digno de ver, pero que nadie quería interrumpir, todos observan a distancia, en especial los chicos, entre ellos un conocido pelirrojo.

—¡Bu! - Astoria gritó entusiasta, haciendo sobre saltar a Ron, que se escondía detrás de un árbol para observar a Fleur.

—¡Por Merlín, Astoria! - el Gryfindor se asustó y llevó las manos al pecho por la sorpresa — Casi me matas del susto – le recrimino.

—Eso te pasa por estar escondido y espiando – si bien su amigo no era el único que estaba en esa posición, le había parecido divertido espantarlo. Olvidándose por esos instantes que no era buena idea acercarse a los leones, al menos no en esos momentos.

—No espiaba, solo... - le intentaba escusar, pero al no encontrar escusa, decidió cambiar el tema — ¡Te estaba buscando! ¿Donde te has metido estos días? Ginny e Ivan han preguntado mucho por ti – las palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría a la niña, que haciendo una mueca, intentando imitar una sonrisa, se alejó dando saltitos hacia las francesas. Sabía que Ron no la seguiría a donde ellas. Y así fue, el Weasley intentó seguirla pero al ver que la niña de hermosas esmeraldas abrazaba y saludaba de beso a Fleur, prefirió regresar a la sala común de Gryffindor. No olvidaba la vergüenza de cuando le había gritado a mitad del pasillo si quería acompañarlo al baile.

**O-O-O**

Pasó una lenta semana de Enero. Cada vez era más difícil evitar a dos personas, a dos alumnos apuestos del colegio que pertenecían a diferentes casas. Una era su casa y la otra donde estaban prácticamente todos sus amigos y conocidos. Sobre llevaba tiempo con Fleur, si la chica estaba ocupada practicando para la prueba que se aproximaba, recurría a esconderse en el baño con Myrtel y practicar Ballet hasta que sentía como los músculos de sus piernas le dolían o se entumecían por tanto forzarlos.

—Creo que lo haces lindo. Pero te debe de doler – una voz suave y alegre inundó el baño, resonando como eco en las paredes de piedra. Myrtel volteó se aproximo a la recién llegada, mientras por si parte Astoria temblaba intentando mantener la posición de "Passé" haciendo una punta sobre su pierna derecha, inclinándose forzosamente para equilibrarse y no terminar cayendo.

—A mi no me duele – bromeó la fantasma, imitando la pose de la Slytherin, claro que hacerlas en el aire y sin ningún "peso" que sostener, las cosas lucían más fácil de lo que en realidad era. Las dos mortales sonrieron y la fantasma se retiró con su macabra risa, undiendose en un escusado y salpicando en lugar.

—Hola, Luna – saludó la menor de las presentes, colocando sus dos pies en el suelo y apoyándose en los lavabos —¿Como... por qué entraste aquí? - cuestiono curiosa. Entendía que el lugar era "publico" pero no era muy común que alguien entrara, por eso lo había escogido como refugio. Sin embargo ahora estaba Luna Lovegood ahí, frente a ella y sonriendo.

—¿Recuerdas los Rexodas? - Astoria recordó a los extraños y ficticios seres de Luna, pero antes de contestar, la rubia continuó hablando — Creo que ellos me trajeron aquí. Quería ir al baño a lavarme las manos, porque los Nargles pusieron algo de pudin en mis libros – comentó inocentemente mostrandole las manos.

—Como que ellos siempre se encargan de propiciar nuestros encuentros – comentó algo pensativa. Preguntandose si serían los Rexodas los que ultimamente le habían ayudado para que no se topara con Ivan o con Draco, o al contrario ellos eran los que propiciaban que se toparan más de lo que le gustaría.

—Es interesante. No es muy común ver esos baile en el mundo de la magia. Mi madre una vez me leyó un cuento donde una princesa bailaba eso, pero la bruja mala se lo prohibía por ser cosas de muggles. - empezó a hablar mientras se lavaba las manos — A mi me parecen bonitos, pero no creo que sean lo mio, sin embargo veo que tu lo haces muy bien. Me gustaría aprender a bailar como tú, ¿Me enseñarías? - la Ravenclaw se acercó curiosa a la otra niña, sonriente y esperando una respuesta.

Astoria había aprendido sola, o casi sola, desde que tenía 6 o 7 se había interesado en el Ballet, pero como Luna decía, no era algo bien visto entre los magos, en especial cuando perteneces a una familia de sangre pura y conocida. Sus padres se lo prohibieron, y fue la primera vez que demostró lo persistente que podía ser, leía libros "prohibidos" de muggles para aprender más y había comenzado a practicar sola. No fue hasta que se calló y rompió un brazo que sus padres, después de llevarla San Mungo, le proporcionaron las cosas necesarias para que la pequeña aprendiera correctamente y sin sufrir más accidentes. Tenía una maestra, pero solo estuvo con ella hasta que cumplió los 10 años. La maestra se llamaba Charlotte, había estudiado en Beauxbaton y quizás ahí había comenzando su insistencia en ir a esa escuela en lugar de a Hogwarts.

—Si gustas, podríamos intentar – asistió ante la mirada intensa y curiosa de la Ravenclaw, que cambió su expresión a una de alegría e ilusión. Aun cuando la otra chica era mayor que ella, en esos instantes se le a figuró verse así misma cuando tenía 9 años y su maestra le dijo que podría empezar a practicar para las puntas.

—¡Genial! - celebró dando pequeños saltos. Así las dos "locas" de Hogwarts comenzaron a bailar en el baño, entre risas y poses, que si bien no eran perfectas como la disciplina lo exigía, se veían lindas y eran divertidas.

**O-O-O**

Era la hora de la cena, Luna se despidió diciendo que quería encontrar ramilletes de cucarachas en el comedor, mientras Astoría había decidido irse a la sala común de su casa. Nunca una clase de Ballet había resultado ser tan relajante y divertida como aquella tarde que había practicado con Luna. Se sentía relajada y quería ahorrarse el drama de ver a cualquiera de los dos chicos que traían su mudo al revés.

Llegó a las mazmorras y diciendo la palabra clave entró. Se adentró sonriente, descubriendo con placer que el lugar estaba solo. Camino a las escaleras que llevaban al nivel superior donde estaba un pasillo con puertas que llevaban a los diferentes dormitorios. Camino lentamente, pegándose a las puertas de los chicos y aunque una parte de ella buscaba curiosamente alguna señal de Malfoy, otra parte, la más razonable, rogaba por no toparselo. Mas para su mala fortuna la voz del susodicho razonó en una de las habitaciones.

—Solo tiene 12 años, Blaise. - fue lo que mejor entendió de lo que parecía ser la respuesta seca de Draco a algo que le había preguntado su cuñado. Sin poder contener su curiosidad, se recargó suavemente en la fina madera negra para escuchar mejor.

—Te gusta. Admítelo ¿Por qué te es tan difícil? ¿Y que tendría de malo? - esa era la voz de Zabini.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta – insistió — ¡Por Merlín, es solo una niña!

—Bien, puede que no te guste como te gusta Pansy o las otras, pero algo tienes con ella, no me lo negaras – Astoria hizo una mueca entre risa y confusión, el tono del novio de su hermana sonaba burlón, y jamás lo había escuchado así.

—Me parece que te encariñaste con la niña. A todos nos pasó, la chiquilla es un sol – ese era Nott. Podía imaginar la cara que Draco puso ante ese comentario y aunque le dieron ganas de reír, se contuvo para seguir escuchando la conversación entre los chicos. ¿Quien más estaría ahí adentro?

—Cierren la boca los dos. No saben lo que dicen, se les esta pegando lo idiota de Crabbe y Goyle – fue la respuesta mordaz al no tener una respuesta que no lo pusiera en evidencia. Blaise sabía del compromiso, aunque no habían entrado en detalles, pero no quería que Theo también supiera.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Solo estamos molestando – Zabini volvió a hablar.

—Exacto. Así como molestamos a Blaise con Millicent – se burló Theo.

—¡Oye! - las risas de los otros dos se escucharon levemente — Ustedes saben que yo a quien quiero es a Daphne, así que no me vengan con esas cosas.

—¿Y ya te le llevaste a la cama, Zabini? - la pequeña Greengrass frunció la nariz molesta ante esa pregunta que hizo Draco, rogando interiormente que la respuesta de su cuñado fuera que no. Le sería dificil digerir una respuesta afirmativa.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un depravado Malfoy! - las risas se hicieron presentes de nuevo y fuera de la habitación un suspiro de alivio se quedo en el aire.

—¿Tú no tienes llene con eso, verdad? - la pregunta era de Nott y parecía ser para el heredero Malfoy.

—Solo me gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida – fue la respuesta de tono prepotente y alardeante — Tú, mi querido amigo, sabrías de que te hablo si te decidieras a llevar tu relación más lejos con Tracey.

—¡A mi no me gusta Tracey! - se defendió el aludido, provocando más risas, incluso por parte de Astoria quien ya deducía ese "amor" entre aquellos dos que parecían odiarse a muerte.

—Basta, parecemos niñas, aquí hablando de amores – intervino Zabini — Mejor hablemos de Quidditch.

—Antes que les quede claro algo a los dos – el tono cambio de a uno muy serio, tan serio que le era difícil pensar a Astoria que ese fuera Draco — Pansy es mi novia. Me gusta Pansy. Yo-amo-a-Pansy. No se les ocurra volver a mencionar a Astoria- puntualizo y un silencio se formó, así como se cortó la respiración de la pequeña curiosa en la puerta.

¿De verdad había escuchado eso? Bien, era algo... Obvio. ¿Por qué otra razón el chico le regalaba cosas costosas? ¿Por qué el principe de Slytherin dejaba que ella la abrazara, lo apretujara, lo besara y se sentara en sus piernas sin importar el lugar o la hora? ¿Por que ella era la princesa de Slytherin? Ya tenía una respuesta, el chico amaba a la chica, punto, ella estaba por debajo de eso y tenía que aceptarlo.

Igual era ridículo pensar que... era mejor ni pensar en ello. Ella solo tenía 12, ella no era una Slytherin como los demás de su casa, no tenía nada que ver con él, simplemente estaban unidos por tonterías de sus padres. Draco al parecer tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer durante su libertad y si ella había tenido dudas o formado ideas tontas en su cabeza, ahora le quedaba claro que ella quería estar con Ivan.

Se apartó de la puerta silenciosamente, rompiendo mentalmente los recuerdos de las ocasiones en las que el rubio había sido "lindo" con ella. Aquello habían sido solamente momentos de poca lucidez para los dos, momentos en los que se habían tragado el cuento de que como se iban a casar tenían que ser amables y quererse, pero la realidad eran dos polos opuestos que no debían estar juntos más que por obligación.

**O-O-O**

Esa mañana despertó llena de energía. Sonriente se arregló normalmente con su uniforme y curiosamente se agarró el cabello con un broche de mariposa. Las ondas de su cabellera miel caían agraciadamente por su espalda y dejaban el rostro angelical limpio y a la vista, sobre todo los bellos ojos de esmeraldas, la pequeña nariz de botón y las mejillas de manzanas. Tomó sus libros y a paso veloz se dirigió al gran comedor. Al entrar se gano algunas miradas, unas conocidas, unas indeseadas, otras indiferentes.

—Buenos días – primero saludo a su hermana y le dirigió una sonrisa amable al resto, menos a la parejita "real" que estaba presente. Besó en la mejilla a Zabini y abrazó a Tracey, para retirarse con gracia revoloteando hasta la mesa donde estaban las francesas. No tardo mucho en esa mesa, con una sonrisa amable se apartó y continuó hasta donde estaba Luna, llamando considerablemente la atención de muchos, incluso la de los profesores. Pasó de largo entre las mesas, dirigiéndose a donde los Gryffindor, pero de paso regaló un cordial saludo con la mano a los Durmstrang, lo más impresionante de aquello fue que varios le respondieron.

Muchas miradas recelosas se posaron sobre ella, entre ellas una mirada fría de plata. Revoloteó y finalizo el vuelo detrás de su león, a quien abrazó por la espalda y susurró un suave "discúlpame". Osborne le sonrió, ya luego cuando estuvieran a solas hablarían de lo ocurrido en esas ultimas semanas, pero por ahora le hizo un espacio en la mesa, a su lado, para desayunar juntos como tenían tiempo que no lo hacían.

—Se te echaba de menos en esta mesa – comentó Ginny tomando algo de jugo de calabaza.

—Yo extrañaba estar en esta mesa – contestó cálidamente la menor. Nadie entró en argumentos sobre porque no se había sentado con ellos antes, se limitaron a sonreír y la Slytherin agradeció aquello inmensamente.

Así pasaron el desayuno tranquilamente, hablando de distintas cosas, entre ellas el torneo y la prueba que estaba por venir.

**O-O-O**

El día transcurrió normal, lento y como si nada de los hecho anteriores hubieran pasado. Solo era Astoria Greengrass conviviendo con sus conocidos, amigos y sonriendo alegremente como si su vida fuera perfecta y color rosa. Aunque no se había podido quitar los labores que le asignaba Snape. El profesor le había pedido que fuera con la señora Sprout a recojer unos concentrados de plantas para las pociones de la siguiente clase. Y en eso desperdiciaba su única hora libre del día, Ivan había insistido en ir con ella, pero después de la insistencia de sus compañeros y la cálida sonrisa de aprobación de la Slytherin, había terminado accediendo a ir a practicar Quidditch, aunque debía admitir que no era muy bueno, de hecho era pésimo, el simple hecho de volar en la escoba la causaba pánico, pero intentaba adaptarse a su entorno y ya que nadie jugaba deportes muggle, le tocaba a él jugar los deportes del resto.

Así la niña iba sola caminando con las cosas, pero repentinamente escuchó una voz detrás de ella y volteó.

—Se te calló esto – murmuró un chico. Era Roger Davies, de recordaba por que el chico había asistido con Fleur al baile de navidad. Al parecer se le había caído del bolsillo la lista de todos los ingredientes que llevaba.

—Gracias. - con un gesto le indico que pusiera el papel sobre los frascos que llevaba, pues sus manos estaban ocupadas — Con permiso – finalizó a modo de despedida cuando ya todo estaba en orden. Realmente no buscaba una conversacion, solo entregar lo más rapido posible aquellas cosas e irse con su novio y amigos, sin embargo otro contra tiempo se presentó. No sabía a que criatura debía echarle la culpa, pero en definitiva necesitaba algún amuleto, que luego le pediría a Luna.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto? ¿Y que haces hablando con ese? - la voz detras de ella hizo temblar, probocando que la caja con los ingrediente resvalaran de sus manos y se rompieran en el suelo probocando una explosión por la convinacion de aquellos elementos para pociones.

* * *

><p><strong>jjaacckkyy: <strong>Jeje pues así será una niña que madura rápido (?) xD

**mcbv-LoveHarryPotter:** Soy honesta, también tenía mis dudas sobre el beso y pensé mucho antes de ponerlo, pero al final dije "¿Qué mal puede hacer un beso? Además es un Draco x Astoria, por algo se debe de empezar para sembrar la semilla entre ellos"

Gracias por tu comentario linda y sobre la sugerencia, ni muerta la hago como Pansy, aunque más que hacerla como una de las Leonas, tengo en mente a una loca linda que más que nada sea quien este detrás de Draco evitando que este colapse con tantas cosas e intentando hacerle la vida más alegre, incluso que entre un poco en razón, pero bueno ya verán a ver si les gusta mi versión xP

**aTeNeA Halywell : **Jejeje No, Ivan no va a ser historia, le tengo planes, no muy seguro pero le tengo planes todavía xD

jajaja me alegra que te gustara, la verdad fue un capi que disfruté hacer, más por lo tierno que me salieron los dos, aunque me quedé con la duda de que a lo mejor se me fue un poco la mano, pero bueno, si te gustó a ti y algunos lectores, con eso soy feliz :3

Besos linda, y gracias por tu apoyo.

**Zandy London**: Jajaja pues aquí sigo, no dejaré de escribir aunque me tarde un poco en ocasiones xD

Wiiii no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tu comentario linda, yo también amo a Astoria y me intriga mucho el porque ella fue escogida para ser la esposa de Draco, y aunque tengo muchas ideas, la que más me agrado para desarrollarla de manera paulatina y larga fue esta y si les gusta soy más que feliz :3

Gracias por tu comentario y animo, linda, claro que seguiré hasta terminarla :3

**kittyweasleydian**: Que bueno que te gustará. Y ya actualicé, intentaré hacerlo más seguido ;P

**AnelheH **: wiiii me hace feliz que te guste, me gusta promover a esta parejita que siento que no la tienen muy valorada y si no fuera porque justo me acabo de lastimar un pie, brincaría de alegría de saber que con el fic le sumé una fan más a la pareja :3

**Me hacen increíblemente feliz con sus RR, de verdad que se les agradece mucho, igual al resto que me lee :3**

**Como siempre he dicho cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^ si tengo que modificar algo que no me cambie todo un concepto, o que aun estoy a tiempo de modificar, díganme y lo haré con gusto.**

**Besos y nos leemos espero que pronto. ^^**


	21. Segundo año: Fin y Catástrofe

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Es un capitulo siento que trascurre todo demasiado rapido, pero sentía que me estaba alargando mucho en ese segundo año y considerando que planeó hacer cada año hasta que Draco y Astoria se casan y luego cuando tienen a Scorpius y un epilogo de "vivieron felices", no me parece factible estar escribiendo día por día. Así que espero que les guste como quedo este ultimo capitulo del segundo año.**

**Al final las respuestas a los RR de aquí y de: "Snitch" "Perdida" "Hymperion**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**21. Segundo año: Fin y c****atástrofe.**

—Parece que le gusta mucho estar en la enfermería, señorita Greengrass – la voz de Snape era seria, aunque con un toque de sarcasmo como siempre. El distinguido profesor de pociones se encontraba en la enfermería, entre las dos camas donde estaban los alumnos de su casa — El señor Malfoy tiene suerte de estar en una pieza, si se hubieran mezclado la Axperina con la esencia de los frutos de Muerte, de por seguro que no nos quedaría ni una escuela, mucho menos una enfermería donde atenderlos.

—Lo siento – murmuró avergonzada. No debía de ser una genio para saber lo que había pasado, estaba de sobra entrar en detalle. Y muy honestamente se estaba cansado de que esas cosas trágicas que rayaban en lo cómico, le pasaran a ella.

No le prestó mucha atención al alumno a su lado, ya sabía quien era y poco le importaba, al menos eso quería creer. Escuchó una pequeña conversación entre Snape y Draco, algo sobre que el chico de cuarto año había ido porque ella se tardaba mucho y que él casi se moría por ese encargo, pero raramente el príncipe de Slytherin no amenazó a profesor como lo hubiera hecho con otros, si bien sus palabras no eran muy amables, se notaba que el chico le tenía respeto a Severus, al menos más respeto que al resto del personal, incluyendo al director.

Roger también estaba ahí, pero en una zona más alejada, como si Madame Pompfrey conspirara en su contra, dejándolos a ellos dos en un lado de la enorme enfermería y al otro pobre chico lejos.

La tarde pasó larga y afortunadamente en silencio, Ivan vino a verla, Pansy no tardó en llegar con Draco y nuevamente la enfermería parecía el gran comedor lleno de gente de todos los "bandos" desde mariposas, hasta cuervos, leones, serpientes y algunas águilas de fuego. No se agradaban entre ellos, pero bueno, esa era la magia de esa niña que en momentos así sentía comos si pudiera provocar la paz mundial y si bien sentía que podía cambiar al mundo, aun no llegaba a sentir que podía cambiar el rumbo de su vida, pues fugaces pensamientos de que terminaría a lado del rubio que estaba en la camilla de enseguida, le derrumbaban la esperanza.

La noche callo y seguían en la enfermería, tenían unas pequeñas heridas y debían de estar en reposo.

—Del otro lado de la enfermería y suena como una locomotora descompuesta – Roger estaba dormido y roncando. Ahora Astoria entendía porque lo habían puesto tan lejos y aun así lo escuchaba como si lo tuviera a un lado.

—Para que veas con quien te relacionas – era la primera vez que Draco le dirigía la palabra desde habían llegado al lugar.

—Nada hubiera pasado si no me hubieras espantado – le reprochó, girándose sutilmente sobre la camilla para ver al chico mayor, pero este seguía boca arriba mirando el techo tranquilamente.

—Lo que digas, Greengrass – la respuesta fue seca y sin chiste, incluso se ladeó un poco dándole la espalda a la niña quien fruncio el entrecejo ante esa actitud por parte de su prometido.

—Bien, Malfoy – sentenció levantándose de la cama a duras penas y tomando sus cosas para cambiarse de camilla.

—¿Que haces? - Draco giró la cabeza al escuchar los ruidos y lo ultimo que pudo apreciar fue el largo cabello caoba de la niña alejándose.

Al parecer los pequeños momentos que habían pasado juntos no significaban mucho, o así lo creyó Astoria, que simplemente confirmaba y se reificaba el hecho de que Draco de verdad no la quería, punto. Era mejor no darle vuelta al asunto. Se tapó la cabeza con la amohada para poder dormir.

**O-O-O**

Salieron de la enfermería al día siguiente y no se volvieron a dirigir la palabras. Ella pasaba por la sala común de Slytherin ignorando al singular grupo de la Realeza. Él por su parte convenció a Snape de que la chiquilla era una tonta y que no debía de estar como "asistente" en la clase de cuarto año. Finalmente no se topaban ni por casualidad. Ella estaba con Ivan y él con Pansy, quizás muy en el fondo ese beso de año nuevo les había hecho sentir muchas cosas, cosas que no querían aceptar y preferían guardar distancia y no hablar del tema.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el 24 de Febrero, un día frío pero muy ajetreado, porque se llevaría acabo la segunda prueba del torneo. Astoria como siempre apoyando a Harry y un poco a Fleur. Andaba vestida nuevamente con seda azul y terciopelo blanco, su atuendo animaba a la francesa, sus gritos porras animaban al más joven de los participantes del torneo.

Fleur fue la primera en salir y se veía muy preocupada, incluso podía jurar que lloraba. Pero no fue hasta que salió Cedric con su novia, cuando entendió de que trataba la prueba y la razón por la cual Gabrielle no se encontraba en el lugar.

—Voy a con Fleur – susurró a Ivan. No le dio tiempo de contestar y abriéndose paso entre la multitud llegó a la primera plataforma donde estaba la francesa.

—¡Cher! - la francesa abrazó a la pequeña inglesa, quien le correspondió sin preocuparse de mojarse — Lo siento – susurró enseguida, apartándola un poco, viendo como la chica ahora tenía la ropa mojada.

—No pasa nada – la sonrisa Astoria dejó claro que eran detalles que no importaban —Ella va a estar bien, ahorita la sacaran – le aseguro a su amiga, volviéndola a abrazar.

Si bien la escena fue tierna para muchos, para otros tantos no lo fue tanto. En especial ante la recelosa mirada de una cabellera rubia.

—¿Quien demonios se cree para andar abrazando a cualquiera? - la molestia se dejaba escuchar en sus palabras, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué esperabas de la Pulga Greengrass? - comentó secamente Pansy.

—¡No le digas así! - gritó ahogadamente.

—Callaos las dos – murmuró Draco que miraba por unos binoculares, secretamente buscando señales de Harry, preferiblemente lastimado de gravedad, porque había apostado en su contra.

—Pero es que... - se quejó Daphne frunciendo el ceño. Debía admitir que se sentía algo celosa del tiempo que su hermana compartía con los demás. Si bien nunca fueron lo que se podría decir como pastel de calabaza con melaza, si eran unidas a su muy peculiar manera. Pero aunque la niña ya no le ignoraba como antes, tampoco hablaban como antes. Incluso se sentía culpable por todas las cosas que habían pasado con anterioridad, desde el primer año de la niña, hasta cuando le dijo que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

—Draquito – murmuró melosamente Parkinson, acercándose al susodicho para abrazarlo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Pansy! - gritó sin llegar a vociferar, girándose y mirando molesto a la chica que era su novia — Ya te dije que no me llames así. Y déjame ver el maldito torneo en paz.

—Pero yo quería... - intentó decir, pero el príncipe de Slytherin no la dejó.

—Eres imposible – sentenció, dando la media vuelta y haciéndole una seña a Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres se retiraron al nivel inferior, donde estaban los de primero, segundo y tercero.

—¡Draco! - chilló viendo como su novio se iba. Pero este no regresó y su amiga tampoco salió a su defensa.

—Voy con Zabini – dijo finalmente Daphne, dejando sola a Pansy.

El torneó continuó tal cual lo esperado. O al menos continuó de buena manera. Los siguientes en salir fueron Victor y Hermione. Curiosamente los siguientes en salir fueron Ron y Gabrielle.

Fleur no cabía de la felicidad, abrazando a su hermana, mientras Astoria le daba unas toallas a Ron.

—¿Y Harry? - preguntó la niña, pero más tardó en preguntar que lo que tardó el susodicho salir del agua. Al parecer todo había terminado bien y mejor que eso, fue cuando le otorgaron el segundo lugar al Gryffindor.

Casi todos quedaron satisfechos con el resultado y regresaron festejando al castillo. Astoria se quedo con los Gryffindor aun cuando al momento de bajar a tierra su hermana le pidió que se fuera con ellos. Caminaba detrás de los mayores, a un costado de Ginny y de la mano de Ivan.

— Increíble valores morales – escuchó decir a uno de los gemelos Weasley, pero por momentos se ausentó, su mente viajo un poco adentrándose en el bosque prohibido y recordó los regalos que Pansy había mandado a esconder ahí. Clavó sus esmeraldas en el bosque y como si estuviera hipnotizada comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar, pero Ivan no la soltó, al contrarió la halo levemente.

—¿A donde vas? - preguntó intrigado, ella no contestó y solo negó con la cabeza, recordándose que sería un suicidio entrar a ese bosque a buscar regalos.

—Sigamos – le animó sonriente, caminando un poco más a prisa para poder alcanzar a los chicos que animadamente iban celebrando que Harry quedara en segundo lugar. Ahora ya solo restaba la tercera prueba, que seguramente ganaría el joven y se llevaría el caliz como premio.

O-O-O

Los días volvieron a pasar lentamente. Cada día que pasaba le parecía más fastidioso e insoportable, y eso incluía a todos los que conocía. Lo único que le provocaba era quedarse en la cama con las cortinas corridas y sin salir a ningún lugar, ni ver a nadie, ni hacer nada. En un principió pensó que encontraría la gargantilla en poco tiempo y ese problema se resolvería rápido, sin embargo no fue así. La gargantilla seguía sin aparecer y tenía que dejar su varita en la mesita de noche, bajo llave, para evitar problemas. Gracias a Merlín que el profesor Moody no había puesto practicas, quizás por estar más interesado en el torneo que en las clases. Por otra parte tenía que informarle a su futura suegra que había perdido lo que se puede considerar como una "reliquia familiar" y eso que ni siquiera era de su familia.

Los problemas la agobiaban y en ocasiones sentía que hacía una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero aun así seguía adelante regalando sonrisas que no sentía. Lo peor de todo era que esas sonrisas salían solas cuando por tretas de los Rexodas se topaba con cierto rubio en los pasillos y una mirada se cruzaba entre los dos. Hace unos segundos justamente había ocurrido eso, se habían topado y las obres platas se cruzaron con las esmeraldas. No dijeron nada, pero esa sensación quedo en los dos Slytherin que siguieron su camino por separado.

Astoria iba al comedor con los Gryffindor que según sabía iban a comer un guisado especial preparado por la Señora Weaslye. La señora Weasley y un hermano de Ron, mayor que los gemelos, habían ido a visitar a Harry por el torneo de los tres magos. Sin embargo en el camino escuchó como le gritaban.

—¡Cher! Bonjour, comment allez-vous? - saludó la francesa sonrientemente. Raramente andaba sola y no traía el uniforme de Beauxbatons.

—Bonjour, Fleur – contestó la pequeña saludando con un beso en cada mejilla — Muy bien ¿Y tú?

—¡Magnifique! - la francesa estaba emocionada, parecía que hubiera ganado el torneo de los tres magos en esos momentos.

—¿Y eso? - si bien Astoria no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, no pretendía hacerle un desplante a su amiga. Así las mayor y la pequeña comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegaron al jardín donde estaba la familia de Fleur. Las Delacour socializaron bien con la inglesa que a su corta edad hablaba un francés impecable.

Pasó la tarde con ellos, hablando con la abuela de Fleur y luego jugando un poco con Gabrielle. Olvido por completo el compromiso con los leones y el hecho de que había dejado plantado a Ivan. No fue hasta entrada la noche, cuando la campeona de Beauxbatons le acompañaba a las mazmorras que se topó con Ivan quien con resentimiento la ignoró.

—¿El hermano de Ron? - dijo antes de toparse con el castaño que subía las escaleras y apenas y le dirigió la mirada.

—¡Si! ¿No te parece maravilloso? - la rubia de 17 años sonaba emocionada, tal cual una adolescente flechada por primera vez con un amor a primera vista.

—Pues... - Astoria sentía por su parte acaba justamente de saber lo que era romperle el corazón a alguien y saber que aunque se tienen cariño, realmente no pueden llevar una relación de novios.

—¿Cher, pasa algo? - Fleur notó el cambio en la actitud de la menor, pero esta negó con la cabeza, alegando que era culpa del sueño.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y se despidieron, la Slytherin entro a la sala común y pasó sin pena ni gloria hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios, subió con paso apresurado y apenas entró al que le correspondía, se dejo caer en la cama adocelada, sin cambiarse si quiera de ropa, cerró la cortina y se quedo dormida. Quería dejar de pensar tanto en Ivan como en Draco.

**O-O-O**

Estaba en el gran comedor, sentada con Luna en la mesa de los Slytherin, en una esquina. Al parecer Ivan aun estaba molesto con ella y ella lo ultimo que quería era problemas. Comían tranquilamente, hablando de unas historias curiosas a las que Luna se refería como "El pais de las pesadillas", que hablaba de una muggle que había enloquecido al descubrir la magia y tener acceso a una varita. Sin embargo mientras hablaban de la locura pudo escuchar la voz de Draco razonar en el comedor.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros?

La menor de las Greengrass no capto la frase, más bien no entendía muy bien y solo alcanzó a ver un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano de la pandilla del rubio.

—Espera un segundo, Luna – se disculpo la Slytherin poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde estaba Draco. Observó a Harry que le quitaba el periódico a Ron y lo leía mientras Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se reían de él, atornillándose el dedo en la sien, poniendo grotescas caras de loco y moviendo la lengua como las serpientes.

—Dame eso – exigió la niña arrebatando el ejemplar del Profeta a Draco quien se mostró algo molesto ante el hecho. Astoria leyó rapidamente y localizó con rapidez el nombre de Malfoy en el articulo —"Potter habla la lengua pársel. Nos revela Draco Malfoy, un alumno de cuarto curso de Hogwarts. Hace dos años hubo un montón de ataques contra alumnos, y casi todo el mundo pensaba que Potter era el culpable después de haberlo visto perder los estribos en el club de duelo y arrojarle una serpiente a otro compañero. Pero lo taparon todo. También ha hecho amistad con hombres lobo y con gigantes. En nuestra opinión, sería capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir un poco de poder" - leyó en voz alta mirando con reproche a su prometido.

—¿Qué con eso Greengrass? - la sonrisa burlona del príncipe de Slytherin se había esfumado y Astoria se veía roja de pura rabia.

—¡Eres un maldito difamador! - el grito de Astoria fue audible tanto como para profesores y la mayoria de los alumnos que se voltearon a ver la escena que concluyó con la pequeña lanzándole el periódico al rostro.

Draco estaba perplejo, no entendia que había pasado y porque Astoria parecía de un momento a otro odiarlo y mostrar tan abiertamente su odio. La niña estaba loca, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

—¿Astoria? - Luna observó a la Slytherin pasar rápidamente y salir del gran comedor. Había hecho una tontería por impulso, en parte quería sacar la rabia que tenía contenida por tantas cosas que pasaban y lo único que agradecía era no tener la varita en esos momentos porque seguramente hubiera terminado torturando voluntaria o involuntariamente al prepotente rubio. No podía creer que verdaderamente ese fuera a ser su esposo y mucho menos lograba asimilar que sentía algo por él.

Se dirigió a la clase de Cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, tenía un examen ese día, el ultimo de todos, además aun no mandaba la carta a Narcisa para informarle la desaparición de su gargantilla y para finalizar esa noche sería la tercera prueba del torneo. ¿Debería ir con los Gryffindor a pesar de que Ivan estuviera molesto con ella? Bueno, en definitiva no podía ir con los Slytherin.

Suspiró y decidió dejar que las cosas tomaran el rumbo solas, y lo decía muy literal. Si los leones no le decían nada, si su hermana no le decía nada, si alguien no le decía nada, ella simplemente se quedaría en su habitación a dormir. Al menos cuando dormía no tenía que preocuparse por nada, sus sueños eran suyos y de nadie más, en sus sueños no habían problemas.

El día continuó y finalmente se terminó topando con Gynni quien la animó para que fuera con ellos a la ultima prueba. Se sentó con los Gryffindor y animó a Harry cuando todo empezó. Los cuatro campeones entraron al laberinto y las porras seguían.

Nuevamente Fleur fue la primera en salir por desclasificación. Luego salió Viktor inconsciente. Finalmente apareció Harry con Cedric. Pocos segundos pasaron para notar que el chico mayor estaba muerto. Fue un escándalo que nadie podía creer.

Todos regresaron al castillo y se resguardaron en sus respectivos dormitorios por ordenes del director. Sin embargo Astoria se tomó unos segundos para informar de lo ocurrido a Myrtel. Cuando salió del baño se topó con la peculiar escena de como unos hombres llevaban como arrestado a otro hombre que parecía loco y detrás de él iba Ojoloco como si estuviera muy lastimado. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que el hombre que parecía desquiciado la miro y soltando una carcajada la llamó "Bella".

Detras de ellos iba Snape con un peculiar objeto en la mano: Su gargantilla de diamante.

—Sera mejor que valla su dormitorio con el resto de los alumnos – sugirió en su usual tono el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

Ella asistió con la cabeza y salió corriendo. Sentía como si estuviera en un sueño, mejor dicho, en una pesadilla. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Llegó a la sala común de Slytherin y por instinto busco a su hermana y se sentó a su lado, escuchando en silencio las conversaciones que rodaban por el lugar. Que Harry estaba inventando lo del señor tenebroso, que Moody había sido usurpado por un mortifago, que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado iba a regresar y tomar el poder, que los sangre sucia y amigos de Muggle iban a ser los primeros en caer.

Astoria estaba temblando y no precisamente de frío. Dracó la observo y dejo su discurso de lado, discurso que continuaron Zabini y Nott. Malfoy miraba a la pequeña Greengrass, le parecía una conejo asustada ante la presencia del lobo feroz, nada que ver con la mocosa que en la mañana le había gritado a mitad del comedor. ¿Qué había pasado para que la niña sufriera aquel cambio? ¿A caso era que le tenía miedo al posible retorno del señor tenebroso?

Caminó hasta donde estaba la niña, pero antes de que decir algo, Daphne lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco? - las mejillas de la mayor de las Greengrass tomaron un tono rozado y el rubio solo negó con la cabeza. Pansy se puso de pie y fue a abrazar a su novio por la espalda.

—¿Cansado mi amor? - le susurró de forma melosa.

—De hecho así – respondió mirando a la niña que tenía su mirada esmeralda fija en el suelo. Suspiro y se alejó de la sala común para ir a dormir, seguido inevitablemente de Parkinson, que bien o mal aun era su novia.

Astoria permaneció en silencio hasta que Daphne le preguntó que había pasado y ella mintió diciendo que Ivan la había cortado y que estaba triste. A su hermana pareció alegrarle la noticia y comenzó a divulgarlo como si fuera la buena nueva de la noche. A la menor le dio igual y se fue a descansar.

**O-O-O**

Apenas despertó, al día siguiente, se topó con una carta sobre su mesa de noche por parte del profesor Snape quien le pedía que fuera a su despecho. No debía de ser una genio para saber el porque de aquello. Se cambió rápidamente y sin desayunar se dirigió a la oficina en las mazmorras.

—¿Me mando a llamar, profesor? - entró temerosa al despacho, sabía lo que le esperaba y aunque no le quedaba más que decir la verdad, se sentía rara, llena de miedo e inseguridad de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

—¿Esta gargantilla es suya, no señorita Greengrass? - preguntó volteándose a verla, mientras hacía levitar el precioso objeto que le había regalado Narcisa —¿Podría explicarme por qué la tenía un ex-presidiario de Askaban?

—No tengo idea – fue su respuesta y era muy honesta, pues no sabía porque el impostor de Mooddy tenía su gargantilla, al menos no del todo — Bueno, si tengo una idea – confesó y vio como el profesor de pociones le miraba suspicaz —Esa gargantilla le perteneció a una Mortifago llamada...

—Bellatrix Lestrange – le interrumpió el profesor —Lo sé. Sé de quien es y también deduzco porque Crauch tenía este objeto, pero sigo sin entender el porque una niña como usted poseía un objeto así. Esto es algo que hasta donde tengo entendido es propiedad de Narcisa Malfoy.

Astoria se quedo con la boca abierta, al parecer Snape sabía mucho sobre el asunto. Posiblemente porque había sido un mortifago, pensó ella. Igual no le quedó más remedio que dar los detalles que la vinculaban con la gargantilla, incluyendo el secreto de que ella era la prometida de Draco.

—Ahora entiendo – añadió ex-mortifago, tomándole sentido a que Narcisa le diera ese objeto a la niña —Aquí tiene, señorita Greengrass – puntualizo el profesor entregándole la gargantilla sin más.

—¿En serio? - preguntó incrédula, tomando la valiosa joya con algo de temor. No se fiaba de que todo fuera tan fácil, menos con ese cambio de actitud del profesor de pociones que parecía que la odiaba desde su primer año —¿Eso es todo?

—No – declaró sin rodeos el hombre —El año que viene tomará su clase de pociones con los alumnos de quinto año – declaró sonriente.

—¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡No puedo saltar dos años en pociones! - argumento algo indignada.

—Claro que puede, yo soy el profesor y afirmo que usted puede llevar pociones avanzadas – contestó con naturalidad —En cuanto llegue tomará un examen para comprobar que lo que digo es verdad.

—Bien – contestó de mala gana, pensando en que reprobaría ese examen a como diera lugar.

—Y si intenta reprobarlo, le juro que tendrá de tutor a Draco Malfoy durante todo el año – agregó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola severamente.

—¿Qué? - Astoria se veía escandalizada, aquello era una treta sucia en su contra. ¿Por qué ese profesor del demonio se sentía con derecho para manipular sus relaciones sociales? Primero manifestando su desaprobación contra ella e Ivan y ahora planeando como ponerla a ella y a Draco juntos.

—Lo que escuchó, ahora valla al comedor con los demás.

—Aja – se limitó a contestar con un suspiro, poniéndose la gargantilla y luego la bufanda.

**O-O-O**

El banquete del fin de año era algo diferente a lo normal. El discurso de Dumbledore sobre Cedric y el regreso de Voldemort le heló la sangre. Pero permaneció sola en la mensa de Slytherin, tomando jugo de calabaza a un lado de su hermana.

El fin de curso llegó y aun peleada con Ivan tomó sus cosas para abordar el expreso. No sin antes despedirse de Fleur quien abordaba las carrozas voladoras para regresar a Francia, prometiendo que se escribirían y reunirían después. Después de mucho meditar, decidió ir con los Slytherin y se acomodado en el vagón de su hermana, con Zabini, pero a los pocos minutos salió para darles algo de privacidad y para distrarse un poco. Caminó sin rumbo alguno hasta que se topó con Luna y disfrutó un rato practicando Ballet a mitad del pasillo, siendo observadas por algunos alumnos. Unos las tachaban de locas, otros les alagaban. Así pasó el transcurso del viaje hasta que se podía ver como el tren se aproximaba al anden 9 ¾ . La menor de las Greengrass se dirigió al compartimiento donde estaban sus cosas, pero el camino se topo con Hermione y Ron saliendo de uno en particular, uno donde curiosamente el trió de Draco y sus dos gorilas que estaban desmayados en el suelo.

—Ten cuidado – dijo bromista Ron, guiñándole un ojo a la Slytherin que tenía una expresión rara, como de risa y preocupación.

—No preguntes – le sugirió Hermione sonriendo, a lo que Astoria asistió con la cabeza, soltando una pequeña risa al final.

Vio salir a Harry del compartimiento y escuchó a los gemelos Weaslye agradecerle algo. El chico de la cicatriz que había ganado el torneo de los tres magos no notó la presencia de la Slytherin y pasó por encima de los desmayados, caminó con sus cosas al lado contrario a donde ella estaba.

Astoria se acercó algo indecisa, saltando a Draco y a los dos gorilas. Tomó aire y atrapó la mano de Harry para que este se detuviera. No estaba muy segura de como empezar la conversación, pero en definitiva no dejaría esa ultima oportunidad de hablar con él, tenía que hablar con Harry y aclararse a si misma algunas dudas. En especial sobre lo que había pasado en esa prueba final y sobre Voldemort, se negaba a creerlo todavía, sentía miedo, mucho miedo con solo recordar a los mortifagos, mejor dicho a la mortifago que tenía potencial de aparecer de nuevo: Bellatrix.

—Hola – saludó tímidamente, sin soltarlo.

—Hola, Astoria – el chico de ojos verdes le devolvió el saludo. Se veía algo sorprendido por la presencia de la Slytherin.

—¿Te duele mucho? - preguntó mirando la mano de Harry y como estaba vendada en la muñeca. No estaba muy segura de como iniciar una conversación, si bien no era completo extraño, tampoco sentía como que fueran los grandes amigos que pudieran hablar de todo.

—Un poco – Potter le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

—¿Son un fastidió no? - fingió una risa haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a los desmayados.

—¿Que pasa Astoria? - Harry no era tonto y sabía que la niña quería decir o hablar de algo que le daba verguenza. No tenía que conocerla mucho para darse cuenta de lo evidente.

—¿Harry? ¿Si él volviera, sus seguidores también? - preguntó finalmente algo temerosa, podía imaginar a Bella sonriente acercarse a ella y lanzandole una maldición.

—Voldemort ya regresó, aunque nadie lo quiera creer – contestó el joven con la cicatriz, el único chico que había sobrevivido a la crueldad del mago tenebroso.

—Yo te creo – aseguró la niña apretando la mano al desolado muchacho que repentinamente había adoptado un semblante triste. Había recordado la muerte de Cedric y todas las cosas que podía predecir. Quisiera creerlo o no, Draco tenía algo de razón al decir que el señor tenebroso no tardaría en atacar a los "impuros". Y lo peor del caso es que el ministerio no parecía tomar muy en serio la amenaza, lo que sin duda alguna le daría ventaja de Voldemort.

—Eres de las pocas – contestó, apretando las pequeñas y suaves manos de Greengrass.

—Lo importante es que la gente que tú quieres, como Ron, Ginny, Hermione, te creen y demuestran que te apoyan – le aseguró con una sonrisa, intentando mostrarle el lado no tan oscuro de las cosas.

—Tienes razón – Harry suspiró e intento sonreír un poco — ¿Sabes? Actúas muy madura para tu edad – el cumplido hizo sonrojar a la niña.

—Gracias – murmuró. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, sin ninguna intención secundaría.

A ella le agradaba hablar con el Gran Harry Potter y comprobar que realmente era un buen amigo, una buena persona y no el patetico prepotente que la mayoría de los Slytherin describía, insultaban y aborrecían; en todo caso los prepotentes eran ellos.

A Potter le agradaba conocer a una Slytherin que no fuera presumida, pretenciosa y déspota. Astoria simplemente era alguien "normal" o al menos lo más normal y corriente que se podía encontrar en el mundo de la magia, en ella parecía que no pesaba el nombre, el linaje, ni nada de esas tonterías. Actuaba como una Muggle en ocasiones y parecía no importarle lo que pensaran de ella. A él le gustaría ser así, simplemente alguien más, alguien que no tuviera sobre sus hombros el peso de títulos que solo le hacían imposible la vida, quisiera poder desprenderse de eso y olvidarse de Voldemort y disfrutar de la vida como lo hacían los demás, pero al parecer ningún momento sería tranquilo o común para él, en toda su vida siempre llevaría la sombra del mago tenebroso que había matado a sus padres.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - se escuchó la voz de Ivan, sonaba algo molesta, sobre todo su expresión era fulminante, miraba como el honorable Gryffindor tomaba la mano de su novia o ex-novia, ya no estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Los encontraste? - detrás de él resonó la voz de Ginny, quien al ver la escena y mal interpretarla, también parecía molesta. Los dos leones traían sus cosas, al parecer buscaban a Harry y a los gemelos que habían tardado más de la cuenta en bajar, no contaban con encontrar a la Slytherin ahí.

—Será mejor no interrumpir – bufó el menor dándose la vuelta lleno de celos y seguido de la pelirroja que miró melancolicamente a su amado Harry, pero igual se retiró del lugar detrás de Osborne.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! ¡No es lo que parece! - Astoría reacciono rapido, pero Harry parecía no entender muy bien que había pasado y porque se habían molestado los otros dos leones que se había apartado rápidamente. La niña de ojos verdes soltó a Potter y corrió para alcanzarlos, pero tropezó con Draco que en esos instante reaccionó.

—¡Maldita sea! - se quejó al sentir el golpe de la Greengrass.

—¿Estas bien? - intervino el Gryffindor, algo alarmado por Astoria, sin embargo fue Draco quien le contesto con reproche.

—¿Bien? ¡Estas demente Potter! ¡Esto no se quedara así! - se quejó empujando a la castaña de su regazo.

—¡Cuidado! - chilló la niña golpeándose contra la pared —¡Eres un bruto!

Se terminaron incorporando todos y repentinamente apareció la pandilla de Draco, tanto con las cosas del Príncipe de Slytherin, como con las cosas de Crabbe y Goyle, y Zabini con las cosas de Astoria.

—Vayámonos – declaró Daphne. Los Slytherin miraron con desprecio a Harry que seguía de pie ahí, solo por Astoria. La niña volteó a verlo y sonrió, él asistió con la cabeza a forma de despedida y se disponía a retirarse.

—Cuídate, Harry. Nos vemos el año que viene – se levanto rápidamente y se aproximo al león para abrazarlo y despedirse correctamente. Harry le correspondió la despedida algo extrañado, susurrándole un "eres única Astoria, Slytherin como tu no existen" y se marchó riendo, grabando las caras de asombro por parte de las demás serpientes.

—¿Que fue es? - Daphne estaba atónita ante lo que había hecho su hermana. ¡Había abrazado a San Potter! En frente de todos.

Astoria se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Caminó hasta donde Zabini y tomo sus cosas para salir alegremente del tren.

A fuera le esperaban sus padres.

—¡Mamá, Papá! - canturreó, iendo a abrazarlos.

—Bienvenida, princesa – saludo su padre. El apodo le volvio a sonar incomodo, recordando que Ivan la llamaba así, que Draco la llamó así, que a Pansy le decían así... ¿A Bella la habrían llamado así? Se cuestiono con algo de paranoia.

—¡Daphne! - la voz de su madre se lleno de emoción, viendo a su hija mayor salir del tren acompañada del heredero Malfoy — Mira cariño – habló la señora Greengrass a su esposo — ¿No hacen linda pareja? - preguntó con tono soñador, mirando a su hija mayor, Daphne, y al primogénito Malfoy, Draco. Los dos empezaban curiosamente con D, ahora que Astoria lo pensaba, los dos eran rubios, los dos tenían la misma edad.

—Una pareja perfecta – dijo sarcásticamente la niña ganándose una curiosa mirada de sus padres.

—¿Que quieres decir, princesa? - Samael Greengrass parecía algo extrañado ante aquello, pero su hija menor solo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió abrazando — Lucina, sabes que no puede ser – le dijo a su esposa en tono moderado, cortandole el sueño a la mujer.

—Solo decía – se defendió, sin dejar de ver como su hija mayor se despedía de sus amigos y se acercaba a ellos.

—Padre, madre – saludó Daphne sonriente.

Así la familia Greengrass partió de la estación de trenes. No hubo muchos comentarios sobre lo sucedido del torneo, cosa que Astoria agradeció, tampoco hubo más insinuaciones de Daphne y Draco, cosa que a Astoria también le gustó, lo único que no fue de la gracia de la niña fue cuando escuchó decir a su padre: "Tomaremos vacaciones con los Malfoy"

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Daphne y su madre parecían emocionadas, su padre algo serio y ella deducía el porque, pero se negaba a creerlo. El señor tenebroso había regresado y sus seguidores se pondrían a sus servicios, su padre y su suegro llevaban esa marca en su brazo, ella lo había visto, pero no era capaz de consentir que esos dos hombres que la trataban tan cariñosamente fueran mortifagos.

—¿Por que no puedo tener una vida normal? - bufó en un susurró, haciéndose bolita en su asiento. La limusina había tomado la dirección para ir a la mansión Malfoy y no a la mansión Greengrass. Si bien no esperaba toparse con magos oscuros y artes diabólicas en el lugar, porque seguramente los "adultos" no deseaban que sus hijos supieran a ciencia cierta lo que ocurría, estaba segura que si se toparía con otras familias fieles a la endemoniada causa, por ejemplo, los Nott.

¿Como sabía eso? Todo mundo lo sabía, eran rumores que corrían bajo el agua por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero nadie tomaba en serio las cosas que los alumnos decían. Draco podía afirmar que su padre era un Mortifago a mitad de la sala común y solo ganaría un aplauso por parte de las serpientes y nadie haría nada al respecto. Se necesitaban pruebas y era muy difícil que alguien se atreviera a poner el dedo sobre familias tan poderosas como la de ellos. Lo mismo era con los Nott, posiblemente los Parkinson deberían también de estar involucrados, a la que si descartaba era Davis, su familia estaba relacionada con los Muggle y sería un suicidio asociarse con el Lord Tenebroso.

Claro que ella, con sangre pura o no, sentía que iba a paredón a ser acribillada. ¿Las cosas podían ser peor? Si, si podían ser peor y conociendo su suerte seguramente no tardarían mucho en empeorar.

* * *

><p><strong>RxR4ever: <strong>Hola linda! Mil gracias por leerme :3

Jajajaja claro que te los presto a todos (?) menos a Draco (?) xD

Theo solo decía por molestar, el único que sabe a medias la verdad del compromiso es Zabini xP

¡Si! ¡Si era Draco! xD

Creo que lo de la gargantilla ya quedo claro, creo... a lo mejor me faltaron mas detalles, pero creo que los daré más adelante.

Y si, creo que coincido que hasta cierto punto Astoria no tiene nada de Princesa de Slytherin -por ahora- aunque por lo loca que esta tampoco la veo como princesa de Gryffindor, aunque bien podría ser un "insulto" por parte de Pansy xD

Gracias hermosa, por siempre leerme, tus RR me animan mucho y tomo mucho en cuenta lo que me dices, gracias por el apoyo :3

**Ilusion's: **¡Que bueno que te guste! Y valla confesión, eres la primera que dice eso y es comprensible, igual al final de cuentas esto es un Draco x Astoria, gracias por leerme linda xD

**Cess London Zandy London:** Yo también soy de las que le parece lindo que Jade interpretara a Astoria en la película, me pareció tierno y un increíble detalle porque pues en la vida real son novios, además que en su descripción física es en la que más me inclino a la hora de describir a Astoria -que realmente no me la imagino rubia-.

Y la pienso continuar hasta pasar esa escena del epilogo, así que esta historia va para largo y espero que no les parezca aburrida y la dejen de leer... ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo linda! :3

**Marie Uchiha Weasley: **Waaa me dejaste RR larguísimo *se pone a correr por todos lados* jejeje xP

Pues antes que nada, gracias por leerme y decir que te gusta mi historia me haces MUY feliz. Pues yo no diría que la ortografía es mi fuerte, pero quiero creer que la trama si xD

Awwww ¡GRACIAS! No recuerdo si ya me habían dicho eso o no, pero brinco de emoción con tus palabras, intento que sea algo original y no recaiga en ser o muy Pansy o muy Ginny o Hermione o muy Luna, busco que tenga algo que la distinga x3

Jajaja no te preocupes, soy feliz con un RR que me dejes, entiendo perfecto que en veces el Internet te da lata.

Pues no empezaron mucho romance, pero si empezó a crecer algo en ellos o eso creo, no estoy muy segura de como dar el gran paso, pero de poco a poco se me ocurrirá xDU

Yo también detesto a Pansy Dx, y me daré gusto haciéndola sufrir más adelante xD

Las teorías de Snape emmm ya se verán más adelante xD

Jajaja con lo posesivo que es Draco no duden de esos ataques de Celos contra todos, porque adelanto que Ivan no será el único enamorado de Astoria *risa de bruja mala* Cofcof, como sea, así sera xP

Gracias por leerme y por el apoyo ^^

**jjaacckkyy**: Gracias por tus comentarios hermosa, me alegra mucho ver que siempre me dejas RR y pues espero que te gustara este capi :3

**Me hacen increíblemente feliz con sus RR, de verdad que se les agradece mucho, igual al resto que me lee aunque no me dejen RR :3**

**Como siempre he dicho cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida ^^ si tengo que modificar algo que no me cambie todo un concepto, o que aun estoy a tiempo de modificar, díganme y lo haré con gusto.**

**Besos y nos leemos espero que pronto. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews for: Snitch <strong>**

****Ilusion's: ****Lo sé! Son una hermosura de pareja y adoro escribir de ellos, confieso que en mis ratos de ocio -dígase cuando voy en el bus a la Uni- me pongo a pensar en posibles One-shots o escenas futuras para el fic largo.

****Cess London: ****JAJAJAJAJA AMÉ ESO DE OMD (Oh My Draco) Si lo haces, avisame, sería muy feliz leyendolo, de hecho leó todo de ellos, al menos todo lo que encuentro u.u esta pareja necesita amor.

no me creo que existen más Draco/Pansy que Draco/Astoria ¿Como la gente quiere más a esa venenosa que a la linda Tory? Dx

Bueno linda, gracias y espero leerte pronto en RR o mejor aun en historias :3

****Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy: ****De verdad es una lastima que J.K no dijera mucho de ellos, hubiera sido hermoso ver aunque fuera una escena -aparte del epilogo donde apenas y salen- entre esta parejita... pero para eso estamos las locas que escribimos fics, y de mi cuenta corre escribir lo que J.K no escribió (?) x3 Gracias por leerme

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Reviews for: Perdida <strong>****

**RxR4ever: **Awww ¿Te hice llorar? Dx!

Pues he leído historias de ellos así, creo. No sé, pensaré en algo donde Draco sea el que de más de si, también pienso que nosotras valemos MUCHO, pero siento que tengo tendencias a hacer sufrir a la protagonista siempre xDU

Pero ten por seguro que algo se me ocurrirá y yo te avisaré Y descuida que la leona no estará de por medio :3

También descuida lo otro, que mi desamor no terminara así, yo si mande al diablo al maldito infiel y no sufro tanto, creo xDU

Gracias por todo hermosa! ^^ Se te quiere mucho!

**Cess London Zandy London: **¡Gracias por seguirme y leerme! Jajaja si, esta Astoria si parece una loca, pero es lo que me salió. Culpen en todo caso a "Mujeres Asesinas" que fue la que me dio la idea xDU

**Marie Uchiha Weasley: **^^ Gracias por tu comentario linda, lo sé, esta Astoria es peor que la que tiene tendencias de Bella. Esta si es loca desquiciada y no loca linda xP

Pues no recuerdo de que fic se me quedo la idea de que Astoria era una niña que vivía enamorada de Draco, aunque en mi fic largo no se refleje ese aspecto, a mi me agrada la idea, me parece linda :3

Pues admito que tuve mi tiempo de Hermione/Draco, no sé si ya lo mencioné, que leyendo uno Dramione fue como me topé con Astoria e inevitablemente la amé. Así que actualmente no apoyo mucho las relaciones de Draco con otra que no sea Astoria, y en definitiva NO, en el de "Por obligación..." No habrá Dramione.

De nuevo gracias por seguirme linda y leerme, no sabes lo feliz que me hacen tus RR, sobre todo cuando los veo en más de una historia :3

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Reviews for: Hyperion <strong>******

********Ilusion's: ********^^ Que bueno que te gustara! Me hace feliz que leas todas mis locuras xD

********Agui:********Yo también amo el Draco/Astoria, son muy tiernos :3 Y si, es una lastima que _ J.K Rowling_. No los muestre mucho.

********Aninimo: ********Emm puede que los reflejos claros en el cabello miel de Astoria queden bien, pero en definitiva no me la puedo imaginar Rubia, me gusta más castaña y con ojos verdes :3


	22. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien estas son las vacaciones de verano, las alargaré más que las anteriores por... pues nada más porque si xD**

**Espero que les guste y no sientan muy raro los cambios de actitud de mis personajes, siento que debo de mantenerlos dentro de una linea pero como que de repente actúan sólitos, jeje. Disfruten.**

**Al final las respuestas a los RR de aquí y de "Soy Feliz".**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****22. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas I****

Tal cual lo predijo Astoria, cuando llegaron a la Mansion Malfoy se toparon con familias de sangre pura, algunas conocidas, otras no tanto. Pero si estaban ahí era por una sola razón y entre ellos eso era más que suficiente para tratarse con cortesía. Los Nott estaban ahí, los Parkinson brillaron por su ausencia, raramente los Zabini no estaban presentes y tampoco fueron mencionados en las conversaciones de los magos presentes. Parecía una fiesta, una fiesta de la que la menor de las Greengrass se aburrió. Decidió quedarse en una sofá individual de la majestuosa sala de estar que no hace mucho había destrozado con su varita.

—¿Que pasa, querida? - Narcisa se acercó a su pequeña nuera, ofreciéndole un jugo de manzana en una copa.

—Señora Malfoy – saludó sorprendida y recibiendo la copa —Gracias.

—Lo siento, con tanta gente no había tenido tiempo de saludarte – la elegante mujer se inclino a besar la cabeza de la niña, quien se limitó a sonreír ante el gesto.

—¿Todos los presentes se quedaran aquí? - indagó curiosa. Su padre había dicho que pasarían vacaciones con los Malfoy y deducía que los demás tenían un plan muy similar.

—No, solos los Nott, algunos amigos de Lucius y ustedes – le aclaró algo indecisa —Cosas de negocios. Ya sabes como no dejan de trabajar ningún momento – Astoria hizo como que le creyó y sonrió, ya sabía que clase de negosios oscuros eran los que se traían en manos: Mortifagos planeando el ascenso del señor tenebroso.

Se tomó su jugo tranquilamente y Narcisa no tardó en apartarse para atender a los presentes, prefirió no decirle nada de la desaparición de su gargantilla ni nada de lo ocurrido. Permaneció sentada en el sofá, observando a lo lejos el grupo donde estaban su hermana, Theo y Draco. También observaba a su padre, a Lucius, al señor Nott y otros hombres que no se veían muy amistosos. Entre las conversaciones escuchó algo sobre que a Crouch Jr. le habían extraído el alma los Dementores, con esa noticia prefirió salir del enorme salón repleto de gente. Se sentía aturdida y tomándose libertades fue a refugiarse a la habitación que la navidad pasaba había ocupada.

Entró con cautela por si alguien la estaba ocupando, pero comprobó que el lugar seguía intacto tal cual lo había dejado. Incluso en la mesa de noche estaban sus puntas viejas. Cerró la puerta tras ella, relajándose con la tranquilidad que le trasmitía ese lugar, era raro, sentía esa habitación más agradable que la suya propia que estaba en su casa. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, tomando sus puntas para, después de unos segundos, ponérselas.

Comenzó a bailar frente a la cama, mirándose en el espejo algo curiosa como si no reconociera a la delgada castaña con curvas que bailaba delicadamente. Y es que no parecía ella, al menos no la que ella recordaba ser. Frente al espejo estaba su esbelta figura, pero las curvas de su cuerpo estaban más marcadas, podía distinguir su cadera y su busto más redondo, la ropa le quedaba algo ajustada y el vestido un poco corto, como si estuviera más alta, de hecho juraba que estaba más alta. Al parecer se estaba desarrollando y su cuerpo de niña le estaba dando paso al cuerpo de adolescente que en años más se volvería un cuerpo de mujer.

—¿Te parecerás a Bella? - le preguntó al espejo. Le gustaría saber como se veía Bellatrix a su edad, la única vez que había visto a Bella era en una vieja foto de Narcisa, pero ya era una mujer adulta, sombría y con cara de maniática, junto a su esposo y otros mortifagos. Pero realmente quisiera ver a esa Bella hermosa que era la tentación de Slytherin y que, según Narcisa, hasta Lucius se había deslumbrado con ella.

Se alejó del espejo y dejando las puntas de lado se acostó en la cama y dejó que el sueño la venciera, sin reparar en que abajo estaba su familia.

**O-O-O**

Despertó y lo primero en mirar fue la ventana.

—¡Por Merlín! - ahogó un grito al ver el oscuro manto azul salpicado de estrellas. Había caído la noche, seguramente la fiesta se había terminado y no dudaba que sus padres estuvieran furiosos por su desaparición.

Bajó corriendo, descalza, primero entró al salón el cual efectivamente estaba vació, siguió al comedor y se encontró con las tres familias comiendo, ya no estaba toda esa gente rara que tenía aura de muerte.

—¿Descansaste? - preguntó amablemente Narcisa.

—Si, pensé... yo – quería argumentar. Notó la mirada de desaprobación de su madre y agachó la mirada. ¿Por qué siempre quedaba como una loca?

—¿Y tus zapatos? - su madre sonaba molesta y no era para menos, se había desaparecido en la reunión y ahora aparecía descalza y desarreglada frente a las prestigiosas familias, que aunque eran conocidas, sabía que no era algo apropiado.

—Los dejé en la habitación – murmuró.

—¿Cual habitación? - ahora era su padre quien preguntaba, pero en lugar de mirarla a ella, miraba a los dueños de la mansión.

—La navidad pasada – intervino Lucius —Se quedo en una habitación en el tercer piso, supongo que le gustó y nosotros no tenemos inconveniente en que la ocupe – añadió mirando a su amigo, dándole entender entre lineas que todo aquello se relacionaba al compromiso de sus hijos.

El tercer piso siempre era para la familia, era igual en la mansión Greengrass, en el tercer piso estaban las habitaciones de los señores Greengrass y de sus hijas, el segundo piso era para los invitados o parientes no muy importantes como primos o sobrinos, tener a Astoria en el tercer piso era clara alucinó a que la niña sería una Malfoy.

—Por nosotros esta bien, si ella esta cómoda – contestó sonriente Samael, invitando a su hija a la mesa con una seña.

Astoria se sentó en el único lugar vació en la mesa, justamente entre Daphne y Draco, lo que le pareció la cosa más irónica del mundo. La mesa estaba distribuida de la siguiente manera: En la cabeza de la mesa estaba Lucius, aun lado de él su mujer y luego Draco, del lado de Narcisa, estaban los padres de Astoria y luego los padres de Theo. Del lado de Draco estaba un asiento vació, luego Daphne y finalmente Theo. ¿Por qué las cosas parecían muy evidentes? ¿Por qué mejor no le ponían un letrero que dijera "Futura señora Malfoy"?

—Disculpen – su comida apareció en segundos y se limitó a tomar el vaso de agua. Se sentía incomoda, más porque sentía que su madre estaba molesta con ella. Nunca antes su madre había demostrado tan abiertamente su disgusto como en esos momentos, era como si de repente su madre sintiera un favoritismo por Daphne. ¿Su madre sabría que a su hermana le gustaba Draco? Posiblemente, ellas siempre habían sido muy apegadas, así como ella lo era con su padre, aunque siempre habían sido tratadas igual y nunca se marcaron los "favoritismos" en esos momentos parecía lo contrario, eran esmeraldas en contra de diamantes.

—No pruebes la sopa – le susurró Malfoy.

—¿Por qué? - le replicó en el mismo tono, mirando la mezcla blanca con unas cosas negras.

—No te va a gustar – aseguró desinteresadamente mientras comía pan.

—¿Y tu como sabes? - arrugó la nariz, irritada. No entendía como Draco le hablaba y decía eso, como si hubiera olvidado lo que había pasado en el tren o en gran comedor.

—¿Que tanto secretean? - Lucina Greengrass tenía el dedo sobre la linea y no pasó de largo los susurros entre los dos chicos. Sabía que su hija estaba creciendo y lo que más le preocupaba era que por boca de Daphne conocía las andadas del heredero Malfoy. Y prometidos o no, lo ultimo que quería era que su pequeña hija fuera devorada por el lobo feroz, además que demostrando su preocupación, cubría el aun secreto del compromiso de los chicos y evitaba un dolor grande a su hija mayor, que hasta donde sabía, estaba enamorada del joven rubio.

—Le digo que pruebe la sopa – mintió Draco, regalando una sonrisa traviesa.

—Y yo le digo que no tengo mucho apetito – añadió tomando el vaso de agua lentamente. No iba a caer en el juego de Malfoy, fuera bueno o malo, prefería no comer, igual no tenía hambre, solo había bajado por educación.

La cena continuó y la pequeña de ojos verdes apenas probó la comida, mientras los adultos platicaban de cosas del ministerio de magia, de lo ocurrido en el torneo de los tres magos y cosas que eran irrelevantes. De ves en cuando los chicos añadían algo a la conversación de sus padres, menos Astoria que se dedicaba fervientemente a agrupar las chispas de chocolate, de su postre, para formar un corazón.

—¿Enamorada, Greengrass? - nuevamente le susurró, mirando el plato de la menor.

—Si y mucho – respondió mordazmente, en un tono bajo para no llamar la atención.

—¿Y de quien? - su mirada derrochaba arrogancia, como si supiera que ella iba a decir su nombre. Sin embargo la niña no le dio gusto y dijo el primer nombre que cruzó por su mente, curiosamente no fue el de Draco, ni el de Ivan.

—Potter – soltó sin más. Mintiendo, claro esta, pero es que como buena serpiente de Salazar sabía las palabras adecuadas para atacar. Draco odiaba a Harry y había presenciado la despedida amistosa entre ellos ¿Qué mejor que hacerle la vida miserable a su prometido, haciéndole creer que ella amaba a su peor enemigo?

—¿Que...? - literalmente se ahogó el vino de saúco y comenzó a toser sin ningún recato, mirando desorbitadamente a la niña a un lado de él. De todos los nombres que pudo esperar, en definitiva el de Potter no estaba incluido, lo único que pudo ser peor a eso hubiera sido que dijera Weasley.

—¿Cariño estas bien? - Narcisa se levantó alarmada y se puso detrás de su hijo, acariciando su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Te dije que era un vino fuerte – Malfoy ignoró a su padre y tomando algo de agua, aclaró su garganta y recobró la compostura.

—Estoy bien, madre – mintió. Lo ultimo que estaba era bien, pero tampoco daría semejante noticia en la mesa. ¿Astoria enamorada de Harry, tanto como para hacer un corazón de chocolate? Eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

La cena terminó sin más interrupciones y los huéspedes de la residencia se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lucina no disimulaba el disgusto de que su hija menor durmiera en el tercer piso con los Malfoy, pero Narcisa terminó por convencerla de que no había nada de malo, omitiendo el detalle de que Astoria y Draco compartirían baño. Daphne tenía habitación propia también, pero en la segunda planta y como invitada, Theo de igual forma tenía una habitación para él, así que muchas quejas no hubieron.

Los Malfoy subieron al tercer piso después de despedirse y acordar planes para el siguiente día con sus invitados. Lucius y Narcisa iban en frente, tomados de la mano y platicando de la comida y lo agradable de la velada, pero los dos chicos detrás de ellos no parecían interesados en eso ni en nada. Cuando llegaron a sus destinos se despidieron como era la costumbre: Narcisa besó a los dos jóvenes en la frente y les deseo buenas noches, Lucius solo abrazó a la niña y le dio una palmada a su hijo en el hombro. Los adultos entraron a la habitación dejando en el pasillo a los menores.

—Buenas noches - dijo finalmente Astoria después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Se disponía a entrar a su habitación, cuando sintió como Draco la tomaba de la mano para detenerla.

—Es broma ¿Verdad? - la mirada de plata estaba algo trastornada, no lucia fria y amenazadora, más bien deltaba confución y angustia.

—¿Que es broma? - Greengrass no tenía muchas intenciones de desmentir lo que había dicho, finalmente no le hacía ningun mal a nadie esa pequeña mentira. Bueno, de hecho si, le hacía mal a Draco y esa era su forma de cobrar todas las que el rubio le había hecho, aunque por otra parte, era extraño sentir o ser consciente de los celos del príncipe de Slytherin.

—¡A ti no te puede gustar Potter! - murmuró con rabia contenida, como escupiendo las palabras, pero manteniendo un tono bajo para que sus padres no escucharan.

—¿Por qué no? - se defendió — Y en todo caso ¿Qué te importa? Tú andas con Pansy – argumentó, aunque sus palabras parecían no tener mucho efecto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres mi prometida y te prohíbo que te acerques, que mires, que le hables o respires el mismo aire que el maldita cara rajada – la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió levemente, mirándola con rabia — ¿Entendiste?

—No sé quien demonios te crees, pero estas mal de la cabeza si piensas que te haré caso – lo empujó en un rápido y brusco movimiento, soltándose del agarre y corriendo a su habitación, desgraciadamente dicha habitación estaba en seguida de la de él, apenas dividida por una pared y unida por un baño de mármol negro y verdoso. Apenas entró, cerró la puerta con cuidado para no provocar escándalo y puso la llave. Se tiró sobre la cama y tal cual niña pequeña comenzó un berrinche, ahogando su llanto contra la almohada.

Lo admitía, le gustaba Draco. ¿A quien no? Posiblemente a Hermione y a Gynni no, pero eso era irrelevante en esos momentos. El punto era que había por lo menos una docena de chicas que morían por el gran príncipe de Slytherin y estarían dispuestas a dar todo y dejar todo por solo tener la oportunidad de estar en su casa, de cenar con él, de darle un beso y esas cosas, incluso la odiosa y arrastrada de Pansy, que era su novia, moría por el rubio. Pero el caso de ella era diferente, no estaba locamente enamorada de Malfoy, pero si admitía que el tipo era atractivo, que le gustaba estar con él, en ocasiones, y que le dolían esas peleas tontas que tenían cada cinco minutos.

No podía dejar de lado su odio, su resentimiento y los detalles poco agradables. Aun le odiaba por el compromiso, aun resentía no estudiar en Francia y no olvidaba las desagradables experiencias de todas las veces que le tocó escuchar sus encuentros amorosos con Pansy, además de que eran muy distintos en sus gustos y forma de ser, no se llevaban bien, no tenían nada en común, la única razón para estar juntos era por compromiso. Y nuevamente empezaba el circulo, compromiso, odio, resentimiento...

Esa relación, si es que podía llamarse así, tenía más cosas encontrar que a favor, de hecho lo único a favor era la atracción física, y se necesitaba más que eso si pretendían ser un matrimonio y no morir en el intento.

Se revolvió en la cama, calmándose un poco.

—Haces falta, Myrtel – murmuró secándose las lagrimas y recordando la fantasmal voz de su amiga diciéndole "otra vez llorando por Draco"

Tardó unos segundos en recobrar la compostura y algo más calmada se dirigió al armario, donde agradablemente encontró sus pertenencias ya acomodadas. Tomó su pijama, ropa interior, su toalla persona y se dirigió al baño. Posiblemente por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, fue que no notó el hecho de que alguien estaba utilizando el baño justo en el instante en que ella entró.

—¡Maldita sea, Greengrass, toca la puerta! - vociferó el adolescente que estaba semi desnudo, lavándose los dientes.

—¡Oh! - la niña dejó car lo que llevaba en las manos y cubrió su rostro completamente rojo —¡Lo siento! - se disculpó saliendo del baño y dejando las cosas tiradas. No podía creer que eso hubiera pasado. ¿Cuantas cosas desagradables le podían pasar en una noche?

Se quedó sentada en la cama, incapaz de ir por su ropa tirada en el baño, incapaz de apartar el fuerte rubor de sus mejillas. Un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo al recordar el momento en que había visualizado al rubio en ropa interior, despeinado, algo confundido, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca...

—No dejes tus cosas tiradas en mi baño – enfatizando "mi baño", Draco salió del baño y entró a la habitación de Astoria, con las pertenencias de ella en las manos. El rubor de ella se intensificó, si es que eso aun era posible, al distinguir su ropa interior en las manos del chico. Dicho chico ahora traía puesto un pantalón, pero dejaba su torso al aire. Era delgado, pero no era puro hueso, los músculos estaban estéticamente marcados, sobre todos los del abdomen.

—¿Que baño se supone que use? - replicó, intentando apartar la imagen frente a ella de su mente.

—Puedes usarlo – se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente. Había escuchado el llanto de la niña y se sentía culpable, si bien no le iba a dar una disculpa, tampoco planeaba discutir más o hacerla sentir peor —Solo toca antes de entrar y no dejes tus cosas tiradas – añadió —Lo voy a usar, te toco la puerta para avisarte cuando lo desocupe – puntualizo, girándose en los talones y regresando al baño.

Astoria apenas y asistió con la cabeza, viendo que Draco había dejado sus cosas sobre la mesita de noche. Se recostó sin quitar las sabanas o quitarse la ropa, esperando la señal de que podía usar el baño. Eran esos pequeños momentos con su prometido que la hacían sentir confusa ¿Por qué Draco en ocasiones actuaba de forma linda y no como un déspota tirano que se cree el dueño del mundo? Cerró los ojos, recordando y concentrándose en esos pequeños y escasos momentos que había convivido con un Malfoy no tan desagradable. Por ejemplo el día que le confesó que eran prometidos, la mañana de navidad, cuando fue a verla a la enfermería, el beso de año nuevo. ¿Había más? Esos eran los únicos que podía recordar.

Escuchó el golpeteó de la puerta y luego como se cerraba otra puerta. Ya podía darse un relajante baño y luego dormir. Al entrar al lugar el vapor aun flotaba en el ambiente y un dulce aroma a canela también. ¿Así que a Draco le gustaba la canela? Ella tenía un perfume con ese olor.

—Boba – se dijo a si misma en el espejo empañado.

**O-O-O**

El siguiente día y el resto de la semana la pasaron sin muchos contra tiempos. Las vacaciones no eran nada del otro mundo, Lucios, Samael y el padre de Nott pasaban gran tiempo ausentes o encerrados en la biblioteca. Narcisa, Lucina y la señora Nott pasaban tiempo tomando té en el jardín. Daphne y Theo platicaban mucho, de hecho, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos para el gusto de la pequeña Greengrass, quien por su parte y con permiso de su futura suegra, indagaba por ciertas parte "privadas" de la mansión, para saber más de Bella. A Draco lo veía aquí, allá, leyendo en el jardín bajo un árbol, nadando en la piscina, mandando lechuzas, volando en escoba.

Sobre todo esa ultima actividad le había sacado un susto de muerte. Era sábado y se había despertado algo tarde, andaba en pijama y por costumbre se dirigió a abrir las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz. Lo hizo personalmente para evitar la presencia de algún elfo domestico, y cual sería su sorpresa al correr las cortinas y toparse al heredero Malfoy volando en escoba a su dirección, claro que levantó vuelo y se fue hacía arriba, pero por unos instantes juraría que el chico se iba a estrellar contra su ventana. Además, cuando salió al jardín y se topó con él, Draco no dejaba de reírse de ella. Según él la cara de susto de Astoria era para fotografía.

Y así eran las vacaciones, muy comunes y cotidianas, lo único diferente era estar en la mansión Malfoy y cerca de Draco.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – de disculpó Daphne algo nerviosa, viendo a su hermana leyendo en la sala. Detrás de la mayor de las Greengrass se podía ver la cabellera caoba de Theo. Algo raro estaba pasando ahí y Astoria no quería quedarse con la duda, pero tampoco quería ser una entrometida.

—¿Quieres que me valla? - preguntó como si nada, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre sus piernas. Miraba curiosamente a su hermana que se puso roja y dando un punta pie hacia atrás, pegandole al chico detrás de ella, retrocedió y se fue, cerrando la puerta —Y luego dicen que uno es la loca – rió para sus adentros y volvió a abrir el libro que leía.

Era un libro de la familia Black, que narraba las creencias y el protocolo que tenían, de hecho en la portada estaba el titulo en bellas letras doradas que juraría eran de oro puro: "Toujours Pour". Leyendo pasajes sobre la sangre limpia y los traidores o impuros, entendía hasta cierto punto el comportamiento, no solo de Bella y varios mortifagos, si no el de Draco. Puede que coincidiera en algunas cosas, muy pocas, pero eran cosas obvias como que los muggle se espantaban con la magia, que muchos veían a los magos como una amenaza y los querían destruir, cosas simples que la noble familia Blak usaba para promover que los muggle deberían de ser destruidos por ignorantes y más basura de esa. No le cabía duda que la pureza de la familia iba de la mano de los ideales mortifagos.

—¿Y esos que se traen? - no pasaron ni unos minutos cuando alguien volvió a abrir la puerta del salón. Esta ves era Draco, quien traía su escoba en la mano.

—¿Quienes? - cerró nuevamente el libro y subió las piernas al sofa, poniéndose cómoda y mirando suspicaz al recien llegado.

—Tu hermana y Theo – Draco caminó hasta estar frente a la niña y dejando la escoba aun lado se sentó en el mueble individual de cuero negro.

—¿Yo qué sé? - se encogió de hombros y disimuladamente deslizó el libro hacia un lado, poniéndolo boca abajo para cubrir el titulo —Seguramente se aburren.

—¿Tú te aburres? - las obres de plata miraban curiosamente a la pequeña.

—No, por eso leo – respondió secamente. Se sentía algo incomoda al estar a solas con él.

—¿Qué lees? - el rubio se puso de pie y se aproximo a la niña.

—¿Qué te importa? - ella intentó esconder el libro, pero él buscador de Slytherin fue más ágil y tomó el libro. Abrió los ojos muy grande al leer el titulo.

—¿"Toujours Pour"? - volteó a verla con asombro. Conocía el libro, era de su familia y se sabía de memoria cada palabra, oración y significado de esa reliquia familiar de los Blak. Lo único que no asimilaba era que ella estuviera leyendo algo así. ¿No se suponía que la niña era amiga de traidores de la sangre y sangre sucia?

—Me ilustró – se defendió, viendo como una sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de facciones puntiagudas.

—Continua – le regresó el libro sin más, aun sonriente, pues le alegraba que la niña demostrar que no estaba tan perdida y podía ser una honorable Malfoy. Claro que ignoraba los verdaderos motivos por los que Astoria leía eso, pero ella no iba a entrar en controversia y solo acepto el libro el libro sin ninguna expresión —Lee la pagina 219. "Los puros" - le sugirió giñandole un ojo y llamando a su escoba para dejar a la niña sola en la sala.

Astoria no tenía planeado adentrarse mucho en esa lectura tan radical y oscura, solo quería hojear un poco los principios y conceptos de la familia Black, pero sin duda la curiosidad pudo más en ella y así como Draco le dijo, fue directamente a la pagina y observó el titulo con letras delgadas y curvas al principio de la pagina.

_"Los puros"_

_Finge... finge querida,_

_para que nuestro amor sea eterno. _

_Destruyamos lo único que nos queda _

_con caricias debajo de tu falda. _

_Porque en la quietud de la noche_

_caerá la lluvia roja de furia._

_No hay defectos, solo cambios repentinos _

_que nunca nos sorprendieron._

_Siempre hacemos lo que se nos pega la gana, _

_mostramos gestos de tristeza _

_para hacerle bromas al destino. _

_Hacerle creer que es el quien controla la vida,_

_cuando nosotros somos los dueños de todo._

_Finge como bien yo lo hago, _

_engañemos a nuestro corazón idiota, _

_haciéndole creer que somos felices_

_a nuestras mentes y lenguas perversas,_

_que estamos rodeados de riquezas._

_Somos frágiles de apariencia, _

_pero estamos llenos de poder,_

_porque en nuestras venas_

_llevamos esa misma sangre._

_La sangre que baña la tierra_

_e inunda los océanos_

_y tiñe el cielo._

Cerró el libro sin encontrarle mucho sentido a las palabras. Releyó de nuevo un par de veces y se convenció de que "Los puros" no solo estaban locos, si no que eran pésimos poetas. Simplemente el escrito no tenía sentido ¿Si busca resaltar la importancia de la pureza, por qué escribir sobre la falsedad de ser feliz, de fingir amor y demás?

—Y yo que le hago caso – resopló cerrando el libro, pensando en el porque Draco quería que ella leyera ese poema.

Observo el reloj de la sala, faltaba una hora para la cena. Tomó el libro y subió a la habitación, se quería cambiar de ropa y poner algo más cómodo, y si era posible tomar un baño. Entró a la habitación y se acercó al baño, pegando la oreja a la puerta escuchó el correr del agua, seguramente Draco se estaba bañando después de haber estado practicando Quidditch.

Organizo sus cosas, optando por un vestido gris que se ajustaba con un elástico corrugado en su pecho y luego caía volátil hasta debajo de sus rodillas. Escogió unos zapatos estilo bailarina también color gris con unas piedras verdes en la punta, la pashmina era verde, los aretes también y una banda para el cabello gris con una mariposa.

Escuchó como se cerraba la puerta del baño que estaba del lado del rubio. Esperó unos segundos y tomó sus cosas para bañarse rápidamente. Entró y nuevamente se embriagó con ese aroma a canela, haciéndose una nota mental de usar ese perfume para la cena. Abrió el grifo de agua y comenzó a bañarse, sin embargo mientras se enjabonaba pensó en que ese era el mismo jabón que recorría el cuerpo de Draco. Se sonrojó furiosamente y dejó caer el jabón, nuevamente una sensación rara recorrió todo su ser.

Esa sensación la hacía debatirse entre si ¿Odiaba a Draco o lo quería? ¿Lo que sentía era por desprecio o por amor? ¿Por qué se formaba ese nudo en su estomago cada que pensaba en él o que tenía un contacto directo o indirecto con él?

No fue hasta el momento en el que jabón mágico se disolvió en el agua de la bañera que Astoria calló en cuenta de que tenía que salir del baño. Tomó apresuradamente sus cosas y se cambio de ropa, apenas secando su cabello con un hechizo y guardando su varita entre sus ropas. Acomodó su pashmina y se puso un poco del perfume con olor a canela. Salió apresurada para no llegar tarde a la mesa, pero apenas salió se topó con su prometido.

—¿Mucha prisa, Greengrass? - el tonó de Malfoy fue burlón, pero Astoria no replicó, se limitó a ver la curiosa coincidencia de que el chico vestía con camisa gris, pantalón de vestir gris, zapatos negros y una corbata verde.

—Ya es hora de cenar – murmuró, repitiéndose mentalmente que hubiera sido mejor usar la ropa azul, aunque le quedara ajustada.

—¿Vamos? - preguntó él, ofreciéndole la mano de manera seductora. Si ella hubiera sido otra no hubiera tardado ni un segundo en caer, pero ella era Astoria y no cedería ante la seducción de quinta.

—Olvídalo – puntualizó girando orgullosamente, dejándolo solo y con la mano extendida — Por cierto, no me gustó el poema – añadió antes de perderse en las escaleras.

—Finge querida, para que nuestro amor sea eterno – resistió para si mismo. Suspiró y arreglándose el cabello un poco no tardó en seguirle los pasos a la niña.

Llegó al comedor, todos ya estaban acomodados y observó con desagrado que Daphne y Astoria habían cambiado de lugar. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente hubiera sido algo fuera de lugar. Se limitó a comer como siempre y a seguir el hilo de una conversación que le aburría igual o más que la clase de cuidados de criaturas mágicas con el bruto de Hagrid.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>jjaacckkyy<strong>: **Pues no "oficialmente" pero si se podría decir que ya no son novios, pero eso lo verás después en el regreso a clases xP

Muajaja pues quieras o no (?) vas a saber que pasará cuando Bellatrix regrese y se tope con Astoria, digo si es que me sigues leyendo xD

Aun trabajo sobre como manejar las cosas para que Astoria no quede en medio de los dos bandos o recaiga en ser parte de los Mortifagos, yo tampoco quiero que la tachen de mala, pero es inevitable que se vea involucrada :0

Gracias por leerme linda, besos y nos leemos :3

****Marie Uchiha Weasley: ****Hola linda, lo sé, pobre Astoria, la traumatizo mucho con las cosas que le pasan xP

Jajajaja creo que será lo de tener a Draco como Tutor, porque por más buena que fuera en pociones no sería muy bueno que estuviera en una clase con los de quinto, oh bueno a lo mejor si, bien podría hacer grupo con Harry en el año en que casi todos lo tratan mal por la difamación, lo pensaré xP

Era algo que no pude evitar, aunque a mi me pareció más gracioso que lindo eso de los celos de Harry y Astoria xD

Awww gracias hermosa, que bueno que te guste, te agradezco mucho tus palabras :3

Y pues si, simplemente no hubiera cuadrado Dramione en este fic, aquí hay más Pansy/Draco y disfrutaré haciendo sufrir a la víbora esa que me cae mal xD!

Besos y gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo :3

****Cess London:** **Jajaja estoy en la misma situación que tú, ahora solo busco y busco cosas de Astoria y Draco (Tom y Jade) :3

La descripción de Astoria pues no recuerdo muy bien de donde la saque, osea si es parte de como luce Jade, pero antes de ver a Jade me gustó la descripción en el primer fic que leí donde ella salía, pero no me acuerdo cual era xDU

Gracias por seguirme linda, besos y nos leemos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>RR de Soy feliz<strong>

**Agui: **Draco es un amor cuando quiere :3

****Cess London:****Jejeje como dijo Draco es un amor cuando quiere y (a mi gusto) Astoria es un motivo para que él quiera ser dulce :)

Aun con todo y sus cosas que no cambia, pero ese es el encanto de Malfoy xD

* * *

><p><strong>Pd. El poema de "los puros" no me pertenece, el titulo es de fic de <span>Vine Verrine<span> y el poema esta construido con fragmento modificado de varios que me encontré en Internet.**

**Me hacen increíblemente feliz con sus RR, de verdad que se les agradece mucho ^^**

**Como siempre: cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia es bien recibida**

**Besos y nos leemos espero que pronto. ^^**


	23. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas II

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues es algo corto pero no quería dejar de actualizar, creo que serán dos capitulos más de verano y luego empezará el tercer año de Astoria y el quito de Malfoy, donde es Prefecto y todo eso... Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Al final las respuestas a los RR-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****23. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas II****

La cena terminó y salieron al jardín a tomar el postre. Era una linda noche, el oscuro cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas y el fresco era agradable.

—¿Que haces? - preguntó Astoria mirando como Daphne caminaba hacía los matorrales de Rozzekas.

—¿Yo? - preguntó algo nerviosa — Nada, solo miraba las flores.

—Si, son muy lindas. Zabini te regaló un ramo la navidad pasada – la menor no pudo pasar desapercibida la cara de tristeza de su hermana. No tenía que indagar mucho para darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero prefería no preguntar ni adentrarse en la vida amorosa de su hermana.

La ultima vez que había recibido información de los sentimientos de Daphne se había enterado de que estaba enamorada de Draco y de que estaba usando a Blaise para olvidarse del rubio. Definitivamente no quería más información sobre esas cosas, aunque temía que al pobre de Blaise iba a terminar lastimado por su hermana. Daphne no era mala persona, solo que no tenía mucho carácter y fácilmente cambiaba de gustos, pensamientos, opiniones, además de ser muy indecisa.

—Nuestros padres nos pidieron que entráramos a la mansión – anunció Theo acercándose a las hermanas Greengrass.

—¿Por qué? - cuestionó la mayor —Es una linda noche, pensé que contaríamos cuentos y...

—Mejor vamos – Astoría divisó a lo lejos unas sombras rodeadas por neblina. Se detenían frente al portón de la mansión. Estaba segura de que eran mortifagos y obviamente sus padres no querían que presenciaran lo que fuera que pudiera pasar.

Los tres entraron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la sala. No pretendían irse a dormir, aunque ya era algo tarde, las ventajas de las vacaciones era no tener horario para nada, bueno quizás solo la cena. Al entrar a la amplia habitación donde la chimenea estaba encendida con leña verde, se toparon con Draco acostad en la alfombra, frente a la chimenea.

El príncipe de las serpientes tenía unos cojines en su espalda, para quedar parcialmente sentado, con sus piernas extendidas, pero cruzadas la una encima de la otra. Estaba descalzo y sus pies jugaban un poco con el movimiento de las llamas verdosas. La corbata verde estaba junto a los zapatos y calcetines, lo único que traía el chico era el traje gris y con la camisa abierta. A todo esto, Draco leía tranquilamente un libro que Astoria reconoció perfectamente.

—"_Engañemos a nuestro corazón idiota, haciéndole creer que somos felices"_ – recitó la pequeña y recien llegada. Su intención era molestar al chico con el fragmento del poema que seguía pareciendole ridículo.

El joven dueño del lugar volteó a ver a sus amigos, sonriendo torcidamente. Él no había salido al jardín, así que no estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría afuera y tampoco le importó, ni se preguntó el porque Theo, Daphne y Astoria entraban a la sala. De hecho, el rubio se limitó a recitar otra parte del poema que justamente leía.

—_"Destruyamos lo único que nos queda con caricias debajo de tu falda"_ – dijo seductoramente. Parecía una invitación, y tanto como la mayor de las Greengrass, como Nott, que ignoraban que aquello era parte del poema de "Los puros", mal interpretaron aquellas palabras.

—¡Draco! ¡No lo puedo creer! - gritó Daphne desconcertando a los prometidos que habían recitado poesía.

—¿No decías que era una niña? ¿Como demonios le propones algo así y de forma tan cínica? - apoyó el apuesto chico de cabellera caoba, poniéndose enfrente de las dos chicas como si quisiera defendedlas.

—¡Y Pansy! ¿Como le haces esto a Pansy? ¡Y con mi hermana! - Daphne estaba a punto de sacar su varita para maldecir a su amigo, oh bueno, al que había sido su amigo, cuando escuchó la sonora risa de su hermana menor.

—¿Por que te ríes, Astoria? - pregunto Theo mirando curioso a la niña.

—Lo que dijo Draco es parte de un poema – hizo una pausa para calmar la risa —Un muy malo por cierto, pero es un Poema.

—Así es – se defendió el susodicho, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado — _"Estamos llenos de poder, porque en nuestras venas llevamos esa misma sangre"_ - volvió a recitar mientras se ponía de pie, sin importarle que su torso ahora fuera más visible por la camisa abierta.

—Lo siento – Daphne se sonrojó violentamente al ver a Malfoy, quien sonreía burlonamente y miraba hacía su dirección. Lo que la mayor no sabía era que los ojos de mercurio no la miraban a ella, si no miraban las brillantes esmeraldas de la pequeña que estaba detrás de ella.

—No pasa nada, igual ya me voy a dormir – anunció sin mucha emoción, tomando sus cosas y pasando de largo para salir del lugar e irse a su habitación.

—Nosotros también deberíamos – sugirió Theo, a lo que las hermanas asitieron.

De esa manera concluyó la noche para los jóvenes estudiantes, mientras que sus padres hacían tratos en el jardín con la persona más tétrica y diabólica que nadie podía llegar a imaginar.

**O-O-O**

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno los adultos anunciaron que tenían que salir, omitiendo detalles de a donde irían y cuanto tardarían. Ninguno de los cuatro adolescentes puso objeción, escucharon las recomendaciones, las advertencias de portarse y bien y menos de dos horas quedaron solos y a su suerte en ese lugar.

Para Draco no había mucha novedad en eso, de hecho no era la primera vez y sonrió de forma socarrona imaginando las cosas que sus padres irían a hacer, seguramente relacionadas a las artes oscuras y preferentemente en contra de la escoria de los Muggles.

Daphne se retiró diciendo que quería dormir un poco más y Theo también se fue argumentando que quería escribirle a sus conocidos y presumir que estaba pasando las vacaciones solo en la casa de los Malfoy. Draco ignoró el comentario y permaneció en el comedor junto con Astoria, que simplemente no tenía nada que hacer, además de jugar con su comida.

—¿No piensas comer? - fue la voz del Slytherin mayor quien rompió el silencio del lugar.

—No tengo hambre – arrugó la nariz y siguió jugando con fruta en su plato.

—Dime por las barbas de Merlín que no pretendes formar otro corazón en honor a San Potter – escupió al ver como la niña agrupaba las fresas en un lado del plato. Astoria le miró desconcertada unos segundos y luego recordó su mentira: Estaba enamorada de Harry.

—Pues ahora que lo dices – sonrió de lado victoriosa —Ya tengo algo que hacer – mintió —Iré a escribirle a Harry.

Draco estuvo apunto de abrir la boca como un idiota por la impresión, no se creía lo que acaba de escuchar , pero se contuvo y al contrario de eso apretó la mandíbula, lleno de ira, la ver como la pequeña Greengrass se retiraba del comedor con pequeños saltos de alegría.

—¡Maldita sea! - en un impulso tiró de un manotazo los platos de la mesa. Estaba que le hervía la sangre. ¿Como es que Astoria se podía fijar en ese maldito desdichado de Potter? ¡Como lo odiaba!

—Cherla quiere saber si el amo Malfoy esta bien – dijo tímidamente un pequeña elfina que había aparecido al escuchar el estruendo. Draco se puso de pie y pateó la silla donde estaba sentado.

—¡Limpia esto y no molestes! - le gritó, descargando su rabia contra la indefensa criatura domestica. La pequeña elfina asistió temerosa, mirando como el chico se retiraba mientras maldecía en voz alta sin ningún recato, olvidándose de su fina educación.

**O-O-O**

La tarde caía lenta y Astoria estaba en la torre de lechuzas de la mansión Malfoy. No le había escrito a Harry, pero si había mandado unas cartas a Tracey, Damelza, Dennis, Natalie y dudosamente una a Ivan y otra a Ginny, aunque estas ultimas no decían mucho en realidad, tampoco es que las otras dijeran gran cosa. De hecho solo había ido a la torre y había mandado lechuzas al azar por si de casualidad Draco llegaba para comprobar si de verdad le estaba escribiendo a Potter.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que se quedó observando el cielo atraves del ventanal de la torre, sentía el suave viento golpearla, comenzaba a hacer algo de frío. Observó una parvada de gaviotas revolotear y sonrió ampliamente ante aquello. Nunca había visto tantas aves blancas revoloteando juntas y en un bello atardecer naranja.

_—Échapper à enfin ensemble, main dans la main pour sauter et sentir la liberté et le courage de choisir de vous vous donnez ma vie..._ - comenzó melodiosamente a recitar en perfecto francés.

Observaba con admiración a las gaviotas y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando en el cielo su mente dibujo el rostro sonriente de Malfoy. Esas facciones puntiagudas, esas cejas alzadas y la sonrisa de medio lado... ¿En que momento había comenzando a pensar en él? ¿Quizas desde aquel beso de año nuevo? Como le gustaría poder escapar lejos como esas gaviotas, volar y volar, ausentarse del desastre que estaba por venir. No era bueno sentir cosas por Draco, no era bueno inclinarse del lado de "los malos", aunque desdichadamente ya estaba incluida, pero no quería, porque eso la pondría en contra de todos sus amigos, que afortunada o desdichadamente eran los buenos. ¿Por que Draco no podía ser de los buenos? ¿Por que su familia no podía estar del lado de los buenos?

—¿Ya terminaste de mandar tus cartas, Greengras? - justamente pensando en Merlín, el chico había aparecido como si lo hubiese convocado.

—Hace tiempo – contestó sin girarse, manteniendo fija su mirada en las gaviotas que se iban alejando lentamente. Le daban ganas de saltar e ir tras ellas, gritar "espérenme", pero no era posible.

—¿Qué ves? - preguntó Malfoy, extrañado de que la niña no le respondiera de mala gana.

—Me gustaría poder volar como esas gaviotas – murmuró Astoria cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la suave corriente de aire golpear su rostro y alborotar su cabello. Recordó vagamente el poema que Canuto le había dado una vez a Bella: _"Ella en su mágico mundo, su cuerpo tiene alas puede volar"..."Vuela que vuela tan alto que nadie ni nada la puede alcanzar"_ Justamente ella era así en esos momentos, atrapada y con ganas de volar lejos donde nada malo la alcanzara.

—Si ese es tu sueño, te lo puedo hacer realidad sacando dos escobas del desván – contestó burlonamente Draco, ganándose una mirada inquisidora por parte de la niña. —Lo digo en serio – se defendió suavizando su expresión. El rostro de la niña reflejaba angustia y tristeza, y ese pequeño rostro afligido era de las pocas cosas que conmovían al Príncipe de Slytherin.

—Yo también se usar una escoba, Draco – le aclaró indignada —Pero debe ser diferente tener alas.

—Mmm... No, Greengrass, alas no te puedo dar – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Raramente Astoria no se molestó con el tono burlón, al contrario, se puso a reír como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de la historia mágica.

—Eres un tonto, Malfoy – negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por el ventanal de la torre. Si bien insulto no era grave, tampoco había sido muy grato para el joven de ojos plata, pero no quería discutir con ella. Al contrario, quería borrar esa expresión de tristeza que tenía la niña.

—Si fueras otra no te permitiría decir eso – le informó poniéndose detrás de ella, aprovechando para admirar lo que los ojos esmeraldas veían con tanta admiración. Astoria no contestó, se limitó a seguir viendo como las gaviotas revoloteaban en el horizonte, maravillada de la vista que tenía la mansión Malfoy ¿Por que nunca antes había reparado en ello? El lugar estaba rodeado de hermosa y viva naturaleza, un bosque, un lago, un pantano, las montañas, era el lugar perfecto para vivir. —¿Te gusta? - susurró Draco, provocando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo el cuerpo de la pre-adolescente que tembló.

—Es perfecto – contestó sin pensar, solo decía la verdad que sus ojos veían.

—A mí también me gusta. De chico imaginaba que por esas montañas aparecería un dragón – Astoria volteó a ver a Malfoy con asombro, no podía creer que le hubiera confesado eso. ¿Draco Malfoy diciendo algo tierno de su infancia? Difícil de creer para cualquiera que conociera al Principe de Slytherin. —Solo decía, cuando uno es niño, siempre es algo ingenuo – añadió desinteresadamente, haciendo un mueca.

—Mi hermana dice que yo veía dragones imaginarios por mi ventana cuando era niña – por alguna razón en un parpadear parecían más entrados en confianza, tanto como para decir secretos tontos de cuando eran niños.

—Pues en el jardín de tu casa hay dragones de piedra – comentó él, algo pensativo —Esa es una de las razones por las que siempre me ha gustado ir tu casa – confesó Draco, intentando disimular la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro casi sin querer. Astoría sonrió ampliamente y luego se cubrió la boca para disimular el sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿De verdad ese era Draco? Parecía demasiado encantador para ser verdad ¿Donde estaba el prepotente tirano y rey del mundo que daba ordenes a diestra y siniestra con ese usual tono de superioridad y porte de soberbia?

—Lo curioso es que mi ventana no da al jardín, si no a la entrada principal – el comentario ponía en evidencia a Astoria, que tenía cara de circunstancia fingida, Draco la miró y soltó una carcajada, una risa sincera y no de burla, ella también se puso a reir.

—Estas loca, Greengrass – dijo el chico cuando dejaron de reír —Pero eres una loca linda – añadió —Además ahora sé algo de tu habitación.

—Injusto – Astoria pareció no notar lo de "loca linda", estaba divirtiéndose con Draco, muy a su estilo, pero al final de cuentas pasándola tan bien que era difícil ponerse con sus paranoias. Eso era algo que no le había pasado antes, aun con Ivan, cuando algo sucedía, no podía evitar desconectarse de la realidad y comenzar a divagar sobre Bellatrix. Con Draco parecía que se había desconectado de todo y solo eran ellos dos charlando como si fuese amigos — Yo no sé nada de tu habitación.

—¿Como no? - enarcó las cejas divertido —Mi habitación es una copia exacta de la habitación que ocupas – dijo con obviedad.

—Pero no es igual, de seguro la tienes hecha un desastre. Los hombres siempre son tan desorganizados – la niña hablaba como si fuera una conocedora, aunque en realidad solo repetía las palabras de su hermana y algunas otras chicas a las que les había escuchado aquello.

—Tú nunca has estado en la habitación de un chico – aseguró Malfoy con firmeza — ¿Y por quien me tomas? Yo soy muy organizado – argumentó con fingida indignación. Sin duda alguna ese chico tan divertido, agradable y con sonrisa de portada de "Corazón de bruja" no podía ser el mismo Draco que ella conocía, pero tampoco quería romper la magia del momento y prefería no comentar nada al respecto.

—Ver para creer, Malfoy – le retó haciendo un tierno gesto de triunfo con la boca.

—Bien, vamos – la tomó de la mano y caminaron para salir de la torre e ir al tercer piso. No tardaron ni dos minutos en llegar —Compruébalo por ti misma – le invitó el rubio, dejándola frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Astoria sonrió retadora y llevó su mano al picaporte, pero antes de girarlo para entrar, una escena de la navidad que había pasado ahí, llegó a su mente. Titubeó al recordar detalladamente que Pansy había estado ahí haciendo sabrá Merlín que cosas con Draco. ¿Qué pasaría si encontraba cosas de esa arrastrada ahí adentro? ¿O si encontraba alguna foto? Se la había pasado tan bien con Draco que había olvidado por unos instantes que chico tenía una odiosa y fastidiosa novia que la odiaba a morir, que además de todo, Draco había dicho que la amaba, él amaba a Pansy Parkinson.

—Mejor no – dijo finalmente, alejando la mano del picaporte y girandose.

—¿Que pasa? - el mayor lucia algo desconcertado, no entendía el cambio tan repentino de la niña. Hace unos segundos atrás parecía que se estaban divirtiendo, que disfrutaba de su compañía. De hecho él mismo debía de admitir que había estado disfrutando de esos momentos con la chiquilla que sería su esposa.

—Recordé que tengo algo importante que decirle a Daphne – se excusó y salió corriendo, dejando a un perplejo Malfoy a mitad del pasillo.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Se sentía una tonta, se sentía patética y ridícula. ¿Como había llegado a pensar que entre ella y Draco..? Bueno, prometidos o no, eso no significaba que debían de sentir cosas el uno por el otro. Su matrimonio era arreglado y ni siquiera había sido declarado públicamente. Tenía que dejar de pensar en aquello, y sobre todo, tenía que guardar distancia con él. Puede que se contradijera, pues solo minutos atrás moría de ganas por tenerle cerca, peros esos sentimientos encontrados no eran buenos.

Ella no sería un más de las conquista del Príncipe de Slytherin, ella no sería una más a la sombra de Pansy Parkison, ella iba a ser la señora Malfoy, no sería solo una más y no caería como todas en los juegos de conquistador de quinta de Draco. Aunque muy en el fondo se preguntaba si el chico tenía esa clase de tan intimas con todas las chicas que seducía. ¿A todas les hablaría de esa forma agradable, reglando sonrisas acogedoras y no de burla? Posiblemente si, solo así se explicaba que las chicas cayeran en las garras de él con tanta facilidad, pero ella no caería, o al menos no lo demostraría.

Se mordió el labio inferior con angustia y calmando el paso, se dirigió a la sala de la mansión. Sin embargo al entrar se topó con una cosas que sin duda no podía digerir fácilmente. Otra sorpresa del día...

—¡Daphne! - gritó la menor de las Greengrass, cubriendo su boca abierta del asombro.

—¡Astoria! - respondió roja la rubia de ojos azules que se ponía de pie con dificultad y arreglaba la ropa.

—Esto no es lo que parece... - añadió Theo mirando con vergüenza a la hermana menor de la chica que segundos antes se estaba comiendo a besos.

—Oye, Astoria... – y uniéndose a la escena llegó Malfoy, quien observó intrigado a los presentes —¿Pasa algo?

—No puede creer que le hagan esto a Blaise – murmuró sin disimular la decepción en sus palabras.

—De verdad que no... - intentó defenderse Daphne, pero las marcas rojas en su cuello hablaban más que nada. Theo permanecía en silencio y Draco observaba a sus dos amigos con indignación.

Theo, Blaise y él tenían una regla de oro: "Nunca meterse con la chica del otro", te puedes revolcar con cualquiera, menos con la novia o enamorada de tu amigo. Theo acaba de incumplir aquello y ahora él quedaría entre la suplica de "No le digas nada a Zabini" y aunque fuera dificil de creer, el remordimiento de ocultar eso a su mejor amigo.

—Más les vale que le digan esto a Zabin y que me dejen fuera del asunto – sus palabras sonaron frías y llenas de reproche. No se iba a arriesgar a que lo dejaran en medio de aquello. Si bien sus amigos le cubrían muchas aventuras, para que Pansy no se enterara, no era lo mismo meterse con la novia de un amigo.

—Pero Draco... - Theo miraba suplicante al rubio.

—¿Tú le mentirías a Zabini si hubiera sido yo quien le metiera la mano a Daphne? - las miradas de las hermanas Greengrass se clavaron en el heredero Malfoy con asombro.

Daphne se sentía como una cualquiera, más aun porque su amado Draco la había descubierto comportándose así, seguramente alguien como él no se figjría más en ella. Astoria por su parte volvía a preguntarse si ese Draco era el mismo que ella conocía. ¿Desde cuando actuaba con madurez y logica?

—No – respondió Nott sinceramente —Zabini no se lo merece – añadió mirando el suelo.

—Exacto... – reafirmó —Me dan asco – puntualizó mirando a sus dos "amigos" con desprecio, para luego retirarse con indignación. Astoria no lo creía, abrió la boca sorprendida, observando como el rubio se perdía en las escaleras. Volteó a ver su hermana y a Nott.

—Pobre Blaise y Tracey... - murmuró, lo suficientemente audible para los dos chicos que no cabían de la vergüenza. La castaña negó con la cabeza y suspiró, tomando la misma dirección que habían tomado Draco segundos antes.

Así quedaron Daphne y Theo en la sala, mientras Astoria y Draco llegaban al tercer piso. Él permaneció unos momentos en el pasillo, indeciso de entrar a su habitación, volteó a ver a Astoria cuando esta llegó.

—Perdón por como traté a tu hermana - se disculpó con ella. Jamás le diría eso a los dos que habían quedado abajo, pero por alguna razón no quería que la pequeña lo tubiera en un concepto peor de lo que seguramente ya lo tenía.

—No tienes porque... se lo merece - respondió con dolor. Aun no asimilaba que su hermana se comportara de esa forma tan desaprobatoria, seguramente estar juntándose con Pansy estaba repercutiendo en la educación que sus padres le habían dado y en los principios que como señoritas debían de tener.

—Era de esperarse - reflexionó Draco en voz alta —Somos jóvenes, dejar dos chicas y dos hombres en una casa a solas... bueno, se puede decir que nuestros padres no tienen mucha malicia o así de ingenuos nos creen.

—Oh... - Astoria abrió la boca asombrada, no tenía como contradecir eso, porque si lo pensaba bien, Draco tenía razón. Solo debía de recordar el año pasado que había estado ahí, Pansy y él no habían perdido tiempo en esas cosas, aun con los señores Malfoy presentes —¿Tú hubieras hecho eso si mi hermana se te hubiera insinuado? - preguntó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose al pensar que la respuesta pudiera ser afirmativa.

—Creas o no, tengo honor, Greengrass y palabra - afirmó seriamente.

—Solo decía - le sonrió ladeando la cabeza, restandole importancia a las palabras recién dichas.

—Buenas noches, Astoria - se despidió, conteniendo el impulso de decir "Claro que si fueras tú no había ningún problema" pero no quería sonar descarado o impertinente, ella aun era una niña, aun cuando su cuerpo comenzara a dar señales de desarrollo prematuro, esas curvas marcadas aun eran de una chiquilla de 12 años.

—Buenas noches, Draco... - por un momento sintió ganas de ir a donde él y darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se contubo.

Ambos esperaron que el otro abriera la puerta y se metiera a su habitación, pero ninguno parecía con ganas de entrar, solo seguían ahí en medio del pasillo mirándose fijamente.

—¿No sería bueno que fueras con tu hermana? - Draco volvió a comenzar una conversación. Tres veces en un día, aquello era insólito para el arrogante jugador de Quidditch que siempre se hacía del rogar.

—Ella sabe lo que hace - murmuró y finalmente abrió la puerta de su cuarto para entrar —Y creo yo también - susurró para si misma, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>[Creditos]<strong>**

**Lo que recita Astoria en francés es:**

**"Escapar juntos al fin, juntos de la mano dar un salto y sentir la libertad y el valor de elegir, regalar mi vida"**

**Parte de una canción de La oreja de Van Gogh**

***El texto de cuando Draco le dice a Astoria lo de las escovas, es textualmente estraido de un fic maravilloso llamado:**

**"Pequeña Bellatrix" que pertenece a **PaulaMalfoyBlack** y es publicado en Potterfics**

**La verdad es muy bueno y se los recomiendo, de hecho le he pedido permiso a la autora para usar algunas de sus ideas sobre la juventud de Bella como referencias en este fic... **

** Ahora si a contestarles mis maravilosas/os lectoras/es**

**Ilusion's: **Jajaja bueno, entonces también serás la unica que va a estar deacuerdo con lo que tengo planeado para él. Pero pues te entiendo perfectamente, finalmente esto es un Draco x Astoria y no con Ivan xD

waaa pues gracias por los halagos que me haces linda :/D

Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia :D

Jajaja si, ya les tocaba irse acercando, aunque la "magia" solo les duré un poco antes de pelear xP

**jjaacckkyy**: Jajaja es que aunque lo diga yo ¿Qué mejor forma de hacer enojar a Draco que con Potter? xD

Wiii me alegra escuchar eso, si me sigues leyendo, yo sigo escribiendo :)

Dudo mucho que la tenga de aprendiz, aunque he estado pensando que Bella puede que si se interese por reclutar a la chica que ahora es dueña de esa varita que le pertenecía a ella, además de que es la prometida de su sobrino... pero por otro lado sería muy no se que dejar que arrastraran a Astoria al lado oscuro, aunque tampoco la puedo dejar en medio, pero pues a ver como se va tornando la historia, porque honestamente no tengo nada planeado con anticipación, escribo siempre capi por capi, muchas veces cambiando todo lo previsto xP

********Cess London:** ******Pues en un principio te iba a decir que negro no, porque me recordaría a Pansy, pero ahora mi muy loca mente le a agarrado manía a hacer fotomontajes de Draco con Astoria y que Astoria sea esta Angelic Boyer -con el pelo negro- así que puede que sí, me la llego a imaginar con el cabello negro... de hecho rubia o pelirroja serían los únicos colores que no me cuadrarían

Como sea, gracias guapa! :3

Me alegra mucho leer tus comentarios, nos seguimos leyendo

********HalliwellMB:** ******Hermosa de mis ojos!

Me encanta que me dejes RR, así me pongo super mega feliz ver tantos comentarios tuyos.

Y pues como te dije me encantaría que me ayudaras cuando tengas tiempo, y pues igual intento ver cosas de los libros porque dan más detalles y más información y eventos que lo de la película xD

No sabes como te agradesco tu apoyo en todo lo que hago, no sé que haría sin ti ^^

Te quiero mucho guapa y sabes que tengo presente cada uno de tus consejos, ideas y demás. De hecho muchas veces no tengo ideas de cosas y tus comentarios me ponen la idea, como el significado de "los puros", aunque es algo OBVIO ni yo que lo escribí había caído en cuenta que eso de los matrimonios arreglados era un argumento, gracias por tu ayuda, tanto directa como indirecta :3

Pd. Espero que no te moleste que publicara, ya sé que te mande el archivo, pero andas desaparecida, ni en el msn te he visto Dx

Así que lo revice lo mejor posible e incluso edite algunas cosas y añadí más de lo que tenía, espero que lo leas y si algo me dices :3

****AnelheH : ****jeje descuida, yo entiendo que así pasa en veces, lo bueno es que ya leíste y me contestaste :)

Y jajaja see, ya veré como hacerle para que terminen así, aunque créeme que espero no sea difícil hacer que estos dos se enamoren ;D

lo que será difícil es que dejen el orgullo Dx

******Potter-WeasleyGirl : ******Waaa no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso! Ese es mi proposito! promover a esta pareja y que la gente le agarre gusto :3

jejeje pues con este capi ya comprobaste que si, aunque no estas "juntos" si andaban bueno, haciendo cosas juntos. Además necesitaba a Zabini libre y que él y Draco se hicieran un poco más cercanos, dejando a Theo de lado por ahora xP

Y no te creas, no será tan fácil para Daphne dejar de querer Draco, pero eso ya lo irán viendo :D

**Como siempre digo: Todo es bien recibido, me alegra mucho que me lean y me animan mucho dejandome RR :3**

**Pd. Contestaciones a los rr de "Poter, tienes novia..." Los pongo en el siguiente capi, porque ahorita muero de sueño, pero quería actualizarles como les prometí: una vez a la semana. **


	24. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas III

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, este capitulo debía de ser más largo y el último de verano, pero como tiene tiempo que no les actualizo, les traigo de una vez esta mitad y si Merlín me deja hoy en la noche o mañana les publico el la otra mitad para ya empezar con el tercer año de la niña. Y luego el cha cha cha chan! Cuando toda la guerra se desata.**

**Al final las respuestas a los RR-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****24. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas III****

_Sombras de color violeta, otras azules, otras blancas, unas cuantas verdes y rojas. Relámpagos, gritos y humo, mucho humo que mantenía a todos en el anonimato. Ella estaba descalza, caminando como una loca, perdida y desconcertada. Sentía mucho miedo, miedo puro y real que corría por sus venas, respiraba muerte y lo sabía, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a morir._

—_Alguien que me pueda ayudar... - murmuró al llegar a un lugar donde el humo era negro y no podía ver más allá de su nariz. Giró sobre su eje, buscando algo al rededor, pero no había nada. Comenzó a llorar, hasta que un resplandor verdoso apareció frente a ella, mientras se escuchaba un murmullo que le parecía familiar, era como una serpiente y otros alaridos extraños, no entendía lo que decía, pero en su interior sabía que no era algo bueno. Levantó la vista y se topó con resplandecientes obres de plata._

_Draco estaba ahí, se veía mayor, con cierto parecido a Lucius. Su rostro lucia más pálido, sus facciones eran más puntiagudas, las ojeras estaban marcadas como si llevara meses sin dormir. Tenía un traje completamente negro, pero con las mangas dobladas por sobre los codos y en su brazo había una marca de una serpiente y una calavera... La marca tenebrosa. Sostenía una varita que no era la suya y temblaba. Detrás de él destelló un brillo violeta y unos ojos negros aparecieron, luego una sonrisa blanca y destellante, luego un rostro pálido con una expresión de locura: Bellatrix. La mortifago susurró algo a la oreja de su sobrino._

—_¡Avada Kedabra! - la voz de Draco resonó y su corazón se detuvo cuando un rayo verde se aproximaba hacia ella._

—¡No! - abrió los ojos al máximo, se sentó en la cama de un tirón y gritó ahogadamente, pero el grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención. O al menos la atención de quienes se encontraban cerca, pues en menos de un segundo se escuchó un chasquido y la habitación se iluminó. Frente a la cama de Astoria apareció Cherla, una joven elfina domestica.

—¿Señorita Greengrass, se encuentra bien? Cherla se preocupo al escucharla – la elfina de grandes ojos azules observo a la pequeña bruja tenía un rostro desencajado, sus ojos desorbitados y su expresión tensa, estaba muerta de miedo.

—¿Astoria, estas bien? - casi corriendo y abriendo las puertas del baño sin previo aviso, apareció Draco algo alterado. Observó con preocupación a su prometida, que parecía temblar y tenía su mirada ausente. Notó la presencia de Cherla y la miró con desprecio —¡Lárgate! ¡Nadie te llamó!

—Si, amo. Cherla lo lamenta – contestó sumisa ante el grito del heredero Malfoy, para desaparecer en seguida.

—¡No te acerques! - Astoria estaba perdida entre su pesadilla y la realidad, cayendo de la cama y arrastrando las sabanas con ella, gateó hasta la pared, como escondiéndose de Draco. Temblaba y en algún momento había comenzado a llorar.

—Astoria soy yo – intento nuevamente acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió, pegándose más contra la pared y el armario de cedro.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso! ¡No me toques! - le gritó nuevamente, mirándole con suplica, como si le tuviera miedo.

¿Miedo a él? ¿Pero que había hecho él? ¿A caso había tenido una pesadilla donde él le hacia algo malo? Draco le miraba con preocupación y desconcierto, sintiéndose algo perdido en la situación, sabiendo que ni su madre, ni su padre, ni nadie aparecería para arreglar las cosas, porque estaban ellos solos. Bueno, ellos y Daphne y Theo, pero no iría a molestarlos, estaba molesto con ellos, además él... él podía que arreglar eso por sus propios medios.

—Astoria... - le extendió las manos, como invitándola a que lo abrazara —Te juro por mi madre que no te voy a hacer daño – soltó con voz suave y calmada.

Ella vaciló sobre que hacer, pero lo miró atentamente. El chico solo traía un pantalón, al parecer a Draco no le gustaba dormir con camisa, lo que era bueno, al menos en esta situación, pues Astoria pudo ver que los brazos del chico estaban pálidos, torneados y limpios, sin rastros de la marca tenebrosa.

—Lo siento – sollozó lanzándose a sus brazos. Sintió como la estrechaba con fuerza, pero sin llegarla a lastimar. Ella lloraba aun aturdida por el miedo de aquella pesadilla que había sido tan real, tan tétrica, tan... ¿Draco sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz de matarla? El soyozo fue aun más fuerte y audible, los gimoteos de dolor ahogados era lo único que se escuchaba en el tercer piso.

—Tranquila – le intentó tranquilizar el mayor, acariciando suavemente la espalda de la niña que yacía en sus brazos acurrucada. Debía admitir que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer en esa situación. Cuando Pansy lloraba la aguantaba un rato y luego se la quitaba de encima algo fastidiado, cuando alguna de sus "amigas" le lloraba, ni loco que las aguantaba. Él no era una persona muy sentimental, y se sentía incomodo en situaciones así, incluso en situaciones melosas con su novia, en definitiva él no era la persona que iba a decir santo y seña de lo que sentía, en su gran mayoría el mismo desconocía lo que sentía en ocasiones.

Permanecieron así por unos minutos. Poco a poco el llanto de Astoria fue disminuyendo, hasta que definitivamente se tranquilizo. Solo había sido un sueño, uno muy malo, de hecho había sido una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla en la que no quería pensar más. Levantó el rostro y observó a Draco, el chico tenía una expresión indescifrable, no la miraba a ella y Astoria agradeció eso.

—Lo lamento – volvió a susurrar alejándose de él y limpiándole el pecho con la manga de su camisón. Malfoy pareció reaccionar con eso y puso cara fingida de asco, realmente no se había dado cuenta que las lagrimas y demás habían humedecido su pecho. Ella lo miró y frunció la boca algo molesta, pero antes de reprochar él cambió su expresión a una sonrisa un tanto tranquilizadora.

—No importa – le aseguró —Me importa más saber ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó. La niña de ojos verdes se quedó paralizada, las imágenes de su pesadilla regresaron lentamente y volvió a temblar.

—No quiero hablar de eso – balbuceó, intentando no mirar al rubio.

—Astoria – el nombre tenía cierto deje de regaño.

—Draco – contestó de la misma forma, levantando el rostro para toparse con esos ojos plata que la miraban fijamente —De verdad, no quiero. Solo fue un sueño. Un mal sueño – dijo más para si misma, como si quisiera convencerse de que eso de su sueño jamás podría ser realidad.

¿Qué haría ella si eso sucediera? ¿Si Draco se volviera realmente malo? Si era verdad que El Señor Tenebroso había regresado y sus seguidores ya estaban haciendo de las suyas nuevamente ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Bella volviera? ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Draco se uniera a ellos? ¿En donde demonios quedaría ella? ¿Cual era su lugar? ¿Tendría que estar a un lado de su prometido, de su familia y los malos? ¿O podría elegir irse con sus amigos, sus creencias y lo que ella creía era lo bueno?

—Esta bien – accedió besando su frente —Pero tranquila, no me gusta verte llorar – de hecho no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie, pero sobre todo la tristeza de la pequeña le rompía el corazón.

Desde aquella noche en el baile de navidad, había notado que esa niña lo hacía reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos, sobre sus acciones. Pocas veces se detenía a pensar en el "porque hacía las cosas" o en el "estoy haciendo daño", por naturaleza era un niño rico y caprichoso, acostumbrado a tener todo cuanto quisiera en cuanto se le antojara, tenía inclinación a las artes oscuras y disfrutaba el sentirse superior que los demás, pero no fue hasta esa noche que habló con Astoria cuando comenzó a pensar en las personas a quienes les hacia daño. Por ejemplo, a Astoria ¿Cuanto daño no le había hecho a esa pequeña y sin siquiera saberlo? Tampoco pretendía volverse un santo, pero si se esforzaría por no dañar más a ese ángel que era su prometida.

—Draco... - le llamó súbitamente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos —¿Tu me harías daño? - la pregunta sorprendió al príncipe de Slytherin, que no entendía el por que de esa pregunta tan repentina. Ella no sabía del todo porque había preguntado eso, posiblemente por que necesitaba agarrarse de algo para convencerse de que Draco no sería capaz de dañarla como en su pesadilla.

—No, Astoria – tomó suavemente el rostro de la pequeña con sus dos manos, para mirarla fijamente. Las esmeraldas se conectaron las obres de plata, dicen por ahí que los ojos son la ventana del alama y quizás ese contacto visual tan directo e intimo estaba dejando entre ver muchas cosas que ninguno de los dos admitiría jamas —Al contrario, sería el primero en protegerte – aseguró sin apartar la vista.

—¿Aunque te obligaran a hacer? - insistió en saber, recordando como en su sueño era Bella la que le pedía a Draco que la matara.

—¿A que viene todo eso? - frunció el entre cejo. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Por que esa clase de preguntas? ¿Quien podría obligarlo a hacerle daño a algo tan lindo como ella? —Astoria – le llamó y aclaró la garganta para continuar —Eres... serás una Malfoy, no dejaría que nadie te lastimar, ni siquiera yo.

—Draco – entre abrió la boca con sorpresa, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. ¿No sería ese otro sueño? Volteó al rededor con inseguridad, comprobando que no aparecía Bella con su locura, ni surgía neblina, ni aparecían sombras. ¿De verdad ese era Draco? No sabía cual le aterraba más, el Draco cruel y despiadado que parecía dispuesta a matarla o el dulce y amable que la hacía temblar.

—Vamos a dormir ¿Quieres? - la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos, el reloj de la pared con forma de búho marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Si bien no tenían razones para dormir temprano porque igual sus padres no estaban, Draco no sabía que más hacer o decir, así que había optado por esa opción.

—¿Dormir? - le mostró una mueca de dolor, dormir significaba soñar y soñar era tener pesadillas que no quería.

—Ya es tarde – le susurró, estrechándola suavemente para darle algo de confort. Astoria pudo sentir como sus mejillas ardían y solo se acurrucó más en el pecho de mayor, quien repentinamente la cargó. La joven Slytherin no era para nada pesada, aunque también se debía de tomar en cuenta que, aunque fuera algo difícil de imaginar, el Príncipe de las serpientes era considerablemente fuerte. La dejó en su cama, justo en el centro, subiéndose el también, para acomodarla, poniéndole unas almohadas detrás y tapandola con la gruesa y suave manta —Me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas – le aseguró, regalandole una sonrisa tan encantadora que Astoria juraría que había muerto y acaba de llegar al cielo ¿Ese era Draco Malfoy?

—¿Tú no tienes sueño? - preguntó inocentemente, escondiéndose bajo la manta, para cubrir sus mejillas.

—¿Te preocupa que me quede dormido aquí? - una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro del rubio, dándole ese usual aire de prepotencia. La pequeña Greengrass solo se rió y negó con la cabeza, eso sonaba más al Draco que ella conocía.

—Si lo haces, no me responsabilizo por patadas, golpes o hablar dormida – confesó acomodándose mejor en la cama, ya con algo de confianza y sin sentirse tan intimidada por el chico mayor.

—¿Hablar dormida? - enarcó las cejas —Eso sería interesante Greengrass ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Mlafoy te amo? - Astoria frunció el entrecejo algo molesta, pero terminó siendo vencida por la risa, no entendía porque pero aun la arrogancia de Draco le empezaba a parecer encantadora.

—Ya quisieras – respondió cuando dejó de reír, dándole un suave almohadazo. Malfoy también rió con la situación y cuando la risa se esfumó, el silencio no parecía tan incomodo con otras ocasiones. El príncipe de las serpientes se recargó en la cabecera de la cama, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Astoria que estaba semi recostada sobre las almohadas, mirando al techo.

—¿Te gustaría ver el cielo? - murmuró después de unos minutos. Sin embargo se percató que ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, si no contestaba es que se había dormida, esperó unos segundos y nada —Buenas noches, princesa... - se despidió en el silencio, dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de irse a su cuarto. Realmente no había sido tan difícil estar cerca de ella y tratarla bien ¿Por qué no podía ser así todo el tiempo? —Posiblemente porque nadie te tomaría enserio si actúas así... - se repitió a si mismo, viéndose en el espejo del baño, para finalmente cerrar las puertas que nuevamente los separaban y los dejaban a cada uno en su mundo personal.

Astoria abrió los ojos, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y ese extraño vació en el estomago. No se había quedado dormida, pero la presencia de Draco había comenzando a agobiarla, por eso prefirió hacerse la dormida para que se fuera. Se levantó y apago la luz, para enseguida regresar a la cama y acurrucarse en el lado donde había estado recostado Draco.

—Vainilla y avellanas... - ¿Por qué ese aroma parecía ponerla borracha? Con esa sensación se quedó dormida.

**O-O-O**

La mañana del 11 de Agosto llegó bañada con tonos naranjas, y los adultos por fin hicieron acto de presencia, llegando con un sin numero de paquetes y regalos como si de verdad hubieran ido a un paseo de compras y no a cumplir ordene del mago tenebroso.

—¡Cariño! - se escuchó en una de las habitaciones gemelas del tercer piso. Narsisa entraba por la puerta sin previo aviso, sonriente y con bolsa en las manos.

—Buenos días, señora Malfoy – saludó Astoria aun algo adormilada, mirando el reloj de reojo, notando que pasaban de las 10 de la mañana.

—¿En que habíamos quedado, querida? - el tono a regaño no concordaba con la cara de felicidad de la mujer mayor, quien con mucha confianza se aproximo a la cama donde estaba la niña y comenzó a dejar las bolsas y a sacar el contenido mientras decía todo lo que era. Que perfumes mágicos que accesorios, que más pashminas, que vestidos, que zapatos, que prácticamente Narsisa Malfoy le estaba regalando un guarda ropa nuevo a su futura nuera.

—Es mucho para mi – dijo anonada la pequeña Greengrass que entre las tantas cosas que tenía ante ella, sostenía un bello vestido azul rey de verano, sin mangas y una mariposa en el escote. Narsisa le había comprado casi todo en azul, en el mismo azul de Beauxbaton, además de cosas con mariposas y así, debía de admitir que era un gesto increíble, no había palabras para agradecer. Y no por lo costoso o demás, si no porque la señora Malfoy parecía recordar mejor sus gustos que su madre.

Después de aceptar todo lo que su futura suegra le había regalado, se cambió de ropa, usando ese vestido azul y los accesorios de siempre, bajó al comedor donde sus padres estaban desayunando. Daphne ya estaba ahí y apenas le dirigió una mirada suplicante, apartemente no quería que sus padres o alguien se enterara de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Theo hablaba con su padre en una esquina y la señora Nott sonreía alegremente como si estuviera en una fiesta.

—Buenos días, princesa – saludó su padre, recibiendo a su hija con un abrazo —¿Como esta mi pequeña? - Samael era un hombre muy cariñoso con sus hijas, razón más para que Astoria no entendiera como es que su familia formaba parte de los Mortifagos.

—Bien, gracias, padre. ¿Y ustedes? - se soltó de su padre y abrazó a su madre, quien tenía cara de poco amigos.

—Bien, cariño – respondió secamente la mujer. Lucina no estaba de humor y no disimulaba ni un poco su genio, puede que esa era una de las cosas que Astoria había sacado de su madre, las dos llegaban a ser muy transparentes con sus emociones.

El desayuno comenzó cuando Lucius y Draco aparecieron, tomando su puesto en el tope de la mesa. Astoria no se sentó aun lado de el, ni tampoco entre su hermana y Nott. Se sentó hasta el final, poniendo entre ella y Draco a Theo y su hermana. La comida continuo gratamente, hasta que apareció la elfina domestica que había tomando el lugar de Dobby en el servicio de la casa Malfoy.

—Señores, el correo... - anunció Cherla, quien entró al comedor con un sin números de papeles y cartas, posiblemente acumulados del día que los adultos no habían estado. Nadie menciono nada, esperaron que la elfina dejara la correspondencia flotando a una distancia prudente y que se desapareciera, solo hasta ese momento tomaron los papeles. Cartas del ministerio, los padres de Astoria tenían que presentarse a hacer sabrá Merlín que cosa y Lucius estaba siendo informado sobre un juicio que se llevaría a acabo en contra de Harry Potter, mismo incidente venía en el Profeta del día.

—¿Por que lo acusan? - murmuró Astoria algo temerosa a que los adultos reaccionaran mal, finalmente, nadie de ellos eran consientes de que la niña se juntaba con los Gryffindor, y al parecer ni su hermana, ni Draco, ni nadie de sus "compañeros" lo había mencionado.

—Por mentiroso y romper las regalas. Maldito Potter, siempre quiere estar llamando la atención – dijo el menor de los Malfoy, ganándose una sonrisa de aprobación por parte de su padre. Astoria tubo que morderse la lengua para no contestar ante aquello y dejarse en evidencia, finalmente y aunque le costara reconocerlo, no podía ser ella misma ante la presencia de sus padre, decir que apoyaba a Harry sería un golpe bajo para su padre que veía en ella a una perfecta e intachable sangre limpia que solo tenía ciertos gustos extravagantes.

La conversación continuo con mortales comentarios sobre eso, y de repente comentarios que apoyaban el retorno del señor tenebroso. ¿Que los sangre sucia y los amigos de muggle serían los primeros en caer? ¿Que el mundo mágico sería mejor sin ellos? ¿Que ojala Voldemort acabara con todo? Astoria quería salir corriendo y meterse debajo de la cama, su familia parecía bipolar, al menos en su mente, eran dos extremos, los malvados que apoyaban la mala causa y los amorosos que la querían.

—¿Y no sería peligroso para nosotros también? - soltó sin querer.

—Cariño, el Señor Tenebroso jamás se pone en contra de los suyos – susurró Lucina plácidamente, viendo la mueca de su hija menor. Su madre le dio miedo en esos momentos, pero por valor a su integridad prefirió guardarse cualquier otro comentario, limitándose a comer las fresas en su plato.

**O-O-O**

Al día siguiente su padre y su futuro suegro se retiraron al ministerio, el señor Nott también se ausentó y su madre y la madre de Theo salieron. Solo Narsisa se quedo al cuidado de los chicos, denegando la invitación de sus amigas diciendo que no quería dejarlos solos, que quería aprovechar el tiempo con su hijo. Daphne acompaño a su madre y a la señora Nott que según esto iban de compras al callejón Diagon. Theo estaba ausente en la biblioteca, y Draco, tal cual lo aseguro Narsisa, pasaba tiempo con ella en la sala, solo hablando como Madre e Hijo.

Astoria por otro lado estaba apartada de toda actividad, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca, no sabía con quien hablar en esos momentos. Tomó su propio diario y el de Bella y se salió a los jardines, Narsisa le había permitido andar con cosas de su hermana por toda la cosa, ahora parecía que no había tanto recato para esconder la conexión entre ellos y los mortifagos.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol, recargándose en el tronco y apoyando los dos diarios en sus piernas. Primero escribió en el suyo, con letras grandes y redondas: "¿Se puede amar a un Sangre limpia, cuando te consideran traidora de la sangre?". Cada vez se convencía que no quería a Draco, pero otra parte de ella le gritaba que dejara de negarlo, que lo que más quería era acurrucarse a su lado y pasar así el resto de su vida, pero aunque fuera su destino ser la mujer de Malfoy, no era tan fácil asimilar que él fuera todo lo opuesto a lo que ella quería. Pasó a otra hoja y dibujo un corazón muy simétrico, escribiendo adentro con letras muy elaboradas y de molde "Te amo", asegurándose de no poner nombre, solo por si un día alguien lo pudiera llegar a ver.

Después de un rato dejó su diario y tomo del de Bella para leerlo, topándose nuevamente con una tétrica coincidencia ¿O su inconsciente la había traicionado y ella ya había visto eso antes? En una de las hojas del diario de Bella estaba escrito una caligrafía impecable "¿Se puede amar a un traidor de la sangre, cuando te consideran una sangre pura y honorable?". Astoria comenzó a reír por no llorar, ¿Por que le pasaban esas cosas tan irónicas a ella?

Continuó hojeando el diario de Bella y volvió a toparse con el poema de Canuto. Necesitaba saber urgentemente quien era ese tal Canuto y si el era el "Traidor de la sangre" que Bella decía amar y sobre todo ¿Qué había pasado con él? Porque estaba segura que Lestrange no era ese traidor.

Pasó el resto de la tarde memorizando el poema de Canuto. Al caer ya casi la noche regresó todo mundo, especialmente Lucius traía una cara de pocos amigos, y no tardo ni un segundo en blasfemar porque Potter había sido exonerado de todo castigo. Astoria se alegro por dentro al escuchar aquello, pero se abstuvo de mostrar emoción alguna, hacerlo sería echarse a todos de enemigos y todos ahí eran o serían familia. El mal humor se extendió por la mansión Malfoy y no fue hasta la cena cuando se demostró algo de buena voluntad y un ambiente más grato.

Esa noche durante la cena Astoria se vistió con conjunto muy peculiar, que curiosamente era idéntico al de su futura suegra. La única diferencia era el color, mientra Narcisa vestía un verde esmeralda, la niña usaba un azul marino. Dicha "coincidencia" que estaba segura no era ningún, pues ese traje se lo había regalado su futura su suegra, no paso desapercibida para los dos rubios que "casualmente" vestían un idéntico traje negro con la insignia de una serpiente, fiel símbolo de los Malfoy y Slytherin.

—Te ves hermosa, Astoria – el cumplido de Draco sonó muy casual, posiblemente si lo pensara, pero aparentaba no mostrar mucho interés. Se limito a besar la mano de la pequeña, por mera formalidad por la presencia de sus padres. La pequeña Greengrass hizo una mueca que paso desapercibida y también por mera educación saludo con reverencia.

—Gracias, Draco, tu también te ves excepcional – dijo sonriendo como si se acabara de ganar la lotería mágica —Usted también, Señor Malfoy.

—Eres una verdadera princesa – el mayor y cabeza de la familia Malfoy se inclino, besando la frente de su futura nuera, a modo de saludo —Serías una maravillosa Malfoy – el "cumplido" de Lucius le pareció tan pero tan evidente a la niña. ¿Por qué cada vez lo hacían más obvio? ¿Por que no mejor le colgaban un letrero grande y luminoso? Miró de reojo a Draco, quien momentáneamente había puesto una cara extraña, la misma que ponía cuando hablaba de Ivan o su supuesto amor por Harry, era una cara de... ¿Celos tal vez? ¿Celos de su padre? Eso debía de ser broma.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues como dije, este es el penúltimo capitulo de verano y disculpen si me tardo, ya saben que ando con las cosas de la escuela y todas esas cosas...<strong>

**Ilusion's:** Jajaja no te voy a decir, por ahora, va a ser sorpresa, pero si no lo quieres creo que serás la unica que este de acuerdo con eso xP  
>Pues andan juntos pero no se las pondre muy facil (¿Que mala soy, verdad?)<br>Aun habra que esperar poco más para ver como se infarta Pansy jejeje  
>Mmm más que nada lo que paso en el capi fue porque aun no me decidido si dejar a Daphne con Theo o con Blaise, además ya veran lo que viene :3<br>GRACIAS! Yo amo que me apoyes, al igual que las demás lindas ^^ y los que me leen  
>Pd. Ya mero tengo el one-shot para el resto invisible<p>

**Jhaacckky:** jajaja bueno aquí tienes Theo Daphne, algo de intriga y creo que pondré un poco más de los demás Slytherin xD  
>Gracias por segirme leyendo, hermosa:3<p>

**Ylenia Black:** Aww lamento si tardo derrepente en actualizar, ya saben, la universidad, mis desastres y todo eso... pero intentaré seguir como hasta ahora, hasta yo soy adicta a escribir de esta pareja :3  
>Gracias! Gracias y Gracias! me echan muchas flores y me alegra saber que les esta gustando! Intentaré seguir dandoles lo mejor (Y no estar muy OoC)<br>Astoria sigue siendo Slytherin si que si 8D

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:** Antes que nada perdon si no te había contestado esos RR de Vampire Knight... me alegra que te gustaran linda! jejeje como veras soy partidaria de las parejas poco comunes o comunes que nadie aprecia xP

Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! te dedico el siguiente capi, linda! Gracias por leerme tanto, te debo monton de contestaciones, pero ando corta de tiempo en estos momentos...

Un beso grandote, se te quiere! mucho mucho!

**aTeNeA Halywell:** awww me alegra escuchar eso! ese es mi punto y cuando dicen que amana esta pareja, literalmente brinco en un pie! Y pues eso es lo que hace a esta pareja especial, según yo, que Draco sea diferente con ella, así ella puede entenderlo mejor y pues todo eso que van a necesitar para ser un matrimonio algún día no muy lejano (?) jajaja gracias linda!

Cess London: Pues no entremos en controversia por ella, mejor nos quedamos con Jade! Que para el caso es más lindo porque es la novia de mi amorsote, digo de Tom :3

Y sobre tu fic, a mi me gustó mucho!

Se los recomiendo a todas lindas...

**.net/s/7442606/1/La_Esperanza_Triunfo**

**RxR4ever:** Wiii me alegra que te gustaran, jajaja al menos algunas xP

Eso ya es un progreso para mi :3

Bueno, como dijo Astoria, ya se le esta pegando algo de Pansy a Daphne, aunque en la siguiente parte explico un poco el "porque" hizo lo que hizo y eso. Lo sé, yo tambien quiero a Zabini un monton :3

Waaa el honor que me haces diciendo eso, espero de verdad no caer en ese OoC con Draco, pero no prometo nada, de repente como que mis personajes se escapan solos.

Pues no soy partidaria de esa pareja, pero pasame el link y lo leo linda :3

Y ¿Verdad que esta genial ese fic? ¡A mi me gusto mucho! ¡me gusta Bella! aunque este loca.

Bueno ahora me voy a terminar la tarea y luego a ver si alcanzo a terminar la otra mitad del verano y los demás One-shots.

* * *

><p>"Mascota!Marie M. Adler : Me alegra escuchar eso! a mi no me gustan tanto, pero me parecen exepcionales para los Malfoy, amó ese jardín, aunque creo que más que nada me lo invento yo, porque no se mucho de la descripcion oficial o algo asi<p>

Zandy London: Waaa que wenu! jajaja me gusta ser dulce, bueno así como dramatica y todo, algo de dulce, lo que no se me da muy bien es lo comico, así que aprobechen cuando lean algo comico de mi parte, porque raramente se repite xP  
>Y los artistas, ya te dije que se quede Jade xD<p>

Emmie Gin : Waa gracias hermosa, un beso!

Ilusion's: Si linda, dedicada a ti por poner este reto y darme material para trabajar, aunque ya me estoy tardando algo con el otro, pero cuando menos lo esperes lo subo xP  
>Por cierto que se me ocurrio uno con esa canción de Trevi que tienes en tu perfil, la de vestida de azucar... aunque ese será clasificacion M por cuestiones sexosas xD<p>

Un beso a tods! Gracias por leerme! me hacen muy feliz con sus RR's

* * *

><p>"Potter, tienes novia..."RxR4ever<br>jajaja bueno, me parecio no sé... me encontré un gif de Ginny en esa escena y dije, ahí falta Astoria!  
>Gracias por leerme hermosa!<p>

Agui  
>¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara!<br>Mmm pues de comonunidades no se mucho, pero pues si, casi no se escribe de ellos, porque como nunca se menciono, se volvio casi cannon el Dramione, pero pues poco a poco vamos hagarrando fuerza, yo no sé que me dio a mi por amar a Astoria en vez de odiarla como otros, pero me alegra mucho que te este gustando!  
>Me alagas linda! ¡GRACIAS! UN BESOTE!<p>

Ilusion's  
>^^ Gracias por siempre leerme linda! Me alegra tenerte como seguidora! deberías tu también escribir un fic de ellos ;D<p>

Cess London  
>OMD! LO AMO! x3!<br>Gracias hermosa, ya sabes que adoro que me conmentes y espero que escribas otro más de ellos, me tendrás siempre como tu lectora, te lo prometo :3 Y nos leemos en la próxima! Ya sabe que acepto de todo y gracias por leerme! :3


	25. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas IV

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**_**Dedicación especial para Marie Uchiha Weasley ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMOSA! ¡GRACIAS POR LEERME!**_**

**Wow admito que estoy gratamente imprecionada, no pensé que fuera a tener RR tan pronto. Solo por eso me desvele para terminar las vacaciones. Ahora si se acabaron las vacaciones y empieza lo bueno (?)**

**Jajaja espero no decepcionarles, les daré lo mejor que tengo. Si tengo tiempo buscaré el libro el la librería o si alguien sabe donde lo puedo encontrar en la internet, para tener más material además de la pelicula.**

**Un besote a todas, disfruten el capi :3**

**Al final las respuestas a los RR y unos Pd.*-**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****25. Verano: Sueños y pesadillas IV****

Los días siguieron pasando y se aproximaba el cumpleaños numero 13 de Astoria y el regreso a Hogwarts. Los Nott finalmente se retiraron, quedando solo los Greengrass en la mansión Malfoy, a petición de Narsisa que quería celebrar el cumpleaños de la pequeña. Astoria quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—No entiendo porque te quiere tanto – dijo Daphne algo pensativa mientras ayudaba a su hermana a ponerse un extravagante vestido estilo medieval, con corset y todas esas cosas rusticas que se estilaban cuando de "Grandes eventos" se trataban. El atuendo hacia ver a la pequeña Slytherin más mayor de lo que debería lucir.

—Yo tampoco entiendo – mintió a su hermana, no quería ser ella quien le dijera la verdad que ya sabia. No, no sería ella quien le dijera: Pues me quiere porque va a ser mi suegra, si, Daphne, me voy a casar con tu amado Draco. No, por Merlín que no sería ella.

—En ocasiones pienso que es que siempre tubo ganas de tener una hija, y tu eres pequeña y muy manejable. Yo ni loca aceptaba ponerme esto – concluyó, terminando de acomodar el corset de su hermana.

El vestido era algo pomposo, en color azul marino con detalles plateados en la parte de la esponjosa falda. A los cotados tenia dos grandes moños que no resaltaban mucho, pero marcaban el inicio de la falda y el fin del ajustado corset. El escote era particularmente redondo y le habían pedido usar guantes, cuando hubiera preferido mangas largas, pero igual había aceptado. Así como su bucles amielados estaba recogido hacia atrás por una diadema muy similar a una tiara. Cuando Lucius había dicho que se vería como una princesa lo había dicho muy literal.

—Puede ser, pero se ve bien. Además a nuestros padres no les molesta... creo – susurró lo ultimo volteando a ver a su hermana quien entendió la indirecta.

—Conoces a mamá, no le gusta compartir. Supongo que esta celosa de lo bien que te llevas con los Malfoy – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Supongo... - las hermanas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Astoria quería preguntar algo, pero no estaba del todo segura si sería prudente hacerlo, aunque al final decidió que era mejor ahora que nunca — Sé que dije que no me importaba y que era tu asunto ¿Pero por qué hiciste lo que hiciste con Theo? - soltó finalmente, esa había sido la razón por la que le había pedido a Daphne que la ayudara a cambiarse, para hablar con ella de una vez por todas, aunque sabía que no resultaría nada bueno de esa conversación.

—Astoria – Daphne miró a su hermana algo indecisa, pero dando un largo suspiro se decidió a hablar — Quería darle celos a Draco – susurró, temerosa de que alguien pudiera escuchar, pues finalmente estaban en el terreno del príncipe de Slytherin y lo ultimo que quería en la vida, era que él supiera de su amor platónico.

—¿Que? - el rostro de la menor se descompuso en una mueca de incomprensión.

—Pensé que si a lo mejor Draco veía que yo estaba con Theo se fijaría en mi – confesó sintiéndose tonta y avergonzada.

—¡Por Merlín, Daphen! ¡Ya se te pego lo idiota de Pansy! - le grito con un tono moderado para que nadie notara esa conversación —¿No pensaste que si eso fuera, a Draco le hubieran dado celos de Zabini? ¿Por que ponerle el cuerno a tu novio y con su mejor amigo?

—No lo pensé – los ojos de Daphne comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

—¿No pensaste que Draco, Theo y Blaise son amigos? ¿Y que a lo mejor si Draco jamás te ha coqueteado es por eso, porque eres la novia de su amigo? ¿O tan descarado lo crees? - le reprendió, sorprendiéndose a si misma de notar que con esas palabras acaba de defender y justificar al pedante rubio.

—Él siempre engaña a Pansy – dijo rompiendo a llorar y abrazando a su hermanita —Sonara horrible, pero quería que se fijara en mi y la engañara conmigo... - reveló con culpa, dejando a su hermana helada.

Astoria no tenía palabra, era una sensación rara que se dispersaba por su cuerpo, saber que Draco coqueteaba con todas, posiblemente hacía más que eso con muchas y además que su hermana quería estar entre esas muchas. ¡Merlin! ¿Por que no la mataban de una vez?

—Tranquila – se limitó a abrazarla y prefirió ya no argumentar más, como sabía de ante mano, nada bueno había salido de esa platica.

**O-O-O**

La fiesta había sido grandiosa, espectacular y un evento social que estaba incluido en el profeta, pues Narcisa se había encargado de usar sus influencias para que el cumpleaños de Astoria fuera en primera plana para la siguiente edición. La cumpleañera ya podía escuchar las preguntas de todo aquello cuando regresara a Hogwarts.

Lo único que agradecía con el alma es que los Parkinson no estuvieran presentes, al parecer su futura suegra y ella tenían algo más en común: ninguna soportaba a la novia de Draco. Incluso se habían tomando la confianza de hablar sobre ella y compararla con una cotorra, siempre hablando, repitiendo lo mismo y sin poderse estar quieta.

Claro esta que lo que era una buena relación de futuras suegra-nuera, no era muy bien vista por Lucina. Quería a su amiga, quería a su hija, pero siempre había abogado porque era Daphne quien debía casarse con Draco, por eso los dos espesaban con D, cuando las mujeres estaban embarazadas habían comenzado los planes, claro que todo se había caído aquel día que el pequeño y caprichoso Malfoy se aferro la bebita de no más de un año.

Los invitados ya se habían retirado por completo, y Astoria se despedía de completos extraños para ella, si a lo mucho algunos le parecían familiares por estar en la reunión de mortifagos el día que llegaron a la mansión, pero ninguno de ellos era amigo. Cuando todos se fueron por fin, se disculpo con sus padres para ir a donde la lechuzeria y buscar las cartas de sus amigos, o al menos rezar porque tan siquiera una le hubiera llegado.

Llegó y vio varias conocidas, Tracey... oh pobre Tracey, seguro ya no le hablaría cuando se enterara de lo que pasó. ¡Por Merlín! Una de Ivan junto con una caja de chocolates "Ferrero Rocher" una marca muggle que los padres de Ivan le habían mandado una vez y a ella le habían encantado. ¿Por que Ivan seguía siendo tan dulce? Lo que daría por quererlo como él se merecía, sin pensar en Draco cuando estubiera con él. También encontró una peculiar naranja llena de clavos por parte de Luna, quien le decía que eso funcionaba mejor que el perfume mágico, solo debía traerlo colgado al cuello.

—Ya me quiero ver andando por Hogwarts con una naranja en el cuello – murmuró entre risas. Aunque si apreciaba el gesto de su peculiar amiga, no se lo pondría en el cuello, posiblemente sería mejor para aromatizar la habitación.

Entre las demás cosas también había una tarjeta firmada por los Weasley y una bufanda de estambre algo delgada, posiblemente hecha por la señora Weaslye, aunque tenía una R bordada en una esquina y venía con una nota de Ginny que decia: "Disculpa a mi hermano, es un idiota, pero espero que te guste". Al parecer eso era de Ron pero el chico no lo quería y se lo había regalado a ella. Astoria no pudo reprimir la carcajada, contestado rápidamente a cada lechuza de la que recibía algún presente o felicitación.

Evidentemente no llego nada de Harry, pero igual se tomó el atrevimiento de mandarle una nota, deseándole lo mejor y diciéndole que no estaba solo y que contaba con su apoyo. Sobre todo, diciéndole que se alegraba que no le hubieran hecho nada por el incidente de la magia fuera de la escuela y que lo esperaba ver el siguiente año.

Cuando pensó que era todo, llegaron más lechuzas, unas de Francia, cortesía de las bellas Delacour, a quienes les contestó en francés y quedo de verlas durante las siguientes vacaciones, asegurando que no perdería contacto con ellas aunque ya no estuvieran cerca. Curiosamente también llegaron de Durmstrang, ninguna era de Vicktor, que básicamente era al único que conocía atravez de Hermione. Todas las cartas eran felicitaciones, cumplidos y demás de chicos que no conocía y que al final se disculpaban por el atrevimiento y culpaban al apuesto buscador de haber proporcionado su información, información que seguramente habría obtenido de Hermione que seguramente se la había dado Ginny, quien era la que sabia que estaba con los Malfoy, por las cartas que le había mandado a principio de las vacaciones. Ya luego le reclamaría a esas dos.

Entre las cartas había un tal Ivan Volkov, que formaba parte del equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria y quien le pedía si podía mantener contacto con ella por medio de las lechuzas. Astoria dudó unos instantes en responder, pero finalmente mando una respuesta afirmativa junto con el agradecimiento de las felicitaciones y un bello crisantemo de cristal que cambiaba de color cada que lo tocaba, aunque no entendía del todo el código de los colores.

Terminó de contestar las felicitaciones y se pregunto mentalmente ¿Cuando se había vuelto popular acosada? Hasta donde recordaba era una popular renegada, de esas que todos conocen y nadie pone cuidado, pero ahora era acosada por chicos que no conocía, aunque igual intentaba ser amable y contestar a todos.

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de irse con todos los regalos de regreso a la mansión, se topó con Draco, o mejor dicho, Draco apareció con su sonrisa encantadora y dispuesto a acorralarla en la torre de lechuzas. Justamente cuando vio a Draco, el crisantemo de cristal se puso rosa/rojo, eso era más que obvio.

—Maldita cosa – murmuró por lo bajo, dejando el crisantemo de cristal aun lado para cruzarse de brazos y ver desafiante al recién llegado.

—¿Por que tan a la defensiva, Greengrass? - dijo tranquilamente, paseando la vista por el lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que viniste a ayudar – bromeó con deje de sarcasmo, demostradole una vez más, que no por nada ella también era una Slytherin. ¿Por que actuaba así con él? Posiblemente porque se acordaba de lo que había dicho su hermana y le daban celos de solo imaginarlo.

—No de hecho no, vine porque quiero mostrarte algo – declaró, tomándola sin previo aviso de la mano y jalándola para que la siguiera.

Astoria suspiro y no se opuso, debía admitir que le daba curiosidad, aunque eso no quitaba que le molestaba que Draco diera las cosas por hecho y sin preguntar. Caminaron un poco y llegaron a un curioso pantano que en el centro tenía un sauce llorón, la verdad si no fuera por el asfixiante olor a húmedo y los colores opacos del lugar, el lugar era lindo. De verdad era lindo, solo necesitaba algo de vida para resplandecer.

—¿Este es el pantano donde tuvieron problemas la otra vez? - murmuró Astoria, levantando su vestido y alejándose de la orilla, evitando llenarse de lodo y buscando suspicazmente a los presuntos cocodrilos que habían sido los causantes de la desgracia aquella navidad.

—Ya no hay cocodrilos si te preocupas – contestó divertido, Draco, mirando como ahora Astoria se inclinaba sobre el agua, como buscando algo.

—Igual el agua esta turbia – dijo como si fuera un gran descubrimiento, ganándose una carcajada por parte de su acompañante.

—¿Pues nadie dijo que era para bañarse? - simplemente el apuesto Slytherin no perdía oportunidad para dar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

—¿Y entonces? - preguntó algo desconcertada, esperando que su prometido le mostrara lo que supuestamente le quería mostrar.

—¿Entonces? Solo te quería mostrar el lugar – Astoria abrió la boca algo sorprendida, mientras el dueño de las obres plateadas se congia de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué demonios me traes a un lugar así? - frunció el entrecejo algo molesta, espantando los mosquitos de mala gana y agradeciendo no traer su varita, ya que tampoco traía la gargantilla.

—Porque, aunque lo dudes soy buen anfitrión – añadió socarronamente, algo divertido con el coraje que estaba pasando la pequeña castaña. Astoria respiró, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y luego lo miro fríamente.

—¿Así que soy una invitada a la que le vas un recorrido del lugar? - en sus palabras hubo un deje de sarcasmo y dolor. Sentía que Draco le estaba viendo la cara de tonta.

—No. Eres mi futura esposa y te enseño los alrededores de la mansión donde vivirás – las obres de mercurio se clavaron en un punto que las obres esmeraldas no distinguían, pero eso no le quietaba lo molesta, al contrarió, la hizo enfurecer más.

—Eres odioso – masculló apretando la mandíbula.

—Tu no te quedas atrás – le respondió entornando los ojos, dándole por unos segundos la impresión de ser un gato. Astoria estubo apunto de decirlo, pero se limitó a un comentario seco.

—Ya sé porque te llevas tan bien con Pansy – fue la respuesta, cargada de celos y desprecio. ¿Por qué Draco actuaba ahora así? Hace no mucho era una dulzura que la mimaba.

—¿Por que? - ahora era Draco el que parecía desconcertado ante el hecho de que Astoria hubiera sacado a su novia en la conversación.

—Por que son tal para cual – le miró fríamente, dejando traslucir que ella no era como ellos.

—Aprende ciencia, Greengrass, los opuestos se atraen, los iguales se repelen – le dijo con obviedad.

—Yo no te veo cara de imán, Malfoy – contestó, sonriendo con los labios separados pero los dientes juntos, dando una pose amenazadora, muy raro en ella, de hecho desconocida por cualquiera que la conociera. La linda bruja era demasiado linda como para verla amenazadora, en especial para Draco, quien se sonrió ante esa pose que le regalaba solo a él.

—Y yo te veo los colmillos – contra atacó el príncipe de las Serpientes, tomando desprevenida a la niña y plantandole un beso —No, en definitiva estoy seguro de que no tienes colmillos – soltó una risa, mirando el angelical rostro de Astoria sonrojado y los labios de duraznos entre abiertos y algos brillosos por el beso.

—Pero sé morder – replicó, cambiando su expresión a una molesta. Así como Draco le había robado un beso, la castaña tomó el rostro del chico frente a ella y lo besó, pero para sorpresa de Draco, la niña mordió sus labios con algo de fuerza.

—¡Maldición, Greengrass! ¡Eso deja marca! - se quejó, empujándola para apartarla. Ella sonreía victoriosa y él se cubrió la boca mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Te dije que sabía morder – le aclaró sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Y besar? - la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Astoria, pero no tanto como cuando Draco la tomó para plantarle un largo beso. Era un beso diferente a los anteriores, había más pasión, movía los labios con más desesperación y aunque por una parte la Greengrass debía de admitir que se sentía bien, no le gustaba pensar y saber que esa clase de besos se los daba a todas, ella prefería los dulces y suaves que le había dado solo a ella.

—¡Idiota! - de un modo pudo sacar fuerza para alejarlo y propinarle una sonora cachetada. Los ojos se las serpientes se clavaron los unos en los otros. Él con algo de molestia y ella con indignación.

—El amor duele, queridos míos – de repente una voz con eco se escuchó en el pantano, robandole un susto a los chicos, quienes voltearon a ver a todas partes sin encontrar nada. Hasta que Draco calló en cuenta.

—Es el sauce – le dijo galantemente a su prometida, ignorando los hechos anteriores. Astoria no pronunció ni una palabra y giró lentamente a ver a donde el sauce llorón estaba. Ahora lucía diferente, un rostro se había formado en la corteza del árbol, un rostro como el de una anciana y las ramas que plácidamente caían por los costados, ahora revoleaban alrededor como si fueran manos o tentáculos.

—¿Qué es eso, Draco? - Astoria parecia algo asustada con aquello, no es que no se imaginara algo así en el mundo magico, pero realmente no esperaba encontrase con uno y menos ese pantano tan desolado.

—Un Sauce del Amor – murmuró con obviedad. ¿Desde cuando Draco sabía de herbolaria? ¿No sería todo una mala broma?

—¿Un qué? - insistió la menor.

—Un Sauce del amor, querida. Fieles testigos de los grandes amores del mundo – la voz del árbol era femenina y tenía eco, sonaba demasiado amable para su propio gusto, lo peor podría ser que no sonaba falsa.

—¿Y, como el sauce boxeador le pega a la gente, el sauce del amor enamora a la gente? - Astoria rodó los ojos, sin disimular la burla en sus palabras.

—No querida, yo solo cuento los amores que me ha tocado ver – la pequeña de ojos verdes observo la amable expresión en la corteza del árbol, por alguna razón ahora todo parecía tener vida. Era hermoso para ser un pantano donde hace no mucho había cocodrilos.

—Y adivino ¿Nosotros seremos uno de esos amores? ¡Por favor! - volvió a rodar los ojos con fastidio. Observando que Draco sonreía nuevamente con calidez —Estas loco - le dijo haciendo ademán de irse.

—Uno nunca sabe, querida, pero eso sería un buen inicio. Claro que no siempre se tiene un final feliz – eso ultimo penas y lo alcanzó a escuchar, pues caminaba rápidamente para salir de ahí. No le dirigió la palabra a Draco por el resto del día, simplemente no quería. Prefirió resguardarse su cuarto... ¿Su cuarto? Si, ya lo sentía tuyo, de hecho podría incluso decir que se sentía en casa y eso asustaba.

**O-O-O**

El 31 de agosto llegó en un pestañeo y acompañado de una grata noticia, al menos grata para los Malfoy. Una carta de Hogwarts que notificaba que el heredero de la familia había sido elegido para ser Prefecto de Slytherin.

—Mas orgullosos no nos podemos sentir – le decía Narsisa a su hijo, mientras lo llenaba de empalagosos besos.

—Buen trabajo, Draco – su padre solo sonreía, quizás una parte de él daba por hecho que su hijo debía seguir sus pasos y por eso no lucia tan sorprendido.

—Tu padre también fue Prefecto en su quito año – le dijo su madre, viendo como el rubio se apartaba un poco cuando los huéspedes, los Greengrass, entraban al comedor. Los ojos de plata buscaban a la pequeña, quería ver la cara de Astoria cuando se enterara de aquello, sin embargo todos tomaron su lugar, sirvieron el desayuno y la niña no llegó.

—¿Y Astoria? - preguntó discretamente a Daphne.

—Se siente mal – le respondió sin poner mucho interés, aun se sentía algo dormida.

¿Astoria se sentía mal? Ese pensamiento bloqueo todo contacto con la realidad. No escuchó las felicitaciones de sus futuros suegros, ni la emoción y halagos de Daphne al saber que él sería un Prefecto. Lo único que quería saber era ¿Qué tenía Astoria? Y ¿Por qué sentía eso cuando se trataba de ella? Suspiró y sonrió con orgullo para comer de mala gana el desayuno, argumentado que los elfos eran unos inutiles para cocinar, que la comida no tenía sal o que estaba muy salado. Aun sus padres se extrañaron que después del buen humor, el heredero Malfoy tuviera un genio de los mil demonios.

No terminó de levantarse de la mesa cuando Cherla llevo el "urgente" mensaje de Pansy Parkinson, que se reducía a una felicitación y el anuncio de que ella también sería Prefecta, sin duda alguna, pasarían mucho tiempo juntos ese año que estaba por comenzar. Su novia estaba feliz, pero ¿Y él? Le alegraba ser Prefecto, saber que tendría poder sobre los demás, pero...

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Draco, no seas bruto! – se reprendió a si mismo dándose un golpe en la frente. ¿Como no lo pensó antes? La mejor manera de tener a Astoria controlada era esa, ser Prefecto le permitiría alejar a la niña de los Gryffindor. Sonrió de lado y algo más animado contestó la lechuza de Pansy, omitiendo detalles de su alegría, pero dejando claro al final la frase de _"Si, este puesto me mantendrá cerca de la chica más bella de Slytherin"_, posiblemente la pelinegra brincaría por toda su mansión, mientras él no alejaba de su mente ese aniñado y pálido rostro enmarcado en bucles miel, con ojos verdes.

Después de eso subió al tercer piso, deteniéndose en frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba su prometida. Se sintió tentado a tocar o entrar, pero se quedó con la mano levantada cuando la puerta se abrió ante él.

—¿Que haces? - preguntó Astoria extrañada al verlo en esa posición, aguantando la risa al caer en cuenta de porque él chico estaba así. Estaba a punto de golpear la puerta, pero ella se había adelantado.

—Nada, nada – dijo restandole importancia, rascándose disimuladamente el mentón. Viendo como la niña contenía la risa prefirió cambiar de tema —Te quería dar una noticia.

—¿Cual? - preguntó curiosa la niña. El príncipe de las serpientes le mostró la carga de Hogwarts con una expresión de triunfo —¿Te corrieron de Hogwarts? - atacó burlonamente, arrebatandole el sobre.

—Eso quisieras, Greengrass – pesé a lo que pudieran pensar, no tomó el comentario a mal, simplemente seguía sonriendo, esperando ver la cara de sorpresa que tendría la pequeña. Y no se equivocó, Astoria abrió la boca en una perfecta O, impactada ante la noticia. No sabía si felicitarlo o asustarse de que el pedante rubio de ojos plata sería un prefecto y tendría poder. Y ahora que lo recordaba: La clase de pociones, el examen de Snape, Draco iba a estar sobre ella todo el año. ¡Por merlín! La carta se le escapó de las manos.

—Esto no me puede pasar a mí – bufó, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta. Dejando a Draco atónito y solo.

**O-O-O**

Los señores Greengrass habían sido solicitados en el Ministerio, cuestiones de las nuevas reformas, así que las hermanas Greengrass llegaron al andén 9 y ¾ con los Malfoy. Daphne ubicó a Zabini y lo primero que pudo hacer fue huir, dejando a su hermanita con Draco.

—Nada será diferente ¿Verdad? - murmuró más para si misma que para su acompañante.

—¿Diferente en que? - Draco se había desconcertado con aquello —¿De que hablas? - pregunto confundido, viendo de reojo como Blaise se acercaba e ellos.

—Olvídalo – puntualizo intentando olvidar sus propios pensamientos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado durante esas vacaciones, estaba segura de que las cosas no serían muy diferentes ahora que todo regresaba a "la normalidad", estaban de nuevo en esos terrenos "peligrosos", donde él era el gran Príncipe de Slytherin y ella la "Traidora de Salazar" que andaba con los Gryffindor.

—¿Y tu hermana? - fue lo primero que dijo el moreno al llegar a donde Astoria y su amigo.

—No creo que quieras verla – masculló entre dientes el otro Slytherin, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de las esmeraldas.

—Se fue a apartar lugar - le respondió amablemente la niña, abrazando al recién llegado a forma de saludo, lo que no fue muy bien visto por su prometido que fulminaba a su amigo con la mirada —Gusto verte después de tanto tiempo.

—El gusto es mio, princesa – le beso la frente sonriente. Poniendo cara de disculpa al toparse con la expresión de su amigo rubio.

Astoria no notó eso, se quedó pensando en ¿Por que siempre la llamaban princesa? Pero antes de renegar escuchó la chillona voz de alguien.

—¡Mi amor! - gritó Pansy, llegando por detrás y colgándose de Draco. La menor de las Greengrass desvió la vista y se topo con sus amigos.

—¡Astoria! - gritó un peculiar grupo de leones. La niña sonrió y volteó a despedirse de Blaise, ignorando a Draco quien estaba rojo de pura furia. Definitivamente nada sería diferente, el verano solo habían sido sueños y algunas pesadillas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pd. Para los que no saben, el 19 es mi cumple, acepto fics de Dracoria (?) :3<strong>  
><strong>jajaja no se crean, me conformo con que me dejen un RR, eso me hace mega feliz<strong>

**Y otro Pd. es que ¿Quien quiere especial para Halloween?**  
><strong>Ya sé que tengo monton de cosas y fics pendientes y todo, pero si alguien pide algo para Halloween (Dracoria) lo hago, pero piensele que solo hago uno o no me doy abasto xD<strong>

**Notas del capitulo:**

Me equiboque, esto pertenece a esta parte del verano, Sorry, fueron las prisas.

Vestido de Astoria para la fiesta:

http :/2. . com/_fnqvfhwSlWE/SkWWqnq0mbI/AAAAAAAABxQ /EmxkZZuDzC4/s400/medieval+prom+dresses+look+like. jpg

Y el sauce del "amor", es algo asi como el de Pocahontas. No se si han visto Pocahontas y el arbol que era "la abuela", pues así mas o menos es el arbol del pantano, quería varear lo del sauce boxeador, por un sauce del amor y ya verán como partisipa en un futuro.

**RR's...**

**laina.1993 :** ¡Suerte en tu día linda! Gracias por leerme y comentarme, sorry si no te contesté el otro, te digo que las prisas y se me fueron muchas cosas...  
>Pero aquí esta el otro y espero lo disfrutes, un besote!<p>

**jjaacckkyy:** Hola, hermosa! Pues más o menos, ya después de quebrarme la cabeza un poco hubique donde será ese sueño, y solo espero no me maten por lo que va a pasar. Jajaja no te tortures tanto, ya ni yo que aun no sé muy bien como ponerlas en una misma escena, pero algo se me ocurrirá, solo ruego que les guste :3  
>Gracias hermosa! nos leemos! ^^<p>

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:** Lo sé, por eso yo soy partidaria de "Si uno quiere algo, hay que hacerlo uno mismo" por eso escribo de las parejas que me gustan, aunque rebusco por debajo de las pierdras ciberneticas para encontrar fics de esas parejas... curiosamente en ocaciones salen mis propios fics LOL xD  
>Me alegra mucho mucho de verdad que te guste! Como te dije, este capi es para ti, por seguir, por apoyarme y por tu cumple! felices 15!<p>

See, Draco es lindo como quiere. Yo también quisiera ser Astoria, oh bueno me conformo con ser la novia de Tom (no quiero nada, verdad? jajaja xD)

Ya empezó el tercer año! a ver como me va xP  
>"Antes era de pura curiosidad y después de leerte fue algo así de: LA AMO!"<br>¡ME ALEGRA! ME ENCANTA ESCUCHAR/LEER ESO!  
>¡GRACIAS LINDA!<br>Besos

**Ilusion's:**  
>No sé si tenga tiempo de terminar la viñeta ahorita, pero le voy a avanzar, no pasa de esta semana, creo...<br>Jajajaja pues a ver si no te dejo en shock con lo que va a pasar (?) 8D  
>No, ya en serio, gracias linda, por tu apoyo ^^ y por comentarme<br>Y a Daphne, que se me hace que la dejaré con Zabini al final, pero necesito algo de intriga para la trama, así que desastres por venir, no me manten Dx  
>Besos!<p> 


	26. Tercer año: Con el pie izquierdo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Gracias a todos los que me desearon feliz cumpleaños! la verdad si me la pasé bien y mil gracias a **_Marie Uchiha Weasley_ ** que me escribio un maravilloso fanfic de Dracoria para mi cumple, se llama **_"Mejor que Daphne"_** se los recomiendo mucho x3**

**Pues aquí les tengo el inicio del tercer año de la peque, un beso a todos y todas las que me leen, disfruten :3**

****Al final las respuestas a los RR y uns avisos.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****26. Tercer año: Llegando con el pie izquierdo.****

Los que la habían llamado eran Ivan, Dean, Dennis y Colin Creevey, además de dos chicas que no recordaba sus nombres.

—¿Que tal las vacaciones? - saludó animadamente Colin, ofreciéndole la mano a modo de saludo.

—No me puedo quejar – tomó la mano del chico y sonrió. La Slytherin se giró y observó a Ivan quien la miraba cálidamente con su soñadora sonrisa —Gracias por los chocolates y acordarte de mi cumpleaños – dijo soltando a Colin para abrazar al apuesto león. Ivan ahora era más alto y su rostro empezaba a acentuarse más con facciones algo cuadradas, diferente a las puntiagudas de Draco.

—¿Como olvidarme de tu cumpleaños y de lo mucho que te gustan esos chocolates? - le susurró, correspondiendo el abrazo. Sin embargo una de las dos chicas presentes jaló la mano de Ivan y le hizo una seña. El tren chilló, indicando que estaba por partir —¿Vienes? - le preguntó a Astoria mientras la soltaba para tomar su baúl.

—Dejé mis cosas donde mi hermana – respondió, clavando su vista en como esa chica no soltaba la mano de Ivan —Los busco en los compartimientos, adelántense – les aseguró, girándose para buscar a Daphne o a Draco, pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos, ni rastro de sus pertenencias. Nada de nada. No tardó ni un segundo en regresar la vista a donde estaban los Gryffindor, pero ya no estaban. Por unos instantes se sintió perdida, pero viendo como ya todos se despedían, decidió subir y rogar porque sus cosas no se quedaran abandonadas en la estación.

Cuando iba subiendo escuchó la voz de Harry despidiéndose y un ladrido, pero antes de que su vista ubicara la escena fue empujada por un montón de chicos que subían apresurados al tren para no perder el viaje. Dejó que pasaran y se quedó en el pasillo, mirando por una ventanilla como la estación se difuminaba a lo lejos por la velocidad. Esperó hasta que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos y calmadamente comenzó a recorrerlos para buscar a su hermana o al menos sus pertenencias.

Pasó de largo un vagón donde estaba Luna, haciendo nota mental de que regresaría en cuanto encontrara sus cosas.

—¿Astoria? - saludó tímidamente Neville viendo a la Slytherin sonreír.

—Hola ¿Neville, cierto? - bromeó un poco, poniendo cara de extraña, para luego abrazarlo. No habían convivido mucho el año pasado, de hecho lo más que podía recordar de el chico era cuando en su primer año compartieron el vagón en el tren, pero debía de admitir que le había caído bien, era un chico agradable.

—Si – intentó corresponder el abrazo, aunque traía las manos ocupadas —¿Crees que podríamos compartir vagón otra vez? - preguntó como si ella lo fuera a morder. Astoria le miró algo divertida, y aunque le hubiera gustado decir que si, ella no tenía un vagón, de hecho no tenía ni sus pertenencias.

—Lo siento, Neville, de hecho ando buscando a mi hermana y rogando porque ella tenga mis cosas – hizo un ademán con las manos, demostrando que no traía nada consigo más que su ropa. Pues aun la dichosa varita de Banshee estaba en su baúl junto a sus pashminas.

—Oh, esta bien. Espero verte luego – el chico sonrió y tomó sus cosas para seguir buscando un compartimiento, pero antes de retirarse por completo se volteó a verla y le hizo un gesto amable —Por cierto, felicidades, como dijiste quedaste en Slytherin – le recordó y luego continuó.

La niña suspiró y siguió buscando a su dichosa hermana, sus dichosas cosas y hasta su dichoso gato. Ahora entendía porque no había tenido mascotas antes, todas sus cosas siempre se perdían o las dejaba olvidadas en algún lugar.

O-O-O

Después de largos minutos se topó con el compartimiento donde estaba su hermana y los dos gorilas amigos de Draco.

—¿Y eso que no están los príncipes? - preguntó burlonamente cuando entró, ganándose una mirada algo ingenua de los dos chicos que allí estaban, pues su hermana parecía algo ausente.

—Están en el vagón de Prefecto – le informó uno de los gorilas, poniendo mala cara.

—¿Daphne, estas bien? - ignoró a Cravel y se acercó a su hermana para verla mejor, Daphne tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Ya se enteraron todos – susurró algo dolida.

—¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a que...? - no completó la oración, porque en ese justo momento Serp maulló y le saltó encima —Hola pequeñín ¿Me extrañaste? - le dijo al gato, tomándolo en sus brazos.

—Hasta Pansy esta enojada conmigo – susurró.

—Como si ella fuera el ejemplo de la decencia – masculló entre dientes para que los informantes "reales" no fueran con el chisme.

—Theo... esta intentando hablar con Tracey y Blaise... Blaise esta furioso, incluso golpeó a Theo – la mayor de las Greengrass rompió en llanto.

—Tranquila. Ya va a pasar – le animó la menor, dejando al gato de lado para abrazarla —Duele, lo sé, pero fue lo mejor.

La rubia abrazó fuerte a su hermana y sollozó un buen rato, hasta que se escuchó un ruido en la puerta, los Prefectos de Slytherin habían llegado.

—Crabbe, Goyle – llamó Draco, sin poner atención a la dulce niña que estaba en el compartimiento —Vengan, tenemos que ir a dar una noticia importante. Los amigotes lo siguieron sin preguntar mucho, a Astoria se le a figuraba que él era algo así como un político y ellos los guarda espaldas. Por unos instantes se sintió aliviada de no tener que lidiar con Malfoy, pero el gusto le duro poco cuando Pansy entró a la escena.

—¿Que haces aquí? - dijo escupiendo las palabras, mirándola con odio. ¿De donde sacaba Parkinson tanto reconr hacía ella?

—Consuelo a mi hermana ¿No ves? ¿Además de todo eres ciega? - le contestó en el mismo tono. Astoria ya no sería la misma niña dejada de antes, de hecho nunca había sido dejada, tenía su carácter y lo había demostrado bien su primer año.

—Yo soy su amiga, puedo con eso – murmuró, conteniendo las manos de gritarle o utilizar su nueva posición para amenazarla.

No lo hacía porque le naciera hacerlo o porque tuviera sentido de la razón, lo hacía porque Draco le había dejado muy claro que había personas con las que no se iban a meter y que iban a proteger. Al principio Pansy pensó y escuchó solo nombre de amigos, pero cuando Astoria fue incluida en esa lista, casi muere, pero no le quedo otra que aceptar la petición de su novio, claro que ahora solo le tenía más odio a la niña, que cada vez dejaba de parecer niña. Astoria tenía mejores curvas que ella, facciones muy delicadas y femeninas, además era delgada, pero bien proporcionada, y lo más llamativo: Tenía ojos de color. ¿Qué tenía eso de relevante? Pues, pocos sabían que a Draco le gustaban los ojos de color, y ella lo sabía, porque casi todas las chicas con las que la había engañado tenían ojos claros, no como ella.

—Tory, yo tengo tus cosas, tranquila – le susurró a su hermana , para luego aclarar un poco su garganta y limpiarse el rostro con la túnica que ya se había puesto —Déjame a solas con Pansy quiero hablar con ella.

—Esta bien, solo déjame tomar mi túnica – aclaró, tomándose unos minutos en los que sentía que si los ojos de Pansy fueran varitas, ya le había lanzado una maldición imperdonable. Tomó su túnica y su varita —Cualquier cosa, aquí estaré, Daph – dijo seriamente, dedicándole una mirada indiferente a la nueva Prefecta.

Lo primero que hizo fue a cambiarse a uno de los baños del tren, una vez ya con sus cosas, decidió dar una vuelta más a su hermana y luego irse a donde Luna. Pero antes de llegar a donde estaba su hermana se topo con una singular pareja ¿O debería de decir ex-pareja? ¿Alguna vez habían andado formalmente esos dos?

—Tracey por favor, escúchame – suplicó Nott. La chica lucía muy molesta, ignoraba completamente al castaño detrás de ella, pero cuando vio a Astoria se detuvo unos instantes, Teho también se detuvo al verla.

—Ahórrate la disculpa, no voy a perder tu amistad por nada – habló Tracey finalmente, viendo a Astoria que lucía algo confundida —Al fin de cuentas, este imbécil y yo no tenemos nada que ver, no sé porque me acosan y ofrecen disculpas – dijo con sarcasmo y rondando los ojos con fastidio —Como si me fuera a colgar de un árbol en el bosque prohibido. Que ridiculez – bufó pasando de largo y dejando a los dos algo desconcertados.

—¿Que fue eso? - le preguntó la de ojos verdes al de ojos azules.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que hacer que me escuche. Con permiso – se disculpó y salió corriendo hacia donde se había ido Tracey.

Astoria suspiró, ya se imaginaba el gran lió que se armaría por lo que había pasado, pero ahora el que más le preocupaba era Zabini. Blaise siempre había sido bueno con ella, de hecho, el chico era de los pocos Slytherin buenos que había. Tenía lo suyo, eso no lo podía negar, era un poco maniático con la sangre y el poder, pero era agradable, al menos a su gusto, Blaise era mejor persona que Draco, de hecho cualquiera era mejor persona de Draco, pero jodidamente estaba enamorada y comprometida con Draco, aun cuando existían miles de personas más.

Buscó lentamente por todos los pasillos, pero ni rastro del moreno. Se atrevió a pedirle a unos chicos que revisaran el baño, pero tampoco había conseguido nada. Continuó caminando por el tren, Zabini tenía que estar ahí, no existía forma en que se hubiera desvanecido o salido del tren que iba a toda velocidad. Solo le quedaba revisar el final, donde generalmente se sentaba los nuevos alumnos que no conocían a nadie. Pasó cuidadosamente, ganándose muchas miradas de los de primer año, pero les ignoró y siguió buscando al ex-novio de su hermana.

Finalmente y en un rincón en el ultimo compartimiento, donde nadie se sentaba por el mal estado que tenía, se encontraba Blaise sentado en el piso. El compartimiento tenía las butacas algo rotas y carecía de un estante para poner las pertenecías, además de que olía como a huevo podrido de dragón.

—Este lugar es un asco – dijo Astoria tapándose la nariz.

—La vida en general es un asco – le contestó su ex-cuñado con un deje de dolor y furia en sus palabra. El chico tenía las piernas flexionadas y en ella apoyaba sus manos, mientras miraba el techo como si hubiese algo muy interesante allí arriba.

—Lo sé, me lo repito todos los días – su respuesta sonó algo burlona e irónica, pero quería hablar con él y animarlo un poco. Esa era una cualidad de Astoria, ajustarse a una platica de forma tonta o sería, según lo requiriera la situación. No iba a dejar que su amigo se dejara morir por lo que había pasado, aunque tenía que admitir que todo estaba de cabeza.

—Princesa, de verdad. No la quiero agarrar en tu contra. Sé que no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó, pero no tengo animo... - dijo de golpe, casi sin respirar.

—Te aprendiste bien la linea – se burló y encogió de hombros, para luego irse a sentar a su lado, en el suelo —Me doy una idea de lo que te pasa. Sé que no es igual, pero entiendo lo que es saber que la persona que quieres esté con alguien más.

—¿Lo dices por Draco? - Blaise cambio su expresión de golpe y lucía muy sorprendido.

—No me cambies el tema – replicó desviando la vista.

—Te gusta Draco – afirmó y luego puso cara de pensativo para volverla a mirar —No, tu amas a Draco – aseguró convencido de lo que decía.

—¡Blaise! ¡Ese no es el punto! - se defendió —No estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa – el rostro de Astoria era como el de una niña chica haciendo berrinche y alegando algo que no iba a ganar, porque sabía que él sabia lo de su compromiso con Malfoy.

—Yo prefiero no hablar de la mía – suspiro, cruzando las piernas en el suelo —De hecho, yo ya no tengo vida amorosa -concluyó con ironía.

—Fue cruel, pero no te tires a morí. Tú eres una gran persona, cualquiera estaría feliz de tenerte de novia – le tomo la mano al moreno para apretarla suave a forma confort.

—Cualquiera, menos tu hermana – bufó de mala gana.

—Es que ella tiene gustos raros – comentó al aire, haciendo gestos de no querer hablar de eso detalladamente, pero dejando claro que no era la culpa de él.

—Le gusta Draco, ya lo había notado – le dijo con naturalidad, aprovechando para ponerse de pie y acomodarse la tunica que ya se había puesto también.

—¿Como lo sabes? - preguntó Astoria, levantando el rostro y mirándole muy sorprendida de que él supiera eso. ¿A caso Daphne había tenido el descaro de ser tan sincera con TODOS? Ahora si la podían matar, si Daphne había confesado su amor abiertamente, podía jurar la que se iba a armar y ella quedaba indirectamente en medio, por ser la hermana de ella y la prometida del príncipe de las serpientes.

—Era evidente, fui un ciego al no darme cuenta antes o posiblemente no lo quería aceptar – la voz de Zabini sonaba dolida, pero intentaba aparentar fortaleza y como si le fuera indiferente lo que pasaba. Se sacudió la ropa y se acomodo algo el cabello, aunque realmente no tenía mucho, siempre lo usaba tipo corte militar y apenas y le había crecido algo.

—¿En serio? - cuestiono algo insegura de la respuesta.

—Babea, literalmente, por él. Es amiga de su novia y se vuelve novia de uno de sus amigos, luego se besuquea con otro de sus amigos. Es obvio que lo único que quiere es estar cerca de él. Ella se enfurece más que Pansy cuando Draco anda con otra y esas cosas... ¿No me digas que tu no lo habías notado? - la explicación de Zabini era convincente, lógica y lo peor: era verdad. Los Slytherin eran demasiado astutos, muy difícil de engañar o de que algo se les escapara. ¿Ella también sería así?

—Es una lastima, porque él jamás va a tomar enserio a nadie – dijo para si misma, algo perdida en sus pensamientos.

—A mí me parece que te toma enserio a ti – comentó el moreno mirándola suspicaz, pues él era consciente de que los dos estaban comprometidos y aunque ninguno había entrado en detalle, ni le había dado mucha información, había notado pequeños detalles que los delataban.

—Es solo compromiso- bufó de mala ganas, poniéndose de pie también para salir de ese lugar y ofrecerle la mano a su amigos, porque fuera lo que fuera, Zabini siempre le había apoyado y para ella, él era su amigo.

—Vamos, lo peor que puede pasar es que mate a Theo – añadió en tono de burla, mientras tomaba la mano de la niña.

—No dejaré que mates a nadie – le advirtió con ese mismo tono de burla, sin soltar su mano, para caminar por los pasillos del tren. No era intencional, simplemente no le había provocado soltarle la mano a Zabini y nunca pensó que tomarlo de la mano le traería consecuencias. y tal cual sería siempre, ningún año de Astoria empezaría o terminara bien al parecer, por que aunque pudo prevenir la primer desgracia del año, no lo hizo.

—¿Por que están de la mano? - a mitad del pasillo y seguido de sus dos gorilas, estaba Draco Malfoy, mirandole fijamente, con los ojos destellando de furia.

—¿Qué? - Astoria tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, pero aun cuando calló en cuenta de a lo que se refería su prometido, no soltó a Zabini y prefirió atacar, que aclarar —Por que quiero, puedo y no me da miedo.

—Draco – Blaise intentó hablar al ver como su amigo se ponía rojo, pero antes de que si quiera soltara la mano menor de su ex-novia, un puñetazo fue directo a su rostro y otro a su estomago.

—¡Esto no se queda así! - el rubio estaba visiblemente furioso y no lo disimulaba ni un poco —Tú y Theo dan tal para cual, al parecer, de los tres, soy el único que no se ha metido con la chica de un amigo – recitó casi escupiendo las palabras y sin darles oportunidad de responder, se retiró y de pasada amenazó a un chico de primero, diciendo que cuando llegaran le tocaría limpiar los baños y más basura de esa. Se sentía poderoso al ser Prefecto y un desdichado al ver como sus mejores amigos ahora ya no estaban ahí. Theo seguro que no le hablaría, porque él fue quien desató la bomba de lo que había pasado con Daphne, y él ya no le hablaría a Zabini... ¿Como pudo haber tomado de la mano a SU Astoria?

—¿Que le pasa a ese imbécil? - gritó al aire la niña, mientras observaba a Zabini con preocupación —¿Estas bien?

—Pega duro – murmuró limpiándose la boca, pues el golpe le había reventado el labio.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo siento! - chilló al ver como había quedado la boca de su amigo.

—Tienes que aclararle esto o de verdad me va a matar – la expresión de Blaise era la de un perro a medio morir y no porque le tuviera miedo al rubio, al contrario, era de los que más le molestaba llevándole la contra, pero eran amigos y dejar ese mal entendido acabaría con una buena amistad que ya tenía años.

—Lo siento. No pensé que lo fuera a tomar así, menos con Crabbe y Goyle presentes – murmuró algo apenada por la actitud de Draco y porque nuevamente una de sus tonterías lastimaba a Zabini. Primero lo del baño durante el primer año, Snape lo castigó y provocó que su hermana terminara con Blaise, ahora por agarrarle la mano, su mejor amigo le acaba de golpear y decir que era un traidor. ¿Como le hacía Blaise para no odiarla, cuando ella solo le traía problemas grandes?

—No creo que le den mucha importancia, esos dos tienen memoria a corto plazo – intentó bromear, pero su sonrisa no era muy cómica con ese golpe que ya se había puesto morado.

Astoria se quedo con su ex-cuñado el resto del viaje, no buscaron sus pertenencias ni un compartimiento, solo andaban por los pasillos, hablando de las vacaciones y otras viejas cosas, hasta que el expreso se detuvo en la estación de Hosmeade. El chico se retiró primero, para ir por sus cosas, Astoria por su parte se quedo en el pasillo viendo a muchos pasar, para finalmente ir a la cabina que curiosamente estaba vacía.

—Primera vez que te veo tan cooperativa – dijo refiriéndose a su hermana y el hecho de se hiciera cargo de sus cosas durante el viaje.

Salió del lugar y pudo ver a lo lejos como Draco y su peculiar grupo, entre ellos su hermana, amenazaban a unos alumnos para tener un carruaje para ellos solos. Iba a reclamar, pero se ahorro todo eso e incluso dejó que su equipaje se fuera con ellos, no quería cruzar palabras con el rubio, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Observó otro carruaje donde pudo distinguir a Luna y a Harry. ¿Ellos dos se conocían? Bueno como fuera, ese carruaje era perfecto para ella, iba lleno de amigos y no enemigos, por ahora. Se acercó con paso veloz y en el transcurso vio como Neville, Hermione y Ron se hacían parte del grupo. Cuando llego el singular grupo la volteo a ver.

—¿Tienen espacio para mi? - murmuró algo apenada.

—Por supuesto - Harry fue el primero en hablar, ya que quería cambiar un poco el tema sobre esas criaturas que había visto jalando el carruaje.

—¿Y tus cosas? - preguntó curioso Ron, viendo que la chica solo subía con lo que traía puesto, sin su gato, ni maletas, ni nada.

—Fueron secuestradas por el enemigo - bromeó, ganándose una sonrisa incomoda por parte de todos —Se las llevó mi hermana - aclaró mientras se sentaba a un lado de Harry.

—¿Y que tal tu verano? - habló finalmente Hermione, mirando con una sonrisa un tanto burlona a la pequeña. Astoria estuvo apunto de reclamar que le diera su información a Vicktor y que este la divulgara por todo el colegio, pero antes de decir una palabra, Luna habló.

—Te subiste con el pie izquierdo – le contestó Luna muy alarmada, como si fuera la profesora Trelawney y lo de su pie fuera un terrible mal presagio.

Todos se voltearon a ver entres si y Astoria se limitó a sonreír nerviosa. ¿Por qué sus años no empezaban de manera normal, común y corriente como el de cualquier otra persona?

—Hola, Luna - saludó con la mano.

El viaje continuó en silencio, hasta que las carrozas se detuvieron frente al castillo de Hogwarts. Astoria fue la última en bajar y Neville la ayudo ofreciendole la meno, pero apenas piso el suelo, luna volvió a gritar.

—¡Astoria! ¡Otra vez tu pie Izquierdo! - la Slytherin quería que se la tragara la tierra y rogaba porque la "superstición" de Luna no fuera verdad.

* * *

><p>Aviso 1:<strong> "Especial de Halloween"<strong>

Lo voy a hacer porque me lo pidieron, y ya saben que su opinión es lo que más cuenta! ^^

Aunque ya tengo unas ideas, me preguntaba si alguien conoce una canción "romántica" de Halloween, yo estaba buscando una que hace tiempo había leído en un fic, que hablaba sobre Jack y Sally y eso, pero cuando busque, el fic había sido borrado y por más que busco no encuentro esa canción. No es la de la pelicula, es otra, que habla de ellos. Pero como sea, si alguien tiene una buena canción me dice, ya saben que la música inspira xP

Aviso 2:** "Ejercito de Dumbledore"**

Les contestaré a todos de una vez y les pediré unos consejitos sobre esto, aunque ya tengo la idea, me hace falta algo de ayuda.

Astoria si formará parte del ED y de La orden del Fenix, pero no será como creen, eso lo van a leer luego. Además de que lo hará usando un "seudonimo" así como Canuto, Quejicus y así.

Por lo que les pido, denme opciones, porque no se me ocurren muchas cosas ingeniosas para que sea el seudónimo de la Slytherin, pero que no sea tan obvia. D: Por fa!

Aviso 3: **"Fanfic"**

En general, para los que saben o no saben, el fic se desarrollará con toda la historia de HP, el crecimiento de Astoria, también parte de lo que no vimos después de la batalla final y el epilogo y terminará poco después del epilogo, creo.

Así que me disculpo de ante mano si tengo alguna inconsistencia, déjenme saber si de repente ven algo que no cuadra, así lo podré corregir de imediato.

También como sabrán me apoyo principalmente en la película y ¡Ya encontré los libros! en la librería de mi escuela! Gracias a Ilusion's que muy amablemente me ofrecio proporcionarmelos Online, pero creo que me quedo con los libros de hojas y así, porque los puedo leer mientras ando en el camión y tengo un rato libre en la escuela, y así le avanzo más.

¿Por que todo esto? ¡Por que estoy feliz! ¡Ya son 26 capítulos! ¡112 Comentarios! ¡6,404 visitas! ¡27 favoritos! y ¡16 alertas!

**¡AMO ESTE FIC! ¡ES MI MAYOR PROYECTO Y ME EMOCIONA QUE ESTÉ SIENDO ACEPTADO POR USTEDES! ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!**

RR's.

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>Jajaja no te preocupes, con que me comentes tarde que temprano o solo uno está bien! ¡Me alegra mucho! ¡Y me alegra más que te guste!<p>

^^ Gracias por desearme feliz cumpleaños! Besos lindo! y ya dije, el especial de Halloween esta asegurado, aunque me tarde un poco, jeje.

**lilius's fan**

¡Me alegra saber que te gustó! ¡Gracias por la felicitación!

Cierto, me siento mal fan... ya había olvidado eso. De hecho para mi cumpleaños de aquel tiempo me dieron unas cosas de Harry Potter y yo ni sabía quien era, quien diría que casi 12 años después yo acá bien emocionada y adorándoles. A ver que más hago para celebrar el 31 con ustedes, bueno con todos los lectores de Fanfiction :3

**Marie Uchiha Weasley**

¡Yo también! Jajaja ¡Gracias, genial ¿no? Cumplimos el mismo mes! Yo extraño las fiestas de allá, las calaveritas y todo eso, realmente es muy lindo, y pues admito que también me gusta Halloween, pero el día de muertos me parece más lindo :3

¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! ¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HIZO QUE ESCRIBIERAS ESE DRACORIA!

¡El honor fue mio! ¡Mil gracias linda! Espero tenerte hasta el final de esta historia, y te agradezco mucho que me vengas leyendo y siguiendo :3

Jajajaja ¡Exacto! No será para nada un año "normal" de hecho nunca ha sido un año normal en Hogwarts xD

¡Ya verán lo que pasa! Jejeje gracias por lo del árbol, bueno por el alago, la verdad es que no sé como se me vino a la metente Pocahontas en ese momento que dije, hace falta algo de magia así...

¡Lo sé! A mi no me gusta ya la segunda parte... a mi gusto debió quedarse con John y no con el otro wey D:

Jajajaja LOL! Justo en el face bromeo con una amiga que disque ya somos novios, ya nos comprometimos y que necesito que me ayude a buscar mi vestido de novia para casarme con él (?) xD

JAJAJA lo sé, estoy loca pero ¡COMO LO AMO! x3!

Wiiii me alegra escuchar eso, lo sabes!

Pues yo también tuve mis momentos, incluso llegué a leer Draco/Harry pero pues ya no es lo mio. Ahora solo Astoria/Draco y así, las parejas cannon, aun cuando dé insinuaciones de otras cosas xD  
>Nunca he leido de la siguiente generación, pero posiblemente me tome un tiempo para hacerlo nwn<p>

¡GRACIAS! ¡SE TE QUIERE LINDA!

**Ilusion's**

Jajaja te quedaras con el ojo cuadrado cuando veas, pero no seas impaciente xD  
>¡Si! ¡Será un año lleno de sorpresas y demás! ¡Sobre todo por lo que se avecina!<p>

Pues como contesté, si, será parte del E.D, aunque tuve mis dudas al principio, ya sé como ubicarla más, solo necesito un bendito seudónimo para la niña y la idea esta completa :3

¡Me alegra saber que te guste! ¡bueno que te encante, que es mejor! jajaja sí, ese árbol será de mucha ayuda en un futuro ^^

Gracias por el ofrecimiento hermosa ¡De verdad que si! Y si un día por x o por y los ocupo, espero que tu propuesta siga en pie, pero ahora, me es factible usar los libros de papel, porque así los leo más rápido y avanzo más con las ideas xP

Y si avanzo más con las ideas, pues escribo más de este fic y publico más xD

¡Gracias por la felicitación! Y felicidades para ti por adelantado, entonces cumples el 18 de Noviembre? O:

Si quieres algo en especial para ese día, solo dime y haré lo posible para tenerlo :3

Lo sé! le estoy avanzando pero me quede trabada! Irónico, con la palabra suelta me salió un montón y con la frase, apenas y llevo unas lineas xD

¡Gracias por todo, linda! ¡Un beso!

**mcbv-LoveHarryPotter**

Te confieso. Antes que nada ¡Gracias por desearme cosas lindas! :3

¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic! ¡MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Y como la primera frase... Te confieso -que repetitiva soy- que tu comentario en particular fue el que me hizo reconsiderar lo de el E.D y la orden del Fenix. Aunque ya verán como se desarrolla todo, lo del "anonimato" ¡Necesito un seudónimo! Escucho sugerencias Dx

Saludos desde acá para Colombia! ¡Besos!

**jjaacckky**y

Hola hermosa!

Pues no no actualicé el 19, aunque pude hacerlo, jejeje me tomé libre ese día (?) ¡Mentira! Estaba hasta el tope de tarea, de hecho hoy si me lo tomé libre y no fui a la escuela xD

Pero gracias por tus felicitaciones! ^^ Muchas gracias de verdad! Sobre todo por leerme y siempre dejarme un lindo comentario!  
>Pues creo que ya quedo claro que no será un año normal, y las cosas no pueden ser como siempre después de todo lo que ha pasado xD<br>Espero que sigas leyendo hermosa! Un besote!

**Cess London**

¡HOLA LINDA!

Lamento si tardé en actualizar! les dije que la Uni me consume, pero siempre me hago tiempo para no dejarles abandonados Dx

OMG! que rico ese olor la verdad y jajajaja después de un rato caí en cuenta que mejor dicho eso de la vainilla era para Astoria y Draco era de Canela, pero arg! no se si corregir, creo que lo voy a dejar así, aunque Draco huela dulce dulce xD

Lo sé a mi también me gustan los Ferrero aunque hace muuucho que no como uno xP

Y jajaja es que no podía faltar la idirecta, aunque Pansy no capte, aunque a lo mejor y después cae en cuenta xD

Pues no sé, la verdad no creo, pensaba en ponerle otras pareja a Astoria y que ella e Ivan fueran buenos amigos, así no se lastimarían tanto, pero pues ya veré como muevo todos los líos amorosos de Hogwarts xD

¡Un beso, hermosa! Gracias por leerme siempre :3

**Ahora si, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos a todos y todas :3**


	27. Tercer año: Tiempo compartido

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Wii aquí estoy puntual publicando ^^ **

**Mil gracias por todos los RR que me han dejado, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz y ya saben que toda opinión y sugerencia cuenta.**

****Al final avisos y las respuestas a los RR.**

**Sin nada más que añadir ahorita, a leer y espero que disfruten :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****27. Tercer año: Tiempo compartido.****

Llegaron al castillo y se separaron sin decir mucho, cada cual se dirigió a su mesa en el gran comedor.

Astoria en particular, evitó sentarse cerca del grupo de Draco, buscó a Zabini o Tracey pero antes de ubicarlos, el profesor Snape pasó aun lado de ella y de mala manera la obligo a sentarse en el primer espacio vacío que encontró. Dejándola rodeada de Slytherin que no conocía.

—Que malditas maneras – masculló entre dientes, viendo como el jefe de la casa se apartaba para ir a su lugar en la mesa con los demás profesores.

—Es divertido, cuando no le toca a uno – dijo uno de los chicos en un tono un poco travieso. Astoria levanto la vista para toparse con él que había dicho eso.

Era un chico que se veía mayor que ella, como de la edad de Zabini y Malfoy, tenía la piel pálida y su cabello era color miel igual al de ella, solo que sus ojos eran azules, un azul muy claro que podía confundirse con gris. Tenía una sonrisa picara, con curiosos hoyuelos en las mejillas, su cabello era ondulando y un poco largo, por lo que dos mechones traviesos callearían sobre su frente, mientras el resto se mantenía pulcramente peinado hacia atrás.

—Claro, el problema es cuando le toca a uno – bufó ella, apartando la mirada. Podría jurar que se había sonrojado de solo verlo.

—Cole Greyback – le saludó, extendiendo la mano atreves de la mesa. La chica de ojos verdes le miró unos instantes dudosa, pero terminó extendiéndole la mano. El contacto era tan suave y una corriente eléctrica la recorrió cuando él apretó su mano.

—Astoria Greengrass – dijo con algo de falta de aire. Los dos se miraron por unos instantes, sin soltarse la mano y sin notar las miradas que se posaron sobre ellos, en especial una plateada desde casi el otro extremo de la mesa.

—¡Greyback, Coop! - se escuchó la voz de McGonagall que pasaba a los de primero para que el sombrero seleccionador los asignara a su casa.

Cole soltó la mano de Astoria y volteó muy interesado a ver al chico que acaba de pasar al frente para ser seleccionado.

—Su hermano – me murmuró una chica pelirroja que estaba sentada cerca.

—¿En serio? - la Greengrass volteó a ver a donde estaba el hermano de ese chico que acaba de conocer. El pequeño de primero tenía casi los mismos rasgos de Cole, pero su cabello era más oscuro. Pasaron unos segundos en lo que el sombrero seleccionado parecía pensar y debatirse en que casa ponerlo, hasta que gritó...

—¡Hufflepuff! - todos los de dicha casa comenzaron a aplaudir, sin embargo el chico de Slytherin y hermano mayor del recién seleccionado, tenía una expresión desencajada. Astoria pensó que así se hubiera visto Daphne si a ella la hubieran puesto en Gryffindor. ¿Por que siempre parecía que la familia tenía que pertenecer solo a una casa? No todos eran iguales, así que no debería de tener nada de raro que cada cual perteneciera a la casa donde mejor encajara. Pero desgraciadamente así no eran las cosas, la mayoría de Slytherin tenían ese largo historia de que toda su familia había formado parte de la casa de Salazar, como los Greengrass y Malfoy, era casi una obligación formar parte de esa casa.

—¡Lo voy a matar! - murmuró el chico frente a Astoria, conteniendo la rabia.

—Vamos Cole, no es para tanto – un chico aun lado de él habló, era también bien parecido. Astoria lo conocía de vista pues lo tenía en su salón, por lo que ese chico tendría la misma edad que ella, lo que significaba que Cole sería mayor que ellos dos, pues estaba segura que recordaría un rostro así en su clase.

—¿Hufflepuff? - volvió a repetir molesto, ignorando los aplausos del resto de la ceremonia que continuaba.

—No es tan malo – se atrevió a decir Astoria.

—¿No? Mi hermano acaba de quedar en una patética casa mediocre, llena de sangre sucia – escupió, con el mismo tono y desprecio que usaba Draco al referirse a los nacidos de Muggle.

—Por favor – Greengrass rodó los ojos mal humorada, sobre todo porque por unos instantes le pareció estar discutiendo con Malfoy y no con un extraño.

—¿No me digas que abogas por ellos o peor, eres una de ellos? - contestó enarcando las cejas, esa misma expresión de su prometido. Astoria le miró expectante, y optó por atacar en lugar de indignarse, finalmente, era una Slytherin.

—Tengo la sangre más limpia que tú, soy una Greengrass – le respondió mirándole fijamente. Esos ojos azules le recordaban demasiado los de Draco, y por su propio bien tenía que dejar de pensar en su prometido o terminaría loca.

—Y yo un Greyback – fanfarroneó —Y ese tarado de allá debería de estar aquí – volvió a rezongar, girándose a ver a donde su hermano lo miraba asustado.

—Ya dejalo, Cole – intervino la chica pelirroja que estaba aun lado de Astoria. Ahora que la veía mejor, también la conocia, de vista.

Nunca se había tomado la molestía de interactuar con sus compañeros, de hablar con otros Slytherins y demás. Durante su primer año se limitó a la soledad y los amigos de Daphne, luego a Ivan y los Gryffindor, también las francesas y así. Era la primera vez que mantenía la conversación con chicos de su edad y de su propia casa, y eso la hacía sentir extraña pero al mismo tiempo confiada.

—Eres su hermano, en lugar de atacarlo, apoyalo – los dos chicos y la chica voltearon a ver a la niña con nariz de botón.

—Hasta que por fin escucho algo cuerdo – comentó entre risas el que estaba sentado aun lado de Cole. Mientras el susodicho, mantenía la mirada fija en la niña. Tenía que admitir que era linda y que no entendía como es que nunca antes la había visto o notada. ¿Como había dejado pasar desapercibida a una ángel?

—Leo, cállate – Cole rompió el contacto visual y volteó a ver a su amigo.

—Callaos los dos, el direc va a hablar – les indicó la chica aun lado de Asotira.

—Como si me importara lo que dice el viejo, Paige – bufó el que se llamaba Leo.

La menor de las Greengrass se memorizaba los nombres de sus nuevos conocidos, si bien no podía decir que eran excepciones como los Gryffindor, debía admitir que le habían caído bien, por ahora. El resto de la noche continuó con la presentación de la nueva profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Dolores Umbridge, quien una sarta de tonterías a lo que los alumnos murmuraban cosas no muy agradables. Aunque muchas de ellas, dichas por Cole y Leo, hicieron reír a la Greengrass, como eso de que parecía un zapo.

**O-O-O**

Entró apresurada a la clase de pociones, maldiciendo por lo bajo que durante sus tres años en Hogwarts, siempre tenía como primera hora esa materia. ¡Durante tres años despertando para ir a aguantar al profesor Snape!

Observó todo por unos segundos, viendo que nuevamente les había tocado con los Gryffindor y ahí estaba Ivan, sentado aun lado de esa pelinegra con la que lo había visto en la estación. Por otro lado estaba el chico, Leo, con el que había hablado en el comedor, a su lado estaba Paige, quien al percatarse de su presencia le hizo una seña para que fuera con ellos.

—Llegas tarde – murmuró por debajo la chica pelirroja que tenía también ojos verdes, aunque los ojos de Paige eran un verde opaco y claro, como un griss verdoso, diferentes al verde intenso y esmeralda de los de Astoria.

—Me quede dormida – arrugó la nariz mientras se acomodaba a un lado de ella y ponía sus cosas.

—Lo sé, que horror. Casi muero al ver que por tercer año tenemos esta clase a primer hora – habló de mala gana — Con las cosas de aquí se me revuelve el estomago – gesticuló poniendo cara de asco, a lo que Astoria rió discretamente.

La clase comenzó cuando por fin el profesor hizo su aparición, no se veía muy contento que digamos.

—Hoy harán la una poción para el aliento – recitó apenas y estuvo al frente de los alumnos, sin siquiera saludar o dar una bienvenida al nuevo año. Tener a Snape el primer día de clases era de lo peor —Las instrucciones están aquí – apuntó a la pizarra con su varita y todas las instrucciones aparecieron en orden —Tengan cuidado, no quiero que dejen el salón oliendo a trol – dijo severamente —Los ingredientes y los materiales están donde siempre, a trabajar.

Para Astoria la clase nunca pasó a ser tan divertida como en esos momentos. Paige era muy agradable, y Leo también, aunque juntos se le figuraba ver a Tracey a Theo peleando como "enamorados". Sin embargo prefirió apartar problemas ajenos de su cabeza y limitarse a trabajar en la pócima, deseando que Snape hubiese olvidado lo del dichoso examen para ponerle a Draco de tutor.

Volteó a ver disimuladamente a donde estaban Ivan, la pelinegra esa y otros Gryffindor con los que se juntaba el año pasado. Esa niña se veía muy alegre y pegada a Ivan, y debía de admitir que no le agradaba para nada, sobre todo el sentirse desplazada. ¿Aunque de verdad la habían desplazado o ella se había quitado? No, era lo mejor, ella no podía querer a Ivan como él se merecía, aunque le hubiera gustado seguir con su amistad.

—Cuidado, se esta poniendo verde tu poción – le advirtió Paige mirándola preocupación. La Greengrass se asustó e intentó apagar la llama bajo el caldero, pero antes de conseguirlo, el profesor ya se había acercado e inclinado a oler su pócima.

—Interesante, juraría que debería oler a hierva buena y no a pies de trol – bufó irónicamente, lo que más asustó es que no lucía enojado —Creo que esto deja más que claro lo urgente que necesita la tutoría- argumentó el profesor con una amplia sonrisa —A las 5, aquí. Ya tengo al tutor perfecto.

—Pero no soy la única que tiene una poción mala – alegó la niña frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo entendido que quiere trabajar en San Mungo. Necesita un Extraordinario en Pociones para ser una Medimaga – le argumentó con fluida naturalidad, mientras Astoria se preguntaba como su profesor sabía eso de ella.

—¿Dije eso? Quise decir que quiero trabajar como Periodista y ellas no hacen pociones – replicó mal humorada, pero Snape la ignoró olímpicamente.

—A las 5 de la tarde, después de comer si prefiere. Estará dos horas aquí – le aseguró, alejándose de ella y los otros dos chicos.

—Que pesado – murmuró Leo, inclinándose a oler su poción —Interesante, huele a sapo – sonrió de lado en forma culpable, por lo que las dos chicas rompieron la tensión y comenzaron a reír.

La clase terminó y el timbre sonó, se toparon con los de quinto que iban a entrar a tomar la clase que ellos estaban dejando. Y curiosamente eran las mismas casas: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Por lo que no pudo evitar toparse con Draco y toda su pandilla que lo seguía, así como más atrás estaba Harry con sus dos amigos de siempre. Mientras el rubio se veía animado, el castaño con la cicatriz en su frente se veía molesto.

—Adivinación...- bufó Paige viendo el horario que les tocaba.

—Dime que no nos toca con los Gryffindor de nuevo – dejó escapar Astoria cuando veía lo que ya se imaginaba: Ivan había besado a esa niña en los labios, esa pelinegra era la novia del león que había sido su novio. Empezaba a odiar a las pelinegras, de verdad.

—De hecho nos toca con los Ravenclaw – anunció Leo, ganándose unas miradas curiosas por parte de las chicas —Me lo dijo Anely – se defendió.

—¿Anely? - preguntó Paige con cara de pocos amigos —Pensé que ya no le hablabas a esa...

Astoria entendió en ese instante que sus sospechas no eran erradas, a Paige le gustaba Leo, pero no era capaz de admitirlo o demostrarlo. Solo esperaba que esos dos no terminaran de la misma manera que habían terminado Trecey y Theo.

**O-O-O**

Así siguieron a la siguiente clase y al resto de ellas, siempre los tres juntos, hasta que llegaron las 4 de la tarde, cuando que se dirigieron al gran comedor.

—¡Muero de hambre! - anunció Leo, llegando hasta un espacio de la mesa donde estaba Cole comiendo algo de puré de papa mientras leía un ejemplar del Profeta — Hombre, tu das miedo cuando estas así – el menor negó con la cabeza. Cole solía actuar como si fuera mayor y estuviera por encima de los demás, aunque era agradable muy a su estilo.

—Me informo, deberías hacer un día lo mismo – le respondió en el mismo tonó burlón, viendo con agrado que esa pequeña de ojos esmeralda estaba con sus dos amigos —¿Astoria?

—¿Cole? - respondió igual, sentándose enfrente de él, aun lado de Paige.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero necesitaba más presencia femenina – anunció la pelirroja, abrazando de lado a Astoria, quien por unos instantes se sintió incomoda, pero lo dejó de lado, repitiéndose a si misma "estos son tus nuevos amigos" y es que algo le decía que después de todo lo que había pasado sería difícil tener buena relación con los Gryffindor. No, mentira, lo que no quería era estar cerca de Ivan, no tenía nada en contra de los demás, quizás solo de esa pelinegra.

—Para nada, al contrario, bienvenida a este grupo de locos – bromeó el de cabello amielado, dando un trago a su jugo de calabaza.

—Bienvenida, Leo Dolohov – dijo Leo mientras devoraba una chuleta y apenas se le entendía.

—Lo siento, que tonta – reparó la chica, soltando a Astoria —Paige Rowle – se presentó a si misma, levantando las manos como quien se declara culpable.

—Que modales los dos, se presentan un día después – se burló Cole negando con la cabeza. La Greengrass se sonrió y también negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupen, con el nombre de pila bastaba – repuso ella, provocando que los otros tres se sonrieran. Sobre todo la sonrisa de Cole la tenía cautiva, tenía un aire tan parecido al de Draco, pero más agradable, menos burlón y más elegante.

Comieron de nuevo entre risas y bromas de lo ocurrido en el día. Así fue como Astoria se enteró que Cole estaba en 4to año, por lo que era mayor que ella, pero menor que Draco. También se enteró que los tres eran sangre pura, que Paige odiaba las manzanas y que Leo era alérgico a los animales como los gatos, por lo que descartó presentarle a Serp.

—Ya casi son las 5 – le advirtió Paige a Astoria quien jugaba con su varita y el pudin de zanahoria, compitiendo contra Leo quien hacia lo mismo pero con pudin de chocolate, formando figuras en el aire.

—¿Que pasa a las 5? - preguntó Greyback curioso, volteando a ver a la susodicha que se desconcentró y dejó caer el pudin sobre Leo.

—¡Ops! ¡Lo siento! - se disculpó avergonzanda.

—Descuida, _evanesco_ – Paige limpió rápidamente a Leo, dándole una sonrisa ganadora, haciendo más evidente lo que ya se sabía.

—¿Pero, que pasa a las 5? - insistió el mayor de los cuatro, ignorando lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

—Snape quiere que valla a tomar tutoría para su clase – contestó resignada, mientras acomodaba sus cosas.

—Es un pesado, la pócima de Leo olía peor – argumentó Rowle. Viendo como la nueva integrante del grupo se despedía.

—Nos vemos en la salo común – anuncio antes de perderse a distancia, logrando que varios de los presentes notaran su partida. Entre esos presentes estaba su hermana, quien se preguntó como demonios su hermana había comenzando a hablar con "esos".

**O-O-O**

—Tarde – le recibió el profesor de pociones en la entrada a las mazmorras.

—Usted dijo que podía ir a comer – se defendió haciendo un puchero de niña malcriada. Se sentía algo extraña, como estar viviendo una película y decir "lo que esta pasando, no esta pasando de verdad" y no era solamente por que de manera tan rápida y eficaz ya tenía a Draco de tutor por dos horas.

—Hola, princesa – le saludó en un tono entre divertido y seductor el príncipe de Slytherin. Astoria estubo apunto de gritarle, pero Snape pasó a su lado, haciendo que se mordiera la lengua para no comenzar a pelear.

—Hoy harán algo simple, al menos para el señor Malfoy – anunció, cruzándose de brazos como siempre —Un filtro de paz. Esta mañana los de quinto han hecho uno y el del señor Malfoy es más que aceptable – continuó con su fría voz —Conoce las direcciones, los ingredientes y el porque, así que espero le enseñe bien a la señorita Greengrass – concluyó.

—¿Pero no deberíamos de hacer la del aliento que me salió mal? - Astoria se arrepintió a los dos segundos de haber dicho eso y es que ya imaginaba la respuesta que recibiría.

—Perfecto, harán las dos – sentenció —Regreso en dos horas – con eso dejó a la pareja de prometidos en las mazmorras.

—¿Por donde empezamos? - Draco fue quien rompió el silencio al ver como Astoria parecía no reaccionar.

—¿Por que no empezamos con un veneno?- escupió de mala gana, dejando sus cosas aun lado de las de Malfoy.

—¿No le puedes encontrar el lado bueno a nada?- argumento Draco, quien se veía algo molesto —¿Preferirías que fuera el traidor Zabini quien te diera clase no? ¿O a lo mejor el inepto de Greyback?

—¡No les digas así! - les defendió la menor, frunciendo el entrecejo de una forma que a Draco le pareció adorable.

—Solo digo la verdad – se encogió de hombros y sin mucho entusiasmo se dirigió a donde estaban las cosas para preparar la poción.

—Blaise y yo no tenemos nada - soltó de repente, recordando que su amigo le había pedido que aclarar las cosas con Draco, para no perder la amistad.

—Lo estabas tomando de la mano - argumentó mientras acomodaba un caldero de plata sobre el fogón.

—Lo estaba consolando por lo que le hizo mi hermana. ¡bonita forma la tuya de abrir la boca! - le regaño, pues ya se había enterado de que había sido Draco quien había descubierto todo.

—No iba a dejar a mi amigo en el engaño - se defendió —Tu hermana actuaba como si nada y Zabini no lo merece...

—¡Ves! - le interrumpió la menor —Lo quieres, como tu amigo, no discutas con él por una idiotez - le regañó.

—Tú no eres una idiotez - le dijo severamente, mirándola con intensidad. Astoria se sonrojó inevitablemente ante eso, sintiéndose como una tonta.

—Igual el no estaba haciendo nada malo, son amigos Draco, no lo castigues por un mal entendido - le dijo en un hilo de voz, sin despegar sus esmeraldas de las obres de mercurio —Recuerda lo que dice el sombrero seleccionador: Los amigos de verdad están en Slytherin - le sonrió.

—Esa es bronca mia, Greengrass... - contestó con una expresión triste, realmente recocía su amistad don Blaise, lo bien que se la pasaban hablando y que era de los pocos chicos razonables con el que podía mantener una conversación, además de que le tenía una paciencia y casi siempre lo apoyaba en sus cosas, eran cómplices en maldades y... ¿Que demonios? ¡Blaise era su amigo! Se había interpuesto entre él y una Bludger. ¿Como no creerle? Además Astoria le estaba reafirmando que no había pasado nada.

—Piénsalo Draco - volvió a insistir la niña.

—Ya te dije, Greengrass, yo veré lo que hago - repitió, sonriendo de medio lado. Ya se había convencido que "perdonaría" a Zabini, pero ahora disfrutaría de como había dicho: pasar tiempo con la chica más bella de Slytherin. "_Si pansy supiera_" pensó esbozando otra sonrisa amplía y socarrona.

Astoria ya no rezongó más, se limitó a seguir las instrucciones de Draco para preparar las pociones, debía admitir que el chico era bueno en lo que hacía. No podía quejarse de nada, Draco dejaba las cosas claras y ella se las memorizaba, además de que por momentos se ponía detrás de ella y tomaba sus manos para enseñarle la forma correcta de cortar los ingredientes o simplemente para abrazarla por la espalda y decirle que lo hacía bien.

La menor se hubiera quejado, hubiera hecho algún drama ante aquello, pero algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir demasiado bien como para romper la admosfera tranquila e intima que se había formado. Lo único que se escuchaba en el salón era la suave voz de Malfoy dando las indicaciones, consejos y felicitaciones.

—Terminamos – le anunció finalmente el mayor, apagando la mecha de las dos pociones.

—¿De verdad? - la menor volteó a ver el reloj de arena, comprobando que apenas y habían ocupado poco más de la mitad del tiempo.

—Cuando las cosas se hacen bien y con concentración, no se requiere tanto tiempo – alardeó el príncipe de las serpientes. Astoria le sonrió, simplemente no tenía quejas o peros que poner. Se acercó a la posición de aliento y tal cual lo había dicho Snape, despedía un olor a hierva buena y unas chispas verdes, mientras la de paz tenía una ligera niebla plateada en la superficie.

—Debo reconocer, eres bueno – le alagó, provocando un vacío en el estomago del chico.

—Lo sé – contestó con prepotencia, intentando alejar esa sensación que lo había comenzando a recorrer.

—Y odioso – añadió la Slyherin negando con la cabeza. Malfoy rió sonoramente.

—Eso también lo sé – le volvió a responder. Los dos comenzaron a reír y casi por inercia se abrazaron, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Draco la estrechó un poco de la cintura y Astoria contuvo la respiración. Las mejillas de la niña ardían en un rojo intenso. El mayor entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó lentamente. En un parpadear, los labios se juntaron, los finos labios de Malfoy devoraban los pequeños y carnosos duraznos de Astoria. Nuevamente era un beso suave, sin prisas, esos que le hacían estremecer a ambos.

—¡Ejm! - un bramido nada disimulado se escuchó a las espaldas de los dos, que con prisa se separaron, actuando como si nada. El profesor Snape estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos acusadoramente.

—Ya están listas las pociones – dijo Draco —Mejor no pudieron quedar – fanfarroneó.

—Ya me di cuenta – resaltó el profesor con un tono sarcástico, provocando que las mejillas de la niña ardieran más.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? Tengo tarea – argumentó Astoria, llamando la atención de los dos presentes.

—Adelante señorita, pero la veo aquí el miércoles, a la misma hora – le resaltó Snape, observando las pócimas.

—Con permiso – apenas dijo a modo de despedida, sin siquiera mirar a Draco cuando salía corriendo de las masmorras.

Draco y Severus cruzaron miradas y voltearon a ver a la salida. Después de unos segundos el jefe de la casa de Slytherin le dio indicaciones al prefecto para que diera unas rondas por los pasillos y que después de eso cuidara la sala común y fuera el ultimo en irse a dormir. Draco no se quejó y mientras tomaba sus cosas escuchó que recibiría 10 puntos para Slytherin con cada clase de tutoría que le diera a Astoria.

El pecho de Malfoy se infló de puro orgullo y satisfacción, saber que pasaría tiempo con Astoria y además obtendría beneficios para su casa, sumándole que todo se trataba de su materia favorita. ¿Podía pedir más? Si, si podía, pero por alguna razón que no entendía, no era capaz de dejar a Pansy y pedirle a Astoria que fuera su novia, simplemente no podía, no lo sentía correcto, ni oportuno.

Y con esos pensamientos salió a dar las rondas que le pidió el profesor.

**O-O-O**

Salió de la clase algo acalorada, escapando literalmente de Draco y bendiciendo, por primera vez en su vida que el profesor Snape hubiese aparecido en escena. Sabía que su prometido no la seguiría, aunque por si las dudas había corrido hasta toparse con el cuadro de un hombre lobo que estaba en el cuarto piso.

Una vez ahí, simplemente se limitó a caminar sin rumbo por los corredores, observando los cuadros y repitiéndose mentalmente que ella no estaba enamorada de Malfoy.

—¿A quien quieres engañar? - escuchó detrás de ella, sintiendo un vuelco en su corazón. ¿A quien engañaba? Posiblemente solo a ella misma. Se giró lentamente y descubrió que la voz era de Luna, suspiró con alivió, juraría que ya se estaba volviendo loca.

—Hola Luna – saludó calmadamente —No quiero engañar a nadie, solo camino para despejarme.

—Llevas caminando en círculos como 10 minutos, pareciera que alguien te siguiera y lo quisieras confundir – dijo con obviedad, dando saltitos para acercarse a la Slytherin y sonreírle ampliamente. Astoria notó que la chica traía como aretes unos rábanos naranjas y recordó su naranja aromática.

—No hay nadie más aquí – aseguró la menor volteando ingenuamente al rededor.

—Uno nunca sabe, hay muchas criaturas invisibles – le respondió balanceándose sobre sus pies.

—Si así fuera en lugar de caminar correría de miedo – se burló de si misma, sintiendo un extraño escalofrió ante la mirada de los cuadros.

Platicaron un poco de cosas raras, más que nada era Astoria escuchando las historias de Luna y esas anécdotas surrealistas de criaturas y demás.

**O-O-O**

Al cabo de unas horas el prefecto de Ravenclaw apareció y las mandó a sus casa.

—_"Yeux verts"_ - dijo la palabra clave para entrar a la sala común. La nueva palabra era "ojos verdes" en francés, fácil de recordar y pronunciar para ella, aunque al mismo tiempo le parecía algo tonto, pero deducía que se refería a los ojos de las serpientes.

Apenas entró escuchó murmullos, lo bueno es que no eran sobre ella, pero si eran sobre Harry.

—¿Ya escucharon lo que dicen? - dijo una chica del curso de Draco.

—¿Que? - unos chicos de primero estaban muy interesados en la conversación.

—San Potter se volvió loco y comenzó a gritarle a la nueva profesora – escuchó decir a su hermana.

—Dicen que también estaba hablando de la muerte de Cedric – dijo morbosamente la novia de su prometido.

—Esta chiflado – dijo Draco mordazmente.

—Yo no lo creo nada, son cuentos que se invitó – dijo una chica de primero.

—A lo mejor y hasta él fue quien mató a Cedric para ganar el premio y se inventó esa historia – argumentó Pansy con una risa de bruja.

—Y a lo mejor a ti te hace falta un cerebro Pansy – Astoria había hecho notar su precensia en la sala común, mirando a todos con reproche por lo que estaban diciendo. Por primera vez en su vida no se sentía intimidada al entrar al nido de las serpientes.

—¿Por que lo defiendes, Greengrass? - Draco se puso de pie para retarla, la chica no respondió enseguida, se quedo pensando en la platica antes de irse a vacaciones, también en lo distante que estaba de ellos últimamente, pero aun así mantenía sus ideales y le gustara a quien le gustara, ella le tenía aprecio a Harry. Además se imaginaba lo incomodo que debía de ser para él el hecho de que nadie le creyera y tener que escuchar comentarios desagradables doblando a cada esquina.

—Le creo – sentenció, dándole una mirada de odio a todos los presentes. Astoria tenía carácter, presencia y acaba de demostrar porque era una Slytherin.

—¿Que dijiste? - preguntó ingenuo el príncipe de las serpientes poniéndose de pie y caminado hasta donde ella.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio profundo. Pasaron unos segundos y Astoria no sabía en lo que se había metido, le dieron ganas de salir corriendo ante las miradas acusadoras de los presentes, sentía que le lanzaría una maldición en cualquier momento. Su hermana lucía molesta con ella, Tracey y Zabini no estaban presentes, Theo la miraba con angustia, Leo y Paige tampoco estaban. La unica persona a la que los presentes le harían caso y que la ayudaría era Draco, pero el rubio se veía demasiado cabreado como para ponerse a su favor.

Tragó en seco, pero manteniéndose firme en su lugar, más que nada porque sus piernas parecían no responder. Iba a decir algo, pero como caído del cielo apareció Cole empapado.

—Aun no deja de llover, parece que viviéramos un diluvió – se quejó mientras se sacudía las gotas de agua de la túnica y el cabello. Observó como todos miraban a la niña de ojos verdes —¿Que pasa aquí? - preguntó en un tono de voz serio y alto para que le pusieran atención. El chico se imponía de la misma forma que Draco solía hacerlo.

—Dijo que le cree al desgraciado de Potter, que cree que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha regresado y toda esa basura que inventó – le contestó una chica que estaba sentada aun lado de Pansy.

—¿Y? - rezongó de mala manera, abriéndose paso para llegar aun lado de Astoria y encarar a todos.

—¿Y? ¿Ahora te la vas a dar de héroe Greyback? - escupió Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos, como una serpiente apunto de morder.

—No te tengo miedo, Malfoy – respondió en el mismo tonó, levantando las cejas a forma de reto —Y si la tengo que defender, lo haré.

—Que no se te olvide que soy prefecto y te puedo hacer la vida imposible – le recordó de forma altanera.

—Quiero ver que lo intentes, tu padre no es el único que influye en el ministerio – le informó con prepotencia.

—Entre tu y yo hay mucha diferencia - escupió Malfoy, acercándose peligrosamente. Cole iba a responder, pero Astoria intervino.

—Ya basta – le susurró Astoria, tomando a Cole del brazo. La admosfera se había puesto tensa, Draco estaba apretando los puños fuertemente fuertemente y Cole también estaba poniéndose rojo de pura furia.

—Vayámonos, Astoria – le contestó, tomándola por los hombros y subir las escaleras, dejando a todos perplejos. Cuando los chicos se fueron todos voltearon a ver a Draco que seguía ahí parado mirando las escaleras, pero reaccionó de mala manera al ver como todos lo miraban.

—¿Que demonios miran? - gritó Draco alterado, sentía que la sangre le hervía. Se volvió a sentar en el sofá de cuero negro y poco a poco la calma regresó a la sala, todos actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. Mientras escaleras arriba los chicos hablaban frente a la división de dormitorios.

—¿Por que me defendiste? - preguntó ingenua la niña, mirando escéptica al chico de cabello miel.

—No iba a dejar que te comieran viva, menos ese bruto de Malfoy – Astoria se sonrió de lado, viendo que Cole y su prometido no se llevaban bien. Por alguna razón buscaba estar con gente que la mantuviera alejada de Draco.

—Gracias – susurró, para luego rezongar —¿Por que son tan escépticos? - bufó de mala gana, sin mirar a Cole, que la sostubo de los hombros.

—Astoria, piensa, la mayoría de lo que están aquí están relacionados con los mortifagos – le dijo seriamente —De que creen que el señor tenebroso ha regresado, lo creen, pero no lo ven de la misma manera que tu crees. Ellos no le tienen miedo, al contrario, se alegran...Como Malfoy.

Astoria no parecía sorprendida, si no triste, por que sabía que era la verdad. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero era cierto, a ella le constaba eso: Los Malfoy y los Greengrass pertenecían a los mortifagos, aunque quisiera cerrar los ojos y actuar como si no fuera verdad, lo era y no podía seguir jugando.

—Tienes razón - bufó para si misma. Cole la miró y asistió con la cabeza. Se sonrieron y el mayor le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña y se despidieron para irse a dormir a sus respectivas camas.

—Buenas noches, muñeca - le escuchó decir al chico de cuarto año antes de perderse en el pasillo de los dormitorios. Sonrió para si misma con eso, le agradó sobre todo que no la llamara "princesa" como casi todos los hombres hacían.

Caminó a su dormitorio, sin embargo cuando entró se topó con una pelirroja que antes no dormía ahí.

—¡Sorpresa! - gritó Paige, viendo el rostro desencajado de la recién llegada — No te sientas acosada, pero soy algo efusiva - le dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas en la cama aun lado de Astoria.

—¿Pero como conseguiste cambiarte de cuarto? - preguntó ingenua e impresionada.

—Neria tiene a su mejor amiga en mi dormitorio, así que fue mutuo acuerdo - le informó sacando su pijama.

—¿Que eso no esta prohibido? - volvió a argumentar Astoria, no se sentía mal, al contrario, Paige era agradable aun con su efusiva personalidad y le caía de maravilla que a pesar del apenas llevar un día de conocidas se pudieran considerar amigas.

—Tu no vas a decir nada, Neria no va a decir nada, yo no voy a decir nada, nadie va a decir nada - concluyó, con lo que las dos comenzaron a reír sonoramente.

—Esta bien, dale a dormir que mañana tenemos... - aceptó, pero no terminó la frase porque no estaba segura que tenían.

—Adivinación ¿No es emocionante? a leer el futuro - se burló haciendo muecas como de adivina y eso, a lo que las dos chicas rieron nuevamente. Por primera vez Astoria se sentía cómoda en su casa y se preguntaba ¿Por qué no había podido ser así desde el principió?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les parece? Sentí que más personajes debían de intervenir y que el circulo social de Astoria no podía limitarse a los personajes Cannon o los Gryffindor.<strong>

Aviso 1:** "Opiniones, avisos...etc... La historia es para ustedes y ya saben, su opinión cuenta"**

Mucha mucha razón la de RxR4ever, la verdad si lo analizo hay puntos lógicos, aunque en la peli realmente no se ve mucho la relevancia e importancia de La Orden del Fenix. Supongo que es porque lo pasan más superficial... ¡Me tengo que poner a leer! Pero bueno, **Astoria solo formara parte del E.D.**

**Y a ver su opinión, se me ocurrió que el seudonimo fuera Swan,** por eso de que los cisnes representan al ballet. Y como verán, no esta teniendo una relación muy apegada a los chicos, así que será algo complicado la forma en la que entrará.

Y otra cosa, **quiero su opinión sobre algo ¿Que opinan de una ligera, muy ligera insinuación de Ron x Astoria?** No que anden ni nada de eso, pero se me cruzó por la mente que en algún momento a Ron le empiece a gustar Astoria y hasta el momento es mi "punto clave" para incluirla en el E.D., pero si no les parece diganme y ya voy pensando en más opciones.

Aviso 2:** "Especial de Halloween"**

Ya saben, aunque me quedo poco tiempo awww casi no tengo nada, apenas la idea jeje pero ya tengo la canción! Gracias Myri Weasley28, si era esa la canción que buscaba, aunque la recordaba diferente, era esa de la que hablaba.

**aTeNeA Halywell:**

Hola bella! Yo también espero que no te me pierdas! jajaja Culpable! Me declaro orgullosamente culpable de conseguir que te gustara esta pareja! ^^ Un besote por todo linda.

**RxR4ever:**

HERMOSA! x3

¿Que haría sin ti? ¿Sin que me dieras datos esenciales que desconozco y que influyen en la historia? La verdad tienes muchas razón y si ya rectifiqué en mis ideas, yo tampoco quiero que todo recaiga en Astoria, mucho menos hacerla participe en cosas en las que obviamente no estuvo, no quiero deformar la historia original, solo hacer lo que era un principio, contar lo que no se vio y donde ella estubo cuando todo lo de la historia ocurrió ^^

¡Me alegra mucho escuchar que te gusten mis historias! jajaja vale, nos dividimos, Zabini es tuyo y Malfoy mio (?)

Jajaja si, lo dijo indirectamente, pero fuera de Blaise y Asotira, no le doy mucho crédito a Crabbe y a Goyle para que lo divulguen xP

Ops! Creo que a Ivan no te lo puedo dar, ya te lo ganaron (?) Mucha, mucha razón, jajajaja no se te escapan mis insinuaciones xD

Ya tengo la escena perfecta para eso de Astoria y Harry, pero será en unos capítulos más y si, ya leí lo histérico que anda Harry y OMG! en los libros el castigo de la vieja bruja cara de sapo es peor que el que se ve en la película, me da hasta rabia D:

Como dije o pensé por allí, no creo que se meta mucho en la relación de Gynni y Harry, aunque si tengo una escena en mente de Harry, Hermione y Astoria -una que sale en la peli donde Harry y Hermione se lamentan por no poder estar con Gynni y Ron- donde Astoria les confiese a ellos que esta enamorada de Draco, aunque eso luego hará que se alejen un poco más...

¡Gracias por lo del cumple! Nunca es tarde... ¡Un beso linda y gracias por todo! ^^ Nos leemos!

**laina.1993: **

^^ que bueno linda! Me alegra escucharlo! espero que te siga gustando y sigas leyendo y comentando!

**Cess London:**

Antes que nada ¡Me gustó tu fic! Se los recomiendo lindas:

** s/7474844/1/Por_que_tu_la_amas_a_ella_Pero_tu_lo_a mas_a_el**

Jajaja no soy muy partidaria de la pareja Rontori jajaja pero suena interesante un poco y uno piensa ¿Bueno, por que no? De hecho tu fic fue en parte quien me dio la idea de que Ron se fijara en Astoria durante este año y la quisiera incluir en el E.D., pero bueno según la opinión de ustedes lo escribiré o no, la mayoría manda xP

Jajaja si, yo también pensé mucho en eso, pero llegué a la conclusión de que, me gustan Draco y Zabini como amigos, si Blaise anduviera con Astoria sería un golpe muy bajo para el sexy rubio y es mejor no romper esa amistad... que hablando de eso, creo que tengo que añadirle algo más al capitulo de ahorita...

Pues sobre el olor, también pensé algo en eso y concuerdo, pero más bien que los olores de: Canela, vainilla y avellanas, solo los usara en su casa o en cantidades demasiado moderadas que casi nunca se diera cuenta del dulce aroma del príncipe de las serpientes.

Jajaja pues ya veré xP

Un beso grande! nos leemos linda! ^^

** Myri Weasley28:**

Waa antes que nada Gracias! Si era esa la canción! Y pues no te preocupes para nada el no dejarme rr largos, con uno peque que me dejes me doy por bien servida y soy feliz! :3

Me alegra mucho que te guste! espero que sigas leyendo ^^

** Ilusion's:**

Jajajajaja no seas impaciente, pero te aseguro que te gustará y muchas me van a querer matar 8DU

Pues descuida, yo tampoco he andado muy creativa para seudónimos pero algo se me debe ocurrir, aunque sea un nombre inventando para pasar como "otra alumna".

Sobre tu cumple y lo de Pansy, creo que si se podría hacer, aunque tomando en cuenta que el siguiente año es cuando más se da a entender que Draco anda con ella... Le puedo hacer pasar un muy mal rato para tu deleite aunque lamento decir que durante el sexto año aun van a andar y la que pasara malos ratos es Astoria :/

La dedicatoria la tienes segura! Waaa 15! me acuerdo cuando cumplí 15, ya me siento vieja xDDD

¡Me alegra que te guste! Y espero que este también te gustara, nos leemos guapa :3

** jjaacckkyy:**

Hola linda! jejeje, si pensé en Bella pero no habría sentido que se pusiera así, considerando el trauma que ella misma tiene y que no le gusta que sepan de su parecido con la mortifago, pero gracias :3

Me hace feliz que te guste y ya sé, pobre Blaise, me pasé, le di muchos golpes (emocionales y fisicos) en menos de 12 horas xP

^^ bien, aquí ta la actualización, un beso para ti y muchas gracias por siempre leerme!

**lilius's fan:**

Jejeje no sé que tanto se pueda meter Astoria en esa relación, considerando que no puede ni con su vida amorosa, pero a ver como se desarolla todo.

**Ahora si, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos a todos y todas me hacen feliz con sus comentarios :3**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews for: Corazones duros se vencen con suplicas blandas<strong>**

**RxR4ever: **¡Me alegra que te gustara! Pues la verdad no estoy segura de como se darán las cosas en este fic, pero si puedo asegurar que Astoria estará de lado de Draco :3

Awwww gracias por lo de Angel! ^^ Aunque el Ángel eres tu que me comentas siempre! Espero que me sigas leyendo, por chicas lindas como tú y las demás que me leen es que sigo escribiendo :3

**Agui:** Jajaja soy veloz (?) quiero poblar Fanfiction y la net con historias de Draco y Astoria, ya que hay muy poquito de ellos D: hay más de Pansy y Draco y eso no lo permito ewé

Nos leemos linda ^^

**aTeNeA Halywell:** Jajajaja que bueno que te gustara! See, igual pienso así, Astoria debió de tener algo especial para que Draco la aceptara como esposa y tuviera un hijo con ella :3

Y no ser como las demás que lo acosaban o lo acosan jajaja

**Cess London:** ¡Me encanta escuchar eso! ¡Me haces increíblemente feliz! ^^ Y no para nada me ofende, me alegra que quedara así, me gusta experimentar con todos los matices, desde los tristes hasta los melosos como este estado de ellos! Awww que linda! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Awww! y me encanta que me comentes, así como me encanta leerte! ^^

Besos y abrazos, nos leemos linda! :3

**Ilusion's:** Jajaja fue un placer para mi participar en esto, me gusta mucho :3

Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa que se te ocurra aquí estoy ^^

La verdad la frase me dio dolores de cabeza al principio, porque estaba de "Entiendo el concepto... no sé como explicarlo" Y por eso opté por ponerla textual y a ver como quedaba, me alegra mucho que te gustara!

Un beso chica, nos leemos! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews for: ¿A dónde vamos a parar?<strong>

** Wow tuve más de lo que hubiera podido esperar... jeje la verdad a mi no me convenció mucho como me quedo ¡Pero me alegra que a ustedes les gustara un poco!**

**RxR4ever:**Jajaja pues me gusta jugar con la forma en la que se puede ver Astoria, me alegra mucho que te gustara la portada ^^! Gracias lindaY muchas más gracias que te gustara el fic, jajaja si, son tal para cual!

**Jazmincito:**Gracias linda, hago lo mejor que puedo ^^ Amo a esta pareja!

**Cess London:**¡Hermosa! ¿Ya te he dicho que amo que me leas y dejes RR en todos mis fics? ¡Pues si! ¡Me encanta! Y ¡GRACIAS! jajajaja yo también amo a Draco por ser sexy, apuesto, malvado, arrogante... es algo asi como la manzana de la discordia, por el me voy al averno y no me importa x3jajaja ok, también me calmo, pero es la verdad!

** aTeNeA Halywell : **Concuerdo 100% contigo! Fueron creados para estar juntos, si no pregúntenle a _Rowling_.  
>¡Gracias! La verdad me alegra que te gustara.<p> 


	28. Tercer año: Malos ratos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Un capi un poco largo, así que lo dividí en dos, además de que aun tengo algunas cosas que añadir a la segunda parte, pero se las dejo de una vez para que me digan que opinan :3**

**Disfruten y ya saben cualquier sugerencia es bien recibida ^^ **

****Al final avisos y las respuestas a los RR.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****28. Tercer año: De perfectos mal entendidos y malos ratos I****

El día siguiente llegó, Astoria observó por la ventana como nuevamente llovía sin clemencia.

—El clima de Londres, querida – anunció Paige detrás de ella, mientras se peinaba en un moño alto.

—Me gusta la lluvia – confesó Astoria ajustadose la corbata. Paige estaba demasiado entretenida peleando con unos mechones rebeldes que no se percató de eso. Después de unos minutos, las dos bajaron más calmadas a la sala común.

Cuando llegaron estaban Leo y Cole esperándolas. Astoria se sintió algo extraña, con un cosquilleo en el estómago, si bien no era la primera vez que alguien la esperaba para ir a desayunar, la compañía de sus nuevos amigos la hacía sentir ¿Importante? ¿Necesaria? ¿Aceptada? No era que con los leones no se sintiera así, pero con los Slytherin era diferente, simplemente se sentía diferente, no era un pez fuera del agua, no era "la traidora de Salazar" o "la serpiente entre leones", simplemente era una alumna más con un grupo de amigo, sin llamar tanto la atención.

—"Que bien se siente ser normal" - pensó animadamente, acercándose a sus compañeros para salir de las mazmorras e ir al Gran Comedor.

Desayunaron tranquilamente entre risas y comentarios sin importancia, ajenos a los murmullos o comentarios de los demás que hablaban en la mesa, que hablaban de lo ocurrido anoche en la sala común, al parecer nadie tenía vida propia, pero igual los cuatro seguían ignorando los comentarios y no les dieron el gusto de verlos preocupados o argumentando del tema, aun cuando Paige y Leo morían por saber que había pasado de boca de sus amigos.

—¿No pruebas el tocino, está bueno? - le ofreció Leo a Astoria, quien puso una inevitable cara de asco.

—Soy vegetariana – murmuró tímidamente, volteando algo apenada a mirar su plato lleno de fruta.

—¿De verdad? - Cole la miró sorprendido, pero no era una sorpresa de "no entiendo" si no una de "¿tú también?".

—¡Ay no, ya dos locos que comen plantas! - chilló la pelirroja, provocando la risa de los cuatro.

—¿Tú también lo eres? - la Greengrass enarcó las cejas divertida, algo desconfiada de tanta coincidencia —¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que aprendí a decir que no - respondió burlonamente, para luego ponerse más serio —Cuando tenía 3 años, tenía un cachorro, pero cerca de mi casa hay una montaña y en una ocasión un oso traspasó las barreras de la mansión y... bueno sobra decir lo que le hizo a mi cachorro – murmuró para luego aclarar la garganta y acomodarse el cabello como si nada.

—Gracias, ya me quitaste el hambre – comentó Leo aun lado de él, alejando el plato de tocino frente a él.

—A mí me pasó algo parecido, pero era un hurón – rió por lo bajo, acordándose de Draco —Y el atacante fue un lobo – murmuró lo último igual que lo había hecho Cole, pues había recordado la desagradable escena que le había quitado las ganas de volver a comer carne por el resto de su vida.

—¡Basta! - intervino Paige —A mi si me gusta comer y con esto solo me revuelven el estómago.

—¿Galletita? - preguntó tiernamente Astoria con cara de "soy culpable, pero me vas a perdonar". Los chicos se pusieron a reír, realmente era agradable estar con ellos, o al menos lo fue hasta que se topó con la mirada que provenía de la mesa de los Gryffindor. Iván la miraba desaprobatoriamente, como decepcionado de ella, Ginny no estaba muy lejos y también parecía extrañada, como si la desconociera, más allá había otros Gryffindor, como Dennis y Colin que lucían igual de extrañados que algunos más. Y esa sensación de "traición" volvió a surgir en ella.

O-O-O

Pasó lentamente el día y así continuó hasta el siguiente cuando tenía de nuevo la tutoría de Draco. El profesor Snape no estaba, pero en la pizarra estaba escritas dos opciones para hacer, aunque por la expresión de su prometido dudaba que fuera igual que la otra vez.

—Hola ¿Empezamos? - murmuró la chica dejando sus cosas a un lado las de él.

—Ahí están las cosas, te observo – declaró, dejando claro que no haría más que observar como ella preparaba las opciones.

—¿No me vas a ayudar? - se quejó mientras iba por el caldero para comenzar.

—Cuando necesites ayuda me dices – le dijo secamente, sentándose y abriendo un libro.

La menor suspiró y giró los ojos. No esperaba menos de Draco, deducía que debía de estar resentido por lo de la noche del martes. Comenzó a mesclar los ingredientes y mesclando de la forma que lo requería, sin embargo la tensión y otros factores más provocaron que la poción saliera mal y un denso humo negro comenzara a emerger de la poción que debería de ser color rosa y despedir un aroma dulce, porque era un filtro de amor. Al parecer Snape quería hacer de cupido entre ellos, pero así como la pócima despedía humo negro, la relación entre ellos se oscurecía con mucha facilidad.

—Draco – le llamó algo preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar.

—Evanezco – recitó el chico, desapareciendo toda la poción —Dejaste que se calentara, la mescla de Huevos de Ahwinder con el azúcar debe ponerse en agua fría – le aclaró, señalando las instrucciones en la pizarra.

—Igual es ilegal hacerla aquí – musitó con un puchero y molesta ante la actitud tan seca y fría de Draco.

—Quéjate con el profesor – le respondió de mala manera, mientras reunía de nuevo los ingredientes para prepararla nuevamente.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó de una buena vez. Draco volteó a verla severamente.

—¿Me vas a decir que tampoco tienes nada con Greyback? - escupió de mala manera frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No te voy a negar nada y no tengo nada con él. Solo somos amigos – contestó, intentando no perder los estribos en ese mismo instante.

—¡Por favor! Ahora resulta que de buenas a primeras, a ese imbécil le da por protegerte – argumentó con fastidió, rodando los ojos y haciendo muecas.

—Es mi amigo, los amigos se protegen – Astoria estaba apretando los puños, intentando contenerse.

—¿Y desde cuando es tu amigo? - dijo en tono de burla — ¡No te das cuenta de que solo te quiere enamorar! - los celos de Malfoy quedaron más que al descubierto, así como la furia que no podía contener. Golpeó la mesa con fuerza, provocando que los ingredientes se regaran en la superficie.

—¿Y tú como que derecho me vienes a reclamar si tengo algún enamorado? - Astoria explotó al igual que él, gritando y pateando el piso.

—¡Eres mi prometida! - le recordó, tomándola de los hombros y sacudiéndola como para que entrara en razón. La niña se asustó ante ese comportamiento, y aunque las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, se mantuvo firme.

—¡Y tú mi prometido! - vociferó, gritando directamente a la cara del rubio —¡Y aun así te acuesta con Pansy! ¡Tienes sexo con cuanta escoba con falda se te pone enfrente! ¿Sabes lo que eso se siente, Draco? ¡Saber de tu hermosa fama de infiel, casanova y demás que no voy a mencionar! - había explotado completamente y literalmente se ahogaba en llanto. La presión en sus hombros se había esfumado, Draco parecía en shock —¡Y yo no te reclamo nada! ¿Verdad? - le retó, aun consumida por la rabia y en rostro empapado, estaba roja por la falta de aire.

—Yo... - Malfoy no tenía palabras, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho y unas ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejaba de lastimar a Astoria? Él se había prometido que no lo haría más y sin embargo ahí estaba, gritándole, tratándola como si fuera un objeto, sin tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué era tan animal para esas cuestiones? ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hacer las cosas bien cuando del amor se trataba? Porque lo admitía, quería a la niña de una manera especial. Ella era especial para él, lo hacía sacar sus emociones y eso no era algo muy común en su persona.

—¡Nada! - le gritó alejándose y tomando sus cosas —¡Merezco respeto! ¡Lo merezco! ¡Me vale una varita de regaliz que te revuelques con quien quieras! ¡Pero déjame en paz! - vociferó mientras salía toda prisa de las mazmorras, sin siquiera mirar atrás, dejando a Draco paralizado en medio del salón.

O-O-O

Corría desesperada por los pasillos de Hogwarts, topándose con algunos alumnos que solo la miraban al pasar, incluso atravesó a unos fantasmas sin importarle la fría sensación de aquello, tampoco se asustó cuando Peeves intentó jugarle una broma, al contrario, desquito su furia arrojándole cosas al travieso espectro.

—¡Vete al infierno! ¡Vete! ¡Déjame! - el poltergeist raramente consiguió asustarse ante el comportamiento de la Slytherin que estaba enloquecida y se alejó volando, mientras canturreaba algo como "la viva imagen de la loca Black" pero Astoria y apenas le puso atención, seguía demasiado sumida en un dolor, en una desesperación de querer despertar de lo que ella quería pensar que era una pesadilla.

Se quedó hincada en el suelo, mirando sus manos, como si le hubiesen quitado algo muy importante.

—¿Astoria? - Ron iba pasando por ahí, pensaba ir a entrar para el Quidditch pero se había topado con esa escena tan peculiar de Astoria.

—¡Déjame! - volvió a gritar, ahora aventándole parte de la armadura al Weasley, quien atrapó el pedazo de metal algo sorprendido por la reacción.

—Ron, Hermione te anda buscando – se escuchó la voz de Ginny detrás —Quiere saber si tu tomaste sus gorros para los... - no terminó la frase al ver la escena peculiar —¿Pero qué pasa? - preguntó acercándose a la castaña y agachándose a su lado.

—Déjenme – volvió a repetir sin mucho entusiasmo, comenzando a sollozar de nuevo, respirando por la boca.

—¿Que te paso, Tory? - insistió nuevamente la leona, en un tono suave.

—Nada – murmuró al ver que no la dejaban sola como ella quería. Escuchó como Ron arreglaba el desorden provocado por Peeves y ella misma.

—Astoria puedes confiar en nosotros – le dijo el pelirrojo agachándose a su lado —Si la vieja bruja de Umbridge te hizo algo... - insinuó y la menor volteó a verlo sorprendida y sin entender. ¿Porque la profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras le iba a hacer algo que la pusiera a llorar?

—No – respondió con incredulidad.

—¿Segura? - preguntó tomando sus manos para revisarlas.

—¿Ron que pasa? - intervino su hermana que estaba presente.

—Nada, nada – dijo disimuladamente, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Astoria, por qué estas así? - volvió a insistir la chica Weasley, viendo directamente a los ojos a esa que había sido su amiga. La Slytherin no quería revelar la verdad y su mente no trabajaba mucho para crear alguna mentira creíble, así que opto por improvisar con lo que fuera que saliera de su boca.

—Tengo miedo – murmuró débilmente.

—¿De qué? - pregunto otra vez Ginny, con voz de preocupación.

—De que algo malo le pasara a mis padres– mintió, cruzando los dedos por lo bajo —Lucius Malfoy mando una lechuza diciendo que tienen mucho tiempo en un encargo del ministerio – volvió a mentir, sintiéndose mal por ello. Ni por las barbas de Merlín que algo malo le pasara a sus padres y sabía que Lucius no sería capaz de mortificarla con el cariño que le tenía por ser su futura nuera.

—¡Ese desdichado! - vociferó Ron —¡No tiene ni una pisca de consideración! ¡No tiene tacto! ¡Maldito Mortif...! - pero antes de terminar la palabra su hermana le dio un codazo.

—Tranquila, Astoria. Tus padres de seguro están bien – le consoló Ginny abrazándola fuerte para darle confort.

—Vamos a la sala común – sugirió Ron, viendo como Hermione se acercaba a ellos.

Astoria se dejó guiar sin oponer resistencia, no tenía fuerza, ni ánimo. Como muñeca de trapo entró por tercera o cuarta vez a la sala común de Gryffindor, siendo recibida con amabilidad, por casi todos. En uno de los sofás estaban Iván y esa pelinegra que la miraba de mala manera, casi la misma manera en que Pansy la miraba, como si la quisieran matar.

—¿Qué pasa? - Osborne se levantó, dejando a la chica sentada y acercándose a donde llegaban los tres leones con la bella serpiente.

—Se sentía mal, no la podíamos dejar sola – dijo suavemente Ginny, tomando a Astoria del brazo para llevarla a los muebles, cerca de la chimenea.

—¿Quieres bordar con nosotros? - preguntó Hermione con un tono dulce —Hacemos gorros de estambre, es un hechizo fácil – insistió, sacando las cosas de un viejo y gastado bolso.

Astoria asistió con la cabeza y sacó su varita escuchando atentamente las instrucciones para hacer el bordado mágico. Al cabo de un rato Harry y Ron hacían sus deberes a toda prisa, sobre todo Harry quien no había empezado el trabajo de Snape. Astoria se acomodó cerca de la chimenea, aun con esa fea sensación dentro de ella. ¿Por qué había explotado así? ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas a Malfoy? ¿A quién quería engañar? ¡Lo amaba! Lo quería demasiado y era doloroso recordar e imaginar todo lo que él hacía con su novia.

Levantó la vista, viendo a Iván y a su novia. No sabía el nombre de la chica, pero en definitiva no estaba en su lista de navidad. Entrecerró los ojos que ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. ¿Por qué ella no tenía alguien? ¿Por qué todos parecían tener a alguien con quien remplazarla? ¿Por qué se sentía tan innecesaria, tan poca cosa? ¿Por qué veía a Draco con Pansy y le daban ganas de llorar? ¿Y por qué ella no podía tomarle la mano a alguien y hacerle sentir lo mismo a él? Con esas interrogantes se quedó dormida junto a las Gryffindor.

O-O-O

—Sería bueno que ya nos fuéramos a dormir – sugirió Ginny bostezando.

—Se quedó dormida – murmuró Hermione viendo a Astoria.

—¿La despertamos? - preguntó la Weasley, mientras la leona mayor guardaba sus cosas y dejaba escondidos los gorros para elfos.

—No lo creo conveniente – murmuró, como si no quisiera interrumpir su sueño.

—Pero no puede quedarse aquí – intervino Parvati, que escuchaba todo junto a Lavender.

—¿Por qué no la llevan? - le sugirió la pelirroja a su hermano y a Harry que estaban sumidos en su trabajo.

—Pero tenemos cosas que terminar y son para mañana – rezongó Ron.

—Eso está mal – declaró Hermione viendo por sobre el hombro de los chicos y leyendo discretamente el trabajo de ambos —Si ustedes la llevan a su casa yo reviso su trabajo, pero solo esta vez – les advirtió con tono serio. Los chicos se miraron y asistieron, era una perfecta oportunidad para despejarse y además de todo si Hermione revisaba su trabajo tendrían la oportunidad de no sacar tan mala nota.

—Está bien – aceptó Harry algo somnoliento, poniéndose de pie y estirándose.

—Vamos, pero tú la cargas – le advirtió su amigo, poniéndose igual de pie. Harry hizo una mueca pero no se quejó mucho, se limitó a acercarse a la castaña y cargarla como novia recién casada. Notó que no era pesada y la acomodó bien.

—Bien, vamos – alentó secamente. No le molestaba llevar a Astoria a su casa, lo que le molestaba era tenerse que acercar a los Slytherin, quien seguramente no perderían oportunidad de molestar. Sobre todo Malfoy, quien ya le estaba colmando la paciencia con sus comentarios mordaces.

—¡Esperen! - les gritó Iván cuando iban saliendo —Yo voy con ustedes – sentenció, sin ponerle atención a su chica, quien se puso roja.

—¡Iván! ¿Me vas a dejar sola? - chilló de mala manera, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Te juro que no tardo, Alina – le respondió, saliendo detrás de los dos amigos.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo hacía las mazmorras. Andaban a oscuras y hablaban en voz baja de los deberes que tenían que hacer y de cosas sin mucha importancia. Tuvieron suerte de no toparse con ningún profesor, pues ya pasaba de media noche y no hubiese sido conveniente para ninguno ser atrapados en esa situación.

—¿Chicos? - dijo repentinamente Iván —¿Cómo le haremos al llegar a la muro de piedra?

—Pues... - Harry y Ron se miraron en la oscuridad, no habían pensado en ello. Pero antes de argumentar algo una luz se encendió detrás de ellos.

—Yo la llevo – se escuchó una voz donde los leones estaban. Iván, Ron y Harry se exaltaron, y algo asustados voltearon rápidamente, topándose con un Slytherin con cabellera amielada y ojos azules.

Era Cole, que estaba ahí parado, mirando a los leones seriamente. Había salido justamente porque Paige le había dicho no había visto Astoria. Por otro lado los amigos de la niña, le miraban desconfiadamente, pues no sabían quién era él. Iván lo había visto cerca de Astoria, pero aun así no se confiaba del Slytherin.

—Este no me da buena espina – masculló Ron a Iván, quien asistió ante el comentario.

—Ustedes no pueden entrar a los dormitorios de Slytherin – les aclaró algo mal humorado, conteniendo las ganas de llamarles sangre u algunos otros insultos despectivos —Ahórrenme la tarea de llamarle a los prefectos de mi casa...

—Como si nos asustaran – interrumpió el prefecto de Gryffindor —Yo también soy prefecto – declaró con orgullo.

—Me da igual – murmuró con indiferencia —Pero no le quiero ver la cara a Malfoy, ni a Parkinson – respondió con cara de asco —Así que hagamos esto por las buenas – hizo un movimiento de muñeca, dejando unas esferitas luminosas flotando a su lado, para iluminar. Extendió los brazos, pidiendo que le entregaran a la pequeña Greengrass.

—No se la des Harry – le advirtió Iván, mirando con desconfianza al recién nuevo amigo de Astoria.

—Vamos Harry, este es un venenoso como Malfoy – masculló mal humorado Weasley, irritado con la actitud de Cole.

—Por favor, le intento hacer un favor. ¿O que van a hacer para entrar a nuestra casa? - insistió el de cuarto año.

—Tienes razón – concedió Harry. No tenía intenciones de argumentar y empezar una pelea, además quería regresar rápido a su sala común y ver el trabajo de Snape, no quería tener otro cero. Se acercó lentamente y deposito con cuidado a Astoria en los brazos de Greyback, observando como la niña hacia una mueca, pero permanecía profundamente dormida —Vámonos – sentención a los dos leones que lo miraban con la boca abierta.

—¿Pero por qué se la entregaste así? - masculló Ron caminando hasta donde su amigo.

—Porque tiene razón, vámonos ya – insistió comenzando a caminar.

—Pero Harry... - quiso decir Iván, sin embargo el chico con la cicatriz se detuvo y volteo a ver a Cole que seguía ahí observándolos.

—Le haces algo y sobra decir lo que será – le advirtió seriamente.

—No tengo intensiones de meterme contigo, Potter – respondió alargando las palabras, de forma arrogante y burlona —Buenas noches – puntualizó con una sonrisa de medio lado, girándose con lentitud y comenzando a caminar hacía la sala común.

—Y sigue sin darme buena espina – volvió a decir Ron.

—No le hará nada – aseguró Harry, comenzando a caminar rápidamente hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? - intervino Iván molesto —No lo conocemos, es un Slytherin, y se le nota lo odioso – el león lucía molesto, como si sintiera celos de su ex-novia y eso no pasó desapercibido para los dos mayores. Pero ya no argumentaron más, tenían demasiados problemas como para añadir más a la lista.

O-O-O

Astoria despertó cansada. Se sentía como si hubiese caído desde una escoba a treinta metros de altura. Sin embargo notó que estaba en su suave cama, en los dormitorios de Slytherin, recordando que se había dormido en algún momento en la sala de los Gryffindor, aun lado de Hermione y Ginny. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Se levantó apresurada y se miró en el espejo, tenía un ligero moretón en la mejilla. Además traía su uniforme puesto, aunque algo desacomodado. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado?

—Lo siento – murmuró apenada Paige que se aparecía por la puerta, arreglándose la ropa.

—¿Que paso? - preguntó confundida Astoria.

—Anoche te trajo Cole, al parecer te quedaste dormida fuera de la casa – le contó tímidamente —Y pues, él no podía entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas y me toco cargarte, pero la odiosa de Pansy se apareció y te caíste – la pelirroja lucia afligida —Me extraño que no te despertaras, entonces pensamos que habías quedado inconsciente por el golpe. Cole se quedó discutiendo con Pansy y yo te traje a la habitación – continuó explicando —Te iba a cambiar de ropa pero entró la muy perra esa y empezó a gritar, así que solo te deje en la cama, mientras... - ya no terminó la oración.

Astoria la miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y algo impresionada. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso sin que ella despertara? Repentinamente le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Se revolvió un poco el cabello y suspiro, volteando a ver a Paige con su mejor sonrisa, pero entonces notó como en los brazos de su amiga había unas marcas moradas.

—¡Dime que no fue esa perra quien te hizo eso! - le gritó escandalizada al llegar a conclusiones obvias.

—Se puso furiosa y discutimos – le confeso apenada —Quería llamarle al profesor Snape, pero no la deje – le aseguró, intentando sonreírle —Y este fue el precio a pagar – intentó reír sin conseguir mucho.

—¡Por Merlín, Paige! - chilló Astoria, acercándose a donde su amiga para abrazarla —No tenías que hacerlo, no debiste meterte, mira cómo te dejo – por un lado Astoria se sintió bien al ver y notar lo buena que era su nueva amiga, por otro lado se sentía pésimo de lo que las consecuencias que le había traído. Al parecer ella solo le causaba problemas a quienes la querían y ayudaba. Suspiró recordando a Zabini.

—Tranquila – la estrujó fuerte, para luego separarse —Vamos, que tenemos pociones – dijo de mala gana, para ir por su túnica y cubrirse.

—Pero no me he bañado – argumentó la Greengrass, asegurándose de llevar consigo su varita.

—Apperean Glameur – Paige hizo un pequeño hechizo sobre ella, que si bien no era el mejor, la había dejado con una apariencia decente y un olor empalagoso a manzana con caramelo —Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo. Te bañas saliendo de Herbolaria – le dijo apresuradamente mientras tomaba las cosas de las dos para salir corriendo de los dormitorios.

—Tardaron – les regaño Leo, que las esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la sala común.

—¿Y Cole? - preguntó inmediatamente Astoria, mientras recibía su mochila.

—Nos espera en el gran comedor, pero no sé si tenemos tiempo de ir a comer – bufó el chico, tomando las cosas que había dejado en el mueble.

—Pues aunque sea para agarrar algo, no voy a llegar a esa asquerosa clase con el estómago vacío – dijo Paige tan efusivamente como siempre, como si nunca hubiera estado triste o afligida como se había visto momentos anteriores. Esa frescura de Paige le recordaba a Astoria que ella misma podía ser así, que por más mala que estuviera la situación debía de intentar sonreír.

—Vamos – le animo a su amiga, tomándola del brazo para salir corriendo al Gran Comedor.

—¡Espérenme! - les grito Leo —Carajo, primero me hacen esperarlas y ahora perseguirlas – masculló mientras salía a tropezones de la sala común.

O-O-O

Los chicos llegaron segundos antes de que el profesor Snape apareciera. Apenas y habían probado bocado de cosas que les había apartado Cole y comieron literalmente mientras corrían a la clase.

—Al menos no llegamos tarde – murmuró Leo mientras guardaba unos paquetes de panecillos en su mochila.

—Antes de empezar – el profesor comenzó a hablar —Quisiera recordarle a los estudiantes que crean o no, el arte de hacer pociones es muy esencial e importante. Y apreciaría que lo tomaran seriamente – volteó a ver a Astoria que se hacían pequeña en su asiento —Recuerden que esta asignatura es obligatoria hasta su quinto año y tengo expectativas de que todos ustedes al menos aprueben sus exámenes TIMO's con una S. Así que empiecen desde ahora – concluyó con autoridad.

El silencio se hizo en la clase. Los estudiantes estaban expectantes por lo demás que el profesor pudiera decir.

—¿Por qué estará de mal humor? - susurró Paige a Astoria quien se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, hoy harán un bálsamo para heridas punzocortantes – declaro finalmente, golpeando la pizarra con su varita y haciendo aparecer las instrucciones —Y desde ahora les digo que quiero dos ensayos para la siguiente clase, uno de los usos de la mandrágora y otro de las propiedades de los fungís.

Todos asistieron, mientras el profesor se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una seña para que comenzaran a trabajar. Lentamente el ruido comenzó a aumentar en la clase, mientras comenzaban a hacer la asignatura. Astoria podía notar como Snape la miraba con algo de reproche, pero poco le importó.

—Ignóralo – le sugirió Paige, dándole disimuladamente una rana de chocolate —Es buena para el ánimo – le sonrió y la otra chica aceptó el dulce, guardándola en su túnica.

—Gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Apuren a ponerle los hongos o se les va a poner negra – les dijo discretamente Leo a sus amigas, quienes asistieron animadamente.

O-O-O

—¡Estoy muerta! - gritó Paige cuando entraba a la sala común, que raramente estaba vacía, y se dejaba caer en una butaca individual.

Los chicos se pasaron a retirar, despidiéndose de sus amigas, quienes se quedaron platicando cerca de la chimenea, mientras escribían una redacción para la clase de adivinación. Sin embargo en la conversación surgió el tema de los chicos. Primero hablaron de Leo y Cole. Paige le dio información sobre Cole y como este había tenido algunas novias, que en un tiempo le había gustado Pansy y que había besando a Romilda el año pasado. Inconscientemente Astoria se enfureció al escuchar el nombre esa y recordó a Draco, dejando escapar un comentario sobre esa ocasión, omitiendo que su varita había provocado estragos.

Continuaron hablando, y Draco volvió a relucir en el tema. Al parecer Paige no era la excepción en las chicas que lo consideraban guapo y perfecto. Astoria alegaba que no, hasta que un comentario y su subconsciente la traicionó...

—¡Lo dijiste, dijiste que Draco era perfecto! - dijo agudamente la pelirroja, aplaudiendo y emocionada.

—No, dije que Draco es un prefecto – se intentó corregir, poniéndose roja ante la euforia de su amiga.

—Asti, no estoy sorda – argumentó seriamente, para luego volver a su actitud loca - ¡Dijiste perfecto! - canturreó.

—Paige, no insistas – se comenzaba a molestar por aquello, más que nada porque no quería que alguien escuchara —¿Por qué diría yo que Draco es perfecto? - y justamente se escucharon los pasos de alguien en la sala. ¡Maldición! De seguro había escuchado la conversación. Frunció el entrecejo y se giró para amenazar, pero se topó con la persona que menos le hubiera gustado ver.

—Porque lo soy – anunció fanfarronamente el príncipe de las serpientes, sonriendo de lado. Milagrosamente andaba sin su grupo de venenosos.

—Porque lo es – le susurró su amiga con una sonrisa pícara, ensanchando su sonrisa ante la presencia de Malfoy.

—¡Dije PREFECTO! - chilló molesta, mirando mordazmente a su amiga quien se apartó con el grito.

—Sí, eso también soy – fanfarroneó con aires de superioridad. Astoria entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con reproche.

—No me hagas decir lo que pienso que eres – escupió de mala manera, obteniendo una mueca de dolor por parte del apuesto príncipe sangre limpia. Las palabras fueron un golpe bajo para él, como puñaladas. Nuevamente se sintió mal por los reproches de Astoria. Los tres guardaron silencio, hasta que Astoria se apartó.

—¿Astoria? - la llamó Paige, pero la chica se retiró sin ponerle atención a los presentes. Pasó de largo hasta salir de las mazmorras.

Después de vagar un rato fue a visitar a Myrtel al baño. Tenía mucho de no verla y hablarle. Recordó cómo le había hecho falta durante las vacaciones. Además no quería perder la amistad de la fantasma, aun cuando ya tuviera amigos en su casa, no iba a menos preciar a sus demás amistades. Sobre todo a Myrtel que siempre la había escuchado incondicionalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Quienes me quieran pegar por la pelea entre Draco y Astoria, tienen permiso (?)<strong>

**Pero todo esta fríamente calculado (?) xDU**

**Bueno, la verdad no lo estaba, pero ya lo está, ya verán como esa pelea influirán en ciertas cosas futuras.**

**Sobre el seudónimo, vuelvo a preguntar ¿Ideas? o les agrada ¿Cisne? ¿Swan? ¿Endulzada? ¿Esmeralda? ¿Pies voladores?... ah no sé, necesito algo que sea "lógico" ante los ojos de los demás miembros del E.D.**

**Awww se acaba el tiempo y sigo sin avanzar lo de Halloween, aunque ya se me ocurrieron muchas cosas, no concreto ninguna... Y para rematar el lunes tengo que regresar el libro de HP a la librería... Ash! De hecho para rematar ando enferma, jajaja pero el vicio de escribir nadie me lo quita, voy a ver que tantas ideas agarro del libro, cuanto le puedo avanzar a mis proyecto y para el miercoles vuelvo a sacar el ejemplar.**

**Response to Reviews  
><strong>

**Ilusion's**  
>Jajajaja eso es bueno, al menos para mí, se que me leerás para saber lo que va a pasar, jajaja no te creas, ya leerás pronto :3<p>

Pues ahí los acabo de poner arribita, es lo más que se me ocurre, aunque tambien quiero algo genial o no sé, pensé en derivados de Slytherin, pero nada se escuchaba bien :/

¡Claro que si linda! No hay de que, es un placer para mi ^^!

Muajaja siii! Que sufra Pansy! -cara de diablita-

Naa disfruta tus 15, veras que el tiempo se pasa puf en un parpadear y luego quieres regresar a ser peque D:

Awww me emociona escuchar eso, aunque el beso fue cortito también lo disfrute, aun cuando lo diga por mi misma, jejeje.

OMG! JAJAJA se ve que no tragas a Ivan, ya me imagino que tampoco te gustará este Cole por andar de metido entre Draco y Astoria, pero bueno, ya sabes como serán las cosas al final y los que quieran con Astoria o con Draco se quedaran con ganas xP

Nos leemos hermosa! ^^ un beso

**Cess London**

¡Genial! :3!

Me gusta que te guste ^^

Uy, que cosas te imaginaste con Cole? xD

Jajaja naa mentira, yo también ya tengo planeadas cosas con él xD

La verdad es una idea genial, aunque en un principio no me cuadraba mucho, pues si tiene su logica y su lado lindo. Digo si los otros dos los dejan, ellos no se van a quedar a vestir santos. Jajaja Ron es lindo a su estilo, pero pues definitivamente amo a Malfoy.

Tu me das muchas ideas linda, Gracias. ^^, aunque si un día te molesta que te robe alguna me dices ¿Vale?

Jejejeje ya te dije, yo también lo pensé, pero pues en mi loca cabeza veo una solida amistad entre Zabini y Draco que no me gustaría romper.

Mmmm de hecho si, eso suena bien, pero me quedo con SOLO para Astoria, que si lo usa para otra chica, nuestra Slytherin bailarina va a tirar mordidas muy literales contra su prometido.

¡Gracias a ti hermosa! Aunque no sean muchos me gusta leerte y cuando publiques cualquier cosa no olvides avisarme :3

¡Besos, nos leemos linda! ^^

**Lilius's fan**

Pues de hecho ya reconsideré y suficientes líos amorosos tenemos apra meter más. Así que tranquiz ya le pensé como incluirla aunque no estoy muy segura de que cuadre, necesito pulir la idea y luego les cuento para que me den la opinión.

Gracias por leerme :3

**jjaacckkyy**

Hola chica ^^

Jajaja siento que la estoy haciendo demasiado bella y rodeada de belleza, hace falta incluir personajes mas normalitos, pero será después, jajajaja.

Pues es que pensándolo bien y reconsiderando la idea, ella no podría formar parte de la Orden aunque quisiera, además de que no podría hacer mucho, por no decir nada, tomando en cuenta que vive rodeada de mortifagos y quiera o no su "lealtad" está con su familia que son partidarios de los mortifagos. Si bien puede que no esté de acuerdo y haga su lucha por hacerlos entrar en razón, ser parte de la Orden sería traicionarlos y arriesgarse a que la maten seguro.

Mmm Naah ya reconsideré lo de RonXAstoria, aunque igual no iba a ser mucho, pero bueno mi mente cambia según leo opiniones y demás, al final de cuentas mentiría mucho si les digo que va a venir, porque generalmente improviso mientras escribo y soy un desastre a la hora de organizar xD

¡Gracias por leerme linda! Un beso, nos seguimos leyendo ^^

**Marie Uchiha Weasley**

Jajajajaja ¡Hola guapa! Me emociona que te gustara el capitulo y a mis personajes colados xP

Tu lo dijiste y no yo, a mi también me gusta mi Cole xDDD

See, ya era hora de que la chica no estuviera tan alejada de los de su casa, más ahora que van a empezar a desconfiar más de los Slytherin.

Jajaja, los cachó y como que ya sabía algo y busca "juntarlos" xDDDD

Bueno es que si seguían juntos iba a ser una relación muy duradera, consolidada y esas cosas, prefiero mantener a Astoria algo "libre" como una mariposa jajaja, además así se enoja más Draco. Y si, no te imaginas mal, Cole apareció justo como para mostrarle a Astoria que los "chicos malos de Slytherin" tienen también su lado bueno, osea así prepotentes y todo si los conoces son agradable, aunque Cole es como que más sensible que Draco y con otros gustos -no mal pienses- que ya leerán.

Mmm, las cosas se dificultan para todo mundo y vienen tiempos feos, desastre, tras desastre y más desastre Dx

¡Gracias! Jajajaja Wuaw! Un beso enorme guapa, nos leemos!

**_Beso a todos los que me leen y muchos más besos a las lindas que me dejan comentario _**

**_¡Las quiero chicas! ¡Gracias por su apoyo! ¡Por ustedes vale la pena escribir! x3_**


	29. Tercer año: Malos entendidos

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**La segunda parte que me faltaba editar, luego viene el capi del ED y luego otro que espero que les guste también :3**

****Al final avisos y las respuestas a los RR.(RR's de "Candy Apple Lips", "Locura" y "Who's that girl?" los contesto en el siguiente capitulo)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****29. Tercer año: De perfectos mal entendidos y malos ratos II****

Había pasado hasta muy noche con Myrtel, hablando de las vacaciones, de Draco y de todo lo que había pasado en su vida. La fantasma por su parte le contaba los chismes del castillo, no había nada que destacara mucho o que no fuera de conocimiento público. Al cabo de un rato se quitó los zapatos y la túnica para quedar en lo más básico de su ropa y estirarse un poco. Mientras su amiga fantasmal argumentaba lo insoportable que era la nueva profesora, Astoria hacía estiramiento para segundos después ponerse a practicar Ballet.

Como en los viejos tiempos, Myrtel la comenzó a imitar y la Slytherin se dejó llevar. La música estaba en su cabeza y comenzó a tararear, danzando animadamente alrededor de los lavabos. Escuchó un ruido, pero pensando que era Myrtel, continuó.

—Ella en su cuarto de noche inventa fantasías, puede soñar – comenzó a recitar, dando varios giros en posición de passé y attitude —Ella en su mágico mundo, su cuerpo tiene alas, puede volar... - tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, en esa sensación de libertad que le trasmitía bailar, que no supo en que momento alguien la tomó de la cintura y la elevó con mucha facilidad.

Se dejó llevar aun así. En su mente visualizó al apuesto Dragón de sangre pura. El que anteriormente la había cargado con mucha facilidad. No estaba razonando que estaba bailando Pas de deux. La persona que bailaba con ella, coordinaba perfectamente sus torpes movimientos, pues jamás había tenido practica o educación adecuada para ello, siempre había practicado sola. No reparó en que era casi imposible que Draco supiera bailar y más aun tratándose de Ballet.

Algo más desenvuelta y aun sumergida en sus delirantes sueños y fantasías de que estaba con Malfoy, se dejó llevar por el calor y la sensualidad que una joven de 13 años podía dar. Movió lentamente la cadera de atrás hacia adelante, provocando un culebreo en todo su cuerpo, rosando provocadoramente al chico que estaba con ella y que tras ese acto acarició sus costados. Sintió un beso en el cuello y se estremeció, soltando un suspiro sin querer.

La temperatura del ambiente iba en aumento, los pasos seguían siendo sincronizados y atrevidos, incluso se habían dado un pequeño besos antes de que el chico la cargara, sosteniéndola desde atrás y elevándola en el aire con mucha facilidad. Astoria saboreó sus labios y calló en cuenta de algo, mejor dicho se percató de un sabor y un aroma que sus sentidos no reconocían. Un agridulce olor a cítricos y algo de pino. Draco no olía así ¿O sí? No, en definitiva Draco no tenía ese aroma.

La pequeña abrió los ojos finalmente y continuó el paso de una vuelta mientras ese desconocido la tomaba de la cintura. Al dejarla en el suelo Astoria se volteó, para toparse con alguien que no esperaba: Cole Greyback. El chico le sonrió, pero Astoria tenía la cara muy desencajada para reaccionar adecuadamente. Se había dejado llevar pensando en Draco y afrontar que había sido su amigo, era algo difícil de asimilar. Más aún porque temía que Cole se fijara en ella. No es que tuviera delirios de grandeza, pero prefería evitar malos entendidos que le podían hacer perder otra amistad, así como había perdido a Iván.

—No pensé que supieras bailar – habló finalmente Astoria, alejándose para ir por su ropa y ponerse el suéter, la túnica, la bufanda y los zapatos.

—Aprendí no hace mucho, por mi cuenta – contestó, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar, mientras Astoria lo miraba expectante, olvidándose de que Myrtel les observaba con una sonrisa —Como sabrás no hay muchas clases que promuevan el arte en este mundo – bufó —A no ser que sea Beauxbaton.

—Y que lo digas – le respondió. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar esa escuela a la que tanto había querido ir hasta hace no mucho.

— ¿Regresamos a la sala común? - el mayor le ofreció la mano tranquilamente y ella la tomón.

Así caminaron en silencio de regreso, tomándose de la mano sin reparar mucho en eso. Mientras Cole pensaba en Astoria y en lo bien que se había sentido bailar con ella, en lo mucho que la niña le gustaba y como insinuarle algo más sin que ella lo tomara a mal, Astoria pensaba en Cole y en Draco. ¿Por qué Cole parecía ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué compartían tantos gustos y manías? ¿Por qué por más que se convenciera de que Draco era todo lo contrario a lo que ella una vez soñó lo amaba a él y no amaba a los chicos que cumplían casi con todos los requisitos de su príncipe azul?

—Wow, ustedes dos forman la pareja perfecta – escucharon los dos Slytherin, girándose para toarse con Paige que los miraba sonrientemente.

— ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó ingenua Astoria, hasta caer en cuenta de que no había soltado la mano del Cole en todo el trayecto. En ese instante lo soltó con brusquedad y se cruzó de brazos.

—Oh vamos, no finjan, que los vengo siguiendo desde que salieron del baño – les volvía decir pícaramente.

— ¿Por qué nos estas siguiendo? - Cole lucía algo nervioso y molesto, no quería arruinar las cosas en esa situación. Le gustaba Astoria, pero no lo quería dejar ver tan evidente, pero sabía que si decía algo inapropiado, luego ya no tendría oportunidad con la pequeña Greengrass.

—Buscaba a Astoria, me dejó sola hace rato – se quejó la pelirroja, mirando replicantemente a los dos.

—Lo siento, pero me exaspera Malfoy – soltó sin mucho interés, girándose para decir la palabra clave y que el muro les abriera el paso.

Cole sonrió para sí mismo y con eso entraron a la sala común de su casa. Estuvieron poco de tres minutos, antes de que Astoria y Paige se fueran a su dormitorio. Pasaron unos minutos hablando, aprovechando que las demás compañeras no llegaban aun. Paige le contaba lo que había pasado en la sala común después de que ella fuera. Al parecer ese era el chisme del año: Draco le había dicho a Pansy que necesitaba tiempo para estar solo y que lo dejara en paz. Según Paige, Pansy se había ido a llorar a su dormitorio y nadie la había visto desde eso. Por eso es que la traviesa y efusiva Slytherin buscaba a su amiga para contarle el chisme.

Las demás compañeras de habitación entraron sin previo aviso, algunas de ellas miraban con desprecio a Paige y Astoria, ya que formaban parte del grupo que admiraba e idolatraba a la pelinegra con cara de perro. Las dos chicas les ignoraron y cada quien se fue a su cama a dormir.

O-O-O

El día siguiente continuó normal, aunque Astoria intentaba marcar distancia entre ella y Cole. Lo que le había traído como consecuencia también alejarse un poco de sus otros dos amigos, pues Leo se la pasaba cada que podía con el mayor y Paige no perdía oportunidad de acercarse a Leo y a su otro amigo.

Así al llegar las cinco de la tarde de ese viernes, se disculpó para ir a su supuesta clase de tutoría en pociones. Sin embargo no había ido a la clase privada con Draco, pues no tenía ganas de verlo. Aun se sentía muy confusa por las cosas que habían pasado últimamente, que pasar tiempo a solas con él, no era buena idea. Aunque ya imaginaba como Snape la iba a regañar.

La noche calló y ella seguía refugiada en la torre de Astronomía. Le había parecido un buen lugar para esconderse, pues era silencioso, alejado y muy pocas personas iban a ese lugar si no se trataba de la clase, que por suerte ese día no había.

—Creo que es más que obvio que nos está evitando, Astoria – murmuró una voz que conocía bien, pues le había agarrado mucho cariño en muy poco tiempo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices, Paige? – contestó, girándose para ver a su amiga. Se veía algo sorprendida, pero intentaba sonar casual.

—Malfoy apareció 10 minutos después de que te fuiste – le comentó tristemente y caminando hasta donde estaba ella, Astoria iba a decir algo para excusarse, pero Paige se le adelantó —Soy tu amiga y sé que él te de clases y sé que no estuviste en esas clases, porque hasta Snape apareció algo molesto y preguntó por ti.

—Lo siento – susurró ante la mirada de reproche que le daba la pelirroja.

— ¿Qué pasa, Astoria? ¿Qué te hicimos? - cuestiono confundida, mirando a su amiga para que le diera una respuesta.

—Es algo que pasó anoche con Cole – confesó finalmente, viendo como Paige abría los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Que paso? - preguntó ingenua. Aun cuando había insinuado que algo podía haber entre ellos, lo había hecho de broma y para molestar, pues no pensaba que realmente algo se diera entre ellos. Aunque debía de ser algo lógico ¿No? El chico guapo de Slytherin, se fija en la chica linda de Slytherin.

—No lo sé – confesó arrugando la frente y pensando —Yo estaba bailando y el apareció, se puso a bailar conmigo, pero yo no sabía que era él, en mi mente estaba Drac... - se tapó la boca antes de decir lo que estaba por decir. Pero Paige no necesitaba ser muy lista para llegar a rapidez y certeras conclusiones, finalmente era una astuta serpiente de Salazar.

— ¿Draco? ¿Pensabas que Draco Malfoy estaba bailando contigo? - indagó impresionada. Si a Astoria le gustaba Draco, era más que entendible porque había tenido esa reacción en la sala común la tarde anterior. Era entendible porque evitaba darle alas a Cole, por más guapo y agradable que el chico fuera. Era evidente que ella lo quería ocultar y eso explicaba aún más porque el supuesto desprecio por el príncipe de Slytherin y esas clases privadas de pociones seguramente también se relacionaban pero aun no les encontraba explicación. La sonrisa de Paige era de victoria completa, dando a entender que no lo negara, pues ella ya había descubierto todo.

—Si – le dijo afligidamente. ¿Qué más daba que ella supiera? Era su amiga ¿No? Zabini había guardado el secreto muy bien, ahora solo rogaba porque Paige, aun con su alocada personalidad y efusiva forma de ser, también supiera guardar los secretos.

—Ay, Tory – la sonrisa se fue del rostro de Paige. La chica de ojos claros sonrió de medio lado y abrazo a la castaña. Se daba una idea de lo que debía de ser para su amiga siempre ver a Draco con Pansy o escuchar todos esos cuentos del príncipe de la serpiente y sus aventuras, además de que todas las chicas de Slytherin y de otras casas andaban detrás de él. Por ejemplo cuando ella misma le había dicho a Astoria que Draco era el hombre perfecto. Debía de ser incómodo para su amigar estar escuchado todo cuando se veía que de verdad le quería y no solo era una chica loca y enamoradiza.

—Paige, no – intentó decir, pero al verse atrapada en el abrazo comenzó a llorar.

Entre lágrimas y palabras de aliento Astoria se animó a contarle la verdad de todo a Paige. Y cuando decía de todo, se refería a todo. Desde el odio desmedido que sintió al ser su prometida, hasta los besos que se habían dado. Bien se podría decir que la Slytherin pelirroja sabía más que Myrtel que había sido confidente de Astoria durante esos tres años. Claro que al final la Greengrass le advirtió no que no dijera ni una sola palabra. Posiblemente lo único que seguía escondiendo era lo de su varita, no quería que la tacharan de loca, solo Narcissa y posiblemente Snape eran conscientes de ello.

—Vamos, ya pasan de las nueve y si alguien nos ve nos pueden castigar – dijo Rowle algo alarmada. Astoria asistió y bajaron de la torre a toda prisa para ir a las mazmorras —Y sobre Cole – habló la chica mientras seguían caminando —Pienso que, podrías decir que te gusta alguien más. No tienes por qué decir que es "él", pero si dejas claro que te gusta "alguien" no creo que Cole insista más – le aconsejó, como cualquier chica le aconseja de amores a su amiga —Pero ni loca digas que es "quien tu sabes" porque entonces si se vuelve loco, has visto lo mucho que se odian.

—Lo sé – rió por debajo recordando cómo se había puesto Draco cuando le había dicho que le gustaba Harry. No le quedaba claro que le dolía más a Draco, que ella se fijara en otro o que ese otro fuera "el enemigo". —Pero lo de inventar que me gusta alguien... no sé metería en más problemas – bufó la chica de mala gana. Las dos iban caminando tomadas del brazo de forma amistosa, como cualquier par de amigas. Y eso para Astoria era muy significativo, si bien había visto a Hermione y Ginny así, a su hermana y Pansy así, ella nunca había tenido tanta confianza con una amiga, al menos ninguna de carne y hueso como lo era Paige.

—No, no – le regañó algo divertida —No estarías mintiendo, solo no estarías diciendo toda la verdad.

—Pero se daría a malos entendidos – insistió Astoria mientras bajaban a las mazmorras.

—Peores entendidos que Cole se ilusione contigo – argumento a su favor la pelirroja.

—Está bien – accedió con resignación, intentando encontrarle algo de sentido al plan que le proponía su amiga. ¿Decir que estaba enamorada de alguien y ese alguien no era Draco? ¿A quién podía embaucar que no le fuera a traer problemas? Había dicho que le gustaba Harry, pero decir eso en la escuela sería ridículo, más aun con todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Decir que le gustaba Iván? Sería suicidio, más aun ahora que el león tenía novia. ¿Quién podría ser su "enamorado"?

— ¿Algún nombre? - preguntó Paige antes de que cruzaran el muro de piedra. Astoria volvió a pensar y estaba por decir que no sabía, cuando por su mente cruzo la persona idea. ¿Pero si se metía en problemas por ello? Bueno, no tenía por qué traerle problema, además no iba a decir nombres, solo un apellido, el apellido que Draco odiaba posiblemente más que el de Potter.

—Weasley – contestó con una sonrisa cómplice. Su amiga se quedó pasmada al escuchar eso.

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? - le preguntó temerosa — ¿Quieres que tanto Cole como quien tu sabes se mueran de un ataque al corazón? - Astoria soltó una risita tonta y Paige negó con la cabeza. En definitiva la castaña estaba loca y si, justamente quería matar a los dos de un infarto.

—Está bien, ese no. Pero no se me ocurre nada – bufó de mala gana.

—Pues piensa en alguien, que sea un don nadie y que no cause tanto revuelo – le aconsejo antes de que entraran a su casa.

— ¿Iván? - dijo algo dudosa la de ojos verdes.

—Astoria – le llamó a forma de regaño —Con él anduviste el año pasado – le recordó.

—No, no ese Iván, si no Iván Volkov, el bateador del equipo de Quidditch búlgaro – Astoria recordó la carta que ese Durmstrang le había mandado en su cumpleaños y como le había pedido mantener contacto por cartas.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿De verdad? - Paige tenía sus verdes ojos muy abiertos, no daba crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar. Su amiga asistió tímidamente con la cabeza — ¿Que les haces a los hombres Astoria? - bromeó soltando una risa —Que no daría yo por tener tantos chicos lindos detrás de mí.

— ¡Paige! - le regaño —No anda detrás de mí ¿O sí? - se preguntó a sí misma. Nunca había pensado las cosas así, solo eran amigos ¿No?

— ¿Mantener contacto por lechuza hasta Bulgaria? Obvio que le interesaste del año pasado.

—No digas tonterías- las mejillas de la pequeña Greengrass ser comenzaron a poner rojas —Solo es un conocido, ni siquiera he llegado a hablarle en persona, ni lo conozco de vista – masculló a su defensa.

—Bueno, Tory, eso es lo de menos ahora. Lo importante – comenzó a decir con un tono más serio —es que mañana le mandes una carta saludándolo o lo que quieras y así comenzaremos a promover su "amor" por ese chico – concluyó.

—Está bien, pero vamos a dormir, muerdo de sueño – le animo antes de decir la palabra clave para entrar a la casa.

Por suerte no había nadie en la sala común y pudieron ir sin interrupciones hasta los dormitorios donde apenas llegaron y se durmieron.

O-O-O

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana. El sábado y tal cual lo tenía planeado mandaría esa carta a su supuesto enamorado. Apenas y escribió dos líneas saludando al búlgaro y nada más. No sabía que decir y tampoco estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero por el simple hecho de prolongar la verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer todo. Era demasiado difícil para ella asumir que ya no era solamente "la obligación", si no que de verdad empezaba a sentir o ya sentía cosas pro el heredero Malfoy.

Salió temprano a la torre de lechuzas, quería evitar toparse con ciertas personas. Salió abrigada, pues el clima estaba inusualmente frio para aun ser Septiembre. Llegó a la torre y subió temerosa esas escaleras que le daban tanto pánico.

Al llegar notó la presencia de alguien que ya estaba ahí, apunto de mandar una carta. Era ni más ni menos que Harry quien estaba ahí, pero lo que más llamó la atención de la chica no fue la presencia de Harry, si no la carta que tenía en su mano. Leyó la dedicación de Harry en esa carta: "Canuto" ¿Estarían hablando de ese Canuto? ¿El mismo Canuto que aparecía en el diario de bella?

— ¿Quién es Canuto? - preguntó sin poderse contener, logrando que el chico mayor se espantara. Harry estaba demasiado tenso, más aun con lo que había pasado esa mañana con Flich, seguramente la profesora Umbridge lo estaba vigilando y estaba dispuesta a usar a cualquier persona.

— ¡Astoria! ¡¿Por qué me espías? - le gritó molesto, asustando a la niña que no entendía porque esa reacción de Harry.

—Lo siento... - murmuró visiblemente consternada. Sin embargo no se movió, la lechuza de Harry se marchó con la carta para "Canuto". Harry volteó a ver de nuevo a la Slytherin que seguía ahí expectante.

— ¡Déjame solo! - no estaba en su mejor humor, y por desgracia Astoria había aparecido en el peor momento.

Astoria no replicó, se guardó su carta para Iván, ya la mandaría después. Bajó rápidamente y se topó con una chica en las escaleras de la torre de lechuzas. No le puso mucha atención, se sentía rara y mal por la forma en la que Harry la había tratado. Se sentía mal y aun cuando no quería comenzó a llorar.

—Señorita ¿Que hacía allá arriba? - cuando ya se alejaba de las escaleras se topó con Flich quien traía a la señora Norris en sus brazos.

—Mandar una carta ¿No es obvio? - masculló de mala gana, limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su abrigo.

— ¿Mandar una carta? ¿Y quién más esta allá arriba? ¿Qué clase de carta? ¿Que...? ¿A dónde va señorita? ¡Aun le estoy hablando! - Astoria había seguido su camino sin apenas ponerle atención al vigilante de Hogwarts. El encuentro con Harry le había dejado un humor no muy bueno.

Apresuró el paso al Gran Comedor y entró de mala gana al lugar, caminando firmemente hasta la mesa de Slytherin donde estaban sus amigos.

— ¿Y? - le preguntó disimuladamente Paige cuando la chica se sentó a su lado. Leo y Cole la miraron expectante.

—Nada – respondió secamente, tomando un plato lleno de cereal dulce.

— ¿Nada? ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Cole mientras tomaba jugo, como si ese fuera su único alimento.

—Pues... - la pelirroja comenzó a hablar —Astoria iba a mandar una carta importante y quería saber si lo había hecho.

— ¿Importante? ¿A quién? - Leo miraba extrañado el comportamiento de las chicas.

—Pues ni más ni menos que a... - sin embargo la pelirroja no terminó de hablar pues Astoria le dio un disimulado codazo.

—A los señores Malfoy – intervino la joven Greengrass con naturalidad. Ganándose la mirada ingenua de Cole y Leo.

— ¿Malfoy? - preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Si, a Paige también le había sorprendido que Astoria dijera aquello.

—Sí, para preguntarles por mis padres – argumentó al recordar su mentira anterior a los Gryffindor. Las miradas sobre ella eran más intensas. Fue así que calló en cuenta que a ellos no les había dicho nada —Mis padres están en un encargo del ministerio y Lucius Malfoy es quien está al cargo del estado del encargo – mintió.

Los chicos no sabían muy bien que decir. Paige la miraba suspicaz, sin creerse del todo ese cuento de Astoria, pero ya no dijo nada. Los Slytherin desayunaron tranquilamente y comenzando a platicar de banalidades, como los entrenamientos de Gryffindor y como habían seleccionado a Weasley para ser el guardián.

O-O-O

La tarde llegó y el grupo de Cole no fue la acepción en estar presente durante el entrenamiento de los leones. Astoria se disculpó argumentando ir a mandar la carta, que al final de cuenta no mando. Era tonto hacer un plan de algo que realmente no le interesaba. Era absurdo, igual si decía que le gustaba o no alguien, no tenía por qué dar explicaciones ¿O sí? Solo debía de dejar claro que no le gustaba Greyback y que solo lo quería como amigo.

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas sin sentido regresó al campo de Quidditch. Subió a las gradas donde estaban sus amigos, ganándose unas miradas inquisidoras por parte de los leones que la conocían y estaban presentes. Observaba como jugaban los Gryffindor y también como Draco junto a su grupito le hacían burlas.

Sin embargo y sin querer su atención se desvió totalmente a Pansy y en cómo se veía. Ahora tenía el cabello más largo, aun con ese negro intenso que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Debía de admitir que era guapa y que si a eso le añadía que era una fácil, era entendible que Draco no la quisiera dejar. ¿Por qué cambiar a una buena chica que le daba sexo, por una niña tonta y sin mucha gracia, además de virgen?

Podía ser pequeña, tener trece años, pero no era tonta. Ella sería la esposa y deducía que esperaban que fuera una mujer integra y demás, mientras Draco disfrutaba de todos los placeres de la vida antes de atarse a ella.

Escuchó un gruñido por parte de Cole y no tuvo que ser muy lista para saber el porqué. Al chico le había gustado o aun le gustaba Pansy, y en esos momentos la pelinegra había abrazado el príncipe de las serpientes para besarlo. Ella misma dejo escapar un resoplo al comprobar que sus pensamientos eran verdad. Draco estaba con Pansy por que le daba las cosas que él quería y que ella no le podía dar.

—Ya me aburrí – chilló Paige poniéndose de pie para estirarse.

—Lo mismo digo, vámonos – animó Leo.

Los otros dos asistieron de mala gana, muy molestos por haber tenido que presenciar ese beso. Regresaron a la sala común que estaba medianamente ocupada, muchos chicos estudiaban y hacían deberes en el acogedor calor del lugar. Zabini estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá de cuero negro que solía usar Draco, leyendo un libro con las piernas cruzadas. Tracey estaba en el suelo, dibujando algo para la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿Y eso que no están con la pandilla real? - saludó casualmente y con una risita la Greengrass recién llegada. Sus otros tres amigos se sorprendieron algo al ver lo desenvuelta que era Astoria con los chicos que estaban dos cursos arriba de ella.

—Ni loca, hace frio – bufó Tracey pegándose más a la chimenea. Parecía ya no estar tan molesta como cuando el año había empezado. Sin embargo Astoria desconocía a ciencia cierta cómo habían quedado las cosas, pues no había hablado mucho con ellos.

—Hola, Princesa – le saludó sonriente el moreno que dejó su libro de lado. Cole le dedico una mirada molesta, pero poco le importo al chico de quito —Lo mismo, si Draco quiere ir a congelarse para abuchear a los leones, bien por él – argumentó con un tono de fastidio y desaprobación. La niña de ojos esmeraldas se encogió de hombros y fue a donde Tracey, sentándose también cerca de la chimenea. Paige no tardó en irse a acomodar también cerca y las tres comenzaron a platicar, haciendo que la mayor se olvidara de la tarea.

Los chicos por su parte no se acoplaron igual. Blaise ignoro a los dos amigos de Astoria y continuó leyendo, mientras Leo y Cole se sentaban en otro de los muebles y comenzaban a hablar sobre entrar al equipo cuando fueran las pruebas.

Así de aburrido pasó el sábado, fueron a cenar de nuevo al Gran Comedor y solo regresaron a dormir.

O-O-O

El domingo llegó muy brillante, era un día casi perfecto, si Astoria no tuviera el ánimo por los suelos. La noche anterior había visto de primera mano cómo Draco estaba sentado en el sofá muy descaradamente con Pansy encima de él, besándose como si la vida se le fuera en ello. De solo recordarlo se le revolvía el estómago y partía el corazón, si es que aún quedaban pedazos que romper. Sentía un enorme hueco dentro de ella y no era precisamente por hambre.

Llegó desganada a la mesa en el comedor. Se sentó en cualquier lugar, sin reparar a quienes tenía a un lado. Paige seguía dormida y no sabía si sus otros dos amigos ya habían despertado o no, pero tampoco era algo que le tuviera muy pendiente.

Mientras comía uno de los alumnos frente a ella leía "El Profeta". Pudo distinguir una singular noticia y unas líneas que la dejaron literalmente con la boca abierta y con el tenedor en la boca. "La profesora Dolores Umbridge había sido nombrada suma inquisidora de Hogwarts". Esa mujer le caía mal y lo único que agradecía de la clase era el hecho de no usar una varita, pues siempre terminaba causando estragos con ella. Sin embargo admitía que la vieja bruja, era literalmente una vieja bruja que no enseñaba nada y solo se la pasaba con esa sonrisa insoportable y voz chillona.

Pero lo que más la molestó fue las líneas que alcanzó a leer:

_«Estoy mucho más tranquilo desde que sé que Dumbledore estará sometido a una evaluación justa y objetiva -declaró el señor Lucius Malfoy, de 41 años, en su mansión de Wiltshire-. Muchos padres, que queremos lo mejor para nuestros hijos, estábamos preocupados por algunas de las descabelladas decisiones que ha tomado Dumbledore en los últimos años y nos alegra saber que el Ministerio controla la situación.»_

_Entre esas «descabelladas decisiones» están sin duda los controvertidos nombramientos docentes, anteriormente descritos en este periódico, que incluyen al hombre lobo Remus Lupin, al semigigante Rubeus Hagrid y al engañoso ex auror Ojoloco Moody._

Recordaba a los profesores y si bien no podía decir que eran los mejores y que se llevaba bien con ellos, tenía que admitir que cualquier era mejor que la insoportable vieja que parecía un sapo rosa. Su futuro suegro debía de estar bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué si Lucius parecía ser una persona razonable e integra, actuaba de manera tan desaprobatoria? Empezando por apoyar a los mortifagos, igual que su padre.

Dejó de comer y se levantó sin decir mucho, igual nadie la notó. Paso de largo por los pasillos, sintiendo esa extraña sensación en su estómago. De pasada visualizo a Cole que estaba en el pasillo discutiendo con su hermano menor.

Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero por ir distraída chocó contra Draco. Detrás del rubio iba su acostumbrada pandilla.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, maldita pulga? - le gritó Pansy. Pero antes de que la chica contestara, intervino el castaño de ojos azules.

— ¡Ustedes también aprendan a caminar! ¿O están ciegos? - les gritó Cole, viendo como Draco fruncía el ceño algo molesto.

—Ciegos, no, pero al menos no tenemos la vergüenza de tener a un familiar en Hufflepuff - escupió el príncipe de las serpientes, volteando a ver al hermano menor de Cole, que se había quedado paralizado en su lugar.

— ¡No te metas con mi hermano, maldito bastardo! - vociferó Cole molesto y poniéndose rojo.

—Y encima de todo que falta de clase – escupió con frialdad y su risa burlona. Astoria miraba a Draco con la boca entre abierta, entendía porque se había ganado ese título de "príncipe de Slytherin" y no era exactamente por ser un príncipe caballeroso y apuesto.

—Ya vasta, Cole – intervino finalmente Astoria, sintiendo como su hermana la miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a dejar que una pulga te defienda? Que bajo – Pansy no resistía escupir veneno, a diferencia de Nott, Daphne y los gorilas que permanecían al margen detrás de la pareja "real" de las serpientes.

—Es más bajo andar con una zorra – Astoria se había puesto roja y apretaba los puños con fuerza — ¡Bajo es revolcarte en la sala común sin importar quien los vea! - al fin dejó salir lo que le carcomía el alma desde anoche y es que aunque Paige había estado con ella, no había querido adentrarse al tema. Pero ahí estaba, gritándole a la cara a Draco lo que sentía, nuevamente había explotada y ahora con menor provocación. Cada vez aguantaba menos las situaciones en las que salía a flote Pansy.

— ¿Disculpa? - el rostro de la pelinegra estaba indescifrable, no tenía ese porte de arrogancia que solía usar.

—Astoria... - Draco intentó hablar pero Cole interrumpió.

— ¿Y así presumes de tu intachable conducta, Malfoy? - se burló —Eres un cerdo – escupió con asco.

— ¡Cállate si no sabes de lo que hablas! - vociferó muy molesto el apuesto estudiante de ojos mercurio.

—Ya basta – intervino Nott, mirando a Astoria y haciéndole una seña disimulada para que se apartara.

—Vamos – Astoria intento tomar a Cole e ir a donde el pequeño Coop les miraba expectante. Pero antes de se alejaran lo suficiente Daphne habló.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, señorita? ¡Tenemos que hablar! - chilló caminando hasta donde su hermana menor.

— ¿Hablar de qué? - le preguntó fríamente la Greengrass de cabellera castaña.

—Mejor vámonos – les llamó Pansy, que aún seguía roja por lo que la chiquilla le había dicho.

—Astoria – insistió Daphne sin ponerle atención a su amiga.

—Daphne – le respondió frunciendo el entrecejo, no quería discutir en ese momento, y no pretendía que su hermana la entendiera, pues ella al igual que todos ignoraba lo que ella sentía, posiblemente Draco era el único que se podía dar una idea.

—Daphne, vámonos – Malfoy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y seguido de su pandilla. La Greengrass mayor de larga cabellera rubia sonrió de lado y parecía haberse olvidado de su hermana. Astoria parpadeo un par de veces al ver como su hermana iba como ciervo deslumbrado detrás de Draco y los demás ¿De verdad le importaba más el pedante rubio? ¿Más que ella, que era su hermana? Daphne iba a morir o la iba a matar el día que supiera la verdad.

— ¡Anda, grupo de cobardes! - les gritó la niña muy molesta, apartado a Cole de un manotazo y alejándose a toda prisa al baño del segundo piso. Se sentía cada vez peor, se daba cuenta que las personas que la rodeaban no eran exactamente buenas personas. Lo peor del caso era que esas eran las personas que quería.

O-O-O

Y ahí estaba tres años después, llorando en el baño del segundo piso con Myrtel.

—Astoria – dijo la fantasma sonriente con su voz espectral —Ya no llores más.

— ¿Por qué? - balbuceaba entre llanto — ¿Por qué mi hermana? ¿Por qué él? ¿Porque mis padres? ¿Porque mis suegros? - repetía para sí.

— ¿Por qué? Si me has contado como te tratan como una princesa – le intentó animar, pero solo consiguió que el llanto se intensificara y los ojos verdes se enrojecieran más.

Princesa, muñeca, hermosa... Tantos desdichados adjetivos que le regalaba acompañados de cumplidos ¿Pero porque no se sentía así? ¿Por qué no se sentía como una princesa o una muñeca? ¿Por qué? Si no le faltaba nada, era linda, lo sabía, era inteligente, era medianamente agradable, no era presumida ni odiosa, pero tenía sangre pura y limpia, apoyaba la buena causa y ¿Que más podían pedir de ella? ¿Por qué se sentía siempre fuera de lugar? Había estado en todos los lugares: Con los leones, con las francesas, en soledad, con los locos y ahora con los Slytherin y seguía sin sentirse en lugar, siempre había algo que la hacía dudar ¿Cuál era su lugar?

Su lealtad debía de estar con los malos, aun cuando su razón le decía que debía de estar con los buenos. Pero posiblemente lo peor del caso, es que su corazón estaba con ellos. Su corazón estaba con el príncipe de Slytherin, con sus padres, con su hermana, con sus suegros y con unos pocos amigos como Zabini, Tracey, Paige y Cole. Para su desgracia, por más que los quisiera y ellos la quisieran a ella, eso no borraba el hecho de que eran parte del lado oscuro, de esos que apoyaban la estúpida pureza de la sangre, los ideales de sentirse superior a los demás por tener posición y dinero.

—Si yo no fuera quien soy... - murmuró ahogada en llanto —Seguramente me odiarían... - su llanto se volvió peor, y con ese pensamiento comenzó a gritar desesperada — ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡No puedo más! ¡No puedo! - se comenzaba a quedar sin voz, mientras se acurrucaba en el frio suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

Así pasó buen rato, sacando su frustración. Haciendo memoria de los malos ratos y de los buenos, los buenos dolían más porque le daba pesar el pensar que en algún momento eses seres amorosos terminarían mal.

O-O-O

Ya había caído la noche cuando salió del baño, algo despeinada y ojerosa por tanto llorar. Regresó a la sala común de Slytherin sin muchos ánimos. Apenas entró se topó con la mirada celeste de su hermana quien se veía algo afligida.

—Lo siento – le murmuró cuando Astoria iba pasando por su lado.

— ¿De qué? - la voz de la menor de las Greengrass sonó fría.

—Lo del pasillo no debió... - intentó decir, dedicándole una mirada de cachorro a medio morir.

—Olvídalo, me da igual. Después de tres años ni me va ni me viene lo que pase – intentó aparentar indiferente. Se fue a sentar a un lado de su hermana mayor.

— ¿Que pasa Tory? - preguntó Daphne, viendo como su hermana le robaba a Serp.

—Hoy ha sido una semana un poco... extraña – bufó de mala gana, recordando todas las cosas que apenas y habían ocurrido en su primer semana de clases. ¿Podían las cosas empeorar? Definitivamente siempre empeoraban, se daba por bien servida si llegaba viva a Octubre. Al menos ahora tenía amigas y ya no se sentía la niña asustadiza y rara de primer año. Podía ser rara aun, pero ya no se sentía intimidada por las serpientes.

— ¡Es perfecto! - gritó Pansy, entrando con Draco y presumiendo un anillo —A que lo es ¿No? - le presumió a Daphne, casi poniéndole la mano en el rostro.

— ¿Dije extraña? Quise decir odiosa – bufó de mala gana, poniéndose un cojín en el rostro. Los mayores voltearon de ver a la Slytherin que no ocultaba su mal genio, sobre todo Draco.

— ¿Qué te pasa Greengrass? - preguntó arrastrando las vocales con su fastidioso tono.

Astoria desvió su mirada a donde estaba Pansy con su anillo reluciente, se veía lindo, apostaba a que era oro y eso brillante era un diamante. ¿Por qué Draco le había dado ese anillo? ¿Le había propuesto matrimonio?

— ¿Que te importa? - contestó de mala manera, haciendo una mueca. Suspiró resignada y esperando a que la tierra se la tragara, pero como eso no pasó se levantó y pasó de largo por la sala común hasta las escaleras.

Pero antes de subir, alguien llego a la sala común todo mojado.

—Está lloviendo como si fuera un diluvio – se quejó Cole, secándose con un encantamiento.

— ¿Quién te trae allá afuera? - le preguntó una chica que hasta el momento Astoria no había notado, otra pelinegra.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo y miró a Pansy de reojo. Seriamente estaba fastidiada de todas las pelinegras ¡No señor! ¡No más pelinegras! ¡No más nada! Sobre todo no más dolor por los celos, Draco no era el único que podía andar presumiendo a su novia. Astoria explotó en ese instante y de una manera no muy delicada, caminó a zancadas hasta donde Cole, plantándole un beso en la boca.

Los presentes se quedaron impresionados, sobre todo Draco, quien en ese instante se hubiera lanzando sobre el desgraciado de Greyback para molerlo a golpes, pero Pansy estaba ahí y pudo sentir la mano de Zabini sobre su hombro, volteó a verlo y le negó con la cabeza. No, no podía hacer eso como prefecto, pero sin duda alguna le haría la vida miserable cada que pudiera, empezando por sabotear las pruebas para el Quidditch. Greyback no iba a formar parte del equipo mientras el fuera él buscador y estuviera en Hogwarts, de hecho ya le tenía un castigo por estar fuera de la cama después de la hora debida. Greyback podía darse por muerto después de eso.

Finalmente Astoria se separó de Cole, quien la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos e ingenuo de lo que acaba de pasar. Algo dentro de la niña de ojos esmeralda se sintió muy mal, acaba de usar a Cole para sacar su frustración, regresarle un golpe a Draco y... simplemente lo había usado y eso no estaba bien.

—Lo siento – susurró, alejándose corriendo y subiendo a encerrarse a su cuarto, cerrando las cortinas para que ni siquiera Paige la fuera a molestar. Sentía que se la vida se le caía en pedazos igual que el corazón. ¿Por qué Draco le hacía eso? ¿Por qué los Malfoy? ¿Porque su propia familia? Decían que la amaban, demostraban un lado lindo y bueno, pero en un parpadear cambiaban a ser unos desdichados, malvados y calculadores ¿Por qué Draco le había dado ese anillo a Pansy? ¿Por qué seguía con esa? ¿Porque la besaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de demostrar que sentía algo por ella, seguía esa maldita zorra?

— ¿Astoria? - escuchó la temerosa voz de Paige detrás de las cortinas —Si me escuchas, déjame decirte que... necesitas hablar con él y no me refiero a Cole... - dijo en voz baja, pero la Greengrass no quiso responder, no quería hablar con nadie —De verdad que necesitas hablar con él... y yo sé que no estas dormida aun, pero bueno, descansa – finalizó.

Astoria se quedó dormida minutos después de estar sollozando contra la almohada. ¿Hablar con Draco? ¿Hablar con Cole? ¿Por qué no se la tragaba la tierra?

* * *

><p><strong>No me maten por el beso con Cole! Dx era necesario (?) xD<strong>

**^^ Espero que les gustara, cualquier duda o critica o aporte ya saben que es bien recibido**

**Aviso [Encuesta]** :  
>El siguiente capi es el que hace referencia al E.D. así que necesito el seudónimo, por ende les preguntaré una vez más para terminarme de convencer... las opciones son estas:<p>

**1) Emerald**

**2) Esmerad**

**2) Swan**

**3) Cisne**

**4) Dragona**

**5) Pure-blood Princess (O en español)**

****6) Candy****

**Díganme cual les gusta para comenzar a usarlo y escribir el siguiente capi :3**

**Response to Reviews  
><strong>

**Slytherinfangirl**  
>Claro que lo voú a continuar ^^! Gracias!<p>

**Laumen88**  
>Me alegras que te desidieras registrarte y dejarme un comentario! me haces muy feliz linda! Gracias°°<br>Como digo siempre, me hace sentir muy bien saber que la gente le agarra o le tiene gusto a esta parejita :3  
>Pues este capitulo ya dejó claro lo que pasa y pasará, creo, aunque tampoco será mucho, creo, ni yo misma sé como se desarroyan las cosas, no las tengo muy planeada, casi todas sin improvisadas xP<br>jejeje siii! nos leemos pronto ^^

**Keira Potter**  
>Wow todos seguidos? wiiiiiii eso me hace feliz, es raro que la gente lea fics avanzados xDD<br>Gracias por el cumplido! y claro que la voy a continuar :3  
>Besos linda ^^<p>

**Marie Uchiha Weasley**  
>jajajaja tenía miedo de meterlos, pero dije, ya como que anda muy sola y solo girando alrededor de los personajes principales y cannon xP<br>jajajajaja pero pues Ivan era mas tierno y centrado, pero si Cole tiene lo suyo, presumido y todo xD  
>Y see Ivan aun siente algo, pero pues ya veras los problemas que eso traerá jejeje<br>jajajaja naaa en ves de enojarse a la mayoria le gusto xDDDDDD  
>supongo que ya hacia falta que las cosas se pusieran sobre la mesa para que todo avanzara xDDD<p>

Wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! me gusta escuchar eso como no tienes una idea!  
>AMO A LA PAREJITA! ASTORIA Y DRACO FOR EVER... cofcof ok ya me calmo xP<p>

Pues por eso puse la notita, me devato entre esas y es que el capi que viene ya habla de eso y necesito decidirme xD

Jajaja naa desistí de la idea, lo unico fue de ese momento que Astoria sugiera molestar a Draco con que le gusta Weasley, pero naaa, serían mas problemas que los que la chica tiene xDDD

Gracias por tu comentario hermos! ^^ Besos y nos leemos!

**Ylenia Black**  
>Jajajajaja OMG! Una estatua! 0: Gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara xD<br>Y pues descuida, a muchos nos pasa, la Uni nos consume, pero pues que se le hace? xD  
>Gracias! Gracias! Gracias!<br>Me alegra mucho que me continuaras y claro que voy a continuar, nos leemos pronto :3

**lilius's fan**  
>Que bueno que te gustar ^^! Paige ya sabe todo, necesitaba alguien más además de Zabini y Myrtel que se metieran a ayudar en la relación :3<br>Nos seguimos leyendo ^^

**Ilusion's**  
>Jajajaja por un lado me encanta que solo te guste ver a Astoria con Draco, pero pues si Draco se pavonea con Pansy de aquí a allá, Astoria también necesita chicos que anden tras ella xD<p>

Sigo sin decidir el apodo xDDU

Siii a disfrutar y si mis calculos no me fallan el mero 18 publico el capi que te prometí y si tengo tiempo un one-shot más para ti :3  
>Justo se me acaba de ucurri uno de "Feliz cumpleaños Astoria" pero necesito tiempo D: asdasd el precio de estudiar, algun día vivire de osiosa nada más, para escribir y ya -se vale soñar- xD<p>

JAJAJAJA te digo que me mató eso de "Aunque amo a Draco hay que decir que es un imbécil uno muy guapo" jajaja y así lo amamos, es lo que lo hace ser Draco Malfoy, su forma no muy aprovatoria de ser xD

Naa tranquiz, no está celosa de Ivan, tampoco me mates, no le gusta Cole, solo que se niega a aceptar abiertamente que quiere a Draco xP  
>Sii nos leemos linda ^^ y sorry si tarde en aceptarte en face, casi no me he pasado estos días, malditas tareas de la Uni xDU<br>Besos :3

**RxR4ever**  
>jajajaja descuida! cuando te acuerdes o cuando puedas ya sabes que siempre me hace feliz saber que sigues leyendo y no te olvidas de este fic :3<p>

jejeje disfruto en parte poner celoso a Draco xDDD

Pues si lo pensé, pero cambié de idea por ahora, quien quita más adelante las cosas dan otro giro, todo es parte de al trama y la sorpresa (?) (y que cambio la mente e improviso xDU)  
>Pero me alegra que te gustaran los nuevos personajes ^^<p>

Jajajajaja diría que odio a las pelinegras, pero si me quito el tinte yo también soy, así que no argumento mucho jajajaj xD  
>jajaja disfruta a Blaise, es todo tuyo, por ahora (?) xP<br>Asi de distraida es Astoria, aunque empezara a sacarle probecho (para darle más celos a Draco) más adelante xDDD

Es que Harry anda muy estresado por todo lo que le pasa xDDD  
>oh bueno asi lo describen los libros y me intento basar un poco en ellos xDDU<br>Si sería interesante, pero no hay forma de que se enteré, odia a Cole y más odia a Harry como para que le digan algo o así xD

Noop, no fue casualidad y gracias por recordarme ese detalle, más adelante lo esplicaré, ya que es noche para editar de nuevo el capitulo y poner la explicacion, pero Myrtel dirá eso de peeves xP

No al final de cuentas opte por no ponerlo del todo, aunque bien tengo unas ecenas que se podría mal interpretar, pero nada que se pueda cuestionar xD

mmm según mi diccionario Emerald es en fraces, aunque también me sale Emeraude y Esmerald asdasd malditos idiomas xD  
>Perosi, puede que pegue más que Swan y pues si la pienso bien D: y ya tengo el capi encima para ese seudonimo xD<p>

No sé todabía, lo que sé es que irá sin el escudo de Slytherin al menos, pensaba que Luna le prestara alguna tunica de Ravenclaw, pero aun lo tengo que detallar xDDDD

Gracias hermosa! nos leemos ^^

**jjaacckkyy**  
>Hola linda! jajajaja me alegra que te gustara, see ya hacía falta que la niña sacara el caracter xP<br>jajajaja el poder femenino! siii! xDDD!  
>Gracias ^^! Obvio nos leemos, besos hermosa, te cuidas :3<p> 


	30. Tercer año: Emerald & The ED

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Aquí está, lamento la tardanza, ando algo loca por que necesitaba hacer una entrevista para el lunes... pero ya me resigne a tener cero... simplemente no encontré a quien necesitaba...**

**Pero bueno hoy ya me puse como loca para hacer el capitulo y además hice otro pequeñito de recompensa :3**

**Las respuestas a los RR al fina. RR's de "Candy Apple Lips", "Locura" y "Who's that girl?" al final del capitulo**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****30. Tercer año: **Emerald & The E.D.**

La siguiente semana de curso empezó fría y sin muchas ganas. Se volvió a levantar temprano para evitar toparse con Cole, ya había sido incomodo lo que había pasado en el baño, pero el beso de anoche. Ese beso si había provocado un gran lio y ni siquiera habían pasado 24 horas de eso. Aunque el gran lio solo se lo hiciera ella en su mente, en sus sentimientos y en su vida amorosa. ¡Oh genial! ¿Ahora tenía vida amorosa? Bueno, sí, si tenía, una vida amorosa que se reducía a un ex- que había sido un buen amigo, a un amigo que posiblemente quedaría como el ex- y a su desgraciado prometido que tenía la novia más zorra del mundo.

Iba cambiando tan absorta en sus pensamientos que pasó de largo a Iván, Alina, Colin y Denis. Los chicos se extrañaron, la leona se sonrió, pero poco le duró la sonrisa cuando Iván le llamó a Astoria.

— ¿Tory? - le gritó no muy fuerte, pero consiguiendo que la Slytherin se volteara con cara ingenua.

—Iván – pensando en el rey de Roma. Ese león había sido no solo su primer amigo en Hogwarts, sino también su primer novio. ¿En qué momento terminaron? ¿En qué momento se alejaron? Posiblemente muchas cosas se rompieron aquel día de año nuevo cuando beso a Draco por primera vez, después de ahí todo fue historia.

— ¿No nos vas a saludar? - preguntó con cierto tono ofendido y divertido. Astoria sonrió de lado y se acercó a ellos. Debía admitir que contando todos los desplantes que les había hecho, era increíble como ninguno de ellos la trataba mal o de forma despectiva. Bueno, al menos no los viejos conocidos como Colin y Denis, porque Alina la miraba de mala manera, aferrando a Osborne como si se le fuera a ir volando. Los saludo a los tres de abrazo y a la chica la ignoró.

— ¿Y? Según vi no entraste al equipo de Quidditch ¿Por qué? - intentó hacer platica la serpiente de Salazar.

—Sabes que las escobas y yo no nos llevamos muy bien – respondió el castaño en su tono de broma y culpabilidad, lo que le arrancó una risa a los presentes, menos a su novia, que parecía demasiado tensa por la presencia de Astoria.

—Lastima, hubiera sido genial que entraras – Astoria se encogió de hombros y se comenzó a alejar —Nos vemos – les hizo una seña con la mano a forma de despedida, no es que no se sintiera cómoda con ellos, al contrario. Pero quería desayunar antes de que apareciera Cole y se lo tuviera que topar.

Llegó al comedor y no había rastro de su grupo, así que en el primer asiento vacío que encontró se sentó y se disponía a comer. pero antes de poner a su plato alguien se acercó a ella. Un chico de sonrisa traviesa que la miraba algo avergonzado.

—Astoria ¿Podemos hablar? - la chica se quedó helada, pero no precisamente porque fuera Cole, sino porque era Harry. Muchos no daban crédito a como Harry Potter se atrevía acercarse a la mesa de Slytherin.

—Claro – le murmuró, tomando sus pertenencias y levantándose para seguir al chico mayor. Se daba una idea de lo que el famoso Gryffindor quería hablar y su idea fue confirmada cuando se detuvieron en las cortas escaleras de piedra fuera del comedor.

—Quisiera pedirte una disculpa – habló el chico un poco apenado —Te trate mal el fin de semana. Pero es que estaba algo... - Harry intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarse, sin que fueran muy reveladoras o mal entendidas por su pequeña amiga.

—Estresado – dijo ella sonriendo de lado —No te niego que me disgustó – confesó tranquilamente —Pero entiendo tu frustración y estado de humor. Ha de ser tedioso que cada dos minutos te molesten con lo que pasó – le intentó tranquilizar, tomándole una mano para apretarla —Te lo dije y te lo reafirmo: Yo te creo Harry.

—Gracias Astoria, serías la única de Slytherin que no está en mi contra – intentó bromear el mayor, que inconscientemente se había puesto algo rojo y nervioso ante el contacto de la suave mano de la alumna de tercer año.

—Claro que no estoy en tu contra, y creo que muchos más te creen – se aventuró a decir —Pero no te lo dicen por miedo, así mismos unos se niegan a aceptarlo por temor a lo que pueda pasar, mira que en su tiempo pasaron cosas terribles, al igual otros se alegran del regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, piensa que así como hubo tiempos oscuros para algunos, aquellos fueron tiempos de gloria para otros – concluyó la menor, con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

— ¿Lo dices por Malfoy? - indagó Harry algo suspicaz. Era más que obvio, aunque nadie lo admitiera, que esos rubios pedantes eran parte de los mortifagos y por lo que había visto en el profeta de no hace mucho, los Greengrass y los Malfoy eran muy apegados, así que seguramente Astoria debía de saber algo ¿No?

—No, de hecho solo decía – le sonrió lo mejor que pudo —No te sientas mal, tú lo dijiste el año pasado. El tiempo te dará la razón. - el mayor abrazó a la niña, susurrándole un "gracias" y es que realmente estaba necesitado de apoyo, los días parecían ser más pesados tediosos con forme avanzaba el tiempo. Hagrid aún no regresaba, lo tachaban de loco a él y a Dumbledore, además que ahora la profesora Embride era la suma inquisidora de Hogwarts.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase – le dijo soltándola y sonriéndole un poco antes de darse la vuelta y perderse en los pasillos. Astoria suspiró cayendo en cuenta de que no había comido y como decía Paige, se le iba a revolver el estómago en la clase de pociones.

Se debatía entre correr al gran comedor y tomar algo, con el peligro de toparse con Cole o bien podía irse con el estómago vacío a la clase y esperar a Paige y a Leo que de igual manera le hablarían de ese tema tan incómodo. En lo que pensaba, escuchó una risa burlona y unos aplausos sin chiste detrás de ella. La risa la conocía bien, los aplausos deducía que debían de ser de la vieja esa que no dejaba a Draco ni a sol ni a sombra.

— ¿Qué pensaría tu noviecito de que te gusta Potter? - el primero en hablar fue Malfoy, con su tono usual de arrogancia, arrastrando las vocales. Astoria se volteó para encarar al grupo, pero calló en cuenta que solo era Draco quien al parecer había estado espiándola desde detrás de una columna. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el gran príncipe de las serpientes e había rebajado a eso? ¡Draco estaba loco! Simplemente no lo entendía.

—Cole no es mi novio – le aclaró, para acercarse hasta donde su prometido y gritarle sin importarle que nadie la escuchara — ¡Ya basta, Malfoy! ¡No me gusta Potter! ¡No me gusta Cole! ¿Puedes dejar de molestar? - le escupió. Juraría que por unos instantes había visto una expresión de alivio en el puntiagudo rostro del prefecto, pero luego la expresión se volvió una de burla.

— ¿Entonces quién te gusta, Greengrass? - el tono suave y pretencioso, más la cercanía anunciaban otro desencadenado momento de honestidad. Uno de esos momentos en los que él se permitía sentir cariño por la niña y no le importaba otra cosa que no fuera Astoria, mientras que esta última se dejaba llevar y no reparaba en si era correcto o incorrecto amar a su prometido que tenía novia. Sin embargo y contra todo pronóstico, no pasó que lo que Draco esperaba, porque Astoria no bajó la guardia.

—Alguien, Malfoy – le contestó con frialdad y mirándole con sus chispeantes ojos verdes —Alguien que no conoces y que no puedes superar – mintió.

— ¿Y quién es? - insistió, cambiando su expresión burlona por una de ira. ¿Astoria estaba enamorada de alguien? ¿De alguien que no era él?

—Eso es algo que no te importa y no te lo voy a decir – como digna serpientes de Salazar le respondió con indiferencia y dando media vuelta se alejó a largos pasos. Olvidándose por completo de que tenía hambre y apresurándose a llegar al salón de clases. El heredero Malfoy se quedó ahí helado, la actitud de Astoria no le había gustado y algo dentro le hacía sentir culpable y responsable de ese cambio en su tierna niña de nariz de botón.

O-O-O

El día de Astoria continuó junto a Paige y a Leo y no fue hasta que dieron las 4 cuando se debatió entre: Ir al gran comedor y toparse con Leo o ir al aula de pociones y tomar las clases con Draco. ¿Malfoy o Greyback? ¿A quién tenía menos ganas de ver? A Cole lo tenía que ver tarde que temprano. Seguir evitándolo solo provocaría que la amistad se acabara, si es que no se había acabado ya. Por otro lado con Draco ya no tenía nada de qué hablar, estaba molesta y desconcertada ante su actitud, pero hablar no aclararía nada, aun cuando Paige dijera que sí. Malfoy jugaba con ella y por más subidas y bajadas terminaba siempre con Pansy y no con ella, ya había captado el punto de todo aquello y no valía la pena humillarse más.

Se había separado de Paige después de salir de herbolaria, por lo que llegó al Gran Comedor sola y arrastrando los pies.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tory? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver como su amiga se sentaba sin mucha ganas aun lado de ella.

—Mátame – chilló con drama, intentando ignorar el hecho de que frente a ella estaban Leo y Cole.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - Leo la miraba suspicaz mientras comía unas salchichas —Has estado rara todo el día de hoy – acotó de forma curiosa.

—Día odioso, no quiero más pociones, quiero vacaciones – recitó con un tono melódico, ganándose una risa de sus amigos.

—Wow, un verso sin esfuerzo – bromeó Paige quien jugaba con su comida.

—Astoria – le llamó finalmente Cole con voz seria y tranquila. La niña permaneció inclinada sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro — ¿Astoria? - volvió a llamarle, viendo como sus amigos se miraban seriamente para luego llegar a la conclusión de que era mejor dejarlos solos aunque no quisieran.

—Bien... Leo y yo tenemos algo que hacer – musitó la efusiva Slytherin que sintió como Astoria la agarraba del brazo disimuladamente para que no se levantara —Los vemos en la sala común – finalizó con un hilo de voz alejándose y dejando a las dos serpientes de cabello color miel solos en la mesa.

— ¿Por qué no me quieres hablar Astoria? - insistió el estudiante de cuarto año, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y despeinándola.

—Cole, no es eso es que... - comenzó a decir mientras levantaba el rostro para mirarlo por primera vez de manera directa desde anoche —Me da pena por lo que pasó – concluyó afligida.

— ¿Pena? ¿Por un beso? - Cole no parecía enojado ni tampoco lucia pretensioso como si se le insinuara —No preguntaré porque lo hiciste – le aclaró tranquilo —No voy a sacar conclusiones y... - le miró con ojos un poco tristes — ¿Hagamos como que no pasó? - le propuso intentando sonreír, aun cuando le dolía estar diciendo eso, la actitud de Astoria le había dejado claro que entre ellos no podía haber mucho más que una amistad. Aun cuando ella lo había besado y la forma en la que había bailado insinuaba mucho, la respuesta de Astoria después de cada uno de esos eventos había sido muy apática.

— ¿Qué? - la menor parecía no procesar la información ¿Cole podía ser más perfecto? Guapo, comprensivo, buen bailador... — ¿Solo así? - la pregunta escapó de sus labios sin querer.

—Por favor, Astoria – le extendió la mano —No tenemos mucho de conocernos pero... - en la mente de Astoria se encendió una alarma que le decía que era mejor comenzar a hablar o con tantas cosas no iba a soportar y terminaría pasando lo que con Iván.

— ¿Cómo amigos? - tomó la mano de Greyback y la apretó ligeramente —No nos conocemos bien así que seamos amigos por ahora ¿Si? - le dijo tranquilamente, mirándolo con suplica —Por ahora... por favor – Cole pensó antes de contestar. Estaba algo confundido con Astoria. ¿Amigos? Claro, por supuesto, él quería ser amigo de la niña. ¿Por ahora? ¿Ósea que tenía esperanza de ser algo más? ¿Y los besos significaban algo?

—Está bien – respondió sin seguir pensando mucho en el asunto, finalmente lo único que estaba en sus manos era mantener la amistad con la niña.

—Bien – dijo ella sonriendo de lado —Creo que... - intentó pensar en alguna escusa que pudiera sacarla de ese lugar en ese momento. Aun con esa pequeña conversación, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con Cole, pues aún se sentía apenada e incómoda —Tengo que ir a mis clases de pociones o Snape se molestara. Lo conoces – puntualizó intentando sonar casual y no como alguien que quiere escapar. Tomó sus cosas y despidiéndose de la mano fue a las mazmorras.

No se extrañó de ver a Draco de mal genio esperando a por ella. Snape no estaba, pero había dejado como siempre las pociones apuntadas.

—Honor que me haces al venir – saludó de forma sarcástica y molesta.

—Estaba comiendo, ya que en la mañana no pude desayunar – mintió en parte, pues ahora que lo recordaba mejor no había probado bocado en todo el día. Draco la miró por unos instantes como absorto, lo que hubiera resultado encantador para ella si no tuviera tanta rabia acumulada por todas que le pasaban — ¿Qué?

—Nada – respondió sin mucho ánimo, al tiempo que sacaba algo de su mochila y lo ponía desinteresadamente frente a la chica. Astoria observó la rana de chocolate que Draco le había dejado enfrente, mientras él sacaba el caldero de plata para comenzar a preparar la poción.

—Gracias – susurró Astoria y sonrió de lado, guardó la golosina en su túnica, mientras ya con mejor humor comenzaba a preparar las cosas para la poción. Snape había escogido un tónico de color. Nada peligroso, pero si complicado. Su efecto consistía en resaltar el color de las cosas, cuando algo era bañado por ese tónico se volvía algo como fosforescente pero solo ante los ojos de su dueño.

Así comenzaron la preparación, tranquilamente dando instrucciones y explicando el porqué, Draco volvía destacar pos su buen conocimiento en la preparación de pociones. La chica por su parte si bien no se quedaba atrás, era y siempre había sido algo torpe para cortar o separar la cantidad exacta de porciones, pero para eso estaba su tutor que pacientemente le indicaba una y otra y otra vez como hacer las cosas.

Pareciera haber surgido una tregua en la vida de la niña, que por las siguientes tres semanas pareció no tener problemas con su existencia. Cole se comportaba adecuadamente con ella y las pocas veces que tuvieron encuentros cercanos más de lo "normal" era porque bailaban, pero ahora tenían de espectadores a sus otros dos amigos. Si bien Greyback no era un experto, la había hecho mejorar mucho en sus puntas y en sus giros, generalmente las manos del chico mayor la ayudaban a tener una línea perfecta mientras la sostenía de la cintura.

De la misma forma Draco le había ayudado mucho en pociones, aun con su apatía y el humor que traían en veces, al preparar pociones parecían estar en otro lugar donde no importaba mucho si eran prometidos o no, o si él tenía una novia odiosa o no. Ya era costumbre que se pusiera detrás de ella y le ayudara a cortar o medir las porciones, de la misma manera había ocasiones en las que Astoria hacia las pociones sola mientras él estudiaba sus demás asignaturas y solo le dedicaba una mirada de aprobación o alerta. También habían habido más besos entre ellos, besos que terminaban en pequeñas riñas pero que extrañamente los acercaban más.

O-O-O

Ya estaban en principios de Octubre con un gélido y horrible frio. Sin embargo los prefectos de Gryffindor no tenían descanso, menos ahora que Hermione le había propuesto esa idea a Harry, la de formar un grupo de estudio para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras. Aunque Potter aun no aceptaba del todo, la chica, junto con Ron estaban reuniendo algunos estudiantes que potencialmente pudieran formar parte de ese grupo. Sin embargo y como siempre, al ingenioso Weasley se le había ocurrido invitar a una Slytherin. No es que Hermione tuviera prejuicios, para nada, ella era de las personas más centradas que había en Hogwarts, pero por mucho o poco que conociera a esa estudiante, no consideraba buena idea.

—No sé, Ron, no creo que sea buena idea – le decía mientras iban caminado hacia los invernaderos —Quizás si ella no estuviera en Slytherin...

— ¿Por qué no? Los tres la conocemos – argumentó interrumpiendo a su amiga —Bah, tonterías. Eso no ha sido impedimento para que se juntara con Ginny o contigo antes, o con Iván o con mis hermanos.

—Si peor este año ha estado muy distante – le recordó la leona y es que ciertamente Astoria Greengrass ahora tenía amigos de su propia casa. Serpientes que para bien o para mal la mantenían lejos de los leones o de cualquier otra persona.

—Por eso mismo debemos ponerla de nuestro lado – le aseguró Ron con autosuficiencia. Si bien no le caían bien los de la casa verde-plata, la niña esa era una excepción a la ley. Además ¿Qué logro más grande que tener a alguien del equipo enemigo de su lado? Aun recordaba la cara de Malfoy cuando el año pasado Astoria había echado porras a Gryffindor junto con la lunática.

— ¿La quieres usar de espía? - le preguntó indignada Hermione.

—Nunca dije eso, pero no tiene nada de malo tenerla a nuestro favor – volvió a argumentar con insistencia, sin querer ceder a lo que su amiga le decía.

—Tú lo que quieres es hacerle la vida de cuadros a Malfoy – le reclamó Hermione, recordando esa pelea que había presenciado entre Ron y Malfoy.

Hace no más de tres días Malfoy y su toda su arrogancia habían aparecido cuando Ron intentaba hablar con Astoria sobre la reunión den cabeza de puerco. Claro que lo que para el Gryffindor era una situación anónima y secreta, para el Slytherin fue una insinuación que no le gustó, más aún porque la Greengrass no pudo explicar lo que pasaba, pues ni ella lo tenía claro, ya que justamente Draco había llegado a interrumpir. Por ende y lleno de celos, Draco se desvivió en insultos contra el prefecto Weasley, que también molesto le había callado la boca al rubio con un "Astoria es libre de hacer lo que quiera, conmigo o con cualquiera". Las palabras no le cayeron de gracia a nadie, pero así era Ron, impulsivo al hablar y terco como una cabra cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

—Bueno y si fuera así ¿Qué? Además estoy seguro de que acepta – dijo con una inusual seguridad.

— ¿Y si no? Nos arriesgamos a que nos delate – le comenzaba a molestar que el chico pusiera tanto énfasis en Astoria. Entendía que la chica era buena, lo había demostrado, ella también la conocía, pero temía que Ron comentara una imprudencia con su tonta teoría de que a Malfoy le gustaba la niña y ese afán de querer molestar al príncipe de las serpientes.

—Vamos, es Astoria – le alentó mientras la tomaba de la mano para que caminaran más rápido.

—Hablas como si la conocieras de toda la vida – se quejó Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Puede que no la conozca de toda la vida, pero vamos ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? - concluyo mientras se detenían en frente del invernadero de la clase de herbolaria, mientras todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir de la clase.

—Ronald Weasley – le murmuró la leona, apretando su mano

— ¡Ahí esta! - gritó el Weasley al ver como Astoria caminaba lentamente aun lado de Luna. Perfectamente podrían decirle a las dos de lo que tenían planeado, entre más fueran era mejor ¿No? Además que era obvio que ambas chicas apoyaban a Harry y eran agradables, bueno al menos Astoria, Luna seguía siendo rara para Ron.

Con una Hermione algo molesta y un Ron entre entusiasta y nervioso se acercó a las chicas, intentando evitar a Luna y sus cosas raras y dejándole a Astoria claro el lugar y la hora cuando se verían.

O-O-O

Pasaron los días y la clase de astronomía les pidió ponerse en pareja. Paige y ella tenían pensado ser pareja, pero la castaña cambio de idea pues sería más práctico si las cosas se acomodaran de otra forma. Primero que nada le dio por ser cupido y juntar a su amiga con Leo, argumentando que ellos llevaban más tiempo trabajando juntos. Y por la parte conveniente y tomando en cuenta de que compartían esa clase con los Ravenclaw, había formado pareja con quien la gente menos esperó, con Luna Lovegood. La chica le caía bien con todo y sus excentricidades de cosas raras y además así podía justificar su cercanía y necesitaba esa cercanía si quería encubrir su participación con eso que se traían en manos los amigos de Potter.

—No entiendo como la aguantas, está loca – se quejó Paige mientras las dos caminaban a la sala común de Slytherin.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ni que nosotras dos estuviéramos tan cuerdas – replicó su compañera, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Habla por ti – replicó con tono de broma la pelirroja —Yo soy el ejemplo de la sensatez – alardeó con superioridad.

—¡Por Merlín! Cuando hablas así, me recuerdas que somos serpientes – volvió a replicar antes de detenerse a decir la palabra clave para que el muro de piedra las dejara pasar.

—Lo somos. ¡Slytherin y orgullosas! - gritó animadamente con todo su entusiasmo cuando entraron a la sala común, ganándose la mirada de todos los que tranquilamente estaban descansando en el acogedor recinto verde-plata.

—No te conozco – murmuró Astoria, pasando de largo toda roja. En ocasiones Paige parecía estar más loca que Luna y ella juntas. Aunque por otra parte admiraba como la chica nunca parecía afligida o afectada por lo que dijeran de ella. Lo poco que sabía de Paige es que provenía de una familia de sangre pura, eran ricos, aunque no le llegaban ni a los Greengrass ni a los Malfoy. Era hija única, por lo que siempre había sido mimada. Su madre trabajaba en Gringotts y de su padre no sabía nada y las pocas veces que tocó el tema ella parecía algo molesta, por lo que ya no incistía.

—¡Astoria! - chilló su amiga, soltando una carcajada. La susodicha se comenzó a reír, pero siguió avanzando para llegar hasta las escaleras y subir a los dormitorios. Se divertía, debía de admitirlo, pero aun así no le gustaba mucho actuar así enfrente de los demás Slytherin. Además de que en ocasiones no concebía que Paige actuara así, aunque la chica tenía su lado déspota, venenoso y prepotente como toda buena serpiente, pero la mayoría del tiempo era simplemente una niña caprichosa y desinteresada que hacía y decía lo que quería.

—¡No te escucho! - comenzó a gritar la pequeña de ojos verdes, dando saltos para comenzar a subir los escalones. Sin embargo al dar el segundo saltó chocó estrepitosamente con alguien, y no pudo evitar caer.

—¡Astoria! - el gritó de Paige ahora fue de susto, porque Astoria se estaba cayendo es espaldas. Aterrada corrió hacia su amiga intentando atraparla, pero alguien fue más veloz.

—¡Suspendo! - Astoria no tocó las escaleras ni el suelo, solo quedó flotando en el aire, como si estuviera comido tentáculos anti-gravedad —¡Malditas mocosas! ¿Por que no aprenden a caminar? - gritó de mala gana ni más ni menos que el prefecto de Slytherin. Aun cuando mostraba antipatía y fastidio, por dentro le había dado algo de miedo que a su prometida le pasara algo. La chica con la que había chocado era Millicent Bulstrode, quien lucia algo confundida.

—¿Estas bien? - preguntó Paige tomando a su amiga de la mano y poniéndola en el suelo, ignorando a Malfoy.

—Si, claro – dijo algo confundida y suspiró —Lo siento Bulstrode – le intentó sonreír a la chica que seguía muy bien sin entender que había pasado. Draco le miraba con rencor, pero antes que sus impulsos estaba su dignidad y no se vería muy bien que hiciera más escándalo que el que ya había provocado.

—A ver si se fijan – murmuró mordazmente, haciendo que Astoria finalmente lo mirara directamente y notara esa expresión en su rostro —Estan en la sala común, no en el bosque, dejen de actuar como un Troll y un Duendesillo – les agregó con veneno y burla, haciendo referencia al tamaño de Bulstrode y el comportamiento de Astoria —Aunque parezcan, no lo son... bueno del todo – concluyó para subir las escaleras riendo y restandole importancia el asunto. Otros presentes también rieron e hicieron gestos grotescos imitando a un Troll y a un Duendesillo.

—Ese infeliz – masculló entre dientes la chica que estaba cada vez más roja. Por una parte odiaba a Draco por su comentario, por otro lado, se sentía bien el saber que la había salvado de una buena caída. ¿Por qué Draco era así? ¿Por qué hacía cosas tan opuestas? ¿Por qué siempre se contradecía? Justo como aquel día que se suponía que había terminado con Pansy o al menos le había pedido un tiempo o eso... esa noche ella había pensado que Draco lo hacía por ella. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al día siguiente la maldita perra estaba feliz presumiendo un anillo y nuevamente besándose con Malfoy.

—Ignóralo – le aconsejó Paige, tomándola del brazo para subir las escaleras a los dormitorios.

La chica se dejó llevar, como en muchas ocasiones más, el humor se le había esfumado. Continuo molesta hasta la cena cuando, mientras comían en el Gran Comedor, Luna se acercó alegremente a decirle que el fin de semana que venía era cuando irían a Hogsmeade.

—Pensé que iríamos todos juntos – habló Leo cuando Luna se había retirado a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

—Lo siento chicos, pero se lo prometí desde el año pasado – se excusó Astoria mirando con algo de culpa a sus amigos. Y aunque la verdad si le había dicho a Luna que irían a Hogsmeade juntas, la verdadera razón era porque esa primera excursión sería la junta que los amigos de Harry le dijeron que se juntarían para hablar.

—No te preocupes – intervino Cole — De igual forma yo no puedo ir – añadió con un tono de cansancio, mientras distraídamente revolvía el puré de papa en su plato. De hecho y ahora que lo notaba, no había probado bocado en toda la noche.

—¿Por qué? - la menor de cabellera castaña lucia algo confundida por eso. Cole estaba en cuarto ¿No? Se supone que desde hace un año él tenía permiso para ir a Hogsmeade sin problemas. Mientras que ella ya había un par de veces sin permiso.

—Por culpa del enano de mi hermano – dijo de mala gana —Mis padres creen que no sería equitativo que yo fuera y él no.

—¡Eso es una locura! - gritó la otra chica que comía pollo —A él le faltan dos años para poder ir ¿Osea que no vas a ir a Hogsmeade hasta estar en 6to año?

—Espero convencerlos para el próximo año – bufó —O juro que estrangulo a Coop.

—Ya tranquilo – Greengrass tomó la mano del Slytherin de cuarto año, intentando tranquilizarlo, ya que aunque su expresión no lo delatara, su molestia se reflejaba en la presión que ejercía sobre un vaso de cristal que parecía se rompería en cualquier segundo.

—¿Entonces solo iremos Paige y yo? - preguntó Leo de forma ingenua.

—No lo sé – intervino mordazmente la pelirroja —A lo mejor quieres ir con Anely – concluyó en tono venenoso.

—¿La de Ravenclaw? - preguntó Greyback, quien había tomado la mano de Astoria y jugaba desinteresadamente con sus pequeños y finos dedos.

—¿La que parece tucan? - añadió con tono venenoso la chica que dejaba que el mayor jugara con su mano. Sabía que a Paige le gustaba Leo y lo mucho que detestaba a esa niña narizona, pecosa y rubia de la casa azul. Lo único bueno que tenía esa tal Anely era que era sangre limpia, si no Leo no se fijaría en ella. Y es que de los cuatro presentes, la única que no tenía prejuicios sobre relacionarse con hijos de Muggle era Astoria.

—No parece tucan – le respondió Leo fulminando con la mirada a su amiga castaña —Y no pensaba ir con ella – le aclaró a su otra amiga quien sonrió de lado.

—Entonces vallan ustedes dos juntos, Astoria se va con la Lunatica y yo me quedo a pegarle con la escoba a mi hermano – comentó con burla.

—¡Cole! - le reprendió Astoria, dándole un manotazo —No es Lunatica y aprende a llevarte bien con tu hermano – le aclaró haciendo un gesto con su nariz arrugada, pero más que lucir molesta, causó risa.

—Vamos, Astoria – rió el susodicho mientras soltaba la mano de la pequeña —Obvio no le voy a pegar y no nos llevamos tan mal. Sangre es sangre al final de cuentas – concluyó con una sonrisa mirando de de reojo a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Astoria sonrió de lado y así como Cole había volteado a ver a Coop, ella volteó a ver de reojo Daphne. Como siempre estaba sentada aun lado de Pansy, Theo estaba con ellas, pero Draco no. Curioso, pensó. Llevó su vista más allá y se topó con Draco y Zabini charlando, más allá estaba Tracey con el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y los gorilas.

Se quedo de nuevo unos minutos meditando sobre "Sangre es sangre a final de cuentas" ¿Y si su hermana no lo veía así cuando se enterara de la verdad? ¿Daphne la odiaría cuando supiera que ella era la prometida de Draco? ¿Como reaccionaría? ¿Aun estaría enamorada del pedante Malfoy? Volvió a ver a donde su hermana, la Greengrass mayor sonreía y se veía cariñosa con Theo, pues le daba de comer en la boca. Bueno, no exactamente, solo metía varitas de regaliz a la boca del chico, mientras Pansy parecía asqueada y volteaba con obviedad a ver al príncipe de Slytherin.

Suspiró y se volvió a ver a sus amigos que ne habían notado su distracción. Continuó comiendo y platicando con ellos por unos minutos más, antes de que decidieran irse a dormir. Cole se quedó en la sala común a terminar unas cosas, pero los chicos de tercero apenas y llegaron a sus habitaciones se durmieron inmediatamente.

O-O-O

Finalmente llegó la mañana de la excursión a Hogsmeade. Era una mañana despejada pero ventosa. Astoria se levantó temprano y se arregló con cierta ansiedad, más que por la salida a Hogsmeade, era por la reunión secreta. Se vistió de blanco con rosa, unas botas altas, unas media, un vestido de cuello alto y manga larga, más una bufanda. Se colocó el abrigo blanco y guardó su varita en el bolsillo, rogando interiormente a Merlín porque no pasara nada malo ahora que no tenía la protección de la gargantilla.

Fue a desayunar con Paige y Leo. Cole se resistió, argumentando que desayunaría más tarde. Después de desayunar, formaron la fila delante de Filch, quien comprobaba que sus nombres estuvieran en la lista de los que tenían permiso. A Astoria le parecía gracioso que tiempo atrás solo se había ido con Fleur y como nadie registraba a las Francesas y ella se perdía vestida de azul entre las mariposas de Beauxbaton, nunca tubo problemas con eso durante el año pasado.

Cuando les aceptaron el permiso, Astoria se despidió de sus dos amigos de Slytherin y tranquilamente se acercó a donde Luna, pero de pasada se topó con su hermana que iba aun lado de su eterna amiga. Saludo a su hermana como si nada y apenas cruzó mirada con Pansy.

—¿Vas a salir, Tory? - le preguntó su hermana —¿Vienes con nosotros?- Astoria observo la mueca de disgusto en la Slytherin que se creía princesa. Estuvo tentada a decir que si, pero solo por hacerle la vida miserable a Parkinson. Sin embargo era más importante su cita con Luna y los demás, ya luego tendría tiempo de ocuparse de eso.

—Lo siento, no. Tengo un compromiso – aclaró ella, mirando de reojo la mano de Pansy y el anillo que seguía en su maldito dedo. Pasó de largo aun lado de ellas y también de Draco y Theo que estaban detrás murmurando algo que apenas y le puso atención. Lo que si notó es como Draco la miraba de reojo. Y aunque un millón de mariposas comenzaron a bailar ballet en su estomago, siguió caminando como si no le importara.

O-O-O

Pese a lo que pensó, no fueron directamente a donde era la reunión. Pasaron a la tienda de golosinas antes y nuevamente se topo con las serpientes grandes. Al parecer el grupo estaba con todos sus integrantes, deducía o le gustaba pensar que la amistad entre ellos podía más que lo que había pasado entre su hermana, Theo y Blaise. Pues todos, aunque re-acomodados, estaban juntos: Zabini hablando con Crabbe sobre algo de unas gomas de mascar, Theo con Daphne comprando chocolates, Tracey con... ¿Goyle? Bien, ahora podía decir con seguridad que ya lo había visto todo. La pareja real también estaba con ellos, Pansy agarrada del brazo de Draco.

—Ya compré las cucarachas de caramelo – anunció Luna, poniéndose a su lado —¿Segura que no las quieres probar?

—No, gracias – le sonrió intentando disimular su cara de asco, tanto por las cucarachas, como por las peculiares parejas que no le caían muy en gracia.

Salieron del local y sintieron la fuerza del viento que las despeinaba. El rubio cabello de Luna se enredaba más y del moño que se había hecho Astoria se escapaban unos rebeldes mechones. Pero aun así siguieron caminando a donde se suponía sería la reunión, Cabeza de Puerco ¿No?, el nombre no le daba buena espina, pero si Hermione lo había escogido debía de ser por algo.

Llegaron al lugar que honestamente le dio asco a la Slytherin. Un estropeado letrero de madera colgaba de un oxidado soporte que había sobre la puerta, con un dibujo de una cabeza de jabalí cortada que goteaba sangre sobre la tela blanca en la que estaba colocada.

—¿Segura que es aquí? - preguntó suspicaz, conteniendo nuevamente las ganas de vomitar.

Luna la miro unos instantes muy curiosa, para luego asistir con la cabeza con energía.

—Si, aquí es – le animó, pero antes de entrar, se giró y miró a su amiga —Creo que una de las razones por las que no hubieses podido quedar en Ravenclaw es porque por más agradable que llegas a ser, no puedes evitar actuar como chica de alta sociedad – recitó sin apenas respirar, para luego abrir la puerta y entrar. Astoria parpadeo un par de veces y aunque pudo responder muchas cosas a su favor, como que estaba segura de que no era la única a la que le daba asco aquello, pero por otro lado y hasta cierto modo, estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de la chica.

Entró al lugar y observó que ya había una cantidad considerable de chicos, que voltearon a ver quienes eran las recién llegadas. Los que estaban hasta el momento eran Neville, Dean y Lavender, seguidos de cerca por Parvati y Padma Patil con Cho y otra chica más. Luna y Astoria caminaron tranquilamente hasta ponerse cerca de los chicos, apenas y saludando con la mano. A continuación, aparecieron Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott y una chica de Hufflepuff con una larga trenza, que no tenía idea de quien era. Tres chicos de Ravenclaw que Astoria reconoció porque Draco había estado discutiendo con ellos y luego los había castigado, se llamaban Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Terry Boot. Ginny no tardó en aparecer, seguida por un chico alto y delgado, rubio y con la nariz respingona a quien Astoria reconoció como miembro del equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff, pues nuevamente el chico había tenido problemas con Draco. Al final llegaron Fred y George Weasley con su amigo Lee Jordan, los tres con enormes bolsas de papel llenas de artículos de Zonko. Con eso concluía que no había nadie más de Slytherin y si muchos que odiaban a su prometido.

Los gemelos Weasley repartieron cervezas de mantequilla y Ron acomodaba las sillas. Astoria se sentó pero le cedió su cerveza a Luna.

—Hola, Harry – le saludó la Slytherin tímidamente, pero el chico parecía demasiado perdido en su impresión, al parecer no estaba preparado para recibir tanta gente. Algo le decía a Astoria que el Gryffindor no había sido notificado de que sería tanta gente.

Hermione empezó a hablar y entre su discurso de bienvenida menciono el regresó de Voldemort, diciendo su nombre con todas sus letras.

La reacción de su público fue inmediata y predecible. La amiga de Cho soltó un grito y derramó un chorro de cerveza de mantequilla; Terry Boot dio una especie de respingo involuntario; Padma Patil se estremeció y Neville soltó un extraño chillido que consiguió transformar en una tos. Astoria reacciono de una forma más extraña, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mordiéndose el labio inferior. No le gustaba pensar en aquello, quería seguir convenciéndose que el Lord Tenebroso no existía y no destruiría su vida. Su familia, sus amigos, su... a los Malfoy. No era tanto miedo la sensación que la recorría, era más de desesperación y rencor contra ese mago oscuro.

—¿Qué pruebas tenéis de que Quien-vosotros-sabéis ha regresado? -preguntó el jugador rubio de Hufflepuff con tono bastante agresivo. Astoria abrió los ojos para verlo de mala gana. ¿Qué acaso el chico era bruto? Ahora entendía porque Malfoy siempre los tachaba de descerebrados.

—Bueno, Dumbledore lo cree... -empezó a decir Hermione. ¿Por qué tenía que darle explicaciones?

—Querrás decir que Dumbledore lo cree a él -aclaró el muchacho rubio señalando a Harry con la cabeza. Astoria frunció el ceño. Le hubiera gustado que ese idiota estuviera presente cuando esos mortifagos había aparecido en la casa de los Malfoy, como la serpiente en el brazo de su padre y Lucius se había movido. Si hubiera visto eso seguro que no estaría tan escéptico.

—¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó Ron con brusquedad, trayendo a Astoria a la realidad.

—Zacharias Smith -contestó el chico — Y creo que tenemos derecho a saber qué es exactamente lo que os permite afirmar que Quien-tú-sabes ha regresado.

—Mira – intervino Hermione con rapidez — ése no es el tema de esta reunión...

—Déjalo, Hermione - dijo Harry, que acababa de comprender por qué había acudido tanta gente a la convocatoria — ¿Quieres saber qué es exactamente lo que me permite afirmar que Quien-tú-sabes ha regresado? -preguntó mirando a los ojos a Zacharias — Yo lo vi. El año pasado, Dumbledore le contó al colegio en pleno lo que había ocurrido, pero si tú no lo creíste, no me creerás a mí, y no pienso malgastar una tarde intentando convencer a nadie - el grupo en su totalidad había contenido la respiración mientras Harry hablaba.

—Lo único que nos contó Dumbledore el año pasado fue que Quien-tú-sabes había matado a Cedric Diggory y que tú habías llevado el cadáver a Hogwarts. No nos contó los detalles ni nos dijo cómo habían matado a Diggory, y creo que a todos nos gustaría saber...

—Si has venido a oír un relato detallado de cómo mata Voldemort, no puedo ayudarte -lo interrumpió Harry. Su genio, que últimamente estaba siempre muy a flor de piel, volvía a descontrolarse. Astoria sonrió para sus adentros, le agradó que Potter pusiera a ese imbécil en su lugar — No voy a hablar de Cedric Diggory, ¿de acuerdo? De modo que si es a eso a lo que has venido aquí, ya puedes marcharte.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a retirarse, así que permanecieron en sus respectivos lugares.

—Bueno -saltó Hermione con voz chillona —Bueno...como iba diciendo... si queréis aprender defensa, tenemos que decidir cómo vamos a hacerlo, con qué frecuencia vamos a reunirnos y dónde vamos a...

—¿Es verdad que puedes hacer aparecer un patronus? - interrumpió una de las chicas presentes que Astoria no sabía quien era, aunque luego se presentó como Susan Bones y dijo que Harry sabía hacer un patronus corpóreo con forma de Ciervo.

Con ese comentario empezaron a salir más cosas de la historia de Harry. Astoria conocía muchas de ellas, por no decir todas, y todo gracias a lo que Myrtel le contaba del apuesto Gryffindor. Salió a relucir lo del basilisco, lo de la piedra filosofal y esas cosas, con lo que el león se ponía cada vez más rojo.

—Mirad – dijo finalmente Harry interrumpiendo el revuelo que se comenzaba a formar —No quisiera pecar de falsa modestia ni nada parecido, pero... en todas esas ocasiones conté con ayuda...

—Con el dragón no -saltó Michael Comer —Aquello fue un vuelo excepcional...

—Sí, bueno... - admitió Harry creyendo que sería una grosería no admitirlo.

—Y tampoco te ayudó nadie a librarte de los dementores este verano - aportó Susan Bones, emocionada.

—No – reconoció Harry, haciendo una pausa para luego seguir hablando — De acuerdo, ya sé que algunas cosas las conseguí sin ayuda, pero lo que intento haceros entender es...

—¿Intentas escabullirte y no enseñarnos a hacer nada de eso? - sugirió Zacharias Smith. Astoria volteó a verlo con mirada fulminante. ¿Como Draco no le había roto algo más que la nariz? ¡El chico era insoportable!

—¿Por qué no cierras el pico? - chilló la Slytherin, haciendo notar su presencia entre los presentes que no le habían puesto mucho cuidado a quien era. El chico la miro unos instantes y luego desvió la mirada.

—¡Eso, calla! - aportó Ron furioso, intentando controlar las ganas que tenía de pegarle a ese tal Smith que ya le había colmado la paciencia.

—Hemos venido aquí a aprender de él – se excusó el chico algo avergonzado —Y ahora resulta que en realidad no puede hacer nada...

—Harry no ha dicho eso -gruñó Fred.

—¿Quieres que te limpiemos las orejas? -le preguntó George sacando un largo instrumento metálico de aspecto mortífero de la bolsa de Zonko.

—O cualquier otra parte del cuerpo. De verdad, no tenemos manías - añadió Fred.

Los ánimos se comenzaron a calentar, por lo que Hermione intervino a poner el orden y trayendo de nuevo a flote el tema del grupo de estudio que pensaban formar, insistiendo en establecer como y cuando reunirnos. La capitana del equipo de Gryffindor interrumpió diciendo que aquello no podía interferir con las practicas y otros mencionaron algo de los deberes y demás cosas. A la Slytherin no le parecía tener nada importante que hacer, por lo que junto con Luna y Ginny parecían ser las únicas dispuestas a amoldarse a cualquier horario.

—Estoy segura de que podremos encontrar una noche que le vaya bien a todo el mundo – afirmó Hermione impacientándose un poco —Pero pensad que esto es muy importante, estamos hablando de aprender solos a defendernos de Vo-Voldemort y de los mortifagos...

Asotira sintió una cálida y tétrica sensación en su estomago con la ultima palabra. Los mortifagos, los seres que más quería estaban incluidos en ese grupo. Un chico habló algo de los exámenes pero Astoria siguió sin escuchar por estar perdida en sus tristes pensamientos... Su padre, su futuro suegro... Samael Greengrass y Lucius Malfoy, los mortifagos.

Hermione siguió hablando y luego alguien más, pero no fue hasta que Luna habló y Harry gritó sorprendido que Astoria reaccionó. Había dicho algo de un ejercito que tenía Cornelius Fudge.

—Tiene un ejército de heliópatas – afirmó Luna con solemnidad. Astoria volteó a verla confundida y parpadeo un par de veces ¿Heliópatas? ¿Qué rayos eran esas cosas? Luna con sus cosas, en ocasiones consideraba que la chica era o demasiado lista o demasiado... em... imaginativa.

—Eso no es cierto – le espetó Hermione.

—Claro que sí – la contradijo Luna.

—¿Qué son heliópatas? - preguntó Neville, perplejo. La Slytherin también esperaba oír esa respuesta.

—Son espíritus de fuego – contestó Luna, y sus saltones ojos se abrieron aún más, haciéndola parecer más chiflada que nunca —Unas enormes criaturas llameantes que galopan por la tierra quemando cuanto encuentran a su paso...

—No existen, Neville – aseguró Hermione de manera cortante. La chica aun lado de Luna se hizo pequeña, no entendía como era amiga Luna, osea le caía bien, pero... ¡Merlín! ¡Las cosas que decía!

—¡Claro que existen! -insistió Luna, furiosa.

—Lo siento, pero ¿qué pruebas hay de que existan? -le preguntó Hermione.

—Hay muchísimos testimonios oculares. Que tú tengas una mentalidad tan cerrada que necesites que te lo pongan todo delante de las narices para que... - Ginny interrumpió a la Ravenclaw que frunció más el entrecejo. Astoria admiraba la forma en la que Luna se expresaba, ella no se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso a Hermione o decir lo que la chica le había dicho antes de entrar, su educación le prohibía ser tan sincera, aunque en ocasiones... solamente con Draco perdía la cabeza. Aunque cabía destacar que nunca se pondría argumentar de criaturas raras.

La conversación siguió y regreso de nuevo a enfocarse sobre la reunión. Comenzaron a proponer lugares y horas, aunque no todos parecían conformes con las propuestas. Viendo que no se ponían de acuerdo y que ninguno de los lugares era conveniente, Hermione intervino.

—Bueno, ya buscaremos un sitio – dijo Hermione — Cuando tengamos el sitio y la hora de la primera reunión os enviaremos un mensaje a todos.

La leona rebuscó en su mochila, sacó un rollo de pergamino y una pluma y vaciló un momento, como si estuviera armándose de valor para decir algo. Astoria se dio una idea de lo que iba a proponer y recordando que era una Slytherin y quienes eran sus parientes... no le daba muy buena espina comprometerse. ¿Y si luego los desilusionaba? O peor aun... ¿Si sus padres se enteraban?

—Creo que ahora cada uno debería escribir su nombre, para que sepamos que ha estado aquí – dijo finalmente la Gryffindor, tomando aire como para armarse de valor —Pero también creo que todos deberíamos comprometernos a no ir por ahí contando lo que estamos haciendo. De modo que si firmáis, os comprometéis a no hablar de esto ni con la profesora Umbridge ni con nadie – les aclaró.

Fred cogió el pergamino muy decidido y firmó, de igual forma lo hizo George. Sin embargo, Astoria notó que no era la única que no le agradaba mucho poner su nombre en esa lista.

—Esto... - empezó Zacharias que no cogió el pergamino que George intentaba pasarle — Bueno...estoy seguro de que Ernie me dirá cuándo es la reunión.

Pero Ernie tampoco parecía muy decidido a firmar. Hermione lo miró arqueando las cejas.

—Es que... ¡somos prefectos! -dijo Ernie a su defensa —Y si alguien encontrara esta lista... Bueno, quiero decir que... ya lo has dicho tú misma, si se entera la profesora Umbridge...

—Acabas de decir que haber formado este grupo es la cosa más importante de este curso -le recordó Harry.

—Sí, ya... - repuso el chico— Sí, y lo creo, pero...

—Ernie, ¿de verdad piensas que voy a dejar esta lista por ahí? - le preguntó Hermione con irritación.

—No, no, claro que no -contestó Ernie un poco aliviado —Yo..., sí, claro que firmo.

Después de Ernie nadie puso reparos, al menos hasta que al final Astoria se acercó y algo temblorosa escribió su nombre. Ron notó que la Slytherin quería decir algo, pero antes de preguntarle, Harry se le adelantó, deteniendo la mano de la chica antes de poner la ultima "s" de su apellido.

—¿Qué pasa? - le dijo sin rodeos.

—Nada, confió en que nadie verá esta lista...nunca – contestó suavemente, enfatizando en "nunca" mientras miraba a Hermione con suplica. Entendía que los chicos ahí estaban nerviosos, pues si la gente se enteraba de aquello todos iban a estar en problemas. Pero ninguno se daba una idea de que ella estaba firmando algo teóricamente la estaba poniendo en contra de los suyos, estaba traicionado a su familia y las creencias con la que la habían criado.

—Astoria – le llamó la chica de cabello risado y abundante —Entiendo que... - no sabía como decir las cosas, conocía poco de ella, aunque bien la consideró o la consideraba su amiga por toda la relación durante el año pasado, aunque no se sentía muy intima para hablarle, menos ahora que ella estaba más cercana a los Slytherin que a los Gryffindor. Lo que le traía a la memoria que Ivan no había asistido a la reunión.

—Tú eres la que más perdería si esa lista se descubre ¿No? - interrumpió Luna mirando a su amiga y viendo como todos la volteaban a mirar.

—¿Por qué no le ponemos un seudónimo? - sugirió Ginny analizando la situación.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Ya ni los prefectos y se arriesgan a que les quiten su puesto – bufó Zacharias, ganándose una mirada de reproche más de una.

—¡Por que los prefectos no son de Slytherin! – chilló Astoria, conteniendo las ganas de pegarle al chico, aunque se tranquilizo al recodar que ya no tenía la gargantilla y si se molestaba de sobre manera pasaría un accidente feo —Si estuvieras rodeado de Slytherin también te daría miedo... de hecho ni firmaste, así que calla – le escupió como buena serpiente de Salazar, ganándose miradas por parte de los presentes.

—Yo te conozco – dijo el rubio algo molesto y pensativo —Eres la mocosa que hablaba con Malfoy después de que me golpeara – le recriminó.

—¿Y en ella vamos a confiar? - ironizó la amiga de Cho, que no era la única que pensaba que era mala idea tener a una serpiente en el equipo.

—Ella es buena – le defendió George, tomándola de los hombros —El año pasado apoyó mucho a Harry – les informó y los Gyrffindor presentes lo confiaron animadamente, sobre todo Colin y su hermano.

—Además – añadió Harry, ganándose toda la atención —Ella se lleva mal con Malfoy – le aclaró al Hufflepuff que había insinuado que ella se llevaba bien con el Slytherin.

—Bueno, ya no discutamos – volvió a intervenir Hermione poniendo el orden —¿Estamos de acuerdo con que podemos confiar entre nosotros no?

—Pero es una Slytherin – insistió Smith.

—Si está aquí es porque cree en Harry – fue Luna quien ahora defendió a Astoria.

—Yo les prometo que no diré nada – aclaró la pequeña de ojos verdes —Solo... apreciaría que así como no dirán nada de esto, tampoco me mencionen a mí.

—Lo del sobre nombre es buena idea – volvió a insistir la chica Weasley.

—Claro – dijo Hermione —Así podremos hablar de ti o llamarte sin que los demás lo noten ¿No crees? - le animó.

—Pues... - Astoria no pensaba que tener un sobre nombre sería buena idea, pero tampoco le estaba pareciendo buena idea estar ahí en esos momentos. Igual ya había firmando ¿Qué más daba? Creía que era la buena causa, aunque eso implicara ir en contra de su sangre —Esta bien – aceptó, poniendo la ultima "s" en su nombre.

—¿Que nombre sería bonito? - preguntó Luna —Algo como Cisne ¿No? - sugirió, en referencia a que la Slytherin sabía ballet.

—Algo como venenosa quedaría bien – comentó Smith nuevamente.

—¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate! - le gritó Ron.

—¿Esmeralda? - sugirió George sonriendo de lado —Digo por tus ojos.

—Si, eso sería bueno – apoyó Dennis sonriente.

—Además suena bonito – Astoria jamás pensó que justamente Cho fuera a decir eso, apenas y la conocia de vista.

—¿Esmeralda te parece? - pregunto Hermione mientras sacaba su varita.

—Si... Claro - dijo indecisa.

—¿Tú hablas francés, no? - pregunto repentinamente Lavander —Yo te he escuchando. Sonaría más lindo en francés ¿No? - dijo con naturalidad, con un tono chillón de falsa amistad. Realmente lo hacía por decir algo y no quedarse callada, como siempre tenía que meter sus narices en todo.

—¿En francés para que? - Hermione rodó los ojos fastidiada.

—Por que se escucha lindo – insistió la otra leona.

—Ni siquiera sabes como se dice – le aclaró la chica mirándola con cansancio. No le gustaba discutir, pero es que simplemente le parecía ridículo.

—Tú tampoco sabes francés – se defendió la bruja de sangre limpia.

—Se dice "Emerald" – dijo Astoria con su perfecto tono francés, sonrojándose un poco ante las miradas que se ponían sobre ella.

—Está bien, entonces será en francés – respondió Hermione apuntando con su varita donde anteriormente Astoria había escrito su nombre completo —Combine ocultante: "Emerald" - las letras se desprendieron y se re-acomodaron formando solo la pequeña palabra de "Emerald" en el pergamino, sin dejar rastro del nombre completo.

—Yo también quiero que oculten mi nombre – chilló pidio Ernie maravillado con lo que acaba de ver.

—Lo siento, pero solo será Astoria... emm bueno Emerald – se clarifico y miró a todos —Ella tiene buenas razones, así que para evitarle algún problema la llamaremos así ¿Quedo claro para todos? - algunos asistieron y otros mostraron indiferencia.

—Bueno, el tiempo pasa – dijo Fred con decisión, y se puso en pie —George, Lee y yo tenemos que comprar unos artículos delicados. Ya nos veremos más tarde. Suerte chicos – concluyó antes de retirarse con su hermano y su amigo.

Otros tantos se comenzaron a despedir de igual forma, hasta que poco a poco comenzo a quedar el lugar vacio.

—Gracias por venir – finalizó Harry cuando Astoria y Luna se despedían.

—Gracias por defenderme – les agradeció sinceramente y algo sonrojada —Espero no fallarles...

—Tranquila, si estas aquí es por algo – le interrumpió Neville sonríendole. Recordando como la niña lo había abrazado efusivamente en el tren —Confiamos en ti – le animó, poniéndole su mano en el hombro.

—Gracias – volvió a decir, pues no encontraba muchas palabras.

—Será mejor irnos ¿No? - sugirió nuevamente el león dándole una palmadita a la serpiente.

—Claro, Luna, vamos – le llamó a su amiga, quien miraba a Astoria y a Neville con una sonrisa boba —Harry, Hermione, Ron – dijo haciendo un gesto a modo de despedida y con eso salieron las chicas, antes de que el chico saliera detras de ellas, despidiendose apenas de sus amigos pues quería alcanzar a las chicas.

—Sigo diciendo que esto no es buena idea – masculló Astoria para si misma mientras iba caminando con Luna.

—Vamos, será divertido – le intentó animar a su amiga rubia —Además como que Neville Longbottom... - insinuó con sonrisa picara, pero justo el chico apareció y las acompañó al castillo. La Greengrass sin duda había captado lo que pasaba, pero no quiso darle importancia, ya tenía problemas con Cole, como para ahora tener más con ridiculeces. Seguramente Longbottom solo estaba siendo amable ¿Verdad?

Al llegar al castillo se despidieron y separaron, para cada cual se dirigió a la sala común.

O-O-O

—¡Eres un idiota, Malfoy! - fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar a la sala de Slytherin. Astoria parpadeó un par de veces, viendo como Pansy lloraba, Daphne era la que le gritaba al príncipe de las serpientes quien parecía no ponerles cuidado.

—Ya, por favor – le dijo Zabini —Están armando un espectáculo – le dijo de forma tajante. Astoria se acercó a la escena, algo ingenua.

—¿Qué pasa? - cuestiono como era de esperarse. Daphne miró a su hermana molesta y Pansy también, pero ninguna dijo nada, pues Draco habló antes.

—Solo le recordé a Pansy que hace más de una semana termine con ella – dijo con indiferencia, aun cuando el llanto de la pelinegra se agudizó.

—Pero si le regalaste un anillo hace poco... - le recordó algo confundida. ¿Entonces si había terminado aquel día que ella le había reclamado?

—¿Quien dice que yo se lo regale? - concluyó de mala gana y poniéndose de pie para retirase. Blaise miró a su ex-cuñada y negó con la cabeza. ¿Si Draco no le había dado ese anillo a Pansy, entonces...? ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí? ¿Por que se besaban entonces? ¿Por qué Draco actuaba de aquella manera?

* * *

><p><strong>Como vieron, ganó Emerald por votos xDDD<strong>

**Ustedes fueron las que lo decidieron y lo siento por las que votaron por Swan u.u**  
><strong>Bien ya que mentí un poco de Neville interesado en Astoria, pero no lo voy a poner muy relevante realmente y además de que me quedé con eso de la ultima película (la cual les presumo que la compré el 11-11-11 apenas y salí de la escuela y la vi una y otra vez mientras comía nieve), eso de que Neville ama a Luna. También avanzará un poco más rápido la relación de Astoria con Draco y ya con la peli tengo algunas ideas de como dirigir las cosas en los siguientes años...<strong>

**Espero que les gustara y cualquier cosa me dicen, ya saben que todo es bien recibido ^^**

**Response to Reviews  
><strong>

**Cess London:**

¡Tranquila hermosa! Ya pudiste leer! y yo te pude leer a ti! aunque... Por qué no estas en tu compu? o.o  
>Awww si si lei! y espero que lo continues! Como ya te dije, me gusta la forma en la que tu escribes sobre esa pareja :3<p>

Bueno, no digo que no. Pero las cosas se daran con algo más de naturalidad que como fue con Ivan y además de que emm... no te voy a hacer Spolier, pero ya vas a leer xD

Jajajaja es que Draco como le lei a una chava: "Draco es un cabron, pero que cabron tan bueno y como lo amamos"

Y sobre lo de pasarsela bien con Cole, la voy a pensar, tengo no sé... si te confiezo que la pienso con respecto a la primera vez de Astoria, lo sé soy medio pervert (?) pero pues un lado de mi me gustaría que fuera con Draco, otra me gustaría que entre su reveldia y locura cometiera una estupidez xDU

Jajajaja a mi me gustan los celos tambien, pero solo en letras... dijo en la vida real ya me han tocado novios celosos y estoy que los estrangulo. No los aguanto, aunque confiezo que soy algo celosa.

^^ Gracias hermosa! Y no te preocupes! yo sé que te tengo de lectora y aunque no siempre puedas dejar comentarios, me hace feliz que me leas :3

Un beso grande hermosa y suerte con tu examen!

**Bela-Astoria de Slytherin:**  
>Hola linda, pues la verdad no recuerdo si ya había dejado RR o.o<br>pero me hace feliz que te animaras a hacer ahora!  
>Y pues no te preocupes, comprendo perfectamente que no siempre se pueden dejar RR por las prisas y apenas y se puede leer de carrar y asi xP<p>

Jajajaja me alegra escuchar eso, realmente no había reparado en eso, pero alagos que me haces, es bueno saber que mi fic no se torna aburrido para ti y que te paresca interesante :3  
>bueno puedo decir que tiene para largo, aunque no creo que dure para siempre xD<p>

Awwww! Gracias! ^^! muchas gracias verdad! me chiveo cuando me dicen eso xD  
>o.o en que otro fic? Comparte! :3!<br>no sé cuantas veces diré esto, pero me enorgullece promover el amor por esta pareja! y me hace feliz que te gusté te inspire mi loca idea xP  
>Y sobre tu idea... ¡Hazla! ¡Vamos, linda! Sería genial! tienes mi apoyo para hacerla y cualquier cosa a tus servicios :3<p>

Jajaja a mi gusto o bueno lo que intento proyectar en Cole es como una mescla de Draco, Zabini e Ivan, lo prepotente de Draco, lo caballero de Zabini y lo divertido de Ivan... bueno, no sé, un chico casi perfecto, pero que aun asi no es suficiente para Astoria porque ella quiere al patan de Malfoy xD

Creo que en este capi quedo la intriga de que el no se lo dio y si leemos el capi anterior y creo haber sido cuidadosa en ello... nunca mencione que él lo regaló, solo que Pansy apareció con el xD

Pues intento que concuerde con el libro o en tal caso con la pelicula, pero pues como involucro a Astoria un poco más de lo que debería y así, me toca cambiar o en veces simplemente se me van incoherencias de que eventos no coinciden en tiempo o reglas, pero siempre que pueda las corregiré xP

Te diré que sobre Draco más celoso y a Astoria más fuerte, no sé, a lo mejor en proximo capitulo se presta para ello, aunque también será más para unirlos xP

Tranquila si no puedes dejar RR mas seguido! con saber que me lees me haces muy feliz! ^^

**Ilusion's:**  
>Hola linda! waa! que mal que se te descompusiera! ojala la puedas arreglar pronto!<br>Oh bueno al menos no te cae mal como Ivan, eso ya es un avance y un punto a favor xD

A mi me gustaba tambien el cinco, porque me salio de una cancion bien padre que encontré...  
>No sé si la has escuchado, es en ingles y se llama: Astoria and the pure-blood prince. Aunque la Astoria de la cancion no concuerda muy bien con la imagen que tengo de ella, me gusto la song y lo de "pure-blood prince and princess"<p>

Jajaja ya empecé el One-shot, aunque al final le cambie de nombre y en referencia a otra cosa, pero espero poderlo terminara para tu cumple :3  
>Asi como espero subir el siguiente capi antes o para tu cumple!<p>

Gracias por todo tu apoyo hermosa! ^^

jajaja see el patan que amamos :3

Me acabas de dar una idea para una escena donde Cole le pida "amablemente" a Ivan que deje de acercarse a Astoria xD  
>Awww Gracias de nuevo! ^^ Espero no desepcionarte con lo que sigue! Un beso<p>

**Anonim (?):**  
>No aparece nombre D:<br>Si! Si va a ver algo, pero ya lo verán adelante xD  
>Emm seguir la historia? Carajo, no te puedo decir si no tengo nombre y no te quiero confundir xDDDU<p>

Pues espero que te gustara el titulo que escogí, lo hice pensando en tu comentario, aunque lo cambie un poco para que cupiera en el espacio que me dan, porque se reduce el espacio con eso de "Tercer año:" xP  
>Suerte con lo que escribes! y te mando buena vibra e inspiracion!<br>Nos leemos! Un beso ^^

**RxR4ever:**  
>Jajaja de hecho fue algo corto, al menos en que no pasó mucho en él, como dije solo era la segunda parte del primero, debieron de ser uno solo, pero soy floja y no lo había podido terminar xD<p>

Awww la escena del baño nacio gracias a un Trailer de la segunda secion de Dance Academy, si no fuera tan tarde y tubiera prisa por publicar buscaba el link y te lo pasaba, aunque de hecho solo fue un segundo o a lo mucho tres de todo el Trailer que me dieron la idea, pero si lo quieres ver para la otra te lo pongo xD

Pues eso intento hacer con Cole, que sea como la verción "perfecta" de Draco, pero pues que al final Astoria obviamente va a preferir a Draco con sus defectos y demás cosas :3

Jajajaja no, tranquila, no será con una peli-negra xDDDDD  
>si lo sé, me pasé, pero es que curiosamente me ha pasado que a mi me han dejado dos veces por chicas que tiene ojos azules y me vino a la cabeza querer implementar eso pero de otra forma xDU<p>

Bueno, siempre he pensado mucho eso "Los mejores amigos son de Slytherin, los amigos de verdad" claro que son pocos y bueno ya sabes que no falta la trama venenosa, pero pues también quería destacar que Astoria no era presisamente la unica Slytherin que esubiera algo loca y actuara asi rara ante los demás, que tambien por muy depotas y todo lo que sean, los Slytherin no son amargados o incensibles, y si se te hizo raro lo anterior, supongo que este capitulo fue aun más raro xDU

D: no la mates! luego como continuamos la historia? Y tranquiz ya viste que no pasó asi :3  
>Sobre el nombre, espero que no te molestara que fuera tu misma idea pero sin la s, osea Emerald, pero honestamente mil gracias por poner eso sobre la mesa me ayudaste con ideas y pues basicamente fue tu idea la que gano por votos :3! porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ponerlo en otro idioma xDU<p>

Pues, a Blaise se me ocurre ponerlo con alguien, pero no estoy segura aun, asi que por el momento es todo tuyo xDDD  
>Y a Cole te lo doy (?) pero hasta que termine con Astoria (?) xD<p>

Sobre el favor, ya descargue las canciones y las he estado escuchando y si la verdad me gustaron!  
>De hecho se me ocurrio un proyecto pequeño con ellas y con una mia que tambien había querido usar: How to love de Enrique Iglesias. Un pequeño Three-shot con Pobre tu alma (durante el año que Draco está distante por lo de los mortifagos y aleja a Astoria con sus estupideces y demás) , How to love (Draco cae en cuenta de que por idiota perdió a Astoria y ella de que aun con resentimiento sigue amando a Draco) y Naci para amarte (el final cuando estan juntos)...<br>Si me das algo de tiempo subire el proyecto! aunque ya lo empecé! realmente son muy buenas esas canciones y si no es porque me las dices no las hubiera escuchado nunca xP  
>^^ Gracias hermosa! Por tu apoyo! por leerme! y por los aportes que siempre me das!<br>Un beso y nos leemos pronto!

**Slytherinfangirl:**  
>jajaja wii no me mataste xD<br>es divertido poner a Draco celoso :3  
>^^! gracias linda, si, a mi tambien me gustan esos roces y celos hasta cierto punto xP<p>

Y espero que continues tu fic! :3!

**Lilius's fan:**  
>2011-11-04 . chapter 29<br>Lo de Pure-boold princess si me gustaba, pero pues ganó la mayoria y en parte ya no le quiero hacer la vida más complicada a la chica, por ahora al menos xD  
>^^! Gracias por comentar linda, un beso!<p>

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**  
>Hola hermosa!<br>Cierto! yo también conozco algunas Pansy que quisiera sumergir en agua hasta que se ahogaran! Dx!  
>Pero bueno que se le hace? ay que aguantarlas e ignorarlas<br>Tranquiz no te preocupes, me ha llegado a pasar xP

Me alegra saber que te gusto! jajaja no le veo mucho de logico, pero si tu lo dices... wiii! me haces felis sabiendo que te gusta! ^^!  
>Es que ya necesitaba alguien de carne y hueso para desahogarse y pues tambien necesitaba una amiga xP<p>

A todas nos gusta poner a Draco celoso, los celos son señas de que la quiere, en parte xD

Pues si era lindo, pero pues mayoria gana y ya mejor lo dejo asi, lo siento xDU  
>Pero gracias por sus aportes y participaciones lindas! ^^<br>jajajaja tambien amo la obra del ballet, además de que ADORO la pelicula de The Swan Princess!

Aww que me hace feliz feliz feliz como pedernis escuchar eso de que te gusta mi historia x3  
>A mi tambien me ha gustado mucho la que comenzaste a escribir! espero que la sigas!<p>

Se las recomiendo mucho! ** s/7508373/1/Comenzo_con_un_beso** aunque es un AU, es muy buena o al menos a mi me engancho :3

Bueno, bueno, un beso preciosa! Y gracias por todo! ^^

**laina.1993:**

Claro que tu opinión cuenta! y pues actualizo lo más pronto que puedo siempre :3!  
>Gracias por comentarme y espero que te gustara este capi ^^!<p>

**Laumen88:**  
>Holas! me alegra que te gustara y espero que este tambien te guste :3<br>Jajaja como dije es lindo ver al gran Draco Malfoy celoso! xP  
>Y ojala que si! animate a escribir :3!<br>Un beso y un saludo! ^^ nos leemos!

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>Hola linda! gracias por votar! ^^<br>Y pues si da cosita que lo usara o bueno que reaccionara así, no solo Draco siente celos, pero Astoria es más impulsiva cuando anda de Celosa xP  
>Era necesario para un futuro, ya luego leeras xD<br>Oh cierto! Sirius! me acabas de acordar que se me olvido incluir algo en este capi... pero se me hace que sera en el que sigue, muero de sueño pero ya quiero actualizar para que lean!  
>Gracias linda! un beso ^^<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Para ahorrarme algo de espacio a los que tengan cuenta les mandare Replay, <strong>

**para los que dejaron como anónimos les contesto aquí por si leen**

**Reviews from **"Candy Apple Lips"**  
><strong>

**Cess London: **

Sé que tienes cuenta pero no comentaste con ella jejeje igual te dejo aquí porque se que andas un poco atareada xD

Y descuida entiendo perfectamente que tengas tareas y esas cosas tediosas que a todos nos toca hacer

^^! me alegra mucho que te gustara mi pequeña locura de Halloween, aunque no era exactamente lo que esperaba pero el tiempo tampoco me ayudo mucho, a lo mejor para la otra subo algo más.

**Marie Uchiha Weasley **

-Replay- Pero de nuevo FELIZ CUMPLE ESE DÍA!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews from <strong>"Locura"**

**RxR4ever:**

See te comprendo, también me ha pasado esa de estar al borde de la locura pero reaccionar antes de comentar una locura en sí... pero me alegra que te gustara mi loca idea en general, un beso :3

**Cess London:**

-Replay-

**Sab30:**

-Replay-

**faaa:**

Gracias linda! me alegra escuchar eso! ^^ y que honor que leas todos mis escritos y más aun que te gusten! no te preocupes, sé que no siempre se puede dejar RR.

**Ilusion's:**

-Replay-

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Reviews from <strong>"Who's that girl?"**

**Cess London:**

Si! De hecho solo lo escribí porque la canción me gusto, pero en definitiva concuerdo con que Pansu no se merecía ser la esposa de Draco!

Es un insulto si fuera Pansy Malfoy! Dx!

**Silvers Draco:**

^^ me alegra que te gustara! y gracias por eso! see, intente ser muy objetiva con eso de las personalidades, aunque Astoria se pasara un poco de dulce xP


	31. Tercer año: De verdades

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NESSY! ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY ILUSION!_**

_¡Este capitulo está dedicado para ti, igual que el One-shot que aun me falta por subir!_

**Hola hermosas, lamento el retraso, aunque este capitulo está algo corto y siento que a lo mejor transcurren las cosas demasiado rapido aunque realmente solo describo lo que pasa en dos días... pero bueno ustedes juzgaran :3**

**En lo personal siento que ya hacía falta juntarlos... pero a ver como le sigo con todo el lio que yo misma empecé XP**

**Por ahora disfruten, ya no las entretengo más ^^**

**RR's al final.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****31. Tercer año: ****De verdades.********

Aun cuando le hubiera gustado seguir a Draco esa noche para preguntarle a que se refería con eso de que él no le había regalado el anillo a Pansy, no lo hizo. No quería lucir tan obvia ante la mirada de su hermana que de por sí ya la miraba con reproche por haberse entrometido en la situación. Esa noche se fue a dormir con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

Los días siguientes, todo trascurrió con normalidad, hasta el momento en que se formó un pequeño revuelo con una norma que había instituido la nueva inquisidora de Hogwarts. La profesora con forma de sapo había prohibido cualquier asociación, grupo y demás, incluyendo los equipos de Quidditch. Pero quizás lo más relevante había sido que ahora los de la reunión pensaban que alguien había hablado y que aquella ley era por sus intentos de formar una sociedad "rebelde". Y más de uno culpaba a la única Slytherin del grupo.

— ¿Quien más pudo ser? - recrimino el Hufflepuff, mirando con reproche a la Slytherin. Los chicos estaban reunidos en el jardín, en pequeños grupos a distancia prudente, pero hablando de manera disimulada.

—No justifico a Malfoy, pero yo también te hubiera roto la nariz – bufó la niña, aunque la única que la escuchó fue Luna.

—No vamos a discutir sobre eso – intervino Hermione, quien estaba segura que nadie había dicho nada, pues había encantado el pergamino y si alguien hubiera hablando en esos momentos tendría la cara como un trol.

—Claro que si, por que por culpa de alguien podríamos terminar todos mal – se quejó una chica que Astoria no pudo ver quien era.

— ¡Perfecto! - gritó haciendo que voltearan a verla —Para su mayor tranquilidad renuncio y no diré nada porque no me quiero ver afectada – concluyó, alejándose del lugar a grandes zancadas y muy molesta. ¿Por qué había pensado que sería buena idea unirse a esa causa? ¡Si, bien, creía en la causa! Pero era obvio que ellos no creían en ella, finalmente era una Slytherin, tenía el peso de su casa encima, de ser una sangre limpia hija de mortifagos, su hermana era déspota con los demás, su prometido igual y el simple hecho de estar relacionada con ellos la hacía lucir ante los demás como una serpiente más.

Solo las que la conocían se daban cuenta que aun con sus manías ella no era mala. Podía ser todo, pero no era malvada como otros que solo hacían daño por placer o por sentirse superiores. No negaba que ella en ocasiones le gustaba hacer menos a las que le caían mal, por ejemplo: Pansy. Pero aun así no es que fuera la gran mente maquiavélica que tramaba conspiraciones. ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar que ella estaba con ellos solo para traicionarles? ¡Nadie tomaba en cuenta el riesgo en el que se ponía con solo reunirse con ellos!

O-O-O

De mala gana llegó a las mazmorras y apenas entró notó la sala común sola. Bueno, casi sola. Las luces verdes iluminaban tenuemente, mientras la chimenea brindaba calor y también algo más de claridad al lúgubre lugar. Frente a la chimenea estaba ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy, mirando el fuego arder, como si no hubiera nada más interesante que eso. Miró el reloj de la pared, faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco de la tarde y era lunes, debían de estar en su clase de tutoría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - la voz de Astoria resonó en el lugar. Malfoy volteó a verla, primero con asombro, luego su expresión se mostró seria y pasiva, sus ojos grises la miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que ya veía. Ahora Astoria era el fuego que Draco había observado como si nada fuera más importante.

— ¿Qué te importa? – En un segundo todo cambió y la expresión del chico pasó a ser una de enojo e indiferencia —Vamos a la clase antes que Snape se moleste – sentenció tomando sus cosas de mala gana, como si le molestara hacer aquello. Astoria lo miró unos segundos sin reaccionar, nuevamente preguntándose: ¿Por qué actuaba así?

—Si no me importara, no te preguntaría – haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, ignoró la forma en la que su prometido la acaba de tratar y mirándole fijamente se aproximó hasta estar cara a cara. Las obres de plata se negaron a mirar a las dos esmeraldas y un vacío se formó en el estómago de la niña — ¿Por qué? - fue lo único que pudo decir apenas y en un susurro.

— ¿Por qué? - preguntó él también, aun con la mirada desviada y ausente —Porque no es correcto – confesó y antes de que Astoria pudiera reaccionar, se apartó y salió rápidamente de la sala común.

— ¿No es correcto? ¿Que no es correcto? - se preguntó, girando con el ceño fruncido a ver el muro de piedra. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? Primero lo de Pansy y ahora la extraña forma en la que el rubio había reaccionado de la nada. Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar lentamente por su boca, intentando tranquilizarse.

No fue a la clase de tutoría, aunque imaginaba como se podría el profesor cuando la viera o como estaría de molesto Malfoy, pero había sido por culpa de este último que ella había decidido que era mejor evitar su encuentro. Se quedó en la sala común y sacando cosas de su morral comenzó a hacer sus tareas. Pasó aproximadamente una hora y escucho como alguien entraba a la sala. Volteó a ver si no se trataba de Draco y sonrió al comprobar que no, realmente no quería verlo en esos momentos, por el contrario tampoco es que le alegrara ver mucho a las que acaban de llegar: Daphne y Pansy.

—Hola, Tory – le saludo su hermana, mientras la pelinegra seguía de largo a las escaleras.

—Te espero en la habitación – dijo Parkinson con su chillona voz, perdiéndose al subir más peldaños.

—Hola, Daph – le regresó el saludo, haciéndole espacio a su hermana para que se sentara con ella — ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó, al ver como Daphne la miraba.

— ¿Sabes por qué Draco terminó con Pansy? - le preguntó mirándola con seriedad.

—No y tampoco me interesa – le respondió, poniéndole más cuidado a su libro de historia de la magia que a su hermana.

—Me di cuenta que quiero a Theo – le dijo cerrando el libro de Astoria y mirándola de nuevo de forma intensa y penétrate.

—Me alegra por ti – murmuró, para segundos después desesperarse por como la miraba la mayor — ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

—Draco es un desgraciado – la voz de Daphne era entrecortada y llena de dolor —Terminó con Pansy, luego le hizo creer que habían vuelto, luego le remarcó que no era así y que solamente era una amiga con derechos... luego la empezó a usar... de hecho la usa, la está usando y ella lo ama tanto que no entra en razón...

— ¿Y por qué me dices todo esto? - la interrumpió, aparentando que no le importaba lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Por qué él es un desgraciado y no quiero que te le acerques – le advirtió de una manera brusca y tomándola de los hombros —Ya no eres una niña Astoria y he visto cómo te mira ¡Por ningún motivo se te ocurra caer en sus garras! ¡Mantente lejos de Draco Malfoy! ¿Escuchaste?- le vociferó, asustando a Astoria, sobre todo por la forma en la que su hermana la miraba, parecía una loca.

— ¡Basta! - apenas y reacción se puso de pie de forma rápida, alejándose de Daphne — ¡No me interesa! ¡No me interesa nada sobre Draco, Pansy o sus problemas! ¡Y si te gusta ahora Theo, deberías dejar de estar tan interesada en lo que hace el maldito de Malfoy o te pasará igual que con Zabini! - le gritó de forma fría e hiriente, tomando sus cosas de mala gana para tirarlas en un rincón y salir hecha furia de la sala común.

Apenas estuvo en los pasillos las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar pos sus mejillas. Draco actuando siempre raro, su hermana metiendo las narices donde no la llamaban y ella siempre quedaba en medio de todo. Ella no estaba en ningún extremo, no era blanco o negro, era un gris demasiado neutro, no podía ser indiferente a nada, pues todo la afectaba.

¿Así que Draco ahora estaba usando a Pansy? No es que le diera lastima la zorra esa, pero le parecía mal, más aun recordando la sensación que tubo cuando besó a Cole solo para darle celos a su prometido. ¿Cómo era que Draco tenía estomago para eso? Además, su hermana sospechaba cada vez más... ¿Qué Draco la miraba de manera extraña? Si, había sentido esa mirada, justamente cuando entró a la sala común la sintió y por esa reacción de Daphne. ¡Por Merlín! Si ella supiera lo que pasaba entre ellos, seguro la mataba.

"No es correcto" Recordó las palabras del príncipe de Slytherin. ¿Qué no era correcto? ¿Sería acaso que se refería a usar a Pansy? ¿O...?

— ¡Astoria! - el grito de Zabini detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos y se giró con tanta brusquedad que perdió el equilibrio y calló de sentón.

— ¡Maldición! - gruñó la niña al estar en suelo, mirando como el apuesto moreno se acercaba a ella con rapidez y preocupación.

— ¿Estas bien? - preguntó Blaise extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—Sí, lo lamento, me distraje – se excusó, intentando sonreír.

—Llevo casi medio pasillo hablándote – le informo cuando la menor estaba en pie. Blaise lucía algo preocupado, pero Astoria pensó que se trataba de su caída.

—Lo lamento, estaba pensando... - comenzó a decir.

—Draco tuvo un accidente – le interrumpió y antes de que ella reaccionara, la tomó de la mano para salir corriendo a la enfermería, casi arrastrándola con él. Astoria quedó en un momentáneo trance por la impresión de aquello ¿Draco lastimado? Bueno, al chico le pasaban de repente cosas y le gustaba exagerar ¿No debía de ser nada grabe, verdad?

— ¡Momento! - dijo apenas a unos pasos de donde estaba la enfermería, haciendo que Zabini se detuviera y la mirara confundido. Tomó un bocado de aire y más calmadamente habló — ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué voy a ver si entro? - exigió saber con un tono de preocupación. Su amigo comprendió a lo que Astoria se refería y la miro de forma culpable.

—Solo se calló de la escoba – le contesto tímidamente.

— ¿Qué? - parpadeo un par de veces, asimilando si sería mejor reír llorar, al final de cuentas no era nada grabe... solo caerse de la escoba. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y si no mal recordaba, después de su supuesta tutoría, él tenía práctica para Quidditch.

—Hoy eran las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch, Astoria – le recalcó, haciendo que Astoria notara que traía él traía su uniforme puesto.

— ¿Cómo se calló? - recriminó, ya con no tan preocupada, pues conocía como le gustaba dramatizar a Draco.

—Veras... - comenzó a decir, apretándose el puente de la nariz —Discutió con tu amigo ese... Greyback. Y no sé qué le dijo, pero al parecer tu amigo le dio con el bate de golpeador.

— ¿Qué? - gritó abriendo mucho los ojos. ¿Cole le había pegado a Draco? — ¿Dónde está Cole? - el rostro de finas facciones estaba desencajado, entre angustia y sorpresa. ¿Por qué Cole había golpeado a Draco? ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho este para que alguien como Cole reaccionara de manera tan violenta?

—En el despacho de Snape – le respondió, temeroso — ¿No pensaras ir a buscarlo, verdad? - Blaise la tomo de la mano, solo por si las dudas.

—No, tranquilo, vamos con Dra... Malfoy – se corrigió y entraron juntos a la enfermería. El apuesto príncipe de las serpientes estaba recostado en una camilla, con el brazo vendado y una gasa en la nariz. Algunos golpes morados y rojos se marcaban en la suave y nívea piel del chico, provocando una extraña sensación de enojo en Astoria.

— ¿Qué acaso Cole te agarró como piñata? - preguntó bruscamente, acariciando el brazo del rubio y recorriendo con sus finos dedos los moretones.

— ¿Cómo qué? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Blaise y Draco al no entender que era una piñata. Astoria se dio un golpe en la frente al recordar que aquella palabra era Muggle, era una de esas tantas que Iván le había enseñado.

—Ignoren eso – les contestó, rodando los ojos — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Qué hiciste para que te golpearan? - preguntó directamente.

— ¿Disculpa? - el rubio enarcó sus perfectas cejas en un gesto de incomprensión — ¿Vienes a reclamar o algo por el estilo? ¿De hecho, qué haces aquí? - dijo de mala manera. No es que no le gustara ver a Astoria, simplemente tenía sus motivos para evitar a la niña.

—Zabini me trajo – le remarcó, señalando al moreno que estaba a su lado —Pensé que tú le habías pedido que me avisara...

— ¿Y por qué y razón yo haría eso? - el rostro de Draco mostraba una cara de asco y desprecio que Astoria pocas veces le había visto, pero solo cuando miraba a Granger o a Potter o a Weasley, nunca la había usado contra ella. ¿Estaría actuando o de verdad no le importaba?

—Por nada – le respondió de forma fría y cortante —Deja de jugar a cupido, Zabini – se giró a su amigo y lo miró con frialdad, una que dejo a los dos Slytherin helados de sorpresa —Voy con Cole, él si me debe necesitar – finalizó intentando que las lágrimas no corrieran por su rostro. Le había dolido la actitud de Draco, pero era un Greengrass y su orgullo estaba por encima de eso, no le daría gusto de verla mal, no más.

—Astoria... - le llamó el moreno, pero la niña continuo caminando para salir de la enfermería. Pero como si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente mal, en ese instante aparecieron Pansy y Daphne, la primera gritaba de desesperación.

— ¡Draco! ¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? - chillaba, mientras se acercaba a donde su amada. Por la mente de Astoria cruzó el pensamiento de que seguramente Draco debería estar sonriendo, porque su zorra ya llegaba a adorarlo. Estaba segura que el príncipe de sangre pura estaba más feliz con Pansy, aun cuando no la quisiera... Los que significaba que a ella la quería poco menos que a esa maldita...

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - le gritó su hermana, poniéndose frente a ella y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Zabini me trajo – bufó sin ganas de dar explicaciones a la rubia Greengrass.

— ¿Por qué traes a mi hermana aquí? - miró retadoramente a su ex-novio, mientras Draco observaba en silencio, al tiempo que Pansy acomodaba con insistencia y adoración los mechones platinados.

—Porque... - realmente no tenía palabras para defenderse. Así como lo había insinuado Astoria, solo lo había hecho porque pensaba que la castaña amaba a su amigo y a él le constaba que Draco sentía algo por la niña, pero ni muerto le diría eso a Daphne, menos con Pansy presente.

— ¡Arg! - gritó exasperada la menor —Vine a recriminar que por culpa de ese grandísimo imbécil Cole no va a estar en el equipo, porque estoy segura que por venenoso se ganó esa golpiza ¡Y me alegra que le rompiera la nariz a Malfoy! ¡Ojala le hubieran roto más cosas! - vocifero perdiendo los estribos, apartando a su hermana de su camino de mala gana. No volteó atrás, donde Draco la miraba con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, no se creía que esa fuera su niña.

— ¡Astoria discúlpate! - le gritó su hermana, intentando detenerla.

— ¡No tengo por qué hacerlo! ¡Ya déjame Daphne! - de una manotazo la aparto, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos y no quería que la vieran así. Apresuró el paso, casi corriendo para llegar a la bendita salida, pero antes de cruzar por la puerta, escuchó de nuevo a su hermana.

— ¡Recuerda lo que te dije en la sala común! - chilló la mayor de las Greengrass. La menor se paró en seco y analizó un par de cosas: Daphne advirtiéndole que no se acercara a Draco, Draco alejándose de Pansy, pero también alejándose de ella... ¿Y si a quien Draco quería era a Daphne? No, eso sería... de hecho no tendría nada de raro, su hermana era más linda que ella, más inteligente y más Slytherin, además de mayor. Daphne no quería a Theo aunque se lo repitiera mil veces para convencerse, Draco no quería a Pansy aunque le diera lo que como hombre necesitaba y quería, los dos usaban a la gente, como su hermana había hecho con el pobre de Zabini. Ahí estaba lo que para Draco no era correcto, querer a su hermana... eso era lo que pasaba ahí, o al menos a esa conclusión llegó.

Se giró lentamente, dando unos pasos de regreso para estar más cerca del grupo. Sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo a gran velocidad, la respiración era entre cortada y las lágrimas ya brotaban por si solas. Sentía rabia, tristeza, desesperación, pero sobre todo sentía desilusión, desilusión de ella y del hombre que un día llegaría a ser su esposo. Con esas sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo decidió soltar todo el veneno que traía, aunque la mordida fuera contra su hermana.

—Es toda tuyo Daphne – masculló con tono frio e hiriente —No creo que a la zorra de tu amiga le importe compartir, así como no creo que Malfoy vea inconvenientes en revolcarse también contigo. Quien quita y terminas de una buena vez con él y dejas de usar a cuanto tipo se te ponga enfrente así como lo hiciste con Blaise y ahora lo haces con Theo...

Un seco y sonoro ruido se escuchó. Daphne la había callado con una fuerte cachetada, nunca había pensado en pegarle a su hermana, pero tampoco había llegado a imaginar que Astoria llegara a decir eso.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer? - la mayor de las Greengrass también había comenzado a llorar, posiblemente de rabia y tristeza, su hermana la acaba de traicionar.

—Solo dije la verdad – aun cuando la mejilla le ardía y el corazón ya se le había hecho pedazos desde que Draco prácticamente le había insinuado que no la quería ni ver, no se dejó caer, al menos no del todo, pues el llanto ya era imposible de detener —Son tal para cual... - puntualizó, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para salir corriendo del lugar. Escuchó unos gritos, pero no distinguió de quienes eran, solo siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación, metiéndose en la adocilada cama y cerrando las cortinas.

¿Qué acaba de hacer? Eso le había preguntado Daphne... Acaba de cometer uno de los peores errores de su vida. Maldita lengua venenosa que tenía, ahora no culpaba a los demás de desconfiar de ella, aunque quisiera, no podía evitar ser una verdadera serpiente de Salazar. Y es que la sola idea de pensar que Draco y su hermana... había perdido la cabeza y mucho más. Seguramente Daphne no le volvería a hablar nunca.

Sollozando y muerta de dolor, se quedó dormida en algún momento.

O-O-O

Al día siguiente Paige la levanto a duras penas, se sentía cansada y débil, apenas y había dormido y lo que durmió parecía no haber sido nada. Paige no comentó nada sobre el hecho de que la escuchó llorar, tampoco le dijo que había visto a Daphne y Pansy discutir. De hecho lo único importante para la pelirroja en esos momentos era saber si su amiga estaba bien, pues la observaba cambiarse y tomar sus cosas, Astoria había metido su cepillo a la mochila y se había amarrado el cabello con la cinta del libro de herbolaria, parecía como si se hubiera puesto una serpiente.

—Tory, me preocupas... - dijo, deteniéndola antes de que guardara su pluma en el bolsillo donde debía de estar su varita — ¿Estás bien? - preguntó angustiada.

—Claro, bien... - comenzó a decir, sin evitar que todas las emociones del día de ayer regresaran a su cuerpo —Solo... - rompió a llorar de nuevo. Ya le ardían demasiado los ojos de tanto llanto, le dolía la cabeza y no sentía fuerzas para nada.

—Te llevaré a la enfermería – sentenció Paige, viendo como su amiga se desplomaba frente al espejo.

— ¡No! - le gritó asustada. No podía ir a la enfermería, ahí estaba Draco, o bueno, ahí se suponía que estaba y no quería por ninguna circunstancia verlo.

—Es por tu bien, mira cómo estás, ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie – le reprendió, tomándola con firmeza del brazo, para prácticamente arrastrarla fuera de la habitación, hasta la sala común donde estaban Cole y Leo esperándoles para desayunar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Paige? - Cole fue el primero en hablar, acercándose rápidamente al ver como las dos chicas forcejaba, Astoria intentando escapar, y la pelirroja insistiendo para que bajara.

—Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería, algo malo le pasa y no me quiere decir – masculló con preocupación.

— ¡Pero estas no son formas! - le reprendió Leo, acercándose también para detener a la chica y dejar que su amigo cargara a la castaña, la cual realmente estaba pálida y sobre todo, los ojos verdes estaban demasiado verdes y enrojecidos.

—No quiero ir a la enfermería – bufó ella, acurrucándose en los brazos de Cole, con un tono lastimero.

—Vas a ir, muñeca, estas temblando – le reprendió con un tono suave, haciendo una seña con la cabeza a sus otros dos amigos para que continuaran sin ellos. Paige subió por sus cosas y Leo se quedó esperándola, mientras Cole salía con Astoria en sus brazos para ir a la enfermería.

—No quiero – insistió de nuevo, pero no hacía nada por detenerle, solo comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo. Dejo que su amigo de cabellera miel la llevara a la enfermería y tal cual predijo, Draco seguía ahí haciendo drama, a su lado estaban Theo y Blaise, escribiendo en un pergamino que seguramente les entregarían a los profesores para excusar al rubio.

Los tres Slytherin de quinto año voltearon a ver a los recién llegados y el rostro de Draco se descompuso, las perfectas cejas estaban arqueada y los ojos grises abiertos a su máxima expresión, mientras apretaba exageradamente los labios.

— ¿Qué rayos le hiciste? - se escuchó el grito del rubio, quien se intentó poner de pie, pero Zabini lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una locura. Cole les ignoró olímpicamente y pasó de largo hasta una camilla considerablemente apartada de donde estaba el rubio que fulminaba con la mirada a los recién llegados.

Madame Pomfrey apareció en escena y después de que Cole le explicara brevemente lo que sabía, la sanadora se alejó para segundos más tarde regresar con una botella de un líquido gris y viscoso.

—Sangre de dragón – informó la mujer mientras colocaba la boquilla de la botella sobre los labios de la joven —Toma un trago, te ayudara a descansar y al despertar estarás como nueva – Astoria hizo cara de asco, pero entre abrió la boca para recibir el asqueroso líquido que le provocó una electrizante sensación, para que después todo se volviera negro.

O-O-O

Cuando Astoria abrió los ojos debía de pasar de medio día, la verdad si sentía mejor, ya no le dolía la cabeza ni sentía como si un trol se hubiera sentado sobre ella. Aunque esa poción de la señora Pomfrey no le había ayudado mucho con su estado de ánimo, aun le dolía el pecho y aún tenía ese hueco en su estómago.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - escuchó esa masculina y arrogante voz muy cerca. Por instinto se giró con torpeza y rapidez, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del chico rubio que la miraba con seriedad.

— ¿Hacer qué? - preguntó sin entender.

—Lo que dijiste ayer ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Daphne? - la frase de por si era extraña por parte del apuesto Malfoy que generalmente no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo, pero enfatizando su teoría de que Draco quería a su hermana... la sangré comenzó a bombear con violencia desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo, provocando esos temblores de rabia y tristeza.

— ¿Qué demonios te importa? - cortó de forma mordaz, llevando sus manos a su estómago. Le habían regresado las ganas de llorar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó, llevando su mano a las de la niña, quien rápidamente las apartó y le dio un manotazo para que no la tocara.

—No es algo que te importe – masculló aun resentida. No razonaba muy bien, no entendía porque Draco actuaba de aquella manera, era tan difícil entenderlo.

—Si no me importara, no te preguntaría – respondió de manera juguetona, intentando calmar los ánimos de su prometida quien se estremeció al escuchar las exactas palabras que ella le había dicho el día anterior en la sala común.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? - soltó de repente, mirando fijamente las obres de mercurio — ¿A qué juegas, Malfoy? Por instantes siento que la que te importa soy yo... otros momentos demuestra que te importa más Pansy... y ahora pareciera que te interesa mi hermana ¿A qué juegas, Draco? ¡Dime! ¿Te divierte estar jugando con nosotras? - le gritó, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Yo... - comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba en la cama donde estaba la niña —No juego a nada... creo – no encontraba palabras para explicarse, porque lo que Astoria había dicho era en parte verdad. Le gustaba jugar con las chicas que estaban locas por él, le gustaba sentirse adorado y deseado, ser tratado como un príncipe, pero por ningún motivo, por ninguna razón jugaba con ella, no con Astoria. Con su prometida no jugaba, los besos que le había los había sentido de verdad, las veces que se queda mirándola... era una niña, por eso la evitaba, porque le daba miedo todo lo que provocaba en él.

— ¿Crees? - la pregunta de su prometida lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Creo – tomó aire para animarse a hablar —Creo que necesitamos tratarnos más, olvidando que somos prometidos – dijo en un tono suave y bajo.

— ¿Qué? - parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender por qué ahora Draco cambiaba el tema. Hablaban de que él jugaba con las mujeres y ahora sobre su relación.

—Que creo que el tratarnos como prometidos nos hace mal – habló más para sí mismo que para la chica que le miraba perpleja. Draco intentaba convencerse que era el compromiso lo que le hacía sentir todo aquello con la niña, no le gustaba sentirse tan ¿vulnerable?

—No lo sé, puede que tengas razón – reflexionó ella —Pero no negarás que también nos ha ayudado a... acercarnos más – la suave mano de la menor recorrió el mentón del rubio, acariciando su mejilla y su cuello con admiración. Teniéndolo así debía de admitir que le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. ¿A quién no?

—No es correcto – volvió a repetir el rubio para sí mismo, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho.

— ¿Por qué? - esas mismas palabras habían rodado tanto entre ellos. Lo correcto o lo incorrecto, el porqué de las cosas... necesitaban dar las respuestas de una vez o las cosas terminarían extremadamente mal para ambos.

—Porque no me gusta sentir esto – confesó desviando la mirada —No me gusta, Astoria, no es cómodo. ¡Cuando estoy contigo no soy yo! - vocifero confuso.

—Draco... – sintió un vacío en su estómago ante aquella confusión. Muy a su manera Draco acaba de admitir que ella le hacía sentir cosas que otras personas no lograban. Era muy parecido a como él la hacía reaccionar a ella de maneras que jamás imaginó reaccionar. Lo que pasaba entre ambos les estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, sobre todo porque se resistían a aceptarlo —Cuando estoy contigo tampoco soy yo – dijo en un tono muy suave, intentando calmar al chico que se había puesto rojo, aunque era difícil saber si era por vergüenza o por rabia contenida consigo mismo.

—No es lo mismo, tu eres una niña – escupió —Yo no debería...

—No haces nada que yo no quiera – le interrumpió, enfatizando el "yo" y diciendo lo que nunca se había atrevido a confesar —Me gusta que me beses, que me abraces, que me mires... me gusta sentir que te importo y... - tomó la mano de Malfoy para apretarla con algo de fuerza, el chico ya no tenía los moretones de ayer —Odio cuando estás con Pansy y la tratas como una princesa ¡Cuando no es más que una zorra arribista! - ¡Bien! ¡Ya lo había dicho! Quizás no eran las palabras más adecuadas, pero creía que había dejado las cosas lo suficientemente claras.

— ¿Celos? - preguntó perplejo el mayor — ¿Sientes celos de ella? - Astoria asistió con la cabeza, dejando su mirada clavada en las sabanas que la cubrían — ¿Por eso lo de ayer? ¿Pensaste que... sentiste celos de Daphne? - intentó asimilar la idea.

—Tú le gustas – informó de forma seca. Nunca pensó sentir aquello, se trataba de su hermana, de su sangre, de quien le había enseñado a atrapar las ranas de chocolate para que no se le escaparan. De hecho desde el principio le había dado pena el destruirle los sueños a su hermana, pero cuando las cosas parecieron ser al revés... simplemente no se pudo contener, se había dado una pequeña idea de lo que su hermana sentiría el día que supiera la verdad.

—Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido – informó el rubio, pegándose a la niña para abrazarla como tanto había querido hacer desde que el infeliz de Greyback había entrado a la enfermería cargando a SU niña —Pero por muchos motivos jamás me fijaría en ella – confesó con seriedad, dejándole claro que a él no le interesaba la Greengrass mayor.

—Lo sé, Zabini la quiere, amiga de Pansy, ahora anda con Theo... - comenzó a recitar.

—Es tu hermana – le interrumpió y miró la inquisitiva mirada esmeralda —Además no me gustan las... - dijo para excusarse, pero cortando la oración al recordar de quien hablaba y con quien hablaba —Mira, para líder de un club de admiradoras ya tengo a Pansy – musitó arrepintiéndose enseguida al ver como la chica hacía una mueca de desagrado.

— ¿Por qué estas con ella? - al parecer no se mantendrían en un ningún tema en especial, querían respuestas cortas y directas, pues tenían tantas preguntas rondando por su cabeza, o al menos Astoria las tenía.

—Es bella – contestó sin despegar sus obres platas de las hermosas esmeraldas —Hace todo lo que quiero sin quejarse, es sangre pura, es...

—Es un tapete – bufó interrumpiéndolo y recordando su primer año en Hogwarts, ella misma le había dicho a Pansy que era un tapete.

—Sí, es un tapete – se rió débilmente, ladeando la cabeza para ver como la chica contenía la risa también —No hablemos de ella, ella no importa – aclaró.

—Una duda – dijo pensativamente al no poder sacar aquella idea de su cabeza —Si tu no le diste ese anillo a Pansy ¿De dónde lo saco?

—No sé de donde lo sacó – le respondió con fastidio —Tengo entendido que se lo "confiscó" a un alumno de primero, pero la verdad no sé y no me interesa – Astoria parpadeó un par de veces, la respuesta era tonta, pero la seriedad de Draco le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

—Si ya no eran novios... ¿Por qué la besabas? - por otro lado aún tenía dudas y quería aprovechar la disposición del chico para contestarle.

—Ella me besaba a mí – se defendió, rodando los ojos como si la respuesta hubiera sido obvia.

— ¿Y tú no te podías resistir? - reprochó la menor, dándole un suave golpecito sobre su nariz, para luego recordar que Cole se la había rato —Lo siento – musitó cuando el príncipe de Slytherin hacía una mueca de incomodidad ante el contacto.

—Descuida – susurró — Y sobre lo de resistirme... Soy hombre – se defendió. La bruja bailarina no supo si reír ante ese comentario o golpearlo.

—Eres un tonto – bufó rodando los ojos —Machista – concluyó dejando salir una risa. Por alguna razón estar hablando de todo aquello había quitado el enojo de ella. Ahora se sentía cómoda, como cuando en la Mansión Malfoy había estado jugueteando don el rubio.

—Así me quieres – alardeó, acercándose a besar la sonrosada mejilla de la castaña. Nuevamente se estaba permitiendo sentir, y cabe destacar que lo que esa pequeña con nariz de botón le hacía sentir muchas cosas.

—Y sigo sin entender porque... - susurró, girando el rostro lentamente para que los labios de Draco dejaran su mejilla y se unieran con los suyos. Se besaron pausadamente, reconociendo de nuevo sus bocas con dulzura, aunque en esta ocasión Astoria se permitió abrir la boca y Draco se atrevió a meter la lengua. Llevó sus manos detrás de la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso, mientras ella permanecía quieta, solo respondiendo al beso lo mejor que podía y respirando entre cortadamente. Ambos comenzaban a entrar en calor y difícil de creer, pero Draco fue quien cortó el momento.

—Astoria ¿Nos podemos dar una oportunidad? - balbuceó alejándose de la boca de melocotón que aún estaba entreabierta

— ¿Una oportunidad? - repitió ella sin entender, quizás aun aturdida por el beso. Draco se pegó más allá para susurrarle al oído y de forma muy baja.

—Seamos algo más que los prometidos que se odian – confesó, sin atreverse del todo a formular la pregunta que quería.

— ¿Cómo novios? - Astoria sentía de nuevo ese mariposeo, el hormigueo y todo aquello que recorría su joven cuerpo cuando tenía cerca al heredero Malfoy, no se daba crédito de que aquello estuviera pasado de verdad. Tantas emociones juntas y en tan poco tiempo, no sería raro que le diera otra cosa y se quedara toda la semana en la enfermería.

—Sí, algo así – volvió a susurrar él. No era capaz decir las cosas directas, hablar de sentimientos no estaba en su naturaleza.

—Draco, si quieres que sea tu novia tienes que pedirlo bien – se quejó, empujando suavemente al chico para verlo, pero él se negó.

—Soy tu prometido... Astoria – susurró su nombre de manera provocadora, dejando que su aliento chocara contra el cuello de porcelana de la niña.

—Tu dijiste que querías olvidarte de eso – intentó argumentar. Sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer cada una de las partículas de su ser, incluso más que eso sintió como su alma se estremecía ante aquello. Draco se alejó de su cuello para pegar su frente contra la de ella, dejando que las obres verde-plata se conectaran.

—Solo dime que si – le dijo mirándole a los ojos, era una súplica disfrazada de orden. Astoria entendió que no podía esperar menos, así era Draco, tampoco podía esperar menos cuando ni ella misma se atrevía a plantear sus sentimientos claramente.

—Si – alcanzó a decir antes de que los finos labios de su ¿Novio?... Bueno, luego repararía en ello, ahora solo lo quería besar, sentir su abrazo, sentir que él la quería, hacerle saber que ella le quería igual. Aunque en unas horas seguramente se arrepentiría al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, pero es que cuando estaba con Draco, toda su sensatez se esfumaba.

O-O-O

Habían pasado la tarde, tranquilos y juntos en la enfermería. Milagrosamente nadie había llegado con alguna extraña enfermedad provocada por los surtidos asalta clases de los Weasley. Tampoco Madame Pomfrey había aparecido, por lo que seguían compartiendo camilla.

—Tengo hambre – masculló la niña, removiéndose sobre el pecho de Draco que llevaba mas de dos horas sin soltarla.

—Y yo – respondió sin mucho interés.

— ¿Draco, me escuchas? - se quejó al ver que no se movía a pesar de haber respondido.

— ¿Ohm? ¿Qué? - escuchó la voz de su chica y volteó a verla. Debía admitir que se sentía en las nubes en esos momentos y su mente divagaba por diferentes cosas que quería hacer con ella, lugares que le quería mostrar, la forma en la que quería que su princesa se comportara, no es que fuera un soñador cursi controlador, pero no podía evitar pensar en lo diferente que sería estar con ella y no con Pansy o alguna otra mocosa de esas que lo seguían como perritos falderos.

—Que tengo hambre, Draco – se quejó, frunciendo el entrecejo — ¿En dónde andas? - recriminó viendo que la mirada gris se volvía a perder.

— ¿Sabes dónde sería bueno comer? - le preguntó de la nada.

— ¿Dónde haiga comida, preferentemente, no? - sonrió de lado de manera tonta.

—Claro, pero aún no quiero ir al gran comedor – dijo incómodo y poniéndose de pie para ir a donde sus cosas y tomar su túnica. Astoria se acomodó lo poco que traía puesto, cayendo en cuenta que no traía su varita ni la gargantilla, y el listón de su cabello no era precisamente listón. Se acomodó lo más que pudo la ropa y observó como Draco terminaba de ajustar su corbata. No resistió las ganas de ir hasta donde él y llevar sus manos al cuello del chico para acomodarlo mejor, aunque no hiciera falta. Él le sonrió de lado, para luego tomarla de la mano y salir como si nada de la enfermería.

Fueron a una parte del castillo que Astoria no reconoció, pero era una habitación que aparentaba haber sido un salón de clases en algún momento. Se extrañó de no ver comida, sin embargo cuando Draco pasó su varita por sobre el escritorio el lugar se tornó diferente. Era una imitación a la sala de la mansión y el escritorio era una mesa de cristal llena de comida. Así comenzaron a comer y a charlar, olvidándose que estaban en la escuela y solo absortos en ellos dos.

Regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin, aunque ya era tarde, debían pasar de las 12 porque nadie estaba ahí. Los dos sabían que al día siguiente les iría mal por esa desaparecida, sobre todo a él que era un prefecto y no se había dignado a dejar una nota, pero también era un Malfoy y el favorito de Snape, así que posiblemente no sería tan malo y sin duda había valido la pena. Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y unas silenciosas palabras antes de cada quien tomar su camino.

Llegó a los dormitorios, notando que Paige ya estaba dormida. No la despertó, ya mañana le contaría todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y no pensaba tampoco en ir a hablar con Myrtel a esas horas. Se sacó la túnica y demás ropa para ponerse un pijama de dos piezas. Cuando se iba a meter a la cama se topó con un sobre que decía "Emerald". Temerosa al saber de qué se trataba lo tomó y rompió el sello para desdoblar el pergamino y leer.

La no estaba firmada del todo, pero le daba cierta información clave. Al parecer no todos estaban de acuerdo con su "renuncia" y le gustar a quien le gusta ella era parte de ellos, o al menos eso decía ahí. Le informaba de una nueva reunión del grupo en unos días, no decía la hora ni el lugar, pero si que se lo harían llegar.

¿Iría? Nuevamente esa sensación de traición llegaba a ella. ¿A quién traicionaba, a Draco o a los amigos que confiaban en ella? Ir sería como engañar a Draco, no ir sería darle la razón a ese Smith y dejar en ridículo a Harry y a los que habían intercedido por ella. ¿Qué pasaría cuando vieran que Malfoy la abrazaba, le hablaba, caminaba con ella o cuando se besaran? No podía ocultar nada de aquello y si lo hacía seguro que Draco se molestaba. Al final de cuentas terminaría decepcionando a alguien. ¿Qué pesaba más en esos momentos? ¿El amor? ¿La razón?

¿Por qué las cosas siempre eran así? En esos momentos debería de sentirse feliz y sin embargo... siempre algo estaba mal, siempre algo arruinaba su felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les gustara y ya saben que recibo de todo: Ranas de chocolate, crucios, grajeas, escosabos (?) :3<strong>

**Nos leemos los más pronto posible! ^^**

**Ilusion's:**  
>jajaja si me de cuenta y se me hizo raro xD<br>me sonó algo como: "¿Y? " como que esperabas algo más, al menos aclaramos que fue por culpa de la computadora, y descuida que así llega a pasar, también me ha susedido xDU

Jajaja me lo puedes repetir miles de veces! me encanta que lo digas jeje xP  
>o.o cuales pequeñas fraces?<br>Wiii que bueno que te gusté más que Ivan, así vamos progresando xDDD

Si! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! El capitulo dedicado a ti, como dice al principio... sé que es algo corto pero bueno igual quería publicar y dedicar solo un capitulo a esto para no crear distracciones con las otras cosas...

Espero que te gustara y ya en el siguiente verás algo más contra Pansy, jajajaja que malas somos verdad? xDDDD

^^! Gracias linda y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo! que te la pases muy bien! mis mejores deseos y que cumplas muchos años mas! Nos leemos! besos! :3

**RxR4ever:**  
>Si la verdad fueron canciones muy buenas! Y espero poder subir el projecto pronto! :3<br>Lo sé, hay canciones de RBD que me gustan, como la de: "Inancansable", que también me gusta como para hacer un fic de Draco y Astoria, igual que esa de "Solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos..." o algo así, jajaja realmente ya ni me acordaba de ellos, te digo que solo me llenas de ideas xP

Necesito tiempo para poder hacerlas realidad Dx!

Jajaja see quería denotar eso y me alegra que te gustar y espero que este también fuera de tu agrado :3

Lo sé, intento manejarlos de la mejor manera! para que los Slytherin no me queden my OoC...  
>y ya sabes que cualquier cosa que te paresca me dices para cambiarla o arreglarla :3<br>Y aww todos tenemos algo de Slytherin dentro (WTH?)

jajajajaja bien bien Zabini es todo tuyo, luego negociamos con los demás xDD  
>El unico que no esta para negociar es Draco :3<p>

Bingo! jajaja see de hecho, ya me había parecido raro que nadie lo notara. Si, junto con Harry Potter, Hechizeras es mi serie favorita, también tengo las series en DVD! Me encanta mucho y pues fueron los primeros nombres que se me vinieron a la mente jejeje xP  
>Aunque eso de poner a Cole y Coop como hermanos, más que nada fue por la letra con el nombre que empiezan... y de hecho en lugar de Paige iba a poner Phoebe pero dije que ya sería demasiado.<p>

Bien, el gif es el que probocó la escena entre Cole y Astoria:  
>http : /images5. fanpop .com /image/photos/25900000/Dance-Academy-Season-2-dance-academy-25901758-245-128. gif

Este es el trailer entero si lo quieres ver, Dance Academy es una de mis series favoritas :3  
>http : /www. zdf-enterprises. de/en/int-catalogue/zdfejunior/live-action/dance-academy-2nd-season-dreamlife? pager=8d9ce7

(Ya sabes, quitale los espacios y si no puedes me dices y lo pongo en mi perfil)

Un beso hermosa! Graciar por siempre apoyarme! ^^ Nos leemos!

**Astoria Malfoy Black:**  
>Hola linda,<br>muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad muy constructivo y sí, intento mantener la linea de todo para que no se me salga fuera de contexto :3  
>Y pues espero que con este capi vieras que ya se acercaron un poco más... pero sin eso de ya estan perdidamente enamorados... creo... no sé. Espero realmente que te gustara y cualquier cosa me dices :3<p>

¡Nos leemos!

**Laumen88 :**  
>Jajaja es que los Slytherin no eran de fiar y al parecer nadie los queria... yo casi no he leido los libros, pero pues intento tomar cosas de ahí para no solo basarme en las peliculas donde se muestra menos aun lo de las serpientes de Salazar...<p>

^^ me alegra que te gustara!  
>Bueno realmente creo que lo ultimo que pediste y dijiste se aclaró algo aquí, pero igual meteré mas detalles en lo que sigue para que las cosas no se queden volando en el aire nada más porque si...<p>

Espero que disfrutaras el capitulo, un beso linda, nos leemos! ^^

**Keira Potter:**  
>Si, aunque tampoco quiero inmiscuirla demasiado en las cosas, digo finalmente segun Rowling no fue muy relevante hasta que se caso con Draco, pero tampoco quiero dejarla al margen de todo, incluso que ni siquiera fue a Hogwarts como he leido en otros fics o yo misma he insinuado.<p>

Bueno en este capi no se pone a Pansy en su lugar, pero espero que te gustara y ya más adelante pondré más información y todo esto  
>Esto es todo por ahora, un beso linda y nos leemos :3<p>

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>Jajaja pues em aun no sé, ya pensaré como manejar las cosas, aunque si me gustaría que aprendiera a hacer hechizos y defenderse, pero bueno ya veré...<br>Bueno no sé si quedo claro, pero lo que paso fue que Draco terminó con Pansy pero igual la seguía manoseando y eso xP  
>Siii! La compre por que ese era el dia de estreno de la peli en DVD, bueno cuando la ponían en venta y no quería que me pasara como la vez pasada que no alcancé la edición de dos discos por esperarme Dx!<p>

Gracias por tu apoyo guapa! nos leemos y espero que te gustara:3

**Slytherinfangirl:**  
>jajaja intentaré poner de ellos algo y sobre lo del francés también me encanta, de hecho al principio lo ponía más y ahora que me lo recuerdas ya hace falta!<br>Gracias por la ayuda y el apoyo! :3

Pd. sabes que sería buena idea? que también publicaras tus fics en español :3  
>Realmente son buenos, aunque me dan algo de lata por el ingles D:<p> 


	32. Tercer año: Escogiendo

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Hola hermosas. Honestamente no he tenido mucha suerte esta semana con lo que respecta a mis estudios, pero fuera de eso al menos no tengo clases a partir del miércoles (hoy) y por eso aproveché todo el día para hacer este capitulo. Estoy comiendo ansias con forme leo el libro imagino las escenas y ya quiero llegar más y más adelante. Pero bueno, por ahora les dejo esto y espero que les guste.**

**RR's al final.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****32.**Tercer año: Escogiendo**

Despertó y sintió como lo vivido en las últimas 72 horas hubiera sido solo un sueño. De manera perezosa fue a bañarse y cuando regresó a la habitación Paige ya estaba arreglándose y la miraba curiosamente. Intentó ignorarla y comenzó a peinarse, perdiendo la batalla con el cepillo y se terminó agarrando su enmarañados risos color miel con un listón negro.

— ¿Dónde te metiste ayer? - preguntó la pelirroja al ver como su amiga parecía no querer hablar.

—Por ahí – contestó sin interés. Anoche quería contarle las cosas a su amiga, pero ahora no estaba del todo segura si sería buena idea dejar que la información se esparciera, si los chicos del grupo se enteraran la iban a crucificar.

—Claro por ahí – bufó la otra estudiante —Malfoy también estuvo perdido por ahí – Paige era muy directa cuando no le querían confesar las cosas.

— ¿Cómo sabes? - preguntó confusa ante la expresión de autosuficiencia de Rowle, al parecer no valía la pena ocultarlo porque si Paige sabía todos los demás seguro que también. Por ejemplo... Daphne.

—Fui a buscarte después de herbolaria – bufó al tener que ser ella la que explicara, cuando lo que quería era escuchar el chisme —No te encontré y en eso llegó Zabini buscando a Malfoy y conclusiones... los buscamos y... ¡Confiesa! ¿Dónde estuvieron tú y...? - chilló desesperada.

—Momento – la interrumpió poniéndole la mano en la boca. Justo en ese instante entró una de las chicas con las que compartían habitación. La chica de ojos avellana las miró raro pero tomó sus cosas y luego se retiró.

— ¿Y ahora? - insistió impaciente. Astoria sonrió de lado y dando media vuelta se comenzó a arreglar — ¡Tory! - se quejó de nuevo. Odiaba ser ignorada.

—Dale, te cuento más tarde o llegaremos tarde a la clase – dijo tranquilamente mientras se ponía la corbata, recordando cuando Draco lo había hecho.

— ¿No vamos a desayunar? - preguntó extrañada. La pelirroja tomó sus cosas y se guardó la varita en la túnica, seguida de Astoria quien de mala gana e ignorando a su amiga, tomó sus cosas para abandonar la habitación— ¡Astoria! ¡Te hablo! - chilló.

— ¡Lo siento! - le gritó igual —Estoy algo aturdida ¿Si? - se defendió haciendo un puchero y frotandose la cara.

— ¿Y no me vas a decir por qué? - insistió por enésima vez, viendo acusadoramente su amiga.

—Está bien, pero si lo hablamos no podremos desayunar – argumentó, esperando que para su amiga la prioridad fuera la comida, pero se equivocó.

—Bien, puedo sobrevivir un día con el estómago vacío en Pociones – le animó a continuar con una sonrisa de triunfo, a lo que Astoria respondió con una mueca de resignación, pero aun así comenzó a contar todo. Empezó por el día anterior cuando se lo topó en la sala común y lo que había pasado con su hermana y finalmente lo de la enfermería y el extraño salón donde habían comido y pasado prácticamente toda la tarde, claro que omitiendo pequeños detalles que no eran relevantes, como las muchas veces que se besaron.

—...Y luego regresamos, pero ya era muy tarde – concluyó —Por eso no te desperté para contarte las cosas – Paige la miraba atentamente y no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientras la escuchaba — ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó al ver que su amiga seguía sin decir nada.

—No – aclaró, sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar las ideas — ¿Entonces son novios? ¿Novios? - gritó emocionada, esa parecía ser más la Paige que Astoria conocía. La castaña se encogió de hombros sonrojada, pues ni ella tenía muy claro cuál era su título con Malfoy, además de ser su prometida —No lo puedo creer... digo, que pena por tu hermana, pero ¡Es fantástico! ¡Tienes al chico más guapo de Slytherin! ¡Por no decir que de todo Hogwarts!

—También el más engreído, odiado y perseguido por chicas locas – añadió sonriendo de lado, consiguiendo que su amiga la mirara acusadoramente y cambiara su actitud a una más sería, después de fingir una tos.

—Como decía – comenzó a decir con fingida seriedad, de esa que provocaba risa —Tienes a un chico no tan malo, digo ahí mejores... - intentó sonar imparcial, pero solo consiguió que Astoria se riera a carcajadas. Era más que obvio que eso de "chicas locas" lo había dicho como una pequeña insinuación contra ella y ahora Paige intentaba actuar como si no fuera una de esas chicas que darían cualquier cosa por Draco, aunque claro solo era fanatismo, no amor, por lo que entre ellas nunca podría haber un problema, al menos no de la magnitud que tendría con otras —... Parkinson te va a querer matar – le dijo más seriamente.

—Lo sé – Astoria suspiró al recordar los lados negativos de su relación con el rubio.

—Bueno – se encogió de hombros —Todo tiene su precio, querida – intentó animarle, mientras tomaba sus cosas —Por ejemplo, el precio de esta noticia me costó quedarme sin comer y ahorita que entremos al asqueroso salón de Snape moriré de asco – bufó haciendo una mueca.

—Te dije que fuéramos a comer y que luego te contaba – reprochó, tomando del brazo a su amiga para salir del dormitorio.

—Ni modo, es el precio de la noticias – volvió a repetir. Paige quería ser una periodista, siempre repetía que ansiaba ser como Rita Skeeter, por lo que no le sorprendía que prefiriera pasar hambre a quedarse desinformada de algo.

— ¿Crees que Cole y Leo nos estén esperando? - preguntó en voz baja Astoria mientras descendían por las escaleras.

—No lo sé – respondió igual, evitando decir más cuando llegaron al último escalón. Voltearon a ver al rededor y evidentemente no había rastro de sus otros dos amigos, pero para sorpresa de ambas chicas, cierto rubio las miraba con reproche.

— ¿No tienes clase? - preguntó Astoria intentando sonreír.

—Muy chistosa – respondió secamente Malfoy, tomando su mochila para acercarse a ellas —Si llego tarde no te la vas a acabar – le reprochó dejándola algo confundida. Aunque realmente no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar lo que pasaba ahí, soltó a Paige sintiéndose culpable y abrazó a Draco quien no respondió el abrazo. Draco lucia molesto y es no le gustaba a Astoria.

—Deja de exagerar las cosas – bufó alejándose de mala gana pues él no la abrazó. Paige miraba todo atentamente y sin creer que su amiga le hablara así al gran príncipe de las serpientes, sin duda Astoria no era una de las fanáticas locas del rubio.

—No me gusta que me hagan esperar – contra atacó, fijando sus obres grises en las verdes.

—Me quede dormida – se defendió, mintiendo —No era mi intención – insistió, haciendo un puchero. Fuera lo que fuera, lo último que quería era empezar a pelear con Draco. Apenas ayer iban de maravilla como para que ahora se enojaran por necedades.

—Vamos de una vez, a ver que invento – dijo finalmente resignado, no quería empezar a discutir con la niña, no ahora que eran novios. Rodeó de lado la cintura de su chica para que comenzaran a caminar. Astoria asistió y miró a su amiga que seguía un poco anonadada por lo que acaba de presenciar. Paige siguió a la pareja a distancia prudente. Los tres iban en silencio.

— ¿Nos vemos a la hora de la comida? - preguntó la castaña cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clase de pociones.

—Claro – dijo sonriendo de lado y abriendo la puerta, sin soltarla para entrar.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué haces? - masculló en un tono bajo y poniéndose roja. Seguro que todos los presentes los notarían y... ahí estaban los Gryffindor: Iván, su estúpida novia, Denis, Colin y otros conocidos.

—Te estoy ayudando, podrías dejar de actuar tan remilgosa – le murmuró con reproche. Astoria miró el suelo fijamente, sintiéndose avergonzada, tanto por las miradas que sabía estaban sobre ella y también por lo que le había dicho Draco. No es que fuera remilgosa, pero es que no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran tan bruscamente en su relación. No estaba preparada para ello, aun cuando una parte de ella estaba increíblemente feliz, otra parte se sentía asustada e incómoda.

—El favor que nos hace al aparecer, señorita Greengrass – comentó con burla el profesor, viendo como la pequeña Slytherin entraba a la sala, siendo abrazada por Malfoy — ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿No debería estar en clase?

—Claro, pero surgió un imprevisto esta mañana – habló tranquila y arrogantemente, como si él y Snape fueran amigos —Astoria tuvo un percance y Rowle y yo la tuvimos que llevar a la enfermería – mintió con naturalidad, siendo observado por todos los presentes.

— ¿En la enfermería? - preguntó el profesor suspicaz, por la sonrisa de su alumno era más que obvio que mentía, pero como buen jefe de Slytherin no iba a poner a su alumno predilecto en evidencia, menos aun viendo como rodeaba la cintura de la niña. Sonrió de lado y se acercó al escritorio a tomar un pedazo de pergamino para garabatear algo que luego dobló —Regrese a su clase, señor Malfoy – ordenó calmadamente entregándole el pedazo de pergamino —Y ustedes... - añadió mirando a Astoria y a Paige —... vallan a su lugar.

—Gracias, Profesor – añadió sonriente con toda su arrogancia y superioridad. Draco era el vivo ejemplo de lo que era la corrupción, siempre se salía con la suya a base de mentiras y demás, lo peor del caso es que Astoria sintió admiración por ello.

La chica se separó intentando no llamar más la atención, pero sintió el fuerte apretón en la mano. Draco estaba molesto. Según veía y contrario a lo que pudo pensar, al príncipe de Slytherin le gustaba la atención, le gustaba que su novia le pusiera atención, pero ella no era Pansy como para estarlo besando y mimando... aunque por otro lado debía admitir que estaba siendo algo seca con él.

Pasaron unos segundos y la soltó. Astoria se sentó en su lugar, algo confundida y sintiéndose mal, más aun cuando escuchó el fuerte azote de la puerta cuando Draco dejó el salón, estaba molesto con ella.

El resto de la clase no volteó a ver a los Gryffindor, no quería enfrentar miradas acusadoras, tampoco prestó atención a cuando Paige intentaba preguntarle algo, mucho menos puso atención cuando Snape le felicitó por su poción y mencionaba algo de la tutoría. Se sentía mal, más que nada porque todo parecía tan irreal.

Honestamente el problema era que, acaba de caer en cuenta de que era la novia de Draco, la novia, no la prometida anónima, ni una chiquilla enamorada de él, ella ahora era la novia y Draco esperaba más de ella. Aun cuando era algo por lo que cualquier niña de Slytherin o de la escuela mataría, no era tan fácil hacerse a la idea, al menos no para ella. Porque si bien no tenía inconvenientes en actuar como su novia, eso de ir de la mano o abrazados, o besarse o todo eso... si se sentía incomoda al hacer esas cosas con Malfoy mientras era observada por conocidos. No se avergonzaba ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo avergonzarse de Draco? Era arrogantemente perfecto. A ella le gustaba, lo quería y admitía que muchas veces deseó poder hacer aquello: Ir y besar al rubio, abrazarlo, andar de la mano con él, sentarse a su lado y restregar en la cara de muchos que ella era la princesa de Malfoy. ¡Lo admitía! Había deseado eso más de una vez, pero ahora que lo tenía caía en cuenta de que todo eso, aun cuando era maravilloso, era desastroso para sus demás relaciones...

¿Qué le diría a Cole? ¿Qué le diría a Harry? ¿Qué dirían sus amigos de Gryffindor? ¿Cómo reaccionarían los de la orden de defensas contra las artes oscuras? ¿Qué pensarían los demás de ella? ¿Qué tanto más la odiaría Pansy? Y peor aún... ¿Qué pasaría con su hermana? Todo parecía siempre tan complicado ¿Por qué todo siempre era complicado?

O-O-O

El resto del día la pasó igual de ausente. Todo lo que hacía la llevaba a pensar en Draco, por ende a meditar sobre todas las cosas que rondaban su cabeza con insistencia. Leo ya le había dicho de mala gana que aterrizara, después de que una planta carnívora casi le arrancara un dedo porque Astoria tiro accidentalmente la comida sobre él.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás rara – recrimino el castaño de ojos avellana, cambiando aun lado de sus dos amigas para ir finalmente al gran comedor.

—Es obvio – respondió Paige al ver que Astoria no contestaba.

— ¿Obvio? - Leo parecía no entender, de hecho no entendía porque nada quedaba claro, al menos no para él.

— ¿Qué es obvio? - preguntó Cole, quien esperaba a sus amigos afuera del comedor para ir a comer todos juntos.

—No lo sé, Astoria esta rara – bufó, pasando de lago al alumno mayor.

— ¿Muñeca, te sientes mal? - le preguntó Cole, intentando tomar sus manos, pero la castaña se negó.

—Lo siento, estoy bien – intentó sonreír como si no le pasara nada. Pero una imagen de Draco y Blaise entrando al gran comedor le recordó que nada estaba bien. Su novio la miró con reproche y si no fuera por Zabini seguro habría armado un escándalo. El rubio entró de mala gana al comedor y el moreno se acercó sonriente.

— ¡Princesa! - saludó a Astoria, abrazándola ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres.

—Blaise ¿Pasa algo? - los ojos verdes gritaban silenciosamente "sácame de aquí." Una parte de ella quería ir a donde Draco y arreglar las cosas, otra parte de ella solo quería escapar sin darle explicaciones a nadie.

—Disculpa, pero estábamos hablando – renegó Greyback, mirando con reproche al moreno.

—Lo siento, pero temo que no podrá ser – Zabini actuaba tranquilo, relajado como siempre, con ese toque jovial —No sé si sepan que las chicas tienen una cita – informó con naturalidad, tomando también a la amiga de Astoria, quien en esos momentos abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Disculpa? - Leo frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto. Astoria sonrió de lado, parte culpa y parte risa de la situación.

—Eso quería decirles – intervino la castaña —Blaise nos invitó a comer – algo le decía que ya se le estaba pegando de Draco eso de mentir.

— ¿Por qué? - Cole intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, aunque en el fondo la situación le estaba molestando considerablemente.

—Pues porque... - intentó decir la pelirroja.

—Porque Blaise quiere conocer mejor a Paige y yo como buena amiga los voy a presentar – sintió como sus dos amigos la miraban fulminante, por no decir que Cole y Leo estaban a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

— ¿En serio? - se le salió decir a Rowle, quien estaba muy confundida.

—En serio – afirmó su amiga, haciéndole una mueca que el moreno enseguida entendió. Luego ya le reclamaría a Astoria, ahora era mejor llevársela o Draco saldría hecho furia a armar un drama.

—Bueno ¿Les importa si mes las robo? - preguntó burlón —No, veo que no. Con su permiso – rió sonoramente, llevándose a las chicas con él, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a los dos jóvenes que prácticamente echaban fuego por los ojos al ver como el moreno se llevaba a las chicas que ellos querían.

— ¿Qué fue eso? - Paige seguía como consternada con lo que acaba de pasar.

—Gracias, Blaise – murmuró Astoria ignorando la confusión de su amiga.

—Draco quería estar con su novia – explicó el moreno a la pelirroja, guiñándole un ojo y provocando que la menor se sonrojara —Bien vamos, princesas que al tirano Malfoy no le gusta esperar – se burló al tiempo que se acercaban a la puerta del comedor que permanecía cerrada por motivos del clima frio.

—Wow ¿Voy a comer ustedes? - los ojos de Paige se abrieron mucho al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—No creo que sea buena idea – Astoria se detuvo en seco antes de entrar, arrugando la nariz de forma pensativa — ¿Y si mejor le dices que comemos en otra parte? - nuevamente caía en esa sensación de no querer que la vieran con Draco.

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Y despreciar la oportunidad de sentarnos con ellos frente a toda la escuela? - la frase de Paige sonó un poco hueca en la cabeza de Astoria, aunque por otro lado sintió que tenía razón. ¿Cómo despreciar a Draco? Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que contestar.

—Vamos, alégrate, princesa ¿No era lo que querías? Yo me alegro por ustedes – recitó sin perder esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba —Él te quiere y tú a él, ya era hora que dejen de ser tan tercos.

—Cállate, Blaise – le reprendió, dándole un pequeño golpe. Se había puesto toda roja con esas palabras —Además, pocos lo tomaran de buena manera – bufó, pensando que prácticamente Paige y Blaise eran los únicos que se alegraban con la noticia de que eran novios. Eran los únicos dos amigos de ambos que les gustaba jugar a cupido y juntarlos desde que se enteraron que eran prometidos.

— ¿A quién le importan los demás? - dijo Paige sonriente —Están juntos y es lo que importa.

—Escucha a tu amiga, tiene boca de sabia – le apoyó —Lo importante son ustedes, ya luego se la arreglan los demás.

—Ustedes dos están locos, pero si alguien me mata, ustedes tienen la culpa – se quejó, entrando al gran comedor finalmente, ubicando a Draco en la parte de la mesa que estaba más pegada a donde los profesores. Comía tranquilamente algo que revolvía en su plato, por desgracia no estaba solo, como era de esperarse un grupo de chicas estaba cerca de él, mirándole con admiración y diciéndole cosas a las que el rubio asistía con una mueca o las ignoraba.

—Viejas busconas – les insultó la pelirroja en voz baja.

— ¡Paige! - la regañó su amiga. Aunque debía aceptar que pensaba algo muy parecido de esas chicas que acosaban e idolatraban a Malfoy desde que podía recordar. A todo eso, Pansy y Daphne no estaban en el gran comedor, por otro lado, Potter, Hermione y los Weasley si estaban ahí, mirándola curiosamente. Iván y su novia estaban con ellos, y también la miraban. Seguramente el león ya les habría contado la forma en la que había llegado a la clase de Snape. Evito las miradas y camino de frente hasta donde Malfoy, seguida de sus dos amigos.

—Uhm – bufó al verla — ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto?

—No fue fácil robarlas, amigo – intentó bromear Zabini, consiguiendo una mirada de Draco que textualmente decía: ¿Y por qué jodidos me tengo que robar a mi novia? —Bueno, pero ya estamos aquí.

—Hola – saludó Paige, pero solo consiguió una mirada indiferente de los ojos de mercurio.

—Ya deja el enojo – musitó Astoria, sentándose frente a Draco e indicándole a su amiga que se sentara con ella, mientras Zabini rodeaba al tramo de mesa para sentarse a un lado del rubio.

Malfoy suspiro sin interés y siguió comiendo lo que parecía ser pollo. Zabini se encogió de hombros y se comenzó a servir algo de pasta y carne en un plato, Paige lo imitó. Astoria por su parte buscaba con la vista algo que comer, algo que no fuera carne.

— ¿No vas a comer? - preguntó su novio arqueando las cejas al ver como la chica miraba para todos lados.

—Busco algo – refunfuñó, viendo que Draco lo ofrecía de su plato a lo que negó con la cabeza. Según parecía su novio no conocía sus gustos al comer —Deja, ya sé que – murmuró tomando pasta y verduras.

—Ya veo – por alguna razón no se habían tomado el tiempo de conocer sus gustos y demás, finalmente eran prometidos y asumían que no era necesario. Por eso mismo él había propuesto esa "oportunidad" para conocerse más, pero al mismo tiempo no era tan fácil como darse una lista de las cosas y ya. La tensión en ellos estaba presente pues nada se había dado de forma natural y como bien habían dicho en algún momento, a la fuerza ni los buenos días, que por cierto esa mañana ni se habían saludado o besado.

Draco se aventuró a tomar la pequeña mano de Astoria, antes de que esta empezara a comer, ella lo volteó a ver y sonrió, apretando la mano de su novio. La menor estaba por decirle algo al chico pero en ese momento escuchó la soñadora voz de Luna detrás de ella.

—Hola, Tory ¿Recibiste la nota que te deje ayer? - preguntó alegremente, con su semblante siempre soñador. El primer reflejo de Astoria fue soltar la mano de Draco y girarse para encarar a su amiga — ¿Interrumpo? - la Ravenclaw parpadeo un poco, mirando de forma extraña a los acompañantes de su amiga, en especial al príncipe de Slytherin que lucía muy molesto.

—No, para nada – se apresuró a decir Astoria, haciendo un ademán de desinterés —Claro, si, nos vemos para hacer la tarea de Astronomía donde y cuando tú digas – contestó a forma clave, pues ya habían acordado que cuando se fueran a reunir, la clase de Astronomía sería la excusa para no levantar sospechas. Aunque por otra parte no estaba del todo seguro si sería buena idea ir a la reunión, menos ahora que estaba con Malfoy.

—Oh por su puesto, yo te aviso cuando tengo tiempo libre para la clase – contestó Luna sin perder su sonrisa —Nos vemos y ten cuidado con los Nargles– canturreó alejándose y dando saltitos.

— ¿Como la aguantas? - se quejó Paige haciendo una mueca —Está loca.

—No está loca – la defendió Astoria, acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar y topándose con las destellantes obras de mercurio que lanzaban chispa de ira.

— ¿Qué fue eso? ¡Me soltaste la mano! - reclamó, dando un golpe a la mesa —Mira mocosa, yo no estoy para rogar y si vas a seguir actuando como si te diera pena estar conmigo, las llevas claras...

—Draco – lo interrumpió Zabini al ver lo rojo que se estaba poniendo su amigo y como la expresión de la menor reflejaba susto. Astoria había entreabierto la boca con sorpresa y su respiración se había entrecortado, le habían dado ganas de llorar ante la actitud del rubio. No recordaba que antes le hubiese hablado con esa frialdad y con esa rabia.

—Una más y no respondo – amenazó seriamente, a pesar de que su amigo le dio un codazo. Él era Draco Malfoy y fuera lo que fuera no iba a permitir que lo trataran con desprecio, aun cuando se tratara de su niña. No señor, su orgullo y dignidad estaba por muy encima de cualquier cosa.

—Perfecto, Draco – contestó en un suspiro, tomando aire para no llorar. Entendía que su prometido se molestar con aquello, pero no se justificaba para que la tratara así. Estaba confundida ¿Era tan difícil de entender?

—Ejem ¿Quieren pastel de calabaza? - ofreció Paige intentando bajar los ánimos. No quería meterse en la discusión, aunque ganas de gritarle a Malfoy no le faltaron, miren que hablarle así a su amiga. Aunque por otro lado no entendía porque Astoria actuaba tan remilgosa cuando tenía al príncipe sangre pura de Slytherin.

—No – el rubio fue seco y siguió tomando su jugo —Pueden irse si así lo desean, las dos.

— ¡Hombre! - le regaño Blaise, dándole otro codazo, uno que al parecer si le dolió a Malfoy, pues volteó a ver a su amigo de mala manera —Deja de estar amargado, tienes a la chica que quieres contigo y sigues renegando...

—Ella no demuestra interés – cortó fríamente, sin mirar a ninguno de los tres, su fría mirada de plata estaba perdida en algún lugar de la pared.

—Bueno... - intentó intervenir Paige. Los ánimos se estaban poniendo de mal en peor entre ellos y eso que no tenían ni 24 horas de ser novios.

Las palabras de Draco calaron muy dentro de Astoria. Ella lo quería, debía de dejar de atormentarse con todo aquello que la agobiaba, su amiga lo había dicho: Los demás no importaban. Nunca había sido egoísta, pero si no demostraba un poco de egoísmo terminaría mal con Draco. El problema de terminar mal el primer intento que se daban, era que dejaría secuelas, secuelas que saldrían a relucir en el futuro no tan lejano cuando se casaran. Tragándose su orgullo se puso de pie, ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos y la furiosa de su novio, quien daba por hecho que Astoria se iba a retirar y dejarlo solo. Sin embargo la castaña rodeo el tramo corto de la mesa, para llegar al otro lado donde estaba sentado el rubio.

—Lo siento – murmuró la castaña poniéndose aun lado de Draco que no se atrevió a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste si realmente no te importa? - escupió fríamente. La tensión se reflejaba en sus manos y como sostenía el vaso que sostenía.

—Ya te he dicho que si no me interesara, no lo haría – recitó al tiempo que se sentaba a un lado de Draco y acariciaba sus manos para tranquilizarlo.

—La frase no era así – refunfuñó, dejando el vaso de lado y girándose a mirar esas esmeraldas que se humedecían un poco —No te quise gritar – se excusó —Pero ya te dije que si no te interesa...

—Draco – le interrumpió poniendo su dedo sobre los labios del mayor. Tomó aire y meditó unos segundos, finalmente ya estaba ahí con él enfrente de todos, finalmente no podía ocultarlo más y... ¡No quería ocultarlo más! Aun con las consecuencias que le podría traer. Ella no tenía alma de mártir para estarse "sacrificando" por los demás, que sus amigos la iban a repudiar... bueno si eran sus amigos de verdad tenían que aceptarlo, que su hermana la iba a odiar... lo lamentaba por ella, pero no había forma de detener lo inevitable y ya no quería prolongar más aquello —Olvidemos esto ¿Si? - habló finalmente —Lamento si mi comportamiento te ha molestado, te entiendo, pero entiende que no es... fácil de la noche a la mañana pasar de ser dos desconocidos a ser...

—No somos desconocidos – se quejó él.

— ¿Que me gusta comer? - preguntó de la nada, viendo la mueca de fastidio del príncipe rubio, la verdad no sabía —No pretendo que te enojes más. Solo quiero que veas que debemos tomar las cosas con calma.

—Bien ¿Entonces, qué? - el heredero Malfoy seguía a la defensiva, pero al menos ya no estaba enojado como minutos atrás.

— ¿Empezamos de nuevo? - murmuró, pegándose mucho a su novio. Draco la miró con sorpresa, con lo que llevaba diciendo lo último que esperaba era que Astoria quisiera seguir, estaba casi seguro que diría una de esas estúpidas frases de "hay que darnos un tiempo". Pero si quería seguir, bien valía la pena dar otra oportunidad y ser paciente.

—Otra oportunidad – aseguró sonriendo de forma torcida como solo él solía hacerlo, inclinándose para besar sus labios delicadamente.

La pareja se besó delicadamente al principio, abrazándose como no lo habían hecho desde la noche anterior. Zabini y Paige desviaron la mirada apenados, mientras la pareja se besaba cada vez con más pasión y sin tapujos, ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Presentes que incluían a unos ingenuos Gryffindor y los profesores, como Snape que sonreía ante lo que él consideraba un logro, ya que desde el año pasado buscaba que la pequeña serpiente se centrara como digna Slytherin ¿Y qué más digno que ser la novia de Malfoy? Por el contrario la profesora Umbridge no le pareció muy cómodo ver a los dos alumnos besándose de esa forma y se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin para interrumpir con su molesta y fingida tos.

—Mis niños – comenzó a hablar con su fingida voz de niña, tan aguda como insoportable. Los cuatro chicos la miraban, aunque Draco mostraba algo de molestia ante la interrupción —Entiendo que les guste demostrar su cariño, pero les agradecería que no lo hicieran de esta manera. Recuerden que la integridad es muy importante y no se ve bien en niños tan elegantes como ustedes andar ofreciendo estos espectáculos.

—Claro – los ojos verdes destellaron con furia. Quería estrangular a esa profesora, con todo lo que ya sabía de ella más esa pequeña reprimenda por besar a su novio, la podía sacar definitivamente de su lista de navidad.

—Por supuesto, profesora- dijo con un falso tono de amabilidad —Si nos disculpa – el rubio se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Astoria quien de mala gana la acepto. ¿Por qué se tenía que ir? Si a la mujer no le gustaba, que cerrara los ojos o que ella se fuera a otro lado, no era bronca suya. Zabini y Rowle hicieron lo mismo y los cuatro salieron del gran comedor.

Mientras caminaban no pudieron evitar toparse con ciertas miradas acusadoras, como la de Cole y Leo, que no daban crédito de que sus amigas anduvieran con esos dos creídos y petulantes alumnos de quinto año. De la misma manera el grupo de admiradoras de Draco que fulminaba a la nueva princesa verde-plata, algunos Hufflepuff como Smith quienes junto con otros de la orden sonreían al comprobar que no se habían equivocado al desconfiar de la Slytherin. También estaban las miradas tristes y confundidas como la de decepción de Iván y Colin, la de incredulidad de Ron y la de sorpresa de Harry y Hermione. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente al tiempo que salían, dos entrañables amigas entraban: Pansy y Daphne.

—No me equivoque, según veo – escupió con veneno la pelinegra, mirando con desprecio a los cuatro.

—No molestes, no estoy de humor para tus escenas – le cortó el príncipe de las serpientes.

—Te lo dije, Daphne – habló volteándose a ver a su amiga. Los ojos azules de la mayor de las Greengrass estaban algo rojos y miraban con desprecio a su hermana menor — Tu hermanita no es más que una mosca muerta.

— ¡Astoria no es ninguna mosca muerta! - le gritó la pelirroja al tiempo que sacaba su varita, ya se había hartado de que atacaran a su amiga. De Draco lo pasaba, finalmente era asunto de ellos dos resolverlo, pero esa chica Parkinson, no, por Merlín que no. Pansy le tenía fastidiada desde hace mucho tiempo y solo recordar la pelea que habían tenido le hervía la sangre, ganas no le faltaban y escusas tenía muchas para atacar. Parkinson hizo ademan de sacar también su varita, pero Draco la cortó antes de que si quiera llevara su mano a su túnica.

—Ni se te ocurra – Malfoy ya tenía su varita en la mano y miró gélidamente a las dos chicas que habían sido sus amigas. Y decía que "habían sido", pues al parecer y con esa actitud demostraban que no lo serían más.

— ¿Qué dirán mamá y papá de esto? - escupió finalmente Daphne, mirando con altanería a su hermana.

—Se pondrán felices de que su hija encontrara la olla de oro al final del arcoíris - respondió burlonamente Draco. Astoria soltó una risita ante el comentario, aunque la verdad jamás se había puesto a pensar sobre lo que dirían sus padre, pero asumía que no se molestarían, finalmente ellos habían sido quienes los habían comprometido en matrimonio.

—Yo pondría en duda eso de olla de oro, claro que si nos referimos solo al dinero... - insinuó Daphne mordazmente. Aunque en el fondo aun sentía algo por el rubio, cada día se decepcionaba más y más de él. Draco podía ser muy guapo y rico, pero ante los ojos de la rubia se estaba tornando también muy molesto y engreído, o más textualmente como lo había dicho antes: Un desgraciado que jugaba con las chicas, entre ellas su amiga Pansy y ella misma se incluía aunque nunca fue nada de él.

—Vete al infierno, Greengrass – respondió sin poderse contener. Draco podía aguantar ser tachado de casanova y ser un frio superficial, pero no que insinuaran que tenía una novia solo por su dinero. Si bien alardeaba de su fortuna, el insinuar que una chica anduviera con él por su dinero era un golpe bajo para su ego narcisista. Se consideraba lo suficientemente atractivo como para traer muerta a cualquiera que él quisiera.

— ¡Draco! - le regañó Astoria, mirándole con reproche. Fuera lo que fuera no le calló en gracia el insulto a su hermana y menos aún porque al usar el apellido sintió como si se lo estuviesen diciendo a ella.

—Umf – bufó sin ninguna educación, no iba a disculparse por muy cuñada suya que fuera a ser. Como había dejado claro muchas veces anteriores, su ego estaba por encima de todo.

—Engreído – puntualizó Daphne, girándose con superioridad y haciendo ondear su lacia y rubia cabellera.

—Esto no se quedará así, "Draquito" - añadió Pansy para luego retirarse, imitando a su amiga, pero ondeando su cabellera negra.

—Arpías – masculló la menor de las Greengrass, aun cuando incluía a su hermana en el insulto. ¿Cómo era posible que Daphne siguiera como amiga Pansy? Su hermana estaba mal, muy mal y no por mucho que quisiera no había como ayudarla. Si Daphne pensaba que estar con Pansy era lo mejor ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Más ahora que su hermana la odiaba por lo que había pasado.

— ¿Y te quejas de mí? - preguntó divertido Draco al escuchar el insulto de la pequeña Greengrass.

—Es mi hermana – se defendió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y llevo una mano a su bolsillo, guardando de paso su varita, mientras con la otra mano envolvía la cintura de su chica. Comenzaron a caminar, olvidándose de sus dos amigos que después de unos pasos decidieron mejor dejarlos solos y tomar cada cual su camino: Zabini a hacer sus deberes en la sala común, Paige a interceder por Astoria con Cole y Leo que seguramente estarían echando fuego como dragones.

La pareja por el contrario siguieron un rumbo incierto, empezando a platicar de cosas tontas como lo que les gustaba y no les gustaba. A Draco le quedo claro el asco de Astoria por la carne, a ella le quedo claro la antipatía de él por las manzanas, el gusto de él por la vainilla, la pasión de ella por los duraznos, que al príncipe no le gustaba dormir con camisa, que ella ya lo había notado y muchas pequeñas cosas que necesitaban decir.

—Ya casi son las cinco – murmuró Draco cuando pasaron por un pasillo que tenía arcos abiertos hacia uno de los pequeños jardines interiores del castillo.

—No me digas que aún tenemos clases de tutoría – se quejó, abrazando al mayor, metiendo sus brazos por debajo de su capa para tener más de su calor.

—Pequeña friolenta – le susurro, abrazándola con delicadeza.

— ¿No podemos saltarnos esa clase? - insistió ella con voz caprichosa.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ir? Vamos a seguir juntos y la verdad... - dijo algo más serio —Tengo deberes que hacer.

—Bien – la niña suspiro. Entendía que no se podía olvidar de todo solo porque si, ella también tenía trabajos y demás, y aunque fuera un pesar decirlo, tener el aula entera de pociones por dos horas para ellos dos era muy productivo en cuanto a tareas, pues nadie los molestaba y se ayudaban mutuamente, incluyendo el tener en preparar la poción que Snape les encargaba.

Caminaron juntos a las mazmorras, topándose de con Iván y Alina. Astoria mantuvo la mirada lo más firme que pudo, regalando una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la mirada de sorpresa de esa pelinegra. Draco por su parte regaló la misma sonrisa al león que lucía algo triste al comprobar que realmente su ex-novia y el altanero de Malfoy eran muy cercanos, solo tenía que ver como la iba abrazado. Pasaron de largo sin decir una palabra, intentando no darle importancia a los Gryffindor.

Llegaron al salón y como siempre comenzaron a preparar las cosas. Nuevamente una poción que tenía la nota de: " para su TIMO". El rubio suspiró cansado aunque agradeciendo que el profesor le diera pequeñas pistas y adelantos que le servirían mucho a la hora del examen. Astoria también aprovechaba pues en dos años le tocaría lo mismo. Así prepararon juntos la poción, quizás esta vez con un poco más de romance, pues ya no había tapujos para evitar los besos o las discretas caricias.

O-O-O

Los días habían pasado terriblemente lentos, entre acostumbrarse a estar cada segundo con Draco y a que casi media escuela la mirara con desprecio, desprecio de los que despreciaban a su novio, de las locas que querían a su novio y de los que habían sido sus amigos hasta el día que decidió tomar la mano del rubio para andar caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

—No puedo creer que les dieran permiso a los ineptos de Gryffindor – se quejó Draco dejándose caer a un lado de Astoria en la sala común de Slytherin.

Astoria estaba sentada leyendo un libro en el sofá doble de cuero negro, mientras Zabini y Theo hacían los deberes en la mesa de centro, sentados en el suelo. Paige y Leo más alejados hacían lo mismo. En la butaca individual que solía ocupar Malfoy estaba Graham Montague con toda su arrogancia. Había unos cuantos alumnos más que platicaban en voz baja o simplemente jugaban ajedrez.

—Seguramente Potter fue llorando con Dumbledore para que interviniera por ellos – bufó Montague observando al buscador recién llegado.

—No lo dudo – apoyó venenosamente Draco, sonriéndole al capitán del equipo.

—Si no les hubieran dado el permiso no tendrían contra quien jugar – intervino Astoria, dejando su libro de lado.

—Astoria, hazme el favor de no argumentar a su favor – refunfuñó molesto con el comentario, a lo que la castaña rió, acompañada de la risa de Nott y Blaise.

—Ya no te enojes, solo decía – se defendió, tomando el rostro del rubio para darle un beso. Draco correspondió sin resistencia alguna, disfrutaba mucho el hecho de que Astoria tomara de vez en vez la iniciativa.

— ¡Están practicando! - gritaron al unisón Crabbe y Goyle entrando todos empapados.

— ¿Practicando? - preguntó Graham extrañado, pues todo el día había estado lloviendo y por lo que veía en sus nuevos bateadores aun debería de estar lloviendo a cantaros —Solo esos inútiles practican con este clima, ojala se enfermen o alguno se caiga de la escoba – musitó de mala manera.

Draco iba a apoyar el mal deseo contra los leones, pero la boca de durazno de su novia se lo impidió. Al cabo de un rato llegaron las inseparables amigas, ignorando por completo a la parejita y a los demás presentes.

—Que pesadas – comentó Theodore cuando se perdieron en las escaleras. Desde que Astoria andaba con Draco, Daphne no se había dignado a dirigirle más que unas cuentas palabras durante algunas clases y eso solo porque no le quedaba de otra.

—No te amargues amigo – le animó el moreno dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Poco a poco todos se comenzaron a retirar, dejando finalmente al príncipe de Slytherin con su princesa. Estaban muy calentitos los dos, abrazados en el sofá, frente a la fogata de leña verde. Las luces eran tenues y al estar en las mazmorras no se escuchaban los estruendos de la tormenta desatada afuera. En algún momento se quedaron dormidos, o al menos Astoria se durmió y Draco se quedó con ella sin mover un solo musculo.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando un ruido se escuchó, al parecer los elfos domésticos habían aparecido para limpiar la sala común. El rubio los miró con desprecio y no hicieron falta palabras para que las tímidas criaturas desaparecieran.

Astoria despertó al sentir el movimiento y perezosamente abrió los ojos. Estaba en el regazo de Malfoy, sentada sobre sus piernas, apoyada en su pecho y acurrucada en sus brazos. El aroma dulce a canela la hizo sonreír, Draco olía tan bien. Pero sobre todo, era tan cálido. Sentía el calor que el cuerpo del mayor le brindaba. No era como muchas pensaban, Draco no era frio, al menos no con ella.

— ¿Despertaste? - susurró el príncipe de las serpientes, con un suave e íntimo tono que solo había usado para su pequeña prometida.

—No – respondió con una risita y acurrucándose más en él. Se sentía tan bien estar así que no quería separarse.

—Astoria, es noche – volvió a susurrarle —Tenemos que dormir.

—No quiero, amor – replicó, acurrucándose más en los brazos de su novio. Escuchó como Draco suspiraba y sonrió victoriosamente, sin embargo en un parpadear el mayor se había levantado y la cargaba como un costal de papas.

—Señorita, vamos a ir a la cama ya – le reprendió firmemente, comenzando a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

— ¡Draco! ¡Bájame! - se quejó, pataleando. El rubio rió sonoramente, sin importarle que alguien los escuchara y se despertara.

—Princesa, vamos, no quiero ser malo, pero de verdad que si no duermo mañana me veras con horrible ojeras – argumentó a su favor, bajando a la niña justo en la entrada del corredor que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas a donde él no podía entrar.

—Vanidoso, ya ni yo me preocupo por eso – Astoria hizo un pequeño puchero, antes de ponerse de puntitas y abrazar a su novio por el cuello para darle un último y dulce beso de buenas noches.

—Descansa – susurró contra sus labios antes de apartarse y tomar el rumbo hacia su habitación.

—Te quiero – lanzó al aire, sin saber si Draco la había escuchado o no. Su relación había mejorado mucho en esos días, realmente era agradable estar con él. Por otro lado aún no se acostumbraba a ciertas cosas, como las amistades venenosas del rubio o las enemistades, por ejemplo Ginny ya no la saludaba, de hecho su propia hermana ya no lo hablaba. Cole se había vuelto más seco y como un viejo conocido apenas y la saludaba cuando se cruzaban por casualidad.

Aún tenía cosas que arreglar en su vida, pero al menos estaba feliz con él, con su príncipe de sangre pura.

O-O-O

—No te olvides de la reunión de hoy – le decía Lovegood a la castaña que estaba del brazo del rubio que miraba con asco a la Ravenclaw.

—Pensé que... Claro, Luna – afirmó Astoria. La verdad no había olvidado la reunión, pero después de todo lo que había pasado pensaba que ya no sería muy bien recibida en el grupo de los chicos, sin embargo nada perdía con ir ¿Verdad?

La hora de la reunión llegó: siete y media. Ya le había dicho a Draco que iría a hacer sus deberes de Astronomía con Luna. El rubio insistió que él la ayudaba y mandara a volar a la Lunática, y aunque muy dentro de ella no estaba segura de sí sería bueno ir a la reunión, sacó valor de interior para rechazar la oferta y asistir. Tenía que por lo menos dar la cara.

—Recuerda que no puedes estar tan tarde fuera – fueron las últimas palabras del rubio antes de que ella saliera de las mazmorras. Estaba consiente que se estaba jugando el pellejo por algo que sin duda alguna terminaría muy mal.

Llegó al lugar donde Luna le había dicho que sería la reunión: En el séptimo piso, un tramo vacío de pared frente a un enorme tapiz que representaba el absurdo intento de Barnabás el Chiflado de enseñar ballet a los trols, donde en esos momentos había una puerta de madera muy singular que no recordaba haber visto antes. Dudo antes de entrar, no parecía que nadie más vinera o fuera a llegar, lo que parecía lógico considerando que a ella le había tomado más tiempo subir hasta ahí.

Se ahorró la molestia de tocar la puerta y entró cuidadosamente al lugar. Cuando entró notó que los chicos estaban hablando de algo sobre el nombre del grupo, por lo que no le prestaron mucho caso, así aprovechó a filtrarse lentamente, pasando desapercibida.

—Eso fomentaría el espíritu de equipo y la unidad, ¿no os parece? - decía animadamente Hermione.

—Podríamos llamarnos Liga AntiUmbridge – sugirió la líder del equipo de Quiddicth de Gryffindor.

—O Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio de Magia -sugirió Fred con una risita.

—Yo había pensado – insinuó Hermione mirando ceñuda a Fred – en un nombre que no revelara tan explícitamente a qué nos dedicamos, para que podamos referirnos a él sin peligro fuera de las reuniones.

— ¿Entidad de Defensa? -aventuró Cho — Podríamos abreviarlo ED y nadie sabría de qué estamos hablando.

—Sí, ED me parece bien -intervino Ginny, demostrando como siempre su buena imaginación — Pero sería mejor que fueran las siglas de Ejército de Dumbledore, porque eso es lo que más teme el Ministerio, ¿no? - el comentario de Ginny fue recibido con risas y murmullos de conformidad. Astoria permanecía a distancia y en silencio, no estaba segura de como introducirse.

— ¿Están todos a favor de ED? - preguntó Hermione en tono autoritario, y se arrodilló en el cojín para contar — Sí, hay mayoría. ¡Moción aprobada!

Clavó el trozo de pergamino donde habían firmado todos en la pared, y en lo alto escribió con letras grandes: EJÉRCITO DE DUMBLEDORE

— ¡Bien a empezar! - animó Ron, pero en ese instante notó los ojos verdes que se encontraban cerca de la puerta. Muchos notaron como el Weasley miraba hacía la entrada con cara de espanto y por reacción todos giraron a ver.

— ¿Que hace ella aquí? - masculló Zacharinas.

— ¿Astoria? - preguntó Harry parpadeando un poco.

—¿Hola? - levantó la mano para saludar, pero no recibió respuesta amistosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - Ron fue el primero en hablar después de unos minutos, tenía el ceño arrugado y le miraba con reproche.

—Luna me dijo que... - intentó decir pero una chica de Hufflepuff le interrumpió.

—¿Como tienes el coraje de volver? ¡Todos te hemos visto besandote con Malfoy! - le escupió de mala manera, siendo acompañada de varias afirmaciones por parte del restro del grupo. No los culpaba, le molestaba, pero no los culpaba, ella sabía de ante mano que aquello iba a pasar.

—Será mejor que no regrese más – concluyó en un suspiro.

—No, espera – intervino Neville —Chicos, vamos ¿A nosotros que nos importa la vida amorosa de Astoria? Ella nos quiere ayudar y apoyar. Y entre más seamos – tartamudeó sin saber muy bien como argumentar.

— ¡Anda con Malfoy! ¿Puedes entender eso? - recrimino Ron aun molesto.

—Intento ser objetiva, Neville – habló Hermione, llamando la atención —Pero por más que quiera que Emerald forme parte de esto... hablamos de Malfoy. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si él se enterará de esto? No tardará ni dos segundos en ir con el chisme a Umbrieg.

Las palabras calarón en Astoria quien bajo la mirada y luego la levantó destilando reproche, no negaba que Draco era un boca suelta, pero ella no. ¿Cómo se atrevían a acusarla de chismosa a ella? Era un golpe bajo para su orgullo y la amistad que creía tener con la leona.

— ¿Le están quitando credibilidad solo porque se enamoró? - las miradas se centraron en Luna quien hablaba con un tono soñador —Ella juró no decir nada, apoyarnos y ayudarnos. Hasta ahorita ha cumplido su palabra ¿No? - varios asistieron apenados y otros lucían indiferentes ante las palabras de la Lunática —Incluso está aquí a pesar de los problemas en los que se puede meter con su novio. Está dando la cara y demostrando el carácter que tiene...

—Está con Malfoy ¿Sabes lo que nos hará ese estúpido y engreído rubio si se entera de esto? - le interrumpió el Hufflepuff que no hacía más que quejarse.

— ¡Cállate de una buena vez! Y sobre Astoria... - comenzó a hablar Ron un poco más tranquilo y pensativo. Él ya había tenido sospechas de eso, desde aquella discusión con el Slytherin, y al igual que entonces sentía un triunfo personal que la ahora novia de Malfoy los apoyara a ellos a pesar de todo —No sería tan malo que este con nosotros, piensen que bien nos puede cubrir las espaldas...

— ¡No la vamos a usar de espía, Ron! - le cortó Hermione que lucía como una loca furiosa. Harry los miró, aun guardando silencio, pensando en que sus dos amigos siempre actuaban como un viejo matrimonio, siempre peleando y gritándose.

—Claro que no seré espía – aclaró ella de mala manera, aquello era el colmo. Vio el reproche en algunas miradas, sobre todo la de Smith —Pero siempre que pueda ayudarles lo haré – aclaró con voz más suave.

— ¡Ja! ¡Claro! Estas relacionada con el tipo más odioso de todo el colegio. Ya te veo de su brazo mientras él anda maldiciendo a alguno de nosotros y tú sin hacer nada... - habló nuevamente Smith.

—Créeme que no solo Malfoy tiene ganas de maldecirte Smith – le recrimino Fred —Por otro lado, aunque no me gusta la idea y la verdad... - se levantó para acercase a Astoria y rodearla por los hombros —me parece un desperdicio y aberración que nuestra linda Emerald ande con el hurón cara de fuchi, voto por darle una oportunidad. ¿Qué perdemos chicos?

—Así se habla, Fred – le apoyó su gemelo, poniéndose de pie para imitarlo y rodear del otro lado a la pequeña Slytherin, quien miraba expectante la reacción de los demás. A todo eso... ¿Qué haría si le daban esa oportunidad? Ya había quedado claro que quisiera o no, no podía complacer a las dos partes, tarde que temprano tendría que poner en orden sus prioridades ¿El amor de Draco o sus creencias?...

— ¿Alguien más? - preguntó Fred mirando a todos.

—Yo también voto a favor – dijo emocionada Luna, levantando su mano. Poco a poco algunos más comenzaron a levantar la mano sin decir nada. Primero fue Cho con una sonrisa de lado, Harry la levantó después de la asiática, después de Harry la levantó Ron, aunque aún parecía molesto con la idea, luego Hermione y Ginny, los únicos que no la levantaron fueron Smith, los tres chicos de Ravenclaw, Justin Finch y Hannah.

—Bueno, ni modo – anunció George con una amplia sonrisa de victoria —Ganó la mayoría y Emerald se queda con nosotros ¿Alguna ultima queja antes de empezar a practicar?

— ¿Por qué Malfoy? - se escuchó la voz tímida de Neville de entre el grupo de alumnos.

—Cierto ¿Por qué Malfoy? - le preguntó Fred viendo a la chica a su lado.

La pregunta resonó en su cabeza. "¿Por qué Malfoy?" No tenía una respuesta para ello, simplemente se había dado de una manera poco natural. Su mejor argumento era decir que eran prometidos, pero no iba a decir eso. Tampoco decir mucho de lo maravilloso que era Malfoy, porque nadie se lo iba a creer. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y permanecer en silencio.

—Es guapo – habló Lavander, ganándose miradas de sorpresa, incluso de Parvati —¡Lo es! - se defendió.

—No lo es, tiene cara de estar oliendo algo muy feo cada cinco minutos – le reprochó Hermione. Astoria le miró un poco molesta pero siguió guardando silencio, como buena Slytherin su integridad estaba por encima de todo y ahí cualquier cosa podía ser usada en su contra.

—Muy bien – intervino Harry viendo que el tiempo pasaba y no habían hecho nada de las clases de defensa, ya luego hablarían de Malfoy y esas cosas — ¿Empezamos a practicar? He pensado que lo primero que deberíamos hacer es practicar el expelliarmus, es decir, el encantamiento de desarme. Ya sé que es muy elemental, pero lo encontré muy útil...

—¡Vaya, hombre! - exclamó Zacharias Smith mirando al techo y cruzándose de brazos — No creo que el expelliarmus nos ayude mucho si tenemos que enfrentarnos a Quien-tú-sabes.

—Yo lo utilicé contra él – dijo Harry con serenidad —En junio, ese encantamiento me salvó la vida – Smith se quedó con la boca abierta, con cara de estúpido. Los demás estudiantes estaban muy callados —Pero si crees que está por debajo de tus conocimientos, puedes marcharte – añadió Harry. Smith no se movió. Los demás tampoco —Vale – continuó Harry. Había tantos ojos fijos en él que se le estaba secando la boca —Podríamos dividirnos en parejas y practicar.

A Harry le resultaba muy extraño dar instrucciones, pero más extraño aún le resultaba ver que los demás las seguían. Todos se pusieron en pie a la vez y se colocaron de dos en dos. Astoria se vio tentada a ir con Luna, pero vio de reojo como Neville se quedaba sin pareja.

—Tú practicarás conmigo – le dijo Harry al otro Gryffindor, pero la Slytherin se acercó con media sonrisa.

—Si no les importa... ¿Puedo? - los chicos la miraron un poco desconfiados, pero Neville terminó aceptado y Harry no le dió mucho interés.

—Muy bien, contaré hasta tres: uno, dos, tres...

De pronto, la sala se llenó de gritos de ¡Expelliarmus! Las varitas volaban en todas direcciones; los hechizos mal ejecutados iban a parar contra los libros de las estanterías y los hacían saltar por los aires. Harry observaba a las parejas, no sabía quien era peor con respecto a Naville y Astoria, mientras que el chico no daba una, Astoria parecía tener muy poca concentración, pues el golpe del hechizo le daba directamente a su amigo que solo hacía una mueca al recibir el impacto. Suspiró resignado y comenzó a mirar su alrededor y comprobó que había hecho bien al proponer que practicaran los hechizos elementales en primer lugar, pues sus compañeros estaban haciendo unos desastres tremendos.

Así pasaron el resto de la noche, Astoria aun cuando ya no tenía la gargantilla que interfería con su magia, no parecía tener mucho control sobre los hechizos que hacía, de hecho su pareja la había desarmado dos veces de manera torpe, pero la había desarmado, por el contrarió ella estaba temerosa de terminar matando a Neville pues sus hechizos golpeaban a todo menos a la varita del chico.

—No lo haces tan mal – le consoló con una sonrisa de lado —Si yo he podido tu también.

—Lo dudo – bufó guardándose la varita con resignación. Ahí estaba experimentado una consecuencia de su dichosa varita. Como odiaba a Bellatrix, si no fuera por su maldita varita de Banshee y el dichoso collar, quizás y solo quizás no sería un desastre con un hechizo tan básico.

Poco a poco comenzaron a salir, se ahorro la incomoda despedida de todos y como había llegado se desapareció en el anonimato. Ya pasaban de las nueve y diez y si no tenía cuidado Filch la agarraría antes de llegar a las mazmorras, lo que no se compararía para nada si al llegar se topaba con Draco. Ya lo podía escuchar con su mal genio, reprochandole su comportamiento. "¿Por qué Malfoy?" La pregunta regresó a su mente y siguió sin encontrarle respuesta satisfactoria. Simplemente quería a Draco, aunque no tuviera un argumento para explicarlo.

¿El amor de Draco o sus creencias? Sus creencias tenían fundamentos ¿Cierto? Su amor por el contrario parecía no tener pies ni cabeza y sin embargo estaba ahí en su pecho, al cerrar los ojos, al abrazar al rubio, a su príncipe de... "Tiene cara de estar oliendo algo muy feo" La voz de Hermione resonó en su cabeza. Draco era espantosamente arrogante, burlón, engreído y mil cosas más, pero ella lo veía bien, de hecho más que bien, aun con todas sus malas cosas. Lo único que no soportaba era cuando esas malas cosas se ponían contra ella.

—Tardaste – escuchó apenas cruzó el muro de piedra —¿Se puede saber que hacías? - y he ahí un ejemplo de ello: los celos del rubio y su temperamento.

—Nos quedamos viendo las estrellas y platicando – se excusó, acercándose con paso firme —¿Sabes cual me gustó mucho? - preguntó casualmente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto. Draco no respondió, seguía mirándola con frialdad —Me gustó mucho la estrella Hyperion, tenía lindos colores verdes – se respondió a si misma ya que él no hablaba.

—No quiero que vuelvas a salir – le dijo secamente —Punto – concluyó con indiferencia para irse y dejar a la castaña sola en la sala común. La pequeña sintió que se le humedecían los ojos, pero tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas para evitar llorar y de mala gana subió las escaleras para ir a dormir, pensando de pasada que no había besado a su novio para darle las buenas noches. Eso era lo más odioso de Draco, su arrogancia que no discriminaba a nadie, ni ella se libraba de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿Que tal? ¿No está algo exajerado? No quería poner a Astoria muy aca, aunque no sé si se está algo pasado de drama, ya sé que faltan algunas explicaciones y las tengo, no se preocupen que las daré, como lo que le dijo Draco a Cole para que lo golpeara y todas las demás dudas :3<strong>

**Un beso hermosas y gracias por leerme y dejarme comentarios ^^**

**¡Cualquier cosa saben que acepto de todo y todo se toma en cuenta! Nos leemos pronto ahora que tengo fin de semana largo.**

**Ylenia Black:**

Descuida linda, entiendo que así pase, de hecho me ha pasado que no me avisa de fics que me gustan D:

Pero me alegra que ya notaras las actualizaciones, nos seguimos leyendo :3

**Ilusion's:**

Jajaja me alegra mucho que te gustara ^^!

De hecho Draco lo vale :3!

Pero igual siento que sería mucho que dejara todo por él y las cosas se tornaran color de rosa de la noche a la mañana xP

Awww que padre! Me alegra por ti, espero que ta fuera genial en tu cumple :D

Y claro que nos seguimos leyendo! Besos guapa!

**aTeNeA Halywell: **

Jajaja que bueno que ya te pusiera al corriente! Me alegra recibir tus comentarios linda :3

Gracias! ^^! De hecho, me falta poner las consecuencias con los demás implicados (el tapete, Cole, Ivan y esos...), pero por este capi quería limitarme al ED.

Y sobre el collar, no sé, si lo usa no podría hacer ningún hechizo, por otro lado quiero que se convenza de que ella no es como Bella, para que no le caiga muy mal la noticia da la próxima fuga de Azkaban xD

Pero bueno ya veré, ya sabes que todo detallitos los tomo en cuenta :3

^^! Gracias linda! jajaja me encanta escuchar eso! Un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Laumen88:**  
>Sii! Novios! Ya hacía falta juntarlos de una buena vez.<p>

Lo sé, les debo esa explicación pero ya la programé para el siguiente capi, no quería alargar mucho este.

^^! Espero que te gustara este capi y ya en el siguiente aclaro todas tus dudas! Nos leemos guapa, un besote :3

**Slytherinfangirl:**

Wiii me gusta escuchar eso! Cierto! ya hacía falta, como que eran muchas peleas y 0 romance jejeje xP

aww una lastima, pero espero que los sigas :3

Un beso linda! Y sobre la lista ^^ sería estupendo!

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**

"¡QUE ALGUIEN LE META UNA PAPA EN LA BOCA A ESE SMITH!" jajajajajajaja como no usé eso! la verdad me dio risa xDDD

No te preocupes linda, entiendo, yo también he andado corta de tiempo xP

Lo sé Luna tiene lo suyo! por eso me cae bien :3

En parte, pero como que Ron no captó los celos jejeje xP

Siii! Novios xD

A mi me gustaba más con Zabini, pero ya le agarré gusto a Theo para Daphne, solo necesito que supere a Draco para que las cosas funcionen correctamente y todo en su lugar (?) xD

Awwww me contagias con la emoción! :3

Me inclino por Draco, pero como ves le di la exagerada suerte de tener los dos por ahora, aunque las cosas iran empeorando, pero mientras quiero que aprenda algo para defenderse un poco xP

Espero que te gusta hermosa! ^^

Y gracias! Nos seguimos leyendo! Besos

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>Sii! Por fin novios :3<p>

Bueno creo que quedo claro, aunque no estoy segura si muy exajerado, pero espero que te gustara! ^^

Gracias por leerme hermosa y por siempre comentarme, por tu apoyo y los halagos :3

Nos seguimos leyendo! ^^ Besos!

**PD. Para los que estén interesados he dibujado algunas imágenes de Draco x Astoria y estan en mi cuenta de Deviantart (busquen en mi perfil) por si las quieren ver, una en especial la usaré de referencia en algún momento, pero no les diré todavía jeje bueno besos guapas y guapos nos leemos :3**


	33. Tercer año: Aclaremos las cosas

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**WOW! 166 RR's! No saben lo feliz que me hacen! **

**Jamás pensé llegar a tener tantos Reviews! Aunque tampoco pensé en llegar a escribir un fic tan largo 33 Capítulos y aun falta y da para largo... Bueno ****hermosas, no las entretengo más, este capitulo es básicamente para aclarar cosas entre los personajes que creo que había dejado al aire. Si tengo alguna inconsistencia o algo que no les cuadren ya saben que les agradezco mucho si me lo dejan saber. Ahora si, a leer. **

**RR's al final.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****32.**Tercer año: ******Aclaremos las cosas.****

Las cosas se habían tornado un poco tensas después de aquella noche. Draco estaba cada vez más irritante y posesivo, y Astoria simplemente no era de las chicas que bajara sumisamente la cabeza, pero tampoco tenía corazón para pasar mucho tiempo molesta con su novio. Así pasaban medio día discutiendo y medio día juntos como una pareja normal. Las discusiones fuertes era cuando ella se desaparecía con cualquier excusa para estar en las reuniones del ED.

En la segunda reunión del ED había más miembros que no habían estado en la primera reunión. Luna en especial había llevado a un par de gemelos de Ravenclaw: Arise y Cesir Lympha, Arise era una chica y Cesir un chico, ambos iban en quinto año, de cabello negro y reluciente, con peculiares ojos amarillos. Mientras ella poseía una larga cabellera lisa y reluciente, que le recordaba vagamente a Pansy, él tenía un estilo muy parecido al de Snape, quizás un poco más largo y no con el aspecto grasoso. No les habló mucho, pero la singular apariencia de ambos le había llamado mucho la atención. Además cuando le había tocado practicar con Arise, ella no se había mostrado antipática como la gran mayoría que la tenía en la lista negra. Por otro lado y hablando del entrenamiento y las practicas, había mejorado un poco, pero nada para sentirse realmente orgullosa, de hecho le daba hasta vergüenza que Neville fuera por lo menos tres veces mejor que ella a la hora de hechizar. Smith no dejaba de hacer comentarios mordaces y solo entonces realizaba un hechizo sin palabras que terminaba aturdiendo al insoportable capitán de Hufflepuff.

Regresando a su vida personal, la situación con su hermana se podría definir en una sola palabra: Nula. No le hablaba, no la miraba, parecía que ya no existiera para ella. Pansy le era indiferente y eso daba miedo, no se tragaba el cuento de que a la pelinegra no le importaba lo que pasaba. Estaba segura de que en cualquier momento mostraría sus colmillos y le daría mordidas directas a la yugular. El mundo se le estaba cayendo encima y cada segundo soportaba menos.

—¡Basta, Draco! - vociferó poniéndose de pie y arrojándole un montón de pergaminos.

—¡Astoria, por favor! - se quejó con fastidio. ¿Era tan difícil que su novia entrara en razón? Lo único que él quería era que Astoria actuara como una Slytherin normal, como su novia y ya. ¿Qué tan complicado era?

—¿Quieres a alguien como Pansy? ¡Perfecto! ¡Ve con Pansy! - reprochó poniéndose roja de furia y sintiendo como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba fastidiada del trato posesivo, si bien al principio resultaba lindo saber que Draco estaba celoso y que se interesaba por ella, ahora simplemente sentía que lo único que buscaba Malfoy era volverla una copia de Parkinson: "No vuelvas a salir" "No les hables a ellos" "No digas eso" "No uses eso"... Lo podía querer mucho, pero no lo iba a soportar. ¡Ni una más!

—¡No quiero a Pansy! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Simplemente quiero que entiendas! - el rubio intentó detenerla, pero solo consiguió que la pequeña sacara su varita y si bien no lo ataco, lo hizo retroceder por la sorpresa. Draco se quedó helado, al igual que todos los presentes que estaban en la sala común. Pasaron unos segundos en los que el tiempo parecía haberse congelado.

—Tú no quieres a nadie, solo te quieres a ti – masculló ahogadamente por el llanto que ya se había apoderado de ella —¿Quieres un tapete que haga todo lo que se te venga en gana? ¡Felicidades! - gritó apuntando con el dedo a la puerta donde entraban justamente Pansy, Daphne y otras tres chicas de Slytherin —¡Ahí tienes a tu adorada Parkinson! ¡Ahora déjame! - masculló, empujando a su prometido para pasar corriendo fuera de la sala común.

—¿Que fue eso? ¿Tu princesita ya se aburrió? - la voz burlona de Pansy taladró los oídos de Malfoy. Sin embargo el príncipe de las serpientes no contestó, se limitó a encarar a la susodicha con sus fríos y vacíos ojos grises. Se sentía aturdido y una opresión en el pecho lo estaba ahogando.

—¿Sabes por qué le digo princesa a Astoria y a ti jamás te dije así? - preguntó con un tono frio y acusador. La boba sonrisa de Pansy se borró y la expresión de su tosca cara se transformó en una tensa y de desagrado. Draco sonrió con arrogancia —Ella demuestra ser una digna princesa. Tú, "querida", simplemente tienes la lengua venenosa, pero no tienes las agallas – escupió con tono divertido. Intentando actuar como siempre lo hacía, aun cuando la presión en su pecho le ahogara de dolor.

—Demasiado Gryffindor para mí – se defendió con cara asco, ocultando el daño que le habían hecho esas palabras.

—Tú no tienes nada, ni de Slytherin – argumentó mordazmente —Ni para darte a respetar – bufó, consiguiendo una risa de más de uno de los presentes.

—¡Basta, Malfoy! - la Greengrass mayor intervino como siempre, en defensa de su amiga.

—Y tú, Greengrass, simplemente eres un remedo mal hecho de Pansy ¿Cómo se te ocurrió en algún momento que me fijaría en ti? – continuó sacando el veneno para amortiguar el dolor que seguía presente. ¿Era tan difícil ir a buscar a Astoria? Si, era demasiado para él tragarse su orgullo e ir a pedirle perdón.

—¡Eres un maldito bastardo! - le gritó chillonamente Daphne. Tenía admitir que aun y con todo, quería al príncipe de las serpientes y esas palabras le dolieron.

—Di lo que quieras, no vales la pena, tu hermana si – bufó sin ninguna educación y con agiles movimientos salió del lugar, dejando a más de uno expectante de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pansy se giró furiosa para cachetear a Daphne.

—¡Todo es culpa de ella! ¡Desde el día que se la presentaste! ¡Es tu culpa que él se figara en ella! - escupió con odio y resentimiento. Le dolía, le dolía mucho que la cambiaran por una mocosa sin gracia ni chiste. ¿Qué le podía ver Draco a Astoria? Un corriente cabello castaño, una escuálida figura y una aniñada nariz de botón. Inmadura e incapaz de darle lo que él como hombre le gustaba. Era una mocosa, tonta y malgeniada. Ella por el contario era casi toda una mujer, de ojos negros y destellante cabellera negra reluciente, sus curvas acentuadas y sabía perfectamente como complacer a Draco en todos los aspectos.

—No estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy – empezó a decir con rabia contenida por el golpe —¡Pero eres una maldita venenosa! - vociferó apretando los puños con fuerza—¡Por eso te dejó Malfoy! ¡Por odiosa! Y sobre todo por vulgar, mira que reaccionar como una muggle – masculló refiriéndose al golpe que había recibido.

—Tú también has reaccionado así, no eres poco menos que yo – se defendió llena de ira.

—Entonces Draco tiene razón, la única que se comporta digna es Astoria – le gritó y restregó en la cara algo que a ella misma le dolía. Pansy se dispuso a sacar su varita para mostrarle a la Greengrass lo que era dignidad, pero Millicent la detuvo junto con otra chica. La mayor de las Greengrass hizo caso omiso a eso y subió hecha furia a los dormitorios. Odiaba a Malfoy, estaba molesta con Astoria y acaba de caer en cuenta que lo peor que pudo hacer en su vida había sido volverse amiga de Pansy solo porque le gustaba el rubio. Lo peor del caso es que por su propia culpa ya no tenía la amistad de Zabini y que decir de Nott y Tracey. Ahora era ella la que había quedado sola y teniendo de enemigos a las serpientes más influyentes, mientras su hermana se situaba como la princesa verde-plata. ¿Cuándo había dado ese giro de 180°?

O-O-O

Caminaba por los pasillos sin rumbo alguno, pasando como un fantasma, sin que nadie la notara. Dando largas y firmes zancadas a toda prisa, evitando mirar a cualquier con el que se cruzaba. Así llegó hasta el baño del segundo piso.

—Hola, Astoria – saludó Myrtel, apareciendo frente a ella y asustándola al grado que tuvo que reprimir un grito —¿Qué pasa? - reprochó ante su reacción.

—Lo siento, venía pensando – se justificó, dirigiéndose hasta los lavabos para abrir el grifo y mojarse las manos solo por gusto —¿Myrtel? - le llamó.

—¿Si, que se te ofrece? - recitó sin mucho convencimiento con su fantasmal voz, dando unos cuantos giros en el aire, sin poner mucha atención.

—¿Alguna vez te enamoraste? - la pregunta brotó de sus labios sin querer, dejando helada a la fantasma que se había puesto frente a ella con una cara que hubiese llegado a espantar a Hagrid en un parpadear.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! - chilló antes de desaparecer dentro de un retrete, dejando a Astoria sola y confundida. Aunque era evidente que aquello significaba que sí y que todo había terminado mal.

Suspiró por enésima vez, cerrando el grifo del agua y mirándose en el espejo. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al recordar cómo había visto a Bellatrix reflejada en ese mismo espejo. Ella no era Bella, eso ya le había quedado claro, pero aun así seguía ese miedo allí ¿Y si terminaba como ella? Bella no había sido mala, solamente había tomado malas decisiones. Bella se había dejado ir por sus creencias y se había olvidado del amor, había terminado mal por ello. Ella quería mantener su amor pero no se iba a dejar cambiar para el gusto de Draco, su forma de creer y ser era lo que la hacían ser ella, si él no la podía aceptar así...

—Sería mejor terminar con todo ¿No? - se preguntó a si misma viéndose en el espejo.

Guardó silencio esperando alguna respuesta, pero ni en su mente era capaz de responderse. No quería dejar a Draco, tenía que admitir que lo quería mucho, pero no iba a dejar que la usara de tapete tampoco. Solo quería las cosas fáciles ¿Era mucho pedir? Su vida siempre había sido fácil, una niña mimada de buena familia, con sueños y aspiraciones un tanto vánales y sin preocupaciones. Todo se descompuso el día que los Malfoy/Black se inmiscuyeron en su vida y aun así les quería, les tenía un grado de aprecio, que seguía sin estar del todo segura de donde venía.

Debía odiar a Draco por arruinarle su perfecto castillo de cristal, y sin embargó estaba ahí derramando sal por el temor a perderlo. Quería odiar a los Malfoy y a sus padres por comprometerla con un verdadero patán, pero aun así se angustiaba por ello. Quizás y solo quizás nada de aquello le molestaba, no los odiaba ni les quería odiar, solo quería llevar la contraria como uno de sus muchos berrinches. Lo único que no era berrinche o rebeldía, era que ella de verdad creía que estar del lado de señor tenebroso estaba mal. ¿Su mayor argumento para creer eso? No por nada era Slytherin, pero una cualidad de ser una serpiente de Salazar no era ser malvada, era tener una aguda astucia e instinto de supervivencia, y apoyar al señor tenebroso era suicidio. El mago tenebroso destruía todo a diestra y siniestra sin importar las lealtades. Ella no quería estar envuelta en eso y tampoco quería que su familia y amigos estuvieran allí.

Golpeó el lavabo con fuerza, haciéndose daño en las manos sin querer. Poco le importó y siguió ahí, frente al espejo y mirándose con reproche. Sentía que ella sola se complicaba la vida y al mismo tiempo una parte de ella quería culpar a todos por lo que le pasaba.

—Quizás si eres una mocosa inmadura como te lo ha dicho Pansy – se recriminó —¿Dónde está la niña madura que elogió Harry el año pasado? - cuestiono y sonrió de lado al recordarlo. El año pasado había sido gran parte ella misma, rodeada de mariposas como ella, por el contrario ahora estaba rodeada de víboras y solo le quedaba adaptarse o dejar que se la comieran viva. Ya no era como en primer año, ya no podía ser así. Era una Slytherin, una sangre pura, una Greengrass y demostraría que todo aquello no era en vano.

Se lavó el rostro y mojó su cabello para agarrarlo en una improvisada coleta alta. Decidida a enfrentar a Malfoy y a su hermana salió del baño con pasos largos y la cabeza muy en alto, sin poder evitar que la adrenalina llenara su cuerpo y sus manos comenzaran a temblar. Estaba demasiado perdida en sus ideas de que le diría a cada uno que no se percató de cuando alguien la tomó del brazo y la giró con facilidad.

—¿Astoria, estás bien? - preguntó preocupado, viendo como estaba sudando y roja, además de temblar y estar desalineada.

—¿Cole? - respondió con otra pregunta, tomándose unos segundos para reconocer del todo al chico frente a ella.

—Creo que eso es un ¿No? - se aventuró a decir con media sonrisa, robándole otra a la castaña.

—Lo siento, estaba algo distraída – se justificó —Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? - insistió Graeyback, clavando sus obres azules en las verdes que en esos momentos lucían algo apagadas y rojizas por el llanto.

—Claro – aseguró, apoyándose gestualmente con un movimiento de cabeza. El castaño sonrió lo que pudo mejor y la soltó, para luego hacer lo mismo que había hecho desde que se había enterado que Astoria era novia de Draco: hacer una seña con la mano a forma de saludo/despedida y alejarse de la niña sin más. Sin embargo esta vez Astoria no le dejo irse tan fácil y rápido. Si quería empezar a tener algo de calma en su vida, debía de empezar por aclarar cosas con sus conocidos, pues estar en el limbo era justamente una de las razones que le hacía la existencia más y más miserable. —¡Cole!

—¿Si? - el Slytherin de cuarto año se volteó a verla, haciendo una mueca de esas que pretendían ser una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Podemos hablar? - dio unos cuantos pasos para eliminar la distancia entre ella y el que hasta hace no mucho había sido un gran amigo. ¿Aún lo sería? Posiblemente no, según veía cada buen amigo que llegaba a tener se esfumaba por arte de magia y valga la ironía de aquello.

—Si – respondió con un tono de falsa amabilidad. La verdad prefería evitar hablar con Astoria pues sabía de ante mano cual era el tema a tratar.

—¿Me odias? ¿Por qué me evitas últimamente? - dejo salir sin más, directa y venenosa mordida como buena serpiente.

—No te odio – contestó con fastidio al tener que dar una explicación — No te evito, solo guardo distancia para que estés a gusto con tu novio – resopló como si fuera un caballo, desearía estar en cualquier lugar menos ahí hablando con Astoria. Le gustaba la chica, claro que sí, le daba en su orgullo que anduviera con Malfoy, por supuesto y esas eran las dos grandes razones por las que no quería estar ahí, por lo que evitaba a Astoria.

—Y esa es otra – argumentó sin darle importancia a la respuesta anterior —Nunca me has dicho que te dijo Draco para que lo golpearas.

—¿Ahora es Draco? Juraría que era Malfoy - se burló para desviar un poco el tema.

—¡Cole! - le regañó, sin conseguir una gran reacción. Al parecer el ser novia de Draco traía como consecuencia la indiferencia de todo mundo. Si eso pasaba ahora que solo era la novia, prefería no imaginar cómo sería cuando fuera la señora Malfoy, le tocaría hablar con la pared.

—¿Quieres saber que me dijo? - preguntó bruscamente, poniéndose rojo al recordarlo y sintiendo de nuevo la ira correr por sus venas.

—¡Sí! ¡Si no, no te estaría preguntado! - contestó de mala gana, visiblemente desesperada.

—Dijo textualmente: "Astoria va a ser mi esposa, olvídate de ella Greyback" ¿Contenta? - escupió cada palabra con asco y resentimiento. Debía reconocer muy para sus adentros que la razón del golpe no solo habían sido celos, si no el pensar que Malfoy pretendía jugar con Astoria como si fuera la copa de Quidditch.

—¿Disculpa? - la castaña parpadeó un par de veces, intentando asimilar aquello. ¿Cole había golpeado a Draco por celos? ¿Celos justificados y basados en ni más ni menos que la verdad? ¿Y el engreído de Draco se había atrevido a pregonar su compromiso con ella antes de ser novios?

—Astoria, por favor – suplicó intentando calmarse, no quería tratarla mal, pero tampoco era un santo y por más caballero que intentaba ser con ella, todo tenía su límite —Creo que te ha quedado muy claro porque te evito y porque le pegué a Malfoy. Creo que también sabes de ante mano lo que siento por ti y que por amor propio no voy a rogarte ¿Quieres caer en el jueguito de Malfoy? Adelante, pensé que eras más inteligente – la menor de las Greengrass rodó los ojos ante aquellas palabras. Al parecer ningún Slytherin tenía más sentido común que orgullo, el mundo se podía caer abajo, pero el orgullo de un Slytherin siempre estaría en alto.

—No te pido que me ruegues, solo me hubiera gustado conservar tu amistad – respondió secamente —Pero si no quieres, adelante.

—Gracias, porque eso haré – respondió con un deje de crueldad, le dolía, sí, pero no se pondría a rogar —De todas las chicas que pude llegar a imaginar, jamás estuviste en esa lista negra de las huecas y tontas fanáticas de Malfoy. Veo que al final de cuentas no eras tan diferente como pensé.

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora yo soy la bruja mala del cuento! - gritó molesta ante el comentario —Si no sabes cómo fueron las cosas, mejor no digas nada, Greyback – argumentó, enfatizando el apellido de Cole, haciendo que el chico se pusiera pálido por unos segundos y luego la mirara fulminante.

—Lo que digas, muñeca – puntualizó, enfatizando "muñeca" con sarcasmo, para retirarse sin decir media palabra más.

Cerró sus ojos verdes con fuerza y tomó aire a grandes bocanadas. Eso era justamente lo que le faltaba en esa tarde: pelear con Cole. Hubiese sido mejor seguir con la fría cordialidad a distancia, pues ahora dudaba que si quiera la fuera a mirar de manera amable. Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió de nuevo el camino a las mazmorras, entre más rápido terminara de gritar verdades y hacer explotar las cosas peor que como lo hacía Seamus, más rápido podría irse a tumbar a su cama y dormir para al día siguiente preguntarse si aquel ataque de impulsivos actos habían sido correctos o no.

Cuando llegó a la sala común no encontró a nadie conocido, aunque si recibió miradas extrañas de alumnos que la habían visto en la mañana discutir con Malfoy. Se sentó en un sofá, algo incomoda, pero permaneció ahí sentada por unos largos y torturantes minutos, esperando que Daphne o Draco aparecieran, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera Pansy parecía tener intenciones de aparecer en la sala común. Pasaron varios alumnos, incluso pasó Theo maldiciendo a la profesora Trelawney por una asignatura de anotar todos sus sueños.

Al cabo de un rato se retiró a dormir, ya más tranquila y sin tantas emociones recorriéndola, se sintió mal por la discusión Cole, también por la discusión con Draco. Pero aun con eso no pensó en disculparse, Malfoy había tenido la culpa al final de cuentas y aunque Cole no tuviese del todo la culpa por la discusión, le reprochaba su exagerada reacción ante las circunstancias. Se cambió de ropa y con la misma se metió a la cama, aprovechando el silencio de que su dormitorio estuviese vacío, seguramente los "desaparecidos" estarían cenando en el gran comedor.

O-O-O

Despertó de mal genio, recordando lo que había pasado ayer y su extensa platica con Zabini. "Si la quieres, hombre, trágate ese orgullo de los mil demonios y déjala ser" Esas habían sido textualmente las palabras de su amigo. Admitía que se había excedido un poco con su conducta manipuladora, pero no lo podían culpar por querer que su futura esposa empezara a actuar como una Malfoy ¿O sí? "Hermano, si sigues pensando en ella como tu prometida, perdona que lo diga así, pero estas jodido. Tiene trece años y quiere disfrutar como una adolecentes normal, las llevas claras si quieres que se comporte como tu madre" Nuevamente palabras de Blaise, que para su desgracia estaban llenas de razón.

Había presionado exageradamente a Astoria con sus cosas. Nadie le haría cambiar de opinión sobre que él estaba en lo correcto, pero Blaise había al menos conseguido hacer que reflexionara sobre la forma en la que estaba exponiendo sus puntos de vista. "¿No quieres que se junte con sus amigos de Gryffindor? Vale, pues pasa tiempo con ella en lugar de andar por los pasillos con Crabbe y Goyle amenazando a todo mundo" Si bien Blaise no había tenido mucho tacto a la hora de hablar, le agradecía hasta cierto que dijera las cosas directamente. Ya luego le daría algo para navidad por la ayuda, pero ahora necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Astoria.

Se apresuró a tomar un baño y arreglarse, tomándose la mitad de tiempo que siempre tardaba. Tomó sus cosas y salió de los dormitorios, apenas escuchando algo sobre los calzoncillos de Nott.

Bajó a la sala común y asegurándose que aun nadie bajaba, sacó su varita y convocó un par de veces unas rosas color azul pastel, algunas salieron más oscuras y las desapareció, pero después de unos dos minutos tenía las suficientes para formar un ramo. Con otro encanto las envolvió con un brillante papel plateado y un moño verde. Observó el ramo que había formado, sonriendo con orgullo al recordar lo bueno que era haciendo convocaciones, como en segundo año cuando había convocado una serpiente para San Potter.

Bien, ahora venía la parte difícil: Hablar con Astoria, darle el ramo, esperar que lo perdonara y no volver a cometer el mismo error. Sonaba fácil, pero no lo era, no para él. Todo esa era: Tragarse su orgullo, demostrar sentimientos, depender de la decisión de otra persona y ser tolerante. Eso no sonaba a Malfoy, sin embargo valía la pena hacer un esfuerzo aunque fuera mínimo para no perder a su prometida.

Escuchó un maullido a sus pies, volteándose a ver a un singular felino que reconoció como "Serv", la mascota de Astoria. Parecía un peluche de felpa con pelaje dorado y ojos amarillos. El gato se paseó por entre las piernas del rubio, que se irritó un poco e intentó contener las ganas de patear al animal. No tenía nada en contra del animal, pero no era mucho de su agrado tener a un felino paseándose por sus pies y llenándole de pelo.

—¡Arg! ¡Apártate! - masculló sin subir mucho el tono, moviendo un poco los pies para apartarlo.

—¡Serv! ¡Ven acá! - una aniñada voz resonó en la sala común, dándole un vuelco al corazón de Draco, quien permaneció firme en el lugar donde se encontraba, con el ramo de rosas azules en las manos. El maldito gato se alejó de él y fue a donde su dueña le esperaba agachada, aun lado de las escaleras.

La menor había notado a Draco, pero no quería hablarle, no tenía palabras ni cara para justificarse de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se levantó con Serv en los brazos y manteniendo la vista perdida, para no enfocar a Draco, se dispuso a subir de nuevo a los dormitorios. Sin embargo escuchó una tos fingida, pero siguió avanzando y de nuevo el carraspeo más enfatizado y menos disimulado. Tomó aire para llenarse los pulmones y después lo dejo salir suavemente por la boca.

—Ve con Paige – le ordenó al felino, dejándolo en las escaleras, para luego voltearse y encarar a Draco. Se topó con una imagen que le robó parcialmente el aliento, el cabello rubio algo despeinado, su ropa impecable, el sello Malfoy en su dedo anular y sonrisa de portada de "Corazón de Bruja" y sosteniendo un ramo de rosas azul pastel. No pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa, que intentó esconder.

—¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó con voz baja y algo entre-cortada, le estaba costando que fluyeran las palabras.

—Tenemos que hablar – aseguró ella, manteniendo la vista alta, pero más allá de Draco, en algún punto en la pared. Caminando con pasos cortos y diestros hasta posarse frente a su novio.

—Para ti – atinó a decir, entregándole el ramo de rosas azules, sin enfocar sus ojos.

—¿Para mí? -parpadeó, clavando sus ojos en el ramo de rosas —¿Azules? - cuestionó recibiendo el ramo que sobre-pasaba una docena.

—Te gusta el color ¿No? - se apresuró a decir, temiendo que no le gustaran.

—Claro, me gusta el azul, pero ¿No recuerdas las clases de Herbolaria de segundo año? - preguntó divertida, viendo como el rubio hacía una mueca de intentar recordar, pero sin conseguir nada —El significado de las rosas. Las rosas azules significan lo inalcanzable – le explicó de forma jovial.

—Entonces – recitó él, sacando su varita para pasarla sobre las rosas, que se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

—Eso significa pasión – acusó con una risita y las mejillas un poco rojas.

—Mhm – bufó rodando los ojos y volviendo a repetir el acto, haciendo que las rosas se tornaran blancas —Anda, ponle peros al blanco.

—¿Amor puro y eterno? - preguntó, buscando los ojos grises y topándose con ellos, le miraban con seriedad.

—Podría ser... – aseguró, inclinándose para acortar la distancia entre ellos y besar a la castaña. Astoria, tomo el ramo de rosas con una mano y lo puso de lado para poderse acercar mejor a Malfoy y profundizar el beso. Duro apenas unos instantes antes de que se separaran. Malfoy rogaba porque no tuviera que decir nada más, que ese acto bastara para que Astoria olvidara el día anterior y siguieran con su noviazgo.

—¿Y entonces? - susurró la menor contra los labios de Draco, entre abriendo los ojos para mirarle.

—No me hagas decirlo – pidió, estrechando más a la niña contra él. Abrió los ojos y se topó con los ojos esmeralda que le miraban detenidamente. ¿Astoria no lo quería perdonar? ¿Quería que le pidiera perdón? No quería decirlo, pero si eso le servía para recuperar a su novia...

—No lo vuelvas a hacer – le interrumpió los pensamientos. Estaba casi segura que Draco no admitiría sus errores con tanta facilidad, entre mayor fuera el error, mayor era la improbabilidad de que lo admitiera —Lamento lo que dije de Parkinson. Fue lindo escuchar que me quieres a mí – susurró, sonriendo de lado.

—Y todos lo escucharon – alardeó —Ahora saben que te quiero y que eres mía – dijo, enfatizando el "mía" con un apretón a su cuerpo.

—Menudo espectáculo – rió débilmente, sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

—Ni lo menciones. Pero nadie se atreverá a decir nada – aseguró de forma altanera, como si estuviera seguro de que nadie se metería con él por ser un Malfoy.

—Fanfarrón – masculló con cierto juguetón, repartiendo suaves besos por su puntiaguda barbilla. Aquella era la nueva tregua, la forma silenciosa de decir que lo perdonaba y daba paso a una nueva oportunidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo les duraría la paz antes de que las peleas comenzaran de nuevo? ¿Quién recaería primero: El orgulloso de Draco o la rebelde de Astoria?

—Vamos que se hace tarde – dijo finalmente Malfoy. Su novia sonrió y se apartó, mostrándole las flores y haciéndole una mueca que le indicaba que subiría a dejarlas en el dormitorio. Él asistió con la cabeza y se sentó en su ya acostumbrado sofá de cuero para esperar a que Astoria subiera a dejar las flores y regresara con sus cosas para partir a la primera clase.

O-O-O

Ese día en particular relucía todo ante los ojos de Astoria. Después de la reconciliación de esa mañana, todo parecía haber tomado colores mágicos y brillosos. Desayunaron juntos en el gran comedor, como acostumbraban, luego caminaron juntos hasta que a mitad del camino se toparon con sus amigos. Draco con Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle a la clase de Historia de la magia y Astoria con Paige a Pociones.

—¿Juntos? - sonrió la serpiente pelirroja —Me alegra por ti, pero creo que te olvidas de ciertas cosas... - insinuó cuando a su lado pasaba Pansy con un porte de mujer fatal: Su larga cabellera negra sujeta en un coleta alta, sus ojos enmarcados en color negro, haciendo resaltar más las obres ónix y la túnica acomodada como si fuera una capa. No las miró, pero ambas pudieron percatarse de una sonrisa en el rostro de la chica con cara de perro.

—No me amargues la mañana – bufó de mala gana.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no venga con tu hermana – dijo al aire, ignorando el comentario de su amiga. Astoria reparó un poco en las palabras y observó a los alrededores, comprobando efectivamente que su hermana no estaba ahí. ¿Pansy sin Daphne? Aquello era alucinante, era tanto como imaginar a su novio sin sus dos amigotes que parecían gorilas.

—¿Crees que discutieron o que está con alguien más? - sugirió, antes de sacar conclusiones.

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella – sugirió Rowle antes de que las dos cruzaran las puertas del alúa de pociones.

Se sentaron donde siempre, a un lado de Leo que miraba algo escéptico a sus dos compañeras. Si bien no le había dejado de hablar a Astoria y en ningún momento había sido grosero con ninguna de las dos, guardaba cierta distancia y se limitaba a ser un compañero aceptable. Así pasó pociones y las siguientes asignaturas también fluyeron como agua. La menor de las Greengrass pasaba pensando en Draco y en las ganas que tenía de mejorar con los hechizos del ED. Había pasado ya casi medio año sin la gargantilla y ningún incidente había ocurrido, a pesar de haber tenido altibajos emocionales por su relación amorosa con el rubio. Aun así, la duda de saber que había pasado con aquella joya seguía latente en un rincón de su cabeza. La práctica, el enfoque y un poco de menos de paranoia le estaban demostrando que su varita no era del todo mala, la que si era mala con los hechizos era ella, pero ya iría mejorando, si Neville había podido ¿Por qué ella no?. Además que de vez en vez recordaba que ella no tenía por qué ser Bella ¿O sí?

Se apartó de Leo y Paige después de Herbolaria. Draco había dicho que tenía práctica de Quidditch ese día y que lo fuera a buscar al campo ya pasadas de las seis. Por suerte Snape parecía ya no presionar con las clases de tutoría, aun así habían ido un par de veces a hacer los deberes en el aula sin que el profesor se opusiera. Tomó rumbo hacía las mazmorras pero en el camino se topó con Hermione quien iba acompañada de Ginny y Parvati.

—Emerald – le llamaron discretamente. La Slytherin se aproximó expectante, no pensaba que le fueran a dirigir la palabra fuera de la sala de los menesteres, de hecho en lo que iba del año apenas y le habían hablado para asuntos del ED —Toma, es para que sepas cuando tenemos reunión – le informó la leona, entregándole un galeón falso. Brevemente explicó lo que era y como los números se acomodaban, le advirtió que tuviera cuidado con Malfoy y que no lo fuera a gastar.

—Gracias – apenas unas cuantas frases más y se alejaron como si nunca se hubieran visto antes. Observó la moneda y notó que la fecha era ese mismo día en la noche, pasando las seis. Al menos era más temprano que las veces anteriores, por otro lado, seguro Draco se molestaría si no la veía acabando las prácticas.

Continuó el camino a las mazmorras para tomar un baño y cambiarse. Ya más tarde comería algo y haría los deberes, todo eso antes de tomar la decisión de si ir a la reunión del ED o ir con Draco después de su entrenamiento. Las horas pasaron lentas y cuando el reloj de la sala común marcó las 5:50PM guardó sus cosas y caminó decidida hacía el séptimo piso. Para su fortuna o desgracia, se cruzó con Parkinson.

—¿A dónde vas, Greengrass? - preguntó mordazmente, cruzándose de brazos y examinando a la niña de arriba a abajo. Astoria se molestó ante la actitud de la pelinegra, seguía sin creer que literalmente Pansy solo se quedara de brazos cruzados ante aquello. Había perdido a "su Draco" ¿Qué no lo quería mucho? ¿Por qué no hacía algo al respecto? No es que quisiera que hiciera algo, pero era una serpiente, era decidida y maliciosa. No podía bajar la guardia y tragarse el cuento, sabía que en cualquier momento recibiría una mordida por parte de Parkinson y ella tendría que esquivarla y regresarle otra.

—Voy con Draco – contestó con una amplia sonrisa, pensando que ese sería un golpe bajo para la antigua princesa de las serpientes.

—Curioso, yo también – respondió con el mismo tono y sonrisa de la castaña, quien en ese momento palideció —¿Vamos juntas?

—Antes me voy con un dementor a Azkaban – contestó recuperando un poco la compostura. La sangre comenzó a bombear con fuerza dentro de ella y sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría el corazón del pecho. Tenía rabia y algo de angustia ¿Por qué razón iba a ir Pansy con su novio? Dio media vuelta decidida y apresuró el paso, escuchando los suaves golpeteos de los zapatos de Pansy que iba tras ella.

Se olvidó por completo de la reunión con el ED. ¿Qué le importaba la defensa contra las artes oscuras? En esos momentos quería defender a su novio de las garras de esa arpía. Apresuró más el paso, casi corriendo para perder a Parkinson. Llegó roja y agitada al campo de Quidditch. Los chicos volaban todavía, Draco al parecer ya había ubicado la Snitch, porque iba en picada a mitad del capo y con la mano extendida. Pasaron unos segundos y escuchó detrás de ella una ensordecedora y asquerosa risa, no necesitó voltearse para saber de quién era.

—¿Celosa, Greengrass? - escuchó a Pansy entre risas.

—¿De ti? Jamás – aseguró, manteniendo la mirada fija en Draco quien ya había atrapado a la dichosa esfera dorada. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y aterrizo con la Snitch en la mano. El capitán le gritó algo, pero este le ignoró al ver a las dos chicas que estaban en el campo de juego. Tomo su escoba y aventó de nuevo la esfera dorada al aire, dejando que volara libremente. Se aproximó con diestros y largos pasos, haciendo ondear un poco la capa túnica del uniforme.

—¿Que pasa aquí? - les preguntó en voz sería y clara, sin arrastrar las vocales con altanería.

—Eso lo debería preguntar yo – bufó Astoria, arrugando la nariz y mirando a Draco con reproche. El chico enarcó las cejas sin entender —¿Por qué citaste a Pansy aquí? - preguntó directamente, algo irritada ante la situación.

—¿Disculpa? - el heredero Malfoy parecía entender menos cada segundo. Pero antes de que dijera algo más, una sonora carcajada se volvió a escuchar. Parkinson estaba prácticamente ahogada de la risa.

—No puedo creer que seas tan boba – alcanzo a decir mientras se cubría la boca para intentar calmar su burlona risa. Pero aún conservaba esa expresión de estarse divirtiendo. Ahora era Astoria quien también lucía desconcertada —¿Enserio pensaste que si tuviera una cita con Draco te diría? - bufó, soltando otra risa.

—Para empezar, yo tendría que estar bajo un Imperius para volver a salir contigo – escupió sarcásticamente el rubio.

—Eso es algo que discutiremos después, Draquito – enfatizo con un falso tono chillón y empalagoso —Por otro lado, fue divertido verte celosa, Greengrass.

—¡No estaba celosa! - se defendió la Slytherin de tercer año. Podía sentir como se ponía roja, pero ahora de vergüenza. Pansy la había engañado vulgarmente para divertirse con su reacción. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de creerle semejante cosa? Obviamente Draco no hubiese tenido semejante descaro, no era un santo, pero estaba segura que no sería descarado el día que la llegara a engañar, aunque tampoco le gustaba pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Lo estabas – aseguró, para luego voltear a ver al rubio que tenía una expresión molesta —No te tiene confianza – comenzó a recitar, dirigiéndose a él —¿Recuerdas que yo siempre confié en ti? - comenzó con un insoportable discurso – Esta mocosa siempre va a estar insegura, porque no es más que eso: Una mocosa de trece años, que sabe que le faltan años para comportarse como digna novia tuya y darte...

—Lo siento – le interrumpió —Pero lo único que le hace falta a Astoria para ser una Malfoy es un anillo de bodas – alardeó con veneno, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y rodeando a Astoria con un brazo —Y te sugiero, Pansy – añadió mirándola de arriba a abajo —Que dejes de hacer el ridículo. Has caído bajo al usar esas cosas muggle – gesticuló y señalo su rostro para dar a entender que era el maquillaje que la chica traía —Y todo lo demás que traes encima el día de hoy. En la clase de Adivinación no creas que Blaise y yo estábamos alagándote, no querida, nos preguntábamos como habías hecho para que Merlina Smith te prestara todas esas porquerías raras, das lastima – se burló.

Pansy tomó aire por la boca, en un gesto increíblemente indignado por lo que acaba de escuchar. Era la primera vez que podía recordar en la que Draco la ofendía de esa manera. Apretó la mandíbula y cerró los puños con fuerza, no le daría la satisfacción de verla mal. Tampoco le contestaría nada, porque se había quedado sin cosas que argumentar. Dio media vuelta con toda su dignidad y a largos pasos se alejó de la singular pareja de Slytherin.

—¿Merlina Smith? - preguntó extrañada Astoria, observando como Parkinson se perdía a distancia.

—La sangre sucia de Slytherin – contestó con asco —Ya sabes, la que se cree mucho porque su asquerosa familia muggle tiene unos cuantos pesos más que los Weasley – añadió con fastidió.

Astoria asistió con la cabeza, aun cuando desaprobaba la forma en la que su novio se había expresado. Recordaba a la chica, había sido, era y seguiría siendo la única Slytherin que despreciaban en su propia casa, peor que ella misma durante sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Porque las serpientes te perdonan si eres una loca, mimada, caprichosa niña que les hace perder la copa de la casa a la ultima hora, si al final de cuentas terminas siendo la novia de Malfoy, pero jamás aceptarían bajo ninguna circunstancia la clara a una nacida de muggle, un traidor a la sangre, pasa, un mestizo, pasa, pero no un nacido de dos muggle, sin relación alguna al mundo mágico.

—¿Termino el entrenamiento? - preguntó la menor después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Creo que si – añadió él, mirando de reojo como los demás chicos bajaban al campo —Vámonos, no tengo humor para escuchar el discurso de Montague.

—Vámonos – apoyó con una sonrisa, abrazándose al fuerte brazo de su novio quien aún traía puesto el uniforme y llevaba la Nimbos 2001 en la otra mano.

Caminaron juntos en un completo silencio, apenas y se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos. Entraron al castillo y un dolor en el estómago le recordó a Astoria que no había comido nada. Volteó a ver a Draco, traía algo de tierra en el rostro, seguro que prefería tomar un baño antes de presentarse así en el Gran Comedor.

—Te estuve esperando, Astoria – la soñadora voz de Luna resonó detrás de ellos. Draco se detuvo solo porque su novia lo hizo, pero permaneció dándole la espalda a la lunática, que con unos saltos se acercó para ponerse frente a la pareja —Supuse que estabas ocupada, pero igual vine a buscarte – animó extendiéndole la mano, como si el rubio no estuviera presente.

—Lo siento, Luna. Esta noche no, será la próxima – se negó por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba involucrada en eso. No es que no le apeteciera la idea de ir a practicar los hechizos, de hecho tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero después de lo de Pansy tenía más ganas de pasar tiempo con Draco.

—¡Oh! Entiendo - exclamó con cierto deje de tristeza en sus enormes ojos.

—¡Luna! ¿La encontraste? - otra voz se escuchó, así como los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Astoria sintió la tensión de Draco, no le estaba gustando para nada estar ahí a mitad del pasillo con lo que el denominaba: gente estúpida. Un chico de Ravenclaw se colocó a un lado de Luna, era Cesir, mirándoles expectante con sus ojos amarillos —¿No van a ir? - preguntó alzando las cejas.

—Astoria está ocupada con su novio – contestó la chica de cuarto año, sonriendo al otro integrante del ED. La Slytherin miró de reojo al príncipe de las serpientes, por la mueca de Draco era más que visible porque estaba molesto. ¿Por qué razón ese chico de Ravenclaw con ojos amarillos se había aparecido a preguntar por ellas? —Bien, nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos luego, Astoria! - se despidió la chica alegre, alejándose con pequeños saltos, mientras el chico se alejaba con pasos largos y firmes sin siquiera ponerles atención.

—Entiendo lo de la lunática – habló el rubio con fingido tono de amabilidad —¿Algo que decir sobre ese remedo del profesor Snape? - bufó girándose a ver a su novia con reproche. No quería empezar otra pelea, pero si quiera una explicación, preferentemente satisfactoria.

—Es amigo de Luna, como que le gusta – mintió indiferente la niña, intentando sonar convincente —¿No estarás celoso o sí? - preguntó para intentar salir del apuro, no quería tener que mentir más y lo mejor para eso era que el mismo Draco ignorara el tema para evitar admitir que tenía celos.

—¿Tendría razones para hacerlo? - preguntó con burla y haciendo una mueca de autosuficiencia. Astoria sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Jamás – respondió feliz de no tener que seguir con ese tema. Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo rumbo a las mazmorras cuando repentinamente Draco se paró en seco y volvió a hablar. Tenía una mueca indescifrable, pero Astoria deducía que no se había quedado satisfecho con el cierre del tema.

—¿Por qué tienes Astronomía con la lunática? - preguntó extrañado Draco —Que yo recuerde la loca esa estaba en cuarto, en el curso de la chica Weasley – recitó el príncipe de Slytherin, quien después de meditar unos instantes había caído en cuenta de aquello ¿Por qué tenía clase con Astoria que estaba en tercero?

—Reprobó el año pasado esa signatura – comentó con naturalidad, no estaba mintiendo, era la verdad y una muy conveniente si se lo preguntaban —Por dibujar unas criaturas extrañas en el examen final. Según ella en el cielo ahí algo así como...

—Ya, creo que ya me quedo claro – le interrumpió al no querer escuchar el resto de la explicación. Le creía a Astoria y también creía muy capaz de reprobar a esa loca, de hecho se seguía preguntando como es que seguía en Hogwarts —Ahora solo espero que no te contagie eso – hizo una mueca entre asco y angustia —¿No crees en eso verdad? - preguntó dudoso, no quería que Astoria respondiera algo que no fuera un: No.

—No, Draco. No creo en eso, pero me parece agradable – le advirtió con su tono de voz que no se le ocurriera hacer ningún comentario desagradable sobre Luna, pero al parecer el heredero Malfoy no tenía ninguna intención de guardarse su opinión.

—¿Agradable? ¿Qué tiene de agradable, si está completamente chiflada? - se quejó.

—¡Draco! - chilló a modo de regaño, pero él la ignoró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Solo digo la verdad, no me gusta que te juntes con ella – le sugirió intentando no sonar tan mandón u otra vez metería la nariz con su novia.

—Draco, dejemos eso ¿Si? - bufó girando los ojos con fastidio.

El buscador de Slytherin ya no dijo nada sobre el asunto y siguió caminando junto a su novia hacia las mazmorras. No perdió oportunidad de meter disimuladamente el palo de su escoba entre los pies de unos chicos que pasaron cerca de ellos, haciendo tropezar a un Hufflepuff que convenientemente insultó al rubio y desató una pequeña riña de insultos y comentarios venenosos. Astoria solo permaneció en silencio, aguantando en momentos la risa que le producían las ingeniosas contestaciones de Draco ante el aludido que ya se había puesto rojo. La discusión terminó con una amenaza por parte del Prefecto y unas palabras de consuelo de otro chico pequeño y gordo: "Te pudo ir como a Smith". Los niños de Hufflepuff se fueron molestos y renegando.

—Que malo – le regañó débilmente la chica, apretando el brazo de Draco quien solo sonrió con altanería, al más estilo de un tirano — Estaría de más insinuar si quiera que un día te castiguen porque sé que no pasara – el rubio cambio su expresión, recordando cuando en segundo año lo castigaron junto con Potter y sus dos amigos, pero prefirió no mencionarle eso a su novia. Por el contrario vagamente a la cabeza de Astoria vino la imagen de Zacharinas quien le había dicho textualmente: "Ya te veo de su brazo mientras él anda maldiciendo a alguno de nosotros y tú sin hacer nada..." Y dicho y hecho, Draco acaba de hacer de las suyas y ella no había hecho más que estar de su brazo y aguantar la risa en algunos momentos.

—Dale, vamos que ya me dio asco estar así – resopló con cansancio, sacando a su novia de sus pensamientos. Astoria asistió y comenzaron a caminar, sin embargo apenas y unos pasos más la menor de las Greengrass sacó plática relacionada al tema que daba vueltas por su cabeza.

—¿Por qué le rompiste la nariz a Zacharinas Smith? - preguntó la niña de ojos verdes, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su novio.

—Se lo merecía – aseguró algo confundido por la pregunta, pero sin intenciones de quedarse con la duda —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Me parece raro que reaccionaras así, te he visto molesto, pero no eres de golpes – contestó a sabiendas que el tono de Malfoy delataba celos y es que ¿Por qué razón preguntaba ella por Smith? No podía explicar lo del ED, así que realmente no tenía muchos argumentos a su favor.

—¿Golpes? ¿Quién dijo que lo golpee? ¿Cómo rebajarme a algo tan muggle y más aun con todos viéndome? - bufó molesto y frunciendo el entrecejo. Astoria no podía responder: "creo que él me lo dijo" porque seguro que Draco se molestaba aún más, pero además de todo tenía lógica la respuesta ¿No? Draco al igual que ella habían sido educados para no tener esos comportamientos. ¿La apariencia antes que nada, no?

—Bueno, yo pensé... - balbuceó sin saber que decir a su favor.

—Pensaste mal – le cortó molesto.

—¿Entonces, como le hiciste? - cambiar de tema siempre era una buna forma de salir de apuros.

—Un hechizo, por algo existe todo tipo de magia – aclaró él con arrogancia, extendiendo en exceso las vocales de "todo tipo", lo que le daba a entender a la menor que el príncipe de Slytherin se refería a hechizos prohibidos por ser considerados de arte oscuras. A la niña no le extrañó, de hecho le hubiese sido raro que respondiera con otra cosa. Sin embargo antes de dar por terminado el tema a su mente vino el recuerdo del incidente a principios de año, en el tren.

—¿Y cuándo golpeaste a Blaise? - claramente Draco no había sacado su varita en esa ocasión, había golpeado a puño limpio el rostro de Blaise y en el estómago, si no mal recordaba, le había hecho escupir sangre.

—Es diferente y no hablemos de eso - cortó en un tono frio e indiferente.

—Usaste tus puños – refunfuño. ¡No señor! ¡Por Merlín que ella no se quedaba con la duda! Aunque luego Draco se molestara por la insistencia. Si algo la caracterizaba era ser una curiosa de primera, además de algo insistente.

—Fue impuso ¿Bien? - se defendió de mala gana —No pensé, estaba furioso y tardaba más en sacar la varita que en tumbarle los dientes a mano limpia. Además en algo tengo que aprovechar la fuerza que me da el Quidditch – fanfarroneó, notando que Astoria lo miraba con desaprobación —Bien, lo admito, no estuvo bien, pero nadie me vio, luego me arrepentí y además de todo lo perdone – recitó con obviedad.

—¿Nunca te disculpaste? - le recriminó, tomando solo en cuenta las últimas cinco palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿En qué exacto momento Draco y Blaise habían renovado su amistad? Si bien le alegraba y había sido partidaria de la reconciliación entre los dos grandes amigos, ahora se preguntaba ¿Cuando, como y donde pasó? Que ella ni cuenta se dio.

—Astoria – el tono en el que dijo su nombre sugería que se estaba irritando con todo aquello y era mejor no seguir insistiendo en el tema o algo quedaría mal.

—Ya, solo es curiosidad. Te quiero conocer más ¿Eso es un crimen? - se quejó, haciendo un pequeño puchero, robándole una sonrisa a Draco, quien suavizo su expresión y después de tomar aire habló con un tono más suave.

—No es crimen, princesa. Pero sabes de sobra que no me gusta hablar de esas cosas - argumento a su favor. Siempre defendiéndose detrás de sus palabras. Demasiado astuto para cambiar el tema y al mismo tiempo demasiado zagas para cuidar cada aspecto de la imagen que le gustaba reflejar. ¿Nadie lo vio golpeando a Blaise con los puños? Era verdad, solo Zabini, los gorilas y ella, pero ninguno diría nada. Por otro lado lo de Smith quedaba aclarado y fuera de eso no recordaba nunca haber visto a Draco dando algún espectáculo en público. Pero al parecer la única ocasión en la que lo había hecho, había sido por ella.

—¿Sabes cuál es el mayor punto a mi favor? - habló soñadoramente con una amplia sonrisa de victoria en los labios.

—¿Cuál? - cierto tono divertido se notó en la voz de Malfoy.

—Que hago que pierdas la cabeza y hagas cosas que usualmente no harías – alardeó, jactándose del control que tenía sobre el gran príncipe de Slytherin. Escuchó una sonora y burlona carcajada por parte de este mismo. Astoria cambio su expresión de triunfo por un puchero de incomprensión.

—Y el punto a mi favor es exactamente el mismo. ¿O crees que te creería si me dices que todas esas palabrotas que les has dicho a Pansy durante estos últimos tres años se las dirías a cualquiera? Admite que por mi pierdes los estribos - contra ataco, notando como su novia se ponía roja —Estamos en empate.

—Injusto – se quejó, entrecerrando ojos.

—Justo, princesa. Al menos he caído en cuenta que no soy el único que sufre trastornos por culpa de los celos y el amor... - se calló en seco al caer en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Con esas dos últimas palabras había admitido que la quería y le daban celos. En un instante había mandado su firme postura al suelo, aunque a Astoria no le extrañó, sabía de ante mano eso, pero tampoco esperaba que él lo admitiera.

—Empate – le sonrió, delineando sus finos labios con su índice —Aun no hondemos en eso – le tranquilizó. Tampoco era tan fácil para ella argumentar sobre todos los sentimientos que habían estado en ella durante esos últimos tres años. Prefería vivir lo que sentía ahí y ahora, junto con él, junto a su príncipe de sangre pura. Ya luego tendría tiempo para hablar sobre sentimientos y todas esas cosas que no eran tan fáciles de admitir para ninguno de los dos.

—Mejor – apoyó él. Cerrando ojos y sintiendo como el dedo de la niña era remplazado por la boca de melocotón. Rodeó la estrecha cintura de la chica, pegándola contra él, dejando que ella lo abrazara también. Ladearon un poco la cabeza para tener más acceso a sus bocas, degustando el sabor a menta y un toque salado que se mesclaban junto con su saliva.

—Apurémonos para poder cenar – Astoria fue quien rompió el beso tras otro dolor en el estómago, su estómago le estaba recriminando el no tener alimento.

—Vamos – animó sonriendo de lado. Rodeó los hombros de su chica con un brazo, para tenerla cerca, darle calor y comenzar a caminar a las mazmorras. Apresurando el paso, uno por las ansias de tomar un reconfortante baño, la otra por el hambre feroz que la invadía. Apenas llegaron a las mazmorras Draco no perdió tiempo en subir a bañarse y Astoria se acurrucó en una butaca cerca de la chimenea.

—No tardo. Si Montague te dice algo dile que se puede... - recitó subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Draco! - le interrumpió —Yo le haré saber a Montague tus deseos. Aquí te espero – sonrió de lado, haciendo una seña con la mano.

El chico se fue y ella se quedó observando el fuego. El danzar de las llamas y el crujir de la madera. Por unos instantes en las llamas verdes se le figuró ver a unas serpientes revolotear. Parpadeó un par de veces y luego decidió apartar la mirada, no quería atormentarse con nada. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo, mirando fijamente el techo de piedra de la sala y repitiendo mentalmente los hechizos que seguramente en esos momentos estarían practicado el resto del ED, sin ella.

Escuchó algunos ruidos y miró de reojo como el equipo de Slytherin entraba.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy? ¡No puedes llegar al entrenamiento y simplemente llevártelo! - le regañó el capitán del equipo, algo molesto.

—Tranquilo, Graham, no le grites – intervino Zabini, tomando del hombro al mayor.

—Se está bañando y no me grites. No fui a llevármelo, el vino conmigo porque quiso – se defendió, regalando su mejor mirada asesina al tipo ese.

—Ya Montague – volvió a decir el moreno —Sabes de sobra que Draco hace lo que quiere cuando quiere.

—Exacto – se escuchó la voz del susodicho que bajaba por la escaleras vestido de negro y la túnica de Slytherin encima —Le vuelves a gritar a mi novia y tú junto con toda tu descendencia y ascendencia se arrepentirán de existir – amenazó con mirada asesina y una mueca desagradable.

—No me retes Malfoy, te aguanto por mil razones – habló el capitán algo irritado —¿Es mucho pedir que te quedes a una maldita practica? ¡Eres bueno! ¡Sí! ¡Pero me gustaría por una vez ganarle a Gryffindor! ¡O al menos no tener la humillación de perder contra la descerebrada de Johnson!

—Si Flint aguantó perder contra Wood... - insinuó uno de los cazadores, ganándose una mala mirada de todo el equipo.

—Cállate, ya hablamos de eso – intervino Malfoy algo molesto —Solo necesitamos que Crabbe y Goyle hagan su trabajo y...

—Con su permiso – bufó Astoria harta de estar tanta sarta de cosas. Tenía hambre y si Draco iba a comenzar a recitar un plan extraño para ganarles a los Gryffindor era mejor ir a comer antes de que la mandaran a la cama con el estómago vacío.

Se apartó del grupo de chicos y se topó con unas chicas de primero que entraron alegres y soñadoras a ver a todos los jugadores ahí uniformados, menos a su Draco, al menos él ya se había cambiado, aunque no dudaba que estar recién arreglado en medio de unos chicos sudorosos lo hiciera aún más atrayente para esas pobres ilusas. Siguió su camino con altanería, mordiéndose la lengua al pensar que estaba actuando como la tonta de Parkinson. No tenía por qué estar celosa, tampoco tenía porque sentir ese... ¿Orgullo? ¿Orgullosa de ser la novia de Draco? Bien, esa era una alerta, no necesitaba tener novio para sentirse orgullosa ¿O sí?

—¡Ey! - le llamó el rubio, tomando de la mano a Astoria, para detenerla —¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te fuiste? - le regañó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Tengo hambre – se defendió —Te estoy esperando para comer juntos desde que salí de clases, si no como algo te voy a agarrar a mordidas – bromeó con una sonrisa, robándole una carcajada al príncipe de las serpientes, quien asistió con la cabeza, para tomarla de la cintura e ir apresurados al Gran Comedor.

—¿Ya no me hablas, Astoria? - se escuchó la ronca voz de un chico detrás de ellos. La susodicha se volteó, pero Draco permaneció firme y tenso.

—¿Iván? - preguntó ingenua aun cuando lo tenía claramente frente a ella. El león de ojos burdeos y caballera caoba le miraba sonriente.

—No pensé que volverte novia de Malfoy provocara que te olvidaras por completo de mí – dijo lastimeramente, agachando la mirada.

—No me he olvidado de ti – se defendió la serpiente de ojos verdes —No te vi y para el caso tienes a tu novia esa ¿Alina, cierto?...

—¿Y cómo por qué mi novia tiene que darte explicaciones? - intervino Malfoy, girándose sobre sus talones para encarar al león —Ahórrame los insultos que tengo mejores cosas que hacer y esfúmate de aquí – advirtió de mala manera.

—Estoy hablando con ella, no contigo, Malfoy – respondió molesto —¿O acaso escuchaste que dijera: Hurón? - atacó ante la intervención del rubio, quien en esos instante sacó su varita amenazante.

—¡Una palabra más y... ! - le amenazó levantando su varita, dispuesto a atacar en ese instante.

—¿Qué quieres, Iván? - insistió Astoria, tomando el brazo de Draco para que lo bajara —Tú y yo terminamos el año pasado ¿Recuerdas?

—Recuerdo – afirmó —Pero no recuerdo porque y hoy encontré esto – añadió, sacando de su túnica un listón azul atado al extremo de una zapatilla de ballet en miniatura. Astoria se lo había regalado para que se acordara de ella en navidad, se lo mandó antes de ser mordida y besarse con su prometido.

—Creo que es más que obvio el porqué, Osborne – volvió a interferir Draco —Mi princesa jamás podría estar con un asqueroso sangre sucia como tú.

—Que yo sepa, Tory no es una Nazi elitista como tú y tu supremacía blanca... digo sangre pura – se buró, pero tanto Draco como Astoria no captaron el chiste que contaba con elementos muggles que no fueron capases de captar.

—¿Nazi? - preguntó la castaña sin entender, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para restarle importancia —Sea lo que sea. Iván, no me voy a poner a discutir justo ahora las razones por las que términos... - masculló, pero un dolor en estomago la interrumpió - ¡Tengo hambre! - susurró con ira. Era desesperante el no poder simplemente conseguir algo para comer, cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran todo prácticamente en bandeja de plata.

—Ya, lo siento – se disculpó Iván —Hablamos luego, Tory – se despidió con una sonrisa y guardándose la zapatilla en su túnica de nuevo.

—Dime que no vas a hablar con él – advirtió Draco, pero escuchando una risa del león que aún estaba campante en el pasillo no se contuvo y atacó al chico como tanto había querido desde hace rato —¡Flipendo! - el rayo purpura golpeó a Osborne en la pierna haciéndole caer, como si se hubiera tropezado, dando un fuerte azote contra el suelo.

—¡Draco! - le regañó Astoria, pero se abstuvo de ir corriendo a donde Iván, quien al parecer no sabía si le dolía la pierna donde le había golpeado la maldición o el rostro que había azotado contra el suelo.

—Eso fue lo que le rompió la nariz a Smith – alardeó con rencor —El mugriento gato tuvo más suerte... - se disponía a lanzar otro hechizo, pero para conveniencia de Iván e incluso de Astoria que no sabía cómo ponerle un alto a Draco, apareció Snape.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde para que los alumnos de tercer año andén deambulando por los pasillos ¿No creen? - habló con su tétrica y fría voz de indiferencia —¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Algo que decir? - sugirió Snape, levantando de mala manera al Gryffindor y susurrando algo con su varita para curar su pierna.

—Ya nos vamos a la sala común – anunció el rubio, mirando fijamente a su profesor, evitando la mirada de frustración de Astoria que se había quedado sin comer y sin cenar.

—Me parece una excelente idea, así como la de que el señor Osborne se retirara a su torre – le informó con ese tono imparcial y desinteresado, dejando pasar por alto la falta de su alumno predilecto. Los ojos verdes no sabían se alegrarse o ponerse a llorar ante la injusticia. Snape se la había agarrado en su contra y en la de Osborne hace tiempo atrás, pero ahora era solo Iván el que pagaba los platos, porque el grasiento profesor de pociones le daba un trato indulgente desde que conocía su parentesco o futuro parentesco con los Malfoy. ¡Aquello era corrupto! Y sin embargo le gustaba sentirse intocable...

—Claro – bufó molesto el león, pero sin ponerse a replicar con ninguna de las serpientes, no fuera la de malas que le quitaran puntos a su casa. Miro de reojo a Astoria, la desconocía y se lo dejo saber con esa mirada de decepción, pero para su desgracia la chica estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos que no le puso cuidado cuando se retiró. Apenas el león se perdió al final del pasillo, las tres serpientes tomaron rumbo a las mazmorras.

—Me alegra ver que cumple con su trabajo de Prefecto, señor Malfoy – dijo a modo de despedida el jefe de la casa, pasando de largo el muro de piedra para ir a sus aposentos, también en las mazmorras.

—No me creo tanta corrupción – bufó Astoria, aun molesta por no haber comido.

—Nos salvamos de una ¿No? - se escudó el príncipe de Slytherin. Cada vez le quedaba más claro a Astoria porque le decían Príncipe —Además no es corrupción, son influencias – aclaró él con un tono de hacerse el ofendido.

—No comprendo por qué tanto favoritismo de Snape – bufó con reproche.

—Conoce a mi padre – alardeó con orgullo, inflando el pecho y levantando el mentón. La pequeña Greengrass rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. ¿Toda la influencia era gracias a Lucius Malfoy? ¿Novedad?

—Vamos, si no pude comer al menos quiero terminar mi trabajo de Adivinación – animó, ya más calmada del coraje por lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

—Yeux Verts – pronunció Draco con un fingido tono francés, haciendo sonreír a su novia y abriendo la entrada para acceder a la sala común.

Sin más contratiempos entraron y acomodándose en una mesa iluminada por una pavorosa vela negra, se dispusieron a hacer sus tareas. Ayudándose mutuamente, mejor dicho Draco era quien más ayudaba a su novia, ya que ella estaba dos cursos por debajo que él. Astoria se quedaba helada cuando no podía ayudar a Draco con sus dudas en sus deberes, mientras del rubio recitaba con fluidez y seguridad las cosas que ella no entendía.

Terminaron tarde, pero terminaron y se fueron respectivamente a dormir. Astoria con el firme ideal de estudiar más, si no podía ayudar a Draco, mínimo no quería ser una molestia e interrumpirlo a cada rato. El heredero Malfoy por el contrario estaba satisfecho con poder ayudar a su novia, le gustaba presumir su conocimiento y además se sentía bien saber que ella necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Buenas noches – susurró Astoria, dándole un beso en su mentón, cerca de su oreja.

—Descansa, princesa – se despidió él, robándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

Hace no más de un año no hubiesen sido capaces de darse ni los buenos días, ni las buenas noches. Pero ahora las cosas habían mejorado, al menos así lo sentían y sin mucha presión cabe aclarar. Se atraía de verdad, no porque un cochino pedazo de pergamino dictara que se tenían que casar, aunque admitían que eso había sido una influencia para su cercanía, en esos momentos estaban juntos porque querían y no porque "debían."

O-O-O

Al día siguiente se levantó atropelladamente, Paige la había despertado con una ardua labor de un chorro frio de agua directo al rostro. Apenas y se colocó la ropa y sujeto su cabello en una coleta un poco enmarañada. Las dos chicas bajaron a prisas las escaleras. Astoria ya podía imaginar a Draco de nuevo molesto por tener que llegar tarde a su clase, sin embargo no se topó con él, ni con Cole, ni con Leo. Parada al pie de las escaleras y con los brazos cruzados, estaba ni más ni menos que su hermana, quien le miraba con rabia.

—¿Buenos días? - intentó saludar, alentando el paso al pasar a su lado.

—No tienen nada de buenos y tenemos que hablar – le dijo secamente a su hermana menor.

—Disculpa, pero voy tarde – se justificó, mirando de reojo el reloj. La verdad no era tan tarde como había pensado, bien tenía tiempo de ir al comedor a robar algo para comer durante la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

—No creo que la profesora Kettleburn le importe si llegas unos minutos más tarde – dijo de forma fría y directa. Las obres azules como el hiel destellaron —Déjanos solas, Rowle, esto es asunto de las Greengrass.

—Suerte – murmuró por lo bajo la pelirroja antes de irse y dejar a las hermanas en la sala común.

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Y desde cuando ese carácter de bruja malvada? - ironizó la menor, encarando sin ningún temor a Daphne, por muy ruda que se mostraba, estaba segura que no le haría nada malo, eran hermanas ¿No?

—Desde que una pequeña mocosa que decía ser mi hermana me dio una puñalada por la espalda – le acusó con desprecio y odio. Le dolía cada cosa que había hecho Astoria, desde decir en público que ella estaba enamorada de Draco, hasta convertirse cínicamente la novia del susodicho. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle eso? ¡Astoria sabía que ella quería al rubio! ¡Eran hermanas! ¿Con que motivos le quitas el amor a tu hermana?

—Yo no te di ninguna puñalada – se defendió, se veía visiblemente irritada —No es mi culpa que... - pero antes de argumentar, Daphne le interrumpió, asumiendo que sabía cuáles eran las palabras que diría Astoria.

—Es tu culpa y jura que te vas a arrepentir, Astoria – susurró Daphne furiosa. Antes muerta que sentirse inferior a su hermana, antes muerta que admitir que Draco Malfoy prefería a su insípida hermana antes que a ella. Incluso si era necesario prefería mil veces que el rubio estuviera con la venenosa de Pansy que con Astoria.

—¡No me amenaces, Daphne! Somos hermas y no me parece ético que discutamos por una cosa así – intentó decir en su mejor tono. La verdad la mayor la estaba sacando de sus casillas ¿Cómo podía ser tan cabeza dura? ¡Además de todo no la dejaba ni argumentar! Al parecer su hermana estaba empecinada con que ella había planeado quitarle a Draco o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué le costaba cerrar la boca y escuchar como habían sido las cosas?

—¡Me parece nada! - la volvió a interrumpir —Me quitaste a Draco – masculló, convencida de que lo que decía tenía lógica —Y yo de ti me cuidaba, niña, sabrás de sobra lo que le gusta a un chico como a él – alardeó, dándose los aires de ser una mujer hecha y derecha. Sin duda alguna juntarse con Parkinson era tan peligroso como meterse al bosque prohibido: generalmente si pasabas mucho tiempo salías loco. A su hermana ya se le había pegado eso de ser tan idiota como un trol y tan descarada como... como solo a Pansy conocía así.

—¿Y no me digas que amablemente le ofrecerás eso que a él le gusta? - se burló, ya estaba hasta la coronilla de amenazas y tonteras. ¿Daphne no quería entender? ¡Perfecto! Allá ella, pero no se iba a dejar insultar por muy hermana suya que fuera.

—Cuídate, Astoria. Si no soy yo, será Pansy – contestó con veneno —Draco va a caer, porque una niña como tú no lo sabe complacer – puntualizó, saliendo del lugar con la mayor dignidad posible. Si es que aún le quedaba, pensó Astoria. ¿Cómo podía ser su hermana capaz de aquello? La desconocía.

Después de suspirar y calmarse, salió de la sala común, para toparse con ciertas personas que al parecer estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba.

—¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó Draco, quien esperaba afuera de la sala común con los brazos cruzados, sus dos amigotes de siempre y Nott estaban ahí también, Paige no podía faltar y después de ver a Daphne pasar, todos estaban expectantes a lo que la menor fuera a decir. En lugar de sentirse apoyada, Astoria se molestó aún más.

—Tú le pones los ojos encima a ella o a Pansy bajo cualquier circunstancia y yo te voy a sacar los ojos, Draco Lucius Malfoy – amenazó aun furiosa por lo que había pasado con su hermana. ¡Su hermana la había amenazado! ¡Le había dicho en su cara que le iba a quitar a su Draco! ¡A su prometido! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

—Creo que eso no pronostica nada bueno – sugirió Nott, algo impactado ante la reacción de la menor de las Greengrass. Incluso Paige se sorprendió.

—Primero que nada, no me tienes porque amenazar – respondió Malfoy, ignorando a su amigo y frunciendo el entrecejo —Segundo de todo ¿Qué pasó ahí adentro para que salieras de este humor? ¿Qué te dijo Daphne para que salieras echando humo por las orejas como una locomotora?- preguntó directamente y sin rodeos.

—Nada – se defendió infantilmente, no quería admitir que Daphne había sido capaz de amenazarla. Ya no solo tenía a Pansy en contra, ahora tenía que cuidarse de su hermana. ¿Hasta qué grado podía confiar en Draco? ¿Qué tan confiada se podía sentir de que el rubio no caería ante los encantos de las otras dos serpientes?

Todos se miraron entre sí, menos Crabbe y Goyle que parecían indiferentes ante el asunto. Los chicos de quito año se retiraron y llevaron a Draco quien iba sumergido en el desconcierto. Mientras Paige se llevó casi a rastras a Astoria quien estaba ahogándose en un mar de miedo y angustia. Si no era una, era otra, al parecer por más mal o bien que se vieran las cosas, siempre podían empeorar, siempre surgiría algo que... ¡Merlín! Aquello parecía un drama griego de esos que narraban los Muggle.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿Que tal? ¿Quedo todo claro? ¿Me equivoque en algo? xD<strong>

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica o comentario es bien recibido :3 **

**Muchas gracias a tods ls que me dejan RR's! No saben lo feliz que me hace su apoyo! Espero de verdad no decepcionarles, por eso intento tomar y abarcar todas sus dudas y demás, ya saben que todo lo que me digan lo tomo en cuenta, aunque me tarde más o menos intentare darles gusto y esforzarme para que el fic sea lo mejor posible :3**

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**  
>Jejejeje see novios al fin pero con sus problemitas. Bueno, Draco es algo celosito y posesivo, más posesivo que otra cosa, si cuando no eran novios se molestaba ahora que son novios solo imaginate xP<br>See le está mintiendo pero es por una buena causa (?)

Pues unos poquitos Celos, para que veas que no solo Draco y Astoria tiene vida amorosa agetreada (?) de hecho todos la tienen, pero Rowling solo nos mostro la de Harry, Ron y Hermione xD

aww ya sé, disfruté mucho escribiendolas :3  
>además de estar imaginando estar así como mi amorsote (Tom) xD<p>

Jajajaja adelante tienes todo mi permiso de matar a Pansy (?) xDDD  
>Claro, Cole es todo tuyo... por ahora -ya sé que me vas a ahorcar por eso- xP<p>

jajajaja se te adelantó Ron! aunque siento que me la agarro contra Smith un poco, no me consta que sea taaaan odioso, pero a alguien tenemos que adjudicarle todo xD

aww es que luna se distingue por decir lo que cree sin importar lo que digan los demás, por eso la quiero tanto :3

"¿Por qué Malfoy?" "¿Por qué Astoria?"  
>Son las dos preguntas del millon de dolares xP<br>Yo no sé la respuesta (? creo xD)  
>Quien las responda, le regalo una dotación de ranas de chocolate de por vida (?)<p>

Poco de ambas, más que nada diría que algo preocupado porque no llegaba y parte desconfiado

Creo que todas sabemos la respuesta a esa pregunta, no? xD  
>Pero dejemos que los capitulos más adelante nos den la respuesta xD<p>

Gracias por comentarme linda! Tu comentario me hizo poner un poco más de aclaraciones en el capitulo, así que edito y a más tardar mañana lo subo (para el caso cuando leas esto, yo me entendí xD)

Un beso enorme! Y gracias hermosa! ^^  
>Que tengas buen y lindo inicio de semana!<p>

**Criseida :**  
>Siii! Wiii! Review! :3<br>Y no te preocupes por eso de no dejar siempre, digo duele admitirlo pero todas lo hemos hecho por más que nos guste el fic, siempre andamos de atropeyo xD  
>Pero me alegra increiblemente que decidieras dejar un comentario esta ocación :3<br>Awwwww no imaginas lo increible que se siente escuchar eso ^^!  
>Me emociona que mi fic te guste tanto! Wow alagos que me haces x3  
>Jajajaja es que tenía que tomarse su tiempo así como les tomará tiempo ser estables xP<br>Me alegra mucho que lo sintieras y te tomaras la molestia de dejarme review!  
>Gracias! Mil gracias hermosa!<br>Nos leemos! Besos!

**Lilius's fan:**  
>Te apoyo linda :3<br>De hecho tu comentario inspiró un poco tanto la primera discución como las palabras que le dice Zabini a Draco! Gracias! Me alegra que opines y así me das ideas y factores a considerar :3  
>Que derrepente se me va el hilo de las cosas por ponerme a escribir como loca xP<br>o.o Uy no me he pasado, en cuanto tenga tiempo me miras por allí, de hecho le debo a más de una la leida de sus fics xP  
>No para nada, me consta que Draco no es feo, de hecho lo adoro y es mi sueño x3<br>Pero después de repasar un poco los libros y unos cuantos foros admito que la descripción que da Rowling no es muy favorable, además de lo mucho que los Gryffindor lo detestan, no todos lo tienen que ver guapo (como Hermione que lo encuentra desagradable) solo para darle algo de realismo a la historia, ignorame xDU  
>Y claro! tengo todo factor en cuenta, aunque sea algo dificil de caer en el OoC de vez en vezxP<br>Awww! Grandioso escuchar eso! ^^  
>Me alegra que mi actualización y lo largo del capi te ayudara en algo :3!<br>Gracias hermosa, un beso! Y nos seguimos leyendo!

**Ilusion's:**  
>Awww hola guapa!<br>Me emociona mucho escuchar eso de que te gustan! me haces feliz x3  
>Uy creo que después de esto Daphne no estará en tu lista de navidad verdad? xDDDU<br>Exacto! pero igual le tocara decidir un poquito, como dicen por ahí:  
>No se puede quedar bien con Dios y con el Diablo.<br>Aquí está el siguiente y después de la taticardía (examen/presentación) que me espera el martes... creo que empezaré con el siguiente, así que para el fin de semana está el que sigue :3  
>Un beso guapa, nos leemos!<p>

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>Es que no quería ser tan extremista aun, finalmente las cosas no están taaan mal como para que deje una cosa por la otra, al menos por ahora...<p>

Haciendoles un pequeño Spolier a todas las que me leen y han leido el libro, la decición o la respuesta a esa pregunta será definida por el Quisquilloso, las que leyeron saben de lo que hablo y si no, pues igual creo que todas nos damos una idea de que va a terminar escogiendo xP

Me alegra escuchar que les guste! Un besote grande guapa! Por siempre leerme y porque espero que lo sigas haciendo! nos leemos ^^

**Ylenia Black:**  
>Dimelo a mi xP<br>No espera, no me han tocado indiferentes pero si celosos...  
>Anyway, esto no es de mi vida y cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia (?) xD<br>No ya más en serio, entiendo, es odioso, pero es escencial aunque no nos guste admitir que Draco es algo toxico y con intención o no va a hacer sufrir a Astoria. Pero tranquiz tampoco es que la voy a dejar llorando como una martir D:  
>Gracias por tu comentario linda, un beso :3<br>Nos seguimos leyendo! ^^

**PD. Para los que estén interesados he dibujado algunas imágenes de Draco x Astoria y estan en mi cuenta de Deviantart (busquen en mi perfil) por si las quieren ver, una en especial la usaré de referencia en algún momento, pero no les diré todavía jeje bueno besos guapas y guapos nos leemos :3**


	34. Tercer año: Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! ¡La verdad que no fue mi intención tardarme tanto! Pero estaba en la semana de los exámenes finales y debo admitir que andaba algo neurótica con las cosas, que no era capaz de concentrarme en la historia como era debido...**

**Pero ya tengo la buena noticia de que: ¡Estoy de vacaciones! Así que ahora si tendré tiempo para dedicarme a flojear, disfrutar y sobre todo a ¡Escribir! Por fin podré terminar los fragmentos de One-shots que tengo suspendidos y obviamente podré actualizar más regularmente esta bella historia que adoro tanto.**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo y cariño a todas y todos los que me leen! ¡Un beso grande y este capitulo es para ustedes!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****34. Tercer año: Quidditch.****

Si antes era Draco quien permanecía a la defensiva por su forma controladora y posesiva de ser, Astoria se había unido a aquel juego de intrigas y veneno por culpa de las amenazas de su hermana y la ex-novia de su novio. Era un juego que estaba desquiciando a la pequeña serpiente de trece años, pero aun así seguía lo más firme posible. Podría estarse volviendo loca, paranoica y demás, pero no iba a ceder, ni a entregar a su príncipe a las garras de esas arpías.

Aquello se había vuelto un juego un tanto peligroso, Astoria no mostraba sus celos como Malfoy, no gritaba y agredía a las chicas que se acercaban a su novio. No, como digna serpiente de Salazar usaba la astusia. ¿Y qué mejor astucia que acaparar a su novio para no darle tiempo de nada más? Claro que tenía sus pequeños inconvenientes con aquello, pues tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo a ella. Se estaba empezando a cansar de verdad.

En las mañanas se levantaba antes que Paige, se arreglaba con magia, despertaba a su amiga y en las escaleras se topaba con Draco. Caminaban juntos a las clases, aunque el príncipe literalmente le tocaba correr para no llegar tarde a las suyas. Astoria le atrapaba apenas saliendo y comían juntos, o en su defecto se iba con él a los entrenamientos de Slytherin.

Como solo quedaban unos días para el primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Slytherin contra Gryffidnor, todos los jugadores estaban vueltos locos. Las reuniones del ED se habían suspendido o re-acomodado por lo menos diez veces, porque Angelina quería que los leones entrenaran más. Mientras que Snape había reservado tantas veces el campo para los Slytherin que prácticamente Astoria se la vivía allí en las gradas. Paige ya le había advertido que se detuviera, pero era difícil hacer que la chica dejara aquella actitud, mientras en sus manos estuviera, no le daría oportunidad a su hermana de hacer nada.

El mismo Draco, aun cuando le gustaba tener a Astoria con él, le había pedido que descansara o en otras palabras que le diera aire, pues ya no podía andar por los pasillos con Crabbe y Goyle amenazando e insultando a diestra y siniestra, de hecho Astoria estaba con el hasta en las rondas que hacía como prefecto. Claro que aquello, al igual que cualquier acción extremista, no duró mucho. La menor de las Greengrass calló vencida por factores biológicos o más bien dicho: el cansancio, la presión, falta de sueño, falta de alimento y la angustia no eran buena combinación para una niña de trece.

Si bien algunos alumnos de quinto habían ido a la enfermería por la histeria y preocupación de los TIMOS, Astoria era la primera alumna de tercero que le toco ir, más bien, ser llevada por un colapso nervioso seguido de un desmayo durante la clase de La Historia de la Magia. Astoria había mencionado algo de una loca, había gritado y se había desmayado mientras el profesor recitaba la lección. Para fortuna del fantasmal profesor, que físicamente no podía hacerse cargo del asunto, la profesora Rolanda Hooch pasaba por el pasillo con unas escobas y amablemente se ofreció a llevar a la chica a la enfermería. La dejó sin mucha ceremonia para que madame Pomfrey la atendiera. Y no fue hasta ya entrada la noche cuando, gracias a Paige, Draco apareció molesto y preocupado, más preocupado que molesto, pero no por eso menos molesto.

—¿Por qué no me haces caso? - fue lo primero que dijo al entrar. Sus ojos destellaron con reproche. Sabía de ante mano que la actitud que había tomado Astoria era por culpa de aquella platica con Daphne. La niña no le había dicho nada, pero por su actitud y algunos otros factores como el humor que había tenido últimamente, se daba una buena idea de que no era nada bueno. Y quería ponerle una alto, pues la verdad estaba desquiciándose él también.

—Te hago caso – replicó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo y arrugando la nariz.

—No hagas esa cara – le regañó —Ahora mismo me dirás que hablaste con Daphne que te dejo así.

—Ya te dije que nada – argumentó a su favor, pero Draco seguía firme, mirándole con las orbes de plata frías y llenas de reproche. No se delataba ni una pizca de la angustia que sentía, ni la mínima señal de flaqueza de la cual Astoria se pudiera aprovechar.

—Nada, Astoria. No quiero esa respuesta. Algo te tuvo que decir tu hermana para que estés actuando de la manera y me lo dices ahora o jura por las barbas de Merlín que ire personalmente a preguntarle – dijo con una sonrisa mordaz, sacando su varita para enfatizar la amenaza. La menor tragó en seco y desvió la mirada, enfocandola en alguna parte distante del piso.

—Me amenazó – murmuró con cierto toque de vergüenza, se sentía patética ante la situación. Se sentía como una niña chiquita que acusaba a otro niño de que le habían quitado su dulce —Dijo que caerías en sus garras o en las de Pansy. Y yo...

—Y no me tienes una pizca de confianza – escupió, interrumpiéndola y poniéndose rojo, aunque no estaba seguro si era por furia o vergüenza. Toda la situación se reducía a un solo punto y quedaba claro: Su novia no confiaba en él, lo peor es que se diría que tenía buenas razones para hacerlo.

—Nunca dije eso – se defendió, mirándole con ojos suplicantes. No quería discutir, por eso no le había dicho nada más. Después de esa amenaza de aquel día, había dejado el tema en el olvido, pero ya que lo mencionaba ¿Qué más daba decir la verdad?

—Lo acaba de insinuar. No me dejas ni a sol ni a sombra porque temes que me valla detrás de tu hermana o Pansy – se podía escuchar el reproche en las palabras del príncipe de las serpientes, lo ofendido que se sentía y lo molesto estaba. Astoria no lo culpaba, porque ahora que lo pensaba con más frialdad, la verdad había sido una tonta al actuar así.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonta? ¡La amenaza era patética! ¿Que podrían hacer Daphne y Pansy que no hubiesen hecho antes? Si Draco quisiera traicionarla lo haría, sin importar nada y si él no quería, simplemente no lo haría. Era un Malfoy, un caprichoso que hacía su santa voluntad y raramente dejaba que le impusieran algo. Pero nadie la podía culpar de querer cuidar a su novio ¿O si? Ella sabía que, bueno, en un tiempo a Draco le había gustado Pansy y siempre se podía dejar caer en la tentación ¿Que acaso no la besaba y demás cuando según ya no eran novios? ¡No era su culpa desconfiar! ¡Tenía razones!

—¿Y no lo harás? - preguntó sin querer, con cierto toque venenoso en sus palabras. Draco la miró fijamente, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - replicó ofendido.

—Puede que de mi hermana no tenga miedo... - murmuró hundiéndose en las sabanas y acurrucándose —Pero no soy tonta para olvidarme que siempre te ha gustado Pansy – confesó con dolor. El rubio iba a decir algo, pero ella se adelantó —No dudo que me quieras, Draco. Aunque nunca lo digas, sé que lo sientes, porque lo demuestras, pero admite que del cariño que puedas sentir por ti al gusto que le tienes a Pansy hay mucha diferencia. Yo no te gusto, físicamente hablando – concluyó con un puchero y

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo esto – declaró secamente el heredero Malfoy.

—¡Es la verdad! - se defendió —Tú sabes que es la verdad o niégalo – retó, incorporándose un poco para clavar sus orbes verdes en las orbes de plata.

—Te lo niego – respondió con autosuficiencia. Draco la miraba fijamente, y solo para reafirmar sus palabras se acercó a ella hasta eliminar la distancia y besarle con frenesí. El mayor la aprisionó contra la cama y la almohada, poniendo algo de su peso sobre el cuerpo de ella. La boca de la serpiente mayor devoraba los pequeños labios de melocotón, mordiendo un poco, chupándolos y pasando la lengua por sobre estos, una y otra vez.

El beso continuó un poco más, pero poco a poco Draco dejo los labios para comenzar a desviar su boca hacia el cuello de la niña. Mordió suavemente hasta la curva del cuello, donde la ropa se interponía, y volvió a subir repartiendo mordidas hasta llegar detrás de la oreja. Draco se detuvo hasta escuchar un suspiro, seguido de lo que se asimiló a un jadeo, que lo trajo a la realidad. Una corriente extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, culminando en una calidez en la parte baja de su estomago. Se apartó bruscamente, frotándose el rostro y despeinándose un poco.

—Te creo – se escuchó la voz entrecortada de la niña. Todo el rostro de Astoria estaba rojo y su respiración era algo pesada. No daba crédito a la forma en la que Draco la había besado y tocado. Se habían besado antes, si, pero nunca de esa manera.

—Lo siento – atinó a decir el mayor. Draco estaba algo acalorado con lo que había pasado e intentaba recuperar la cordura. Se quedó sentado en el borde de la camilla, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la enfermería. Ya había tenido esa sensación antes, cuando evitaba a Astoria a principio de año, y es que su niña le provocaba tantas cosas, cosas que le asustaban e incomodaban. Incluso la pasión que ya había sentido antes, le asustaba, porque por más caprichoso que fuera, su instinto le decía que no era correcto hacer ciertas cosas con Astoria por su edad. Aunque él, a la edad de ella, ya había hecho esas cosas.

—Yo no lo siento – susurró ella. Se incorporó un poco, poniéndose detrás de su novio para abrazarlo por la espalda. La sonrisa de la pequeña Greengrass era amplia, reflejaba toda la felicidad que sentía. Le había gustado tanto lo que había sentido, lo que Draco le había hecho sentir. Además de que ahora era consciente de que ella era capaz de provocar al príncipe de Slytherin de esa manera. No tenía porque envidiar a Pansy para nada.

—No es correcto – masculló el chico, poniéndose de pie, ya algo más calmado. —Disfrutas haciéndome perder el control – murmuró para si mismo, con cierto toque de enojo. No le gustaba sentirse vulnerable.

—Te quiero – dijo con un tono inocente, mirándole con sus ojos verdes y sonriendo de forma tonta e infantil. El mayor negó con la cabeza, de una forma burlona y sin poder evitar una pequeña risa.

—Quisiera saber por qué no me puedo enojar lo suficiente – resopló con burla para si mismo. Astoria tenía esa pequeña chispa que le hacía dejar de ser él.

—Porque aunque no lo digas... - se aventuró ella, nuevamente —También me quieres – aseguró. Draco le sonrió y volvió a negar con la cabeza, aquello era cierto, pero sin duda alguna aun no lo diría, así como tampoco planeaba hacerle cosas atrevidas a su prometida.

—Estás loca, Greengrass – respondió jugetonamente, ofreciéndole la mano —Madame Pomfrey dijo que ya podías salir.

—Al menos no tendré que pasar la noche aquí – tomó la mano de Draco y se bajó de la camilla para dejar la enfermería junto con su novio.

Durante el camino ya no dijeron mucho, al menos entre ellos. El prefecto de Slytherin no perdió oportunidad para amenazar a unos cuantos alumnos y quitar unos cuantos puntos injustificados a otros tantos. Astoria permaneció en silencio todo el camino, sonriendo de vez en vez y mirando a Draco con cierto toque de burla y en ocasiones de admiración. ¿Por qué Draco era tan fanfarrón? ¿Y sobre todo, por qué le gustaba tanto? Así llegaron juntos a la sala común, donde se separaron para ir a sus respectivos dormitorios.

—¿No más acoso? – preguntó él antes de alejarse.

—¿No te gusta? – el tono de la niña fue juguetón, a lo que el rubio soltó una sonora carcajada —¿Eso es un, no? – volvió a bromear.

—Princesa, es en serio, por tu bien – dijo ya más serio —No tienes razones para hacerlo. Confía en mí ¿Si? - tomó las manos de la niña y las beso, mirándole de esa forma en la que solo la había mirado a ella.

—¿Tú confías en mí? - contra atacó ella, pues de esa respuesta dependía la suya propia. Draco miró a Astoria sorprendido y aun cuando titubeó un poco, respondió con firmeza y convicción.

—Si, confío en que siempre serás honesta conmigo – los ojos de mercurio destellaron de forma amenazadora, retando a su prometida a que se atreviera a contradecirlo o a engañarlo.

—Siempre lo seré – se puso de puntitas para besarlo, abrazándolo con fuerza. Malfoy la correspondió, tanto en el beso como en el abrazo que duraron solo unos segundos —Confío en ti – le dijo cuando se separaron, mirando fijamente las orbes de mercurio con las suyas de esmeraldas. Él sonrió y ya no dijo más, con otro pequeño beso se apartó.

O-O-O

El mes de octubre fue una sucesión ininterrumpida de días de viento huracanado y lluvia torrencial, y cuando llegó noviembre, hizo un frío glacial; el gélido viento y las intensas heladas matinales herían las manos y las caras si no se protegían. El cielo y el techo del Gran Comedor adoptaron un tono gris claro y perlado; las montañas que rodeaban Hogwarts estaban coronadas de nieve, y la temperatura dentro del castillo descendió tanto que muchos estudiantes llevaban puestos sus gruesos guantes de piel de dragón cuando iban por los pasillos de una clase a otra.

Hubieron unas cuantas reuniones del ED, en las que Astoria mejoró un poco y apreció el gran progreso de los demás, como Neville que había llegado a desarmar a Hermione y a Ginny que volvió polvo una mesa. Las practicas de Quidditch aumentaron y Draco se dividía entre sus deberes, el entrenamiento y su novia. No habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos porque el buscador de Slytherin verdad necesitaba entrar, porque quería ganarle a Potter, pero, aunque le costó un poco entenderlo, Astoria dejó el enojo de lado y como buena novia apoyaba a Draco como podía, aun con las intrigas de Pansy o su hermana.

En ocasiones se quedaba en la sala común esperando el regreso del equipo y al menos a Draco y Zabini, en veces Crabbe y Goyle, los recibía con algo caliente para tomar, pues el clima no parecía estar mejorando mucho y el frío era cada vez más intenso. Para el ultimo entrenamiento antes del partido, convenció a Paige de que la acompañara a ver desde las gradas como entrenaban los chicos. Cuando Draco la vio con su bufanda verde, el cabello despeinado por el aire y su hermosa sonrisa, dándole porras, se alegró, sintiendo un agradable calor en su pecho. No era como cuando había ido a vigilar y ni siquiera ponía cuidado al entrenamiento, ahora Astoria si estaba presente y atenta a sus movimientos, por lo que se lucía con toda intención con complicadas vueltas en la escoba, aun cuando no fueran necesarias. Le alegraba tanto y le levantaba tanto la moral tener a su novia ahí, pues si no mal recordaba aquella era la primera vez que Astoria le demostraba apoyo sincero en algo que no era de su agrado. Porque a la menor de las Greengrass no le apasionaba para nada el Quidditch, de hecho si lo pensaba bien, jamás la había visto volar una escoba.

—¿Que tal? - alardeó el rubio cuando el entrenamiento termino, acercándose a las gradas aun montando en la escoba y presumiendo la Snitch que traía en la mano. Draco sobre-volaba frente a las chicas, pese a que el resto del equipo se retiraba del campo.

—Presumido – masculló la castaña, con un tono de burla —No lo haces mal – admitió su novia, fingiendo desinterés.

—¿Piensas que lo harías mejor que yo? - retó burlón, pero sin llegar a sonar desagradable, soltando la esfera dorada para que volara de nuevo por el campo.

—Pienso que ni se te ocurra... - advirtió al notar el brillo de ojos plateados.

—¿Qué no se me ocurra qué? - le retó. Con un hábil movimiento la tomó de la mano y la jaló con fuerza, sacándola de la gradas y maniobrando un poco para subirla en la escoba. Astoría se abrazó a la espalda de su novio, muerta del miedo y maldiciendo.

—¡Bajame ahora, Draco Lucius Malfoy! - vociferó aterrada. No es que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, tampoco es que no supiera volar, pero no le gustaba mucho andar en escoba. Durante su primer año, cuando les habían enseñado a volar, le había tocado ver algunos accidentes pocos gratos durante la clase. En particular el accidente de Romilda, poco después de que su varita la maldijera, le dejó cierto miedo por volar.

—Tranquila – le susurró Draco entre risas, mientras volaba temerariamente siguiendo la Snitch —¡Agarrate bien! - le gritó, dando una vuelta que casi los puso de cabeza, para atrapar la esfera dorada cerca de los aros.

—¡Draco! - chilló de nuevo Astoria, entreabriendo los ojos para ver como efectivamente estaba en el aire. Paige miraba boca abierta desde las gradas y Zabini, quien había regresado por Malfoy, miraba curioso la ocurrencia de su amigo. Cuando la pareja aterrizó Astoria comenzó a golpear a Draco, aunque los golpes no causaban el menor daño y el susodicho solo se reía.

—¡Ya! ¡Tory! - le reprendió sin perder el humor, cubriéndose de los golpes que ahora eran con su propia escoba —No te iba a pasar nada conmigo – se defendió. Zabini comenzó a reír a carcajadas, observando a los prometidos, de la misma forma Paige soltó una risa cuando por fin llegó al campo.

—¡Arg! ¡Esta me las vas a pagar Malfoy! - chilló toda roja. Sentía algo de vergüenza ante el espectáculo que acaba de dar y se sentía tonta por el miedo irracional que le daba volar en escoba.

—Ya, princesa – notando que la furia de su novia no era broma, el príncipe de Slytherin se puso más serio y la abrazó fuerte, para reconfortarla.

—¡Zabini, Malfoy! ¿Qué hacen ahí? - gritó el capitán del equipo —¡Ya terminó el entrenamiento, necesitamos guardar las cosas! - los reprendió algo molesto.

Los chicos asistieron de mala gana y dejaron a las alumnas de tercer año que regresaron a la sala común antes de que las regañaran por la hora.

O-O-O

Los últimos días después del entrenamiento y antes del partido, las cosas se pusieron algo tensas entre los dos eternos rivales, lo que dejaba a Astoria en una posición un poco incomoda. A pesar de apoyar a su novio, no se olvidaba de su amistad con los leones y se había molestado un par de ocaciones, en especial cuando llegó a ver y escuchar algunos Slytherin molestando cruelmente a los Gryffindor, entre ellos algunos de séptimo curso mucho más altos que Ron, que murmuraban al toparse con él en los pasillos: "¿Ya has reservado una cama en la enfermería, Weasley?" y el pelirrojo se ponía verde en cuestión de segundos. Lo peor había sido cuando estaba con Draco; y su novio intimidaba a Ron dejando caer la quaffle a forma de burla, al león se le ponían las orejas coloradas y empezaban a temblarle las manos de tal modo que si en ese momento hubiera tenido algo en ellas, seguro se le hubiese caído.

La mañana del partido amaneció fría y despejada. Astoria se arregló con esmero, con algo de ayuda de la magia y Paige, quedó como una digna princesa de Slytherin. Sin embargo al bajar a la sala común se topó con una escena poco agradable: Pansy le colocaba una insignia una de plata con una forma que parecía la de una corona en el uniforme a Draco y este sonreía burlonamente, mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Eres genial – dijo el buscador, mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla y se apartaba canturreando "A Weasley vamos a coronar."

—Serías tan amable de explicarme eso – exigió la castaña plantándose frente a su novio con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿No estarás celosa, verdad? - cuestionó el rubio, mirando con un tono burlón a su novia. Astoria observó el botón en el traje de Draco, decía justamente eso de "A Weasley vamos a coronar", al parecer el chico estaba contento con la idea de humillación que la arpía de Pansy había elaborado. Seguro lo había hecho para impresionar al heredero Malfoy, esa víbora no perdía oportunidad para hacerse notar.

Volteó a ver a la intrigosa pelinegra que sonreía triunfante. Desvió la vista molesta, maldiciendo mentalmente a Parkinson por lo que ella consideraba una batalla perdida, pues esa era una cosa que Astoria no podía hacer. Ya que aunque Astoria quisiera, no estaba en su naturaleza ser así de cruel, menos cuando de amigos se trataba.

—Buena suerte, Draco, manda a Weasley al hospital – Daphne pasó aun lado de la pareja, también tarareando la ridícula canción que terminó por sacar de quicio a la pequeña Greengrass. El susodicho sonrió divertido y enarcó las cejas, se notaba que estaba disfrutando del ambiente venenoso.

—¿Celosa? ¿Debería? - se burló, sintiendo una ligera opresión en el pecho —Ojala no te muerdan las víboras – masculló finalmente, alejándose a grandes zancadas de su novio. El buscador se quedó perplejo y molesto ante el desplante. ¿Qué le costaba a Astoria integrarse al ambiente? Se sintió tentado de ir tras ella, pero el orgullo le pudo más en ese caso y prefirió seguir disfrutando más del apoyo de su casa, haciendo comentarios mordaces y crueles de los Gryffindor.

Astoria se despeinó un poco y guardó los broches con forma de serpiente que su amiga había insistido que se veían lindos en su cabello. Caminaba a prisa, evitando mirar con los que se topaba; tenía tantas ganas de encerrarse en el baño y llorar. Y mientras se decidía por ir a encerrarse al baño del segundo piso o no, Paige la detuvo antes de que subiera las escaleras de piedra, fuera del Gran Comedor.

—¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué te portaste así? - preguntó confundida —¡Astoria! ¿Por qué te desgreñaste? - acusó la pelirroja, viendo como todo el trabajo de arreglarla se había esfumado en un segundo.

—Seguro le gusta más el lacio cabello de Pansy que mis estúpidos bucles – escupió con un hilo de voz.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Eres tonta? - le regañó, levantando un poco la voz —Si estás celosa, lo peor que puedes hacer es dejarle el camino libre a esa.

—Él lo prefiere así, no es bronca mía – se defendió de mala gana, apresurando el paso y entrando al comedor.

El Gran Comedor estaba casi a rebosar cuando llegaron; los alumnos hablaban más alto de lo habitual y reinaba una atmósfera llena de vida y de entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que para nada compartía la joven Slytherin. Astoria buscó con la vista a los únicos dos Slytherin con quienes sabía que podía hablar en ese momento. Cuando los encontró no perdió tiempo de caminar apresurada a donde Leo y Cole.

—¿Qué te pasó? - el chico de tercer año y ojos claros lucía impactado ante la apariencia desordenada de su amiga.

—¡Eso mismo me pregunto yo! - se quejó Paige, mirando con reproche a la susodicha. La pelirroja no daba crédito al comportamiento de su amiga. ¿Teniendo a Draco de novio y comportándose así? ¡Merlín, el mundo estaba loco!

—¿Podemos hablar? - alcanzó a decir la menor de las Greengrass con un hilo de voz, dirigiéndose a Cole, que hasta el momento había tenido sus ojos fijos en el ejemplar del Profeta — Cole – insistió.

—¿Qué te pasó? - fue lo primero que dijo Greyback al admirar a la chica.

—Solo me despeiné un poco – contestó finalmente —Me pareció ridículo arreglarme tanto para un tonto juego de...

—Te arreglaste para Malfoy y algo hizo que te molestaste – le interrumpió el Slytherin de cuarto año, ganándose una mirada ingenua por parte de los otros tres de tercero —Si buscas darle celos conmigo te diré que no me voy a prestar a ese juego.

—¡Yo no dije eso! - se defendió, sintiéndose ofendida ante las palabras, aunque reconoció que en el interior esa había sido una intención que se había planteado, pero la descartó en ese mismo instante —Solo quiero hablar de lo que pasó la ultima vez que hablamos – añadió afligida.

—No hay nada de que hablar, Astoria – respondió sonriendo de esa manera tan linda, cuando sus hoyuelos se marcaban en sus mejillas —Todo quedo claro la última vez y creo que el hecho de que te esté hablando ahorita te demuestra que no hay resentimientos y si fui muy duro al hablarte, lo siento.

—¿Amigos, de nuevo? - preguntó ingenua la castaña, tomando la mano del chico con ojos azules.

—Amigos, muñeca – aceptó él, apretando la frágil mano de la bruja bailarina —Pero igual no te ayudare a darle celos a Malfoy – sentenció con una sonrisa mordaz y soltando su mano. Astoria iba a replicar, pero Cole señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacía la entrada, donde justamente entraba el equipo de las serpientes, seguido de una insoportable porra que dirigía Parkinson.

—¿Habló con él? - pregunto a nadie en particular, sabiendo de sobra la respuesta que obtendría. Miró a Paige que asistió con la cabeza, luego a Leo que hizo muesca de asco pero asistió también y finalmente Cole la miro fijamente para después desviar la mirada de nuevo al Profeta, dejando en el aire su deseo de decirle que no a Astoria.

La chica titubeó un poco antes de decidirse. Tomó de golpe un jugo de calabaza que Paige le ofreció, y armándose de valor, tomó aire y se apresuró a ir a donde Draco y el resto del equipo.

—¿Qué te paso? - inquirió Blaise al ver a la niña toda despeinada. Astoria rodó los ojos de mala gana ¿Qué acaso no tenía derecho a andar desarreglada? ¿Por qué todos le hacían la misma pregunta?

—¿Alguna clase de apoyo silencioso para los Gryffindor? - preguntó burlonamente Montague, señalando a la Lunatica que andaba con un sombrero con forma de león en la cabeza y la melena caoba de Astoria se asimilaba a la del león. Algunos rieron, pero fuera lo que fuera a Draco no le calló en gracia la burla a su novia.

—Graham, cierra el pico, si no quieres que por accidente te tire de la escoba – amenazó fríamente el rubio. Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de melocotón, Astoria adoraba cuando Draco la defendía.

—¿Me regalas unos minutos? - le preguntó a su prometido, ignorando al resto, incluyendo al moreno que era su amigo también.

—¿Ahorita? - la mueca del buscador delataba las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar sobre lo que ya presentía sería una charla sobre los sentimientos y celos de su novia por Parkinson.

—Si no quieres, no – puntualizó, intentando lucir comprensiva aun cuando la respuesta le había dolido. Tomó aire y sonrió ampliamente —Suerte en el juego, Dragón – concluyó guiñándole un ojo con falsa coquetería, pero Draco pareció no notarlo.

Se alejó de la mesa de Slytherin y salió de una vez del comedor. El hambre se le había esfumado y quería estar un rato a solas antes de que el partido comenzara y le tocara estar entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes gritando. Pasó unos cuantos minutos deambulando por los pasillos, sin un rumbo en especifico hasta que llegó la hora de ir al campo para el partido. No le apetecía para nada ir, pero quería hacerlo por Draco.

Buscó un buen lugar en las gradas de Slytherin, de hecho, el mismo lugar de donde su novio la había raptado para ese pequeño vuelo en escoba. Los demás estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y a tomar asiento, de la misma forma los profesores se sentaron en su palco. Los equipos aparecieron en el área de juego, siendo recibidos por gritos, porras, silbidos y de repente comenzó la estúpida canción en contra de Ron.

Observó atenta el campo, ubicando a cada uno de los jugadores. Alcanzaba a distinguir con desagrado que cada miembro del equipo traía esa tonta insignia, seguramente ella era de las pocas Slytherin que no la traía puesta y estaba en las gradas. Centró su vista en Malfoy que estaba a un lado de los gorilas de Cabbe y Goyle, sonrió complacida al notar como la luz arrancaba destellos a su rubio pelo. ¿Como era posible tanta perfección con esa actitud tan desdeñable?

El partido comenzó después de que Angelina y Montague se dieran la mano y la señora Hooch sonara el silbato. Las pelotas se soltaron y los catorce jugadores emprendieron el vuelo. Draco comenzó con una amplia vuelta al terreno en busca de la dichosa esfera dorada.

—Y es Johnson, Johnson con la quaffle – se empezó a escuchar la narración —Cómo juega esta chica, llevo años diciéndolo, pero ella sigue sin querer salir conmigo...

—¡Jordan! - se escuchó el grito la profesora McGonagall.

—Sólo era un comentario gracioso, profesora, para añadir un poco de interés... Ahora ha esquivado a Warrington, ha superado a Montague, ¡ay!, la bludger de Crabbe ha golpeado a Johnson por detrás... Montague atrapa la quaffle, Montague sube de nuevo por el campo y... Una buena bludger de George Weasley le ha dado de lleno en la cabeza a Montague, que suelta la quaffle, la atrapa Katie Bell; Katie Bell, de Gryffindor, le hace un pase hacia atrás a Alicia Spinnet, y Spinnet sale disparada...

Los comentarios de Lee Jordan resonaban por el estadio, pero aun así se escuchaba claramente el barullo del público, que gritaba, abucheaba y cantaba sin descanso. Más aun para Astoria, quien juraba terminaría con dolor de cabeza en medio de los Slytherin que la iban a dejar sorda con esa tonta canción.

—...Regatea a Warrington, esquiva una bludger, te has salvado por los pelos, Alicia, y el público está entusiasmado, escuchadlo, ¿qué es lo que canta? - Astoria sonrió burlona ante el comentario ¿No se había dado cuenta de la canción? Ella casi se la estaba aprendiendo de memoria, pensó con ironía.

Lee hizo una pausa para escuchar, y la canción se elevó, fuerte y clara, desde el mar verde y plata de los de Slytherin que se hallaban en las gradas.

Weasley no atrapa las pelotas

y por el aro se le cuelan todas.

Por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:

a Weasley vamos a coronar.

Weasley nació en un vertedero

y se le va la quaffle por el agujero.

Gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar,

a Weasley vamos a coronar.

Astoria frunció el ceño, ahora escuchaba aun con más claridad la canción. Debió de sentarse allá con el comentarista, eran mejores los gritos de Lee que el espantoso canto de su casa.

—¡Y Alicia vuelve a pasársela a Angelina! ¡Vamos, Angelina! ¡Ya sólo tiene que superar al guardián!... ¡Lanza!... Y...

Bletchley, el guardián de Slytherin, había parado la pelota; luego le lanzó la quaffle a Warrington, que salió como un rayo con ella, zigzagueando entre Alicia y Katie; los cánticos que ascendían desde las tribunas se hacían más y más fuertes a medida que Warrington se acercaba a Ron.

Astoria resopló e intentó concentrarse únicamente en seguir los movimientos de Draco, finalmente esa era la razón por la que estaba ahí. El Quiditch le importaba poco menos que ir a recoger sapos a un pantano.

—Warrington tiene la quaffle, Warrington va hacia la portería, está fuera del alcance de las bludgers y sólo tiene al guardián delante... - también intentó concentrarse en la narración de Lee, para dejar de escuchar aquella espantosa canción — Va a ser la primera prueba para Weasley, el nuevo guardián de Gryffindor, hermano de los golpeadores Fred y George, y una nueva promesa del equipo... ¡Ánimo, Ron! - pero un grito colectivo de alegría surgió de la zona de Slytherin: Ron se había lanzado a la desesperada, con los brazos en alto, y la quaffle había pasado volando entre ellos y había entrado limpiamente por el aro central de la portería de Ron— ¡Slytherin ha marcado! - sonó la voz de Lee entre los vítores y los silbidos del público —Diez a cero para Slytherin... Mala suerte, Ron.

Los de Slytherin entonaron aún más fuerte y Astoria rechinaba los dientes con ganas de tirarse por las gradas, para colmo de males acaba de distinguir que era Pansy la que dirigía como en una orquesta a los miembros de la casa de Slytherin.

Draco había comenzado a formar círculos por el campo, en busca de la Snitch, seguirlo con la vista provocó un poco de mareo en ella. Cerró los ojos y se tapó las orejas con desagrado, como maldecía no tener sus filtros de voz en esos momentos. Cuando finalmente se sintió mejor para abrir los ojos enfocó su vista en la primera persona que distinguió, Harry. El famoso Gryffindor había emprendido el vuelo en dirección certera al palmo donde ella estaba sentada, pero de repente bajó en picada, al parecer había ubicado la Snitch. Los ojos esmeralda buscaron a Draco y con grata sorpresa ubico al rubio que volaba como un rayo y se colocaba a la izquierda de Harry. Eran apenas unas figuras borrosas, una en escarlata con dorado y la otra una verde con plata.

Los ojos verdes seguían atentos a cada movimiento de los dos buscadores que en un segundo cambiaron de dirección y comenzaron a volar muy cerca del suelo, extendiendo sus brazos para alcanzar la dichosa bola... Sólo duró un par de desesperantes, angustiosos y vertiginosos segundos: los dedos de Harry se cerraron alrededor de la diminuta bola alada. Malfoy le arañó el dorso de la mano sin éxito; Harry tiró de la escoba hacia arriba, aprisionando la rebelde Snitch en la mano, y los seguidores de Gryffindor gritaron de satisfacción...

—Menuda suerte – bufó la menor de las Greengrass, observando como los leones celebraban por el recién triunfo. Sin embargo en el campo se escuchó un fuerte golpe. Una bludger había golpeado a Harry con fuerza, en la parte baja de la espalda, el león cayó de la escoba. Afortunadamente, estaba a menos de dos metros del suelo, pero aun así parecía doloroso el golpe de espaldas contra el helado suelo del campo. Enseguida oyó el estridente silbato de la señora Hooch, un rugido en las gradas formado por silbidos, gritos furiosos y abucheos.

Astoria se tapó la boca perpleja. Había sido Crabbe quien había golpeado a Harry y para colmo de males sabía quien había dado la orden, en especial porque el susodicho se reía descaradamente, al tiempo que aterrizaba cerca de Harry, quien apenas se ponía de pie con ayuda de Angelina. Draco estaba molesto y conociendolo como lo conocía, no dudaba que estuviese planeando algo más, su novio no era para nada buen perdedor.

Buscó a la señora Hooch, pero la entrenadora estaba hablando con el resto del equipo de Slytherin. La pequeña Slytherin se alarmó, Draco se acercaba con aire despectivo a donde los Gryffindor. Obviamente no podía escuchar lo que el rubio decía, pero por las muecas y expresiones que distinguía, sabía que no era nada bueno. Harry se dio la media vuelta, al parecer no le seguiría el juego al príncipe de Slytherin, pero Draco seguía gritando algo. Una sensación fría llenó el estomago de Astoria y la inevitable angustia la invadió cuando observó como las chicas del equipo dorado sujetaban a los gemelos Weasley. ¡Por Merlín, aquello terminaría mal! ¿Qué nadie se daba cuenta? Volteó al rededor y todos estaban aun gritando, abucheando y pendientes de todo menos de los chicos que discutían.

Molesta con tanta ineptitud se abrió paso entre los alumnos de las grada, empujando a unos cuantos y gritándoles a unos más, logró que la dejaran salir. Comenzó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, respirando por la boca y sintiendo que se ahogaba por el frío aire que llenaba sus pulmones con cada bocanada. Ubicó la entrada al campo y no dudo ni un segundo en entrar. Visualizó donde estaban los chicos discutiendo, pero mientras corría solo alcanzó a escuchar un: "La casa de tu madre, Potter, y la pocilga de los Weasley te lo recuerda..." Por parte de Malfoy, y antes de llegar a donde estaban, observó como Harry soltaba a George y los dos leones se abalanzaban sobre el rubio buscador.

Astoria se paró en seco, ahogando un gemido de dolor al ver el primer golpe que recibía su novio. Los dos Gryffindor estaban concentrados en hacerle todo el daño posible al Slytherin; Harry hundió su puño en el estómago de Malfoy con toda su fuerza, provocando que el agredido escupiera sangre.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡George! ¡No! - gritaban las chicas del equipo dorado.

Astoria seguía congelanda a mitad del campo, observando con horror y escuchando los gritos de dolor de Malfoy, acompañados de maldiciones por parte de George. Los gritos del publico se hicieron presentes y el silbato de la señora Hooch también; aquello hizo reaccionar a la Greengrass que se molestó con esas dos entidades en particular, si los ineptos espectadores o la entrenadora hubiesen notado el problema a tiempo, no estarían ahorita moliendo a su novio a golpes.

—¡Impedimenta! - se escuchó y tanto Harry como George dejaron de golpear a Draco y calleron de espaldas —¿Qué demonios les pasa? - gritó la señora Hooch cuando los leones se pusieron de pie, cuando el embrujo paralizante pasó.

Las piernas de Astoria parecieron responder después de unos instantes y a pasos largos se aproximó a la escena. Temerosa se inclinó sobre Malfoy, quien estaba acurrucado en el suelo, gimiendo y lloriqueando, tenía el rostro manchado en sangre. No pudo evitar sentir un vuelco al corazón y levantar la vista para ver con reproche a los agresores. Harry no parecía tener heridas, solo los nudillos llenos de sangre por los golpes, George por su parte tenía un labio partido; las tres cazadoras todavía sujetaban con dificultad a Fred, y para finalizar Crabbe reía socarronamente un poco más allá, le dieron tantas ganas de maldecir al gorila ese. ¡Se suponía que era amigo de Draco! ¡No tenía porque reírse de eso!

—¡Nunca había visto un comportamiento como éste! - escuchó decir a la señora Hooch —¡Al castillo, los dos, y directamente al despacho del jefe de vuestra casa! ¡Ahora mismo! - Harry y George salieron del campo, jadeantes y sin decirse nada.

—Ojala les den su merecido – Astoria volteó a ver a Draco quien a pesar del dolor había sonreído con satisfacción.

La niña de ojos verdes parpadeó un par de veces, intentando entender esa actitud y pocos segundos después calló en cuenta de lo que había pasado. ¡Draco los había provocado con toda la intención! ¡Se había dejado golpear y agredir para que castigaran a Harry y a George! ¡Justo como había pasado con Cole!

—¡Eres increíble! - chilló la menor, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas de rabia —¿Sabes lo agradable que es ver como te golpean? - se quejó, golpeando el hombro del rubio que soltó un gemido de dolor —¡No te importa que me duela ver como te maltratan, con tal de llevar a cabo tu estúpido cometido! ¡Es ridículo! ¡Vergonzoso! ¡Estúpido! - con cada grito le daba un golpe más a su novio, quien se quejaba del dolor, en situaciones normales no le habrían dolido las agresiones de Astoria, pero ya tenía el cuerpo muy lastimado por los leones.

—¡Señorita Greengrass, deténgase! - detrás de ellos se escuchó la voz del profesor Snape y cuando la castaña giró, se topó con los profesores que la veían algo confundidos ante sus reacciones; cualquiera esperaría que la novia de un jugador herido se desviviera en llanto e intentara hacer algo para aminorar el dolor del chico, sin embargo Astoria gritaba y golpeaba a su novio sin miramientos ni compasión.

—Lo lamento – alcanzó a murmurar en un hilo de voz, levantándose sin atreverse a mirar a Draco. Notó como el profesor Snape cargaba a Draco para llevarlo a la enfermería, mientras el resto de los profesores se retiraban a poner orden en el resto de los alumnos. Algo temerosa siguió a distancia prudente al profesor y al prefecto, hasta que llegaron con Madame Pomfrey. La sanadora indicó que lo recostara y fue a por unas pociones para mejorar el estado del chico.

—Si se va a quedar aquí, haga el favor de no agredir de nuevo al Señor Malfoy – le indicó el jefe de Slytherin a la castaña que seguía guardando distancia prudente y mantenía su mirada clavada en el suelo. El profesor no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Astoria y la señora Pomfrey regresó con las pociones indicadas para curar al herido; quien, tras escupir un liquido amarillento de textura como lodo, se quedó dormido.

—Tardará una hora o dos en despertar y luego estará como nuevo – les informó la sanadora del colegio.

—Muy bien – contestó Snape, mientras la bruja se alejaba —¿Sabe como limpiar la sangre con magia? - preguntó a Astoria, con ese mismo tono indiferente que usaba siempre. La susodicha levantó la vista y después de pensar unos segundos, negó con la cabeza. Se sentía algo aturdida y sí de casualidad sabía como hacerlo, en esos momentos no se acordaba de ningún hechizo —Entonces sea tan amable de hacerlo manualmente – sus palabras sonaron como una orden y de hecho cuando Astoria vio como el profesor señalaba un paño blanco y un recipiente con agua, no le quedó la menor duda de que era una orden —¿No esperará que yo lo haga o si?

—Si señor, digo, no señor – se apresuró a decir, acercándose a donde estaba Draco recostado. No le agradaba mucho que Snape le ordenara como si ella fuera una elfina domestica, pero si se trataba de Draco, podía soportar, solo por esa ocasión, recibir una orden así.

Torpemente mojó el paño y lo exprimió, para comenzar a limpiar con delicadeza el rostro de facciones puntiagudas. Escuchó los pasos del profesor alejandose y finalmente saliendo de la enfermería. Al parecer, nuevamente se quedaban solos en ese lugar donde se podría decir que había empezado todo, con aquel beso; y donde por lo general siempre resolvían sus discrepancias, como los celos justificados e injustificados.

Pasó unos largos y agradables minutos acariciando el rostro y parte del cuello de Draco. Ya había limpiado el rastro de sangre, al menos de la piel, el uniforme se había manchado también, pero seguía sin recordar hechizos para solucionar eso. Pasó sus pequeños dedos por los finos labios del príncipe de Slytherin y una sensación eléctrica la recorrió. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando la idea de besarle cruzó por su mente, y es que Draco se veía tan bien así, aun cuando tenía la mejilla ligeramente hinchada y morada por un golpe, sus facciones relajadas y su cabello desordenado, le daban la apariencia más encantadora que Astoria pudiera recordar. Se inclinó sobre los labios del mayor, al no poder contener las ganas de darle un beso a su novio; fue un beso corto y suave, apenas juntó sus labios con los del chico dormido, percibiendo un sutil sabor a metal, seguramente por la sangre.

—No te creía tan atrevida – abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar al rubio hablar, pero antes de que se alejara, una firme mano la tomó del cuello y ladeando ligeramente su cabeza los labios de Draco atraparon los suyos. Se besaron sin prisa, aun con ese sabor metálico.

—¿Como te sientes? - preguntó cuando por fin se separaron.

—Adolorido – confesó, incorporándose un poco sobre la camilla —¿Qué hora es?

—¿Importa? - la niña se extrañó ante la pregunta y se ganó una mirada fría ante la respuesta —Seguro ya perdimos la cena, así que más deben ser más de las siente de la noche – informó indecisa —Tengo dos horas antes de que me reprendan por estar fuera del dormitorio – añadió.

—No te dirán si me voy contigo – le aclaró con una sonrisa torcida, de esas que solía dar cuando alardeaba.

—No te han dado permiso de irte – le regañó ella. Lo que más quería en esos momentos es que Draco se recuperar por completo, aunque tampoco quería alejarse de su novio en esos momentos, a pesar que el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

—Ya estoy bien – replicó molesto, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Claro que no, después de la paliza que te pusieron...

—Ya te dije que estoy bien, no fue la gran cosa – la cortó —No pegan tan fuerte – añadió con sorna.

—No debiste hacerlo – susurró al recordar la escena, sin poder evitar que esas sensaciones de molestia y preocupación la invadieran de nuevo.

—Valió la pena – aseguró el principe de Slytherin, sonriendo con altanería —Y a todo esto, ¿qué has sabido del castigo que les pusieron? - cambió repentinamente el tema, con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, ansioso de recibir la buena noticia que seguramente sería desastrosa para los leones.

—No he sabido nada, no me he movido de aquí – respondió secamente, sin afán de adentrarse mucho al tema, o seguramente comenzarían a discutir.

—¿No ha venido nadie más? - preguntó extrañado, mientras comprobaba que estaban solos en la enfermería.

—¿Esperabas a Parkinson? - soltó de forma venenosa y algo molesta. Draco la miró con sus cejas enarcadas y tras unos segundos de silencio, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y cerrar los ojos, recostándose de nuevo en la suave almohada de plumas —Lo siento – murmuró de mala gana y sintiendose tonta con su reacción de evidentes celos —Supongo que nadie ha venido porque los profesores lucían molestos...

—Olvidalo, no me interesa – le cortó —Con que estés aquí me basta – añadió, aun con los ojos cerrados y tomando disimuladamente la mano de su novia.

—Gracias – sus mejillas se encendieron y agradecía que Draco tuviese los ojos cerrados —Aunque... - titubeó antes de hablar —¿Por qué dejarte golpear para conseguir algo tan tonto? - le reprendió, sin poder evitar esa sensación de enojo, pensar que Draco estaba en la enfermería, literalmente por gusto, le hacía hervir la sangre; más aun porque ella se había preocupado por él. El príncipe de las serpientes abrió los ojos, mirando con reproche a su princesa.

—Somos Slytherin, nos distinguimos por hacer lo que sea para conseguir nuestros objetivos – remarcó el chico con molestia.

—Pero tus métodos rayan en lo estúpido – le recriminó, apretando la mano del mayor.

—El fin justifica los medios – insistió Draco, mirando con sus gélidos ojos de plata a su novia.

—No me gustan esos medios – reprochó, con los ojos verdes cristalizados por las lagrimas que se comenzaban a hacer presentes. Un nudo se formaba en su estomago de solo recordar como habían golpeado al rubio frente a ella.

—Ya, Astoria, no me pasó nada – aseguró firmemente, como si minutos antes no hubiese estado gimoteando de dolor.

—Igual... - intentó decir, pero nuevamente fue tomada del cuello y besada por su prometido.

—Estoy de maravilla – volvió a alardear, con una sonrisa triunfante. Astoria lo observó unos segundos y asistió con la cabeza para darle la razón, aun cuando no la tuviera; ya no valía la pena discutir por esa razón, sin embargo una pequeña duda cruzó por la mente de la castaña.

—¿Por qué no te defendiste? - preguntó la niña, ya algo más tranquila y acariciando con suavidad la mano de su novio.

—¿Y rebajarme a una pelea Muggle? - contestó con asco, provocando una risa a Astoria. ¡Cierto! ¿Cómo olvidar el orgullo de Malfoy? El chico no se rebajaba a los golpes y además de todo él generalmente provocaba las golpisas para perjudicar a su agresor.

Suspiró resignada, recordando vagamente a Cole, una de las victimas de esa trampa. También recordó a Iván, victima de la agresión mágica de prefecto. En definitiva Draco tenía un temperamento impulsivo y unas estrategias nada ortodoxas, pero aun así lo quería tanto, es más, aun con esos defectos desagradables lo amaba.

La niña de ojos verdes sonrió de nuevo, mirando con cierto toque de admiración, adoración y amor a su prometido. Los ojos de mercurio brillaron un poco, delatando la agradable sensación que la mirada de Astoria le provocó. Pasaron un rato más mirándose mutuamente en silencio, luego pasaron otro tanto besándose sin tapujos, hasta que el jefe de su casa apareció y les indico que deberían de retirarse a los dormitorios. Ninguno puso objeción y de buena gana acataron la indicación, recorriendo los pasillos hasta las mazmorras, tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a la sala común se toparon con un ambiente poco agradable, pero nadie se atrevió a recriminar nada al príncipe de Slytherin, ni a su princesa, aun cuando Pansy fulminaba con sus ojos negros a la castaña. Zabini les platicó lo ocurrido después del partido, de como el director había dado un pequeño discurso durante la cena y la profesora Umbridge había anunciado que el castigo a los Gryffindor había sido el suspenderlos de por vida del juego. Astoria no parecía feliz con la noticia, pero sin duda Draco se sintió satisfecho con eso y recibió unos cuantos halagos por su corrupto acto.

Al cabo de un rato todos se comenzaron a retirar para dormir, dejando a la pareja real solos en la sala común. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, no había muchas palabras que se pudieran decir sin que obtuvieran como resultado una discusión sobre sus diversos ideales, así que se enfocaron en pasar un rato más besándose en el acogedor calor de la sala común, ya vacía.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, después de perder el aliento un sin numero de veces, se retiraron a dormir. Se despidieron con un beso y más y cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación.

Antes de entrar al dormitorio que compartía con Blaise, Theodore, Vicent y Gregory, Draco sonrio para sus adentros recordando la mirada de Astoria en la enfermeria, un escalofrió lo recorrió y sin querer sus mejillas tomaron algo de color. Esa sensación de que Astoria provocaba en él era tan agradable, aun cuando no le gustaba sentirse así de vulnerable, admitía que disfrutaba de ello. Cuando se sintió con fuerzas de seguir, entró al dormitorio comprobando como sus compaerños dormian. Mejor para él, así no tendría que hablar con nadie. Se sacó la ropa sin miramientos y con solo la ropa interior puesta se acostó, ya por la mañana se bañaría.

Así pues se quedo dormido, con el sutil recuerdo de Astoria y el pensamiento de que aunque al aun cuando Slytherin había perdido el partido de Quiddicht, de nuevo contra Gryffindor, el día no había sido del todo malo, Harry y los Weasley habían salido muy perjudicados y sobre todo, cada vez Astoria parecía más cerca a él y no tan apegada a los leones.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no es muy largo, comparado con los que he escrito anteriormente, pero ¿Les gustó? xP<strong>

**En lo personal disfruté escribiéndolo, aunque admito que algunas partes son literalmente transcritas del libro original, claro que eso lo notaran muchos, pero ya saben, legalmente no gano nada y todo es de Rowling...**

**Yo solo aquí ando distorsionando la historia un poco para darle participación a Astoria :3**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios! ¡Me hacen muy feliz con su apoyo! Jamás imagine que sería tan bien aceptada, gracias de verdad.**

**Ya saben que todo es bien recibido: criticas, sugerencias, dudas y demás ^^**

**¡Besos a todos y nos leemos pronto!**

**Contestación a los Reviews**

**Laumen88:**

¡Hola linda!, cierto, muy cierto y es que como siempre he dicho: ¿Qué hacemos las escritoras sin la intriga?  
>¡Se nos acaba el material para escribir! xD<br>Pero ya les daré un un poco más de calma ahora que pueden estar parcialmente tranquilos jejeje

Sobre Cole, no te sabría contestar a ciencia cierta, a Ivan le tenía planes a futuro con Astoria, pero luego metí a Cole y bueno, tengo ideas enrredadas y unas tantas dudosas, no me gustaría mucho que la historia se tornara 100% en una novela de intrigas amorosas y así como en la tele donde Juan Ignazio Mondragon Perez resulta no ser el padre de Adela Maria del Angel y wara wara xP  
>Pero pues a lo mejor si, algo con Cole o con Ivan o quien sabe e incluyo a otro más en discordia o a otra venenosa que se meta con Draco, pero pues ya veré xP<p>

¡Yo si me decido! ¡Quiero a Draco, aun cuando sea posesivo!

Jajaja es para aligerar un poco la tención y que las escenas no se tornen del todo tensas, aunque cada vez salgo con cosas más tontas como los calzoncillos de Nott, pero me alegra que te gusten xDDD

No te diré lo que se trae Pansy entre manos... ¡Porque aun no se me ocurre nada! ¿Ideas? ¿Algo? ¡Estoy en blanco para planes intrigosos! Aunque emm tenía unos pero no me parecen oportunos en este momento, esos serán más adelante, creo... pero por el momento Pansy andará calmada jajaja xP

¡Si! ¡Lo leí! Lo que en si no me quedó claro en el libro es el momento en el que se forma a patrulla inquisidora, pero bueno, ya veré eso, pero sobre si Astoria lo descubre, de hecho si, tengo pensadas unas cuentas intervenciones de la chica en esas situaciones :3  
>-Cuando sea el momento releó el capitulo y si sigue sin cuadrarme bien te mando un MP para que me ayudes, porque si me convence esa escena, junto con otra en la que culpen a Astoria de ser la soplona cuando los atrapan xP-<br>Bueno, linda ¡Besos! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**jjaacckkyy:**

¡Hola, guapa!

Vaya capitulo! me da un poco de pena este Cole e Ivan! como Astoria por estar con este Draco! nose y en cuanto a lo que elejira pues me hago una idea! en fin traigo prisa asi que te dejo este pequeño review solamente.. hasta el siguiente! :D

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**

¡Holas, linda! Jejeje, tardé un poquito más de lo normal en actualizar.

Jajaja de hecho leyendo los libros, Rowling también parece tener cierta anti-patia contra Smith, sobre todo cuando en el sexto libro el chico se convierte en narrador de los partidos de Quidditch. Así que tenemos carta blanca para atacarlo xDDD

¡Si! ¡Ya tenía ganas de escribir algo que fuera un golpe bajo para Pansy! ¿Y que mejor que Draco la ataque? *risa de bruja malvada*

Oh ya se le pasará a Daphne, tiene que superarlo, aunque bueno toma algo de tiempo dijerir que el chavo que te gusta está enamorado de quien menos creías xP

¿Que tenía en la mente? Celos y sus usuales ganas de alardear, aunque Cole no se lo tomó tan literal, el chico lo dijo con toda la intención de dejar claro que Astoria es de su propiedad -por decirlo en las palabras pocesibas del porpio Dragon- xD

¡Lo sé, me encanta Luna!

Más que cleoso, es posesivo a morir y le gusta enfatizar su... emm... no encontré palabras, así que dejemoslo en posesivo, celoso y sin miedo a la autoridad, por algo es un Malfoy xDU

Jajajaja gran ejemplo de eso de: "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso"  
>Se "odiaban" y ahora se aman, bueno Astoria lo odiaba, Draco emm ahora que lo pienso, simplemente se fue enamorando paulatinamente de la actitud de Tory xP<p>

*Le manda un cupón para comprar ranas de chocalte* :3  
>Awww see esa respuesta es linda :porque se aman, por eso están juntos y el amor no siempre tiene una razón logica.<p>

-viendo las cosas de ciriguia- OMG! ¿Qué tienes planeando para Pansy? -que no esa pregunta debería de ser para mí e-e... anyway...- xDDDDDD

Cole es tuyo y ¡Noooo! Si me estragulas, ¿luego como continuo el fic? -es el mejor chantaje para seguir viva- xDDD

¡Me facina que me leas y que me des tu apoyo, linda!

Muchos besos amiguis, cuidate mucho y ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites ^^  
>¡Nos seguimos leyendo!<p>

**Lilius's Fan:**

"Eran justo lo que el otro necesitaba... " Resumiendo todo lo anterior que dijiste, ¡Tienes mucha razón! ¡Voy a guardar eso para referencias futuras!

Jajajaja ya quisiera yo ese millón de dolares, como tu dijiste algún día será (el día que me saque la lotería te comparto un cacho) xD

¡Me gustó mucho! De hecho ya me hice fan también de ellos. Dato curioso que encontré es que Lily es dos años menos que Scorpius, justo como Astoria es dos años menor que Draco.  
>Jajaja tus argumentos me convencieron tanto así que para un concurso de un foro voy a escribir un fic de ellos, cuando lo escriba me gustaría que le dieras el visto bueno ^^<br>Realmente es una parejita linda para la tercera generación.  
>¡Besos guapa! ¡Gracias por todo tu apoyo!<p>

**Slytherinfangirl:**

¡Holas linda, que bueno que te gustara tanto el capitulo!  
>Jajaja pues hermanas locas y celosas no tengo, pero si tenía una prima que en más de en una ocación quise ahorcar xP<br>¡Si! Es lo que me gusta imaginarme de Draco. Es el guapisimo "malvado/villano/mafioso/etc" de la historia, pero aun con eso como que se le quiere.  
>¡Gracias por comentarme guapa! ¡Besos! Espero leerte pronto :3<p> 


	35. Tercer año: ¿Navidad con los Malfoy?

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, como les prometí aquí está la actualización, no tardé mucho ¿O si?**

**Jajaja hubiera actualizado antes pero también tengo unos retos y viñetas que me comprometí a hacer y les andaba avanzando un poco, solo por eso me tardé, jejeje.**

**¡Espero que disfruten! Este capitulo trascurre un poco más rápido ya que siento que me he extendido demasiado en el tercer año y bueno aún faltan varios años más xP**

**¡A leer! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****35. Tercer año: ¿Navidad con los Malfoy?****

Era un domingo por la mañana de Noviembre y los jardines estaban cubiertos por casi medio metro de nieve. La mayoría de los Slytherin estaban tranquilos en la sala común; algunos haciendo deberes, como Draco; otros leyendo o estudiando, como Paige y Astoria; otros tantos jugando ajedrez, como Blaise y Theo; algunas otras chismorreando en un tono bajo, como Pansy y Millicent; unos cuantos comiendo cerca de la chimenea, como Tracey y Goylee, y así el resto de los alumos. El ambiente era apasible y agradable, como solo podía ser en la casa de Salazar, nada de escándalos o alborotos como en las otras casas donde siempre había alguien jugando bromas o así. Quizás era porque la mayoría de los Slytherin pertenecían a nobles familias les habían implantado esa clase de discreta y reservada educación.

—Draco – de repente la castaña se puso de pie y se aproximó a donde su novio hacía el trabajo de "Historia de la Magia."

—¿Uhm? - el chico estaba muy concentrado leyendo unas lineas del libro de texto, que apenas y le puso cuidado a la niña, quien para llamar su atención, dejó caer frente a él su ejemplar de "El libro reglamentario de hechizos" —Astoria, no hagas eso – le regañó en voz baja, comprobando si la tinta no se había derramado por culpa del golpe en la mesa.

—Te hablo y me ignoras – masculló, haciendo un puchero.

—Hago deberes – se justificó, dejando la pluma de lado y cerrando su libro de historia, marcando la pagina para regresar luego a leer —¿Qué pasa, que necesitas? - preguntó ya más tranquilo, dando un vistazo al rededor para estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en la sala común.

—No entiendo este encantamiento y no me sale por más que quiero – respondió, abriendo su libro de hechizos para señalar el encantamiento estimulante. Draco miró escéptico el hechizo, recordando vagamente el día que lo había aprendido: La sangre sucia de Granger lo había golpeado antes de clase y cuando practicó con Pansy el encantamiento, en lugar de relajarse como debía de ser, le dolió más la mejilla.

—¿No podías escoger uno peor? – murmuró de mala gana, pero al final de cuentas terminó sacando su varita y haciendo un sutil movimiento de muñeca, murmurando en voz baja el encantamiento. Un humo naranja salió de la varita del chico y golpeó contra Astoria, quien de inmediato sonrió —Preferentemente intenta estar de buen humor cuando lo hagas y recuerda que la varita se mueve en espiral – puntualizó, sin darle la mayor importancia, ignorando la mirada asesina de Parkinson, que había notado por el rabillo del ojo.

—Gracias – respondió la chica, inclinándose a darle un beso a Draco, para luego tomar su libro y acercarse sonriendo a donde Paige, aun con el efecto del hechizo sobre ella. Las alumnas de tercero continuaron con sus estudios de encantamiento y el rubio continuó su tarea de historia en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato gran parte de los alumnos se retiraron para ir a comer al Gran Comedor o simplemente para cambiar de escenario.

—¿Draco, vienes? - le llamó Blaise, pero el susodicho no contestó y se limitó a hacer una seña para que se fueran sin él.

—Deberías comer – Astoria se acercó a su novio quien ahora escribía en un pergamino titulado "Diario de sueños – Adivinación."

—Termino esto y vamos – le respondió secamente. La niña asistió y se sentó a su lado, haciéndole una seña a su amiga para que se fuera sin ella, ya que en la entrada aparecieron Cole y Leo. La pelirroja asistió y extendiendo los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a los chicos, se los llevó del lugar sin que Malfoy se percatara. El príncipe y su princesa se quedaron solo con la compañía de unos alumnos de primer año.

—Nunca hubiera imagino lo aplicado que eres – soltó Astoria al cabo de unos minutos de observar como su novio escribía con fina y clara caligrafiá en el pergamino. Había escrito al menos unos tres párrafos sin parar.

—No me gusta ser mediocre – contestó, esperando unos segundos para luego enrollar el pergamino y guardar el tintero —Aun cuando la clase sea patética – añadió con fastidio, juntando sus cosas y guardándolas. Pasó su varita por sobre sus pertenencias y estas desaparecieron —Listo, vamos a comer algo – le sonrió, echando un vistazo a las niñas de primero que lo miraban con admiración y cuchicheando algo que no distinguía muy bien, pero igual ya se daba una idea. Con aire pretencioso tomó a su novia de la cintura y la besó frente a las otras niñas que no parecieron muy contentas con el espectáculo, pero eso no me importó en lo más mino al príncipe.

Cuando rompieron el beso, la pareja se retiró al comedor y se ubicaron en una esquina, ajenos a las miradas que algunos le dirigían. En especial la de un castaño en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Iván, ya deja de verla – le dijo Colin a su amigo, quien no despegaba la mirada de donde estaba la niña de ojos verdes.

—No entiendo porque está con él – bufó, revolviendo su comida en el plato.

—Hombre, ya olvidala – insistió otro estudiante de la casa escarlata —Alina terminó contigo por eso, si sigues así no conseguirás una buena novia nunca.

—No quiero otra novia – se defendió — ¡La quiero a ella! - apuntó con su tenedor a donde estaba Astoria, lanzando un poco de salsa a Dennis Creevey y Nigel Wolpert que estaban frente a él.

—¡Cuidado! - se quejó Nigel, limpiando la salsa de su rostro —Genial, esta ropa era nueva – masculló viendo su túnica manchada.

—Pues sigue soñando – se escuchó una desdeñosa voz detrás de él —¿En que retorcido mundo una Slytherin dejaría escapar a Draco Malfoy?

—Romilda, esfumate – masculló el león castaño de mala forma.

—Piénsalo, Iván, la chica es una estirada "sangre limpia" - enfatizó con burla —Tienes que buscar alguien más a tu nivel.

—¿Alguien como tú? - respondió molesto, observando como la chica de cabellera negra perdía su sonrisa y haciendo un despectivo gesto se alejaba indignada.

—No, en definitiva no vas a conseguir novia si sigues así – insistió Remy Olivier, un Gryffindor de tercer año y amigo de Ivan.

—Ya te dije que...

—Que te gusta soñar – inquirió de nuevo el otro castaño —Mira como están ¿De verdad crees que Astoria tiene intención de dejarlo? - señaló la mesa de Slytherin y los chicos voltearon disimuladamente, mirando la pareja se besaba sin recato.

—Está algo impresionada con Malfoy, se le va a pasar – murmuró Osborne con cara de asco —Se le tiene que pasar – repitió para si mismo, a lo que sus amigos respondieron con una negación y un suspiro de resignación, como diciendo: "Imposible razonar con este loco."

El león no era el único molesto con la felicidad de la pareja verde-plata. En la mesa de Slytherin había dos chicas que echaban humo por las orejas y estaban dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para ocupar el lugar de Astoria. Y en la de Ravenclaw había un par de gemelos discutiendo por ello: Arise y Cesir Lympha.

—¡Ey, reacciona! - la chica de larga cabellera lacia tronó los dedos frente al rostro de su gemelo.

—¿Qué quieres Arise? - respondió indiferente, tomando un poco de su té de limón.

—Estas más raro que de costumbre – comentó la chica, imitando al chico y tomando té —De hecho, desde que la Slytherin te desarmó durante la ultima sesión del ED, has estado como...

—¡No tengo nada! - le cortó —Solo estoy algo preocupado por los TIMOs.

—Claro ¿Y que tienen que ver los TIMOs con la castaña de Slytherin que es novia de ese rubio oxigenado? - preguntó mordaz y con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si no fuera porque somos como un espejo, dudaría de que eres mi hermana – respondió, comiendo un pedazo de su pastel de fresa —Como que sacaste la parte tonta de la familia – añadió con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como su hermana se ponía roja —Que hablando de tontos, Fred Weasley me pidió que te persuadiera para que aceptaras ir con él a Hogsmeade para San Valentíne.

—¡Fred no es ningún tonto! - masculló la chica, entrecerrando sus ojos felinos —Y no necesitaba decirte nada, gustosa iré con él – concluyó, poniéndose de pie de forma muy digna y alejándose con largos pasos. Cesir rió por lo bajo, la verdad es que Fred no había dicho nada, pero conociendo a su hermana seguro que esa cita se llevaría a cabo así tuviera que llevar al pelirrojo atado de manos, por no darle el gusto.

—No me gusta la chica, solo es curioso que una Slytherin apoye la causa... - murmuró para si mismo, tomando más de su té y aun observando aquella esquina de la mesa verde-plata.

O-O-O

El resto del fin de semana pasó tranquilos para casi todos. El trío dorado se veía algo angustiado tras el regreso de Hagrid, quien por su peculiar forma de enseñar se exponía potencialmente a que la profesora Umbriged lo despidiera. Aunque para otros, la posibilidad sonaba muy agradable.

—No dudes que antes de navidad lo ponen patitas en la calle, ese troglodita... – añadió Malfoy, rodeado de unos cuantos chicos que reían ante sus comentarios. Astoria estaba a su lado, intentando no lucir indiferente o fastidiada. No le caía mal el profesor Hagrid, aunque tampoco podía decir que le agradaba mucho su forma de impartir las clases, eran algo extravagantes, por decirlo de alguna manera. Y si no mal recordaba durante esa clase un Hipogrifo había atacado a Draco, y al pobre "pollo" lo habían sacrificado. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al recordar como el rubio despotricaba contra el dicho "pollo" y la forma en la que odiaba tanto al chico que ahora quería tanto, aunque el susodicho no había cambiado mucho que digamos con eso de ofender a diestra y siniestra a todos.

—Tengo frío – murmuró Astoria al cabo de un rato, abrazándose a Draco, quien seguía dando un absurdo y grotesco discurso en contra del guardabosque.

—Y ni siquiera sabe hablar bien... - añadió con burla, siendo apoyado con risas. Guardó silencio un rato mientras otros hacían más comentarios crueles —Bueno, me retiro – puntualizó tras más risas —Nos retiramos – reiteró, rodeando por los hombros a su novia de los cuales los demás presentes parecían haberse olvidado.

Se apartaron del grupo y caminaron juntos por los pasillos para ir a la sala común de Slytherin. Sin embargo por el camino se toparon con los gemelos de Ravenclaw quienes saludaron a Astoria, sin el menor miramiento a su rubio acompañante.

—Buenas noches, Tory – el chico de cabello largo fue el primero en hablar, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del prefecto de Slytherin.

—Hola – respondió amablemente y con una sonrisa, sin soltarse del brazo de Malfoy que ahora miraba a los dos Ravenclaw con asco.

—Hola, Astoria – saludó la chica con una mueca, observando detenidamente al joven —¿Este es tu novio? - preguntó ante la mirada que este les brindaba.

—Que mal gusto – dijo por lo bajo el chico. La verdad si apreciaba bien al rubio no era tan guapo como las chicas lo describían.

—¿Disculpen? - bramó el joven al escuchar a los gemelos de peculiares ojos amarillos. ¿Serían alguna clase de híbridos?

—No, nada – se apresuró a decir la chica, Arise —Molvoy ¿Cierto? - añadió con sorna, a lo que Astoria tuvo que contener la risa, nunca había pensado en una respuesta más mordaz e ingeniosa, confundir el apellido del chico quien era tan orgulloso.

—¿Qué? - fue lo primero que brotó del príncipe de las serpientes quien abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para luego ponerse rojo de pura rabia —Mira maldi... - pero Astoria le dio un codazo antes de que terminara la frase, aun cuando su novio tenía razones para molestar, prefería evitar la discusión, ya conocía a Malfoy y sabía de antemano lo bien instruidos que estaban los gemelos, gracias a las clases de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras del ED.

—Mejor nos vamos – intervino la castaña, sonriendo nerviosamente y jalando al mayor del brazo. Los gemelos lo miraron a él con indiferencia, quizás Cesir con algo de coraje por que estaba seguro de que iba a maldecir a su hermana, pero aun así no hicieron más grande el problema.

—Claro, nos vemos – se despidió Arise, sonriendo ampliamente, con una chispa de triunfo en los ojos.

—Aja, eso – bufó el chico de cabello largo, sin darle mayor importancia. Astoria volvió a sonreír incomoda y se llevó a Draco casi arrastrando, el prefecto estaba furioso y casi echaba humo por las orejas.

—Malditas aguiluchas desplumadas – masculló en un tono suficientemente alto, deseando que lo escucharan, pero ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que su insulto no llegara a los oídos deseados.

—¿Podrías dejar de tratar mal a todos mis conocidos? - le reprendió, volteando disimuladamente para asegurarse que ya estaban lejos.

—¡Ellos empezaron! ¿Qué no escuchaste a la estirada esa? - volvió a decir en voz alta —¡Molvoy! ¿Sabes lo hiriente que es eso? -replicó aun con ira, cabreándose más por el hecho de que su novia no lo dejara defenderse como era debido, pero ya se las cobraría cuando Astoria no estuviera presente.

Por otro lado los gemelos observaron como la pareja verde-plata se alejaba.

—Ahora entiendo mejor porque no lo soportan – comentó el hermano, tronando la lengua despectivamente, no le había agradado para nada el pedante rubio.

—Te dije que era odioso, por su culpa sacaron a George y hasta a Fred del equipo de Gryffindor, es un cerdo – apoyó.

—Hay que ser desgraciado – masculló observando como se perdían en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras.

—Lo sé, es por eso que no entiendo como es que son pareja, no se parecen en nada – añadió Arise cruzándose de brazos —Vayámonos – anunció, girándose y haciendo ondear su cabellera azabache.

Los gemelos se retiraron a su respectiva torre de la misma manera en la que los Slytherin se fueron a su casa.

O-O-O

El mes de Noviembre trascurrió sin muchas cosas relevantes, de hecho se podría decir que hasta normal en comparación con otros años. Unas cuantas clases del ED y Astoria ya había mejorado considerablemente; por su parte Pansy y el resto de intrigosas chicas solo se podían morder la lengua, ya que la princesa de Slytherin no se dejaba tan fácil y siempre que había oportunidad el propio Draco intervenía mordazmente, haciendo sentir mal a sus eternas enamoradas no correspondidas. Llegó Diciembre, y dejó más nieve y un verdadero alud de deberes para los alumnos de quinto año. Las clases para Draco se tornaban cada vez más pesadas por culpa de los dichosos TIMOs. Además que sus obligaciones como Prefecto parecieron duplicarse a medida que se aproximaba la Navidad.

Para finales del mes ya no le estaba cayendo mucho en gracia en tener esas responsabilidades, le había tocado supervisar la decoración del castillo y aunque había sido divertido ver como Peeves intentaba estrangular a Ron con una tira de espumillón, las cosas no se tornaron muy agradables cuando el desdichado fantasma comenzó a lanzarle las esferas de cristal. También le había tocado vigilar a los Slytherin de primero y a los de segundo, que tenían que quedarse dentro del colegio a la hora del descanso porque fuera hacia demasiado frío; lo que no habría sido un problema si Pansy le ayudara en lugar de estar coqueteando con él y las descaradas mocosas de primero y segundo también parecían interesadas en ligarlo. Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio cuando la pelinegra se ponía discutir con las mocosas en lugar de ayudarlo a vigilar. Para finalizar le tocaba dar rondas por los pasillos en lugar de estar acurrucado con Astoria en la sala común y para colmo de males Argus Filch había prohibido que la chica anduviera con él cuando patrullaba, alegando que se desconcentraba.

—¡Maldito mocoso del demonio ven acá! - le gritó a un Hufflepuff de primero que había tenido el atrevimiento de levantarle la túnica a Astoria —¡Diez puntos menos para Hufflepuff! - gritó, sabiendo que no le era permitido descontar puntos a los miembros de otra casa que no fuera la suya, pero esperaba al menos que el chico se espantara, pero no fue así.

—Parece que las fiestas los alborotan – masculló molesta y roja.

—Estoy hasta la coronilla... Voy a terminar tirándome de la torre de Astronomía – bufó irritado y sobándose la sien.

—Ya, vamos – le intentó tranquilizar —Unos días más y estaremos de vacaciones.

—Claro – suspiró con cansancio —Por cierto... - añadió mientras caminaba a la clase de pociones particulares —Mandé una carta a mis padres, ya sabes, para informarles de que somos novios. Mi madre está encantada con la noticia y ni que decir de mi padre – Astoria sonrió, no le sorprendía del todo la noticia —El punto es que, quieren que pases navidad con nosotros.

—¿Navidad con ustedes? - repitió ingenua.

—Si, ya sabes, solo tú. Navidad y año nuevo en nuestra casa, como parte de la familia – declaró, sintiéndose algo cursi al decir aquello.

—¡Claro que me encantaría! - chilló con alegría y entusiasmo, pero en segundos su animo cambio —Pero no estoy segura de que mi mamá...

—Mi padre aseguró que tus padres no se opondrían, ya sabes, estamos comprometidos y a ellos les conviene que nos relacionemos.

—Lo sé – arrugó la nariz mal humorada —¿Recuerdas que por esa razón estoy aquí y no en Beauxbaton? - reprochó haciendo un puchero.

—Y me alegro por ello – aseguró, deslizándose detrás de Astoria para abrazarla por la espalda y caminar sincronizadamente —Oh vamos, no me dirás que no piensas igual que yo. Lo mejor que te pudo pasar fue venir a esta cochina escuela.

—Solo por estar contigo vale la pena estar en esta "cochina escuela" - concedió con una sonrisa divertida —Mañana mando una carta a mis padres para avisarles que pasaré navidad con tu familia – añadió, no muy segura de que su madre se tomara del todo bien aquella noticia y ni hablar de cuando Daphne se enterara.

—También es la tuya – le susurró, aprovechando la posición en la que estaba, besando la cremosa piel del cuello de la niña. Astoria se estremeció ante el contacto y sus mejillas se encendieron, tanto por el beso como por el comentario.

—Olvidemos eso – dijo girándose para encarar al príncipe de Slytherin —Me gusta más ser tu novia que tu prometida – confesó, poniéndose de puntillas para rodear el cuello del rubio y regalarle una sonrisa tierna. Draco asistió y volteó distraídamente hacía arriba.

—Muérdago – declaró al ver el ramillete con pequeñas bolitas blancas, agachando de nuevo el rostro para toparse con las esmeraldas de su novia —¿Y mi beso? - preguntó con arrogancia. La niña soltó una risita y se levantó un poco más para ser ella la que atrapara en un dulce beso los labios del Slytherin mayor.

Se besaron hasta perder el aliento, tan abrazados que era difícil distinguir donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro.

—Te quiero – murmuró ella cuando por fin rompieron el beso. Draco la miró y sonrió, dándole un pico más en los labios, pero no contesto.

—Vamos a la clase de pociones o el profesor Snape se molestar, además de que me toca dar otra ronda por los pasillos esta noche – la castaña suspiró con resignación, pero asistió y emprendieron camino al aula donde solían pasarla tan bien, de hecho Astoria ya le había agarrado gusto a la asignatura y a la elaboración de las pociones, aunque solo fuera por la forma en la que Draco le explicaba, porque durante las clases con Snape no siempre estaba muy animada.

Llegaron como siempre y se pusieron en practica, en esta ocasión el profesor solo les había dejado una poción que tenía como nota: TIMO: teórico y practico. Examen para tercer año.

—¿Poción para arpías? - preguntó Astoria extrañada.

—Lo aprenderán regresando de vacaciones, junto con la poción Vigorizante y la Volubilis – informó Draco —¡Acio Caldero! - agitó su varita para que el objeto viniera a él y ahorrarse la caminata, lo mismo hizo para atraer las demás cosas.

—No preguntaré para que sirven esas ultimas dos que dijiste – comentó con una mueca la chica —Lo que si me intriga son los ingredientes de la que haremos ¿Muelas de Banshee? - preguntó aterrada, recordando que justamente su varita tenía cabello de la susodicha criatura.

—Hígado de liebre patagónica, lengua de tritón jaspeado y muela de Banshee – leyó el rubio en voz alta, apartando los ingredientes, mientras su novia seguía asqueada y aterrada.

—¿Por qué demonios nos enseñan a preparar esto? - se quejó al ver como Draco picaba el Hígado de libre.

—Por si un día necesitas calmar el hambre de alguna arpía – respondió con obviedad —Y pon agua a 79ºC – le indicó.

—En el hipotético caso que me encuentre en esa situación, creo que no tendré a la mano estos ingredientes, ni un caldero de plata, ni una mecha, de hecho me daría por bien servida con tener mi varita – se quejó mientras prendía el mechero y llenaba el caldero de agua, al tiempo que metía un termómetro para medir la temperatura.

—Bueno, explicales eso al consejo directivo – contestó cortante y burlón —El inútil de Dumbledore es uno de los que apoya que aprendamos esto – comentó de forma venenosa, haciendo énfasis en su desprecio por el director —Si fuera decisión del profesor Snape, seguro aprenderíamos cosas más útiles como el elixir de la vida o algo así – añadió con un tono de avaricia y una chispa en los ojos.

—No sé que sería peor – masculló, ganándose una mala mirada de su novio —Quien quita que si le doy esto a Pansy deje de acosarte – comentó mal intencionadamente, consiguiendo una sonora carcajada del rubio.

—Mejor cuenta las cuatro muelas de Banshee que tenemos que agregar – le indico cuando la risa se le pasó.

—Olvidalo, no voy a tocar esas cosas – respondió con asco y empujando con su varita el frasco con las muelas. El rubio resignado y con asco sacó el ingrediente de mala gana, en esta ocasión le tocó hacerse cargo de todos los ingredientes, ya que su novia estaba demasiado asqueada para siquiera ponerlos en el caldero.

Continuaron la elaboración y al cabo de una hora ya tenían un viscoso liquido color marrón.

—Listo – el prefecto tomó un poco y lo colocó en un frasco que después selló con un corcho y lo dejó sobre el escritorio del profesor. Astoria limpió las cosas y las regresó a su lugar.

—Espero no tener que hacer esa poción de nuevo – comentó tomando sus cosas para salir del aula.

—¿Disculpa? Pero si no hiciste nada – le recriminó —Y si recuerdas las notas, y de paso te lo aclaro yo, esa poción es parte de tu examen de este año y de cuando te toque presentar los TIMOs.

—Gracias por recordarme eso – bufó haciendo una mueca de asco. Draco volvió a reírse, por alguna razón que ni el mismo entendía le resultaba demasiado agradable estar con la pequeña Greengrass. Sin dunda alguna disfrutaría de esas navidades cuando la tendría solo para él.

O-O-O

La noche siguiente Draco, Blaise y Theo estaban sumergidos en una tediosa redacción de Historia de la magia, que tenían que entregar al día siguiente y a la cual no le habían avanzado nada.

—Y luego dicen que los menores somos los irresponsables – les regañó burlonamente la castaña, ignorando ciertas miradas asesinas por parte de otras irresponsables como su hermana y Tracey.

—Ya te quiero ver cuando sea tu turno de hacer estas redacciones – le retó Theo, que por los nervios de estar escribiendo a toda prisa derramó su tintero sobre la mesa, manchando los pergaminos ante la horrorizada mirada de sus dos amigos.

—¡Si serás bruto! - le gritó el moreno.

—¡Date por muerto! - amenazó Draco.

El susodicho tragó saliva y se escapó corriendo a los dormitorios, siendo perseguido por los otros dos chicos.

—Y si serán inútiles los tres, con un hechizo lo resuelven – bufó Cole, quien observaba desde una cómoda butaca la ridícula situación.

—Les gusta llamar la atención – acotó Leo, quien estaba sentado en otra butaca y comía galletas aun lado de Rowlen.

—Bueno, si de casualidad regresan, les dicen eso del hechizo y que me fui con Luna a terminar los deberes de Astronomía – declaró Astoria, dirigiéndose en particular a Paige, pues dudaba que los chicos fueran a decirles nada a los del quito año.

La pelirroja asistió sin poner mucha atención, más concentrada en darle un manotazo al chico de ojos claros que se quería robar las galletas con chispas de chocolate blanco. Cole la observó unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos para acomodarse en el sofá como si se fuera a dormir, seguramente nadie les diría a los chicos que su trabajo tenía solución y seguirían intentando matar a Nott.

—Yo les digo, si es que regresan – le dijo Tracey de forma tranquilizadora, al ver como la joven princesa de Slytherin seguía en pie a mitad de la sala común aun cuando había anunciado que se marcharía.

—Gracias – con esa ultima palabra y ya más confiada se retiro a la ultima reunión el ED.

Llegó cuando ya todos estaban reunidos y sentados en los cojines de La Sala de los Menesteres. La mayoría cuchicheaba y aprovechó el desorden para colarse entre el grupo sin llamar mucho la atención, poniéndose a un lado de Luna y Neville.

—Bueno - dijo Harry, y llamó a sus compañeros al orden —He pensado que esta noche podríamos repasar lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, porque ésta es la última reunión antes de las vacaciones, y no tiene sentido empezar nada nuevo antes de un descanso de tres semanas...

—¿No vamos a hacer nada nuevo? -preguntó Zacharias Smith en un contrariado susurro, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo oyeran todos —Si lo llego a saber, no vengo – bufó decepcionado.

—Pues mira, es una lástima que Harry no te lo haya dicho antes – replicó Fred.

Varios estudiantes rieron por lo bajo. Arise le guiñó un ojo al gemelo Weasley a forma de apoyo y el chico respondió con una sonrisa. Astoria también rió, pero sin ningún recato, quería enfatizar lo ridículo que Smith había quedado con aquel odioso comentario.

—Practicaremos por parejas – siguió Harry cuando todos se calmaron un poco, aunque el mismo se había reído un poco —Empezaremos con el embrujo paralizante durante diez minutos; luego nos sentaremos en los cojines y volveremos a practicar los hechizos aturdidores.

Los alumnos, obedientes, se agruparon de dos en dos; Astoria volvió a formar pareja con Neville; dejando que Harry supervisara a todos los presentes. La sala se llenó enseguida de gritos intermitentes de ¡Impedimenta! Uno de los integrantes de cada pareja se quedaba paralizado un minuto, y durante ese tiempo el compañero miraba alrededor para ver lo que hacían las otras parejas; luego recuperaban el movimiento y les tocaba a ellos practicar el embrujo.

Astoria había mejorado considerablemente, logró paralizar a Neville unas tres veces y era más que evidente que el chico había mejorado hasta límites insospechables, pues la Slytherin se quedó paralizada al menos unas cinco veces y por considerables periodos de tiempo.

Tras diez minutos de practicar el embrujo paralizante, esparcieron los cojines por el suelo y se dedicaron al hechizo aturdidor. Como no había suficiente espacio para que todos practicaran a la vez, la mitad del grupo estuvo observando a la otra un rato, y luego cambiaron. Harry se sentía muy orgulloso mientras los contemplaba. Ciertamente, Neville aturdió a Padma Patil en lugar de a Dean, al que estaba apuntando, pero tratándose de Neville podía considerarse un fallo menor, y todos los demás habían mejorado muchísimo. Angelina aturdió a Arise varias veces, parecía que la había agarrado un poco en su contra. Astoria por su parte no perdió oportunidad para aturdir "accidentalmente" a Smith en lugar de a Luna. Y así pasaron una hora hasta que Harry les pidió que pararan.

—Lo estáis haciendo muy bien – comentó, sonriente —Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones, empezaremos a hacer cosas más serias; quizá el encantamiento patronus – declaró, ganándose buenas miradas de curiosidad y admiración. Muchos estaban ansiosos de probar ese hechizo en particular. A Astoria le intrigaba mucho el pensar cual sería el recuerdo adecuado para realizar el encantamiento y sobre todo ¿Qué forma tendría su patronus? si es que llegaba a tener forma

Hubieron varios murmullos de emoción y luego la sala empezó a quedarse vacía; los estudiantes se marchaban en grupos de dos y de tres, como de costumbre, y al salir por la puerta deseaban a Harry feliz Navidad. Astoria salió con Luna y los gemelos de Ravenclaw.

—¡Pásenla bien, Harry, Ron, Hermione! - fue lo último que gritó la castaña antes de perderse tras la puerta.

—Que tengas feliz navidad, Astoria – le deseó Luna, cuando se despedían para tomar sus respectivos caminos.

—Igualmente, Luna – contestó la castaña, atreviéndose a darle un abrazo a su amiga —Si los Nargles no intervienen te mandaré algo.

—Que linda – contestó —Pero no tienes que ser tan amable. Sé que estarás ocupada ahora que andas con Malfoy y a él no le agrada para nada que me hables – recitó con honestidad y fluidez, dejando esa sensación de asombro a los chicos que la rodeaban. La rubia se caracterizaba siempre por esa facilidad para decir verdades.

—Igual intentaré mandarte algo – insistió con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, nos retiramos – anunciaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Felices Navidades! - les deseó Astoria cuando los dos pelinegros comenzaron a caminar.

—Igual para ti, Tory – la chica hizo una seña, pero no se volteó.

—Por cierto, dile a Malfoy que ojala se rompa una pierna – añadió Cesir, haciendo la misma seña que su hermana, a forma de despedida.

Luna y Astoria los observaron unos segundos, pero no dijeron nada más. La rubia se alejó alegremente canturreando "A Weasley vamos a coronar" lo que dejó consternada a la Slytherin, pero igual no le dio mayo importancia y regresó a toda prisa a la sala común. Cuando regresó se topó de nuevo con el trío de chico que al parecer habían recibido el mensaje de que su trabajo tenía salvación y seguían escribiendo a toda prisa a la luz unas velas.

—Me alegra ver que Nott sigue en una sola pieza – bromeó, poniéndose detrás de su novio quien gruñó mal humorado.

—Te debe la vida a ti y a Tracey que fue quien arregló los pergaminos – le informó Blaise, sin despegar su vista de su redacción.

—Menos mal – atinó a decir la chica, acariciando suavemente la espalda y hombros de su novio.

—Deja, Astoria – Draco se movió para alejar las manos de su novia —Provocaras que me duerma – le regañó con otro rugido de molestia, se notaba lo irritado que estaba. La chica rodó los ojos y se apartó de mala gana.

—Deja de quejarte, hermano, que daría yo porque alguien me diera un masaje – se quejó el moreno. Theo intentaba permanecer al margen y se limitó a darle una sonrisa a la niña de ojos verdes, diciendo silenciosamente: Gracias por salvarme de estos locos. Claro está que la sugerencia había sido de Cole y el trabajo de Tracey.

—Esto les pasa por ponerle más cuidado al Quiddicth que a sus labores – les reprendió.

—Yo no juego Quidditch – se defendió Theodore, hablando finalmente desde el incidente con el tintero.

—Bueno, ya no los molestos – puntualizó, observando que efectivamente solo quedaban los tres chicos en la sala común —Buenas noches – se despidió.

—¿Uhm? - Draco bramó sin decir nada, mirando inquisidoramente a su novia. La aludida volteó y encaró al rubio, sabía lo que el chico quería antes de que se fuera y también sabía que estando sus dos amigos presentes, no sería él el que se pusiera de pie en busca de un beso. Meditó unos segundos la situación, torturando al príncipe de las serpientes con aquel titubeo. Finalmente accedió al capricho de su novio y con una risa tonta se acercó de nuevo a donde estaban y le besó.

Draco dejó la pluma de lado y abrazó como pudo a su chica. Si bien Astoria había sido la que tomó en primera instancia la iniciativa, el chico de ojos grises se apoderó del control, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de melocotón, ante la mirada de sus dos amigos.

—Comen pan frente a los pobres – se burló Zabini, provocando que los chicos que se comían a besos se apartaran algo acalorados.

—Buenas noches, princesa – se despidió finalmente Malfoy.

—Buenas noches, amor – contestó ella, sin atreverse a mirar a los otros dos chicos, por vergüenza.

—Buenas noches, Tory, dulces sueños con tu príncipe – se escuchó la voz de Blaise seguida de un estruendo y un gruñido, pero la castaña prefirió no voltear a ver lo que estaba pasando. Continuó el camino a su dormitorio y se dispuso a dormir, después de comprobar que Paige dormía como piedra.

O-O-O

Era último día de clases y la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban emocionados contando los planes que tenían para esas vacaciones, algunos otros habían optado por quedarse en el castillo.

—¿Por qué te vas a quedar? - insistía Paige a Cole, quien indiferente a su amiga, comía tranquilamente como si solo fuera un día de rutina más.

—Ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de ir a casa – contestó nuevamente sin perder el control, luciendo relajado ante la situación.

—¡Pero es navidad! - chilló la pelirroja —¡Leo di algo! - le gritó al otro chico quien también parecía desentendido del tema, al parecer Rowlen era la única histeria ante la noticia de que Cole no iría a su casa en navidad.

—Coop viene para acá - anunció el susodicho, mirando de reojo al Slytherin mayor.

—¡Eso, que tu hermano te convenza de ir a pasar navidad con tu familia! - gritó animada, ganándose unas malas miradas de los que estaban al rededor —¡No me creo que te quieras quedar en este lugar! - volvió a vociferar, ignorando las malas miradas. Algunas de esas miradas en por parte del grupo del príncipe de Slytherin, quien comía tranquilamente en compañía de su novia, sus dos matones, sus dos amigos, Tracey y otra chica de cabello corto.

—Como que a tu amiga le gusta gritar mucho - comentó el rubio, llevando unas papas fritas a su boca.

—Tiene voz energética, sería buena comentarista de Quidditch – comentó el moreno frente a él —¿Qué? ¡Solo digo que sabe gritar! - se defendió ante las miradas acusadoras que le habían dedicado sus amigos.

—Como que te gusta ¿No? - preguntó burlona Tracey, sentada a un lado de Goyle, quien comía pastel de chocolate.

—No digas tonterías – se defendió Blaise.

—Oh vamos, no tendría nada de malo – volvió a insistir la chica.

—Mejor cuida de Gregory, que se va a ahogar con el pastel – le respondió de mala gana Zabini. La chica hizo una mueca y dejó de molestar, poniéndose a comer pastel junto al golpeador de Slytherin. A un lado de ellos estaban la otra chica y Nott, hablando en voz baja sobre algo que Astoria no alcanzaba a distinguir.

—¿Estas bien? - preguntó el rubio, notando como su novia no había tocado su plato de comida.

—Si no lo quieres yo me lo como – comentó Crabbe, señalando la pasta en el plato de la chica, ganándose una mirada de reproche por su amigo.

—Todo tuyo – concedió la castaña, pasando el plato de pasta al fornido Slytherin.

—¿Qué tienes? - insistió Draco.

—Frío, sueño, fastidio... - comenzó a en listar, reclinándose de lado para apoyarse contra el hombro de su novio —Y quisiera saber... - pero antes de terminar la frase una carta le calló en frente. Levantó la vista para toparse con la lechuza torpe que le había tirado la carta en el plato vacío de Crabbe, pero en lugar de una lechuza encontró a su hermana furiosa —Por qué mi hermana abre mi correspondencia – concluyó, aun cuando esa no era la frase que planeaba decir.

—¿Navidad con los Malfoy? - chilló, provocando que algunos curiosos voltearan a ver lo que pasaba en la mesa de Slytherin.

—Tú no estas invitada – cortó mordazmente el rubio, mientras la pequeña Greengrass tomaba el sobre que Daphne le había arrogado ya abierto.

— "Tienes nuestro permiso, cariño, para pasar la navidad con los Malfoy. Nosotros estamos ocupados en el ministerio, pero a lo mejor para la cena del 24 podamos estar presentes con ustedes. Lucius y Narcissa ya aceptaron que Daphne también les acompañe, así se divierten más juntos y tu hermana no se queda sola en la casa..." - leyó en voz alta, perdiendo el color ante la noticia, arrugando el pergamino sin terminar de leer la nota.

—¿Decías, Malfoy? - le retó de mala gana la rubia, sonriendo triunfante.

—¿Por qué no invitamos a todo el colegio de una vez? - se quejó el rubio, visiblemente molesto ante la noticia. Él quería pasar tiempo a solas con Astoria y ahora tendría la insoportable presencia de Daphne rondando por su casa. ¿En qué demonios pensaban sus padres cuando decidieron eso?

—Eso no estaría para nada mal – apoyó Goyle, recordando lo rico que se comía en la mansión de su amigo. Los manjares de Navidad que la señora Malfoy mandaba a preparar eran inigualables.

—No, gracias, yo paso – intervino Nott, recordando las ultimas dos ocasiones que había pasado vacaciones con su amigo.

—Mi madre y yo iremos a Brasil, ya que tiene una presentación que dar en un teatro de allá – se disculpó Blaise.

—Yo no tendría problemas – se apuntó la chica de cabello corto que estaba con Nott, ganándose una mirada inquisidora.

—¿Y si nos quedamos aquí? - dijo finalmente Astoria, sin siquiera mirar a su hermana. Tenía ganas de lanzarse encima de ella y estrangularla.

—¿Y hacerle ese desplante a mis padres? - contestó Draco, ignorando los demás comentarios que habían dicho.

—¿Me tiras de la torre de Astronomía? - bufó arrojando el pergamino al aire, donde Peeves lo agarró y comenzó a romperlo en pequeños pedazos, canturreando que era nieve y tirando los pedazos a los estudiantes.

—No puede ser ten malo – le cortó Zabini. Daphne tosió fingidamente, como lo solía hacer la profesora Umbridge cuando quería interferir en algo, pero poco cuidado le pusieron los presentes.

—Claro que no es malo, digo, por lo menos los primeros 10 metros sentiré como si estuviera volando... - respondió Astoria, mordaz y pesimista, haciendo alusión a tirarse de la torre. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar aguantando a su hermana, lo único que hubiera sido peor era que Pansy también hubiese sido invitada.

—¡Astoria! - le regañó Draco —No te vas a tirar de ningún lugar y no nos vamos a amargar Navidad por nada ¡Punto! - sentenció molesto —Vamos a la clase de una vez; y en la noche harás tu maleta y nos marchamos mañana como ya lo teníamos planeado.

—Claro, Draco, vamos a Historia de la Magia – declaró Daphne como si las palabras hubieran sido para ella. Nott le dedicó una mirada penetrare y reprobatoria. ¿Por qué la mayor de las Greengrass se hacía eso? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta lo mal que estaba quedando?

—Te acompañaré a pociones – remarcó el príncipe de las serpientes, algo irritado ante aquella actitud, tomando sus cosas de mala gala y rodeando la mesa para ir a donde su novia. Tomó a Astoria de los hombros y literalmente se la llevó del lugar, la menor no puso resistencia, pues también quería irse.

—¿Por qué lo haces? - reprochó Tracey, mirando con lástima a la que había sido su amiga.

—¿Hacer qué? - la susodicha se hizo la desentendida ante la pregunta.

—¿Por qué actuás así? - intervino Zabini de mala manera —Es tu hermana y yo en lo personal dudo que tú estés "enamorada" de Draco – acotó, haciendo las comillas con los dedos para enfatizar —Tú lo que estás es obsesionada – se atornilló la cien con el dedo, diciéndole muy directamente lo loca que estaba.

—¿Cómo te atreves? - chilló, poniéndose verde.

—Concuerdo con Blaise. Chiflada como un duendesillo – apoyó Theodore.

—¿Por qué no intentas ser feliz con lo que tienes y ya? - terció Tracey —¿Es tan difícil entender que hay cosas que no son para ti?

—Y hay cosas que sin lo son – aseguró sorprendentemente Goyle, abrazando a la castaña a su lado. La rubia hizo una mueca de asco muy evidente y un grotesco sonido como si fuera a vomitar.

—Yo no soy conformista – se defendió, mirando de mala manera al grupo —Tú – señaló a Theo —Te conformas con esta desabrida – señaló a la chica de cabello corto —Tú, Zabini, ni siquiera has encontrado novia – añadió con veneno —Y tú, "querida" - dirigiéndose a Tracey —te pudiste conformar con esta bola de manteca. Has caído bajo, muy bajo he de decir, pero yo no lo haré – puntualizó, golpeando el suelo con su pie, para después alejarse con toda su dignidad y arrogancia a flor de piel, si se notaba que no por nada había sido amiga de Pansy por tantos años.

—Compadezco a Draco – bufó Theodore.

—Compadezco a Tory – bufó el moreno —En ocasiones como estas agradezco ser hijo único – dejó al aire.

Por su parte la pareja real de Slytherin caminaba en silencio hacía las mazmorras. El rubio no encontraba palabras adecuadas y traía tanto coraje que terminó despotricando contra unos pobres alumnos de primero con los que se toparon. Astoria le importó poco menos que una varita de regaliz que Draco insultara a quienes no tenían la culpa de lo que pasaba, estaba demasiado sumergida en su rabia. Daphne era su hermana, si, la quería, también, pero desde que ella y Draco eran novios, su hermana se había vuelto tan odiosa con ella, que parecía una versión de Pansy en rubia.

—¿En el jardín del segundo pasillo durante el descanso? - preguntó la chica cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula de pociones.

—Hace frío y me toca vigilar a los mocosos de primero – bufó de mala gana —Mejor ve a comer sin mí y quedate dentro – le acarició la espalda de forma reconfortante, como si intentara darle calor.

—Quiero estar contigo – replicó, apoyándose el pecho del rubio.

—Me toca el ala oeste y luego cerciorarme que nadie anda en los invernaderos, te vas a congelar – le intentó convencer, jugando un poco con el revoltoso cabello castaño que caía por la espalda de su novia.

—Quiero ir contigo, no me importa – reiteró, jugando con el pin de plata en forma de serpiente que el Slytherin llevaba fijo en la corbata.

—¿Por qué tan caprichosa? - recriminó. No es que no quisiera que Astoria fuera, pero ni el mismo quería ir a esos tontos recorridos por el frío y lo odioso de andar derritiendo nieve para nada; los estudiantes tendrían que estar muy idiotas para andar afuera con ese clima, pero como prefecto no le quedaba otra que ir a asegurar que ningún idiota anduviera por ahí.

—¿Por qué no darme gusto? - reprochó, haciendo un puchero de molestia —¿Qué te cuesta dejar que te acompañe?

—Está bien, vamos cuando sea la hora del descanso – concedió finalmente, con un suspiro de resignación.

—¿En el ala oeste? - levantó ligeramente el rostro para repartir juguetones besos en el puntiagudo mentón del heredero Malfoy.

—Si, princesa – concluyó, inclinándose para darle un beso en la frente, para luego irse a su clase.

El rubio se dirigió de malas pulgas a su clase, solo tenía que entregar la dichosa composición, luego Pociones, luego tedioso descanso, luego Adivinación y para concluir Defensas contras las Artes Oscuras. Después de tendría tres semanas de libertad para relajarse en su casa y con su novia. Intentando apartar el mal humor se unió a Goyle y Crabbe en un pasillo, Tracey se quedó atrás con Theo y su novia. Subieron las escaleras para ir al aula, aun no sonaba la campanilla, así que Malfoy y sus dos amigotes no perdieron oportunidad de atosigar a unos chicos de Hufflepuff que iban bajando.

Sin embargo, cuando el príncipe de las serpientes ya se encontraba de mejor humor, se toparon con Pansy y Bletchley, cerca del aula. La chica pelinegra estaba colgada del cuello del chico fornido y alto que era guardián del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Draco los observó unos instantes, sintiendo una extraña sensación de tener el orgullo herido. Se suponía que la chica moría por él ¿Entonces por qué se besaba tan descaradamente con otro y en sus narices? Bufó de mala gana y pasó aun lado de la pareja, escuchando un "Adoro a los buenos jugadores de Quidditch" por parte de Parkinson.

—Desgraciada – masculló apretando la mandíbula y apresurando el paso para llegar al salón, sus dos compinches de siempre tuvieron que correr para alcanzarlo, pues el rubio se alejaba a grandes zancadas y maldiciendo por lo bajo. No estaba celoso, no era lo mismo que sentía cuando un chico se acercaba a Astoria, no perdía los estribos como con ella, pero si sentía una rabia enorme contra la chica, sobre todo con ese comentario que había hecho. ¡Él era un buen jugador! Ese maldito guardián de quita era casi tan malo como el asqueroso de Weasley.

Llegó de un pésimo humor al aula de Historia, escuchó unos murmullos cuando tomó asiento en la primera hilera, donde usualmente no se sentaba. Escuchando su nombre entre esos murmullos, terminó haciéndole una seña obscena a todos los Gryffindor en general y continuo malhumorado el resto de la clase. Solo ocho horas más para alejarse de toda esa basura, aunque para colmo de males le tocaría compartir las fiestas con esa imitación barata de Parkinson; la sangre solo le hirvió más al recordar eso.

Por otro lado su novia tampoco la pasaba de maravilla en la clase de pociones. La ex-novia de Iván había hecho algo en su poción que había llenado el aula de un humo verdoso con olor a huevo podrido, el profesor Snape lo había arreglado, pero igual no se les había ido de todo el olor, además que ahora el profesor estaba de un humor pésimo, dando la clase tan rápido que más de uno se quedaba sin intender las explicaciones. Para el final de clase solo recordaba algo de la mandrágora y la ley establecida por un mago en el sigo IX. Salieron del aula oliendo a un asquerosamente y algo llenos de hollín por culpa de unas cuantas explosiones durante la preparación de la poción.

—Adivinación no puede ser tan mala, de verdad que no puede ser tan mala – recitaba Paige mientras subían las escaleras para salir de las mazmorras.

—Al menos es con los Raveclaw – apoyó Leo —No están tan idiotas como los leones estos – añadió, chocando a propósito contra Remi, que iba a un lado de Iván y se le cayeron los libros que llevaba en la mano.

—¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué te crees? - le gritó el león, que ayudaba a su amigo a recoger las cosas que se le habían caído.

—Ves lo que te digo, son unos idiotas – el Slytherin de ojos claros continuó hablando y caminando junto a sus amigas, sin ponerle atención. Astoria volteó disimuladamente, topándose con la asesina mirada de Iván. Sin embargo no le puso más cuidado y continuaron el camino a la Torre Norte para ir a la clase de Adivinación. Por el camino Astoria permaneció en silencio, buscando con la vista algún indicio de toparse con Draco, pero desistió a la idea al cabo de un rato y dejó a sus amigos hablar como si ella no estuviera presente.

Cuando llegaron a la clase la profesora Trelawney los recibió amargamente, se veía deprimida y nerviosa; no era para menos, ya que la profesora Umbridge la había puesto en periodo de prueba y estaba expuesta a perder su trabajo. Los puso a leer hojas de té y se sentó a tomar lo que parecía también ser té, aunque despedía un olor curioso cuando se acercaba a ellos para supervisarlos.

—Me cae bien, pero debes admitir que es un fraude – alegó Leo, intentando descifrar las hojas de té de Astoria.

—La adivinación en general es un fraude – Paige intentaba encontrarle forma a las hojas de Leo.

—La Aritmancia es más útil – terció la castaña, buscando el significado de lo que parecía ser un sol en la taza de Paige —La tomaré el próximo año – añadió, consiguiendo una mirada rara por sus amigos y como si eso no fuera poco un grito ahogado por parte de la profesora que se había puesto aun lado de ella.

—Veo que usted tampoco sabe valorar el gran arte de la adivinación, dudo mucho que un día pueda desarollar su ojo interno – bufó molesta la mujer envuelta en chalanes y collares de cuenta —Señor Dolohov por favor interprete lo que dice la taza de la señorita – agregó con un tono chillón.

—Emm... Bien – comenzó nervioso el chico —Eso parece ser un Dragón – buscó en el libro el significado —Lo que significa que se enfrentará duras pruebas y situaciones difíciles – prosiguió —Eso parece ser dos estrellas, que representan el aumento en riquezas. Así que Astoria pasará por momentos difíciles para volverse rica – concluyó con escepticismo pues la predicción sonaba tonta.

—Interesante – murmuró la profesora, alejándose desorientada a otra mesa para pedirles también una predicción.

—Bueno, cuando te vuelvas rica no te olvides de nosotros – comentó Leo con una risa tonta.

—¡Leo! - le regañó la pelirroja —Además la única forma en la que Astoria se volvería más rica sería casándose con Malfoy – añadió con sorna y burla, ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga.

—Aquí dice que la persona que más admiras se ha quedado desempleada por incompetente – dejó al aire la castaña, haciendo referencia a Rita Skeeter quien se tenía entendido que El Profeta la había despedido hace ya un mes.

—Muy chistosa – bufó molesta la Slytherin que aspiraba a ser reportera, poniéndose verde de solo recordar el hecho.

Continuaron con la clase, entre risas y platicas tontas sobre las supuestas adivinaciones que se hacían. Sin duda alguna la clase había resultado mejor que la de Pociones y para cuando se terminó, Astoria salió disparada al baño para arreglarse un poco antes de toparse con Draco en el ala oeste. Sus dos amigos se alejaron y dijeron que si cualquier cosa los podía encontrar en el Gran Comedor y que estaba loca por querer andar deambulando por los invernaderos con ese frío.

La pequeña Greengrass les ignoró y entró al primer baño de chicas que encontró. Se lavó el rostro, se agarró el cabello en una coleta, pues ya lo traía algo enmarañado, se perfumó y se acomodó la bufanda, para luego salir corriendo a donde se encontraría con su novio. Draco la esperaba recargado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos cerrados.

—Buu – le gritó la chica recién llegada, sorprendiendo un poco al prefecto. Soltó una risita ante la mueca de disgusto del rubio.

—¿Lista? - dijo sin más, colocándose sus guantes, un felpudo gorro gris que cubría sus orejas y también la bufanda; había una diferencia abismal entre las temperaturas dentro del castillo y fuera de él.

—Te ves tan lindo – molestó la menor, jalando la mejilla del chico, a sabiendas que eso lo irritaba.

—¡Astoria! - le regañó, poniéndose rojo —Mejor ponte los guantes y saca tu varita... ¡Y cúbrete las orejas! – le volvió a regañar. A regañadientes la castaña se colocó también sus guantes y un gorro muy parecido al que traía Draco, pero en blanco en lugar de gris. Sacó su varita y al salir comenzaron a derretir nieve para poder pasar por la zona. Recorrieron los invernaderos y luego a los alrededores, pero efectivamente como había dicho el príncipe de Slytherin, ningún "idiota", además de ellos, andaba a fuera en esos momentos.

Regresaron al ala oeste, literalmente temblando se quedaron un rato abrazados en la soledad del lugar.

—¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó el mayor, mirando un pequeño reloj de arena que estaba incrustado en la pared, la arena azul que representaba el tiempo del descanso corría rápidamente y no les quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que empezara la cuarta clase.

—La verdad no, prefiero estar aquí – respondió, arrugando la nariz. No quería ir al Gran Comedor o algún otro sitio donde pudiera toparse con su hermana, ya tendría que soportarla durante vacaciones.

—Vale – sin replicar mucho dejó a su novia acurrucarse en sus brazos y siguieron ahí juntos hablando en voz baja hasta que la campanilla sonó y tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivas clases.

El resto de las clases parecieron trascurrir más rápido y para la cena no les quedó otra que comer en el Gran Comedor, por suerte nadie desagradable interrumpió al grupo de serpientes que platicaban animada y venenosamente mientras comían. Astoria parecía acoplada al ambiente, aunque aun le era algo incomodo cuando hacían comentarios desagradables contra conocidos, como por ejemplo lo mucho que atacaban a San Potter, pero fuera de eso no tenía inconvenientes.

Pasaron una hora o dos y regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin. Estuvieron más rato alardeando y bromeando en la sala común frente a la chimenea; Malfoy y otros dos prefectos de grupo superiores hicieron uso de su poder para mandar a todos los alumnos menores de 15 a dormir, la única que se quedó por ser la princesa de Slytherin fue Astoria. Cuando el ultimo estudiante de cuarto año se retiró, un chico de septimo hizo un embrujo para evitar que regresaran. Sacaron unas botellas de Whisky de fuego para celebrar las vacaciones.

La pequeña Greengrass parecía renuente a la celebración, se negó a tomar y le repetía a Draco que no estaba bien que hicieran eso. La sala común de Slytherin adoptó el ambiente de un bar de mala muerte al cabo de un rato, sobre todo porque la gran mayoría ya estaba bajo los efectos de la bebida. Incomoda se dispuso a retirarse, pero su novio la retuvo. Astoria se dejó hacer y recibió gustosa los besos del príncipe de Slytherin, quien maliciosamente compartió algo de Whisky a travez del beso, dándole a probar el amargo liquido a la niña. La pequeña de ojos verdes renegó un poco, pero tras más besos pareció perder el sentido común y no fue hasta muy entrada la noche que todo acabó, cuando los más o menos sobrios comenzaron a llevarse a los ebrios o los que se habían quedado dormidos.

—Vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos que partir temprano – puntualizó el rubio cuando el lugar estaba casi vacio, dándole un apasionado beso a su novia, a un con el sabor del la bebida alcohólica en la boca —Buenas noches, amor – susurró cuando rompió el beso. Draco arrastraba las vocales más de lo normal, reflejando el efecto del Whisky en él. Apretujó a Astoria con fuerza y finalmente con un paso un tanto irregular se alejó a los dormitorios de los chicos junto con Zabini que al parecer era el más sobrio.

La castaña tenía las mejillas excesivamente encendidas en rojo, tanto por las dosis de alcohol que había ingerido como la forma en la que Draco la había besado y sobre todo por la forma en la que la había llamado. Tambaleante y temerosa de caerse se apresuró a ir a la habitación de las chicas donde dormía; al entrar Paige estaba despierta y expectante para recibir de primera mano la información de aquella reunión, pero viendo el estado de su amiga y después de gritarle un poco por su comportamiento, la ayudo a cambiarse de ropa meterse a la cama para dormir, aunque para gusto de Paige, Astoria se había desmayado, lo único bueno es que nadie más de la habitación parecía haberlo notado.

Así pues se quedaron dormidas, de la misma forma que los chicos dormían en sus habitaciones. La mayoría ansiosos de empezar las fiestas; otros no tanto. Aunque en lo particular, las dos Greengrass estaban ansiosas de pasar la navidad con los Malfoy, aunque cada una tenía sus propósitos particulares.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? La ultima parte de la fiesta no me convenció del todo, pero ya hablaré un poco más de ella a principios del siguiente capitulo para que no quede tan así a la ligera.<strong>

**¡Espero que les gustara! ¡Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen y a los que me dejan Reviews!**

**Les agradezco mucho de verdad, por ustedes es que he continuado esta historia hasta este punto y espero poder llevarla hasta el final.**

**Ya saben que acepto de todo y todo comentario o demás lo tomo mucho en cuenta a la hora de escribir :3**

**Respuesta a los Reviews**

**mcbv-LoveHarryPotter:**

Hola linda, tu Review me sorprendió xD  
>Ya estaba por subir este capitulo cuando me llegó y bueno no podía dejarte afuera :3<br>A ver vamos por partes o me hago bolas  
>Antes que nada: ¡Gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que te este gustando la historia ^^<br>Me alega y me sube mucho el animo.

Sobre si Astoria es mala maga, realmente no, pero es una de las más jovenes y en parte como dices su varita le da cierto temor, pero quizas más adelante la ponga con una magia más pulida :3  
>El patronus es secreto... no, mentira, ya tenía la idea desde hace mucho y es exactamente lo que dijiste, aunque supongo que era algo obvio, pero como se supone que los patronus reflejan lo que el mago o bruja más quiere, no hay uno mejor para Astoria xD<p>

Respecto a cuando descubran el ED, hay algo que va a pasar que evitara que la atrapen o la vinculen con los miembros del ejercito, pero no te haré spolier xD  
>Solo te diré que si bien será veneficioso para la chica en su lado de serpiente, le terminará la amistad con los leones por un buen tiempo.<br>Draco y Astoria no terminaran por ahora, aunque y tengo planeado unos cuantos rompimientos y reconciliaciones, pero no por ahora xP  
>¡Ya! Fue mucha información, mejor espera y lo iras leyendo, igual a ultima hora siempre puedo cambiar xD<p>

Sobre Daphne, después de navidades verás ese cambio que quieres, la rubia necesita entender unas cosas para dejar esa actitud que ha agarrado por resentimiento, pero si, es su hermana y no puede vivirsela toda la vida en contra de Astoria :3

¡Gracias por tu apoyo, guapa! ¡De verdad que me alegras muchisimo!  
>¡Felices vacaciones, navidades y año nuevo para ti también! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Besos!<p>

**aTeNeA Halywell:**

¡Hola guapa! Tanto tiempo de no leerte, jajaja si, te desaparesiste, pero que bueno que regreaste a leer y sobre todo que te esté gustando lo que has leido.

Kyaaa, lo sé, también adoro tenerlos juntos, aunque se me dificulta algo desaroyar su relación xP  
>See se quieren y ya aprenderán a amarse :3<p>

Jajaja pues de algo se tienen que valer las chicas si notan que Draco no las pela, como no pueden con el principe atacan a la princesa (?) xP  
>bueno, espero que este capi también te gustara, aunque no fue particularmente cariñoso el que sigue si.<br>¡Gracias, linda! ¡Es un placer para mi escribir para ustedes y leer sus hermosos comentarios!  
>¡Nos seguimos leyendo, un beso!<p>

**N. A. R. -3:**

OMG! te cambiaste el nombre xD  
>Bueno, yo también me lo cambie, jajaja xD<br>¡Awwww me encanta escuchar eso! Y me alegra tanto que te guste.

Emm pues ahora que lo mencionas, no había contemplado del todo la posibilidad x/D  
>Tenía o mejor dicho, tengo ciertas escenas y situaciones planeadas algo subidas de tono, pero no creo que rayen en lo explicito, así que se podría decir que habrá algo de Lemmon light xD<p>

Jajaja see, pero ya vez como son de vanidosos los Slytherin -al menos para mi gusto- xD

Me alegra que te guste uno de los personajes que metí, porque tendrá participación futura xP  
>Aunque Ivan también, pero pues no tanta, aunque ya sé que no lo quieres, aun le tengo un plan como te había dicho antes y cada vez se acerca más eso, pero ya verás xD<p>

¡Jajaja para nada! Al contrario, me encanta leer Reviews largos y que me cuenten lo que les gusta y los que no, pues así enfatizo lo importante y así.  
>Bueno linda, nos seguimos leyendo. Como dije, intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible y espero que te siga gustando la historia ^^<br>¡Besos, guapa! Nos seguimos leyendo :3

**jjaacckkyy:**

¡Hola, guapa!

Pues si, en ecencia es hacer que la chica se valla acomplando a Slytherin, aunque no sé si voy demasiado rapido xP  
>Para el proximo año no estoy muy segra, aunque tengo varias ideas, pero ya veré xD<br>Una parte de mí quiere que Astoria apoye a Draco y otra la quiere mantener al margen de todo, pero como te dije, ya veré como acomodo las cosas xDDD

¡Gracias por leerme y por siempre comentarme, lo valoro mucho!  
>¡Un beso y un abrazo, nos seguimos leyendo pronto! ^^<p>

**Slytherinfangirl:**

Waaa Gracias, linda! Me alegra mucho mucho que te guste y que te paresca bien la forma en la que intento representar a los personajes :3  
>¡Un beso grande linda, nos seguimos leyendo!<p> 


	36. Tercer año: Navidad, Paz, Amor y Peleas?

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo :3**

**Intentando no tardar en actualizar y aprobechando mi tiempo de osio en lo mejor que sé hacer (o intento hacer) que es escribir ^^**

**Les confieso que este capitulo tenía otro nombre y otra trama en un principio pero conforme avanzó todo se fue cambiando sólito y salió esto, así que bueno, creo que si me alargaré un poco más, igual no tenemos prisa en que se acabe el fic ¿O si? :3**

**¡Bueno a leer! **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****36. Tercer año: Navidad, Paz, Amor y Peleas?****

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la mañana, el frío matutino era insoportable y se apetecía mucho quedarse calentitos en la cama; pero algunos que tenían que partir ya se habían puesto en marcha. Un buen ejemplo de eso era Astoria quien metía sus pertenencias a su baúl, Paige también hacía lo mismo; por otro lado el resto de las chicas del dormitorio parecían seguir dormidas.

—¿Y no me vas a contar qué pasó anoche? - preguntó morbosa la pelirroja, arrojando unas túnicas a su baúl.

—No pasó nada – aseguró su amiga, poniéndole más cuidado a sus pertenecías que a su amiga.

—No me hagas echarte en cara la forma en la que llegaste – insistió, como siempre, no le gustaba quedarse con la duda.

—Hablamos cuando regresemos, ahora ya me tengo que ir – se excusó, sonriendo victoriosa y tomando su baúl para salir de los dormitorios, ignorando los gritos de su amiga quien exigía saber lo que había pasado.

Astoria no regresó a la habitación, de hecho apresuró el paso para bajar a la sala común. Ahí ya la esperaba Draco, que tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras.

—No te atrevas a decir nada al respecto – bufó, frotándose los ojos con cansancio —¿Comemos antes de irnos a Hogsmeade?

—Claro, te hace falta un tomar algo fuerte – se burló —Si hasta parece que nunca antes hubieras tomado – le molestó, viendo la mirada asesina que el chico le dedicaba, para luego hacer una mueca de resignación —¿Entonces nunca habías tomado? - preguntó extrañada, intentando interpretar la actitud de su novio.

—Bien viste que ayer sacaron a todos los de cuarto año para abajo, menos a ti, claro, eres mi novia – le aclaró, sin atreverse a decir las cosas directamente. Era obvio que había sido la primera fiesta ilegal del príncipe de las serpientes y que se había pasado excesivamente con la bebida.

—Pensé que siendo tú ya habrías roto las reglas – comentó pensativa, intentando no sonar burlona, porque el rubio no se veía muy bien.

—Estos imbéciles son algo inflexibles con las estúpidas fiestas – bufó, poniéndose de pie y caminado a las escaleras donde estaba Astoria —Dejemos eso de lado ¿Si? ¿O no te la pasaste bien? - susurró abrazándola.

—Si, claro que me la pasé bien contigo – confesó abrazándolo con fuerza, percibiendo ese delicioso olor a vainilla con avellanas.

—Ejem ¿Nos vamos o se van a pasar toda la mañana abrazados? - preguntó mordazmente Daphne que bajaba con su baúl por las escaleras.

—Si no tardaras tanto hace rato que nos hubiéramos ido – contestó de mala gana el heredero Malfoy.

—Claro, claro, aun lado si quieren que baje – pasó en medio de los dos, empujándolos para separarlos.

—Que delicadeza – se burló el chico, iendo a tomar su baúl. Astoria rodó los ojos y tomó sus pertenencias para salir junto a su novio y su hermana de las mazmorras. La pareja iba a paso sincronizado, con los baúles volando detrás de ellos. Draco rodeaba los hombros de niña y la otra mano la llevaba en el bolsillo, Astoria tenía su mano en la espalda del chico y con la otra sostenía la varita que mantenía encantados los baúles. Daphne iba detrás de ellos, cargando su baúl porque el dichoso encantamiento no le había salido y se había negado a aceptar la ayuda de su hermana.

Pasaron por el Gran Comedor a tomar algo de comer y salieron a tomar las carrozas con un grupo más de alumnos. El viaje en carrozas la pasaron tranquilos, casi nadie había tomado el viaje de la mañana, la mayoría salía de tarde para llegar al día siguiente antes de medio día, mientras que el viaje de la mañana les dejaba en King's Cross ya entrada la noche. Llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade y se dispusieron a abordar el expreso matutino, pero se quedaron unos minutos más afuera, observando los demás que llegaban, a ver si notaba alguien conocido.

—Pensé que partirías en la tarde – dijo Astoria al notar como Zabini se acercaba a donde ellos, el chico lucía algo molesto.

—Mi madre me mandó una lechuza en la mañana, que partiera en ese mismo instante o me quedaría solo en casa, lo que no suena del todo mal... - bufó sin mucho humor ni animo, se notaba la lucha interna de decidirse entre: pasar navidad solos o pasar navidad con su madre en otro país, rodeado de desconocidos —Pero al menso en Brasil no hace frío – puntualizó.

—Claro, te invitaría a que pasaras con nosotros, pero... - el rubio miró despectivamente a su futura cuñada.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Paige! - avisó la castaña, cambiando bruscamente el tema. El moreno pareció quedarse congelado unos segundos y luego sonrió.

—¿Qué no vamos a entrar? - habló finalmente Daphne, temblando ligeramente.

—Claro, vamos – Astoria intentaba no ignorar a su hermana del todo. Le pondría cuidado siempre que no comenzara a atacarla, al final de cuentas eran hermanas y se daba una vaga idea de como se sentía la rubia tras todo lo que había pasado, aunque no la justificaba.

—¿No vas a esperar a tu amiga? - indagó un ansioso Blaise.

—¿Eh? - se volteó a ver a donde debería estar la pelirroja, comprobando que del carruaje también bajaba Leo con sus cosas —No, ella tiene compañía – declaró sin mucho interés, animando a que entraran de una vez al tren.

El grupo de cuatro buscaron los usuales compartimientos en el último vagón. Colocaron sus baúles en la parte superior como siempre y se acomodaron en las butacas, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento con seguro y bajando las cortinas.

—Voy a recuperar unas horas de sueño – anunció Blaise, poniéndose unos tapones en los oídos. El chico estaba sentado de lado de Daphne, pues Draco se había acostado en el otro lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novia.

—Adelante, creo que Draco ya se durmió – murmuró la castaña, observando el relajado rostro de finas facciones, dando un golpesito en la nariz respingona.

—¡Uhm! - bufó el chico rubio, girándose un poco, para alejar su nariz de los ataques de su novia, quien soltó una risita.

—Que empalagosos y yo que me quejaba de cuando Pansy era la novia – dijo venenosa su hermana, con una sonrisa cruel. Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado en Astoria. La castaña dejó el buen humor de lado y permitió que Draco se durmiera.

Pasaron unos minutos y tren seguía su curso, se podía ver el resplandor naranja detrás de la cortina que cubría la ventana. Las hermanas Greengrass cruzaron mirada y se mantuvieron en silencio hasta el momento en el que Blaise despertó y salió al baño. Luego Draco se levantó también y le propuso a Astoria dar una vuelta por los vagones para estirar las piernas.

—Adelante, vallan sin mí – dijo con fingido tono afligido la hermana mayor, buscando hacer sentir mal a su pequeña hermana. Astoria titubeó, pero Draco no le dio gusto a la rubia.

—Gracias, si nos topamos con Blaise le decimos que evite venir a verte – puntualizó a forma de despedida, cerrando la puerta corrediza de golpe.

—Eso fue cruel – le regañó su novia.

—No me importa, no me va a amargar el viaje ni las fiestas – la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

—No nos va a amargar nada – la defendió —Se le va a pasar en algún momento el resentimiento.

—No tiene razones para estar resentida – reprochó —Jamás le di alas para que se ilusionara conmigo.

—Bueno, ella no lo ve así y encima de todo eres novio de su hermana menor – pasaron a otro vagón donde por las ventanillas notaron a alumnos que posiblemente serían de primero —Imagina como está de destrozado su orgullo – continuó.

—¡Orgullo, ni que los calzones de Nott! – levantó la voz un poco, pero sin llegar a gritar para no llamar la atención —Está actuando de forma ridícula, eso es algo que hubiera esperado de Pansy, no de Daphne.

—Bueno, algo le aprendió a su amiga durante estos años – argumentó al favor de su hermana.

—Sea como sea, no quiero hablar de ella ni de la otra – puntualizó.

—¿La otra? - bromeó con un tono juguetón —¿Cual otra? ¿Tienes otra? - molestó entre risas tontas, mientras Draco se ponía detrás, apartando su cabello para besarle detrás del cuello.

—No, no tengo a nadie más que a ti – susurró el chico mientras seguía dándole pequeños besos que le provocaban cosquillas a su novia.

—¿Me lo juras? - la niña adoraba esos momentos con su novio, cuando Draco era tan dulce con ella, cuando se esfumaba ese pretencioso y prepotente chico de lengua venenosa y aparecía un chico agradable, juguetón y cariñoso.

—Te lo juró, princesa – aseguró él, mordiendo el cuello níveo de su chica.

—No jures en vano, Malfoy – la puerta de un compartimiento del pasillo se abrió, dejando ver a un castaño joven de ojos oscuros que pertenecía a Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué no cierras el pico, Osborne? - la actitud del rubio cambió bruscamente, se puso a la defensiva y Astoria podía jurar que ya hasta había sacado la varita, pero como aun estaba dándole la espalda no lo podía ver.

—Porque no soy tan cobarde para atacar por la espalda – bufó el león. Del compartimiento salieron Colin, Dennis y Remy.

—Hombre, dejalo. No hagas esto, Iván – el castaño tomó a su amigo del brazo intentando meterlo al compartimiento de nuevo.

—Un sangre sucia como tú no merece mis modales – el rostro de Malfoy reflejó asco y superioridad; dejando claro que se sentía mucho más que él.

—Y un cobarde tú tampoco. No sé que te vio Astoria – contra atacó.

—No sé – respondió con sorna y burla —A lo mejor el hecho de no ser un asqueroso sangre sucia o quizás el no tener orejas de duende.

—Draco, por favor – la chica que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento se giró y empujó suave a su novio para que salieran de ese vagón.

—Astoria no es prejuiciosa y tampoco le importa la apariencia... - comenzó a decir.

—¡Basta! - gritó la aludida. Ya estaba harta de esas escenas, de esas situaciones que arruinaban su felicidad, de esos momentos cuando se sentía entre la espada y la pared por no ser capaz de elegir. Se había esforzado tanto por demostrar que no era una Slytherin como las demás, se había esforzado tanto para que confiaran en ella los demás, para pertenecer al ED. Pero ahora estaba ahí con Draco e Iván, entre lo que se podía llamar el corazón y la razón; entre lo que sentía, lo que quería y los principios que se le habían inculcado contra lo que su conciencia le decía era lo correcto, lo que la hacía sentir libre y orgullosa de si misma. Ser una sangre limpia, digna y orgullosa o ser una traidora libre, honesta y con la conciencia limpia.

—No me saldrás con el cuento de que mi novia es una traidora de la sangre como los Weasley – masculló el chico, con sus fríos ojos plata, fijos en las orbes chocolate que le retaban fieramente.

—Astoria no es como tú – reiteró el castaño.

—Iván, ya basta – Colin tomo del otro extremo al león, pues parecía que en cualquier momento iba a saltar sobre ellos para atacarlos.

—¡Tú no me vas a decir como es mi novia! - el heredero Malfoy comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¡Tú no la conoces! ¡A Astoria le gusta el ballet! ¡Le gustan los chocolates Ferrero Rocher! - comenzó a en listar Osborne —¡Le gustan las cosas Mugg...!

—¡Ya callate! - le cortó Astoria, poniéndose roja —¡Tú tampoco me conoces! - le gritó al león, dejando impactados a los cuatro Gyrffindor.

—Pero... - intentó decir el chico.

—¡Si! Fuimos amigos y también fuimos novios – admitió la castaña —¡Pero entiende que no quiero nada contigo! ¡Terminamos! ¡Terminamos el año pasado cuando no pudiste entender lo importante que era para mí pasar tiempo con las Beauxbaton! - escupió con falso reproche, con un odio que no sentía, pero se convencía de que lo debía de sentir para ponerle fin a todo aquello.

—¡Eso no es verdad! - se defendió Iván.

—De hecho lo es – murmuró Remy a su lado, recordaba perfectamente como su amigo se había molestado tanto con Astoria porque ella había pasado la tarde con las Delacour en lugar de con él.

—¿Qué no me importa la apariencia? - volvió a atacar la chica —¡No me conoces! ¿Crees que si no me importara la belleza hubiera estado tan molesta de estar en ese cochino castillo de Hogwarts en lugar del palacio de Beauxbaton? ¿Crees que me gustaría el ballet si no me importara lo estético?

—Tú no... - volvió intentar decir el chico, paralizado por la reacción de Astoria y molesto con la sonrisa socarrona del rubio detrás de ella.

—¡Puede que no sea una estirada! ¡Que no me importa tener amistad con quien sea! - esas palabras ya no le cayeron en gracia a Draco, quien hizo una mueca —¡Pero tengo muy claro quien soy! ¡Y lo que quiero ser! - aseguró con voz ahogada, pues las lagrima habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas. No mentía, no estaba mintiendo, jamás podría olvidar quien era, que esperaban de ella y que era lo que ella misma quería ser; solo necesitaba una forma para poder tenerlo todo.

—Vayámonos – le indicó su novio, tomándola de los hombros. Astoria temblaba por el llanto, no entendía porque había perdido los estribos hasta aquel punto.

—Te dije que lo dejaras por la paz – le murmuró Remy a su amigo, viendo como los Slytherin salían del vagón.

—Ahora te odia – intervino el pequeño Dennys.

—¿Me odia? - se preguntó a si mismo —No, solo está confundida. Deslumbrada por la...

—¡Iván reacciona! - le gritó su amigo —¡Te acaba de decir en tu cara que quiere a un novio guapo y sangre limpia!

—¡No! - se negó a aceptar —Solo dijo que le importa lo bonito y yo... Yo soy lindo ¿No? Me hace falta pulirme un poco, pero no tengo orejas de duende – intentó convencerse con palabras tontas y distorsionando lo que la chica había dicho.

—Peor ciego que el que no quiere ver – comento Colin.

—¡No estoy ciego! - reprochó el castaño —¡No tengo orejas de duende!

—No se refería a eso, pero bueno – bufó Remy.

—Lo que pasa es que Astoria no entiende estar con Malfoy es un error – volvió a insistir.

—Ella está mayorsita y creo que muy cuerda para ver quien es Malfoy, y lamento decir que no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que él sea – concluyó Remy.

—No lo sabe aun o no lo entiende – era imposible razonar con el chico, ni siquiera porque Astoria le había grito parecía desistir a la idea. Sus amigos ya no dijeron nada y se metieron de nuevo al compartimiento, Iván tardó unos segundos en entrar después de ellos y pasó el resto del viaje en silencio.

O-O-O

En otro vagón y en otro compartimiento estaban los príncipes de Slytherin.

—Me alegra que por fin pusiera a ese imbécil en su lugar – confesó con satisfacción el rubio, acariciando las mejillas de su novia. Astoria sentía la piel un poco reseca por donde habían corrido las lagrimas y los ojos le ardían un poco.

—Me pasé – murmuró, más para si misma que para su acompañante.

—No es verdad – el rubio frunció el entrecejo —Actuaste como toda una Slytherin y pusiste en su lugar a ese sangre sucia.

—No le digas así – mantenía la voz baja y con tono afligido.

—Me hiciste sentir orgulloso de ti – le susurró —Te diste tu lugar, como la bella sangre limpia que eres; aunque eso de que te gustan las cosas...

—Draco, no empecemos – le cortó antes de que el chico dijera algo que la hiciera enojar y comenzara a despotricar contra él.

—Bien, bien – accedió, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. La mueca de Osborne al escuchar que Astoria le decía en su cara que ella sabía quien era y que si le importaba la belleza, le provocaba una satisfacción increíble. Sabía que no podía cambiar a la niña de un momento para otro, y de hecho debía admitir que después de ver a Astoria gritándole al león no quería que cambiara. Le gustaba esa Astoria que tenía ahí con él, la chica dulce, leal y que no bajaba la cabeza; la lealtad de Slytherin, el orgullo de la sangre y la belleza de una mariposa. En lo personal no le molestaba que a la niña le gustaran esas cosas del baile y demás, finalmente lo hacían en Beauxbaton ¿No? Todas ahí eran brujas o parte Veelas, la madre de Zabini también bailaba y actuaba haciendo uso de su belleza ¿Por qué prohibirle eso a Astoria? Claro que siempre y cuando mantuviera en alto su origen puro.

—¿Vamos a con Daphne y Blaise? - preguntó Astoria al cabo de un rato cuando ya se sintió con fuerzas. Sacando a su novio de sus pensamientos.

—Claro, vamos – concedió el chico. Salieron del compartimento al que habían entrado y regresaron al que habían ocupado en un principio, donde estaban sus cosas y sus conocidos. Draco la pasó de buen humor, charlando con Blaise y Astoria, de vez en cuando ponía algo de cuidado a Daphne, pero intentaba mantenerla al margen. La castaña por su parte intentaba pulir asperezas con su hermana, hablando de temas tontos y joviales, pero la rubia parecía empecinada en redirigir la conversación a la relación del príncipe y princesa de Slytherin. Así pasaron el resto del viaje, ya sin más inconvenientes.

O-O-O

Salieron del expreso cuando llegaron a King's Cross y como había sido tiempo atrás no los esperaban los señores Malfoy. Salieron de la estación y encontraron la limusina negra que Astoria recordaba bien. El chófer bajó en silencio y comenzó a guardar sus baúles; tiempo atrás Astoria había comprendido que los "chóferes" eran en realidad elfos domésticos hechizados para presentar una imagen más grata en presencia de los Muggle, lo que explicaba que cuando estaban dentro de la mansión jamás se encontraron los supuestos chóferes.

Se despidieron de Blaise a quien le esperaba otra limusina pero en un color gris. Entraron a la limusina de los Malfoy y para sorpresa de las hermanas fue Draco quien le abrió la puerta a Astoria, Daphne intentó colarse detrás de ella, pero el buscador de Slytherin fue más ágil y se coló antes; así de mala gana entró la rubia al último. El vehículo mágico avanzó unas cuadras a rueda y luego en una desolada calle se volvió invisible y se elevó por los aires para llegar más rápido a la mansión en Wiltshire. No tardaron ni diez minutos en aterrizar frente al portón negro que se abrió tras unos segundos, recorrieron el camino de piedra que rodeaba la ostentosa fuerte y se detuvieron frente a las escaleras de piedra que llevaban al umbral de la mansión.

Draco bajó primero y le tendió la mano a su novia, de manera educada y como un caballero, ante la mirada de sus padres que ya habían aparecido en el umbral. Daphne esperó la misma cortesía, pero tras unos segundos de que nada pasara, optó por bajar sola.

Astoria observó a la pareja de rubios, padres de su prometido, notando como ahora su futura suegra Narcissa ya no tenía su cabello de dos colores como la recordaba; ahora su larga cabellera lacia era puramente rubia. Lucius Malfoy seguía igual que como lo recordaba, con su semblante frío y aristócrata. Según apreciaba Draco tenía más de su padre que de su madre, sobre todo los ojos de mercurio.

—Buenas noches, señor y señora Malfoy – saludó Astoria, haciendo una ligera reberencia.

—Padre, madre – saludó Draco con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, mientras sus progenitores bajaban las escaleras tomados del brazo y sonrientes.

—Querida, ya anteriormente te dijimos que no hacían falta tantas formalidades, y ahora que eres novia de nuestro pequeño no hay necesidad de decirnos señor y señora – le aclaró Narcissa, estrechando a la chica en sus brazos —Vieras cuanto nos alegró la noticia.

—Gracias, seño... - se mordió la lengua antes de terminar. Por educación ni antes ni ahora se sentía con confianza de llamar a su futura suegra por su nombre, llamarla suegra sería tonto y llamarla mamá era aún peor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

—Buena elección, Draco – habló finalmente Lucius, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Y que lo digas, padre... - antes de terminar su frase, su madre ya lo estaba abrazado. Draco correspondió el abrazo y besó la pálida mejilla de su madre, quien también le beso las mejillas y frente de su hijo, mientras decía lo orgullosa que se sentía de él.

Lucius pasó a saludar a su futura nuera, quien hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el patriarca Malfoy. El hombre asintió con una sonrisa de lado y Astoria recordó como en ocasiones pasadas no había tenido inconvenientes en abrazarles; así que finalmente optó por un abrazo a su futuro suegro.

—Estás muy linda, pequeña – alagó el rubio mayor, dándole un beso en la coronilla —Es una grata noticia que Draco y tú sean novios.

Por último Daphne saludó de forma cortés y el saludo se le devolvió de igual forma, aunque había una diferencia muy notable y abismal en el entusiasmo y cuidado que los Malfoy ponían en la pequeña Greengrass a comparación de la mayor. Astoria se sintió en parte mal por aquello, pues solo parecía agregar más tabiques al muro que la había separado y mantenía separada de su hermana.

Entraron a la mansión y se instalaron en las acostumbradas habitaciones: Draco obviamente en la que le pertenecía, Astoria en la habitación gemela y Daphne en el segundo piso en la habitación de huéspedes; más humillada no se podía sentir en esos momentos, era como si se hubiera vuelto un fantasma a un lado de su hermana pequeña. Se bañaron y cambiaron de ropa, para al cabo de una hora bajar a cenar. En el tope de la mesa, igual que siempre, estaba el señor Malfoy, a su lado su esposa y a su otro lado su hijo, Astoria estaba a un lado de Draco y al otro lado Daphne, sintiéndose marginada ante la conversación del dichoso noviazgo. Los padres de Draco no dejaban de hacer preguntas de la relación y hacían comentarios a futuro, como si dieran por sentado que esa relación duraría para siempre; la mayor de las Greengrass seguía ignorando el compromiso que aseguraba aquella unión.

Acabando la cena los adultos se retiraron y la joven pareja pasó un rato frente a la chimenea de la sala, mientras que la rubia solitaria solo alimentaba más su desprecio y frustración. De su mente no salía la idea de que necesitaba un plan para que Draco se fijara en ella y al regresar de vacaciones ser ella la nueva princesa de Slytherin, pero nada parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno; no mientras el rubio no se despegara de su hermana.

O-O-O

_No había pasado mucho después de que sus padres los habían comprometido por capricho del pequeño Malfoy. La pequeña Astoria ya pronto cumpliría dos años y apenas aprendía a formar palabras que fueran entendibles para los adulto._

—_Daco – repitió la niña, comiéndose la erre a la hora de hablar, haciendo una mueca chistosa intentando hablar con claridad._

—_Draco... Draco... - repitió el niño de cuatro años —Con erre de Dragón._

—_Dagón – respondió la pequeña rubia de grandes ojos verdes. _

_Los niños estaban de pie en el salón de la mansión Greengrass. La pequeña apenas y le llegaba al hombro al niño, su cabello ya había tomado un tono más oscuro y formaba bellos bucles que enmarcaban una cara angelical. El heredero Malfoy tenía más definidas sus facciones, con un asombroso parecido a su padre._

—_Dragón... Dra -repitió arrugando la nariz ante la frustración de que la niña no entendiera._

—_Dag... Dam... - la niña se estaba poniendo roja ante el esfuerzo fallido y sin querer se le salieron las lagrimas —¡A no quelo jugagd! - gritó con su chillona y aniñada voz, tirándose al suelo enojada y poniendose a hacer berrinche. El pequeño rubio se quedó parado frete a ella, sin saber hacer._

—_No, no llores – le dijo al cabo de un rato que la niña no se detenía —¡Me van a regañar por hacerte llorar! - le gritó enojado._

—_Dejala – a la sala entró una niña rubia de su misma edad, con ojos azules —Vamos a jugar al jardín – le ofreció la Greengrass mayor._

—_Pero... - el niño miró a la pequeña con su rostro bañado en lagrimas —Vamos – terminó aceptando con entusiasmo alejándose corriendo del lugar para salir con Daphne a jugar; mientras la Astoria de casi dos años se quedaba llorando más fuerte y con más sentimiento al sentirse sola._

En el presente la Astoria mayor, de trece años y larga cabellera caoba, se revolvía en la adoselada cama de sabanas verdes. Abrió los ojos con pereza, sintiéndolos algo húmedos como si hubiera llorado. Se frotó los ojos y se quedó mirando el techo, recordando el peculiar sueño. No recordaba nada de eso, de hecho casi no recordaba nada de antes de usar su primer par de zapatillas; así que descartó la idea del recuerdo y solo interpretó su sueño como un irracional reflejo de su miedo a que Draco la dejara para irse con su hermana.

Volteó a ver el reloj de péndulo que se ubicaba a un lado del tocador. Las manecillas plateadas marcaban las siete de la mañana, aun le quedaban dos horas antes del desayuno, pero ya no sentía sueño. Se levantó y fue en busca de su diario. Sacó el cuaderno negro y la tinta purpura que usaba para escribir en él. Se quedó con la pluma en la mano, pensando en que escribir, pero al cabo de un rato nada cruzó por su cabeza y dejó la pluma de lado. Leyó un poco de lo que había escrito con anterioridad en su diario, sonrojándose de vez en vez que notaba el nombre de Draco. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta de baño, por lo que de forma rápida guardó su diario en el cajón del escritorio de cedro y se apresuró a caminar hasta la puerta.

—¿Si, quien es? - dijo tomando el pomo de bronce para evitar que el chico del otro lado lo girara.

—¿Quien más puede ser? - refunfuñó el rubio. Astoria soltó una risa al escuchar un rugido y soltó el pomo para que Draco pudiera abrir la puerta.

—¿Y a que debo tu visita tan temprano? - preguntó, viendo de reojo el reloj que aun marcaba las siete tres cuartos.

—¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a despertar a mi novia? - antes de que la castaña respondiera algo atrapó sus labios en un beso, un beso sabor a menta por parte de él, quien por el sutil aroma y sabor ya se había bañado y aseado.

—Hnm... - la niña se negó a corresponder el beso y aun con la molestia de su novio, lo apartó un poco —Dejame por lo menos lavarme la boca – recriminó.

—Dale – concedió, mirándola con molestia —Pero serás tú quien tenga que ir a buscarme – sentenció, alejándose y cruzando el baño para meterse a su habitación. Astoria tomó su cosas e ignorando las palabras de su novio se tomó su tiempo para asearse. Al cabo de una media hora estaba lista, cambiada con ligera ropa de invierno, ya que dentro de la mansión había un hechizo climatizado, que mantenía la temperatura agradable, incluso se podía llegar a sentir calor si se estaba cerca de las chimeneas. Con un botas, mallas, una falda y una blusa de manga y cuello largo en colores grises y negro; tocó la puerta que daba a la habitación de Draco. Aun quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para el desayuno.

—¿Quien? - preguntó burlón.

—¡Draco! - chilló.

—No, no creo, el único Draco que conozco soy yo – contestó entre risas. La niña abrió la puerta ya que el chico no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo y al entrar se topó con el susodicho que en esos momentos estaba frente al espejo abrochando los botones de su camisa negra.

—¿Me tardo casi una hora en arreglar y tú apenas te estás cambiando? - reprochó con tono falso.

—Me tomo mi tiempo para que todo quede perfecto – alardeó, tomando una corbata plateada para ajustarla y ponérsela.

—Claro – dijo sonriendo, levantando la mano para despeinarlo —Pierdes tu tiempo, eres caso perdido – lo molestó.

—Astoria – el tono que empleó el chico era de regaño y juego mezclado. Apenas terminó el nudo de la corbata se giró rápidamente para atraparla entre sus brazos y besarle con hambre. El beso sabía puramente a menta y Astoria permitió que la traviesa lengua de su novio se introdujera en su boca. Pasaron unos instantes besándose, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire entre beso y beso, hasta que perdieron el aliento por completo y alguien tocó a la puerta del joven Malfoy.

—Corazón ¿Estás despierto? - la clara y dulce voz de Narcissa resonó del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Claro, madre! - contestó, soltando a Astoria para que la chica se escabullera por el baño hasta su habitación —No estoy visible, espera, por favor – argumentó al ver como el pomo de la puerta giraba sin éxito pues tenía el seguro puesto. La castaña cerró la puerta del baño y entonces Draco fui a abrirle a su madre.

Instantes después Narcissa y su hijo tocaban en la habitación continua de la que salió Astoria sonriente y amable, saludando a ambos como si fuera la primera vez que los veía durante el día. Bajaron al comedor donde según Narcissa ya estaba Lucius esperándole; " A él le gusta madrugar", había dicho la elegante mujer mientras bajaban por las escaleras, pero la pequeña Greengrass se separó para pasar por su hermana. Tocó a la puerta en varias ocaciones, pero no fue hasta que le dio una patada que el la rubia abrió de mala gana.

—¿Se puede saber por qué me despiertas así? - bufó aun en pijama.

—Pensé que querrías desayunar con todos – argumentó con cierta timidez.

—¿Por qué razón querría estar en una mesa donde me ignoran completamente? - rezongó —Diles que me siento mal o que sé yo, no quiero desayunar con "ustedes" - enfatizó con desdén.

—Nadie te ignora, Daph, simplemente que no dices nada y es algo dificil hacerte platica si estás en silencio – intentó explicar y es que la verdad su hermana se mostraba indiferente desde que había llegado.

—Será porque no tengo nada que decir – y con eso cerró de golpe la puerta en las narices de su hermana.

La menor de las Greengrass suspiró y bajo al comedor para desayunar con los Malfoy, sin poder apartar esa sensación de culpa dentro de ella. Lucius se retiró por la red Flu apenas y terminaron el desayuno; Narcissa propuso ir a comprar los regalos para navidad, pero de manera educada Astoria se negó, argumentando principalmente que no quería dejar a su hermana sola en la casa, así pues la rubia partió sola.

—Debimos ir con mi madre – se quejó Draco al cabo de un rato de estar sentado en la sala. La castaña se encontraba sentada en el suelo, apoyada en las piernas del rubio y reposando su cabeza sobre una de sus rodillas.

—No hubiera sido amable dejar a Daphne sola – replicó.

—Ella no está siendo muy amable que digamos, no se ha dignado a bajar y dudo que lo haga – argumentó a su favor.

La menor ya no contestó y se levantó para sentarse a un lado de su novio. En el regazo del rubio descansaba el viejo ejemplar de la familia Black, con letras doradas que decía "Toujours Pour", justamente abierto en la página 219, donde estaba el poema de "Los Puros."

—¿Por qué te gusta tanto? - preguntó suave, apoyándose en su costado, descansando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

—Solo me gusta – Draco sonrió y cerró el libro, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de su novia.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos ajedrez mágico? - propuso la niña al cabo de un rato.

—Claro, pero con una condición – el chico se levantó y fue a sacar el ajedrez de una ostentosa vitrina ubicada en la sala.

—¿Cual condición? - preguntó, observando como el chico regresaba con el tablero y la caja donde estaban las piezas.

—Si yo gano me concedes un deseo y si tú ganas te daré gusto en lo que quieras – propuso, dejando el juego sobre la mesa de centro.

—Trato – sonriente y confiada Astoria aceptó. Se pusieron a jugar tranquilamente, haciendo pequeños comentarios de triunfos premeditados cuando Draco destruía alguna pieza de su novia o alardeando de "suerte de principiante" cuando Astoria rompía una pieza de Draco. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos el heredero Malfoy terminó ganando y exigiendo como premio un beso que duro varios minutos; en lo que pasaron recostados en la alfombra de la sala, hasta que Daphne apareció.

—¿Mamá y papá no han mandado nada? - preguntó secamente, sin darle mayor importancia a que su hermana estuviese con Draco encima de ella.

—No hemos visto la lechuceria, pero los elfos domésticos no han traído nada tampoco – contestó Astoria, saliendo de debajo del rubio quien gruñó molesto.

—Oh bueno, estaré en la biblioteca – añadió con tono lastimero. La pequeña Greengrass quiso ir detrás de ella, pero apenas salió de la habitación se topó con la madre de su novio, envuelta en un abrigo de piel de dragón, que estaba segura no llevaba esa mañana, y con un sin fin de paquetes que los elfos tomaron para guardarlos como la señora les indicó.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un té? - ofreció la mujer.

Astoria aceptó y detrás de ella apareció Draco también incluyéndose en el ofrecimiento de su madre. Así regresaron a la inmensa sala, con un movimiento de varita, Narcissa abrió las cortinas, develando que afuera caía nieve. La tenue luz blanca que se filtraba por la ventana, más el brillo de la chimenea y el resplandor verdoso de las arañas que colgaban del techo, creaban un ambiente acogedor. Pasaron la tarde tomando té y comiendo pastelillos, hasta que el joven Malfoy se fastidio y se retiró.

La tardé dio paso a la noche y a la llegada de Lucius. Astoria se retiró a buscar a su hermana, dejando a los adultos en la sala. Entró a la biblioteca y encontró a Daphne leyendo algo, sentada en una butaca y descalza.

—¿Como estás? ¿Comiste? - preguntó cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, sin verse en la necesidad de gritar.

—Estoy bien, ni que estuviese enferma – contestó secamente.

—Bueno, como no quisiste comer – siguió.

—No quería verte con tu novio – puntualizó.

—¡Oh!... Entonces ¿Qué lees? – estaba intentando mantener una conversación, aunque no estaba segura de qué hablar con su hermana, desde aquel entonces, pareciera que todo lo que le dijera, lo mal interpretaría.

—"Del amor y la magia" - Daphne no despegaba sus ojos de las hojas llenas de letra.

—¿De que trata? - insistió.

—Cuando termine de leer... ¿O sabes que? - cerró el libro de golpe, poniéndose de pie y dándole el libro a Astoria —Todo tuyo – concluyó y a pasos largos salió de la biblioteca dejando a su hermana menor consternada, observando el libro en sus manos. Se sentó en la butaca en la que había estado su hermana y hojeó un poco el grueso ejemplar color marfil. Había un sin fin de definiciones sobre el amor, había hechizos y la preparación de filtros de amor. Terminó dejando el libro de lado y subió a la habitación que ocupaba y se la pasó un rato acostada hasta que Draco llamó a su puerta y anduvieron caminando por el pasillo hasta la hora de la cena.

O-O-O

Los días pasaron gratos y acogedores, no podía negar que se sentía en familia con los Malfoy. El único problema sería su misma familia, pues Daphne seguía actuando de forma indiferente y fría; de hecho prefería a la Daphne venenosa e intrigante que le quería hacer la vida miserable, a la Daphne deprimida. Llegaron algunas cartas de sus padres, confirmando que pasarían navidad con ellos y que ojala se estuvieran portando bien. Para Noche Buena los padres de las hermanas Greengrass aparecieron, elegantes y alegres.

Samael y Lucius brindaron antes de la cena, hablando sin tapujos de los negocios que tenían y de la buena idea que sería hacer más. Pasaron por lo menos una hora hablando sobre la crianza de Dragones y lo que ganarían vendiendo la piel para ropa, la carne para comida y el corazón para fabricar varitas. Draco, indiferente a esos temas, se coló a la conversación de las mujeres, sentándose a un lado de Astoria, quien permanecía en silencio.

—El amor adolescente, siempre está lleno de ilusión – comentó Lucina sonriente.

—Claro, pero ya ves Lucius y yo nos enamoramos de adolescentes y aquí seguimos, más de veinticinco años después del primero día que nos vimos – comentó alegremente la rubia de ojos azules; ahora que Astoria lo pensaba, su hermana daba cierto parecido a Narcissa.

—Claro, claro – asistió la mujer castaña —Pero el tiempo lo dirá – añadió con desdén. Desde siempre había pensado que Daphne era la indicada para ser la prometida de Draco, había tantas razones para que ellos hubieran hecho mejor pareja y sin embargo parecía que Astoria sin ninguna razón era la perfecta para el Malfoy.

—Cierto, el tiempo cambia las cosas – añadió Daphne con desdén, evitando el comentario que cruzó por su cabeza: "Como se olvidó de Pansy."

—Así como hay cosas que no se pueden evitar – Astoria miró de forma asesina a su hermana, pero el rubio le apretó la mano para que se tranquilizara.

—¿Y qué pasó con la otra novia que tenías, Draco? - Lucina parecía no querer quitar el dedo del renglón, aun consciente de que hija pequeña sería en algún momento la esposa del heredero Malfoy —La que era amiga de Daphne.

—¿Pansy Parkinson? - el rubio contestó con frialdad e indiferencia, como si no supiera de quien hablaba —Creo que está saliendo con el guardián del equipo de Quidditch, un tal Bletchley; se rumora por ahí que es un sangre sucia – añadió con sorna, viendo como la expresión de su futura suegra se ensombrecía, pero sin perder la cordial sonrisa.

—Nunca me gustó esa niña – apoyó la madre del chico, sonriendo con complicidad.

—Y pensar que es amiga de mi hermana – acotó Astoria. Ya no le quedaba más que atacar también, si su madre y hermana seguían con esa actitud tan desdeñosa, era mejor unirse a los aliados a seguir justificando al enemigo.

—Ya no somos amigas – concluyó la rubia menor, notando como su madre la miraba reprobatoriamente.

La platica continuó, desviándose un poco a otros asuntos y comentarios, pero aun girando en torno a los jóvenes estudiantes. Sin embargo hubo un comentario en particular por parte de la propia señora Greengrass, que terminó de exasperar a la pequeña castaña.

—Me sorprendió mucho que tu hija no fuera escogida como prefecta – dijo Narcissa con tono jovial —Estoy segura de que es mucho mejor que la chica Parkinson – añadió sonriente.

—Lo es, es muy inteligente y también me sorprendió que no resultara ser prefecta – contestó —Siempre pensé que tu hijo terminaría con Daphne – comentó sonriendo con nostalgia —Ya sabes, ella es rubia, como lo han sido todo los miembros Malfoy, tiene la misma edad y de pequeños se llevaban bien. ¿Recuerdas?

—Claro, de niños jugaban mucho – admitió Narcissa, sin darle mucha importancia a las palabras; su voz sonaba fría pero clara y amable.

—En lo personal no recuerdo haber visto a Drado jugar con Daphne cuando pequeña – intervino Astoria.

—Eso era porque eras mucho más pequeña que yo – respondió Daphne, enfatizando lo de que era pequeña.

—Cierto, lo bueno será que siempre, siempre, seré más joven que tú – atacó con veneno, sin perder la postura tranquila. A su lado, Draco soltó una risa disimulada; amaba cuando Astoria sacaba a flote su lado de Slytherin.

—Astoria, no seas impertinente – le regañó su madre —¿Qué van a pensar los Malofy?

Pero antes de que la rubia mayor respondiera a favor de su futura nuera, su marido interrumpió la conversación para que de una vez comenzara la cena. La cena no fue menos tensa entre cuanto comentarios. Mientras los hombres seguían comentando animadamente del negocio por venir, las mujeres parecían empecinadas en hacer comentarios que reflejaran sus puntos de vista, cabe destacar que cada segundo lo hacían de una manera menos sutil: claro que lo hacían sin llegar a discutir o perder el control, claro que no, eso no sería bien visto.

Acabada la cena llegaron la familia de Crabbe y Goyle. Lo adultos tomaron lugar en el salón, donde los elfos sirvieron té y postres para que platicaran. Minutos después aparecieron los Nott, los padres de Theo se unieron a la celebración de un lado del salón; mientras los jóvenes cerca de la chimenea y los muebles hablaban tranquila e indiferentes a sus padres. Astoria desvió la mirada a donde los adultos, sintiendo un ligero escalofrío al verlos con sus aires de aristocracia y superioridad, con copas de vino en la mano y riendo de una manera muy peculiar; podría jurar que si le tuviera que otorgar un nombre a la imagen, sería: "Reunión de Mortífagos." Las horas siguiendo pasando y para sorpresa de los jóvenes aparecieron los Rowle; una alta y delgada mujer de larga cabellera color sangre y ojos azules, a su lado estaba un alto y fornido hombre rubio de claros ojos azules y del otro lado del hombre estaba Paige.

Astoria se quedó helada al ver a su amiga ahí. No era que le desagradara la sorpresa, no, al contrario, era grato verla; pero le daba temor saber que hacían ahí, cuando la pequeña Greengrass no recordaba que su amiga le hubiese dicho que su familia fueran amigos de los Malfoy. Los padres de Paige se unieron al grupo de adultos que hablaban cada vez en tono más bajo, y le indicaron a la pequeña pelirroja que se fuera con los menores.

—Que sorpresa verte aquí – dijo aun consternada su amiga.

—No quería venir – respondió ella, con la vista vagamente perdida.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre – comentó Crabbe, quien con el ceño fruncido miraba a donde los adultos —Y a tu padre lo he visto en algún lado.

—Claro, muy observador – de mala gana se sentó en el espacio que le había hecho Astoria en el sofá. Dejaron de lado el tema de los padres de Paige y las dos Slytherin menores comenzaron una conversación ajena a los demás, hablando de lo que habían hecho y diversas cosas que planeaban para el regreso a Hogwarts. Al cabo de un rato Draco se aburrió y se disculpó para ir a estirar las piernas, Astoria se quedó platicando con su amiga.

—¿A donde vas? - preguntó repentinamente la castaña al ver a su hermana alejarse.

—No tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que yo haga – le cortó fríamente, saliendo del salón.

—¿Qué le pasa? - indagó la pelirroja consternada ante esa actitud.

—Está loca – dijo indiferente, restando importancia al asunto y siguieron hablando un poco más. Al pasar unos minutos Astoria no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada al ver que ni Daphne ni Draco regresaban.

—¿Sucede algo, Toy? - su amigá notó el cambio repentino de Astoria, quien disculpándose se retiró rápidamente. Subió a toda prisa al tercer piso, comprobando con desagrado que Draco no estaba en la habitación. Una sensación poco agradable la invadió, no quería comenzar a especular y siguió buscando a Draco por la mansión. Entró a la biblioteca y rebuscó sin éxito a Draco entre los estantes llenos de libros. Observó el libro que había estado leyendo Daphne y su instinto le decía que encontraría lo que buscaba en ese libro. Hojeó lentamente, hoja por hoja el ejemplar de "Del amor y la magia", había un sin numero de hechizos y pociones diversas para conseguir amor, crear amor, pasión y muchas cosas más. ¿Por qué su hermana estaría leyendo eso?

Un tirón en su pecho y el observar un pequeño dobles desmarcado en una hoja le hizo caer en cuenta de lo que había sido más que evidente. Leyó ambos lados de la hoja marcada. Yn lado era un hechizo de doblegar voluntad, remarcaba que a diferencia del maleficio "Imperius" no era ilegal y que la persona no podía manipular por tiempo indefinido a la otra persona; su efecto era similar al "Confundus" y solamente por unos instantes se podía convencer a una persona de hacer lo que el mago que realizara el hecho quería. Esa información le heló la sangre a Astoria, aunque no le sorprendía encontrar hechizos así en la biblioteca Malfoy. Del otro lado estaba escrita una poción relativamente complicada, que ofrecía veinticuatro horas de amor; la persona que tomara la poción se enamoraría del fabricante, quien debía añadir su cabello a la formula, pero el enamorado vería la apariencia de su verdadero ser amado en lugar de la apariencia del creador. Descartó la poción, empezando por lo complicada que era y segundo porque seguramente a Daphne no le agradaría que Draco la viera como ella; entonces quedaba a opción el hechizo.

El corazón le comenzó a latir fuertemente y dando por sentado sus conclusiones avanzó a toda prisa al cuarto de su hermana. Se aproximó temerosa y giró el pomo, comprobando que estaba cerrado con llave. La respiración se le volvió entrecortada, las manos le temblaban y seguía temerosa de comprobar que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. ¿Qué los Slytherin son astutos y nada se les escapa? ¡Maldita fuera la hora en la que se había vuelto tan intuitiva! Sacó su varita y diciendo en voz baja un "Alohomora", abrió la puerta con lentitud y cerrando los ojos. Escuchó una risita y abrió los ojos para comprobar, desgraciadamente, que su instinto no le había fallado.

Draco estaba sentado en la cama y su hermana sentada en sus piernas. El rubio parecía ausente pero asistía a todo lo que la chica decía.

—¿Me quieres? - preguntó con una exagerada voz cursi.

—Si, te quiero Daphne – la voz sin duda alguna era la de Draco y al escuchar esas palabras unas lagrimas se agruparon en los ojos de la pequeña Greengrass.

—¿Soy más guapa que mi hermana? - la rubia parecía disfrutar de aquello aun cuando el chico estuviera bajo un hechizo. O al menos eso quería creer Astoria, pues no veía sentido a que su novio de un momento a otro estuviera tan enamorado de su hermana.

—Eres hermosa, Daphne, más hermosa que tu hermana – volvió a decir el heredero Malfoy.

—Claro, mucho más hermosa que Pansy – la voz de Astoria resonó quebrada llena de dolor —¿Por qué no le preguntas eso? - la rubia Greengrass volteó bruscamente al notar la presencia de su hermana menor, por unos instantes lució sorprendida y con miedo, pero luego en su rostro apareció una sonrisa triunfante y prepotente, llena de arrogancia y satisfacción.

—Mi amor, ¿verdad que hago el amor mejor que Pansy? - preguntó mordaz, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que hería a su hermana con eso.

—Si, Daphne, haces el amor mejor que Pansy – Draco seguía rígido, mirando a la rubia como si Astoria no hubiera irrumpido en la habitación, aquello solo comprobaba que él chico estaba embrujado, no había razón para tanta falta de sentido común.

—Más que un hechizo que doblega la voluntad, parece un Imperius – bramó Astoria, dejando que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¡Draco no está bajo ningún hechizo! - se defendió la chica, levantándose y tomando su varita para apuntar a su hermana.

—¿En serio? ¡Entonces explica porque mi novio está en tu cama! - la menor también levanto su varita apuntando a Daphne, por primera vez no le importaba que algún hechizo se escapara sin querer; la conmoción se le había esfumado y la rabia y cólera la invadía.

—¡Está enamorado de mí! - dijo la mayor.

—¡Por favor! ¡Soy menor que tú, no bruta! - escupió las palabras con desdén y un brillo morado salió de su varita para golpear a la Greengrass de ojos azules. La chica salió volando y calló en la cama, provocando que Draco cayera bruscamente de la misma.

—¡Ojala te expulsen por usar magia fuera de la escuela! - le amenazó la rubia cuando apenas se incorporaba.

—Sabes de sobra que el ministerio no se dará cuenta de quien realiza el hechizo – la voz de Draco resonó llena de asco y reproche, el chico se ponía de pie, sacando su varita de mala manera y apuntando a su compañera de escuela —Saben donde se realiza la magia, pero si en ese lugar hay magos adultos, los del ministerio asumen que fueron los adultos los que realizaron los encantos – Astoria escuchó atenta y entonces entendió porque jamás les había pasado nada por usar magia en la mansión Malfoy y en la suya.

—Yo... - Daphne parecía tartamudear y temblaba.

—¡Y te juro que yo no tendré miramientos para...! - el rubio apuntaba amenazante a la chica que estaba sobre la cama.

—¡Expeliarmus! - gritó Astoria desarmando a su prometido —No lo hagas, no vale la pena – aun cuando ella misma estaba furiosa por lo ocurrido no quería lastimar a su hermana.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? - murmuró la chica con rabia contenida —¿Qué no valgo la pena? - gritó jalando a su hermana del cabello con brusquedad.

—¡Suelta! - chilló la castaña ante los tirones de Daphne.

—¡Basta, Greengrass! - de mala manera y tomando la varita de Astoria, pues no sabía donde había caído la suya, Draco apuntó a Daphne y un relámpago rojo salió antes de que el chico llegara a formular la maldición. La rubia se desmayó al instante, soltando a su hermana, quien alarmada le arrebató la varita a su novio.

—¿Qué le lanzaste? - preguntó alarmada, pero Draco parecía confundido para reaccionar.

—No... No tengo idea – confesó, viendo como Astoria sacudía a su hermana para que reaccionara.

—¿Cómo que no tienes idea? - gritó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ya mucho le había costado controlar a su varita, ya mucho miedo le tenía desde aquella ocasión que había lanzado una maldición imperdonable a su hermana, sin querer; y ahora existía la posibilidad que por la rabia de Draco, al momento de sostenerla, hubiera herido de gravedad a Daphne.

—Deja encuentra mi varita y te resuelvo eso – la preocupación se notaba en el chico, si bien estaba molesto, tampoco pretendía casuarle tanto daño a la hermana mayor de su novia. Localizó su varita detrás del baúl de Daphne y la tomó con rapidez, regresando a donde estaban las hermanas —Pon tu varita sobre tus manos – Astoria le miró desconfiada pero terminó haciendole caso —Priori Incantatem – pronunció el rubio, una neblina blanca rodeó la varita de Astoria, luego el humo se fue tornando rojo y unas letras comenzaron a aparecer por encima de la varita.

—¿Que hiciste? - preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es el hechizo analítico de varitas, te muestra el último encantamiento que ha usado la varita – declaró el chico sonriendo con orgullo y arrogancia —Mi padre lo usaba para averiguar si era yo el que maldecía a los nomos de jardín que había antes en el laberinto, provocaba que se golpearan entre ellos – comentó con una risa cruel y de burla al recordar eso —Pero siempre me adelantaba a utilizar "Wingardium Leviosa" y decía que solo estaba practicando para la escuela – añadió con más orgullo, aclarando indirectamente que su padre nunca fue capaz de sorprenderlo —De eso cuando tenía doce años – concluyó ante la mirada de Astoria.

—Conmovedor, veo que te divertías mucho – comentó con burla.

—Mira, fue un "Desmaius" - comentó leyendo las letras rojas que aparecían sobre la varita.

—Menos mal, se despertara pronto – susurró.

—Mejor vayámonos antes de que despierte – le dijo en el mismo tono, tomándola del brazo para salir de la habitación.

Subieron al tercer piso y entraron al cuarto de Draco, olvidando por completo la fiesta o reunión que se llevaba acabo pisos más abajo.

—No puedo creer que llegara tan lejos – el rubio aun seguía algo aturdido y despeino un poco, como si eso fuera a alejar el zumbido de su cabeza.

—Dímelo a mí, podía esperar cualquier cosa de Daphne, menos lo que hizo – suspiró con lastima.

—Tienes que hablar con ella o con tus padres o seré yo quien la ponga en su lugar – Astoria le dedicó una mirada fría —Es tu hermana, pero se está volviendo un peligro hasta para ella misma.

—Bien, tienes razón ¿Pero que podemos hacer? - su cerebro apenas y procesaba la información de lo que acaba de ocurrir y no daba crédito a lo que había llegado a hacer Daphne.

—Ponerle un alto – insistió Draco, quitándose la corbata y dejándose caer en la cama.

—¿Como? He intentado hablar con ella y ya escuchaste lo último que dijo, piensa que me creó mejor que ella porque soy tu novia – la verdad no entendía las razones por las cuales su hermana pensaba eso de ella. No era capaz de entender el odio y comportamiento de Daphne, si bien su hermana era orgullosa, aquello rayaba en lo ridículo del extremismo —Y pensar que la loca era yo – murmuró para si misma.

—Tiene que existir una forma para que entienda – masculló el chico, acostado en la cama y cubriéndose el rostro con los antebrazos, la cabeza le estaba matando —Habla con ella otra vez, dile a tus padres que hablen con ella...

—Tú estabas ahí cuando platicábamos con mi madre y la tuya; mi madre apoya la idea de que Daphne sea tu novia – puso los ojos en blanco con fastidio —¡Como si no supiera que tú y yo estamos comprometidos! - gruñó más exasperada.

—¡Eso es! - de un tirón, Draco se puso de pie —Tenemos que decirle a Daphne que estamos comprometidos, así dejará de molestar.

—¿Qué? - la idea pareció no caerle en gracia a Astoria.

—Piénsalo; si sabe que no tiene oportunidad a lo mejor y desiste de la idea – le animó, al tiempo que apartaba los mechones castaños del angelical rostro.

—No lo sé – suspiró, mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Draco. Lo quería tanto, le gustaba tanto y con cada cosa que pasaba sentía que se unía más a él.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para que Daphne entienda – murmuró, acercándose más a su chica —La verdad ya me da lastima verla así y me duele verte angustiada por ella – confesó, pero antes de que la castaña pudiera decir algo, él atrapó sus labios en un dulce beso. El heredero Malfoy se convencía más cada instante de lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos por Astoria y se permitía sentir sin restricciones cuando estaba con ella.

—Cariño ¿Has visto a Astoria y a Daphne? Vamos a abrir los... – los chicos habían cometido el error de dejar la puerta entre-abierta y Narcissa había entrado con toda libertad al cuarto de su hijo, sorprendiendo a la joven pareja besándose en una situación un tanto comprometedora: Ambos despeinados, por la lucha anterior, algo sudados, la ropa desacomodad y especialmente Draco con la camisa abierta.

—Madre ¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar? - atinó a decir con molestia y las mejillas completamente rojas.

—¿Podrían poner el seguro la próxima...? - Narcissa guardó silencio y frunció el ceño —¿Pero que estoy diciendo? - se recriminó a si misma, si bien no era una madre desagradable y no pensaba gritarles o regañarles, tampoco pensaba dejar su autoridad de lado —Arréglense y bajen, vamos a abrir los regalos de una vez – puntualizó con vos firme y porte serio, alejándose con largos y agraciados pasos.

—¿Se molestó? - preguntó Astoria.

—No, solo se apenó al vernos – respondió Draco mientras buscaba su corbata.

—Que pena con tu madre – se disculpó, al tiempo que se peinaba de improviso utilizando el espejo del cuarto del chico.

—Descuida, luego hablaré con ella... er, bueno, ella hablará conmigo – puntualizó con un mueca de ironía, arreglándose también el cabello.

—Si van a abrir los regalos, lo más natural es que también le hablen a Daphne... - pensó en voz alta Astoria, saliendo a toda prisa del cuarto para ir a donde su hermana y comprobar que efectivamente la rubia ya no estaba. ¿Y si Daphne bajaba y le decía a sus padres mentiras de lo que había pasado? ¿O si Narcissa la había encontrado desamayada y ella mentía para dejarla a ella y a Draco como los villanos?

—Hey, tranquila – Draco se aproximó a ella con pasos firmes y veloces —No le conviene decir nada o ella también se metería en problemas – le susurró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y jalando a su novia para bajar a donde la reunión.

Ambos bajaron indiferentes a la celebración, Daphne los miraba en silencio, pero su expresión delataba angustia y no maldad como cuando habían discutido. Astoria abrió los regalos y dio las gracias amablemente a todos, de la misma forma lo hizo Draco y los demás que recibieron presentes. Los chicos pasaron el resto de la noche apartados a los demás, Paige se limitó a charlar con Theo, Crabbe y Goyle ante la ausencia de Astoria, que no se despegaba de Draco, ni de la chimenea. Despidieron a las visitas cuando el reloj ya marcaba las tres de la mañana, los señores Greengrass prefirieron regresar a su casa y ofrecieron a sus hijas también regresar. Astoria se hizo rápidamente a la idea de que Daphne diría que si y les tocaría irse de una vez, sin embargo su hermana alegó que se sentía muy cansada, aún para usar la red Flu y prefería dormir esa noche ahí. Así pues los padres de las hermanas se despidieron de sus hijas y sus amigos.

Cada cual se dispuso a ir a descansar, despidiéndose brevemente y deseándose Feliz Navidad. Astoria se sentía extremadamente casada, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa y cuando sentía que estaba perdiendo la noción y se entregaba al mundo de los sueños, sintió unos labios en su cuello, causando cosquillas.

—¿Draco? - preguntó perezosamente, sin voltear a ver.

—¿Quién sí no? - recriminó en tono suave. Astoria percibió el peso del chico que se acostaba a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda —¿Por qué no te cambiaste? - preguntó, aprovechando los hombros descubiertos para seguir repartiendo besos indiscretos.

—Porque muero de sueño – masculló con voz somnolienta —Y te agradecería que me dejaras dormir – añadió con reproche ante los besos atrevidos.

—Lo siento – murmuró Draco. Por unos instantes se sintió culpable de las razones que lo habían llevado a meterse a la cama de su novia, pero tras calmar ciertos deseos continuó abrazándola —¿Puedo dormir contigo? - le susurró a la oreja. Si Astoria había estado muerta de sueño hasta el momento, en ese instante todo su cuerpo se despertó y de golpe se sentó en la cama, encarando a su novio.

—¿Qué? - preguntó incrédula, quizás el sueño le había jugado una mala pasada.

—¿Qué si puedo dormir aquí contigo? ¿O prefieres mi habitación? - preguntó tranquilamente. Astoria frunció el entrecejo a comprobar que no había escuchado mal, iba a recriminar, pero Draco cayó en cuanto de que se habían mal interpretado sus palabras —No, tonta. Hablo de dormir – le espetó secamente —Pero si no quieres está bien – concluyó, sintiéndose el más grande de los idiotas. "Se me está contagiando lo de Crabbe y Goyle" pensó para si mismo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y disponía regresar a su habitación. Pero una mano lo detuvo, tomándole del brazo.

—Solo dormir – aclaró con firmeza —Pero dejame cambiarme – añadió. Draco asistió y se metió al baño a lavarse el rostro.

Mientras Astoria se ponía la pijama pensaba en la forma en la que había interpretado las palabras de Draco. ¿Acostarse? ¿Hubiera sido tan malo que le propusiera "eso"? Eran novios ¿No? Él a su edad ya había tenido relaciones con Pansy, pero ella no quería ser Pansy, aunque recordaba bien lo mucho que disfrutaba cuando Draco se propasaba un poco con los besos y caricias que le brindaba. ¿Pero tanto como par llegar a hacer el amor en ese momento? No, aun no se sentía lista para eso. No era algo que la mantuviera pendiente o que le quitara el sueño pensar en eso, al menos no hasta ese momento en el que se planteaba las posibilidades. Tarde que temprano lo iban a hacer y aunque una parte de ella le aseguraba que sería grandioso, otra parte tenía miedo de dar ese paso.

Terminó de atar su cabello con un listón flojo y ajustar el blusón de manga larga color azul. Se sonrió a si misma en el espejo y se dirigió al baño. Tocó tres veces y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Draco sonriente.

—Me lavo los dientes y ya – concluyó, agradeciéndole mentalmente a su novio de que la despertara, o sino no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ese breve aseo personal; se puede dejar todo el glamour de lado por el cansancio, pero en definitiva no debía dejar la higiene.

Terminó de enjuagare y entró de nuevo a la habitación. Draco tenía la mirada perdida y estaba sentado en el borde de la cama

—¿Todo bien? - preguntó ella, sentandose a su lado y tomando su mano.

—Si, amor, todo bien – cerró los ojos y sonrió, sin notar la sonrisa de Astoria. Nuevamente la había llamado "amor" y ahora no estaba embriagado.

Se acostaron, metiéndose debajo de las suaves colchas de lino; Draco la abrazó por la espalda y ella se dejó hacer. Se sentía tan extraño estar así, daba la sensación de que ya eran un matrimonio.

—Buenas noches - murmuró Draco, su aliento chocó contra el cuello de Astoria y la hizo estremeser.

—Buenas noches, amor - contestó con un hilo de voz. Hace tiempo atrás se había prometido no darle ni los buenos días a Draco, y ahora estaba ahí, abrazados en un mismo lecho, hablándose con cariño y rogando porque esos momentos no terminaran jamás. La vida sin duda daba muchas vueltas y lo que más le aterraba era la posibilidad de que un giro más pusiera en riesgo la relación que ella y su Dragón habían comenzado a formar.

Con ese pensamiento y suplica silenciosa se dejó vencer de nuevo por el sueño, envuelta en los brazos del chico que ella quería y que al parecer también la quería a ella, más de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cruciatus? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Comentarios? ¿Insultos? xD <strong>

**Ya sé que este capitulo hubo más intriga de la usual y creo que me pasé un poquito...**

**Aunque confieso que cuando escribí la parte en la que Astoria cae en cuenta de lo que está pasando, sentía no sé que de hacerla sufrir, de hecho la idea principal era una mucho más fuerte y con más consecuencias, pero no tengo corazón para hacerle eso a Tory, así que terminó saliendo esto, pero no sé, no me convence del todo embaucar a Daphne hasta este grado; ya la enmendaré en el siguiente capitulo...**

**Pues, espero que les gustara y si no, haganmelo saber. Ahora si, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, besos a todos y todas :3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ^^ Me hacen muy feliz.**

**RR's**

**SwiftAlice:**

¡Claro que lo puedes decir! ¡De hecho ADORO que me lo digan! -modestia aparte- xD  
>La verdad me hace muy feliz escuchar eso y si, también soy de las que muere de intriga cuando dejan pasar mucho tiempo en la actualización, esa es una razón por la que actualizo pronto... eso y que es adictivo para mí estar escribiendo xP<br>¡Gracias por comentarme, linda! ^^ Espero seguirte leyendo

**N. A. R. -3:**

¡Holas! ^^  
>xDDDDDDDDDDD<br>Bueno, mientras mis fic esté incluido en ese "todo" yo no tengo objeciones (?) :3  
>jajaja disfruté escribiendo los dos ultimos capitulos, era como que todo más color rosa x3<br>Aunque en este ya comenzé con la intriga xD

Se me hace que con esto la odias más, igual que a Iván xDU  
>Lo he pesando y si, podría ser :3<p>

Y pensar que lo de Pansy lo basé en los celos de Hermione y lo que hace para molestar a Ron en el sexto libro, aunque claro que hay mucha diferencia, Pansy si quedó como una cualquiera xDDDU

Jajaja como dije, seguro que con este capitulo los quieres menos xD  
>^^ Pero espero que te gustara de todos modos<br>¡Cuidate mucho, linda! ¡Besos!

**Lilius fan:**

Creo parte de tu comentario te lo mensione en el MP xD  
>De verdad que tengo muy encuanta la idea y aunque en un principio me aferré a lo planeado y luego quize ponerlo a votación, creo que ya encontré el punto medio(intrigoso) que espero no te defraude cuando lo leas :3<br>Sobre el capitulo que sibiste al blog  
>La verdad me parece genial la idea, o al menos la idea que tendí es que las chicas contarán de su llegada y vida en Hogwarts ¿No? xD<br>Bueno, amiga, nos seguimos leyendo :3  
>¡Besos!<p>

**Laumen88 :**

¡Aww, gracias! :3  
>Ya había pensado cambiarmelo desde hace un tiempo... pero hasta hace poco tuve el valor xP<br>Lo del MP, mejor te lo resumo por aqui, así cuando tengas tiempo lo lees y no te acoso tanto.  
>Bueno la verdad es que no sé si es porque no pongo atención cuando leo o que, pero hay como que varías cositas que quedan volando en mi mente sobe lo que pasó cuando descubrieron al ED. Segun el sexto libro, Draco en algún momento hizo aparecer la sala de los menesteres mientras la usaban (no recuerdo eso) y tampoco recuerdo en que momento vigila Draco la sala o cuando se une a la brigada y mira que releó los libros intentando ver donde se me escapó eso xDU<br>Así que si sabes, te regalo un deseo si me dices xD

¡Jajaja jsutamente ya se me ocurrió lo que hará Pansy!  
>Chalalala, pues tranquila :3<br>Te daré gusto a ti y a otras más que se quedaron con ganas -aunque igual en parte ya lo tenía planeado- pero tienen que ser pasientes, como dije a otra lectora; Cole Greyback es un personaje al que le tomé cariño (más que a los otros) y ya he pasado un buen rato tramando su perfil e historia.

¡Bueno, chica, nos seguimos leyendo!  
>¡Espero que termines tus deberes y que todo te salga bien!<br>¡Felices fiestas! :3

**Slytherinfangirl:**

¡Hola, chica!  
>¡Aww, Gracias! ¡Sabes que adoro escuchar eso! ¿Bueno, qué escritor de fics no ama cuando le dejan Reviews? jajajaja<p>

¡Exacto! Siempre lo he dicho y lo diré ¿Que hacemos las fikers sin intriga? ¡Se nos acaba la historia si todo se pone color de rosa! xD

Mmm creo que a Lucius y a Cissy los puse un tanto distantes, pero ya me encargaré un poco más de eso en el siguiente capitulo.  
>¡Lo sé son geniales!<p>

En fin ¡Nos seguimos leyendo linda! ^^  
>Un beso grande y espero que te siga gustando la historia.<p>

**SxLMalfoy:**

Holas, Micaela :3

No vi eso en el foro pero si en tu perfil xD

No te desesperes, bueno más bien no te desiluciones muy pronto.  
>No te haré spolier, pero si te diré que las cosas entre Cole y Astoria no han quedado ahí, Cole es uno de los personajes que tengo más planeado y a los que les tengo más cariño, así que no lo dejaré en el olvido -como pasó o está pasando con Iván-<p>

Bueno, aquí estuvo el capito y espero que te gustara :3  
>¡Nos seguimos leyendo!<br>¡Besos Micaela! ^^

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**

No te disculpes linda, entiendo perfecto que andes acarreada con las cosas ^^  
>¡Felicidades por ese 10!<br>jajaja awww que linda, ya quiero leer cuando subas el reto :3

¡Gracias linda, de verdad que gracias por seguirme! :3

Yo emm... digamos que a lo mejor y de guardiana la hago, eso o me mato en el intento xD  
>¡Chocala! yo me mareo con ver hacia abajo por una ventana de un piso alto, ahora en escoba me muero xDU<p>

Jejeje así es Draco, bueno al menos el que yo imagino xP  
>Pues el chico ya demostró que no y ahora si la niña puede estar segura de que la quiere a ella ^^<p>

Hablando de Astoria. ¡Niña, no desconfies tanto! ¿En serio cree que se fijará en su hermana y regresará con la zorra de Pansy? ¡Por supuesto que no! (?) Aunque no dudo que ellas hagan todo por que sea así... Ahs.

Jajajajaja ya sé, amé la idea y mira que no fue mía xD  
>Fue de una amiga que en parte es la "creadora" de los gemelos de Ravenclaw, aunque ella solo los hacía en imagenes y yo le pedí que les diera nombre y todo eso para ponerlos en la historia.<br>Y cuando le pregunté: ¿Quieres que tus personajes odien a Malfoy o que se lleven bien con él? ella me contesto: ¿Movloy quien? y de ahí salio la idea, aunque solo lo hiciera para molestar, cuando le dije que use su idea se sorprendió xDU

Jajajajaja tu lo has dicho, linda, como que la cansioncita de Weasley se pega xD

Lo sé, lo sé, así me quedé yo cuando leí eso en el libro.  
>Hubiera sido interesante que lo mostraran en la pelicula -quisiera imaginarme a Tom Felton haciendo esa escena donde lo se le avientan encima por andar insultado- xDU<br>Pero bueno, es parte de Draco xDD  
>Jajaja él solito se lo busco Dx xD<p>

See las cosas cambian ahora que son novios :3  
>Aunque siento que cambian para peor que como estaban antes cuando solo coqueteaban xDU<p>

Me lo plantíe pero no es algo que tenga planeado del todo, aunque igual no quiero dejar a Zabini solo xP

Jejeje es algo que no puedo evitar, como que los comentarios tontos derrepente salen para darle tono menos dramatico al asunto xD

Chalalalala... la verdad no había pensado mucho en Bella y mira que ya se aproxima la fuga de Azkaban a lo mejor una pequeña predicción sobre eso y algunos escritos de la loca Black (?) xD

Jajaja emm no fue presisamente desgreñandose, pero mira que se dieron con esa no tan pequeña discución xDU  
>Espero que te gustara, linda<br>Un beso enorme y nos leemos.  
>También mis mejores deseos para ti,<br>sabes que cualquier aquí estoy Marie :3

**jjaacckkyy:**

Hola, linda! Jajaja siempre me sorprende la rapidez con la que me comentas xP  
>Me hace muy feliz siempre que veo la notificación de un comentario y notó que fuiste tú :3<p>

Uy... si te enojaste con el capitulo anterior, con este seguro me matas a mí y a Daphne *se va a esconder por si las dudas*

No, bueno, ya más en serio, entiendo lo que dices y puede que si me pasara un poco con el comportamiento de Daphne, pero para buena forma, las cosas ya van a cambiar y bueno es que... culpa a las novelas que son las que me dan tanta idea dramatica xDU

Como sea, espero que no me mates por esto xD  
>¡Besos linda, nos seguimos leyendo!<p> 


	37. Tercer año: Grandes cambios en año nuevo

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo :3**

**La verdad sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero admito que las palabras no me salían por más golpes en la cabeza que me daban, lo que si me salieron fueron unas escenas para los próximos capitulos que ya hació subir. Creo que en parte el leer los libros, paralelamente a estar escribiendo la historia, me afecta porque según leo voy pensando y creando la historia de Astoria. Pero como leo más rápido de lo que escribo, me adelanto mucho a los hechos y se me dificulta escribir la trama necesaria xP**

**¡Pero bueno ya está! Espero que les agrade y si no, háganme saber. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****37. Tercer año: Ano nuevo y grandes cambios.****

Amaneció y aún estaba entre los brazos de Draco. El rubio seguía plácidamente dormido, usándola un poco como almohada, sin soltarla. Ella apenas se había despertado, bostezó y se acurrucó un poco más en los cálidos brazos que la aprisionaban. Sin embargo cuando parecía que se iba a quedar dormida de nuevo un pequeño pensamiento cruzó su mente y abrió los ojos de golpe, volteando a ver el reloj.

—¡Draco! - susurró y lo sacudió un poco. El reloj marcaba cinco para las nueve y si no mal recordaba, Narcissa iba siempre a despertar a su hijo, además que hoy sus padres irían a por ellas.

El chico pareció no reaccionar con eso y solo escondió el rostro en el cabello de Astoria. La castaña se levantó y movió a Draco del hombro.

—¡Draco, despierta! - volvió a susurrarle con desesperación. ¿Y si Narcissa entraba al cuarto de su hijo y no lo encontraba? ¿Y si luego entraba al cuarto de ella y lo encontraba dormido en su cama? No, Merlín, si eso pasaba les iría mal, por muy prometidos que fueran.

Viendo que Draco no reaccionaba, optó por una alternativa más: apretó la respingona nariz, impidiéndole respirar al príncipe de las serpientes.

—¡Ah! - el chico se incorporó de golpe, alejando de un manotazo a Astoria —¿Quieres matarme o qué? - gritó molesto, tomando el aire que le habían impedido tomar y el que se le había escapado por el susto de sentir que se ahogaba.

—No grites y claro que no te quería matar – le regañó, frunciendo la boca —Mira la hora que es, si tu madre... - pero antes de terminar la frase Draco ya estaba corriendo para el baño y solo se escucharon dos portazos, seguido de un "¡Mamá estaba dormido!" La niña ahogó una risa y segundos después escuchó los golpes en su puerta.

—¡Adelante! - concedió a pesar de que estaba en pijama.

—Buenos días, querida – saludó, caminando lentamente al tocador donde Astoria pretendía estarse peinando —Que bueno que ya estés despierta – declaró al colocarse detrás de ella y tomando el peine de la chica para pasarlo por la cabellera caoba de su futura nuera.

—Buenos días – devolvió el saludo y una sonrisa, dejando que la mujer la peinara sin propósito alguno.

—¿Como dormiste? - la preguntó provocó que las mejillas de Astoria se tornaran rojas al recordar.

—Bien, muy bien, aunque aun tengo algo de sueño – añadió para desviar algo el tema.

—Es por la hora en la que dormimos – comentó —Incluso Draco aun seguía dormido cuando lo fui a despertar – la niña sonrió de lado, intentando suprimir una risa de nervios —Lucius fue el único que madrugó a pesar de todo – Astoria permanecía en silencio sin saber mucho que decir, los ojos se le cerraban casi solos —¿Y como te ha ido con tu varita? - continuó la señora sin perder el tono animado.

—¿Mi varita? - preguntó sin entender muy bien, gran parte por el sueño que aun tenía.

—Si cariño. Anoche noté que no traías la gargantilla y de hecho no he visto que la uses en el tiempo que llevas aquí – comentó, sin dejar de cepillar su cabello.

—Lo siento, señora – se apresuró a decir —He aprendido a controlar un poco mi varita y pensé...

—No querida, no creas que me siento ofendida por que no la uses – la interrumpió Narcissa —Al contrario, me alegra saber que ya has aprendido a controlarla.

—La tengo guardada en casa – mintió, siendo incapaz de confesar que había perdido aquella joya tan valiosa bajo extrañas circunstancias que no podía explicar del todo bien—. Se la devolveré en cuanto pueda —dijo pese a estarse echando la soga al cuello al hacer una promesa que realmente no estaba segura de cumplir.

—No es necesario, querida - aseguró la mujer, no muy convencida de que la pequeña Greengrass le devolviera el artefacto mágico. Si bien era bueno que Astoria ya se sintiera en control de sus poderes, siempre existía la posibilidad de que en algún momento la necesitara de nuevo.

—¿Está segura, señora? Yo no podría quedarme con algo así – insistió la niña, rezando internamente porque su futura suegra no cambiara de opinió, pues aunque quisiera no tenía forma de recuperar la gargantilla. Aunque si era honesta, ya no se sentía tan insegura de andar sin ella como al principio, después de varias sesiones del ED se sentía confiada y tampoco había tenido emociones descontroladas cuando traía la varita con ella. Se podría decir que tenía todo bajo control.

—Completamente segura, Astoria – concedió la mujer, regalandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora —Ahora es tuya y es bueno que la tengas a la mano para cuando te haga falta – añadió con amabilidad.

—Gracias – sonrió y se tomó el atrevimiento de abrazar a su futura suegra —Gracias por todo, de verdad – reafirmó, sintiendo como la mujer también la estrechaba con gentileza.

—Es un placer y cuando necesites nuestra ayuda solo tienes que pedirla – dijo suavemente —Ya sabes que eres como de la familia, y hablo por Lucius y por mí al decir que te consideramos como a una hija – Astoria asistió y se separó del abrazo.

—Gracias de nuevo, me alaga mucho que me consideren así – la castaña se topó con los ojos azules de su futura suegra, no era muy ortodoxo mirar a los ojos a un mayor, pero la rubia sonrió y mantuvo la mirada con afecto —El sentimiento es mutuo y espero no decepcionar tanto afecto – puntualizó, escuchando el grifo del agua en el cuarto de baño, al parecer Draco se estaba bañando.

—No lo harás – declaró con firmeza —Ahora arreglate, querida y les esperaremos abajo para desayunar.

La mujer abandonó el cuarto y Astoria esperó hasta que los ruidos del cuarto de baño cesaron. Entró, notando como aun había vapor en el ambiente mezclado con el aroma a canela. Se apresuró a bañarse y a arreglarse, para minutos más tarde entrar al cuarto de Draco y bajar juntos al desayuno.

O-O-O

En la mesa ya estaba Daphne quien amablemente les saludó cuando entraron. Astoria asistió, Draco actuó como si no la hubiera escuchado o como si no se dirigiera a él, así continuaron el desayuno tranquilamente mientra platicaban de la fiesta de la noche anterior. Durante la conversación escuchó a Lucius mencionar a Antonin Dolohov y Thorfin Rowle, que lo por lo que podía llegar a deducir eran los padres de Leo y Paige. ¿A caso serían Mortífagos? Posiblemente, eso explicaba ciertas cosas como la presencia de Paige la noche anterior. Irónicamente aquello echaba por tierra eso de que no todos los Slytherin estuvieran relacionados con los mortífagos.

El desayuno finalizó y se pasaron a la sala en espera de los padres de Astoria y Daphne. Pasaron unos minutos en los que Narcissa y Lucius se pusieron a jugar ajedrez, Daphne a leer un libro y Astoria y Draco se sentaron abrazados frente a la chimenea, hablando de nada y de todo. Justamente en la chimenea a aparecieron Samael y Lucina, saludaron de forma cortés y aceptaron una breve invitación para tomar el té.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta en lo que hablan? - propuso el heredero Malfoy a su novia.

—Hace frío – refunfuñó acurrucándose más. A pesar de la llegada de sus padres y que ahora los adultos tomaran té, no se había alejado de la chimenea, así como Daphne no había dejado su libro.

—Anda, princesa – insistió, apretándola ligeramente.

—¿A donde vamos? - preguntó para saber si valía la pena alejarse del calor de la chimenea.

—¿Importa realmente? - el rubio frunció el ceño, pero como abrazaba a su novia por la espalda, la pequeña Greengrass no se percató de eso —Vas a estar conmigo y es lo único que cuenta – puntualizó bruscamente.

—Ya, enojon, no me vallas a morder – molestó con un tono de burla, soltándose del abrazo y poniéndose de pie para dar a entender que aceptaba la invitación.

—Son buenos métodos de persuasión – alardeó, poniéndose también de pie para tomarla de la mano y salir de la sala —Padre, Madre – llamó con tono cortés, notando como los adultos interrumpían la platica para ponerles atención —Iremos a caminar en lo que terminan de charlar – declaró, era más una afirmación a estar pidiendo permiso.

—Adelante, Draco – concedió su padre.

—Ve, cariño, pero no tarden – aconsejó Samael, dirigiéndose a su hija.

—¿Por qué no llevan a Daphne? - intervino la señora Greengrass.

—Claro – aceptó Astoria sin mucha resistencia, aunque a su lado Draco no lucía para nada contento —¿Daphne? - llamó a su hermana.

—Vallan ustedes – dijo la joven rubia con su mejor tono de voz. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior no tenía cara para mirar a ninguno de los dos, había tocado fondo con aquel ridículo acto de desesperación.

—Querida, te están invitando – insistió Lucina. Parecía actuar como si ella no hubiera sido la que propusiera la invitación, actuaba igual que cuando insinuaba la linda pareja que serían Draco y Daphne, a un sabiendo que el heredero Malfoy estaba comprometido con su hija menor. Eso solo exasperaba más a la castaña menor, como si no hubiera sido suficiente romperle sus sueños como para que ahora le sabotearan la felicidad.

—No quiero ir, madre – respondió la joven, sin apartar su vista del libro.

—Entonces ¿Nos vamos? - Draco comenzaba a perder la nula paciencia que tenía. Lo único que quería era pasar un poco más con su novia y ahora resultaba que debía de andar también con la loca hermana de esta.

—Vallan – reafirmó la Slytherin de ojos azules.

—Cariño, no vas a despreciar la amable invitación de tu hermana y Draco ¿O si? - al parecer Lucina no cedía fácilmente a las cosas, gran cualidad y al mismo tiempo defecto, que heredaron sus hijas. ¿Por qué insistir? Primero y sobre todo, porque no se fiaba mucho del heredero Malfoy y no quería que estuviera a solas con su hija; y segundo, porque era partidaria de una buena relación entre los chicos rubios.

—Amor, la niña no quiere ir – intervino Samael, tomando la mano de su esposa para persuadirla. Astoria cruzó miradas con su padre, los mismos ojos verdes que había heredado. La joven castaña soltó la mano de su novio y fue a donde su hermana, ante una mirada ingenua por parte de los presentes.

—Vamos, no hagas que mamá se enoje – dijo lo suficientemente audible para que sus progenitores la escucharan.

—No, claro que no me voy a enojar – se apresuró a decir Lucina. Lucius y Narcissa observaban en silencio con unas caras indescifrables e indiferentes.

—Astoria, ya escuchaste, vallan sin mí – puntualizó con voz firme, cerrando el libro que pretendía leer.

—No, si mamá quiere que vallas es por algo – continuó. Se estaba dejando llevar por la voz de su cabeza que le decía que ya había sido mucho descaro por parte de todos. Desde que sabía la verdad de su compromiso las cosas pintaban de forma diferente y muchas cosas o comentarios tomaban sentido; por ejemplo, si no supiera de ese compromiso no entendería el porque los señores Malfoy le tenían tanto cariño sin razón aparente. También estaban los insoportables comentarios de su propia madre, los cuales seguía sin intender. ¿Por qué insistir en que Daphne estuviera cerca de su prometido, si era ella la que se casaría con él?

—Astoria, por favor – llamó su padre con tono serio.

—Anda, Daphne – la castaña tomó el libro que descansaba en el regazo de la Greengrass mayor —Y mejor aún, para mamá – añadió con desdén —Yo me quedo aquí a leer; y tú y Draco pueden ir a charlar.

—¿Qué? - el susodicho lucía desconcertado y confundido. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Astoria?

—¿Astoria, qué estás diciendo? - ahora la voz de su padre no era sería si no molesta, por mucho amor que tuviera a su hija no le consentía esa clase actitud.

—Digo que me gustaría darle gusto a mi madre – volteó a encarar a su padre y a su madre. El libro entre sus manos temblaba y tenía la boca seca.

—Astoria, comportate – un burdo y desagradable tono rojo cubrió el rostro de la mujer castaña. Se sentía ridícula al ser descubierta por su propia hija.

—¿Por qué? - bramó molesta.

—Porque estas siendo muy impertinente, señorita – le reprendió su padre.

—No, no pregunté porque debía comportarme, pregunté ¿Por qué mi madre insiste tanto con que Daphne se relacione con Draco? - preguntó sin recato y mirada desafiante. Unos curiosos ojos de plata se clavaron ella, contemplando el semblante retador y frío de Astoria, pocas veces o mejor dicho, Draco nunca la había visto así y debía admitir que le gustaba. Quizás la valentía no era un distintivo de Slytherin, pero sin duda le gustaba ver a Astoria así.

—¿Estás celosa? - se escuchó la voz de su hermana detrás de ella.

—No – contestó secamente —Estoy harta de que tú y mamá actúen de manera tan evidente – añadió con desdén.

—Lo mejor será que nos retiremos ¡Ahora! – sentenció Samael, poniéndose de pie. Estaba más que molesto e indignado con la actuación de su hija menor en la casa de los Malfoy, pero no seguiría el juego un segundo más.

—¡No! - chilló la joven castaña —Puedo entender que Daphne haga cosas... - volteó a ver de reojo a su hermana que se había puesto pálida —Tontas -dijo finalmente —Que haga cosas tontas para llamar la atención de Draco...

—¡Astoria, basta! - vociferó su padre. Ambas esmeraldas se encontraron, frías y desafiantes.

—Querida, no hace falta que estés celosa – intervino Narcissa con dulce voz, levantándose para acercarse a la niña y tomarla de los hombros —Tranquila.

—No – volvió a insistir en un hilo de voz —No estoy celosa, estoy molesta – masculló, intentando no levantar la voz, pues tenía frente a su futura suegra.

—¿Por qué, querida? - la rubia mostraba una expresión serena y comprensiva, de la misma forma su esposo se mantenía con un porte aristócrata y sin hablar.

—Ustedes los saben – murmuró —Todos aquí, menos Daphen, lo saben... – el labio inferior le temblaba como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Esto es vergonzoso, Astoria – intervino su madre —Ya no tienes cinco años y lo que estás haciendo...

—Solo queremos saber, señora Greengrass – la voz de Draco resonó en la habitación. Si bien no era nada propio de él e incluso su padre le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria, no iba a dejar morir sola a su novia, la cual parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría —Queremos saber, Madre, Padre, Señor Greengrass ¿Por qué ser tan evidentes y renuentes si saben de sobra que estamos comprometidos? - soltó de forma venenosa, como si estuviera insultando.

Los ojos tres pares de ojos azules, los verdes y los grises de su padre que habían estado clavados en la pequeña Greengrass se posaron en él.

—¿Están que...? - tartamudeó Daphne, levantándose bruscamente y empujando a Astoria a un lado para ver fijamente a sus padres.

—¿Desde cuando lo saben? - intervino Lucius, su voz sonaba sería y neutral, sin denotar molestia o sorpresa.

—Desde que entré a Hogwarts – musitó Astoria en un hilo de voz. Se había quedado muda con el hecho de que Draco interviniera y dijera lo que ella había pensado decir. El rubio cada vez mostraba hacer por ella cosas que serían inusuales en él.

—Desde el baile de navidad, durante el torneo de los tres magos, Astoria me lo dijo – declaró él, clavando sus ojos en los de su novia.

—¿Como lo sabías? - el tono de voz de Samael era difícil de descifrar, una mezcla de enojo con miedo.

—Cuando me dijiste que no iría a Beauxbaton – los recuerdos se hicieron presentes en la mente de Astoria, todos los detalles y las sensaciones de había experimentado —Cuando mamá apareció y yo me fui, pero regresé por mis cosas y los escuché – confesó —Fue sin querer – se apresuró a decir.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que sabías? - volvió a cuestionar su padre.

—Cariño, no discutamos de esto aquí – intervino su esposa, sin atreverse a mirar a sus dos hijas. Pero antes de que el señor Greengrass pudiera contestar, la joven rubia caminó a donde Draco.

—¿Y por eso empezaron a salir? ¿Se volvieron novios porque estaban comprometidos? - preguntó Daphne, queriendo asimilar la noticia a su conveniencia. Ignorando el hecho de que en algún momento su hermana y Malfoy se fuera a casar, sonaba lógico y alentador que simplemente fueran novios por obligación y no porque de verdad se querían. Aquello explicaba porque el gran Príncipe de Slytherin había puesto sus ojos en su hermana menor, el porque ella había quedado opacada a su lado.

—No – respondió tajante Draco, rompiendo de un golpe las ilusiones de la Greengrass mayor.

—¿No? - repitió ingenua, sintiendo como si un montón de cristales explotaran a su alrededor y la aturdieran.

—No, Daphne. Andamos porque queremos – terció Astorias —Porque nos queremos.

—Deberían alegrarse de que las cosas han salido como querían – Draco miraba suplicante a su madre para que cortará aquella situación que entre Astoria y él habían formado sin tenerlo planeado, aunque tenían intención de hacerlo, no esperaban que las cosas se dieran así.

—Draco no seas insolente – le reprendió su padre, levantándose y dándole un ligero golpe en su hombro con su bastón.

—Tranquilo, mi amor, Draco tiene razón – intervino Narcissa —Las cosas han salido de maravilla y creo que hablo por todos al decir que la noticia de que los niños están enamorados es algo que nos alegra – añadió con una sonrisa.

—¡Madre! - el pálido rostro de Draco tomó un brusco tono rojo ante las ultimas palabras de su progenitora. La rubia sonrió con complicidad y a largos y suaves pasos atravesó el salón, hasta colocarse frente al gran espejo sobre la chimenea.

—Cissy, no me parece oportuna la situación – inquirió Lucius mirando como su esposa introducía su mano en el espejo, como si este no fuera solido.

—Me parece el momento más oportuno – la mujer mostraba una sonrisa, a diferencia de los demás que lucían serios y confundidos. Sacó su mano del espejo, extrayendo una pequeña caja de caoba con incrustantes de piedras preciosas. Abrió la caja y de su interior extrajo un delicado anillo con la forma de una serpiente enroscada. La pequeña Greengrass notó que la mujer traía puesto en el dedo medio un anillo idéntico, pero más grueso y de oro amarillo, mientras que el que sostenía era más delgado y parecía ser oro blanco o plata.

—¿Narcissa? - el señor Greengrass lucía algo sorprendido ante la actitud de sus amigos. Él se sentía avergonzado e indignado por el pequeño espectáculo que había dado su hija mejor y sin embargo los Malfoy estaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Esperaba a que anunciaramos el compromiso cuando tuvieran diecisiete años – comentó la mujer, acercándose a la niña —Pero si ya lo saben, no veo problemas para que Astoria lleve con ella esto – declaró extendiéndole el anillo a su hijo —Es el sello de las mujeres Malfoy – anunció —Este es el de compromiso, el día que se casen llevará uno igual que el mio, más el de matrimonio, claro está. Por ahora entregale este, Draco – ordenó amablemente.

—Claro, madre – el rubio sonrió y tomó el anillo, para luego como una serpiente escabulléndose se abrió paso hasta donde su princesa —No sé si se necesita un protocolo, pero ¿me permites? - pidió extendiendo su mano libre para recibir la mano de la chica. Astoria aturdida con lo que pasaba se limitó a asistir y darle la mano a su novio —Porque un día serás mi mujer – atinó a decir antes de besar la mano de su niña para luego colocar el anillo en el dedo medio.

—Draco... - las mejillas de Astoria se tornaron rojas. No solo la pequeña castaña no sabía que decir, el resto de los presentes permanecían expectantes y sin digerir del todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo y de manera inesperada. Claro que un día los chicos sabrían de su compromiso, claro que un día la pequeña Greengrass se pondría ese anillo que representaba el futuro vinculo a la familia Malfoy, pero nadie esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

El heredero Malfoy no borraba esa sonrisa de su rostro y ante la mirada de sus padres, sus futuros suegros y cuñada, tomó el rostro de su novia para besarla dulcemente. Le robó el aliento a la castaña, estrechándola en sus brazos, pero absteniéndose de apasionarse por respeto a los mayores.

—Mía – susurró contra sus labios cuando rompieron el beso, pero solamente Astoria lo escuchó.

—Tuya – le respondió en el mismo tono, suave e intimo para solo ellos dos. Era como si por unos segundos, el resto del mundo no existiera a su alrededor. Las orbes verde-plata se miraban fijamente, sin decir más de lo que ya habían dicho. Sin embargo el carraspeo de un hombre los trajo a la realidad, pero no supieron si fue Lucius o Samael, aunque el primero en hablar fue el rubio de cabello corto y ojos verdes.

—Creo que sería bueno retirarnos por el momento – anunció el hombre, volteando a ver a su amigo que asintió —Los esperamos para año nuevo – añadió.

—Ahí estaremos sin falta – contestó Lucius con imparcialidad.

—Bueno, Astoria, Daphne, despídanse – ordenó con tono suave Samael.

—Con su permiso, señor Malfoy, señora, Draco – dijo Daphne haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a cada uno, para luego ir a donde su madre.

—Hasta pronto, señor Malfoy – Astoria por su parte se tomó más libertad y a forma de despedida le dio un abrazó —Señora Narcissa – un beso en la mejilla de la mujer, que fue correspondido —Nos vemos, Draco – finalizó con su novio.

—Nos vemos, Astoria – el rubio tomó su mano y la besó, como si minutos atrás no se hubieran besado en los labios frente a sus padres.

La familia Greengrass se retiró por la red Flu. No mencionaron nada por el resto del día y aunque aquello exasperaba cada minuto más a Astoria, decidió seguir el juego de "no pasa nada" que habían adoptado todos. Mientras sus padres se centraban sus habituales trabajos para el ministerio, Daphne pasaba volando en escoba alrededor de la mansión o simplemente caminando por los alrededores cerca de los arbustos o internándose en el laberinto.

La menor de las Greengrass ajena a aquello mandó unas cuantas lechuzas a sus conocidos, mando regalos retrasados, bien dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. El resto del tiempo lo pasó en su viejo estudio de practica, tenía tiempo de no entrar, aunque los elfos domesticos parecían haber procurado mantener el lugar limpio y las cosas en buen estado. Los espejos relucían como recordaba, el piso de madera estaba pulido para que las zapatillas no se arruinaran y las demás cosas en el sitio de siempre. Pasó largo tiempo recordando lo que había sido, practicando cada pose que en su momento había aprovechado cada instante para hacerla, ya fuese en la sala o en las escaleras o en su cuarto; y ahora raramente bailaba.

Sus prioridades se habían vuelto la magia, Draco y los problemas. Antes pensaba que bailando los problemas se alejaban, que el mundo se apartaba y solo era ella volando. Desde que había entrado a Hogwarts el baile había ido decayendo poco a poco, la última vez que había bailado había sido con Cole en el baño abandonado. Había dejado varias cosas de lado, muchos sueños rotos y había adoptado otros tantos tontos que no había cumplido o que no podía cumplir.

Viéndose en los espejo del estudio recordó y pareció reconocer a la mariposa azul que a los nueve años soñaba con ir a Beauxbaton. Practicando largas horas los giros y poses del Ballet, su cuerpo le recordó aun más quien era y que esa mariposa seguía fuerte dentro de ella.

—Te ves linda – escuchó la puerta del estudio abrirse y una rubia cabellera asomarse.

—Gracias, pasa – murmuró, viendo como su hermana entraba al lugar. La rubia lucia nerviosa y apenada, su expresión la delataba y a Astoria le dieron ganas de decirle que no hacía falta que dijera nada, pero sabía que debían de hablar de una vez, no valía la pena seguir dando vueltas al asunto.

—Gracias a ti por no decirle nada a mamá o a papá de lo que pasó – dijo finalmente, recorriendo con la mano la firme barra donde su hermana practicaba.

—No tienes porque agradecer. Eres mi hermana y no ganaría nada haciéndote daño – las castaña comenzó a sentir los nervios y la boca seca al entablar la conversación. No estaba muy segura de que decir y una parte de ella quería morder y atacar, restregarle en la cara lo que había hecho, pero su parte más lógica y diplomática, le decía que lo mejor era simplemente perdonar, olvidar y continuar.

—Siempre has sido un sol ¿Sabes? - murmuró Daphne, aun sin ver a su hermana. Había pasado días planteándose esa conversación, pensando en que decir, pensando en como justificarse ante Astoria, en que decir para que lo que había pasado se borrara y poder recuperar la relación que habían tenido antes.

—Tú siempre has sido mejor que yo – confesó la menor —La más inteligente, la más orgullosa, la consentida de mamá...

—Y tú la consentida de papá, pequeña bailarina descarrilada – la interrumpió, soltando una pequeña risa —Cuando llegaste a Hogwarts pensé que entrarías a Ravenclaw, me alegró saber que habías quedado como una Slytherin.

—Creo que yo no dudé de ser una ssssh... – bromeó Astoria imitando el sonido de la lengua de la serpiente. La mayor soltó una risa de nuevo.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? - dijo la rubia después de unos instantes de silencio.

—¿Nada de qué? - conocía la respuesta, pero quería estar segura de que responder.

—Tu compromiso con Draco, el momento en el que te empezaste a enamorar de él – la voz de Daphne comenzaba a sonar quebrada. Le estaba costando mucho hablar de eso. Aun muy dentro de ella se sentía engañada y humillada. Había pasado meses sintiéndose inferior a su hermana, sintiendo que no era lo suficientemente buena para ser ella la novia de Draco; y ahora que sabía lo del compromiso se sentía tonta.

—No te dije nada del compromiso porque sabía que a ti te gustaba – confesó con pesar. Tanto tiempo atrás había pensado en el momento que le diría a Daphne la verdad y ahora, justamente, estaba ahí diciéndole todo y seguía sin encontrar palabras.

—Por lo mismo, creo que merecía saber ¿No? - la chica se giró para darle la espalda, pues unas lagrimas se habían escapado sin querer —Lamento mucho lo que hice, de verdad que si – su voz delataba que se había puesto a llorar.

—Lamento no haberte dicho las cosas – la menor abrazó a su hermana por la espalda, si no quería que la viera llorar no insistiría, pero si le quería recordar que ella estaba ahí presente —Debí confiar en ti y no intentar ser la mártir y así... - confesó. La verdad admitía que había tomado una actitud muy sacrificada y dramática después de que su capricho no se cumpliera.

—Supongo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... Sí las cosas hubieran sido al revés también te hubiera querido proteger de un golpe así...

—Pero mira todo lo que paso por ocultar las cosas – aclaró Astoria, sin dejar ese sentimiento de culpa que había surgido en ella.

—Si alguien tiene la culpa por mentir son papá y mamá – Daphne se giró a ver a su hermana fijamente —Mamá siempre me motivo a acercarme a Draco, yo pensaba que ella esperaba eso de mí. Que ella quería y esperaba que yo fuera su novia, su esposa y demás... – suspiró con resignación, recordando las palabras de los que habían sido sus amigos y a los cuales esperaba recuperar —Quería darle gusto, y como dijo Blaise, me obsesione con Draco hasta limites... bueno, perdí el control y mandé todo por la borda por despecho... - los azules comenzaban a empañarse más —Caí bajo, muy bajo...

—No es verdad, solo sacaste los colmillos – le intentó tranquilizar, abrazando con fuerza su hermana mayor —Reaccionaste como nos enseñaron a reaccionar: a la defensiva y hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir nuestros objetivos. ¿No es así? "Perpetuum Perverse" – le susurró el no-oficial lema de Slytherin.

—"Perpetuum Perverse" - respondió intentando sonreír —Creo que nadie puede negar que los Slytherin somos perversos de corazón – bufó sonriendo.

—También tenemos nuestro lado bueno, somos leales y de todo un poco – añadió con una sonrisa.

—Quizás tengas razón – Daphne abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.

—Te quiero, Daph – dijo Astoria con suavidad, abrazando igual a su hermana.

—Te quiero, pulga – contestó.

—¿Hermanas? ¿Como antes? - preguntó a forma de tregua. Ya las cosas se irían arreglando con el tiempo, ya irían hablando de más cosas y recuperando la relación fraternal que tenían. Por ahora ya habían dado un gran paso y debían de continuarlo.

—Hermanas como siempre – respondió la mayor, rompiendo el abrazo para mirar a la pequeña Greengrass —La pequeña pulga saltarina – se burló.

—Y tú la jirafa de oro – bromeó ella despeinando a su hermana mayor. Daphne rió sonoramente y se apartó para salir del estudio.

—Acuérdate que hoy por la noche será la cena de año nuevo – puntualizó antes de salir.

Astoria pasó el resto de la tarde pensando en la charla con Daphne, en las cosas que iban a cambia y así, mientras seguía practicando con las puntas. Adoraba el golpeteo de las puntas contra el suelo de madera y con cada golpete se recordaba algo que había cambiado en su vida, tanto para bien como para mal; la vida estaba llena de cambiamos y solo quedaba afrontarlos y aprovecharlos a conveniencia, encontrar lo bueno de lo malo y ser sagaz. Un ejemplo de eso podía ser su relación con Draco, lo que había sido la peor desgracia de su vida ahora era algo que la hacía feliz.

Para las seis de la tarde dejó las zapatillas y las mallas para irse a arreglar adecuadamente para la fiesta.

O-O-O

Los invitados empezaron a llegar, al parecer los Malfoy no eran los únicos invitados. Llegaron varios miembros de la élite social del mundo mágico, la mayoría eran trabajadores del ministerio. Entre los invitados no encontró conocidos, potenciales mortífagos o así como había visto en la casa de los Malfoy. Las únicas personas relevantes eran las más esperadas y las más inesperadas: Los Malfoy y el profesor Snape.

—¿Qué hace el profesor aquí? - murmuró la rubia a su hermana cuando el hombre de nariz aguileña entraba vestido con una túnica negra, no muy diferente a la que usaba a diario durante las clases.

—No tengo idea – contestó. El hombre saludó a algunos y luego se apartó a un rincón a hablar con Lucius y Samael. Narcissa se unió a una conversación de un grupo de mujeres que bebían ponche cerca de la mesa central donde estaban los bocadillos, bebidas y una estatua de hielo con forma de Dragón.

—Hola, princesa – Draco no perdió tiempo hablando con nadie más, empezando porque había pocos jóvenes y de esos pocos ninguno era conocido.

—Hola, mi amor – respondió con una sonrisa y un discreto beso, mientras él le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Hola, Draco – saludó Daphne algo cohibida de como pudiera reaccionar el rubio. Los ojos de plata le miraron fijamente por unos instantes, con expresión seria y se podría decir que hasta de reproche, pero aun así el joven respondió.

—Buenas noches, Daphne – su expresión no se suavizó y su tono de voz sonó indiferente.

Astoria estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Daphne se adelantó y se retiró.

—Que malo – le regañó la castaña a su novio.

—¿Y lo qué ella hizo que? - se defendió molesto.

—Está arrepentida – defendió a su hermana —Yo hablé con ella y la verdad la entiendo – se apresuró a decir ante la mirada de escepticismo del rubio.

—Bueno, ya veré eso después – dijo indiferente —Tú eres su hermana, pero yo no soy nada suyo y lo que me hizo...

—Será tu cuñada – le cortó Astoria con sonrisa triunfante.

—Lo pensaré – accedió con resignación —Pero tendrá que hacer méritos para que la perdone – amenazó con arrogancia.

—¿Qué clase de méritos? - los ojos verdes brillaron con falso reproche.

—¡Por Merlín! - rió el chico —En ocasiones pienso que soy mala influencia para ti – la castaña soltó una carcajada, al parecer su novio había captado la insinuación y le alegraba que le produjera risa en lugar de molestia.

—Tú lo has dicho – siguió ella con ese falso tono que ahora se mezclaba con la risa —Es tu culpa que piense así.

—Me declaro culpable – puntualizó, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su niña para robarle un beso que Astoria no tardó en corresponder, aun cuando miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago y las mejillas le ardían al pensar que estaban en su casa y en medio de una fiesta, rodeados de gente conocida y no conocida.

La velada pasó y se separaron en algún momento; Draco charlaba con unos tipos y Astoria escuchaba la conversación de su hermana y una chica que al parecer asistía a Hogwarts pero que no recordaba haber visto antes. El tiempo siguió pasando y en algún otro momento la castaña había terminado hablando animadamente con su futura suegra de cosas de decoración y vestimenta, coincidiendo que lo mejor de mejor en esas cosas solo se conseguían en Francia, mientras que Draco se había colado en una platica de su padre y Snape.

—¿Ya sabes por qué está el profesor Snape aquí? - preguntó Daphne cuando Narcissa se alejó para ir a saludar a una señora alta y de cejas muy pobladas que algo tenía que ver con el jefe del departamento de magia internacional.

—Ni idea, no se me ocurrió preguntar – bufó al pensar que había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarles a Draco o a Narcissa y no lo había hecho.

—Es amigo de mi padre y del de ustedes – contestó el rubio, espantado a las chicas, pues habló a sus espaldas.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! - gritó Daphne llevandose una mano al pecho —¿No te enseñaron a avisar cuando te metes a una conversación? - el rubio rió entre dientes y sonrió como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

—Para la otra no vuelvo a contestar tus preguntas – la sonrisa de burla no se apartó del rostro de puntiagudas facciones. Aquello, ante los ojos de Astoria, era buena señal de que su novio estaba cediendo algo con la hostilidad en contra de su hermana.

—Ya amor, mejor dinos más del profesor Snape – terció Astoria, girándose para formar un pequeño circulo entre los tres.

—Conoce a mi padre y fueron amigos durante Hogwarts, de igual manera fue amigo de tu padre y supongo que por eso lo invitaron. - comenzó a platicar, teniendo toda la atención de las hermanas Greengrass —Realmente pocas veces acepta invitaciones, pero me atrevo a decir que es de los pocos invitados que mantiene estrecha relación con nuestros padres, a diferencia del resto de... los invitados – concluyó.

—Curioso que papá jamás nos mencionara nada ¿No? - dijo Daphne mirando a donde los tres hombres hablaban.

—Papá no menciona muchas cosas que digamos – observó Astoria, cayendo en cuenta de que en verdad su padre, si bien era amoroso, no era muy comunicativo, casi siempre la pasaba en el ministerio o en el despacho. Jamás se había negado a hablar con ellas o negarles algo que ellas quisieran, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en las que él había comenzado por voluntad propia una conversación. De hecho la última conversación por voluntad propia, por parte de su padre, había sido en la que le había dicho que no iría a Fracia a estudiar.

—Mi padre si lo menciona a menudo – comentó Draco —De hecho lo ha invitado a cenar en más de una ocasión y... - guardó silencio jugando un poco con el vino de elfo que estaba en su copa.

—¿Y qué? - indagó Daphne, animándolo a hablar, pero el rubio parecía renuente a revelar el resto de la información.

—¿Draco? - llamó Astoria al cabo de unos minutos de estar esperando a que dijera algo.

—Es mi padrino – soltó finalmente, desviando la mirada.

—Bien – dijo Daphne tomando aire y mirando anonada al rubio —Eso explica porque eres su favorito.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo que tu padrino? - la menor, por su parte, estaba aun más impresionada que su hermana y no asimiló tan pronto la noticia.

—Si, ya sabes, cuando naces y una persona de mucha confianza y amistad con tus padres... - comenzó a explicar el rubio con algo de mímica.

—Sé lo que es un "padrino" - cortó la castaña —Lo que me extraña es no haberlo sabido antes.

—No es algo que uno valla diciendo por ahí – dijo con sarcasmo, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de las dos hermanas. En ese momento se preguntó qué tan bueno o malo era que ahora aquellas dos estuvieran en buenos términos. —No me avergüenza en lo absoluto ser su ahijado – se apresuró a decir con tono serio y firme —Pero también soy su alumno y sabemos como es el profesor Snape, no le gusta que lo vinculen con otras personas y así.

—Draco – intervino Astoria con tono de burla —Ahijado o no, el favoritismo que te tiene es tan evidente que Ojoloco lo hubiera notado aunque hubiese estado ciego – su hermana soltó una risita y asintió con la cabeza a forma de apoyo.

—Bueno, igual no me voy a meter en dilemas – respondió él, queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto y cambiar de tema —Solo no repitan lo que les acabo de decir – advirtió —A nadie – reafirmó mirando detenidamente a las dos.

—Está bien, aunque hubiera sido buen chisme – contestó la rubia con burla.

—Ya, amor, no diremos nada – se apresuró a decir Astoria, pues notó la tensión en las facciones de su novio.

El reloj marcó las once y cincuenta y cinco minutos. Los anfitriones, Samael y Lucina Greengrass, invitaron a los presentes a salir al jardín que estaba previamente arreglado para la celebración de año nuevo. Todos se comenzaron a acomodar en el lugar, algunos tomando asiento en las sillas colocadas y otros permaneciendo en pie cerca de sus conocidos. Estaban cerca de los dragones de piedra que, por medio de un hechizo, brillaban y proporcionaban luz al lugar. Un mago que Astoria no identificó, lanzó un hechizo que hizo aparecer un reloj brillante en el centro del grupo. Draco, Astoria y Daphne tomaron lugar cerca de sus padres y el profesor Snape que a pesar de estar en la fiesta lucía serio y distante, como si estuviera ajeno a la celebración. Todos los presentes permanecieron expectantes a los últimos minutos del año, y con diferentes copas de diferentes bebidas en la mano, la mayoría comenzó a brindar con cada campanada que se escuchaba cuando quedaban doce segundos para la media noche.

—¡Por nuestra amistad! - dijo Samael levantando la copa.

—¡Por la futura unión de nuestras familias! - apoyó Lucius.

—¡Por nuestra felicidad! - añadió Narcissa.

—¡Por un buen porvenir! - siguió Lucina y volteó a ver a Severus para que brindara también. El hombre no mostró mucho interés, pero por no quedar mal asistió con la copa en alto.

—Porque todos los planes que tengan salgan bien – dijo sin mucha emoción, pero los demás adultos asistieron y brindaron.

—Por ser hermanas – brindó Daphne con Hidromiel.

—Por los buenos cambios – brindó Astoria levantando su copa de cidra de manzana.

—Por la buena compañía – concedió Draco, brindando descaradamente con un bazo de Whisky de fuego.

—Porque te quiero – le susurró la castaña a su novio después de dar el trago.

—Porque yo también – le respondió él, besándola y abrazándola, dándole de nuevo a probar el amargo sabor del licor.

Un colectivo "Feliz Año" se escuchó cuando la ultima campanada del reloj sonó. Varios magos lanzaron encantamientos al aire, produciendo alucinantes fuegos y explosiones de colores. Lucius y Samael no se quedaron atrás y luciéndose ante sus esposas, convocaron dos dragones que giraron alrededor del jardín lanzando fuego que se transformaba en chispas y parecía que llovían estrellas. Sin embargo las mujeres parecieron no quererse quedar atrás y luciendo su habilidad mágica, no convocaron dragones, les dieron vida a los dragones de piedra que, brillando, comenzaron a volar y a rugir como si fueran auténticos.

El resto de la velada trascurrió más rápido y ya fuera dela mansión. El habiente había dejado el aire aristócrata para dar paso a una verdadera fiesta donde la mayoría reía y contaba anécdotas del "año viejo." Incluso Astoria llegó a ver a Snape reír con algo que había dicho Lucius, aunque no alcanzó a escuchar que había sido. Luego de charlar más, Daphne y Draco parecieron hacer las paces, más que nada por lo animado que estaba el rubio de las anécdotas que contaba la chica sobre su hermana menor; Astoria se ponía roja cada que se reían de lo que habían sido errores de ella o cosas curiosas como lo de los susodichos dragones imaginarios y así. Pero la menor de las Greengrass dio su revancha contando también cosas de su hermana.

Ya casi al final cuando el habiente se fue apagando, Daphne se quedó contemplando el cielo, tendida en el pasto. Draco aprovechó para robarse a su novia sin que su cuñada se diera cuenta. El chico aprisionó a la menor contra un árbol cercano, escondiéndose un poco de las posibles miradas y la comenzó a besar con hambre. Pequeñas mordidas y caricias atrevidas por encima de la ropa, suspiros y palabras subidas de tono por parte del chico mayor que se dejaba llevar por el calor y las hormonas, mientras su novia solo se dedicaba a sentir, corresponder y disfrutar de lo que Draco le hacía.

Por suerte, o desgracia para el príncipe de Slytherin, las cosas no llegaron muy lejos pues Daphne les habló, aunque no llegó a ver. El profesor Snape ya se había retirado y los Malfoy no tardaron en hacerlo, con la promeso de verse en la estación del tren para regresar a terminar el año escolar. Los Greengrass se dispusieron a dormir, mientras los elfos domésticos recogían el desastre de la fiesta, tanto en el salón como en el jardín, particularmente el jardín asaltado por los dragones de piedra que para entonces ya eran nuevamente mármol verde y solido sobre sus respectivos pedestales.

Cada cual se retiro a dormir en su respectiva habitación, no si antes desearse buenas noches y darse un abrazo. Pese a todo la familia era familia aun con las pequeñas asperezas que se habían dado en los últimos días. La menor de las Greengrass se metió a su cuarto y a pesar del cansancio se tomó el tiempo para asearse, sin dejar de pensar en Draco, un especial cosquilleo la invadía al recordar sus besos y caricias. Finalmente se metió a la cama a dormir, ansiosa de regresar a Hogwarts para pasar más tiempo con su novio, para seguir mejorando con ayuda del ED y también con algo de inquietud para hablar con su mejor amiga de tantas cosas. El año nuevo siempre traía consigo buenas cosas, o al menos eso quería pensar Astoria.

O-O-O

La mañana en la que tenían que regresar a Hogwarts llegó. Astoria se apresuraba a bajar con su baúl por las escaleras y cuando llegó a la entrada donde le esperaban sus padres, no pudo evitar escuchar una pequeña conversación entre su hermana y su madre. Lo que más le sorprendió fue escuchar cuando Daphne le decía que a su madre que no quería a Draco, por más que pensaran que hacían linda pareja y que la apoyara a ella porque fuera del compromiso se veía que se querían. No siguieron hablando al verla llegar y las tres mujeres salieron a tomar la limusina donde ya estaba el señor Greengrass después de hacer el sortilegio sobre el elfo domestico.

Llegaron a la estación en menos tiempo del que se hacía desde la mansión Malfoy, y aun así los rubios ya estaban en el andén esperándoles. Charlaron un poco y se despidieron cuando el tren encendió la maquina, disponiéndose a partir. Los tres Slytherin se toparon con otro más; Zabini, quien apenas llegaba corriendo y abriéndose camino.

—Por poco no llego – masculló —Apenas hoy en la mañana llegamos de Brasil... – comenzó a contar, pero el silbido del tren les trajo de nuevo a la realidad de que ya debían abordar. Sin embargo por la misma ruta aparecieron Paige y Leo que pasaron de largo aun lado de ellos.

—¿No se habrá enojado porque la dejaste sola la noche de la fiesta? - preguntó dudosa Daphne, recordando que ella había sido la causante de que aquella noche se tornara mala para su hermana.

—No lo creo, ella no es así – dijo Astoria para si misma.

—¿Por qué no vas con ella? - animó Blaise, siguiendo con la mirada la lustrosa cabellera roja que se perdía dentro del vagón.

—¿Emm? - a la castaña le apetecía la oferte y opción de pasar un buen rato con su amiga, aunque por otro lado no quería dejar a Draco solo. Volteó a verlo con duda, sin anteverse a decir nada, pues se sentía tonta ante la duda. No tenía porque pedirle permiso a Draco, de hecho no le quería pedir permiso, simplemente que no se decidía a que hacer. El chico pareció notar lo que pasaba en la mente de su novia y se acercó a ella para hablar en voz baja sin que sus otros dos acompañantes le escucharan.

—Anda ve, sé que quieres – le animó —No me voy a enojar, sentir, ni nada por el estilo – aseguró con firmeza —Más avanzado el viaje podemos reunirnos, pero apurate que si no, ni siquiera alcanzaremos a ir – añadió con una sonrisa y empujándola para que avanzaran dentro del tren.

—Pero... - la chica titubeó y miró a Draco, luego a Zabini y finalmente a Daphne; sintiéndose culpable descubrir que en el fondo desconfiaba un poco en dejar a su novio con su hermana. Creía en Daphne o al menos se convencia por creerle, peor no era tan fácil olvidar lo que había hecho en los últimos meses. El rubio pareció notar de nuevo lo que pasaba por su mente y frunció el ceño. Tomó a Astoria de la barbilla y la obligó a verlo.

—¿Confiás en mí? - preguntó Draco mirando fijamente los ojos esmeralda.

—Siempre – respondió ella dándole un pequeño beso. Apartó la ridícula idea de su cabeza, convenciéndose de que debía aprender a tenerles confianza a los dos, finalmente hablaba de su hermana y su prometido, y además Blaise también iba a ir con ellos, así que no tenía razones para dudar de esa manera.

—Entonces anda – correspondió el rubio, sonriendo con una calidez que hizo estremecer a la niña.

—Si, anda, yo te lo cuido si hace algo indebido – dijo Zabini tomando al rubio de los hombros y girándolo al tren —Por cierto, hablale bien de mí a tu amiga – añadió, girándole un ojo a la castaña, para luego ponerse a discutir con Draco sobre estar enamorados y el ser asalta cunas y demás tonterías.

Daphne abrazó a su hermana y le susurró que estuviera tranquila, para luego irse detrás de los dos chicos a quienes quería conservar como amigos y agradecía enormemente que la aceptaran después de lo que había hecho. Astoria finalmente abordó el expreso, pasando de largo un compartimiento donde había distinguido bien a Iván, quien se había pegado al cristal para verla. Buscó el compartimiento donde estaba Paige y sin previo avisó entró.

—¿No iras con Draco? - preguntó extrañada Paige al verla entrar a su compartimiento, donde también estaba Leo.

—Hola, si, ¿cómo estas? ¿Bien? Me alegro – dijo sarcásticamente mientras acomodaba su baúl.

—Hola, si, perdón, pero me extrañaba verte aquí – se defendió la chica.

—Hola, Tory – saludó Leo.

—Ustedes son mis amigos, más al rato voy a donde Draco y mi hermana – dijo sin mucha importancia, sentándose a un lado de su amiga.

—¿Dejaste a Draco con tu hermana? - preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

—Si y si me corres de este compartimiento no te enteraras de las noticias – chantajeó con burla y una risa.

—¡Cuenta ahora mismo! - le ordenó Paige.

Así las chicas comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que no habían hablando, mientras Leo escuchaba, hacia gestos o comentarios según lo que dijeran las amigas. Gran parte de la conversación giró en torno a Daphne y luego en torno a Draco. Mientras las chicas hablaban animadamente de lo "lindo" que era el príncipe de las serpientes, Leo salió prácticamente huyendo de la conversación. Así emprendieron el viaje de regreso a la escuela, después de las fiestas, ya recargados de animo para los estudios y presiones de los profesores. Cabe destacar que como la niña prometió, omitió el detalle del profesor Snape en la conversación.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya sé que quedó algo cortó, pero... ¿Qué tal? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Comentarios? ¿Insultos? ¿Algo? xD<strong>

**La verdad espero que les gustara, aunque en lo personal no me convenció mucho. ****No sé, a mi gusto siento que escribí un tanto insípido, aun cuando era hasta cierto punto un capitulo clave para darle un pequeño giro a las cosas. Así que si no les gustó mucho, espero que me disculpen, ya el siguiente espero hacerlo mejor ^^.**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa, duda o sugerencia que tengan es bien recibida.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Besos!**

**RR's**

**Laumen88:**

¡Hola linda! ¡Que bueno! Nunca está de más tomarse un pequeño descanso para distraerse de los deberes :3

¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara!

Si, lo noté, fue a propósito (?), aunque más que nada era parte para reflejar lo consternada que había queda Astoria después de la pelea xD

Espero haberlo arreglado un poco aquí (la amistad de Paige con Astoria)

^^ de igual forma espero haber arreglado un poco la relación entre las hermanas y procuraré dar un tiempo de "cicatrización" antes de dar el siguiente golpe que se aproxima xP

Sobre el MP...

¡Mil gracias! No importa que fuera largo! Al contrario, muchas gracias por mandarlo textualmente, porque la verdad no tengo el libro a disposición, ya que la librería esta cerrada por las fiestas y aunque vagamente me acordaba, no podía dar exactamente con esas dos partes, aun no tengo memoria fotográfica xD

En fin, ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Por leerme, ayudarme, apoyarme y demás!

¡Un beso enorme y espero que te gustara! ¡Besos!

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

**SxLMalfoy:**

¡Hola, linda!

¡Me alegra mucho escuchar eso!

Jajajaja wuju! te hice cambiar de bando aunque fuera por unos instantes, aunque juraba que todos estarían de parte de los leones xP

^^ Bien, eso de Cole y Astoria lo verán más adelante, pero si llegara. Y que bueno que te agrade el personaje, es poco común que las lectoras acepten personajes originales que interfieren en el canon :3

See, pobre Daphne, pero bueno terca como mula xP

¡Actualizado! Espero que te gustara e intentaré seguir actualizando con frecuencia!

**ale-peralta:**

¡Gracias linda, me alegra mucho escuchar/leer que te está gustando! ^^ Besos.

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**

¡Awww que bueno! ¡Holas guapa! ^^

¡Me anima mucho escuchar que te gustara!

Jajajaja dímelo a mi, yo muero de nervios sobre lo que será bueno escribir xP

Mmm pues ya veré eso de Zabini y Paige, sería bueno ¿No? :3

Aunque luego Leo quedaría solo, pero por eso digo que ya lo veré xD

Sobre lo de Paige, creo que pocos han notado la relación de apellidos tanto de Paige, Leo y Cole.

_Paige Rowle = Thorfinn Rowle_ ( Estuvo en la Batalla de la Torre de Astronomía y la Emboscada en Caffe Luchino)

_Leo Dolohov = Antonin Dolohov_ ( Estuvo en Azkaban, salio para la Batalla del Departamento de Misterios y acompañó a Rowle al Caffe)

_Cole Greyback ~ Fenrir Greyback_ (El hombre lobo que atacó a Lupin y a Bill)

Pero ya luego les diré más sobre la relación que tiene y así, para no arruinarles la trama, pero aclaro por si no lo habían notado :3

Bueno es que como dicen por ahí, no puedes quedar bien con Dios y con el Diablo, así que Tory necesitaba de una vez cortar con uno antes de quedar mal con los dos y obvio no dejará a su novio:3

Supongo que si me pasé un poquito pero ya lo arreglaré xP

Aunque creo que se entiende un poco el hecho de que Daphne se siente opacada por su hermana y por eso hace lo que hace, pero igual, ya lo arreglaré y ahora si vendrá el ataque Parkinson :O

Jajajaja naaa prefiero la escoba para volar, que andar volando sin alas y en picada xDDU

De hecho, dejaron muchas cosas interesantes fuera y cambiaron muchas otras (quizás lo que mas me molesta es la reducción de la participación de Draco Dx con lo mucho que me gusta el personaje y con lo bien que quedaba Tom Felton *-*), pero bueno ya ni quejarse es bueno xP

Lo sabrá, no te preocupes, lo sabrá xD

Awww me pones chipli x3

¡Me alegra de verdad recibir tu apoyo que te guste la historia!

Jejeje de hecho, han cambiado considerablemente, incluso creo que hasta mi forma de escribir ha cambiado, antes los capítulos eran más condensados y pasaban más rapidos xP

¡Bien linda! ^^ Espero leerte pronto.

Besos, y te deseo lo mejor de todo corazón.

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<p>

Jajajaja no importa, igual lo hiciste en tiempo record, casi siempre el mismo día que actualizo comentas xP

¡Espero que te valla bien en la escuela! ¡Y que salgas libres para las fiestas!

¡Wuju! Sigo viva! ejme... si hasta ya sentí que me la agarré contra ella un poco... xDU

Supongo que exageré con su demostración de desesperación y frustración al sentirse opacada por su hermana menor.

Pero como dijiste, va a cambiar :3

¡Me alegra que te gustara! ^^

Lo sé, pero como dije, creo, se necesitaba poner un alto D:

Y dar un pequeño empujón a la decisión que tomará Astoria más adelante, pero eso ya lo leras :3

¡Espero que este capítulo te agradara! ¡Y espero no fallarte! ^^ Besos linda! Nos leemos!

**N. A. R. -3:**

Holas linda!

Jajaja te confesaré que por un momento pensé en que Tory y Draco terminaran y así hacer más drama pero me abstuve y seguí con lo planeado xP

Si vieras lo que será con Pansy, ya me estarías colgando, pero aun tengo unos capítulos más antes de eso xDDDU

¡Me alegra que te gustara! xDDDD

Y si, creo que tomaré eso de Paige y Blaise en cuenta :3

Ya se enteró, aunque no sé si es la reacción que esperabas, pero ya la hice xDU

¡Bien ya actualize! ¡Y espero que te gustara!

¡Un beso enorme! ^^ cuídate y nos leemos.

**Lilius's fan:**

See, a cambiado, como todos en algún momento pasamos de un extremo al otro sin darnos cuenta, o al menos en lo personal me han tocado cambios bruscos y así, pero bueno el chiste es no perder tanto el hilo así que intentaré controlar un poco los cambios, aunque no aseguro nada xD

Jajaja de hecho tengo imágenes de referencia para cada personaje, así no se me pierde el hilo y les cambio por accidente la apariencia de un capitulo a otro xD

Pero no se los muestro pues para dejarles fantasear, como dijiste, para que cada cual se los imaginen a su gusto, pero el día que gusten les muestro mi imagen mental de Iván o de quien gusten xP

Cofcof yo te mentiría si te digo que lo superficial es algo que odio cofcof, pero dejando un poco eso de lado y siendo objetiva, pues basada en ciertas cosas del ambiente donde se ha criado Astoria, la apariencia (no siempre tiene que ser belleza) es algo relevante en ese tipo de familias, por algo son tan extravagantes y presumidos. Por eso las referencias a Beauxbaton y al Ballet, ¿A quien no le gusta lo bonito? xD

En fin, intento esforzarme por mostrar a una Astoria que si bien no es como las demás niñas ricas de Slytherin, tampoco sea una Ginny, Hermione, Luna o así. Aunque he jugado un tanto con su personalidad, en esencia es una niña de buena familia, con ideas diferentes pero con ciertas costumbres que no puede borrar. Imagina a Sirius de joven, que si bien no era como los demás locos y extremistas Black, tampoco era nada humilde que digamos xP

Bueno, ya me excedí con lo que puede ser una justificación, pero supongo que debo esforzarme más para proyectar lo que pretendo xD

"Hace falta mucho valor para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos, pero aún muchos más para enfrentar a nuestros amigos"

Recuerdo esa frase, si no ando mal fue para Neville :3

Jajaja oki oki, yo aviso si habrá algo de lemon o así. Si bien si tengo algunas cosas planeadas, no será nada explicito por la clasificación del fic y porque prefiero enfocarme en la trama :3

Curiosidad sobre Cole: no es hombre lobo, pero si está relacionado con Fenrir, pero ya verás luego como será eso :3

Si, si lo sé y es una de las razones por la que escogí y planee a Cole ^^

En fin, linda, gracias por leerme, comentarme y aconsejarme :3

¡Valoro mucho tu opinión! ¡Espero leerte pronto y besos!

**Slytherinfangirl:**

Hola guapa!

Aww que bueno escuchar eso :3

jajaja see, pobre Daphne, le costará mucho limpiar su imagen, pero a ver como lo logra xP

^^ disfruté escribiendo esa parte, aunque la de Iván no me convenció mucho, pero me alegra que te gustara xP

¡Gracias por leerme siempre linda!


	38. Tercer año: Serpientes enamoradas

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo :3**

**Ya sé que me tardé más de la cuenta esta vez, pero es que no se me ocurría nada, hasta apenas ayer y hoy que me he puesto a escribir como loca para tenerles el capitulo listo. Es el último del año.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****38. Tercer año: Serpientes enamoradas.****

—Es hermoso – suspiró Paige, observando la serpiente en el dedo de Astoria.

—Se siente extraño tenerlo puesto – confesó, moviendo la mano como si buscara que el anillo se acomodara en su dedo —No me acostumbro...

—¡Tory! - la regaño su amiga, tomando su mano para que la dejara quieta —Una futura Malfoy – molestó con una risita.

—Ya, no digas eso, que no muchos saben – le cortó, recuperando su mano del agarre examinador.

—¿Y crees que no se darán cuenta? Tú que no usas anillos y ahora traes uno de compromiso, hay que estar ciego para no hacerlo – le aclaró la pelirroja.

—¡Paige! - le cortó escondiendo la mano al cruzarse de brazos —Entre menos sepan...

—¿Entre menos sepan qué? ¿Por qué no quieres que sepan? – indagó curiosa la chica, mirándole penetrante para persuadir a su amiga a de decir la verdad.

—No es que no quiera que sepan, pero tampoco es algo que me gustaría que todo el castillo supiera – aclaró firmemente, con vos seria y mirada fija para que Paige no se atreviera a replicara. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y bufó.

—¿Gustan? - ofreció Leo, entrando al compartimiento con unas golosinas en las manos.

—¿Pastel de calabaza? - preguntó Rowlen mirando el pequeño paquete que sostenía el chico. El chico sonrió y le entregó el paquete, para luego mirar a su otra amiga, esperando que escogiera lo que quería comer ella.

—No, gracias – cortó Astoria, poniéndose de pie —Iré a dar una vuelta – susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa picara a los dos, dándole un ligero codazo en las costillas a Leo como animándolo. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que entre esos dos había algo y de paso si Leo no se animaba a dar algún paso, Zabini se le adelantaría y conociendo a Paige, la chica sería más que feliz andando con un chico mayor.

Salió del compartimiento cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de ella y comenzó a andar pos los pasillos del tren, internamente buscando el vagón donde estaba su hermana y lo demás Slytherin mayores. Se topó con el carrito de golosinas y compró unas varitas de regaliz. Siguió caminando mientras comía, mirando por las pequeñas ventanillas el paisaje escoses. Se quedó absorta en las montañas, en lo amplió del panorama y en las aves que volaban lejos a todo lo ancho por el cielo.

—¿Aun soñando con volar? - escuchó una suave voz susurrar a su oído.

—No sé por qué es tan difícil hacerlo aún con magia – contestó sin apartar la vista del horizonte. Sabía quien estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura y susurrando a su oreja; solo a una persona le dejaría acercarse tanto y de aquella manera.

—Las escobas se inventaron para algo – refunfuñó el chico, restregando su nariz detrás de su oreja, aspirando el dulce aroma del cabello de Astoria.

—Dejame soñar con las alas – musitó estremeciéndose con el contacto.

—Podrías ser una linda animaga – le animó, paseando sus manos por las caderas de la chica —¿Un cisne? ¿Una águila? ¿Un...?

—¿Un dragón? - le cortó con una risa, girándose para encarar al rubio —¿Qué andabas haciendo?

—Dando mis ronda de prefecto – alardeó, sonriendo de lado con arrogancia, acorralando a Astoria contra la pared del vagón, pegándose peligrosamente a ella.

—¿Y acostumbras detenerte a acosar a las niñas de tercero? - molestó, mirando con determinación al chico que la aprisionaba.

—Depende, si esas niñas tienen ojos verdes, cabello castaño y nariz de botón – Draco siguió el juego, sin perder el porte arrogante y seductor que había adoptado, como si pretendiera conquistar a una extraña y no a su novia.

—Hay muchas chicas así – replicó haciendo un puchero de falsa decepción.

—Solo hay una chica así que me gusta – sentenció el rubio, atrapando los labios de melocotón antes de que Astoria replicara algo más. El beso empezó dulce y se fue tornando fiero al igual que las osadas manos del buscador de Slytherin que se escabullían entre las ropas de la pequeña Greengrass. Los delgados dedos de Draco recorriendo la espalda de su niña, por debajo de la blusa; mientras la otra mano subía peligrosamente por su muslo, metiéndose debajo de la falda y llegando a bordear las altas medias de algodón. Astoria rodeaba su cuello para alcanzar bien su boca y no separarse, jugueteando con su cabello, despeinando al rubio con toda intención. El beso hubiera seguido a no ser de unas risas y el cuchicheo de unas chicas.

El prefecto volteó a ver al grupo de niñas que habían abierto el compartimiento donde estaban para observar a la pareja. Eran tres niñas de Gryffindor y dos de Hufflepuff. Astoria reconoció a tres de ellas; dos pelinegras de Gryffindor que le miraban con furia: Romilda Vane y Alina Milano, la última ex-novia de Ivan, y a una chica con el cabello rosa chillón de Hufflepuff, amiga del hermano menor de Cole, una Metamorfomaga que no recordaba haber escuchado su nombre, pero si la había visto varías veces con Coop.

—¿Se les perdió algo? - bramó el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Las chicas rieron y se volvieron a meter al compartimiento, cerrando la puerta tras ellas. —Mocosas del demonio – masculló para si mismo.

—Que pena – murmuró Astoria completamente roja al pensar el espectáculo que les había regalado a esas chicas y como seguramente se encargarían de andar rodando rumores de ella y esas cosas que usualmente hacía Romilda.

—¿Pena de que? - los ojos grises destellaron con reproche, entre el deseo frustrado por la interrupción, como si ella tuviera la niña tuviera la culpa de que las otras hubiera roto el momento apasionado que tenían, más las palabras de Astoria que el chico simplemente mal interpreto por culpa del enojo.

—Ya, Draco, mejor vamos al compartimiento o bueno tú tienes que ir al vagón de prefectos... - comenzó a decir para zafarse de una discusión.

—No – le cortó, tomándola del brazo para evitar que comenzara a caminar —¿Te da pena estar conmigo? - gruñó visiblemente molesto.

—Claro que no, no seas tonto – la chica respondió, zafándose del garrare y plantándose frente a él con sus esmeraldas fijas en los ojos de mercurio.

—¿Entonces por qué...? - el rubio ya no continuó porque realmente no tenía argumento. Tomó aire, tomando algo de valor y tragándose su orgullo muy a su pesar —Lo siento – susurró entre dientes, mirando el piso. La castaña suavizó su mirada y sonrió de lado. Draco era tan impulsivo, orgulloso y demás, doblegarlo de aquella manera era algo memorable. ¿Quién diría que ella lograría eso? ¿Quién diría que terminaría amándolo tanto y siendo correspondida?

—Ya, orgulloso – le tranquilizó en tono juguetón, abrazándolo para repartir besos por su mentón y parte de su cuello. La niña dio unas mordiditas en la manzana del cuello de Draco, haciéndolo estremecer de sobre manera.

—Astoria, no hagas eso – le reprendió, alejándose de ella un poco, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas en rojo. Ella soltó una risita y se ganó como reprimenda una indiscreta y atrevida nalgada.

—¿Mejor, mi amor? - preguntó ya más sería y abrazándolo.

—Mejor, amor – susurró suave a su oído, estrechándola. No había razones para discutir y aunque sonara demasiado bueno para ser cierto, la verdad es que lo era; era demasiado bueno y maravilloso estar juntos.

Se miraron, sonrieron y como si no hubiera pasado nada comenzaron a caminar por los vagones del expreso, hasta que Draco tuvo que ir al vagón de prefectos y Astoria se desvió de nuevo al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando entró, los encontró hablando tranquilamente sobre las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, al menos era Paige la que hablaba y Leo le escuchaba como si no hubiera nada más importante en esos momentos. Apenas y se dieron cuenta de cuando la castaña abrió la puerta y entró.

—Hablando de la fiesta... - interrumpió Astoria mirándoles suspicaz. No era la mejor forma de abordar un tema, pero quería quitarse la duda y el momento le pareció muy oportuno —¿Sus padres son Thorfinn Rowle y Antonin Dolohov? ¿Cierto? - preguntó directamente, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento, pero quedándose de pie en medio de sus dos amigos que la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si, Thorfinn es mi padre – la pelirroja fue la primera en hablar —El hombre que viste en la fiesta – añadió con fastidio.

—¿Por qué esa actitud? Hablamos de tu papá – la castaña quería confirmar sus sospechas del todo y de alguna u otra forma sacaría la verdad.

—Porque ese hombre solo aparece en casa cuando necesita de su "familia" - contestó de mala gana, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos para enfatizar lo falso de aquello. Astoria miraba fijamente a Paige, intentando recordar a Theofinn y encontrar algún parecido entre ellos, ya que a lo poco que recordaba de la escena, su amiga era una fiel copia de su madre, pincelada por pincelada.

—Pero él es tu padre ¿Cierto? ¿Tu padre biológico? - volvió a indagar tras aquella duda que había surgido en su mente. Los ojos verdes de su amiga se toparon con sus esmeraldas, pero solo por un breve instantes. Rowle asistió con la cabeza y entonces Astoria volteó a ver Leo.

—Si, Antonin Dolohov es mi padre – el semblante del chico era sombrío y aun con la mirada inquisidora de su amiga, no parecía dispuesto a decir mucho al respecto —¿Por qué? - preguntó tras unos incómodos segundos de silencio.

—El señor Lucius los mencionó después de la fiesta... – comenzó a decir, pero su amigo le cortó.

—¿Y por qué Lucius Malfoy anda hablando de nuestros padres? - bramó Leo con el ceño fruncido, su mirada fulminaba como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—Eso es lo que quería saber yo – le contestó la chica, regresando la mirada de la misma manera, no se iba a dejar intimidar.

—Chicos – intervino Paige —No vale la pena discutir por esto.

—Claro que vale la pena – Leo se había puesto rojo y tenía un semblante que Astoria no recordaba haber visto en él —¿Quieres saber por qué no trago a Malfoy? ¿Por qué me molesta que ustedes dos se relacionen con él? ¿Y por qué me cabrea saber que estaba hablando de mis padres? - la chica castaña se desconcertó aún más con la reacción del chico, pero aunque quiso respondele que su odio por los Malfoy no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella preguntaba, le animó a continuar.

—¡Anda habla! - la pequeña Greengrass se había puesto frente a Leo, dándole la espalda a Paige, de paso evitando que se interpusiera en la discusión.

—¡Porque es un maldito cobarde! ¡Traidor! ¡Mentiroso! - comenzó a gritar, aunque realmente no le estaba diciendo a Astoria algo que no hubiera escuchado antes, muchos pensaban así de los Malfoy, pero nadie decía concretamente el por qué, y mientras no lo hicieran, las palabras solo eran banales —¡Ese desdichado cerdo no fue capaz de admitir sus crímenes! ¡Solo se escudó con que había estado bajo un Imperius! ¡Todos los demás mortífagos terminaron en Azkaban, mientras él regresaba cómodamente a su mansión con los privilegios de siempre! – vociferó el chico, completamente rojo de ira. Astoria tomó bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Bien, al menos le habían dado razones esta vez, pero igual cada palabra había sido una puñalada para ella.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo has dicho? - la chica no sabía nada de aquello, quizás porque nadie se lo había querido decir. ¿Por qué alguien le hablaría mal de la familia a la que pertenecería? ¿Por qué sus padres juzgarían a los Malfoy cuando ellos habían hecho lo mismo? Porque esa era la explicación que nadie considero importante explicar; la razón por la que dos familias de mortífagos estaban intactas y bien colocadas en el Ministerio de magia: Se habían declarado desertores del grupo, habían mentido a su favor y lo peor era que aun tenían esos ideales extremistas. Por un momento sintió como si toda su vida fuera una mentira; que los hombres cariñosos y comprensivos que conocía, igual que las mujeres amables y amorosas, no eran más que una falsa para ocultar sus verdaderos seres.

—¡Basta! - la pelirroja tomo a su amiga y la hizo sentar en los asientos del compartimiento —Leo, por favor, ya hemos hablado de esto.

—Claro y tú eres de los que lo defiende porque tu padre hizo lo mismo – bramó molesto y poniéndose de pie para salir del lugar.

—¡Leo! - le gritó Paige para detenerlo, pero no consiguió nada pues el joven Slytherin salió maldiciendo por lo bajo —Al menos sé que tiene que regresar por sus cosas – bufó al ver a su amigo perderse al salir del vagón.

—¿Su padre está en Azkaban, cierto? - preguntó Astoria al caer en aquella conclusión que explicaba perfectamente porque ese odio a los que desertaron.

—Así es, pero ya se le pasara – suspiro y se sentó a un lado de su amiga para abrazarla —Debe entender que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que han hecho nuestros padres y no tenemos porque cargar con sus errores – dijo pensativa, como si quisiera convencerse a si misma.

—Supongo – la castaña no tenía mucho que argumentar a su favor o incluso en su contra. Se había quedado sumergida en aquellos pensamientos y no podía hablar. Paige se acurrucó en ella, comenzando a sollozar, seguramente por la discusión con Leo, era la primera vez que discutían entre ellos de esa manera y la verdad se había sentido horrible.

Se quedaron un rato así abrazadas, sin decir nada. Por la mente de Astoria cruzó la imagen de Bellatrix y lo que habían hablando hablado anteriormente. Si los Malfoy se había librado de Azakaban, seguramente Bella también hubiera podido si hubiese querido, pero la mortífaga había decidido defender sus ideales aun cuando aquello la condenara de por vida a estar encerrada con dementores. ¿Ella sería capaz de defender sus ideales así? Posiblemente no, ya antes de vacaciones había demostrado que tenía esa cualidad de su familia de inclinarse por lo que quería y no por lo que creía; solo debía recordar como había defendido a Draco ante Iván, aun cuando lo que decía Iván era cierto.

Paige y Astoria pasaron un rato más así, y hubieran seguido todo el camino de la misma forma de no ser porque Leo regresó y se disculpó con ellas. Las chicas le perdonaron sin protestar, apachurrandolo con un efusivo abrazo. El tema de los mortífagos no se volvió a mencionar en el resto del camino y cuando llegaron a la estación tomaron las carrozas juntos, aún cuando Draco le había hecho una seña para que fuera con ella. Quería a su novio, no lo negaría, pero tampoco quería dejar sus amigos y se arriesgó a seguir dejando a Draco solo.

Pero cuando llegaron al castillo se toparon en la sala común y el príncipe de las serpientes no la dejó escapar de nuevo. Pasaron el resto de la noche juntos, olvidándose del banquete de la cena y del resto de los que los rodeaban.

O-O-O

El primer día de clases fue algo pesado, reincorporarse después de vacaciones siempre era algo tedioso y cansado. Llegaron las cinco de la tarde y los dos Slytherin, como siempre, se dirigieron al aula de pociones para las clases que tenía juntos; pero para su sorpresa el profesor Snape estaba ahí y no había nada escrito en la pizarra. Malfoy fue quien preguntó el por qué de aquello y el profesor les aclaró que sus clases habían terminado, pero no dio más explicaciones. Astoria no sabía si alegrarse de no tener que ir más a esas clases, por otro lado echaría de menos el tiempo que pasaba a solas con Malfoy en esa aula.

Los chicos regresaron al Gran Comedor, pero se toparon con Luna en el pasillo. La chica risueña, como siempre, saludó a Astoria, ignorando por completo la presencia del rubio prefecto.

—¿Te alcanzó en el comedor? - insinuó Astoria a su novio, pues imaginaba que la Ravenclaw quería decirle algo sobre el ED.

—No tardes – bufó de mala gana, robandole un beso a su chica antes de retirarse con pasos largos.

—Gracias por el regalo – dijo Luna —Fue un lindo detalle y ya me hacían falta plumas, los Nargles siempre se roban la mías – añadió sonriendo.

—De nada – devolvió la sonrisa —¿Hoy habrá alguna reunión del ED? - preguntó directamente. Los grandes ojos curiosos de Luna le miraron interrogante por unos instantes como si esperara que la respuesta se la diera ella.

—Harry estará ocupado hoy – contestó finalmente la chica —Según Smith, tiene clase de pociones curativas con Snape – añadió frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pociones curativas? - ahora tomaba sentido el por qué Snape les había cancelado sus clases, ahora era Harry quien las recibiría personalmente del profesor. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era muy común en Snape preocuparse por si los alumnos entendían o no, él solo daba sus clases y era bronca de los alumnos aprender o no. En su peculiar caso sabía que las dichas clases solo eran una excusa para tenerla a ella y a Draco juntos, deduciendo que el profesor había hecho aquello porque al igual que sus padres sabía lo de su compromiso, lo que no sería extraño si él era el padrino de Draco.

—Si – contestó con calma —Me cae muy bien Harry, pero sé que no es muy bueno en pociones y las clases de Snape confirman lo malo que es – dijo con toda franqueza y sin inmutarse —Pero lo compensa lo buen maestro que es para defensas de... - pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Astoria le tapó la boca con su mano, pues visualizó a Pansy caminando hacia ellas.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo la pelinegra al pararse a un lado de ellas; acompañada de Millicent y otra tipa que tenía una mueca de asco.

—¿Tres víboras ponzoñosas con cara de fuchi? - preguntó sarcástica la princesa de Slytherin.

—Yo día que una chica celosa y dos que la siguen a falta de voluntad propia – comentó tranquilamente Luna, observando a Pansy que hacía una mueca.

—¡Tú callate, lunática! - bramó la ex-novia del dragón Malfoy.

—¡No le llames así! - gritó Astoria en defensa de su amiga.

—No importa, Astoria. Mucha gente me llama así, pero son ellos los que están mal al no entenderme – el semblante de la rubia de Ravenclaw se oscureció un poco, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

—¿Y quien en su santo juicio entendería a una loca que lleva rábanos en las orejas? - se burló Parkinson, soltando una risa que sus dos amigas acompañaron.

—¿Quizás otra loca? - añadió Millicent viendo a Astoria. La susodicha frunció el ceño, no esperaba eso de ella, si bien no se habían tratado nunca, la chica no parecía ser tan odiosa como Pansy, pero al parece las apariencias engañan.

—Si, sin duda alguna una loca – la pelinegra se atornilló la frente con el dedo, con una expresión grotesca.

—Vayámonos, Luna – pidió con tranquilidad la joven Slytherin, tomando del brazo a su amiga.

—Cobarde además de loca – bramó la chica, sacando su varita.

—No te atrevas, Parkinson o le diré al profesor Snape – se escuchó una voz muy conocida cerca de ellas. La susodicha, sus amigas y las otras dos chicas menores, voltearon a ver al chico que había hablando; era Cole, seguido de su hermano menor y la chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Y quien te va a creer, Grayback? - dijo Pansy con un tono desafiante, pero aun así guardo su varita y se veían como sus manos temblaban.

—Todos saben como eres y cualquier cosa que hagas provocara por lo menos que te quiten el título de Prefecta – comentó con tranquilidad. El castaño de ojos azules siempre tenía ese porte de superioridad inmutable.

—No serías capaz – la voz de la chica mayor tembló un poco, sin duda alguna aquella idea no le cayó en gracia.

—Retame, Parkinson – Cole avanzó hacia las chicas y por instinto la pelinegra retrocedió y luego frunció el ceño para girarse como si nada y hacerle una seña a sus dos compinches para que la siguieran.

—Gracias – sonrió Luna poniéndose frente a Cole —¡Nos vemos, Astoria! - y con esa misma rapidez y desenvoltura que la caracterizaba se alejó a largos y alegres pasos como si estuviera saltando.

—¿Estás bien? - preguntó Cole, mirando fijamente a la niña. Los ojos de Astoria se pusieron en él por un instante y luego se desviaron a donde estaba la amiga de Coop; ella la había visto besándose con Draco sin ningún recato ¿Y si le había contado aquello a Coop? ¿Y si Coop se lo contaba a su hermano mayor? No es que tuviera nada de malo, de hecho no tenía nada de malo, al menos no a rasgos generales, porque hablando sentimentalmente aquella información podía herir a su amigo. Porque aunque sonara prepotente sabía que él la quería, pero ella no podía corresponderle y tampoco quería hacerle lo mismo que a Iván.

—Si, gracias, Cole – Astoria respondió y sonrió de lado —Me tengo que ir – murmuró, más para si misma que para los demás; pero cuando estaba por retirarse la mano de Cole atrapó la suya. La pequeña Greengrass sintió un escalofrío recorrerla y se giró de prisa para soltarse, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Cole la aferró fuerte de la muñeca y levantó su mano para observarla fijamente; entonces la niña cayó en cuenta.

—¿Qué es esto? - murmuró frunciendo el ceño y con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración de Cole se aceleró más de lo normal; tenía una expresión entre sorpresa y miedo. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en el anillo con forma de serpiente que tenía Astoria.

—No es nada – chilló muerta de miedo, eso era justamente lo que no quería enfrentar: admitirle a Cole que Draco había tenido razón, que ella se iba a casar con él y que los golpes y la furia habían sido para nada —¡Suéltame! - volvió a chillar, pero el agarre de Cole era demasiado fuerte.

—Hermano – le llamó Coop.

—¡Tú no te metas! - gruñó furioso —¿Ya te pidió que te casaras con él? - suavizó su tono al hablarle a ella, lo último que quería era gritarle a ella, aún cuando la sangre le estaba hirviendo y se lo estaba llevando el demonio.

—Es un anillo cualquiera – mintió para zafarse de una buena vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el chico se enfiereciera más y el agarre en su muñeca se intensificara al grado que comenzaba a perder el sentido de su mano.

—No me quieras ver la cara, muñeca – masculló —Este anillo es el emblema de los Malfoy, Draco la lleva en su sello. ¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Por qué lo llevas puesto? ¡Dime! ¡Astoria! - elevó un poco la voz.

—¡Suelta a mi novia! - la Slytherin volteó bruscamente y con más horror observó como el príncipe de las serpientes se acercaba a grandes zancadas a donde estaban —¿Qué no me escuchaste, Grayback? - volvió a gritar, sacando su varita en el acto. Astoria cerró los ojos, sin dejar de desear que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara.

—¿No pierdes tiempo, verdad? ¿Malfoy? - bramó el castaño, soltando la mano de la chica. Su sangre hervía y quería lanzarse sobre el rubio a romperle cada hueso que pudiera.

—¡No es asunto tuyo! - el mayor se colocó a un lado de su novia, rodeándola por los hombros en un acto muy posesivo.

—Cole, no vale la pena – por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba de conocerla la Metamorfomaga habló, tenía una voz aguda pero agradable, igual apenas era una niña de once años, con grandes ojos violetas —Vayámonos – insistió, tomando del brazo al chico mayor.

—Hazle caso a la noviecita de tu hermano y largate de aquí, Grayback – amenazó Draco, apuntando con su varita al chico.

—¡No te metas con ellos! - bramó el Slytherin de cuarto año, adoptando una pose protectora para cubrir a su hermano y a la niña.

—¡Tú empezaste! ¡Te advertí que no te metieras con mi novia! ¡Ahora te atienes a las consecuencias! - Astoria seguía atónita y aunque una parte de ella quería detener a Draco, otra quería gritarle a Cole que se fuera y nuevamente esa lucha interna dentro de ella se desataba, con el peligro de terminar explotando como lo había hecho en el expreso, antes de las vacaciones de navidad.

—¡Tú no le puedes prohibir a Astoria...! - comenzó a decir.

—¡Yo no le he prohibido nada a Astoria! - le cortó de forma brusca —¡Tú maldito bastardo la estabas maltratando! - bramó y entonces Astoria pareció reaccionar tomando su propia mano para comprobar que tenía la muñeca ligeramente morada por la presión.

—Draco – llamó ella con la voz quebrada, como si fuera a romper a llorar. En ese instante Cole se quedó en silencio y ya no respondió a la agresión de Malfoy, se sintió un animal por lo que le había hecho a la niña.

—¿Qué? - el rubio gritó primero y luego suspiro —Lo siento ¿Qué paso? - se corrigió con un tono más calmado.

—Vayámonos – susurró, apoyando la mano sobre su pecho, la mano izquierda donde tenía el anillo y el moretón.

—Esto no se quedará así, Grayback – amenazó de nuevo Draco, tomando la menuda mano de su niña y rodeándola por la cintura con su otra mano, en la que aun llevaba la varita.

—No vale la pena, Draco, por favor – insistió Astoria. Ya luego hablaría con Cole sobre lo que había pasado, pero quería evitar a toda costa un enfrentamiento.

—Furnunculus – susurró el chico por lo bajo y en un movimiento diestro giró a Astoria para pegarla a su pecho, evitando así que viera el chorro de luz que salía de su varita y golpeaba a Cole con fuerza. El hechizo no provocó un efecto inmediato, por lo que todo concluyó con miradas de odio —Ten cuidado, Grayback, los accidentes son muy comunes – volvió a amenazar, tomando a Astoria de mejor manera para que se alejaran caminando.

—¿Hermano? - apenas Malfoy y su chica se perdieron al final del pasillo, Coop se percató de como pequeños forúnculos salían en la piel de Cole. El chico mayor hizo una mueca de dolor y se dejó caer de rodillas al tiempo que se sacaba la túnica y la camisa de un tirón brusco.

—¡Desgraciado! - masculló Cole, refiriéndose a Malfoy, comprobando cual era la maldición que le había lanzado.

—Voy por Madame Pomfrey – chilló la chica.

—No tardes, Artemis – Coop se acercó a su hermano para intentar tranquilizarlo, tenía entendido que el hechizo solo afectaba el rostro, pero en este caso las pequeñas hinchazones con pus estaban saliendo también el pecho y brazos del chico.

—¿Como te ayudo? ¿Algún contraemburjo? - preguntó desesperado el menor de lo Grayback, viendo como el mayor se pasaba las manos con desesperación por sobre las zonas hinchadas.

—Solo se quita con una poción – masculló, rascándose con dolor donde los malditos forúnculos salían.

A los pocos minutos la sanadora apareció y con ayuda de los dos chicos de primer año, llevaron a Cole a la enfermería, el chico no dejaba de quejarse por la incomodidad de las cosas que le salían en el cuerpo a diestra y siniestra. Por suerte la mujer encontró entre sus reservas un poco de la poción que necesitaba para curar aquello y mientras le daba el antídoto al chico, comentó que el que había realizado la maldición era muy diestro con la magia pues había expandido el efecto del embrujo más allá del rostro, que era lo que usualmente atacaba aquella clase de hechizo. Aquello solo hizo enfurecer más a Cole, pero aún así se abstuvo de decir quien había sido, al final de cuentas Snape no le haría nada a su alumno predilecto.

—¡Acusalo! - insistió Coop a su hermano, quien aún tenía las hinchazones en su cuerpo; según la señora Pomfrey tardarían unas horas en desaparecer todas después de tomar aquella poción con sabor a naranja y limón amargo.

—¿Para qué? Snape no le hará nada – suspiró con resignación.

—Esa chica no vale la pena – se atrevió a decir finalmente Artemis, adoptando un rojo intenso para el color de su cabello.

—No digas eso – la culpa invadió a Cole al recordar lo que le había hecho a Astoria y por primera vez sentía que Draco había hecho algo justificable y es que si él hubiera visto a alguien maltratando a la niña, seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—La vimos en el expreso de regreso – siguió hablando a pesar de que el hermano mayor de su amigo parecía no querer escuchar —Se estaba besando con el rubio ese de una manera...

—¡Callate! - gritó el mayor, notando como el color de cabello de Artemis se tornaba verde chillón y su boca se convertía en una pequeña como de pescado; la había asustado —Lo siento – se disculpó —No, no quise gritar, pero por favor no digan nada de ella y ya vallan a su... Su sótano – bufó la ultima palabra al recordar que ellos eran de Hufflepuff.

Los chicos hicieron caras pero terminaron retirándose dejando a Cole solo en la enfermería. El chico tenía ciertas cosas en que pensar y no le importó en lo más mínimo el silencio y el hecho de tener que pasar la noche ahí.

O-O-O

Cole estuvo bien para el día siguiente y aunque no era su intención decirle directamente a Astoria lo que había pasado, la chica terminó enterándose porque Paige era demasiado comunicativa. Así que durante el descanso dejó a Draco solo y fue a buscar al chico de ojos azules.

—Hola, extraño – saludó la pequeña Slytherin plantándose frente a él.

—Hola, Tory – Cole estaba sentado cerca del lago Negro, en una piedra, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve. Lo más sorprendente de aquello es que el chico tenía en sus manos una guitarra; una autentica guitarra muggle que Astoria no recordaba haber visto en vivo y que tenía entendido estaban prohibidas.

—Pensé que no dejaban tener de esas – murmuró al tiempo que golpeaba distraída la orilla congelada del lago, provocando que el hielo se quebrara.

—Si no se dan cuenta, creo que no pasa nada – respondió sonriendo y ajustando las cuerdas.

—Me alegra que no te dejara secuelas – rozó el rostro del chico, comprobando con agrado que su piel seguía siendo suave y sin imperfecciones.

—Lamento lo de tu mano – dijo Grayback, alejándose del toque de Astoria, como si le quemara; y es que no se sentía merecedor de aquello en esos momentos.

—No pasa nada – la verdad es que la pequeña Greengrass no sabía muy bien que decir. Él era su amigo y aunque cualquier otra le hubiera dicho que no tenía derecho a portarse como lo había hecho, ella entendía las razones y no quería perder su amistad por ello; no como le había sucedido con Iván.

—Yo sé que si, que fui un idiota – comentó tranquilamente, no lucía avergonzado, aun cuando se sentía así. Esa actitud tan calmada de él era algo que Astoria admiraba, porque ella y Draco eran demasiado impulsivos y reservados al tiempo, que solo explotaban cuando las emociones se acumulaban o eran muy intensas.

—¡Tory, Cole! - ambos voltearon a ver como Paige y Leo se acercaban, hundiéndose accidentalmente en unas zonas donde la nieve engañaba y era más profunda de lo que parecía ser.

—¿Que hacen aquí? - preguntó finalmente Leo, sacudiéndose la nieve de su cabello y túnica.

—Charlando – Astoria fulminó a su amiga pelirroja con la mirada, porque Paige sabía que ella iría ahí a hablar con Cole.

—¿Y tú que haces con eso? - le preguntó Dolohov a su amigo, señalando la guitarra.

—¿Qué crees que se hace con "esto"? - la sonrisa en el rostro del estudiante de cuarto año se acentuó y volteó a ver a Astoria.

—¿Música? - indagó con obviedad la castaña.

—Mucho más que eso, se transmiten emociones y mensajes del alma – un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de la pequeña Greengrass.

—Demuéstranos – le retó la pelirroja, poniéndose a un lado de su amiga, frente a Cole quien las miró con una sonrisa.

El chico asistió con la cabeza y ajustó las cuerdas. Pasaron unos segundos en los que las dos brujas y el otro mago miraban expectantes a lo que el mayor haría con ese instrumento muggle. Astoria tenía una idea de como se usaba aquello, los otros dos no y les sorprendía mucho como Cole siendo como era hiciera y supiera de esas cosas, aunque también si la Greengrass lo pensaba bien, no sabía mucho de Cole para asegurar que sus padres le prohibieran hacer cosas muggle, a lo mejor eran como los Weasleys a quienes las cosas muggle les parecían fascinantes.

—Tal vez careces de fresas – comenzó a cantar al compás de los acordes de la guitarra —Para reina de belleza... Quizás te falte coraje, pero te sobra nobleza – los ojos azules de Cole se clavaron fijamente en Astoria, no había que se muy inteligente para deducir le estaba dedicando la canción —Tienes la delicadeza, que trae la flor de cacao, que despunta por tu fuerza, que es más fuerte que yunta sobre el arado... A veces te ves pequeña, pero eres dueña del arte que me persuadió mirarte con tu soltura de seda. Y que se salve quien pueda del encanto de tu tez, que emborracha más que un casco de azul tequila o jerez.

—Wow, si no se nota lo enamorado – bromeó Paige, rosando el rostro del chico con una rama con hojas que había cortado de entre las plantas congeladas que rodeaba el lago oscuro.

—Dame, dame chocolate, el agridulce en tus labios, que a pesar de ser tan sabios no conocen de debate. Dame, dame un beso que me mate y me levante otra vez, que tu receta indiscreta con salpicadas de nuez – Cole seguía sumergido en la música, entonando con voz clara y melódica, mientras los acordes de la guitarra seguían acompañándolo y haciendo el espectáculo digno de admirar.

—Hermano, estás enamorado con todas las letras – ahora fue Leo quien le animo, riendo entre dientes y mirando de forma picara a la castaña de ojos verdes.

—Tal vez naciste marcada, coronada por estigmas… y tal vez será que son esas mismas las que te tienen guardada – el castaño sonrió de lado, no podía ser más obvio de que quería a la chica y parecía estar dispuesto a luchar por su amor. ¿Qué podía hacer Malfoy contra eso? ¿Malfoy contar? ¡Ja! Ya le gustaría ver desentonando al gran príncipe de las serpientes. Además que con aquello buscaba disculparse con Astoria por lo que había pasado, Malfoy podía proponer matrimonio y ella decir que sí, pero mientras no tuviera un anillo de bodas en la mano, aun tenía oportunidad ¿Cierto? — A veces te ves pequeña, pero eres dueña del arte que me persuadió mirarte con tu soltura de seda...

—Wow, pero si sabes cantar, Grayback – la sangre se les heló a todos y especialmente Astoria giró para encarar al recién llegado. Para su grata sorpresa no era Malfoy, solo era Blaise y por gracia de Merlín no venía acompañado o al menos eso parecía. El moreno llevaba su varita en mano y derretía la nieve frente a él para poder pasar con mayor felicidad. Leo no pudo evitar pensar lo presumido que era, sobre todo porque Paige lo miraba con admiración, como siempre y como lo hacía con todos los "importantes" de Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasa? - preguntó la princesa de las serpientes a su amigo, mientras rápidamente Cole encantaba la guitarra, que se volvía una pequeña pieza miniatura que escondió en su bolsillo, sabía que no debía de tener una y si bien no era problema que sus amigos la vieran, no le daba buena espina el moreno, especialmente porque era amigo de Malfoy y el desdichado rubio era prefecto y si él lo acusaba, Sanape seguro si tomaría represarías en su contra.

—¿Ya dejaste de dar serenata a la novia de mi amigo? - aquellas palabras volvieron a causar un frío en la sangre de los presentes, si Zabini le decía algo a Draco seguramente se armaría otro enfrentamiento entre los chicos y cabía destacar que ya tenía antecedentes muy desagradables.

—No le daba serenata – contestó Cole secamente y poniéndose de pie para acomodar mejor su bufanda.

—Claro, claro – Blaise rodó los ojos con burla y guardó su varita entre sus ropas.

—Blaise, te hice una pregunta – la chica de ojos verdes y cabellera castaña frunció la boca, haciendo un puchero y recriminando a su amigo que la ignorara.

—Cierto – se aclaró el mismo —Draco te anda buscando – informó sin más, mirando aún a Cole quien había regresado a la misma posición que tenía cuando estaba tocando la guitarra, pero ahora sin ella y con las manos en sus rodillas.

—Entonces vamos – dijo ella, tomando al mayor del brazo para alejarse de su grupo de amigos. Pensó por unos instantes pedirle a Paige que la acompañara, pero decidió no hacerlo y seguir avanzando, pero no habían dado ni dos pasos cuando Malfoy ya estaba frente a ellos, junto a sus dos matones de siempre.

—Ya veo por qué no te encontraba – el tono de voz de Draco dejaba mucho que pensar, no era agresivo como usualmente sería si tuviera celos, tampoco era de burla como usaría si quisiera molestar a Cole, mucho menos era serio como si estuviera enojado.

—Vayamos al Gran Comedor, tengo frío – insistió la chica, tomando a Draco y Zabini del brazo, para evitar que se acercaran a sus amigos.

—No, no – el rubio se soltó del agarre y con paso firme por el camino que Blaise había despejado se aproximó a Grayback; Cabbe y Goyle permanecieron de pie detrás de Astoria, observando y pero a la defensiva por si Draco les llamaba.

—¿Pretendes maldecirme de nuevo? - retó Cole.

—¿Qué pretendes cortejando a mi novia? - en ese instante Astoria distinguió el tono de Draco; no estaba enojado, estaba furioso y lo que le seguía, tenía odio contenido a puro fuego que si pudiera mataba a Cole en ese instante.

—¡Has algo! - le susurró a Zabini quien solo miraba la escena a distancia, igual que ella y el resto de los Slytherin.

—No y tú tampoco – le advirtió el chico, tomando del hombro para que no se moviera —Dejalos que hablen de una vez, créeme que si se agarran a golpes yo me meto, pero mientras deja que se digan sus verdades, que Draco ya traé mucho veneno contra él como para aguantárselo.

—Pero... - intentó insistir.

—Pero nada – le cortó.

—Yo no estoy cortejando a Astoria, solo hablo con ella – se defendió Cole.

—¿Y cómo por qué tienes que hablar con ella? - volvió a decir el buscador de Slytherin con ese mismo tono lleno de odio.

—Por que son amigos, grandisimo idiota – bramó Leo en defensa de su amigo.

—¿Y a ti quien te habló? Maldita escoria – si bien Astoria recordaba haber escuchado a Draco insultar muchas veces a varias personas, sobre todo a Weasley, Potter y Granger, podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse, que nunca lo había escuchado de esa forma que inspiraba miedo.

—¡Basta! - gritó la chica, aun cuando Blaise intentó detenerla.

—Tú no interfieras, Astoria – los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en ella, fríos como el mercurio. Sin embargo la voz serena del chico no le dio hincapié para ponerla furiosa y gritarle más, al contrario la dejó helada, como si un "Petrificus" la hubiera golpeado.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para darle ordenes? - ahora fue Cole el que habló y en un movimiento brusco se levantó de la roca donde estaba sentado para encarar al rubio frente él; pero para su mala suerte resbaló con el hielo que había al pie de la roca. Gracias a Paige no se golpeó o se cayó al lago, pues lo agarró a tiempo, pero la pequeña guitarra miniatura salió de su bolsillo junto con su varita y eso no pasó desapercibido para el príncipe de las serpientes.

—Miren lo que tenemos aquí – dijo burlón el prefecto, agachándose a tomar las pertenencias del chico.

—¡Oye! Tú no puedes quedarte con eso – Leo intentó defender las pertenencias de su amigo que apenas se incorporaba.

—Te recuerdo que yo puedo confiscar lo que quiera, porque soy Prefecto – alardeó con una risa burlona, tomando tanto la varita como la pequeña guitarra.

—La varita no - intervino Paige, frunciendo el ceño; era la primera vez que Astoria venía que su amiga se oponía a lo que decía un "popular" de Slytherin.

—Cierto, la varita no – el rubio le regresó la varita de mala gana, prácticamente tirándosela.

—Gracias – masculló entre dientes, tomando su varita y guardándola.

—La guitarra – habló finalmente Astoria.

—¿La qué? - preguntó su novio sin entender.

—La guitarra, devuélvesela – sus palabras sonaron como una orden, lo cual no le cayó en gracia al mayor.

—¿Y cómo por qué? - Draco tomó la pequeña cosa que tenía en las manos e intentaba examinarla para averiguar que artefacto era.

—Porque no es tuya y... - intentó decir la castaña.

—¿Y? - le interrumpió su novio —Como le dije a tu amigo, puedo quedarme sea lo que sea esta cosa porque soy prefecto.

—Hermano, ni siquiera sabes que es – Blaise se acercó a ellos y Cabbe y Goyle también. El moreno se plantó frente a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro como para calmarlo; Astoria agradeció internamente que le ayudara, aunque dudaba que solo lo hiciera por ella y algo interno le decía que el chico quería quedar bien ante los ojos de Paige. ¡Genial!, otro más que anteponía sus deseos y quereres por sobre sus ideales.

—¿Qué es? - le preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—Una guitarra, un instrumento muggle para crear musica – dijo Blaise con aires de sabiduría, consiguiendo exactamente lo que buscaba: que Paige lo mirara de nuevo con admiración.

—Ah – el rostro del heredero Malfoy adquirió una mueca de asco y en lugar de sostener la pieza con toda la mano como lo había hecho, ahora solo la sostenía con el dedo gordo e indice —Esta cosa muggle ¿Qué no están prohibidas? - masculló viendo el artefacto aun con repugnancia.

—Draco, ya – Astoria le arrebató la guitarra —No te gustan estas cosas, no te hace ningún daño que él la tenga y solo devuélvesela.

—Gracias – Cole recibió la guitarra que la castaña le entregó, sin miramientos a Draco que se había quedado desconcertado por lo que su chica había hecho.

—¿Por qué defiendes? - bramó molesto. Y es que si algo le molestó más de que pasara por sobre su autoridad, era que lo había hecho por defender a ese.

—Draco no empieces – le cortó molesta.

—Se nota que no la conoces – añadió Grayback, ganándose una mirada de reproche por la pareja real de Slytherin.

—¡Otro imbécil! - vociferó el príncipe de las serpientes, rodando los ojos con fastidio y pasándose las manos por el cabello —¿Sabes qué? - el chico volteó a ver a la pequeña castaña con un semblante sereno y altanero —Quizás tienen razón, Grayback y Osborne; no te conozco Greengrass, así que has lo que se te de la gana – puntualizó, dejando a los presentes con la boca abierta. ¿Draco hablaba en serio?

—¿En que diantres estás pensando, Draco? - le reprendió Zabini.

—¡Crabbe, Goyle! Vayámonos – ordenó, poniéndose los guantes de piel de dragó negro.

—¿Draco? - le llamó Astoria con un hilo de voz; por un momento le dieron ganas de llorar, pero tomando aire se abstuvo de ello y a grandes zancadas se fue detrás del rubio para agarrarlo de la túnica y hacerlo resbalar sin querer.

—¿Y ahora qué, Greengrass? - gritó Malfoy enojado —¿Pretendes encima de todo dejarme en ridículo? - bramó, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y con su varita arreglaba el desastre en su atuendo.

—Claro que no, no seas imbécil, Draco – le aclaró de mala gana, se hubiera querido disculpar, pero la actitud que estaba tomando su novio, no le gustaba.

—No me llames imbécil, mocosa – contestó de mala forma, fulminándola con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? - recriminó Astoria —Estás sobredimencionando una tontería.

—¿Sobredimencionando? Una palabra un poco larga para ti – bufó el chico con burla —Y no sobredimenciono nada, solo me harté de que hagas cosas... cosas estúpidas para que cualquier idiota me venga a decir que no te conozco por no compartir tu gusto por esa basura muggle – aclaró con seriedad.

—Antes que nada: no es basura muggle – se defendió con un puchero desafiante — Son cosas lindas y curiosas que si te dieras la molestia de apreciar, verías que son interesantes y...

—¡Por favor! - bramó —No tienen nada de interesante ni de... - el chico se cayó en seco, recordando ciertas cosas. Esas cosas muggle, que estaba despreciando en ese momento, era lo mismo que Astoria llevaba practicando por años, esos movimientos raros pero lindos que la había visto hacer un par de veces con esas zapatillas.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco? - Astoria se estaba desesperando con la actitud de Draco.

—¿Eso quieres? - dijo de repente el rubio, con una expresión decidida. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en ella, pero ahora con algo distinto.

—¿Qué? - ahora la chica había pasado de molesta a confundida. ¿Cómo le hacía Draco para cambiar tan rápido de actitud, como si nada hubiera pasado?

—¿Que si quieres que aprenda a usar esas cosas muggle que te gustan a ti? ¿Eso quieres? - aclaró mirándole fijamente.

—Pues... - la niña de ojos verdes se quedó sin palabras, demasiado sorprendida para hablar. ¿Draco hablaba en serio?

—¡Haste un favor, Malfoy! ¡Y no te pongas en ridículo intentando cosas que no se te dan, ya suficiente tienes con ridiculizarte como buscador – la voz de Cole resonó detrás de ellos, recordándoles que estaban aún cerca del lago negro, rodeados de gente que podía perfectamente escuchar su conversación. La pequeña Greengrass volteó a ver a donde su amigo y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Creo que mejor nos vamos – anunció Paige al ver la expresión de su amiga. La pelirroja tomó a Leo del brazo y a Cole también para prácticamente arrastrarlos lejos de ahí —¡Nos vemos en clases! - le gritó a su amiga cuando se iba alejando con los chicos que mascullaban cosas que no se entendían bien.

—¿Hablas en serio? - murmuró Astoria a Draco cuando sus amigos se perdieron de vista.

—¿Quieres eso? - volvió a preguntar, adoptando una expresión más suave. Draco tomó el mentón de su pequeña novia para mirarla fijamente, estaba decidido a hacerlo si ella decía que si, y de paso le demostraría a Grayback lo bueno que era haciendo cualquier cosa. ¡Porque él era bueno para todo! ¡Era buen buscador! Solamente que el estúpido de San Potter siempre se salía con la suya en los partidos de Slytherin-Gryffindor, pero en los demás era bueno. ¡Y le probaría a ese niño tonto lo bueno que él era!

—Solo quiero que no te la agarres en contra de cosas que a mí me gusta – susurró con las mejillas rojas por la forma en la que los fieros ojos de mercurio la miraba y sobre todo la forma en la que percibía su respiración tan cerca.

—Te mostraré que también me pueden gustar – sentenció, atrapando la boca de su novia en un dulce beso.

—Ejem – detrás de ellos seguían Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. El moreno tosió disimuladamente para que los tortolitos se separaran —Las clases ya van a empezar ¿Saben? - insistió cuando notó que sus amigos seguían besándose como si no hubiera mañana.

—Draco, la campana – anunció Goyle. Y efectivamente la campana se escuchaba, anunciando que las últimas horas de clases estaban empezando.

—Vamos – susurró finalmente el chico sobre los labios de su pequeña castaña —¿Nos vemos en la cena?

—Si, amor – aceptó, besando de nuevo fugazmente a su novio. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubieran discutido, estaban de nuevo contentos.

La pareja se separó pero se tomaron de la mano para caminar de regreso al castillo. Los otros tres amigos les seguían de cerca, sobre todo Zabini que no daba crédito a lo que acaba de presenciar.

—¿Cómo demonios le vas a hacer para aprender a tocar una guitarra? - le murmuró por lo bajo —Ni siquiera tienes una – insistió a Draco, quien parecía no estarle poniendo cuidado.

—Tú me vas a conseguir una – respondió disimuladamente para que Astoria no les escuchara —Y tú me vas a ayudar – puntualizó.

El moreno suspiró resignado, ya luego discutiría por eso. Los chicos se alejaron a toda prisa y se separaron para dirigirse cada cual a su clase.

O-O-O

—Creo que Filch, tiene de esas en su armario – le murmuró Zabini a Cabbe.

—¿Y como la vamos a sacar? - preguntó el corpulento chico.

—Eso, amigos míos, es su tarea – declaró con satisfacción, desaciendose de la ridicula misión que Draco les había pedido.

—Pero Draco dijo que... - comenzó a decir Goyle.

—Yo le ayudaré a que aprenda a usar esa cosa – aclaró con superioridad —Así que suerte con eso de conseguirla – puntualizó, alejándose de los dos chicos corpulentos que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de como robarle algo al conserje sin que se dieran cuenta. ¿Por qué siempre les tocaba el trabajo sucio?

O-O-O

Al día siguiente Astoria estaba sentada con Paige, Leo y Cole; pues Draco andaba planeando sabrá Merlín que cosa para el día de San Valentin.

—¿Te invitó a Hogsmeade? - preguntó la chica pelirroja a su amiga, visiblemente emocionada.

—Creo que era más que obvio que irían juntos – comentó Leo de mala gana.

—Ya amargado – bufó Paige.

—Bueno, así pueden ir ustedes dos juntos – comentó con picaría, pero luego se arrepintió al ver los ojos azules de Cole asomarse por sobre el ejemplar del Profeta —Lo siento – se apresuró a decir —Pensé que aun no te habían firmado el permiso para ir a...

—No es eso – le cortó y les expuso el periódico en la mesa.

—¡Por Merlín! - Paige ahogó un grito al observar aquello, de la forma que Leo casi se ahogaba con el jugo que estaba tomando.

—¿Qué?– Astoria se empinó en la mesa para ver mejor.

Había diez fotografías en blanco y negro que ocupaban la primera plana; eran las caras de nueve magos y una bruja. Algunas de las personas fotografiadas se burlaban en silencio; otras tamborileaban con los dedos en el borde inferior de la fotografía, con aire insolente. Cada fotografía llevaba un pie de foto con el nombre de la persona y el delito por el que había sido enviada a Azkaban.

«Antonin Dolohov, condenado por el brutal asesinato de Gideon y Fabian Prewett», rezaba el pie de foto de un mago con la cara larga, pálida y contrahecha, que miraba sonriendo burlonamente; ese era el padre de Leo. Astoria volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba pálido y le temblaban las manos.

A un lado de Dolohov estaba: «Augustus Rookwood, condenado por filtrar secretos del Ministerio de Magia a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado», rezaba el pie de foto de un individuo con la cara picada de viruela y el cabello grasiento, que estaba apoyado en el borde de su fotografía con pinta de aburrido.

Pero la foto que más llamó la atención de Astoria fue la de la única bruja, cuya cara había destacado entre las demás. Llevaba el cabello largo y era castaño, pero en la fotografía tenía aspecto de desgreñado y sucio, aunque ella lo recordaba pulcramente arreglado, denso y reluciente. La bruja miraba a Astoria fijamente con ojos de párpados caídos y una arrogante y desdeñosa sonrisa en los finos labios. Conservaba algo vestigios de la antigua belleza Black, que por seguro los años y Azkaban le habían robado y ahora su carne reflejaba la demencia interna. Ya no era la linda loca Black, ahora era una psicópata.

«Bellatrix Lestrange, condenada por torturar a Frank y Alice Longbottom hasta causarles una incapacidad permanente.» ¿Lonbottom? ¿Parientes de Neville?

—¿Por qué... ? - intentó articular y en ese momento los largos dedos de Cole señalaron el titulo de la noticias.

El ejemplar del profeta tenía la primera plana encabezada con legras negras:FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABANEL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA EL «PUNTO DE REUNIÓN» DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS.

Ahora fue Astoria quien ahogo un gemido igual que lo había hecho Paige al ver aquello. Cole tomó el ejemplar en vista de que sus amigos estaban demasiado impresionados como para ponerse a leer. Así que comenzó a leerles la noticia en voz baja para que los demás no le escucharan.

—El Ministerio de Magia anunció ayer entrada la noche que se había producido una fuga en masa de Azkaban. Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia, fue entrevistado en su despacho y confirmó que diez prisioneros de la sección de alta seguridad escaparon a primera hora de la noche pasada, y que ya ha informado al Primer Ministro muggle del carácter peligroso de esos individuos.

»Desgraciadamente, nos encontramos en la misma situación en que estábamos hace dos años y medio, cuando huyó el asesino Sirius Black -declaró Fudge ayer por la noche-. Y creemos que las dos fugas están relacionadas. Una huida de esta magnitud sugiere que los fugitivos contaron con ayuda del exterior, y hemos de recordar que Black, el primer preso que logró huir de Azkaban, sería la persona idónea para ayudar a otros a seguir sus pasos. Creemos también que esos individuos, entre los que se encuentra la prima de Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, han acudido a ofrecer apoyo a Black, al que han erigido líder. Sin embargo, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para capturar a los delincuentes, y pedimos a la comunidad mágica que permanezca alerta y actúe con prudencia. No hay que abordar a ninguno de estos individuos bajo ningún concepto. - finalizó, mirando de nuevo a sus amigos para ver que reacciones ponían.

—Con permiso – bramó Leo tomando sus cosas de mala gana para salir del Gran Comedor.

—Yo voy a hablar con él – anunció Paige, saliendo a toda prisa detrás de su amigo —¡Nos vemos en clase! - se despidió torpemente.

—No lo puedo creer – susurró Astoria, demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por sus dos amigos. Sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerla de forma desagradable. Bella, Bellatrix estaba libre. La bruja de sus pesadillas, la que le inspiraba tanto miedo como el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Y si la bruja loca iba a buscara para tomar la varita que ahora ella tenía? Era la tía de Draco, en algún momento, ahora que estaba libre, se la iba a topar y entonces ¿que haría?

Sentía que el mundo se le estaba cayendo encima, tenía demasiado miedo y no entendía porque todo seguía en calma a su alrededor, cuando ella quería salir corriendo y gritando a esconderse. Cole le sonrió de lado, algo incomodo de quedarse a sola con ella después de los últimos acontesimientos, por lo que el chico se ocultó de nuevo detrás de El Profeta, para seguir leyendo las noticias del día. Mientras tanto Astoria volvió a recorrer el Gran Comedor con la mirada. No entendía por qué sus compañeros no parecían asustados ni comentaban por lo menos la espantosa noticia de la primera plana, aunque lo cierto era que muy pocos recibían el periódico todos los días, posiblemente la única otra persona además de Cole que leía el periódico todas las mañana sería Hermione. Observó aquel tramo de la mesa de Gryffindor, efectivamente el trío dorado estaban al tanto de la noticias y eran los únicos que no parecían no estar hablando de los deberes, de quidditch y de los últimos cotilleos, eran los únicos otros que entendían que fuera de aquellos muros diez mortífagos habían pasado a engrosar las filas del Señor Tenebroso.

Intentó enfocar a Harry, que sus ojos se toparan para poder hablar con él, pero el chico estaba mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores y poco después Hermione le llamó, por lo que Astoria desistió de hablar con él esa mañana y a los pocos minutos se despidió de Cole y sin probar bocado se dirigió a Adivinación.

Casi toda la clase la pasó distraída pensando en Bellatrix, apenas y le puso cuidado a las interpretaciones y bufó de mala gana cuando les dejaron de tarea hacer predicciones a tres personas distintas con sus esferas de cristal.

—¿A quien demonios voy a interpretarle algo? - bufó Leo observando su esfera.

—Fácil – respondió Paige —Una, dos – dijo señalándose primero a si misma y luego a Astoria —Y con Cole tienes tres.

—Claro, se dice fácil, pero ya te quiero ver haciendo esas predicciones – le recriminó.

—¿Astoria estás bien? - preguntó la pelirroja al observar que su amiga estaba demasiado callada y no parecía ponerle mucha importancia a nade de lo que la rodeaba, apenas y había comentado algo en toda la mañana.

—No y no entiendo como pueden estar tan tranquilos con la noticia de la mañana – les respondió, mirándoles con cierto reproche.

—Tenías que mencionarlo – bramó Leo con un humor de los mil demonios, apresurando el paso para ir al aula de Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras.

—Tory, si nos preocupa, pero no vamos a amargarnos la existencia por ello – le reprendió su amiga, adelantándose para alcanzar al castaño.

La pequeña Greengrass suspiró resignada y siguió con paso lento a la aburrida clase; lo único que la podía alegrar en esos momentos era estar con Draco o que alguien le diera la buena noticia de que habría una reunión del ED, pero ninguna de las dos cosas pasó durante el resto del día. Draco seguía planeando quien sabe que y se excusaba con un beso y se desaparecía.

O-O-O

En los días posteriores solo se hablaba de una cosa en los pasillos: de los diez mortífagos fugados, cuya historia se había propagado por Hogwarts filtrada por los pocos alumnos que leían los periódicos. Corrían rumores de que habían visto a algunos de los fugitivos en Hogsmeade, de que estaban escondidos en la Casa de los Gritos y de que iban a entrar en Hogwarts, como había hecho Sirius en una ocasión. Aquello solo aterraba más a Astoria al pensar que Bellatrix estaba al acecho.

Los que procedían de familias de magos habían crecido oyendo pronunciar los nombres de aquellos mortífagos casi con el mismo temor que el de Voldemort; los crímenes que habían cometido en tiempos del reinado de terror del Señor Tenebroso eran legendarios. Entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts había familiares de sus víctimas, y en esos días se habían convertido sin pretenderlo en objeto de una horripilante fama indirecta, pero peor era para los que eran familiares de dichos mortífagos, como era el caso de Leo quien cada vez parecía más renuente a mostrarse en publico por el hecho de que alguien le recriminara algo.

Lo único que Astoria pudo conseguir con aquellos chismes fue poder hablar con directamente con Neville y comprobar con horror que Frank y Alice Longbottom eran sus padres; el chico le pidió que no dijera nada, que ni lo comentara y si alguien mencionaba algo que lo ocultara. Y es que pensar que sus padres habían quedado dementes por culpa de un maleficio de Bella... sin duda alguna la joven Slytherin no tenía planeado andar pregonando aquello.

En los pasillos se murmuraban muchas cosas, cosas que generalmente irritaban a Draco y el chico terminaba despotricando con los alumnos de grados inferiores y amenazándolos con un castigo si repetían cosas como que el ministerio estaba mal, que Harry podía tener razón y cosas por el estilo.

—Merlín, esta mujer está loca – comentó Daphne mirando el tablón de anuncios.

—¿Por cual numero vamos ya con estos decretos? - Theo estaba a con ellos, pues poco a poco el grupo del principe de Slytherin comenzaba a reintegrarse, pero ahora sin la insoportable de Pansy y con Astoria como la princesa.

—A ver – pidió Draco para que le dieran espació de leer. No había pasado ni dos días de la fuga de Azkaban y aquel decreto causaba cierta curiosidad:

POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORADE HOGWARTS

Se prohibe a los profesores proporcionar a los alumnos cualquier información que no esté estrictamente relacionada con las asignaturas que deben impartir.

Esta orden se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n. 26.

Firmado:

Dolores Jane Umbridge Suma Inquisidora

¿A caso había algo que ocultar? Astoria no le puso más atención al dichoso decreto hasta esa tarde cuando en la sala común de Slytherin comentaban como algunos Gryffindor habían agarrado como objeto de bromas el dichoso decreto. Por ejemplo una chica contaba como Lee Jordan le había comentado a la profesora Umbridge que, según la nueva norma, ella no estaba autorizada a regañar a los gemelos Weasley por jugar a los naipes explosivos en el fondo de la clase.

—"¡Los naipes explosivos no tienen nada que ver con la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, profesora! ¡Esa información no está relacionada con su asignatura!" - repitió la Slytherin intentando imitar la voz de Jordan, causando carcajadas en algunos y mala cara y comentarios por parte de otros que no les caía en gracia que esos chicos siempre llamaran la atención con sus cosas tontas.

Astoria ignoró a las chicas y demás comentarios, sumergiéndose en sus deberes para de paso evitar pensar en Bellatrix y demás cosas. La noche calló y Draco apareció cuando ya casi la sala común estaba vacía, Blaise estaba con él y traía una cara de fastidio enorme, tanto así que solo saludo/despedida con un movimiento de mano en lo que pasaba de largo a los dormitorios.

—¿Que le pasa? - preguntó la castaña, acercándose a Draco quien se había dejado caer frente a la chimenea. La menor lo abrazo por la espalda —¿Amor?

—Nada – contestó con suavidad. La chica se pasó al frente, siendo recibida por los brazos del príncipe de Slytherin; se acurrucó en ellos y pasaron el rato abrazados frente a la chimenea y si no fuera por el crujir de la leña verde, Astoria hubiera jurado que Draco tarareaba una canción de vez en vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos la sala común se quedó sola, solo estaban ellos dos y las tenues luces del fuego de la chimenea y las arañas.

La pequeña Greengrass comenzaba a sentir que el sueño la invadía y cuando creía estarse quedando dormida entre los brazos de su novio, sintió claramente los besos del chico en su cuello. Los besos se fueron transformando en mordidas que le arrancaron unos cuantos suspiros.

—Te quiero – le susurró el mayor, volteando a su niña para tenerla de frente, sentada en sus piernas. La sostenía firme de la cadera, pegándola a él.

—Y yo a ti, como no imaginas – contestó ella, inclinándose para besarle, aunque no contaba con que el rubio se fuera a recostar en el acto, dejándola a ella acostada sobre él. Los dos quedaron tendidos sobre la alfombra de la sala común, besándose con hambre. Las manos de Draco se escabulleron de nuevo por los rincones del cuerpo de su niña, hurgando por debajo de la ropa y deleitándose con el suave tacto de su piel. Al cabo de unos instantes, cuando Astoria respingó al sentir el frío tacto de su novio sobre sus glúteos, el mayor retiró sus manos y tomándola de la cintura la giró, quedando ahora él sobre ella.

—Shh – le susurró al oído —No te haré daño – las palabras parecieron encender una alarma en la mente de la pequeña castaña, pero al toparse con los grises ojos de Draco, tan cálidos y que la miraban de una forma que no recordaba haber visto antes, no protestó y se dejó hacer por el príncipe de Slytherin. El chico siguió tocando y besando sin inmutarse, pero sin llegar a tocar ciertas zonas intimas de ella.

—Draco – gimió suave la niña al sentir, sin querer, cierta parte del cuerpo del rubio restregándose contra su pierna.

—Hnm... - suspiró él, tomándola de la cadera para ponerse entre las piernas de su niña y sin ningún pudor presionar sus intimidades por sobre la ropa.

—¡Ah! ¡Draco! - el gritó de Astoria fue tanto de sorpresa como de miedo al sentir aquel contacto. Por unos instantes las orbes esmeraldas y plata se conectaron, Draco ignoró el grito de su niña y la besó con fiereza, presionando su cuerpo contra ella.

Frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, besándose de forma desenfrenada y con lujuria. La menor sintiendo lo que en otras ocasiones no había llegado a notar en el joven Malfoy. Anteriormente Draco lo había ocultado por temor a asustarla, pero ahora era todo lo contrario, le restregaba su excitación contra su intimidad, con todo el descaro del mundo y con las hormonas a flor de piel.

Pasaron un rato así, hasta que el chico dejó la boca de su pequeña prometida para besar su cuello y los jadeos de la niña se hicieron presentes. Los gemidos con esa voz aniñada de Astoria fueron los que extrañamente regresaron de golpe a Draco a la realidad, haciéndolo sentir un abusador de menores.

—Lo siento mucho – murmuró Draco jadeante, levantándose un poco para romper el contacto, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas; pero sin dejar de estar encima de su niña que tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

—Te quiero – respondió ella, levantando los brazos para abrazarlo por el cuello y seguirlo besando; pero él la detuvo.

—No, Astoria, aun no – sería un mentiroso si decía que no quería hacerlo, de hecho moría de ganas por hacerlo y más aun con ella, con su pequeña princesa de ojos verdes; pero aun era una niña que no estaba lista para aquello, además que él quería darle algo especial para su primera vez.

—Pensé que tú querías... - susurró, sintiéndose avergonzada por su forma de actuar. ¿A caso se había precipitado? Posiblemente, pero no la podían culpar por dejarse llevar, era la primera vez que sentía todo aquello, el calor, el placer y demás; simplemente se sentía bien y quería sentir más.

—Quiero – se apresuró a decir al ver el rostro afligido de Astoria —Como no imaginas – aseguró —Pero no de esta forma – sentenció, poniéndose de pie para con cierta resignación acomodar su ropa. Era mejor cortar o podía recaer y dejarse llevar en el momento, haciendo algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

—Creo que entiendo – la niña lo imitó y se acomodó la ropa igual que el cabello, evitando mirar a Draco a toda costa.

—Por favor – suspiró el chico, tomándola del rostro para que lo mirara —No te estoy despreciando, ni mucho menos. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti – dijo, depositando un pequeño besos sobre sus labios de melocotón —Créeme que me cuesta mucho contenerme, pero sé que no estas lista...

—Tú a mi edad, con Pansy – le cortó y tartamudeó al intentar argumentar aquello.

—No es lo mismo – el chico tomó aire y luego suspiró con cansancio —Primero que nada, tu no eres ella – le aclaró —Segundo, no me lleves la contra, al contrario, siente honrada de que quiero algo especial para ti – le aclaró con firmeza y sus penetrantes ojos de plata clavado en las esmeraldas —Te quiero – confesó de nuevo en voz baja —No te lo digo mucho, pero te quiero y quiero para ti algo especial y no lo mismo que les he dado a... bueno a muchas – concluyó con una mueca, notando como su novia también ponía una mala cara al recordar sus andadas.

—Supongo que si – admitió finalmente; pues si la pensaba bien, era muy lindo de parte de Draco decirle aquello y más aún privarse de algo que deseaba tanto. Un Malfoy comúnmente tiene lo que quiere cuando quiere y él se privaba de eso por ella.

—¿Vamos a dormir? - propuso el mayor ofreciéndole su mano a Astoria. La pequeña Greengrass aceptó y subieron las escalerillas a los dormitorios de las mazmorras, separándose al tener que dormir en camas diferentes.

—Hecho de menos tu casa – murmuró cuando con un beso más se despidieron. El rubio sonrió recordando bien esa noche que había dormido juntos.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para eso y para todo, pequeña impaciente – le aclaró, sonriendo juguetonamente.

—Buenas noches – concluyó Astoria con una pequeña risa.

—Descansa – finalizó él, girándose para ir a donde los dormitorios de los chicos.

O-O-O

Después de aquella noche los días siguieron pasando con normalidad entre los dos. Por otro lado, las clases se volvían cada vez más tediosas y lo que al parecer Draco disfrutaba, a Astoria le exasperaba con respecto a la profesora Umbridge, la mujer había intensificado su furioso deseo de tomar bajo su control todos los aspectos de la vida en Hogwarts. Se mostraba decidida, como mínimo, a conseguir un despido lo más pronto posible, y la única duda era quién iba a caer primero: la profesora Trelawney o Hagrid.

A partir de entonces, todas las clases de Adivinación y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se impartían en presencia de la profesora Umbridge y de sus hojas de pergamino, cogidas con el sujetapapeles. Acechaba junto al fuego en la perfumada sala de la torre, interrumpía los discursos de la profesora Trelawney, cada vez más histéricos, con difíciles preguntas sobre tésomancia y heptomología, insistía en que predijera las respuestas de los alumnos antes de que ellos las dieran, y exigía que demostrara sus habilidades con la bola de cristal, las hojas de té y las runas. La clase se había vuelto un verdadero infierno.

Parecía que, en cualquier momento, la profesora Trelawney se vendría abajo ante tanta presión. En varias ocasiones Astoria había visto a la profesora por los pasillos, y siempre iba murmurando por lo bajo, furiosa, se retorcía las manos, lanzaba aterradas miradas por encima del hombro y despedía un intenso olor a jerez. Debía admitir que le daba lástima aquello, y si tenía que escoger entre el profesor de Hagrid y Trelawney, prefería el cuidado de criaturas magicas a la adivinación.

Aunque durante dichas clases el profesor Hagrid no parecía hacerlo mejor que Trelawney, el profesor parecía enajenado y nervioso, perdía continuamente el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo, se equivocaba al formular las preguntas y no paraba de mirar, angustiado, a la profesora Umbridge. La mujer hacía preguntas al azar siempre, preguntas crueles contra el profesor, como si eran capaces de entenderlo o así, claro que cuando a ella le preguntaba se había tomado la libertad de contestar con sarcasmo si es que acaso ella no era capaz de escuchar; y sabía que no había represarías en sus contras porque la vieja bruja era conocida de Lucius Malfoy y su padre. Por primera vez disfrutaba de las mieles de ser "intocable" y entendía perfectamente porque Draco disfrutaba tanto de aquellos beneficios que las influencias traían.

Por otro lado las reuniones del ED se habían planeado casi enseguida de la noticia de los mortífagos. Habían tenido dos reuniones en esa semana y como su novio seguía ausente con sus cosas por las tardes, aprovechaba para escaparse de sus amigos y colarse al séptimo piso para aprender defensa contra las artes oscuras.

La mayoría de los chicos estaban muy aplicados en aprender, concentrados y dando lo mejor, pues al parecer la noticia de los diez mortífagos que andaban sueltos había estimulado a los que participaban en las reuniones, incluso a Zacharias Smith, a esforzarse más que nunca, pero en quien más se notaba esa mejora era en Neville. La noticia de la fuga de la agresora de sus padres había operado en él un cambio extraño y hasta un poco alarmante. El chico había dicho nada sobre la fuga de Bellatrix y los otros mortífagos, después de aquella charla que había tenido con Astoria. De hecho, Neville ya casi nunca hablaba durante las reuniones del ED, pero trabajaba sin tregua en cada nuevo embrujo y contramaldición que Harry les enseñaba; arrugaba la regordeta cara en una mueca de concentración, en apariencia indiferente a las heridas o a los accidentes, y trabajaba más duro que ningún otro compañero. Mejoraba tan deprisa que resultaba desconcertante, y cuando Harry les enseñó el encantamiento escudo, un método para desviar pequeños embrujos y que rebotaran sobre el agresor, sólo Hermione consiguió ejecutarlo más deprisa que Neville. De la misma manera Astoria parecía decidida a no quedarse atrás y siguiendo el ejemplo de Grfyffindor practicaba con Luna fervientemente.

—Lo has hecho muy bien – animó Cesir cuando se despedían de una de esas reuniones.

—Gracias – la única Slytherin del grupo se despidió de todos cuanto pudo y con los que se llevaba bien, para luego correr a toda prisa de regreso a las mazmorras, que sintió quedaban muy lejos sobre todo aquella noche pues ya había pasado la hora de estar fuera de los dormitorios. Y para su desgracia se topó con quien menos hubiera deseado ver en esos momentos.

—Sabes que no deberías estar a estas horas fuera de la cama – le reprendió con falso tono amistoso la precta pelinegra.

—Estaba haciendo mis deberes con Luna Lovegood, para astronomía – se defendió, intentando pasar a la sala común, pero la chica mayor se lo impidió.

—Lo siento, yo no soy Draco y te tocara pagar – bramó, tomándola del brazo para arrastrarla a la oficina de Snape, con la firme idea de que el profesor la castigaría. Para fortuna de la niña de ojos verdes, el profesor las regañó a las dos, pero no las castigó y las mando a dormir.

Las chicas regresaron a la sala común. Parkinson se notaba que quería morderla de pura rabia, pero de mala manera prefirió ignorarla y dejarla detrás para irse a dormir mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Para su sorpresa en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala, estaba Draco.

—¿Qué paso? - preguntó el rubio, mirando como la cabellera negra se perdía en las escaleras.

—Me quiso acusar con Snape de estar fuera de la cama, pero no le salió – comentó con burla y una risita.

—¿Te gusta? - preguntó pretencioso, poniéndose de pie para pararse frente a ella.

—¿Me gusta qué? - cuestionó confundida.

—Qué sí te gusta sentirte poderosa – le ronroneó, al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuera de la cintura para cargarla y dejarla poco más alta que él y eso era mucho decir pues la pequeña Greengrass apenas y le llegaba al mentón.

—¿Tienes algo que ver? - indagó, dejándose cargar y despeinando el rubio cabello de su novio.

—Algo – admitió divertido —¿Me vas a recomenzar? - preguntó juguetón. Astoria no tardó ni dos segundos en darle un pequeño besos en los labios.

—Andas muy alegre, cuéntame que paso – quiso saber la chica. Los ojos grises de él se calvaron en ella, y el príncipe de Slytherin le regaló una sonrisa de lado muy pretenciosa y altanera. No era que le desgradara que Draco estuviera tan de buen humor, pero le daba parte miedo y curiosidad pensar en que podía tener tan feliz al joven Malfoy.

—Pronto lo sabrás – fue su única respuesta, antes de llevarla cargando a los dormitorios donde la despidió con un beso.

De la misma manera mimosas concluyeron varias noches de Enero, aunque en los días Draco parecía estar ausente en otras cosas que cada vez le causaban más intrigar. Las clases fueron tomando más dificultad con forme avanzaban los días, empezaba a extrañar las clases particulares con su novio en el aula de pociones. La presión para los quinto, quienes presentaría los TIMOs al final de ese año, se reflejaba en Daphne sobre todo, quien al parecer no tenía idea de que estudiar. Las hermanas habían pasado algunas tardes hablando, en compañía de Paige y Tracey, sobre aquello; mientras Draco y sus amigos, bien gracias parecían estar de vacaciones.

El mes de Enero pasó a una velocidad alarmante, trayendo consigo algunas nevadas más que cubrieron todo de blanca nieve. El mes de Febrero había llegado en un parpadear, con un tiempo más húmedo pero menos frío, y la perspectiva de la segunda excursión del año a Hogsmeade. La mayoría de las chicas pasaban hablando de la dichosa excursión que caía justamente en el día de San Valentín.

—Creo que todos irán en parejas amorosas ¿No? - se quejó Leo mientras caminaban de una clase a otra.

—Tú y yo podríamos ir como amigos... - comenzó a decir Paige. Astoria se alejó un poco para darles privacidad, pero antes de que lo pudiera advertir, Zabini se aproximaba a grandes zancadas a donde ellos y por lo que alcanzó a escuchar, el moreno había invitado a la pelirroja a Hogsmeade. La chica soltó un grito de asombro y como era de esperarse no dudo en decir que aceptaba.

—Creo que me quedaré a hacerle compañía a Cole – bufó el castaño, pasando a un lado de su amiga. Astoria no tenía palabras para aquello, se alegraba por Blaise, incluso hasta por Paige, pero algo le decía que no eran exactamente una buena pareja; aunque eso no era algo que le incumbiera a ella.

Así pasaron el resto de la semana y la siguiente, hablando de lo que harían en la excursión, lo que se pondrían y demás. Astoria se enteró de que Daphne iría con Theo, Tracey con Goyle y aunque no le importaba mucho; a sus oídos había llegado la noticia de que Pansy iría con Bletchley, el guardián del equipo de Quidditch.

La mañana del día 14 de ese mes amaneció con entusiasmo, ella y Paige se vistieron con especial esmero. Y se fueron al Gran Comedor donde ya estaban Draco y Blaise hablando; Astoria alcanzó a ver algo con lo que el rubio jugaba, pero no lo distinguió bien pues este se lo guardó de manera discreta cuando las vieron acercarse. No desayunaron pues quedaron de comer en Hogsmeade y así sin más salieron del comedor y se pusieron en la fila de estudiantes que esperaban la autorización de Filch para salir del castillo, mirándose de vez en cuando y sonriendo furtivamente, pero sin decirse nada.

Pasando las rejas del castillo, al grupo de cuatro se unieron las otras parejas conocidas y comenzaron a caminar, pero al llegar a la villa, donde ya había más gente y ruido y demás, Draco la tomó más firmemente de la cintura y sin despedirse ni hacer mucho revuelto se alejó con Astoria de sus amigos.

—Te tengo una sorpresa – le susurró, mientras caminaban rumbo a la casa de los gritos, hundiéndose un poco en la nieve del terreno irregular. El corazón de Astoria comenzó a latir con fuerza y las manos le sudaban, aunque por suerte los guantes impedían que Draco notara aquello. Estaba emocionada y nerviosa de por fin descubrir lo que el chico le había estado ocultando durante casi más de un mes.

¿Que sería lo que el rubio Malfoy había estado haciendo? ¿Sería bueno o malo? Las mariposas parecían revolotear en su estomago con cada paso que daba y se aproximaba a la sorpresa que le tenían...

* * *

><p><strong>*La canción que canta Cole es: <strong>Dame Chocolate de Carlos Ponce.

**Este capitulo se alargó realmente más de lo que pensaba, así que lo dividí, y no tengo mucho del otro pero ya lo subiré, así que espero que les gustara, porque disfrute mucho haciéndolo. **

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa, duda o sugerencia que tengan es bien recibida :3**

**¡220 Reviews! ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme! ¡Besos! ¡Felices fiestas! ¡Y mis mejores deseos!**

**¡No sabe lo feliz que me hacen comentando! ^^ ¡Los quiero mucho!**

**RR's**

**Little Mess:**  
>¡Me ha alegrado mucho que me comentaras! ^^<br>Claro que lo voy a continuar y ya iran viendo poco a poco como va progresando la relación entre los chicos :3  
>¡Felicides navidades atrasadas y proximo año nuevo! ¡Besos!<p>

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**  
>Jajajaja yo no me lo sabría si no hubiera buscado eso justamente para darles los nombres a los chicos. Y pues tambíen por estar leyendo los libros, escribir esta historia es lo mejor que he podido hacer, me he informado de cosas que antes ignoraba a pesar de ser fan de Harry Potter xD<p>

Jajaja así suele pasar, muchos nombre se escapan porque no se mencionan mucho.  
>Como verás lo del padre de Leo ya se dejo algo más claro xP<br>Sobre Cole, chalalala ya veras y a ver si te gusta como está estrocturada la historia del chico :3  
>Pero si tienes la reliquias de la muerte a la mano, al Rowlen lo mencionan también en una de las conecciones de Harry-Voldemort, donde Harry ve como Draco está torturandolo con un Cruciatus por orden de Voldemort.<p>

Como sea, jajajaja me encantó esa frase!  
>"Todos supieron que Draco y Astoria sabían lo que los adultos pensaban que no sabían pero si sabían y ahora ellos saben que sus hijos saben"<br>jajajaja fue encantador, me sonó travalenguas x3

Bueno, como dije por allí, lo de Lucina lo explicaré más adelante, para que vean porque lo hizo y así, pero no coman ancias que todo va por partes.

¡Que alegría que si te gustara! Juraba que había quedado algo incipida la forma en la que había planteado las cosas, pero si te gustó ¡Soy feliz! x3

Las reuniones de mortífago no afectaran mucho, al menos no por ahora y de hecho si lo pienso habrá cosas más desastrosas que el mismo Voldemort para los chicos xD

Jajajaja ¡No pude evitar poner aquello! Había que resaltar que los chicos "grandes" andan babeando por unas niñas de trece años xP

:3 Se quieren... brindan por eso... fué asombros y muy tierno :3

Besos, Ophe... amé el cap.

¡Gracias linda! Espero que te la pasara muy bien esa noche y en Navidad tambíen! ¡Mis mejores deseos para el Año Nuevo que viene!  
>¡Muchos besos! ¡Se te quiere guapa!<br>(Wii ya sé porque firmas con "M." aunque no entendí el porque, ya sé la razón o algo así era xD)  
>Pd. ¡Gracias por actualizar tu historia! ¡Me alegraste mucho! ^^<p>

**Laumen88:**

¡Hola guapa! Que alegría leerte! :3

Me gusta projectar esa buena relación entre ellas, aunque opaque un poco la relación madre-hija entre Astoria y Lucina, pero bueno, ya veras luego lo que viene ^^

¡Que bueno que te gustara! no estaba segura de escribir esa escena, por eso de los modales y no sé que, pero luego me dije: Bueno, hasta en las mejores familias pasa y vamos que la chica muestre los colmillos. Y eso surgio :3

Awww, ¿verdad que si? Me encanta imaginarme a Draco así x3

Van tener que esperar un poco para esa reacción y también para la otra sorpresa que tengo planeada y bueno ya saben las cosas que se me ocurren bien raras xD

Jajaja see, y hacía falta que las aguas se calmaran y todo luciera mejor xD

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! :3  
>¡Me has ayudado mucho! Y me emociona tanto que a la gente le gusta esta loca historia que surgió.<br>¡Gracias por tu apoyo linda! Me sirvió de mucho lo que me mandaste :3

Para ti también ¡Feliz Navidad atrazada! Espero que te la pasaras de maravilla.  
>¡Un beso enorme! ¡Nos leemos, linda!<p>

**Slytherinfangirl:**

Jajaja como que calló perfecto para la epoca ¿No? Le comentaba a una amiga y me dijo que que suerte que la publicación de las fiestas del fic coincidieran con las fiestas de Navidad y año nuevo.  
>¡Que bueno que te esté gustado! :3<br>¡Un beso, guapa!

**ale-peralta:**

¡Hola de nuevo, linda! jajaja :)  
>¡Me alegra mucho mucho escucharleer eso!  
>Por ustedes es que la historia continua :3<p>

¿Verdad que si? Ya hacía falta que se arreglaran y darles a los tortolitos unos momentos de relativa calamba :3  
>¿Como no amar a Draco? -babas -<p>

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias a ti por leerme! Me haces muy feliz comentando tan lindo :3

Intentaré estar actualizando pronto antes de regresar de nuevo a la universidad.  
>¡Nos leemos! ¡También se te quiere, linda!<br>¡Un beso enorme! ¡Bye bye!

**jjaacckkyy:**

¡Holas, guapa!

See, en algún momento uno debe de decir que ya tocó fondo y reaccionar xP

Aunque bueno, también fue educada para hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere y así.

¡Me alegra que te guste y ya iré desemarañando todo y si al final algo se me escapa me lo hacen saber para decirlo! :3

En fin, ¡Feliz Navidad atrazada! ¡Y te deseo un pospero Año Nuevo, que todos tus deseos se cumplan!

¡Besos! ¡Nos seguimos leyendo, guapa!

**Lilius's fan:**

No, linda, creo que el otro no me llegó D:

En veces falla así, no te preocupes, suele pasar.

Es un gran detalle que te molestes en poner otro, así que antes que nada: ¡Gracias! :3

¿Como que sorpresa? O:

Te lo puedo decir por MP, pero aun falta tiempo para que explique eso, porque es emm digamos que un dato curioso que aun no se debe saber, pero pronto será. Te lo contaría aquí, pero no quiero hacer Spolier xD

Jajaja tienes mucha pero mucha razón, aunque más que Astoria, buscaba realizarlo atravez de Daphne, eso es todo lo que dire °x°

¡Awww que linda! Si te entiendo y me alaga mucho que sientas eso por los personajes de mi historia. ¡Me emociona como no tienes una idea!

Ok ok ahorita que termine te mandaré el MP, para que me mandes tus referencias.  
>Pd. ¡Por fin entendí que es Lilius! LilyxScorpius! ¿Ya te he dicho que se han vuelto mi pareja preferida de la tercera generación? :3<p>

No te preocupes, linda.  
>¡Gracias, muchas muchas gracias!<br>¡Un beso enorme y nos seguimos leyendo! ¿Si?  
>Chau.<p>

**aTeNeA Halywell:**

¡Wiii que bueno! Me alegra escuchar eso :3  
>Me alegra que te pareciera lindo el capitulo, es que quiero darles algo dulce antes de que se venga todo lo malo xP<p>

¡Verdad que si! Ya tenía ganas de poner eso :3  
>Jajaja acepto los cargos de culpabilidad con esa acusación! Me alegra inmensamente que te guste y te haga suspirar esta pareja que adoro! :3<br>Bueno, ya iré un poco aclarando eso, de hecho creo que me falta mayor explicacion de Daphne y eso, pero ya habrá atiempo :3

¡Si, linda nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Besos y gracias por comentar! Y ya también veremos eso del anillo, que por ahora solo se enteraron algunos menos el tapete Parkinson xP

**Marie M. Adler:**

¡Guapa! ¡Hermosa! Awww me mataste!  
>Sé que dijiste que leerias mi historia, pero me tomó por sorpresa que fueras dejando comentario en cada capitulo que ibas leyendo.<br>¡Eso es algo que valoro mucho! ^^ Ya que es algo que generalmente suelo hacer.  
>¡Me hace muy muy feliz que te gustara la historia! Aunque como te advertí le hace falta una re-edicion para ciertos errores ortograficos que tengo por ahí.<p>

Bien, te contesto todos por aquí, y tambien te debo un MP por si aun no llegas a este capitulo.

**1)** Awww, verdad que si? Son una monada de pequeños :3  
>jajaja honestamente nunca lo he probado pero suena rico y atrallente en té de rosas, a mi me gusta más el té de canela xD<br>¡Gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos!

**2)** See, como no odiar a la persona que piensas te arruino las cosas, además pues son niños xP  
>como habras visto tardó mucho en cambiar de opinión sobre Draco xDD<p>

**3)** Tenía no sé que de ponerle varita muy poderosa, no quería volvera Sue, así que digamos que le agregué el toque de locura para que fuera más defectuosa y asi xP  
>Y tu lo has dicho, de poetas y locos todos tenemos y un poco xDD<p>

**4)** "ésa sonrisa burlona era..." Extremadamente sensual! *baba*  
>¡Tú lo has dicho! *ya somos dos con baba*<br>Yo tambíen estaría encantada con tener a Draco como prometido, pero como dijiste lo odiaba por romper sus sueños :/

**5)**Jajaja amé hacer esa escena, aunque más que nada fue basada en la pelicula que nada más le dan un rasguño y él luego trae la venda y todo eso. Aquí está la explicacion de lo que paso (?) jajaja xP  
>¡Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando!<p>

**6)** Jajajajajajaja ok, ignorare ese aranque criminal contra Romilda, aunque te apoyo, a mi tampoco me cayó bien xD  
>¿Astoria celosa? Noooo -notece el sarcasmo xDD-<p>

**7)** Jajajaja ¡Amo tus comentarios! ¡Son tan ingeniosos! xD  
>Y me leyendolos me has hecho ir a leer de nuevo los capitulos y recordar tantas cosas xD<br>A mi tambien me gusta Zabini con Daphne, aunque también algo de Nott con Daphne, a ver por cual me decidio al final xP

**8)** ¿Ya te he dicho que estoy loca? No sé, es una pareja muuuy rara, sobre todo porque ella lo mató y era mayor que él, pero a mi gusto tiene su atractivo xP  
>Enserio desvio hechizos de Dumbledore? Eso no lo sabía O:<br>Me alegra escuchar que Bella no te caiga tan mal, la verdad fuera de no saber eso de los hechizos de Dumbledore, Bellatrix me parece genial :3

**9)** Jajajaja así pasa y era una buena forma de introducir a Iván xD

**10)** Como he dicho alguna vez, Pansy y los demás personajes desagradables fueron creados porque sin las intrigas las escritoras no tenemos historia xD  
>¡Que bueno que te esté gustado! :3<p>

**11)** Considerare eso de Daphne con Zabini, pero ya veré, pero bueno por ahora sigue leyendo para que veas como terminan las cosas, porque aunque ya esté escrito, no te quiero hacer Spolier xDDD  
>Jajajajaja a mi una vez me pasó, aunque no tan así y por eso lo puse, cabezazo en ves de beso pfff como olvidarlo xD<p>

**12)** Lo sé, las cosas locas que se me ocurren, pero bueno le di algo de credito a Pansy con sus raros hechizos xD

**13)** Bueno, es que son demasiadas cosas para ella y gernalmente los niños lloran con mucha facilidad, aunque quizas la puse casi tan llorona como Myrtel  
>Verdad que si? Draco que no tienene tacto<p>

**14)** Jajaja las cosas que se me ocurren verdad xDD  
>Bueno, es que la chica quería efatizar lo opuesta que era, pero ya verás como termina siendo la princesa de Slytherin xD<p>

**15)** Jajaja a mi me pasa siempre, la peor fue que andaba en la tienda y se me olvidó a que había ido y cuando me regresé me acordé y tuve que ir de nuevo xDU  
>Verdad! Me gusta Fleur :3<br>Aunque en el sexto libro como que la atacan un poco, las Weasley las hacen ver como si fuera odiosa D:

**16)** Es que Draco no siempre puede ser un cabron x3 -me gusta ese insulto para él, no sé porque xD-  
>El chiste es que Draco también tiene sus sentimientos xP<br>¡Seep! Espero que sigas leyendo para ver como siguen :3

**17)** Bueno, pese a todo no me lo imagino tan como Rowling lo describe, digo el chico pese a todo demostró no ser tan insensible cuando lo de Voldemort, así que el Draco que Rowling mostraba era más como para con el trio dorado y sus amigos; así que la otra cara del chico para con sus amigos y gente cercana debe ser algo diferente.  
>La chica esta algo loca -como la que escribe el fic- xD<br>No es que no se acordara, pero bueno ya lo leeras ^^

**18)** Como no querer a Zabini.  
>Tú lo has dicho: es juicioso, encantador y persuasivo :3<br>Jajaja me leí de nuevo el capitulo y me reí, cierto que Draco con esa amenaza y la conversación.  
>¡Que bueno que te gustara! :3<p>

**19)** ¡Si! ¡Su primer besito! Ya que los dos andabas con gana de ese beso.  
>Jajajaja ya sé, que no daría por ser yo la que le diera el beso -más que a Draco a Tom Felton-<p>

Aaawww! Linda, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con tus comentarios, espero que siguas leyendo y llegues al final de esta historia :3  
>¡Te deseo lo mejor! ¡Feliz navidad! -por si no te lo he dicho antes- y te deseo ¡Feliz y prospero Año Nuevo! ¡Mis mejores deseos linda! ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!<br>¡Muchos besos! ¡Espero seguirnos leyendo!


	39. Tercer año: Un dragón

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Me tarde? Creo que si xD**

**Pero es que la escritura no salia, porque tengo la idea, pero no sé como plasmarla D:**

**Así que espero que esto le guste, a ver si no fui demasiado rápido... **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****39. Tercer año: Un dragón. ****

La pareja de Slytherin caminaron hasta llegar muy cerca de la casa de los gritos, pero en lugar de entrar a la casa embrujada, se desviaron un poco para terminar en un pequeño espacio entre unos arboles donde había una vieja y oxidada banca de metal; incluso algunas plantas se habían enredado en la estructura. El lugar estaba apenas iluminado por la luz que se filtraba por los frondosos arboles.

—Siéntate – le pidió Draco a la castaña, girándola a la banca de metal —Te juro que no se cae – comentó con una risita cuando vio la cara que la chica ponía.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? - preguntó ansiosa, tomando asiento en la parte que se veía menos oxidada; para evitar que se manchara su ropa blanca.

—Te dije que te demostraría que a mi también se me dan esas cosas muggle – respondió con arrogancia, sacando de su abrigo la pequeña pieza con la que Astoria le había visto jugar. En ese instante, la niña reconoció el artefacto y lo primero que se el vino a la mente fue que se la había quitado a Cole, pero cuando el chico se la mostró mejor y notó que el color y forma era diferente.

—¿Es en serio? - susurró con la intención de ponerse de pie para observar mejor, pero el chico se lo impidió.

—Relajate y no me pongas nervioso – el rubio frunció el ceño y algo inseguro sacudió la pequeña guitarra un par de veces.

Consciente de que no podía hacer magia fuera del castillo, Blaise y él habían embrujado la guitarra de una manera diferente para agrandarla y hacerla miniatura, ahora solo había que comprobar que funcionara. Después de unos insistentes movimientos el instrumento se agrandó, tomando por sorpresa a Malfoy. El chico recuperó la compostura después del pequeño susto, miró fugazmente a Astoria quien tenía una sonrisa amplía con los ojos bien abiertos; como una niña pequeña que apenas descubre la magia. En primera estancia Draco tomó la guitarra al revés y se puso rojo al escuchar la risa de Astoria.

—¿Amor estas seguro de que...? - dijo la niña con una pequeña mueca de diversión.

—¡Ni una palabra! - la cortó, acomodando correctamente el instrumento.

—Lo siento – murmuró ya más seria, observando atenta al rubio. El gran príncipe de las serpientes estaba rojo, nervioso y haciendo algo que jamás imaginó que llegaría a ver; y lo hacía por ella. La pequeña Greengrass no esperaba mucho respecto a la música, bien le podía decir que ya no haría nada y ella seguiría feliz por la simple intención del rubio, quien se veía tan lindo al estar concentrado en hacer algo que era nuevo para él. Porque Draco había crecido volando en escoba, viendo como hacían magia y varias cosas más, pero jamás esa clase de cosas muggle que le habían enseñado a despreciar.

Los ojos verdes se centraron en los movimientos de la mano de Draco. El heredero Malfoy había comenzado a entonar algunas notas constantes, repetitivas y sencillas, pero lindas. El corazón de Astoria parecía haberse detenido y luego comenzar a bombear de forma frenética. Él siguió entonando, con la vista fija en las cuerdas y de repente se detuvo. ¿Eso había sido todo? Bien, se daba por más que bien servida. La castaña hizo ademan de quererse levantar, pero se abstuvo al ver que su novio solo se había detenido a ajustar las cuerdas. ¿Quién le había enseñado aquello?

Los acordes comenzaron de nuevo, ahora más claros y entonados; provocando que Astoria sonriera de una manera muy peculiar, entre ternura y felicidad, haciendo que sus mejillas adquirieran la forma de dos pequeñas manzanas rojas. Draco continuó un poco más solo con la música de la guitarra, deslizando sus finos y largos dedos por las cuerdas; a pesar del frío que hacia se había quitado los guantes. La mirada de plata por fin se levantó, topándose con las esmeraldas. Él no dejó de tocar y comenzó a tararear un poco, robándole el aliento a su novia. ¿De verdad iba a cantar? ¿Draco Malfoy iba a cantar?

—I wish I knew everything there is to know about you... – Astoria se había quedado pasmada al escucharlo, de verdad estaba cantando. Draco Malfoy estaba cantando —And I want you to see just exactly what you mean to me... - el acento de Draco al entonar en Ingles británico era increíblemente seductor —And you... you think you know me... Yeah... - sonrió de forma seductora — I guarantee there's a lot more to see... And you... you don't believe it's true... That if I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming of you... - continuó el rubio, con una sonrisa que parecía no apartarte de su rostro. Astoria no cabía del asombro y paseaba sus ojos desde los ojos grises a los finos labios que se movían suavemente.

—Te estás luciendo – murmuró, posando ahora su vista en la diestra forma en la su novio tocaba las cuerdas de la guitarra. ¿Como había aprendido tan rápido?

—And I wish that I could hold your hand, feet beneath the sand... And I wish that I could drive you in my car, to kiss you under stars – la castaña soltó una pequeña risa, el chico había planeado todo perfectamente, había escogido una canción romántica con los acordes de la guitarra Muggle —And I want you to be, everything that you deserve to be... And if I close my eyes, then I can see you perfectly... - el rubio cerró los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, provocando que los mechones rubios de su cabello se mecieran, despeinándose a propósito —And I... I don't know where to go... I wrote a song just to let you know... That we... we could be together... I'll hold you forever – volvió a abrir los ojos y sonrió, mientras entonaba los últimos acordes de la melodía.

—Draco... - murmuró la chica, el espectáculo había sido extraordinario y la imagen frente a ella seguía siendo maravillosa. El último acorde estuvo muy desentonado, pero eso poco importaba para la maravillosa actuación que había brindado Draco. El simple hecho de tener una cosa Muggle en sus manos era algo de admirar ante los ojos de Astoria.

—¿Y qué tal? - preguntó el rubio sonriendo con arrogancia, aunque sentía un mariposeo en su estomago y el temor de que a su chica no le hubiera gustado.

—¡Hermoso! - chilló con emoción la pequeña Greengrass, corriendo para abrazar a Draco cuando éste dejó la guitarra de lado. — ¡Perfecto! ¡Increíble! ¡Maravilloso! ¡Sin palabras! - la amplía sonrisa de Astoria era más que suficiente para alegrar al Slytherin mayor. Había valido la pena pasar horas practicando aquello.

—De hecho fueron cuatro palabras, que me describen muy bien – Malfoy soltó una carcajada, dejándose abrazar y besar por su novia, que de haber sabido que ella se pondría tan feliz con esa cosa Muggle, lo hubiera hecho antes.

Pasaron unos minutos en ese lugar, besándose sin prisa y abrazándose para entrar en calor. Pero el frío se intensificó y el estar abrazádos en ese lugar ya no era suficiente para estar calentitos; así pues, Draco guardó la guitarra de nuevo para salir de ahí.

—Por cierto – dijo el rubio mientras caminaban para regresar a la villa donde estaban las tiendas y demás —No le comentes esto a nadie – pidió con una mueca de no saber explicar las razones, aunque no hacía falta. Astoria entendió a la primera y asistió con la cabeza; igual no retaría el orgullo Malfoy después de aquello.

—Será un secreto entre tú, yo y... Blaise – añadió con una pequeña risa, viendo como su novio enarcaba las cejas —¿Me negarás que él te enseñó a tocar?

—¿Tan obvio era? - bufó con una risa también.

—De hecho me sorprende que él también sepa – comentó mientras se escabullían entre más gente y estudiantes, permaneciendo aún abrazados.

—Ya sabes que su madre... bueno, la verdad también me sorprendió que supiera y que nunca lo dijera – el tono de voz del rubio bajó, era más que evidente que no quería que escucharan su conversación ahora que ya había más gente alrededor.

—¿Y a dónde vamos? - preguntó Astoria para cambiar de tema.

—Dime tú – concedió, mientras paseaba su mirada plateada por los alrededores a ver a quienes veía, dudaba mucho toparse con sus amigos, pues les había pedido explicitamente que no los buscaran ni los esperaran, porque quería estar a solas con su novia.

—¿Qué tal al salón de té de Madame Pudipié? - dijo la niña con tono jovial, había escuchado hablar de ese lugar varias veces, pero no lo conocía y por la forma en la que Draco enarcaba las cejas él tampoco. —¿Ni idea? - preguntó aguantando la risa y el chico con esa misma expresión negó con la cabeza —¿Buscamos? - propuso en vista de no tener una mejor idea.

—Vamos – concedió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Después de la canción no tenía nada planeado en particular, así que no le era ningún problema pasar el resto del día donde Astoria quisiera, siempre y cuando estuviera con ella.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles, sin rumbo alguno en particular. Pasaron frente algunos escaparates y vitrinas donde de vez en vez Astoria se acercaba a admirar cosas lindas como túnicas, zapatos, gorros o bolsos, de hecho entraron en una donde Draco terminó comprando un bolso de piel de dragón. De la misma forma el chico no se privó de entrar a unas más a comprar unas plumas que llamaron su atención. Después de un poco de esas vueltas llegaron a una calle lateral donde se toparon con el dichoso local que andaban buscando.

—Difícil no ubicarlo ¿Eh? - se burló el príncipe de Slytherin examinando la fachada antes de entrar y luego el interior. Era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, donde todo parecía estar decorado con flecos y lazos de empalagosos colores rosas.

—Me parece lindo – comentó ella.

—Claro, claro, no se le lleva la contra a las chicas – respondió con sorna y burla. Astoria lo miró pero en lugar de enojarse rodó los ojos y rió, Draco era un descarado de primero y lo peor del caso es que eso era agradable en él.

—Está adornado para San Valentín, seguro que no es así siempre – dijo la castaña, observando, al igual que su novio, unos querubines dorados, suspendidos sobre cada una de las mesitas redondas, que de vez en cuando lanzaban confeti de color rosa sobre sus ocupantes.

—Por supuesto, amor, mejor sentémonos – propuso, tomándola de la mano para guiarla a una mesa al fondo, en una esquina un poco oscura y apartada, preferentemente que nadie lo viera o lo reconociera en ese lugar. Y es que Draco ya había demostrado que por su niña hacía lo que fuera, pero ¡por los calzones apolillados de Merlín! No en publico, tenía reputación que cuidar.

Apenas se sentaron Madame Pudipié se acercó a ellos, era una mujer robusta, de reluciente cabello negro agarrado en un moño.

—¿Qué desean pedir, queridos? - preguntó con voz exageradamente melosa.

—Dos té – pidió Astoria, mirando a su novio de reojo.

—Uno de canela y otro de rosas – clarificó él.

—Por favor – añadió la pequeña Greengrass.

En lo que les traían los tés, Draco comenzó a examinar el lugar para ver quienes estaban ahí. Al primero en reconocer fue a Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw que estaba sentado a un lado con una chica rubia muy guapa y estaban cogidos de la mano. Aparte de ellos encontró con satisfacción lo que ya imaginaba: Bletchley, el guardián de Slytherin, no estaba con Pansy, si no con una pelirroja muy voluptuosa que él sabía el guardián quería de novia.

—Estúpida – murmuró para si mismo. Ya suponía que la pelinegra no podía andar saliendo con Bletchley y aquellos rumores, incluso el descarado beso, no eran más que estrategias desesperadas para provocarlo.

—¿Dijiste algo? - preguntó la chica, mirándolo extrañada.

—Que mires quien acaba de entrar – inquirió el heredero Malfoy, con una amplia y burlona sonrisa. Y es que justamente había entrado al local el insoportable de Potter con la desabrida de Chang; los cuales se sentaron en una mesa aún lado de donde estaba Davies y su novia.

—¿Harry? - preguntó por instinto, aunque era más que evidente.

—¿Desde cuando es "Harry"? - los ojos grises le miraron con reproche. Astoria rodó los ojos. Pero antes de tener que responder a la pregunta, llegaron los tés.

—Un pastel, por favor – pidió rápidamente, poniendo cara de niña que no rompe un plato. La mujer del local hizo una imperceptible mueca, pero asistió y se alejó a donde estaban los recién llegados.

—Que malos gustos – se burló el Slytherin mayor.

—Para un roto, un descosido ¿No? - respondió ella, poniendo algo de azúcar a su té.

—Claro, cada cual debe estar con los de su clase – el rubio le dio un trago a su té, sin siquiera añadirle nada y aunque los ojos verdes esperaron ver una mueca de asco o algo, para burlarse de lo olvidadizo que era su novio, dicha mueca no llegó, al contrario, Draco parecía disfrutar de su bebida.

—¿Sin azúcar? - preguntó, dándole un golpesito a la azucarera.

—Sabe mejor así – contestó con autosuficiencia, como si fuera un experto en eso de los sabores de té. Y solo para asegurarse de que su novia no rezongara más, dio un pequeño sorbo y enseguida se inclinó a besar a Astoria, pasándole despistadamente algo del liquido, dejándole un condimentado sabor.

Se estuvieron besando un considerable rato, hasta que les llevaron el pastel que había pedido la niña. La mujer sonrió, evidentemente no le sorprendía, ya que no eran los únicos que se besaban en ese lugar. Las pupilas esmeraldas se ubicaron discretamente en la mesa donde estaba Harry; al parecer el chico estaba tan nervioso que no se había percatado de su presencia ahí. Draco comenzó a comer del trozo de pastel rosado donde había una pequeña sirena de azúcar que nadaba por la glaseada superficie, evitando el tenedor.

La niña miró el pastel un rato en el que permanecieron en silencio, hasta que ella decidió también probar el pastel. Para romper el silencio Draco comenzó a hablar del Quidditch y ella asistía a lo que él decía y comentaba de vez en vez cuando llegaba a entender algo. Unos cuantos puños de confeti les cayeron encima, cortesía del querubín que estaba sobre su mesa.

—Acercate, tienes confeti en el cabello – pidió Draco después del segundo puñado de esos insoportables papelitos rosas que salían volando. Astoria asistió y se empinó por sobre la azucarera para acortar la distancia. El mayor sonrió arrogante y triunfalmente cuando tomó por sorpresa a la pequeña serpiente para plantarle un buen beso que duró más que el primero que el anterior que se habían dado.

El rubio mordisqueaba los tersos labios de melocotón, mezclando los sabores de que estaban comiendo, sabores muy fuertes y empalagosos, pero muy acordes para decir literalmente que se estaban dando un dulce beso. Pasaron así hasta que el aire les falto y lentamente se separaron, dejando involuntariamente un fino hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, pero que Draco se apresuró a romper y limpiar con una servilleta. La niña soltó una risita, para ella era tan fascinante ver al príncipe de Slytherin actuar así, tan diferente al que se paseaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts como un tirano.

Sin embargo la expresión suave del rubio cambió drásticamente or una burlona y Astoria volteó a ver a donde miraban las pupilas de mercurio: La mesa de Potter y Chang. La chica asiática parecía estar a punto de llorar y Harry se veía desesperado.

—Parece que el cara-rajada está teniendo problemas con su cita – murmuró aguantando la risa. Astoria no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observar, finalmente, no eran los únicos que habían notado aquello.

—¡Pensé... - se escuchó como Cho balbuceaba y es que repentinamente todo se había quedado en silencio y solo la conversación de la particular pareja era lo que resonaba en el lugar —pensé que tú... lo entenderías! ¡Necesito hablar de ello! ¡Y seguro que tú ta-también necesitas hablar! No sé, tú viste co-cómo pasó, ¿no? - las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de la Ravenclaw. Draco y Astoria no eran los únicos que miraban descaradamente el drama que se formaba, Roger Davies se había despegado de su novia para girar la cabeza y mirar atentamente. Harry intentaba decir algo pero eso no se alcanzaba a escuchar, al menos no para la distancia en la que estaban los Slytherin.

—Creo que... - Astoria estaba intentando formular algo, pero nada concreto llegaba a su cabeza. ¿Qué podría hacer ella en ese caso? No se iba a meter en donde no la llamara y bueno, ni como ahorrarle la vergüenza a Harry o como evitar que todos los curiosos dejaran de ponerle atención a la pareja.

—¡Ah, con Hermione Granger sí puedes hablar! - se escuchó el grito de la chica y ahora con más atención las parejas del local observaban a Cho y a Harry —¡Pero conmigo no! ¡Qui-quizá sería mejor que pa-pagáramos y fueras a reunirte co-con Hermione Granger, si eso es lo que estás deseando!

—Éste momento es memorable – se burló Malfoy, pero su novia estaba demasiado absorta como para ponerle atención. ¿Harry y Hermione? ¿Eso había dicho Cho? ¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? Harry se había quedado como paralizado y ahora ella se secaba las lagrimas con una de las servilletas.

—¡Vete si quieres! - se volvió a escuchar, ahora Cho lloraba con la servilleta en la cara —No sé por qué me pediste que saliera contigo si luego ibas a quedar con otras chicas... ¿A cuántas tienes que ver después de Hermione?

—¡Pero qué dices! -explotó Harry y luego se rió, al parecer no había entendido de buenas a primeras que su compañera tenía celos de Hermione. Claro que poco menos entendió el gran error que había cometido al reírse de los celos de ella. No, sin duda alguna Harry no tenía pizca de tacto para esos temas, Draco podía ser descarado, pero Astoria debía admitir que el rubio siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya y robándole una sonrisa o el aliento.

Cho se había puesto de pie en un brusco movimiento y ante la vista de todos se despidió con dramatismo absoluto.

—Hasta la vista, Harry – dijo hipando ligeramente, para enseguida correr hacia la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y salió a la calle bajo una intensa lluvia. Curioso, Astoria acaba de notar que afuera llovía y por alguna razón quería concentrarse en la lluvia y no en la pena que sentía por el Gryffindor.

—¡Cho! - la llamó el chico, pero la puerta ya se había cerrado, produciendo un melódico tintineo.

En el salón de té no se oía ni una mosca. Harry era el blanco de todas las miradas. Dejó un galeón sobre la mesa, se quitó el confeti de color rosa del pelo y salió a la calle sin más. Apenas la puerta se cerró detrás de él los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Draco reía disimuladamente, pero casi ahogandose.

—Ya, Draco – le reprendió la castaña, pero sin poder ocultar una pequeña risa al ver al rubio reír. La verdad había sido pésimo lo que le había pasado a Harry, pero debía admitir que el Gryffindor en parte... bueno, digamos que no tenía ese don con las mujeres, a diferencia de su eterno enemigo rubio.

—Es que Potter es un imbécil con toda la extensión de la palabra – Draco seguía riendo entre dientes, solamente para no llamar la atención.

—No seas malo, no todos tienen tus "grados de experiencia" - enfatizó ella, haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

—No se debe ser un experimentado para tener tacto, Solo algo de sentido común basta para saber que no se debe mencionar a otras chicas en una cita – la sonrisa seguía presente en el chico, sin duda alguna estaba saboreando y disfrutando de la desgracia del pobre de Harry y lo que parecía ser su desastrosa cita con Chang.

—Claro, claro, no se le lleva la contra a los chicos y menos al príncipe de Slytherin – contestó con sorna y burla, de la misma forma que Malfoy le había contestado apenas habían entrado al local. El susodicho dejó de reír para mirar con ojos muy abiertos a la castaña.

—Aprendes rápido, amor – comentó con un gesto de aprobación, comiéndose el último trozo de pastel

—¡Era mio! - chilló Astoria de forma mimada, haciendo un puchero de reproche. El rubio sonrió triunfante ante el pequeño berrinche.

Terminaron el té y al cabo de un rato, cuando todo ya parecía más tranquilo, dejaron la paga en la mesa y así como entraron se marcharon juntos. La lluvia seguía presente, pero, pese a todo pronostico, el camino fue agradable. En lugar de quejarse del agua, como hubieran hecho en cualquier otra situación, aprovecharon la soledad de la calle para juguetear, entre besos, vueltas y resbalones que no pudieron faltar. Al cabo de unos minutos regresaban al castillo hechos un verdadero asco, pero sonriendo y sintiéndose plenamente felices como pocas veces se habían sentido antes. Había sido un día de San Valentín muy peculiar y memorable. Empezando por la canción de Draco con la guitarra, finalizando con el jugueteo bajo la lluvia.

—Te amo – susurró Astoria a Draco, antes de cruzar las rejas del castillo. El chico se detuvo en seco y la miró serio. Por un instante la respiración de la niña se cortó y todo su cuerpo se tensó al solo pensar que él pudiera rechazar sus palabras; porque una cosa era no responder, pero besarla, y otra muy distinta mirarla así, como si no aprobara lo que acaba de decir.

—Y yo a ti – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado, que se asimilaba a una mueca. Le dio un golpe a la nariz de botón de Astoria, riendo un poco, pues ya era su turno de hacer eso, siempre era él el que recibía los golpesitos en su nariz respingona. La pequeña Slytherin también rió un poco y sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta que había provocado que su corazón latiera tanto que hasta parecía que se fuera a salir de su pecho. Se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza, rodeando su cuello y quedando practicamente colgada.

—Gracias por este día – murmuró contra sus labios, antes de fundirse en un beso húmedo. Draco no pudo responder a las palabras, pero se limitó a corresponder el beso y sostener a su niña de la cintura, tan ligera, tan menuda y tan suya. Por besos así, cada vez que sentía ese calor en su pecho, valía la pena cada locura.

Entraron al castillo y apenas cruzando las puertas de la entrada principal, Draco utilizó magia para arreglar un poco su apariencia, al menos para quitar el lodo y barro de sus ropas. Se dirigieron a las mazmorras y entraron sin ningún contratiempo a la sala común, donde ya estaban la gran mayoría de sus conocidos.

—¿Por qué regresaron tan pronto? - preguntó Astoria al ver a su hermana acostada en un sofá, leyendo una revista de "Corazón de Bruja."

—Llueve a cantaros – se quejó, sin desviar la vista del articulo que leía.

—Un poco de agua no te iba a matar, Daph – dijo burlonamente Malfoy.

—Un poco de agua los va a enfermar – señaló Blaise, que al igual que Daphene estaba acostado en el sofá pero de cabeza y jugando con una pelota que lanzaba al aire y la atrapaba desinteresadamente.

—¿Y Paige? - Astoria calló en cuenta que entre los presentes no estaba su amiga. ¿A caso la habrían dejado en Hogsmeade? La castaña enarcó las cejas como solía hacerlo su novio cuando no lo contestaban.

—Creo que se molestó con un comentario que hizo Theo – bufó el moreno, aventando la pelota a donde su amigo se encontraba, jugando ajedrez con Crabbe y por lo visto iba ganando.

—No fue mi culpa – se defendió el chico —Vincent comentó algo de uno de los mortífagos que están en los carteles de "se busca" en Hogsmeade.

—¡Y luego tenías que comentar algo de su estúpido amigo! - se quejó Blaise, tomando el cojín donde Daphne estaba apoyada, para aventarlo contra el castaño.

—¿Yo qué iba a saber? - el cojín dio de lleno contra el juego de ajedrez, tirando las piezas.

—¡Balise! - se quejó la Greengrass mayor.

—¡Ya! - gritó la princesa de Slytherin, detrás de ella Draco estaba con una mueca burlona —Solo quería saber donde estaba – aclaró, pues finalmente su amiga le diría todo de primera mano, pero antes necesitaba encontrarla.

—Dormitorios – le indicó Tracey.

—Gracias – resopló, subiendo las escalerillas para dirigirse a los dormitorios de tercer año.

—¿Y como les fue? - escuchó la voz de su hermana, dedujo que le preguntaba a Draco, pero no escuchó respuesta. Por el contrario, sintió la presencia del rubio detrás de ella.

—¿Nos vemos en la torre de astronomía en dos horas? - preguntó el chico, abrazando a su niña por la espalda.

—¿Torre de astronomía en dos horas? - cuestionó cuando llegaron el tope de las escaleras. Astoria se giró y sonrió. ¿A caso le tendría otra sorpresa?

—Si, solo tú y yo – reafirmó él, besando la coronilla de la menor, tenía el cabello mojado.

—Está bien, ahorita nos vemos – concedió, apartando los mechones rubios, también húmedos, del rostro del chico.

Asistieron simultáneamente y cada cual se dirigió a su respectivos destinos. Draco se disponía a bañarse y a dormir un rato; mientras Astoria también quería bañarse, pero en lugar de descansar hablaría con Paige. La niña llegó al dormitorio de las chicas y efectivamente encontró a su amiga pelirroja acostada en la cama que le correspondía, con las cortinas cerradas.

—¿Como te fue? - preguntó primero ella a la recién llegada.

—¿Qué paso? - se acercó lo más posible, pero a una distancia prudente para mojarla.

—No lo sé, pensé que sería diferente – refunfuñó, girándose de lado y observando a la castaña empapada —¿Y a ti qué te pasó?

—Nos agarró el agua – dijo secamente —¿Qué pensabas que sería diferente?

—Estar con los "populares" - se quejó con desdén.

—No es tan malo, solo debes tener paciencia o el mismo humor que ellos – comentó con desinterés. Sabía a lo que su amiga se refería, pues a ella también le tocaba en ocasiones aguantarse cuando escuchaba ataques contra conocidos o amigos.

—Y cuando regresé no encontré a Cole ni a Leo – volvió a quejarse, golpeando la almohada.

—Ya, seguro salieron por ahí y al rato regresan. Ya podrás hablar con Leo – le intentó animar —Paige, sé que no me debo de meter donde no me llaman, pero es más que obvio que tú quieres a Leo ¿Por qué no lo admites ya? ¿Por qué andar pretendiendo a chicos imposibles o bien, muy posibles, pero que no quieres?

—Se dice fácil cuando tienes a Malfoy de novio – bramó, mirando a Astoria con reproche.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver – la castaña tomó la almohada que Paige tenía en su regreso y le dio un golpe con ella —¡Leo es bueno! ¡Y se ve que te quiere! ¿Qué tienes en contra de eso? - reprochó.

—¡Es mi primo! - gritó, al tiempo que gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas.

—¿Qué? - se quedó helada ante la confesión. ¿Paige y Leo primos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

—Nuestras madres son primas...

—Entonces ustedes son primos segundos y...

—¡Primos al final de cuentas! - se quejó ella.

—Pero... - intentó razonar la castaña.

—¿Tú que vas a saber? ¡Te enamoraste del hombre con el que te vas a casar! ¡Y él te quiere! ¡Todo se te dio fácil, casi regalado! - gritó ahogada en llanto, levantándose de un tirón y empujando a su amiga para salir de los dormitorios. Dejando a Astoria consternada y sin palabras; nuevamente con esa sensación de desdicha. ¿Por qué si ella tenía todo no se sentía así? ¿Por qué ella no se sentía como los demás la veían?

Observó su varita, recordando a Bellatrix, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerla. Se sentía tan perdida, tan confusa de afirmar quien era ella y solo sentía que hasta no escuchar de la boca de Bella las diferencias que tenían, ella tenía tantas posibilidades de terminar como la mortífaga o peor.

O-O-O

—Todos los sangre limpia estamos emparentados, lo sabes – le respondió Malfoy con naturalidad.

—Bueno, si, supongo que si – intentó asimilar Astoria.

Los chicos ya se habían cambiado con ropas casuales pero abrigadoras y se encontraban en la torre de astronomía, observando el bello paisaje de un atardecer y como las montañas escocesas se bañaban del tono naranja.

—Si buscamos en los arboles familiares de todos los sangre pura, encontraríamos por lo mínimo dos o más parentesco, ya sean primos o en casos más retorcidos hasta medios hermanos – Draco se encontraba sentado de frente a la abertura de la torre para observar de primera plana, mientras su novia estaba recostada en su pecho y sentada entre sus piernas, también observando de frente el atardecer.

—A que grados tan desagradables llega la ambición de la pureza – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—¿Disculpa? - enarcó las cejas como molesto.

—Bueno, ¿te imaginas si tú y yo fuéramos parientes? - añadió con un tono asqueado.

—Podríamos serlo, ¿sabes? - contestó serio.

—¿Bromeas? - con un brusco movimiento se giró a verlo y encararlo.

—Preferiría no ponerme a investigar, pero no dudo que en algún momento nuestras familias se emparentaran con anterioridad – la menor bufó de mala gana, acurrucándose de forma mimada en el pecho del rubio —No veo cual es el gran lío – se quejó Draco —Lo importante es que sean sangre limpia.

—Si, pero no de la misma linea de sangre – le reprochó.

—No sería la primera vez y te puedo asegurar que nadie del mundo mágico lo vería mal – dijo con convicción —Y tú ya sacate esas ideas moralistas muggle de la cabeza, en lugar de que te preocupes porque se emparenten magos con muggles, te preocupas porque sangre limpia se casen entre ellos. ¿De donde sacas esas cosas? - le reprendió, despeinandola con saña.

—Bueno, es solo ética moral, no solo yo pienso así – se quejó, intentando que Draco detuviera su ataque de despeinarla — Paige es sangre limpia y también piensa así – se defendió, tomando las manos del rubio para detenerlo.

—La juventud de hoy en día – el chico soltó una carcajada, encogiéndose de hombros y empinándose para besar a Astoria.

—Tú muy mayor, seguramente – se burló, soltando las manos del chico para abrazarlo y corresponder el beso.

O-O-O

Los días siguieron pasando con tranquilidad, Paige no le había hablando mucho e intentaba a toda costa no entablar mucho contacto con ella. Se había topado un par de veces con Harry, pero había preferido no mencionar nada. De igual forma, Draco no mencionaba nada de aquel incidente, aún cuando Astoria hubiera jurado que el rubio alardearía de aquello, solo se limitaba a susurrarle cosas a ella cuando veía al Gryffindor; aquello la hacía sentir incomoda, pero extrañamente bien, porque era como un secreto que solo ellos compartían.

La noche de viernes llegó lo que tanto había ansiado: la sesión de Patronus en el ED. Esa noche se desocupó con prisa, avisándole de antemano a su novio que esa noche iría con Luna, se pasó los últimos quince minutos, antes de irse, con Draco. En su mente tenía la teoría del hechizo y pensaba que tenía el recuerdo perfecto para crear su Patronus. A las seis en punto parteó al séptimo piso, topándose con los chicos de siempre.

Harry les dio una introducción algo detallada de lo que necesitaban hacer y no solo Astoria estaba emocionada por comenzar a practicar. Antes de empezar el Gryffindor les mostró su Patronus: un bello ciervo plateado con grandes astas que trotaba; aquello hizo crecer las ansias entre los alumnos participantes. Pero mientras practicaban y algunos conseguían el producir la neblina plateada sin forma, Harry insistía en recordarles que no era lo mismo lograr que un Patronus apareciera en medio de un aula intensamente iluminada y sin estar bajo ninguna amenaza, que conseguir que apareciera si se tenían que enfrentar a algo similar a un dementor.

Poco a poco los chicos comenzaron a formar los Patronus que les correspondían, algunos alegrándose al ver a sus peculiares animales y otros sorprendiéndose al no haber esperado algo como lo que les había aparecido.

—Son tan lindos – chilló Cho al contemplar su plateado cisne que volaba por la sala; difícil de creer que la chica que se la pasara llorando, hubiera conseguido aquello de buenas a primeras en la primera sesión.

Astoria observaba los Patronus que había comenzado a aparecer. El Patronus de Hermione, una reluciente nutria plateada, retozaba a su alrededor. El de Luna era un conejo saltarín, de igual forma que el de Arise, solo que el conejo de la Ravenclaw mayor tenía astas.

—¿Que te parece? - Cesir se acercó a la Slytherin, detrás de él caminaba un gato que daba la impresión de ser más bien un cachorro de tigre.

—No lo consigo – bufó molesta, por más que se concentraba en el recuerdo de Draco cantando, al decir el hechizo no pasaba nada.

—Intenta concentrarte en el momento más feliz – le sugirió Harry, que se encontraba detrás de ella. Desde hace un buen tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra. Astoria asistió y el chico añadió algo más: —No busques el recuerdo, busca el sentimiento.

¿Buscar el sentimiento de felicidad? La castaña cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Busco recordar la sensación y no el recuerdo en si, recordando la primera vez que había hablado con Draco, cuando lo había visto sonreír en la torre de lechuzas, la primera vez que se besaron, cuando le dijo que la cuidaría, sus ojos grises brillando con decisión cuando hablaron con sus padres. El Draco que era solo para ella era lo que la hacía feliz.

—¡Expectrum Patronu! - pronunció claramente, concluyendo sus pensamientos con la imagen del chico tocando la guitarra y mirándola. De la varita de Astoria surgió una neblina plateada que comenzó a tomar una extraña forma. La chica abrió los ojos para comprobar que la neblina estaba saliendo nuevamente, pero aún no tomaba forma, pero en vez de desanimarse volvió a recordar la sensación que le producía mariposas en el estomago y entonces pasó:

Primero unas amplias alas, luego una larga cola y colmillos. Ante la mirada de todos los presentes, el patronus de Astoria había tomado la forma de un joven y no muy grande dragón, de hecho no era más grande que el ciervo de Harry. El brillante dragón plateado sobrevoló la sala de los Menesteres, luciéndose y haciendo círculos en el aire, de la misma forma en la que Draco se pavoneaba al volar.

—Me recuerda a Norverto – comentó Ron observando al peculiar animal que formaba círculos alrededor de su creadora.

—Créeme que ese dragón no tiene nada que ver con Norverto, de hecho, apostaría que tiene que ver más con Malfoy – murmuró, también observando a la criatura, y es que no parecía ser muy común tener un patronus así; de hecho era hasta pretencioso y soberbio, pero finalmente Astoria era una Slytherin y aquellas dos palabras le sentaban bien aunque no lo admitiera del todo.

—¡Bien, esto es todo por ahora! - anunció Harry al mirar el reloj —Nos vemos la semana que viene para seguir practicando el Patronus y los demás hechizos –añadió con una sonrisa de satisfacción; las clases del ED siempre le dejaban ese grato sentimiento.

Los chicos comenzaron a despedirse, algunos felices, otros algo decepcionados al no haber conseguido lograr el hechizo. Salieron en pequeños grupos hablando tranquilamente y alagando a los que lo habían conseguido. Astoria se despidió de sus conocidos más cercanos, dándole un efusivo abrazo a Harry.

—¡Gracias por enseñarnos! - le dijo una vez que se separaron. El castaño sonrió y asistió.

La Slytherin se pegó al grupo de los que iban más cerca de las Mazmorras: los Hufflepuff, lo que no le parecía nada grato, pues Smith no dejaba de ser odioso aún cuando él no había logrado crear su patronus, atacaba a la pequeña serpiente.

—Pero si es que tenía que ser un dragón. Draco significa dragón... - decía con tono fastidioso.

—Y callate – masculló Hanna.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a las mazmorras? - preguntó Ernie —Soy prefecto y si alguien te viera... - argumentó cuando la mirada de Susan se posó sobre él.

—No, gracias – Astoria no era muy apegada ellos y de hecho se extrañaba por el ofrecimiento, aunque igual después de la última vez, estaba segura de que Pansy no la molestaría, así que no había necesidad de que la acompañaran. —Buenas noches, nos vemos – finalizó, alejándose para donde su casa y escuchando a lo lejos las quejas de Smith.

Llegó a la sala común y no se extrañó para nada ver al rubio sentado y leyendo o estudiando, no distinguía el libro.

—¿Qué tal? - saludó el chico, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado.

—¿No debería estar dando alguna ronda? ¿O algo? - preguntó, aceptando los brazos de Draco y sentándose en el regazo del chico.

—Pansy lo está haciendo ¿No te topaste con ella? ¿No te dijo algo? - quiso saber mientras envolvía a su niña con sus brazos.

—Para nada – Astoria cerró los ojos y se relajó, sintiendo esas mariposas en su estomago. Quería decirle a Draco lo de su patronus, quería decirle que su patronus era un dragón, un lindo dragón altanero y juguetón como él. Pero si lo hacía, debía de explicar cosas que no podía y que le causarían problemas.

Así mejor se quedó en silencio, recostada en el firme pecho de Malfoy.

—Miren que lindos – una falsa voz chillona resonó en la oscura estancia, aunque no hacía falta ver para saber quien era.

—Gracias, Pansy – contestó con frialdad y desinterés el príncipe de Slytherin, no tenía ganas de pelear, estaba cansado y fastidiado como para hacerlo.

—¿Qué le ves? - bufó como si la castaña no estuviera presente —Está más flaca que un palo de escoba y es una mocosa que no sabe ni hacerse el cabello con la varita – continuó hablando. Astoria pensaba en contestar, pero viendo lo relajado que estaba Draco, ignorando a la pelinegra, prefirió seguir en silencio —¿Se quedaron mudos o qué? - recriminó al ver que no le ponían atención.

—¿Me das un beso? - aquellas palabras de Draco fueron un golpe bajo para su antigua novia. ¿Malfoy pidiendo un beso? ¡Merlín! Draco no pedía las cosas, el rubio solo las tomaba, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. ¿Qué le había hecho esa maldita pulga a su príncipe de sangre pura?

Astoria sonrió cómplice y accedió sin pensar. Levantó los brazos para tomar el rostro de su novio, ya que éste la estaba abrazando, lo agarró firmemente con sus manos sobre sus mejillas y le inclinó sutilmente para darle un beso. Todo ante los ojos negros de la otra serpiente que en esos momentos tenía un rostro desencajado, como si fuera a romper a llorar.

—¿Qué es eso? - preguntó la voz temblorosa de Pansy, sin apartar sus ojos de la escena.

—Un beso, querida, creo que si los conoces ¿No? - comentó con burla el buscador de Slytherin, sonriendo mordaz una vez que terminaron de besarse. Astoria estaba de espaldas a la pelinegra, pero se podía dar una idea de como estaba la chica con solo escucharla.

—No el beso. Eso que trae la pulga en el dedo – masculló con desesperación. Y es que cuando la pequeña Greengrass había tomado el rostro del rubio, el anillo había quedado a la vista de Parkinson.

—¿El anillo de compromiso? - preguntó con sorna, sabía que estaba lastimando a la chica y debía de admitir que estaba disfrutando de aquello.

—¿Compromiso? - tartamudeó. Con un movimiento brusco intentó agarrar la mano de Astoria, con toda intención de ver mejor el anillo, pero la mano de Draco se interpuso, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

—Tocala, atrevete a hacerle algo y no te la acabaras – la amenazó con voz fiera.

—¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Te volviste loco o qué? - chilló, gritando con odio y dolor. Si bien Draco la había dejado por esa niña, ella juraba y perjuraba que no era más que un mero capricho y en algún momento se desencantaría y regresaría con ella. ¿Por qué un anillo de compromiso? ¿O solo sería un anillo cualquiera y él la quería lastimar? ¿Darle celos?

—¡No me he vuelto loco! ¡Y no grites que no ando de humor! - bramó molesto, manteniendo a Astoria agarrada con firmeza para evitar que se alejara y se enfrentara con la pelinegra.

—¡Estás mal! ¡Estas enfermo! - por el tono de voz, la castaña podía deducir que la prefecta ya se había puesto a llorar, pero el fuerte brazo del rubio mantenía a la chica prisionera y con su rostro pegado a su pecho.

—Draco – murmuró, pero sin que le prestaran atención.

—¡Que te calles, carajo! - soltó un gruñido y sacó su varita para apuntarla.

—¡Es una niña de trece años! ¡Apenas la conoces! ¡Estas mal! - Pansy no parecía intimidada ante el rubio —¡Yo te quiero! ¡Yo he estado contigo! ¡Yo soy mucho más que esa mocosa del demonio! - gritó, pateando algo que se rompió.

—¡Reparo! – masculló para componer lo que se había roto — Y tú, ¡solo callate! ¡Cinco años escuchando tus gritos! ¡Ya dejame descansar!

—¡Vete al demonio, Malfoy! - Pansy sollozó pero a pasos largos se apartó, subiendo a los dormitorios y dejar a la odiosa pareja a solas en la sala común.

—¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó finalmente Astoria, cuando Draco la soltó —¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar? - se quejó.

—No valía la pena – los ojos grises estaban algo distantes y perdidos, sin establecer contacto visual.

—¿No valía la pena? - se exasperó —¿Lo planeaste, verdad? - preguntó indignada y con reproche, conocía a un Draco dulce, si, pero no se cegaba ante el frío, cruel y calculador Malfoy que no dudaba en lastimar a los demás.

—¿Disculpa? - replicó molesto —¿Qué demonios insinuás con eso?

—¡No insinuó nada! ¡Hago una pregunta clara! - gritó molesta y poniéndose de pie.

—¡No me grites! ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que le dije a Pansy, Astoria? - gruñó de mala manera. Astoria lo miró un instante y se quedo de piedra. Draco le acaba de decir que se callara igual que a Pansy, la había puesto a ella en la misma linea en que a la pelinegra. ¿Qué no alardeaba el rubio de saber como manejar las situaciones? ¿Qué no había dicho que no se mencionaba a otra chica frente a tu novia? Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre.

Un golpe seco se escuchó. La mejilla de Draco se puso colorada y las manos de Astoria temblaba.

—Lo... lo siento, yo – murmuró la castaña al caer en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer: había cacheteado a su novio, por un impulso de celos sin fundamentos.

—Me tienes harto, so caprichosa y malcriada – comenzó a decir con voz fría y seria —Hago todo por ti y lo que recibo es esto – el rubio se llevó la mano a la mejilla, mirándole con gélidos ojos de mercurio. Las esmeraldas se comenzaban a cristalizar.

—No, Draco, yo... - intentó decir, pero su prometido seguía hablando como si no la escuchara.

—¿Tú qué? ¿Qué gran sacrificio has hecho? - reprochó con desdén —¡Haces lo que se te da la gana! ¡Y no te digo nada! Me pediste que confiara en ti ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Me reñiste por Grayback! ¡Y te demostré que puedo ser igual de tolerante que él! ¡Hago todo lo que se te antoja!¡ Y ahora tú vienes de la nada e insinuás que te use para molestar a Pansy! Lo único que quería al sostenerte así era que no te lastimara, ¡Punto! ¡Si! Te pedí un beso para molestarla, tú lo notaste, accediste y sonreíste cómplice. ¡El anillo lo vio por casualidad! ¿Donde está el plan que según tú yo hice? ¡Y encima de todo me golpeas! ¡Como una vulgar y corriente muggle!

—Draco – las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar a borbotes de los ojos verdes, rodando por las mejillas y cayendo a la alfombra negra.

—¡Draco nada! ¡Me harte de aguantar tus estúpidas compañías! ¡De las estúpidas cosas que aprendes de ellos! ¡Y de todo lo demás! ¿No confiás en mí? ¡Perfecto! ¡Largate con Grayback! ¡Largate con Osborne! Incluso... - añadió con odio —¡Largate con Potter!

—¡No! - gritó cuando vio como el rubio se alejaba a grandes zancadas —¡Draco! ¡Escuchame carajo! ¡Fue un mal entendido! - chilló, tropezando sin querer con una envoltura de dulce y golpeándose la boca con el escalón, rompiéndose el labio.

O-O-O

—¡Salazar bendito! - gritó Paige preocupada el ver a Astoria entrar con la boca llena de sangre —¿Qué te paso? - las otras chicas del cuarto miraran también con horror a la castaña.

—Discutí con Draco – masculló con desinterés, estaba que se la llevaba el infierno.

—¿Él te golpeó? - preguntó alarmada la pelirroja, enfatizando el horror de las otras presentes.

—No, me caí cuando intenté detenerlo – la pequeña Greengrass se puso frente al espejo y observó su labio morado.

—¿Pero por qué discutieron? - quiso saber, pero al ver las miradas curiosas de las otras chicas de tercero, volteó a mirarlas feo —¿Se les perdió algo? - gruñó como si se fuera a lanzar sobre ellas y las chicas se voltearon bruscamente como si no escucharan.

—Porque soy una estúpida – respondió limpiándose las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de nuevo. Y es que se sentía así, se sentía como una idiota al haber acusado a Draco de esa manera. Por primera vez estaba convencida de que el chico tenía razón y que si bien él había algunas cosas que no eran acorde a su personalidad, ella no había hecho nada más que "tolerar" algunos comportamientos y defender a su novio ante criticas de sus amigos.

—No eres una estúpida, segur que él... - intentó consolar Paige.

—Es la verdad – la cortó de mala gana, pues no quería que nadie la defendiera; se quería seguir sintiendo culpable.

—Estupidez es estar aquí si peleaste con él – dijo una chica menuda del grupo de las demás de tercero.

—¿Tú que vas a saber? - recriminó la pelirroja, rodando los ojos.

—Que si yo anduviera con Draco Malfoy haría todo por tenerlo contento y no reñiría con él – respondió con naturalidad.

—Por esa razón nunca serás novia de Malfoy, para tapates ya tuvo a Pansy y la dejó – Astoria estaba demasiado ida como para contestar, así que dejaba hablar a su amiga, escuchándola y analizando lo que su cerebro registraba.

—Ella tiene razón – murmuró la castaña.

—¡Ves! - alardeó Paige con una sonrisa —Ella es la novia y ella sin duda alguna me da la razón...

—No – la cortó Astoria —Ella – dijo señalando a la otra chica, dejando a su amiga helada y a las otras alumnas anonadas —Ella tiene razón. Draco se molestó porque solo lo riño por cualquier cosa que no me gusta, cuando él me aguanta todos mis caprichos. Por primera vez él tiene razón, la que está mal soy yo – puntualizó, saliendo de los dormitorios para evitar que la vieran llorar.

Quería salir de las mazmorras y buscar a Myrtel para hablar con ella, pero al llegar a la sala común se topó nuevamente con el rubio que no quería ver en esos momentos. Se sentía tan ridícula, tan niña, tan caprichosa, tan tonta. Para su desgracia, al girar se topó con el pecho del moreno amigo de su novio.

—¿Lo vas a dejar ahí, envenenándose? - preguntó Nott que estaba detrás de Zabini.

—¿Qué te pasó? - Blaise se alarmó al ver el labio roto de Astoria.

—Yo... - tartamudeó y quiso girarse para escapar, pero entonces notó que estaba atrapada, Draco estaba detrás de ella.

—No te quise gritar – le susurró con un hilo de voz, si no conociera al rubio juraría que el chico estaba llorando.

—Draco... - quiso decir, pero las palabras no le salían. Los dos amigos de su novio subieron las escaleras para dejarlos solos.

—Por favor, estoy cansado, estresado por los exámenes, de verdad que no quise... - intentó justificarse, pero Astoria lo cortó.

—Tú tienes razón – dijo convencida, girándose para ver de frente a su novio.

—¿Qué te pasó? - la sorpresa y la preocupación se reflejaron en las puntiagudas facciones. Draco sacó rápidamente su varita para al menos limpiar la sangre.

—Me caí, está bien – respondió, alejando la varita del chico para que no hiciera nada más.

—Vamos a la enfermería – pidió, abrazándola con fuerza para cargarla.

—Draco, no – su voz sonaba cansada y decaída —Con la hora que es nos vamos a meter en problemas...

—Está bien, mañana a primera hora iremos – más que sugerencia era una orden. La soltó y se quedaron en las escaleras, mirándose con intensidad.

—Lo siento – susurró finalmente la castaña —Perdón por acusarte de una ridiculez, fueron los celos los que hablaron, los que... bueno... no te quería pegar, de verdad que no quería – tartamudeó, jugando con sus manos de forma nerviosa.

—Si te digo que no hay problema con eso, te estaría mintiendo – esbozó una sonrisa sobándose la mejilla —No lo vuelva a hacer. Y yo intentaré no reprocharte por las cosas que te gustan hacer – propuso, extendiendo la mano en señal de cerrar un trato.

—Si dejaras de hacerlo, dejarías de ser tú. Además tienes razón, solo me he colado en tu ambiente, no he hecho nada... - comenzó a decir.

—Siento haber dicho eso – la cortó —Pero la verdad, no es verdad. Tú si has hecho cosas que no te gustan por mí -argumentó, acariciando su rostro y apartando los mechones castaños de la chica.

—¡Ay! ¡Aja! - se burló de si misma, rodando de ojos —Dime una, porque no recuerdo – resopló retadoramente.

—Subirte a una escoba – fue lo primero que vino a la mente del rubio.

—No me subí, me raptaste – le corrigió. Draco rodó los ojos.

—Se supone que el que debería de atacar soy yó, ¿Y ahora argumento a tu favor para que tu te ataques tu misma? - Astoria soltó una carcajada enorme

—Te amo, mi dragón – se abalanzó sobre su novio para besarlo, rodeando su cuello, aunque no contaba con el dolor en su labio y el sabor a sangre.

—Tranquila – le reprendió, dándole un beso en la nariz. —Vamos a dormir por ahora – propuso.

—Vamos a dormir – aceptó Astoria, abrazando al rubio de manera mimosa.

—Si no compartiera cuarto con esa bola de idiotas, te juro que dormiríamos juntos – le susurró, dejando que la pequeña se acurrucara en sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el cabello castaño con un dulce olor.

—Tú lo has dicho, ya tendremos tiempo para eso – comentó sonriente, sintiendo de nuevo el jubilo de cuando había salido de la reunión del ED después de hacer su patronus. Un lindo dragón que representaba a su novio —¿Te molestaría si te llamo dragón? - preguntó repentinamente y es que la pregunta simplemente cruzó su mente. Se alejó un poco para alejarse y ver al rubio.

—¿Dragón? - hizo una mueca pensativa —Son imponente, fuertes, respetados, temidos... mi nombre...

—Y son lindos, como tú – lo cortó, soltando una risa.

—¿Me ves lindo? -enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa de burla —¿Lindo? ¿Yo?

—Para mí si – le respondió aún sonriente, muriendo de ganas por decirle que su patronus era un dragón que lo representaba a él.

—Tú me puedes decir como sea – aclaró él.

—¿En publico? - indagó a sabiendas de como era el gran príncipe de Slytherin.

—Nada mimoso en publico, pero dragón... - titubeó y luego rió un poco —ya me has dicho así, ahora que me acuerdo, así que no le veo problema – concedió cargándola repentinamente como novia —Pero ahora, princesa, nos vamos a dormir que mañana tengo clases y tú también.

—Dragón – la chica se dejó cargar, abrazándose del cuello mientras el rubio la cargaba para subir los escalones y llegar hasta donde ya no podía pasar más.

—¿Sabes que me gusta de nuestras peleas? - preguntó Draco antes de bajarla.

—¿La reconciliación? - la menor se encogió de hombros, mirando expectante el chico de finas facciones.

—En parte, pero más que nada: es el hecho de que siempre resolvemos todo con rapidez. Si no fuera así, si no hubieras bajado al igual que yo, me estaría envenenando ahí solo – le aclaró, mirándola con ternura, con esa que solo su niña provocaba en él. Esa sensación que le había dejado desde aquella platica en el punte de piedra cuando se enteró de que eran prometidos.

—Yo tampoco podría pasar la noche envenenadome con la culpa y el remordimiento – contestó, sintiendo como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Se despidieron con un beso y cada cual fue a domir, ahora con más paz y tranquilidad.

O-O-O

Ese fin de semana se llevó a cabo un partido de Quidditch: Gryffindo-Hufflepuff. Los leones habían perdido por diez puntos y el entusiasmo de las serpientes aumentaba, si ganaban el siguiente partido, Slytherin tenía la copa asegurada. Draco estaba de buena humor y Astoria ya definitivamente no rezongaba de casi nada, incluso se podía decir que la chica disfrutaba de ciertas cosas desdeñosas, como lo fue molestar al insoportable de Smith y a la odiosa de Romilda.

El lunes por la mañana desayunaba con Draco, su hermana y Nott. Hablaban del Quidditch y se sorprendía de como Daphne se amoldaba a la platica, como si fuera una conocedora del tema. Mientras mencionaban algo sobre la próxima copa del mundo se aproximó al grupo Luna.

—Hola, Tory – la saludó alegremente la Ravenclaw.

—Hola Luna ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó, girándose parcialmente para mirarla, pues sus acompañantes ignoraban olímpicamente a la chica.

—Solo he venido a darte esto – le respondió, entregándole un tuvo de papel sellado, casi como un ejemplar de El Profeta pero más pequeño.

—¿Qué es? - indagó, para ver si era conveniente abrirlo ahí frente a Draco y los demás o era mejor guardarlo.

—Un ejemplar del Quisquilloso – la rubia sonrió y sin decir nada más se alejó y al parecer fue a darle otro ejemplar a otro de los miembro del ED. Por lo visto no era conveniente mostrarlo ante sus amigos. Guardo la revista en su bolso nuevo, junto a sus demás cosas y se olvidó de ella por el resto de la mañana y hasta del día. No fue hasta medio día cuando aparecieron colgados enormes letreros por todo el colegio, no sólo en los tablones de anuncios, sino también en los pasillos y en las aulas:

**POR ORDEN DE LA SUMA INQUISIDORADE HOGWARTS**

**Cualquier estudiante al que se sorprenda en posesión de la revista El Quisquilloso será expulsado del colegio.**

**Esta norma se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n.°27.**

**Firmado:**

**Dolores Jane Umbridge Suma Inquisidora**

—¿Que demonios? ¿Ahora ya ni podemos leer? - se burló Paige mirando con desdén el anuncio.

—Esta mujer está loca – bufó Astoria.

Las chicas estaban en la hora del descanso, Paige esperando por Leo y Cole, mientras Astoria esperaba por Draco, quien fue el primero en llegar.

—¿Ya leyeron? - les preguntó cuando se acercó a ellas, seguido de Cabbe y Goyle.

—Cuando prohíba leer "Corazón de Bruja" me largaré voluntariamente de este colegio – rezongó la pelirroja.

—No prohíben "El Profeta" porque cuenta todo como les conviene a los del ministerio ¿No? - la voz de Cole resonó detrás de ellos.

—Cuida tus palabras Grayback – le amenazó sutil y mordaz el príncipe de las serpientes. Astoria se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho Cole, entonces si prohibían El Quisquilloso era porque tenía algo que iba contra el ministerio.

—¡Yo tengo un ejemplar! - murmuró con ansias y euforia al recordar que Luna le había dado uno esa mañana; sin reparar en lo peligroso que era sacarlo con ese nuevo decreto que colgaba por todos lados. Sacó la menuda revista y observó la portada un tanto caótica, pero donde resaltaba un titular:

**HARRY POTTER HABLA POR FIN: «TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO Y LA NOCHE QUE LO VI REGRESAR»**

Los chicos, incluyendo a Draco, se abalanzaron a leer y se quedaron de piedra. Astoria abrió de forma torpe la revista, ubicando rápido la pagina donde se encontraba el articulo que describía todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Astoria leía en voz alta y clara, de forma rápida, sin inmutarse incluso al pronunciar el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, aunque por su parte Paige había soltado un pequeño grito. Sin embargo la castaña palideció y dejó caer la revista cuando comenzó a leer la lista de los mortífagos presentes en aquella noche que el Lord había regresado y asesinado a Ceddric.

Draco tomó el ejemplar y termino de leer por ella, pero no corrió mejor suerte.

—Nott... Lucius Malfoy... ¡Maldito Potter! - masculló arrugando la revista en sus manos, pero Paige logró quitarse antes de que la rompiera y ella fue la que terminó de leer la noticia.

—No lo puedo creer... no me lo creó... - murmuró la castaña, refiriéndose al hecho de que aquello fuera cierto y sobre todo: que el nombre de su suegro y su amigo figurara en aquella lista; no era que no lo supiera, pero era diferente ver los nombres impresos en lo que se suponía era la gran declaración de Harry.

—¡Mira lo que hace tu amiguito! - le reprochó Draco rojo de furia.

—Como si alguien se fuera a sorprender – bufó Cole.

—¡Dame eso! - pidió Astoria tomando el ejemplar del Quisquilloso para luego salir corriendo al baño y esconder la revista entre su ropa. Las lagrimas corrían involuntariamente por sus mejillas y más que antes sentía la necesidad de tomar un lugar en aquella guerra, no podía seguir estando en medio.

—¿Qué pasó? - fuera del baño le esperaba Draco y sus secuases.

—Me deshice de esa basura – le respondió, limpiándose el rostro con el rostro de la túnica.

—No pensé que te fueras a poner así – intentó tranquilizarla, pasando su mano por el cabello.

—Nosotros nos podemos encargar si nos lo pides – sugirió Goyle. Pero Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—Solo vamos a comer, no quiero hablar más del tema – concluyó.

Mientras iban al Gran Comedor vieron como la profesora Umbridge recorría los pasillos parando a los estudiantes al azar, exigiéndoles que se vaciaran los bolsillos y le enseñaran los libros; no había que ser un genio para saber que buscaba los ejemplares de El Quisquilloso. Por suerte para Astoria la gorda mujer con cara de sapo les sonrió y no les dijo nada.

Lo mismo se siguió repitiendo a diario, pero ningún alumno había sido sorprendido. Blaise decía que la mayoría habían embrujado las páginas de la entrevista de Potter para que parecieran fragmentos de libros de texto por si las leía alguien que no fuera ellos, o las habían borrado mediante magia, y así fue que en poco tiempo daba la impresión de que todo el mundo había leído dicha entrevista. Aquello solo parecía enfurecer más a Malfoy, Cabbe, Goyle y Nott. Mientras que Astoria parecía más mal humorada con cualquiera que no fuera Slytherin, ya que solo aquellos que eran parientes de los mortífagos parecían tener tacto para entender su dolor. Prefería escuchar insultos contra Harry a insultos contra los que eran los suyos.

Sin embargo cuando la moneda de oro marcó una fecha para la próxima reunión del ED no se negó a asistir, al contrario, tenía unas enormes ganas de plantarse frente a ellos, sobre todo de Potter.

—¡Y lo mejor de todo es que no pueden contradecir a Harry porque no deben admitir que han leído el artículo! - dijo con regocijo Ginny cuando hablaba con unos cuantos chicos en la sala de los menesteres, Harry aún no llegaba, así que Astoria no dijo nada, aunque le herví la sangre.

No, no negaría lo que eran, pero no era justo juzgar a todos de la misma manera. Y es que la rabia que sentía por ver los hombres de Nott y Malfoy en ese articulo, era más fuerte que el miedo o cualquier cosa que el regreso del Señor Tenebroso pudiera provocar. Y apenas entraron Harry, Hermione y Ron por la puerta, luciendo sorprendidos de que los alumnos estuvieran antes que ellos, la Slytherin se apresuró a ponerse frente al león para lanzar el número de El Quisquilloso a los pies de los chicos, ante el resto de los miembros del ED. Harry ya había dicho todo, ahora le tocaba a todos escuchar lo que alguien de "el otro bando" tenía que decir.

* * *

><p><strong>*La canción que canta Draco es: <strong>Under Stars By Feltbeats (aka Tom Felton)

**Bien, de hecho esta capitulo solo debía de ser hasta el final de la cita de San Valentín y la platica de la torre de Astronomía, pero como el Lunes ya regreso a la Uni y voy a andar atareada a morir, me he pasado todo el día haciendo arreglos y escribiendo para ponerles esta capitulo más largo ^^' por alguna razón la inspiración no ha llegado ultimanente.**

**Espero que les gustara. :3**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, tomo todo en cuenta y siéntanse libres de expresarse ^^**

**¡Besos! ¡Os quiero!**

**RR's**

**N. A. R. -3:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>jajaja no te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente, porque yo también he estado ocupada con lo de las fiestas y así xD

Awwww ¡Gracias! :3  
>Aquí está la sorpresa y espero que te gustara ^^<br>aunque creo que era algo obvio lo que sería xD

See, por fin Bella! y ya verás como se conocerán xD

¡Gracias por comentarme linda! :3  
>Nos seguimos leyendo! Cuidate y besos!<p>

**Laumen88:**

¡Hola! ¡Feliz año nuevo linda! ^^ Igualmente para ti, que te valla muy pero muy bien este 2012!

Eso de animaga lo pensaré, solo había sido un comentario, pero bien podía ser en algún momento xP  
>Algo así como la princesa encantada, volando como cisne y luego volviendose mujer :3<p>

En fin, yo también prefiero mil veces más a Draco :3  
>Jajaja no estoy segura si Rowling aprovaría eso de un Malfoy haciendo algo muggle, pero no podía resistir la idea xP<br>¡La quiere! ¡Si la quiere! :3  
>Y ahora todo está color de rosa xD<p>

Jajaja disfruto escribiendo de ellos :3!  
>Y me alegra que te gusten xD<p>

¡Gracias por todo, linda!  
>¡Un beso enorme!<br>Nos leemos ^^

**aTeNeA Halywell:**

¡Hola guapa!  
>¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! me emociona tanto que me leas siempre x3<br>Y que te guste! Me animas mucho! ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! xD

Lo de Draco espero que te gustara! ^^

Bueno, creo que aun pueden durar más la felicidad :3  
>Pero la catastrofe es inminente xD<p>

De hecho ya tenía pensado ponerla, así que espero que cumpla con tus expectativas ^^

¡Gracias! ^^ También a ti te deseo lo mejor, ojala que te la pasaras muy bien durante esas fiestas y que tengas mucho exito este año que acaba de empezar.  
>¡Un beso enorme! ^^ Cuidate mucho y nos seguimso leyendo.<p>

**Little Mess:**  
>¿Verdad que si? Adoro escribirlo así (aunque sea un comportamiento OoC) :3<br>Wiiiii es un honor escuchar eso :3  
>¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! ^^<p>

¡Gracias, linda! ¡Un beso enorme!

¡Nos leemos!

Y feliz año! :D

**Marie Uchiha Weasley:**

Jajaja descuida, no pasa nada xP

El día que no te guste uno, no dudes en decirlo xD  
>Pero mientras, feliz de la vida que te esten gustando :3<br>Me alegra mucho que te agraden los personajes extras xP

Sobre lo de Cole, Astoria no esta en su sano juicio, porque Draco la tiene loca (?) xD  
>^^ ya verás eso de la histora!<p>

Quería que el hermano de Cole participara más, pero creo que por ahora no será xP

Awww a mí me encanta escribirlos así! x3

Verdad que si? que ahora que hablas de amistades, hace mucho que no ve a Mirtle, he pensado en una escena para el sexto año, cuando Draco anda llorando en los baños y la fantasmita lo ve y hasta parece que le gusta el rubio -así lo da a entender el libro- xD

Jajaja creo que me brinqué esa parte de aprender, pero te puedes dar una idea, sobre todo si era este Zabini quien le estaba enseñando xD  
>La verdad no resisití ponerlo así y espero que te gustara :3<p>

Creo que según las fechas si, ya está libre Bella xP  
>Pero descuida que aún no la verá O:<p>

Amo ponerlos así, y me alegre que te guste x3  
>Y no te mate empalagada xD<p>

Jajaja de hecho si lo son xDDD  
>Aunque igual son solo dos añitos, ellas aún no llegan a ser ni adolescentes xP<p>

Ya verás, creo... o a lo mejor exajeré xD

Cierto! pasa volando el tiempo! xP  
>Espero que la pasaras bien durante las fiestas!<br>¡Feliz año nuevo! Te deseo lo mejor y que te valla increiblemente bien! ^^

Yo también te he agarrado cariño, linda :3  
>Bien dicen que las palabras unen vidas o algo así era xD<br>Es un placer para mi haberte conocido y que me leyeras, que me apoyes y poder leerte tambien ^^

Besos! Y espero seguirte leyendo! :3

**jjaacckkyy:**

Soy melosa y me gusta ponerlos romanticos :3  
>Aunque sea un poco antes de que les llegue la amargura xD<p>

Bueno linda, Gracias por comentarme como siempre ! ^^  
>¡Feliz año nuevo linda! :3<br>Nos seguimos leyendo todo este nuevo año! ^^ Besos!

**Skuld Dark:**

¡Hola! ^^  
>¡Gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes entiendo perfecto que no siempre se tiene tiempo y así, así que no hay ningun problema, con esta comentarion me alegras mucho :3<p>

Sobre el padre de Leo, Dolohov no estaba en la reunión de los Malfoy, Lucius solo lo mensionó durante el desayuno del día siguiente, pudo ser cualquier cosa, como decir: "no estubo presente" o así, pero no puse nada concreto ya que Astoria andaba algo distraida y pensé que quedaría claro xD

Jajaja descuida y ¡Feliz 2012! xD  
>^^ Nos seguimos leyendo o al menos espeor que me sigas leyendo.<br>¡Besos y cuidate!  
>Chau~<p>

**ale-peralta:**

¡Holas guapa!  
>Waaaaa! No puedo evitar dar las gracias por el apoyo y el animo que me dan xD<p>

Jajajaja ¿Tan evidente era la sorpresa? xDDDD  
>Bueno supongo que si, es que no me pude resistir, es que si escuchas a Tom Felton cantar y verlo así con ese look que tenía como Draco Malfoy, uno no resiste xP<p>

Por ahorita no se encontrara con ella, creo, de hecho no se topara con losmortífagos hasta más entrada la trama y bueno, ya lo veran xD

Me ahorro comentarios por ahora sobre la pareja de Paige xD

Wow! eres la primera que dice eso, jajaja pero si tienes razón, Cole los hace discutir, Ivan ya pasó a la historia y de hecho nunca intervino entre ellos, pero para la desgracia de la tramama, bueno, solo piensa que al final terminaran juntos :3

^^ Descuida, linda. Que por ninguna razón dejaría de actualizar o continuar este fic que me tiene atrapada, sobre todo esta pareja que adoro :3

Y aunque digas que no: ¡Gracias a ti, guapa!  
>Me alegra mucho que comentes, aun cuando no tengas cuenta y así , porque eso significa que estás pendiente -ya que no te llegan notificaciones- y eso me honra mucho :3<p>

Se te quiere, guapa.  
>^^ Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.<p>

**Marie M. Adler:**

¡Hola de nuevo linda! ^^ Me alegra que me sigas leyendo

**21)** Jajajajaja no eres la única a la que le cayó mal Osborne xD  
>¡Chocala! Mortífagas hasta morir :D<br>Aunque a Tory no le cae muy en gracia xD

**20)** Awww ¿Verdad que si? :3  
>Es de los que se odian pero se aman! x3<br>Jajajaja bueno, tú lo has dicho era un gusto fingido xDDDD  
>Espero que continues! :3<br>¡Un beso enorme! ^^


	40. Tercer año: Desilusión

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, como dije, ya regresé a la Univserisdad y de nuevo intentaré por lo menos publicar una vez por semana :3**

**Como no tengo clases lo viernes posiblemente publique durante los fin de semanas, para que sepan y no se me desesperen si tardo en actualizar D: **

**Espero que les guste, le había dado largas y largas a este capítulo...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****40. Tercer año: Desilusión.****

Un silencio sepulcral se formó cuando el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso calló a los pies de Harry. El Gryffindor miró primero la revista donde habían publicado la entrevista que le habían traído tanto apoyo como rechazo, aunque últimamente juraba que eran más los aliados que los enemigos, luego levantó los ojos para toparse con los de la Slytherin. Los ojos verdes se cruzaron, esos dos pares de esmeraldas que pertenecían a diferentes casas se conectaron, él no sabía que decir, no entendía, y ella tenía tanto que decir que no salía nada de su garganta.

—¿Acaso no te gusto? - preguntó Luna con sus enormes ojos de curiosa, rompiendo el silencio —Ya sé que el articulo de los Shorkacks de cuernos arrugados era más interesante, pero la entrevista de Harry...

—¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! - la cortó al exasperarse — ¡Tú! - gritó señalando a Harry —¡Maravillosa entrevista! - dijo con sarcasmo —¿Era necesario dar nombres? ¿Era necesario manchar los apellidos de las familias de personas que no tienen nada que ver?

—¿Disculpa? - Harry lucía desconsertado ante la actitud de la Slytherin, sin llegar a entender el porque de aquella ración. ¿Que no lo apoyaba? ¿Que no debería de estar feliz por el hecho de que la gente lo tomaba más en serio? ¿Y desde cuando le importaba aquello de manchar nombres?

—¿Lo dices por Malfoy? - se aventuró a preguntar Arise, consiguiendo que la gran mayoría pensara en esos instantes lo mismo. Era lógico que Astoria se molestara porque el padre de su novio era incluido en esa lista de mortífagos.

—Claro, lo dices por tu noviesito Malfoy – alardeó Smith.

—Lo siento, Astoria – balbuceó Harry algo irritado —Pero es la verdad, Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago y si no lo sabías, lamento que te enteraras de esta manera, pero solamente he dicho la verdad. El padre de Malfoy estaba esa noche ahí, por mucho que él te aseguro lo contrario o quiera venderte una buena imagen... – argumentó intentando tranquilizarla, pues la joven Slytherin tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—¡No me interesa! El que estubiera presente ahí no era razón para... - interrumpió las palabras de Harry, pero de igual manera la interrumpieron a ella.

—Astoria, no tiene una pizca de sentido lo que estás diciendo – intervino Hermione para relevar a su amigo —Entiendo que te moleste o te pongas triste al enterarte de algo así, pero seamos honestas: No es una sorpresa para nadie que los Malfoy estén a favor de Voldemort – al decir el nombre del mago tenebroso algunos chicos se encogieron y otros ahogaron unos pequeños gritos.

—¡No es eso! - bramó la castaña, sin ponerle atención a los detalles —Es verdad que no es una sorpresa que las familias de muchos de mis conocidos están relacionadas con el Señor Tenebroso. Eso no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, ni me molesta, porque sé que es un secreto a voces – aclaró, haciendo uso de todo su auto-control para no escupió con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y los puños fuertemente apretados.

—¿Entonces si lo sabías? - inquirió Neville, acercándose y cerrando más el circulo que se formaba en torno a la joven serpiente.

—¡Lo sabías y aún así andabas con él! - acusó Smith. —¡Andas con un hijo de mortífago!

—¡Callate! - bramó la menor, apuntando con su varita al Hufflepuff que siempre exasperaba con sus comentarios, aunque en este caso la única exasperada era ella, pues el resto parecía compartir la opinión.

—Me decepcionas – murmuró Ron, llamando la atención —Creo que hablo por todos al decir que pensamos que eras diferente a los de tu casa...

—¡Podrían dejar de meternos a todos en una misma botella! - chilló exasperada —¡Estoy harta! ¡No todos los Slytherin son iguales! ¡De la misma forma que no todos los Gyffindor se parecen! ¡O los Ravenclaw! ¡O los Hufflepuff! ¡No por estar en la casa a la que pertenecieron magos malvados como el Señor Tenebroso, el resto de los que están ahí son malos!

—¿Por qué le llamas Señor Tenebroso? - cuestionó Harry con mirada seria, ganándose la atención de todos, incluso de Astoria, quien había dejado de gritar y ahora, en lugar de molesta, lucía confundida como el resto. —Solo los mortífagos se refieren a Voldemort como "El Señor Tenebrosos" - observó, y provocó más revuelo tanto por la declaración como por prenunciar ese nombre. Hermione observó a su amigo y quien tenía los ojos entre-cerrados como dos pequeñas rendijas.

—La gente que lo teneme lo llama el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o quien-tú-sabes o similares – comenzó a decir la leona, para que todo quedara más claro y que entendieran lo que acaban de deducir —Tienen miedo de decir su nombre, lo que es ridículo. Tenerle miedo al nombre solo agranda el temor al hombre. - recitó como ya lo había hecho una vez —Por el contrario, otros no le tienen temor al nombre...

—Como tú y Harry – la interrumpió Ron, ganándose una mirada de molestia.

—Dumbledore también dice su nombre – intervino el famoso león —Y como dice Hermione, solo hay tres clase de persona: los que le temen a morir que no pueden decir su nombre; los que no le tienen miedo al nombre porque saben que Voldemort no es más que un asesino – añadió con desdén, cerrando los puños al sentir ese vacío que le producía el recordar todas las muertes que el temible mago había causado —Y los que lo apoyan, como los mortífagos y lo llaman con respeto.

Astoria respiraba de forma pesada y acelerada, mantenía la mandíbula apretada y con una frialdad de hielo se sacó la túnica y bufanda de una, para luego remangarse la camisa blanca del uniforme y mostrar sus dos antebrazos. Pocos fueron los que entendieron lo que Astoria intentaba decir con aquello, aunque igual la insinuación era ridícula, pero otros sacaron conclusiones erróneas, como que Astoria quería luchar o golpear al trío de Gryffindor.

—¡No te atrevas! - gritó Lavander, poniéndose frente a Harry.

—No la va a golpear – Hermione negó con la cabeza y se apretó el puente de la nariz —Astoria quería mostrar que ella no tiene la marca tenebrosa, aunque jamás quisimos insinuar eso, es obvio que no eres mortífaga ni formas parte de ellos – aclaró, mirando fijamente a la Slytherin.

—Pero está más que marcada la influencia que tiene a causa de su compañía. ¿Cierto? Eso es lo que quería decir – informó Luna con naturalidad.

—Bien – aceptó la casta a falta de un argumento contra eso —Puede que tengan razón, yo no crecí escuchando que le llamaran "el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", así como tampoco crecí escuchando esas terribles historias de la época oscura. Pero tampoco soy tonta. ¡Sé que es malo! ¡Por eso estoy aquí! ¡Porque le creo a Harry! ¡Yo no apoyo al Señor Tenebroso!

—Te creemos, si no fuer así, no estarías aquí. Lo que no entendemos es porque estás actuando así – volvió a hablar Neville; la verdad, no muchos hablaban o sabían bien que pensar, solo observaban expectantes y sacando o formando conclusiones que no tenían sentido.

—¡Es que ustedes no entienden! ¡Se están metiendo con mi familia! - reprochó con desesperación, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus sentimientos, todo lo que cruzaba por su mente la haría contradecirse. Por lo menos estaba pensando antes de hablar.

—¿Qué? - preguntó Ginny, entrando a la conversación —¿Tu familia qué tiene que ver en esto?

—En la entrevista no dice nada de los Greengrass – afirmó Fred, agachándose a recoger el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso, para reiterar su afirmación.

—Jamás he dicho que en esa cosa se mencionara a mis padres – bramó ella ante el acto del gemelo.

—Dime que no estás diciendo que los Malfoy son tu familia – Cesir se aproximó y la miró fijamente, la chica desvió la mirada como si de repente se sintiera desnuda ante todos ellos —¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Son mortífagos y aún así los defiendes!

—¡Es que tú no entiendes! - se defendió del Ravenclaw.

—¡No! ¡No entiendo! ¡Nadie puede entender! ¡Tus padres son aurores! ¡Son del equipo los buenos! ¡Tú estás de nuestro lado también! - le contestó el Ravenclaw, enfatizando la palabra "buenos". —¿Por qué andas con un hijo de motífago? ¿Por qué defiendes a los mortífagos si dices estar de nuestro lado? - le preguntó algo exasperado. Muchas miradas esperaban las respuestas a esas preguntas. ¿Como decir que sus padres eran doble-cara? ¿Como decir que su padre tenía la marca y se justificaba porque decía que había pretendido ser un espía a favor del ministerio, cuando en realidad había sido al revés? ¡Merlín! Solo pensarlo daba dolor de cabeza.

—Los hijos no tenemos que pagar o seguir las acciones de nuestros padres – comenzó a decir tranquilamente, intentando acomodar sus ideas ahora que parecía que la querían escuchar y la dejarían hablar —Vamos por partes – gesticuló con las manos como indicando que había varias cosas frente a ella de las cuales debía de hablar y apenas estuviera tomando una. Aunque aún así parecía no acomodar sus ideas para hablar con claridad.

—Continua – le animó Potter, que seguía frente a ella, mirándola con atención.

—No todos los Slytherin son malos y demás. También hay buena gente ahí, que no se tomen la molestia de conocerlos es otra cosa, pero no todo son... bueno, la gran mayoría si, pero no todos... ¡No es nuestra culpa que nos educaran así! - terminó chillando ante la mirada de los presentes —A ustedes los educaron de manera diferente, nosotros nacemos oyendo lo mismo una y otra vez: ¡La sangre es lo que importa! Hasta el cansancio y el fastidio, tanto así que muchos buscan mostrarse relacionarse con Muggles o así, solo para llevar la contraria y demostrar su rebeldía. – a Harry le vino a la mente su padrino. Sirius era un Black y había hecho hasta lo incansable por demostrar que no era como los de su familia, aunque claro, su padrino había sido un Gryffindor en contra de la tradición familiar.

— ¿A caso haces esto por rebeldía? - preguntó Neville ingenuo.

—No, no es eso lo que quise decir. Es solo que... ¡Arg! Es solo deben de entender que no por pertenecer a una familia debes de ser como el resto...

—Malfoy es una exacta copia, o al menos una imitación un tanto patética de su padre – le cortó Harry —No nos quieras convencer de que Malfoy es diferente y que por eso andas con él – Astoria frunció el ceño.

—¿Y que hay de Nott? ¿Siquiera lo conoces? - bramó molesta, recurriendo a sus demás argumentos, porque lo de Malfoy era caso perdido —¿O que hay de Dolohov o Rowle? ¿Los conoces?

—¿Los demás mortífagos? - preguntó Ron con poco tacto, haciendo una mueca y tomando el ejemplar de El Quisquilloso que tenía su hermano entre las manos —Dolohov no sale aquí... - comentó leyendo cuidadosamente las lineas.

—Dolohov es uno de los mortífagos que se fugaron de Azkaban – le informó Hermione, quitadole la revista y guardándola para que ya nadie la agarrara.

—Ellos tienen hijos que están aquí... ¡Y son increíbles! Paige es la Slytherin más loca y efusiva que pueden imaginar, Leo es un bromista de primera... bueno quizás de segunda – se corrigió ante la mirada ofendida de los gemelos Weasley —Theo es agradable y un gran amigo. ¡Y aun así los tratan como si tuvieran viruela de dragón, solo porque sus padres son lo que ustedes consideran "malas personas"!

—¡Pues es que lo son! - aclaró George. —¿O como llamas tú a la gente que mata solo porque si a los que considera inferiores?

—No digo que eso no esté mal, al contrario. ¡Pero entiendan que no son los monstruos que creen! - le espetó furiosa, apretando los puños —¡Ustedes jamás han convivido con ellos! ¡Para ustedes Lucius Malfoy es un monstruo! ¡Para mí no! ¡Él nunca me ha tratado mal o con desprecio! ¡Al contrario! ¡Ha sido encantador!

—Pues, es porque tú eres de sangre limpia – dijo Colin algo temeroso por los gritos.

—Los Weasley también son sangre limpia y los trata como basura – aclaró Hermione, ganándose una mirada suspicaz por los pelirrojos —¡Es verdad! Lucius Malfoy no solo desprecia a los Muggle, los nacidos de Muggle y a los de sangre mestiza, también odia a los traidores de la sangre. Así que aquí nadie se libra.

—Ella se libra – bufó Smith.

—¿Y me van a crucificar por eso? - bramó molesta, enseñando los dientes como si luciera colmillos. —Ustedes han convivido conmigo y claramente han dicho que no soy la clase de Slytherin que esperaban – miró fijamente a Harry —Que era una en un millo; pero para su información, no soy la única. En Slytherin hay buena gente y ustedes los tachan a todos por igual. ¡No por altaneros u orgullosos tenemos que terminar matando mestizos porque un mago de dudosa procedencia y con nombre pomposo se le ocurrió! - los presentes soltaron un pequeño grito ante tal blasfemia. Una cosa era no temer al nombre o tratarle con respeto, pero era una cosa muy diferente insultarlo de aquella manera. Era como estarse burlando de la muerte, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podías caer muerto.

—Nunca hemos dicho que tienen que terminar siendo mortífagos todos – aclaró el león de ojos verdes. —Pero admite que los de tu casa no son muy agradables que digamos, especialmente Draco, Cabbe, Goyle, Pansy...

—Y no nos olvidemos del idiota que era Marcus Flin. También están Lucian Bole, Peregrine Derrick, Warrington, Montague, Pucey, la gemelas Carrow, Bletchley... - comenzó a enumerar George.

—¡Arg! - chilló exasperada Astoria —¿No hay quien se salve ante sus ojos, verdad?

—¿Nos dirás que alguno de ellos son interiormente un encanto? - se burló Corne, quien estaba a un lado de Ginny.

—¡Bien! ¡Ganaron! - bufó con fastidio, rodando los ojos y tomando una bocanada de aire. Se agachó a recoger su túnica y sin mucha gracia se la puso.

—¿Ganamos? - Hermione había permanecido en silencio, escuchando y analizando la situación, pero ahora no entendía bien a que se refería la otra castaña.

—Para ustedes no hay escalas de grises, solo negro y blanco, mortífagos y aurores. Así que ganan, no insisto más en hacerles cambiar de opinión – contestó.

—¿Y entonces? - Neville dio un paso hacía adelante, acercándose más a la chica, pero la Slytherin también avanzó, quedando a unos centímetros de Harry.

—Perdón no ser lo que esperabas – susurró sin mirarle a la cara.

—No, bueno, tú no... - intentó decir, pero las palabras no se acomodaban y parecía que le hubiera lanzado una maldición de lengua enredada.

—No te puedes ir – intervino Luna —¿Vas a dejar de lado tus ideales, solo por una pequeña diferencia con nosotros?

—¿Pequeña diferencia? - bramó Ron —¿Pequeña diferencia? ¡Estaba diciendo que los Slytherin son buenos! Ahí si que no coincidiríamos en mil años. Todos ellos son como un grano en el trasero. ¡Odiosos! - argumentó como si buscara que los presentes entendieran, ignorando el hecho de que frente a él tenía a una Slytherin.

—¡Ron! - le regañó la leona amiga suya, dándole un disimulado pisotón para que no metiera la pata. Querían que Astoria se quedara de su lado no en contra.

—Si eso piensan... - se encogió de hombros, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. —No los molesto más - concluyó. —Gracias por todo, Harry.

—¿Qué? ¿Nos vas a dejar así porque sí? - dijo uno de los gemelos Weasley.

—No puedes hacerlo, Astoria, Emerald... - tartamudeó Neville.

—Ya les dije mis razones, así que no me voy "así porque sí" - aclaró, dando unos pasos más para salir del circulo y quedar de espaldas a Harry que seguía sin palabras a su favor o contra, era como estar en un trance donde lo que se suponía ser bueno se volvía malo. —Ustedes son demasiado cabeza dura – añadió con desdén.

—Nadie te va a rogar para que te quedes – masculló finalmente el león,

—Harry... - intentó decir Hermione, estaba segura de que su amigo se había molestado, pero luego se arrepentiría de dejar ir a la única Slytherin que tenían de su lado. —Astoria, por favor, sé que estás molesta, pero esto no es un juego y no es como si lo pudieras dejar por un capricho.

—No es un capricho, Hermione. Es un argumento muy buen fundado: no compartimos ideales – respondió a su defensa.

—Claro que compartimos ideales, solo que desde que te volviste novia de Malfoy, has cambiado mucho. Aunque quizás solamente estás siendo tú misma ahora que estás relacionada con más serpientes – le dijo directamente Ginny.

—Bonito concepto en el que me tienes – respondió frunciendo el ceño, aun dándole la espalda a todos.

—No dejas de ser una serpiente, cuando estás solas eres dócil, pero en compañía de otra serpiente sacas los colmillos – le atacó Smith.

—¡Ya basta! ¡No te permito que me insultes! - gruñó la niña, girándose bruscamente.

—¡Entonces deja de actuar como tal! - le gritó Harry finalmente hastiado y molesto, le comenzaba a doler la cicatriz y aquella discusión solo empeoraba todo.

—¡No estoy actuando mal! ¡Solo digo lo que pienso! ¡Y es verdad! ¡Son unos inflexibles! ¡Obtusos! - renegó frustrada.

—¿Y tú no? - bramó Ron, mirándola con coraje.

—Si fuera una inflexible no les hubiera hablado nunca – le contestó con el ceño fruncido —Porque a mi me enseñaron a no...

—¡Basta! - vociferó Hermione —Nos estamos apasionando. Ya es demasiado... ¿Te quieres ir? - le preguntó a Astoria, pero no esperó respuesta —Adelante, pero por ningún motivo nos vallas a traicionar, recuerda que tu nombre también está en esa lista. Firmaste y participaste con nosotros en esto. No es amenaza, pero que quede claro que si dices algo para perjudicarnos, ahora que te has cambiado de lado, no te salvaras de caer con nosotros.

—No diré nada, no soy una traidora, solo hago lo mejor – dijo ya más calmada.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? - bufó por lo bajo Fred.

—Para todos – contestó en un susurró seco e indiferente. Quería convencerse de que eso era lo mejor.

—Para ti y Malfoy, querrás decir – le espetó el otro gemelo.

Astoria les miró uno momento, luego recorrió la sala de los menesteres con la vista. Ahí había aprendido mucho sobre los hechizos, había tomado confianza para hacer magia aún con una varita que no sentía suya. Se había sentido parte de algo importante, se había hecho de amigos, de esos amigos que la aceptaron sin más a pesar de ser quien era; y ahora ella los dejaba. Se sentía pésimo, se sentía como una traidora de verdad, ¿pero que sería si se quedaba ahí y traicionaba a su familia?

—¡Piensen lo que quieran! - bramó molesta, girándose y caminando a grandes pasos hasta la puerta.

—¡Anda largate con los mortífagos! - le gritó Smith sin poderse contener.

—¡Arg! - abrió la puerta y se giró a mirarlos con indiferencia y frivolidad —Y si quieren saber algo más: ¡El amor me importa más que los ideales! ¡Me harté! Si ante sus ojos es imposible querer a los Malfoy y apoyar a los buenos, pues ¡perfecto! ¡Me largo con los malos! - puntualizó, saliendo por la puerta de madera que se desvaneció apenas la cerró detrás de ella con odio y fuerza.

—Se supone que debíamos ganar aliados, no enemigos – la decepción se reflejaban en la voz de Ron y no era el único que veía la partida de Astoria como una considerable perdida.

O-O-O

Astoria corría por los pasillos sin reparar en si la veían o no, igualmente aún no era del todo tarde como para que la regañaran. Se sentía tan perdida, como si lo que había pasado hubiera sido solo un mal sueño. ¿Por qué había dicho tantas estupideces? Ni siquiera tenía un buen argumento. Si, quería a los Malfoy, pero no estaba de acuerdo con que apoyaran a los mortífagos. ¿Como hacerles entender eso a los cabeza-dura de los Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff?

Con esa sensación de aturdida regresó a la sala común de Slytherin. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era acurrucarse en una butaca cerca de la chimenea y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Una parte de ella le decía que no debería de sentirse mal o culpable, porque al final de cuentas ella sabía de ante mano que aquel momento llegaría, ese momento de escoger en que "bando" estar y era más que obvio que elegiría el bando donde estaban sus seres queridos y familiares.

Iba llegando a las escalerillas de piedra que llevaban a las mazmorras, tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se había dado cuenta que alguien venía tras ella.

—¡Emerald! - se escuchó una voz masculina, pero ella no le puso cuidado —¡Emerald! ¡Espera! - se volvió a escuchar y solo entonces Astoria volteó. Detrás de ella, jadeante por el esfuerzo realizado de andar corriendo tras ella, estaba Neville.

—¿Qué pasa? - preguntó fríamente, aún con esa sensación de estar en un sueño o mundo irreal.

—Bueno, yo... - tartamudeó, jugando con sus manos y demostrando lo nervioso que estaba —Mejor dicho: Todos los chicos...

—No me interesa – lo cortó y frunció el ceño —Y no había necesidad de que vinieras a decir nada, ni para bien o para mal – el chico la miró y luego desvió la mirada algo ofendido. Él había ido detrás de ella solo para decirle que la echarían de menos y que todos, o al menos la mayoría, consideraban su partida como una gran perdida para el ejercito de Dumbledore, y que podía regresar si llegaba a cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien – puntualizó el león sin mirarla, girándose y regresando por el camino que había tomado.

—Neville – murmuró sintiéndose aún peor de lo que ya se sentía. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando evitar que las lágrimas se formaran y rodaran.

—No me digas, vienes de hacer la tarea de Astronomía con Lunática – una voz chillona y molesta se escuchó detrás de Astoria. No tenía voltear a ver quien era, porque conocía esa voz a la perfección: Pansy siempre tan inoportuna. —Pero juraría que ese que iba ahí no era la Lunática, sino el grasiento Neville Patata Longbottom – comentó venenosa. —¿Y por qué te llamaba Emerald? - indagó con tono jocoso.

La castaña palideció ante esas últimas dos oraciones. Si Pansy le decía a Draco que la había visto con Neville y que la llamaban Emerald se podía dar por muerta. ¿De verdad podía tener tan mala suerte en una sola noche? Bufó molesta y se giró para encarar a la pelinegra.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer además de estar deambulando por los pasillos? - dijo la pequeña Greengrass.

—Es mi trabajo de Prefecta – contestó con altanería —Y con esa misma autoridad te exijo que me conteste lo que te pregunté.

—No tengo porque hacerlo – respondió sin mirarla, comenzando a caminar hacia las mazmorras, pero antes de pisar los escalones, sintió como la agarraban.

—Me lo puedes decir por las buenas o si quieres vamos con Draco para que se lo expliques a él – la amenazó. Pansy se sentía como si hubiera ganado una batalla en aquella guerra por su príncipe de Slytherin; sentía que tenía poder sobre Astoria con aquella información.

—Es un apodo – comentó con fastidio y sin darle mucha importancia —¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es? ¿Qué tú no tienes uno? - añadió con desden —¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Tú ya no tienes apodos, porque el único que tenías te lo pusiste tú sola y ahora es mio – esbozó una sonrisa cruel y soltó una risa —Princesa de Slytherin – se burló, demostrándole a la mayor que ella también tenía veneno.

—Mocosa del infierno – susurró Pansy con odio, mirándola como si quisiera matarla —Ese titulo no te durará mucho, de mi cuenta corre eso – amenazó.

—No me hagas reír – bufó con arrogancia —¿Por qué piensas que Draco regresaría contigo?

—Porque Draco lo que necesita es una mujer como yo – alardeó con autosuficiencia y dándose aires superioridad.

—¡Por favor! Mujer no es igual que mujerzuela, de lo contrario si te otorgaba la razón – contraatacó con burla y todo e veneno que tenía —Ya no me molestes más, Parkinson – añadió con ese susurro de desprecio tan propio de las serpientes.

—Te arrepentirás – masculló la mayor, sin siquiera mirarla soltó a Astoria y continuó su camino para las rondas que tenía que dar.

La joven de ojos verdes se quedaron perdidos en el pasillo donde Pansy desapareció al doblar para tomar otro rumbo. Una parte de ella quería ir tras Parkinson y pedirle que no fuera a decir nada de lo de Neville o Emerald, pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrar hacerlo, además que si lo hacía le daría entender a la pelinegra que la tenía en sus manos y eso no lo permitiría.

Suspiró, sintiendo como la cabeza le comenzaba a doler y continuó su camino a la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando entró no encontró a Draco entre los presentes y a falta de animo decidió irse a dormir temprano. A lo mejor con una buena noche de sueño la sensación de culpa y decepción se iba, quizás al despertar descubriría que todo había sido un sueño.

O-O-O

Los días siguientes Astoria seguía sintiéndose en esa pesadilla de la que deseaba despertar; cada que veía a un miembro del ED se sentía una traidora. Lo único que agradecía era que Parkinson parecía haber olvidado su conversación y, hasta donde ella tenía entendido, no le había dicho nada a Draco sobre Neville o Emerald.

Astoria no les había vuelto a hablar o dirigir la palabra a nadie que no fuera de Slytherin, ni a Luna que le sonreía cuando la veía, ni a Colin que junto a Ivan y los otros chicos la miraban con curiosidad, como queriéndole decir algo, pero no se atrevían a hacerlo. Era extraño pasar aún lado de sus antiguos amigos y no hablarles, y ganarse miradas de reproche, sobre todo cuando iba del brazo de su príncipe.

Era verdad que todo cambiaba con el pasar del tiempo, pero para el gusto de Astoria, las cosa estaban transcurriendo demasiado de prisa. ¿Qué sería después? ¿Draco, Blaise, Theo y todos sus amigos con la marca tenebrosa? ¡Merlín! Como odiaba al Señor Tenebroso por traer tanta desdicha a su vida y eso que apenas habían comenzado las cosas; no quería imaginar o plantearse como sería más adelante, como cuando comenzaran a matar nacidos de muggle y mestizos.

—¿Estás bien? - preguntó Paige, mirando como Astoria vertía, sin querer, su jugo de calabaza en el cereal, en lugar de la leche.

—¿Eh? - apenas salió de sus pensamientos miró a donde miraban sus acompañantes y calló en cuanta de lo que acaba de hacer; puso cara de asco y dejó el plato de lado, igual no tenía hambre.

—¿Sucede algo? - preguntó Cole, asomándose por encima del periódico.

—No tengo hambre – respondió tajante.

—¿Pasa algo con Malfoy? - Grayback siempre era directo en lo que decía, peguntaba o comentaba; pocas veces se andaba con rodeos para hablar.

—¿Tendría que pasar algo? - la castaña enarcó las cejas, justo como lo hacía Draco. Bien dicen que pasar mucho tiempo con alguien que quieres provoca que involuntariamente adoptes manías o gestos de la otra persona.

—No realmente – el castaño soltó una risa y regresó a leer las noticias, cada vez pasaban cosas más ridículas, pero aún así era bueno estar informado, pese a que la información estuviera alterada por el ministerio.

—¿Alguna novedad? - preguntó la pelirroja, mirando al chico mayor del grupo de cuatro.

—¿Resumidamente? - preguntó sonriendo de lado y con burla. Tanto Paige como Leo y Astoria asistieron con la cabeza —Están encerrando en Azkaban a cualquier idiota que pase frente al ministerio, pero no han encontrado ni rastro de los mortífagos que se escaparon en la fuga – murmuró la última oración con cautela, mirando de reojo a su amigo.

—No creo que sea tan... no creo que regresara a casa – murmuró de igual forma Leo —Más allá de poner en peligro a mamá, sabe que sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían – comentó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—¿Y si fue a donde mi padre? - indagó Paige con una pizca de preocupación en sus ojos.

—No debería, no sería tan estúpido – masculló, apretando el pan que estaba en su mano hasta hacerlo migajas.

—Los fugados deben estar en el mismo lugar donde se esconde el Señor Tenebroso ¿No? - comentó Astoria en voz baja para que no le escucharan los demás.

—Dudo mucho que quien-ustedes-saben esté escondido, debe andar moviéndose y organizando sus tropas y así – formuló Cole con seriedad —De la misma forma los mortífagos deben de estar en movimiento constante, buscando aliados o planeando cosas crueles. Eso explicaría porque no les siguen la pista...

—No le siguen la pista porque los ineptos del ministerio piensan que es mentira eso de que el Señor Tenebroso regresó – le aclaró Astoria, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de sus tres amigos. Al menos ya nadie parecía resistirse a la idea, aunque seguían guardando recato ante la posibilidad, ya fuera por miedo personal o por el simple hecho de que si alguien se lo decía a la profesora Umbridge se meterían en problemas.

—Pero igual debe de tener una base ¿No? - observó Paige después de un rato de silencio.

—Claro, alguna de las mansiones de sus consentidos – se burló Leo, mirando de reojo a Astoria quien entendió la indirecta enseguida.

—Me ahorro el derecho de opinión – bufó rodando los ojos. No quería pensar más en la relación de su familia, los Malfoy y Voldemort.

Ya nadie añadió más a la conversación, al menos no de ese tema. Continuaron hablando de otras cosas, como el partido de Quidditch que se aproximaba y demás banalidades, hasta que Draco apareció en el comedor, seguido de sus dos amigotes.

—¿Donde estaba? - cuestionó Paige en un susurro, observando como el rubio se acercaba a donde ellos, con cara de pocos amigos.

—Eso mismo le preguntaré cuando venga me hable – respondió la castaña. Esa mañana había esperado a Draco en la sala común, pero al cabo de un rato, cuando bajaron Blaise y Theo, le dijeron que el heredero Malfoy se había levantado temprano y se había ido de los dormitorios incluso antes de que saliera el sol.

—¿Ya comiste? - tal cual lo dijo Astoria, el chico se había acercado a ellos y le había hablando con calma y naturalidad, ignorando completamente a sus acompañantes. Desde la última discusión por Pansy, tanto ella como él habían acordado ser más civilizados con sus celos.

—No tengo para nada hambre – respondió, girándose un poco para encarar a su novio. —Crabbe no comas... - pero antes de terminar la frase el amigo de Draco ya había tomado el cereal con jugo de calabaza para comer.

—¡Iug! ¡Vincent! Por eso no debes agarrar todo para comer - masculló el rubio cuando su corpulento amigo escupió el cereal.

—¿Quien demonios come esto? - se quejó, limpiándose la boca con la manga del su túnica.

—Alguien que toma la comida de una chica distraída que puso jugo en lugar de leche – le respondió Paige con burla. El chico frunció el ceño, ofendido.

—A ver si ahora aprendes a no tragar todo – le espetó Draco —Sobre todo si es la comida de mi novia – añadió con más seriedad.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Te vas a sentar con nosotros o te vas a llevar a Astoria? - preguntó Cole, dejando El Profeta de lado.

—¿Me estás invitando a comer con ustedes? - el prefecto hizo una cara de asco.

—No, pero ya me exasperó verte ahí parado – bufó de mala gana. El buscador de Slytherin rodó los ojos con fastidio, sin duda alguna era más divertido cuando se insultaban a cuando se trataban con diplomacia, pero todo fuera para evitar problemas entre él y Astoria.

—Vamos, princesa – concluyó finalmente, ofreciéndole la mano a su niña, haciendo caso omiso a Cole y Leo que cruzaban una mirada de sorpresa ante la indiferencia del príncipe de las serpientes.

—Nos vemos en la clase – se despidió Asotria y aceptó la mano de Draco para levantarse y salir del Gran Coemdor.

Caminaron sin rumbo alguno, hablando apenas de cosas sin importancia, sobre todo porque iban en compañía de los dos matones del rubio. Cuando Astoria le preguntó a Draco donde había estado en la mañana, el chico rió y tanto Crabbe como Goyle pusieron cara de molestos. Draco le explicó que había salido a correr en la madrugada por el lago negro, como lo hacía de vez en cuando para ejercitare un poco.

—Pero estos – añadió señalando a los chicos que lucían enojados —Quisieron acompañarme y bueno – soltó una sonora carcajada —Ya comprobaron personalmente que en lago hay un calamar gigante y juguetón al que le gusta arrastrar a los flojos que se sientan en la orilla – Astoria también se carcajeó y los dos chicos se ponían más rojos y enojados, pero sin decir nada.

Continuaron con la charla hasta que la campana sonó. La pequeña Greengrass se despidió con un beso y se dirigió al aula de pociones. Las clases empezaron y por el resto no volvió a ver a su novio; por el contrario si se topó más de una vez con Ginny, Arise o Neville y solo regresaba el sentimiento de culpa. Las cosas no mejoraron para el final de las clases, todo lo opuesto, para cuando se dirigía a cenar junto a su hermana y Tracey se escuchó un grito desgarrador por parte de una mujer.

Los gritos, procedían del vestíbulo y todos los alumnos salieron en manada, casi atropeyandola y sacandola a empujones del Gran Comedor. Todos querían saber que pasaba y por falta de espacio había terminado en las escaleras de mármol donde por fin localizó a Blaise y a otros Slytherin más entre montón.

—¡Merlín! ¿Qué está pasando? - se quejó, sobando su hombro donde le habían dando un golpe sin querer o queriendo o sabrá Salazar que fue.

—Ven – le pidió Zabini, tomándola de la mano y jalándola entre la gente, nuevamente esquivando a personas y ganándose uno que otro golpe, desventajas de no ser muy alta. —Por las barbas de Merlín – murmuró el moreno cuando logró visualizar la escena y Astoria le acompañó en su asombro.

La profesora McGonagall se hallaba en un lado del vestíbulo, y daba la impresión de que lo que estaba viendo le producía un débil mareo. La profesora Trelawney estaba de pie en medio del vestíbulo, sosteniendo la varita en una mano y una botella vacía de jerez en la otra, completamente enloquecida. Tenía el pelo de punta, las gafas se le habían torcido, de modo que uno de los ojos aparecía más ampliado que el otro, y sus innumerables chales y bufandas le colgaban desordenadamente de los hombros causando la impresión de que se le habían descosido las costuras. En el suelo, junto a ella, había dos grandes baúles, uno de ellos volcado, como si se lo hubieran lanzado desde la escalera. La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente, con gesto de terror a la profesora Umbridge que estaba al pie de las escaleras.

—¡No! -gritó la profesora Trelawney —¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo!

—¿No se imaginaba que iba a pasar esto? - dijo la mujer con cara de sapo y su voz aguda e infantil con un deje de crueldad —Pese a que es usted incapaz de predecir ni siquiera el tiempo que hará mañana, debió darse cuenta de que su lamentable actuación durante mis supervisiones, y sus nulos progresos, provocarían su despido – añadió con sorna, estaba disfrutando de aquello.

Astoria abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron. No le caía bien la profesora de adivinación, pero no por eso le agradaba la idea de que la despidieran solo porque si, porque esa vieja bruja no tenía razones para despedir a Trelawney, todo el mundo sabía que la adivinación eran puras patrañas, con ella o con cualquier otra profesora u otro profesor.

—Vieja bruja – masculló Blaise a un lado de Astoria, a él si le gustaba la clase, le parecía divertida y la necesitaba para sus EXTASIS.

—¡N-no p-puede! -bramó la profesora Trelawney, a quien las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas por detrás de sus enormes gafas —¡No p-puede despedirme! ¡Llevo d-dieciséis años aquí! ¡Hogwarts es m-mi hogar! - chilló la profesora.

—Era su hogar hasta hace una hora, en el momento en que el ministro de Magia firmó su orden de despido – la corrigió la profesora Umbridge, con el placer ensanchando aún más la cara de sapo que tenía, mientras contemplaba cómo la profesora Trelawney, que lloraba desconsoladamente, se desplomaba sobre uno de sus baúles —Así que haga el favor de salir de este vestíbulo. Nos está molestando.

—No la puede despedir ¿Quien carajo va a dar la clase entonces? - bramó el moreno molesto, pero su bramido se perdió junto a los demás cuchicheo de los alumnos que al parecer tampoco aprobaban lo que despidieran a la mujer.

Pero la profesora Umbridge se quedó donde estaba, regodeándose con la imagen de la profesora Trelawney, que gemía, se estremecía y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás sobre su baúl en el paroxismo del dolor. Astoria visualizó a los presentes y se topó con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Pansy, una de las pocas que disfrutaba de aquello tanto como la bruja de Umbridge. También había unos más afligidos que ya habían comenzado a llorar, como Lavender y Parvati. Todo se reducía a eso y al silencio sepulcral que se fue formando con forme los alumnos, expectantes a lo que fuera a pasar, habían dejado de hablar.

Se escucharon unos pasos firmes sobre la piedra y fue entonces que la profesora McGonagall salió de entre los espectadores. La mujer había ido directamente hacia la profesora Trelawney y le estaba dando firmes palmadas en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se sacaba un gran pañuelo de la túnica.

—Toma, Sybill, toma... Tranquilízate... Suénate con esto... No es tan grave como parece... No tendrás que marcharte de Hogwarts...

—¿Ah, no, profesora McGonagall? - dijo la profesora Umbridge con una voz implacable, y dio unos pasos hacia delante —¿Y se puede saber quién la ha autorizado para hacer esa afirmación? - un deje de arrogancia se escuchó en la voz de la mujer.

—Yo - contestó una voz grave.

Las puertas de roble se habían abierto de par en par. Los estudiantes que estaban más cerca de ellas se apartaron y Dumbledore apareció en el umbral. A más de uno le pareció extraño que el director entrara desde los jardines, pero tenía un aire imponente allí plantado, como si lo enmarcara una extraña neblina nocturna, lo cual provocaba una sensación entre admiración y miedo. Dumbledore dejó las puertas abiertas y avanzó, dando grandes zancadas a través del corro de curiosos, hacia la profesora Trelawney, quien seguía temblando y llorando sobre su baúl, con la profesora McGonagall a su lado.

—¿Usted, profesor Dumbledore? -se extrañó la profesora Umbridge con una risita particularmente desagradable —Me temo que no ha comprendido bien la situación. Aquí tengo – dijo y sacó un rollo de pergamino de la túnica —Una orden de despido firmada por mí y por el ministro de Magia. Según el Decreto de Enseñanza número veintitrés, la Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts tiene poder para supervisar, poner en periodo de prueba y despedir a cualquier profesor que en su opinión, es decir, la mía, no esté al nivel exigido por el Ministerio de Magia. He decidido que la profesora Trelawney no da la talla, y la he despedido.

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus pendo, sobre todo porque el director seguía sonriendo. El anciano miró a la profesora Trelawney, que no dejaba de sollozar e hipar sobre su baúl, y dijo:

—Tiene usted razón, desde luego, profesora Umbridge. Como Suma Inquisidora, está en su perfecto derecho de despedir a mis profesores. Sin embargo, no tiene autoridad para echarlos del castillo. Me temo que la autoridad para hacer eso todavía la ostenta el director -dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia —Y yo deseo que la profesora Trelawney siga viviendo en Hogwarts.

Al escuchar las palabras de Dumbledore, la profesora Trelawney soltó una risita nerviosa que no logró disimular un hipido.

—¡No, no! ¡M-me m-marcharé, Dumbledore! M-me iré de Ho-Hogwarts y b-buscaré fortuna en otro lugar...

—No – dijo Dumbledore, tajante —Yo deseo que usted permanezca aquí, Sybill. - se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall y añadió —¿Le importaría acompañar a Sybill arriba, profesora McGonagall?

—En absoluto -repuso ésta-. Vamos, Sybill, levántate...

La profesora Sprout salió apresuradamente de entre la multitud y agarró a la profesora Trelawney por el otro brazo. Juntas la guiaron hacia la escalera de mármol pasando por delante de la profesora Umbridge. El profesor Flitwick corrió tras ellas con la varita en ristre, gritó: "¡Baúl locomotor!", y el equipaje de la profesora Trelawney se elevó por los aires y la siguió escaleras arriba. El profesor Flitwick cerraba la comitiva.

La profesora Umbridge no se había movido, y miraba de hito en hito a Dumbledore, que continuaba sonriendo con benevolencia.

—¿Y qué piensa hacer cuando yo nombre a un nuevo profesor de Adivinación que necesitará las habitaciones de la profesora Trelawney? -le preguntó la profesora Umbridge en un susurro que se oyó por todo el vestíbulo.

—¡Ah, eso no supone ningún problema! -contestó Dumbledore en tono agradable —Verá, ya he encontrado a un nuevo profesor de Adivinación, y resulta que prefiere alojarse en la planta baja.

—¿Que ha encontrado...? -repitió la profesora Umbridge con voz chillona —¿Que usted ha encontrado...? Permítame que le recuerde, profesor Dumbledore, que el Decreto de Enseñanza número veintidós...

—El Ministerio sólo tiene derecho a nombrar un candidato adecuado en el caso de que el director no consiga encontrar uno -la interrumpió Dumbledore-. Y me complace comunicarle que en esta ocasión lo he conseguido. ¿Me permite que se lo presente?

Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia las puertas, que seguían abiertas y dejaban pasar la neblina.

—¿Pero que diantres? - murmuró Blaise y Astoria pareció volver a la realidad, pues se había quedado absorta con la escena. Se escucharon los ruidos de unos cascos como de cabello y un murmullo de asombro recorrió el vestíbulo.

—¿Blaise? - le llamó la joven castaña con un hilo de voz, tapándose la boca con asombro al observar como los que estaban más cerca de las puertas se apartaban rápidamente; algunos hasta tropezaron con las prisas por abrir camino al recién llegado. A través de la niebla apareció un rostro: tenía el cabello rubio, casi blanco, y los ojos de un azul espectacular; eran la cabeza y el torso de un hombre unidos al cuerpo de un caballo claro con la crin y la cola blancas.

—Le presento a Firenze -le dijo Dumbledore alegremente a la perpleja profesora Umbridge —Creo que lo encontrará adecuado.

—¿Un centauro? - masculló el moreno, volteando a ver a Astoria, quien le regresó la mirada de sorpresa —¿Nos va a dar clases un caballo? - volvió repetir, como si no asimilara lo que estaba pasando. Astoria no tenía nada contra de esos seres, pero le seguía pareciendo extraño tener clases con una criatura en lugar de un mago.

O-O-O

—No lo puedo creer. Ese viejo está decrepito. ¡Mira que ponernos a un centauro! – masculló Daphne, se veía molesta mientras guardaba sus libros en su bolso.

—Ya, que no puede ser tan malo – le intentaba tranquilizar Tracey.

Había un revuelo desde la noticia de que Firenze sería el nuevo profesor de adivinación, especialmente entre los Slytherin, quienes no veían con buenos ojos que un centauro les enseñara. Pocos eran a los que les parecía irrelevante, pero la gran mayoría parecían molestos e indignados.

—¿Un fantasma?¡Bien, se pasa! - chilló Pansy —¿Un semi-gigante? Bien, no nos queda de otra con el zopenco de Hagrid – se quejó la castaña, haciendo ademanes y guardando también sus cosas de mala gana —¡Pero al menos tiene piernas! ¡No es un caballo!

—¡Ya! – le regañó Draco, golpeando un libro contra la mesa central; y como por arte de magia, valga la ironía, la sala común quedó en silencio.

—No puede ser tan malo – comentó Astoria, acurrucada en la misma butaca que Draco. Ambos frente a la chimenea, observando el fuego y la madera consumiéndose poco a poco con ese singular chisporroteo de cenizas.

—Así como vamos, sin duda alguna no será malo – añadió el rubio, ganándose miradas ingenuas.

—¿Qué no será malo? - bramó el capitán del equipo de Quidditch. —Dumbledore está decrepito...

—Por eso mismo – le cortó el príncipe de Slytherin —La profesora Umbridge se encargará de encontrar algo para no solo correr a los maestros, si no también sacar de una buena vez y por todas a Dumbledore – el chico parecía saborear las palabras, con veneno y arrogancia, disfrutando de una anticipada victoria. Astoria le observó frunciendo el ceño. Admitía que la forma en la que Draco decía las cosas era muy tentadora, te envolvían las palabras y te seducía la idea; pero cuando analizabas bien las palabras, al igual que Astoria, entendías que aquello no estaba bien. Sin Dumbledore en Hogwarts todo sería un desastre, el viejo, pese a todo, sabía mantener las cosas bajo control y era un mago muy poderoso, al menos su presencia era garantía de que Bellatrix no aparecería un día a mitad del desayuno.

—Eres brillante hermano – le apoyó Blaise —Egocéntrico, malvado, orgulloso... - comenzó a decir mientras se ponía de pie con cojín en las manos —Un tirano, extremista, pero brillante – finalizó con una risa, dándole con el cojín en la cabeza. El rubio recibió el golpe soltando una risa sonora, inclinándose un poco para evitar que el golpe le diera a Astoria.

—¡Merlín! - se burló Tracey —Si hasta parecen enamorados – y como respuesta recibió en toda la cara el cojín que le aventó Astoria.

—¡Uy! ¿Celosa hermanita? - le molestó Daphne, lanzando un cojín contra ella.

—Patético – murmuró Pansy ante el pequeño revuelo que se había formado con los cojines. La pelinegra rodó los ojos con fastidio y subió a los dormitorios. Por su mente aún pasaba una y otra vez eso de "Emerald", necesitaba sacarle provecho a esa información, pero antes necesitaba saber por qué le decían así a la pulga.

O-O-O

La primera clase con Firenze fue un asco. Astoria no podía sentirse más desesperada ante el centauro, si hasta se planteaba apoyar a Draco con eso de que despidieran a Firenze también. El centauro pasaba, por lo menos la mitad de la clase, hablando sobre la diferencia entre los humanos y los de su raza. Que si los centauros no son sirvientes ni juguetes; que si los humanos estaban ciegos y eran supersticiosos sobre como interpretar las cosas. La tenía mareada con eso del contexto del universo era incomprensible por las limitaciones de la especie humana y un sin fin de cosas más. Nunca en su vida había añorado tanto una taza con hojas de té, sobre todo mientras quemaba salvia y malva dulce en el suelo. El profesor insistía en unos símbolos que al parecer solo él veía en el humo y no mostraba interés o preocupación de que nadie más los viera o siquiera entendiera. El punto clave era que no importaba nada, igual todo era "relativo" y ningún conocimiento era infalible.

—Mejor que nos diga que dejemos el colegio, te aseguro que le hago caso – se quejó Leo, dándole un fuerte golpe a la salvia con un cuchillo.

—Si alguna vez llegué a decir que adivinación era divertida, me retracto ahora misma – le apoyó Paige, tosiendo por el humo.

—Esto es peor que pociones – bufó finalmente Astoria, pero con la mala suerte de que el centauro estuviera detrás de ella.

—¿De verdad eso piensa, señorita? - preguntó tranquilamente, sacudiendo la cola mientras caminaba.

—¿Quiere la verdad o una mentira piadosa? - respondió de mala gana. Se sentía fastidiada, aturdida y con un terrible dolor de cabeza por culpa del humo, además no ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no había comido nada durante el descanso y que esa era la última hora del día.

—Adelante, sea honesta, no es muy común en los humanos el don de la honestidad. Nosotros los centauros con el tiempo aprendimos las ventajas de decir todo tal cual es o tal cual lo pensamos. – comentó Firenze, deteniéndose frente al grupo de Slytherin.

—Nosotros, los humanos – comenzó a decir la castaña, usando el mismo tono que su profesor —También aprendimos eso; el no emplearlo es otra cosa muy diferente. Y es que, claro está, también aprendimos que las mentiras son, en algunos casos, lo mejor para no dañar a otros.

—Claro, el egoísmo humano, no les permite ver... - Firenze empezó a hablar de nuevo, pero antes de llevar a cabo su discurso, Astoria se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas de mala gana. ¡Runas Antiguas! Eso debía de escoger, su hermana se lo una y otra vez, Tracey le afirmó que no era tan difícil, pero ella de idiota no hizo caso.

—Ustedes los centauros no logran ver que más allá de la lógica y toda esa basura del conocimiento están los sentimientos – le espetó la niña, caminando hasta la puerta de aquel fantasioso salón que imitaba una parte del bosque oscuro —Ustedes hablan y hablan del conocimiento, de como nosotros nos cegamos por limitaciones y nos dejamos influenciar por cosas si marte está no sé donde y nos va a ir bien en un examen, mientras ustedes buscan corrientes de no sé que. Pero déjeme decirle profesor, que sus dichosas corrientes no nos han dicho nada que no sepamos ya y las dichosas predicciones tampoco nos van a ayudar a evitar lo que esté por venir. Por el contrario, esas tonterías nuestras al menos nos dan algo de esperanza, nos hacen sentir bien aún cuando ignoremos la verdad. Y como dije, y mantengo mi posición, los sentimientos no es algo que pueda entrar en la lógica o sabiduría. Sentir es solamente eso: sentir. Creer en algo que te hace sentir bien y punto. ¿Que demonios importa si no es verdad?

Un silencio se formó en el aula, Firenze la miraba sin ninguna expresión en concreto. Astoria mantenía la mirada y esperaba que en cualquier momento la mandara ante el director por su desacato, o que le llamara al profesor Snape para reportar su comportamiento; pero para su sorpresa nada de eso ocurrió. El profesor de adivinación la miró y asistió con la cabeza, caminado hacía ella. Astoria pudo escuchar el revolotear de la cola de caballo, así como los cascos contra el suelo.

—Sabias palabras – admitió el centauro —Y es curioso notar como los seres humanos son consciente de sus defectos y aún así no hacen nada para remediarlo.

—Si el mundo fuera una utopía nada tendría sentido – le respondió suavemente, pero con cierta exasperación.

—Cierto, muy cierto. Y sin embargo todos luchan a su manera para crear el mundo "perfecto" que tanto añoran. Algunos con la valentía y los sentimientos, otros con el trabajo duro y la armonía, algunos más con la inescrupulosa astucia y muy pocos haciendo uso de la sabiduría.

—Me acaba de describir las cualidades de las casas de Hogwarts – replicó Astoria al sentir una indirecta entre las palabras del profesor —A no ser que me quiera insinuar que le hubiera gustado pertenecer a Ravenclaw, no le encuentro sentido a lo que dijo – añadió con calma, sin afan de sonar burlona o grosera. Aunque de igual manera Firenze parecía tener una paciencia enorme aún con sus palabras que podían ser algo arrogantes.

—¿Nunca se ha planteado la idea de que debió de ser una Gryffindor, señorita Greengrass? - preguntó directamente el centauro. Astoria le miró horrorizada, como si acaba de insultarla. Y es que, aunque admitía que si se lo había llegado a plantear una vez, ahora que estaba con Draco y era la princesa de Slytherin se sentía más serpiente que nunca; si hasta hubiese deseado ser una de verdad y lanzarse a darle una mordida en la yugular con sus colmillos.

La pequeña Greengrass no contestó y desvió bruscamente la mirada, girándose 180° para darle la espalda al profesor Firenze y salir de una buena vez de aquella clase de locos, o mejor dicho: la clase de aquel caballo loco.

—Mugrosa mula – masculló por lo bajo, sin que el centauro la escuchara, sobre todo porque el azote de la puerta enmascaró sus palabras. Estaba más que furiosa con aquel comentario. ¿A caso tenía que andar echando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra para que la gente entendiera que ella era una Slytherin? O mejor aún: ¿Tenía que ir con el director Dumbledore para que la dejaran ponerse de nuevo el sombrero seleccionador y que la re-colocaran la una casa?

O-O-O

—¡Salazar bendito! - chilló Paige cuando estaban en la sala común, después de la cena. —¡Pusiste a ese caballo en su lugar! - dijo con admiración. Toda la tarde se habían pasado hablando de aquello, sobre todo los de tercero que habían presenciado la conversación. Lo sorprendente era que no le habían llamado la atención, pese a su desacato, y ahora no tenía nada que ver la influencia, simplemente el profesor Firenze no había encontrado nada malo en la conversación como para castigarle, obviamente no había escuchado su insulto final. Por otro lado estaba el insultante hecho de que el centauro insinuara que ella debía de ser una Gryffindor, pero nadie, aparte de Astoria, parecía darle mucha importancia a eso.

—Fue muy impulsivo de tu parte hacer eso – le recriminó Daphne —¿Qué tal que te hubiera castigado? ¿O nos hubiera quitado puntos?

—Pero no pasó nada de eso – se defendió la menor de las Greengrass.

—Igual fue irresponsable – volvió a insistir —No lo vuelvas a hacer – le advirtió, dándose aires de ser mayor y sabia; como una madre que le dice a su hijo que no juegue con el fuego porque se va a hacer daño.

—No, no lo volveré a hacer, señora Daphne Nott – le respondió con ironía y burla, más burla que ironía, sobre todo al ver como las pálidas mejillas de su hermana se teñían de rojo; por suerte que Theo no estaba ahí.

—¡Tory! - le gritó su hermana, lanzando uno de los cojines negros.

—Millicent, Daphne, Montague, Warrington – la voz de Pansy se escuchó fuerte y clara en la sala común. La recién llegada les miró con autoridad y superioridad —La profesora Umbridge nos quiere ver – les informó, para luego voltear a ver a Astoria —Draco, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle ya están esperando por nosotros.

—¿A donde van? - preguntó la chica castaña, mirando a su declarada y terna enemiga.

—Nada que les importe a los de primero, segundo, tercero o cuarto – le respondió con arrogancia, regalando una mirada de asco a los jóvenes alumnos.

—¿Para que nos quiere esa vieja loca? - bufó Daphne de mala gana.

—Bien, si no quieres venir, no me interesa, fue idea de Theo que te unieras a nosotros – la pelinegra se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita. Los demás que había llamado se habían puesto ya de pie para ir con ella. Los cuatro Slytherin se disponían a salir sin Daphne. La rubia titubeó, cruzando miradas con su hermana y con Tracey, las cuales estaban desconcertadas de lo que estaba pasando.

—Ve a ver que están haciendo – le sugirió Astoria. La mayor de las Greengrass no la pensó dos veces antes de ir detrás del grupo, la curiosidad la mataba.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea? - preguntó Paige, observando como se iba el grupo.

—Algo me huele mal aquí y no es precisamente el hecho de que te quitaras los zapatos, Blaise – comentó Tracey haciendo un mohín y mirando al moreno.

—Ya, pues, que carácter – se quejó, volviendo a ponerse los zapatos —Y sobre lo que acaba de pasar... - meditó unos segundos antes de hablar para evaluar la información que tenía —Draco y Pansy son prefectos. Montague es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

—¿Podrías decirnos algo que no sepamos ya? - lo interrumpió Astoria con un gesto de fastidio y levantándose para caminar discretamente hacia la puerta.

—¿En que estás pesando? - Paige se puso de pie igual que su amiga. Astoria sacó de su túnica un galeón y lo examinó con cuidado.

—Quiero saber que está pasando – afirmó, guardando el galeón entre su ropa, de forma recelosa.

—¿Qué? - dijeron Zabini y Davis al mismo tiempo.

—Que no voy a esperar a que Daphne venga a contarme – se quejó y atravesó el muro de piedra para salir de la sala común.

—Esperame – le llamó la pelirroja que iba detrás de ella.

A Astoria no le daba buena espina aquella repentina llamada a ese grupo de alumnos en particular. Y aunque pudiera deducirse que lo único que pasaba era que tenía celos por el hecho de que Pansy y Draco estuvieran en ese grupo, aquello no estaba ni cerca de la realidad. Había algo que le decía que iba a pasar algo malo y ese susurró se intensificó cuando notó en el galeón falso que ese día había una reunión del ED. No podía explicarlo, pero ese susurro le decía que debía de ir al séptimo piso porque ahí era donde estaban los problemas.

—Astoria – volvió a llamarle Paige, después de un rato de que su amiga no le prestara su atención. —¿Al menos podrías decirme a donde vamos?

—Al séptimo piso – contestó secamente. Apresurando el paso y moviéndose con sigilo, si bien no era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Filch las regañara si las llegaba a encontrar fuera de los dormitorios, lo que le preocupaba era toparse con el grupo de Slytherin al que había llamado Umbridge.

—¿Para qué vamos a ir? - se quejó, caminando más de prisa para no perder la pista de su amiga. —¡Astoria! ¡Astoria, te estoy hablando! - se quejó.

—¡Paige, guarda silencio! - susurró con desesperación —¿Quieres despertar a todo el castillo? - le reprendió.

—Solo quiero saber en qué estás pensando – se quejó cuando por fin alcanzó a Astoria y la miró de frente.

—Pienso que algo anda mal y que debemos ir al séptimo piso para averiguar lo que está pasando – dijo la castaña tranquilamente —Y no te puedo explicar el por qué, pero si me quieres acompañar no preguntes, luego te explicaré – añadió ante la mirada ingenua de Paige, quien frunció el ceño ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Bien – aceptó en pocos seguidos —Pero espero una explicación satisfactoria – puntualizó antes de comenzar a caminar hacía donde Astoria había dicho.

—Te lo prometo – se comprometió, sin pensar en que dado el caso de que no pasara nada referente al ED debería inventar una excusa para justificar aquello.

Subieron a toda prisa las escaleras, agradeciendo que las antorchas y arañas estuvieran encendidas e iluminaran su camino. No habían llegado al quinto piso para cuando se toparon con Ginny, Luna y Neville corriendo hacía su dirección.

—¿Qué está pasando? - Astoria tomó el brazo de la Weasley para detenerla, pero solo recibió un fuerte empujón.

—Yo de ti no me acercaba – le advirtió Luna sin dejar de correr.

—¿Pero que les pasa? - Paige los observó unos minutos y luego volteó a ver a Astoria. La castaña permaneció en silencio. Aquello comprobaba que algo no estaba bien y estaba muy relacionado con el ED, ahora solo debía saber si también se relacionaba con...

—¡Tú, maldita soplona! - se escuchó un grito de furia, proveniente del tope de las escaleras.

—¿Soplona? - preguntó ingenua la castaña de ojos verdes.

—¡Si! ¡Tú! - bramó Smith en compañía de otros de Hufflepuff.

—No...No entiendo – tartamudeó la Slytherin, mirando de reojo a Paige.

—No te hagas la inocente – Ernie también parecía molesto con ella —¡Les dijiste! ¡Nos entregaste! - le recriminó el chico —¿Como pudiste?

—¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa! - se defendió —¡Ni siquiera tengo idea de que está pasando!

—La profesora Umbridge se enteró del ED y acaba de entrar a la sala de los menesteres – le informó Hanna, mirándole con reproche, como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que estaba pasando. Y es que, claro, pensaban que la Slytherin era quien los había delatado.

—Yo no he hecho tal cosa – volvió a argumentar a su favor.

—¡Hey, ustedes! - les gritó Daphne que iba con varita en mano. Los Hufflepuff comenzaron a correr para escapar y si bien la rubia no los hubiera dejado escapar en otras circunstancias, se detuvo al ver a su hermana ahí en las escaleras —¿Pero que diantres hacen aquí? - las regañó.

—Queríamos saber que estaba pasando – dijo Paige al notar que Astoria parecía en trance.

—Descubrieron a Potter y a sus amiguitos conspirando, los estamos atrapando – les informó con euforia y orgullo.

—¿Estamos? - preguntó su hermana menor.

—A los que mandó a llamar Umbridge – aclaró la chica —Vengan, vamos, no se separen de mi – les ordenó al escuchar unos estruendos —Saquen sus varitas y hagan como que me ayudan, no sea la de malas que Pansy las agarre e invente que estaban de parte de Potter – les advirtió. La menor de las Greengrass sintió un vacío en el estomago, junto con una vocesita que insistía en canturrear: Te lo dije. ¿Y si los idiotas del ejercito la delataban pensando que ella había sido la soplona? ¡Maldita sea!

Subieron las escaleras y tal cual lo predijo Daphne se toparon con la pelinegra quien sonreía ampliamente.

—Draco dijo que busquemos en los baños – le informó a Daphne, haciendo caso omiso a su compañía.

—Claro, buscaremos en los del piso de abajo – se ofreció la rubia, tomando a su hermana del brazo para llevarla con ella; de la misma forma Astoria tomó a su amiga para no separarse. Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Pansy tampoco le daba buena espina, pero prefirió mandar al demonio aquel presentimiento. —Regresen a la sala común, si las ven aquí les irá mal – les ordenó Daphne, cuando ya estaban en el tercer piso.

Ambas chicas asistieron y como si su vida dependiera de ello comenzaron a correr de regreso a las mazmorras. Apenas estuvieron por debajo de las escaleras de piedra se detuvieron para tomar aire y recuperar el aliento.

—Ahora si me podrías explicar lo que está pasando – le preguntó Paige con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué no escuchaste? - respondió con ironía y una risa nerviosa. Hubiera sido mil veces mejor tener que inventar una mentira para justificar su insensato impulso de ir a ver que pasaba. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse sentada en la sala común, esperando a que regresaran y le dijeran las cosas?

—Claro que escuché – recriminó Paige —Escuché como los de Hufflepuff te decían traidora porque Umbridge descubrió que estaban conspirando contra ella.

—No conspiramos contra ella, solo aprendíamos a defendernos – las palabras salieron de su boca, casi sin querer.

—¿Conspiramos? ¿Aprendíamos? ¿Te incluyes en ellos? - bramó molesta la pelirroja.

—Si, bueno, yo estaba con ellos – tartamudeó —Pero me retiré...

—¡Te uniste a los imbéciles que nos han dado la espalda toda la vida! ¡A los que no les importa nada más que su bello y filosófico concepto del bien! ¡A los que nos miran mal porque nuestras familias tienen creencias diferentes! - le gritó molesta.

—Eso no es verdad, lo único... - intentó explicar, pero en ese momento apareció Draco, junto con Pansy.

—Vamos – susurró la pelinegra, manteniendo esa sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Qué pasó? - la voz de Astoria temblaba igual que todo su cuerpo. Esa voz dentro de ella le gritaba nuevamente que nada estaba bien, pero quería ignorarla.

—Atraparon a Potter – fue lo primero que dijo el rubio, sonriendo torcidamente. Su expresión de triunfo no concordaba con su mirada, los ojos grises parecían estar cristalizados, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento, pero no quisiera demostrarlo.

—¿Lo atraparon? - repitió ella con ingenuidad, como si no supiera de que estaban hablando. Paige quiso gritar, pero por lo delicado de la situación no lo hizo.

—Así es – afirmó Malfoy, extendiendo su mano —Astoria, dame el anillo – la pálida mano de Draco temblaba y los ojos de Astoria se abrían exageradamente.

—¿Qué has dicho? - Draco tenía que estar bromeando. ¿O es que acaso ya sabía todo? ¿A caso la había escuchado cuando hablaba con Paige? —¿Por qué?

—Porque lo nuestro se acabó – la voz de Draco sonaba firme y fría, indiferente y decidida. Los ojos de Astoria se humedecieron y dos lagrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Aquello no podía ser cierto, no era posible. —No me interesa el compromiso, el día que nos tengamos que casar ya veré que hago, pero por ahora no me interesa estar contigo – dijo él, como leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Aquí tienes – se quitó el anillo de serpiente y lo puso sobre la mano de su prometido. No le importaba el símbolo de aquel compromiso que jamás había querido; pero si le partían el alma las palabras de Draco y esa actitud de desprecio en su contra. Un escalofrío los recorrió ante el contacto, pero no dijeron nada. Solo se miraban, se miraban y sentían como algo dentro de ellos se rompía.

—Vamos, amor. La profesora Umbridge dijo que la esperáramos en su despacho para recompensarnos – Pansy sonrió y tomó a Draco del brazo. El chico miró a Astoria y negó con la cabeza, pero se dejó llevar del brazo de la pelinegra. Los prefectos se alejaron, dejando a las dos chicas de tercero solas. Pero Astoria pudo distinguir como Pansy llevaba un pergamino en sus manos y entonces lo entendió. Pansy sabía que ella era Emerald, y "Emerald G." había firmado aquel cochino pergamino para unirse al grupo. Seguramente se lo había dicho a Draco y entonces...

—Me odia - murmuró con desesperación. Pansy había usado las cartas a su favor, sigilosa, cuidadosa y paciente como serpiente que acecha a su presa, había utilizado la información que tenía de manera adecuada y definitiva. Si la pelinegra hubiera dicho algo cuando la había visto con Neville, seguramente Draco se hubiera puesto celoso, pero se habrían arreglado y luego no le hubiera creído nada a Pansy; pero la chica había sido astuta y había esperado el momento justo para usar la información.

—Claro que te odia - masculló Paige —Y te lo mereces por traicionarnos - puntualizó con resentimiento en sus palabras. La pelirroja también estaba molesta con ella y tenía sus razones.

Astoria la miró unos instantes y luego el llanto se intensificó. Utilizó todas sus fuerzas para correr y llegar al baño del segundo piso, no se le ocurría un lugar mejor para esconderse, para evitar el reproche de los Slytherin cuando se enterara, porque estaba segura de que todos se enterarían de lo que había hecho y la odiarían. Nuevamente se quedaba sola, justo como al principio. Las cálidas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y sentía un dolor inmenso en su pecho y estomago, como si algo la desgarrara por dentro. ¿Por qué había pasado aquello? ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, ¿Qué tal? ¿Crucius? ¿Criticas? ¿Galletas? Espero que les gustara :3<strong>

**Ya sé que a lo mejor hubieran esperado algo diferente, de hecho me había planteado algo diferente días atrás, como eso que Laumen88 me dijo sobre que Astoria encontrara a Draco escondido cuando espiaba a los del ED, pero no me convencía como sonaba, así que todo cambio y terminó en esto. Ya en el siguiente explicaré más lo que pasó al final, solo para dejarlas un poco en suspenso xD**

**Bueno, cualquier cosa que tengan que decir ya saben que es bien recibida! ^^ Intentaré actualizar pronto! Muchos besos y gracias por su apoyo!**

**RR's**

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>¡Hola linda!<br>Tú también te cambiaste el nombre O:  
>Awww me encanta escucharleer eso, espero que de verdad sea así y no te llege a disgustar o desepcionar con mi historia ^^  
>¡Me declaro culpable! ¡Y me encanta escucharlo! Adoro a la pareja y soy feliz entre más gente le guste también :3<br>Awww gracias a esa junta de tu hermana! jajaja que cosas, pero que bueno que me empesaras a leer xD  
>Jajaja see algo así era la frase y si no, pues entonces me la inventé :3<br>También ha sido un placer haberte conocido y leerte! Mira que amo tu fic y es increible leerte y saber que me lees!

Jajajaja supongo que eso es lo que pasa en veces con Astoria, nos identificamos con ella por la versatilidad del personaje :3  
>El día que tenga un detalle así me caso con ese hombre, y más si se parece a Draco -o a Tom- xD<br>¿La escuchaste? ¿Verdad que es divina? Awww me quedé traumada con la forma en que Tom dice:  
>And you... you think you know me... Yeah... I guarantee there's a lot more to see...<br>x3  
>Awww me alegra que te gustara! xD<br>Jajajaja lo sé, hasta Hermione le dice el poco tacto que tiene, de hecho que tiene menos tacto que Ron xDD

Jajaja me ha pasado eso del agua, y a que los sorpendí con eso, eh? xD  
>No les haré expolier, pero intentaré sorprendelos de nuevo con Leo y Paige :D<p>

Jajaja bueno, tu lo has dicho los adolecentes creen que son los dueños del mundo y no se podía esperar menos de Draco xD

Me pareció lo más adecuado para Astoria, así como Tonks tenía un hombre lobo por Remus, Astoria debía de tener un Dragon por Draco x3  
>Aunque no estoy muy segura de cual podría llegar a ser el Patronus de Draco xD<p>

Emmm eso de acabar la relación, creo que más que preocupación, ya es realidad... solo no me vallas a matar antes de arreglar las cosas D:

De hecho, te apoyo, yo también odio a Umbridge y a Colagusano, más que a los demás personajes, de hecho creo que a cualquiera le puedo ver su lado bueno menos a ellos dos D:

Awww ^^ ¡Gracias por los buenos deseos! ¡Por tus palabras de apoyo y todo!  
>Espero que te gustara como se tornaron las cosas, aún con el rompimiento que en el siguiente capitulo explicaré mejor...<p>

Jajaja nooo! no creo poder esperar tanto para escribir esta historia, siempre que puedo me hago tiempo para escribir y poderles actualizar lo antes posible :3  
>Me he vuelto adicta a esta historia xD<p>

En fi, mis mejores deseos para ti, guapa.  
>¡Muchos muchos besos! ^^ ¡Te quiero!<br>¡Nos seguimos leyendo pronto! :3

**ale-peralta:**  
>¡Hola linda! ¡Gracias!<br>Amé escribir esa parte de la canción, sobre todo porque no me sacaba la canción de la cabeza xD

Jajaja see, de hecho no le veo problema con eso de que sean primos, solo era para darle más drama a la trama xP

Pues ahora si puedo decir que tengo el momento justo cuando se toparan, o al menos tengo una idea para que Astoria se tope con Bella y ya verás como será xP

Awww ¡Linda! ¡No imaginas la felicidad que me das! Es un alago de verdad :3  
>Me alegra mucho mucho mucho que me sigas y estés al pendiente de la actualización ^^<p>

See lo bueno de las peleas son las reconsilaciones y aquí habrá muchas xD  
>Jajaja tu lo has dicho, es para darles emoción, igual voy a aclarar todo siempre y si queda alguna duda no dudes en preguntar :3<br>Intentaré no tardar en actualizar! Muchas gracias linda! Se te quiere! Y amo los comentarios largos, aunque en veces creeo que ocupo más espacio contestando comentarios que escribiendo la propia historia xD  
>En fin ¡Nos vemos, linda! :3<p>

**SwiftAlice:**  
>xDDDDDDD<br>Holas! Creo que también me querrás matar aquí, pero aclaro que solo es para dejar todo en suspenso xD  
>Aww me alegra mucho que te guste y espero que te siga gustando :3<br>aun cuand te dejo intrigada con los finales xD  
>No sé si ya te lo di, pero en fin, nada se pierde: ¡Feliz 2012! ¡Te deseo lo mejor! y si, acá también celebré el día de reyes, pero sin rosca -se nos olvidó comprar- xD<p>

Supongo que me puedo sentir orgullosa de probocar esa adicción xD  
>awww que linda! Ojala pudiera actualizar más seguido! Pero haré todo lo posible por tardar lo menos posible :3<p>

¡Besos linda! ¡Que tengas buen fin de semama! ^^

**Arish Black:**  
>¡Holas! ^^<br>Wow, me alagas! Muchas gracias a ti, linda, por leerme y comentarme. Me enorgullece mucho que mi historia contribullera en el amor a esta pareja :3  
>Me hace muy muy feliz tu comentario! ^^<br>Yo mentiría si digo eso, desde que salio en la piedra filosofal me gustó xD  
>Un amor de Draquito aww :3<br>Pero me alegra mucho escuchar el cariño que le has agarrado a Draco y sobre todo eso de que se convirtió en el hombre de tus sueños, jajaja travesura realizada podría decir de mi parte, porque es un logro considerando que lo odiabas -aunque no todo el credito sea mio- xD

^^Gracias! Me alaga mucho escuchar eso! De verdad que me hace feliz.  
>Bueno sobre la pregunta, pues te diré que pasaran muchas cosas, pero no alteraré eso que pasó en el tren ^^ pero tendrás que esperar para saber y no arruinarte la sorpresa xP<p>

En fin, muchos besos para ti también! !  
>Nos seguimos leyendo! ^^<p>

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Holas!<br>Awww verdad que si? Amé escirbirlo, aunque fuera tan empalagoso xDDD  
>Pues espero que el capitulo cumpliera tus espectativas ^^<br>De verdad, ojala te gustara xD  
>Nos leemos! ^^ Besos!<p>

**Marie M. Adler:**  
>Awww linda, no tengo palabras para cada uno de los bellos comentarios que me has dejado!<br>No sabes como te agradezco que me leyeras desde el principio! aww! Fue realmente maravilloso de tu parte hacerlo! :3  
>Me hiciste muy muy feliz! y espero que me sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando lo que lees!<br>¡Un beso enorme! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias linda! Ha sido un honor para mi que me leyeras!


	41. Tercer año: C'est fini, Mademoiselle

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola chicas y chicos del coro! Jajaja, naa hola a todos!**

**A que esta vez no me tardé mucho! Jajaja ahorita debería estar dormida porque mañana tengo clase a las 6am, pero quería actualizarles, para empezar una buena semana! Aunque es más que nada un capitulo de relleno... ya se ha alargado mucho este tercer año ¿no? Pero bueno, hay que disfrutar de la historia y tomarla tranquila, yo disfruto escribiéndola y espero que ustedes disfruten leyendola...**

**Ojala les guste, ¡besos!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****41. Tercer año: C'est fini, Mademoiselle.****

Estaba ahí, recostado en su cama adoselada de los dormitorios de Slytherin. Las cortinas, color verdes con pequeñas figuras plateadas, estaban cerradas. Sus ojos también estaban cerrados con fuerza, apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza y retorcía las sabanas entre sus manos, como queriendo desgarrarlas. No quería llorar, no quería mostrar lo que sentía, no quería sentir aquello que lo invadía.

—¿Por qué? - susurró para si mismo. Estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio. Había recibido dos golpes bajos de una sola y no tenía el valor para hacer nada al respecto. Primero Astoria, su Astoria, su niña lo había traicionado, le había mentido y por su culpa le había tocado recibir un segundo golpe por parte Pansy.

Esa tarde prometía ser provechosa y gratificante, que tan lejos de la realidad había estado en verdad. Esa tarde Marietta de Ravenclaw les había informado todo respecto a las actividades ilícitas que promovía Potter, les había explicado lo de la sala de los menesteres y lo que hacían en esas reuniones. Esa tarde estaba eufórico por hacer una redada contra el cara-rajada, por ponerlo en evidencia y si era posible, por lograr que lo echaran de Hogwarts. Y todo iba bien, todo iba perfecto cuando con el hechizo zancadilla logró atrapar a Potter en el acto, pero todo se derrumbó cuando entró a la sala de menesteres y se topó con Pansy sosteniendo una lista donde estaban los nombres de todos los miembros de aquel ridículo circo. Su primer impulso fue decirle que le entregaran la lista a la profesora Umbridge para que castigaran a todos, pero hubo un cambio de planes cuando la pelinegra le mostró la lista.

"¿Ya viste quien está anotada en esta lista?" - le había dicho Pansy con sorna, con una sonrisa espeluznante.

"¿Quien?" - la actitud de la chica le dio mucho que pensar y una voz en su interior le dijo que no era buena idea ver esa lista, pero aún así ignoró la voz y lo hizo. Leyó cuidadosamente los nombres y esa voz de nuevo le susurraba que no siguiera. Terminó los nombres y para su suerte no encontró ninguno conocido; pero antes de poderle replicar a su ex-novia, ésta posó su varita sobre el pergamino.

"Mira este nombre" - le había indicado, con una enorme sonrisa, señalando una firma que decía: Emerald G. La caligrafía le parecía conocida, pero no quería indagar en aquello. La voz dentro de él le volvía a decir no quería saber de quien era aquella firma. "Revelo" - susurró Pansy y las letras de aquel nombre se movieron y re-acomodaron, deformándose y construyendo una nueva palabra, un nuevo nombre: "Tu querida Astoria Greengrass"

No lo había querido aceptar, pensaba que era una treta de Pansy, sobre todo cuando lo chantajeó con aquella información: "Regresa conmigo y ni la profesora Umbridge ni nadie sabrá nada de que ella participó en esto." Una treta sucia, pero muy astuta. Aunque le molestaba, al final de cuentas había aceptado el trato de Pansy y habían ocultado de nuevo el nombre, pero poniendo uno verdadero de una mocosa de Hufflepuff. Le hubiera gustado descubrir que todo eso era mentira, pero cuando había escuchado a la propia Astoria admitir que había formado parte del grupo de conspiradores... Bueno, al menos una pare de él le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

¿Volver con Pansy para salvar a Astoria de sus propias estupideces? Si, aquello había sido lo mejor, porque Astoria había participado en el circo de Potter y tendría que dejarla al final de cuentas, regresara o no regresara con Pansy. Si todos se enteraban de lo que Astoria había hecho no le hubiera quedado de otra más que alejarse de la traidora de Slytherin. ¿Como hubiera sido posible que el príncipe de las serpientes tuviera de novia a una mocosa que apoyaba a Potter? Además estaba cabreado, cabreando por la mentira, por la hipocresía, porque una cosa era defender esas estupideces muggle y otra muy diferente darle su apoyo a los descerebrados de Potter. Pero aún con todo eso quería Astoria, si tan solo pudiera hacerla entrar en razón, cambiarle esa estúpida mentalidad de muggle.

—¡Maldita sea! - masculló, levantándose de golpe para quedar sentado en la cama, observando el anillo que le había pedido a Astoria que se quitara. Él no se lo hubiera querido quitar, pero era parte del acuerdo con Pansy. Lo único bueno al volver con Pansy fue evitar el escándalo y ahorrarle el desprestigio a su niña.

—¿Hermano, estás bien? - la voz de Blaise sonó detrás de las cortinas. —¿Draco, estás despierto? - insistió a falta de contestación. Draco siguió en silencio, esperando que Zabini desistiera y se alejara, no quería hablar con nadie. Sin embargo, el moreno abrió las cortinas y lo descubrió en esa patética pose melancólica.

—¿Que diantres quieres, Zabini? - le preguntó de mala manera, mirándole con infinito rencor y odio, como si él tuviera la culpa de su pena.

—¿Que te pasa, Malfoy? - respondió con paciencia ante la actitud de su amigo, sentándose en la cama, aún lado de Draco —Te conozco, sé que deberías estar abajo encabezando la celebración de que echaron a Dumbledore de la escuela o bueno de que se escapó y ahora es un fugitivo de la ley... O deberías estar alardeando de tu gran logro, ahora tienes más rango que un prefecto – comentó, como reflexionando —Pero estás aquí, acostado y con las cortinas cerradas, con un humor de los mil demonios. No tengo que ser adivino para saber que algo debe de estar muy mal...

—Pues llevale tus predicciones a la mula de Fienzre, yo estoy bien, solo quiero dormir un poco. Fue un día pesado y te agradecería que te largaras y me dejaras descansar – nuevamente atacaba con una filosa lengua a uno de sus mejores amigos, y es que, por muy amigos que fueran, no quería hablar de lo ocurrido con nadie. Nadie debía de saber lo que había pasado, se lo había dejado muy claro a Pansy, e incluso había amenazado a Paige para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—Bien, Malfoy, si eso quieres – respondió con un suspiro de resignación. —Por cierto, Pansy te andaba buscando – añadió antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Pues dile lo que te acabo de decir: ¡Quiero descansar! ¡Dormir! ¡Estar solo! – resopló con fastidio, cerrando las cortinas de la cama con brusquedad.

O-O-O

Se aproximaba al muro de piedra para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, aún se sentía temerosa de lo que pudiera pasar, como si al entrar todos se fueran a lanzar sobre ella para morderla, para atacarla y esta vez Draco no saldría en su defensa. ¿Y Cole? Posiblemente tampoco la apoyaría si se enteraba.

—¿Señorita Greengrass? - le llamó extrañado el profesor de pociones, observando como la joven caminaba como si de un fantasma se tratara.

No habían pasado ni diez horas desde que Draco le había dicho que no quería nada con ella y seguía pensando que todo aquello era una pesadilla.

—Diga, señor – respondió con tranquilidad, cada que hablaba le daban ganas de llorar. Draco la odiaba, Paige la odiaba y los demás solamente ignoraban lo que había pasado, pero seguramente también la odiarían si supieran que se había puesto de parte de los Griffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

—¿Se puede saber qué le pasa? - indagó Sanpe, mirando con seriedad a la joven Slytherin. Astoria se encogió de hombros. —¿No me lo dirá?

—Profesor – dijo la castaña —Crealo o no, yo le tengo un gran aprecio, pero no le puedo decir lo que está pasando – aclaró con la voz quebrada.

—¿Tiene que ver con el joven Malfoy? - más que una pregunta era una afirmación. La niña no contestó. —Sigame, señorita Greengrass – ordenó, comenzando a caminar. Astoria titubeó unos momentos pero a falta de hacer algo mejor decidió seguir Snape. Aun era de madrugada como las cinco o a lo mucho las seis, de hecho no había dormido en Slytherin, si no en el baño del segundo piso y apenas se había levantado. Desconocía si el profesor se había formulado esa hipótesis o pensaba que estaba recién levantada y saliendo de los dormitorios.

—¿Qué sucede, señor? - preguntó una vez llegaron al despacho del jefe de la casa verde-plata.

—No sé si usted esté al tanto de lo que ha pasado anoche – comenzó a decir el profesor, con voz fría y lenta. Astoria tragó en seco, seguramente ya sabía él también y la reprendería por su desacato, y mandaría una carta a sus padres, y... —Y no me gustaría formular hipótesis basándome en el hecho de que esté tan temprano fuera de la cama. Pensaré simplemente que ha discutido con el señor Malfoy y que salido a despejar sus ideas.

—Se podría decir que algo así ha sucedido – le concedió, sintiendo un gran alivio de que el profesor ignorara su participación en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. De hecho era raro que no se hubiera enterado ya, considerando que Pansy sabía y ella siempre le iba a chismear todo a Snape.

—¿Algo así? - el maestro de pociones enarcó las cejas, esperando una respuesta más concreta.

—No está usted para saberlo, ni yo para decírselo, pero igual se enterará – dijo con voz temblorosa —Usted es muy amigo de los Malfoy y sabé que yo soy la prometida de Draco y... Y hasta hace menos de diez horas también era su novia.

—¿Era su novia? Entonces deduzco que ya no lo es – la chica asistió con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar y derramando unas lagrimas —¿Quiere decirme el por qué ha terminado su relación con el joven Malfoy? - Astoria palideció ante la pregunta. ¿Sería bueno decir la verdad? No, no era bueno. Si el profesor no sabía, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así. El instinto de supervivencia antes que nada, y por su propio bien era mejor quedarse callada.

—Supongo que se hartó de una mocosa como yo y decidió volver con Parkinson, que está más a su altura – contestó ahogadamente, sintiendo como algo se desgarraba dentro de ella al solo recordar como Draco se alejaba de su lado y tomando la mano de Pansy.

—¿Ha regresando con la señorita Parkinson? - repitió el profesor con ingenuidad. Pero que gustos tenía su ahijado.

—Así es, regresó con su bella princesa de Slytherin – bufó con resentimiento, recordando las palabras de los chicos del ED. De nada le había servido enfrentarse a ellos y mostrarse como una digna serpiente, si al final de cuentas era una traidora ante los ojos de su príncipe.

—Valla títulos que se ponen hoy en día – comentó con una sonrisa irónica. Astoria le miró con reproche, sintiéndose miserable ante la burla de ese apodo que tanto le había gustado tener y ahora regresaba a ser de Pansy.

—¿Profesor? - le llamó, después de unos segundos de silencio. El jefe de la casa verde-plata asistió con la cabeza, con un semblante serio —¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?... Una pregunta personal – aclaró ante la mueca momentánea que hizo Snape.

—Adelante, señorita – animó el profesor, sin perder el porte tranquilo de imparcialidad.

—¿Por qué me trata así? - preguntó temerosamente, insegura de que fuera apropiado hablar de aquello. Seguramente era una insolencia, pensó.

—¿Así como? - el profesor enarcó las cejas, si hasta parecía ser una expresión exclusiva de los Slytherin el enarcar las cejas de esa manera.

—Bueno... - titubeó. ¿Y si mejor ya no preguntaba nada? Igual no era una duda muy importante, ella misma se podía dar dos o tres respuestas muy convincentes al respecto, desde el hecho que el profesor siempre apoyaba a sus alumnos de Slytherin, hasta el hecho de que él conocía a sus padres.

—Señorita Greengrass – Snape habló antes de que ella pudiera decir algo coherente —Desde que usted llegó a mi casa se ha mostrado renuente, rebelde, desacatada y un sin fin de cosas más, como si le molestara ser una Slytherin. Luego esa relación con el señor Osborne, comportándose como una patética y revoltosa Gryffindor – Astoria se ruborizó —Conozco a su familia, señorita, y estoy seguro de que ellos no aprobarían su comportamiento. Sin embargo, no es de mi incumbencia lo que usted crea o haga, siempre y cuando no perjudique a los demás miembros de mi casa. Y bueno, tampoco me gustaría que algo malo le pasara a usted.

—Jamás ha sido mi intención perjudicar a nadie, señor – se disculpó apenada.

—Puede que sea verdad – concedió, guardando unos segundos de silencio para meditar —Y si quiere mi consejo, señorita Greengrass – Astoria le miró con atención —Muchas veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan, que incluso van en contra de nuestras creencias, pero hay que hacerla. Más allá de hacerlas por obligación, hay que hacerlas por el bien de las personas que amamos – concluyó con voz tranquila e imparcial, aunque sus ojos tenían un ligero brillo que no pasó desapercibido por la joven serpiente de ojos verdes. ¿Por qué le decía eso el profesor Snape?

—Señor, usted jamás ha mencionado nada de su familia – comentó, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria —De sus seres queridos – añadió, para que el profesor entendiera el porque había comentado aquello. Y es que, era difícil asimilar que un profesor tan serio y reservado hablara de esa clase de sentimientos.

—Creo que mi vida personal no es de su incumbencia, señorita – respondió seriamente, entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—Lo siento – murmuró, clavando su mirada en unos pergaminos que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Lo mejor será que se retire a descansar – dijo a modo de orden —Y no es necesario que se presente en mi clase – añadió. Astoria le miró con los ojos muy abierto. ¿A caso la estaba expulsando de la clase de pociones? ¿Eso era legal? ¿Era posible que la echaran de una clase? —Solo por hoy – aclaró, ante la mirada esmeralda que lucia desconcertada —Es mejor que descanse. Pero solo responderé por hoy y para mi clase, lo demás es asunto suyo – la alumna asistió con la cabeza, al menos podría dormir una o dos horas en su cama. Le dolía el cuerpo, no era, ni nunca sería, buena idea dormir en el suelo de un baño de Hogwarts.

—Gracias, señor – Astoria asistió y se puso de pie para salir del despacho de Snape.

—Señorita Greengrass – le llamó antes de que saliera —Nunca subestime a su rival, pecar de soberbia lleva a la perdición. Pero sobre todo, nunca lo sobrestime, ni se sienta inferior – la chica volteó a verlo y él solo le hizo una seña para que se retirara; si Astoria era astuta entendería y si no, entonces no era digna de la casa de Salazar. —Vallase a descansar – concluyó y se puso a leer unos papeles.

—Señor – la castaña regresó sobre sus pasos y se puso de nuevo frente al profesor de pociones, quien le miró expectante —¿Me permitiría un atrevimiento?

—¿Como? - los ojos negros se abrieron considerablemente, la expresión de sorpresa no concordaba muy bien con la apariencia común de Snape.

—¿Que si me permite hacer algo atrevido? - insistió Astoria con una sonrisa, la primera sonrisa después de la catastrófica noche.

—Dígame que es eso que quiere hacer – indagó el hombre, recuperando su compostura y semblante.

—Primero deme permiso – el profesor bufó con burla y negó con la cabeza. En ocasiones olvidaba que trabajaba con niños, niños inmaduros, caprichosos e infantiles; aunque generalmente solo lidiaba con los inmaduros revoltosos y desordenados.

—Adelante – concedió, asistiendo con la cabeza y mirando con atención a la pequeña castaña. La pequeña Greengrass rodeó el escritorio hasta ponerse aún lado de Snape. El hombre la miró, sin decir nada, esperando a ver que haría Astoria, pero manteniéndose muy pendiente y alerta. La joven se inclinó un poco y abrazó al profesor por un costado, rodeando su cuello y apoyando su mejilla contra el negro y lacio cabello que no se sentía tan grasiento como parecía.

—Gracias profesor – murmuró suave y aún abrazándolo —La verdad, usted es una gran persona – finalizó y se apartó. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

Snape se quedó mirando la puerta de madera por la cual había salido la joven. Pasaron unos minutos y sonrió de lado con arrogancia, quizás, y solo quizás, al final había conseguido que la joven Greengrass fuera un poco más Slytherin que cuando entró a Hogwarts. El sombrero seleccionador casi nunca se equivocaba, aunque en ocasiones había que empujar a los estudiantes para que entendieran el porque estaban en las casas que estaban.

O-O-O

Astoria despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en alto, faltarían unos minutos para la segunda clase del día. Paige no la había despertado como de costumbre y no era de extrañarse, aunque igual Snape le había dado permiso de faltar a su clase, pero seguramente no sería igual con Fienzre. Se levantó a toda prisa y se arregló a duras penas, pero procurando tener buena apariencia. Salió temerosa de los dormitorios y casi temblando llegó a la sala común. Había unos chicos de sexto y séptimo que no tenían clases y la miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Se te pegaron las sabanas, princesa? - dijo una chica de sexto, con burla y veneno. Era más que obvio que esa chica, junto con todos los de Slytherin, ya sabía que Pansy era nuevamente la novia de Malfoy, y como todos había previsto, ella había sido algo "desechable."

—Al menos no se me pegó la idiotez – murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara. La chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y Astoria aceleró el paso para cruzar la sala común más rápido. Era impertinente, pero no idiota, y ahora que ya no era la princesa de las serpientes, esas serpientes se lanzarían sobre ella y nadie evitaría que la mordieran a morir.

Salió de las mazmorras y deambulando por el pasillo del primer piso, para ir a la clase de adivinación con Fienzre, se topó con un nuevo decreto:

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

Dolores Jane Umbridge (Suma Inquisidora) sustituye a Albus Dumbledore como director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Esta orden se ajusta al Decreto de Enseñanza n. 28.

Firmado:

Cornelius Oswald Fudge ministro de Magia

Astoria contuvo el aliento. Pero antes de poder formular algo en su mente, sonó la campana. Se quedó de frente al cartel con el nuevo decreto, dándole la espalda a todos los alumnos que salían de las aulas y llenaban los pasillos. Escuchó montón de murmullos y conversaciones, todas relacionadas con lo que había ocurrido esa noche. El como Dumbledore había burlado a dos aurores, a la Suma Inquisidora, al ministro de Magia y a su asistente junior, y había escapado. Myrtel le había contado algo mientras ella se ahogaba en llanto por Draco, y ahora que escuchaba aquello, su curiosidad comenzaba a salir a flote.

—Greengrass – se escuchó la voz de un chico detrás de ella y todos sus músculos se tensaron. Ella quería seguir anónima, fundirse con la pared y evitar el contacto con cualquier persona, ya fuera de los bueno so los malos —Greengrass – volvió a insistir la voz que no lograba reconocer. ¿Quien demonios la llamaba por su apellido con tanta insistencia? —¿Qué no me escuchas? - se quejó el chico detrás de ella, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la niña y haciéndola respingar.

—¿Que... sucede? Estaba... leyendo el decreto... - tartamudeó, girándose para saber quien era el que la llamaba. Se quedó helada al ver al rubio frente a ella. Él le sonreía y se rascaba la cabeza como si estuviera nervioso; jamás pensó verlo así. —¿Qué quieres Smith? - alcanzó a decir entre el asombro y el miedo.

—Pues, verás – comenzó a decir el Hufflepuff —Creo que te debo una disculpa – dijo finalmente, haciendo una desagradable mueca.

—¿Disculpa? ¿De qué? - preguntó sin dar credito a lo que estaba pasando. ¿De verda el odioso de Zacharinas Smith se estaba disculpando con ella?

—Ayer te acusé de ser la soplona que nos delató – confesó con pena —Pero hoy nos hemos enterado que en realidad fue Marietta, la amiga de Chang. Y pues en la clase noté que... que Malfoy anda de nuevo con Pansy – comentó, observando atentamente la reacción de la Slytherin.

Astoria estuvo a punto de volver a llorar, pero se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza e intentó calmarse. Ella ya lo sabía y también sabía que los vería, los vería juntos en el Gran Comedor, los vería besándose en la sala común y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Así es – corroboró la castaña —Draco ha regresado con Pansy, porque no puede tener de novia a una conspiradora – dijo con odio hacia si misma.

—No te digas así – Ernie Macmillan se acercaba a ellos y también parecía tener vergüenza de hablar con Astoria después de que la noche anterior la acusaran.

—¿Ah no? - bufó la niña —¿Entonces que se supone que somos todos los del Ejercito de Dumbledore? - bramó molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo intentábamos hacer lo correcto, algo para nuestro propio bien – le contestó el prefecto de Hufflepuff. —Y si Malfoy no es capaz de entenderte y la primera de cambios te deja por otra, entonces es que no te quería lo suficiente. Tú te has enfrentando a todos nosotros por él, y él simplemente te ha dado la espalda.

—Gracias, eso suena extremadamente consolador y reconfortante – reprochó, soltando un largo y cansado suspiro de resignación.

—Lo que me pregunto es: ¿Como se enteró? - preguntó Smith, haciendo muecas de estar pensando.

—Porque agarraron la lista que firmamos – contestó Astoria con obviedad.

—Pero tú habías firmado como Emerald, justamente para evitar esto – le respondió Ernie —Aunque la hubiera leído una y otra vez, no existía posibilidad de que supera que eras tú – reflexionó, pero Astoria solo sonrió con amargura.

—Pansy se enteró de que me llamaban Emerald, porque Neville me llamó así a mitad del pasillo – les informó —Ella le dijo a Draco y ¡Voila! - añadió con acento francés —Me quedé sin novio y sin amigos.

—No digas eso – le reprendió Ernie —Aún con lo que nos dijiste, sabes que aún tienes todo el apoyo del ED.

—No pretendo sonar grosera, pero después de lo que ha pasado, entre más distancia exista entre mi persona y el resto de ustedes, más posibilidades tengo de no terminar loca o muerta en este circo – espetó de mala gana, abriéndose paso entre los dos chicos para llegar a la dichosa clase de adivinación.

Llegó al salón, que era una convincente replica de un trozo del Bosque Prohibido. El lugar estaba casi desierto, aún era temprano para que llegaran los Slytherin que tenían clases en las mazmorras o los Gryffindor que estaban en herbología. Jugueteó un poco con unas ramas que estaban en el suelo, y es que ya ni siquiera se sentaban en pupitres, al menos no en esa clase.

—Veo que te has dignado en aparecer – un bolso verde calló a su lado y no tuvo que voltear para reconocer la voz.

—Si me vas a reclamar más cosas, ahorratelas, Paige – le respondió con la mirada clavada en una rama que sostenía como si fuera su varita —Suficiente tengo.

—Ya lo sé – la pelirroja se dejó caer a su lado, sentándose también con las piernas de lado, como si fueran sirenas posando en una enorme roca. —Y me quiero disculpar contigo, así que tomalo o dejalo – le dijo con suavidad —Si estás molesta conmigo, me retiro, pero si me quieres escuchar...

—Habla – la cortó. No andaba de animo como para rodeos.

—Lamento lo que te dije anoche y la forma en la que te traté – comenzó a decir en voz baja para que el resto de los presentes no la escuchara; para su suerte o fortuna, Leo estaba con una chica de Ravenclaw, así que eso solo quedaba entre ellas dos —Pero me molestó tanto saber que no habías confiado en mí.

—¿Y como para qué te iba a decir algo sobre eso, cuando tú odias a los hijos de muggle y demás? - recriminó, haciendo un puchero.

—¡Oye! Eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Sabes que no los odio, que no me caigan bien es otra cosa, pero estás mal si crees que tengo en mis planes ponerme a matar mestizos y demás solo porque un... porque quien-tú-sabes lo dice. – se defendió —Pero el que no apoye a los que tú sabes, no significa tampoco que me voy a poner del lado de los supuestos héroes – aclaró con molestia —Tú, mejor que nadie, sabe que no puedo... que no podemos – corrigió —ponernos del lado de los buenos. Y no es cuestión de ideales. Es cuestión de supervivencia y no es solamente nuestra vida la que ponemos en juego...

—Por Salazar y sus serpientes – la interrumpió —¿Y tú crees que estando del lado de los malos tenemos más posibilidades de sobrevivir?

—No, pero al menos no llevaremos en la conciencia que han matado a nuestra familia por nuestra culpa – le respondió mordazmente. Astoria le miró con ingenuidad, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba. —¿Con quien crees que se desquitara el Señor Tenebroso si uno de sus mortífagos tiene como hijo a un traidor?

—Pues con nosotros – aventuró a decir, no muy convencida de su respuesta, sobre todo por el aura tétrica que despedía Paige. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

—Él les pedirá que nos maten y si se niegan a hacerlo los matará – respondió con un tono serio —Lo sé, Astoria. Lo sé, porque eso le pasó a la familia de mi madre, todos ellos, menos ella y su prima, murieron durante la primera guerra. Mi padre mató a mis abuelos paternos para protegernos a mi madre y a mí – confesó con amargura —Por eso no lo puedo ver con buenos ojos, no lo puedo admirar de la forma en la que tú admiras a tu padre. Porque mi madre pasa sus días llorando y llena de remordimiento y pesadillas de como toda su familia murió a manos de su propio esposo. Yo sé que mi padre solo quiso salvar a su mujer que estaba embarazada, pero aún así no apruebo lo que hizo... - la voz se le comenzaba a quebrar y los ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas —Y simplemente no sé que pensar... porque si no hubiera sido así, mi madre y él estarían muertos y yo no hubiera nacido...

—Paige – Astori ase había quedado sin palabras. Se limitó a abrazar a su amiga con fuerza, mientras ésta lloraba ahogadamente en el hombro de la castaña.

—Ellos no se lo merecían, solo tenían ideas diferentes – susurró entre llanto —Ellos tenían la sangre pura, Astoria, pero no estaban dispuestos a servir al Señor Tenebroso, por eso murieron. Por esa razón mi madre odia a mi padre, y yo también.

—Tranquila, por favor – la chica pasaba la mano por la espalda de la pelirroja, intentando consolarla antes de que sonara el timbre que daba por iniciada la clase. —Paige... - observó como Leo se acercaba a ellas, lleno de preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? - preguntó en voz baja, mirando con desdén a los alumnos que les miraban con curiosidad.

—Si, todo bien – como por arte de magia Paige se incorporó un poco y regaló su mejor cara. —Consolaba a Astoria por lo de Draco – mintió y su amiga le miró con algo de resentimiento, aquella no era la mejor excusa que le hubiera gustado escuchar. Aún le dolía escuchar el nombre de su prometido.

—Oh... - Leo parecía haberse quedado sin palabras o al menos algo que decir.

—No tienes que decir nada – murmuró Astoria al cabo de unos segundos —Sé que no te cae bien y que hasta puede ser una buena noticia para ti y Cole...

—No digas eso – la cortó el castaño —Me da pena por ti. Por qué por mucho que odio a Mafoy, tú te veías feliz a su lado. Y pues... - dudó un poco en continuar pero prosiguió ante la mirada de sus dos amigas —es un completo imbécil sin corazón por hacerte lo que te hizo. Mira que jugar contigo y tus sentimientos solo para ganar una apuesta – bramó completamente lleno de rabia.

—¿Qué?... - a Astoria se le fue el aliento y el mundo se le destrozó el mil pedazos; pero antes de poder formular alguna pregunta o algo la campana sonó y el centauro que tenían como profesor hizo acto de presencia para comenzar la clase.

O-O-O

Había hecho circular ese rumor para justificar sus actos, para cubrir su pena y poderse reír, en lugar de llorar, cuando mencionaban a Astoria.

—¿Y con quien fue la apuesta? - preguntó un chico que seguía al grupo de Malfoy.

—¿Pues con quien si no? - respondió el rubio con burla, señalando a Zabini. Al final de cuentas le había dicho todo a su amigo y lo había convencido de que lo ayudara en la farsa, porque cada segundo que pasaba le era más y más fastidioso y doloroso guardar la apariencia.

—¿Y que apostaron? - quiso saber otro chico. Parecían emocionados de escuchar la gran historia de Draco Malfoy y como había seducido a una mocosa de tercer año para ganar una estúpida apuesta.

—Eso es algo confidencial – dijo Blaise desdeñosamente y los chicos resoplaron. —Si nos disculpan, tenemos deberes que hacer – les informó de mala gana y tomando a Draco del brazo para arrastrarlo lejos de ese grupo de chicos. —Consignase una vida – añadió por lo bajo, sin esperar que lo escucharan.

—¿Qué te pasa, Blaise? - le recriminó Draco al moreno.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? - contraatacó —Una cosa es que regresaras con Pansy y todo eso, otra muy distinta es estar haciendo este teatro para justificar tus actos. ¿A ellos que demonios les importa por qué terminaste con Astoria? - le espetó de mala forma —Lo único que lograras es que ella te odie.

—Numero uno, tengo una reputación que cuidar – dijo el rubio tranquilamente —Numero dos, estoy cabreado con Astoria por lo que hizo...

—¿Y esta es tu mejor manera de desquitarte? ¿Haciéndola quedar como una niña boba e idiota a la que seduciste?

—No, claro que no – respondió afligido, pero cambiando de semblante en un parpadear —¡No! Al diablo, Blaise. Ella me traicionó primero y si estoy haciendo esto es por su bien. Y si me odia, ¡adelante!, que me odie, ella se lo buscó – bramó, acomodándose la túnica con un excesivo derroche de dignidad y soberbia.

—Pensé que la querías – murmuró Zabini.

—Claro que no – el rubio soltó una carcajada, muy realista —Solo era un juguete. Una muñeca nueva para pasar el rato – dijo con desdén —Quizás en algunos años cuando se ponga mejor y me sirva para jugar como yo quiero, reconsideraré la idea, finalmente será mi esposa – añadió con tono jocoso y una expresión burlona, ante la mirada ingenua de Blaise —Y si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hablar con ciertas personas – concluyó, dándole la espalda a su amigo y alejándose a grandes zancadas.

—Dime que es mentira lo que acabo de escuchar – Blaise se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquella voz aniñada y llena de sentimiento detrás de él.

—¿Astoria? - permaneció quieto y observando como la niña caminaba para ponerse frente a él, con los ojos verdes enrojecidos y derramando amargas lagrimas que se perdían en su mentón. La niña estaba roja y parecía que le costaba trabajo respirar. Mataría a Draco por eso, le rompería uno a uno cada hueso de su cuerpo y luego lo ahogaría en el lago negro para finamente aventarlo al bosque oscuro donde seguramente se lo comería alguna criatura rara.

—Blaise, contesta – insistió la castaña. Zabini no sabía que decir, una parte de él le quería decir toda la verdad a la niña, para que dejara de sufrir, pero otra parte de él sabía que no debía traicionar a su amigo o causaría más problemas de los que ya había. Así que permaneció en silencio. —Bien, tu silencio lo dice todo – concluyó la niña con amargura, derramando más lagrimas.

—Astoria – alcanzó a decir el moreno antes de que la chica se alejara. —Él te quiere...

—Para jugar, querrás decir – escupió con despreció y odio.

La castaña corrió para perderse de vista en el pasillo, no quería que la vieran llorar. Llegó a un corredor desierto y aminoró el paso, se limpió el rostro con las mangas de la túnica e intentó tranquilizarse. Cada segundo que pasaba su mundo parecía derrumbarse más y más, hasta el punto en el que todo parecía volverse polvo.

—Dumbledore no tardará en volver – escuchó la voz de Ernie Macmillan al final del corredor, justo donde estaban los relojes de arena que contaban los puntos de cada una de las casas. —Cuando estábamos en segundo, no consiguieron alejarlo de aquí mucho tiempo, y esta vez tampoco lo conseguirán. El Fraile Gordo me ha dicho – la voz se volvió más debil, pero la curiosidad de Astoria pudo más que otro cosa, así que con precaución caminó para acercarse y escuchar mejor —...entrar en el despacho del director después de buscar a... del castillo y los jardines. Pero la gárgola no se apartó de la puerta... se había cerrado... la entrada – Astoria apenas y alcanzó a escuchar unas cuantas palabras, ya que la distancia no se lo permitía y no quería acercarse más —... le dio un berrinche de miedo.

—Ya, seguro que le habría encantado sentarse en el despacho del director – escuchó la voz de Hermione llena de rabia, seguida de unos pasos en la escalera de piedra, alejándose de donde ella estaba —No soporto la prepotencia con que trata a los demás profesores, la muy estúpida, engreída y arrogante...

—A ver, Granger, ¿cómo termina esa frase? - la voz de Draco se escuchó en el lugar, pero no podía verlo, pero sonaba burlón y malicioso. —Me temo que tendré que descontar unos cuantos puntos a Gryffindor y a Hufflepuff – sentenció arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo siempre, destrozándole más el corazón a Astoria, si es que aún se podía.

—Los prefectos no pueden quitarles puntos a sus colegas, Malfoy – le aclaró Ernie de inmediato.

—Ya sé que los prefectos no pueden descontarse puntos unos a otros – dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente y se escucharon unas débiles risas, seguramente estaría acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle o incluso de Pansy —Pero los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial...

—¿La qué? - exclamó Hermione con aspereza.

—La Brigada Inquisitorial, Granger – repitió Malfoy. Astoria se quedó tan perpleja como seguramente debería de estar la leona en esos momentos. ¿Que diantres era eso de Brigada Inquisitorial? Sonaba como... —Un selecto grupo de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia – Draco volvió a hablar, explicando lo que era y lo que ya se podía imaginar —Un grupo cuidadosamente seleccionados por la profesora Umbridge. Los miembros de la Brigada Inquisitorial tienen autoridad para descontar puntos. Así que, Granger, a ti te voy a quitar cinco por hacer comentarios groseros sobre nuestra nueva directora. Macmillan, cinco puntos menos por llevarme la contraria. Y a ti otros cinco porque me caes mal, Potter. - la castaña parpadeó, así que Harry también estaba ahí —Weasley, llevas la camisa fuera de los pantalones, tendré que quitarte cinco puntos por eso – y Ron también. ¿Quien más estaría ahí? Quería hablar con ellos cuando Draco se alejara — Ah, sí, se me olvidaba, eres una sangre sucia, Granger: diez puntos menos – frunció el ceño molesta ante esas palabras.

—¡Quieto! - dijo Hermione y se pudo imaginar que Ron o Ernie seguramente querrían hacerle algo a Malfoy; y por primera vez deseó que de verdad le dieran una golpisa hasta mandarlo a la enfermería, o si era posible a San Mungo.

—Una actitud muy prudente, Granger – musitó Malfoy —Nueva directora, nuevas reglas... Portaos bien, Pipipote, Rey Weasley... - se escucharon unas carcajadas y unos pasos que se alejaron de apoco.

—No puede ser que esté autorizado a descontar puntos... Eso sería ridículo..., desmontaría por completo el sistema de prefectos – dijo Ernie con aflicción.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Astoria pensó que se habían ido, así que se asomó y, viendo que los cuatro chicos estaba ahí frente a los gigantescos relojes de arena, se acercó al grupo. Sin hacer mucho ruido observó los puntos de las casas; si no mal recordaba Gryffindor y Ravenclaw iban a la cabeza y ahora las gemas de ambas ascendían y disminuían las que se encontraban en la parte inferior. Por otro lado el reloj de arena de Slytherin no solo no perdía esmeraldas, al contrario, estaba ganado más y más como si por el simple hecho de ser serpiente te daba cinco puntos automaticos.

—Lo habéis visto, ¿verdad? - comentó Fred detrás de ellos y Astoria respingó. Demasiado tarde para volverse a fugar y quedando en medio de los gemelos Weasley que bajaban por las escaleras de mármol y de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ernie frente a los relojes de arena.

—Malfoy acaba de descontarnos cincuenta puntos -explicó Harry, furioso, mientras unas cuantas gemas más pasaban de la parte inferior a la superior del reloj de arena de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - murmuró Ernie, refiriéndose de la Slytherin.

—No tengo la más mínima idea – respondió en un susurró afligido.

—Esta mañana dijiste que preferías mantener distancia con nosotros – le recordó el Hufflepuff, ante la mirada confusa de los Gryffindor que no tenían idea de lo que estaban pasando. Astoria asistió con la cabeza, dándole la razón a sus palabras.

—Eso fue exactamente lo que dije – reafirmó la chica —Y mantengo mi palabra.

—¿Y entonces? - preguntó George. —¿Qué haces aquí con nosotros?

—¿No se te contagiará algo? - añadió el otro gemelo de forma burlona y molesta.

—Yo no soy Malfoy – recriminó.

—Eres su novia, lo amas y lo apoyas – le recordó Harry con serieda.

—No soy su novia, si lo amo, pero por mí se lo puede llevar el infierno – escupió con reproche, regalando una mirada asesina a los Gryffindor —Y no, no vengo a unirme de nuevo a ustedes ni nada por el estilo – aclaró la chica —Solamente venía a... - titubeó —No sé ni porque les hablo. Con permiso – puntualizó.

—¿Qué fue eso? - Ron y el resto de los chicos observaron como la joven Slytherin se escabullía en las escaleras de piedra que llevaban a las mazmorras.

—Está dolida por lo que pasó con Malfoy – respondió Ernie. —La dejó y regresó con Parkinson – aclaró ante la ingenuidad de sus acompañantes.

—¿Y creen que sería buena idea...? Digo, ahora que ya no está con él, ella podría... - insinuó Ron.

—Ronald – le regañó Hermione.—No la usaremos de espiá, ni la convenceremos de nada, y mucho menos nos aprovecharemos de su dolor para que regrese a nuestro lado. Si ella quiere volver con nosotros lo hará y si no, pues no podemos hacer nada.

—Bueno – el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y sonrió con resignación.

—Oh bueno – suspiró Harry y volteó a ver a los gemelos que sonrieron cómplices.

—Montague también ha intentado quitarnos puntos durante el descanso- comentó George.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que lo ha intentado? -preguntó rápidamente Ron.

—No ha podido pronunciar todas las palabras – explicó Fred —porque lo hemos metido de cabeza en el armario evanescente del primer piso.

—¡Ahora sí que os habéis metido en un buen lío! - gritó Hermione estaba horrorizada.

—No hasta que Montague reaparezca, y pueden pasar semanas. No sé adónde lo hemos enviado – comentó Fred, impasible —Además... hemos decidido que ya no nos importa meternos en líos.

—¿Os ha importado alguna vez?

—Claro que sí -respondió George —Nunca nos han expulsado, ¿no?

—Siempre hemos sabido cuándo teníamos que parar -añadió Fred.

—A veces nos hemos pasado un pelín de la raya... -admitió su gemelo.

—Pero siempre hemos parado antes de causar un verdadero caos -dijo Fred.

—¿Y ahora? -inquirió Ron, vacilante.

—Pues ahora... -empezó George.

—… que no está Dumbledore... -siguió Fred.

—... creemos que un poco de caos... -continuó George.

—… es precisamente lo que necesita nuestra querida nueva directora -concluyó Fred.

—¡No lo hagan! -susurró Hermione —¡No lo hagan, de verdad! ¿No ven que le encantaría tener un pretexto para expulsaros?

O-O-O

Después de hablar con los Gryffindor se fue a la sala común de Slytherin. Entró de mala gana y se topó con la escena que ya imaginaba: Draco y Pansy sentando en la misma butaca, brazados y charlando con un grupo de chicos, entre los que estaban Blaise y Tracey. Una extraña sensación de tristeza recorrió su cuerpo, pero no le daría el gusto a nadie de que la miraran destrozada. Tomó aire y caminó lentamente por la sala, con dignidad y altanería, como si anduviera flotando sobre las nubes y nada la pudiera tocar o dañar.

—Astoria – la llamó su hermana, quien estaba sentada con Theo en una mesa alejada del grupo.

—¿Que pasa? - la chica no se acercó a donde Daphne, pero si se giró, dándole la espalda al grupo del príncipe de las serpientes.

—Grayback te estaba buscando – el tono mordaz de la rubia tenía una pizca de complicidad. Astoria pensó que seguramente lo estaba haciendo para molestar a Draco, para darle un golpe bajo a su orgullo. Lo hacía por ella, pero ella no quería caer en ese juego. No usaría a su amigo para vengarse del rubio. —Me dijo que estaría en la biblioteca toda la tarde...

—Me voy a adormir un rato antes de la cena – sentenció la menor de las Greengrass, mirando a su hermana con reproche. No, no caería en ese juego.

No volteó a ver a donde Malfoy y subió las escalerillas para los irse a los dormitorios. Sin embargo cuando iba por los últimos peldaños se escuchó un estruendo impresionante, como si hubiera lanzado un hechizo de bomba al castillo.

¡PUM!

Se sintió un temblor y se sostuvo de las paredes para no caer. Apenas el temblor pasó, bajó corriendo, viendo como los presentes también estaban igual de impresionados. El primer paso lo dieron unos chicos de séptimo que salieron corriendo por el muro de piedra. La pandilla de Draco les siguió y seguido de ellos unos alumnos más y Astoria junto a su hermana y Theo.

—¿Que fue eso? - se quejó la Greengrass rubia.

Llegaron al primer piso y notaron como del comedor salían varios alumnos, posiblemente también habían sentido el estruendo enorme. El alboroto parecía estar en el piso superior, pero antes de que alguien subiera las escaleras de mármol, unos espectros de fuego aparecieron, haciendo explosiones y formando un caos absoluto. Al parecer alguien había hecho explotar una sin numero de fuegos artificiales encantados.

—Un galeón a que fueron los Weasley – dijo Theo con una sonrisa. A diferencia de Daphne que se estaba poniendo de todos los colores, Theo parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, sobre todo al escuchar el grito de la profesora Umbridge en el piso de arriba.

Por los pasillos revoloteaban dragones compuestos de chispas verdes y doradas que despedían fogonazos y producían potentes explosiones; girándulas de color rosa fosforito de un metro y medio de diámetro pasaban zumbando como platillos volantes; cohetes con largas colas de brillantes estrellas plateadas rebotaban contra las paredes; las bengalas escribían palabrotas en el aire; los petardos explotaban como minas y en lugar de consumirse y apagarse poco a poco, esos milagros pirotécnicos parecían adquirir cada vez más fuerza y energía.

—¿Qué esperan? - les gritó Pansy a Daphne y Theo —Vamos a ayudar – ordenó, dándole un golpe a una insignia con una "B.I" que llevaba en el pecho, y Astoria notó como su hermana y Nott también traían esa misma insignia. ¿B.I? ¿Qué significaba B.I? "La Brigada Inquisitorial, Granger. Un selecto grupo de estudiantes que apoyan al Ministerio de Magia" la voz de Malfoy resonó en su cabeza y todo tomó un poco más de sentido. Los de la BI eran los mismos de la emboscada.

Daphne y Theo se alejaron, siguiendo a Pansy de mala gana. Los alumnos se fueron disipando de a poco, especialmente para evitar varios dragones y enormes murciélagos que humeaban amenazadoramente y salían del castillo, provocando más desastres por todos lados. Astoria reía por lo bajo, y a diferencia de los alumnos que se alejaban o de los miembros de la brigada que iban detrás de los fuegos artificiales, la chica subió a donde estaba la concentración del alboroto.

—¡Corra, Filch, corra! - escuchó gritar a la profesora Umbridge —¡Si no hacemos algo se dispersarán por todo el colegio! ¡Desmaius!

Alcanzó a distinguir un chorro de luz roja entre todo el humo y al parecer golpeó contra uno de los cohetes. Pero en lugar de quedarse parado en el aire, éste explotó con tanta fuerza que hizo un agujero en el cuadro de una bruja de aspecto bobalicón, retratada en medio de un prado; la bruja corrió a refugiarse justo a tiempo, y apareció unos segundos más tarde apretujada en el cuadro de al lado, donde un par de magos que jugaban a las cartas se levantaron rápidamente para dejarle sitio.

—¡No los aturda, Filch! - gritó furiosa la profesora Umbridge, como si el conjuro lo hubiera pronunciado él.

—¡Como usted diga, señora! -exclamó resollando el conserje, quien siendo un squib jamás habría podido aturdir aquellos fuegos artificiales. Corrió hacia un armario cercano, sacó una escoba y empezó a golpear con ella los fuegos artificiales. Unos segundos más tarde, la parte delantera de la escoba estaba en llamas.

—Impresionante ¿Cierto? - murmuró una voz detrás de ella. La castaña no dejó de reír y no se volteó, porque ya sabía quien era.

—Vamos a la librería – alcanzó a decir entre risas —Si sigo viendo como hacen el ridículo sufriré un accidente.

—Me alegra tanto verte así de feliz – dijo el chico, rodeando los hombros de Astoria para caminar y salir de aquel alboroto.

—Siempre estoy feliz – aseguró con cierta falsedad. No quería que Cole mencionara nada relacionado a su rompimiento con Malfoy.

Cruzaron los corredores hasta entrar a la librería, que, para fortuna de los estudiantes, estaba en el usual silencio de siempre. Los amigos no se percataron de que un par de fríos ojos grises les observaban con recelo e ira, antes de recibir en el pecho un impacto por parte de uno de los fuegos artificiales.

—¡Amor! ¿Estás bien? - chilló la pelinegra que iba detrás de él.

—¿Que estás ciega? - bramó molesto, sacudiéndose la túnica llena de polvo y cenizas.

—Deja te ayudo – se ofreció con una sonrisa, ignorando el tono del chico, finalmente estaba acostumbrada a su mal trato.

O-O-O

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron ardiendo y extendiéndose por el colegio y nadie parecía poder detenerlos, o mejor dicho, nadie quería detenerlos. A la mañana siguiente los fuegos seguían ocasionando graves trastornos, sobre todo los petardos, pero ningún profesor parecía interesado en ponerles un alto. Ni siquiera los de la Brigada estaban de humor para hacer el ridículo con eso.

—¡Que lo resuelva la vieja bruja! - se quejó Daphne cuando Pansy le insinuó que fueran a detener unas arañas luminosas que subían por las paredes y explotaban cuando pasabas muy cerca.

Así fue lo mismo durante todo el día siguiente. El trabajo de detener aquellos fuegos mágicos recayó en Umbridge y si a lo mucho en Filch. Más de un profesor mando a llamar a la directora para que se hiciera cargo de los dragones y demás cosas que entraban en las clases a causar revuelo.

El resultado de aquello fue que la profesora Umbridge se pasó todo el día corriendo por el colegio y acudiendo a los llamamientos de los otros profesores, ninguno de los cuales parecía capaz de echar de su aula a los fuegos artificiales sin su ayuda. Cuando sonó la última campana y Astoria caminaba con Paige y Leo al comedor para reunirse con Cole, los chicos observaron como la profesora Umbridge, completamente despeinada y cubierta de hollín, salía tambaleándose y sudorosa del aula del profesor Flitwick.

—¡Muchas gracias, profesora! -decía el profesor Flitwick con su aguda vocecilla —Me habría librado yo mismo de las bengalas, por supuesto, pero no estaba seguro de si tenía autoridad para hacerlo – y radiante de alegría, le dio con la puerta de la clase en las narices.

—Se lo merecía – dijo por lo bajo la pelirroja.

Las tres serpientes soltaran unas risas muy particulares y siguieron su camino al Gran Comedor. Pasaron de largo el tramo de mesa donde estaban ciertos alumnos de quinto año y se colocaron donde Cole leía tranquilamente El Profesta, ignorando a su hermano.

—No puedo creer que te siga gustando después de todo... - pero Coop se quedó callado cuando vio a los amigos de su hermano acercándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de darme sermones? - se burló el castaño, sin apartar sus ojos azules de las pequeñas letras impresas.

—Piensa lo que te digo – finalizó el menor de los Grayback con recelo.

—Tú no tienes idea de lo que habla, eres un mocoso – dijo Cole al aire, pues su hermano ya se había ido.

—¿Y de que hablaban? - preguntó Leo con una risa, mientras se sentaba a un lado de su amigo, quien respingó ante la parecencia que no había advertido.

—Así tendrás la conciencia – bromeó Astori, sentándose frente a él, como siempre, y con Paige aún lado.

—Imaginaciones tuyas – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Los chicos no habían perdido su amistad pese a todo y so era algo que Astoria apreciaba mucho. Bien lo decía el sombrero seleccionador: En Slytherin se encuentran los amigos más leales y para siempre. La castaña seguía dolida por lo de Draco, pero se había convencido de que la indiferencia era más digna en ella, en lugar de estar llorando por los rincones o atacando al rubio y a su nueva novia. Paige había sugerido algunas formas de vengarse, pero como todas ellas incluían utilizar a algún chico para herir el orgullo de Malfoy, se había negado a hacer cualquier cosa que involucrara a alguien más. Aquello era entre ella y Draco, solo entre ellos, porque ni siquiera la resbalosa de Parkinson formaba parte de lo que había entre ellos dos. Eso que había entre ellos, eso mismo que se había roto y amenazaba con volverse veneno.

—¿Estás bien, Tory? - la llamó su amiga, pues se había quedado ausente, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

—Claro, claro – la castaña sonrió y comenzó a servir algo de fruta en su plato, y algo de pan con jalea.

O-O-O

"Finge... finge querida, para que nuestro amor sea eterno." Cuanta razón tenían los puros. Fingir era lo único que le quedaba, a él y rogaba a Merlín que ella también estuviera fingiendo, que no lo odiara de verdad. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Andaba dando sus rondas de prefecto por el cuarto piso, la verdad es que no había nada interesante, ni siquiera algunos mocosos para molestar. El lugar estaba desierto y silencioso, tanto así que le daban ganas de gritar para romper el silencio sepulcral, y eso que apenas eran las seis de la tarde.

Estaba a punto de irse de allí y bajar a la sala común para descansar un rato, pero escuchó un ruido en el baño de hombres. Primero lo pasó de largo, seguramente algún chico... bueno, prefería no pensar en los detalles. Puso cara de asco y más disidido que antes se apresuró a bajar, pero entonces escuchó un estruendo.

—¿Pero que demonios están haciendo allí adentro? - bramó con desdén. Regresó sobre sus pasos y entró al baño para averiguar lo que sucedía.

Al entrar se topó con una escena muy peculiar...

O-O-O

"Ella en su mágico mundo, su cuerpo tiene alas puede volar." Astoria acaba de terminar sus deberes y salía de las mazmorras, sola. Quería deambular un poco por los pasillos, así de simple, solo deambular para despejarse un poco. Más que nunca añoraba esas alas para escapar, para no tener que confrontar su realidad, para no tener que vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Iba caminando sin rumbo hasta que alcanzó a escuchar unas voces, unas voces conocidas, nuevamente en el vestíbulo donde estaban los grandes relojes de arena. Casi todos estaban vacíos, menos el de Slytherin. Alcanzó a divisar dos figuras en un rincón y con la misma agilidad con la que había espiado en la tarde, se acercó con sigilo para escuchar.

—¿Estás bien? No te habrá preguntado la profesora Umbridge nada sobre el ED, ¿verdad?

—No, no – respondió Cho —No, era sólo que..., bueno, sólo quería decirte... Harry, jamás pensé que Marietta nos delataría...

—Ya – repuso él con aire taciturno. Harry lamentaba que Cho no hubiera elegido a sus amigas con más cuidado; y pensar que al principio les recriminaron un poco a ellos por tener de amiga a Astoria. La Slytherin había resultado más leal que la Ravenclaw, y no lo consolaba mucho saber que Marietta todavía estaba en la enfermería ya que la señora Pomfrey no había conseguido hacer desaparecer ni un solo grano de su cara.

—En el fondo es una persona encantadora -comentó Cho —Pero cometió un error...

Astoria se vio tentada reírse en la cara de la asiática. Mientras que Harry la miró sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—¿Una persona encantadora que cometió un error? Pero ¡si nos ha traicionado a todos, incluida tú!

—Bueno, no nos ha pasado nada, ¿verdad? -replicó Cho, suplicante. ¿A pero que no les ha pasado nada? ¿Qué no les ha pasado nada? ¡Arg! Ahora si Astoria se vio tentada a lanzarse sobre la chica. A ella si le había pasado mucho por esa maldita soplona —Es que su madre trabaja para el Ministerio, y a ella le resulta muy difícil... - balbuceó la joven, mientras la castaña apretaba los puños para contenerse.

—¡Por favor! - la cortó Harry —¡Ni siquiera Astoria que sus padres son aurores y era novia del hijo de un mortífago! ¡Que va! ¡El padre de Ron también trabaja para el Ministerio! -saltó Harry, furioso —Y por si no lo habías notado, ninguno de ellos dos lleva escrito «soplon» en la cara.

—Eso no ha estado nada bien por parte de Hermione Granger -opinó Cho con dureza —Debió decirnos que había embrujado esa lista...

—Pues yo creo que fue una idea excelente -replicó Harry con frialdad. Cho se ruborizó y se le pusieron los ojos brillantes.

—¡Ah, sí, se me olvidaba! Claro, si fue idea de tu querida Hermione... - ¡Bien dicho Harry! Astoria sonrió con arrogancia y satisfacción. Las tácticas amorosas de Malfoy se podían ir al carajo en ese momento. Lo que más se merecía Cho era que le dieran celos.

—No te pongas a llorar otra vez – la previno Harry

—¡No iba a ponerme a llorar! -gritó Cho y Astoria soltó una risita que se perdió por el grito.

—Bueno, vale. Ya tengo bastantes problemas – nunca había admirado tanto el poco tacto que tenía Harry para tratar a las chicas, porque Chang se merecía ese trato por defender a una soplona que le había causado tantos problemas.

—¡Pues ve y ocúpate de ellos! - le espetó Cho, furiosa; luego se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Harry suspiró y bajó las escaleras hacía las mazmorras. Astoria permaneció un poco más en su escondite, intentando tranquilizarse y alejar esos pensamientos homicidas contra la amiga de Cho. Finalmente Marietta no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, ella había tomado la decisión de unirse al Ejercito de Dumbledore, nadie la había obligado y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de sus malas e impulsivas decisiones.

Salió del escondite donde estaban y se quedó parada en el vestíbulo observando los relojes de arena, al paso que iban los demás relojes se quedarían con gemas negativas, si es que eso era posible.

—Ve a llamar al profesor Snape, Draco – se escuchó la voz chillona de Umbridge, seguida de varios pasos. Giró con algo de temor y vio como la directora y la medimaga de la escuela iban detrás de Filch, quien con dificultad cargaba a un alumno corpulento. Astoria reconoció a Montague y se quedó helada cuando Draco se aproximaba a grandes zancadas a donde ella.

Se miraron por unos instantes, un instante en el que las orbes de plata se fundieron con las esmeraldas. Pero ni Draco ni ella dijeron ni una sola palabra. Ni reproches, ni ironía, ni resentimiento, ni tristeza, ni nada por el estilo; solamente indiferencia. Indiferencia como si fueran dos extraños que apenas y se conocían de vista.

—Vuela que vuela tan alto que nada ni nadie la puede alcanzar... - cantó para si misma cuando el rubio se perdió en las escaleras.

—No hay defectos, solo cambios repentinos que nunca nos sorprendieron – murmuró él, cuando estaba a unos pasos del despacho de su padrino. Tomó aire y cambió su semblante de funeral por uno de euforia y preocupación. Que fácil le era fingir. Abrió la puerta sin previó aviso y entró atropelladamente.

—Poresfor Snape, señor... ¡Oh, lo siento! - se quedó mirando a su profesor y a Harry, algo sorprendido y molesto. De haber sabido se hubiera tomado más tiempo para que se le pasara el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

—No pasa nada, Draco – lo tranquilizó el hombre y bajó la varita —Potter ha venido a repasar pociones curativas.

El rubio sonrió con ironía y burla. Y Harry le miró con fastidio.

—No lo sabía – masculló Malfoy mirando con gesto burlón a Harry, que se había puesto muy colorado. Habría dado cualquier cosa por gritarle la verdad a Malfoy, o mejor aún, por echarle una buena maldición, y una que se tenía muy bien merecida por lo que le había hecho a Astoria.

—¿Qué ocurre, Draco? - preguntó Snape.

—Es la profesora Umbridge, señor. Hemos encontrado a Montague, señor, ha aparecido dentro de un servicio del cuarto piso – le informó con tranquilidad.

—¿Cómo llegó allí? - indagó Snape, extrañado.

—No lo sé, señor. Está un poco aturdido – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, está bien. Potter – dijo Snape —Continuaremos la clase mañana por la noche.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras Snape salió con prisa del despacho. Cuando el profesor estaba de espaldas, Malfoy miró a Harry y, moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido, dijo: ¿Pociones curativas?; luego siguió a Snape, soltando una pequeña risa.

Harry hervía de rabia y se guardó la varita mágica en la túnica, que ganas de romperle toda la cara al rubio. De hecho, que ganas de romperle un hueso a Malfoy por cada una de las cosas que le hacía y que les hacía a los que él apreciaba. Se dispuso a abandonar el despacho y agradeció que al menos tenía veinticuatro horas más para practicar la Oclumancia. Y bueno... debía estar agradecido por haberse salvado por los pelos, aunque fuera a costa de que Malfoy le contara a todo el colegio que necesitaba clases particulares de pociones curativas.

O-O-O

Se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, iluminado por unas luces verdes, visualizó dos sombras aproximarse a donde ella. Tras dos o tres pasos más les distinguió el rostro a las dos personas que se aproximaban: Snape y Malfoy. Desvió la mirada, pero dejó la cabeza en alto y como si anduviera en una pasarela, pasó a un lado de los hombres con toda indiferencia.

Llegó a los dormitorios y se encontró con Paige.

—¿Qué tal? - preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Si me puede ir peor prefiero no saber – masculló, sentándose en la cama y sacándose los zapatos de mala gana.

—Te topaste con él, ¿verdad? - Astoria no contestó —Creo que era más que obvio que te lo encontrarías, sabes que ahorita anda en sus rondas de prefecto...

—Debería de andar en el cuarto piso, yo estaba en el primero – aclaró, ante la indirecta de su amiga. —Yo salí a despejarme, no a toparme con él.

—Bueno, pero igual te vas a topar una y otra vez con él mientras los dos estén en la misma escuela – dijo Paige con obviedad.

—Lo sé, lo sé y, ¡carajo!, lo sé – masculló dejándose caer en la cama. —Lo único que no sé es como vivir si cada cosa que hago me recuerda Malfoy.

—¡Por favor! - resopló con burla —No seas tan dramática – continuó ya con voz más serie y calmada —Se van a casar al final de cuentas y mientras le puedes hacer la vida un infierno. Si me hicieras caso y... - Astoria la interrumpió dándole un almohadazo. No quería de nuevo las sugerencias de andar con otro ni nada por el estilo, ella quería a Draco y no quería hacerle daño; aunque ella se estuviera muriendo de dolor, nuevamente por su culpa.

—Paige, no usaré a Cole, no usaré a Ivan, ni al primero que pase frente a mí – le recalcó con seriedad —Yo no quiero lastimar a Draco, ni vengarme. Si yo no le importo en lo más mínimo, no vale la pena perder el tiempo con él.

—¿Ni siquiera por orgullo? - insistió la otra chica.

—Me importa más mi dignidad. Y será como cuando entré aquí hace tres años y lo odiaba...

—Pero ya no eres esa de hace tres años y no lo odias, lo amas – interrumpió la pelirroja.

—¡Je ne m'inquiète pas! - (¡No me importa!) gritó con acento francés; dejando a su amiga perpleja, empezando porque no le había entendido.

—Astoria no te pongas en ese plan, bien sabes que no sé tanto francés – le recriminó.

—La seule chose que je vais dire c'est que s'il ne se soucie pas, moi non plus – (Lo único que diré es que, si a él no le importa, a mi tampoco) chilló y cerró las cortinas de mala gana, comenzando a llorar y dejando a Paige con una terrible cara de incomprensión.

La pequeña Greengrass derramó amargas lagrimas hasta quedarse dormida, o mejor dicho, hasta perder el conocimiento por tanto llanto. Entre sus últimos pensamientos se prometió que esa sería la última noche que lloraría por Draco y lo que le había hecho. Si él había podido regresar a ser el mismo tirano cruel de antes, con un novia venenosa y odiosa, ella bien podía volver a ser la de antes. La de antes de que los Malfoy se metieran en su vida, en sus sueños y sentimientos. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo, algo de tiempo para que su cabeza se enfriara igual que su corazón; por algo decían que el tiempo lo podía todo.

O-O-O

Los días pasaron y en un parpadear había llegado el primer día de las vacaciones de Pascua. Los chicos en general tomaban un respiro de tantas tareas, aunque los de quinto y séptimo no desaprovechaban el tiempo para estudiar, ya que solo les quedaban seis semanas antes de los exámenes. Por el contrario, los estudiantes de primero, segundo, tercero y cuarto, disfrutaban del clima y los terrenos de Hogwarts. Por ejemplo, Astoria y Cole que estaban en cerca del lago negro. El chico tocaba la guitarra sin ninguna melodía en especial, aunque tampoco es que fuera desagradable escuchar los acordes, mientras Astoria le sacaba provecho a sus viejas zapatillas.

—¿Y entonces? - preguntó al cabo de un rato el Slytherin, mientras Astoria seguía sumergida en sus incansables repeticiones de movimientos de ballet.

—Ya te he dicho que no – le reiteró, sin dejar de practicar rápidos Frappe que levantaban algo de tierra.

—Vas a hacer un hoyo y de paso las vas a echar a perder – le comentó Grayback, mirando atentamente las piernas de la chica.

—Ya están echadas a perder – le aclaró sin mucho animo y sin dejar su movimiento.

—¿Quieres practicar el pass de deux? - preguntó el chico al cabo de un rato en el que Astoria había comenzado a hacer degagés.

—Je voudrais que vous pour m'aider à voler – le murmuró con una sonrisa, girándose para encarar al chico y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Je voudrais vous emmener au ciel, si il m'a demandé de le faire – le contestó casi en un perfecto francés. Astoria había descubierto con agrado que Cole entendía y hablaba el idioma cuando había hecho un berrinche y les había hablado en francés, y el único que había sonreído y respondido era él, mientras que Leo y Paige la miraban con el ceño fruncido. Desde entonces solían hablar de vez en vez en ese idioma, sobre todo cuando no quería que otros les entendieran.

Astoria extendió los brazos y se paró en una sola punta, mientras su otra pierna se mantenía elevada hacía atrás. Cole flexionó una pierna y extendió la otra, pero sin despegarla del suelo, inclinándose un poco. Se puso de lado a Astoria y afirmó su mano sobre la rodilla de la pierna que Astoria tenía levantada, mientras su otra mano se afirmó sobre la cintura de la chica y la levantó. La castaña flexionó la otra pierna, apoyando su pie sobre la rodilla de donde Cole la sostenía, provocando que éste deslizara su mano hacía su muslo. Astoria cerró los ojos, dejándose elevar, mientras el chico intentaba mantener el equilibrio en ese terreno irregular, aunque la ligereza de Astoria ayudaba mucho.

—Veo que te la pasas bien, Mini-Greengrass – una voz cargada de desprecio y frialdad resonó detrás de la pareja de bailarines.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Les dije que era un capitulo de relleno, aunque al principió pretendía ser el último capitulo del tercer año, pero al final me fui desviando y así y terminó saliendo esto y ya no lo quise alargar más.<strong>

**Esta es una imagen más o menos de como estaban Astoria y Cole:**

h t t p : / / t v n o t i b l o g . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / t v p e q u e s / 2 0 1 1 / 0 3 / a b i g a i l - 6 5 0 x 4 3 2 . j p g **(quiten los espacios para poderla ver)**

**O pueden buscar: Sammy and Abigail Dance Academy, es una donde están bailando, ella vestida de morado.**

**Espero que les gustara y si les quedó alguna duda o algo que no les gustó, no duden en hacérmelo saber. Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir lo pueden hacer, ya sea en Review o en MP según quieran, todo es bien recibido.**

**^^ Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo! Os quiero mucho! Besos!**

**RR's**

**Little Mess:**

¿Tan predecible era? xDDDDDDDDD

¡Se suponía que eso era lo que explicaría en este capitulo! Jajajaja apenas leí tu comentario y me quedé con cara de: ¿Así de predecible soy?

Pero bueno, no le cambie nada, es tal cual lo dijiste, Draco dejó a Astoria por Pansy para proteger a su niña :3

¡No, no te equivocas, linda, ojala te gustara el capitulo!

**MACARENA:**

¡Hola linda!

A mí me da gusto de que me leas :3

Claro que soy una fanática perdida de esta pareja y entiendo eso de que Astoria casi nadie la junta con Draco, supongo que porque porque en el epilogo la interpretó Jade y la gran mayoria detesta a la novia de Tom... aúnque no entiendo porque, porque a mí si me gustan ellos como pareja :3

Regresando al tema, también me intriga imaginarme las diferentes formas en las que Astoria pudo ser para terminar casada con el heredero Malfoy.

¡Awww gracias! Me alagas mucho :3

Y me alegra mcuho que te guste la historia.

^^ ojala te gustara este capi y te siga gustando la historia en general.

¡Gracias a ti, Maca! ¡Muchos besos!

**3generacion-RoseLily:**

¡Hola, guapa! ^^

Pues antes que nada, el honor que me haces leyendome y comentandome :3

Me alegra y me hace muy feliz que le tomaras gusto a esta pareja, y más aún si este fico -o alguno de los otros- ayudó a que te gustaran más x3

Como verás son mi pareja favorita y les tengo mucho aprecio.

¡Que bueno que te gusten mis loqueras! jajaja, nunca pensé que esta historia fuera tan aceptada xP  
>Y heme aquí 41 capitulos despues xD<p>

¡Gracias, de verdad que muchas gracias por tus palabras! ^^ ¡Me haces feliz! Y me alegra que le tomaras cariño a esta parejita de HP :3

¡Besos, guapa! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**ale-peralta:**

¡Hola, linda!  
>Awww puedes repetirlo las veces que quieras! Me alagas mucho! :3<p>

Te entiendo, por eso le daba largas, pero pues no queda de otra, así como varias cosas que también tienen que pasar, pero ya sabes que al final terminaran juntitos :3

Como tu dijiste: DracoxAstoria4ever! x3

No te haré spolier, pero te diré que la reconziliación será muy buena! xD

Jajajaja no creo que se la coma un Troll, pero ya verás lo que le tengo preparado ;D  
>No desesperes, todo a su tiempo, mientras hay que disfrutar lo que dura la historia, no? :3<p>

Tranquiz, que lo haré, regresaran y bueno, tu llevala tranquila que llegará ^^

¡También te quiero linda! ^^ Y pues tomando la palabra, actualizaré en cuanto tenga tiempo, pero siempre estate segura de que lo haré! xD

¡Muchos besos! ¡Nos leemos!

rPd. Necesitaba que lo hicera! xD

**Cherry Black-Nott:**

Awww! Golpearme? D:

Bueno, tanto así como que la recluten los mortífagos no croe, ta muy peque, pero si tengo algo planeado, que muero de ganas por llegar a esas partes, pero mientras hay que tomarlo con calma :3

Aunque tengo siempre muy presente lo que me piden o comenta e intentó cumplir las expectativas ^^

¡Gracias por tu comentario y tus sugerencias! Me has dado una pequeña idea que incorporaré más adelante y... Nuuu! si me matas luego como escribo? D:

**SwiftAlice:**

Uy! Creo que te entiendo... Sorry, linda, no quería bajonearte más, mucho menos hacerte llorar! D:  
>Aquí está, para que no tuvieras que esperar más, a ver si ayuda un poco eso de que lo que hizo Draco y lo que sigue haciendo es porque quiere a Astoria y como prometió la protege por sobre todo :3<p>

Tú lo has dicho, no se puede ser feliz sin haber sufrido. Y pues por otra parte Paige también se molestó y, a mi experiencia -que me ha pasado-, pues era normal que reaccionara por impulso, y que luego se arrepintiera.

Pues creo que puedo actualizar unas veces antes del 30. Aww que envidia! A mi me faltan meses para las vacaciones, si quiera las de de Spring Break.

Bueno, pero el fic estará esperandote cuando regreses! :3  
>Voy a extrañar leer tus comentarios, pero pues pasala bien de vacaciones! a disfrutar, linda! ^^<p>

Me declaro culpable! siempre y cuando no me manden a Azkaban! xD

¡Lindo inicio de semana guapa!

¡Besos y abrazos! ¡Nos leemos!  
>^^<p>

Pd. Quien no adora a Zabini! xD

**Lilius's fan:**

¡Hola, guapa! Pues como siempre tú opinión está muy muy bien y me encantá.  
>Aunque te he de confesar a mi pesar que puedo diferir en ciertos aspectos, pero tampoco quiero entrar en argumentos xD<p>

En fin, volviendo a la historia, Astoria no hará lo que sus padres le digan, tampoco lo seguirá, ni mucho menos se pondrá de parte de Voldemort; pero tampoco pretendo que sea una heroina del lado de los buenos, tampoco quiero incluirla donde Rowling no la puso -aunque ya la metí al

Más que cambiar la mentalidad de Draco en eso de que la sangre no importa y así, quiero más que él solo sé de cuenta. Así como lo de la guitarra. Que Astoria no se impoga y él solo busque cambiar por y para ella, no sé si se entienda mi punto. Porque siempre he dicho que uno no puede cambiar a una persona que no quiera cambiar por si misma, o algo así era la frase xDD

Como sea, lo sé, sé que querías que Draco supiera lo del ED, aunque al principió yo no pretendía que fuera así, pero bueno al final cambie de idea. Y no olvides que Astoria es una Slytherin, más allá de la rebeldia y las locuras no deja de ser una serpiente y sus intereses están por encima de muchas cosas.

Y sobre lo de elegir, creo que para tu disgusto Astoria seguirá sin apoyar a nadie en concreto y haciendo las cosas según el momento, la conveniencia y las circunstancias. Tomemos en cuenta que no solo es su sentimiento por Draco, si no su educación y su familia las que están de pormedio. De igual manera ella no es una blanca paloma, recuerda que se ha criado entre elitistas y así y hay creencias que tiene muy arraigadas aunque no las demuestre mucho xP

Por otro lado, jamás me he imaginado a Astoria como Gryffindor, si a lo mucho como una Ravenclaw en caso de que no fuera Slytherin. Aunque de vez en vez menciono lo de los leones, aunque realmente no sé realmente porque, es como decirle que es algo que ella misma sabe o ha aprendido que no es, como cuando Harry estaba convencido de que debió de ser un Slytherin, pero decidió no serlo y fue entendiendo poco a poco porque era un león y no una serpiente xD

Espero que la contestación sea satisfactoria y si tienes alguna duda, sugerencia o critica, no dudes en hacermelo saber, linda!

¡Besos y cuídate! ^^ Nos leemos.

**jjaacckkyy:**

¡Hola, linda!

Ves! Como casi siempre eres la primera! -le manda una rana de chocolate cibernetica- (?)  
>Pues tanto como odiar no, pero si con cierto resentimiento, aunque en si el objetivo es marcar más la cercanía a con los Slytherin, en lugar de estar con los Gryffindor xD<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y este link por si quieren votar :3<strong>

**Están Tom Felton y Daniel Radcliffe**

h t t p : / / w w w . v i r g i n m e d i a . c o m / m o v i e s / a w a r d s / 2 0 1 2 - g u y - o f - t h e - y e a r . p h p


	42. Tercer año: Golpes bajos para escapar

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Holas! Ya sé que me tarde, pero es que realmente no encuentro tiempo, dos de mis maestras se han ensañado en dejarnos tarea y había estado muy atareada, pero hoy me pasé toda la tarde escribiendo y ojala les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****42. Tercer año: Golpes bajos para escapar.****

_Me alegra que te diviertas, mini-Greengrass... ¿Practicando para trabajar con los muggle?... Si no fueran de mi casa, les quitaría puntos, a ti por patética y a él por ridículo... Por cierto, mini-Greengrass, yo de ti, si vas a andar en publico, compraba unas zapatillas mejores, de preferencia que no parezcan que las robaste del agujero de los Weasley... Grayback, ¿a que te saben mis sobras? Si quieres también te heredo lo que restó de mi desayuno... ¡Por favor! Tienes tanto cerebro como pecho, mini-Greengrass..._

¿Había dicho que no derramaría ni una lagrimas más por él? ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Pues que mentirosa era, porque justamente en esos momentos derramaba tantas lagrimas como para inundar los pasillos al igual que Myrtle la llorona.

La forma en la que Malfoy la había tratado aquella tarde no tenía justificación. Aunque si demostraba que la odiaba. Porque él la odiaba, la odiaba un poco más con cada día que pasaba, de eso estaba segura. Le había gritado horrible cuando la había visto en brazos de Cole, aún cuando no estaban haciendo nada malo, ¿pero como hacer entrar en razón a Draco Malfoy?, sobre todo cuando está celoso y molesto. No lo justificaba, pero una parte de ella sentía que se merecía aquel trato.

—Ya no llores, Astoria – le dijo una voz muy conocida y, como siempre, fantasmal.

—Me odia – murmuró entre lagrimas, apenas con un hilo de voz.

Mantenía la mandíbula tensa, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar los sollozos de su garganta; aunque, cada que parpadeaba, amargas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. La presión en su pecho aumentaba y cada vez le era más difícil respirar. Además, por alguna razón que no entendía, se agarraba el estómago, hundiendo sus dedos hasta que le dolía, quizás para comprobar que seguía despierta o viva, o quizás solo para hacerse daño. Se recriminaba tantas cosas, desde el día en el que le había confesado todo a Draco, hasta el día en el que le devolvió el anillo de compromiso.

—No tengo que preguntar quien – chilló la fantasma con fastidio, dando unas vueltas al rededor de los lavabos. Astoria le miró unos segundos con reproche, aunque finalmente, considerando lo que Myrtle sabía de ella, era demasiado obvio que hablaba del príncipe de Slytherin. —¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él? - preguntó sin mucho interés, hundiéndose en el suelo frente a Astoria.

—Él no me quiere ver – contestó la chica con amargura, recordando la forma en la que Draco le había gritado, con tanta rabia, con tanto reproche, con esa cara de asco. Y aunque Cole afirmaba que era porque Malfoy estaba celoso, ella no reparaba en las razones, solo se hundía con las crueles palabras.

—El hecho de que él no te quiera ver, o hablar, o te odie, no significa que no puedas ir a hablar con él y le digas todo lo que piensas – Myrtle la miraba fijamente con sus grandes ojos detrás de sus lentes —¡Vamos, Astoria, enfrentalo!

—¡No puedo! - chilló, intentando aventar a la fantasma pero solo la atravesó y se golpeó contra el suelo. —No me hables de enfrentar... de enfrentar nada... no quiero... no puedo... - tartamudeó.

—¡Ya lo has hecho antes! - le reprendió, atravesándola y provocando un terrible escalofrío.

—No es igual... - dijo la chica, temblando.

—Claro que es igual. Lo enfrentaste para decirle que lo odiabas porque estaban comprometidos – Astoria solo soltó un gemido de dolor al recordarlo. —¿A caso te quieres quedar aquí en este baño llorando?... - la fantasma esperó respuesta, pero Astoria estaba demasiado sumergida en su dolor que no le respondió. —Suerte la tuya que Harry acabara con el basilisco que me mató, porque al paso que vas ¡te morirás llorando en este baño!

La castaña si escuchó claramente las ultimas palabras de Myrtle y la miró con reproche. Limpiándose el rostro se puso de pie y se apoyó sobre el lavabo de mármol descuidado. Observó las pequeñas serpientes grabadas en el grifo de plata, aquella era la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, según le había contado Myrtle; de ese lugar había salido el basilisco que la había matado y el mismo que Harry había derrotado durante su segundo año.

—Por si no lo recuerdas ya casi me muero en este baño cuando me mordió esa serpiente – le recordó a su fantasmal amiga. Sonrió de lado con ironía, al parecer ese lugar estaba lleno de reptiles asesinos.

—¿Entonces que haces aquí? ¿Quieres morir y hacerme compañía por el resto de la eternidad? - le reprochó, Astoria soltó una carcajada. —No me molesta que vengas, claro que no, al contrario. ¡Pero siempre vienes a llorar por ese!

—Bueno, al parecer las chicas tenemos la costumbre de llorar en los baños – bufó, abriendo el grifo y dejando que el agua corriera un poco antes de tomar un poco para mojarse el rostro y la nuca. El frío parecía tranquilizarla y hacerle recordar que aunque todo estuviera mal no debía de tirar a morir, mucho menos cuando la muerta podría de ser ella.

Se sacó las zapatillas, no había tomado tiempo para cambiarse, del lago negro había salido corriendo al baño. Se sentó debajo del lavabo y observó sus pies con cierta culpa. Por su insensatez tenía los dedos de los pies algo torcidos, sobre todo el más pequeño; no es que fueran pies de troll, pero tampoco se le antojaba mucho andarlos mostrando por ahí, especialmente si recordaba que podía tener pequeños y perfectos pies como los de su hermana, si no hubiera decidido ponerse a hacer puntas antes de los doce años y con una experiencia casi nula.

Cole le había explicado que había leído en unos libros muggle que las bailarinas usualmente empezaban a hacer puntas después de tener por lo mínimo cuatro años practicando ballet, y con una edad mínima de doce; y haciendo cuentas ella no había tenido ni una cosa ni otra cuando había decidido hacerlo por su cuenta, quizás solo por el capricho de protestar sobre el hecho de que no la mandaran a Beuxbaton.

—¿Y ahora? - preguntó Myrtle extrañada, la había tomado por sorpresa el cambio de actitud de Astoria.

—Me pregunto: ¿Cuantas veces más haré estupideces con consecuencias irreparables? - dijo ya más tranquila, volviéndose a poner las zapatillas, ajustando las cintas alrededor de su tobillo.

—¿Hablamos de tus pies o de Malfoy? - preguntó la muerta, pasando su mano por las zapatillas de Astoria, provocando un frío horrible en sus pies.

—De los dos – contestó, poniéndose nuevamente de pie y cerrando el grifo del agua.

—Pues de tus pies, no sé, a lo mejor un buen hechizo podría arreglarlos – bromeó —Y sobre tu prometido... ¡pues ve y habla con él! - insistió.

—¿Y a ver, que le digo? - bramó molesta. ¿Que podía decirle a Draco? Sobre todo cuando ella sentía que se merecía aquel trato. No quería afrontarlo, no quería recriminarle nada, porque sentía que hasta el hecho de que anduviera con Pansy era algo que se merecía por tonta.

—¡Que deje de hacer lo que sea que hace para que termines siempre llorando por él! - chilló exasperada. La Slytherin la miró unos instantes y luego negó con la cabeza. No le diría a Myrtle lo que pensaba, eso de que sufría por sus propias tonterias, porque seguramente le gritaría más y ya le dolía la cabeza.

—Lo haré – mintió, o quizás no. Solo asistió con la cabeza y se frotó el rostro; lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos era regresar a la sala común, o al menos salir de los baños. Por alguna razón le había entrado una inquietud, pensando en eso de morir llorando en el baño. —Nos vemos luego, Myrtle.

—¡Entre más te tardes en venir mejor! - se despidió con voz chillona, antes de hundirse en un inodoro.

O-O-O

—Cristales de ajenjo – murmuró cuando llegó frente al muro de piedra. Entró y observó todo muy tranquilo, no había señales de Draco o de Pansy, tampoco de sus amigos, pero por otra parte si encontró con facilidad a su hermana y los demás.

¿Y como notarlos con el espectáculo que estaban dando? Theo se ponía la corbata sobre la cabeza, como si fuera una banda para el cabello o algo por el estilo, mientras que su hermana tenía los calcetines como guantes y Blaise usaba la bufanda como si fuera una camisa sin mangas -enredada sobre su torso-.

—¿Qué les pasó? ¿Ya se volvieron locos? - preguntó la castaña, tapándose la boca para no comenzar a reír como loca.

—Jugamos verdad o reto – contestó la Greengrass rubia.

—¿Y los retos han sido ponerse en ridículo? - la menor se acercó a donde estaba el grupo, observando como sobre la mesa estaba la botella de cristal que al parecer era la que indicaba quien le ponía los retos a quien, también estaban las varitas de los chicos y unas cuantas bebidas que no estaba segura de que eran.

—Después de que Tracey saliera a vomitar el perfume que Daphne la obligó a tomar, preferimos intentar ser más suaves o contestar la verdad – le respondió Blaise, mostrando sus uñas que al parecer las habían pintado de un rosa chillón.

—Deberían estar estudiando... - intentó reprenderlos Astoria, pero justo en ese momento una pareja apareció, venían de los dormitorios.

—Estamos en vacaciones de pascua, hay que disfrutar el tiempo de descanso – se escuchó la chillona voz de Pansy. La pelinegra traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y alegremente se sentó cerca de sus amigos. —¡Yo también quiero jugar!

Astoria rodó los ojos con fastidio y miró de reojo a Draco que se quedó de pie en el inicio de las escaleras. No hubiera querido pensar en lo obvio, pero su mente la traicionó y la idea más lógica que vino a su mente fue que Draco y Pansy acaban de tener relaciones. ¿Por qué? Sus ojos se comenzaron a humedecer, pero no quería llorar ahí en medio de la sala común. Tomó aire y caminó a donde estaba Draco, aunque no para hablar con él, si no para ir a los dormitorios.

—Pansy a Blaise – anunció Daphne, seguramente habían girado la botella y ya estaban jugando de nuevo.

—¡Amor, ven! - llamó Parkinson. —Ayudame a pensar – pidió con una fingida voz de suplica, como si aquello fuera algo de vida o muerte, aunque si hablaban de que Pansy quería pensar, bueno... una sonrisa burlona se formó en el rostro de Astoria. Se consolaba pensando que la chica era tonta, aunque había demostrado lo contrario cuando la dejó en evidencia frente a Draco, aunque le gustaba creer que eso solo había sido Karma. Si Pansy no hubiera escuchado su apodo, nada de eso hubiera paso, pero igual eso no hubiera quitado el hecho lo que había hecho y al entre traidora y mentirosa... ni a cual irle.

—Voy – respondió secamente el rubio, mientras la castaña siguió su camino y a penas se cruzó con Draco que no la volteó a mirar.

Astoria se adentró a los dormitorios y sacó unos libros y apuntes. Se vio tentada a quedarse en el dormitorio a estudiar sola en el silencioso lugar, pero por alguna razón no le apetecía el silencio, mucho menos se le antojaba estar sola. Tomó sus cosas y regresó a la sala común; se sentaría en una mesa alejada del grupo y estudiaría hasta que Paige, Leo o Cole aparecieran, y si tenía suerte podría hacer uno que otro comentario cruel o sarcástico contra la pareja real.

¿Qué por qué ese cambio de actitud? Bueno, tenía a su hermana, a Blaise y a Theo de su lado, y si Draco era tan inescrupuloso para acostarse con Pansy, ella bien podía darle regalarle algo de indiferencia y veneno; aunque por dentro ella misma se consumiera de dolor.

Llegó al final de las escaleras y notó que los chicos seguían jugando, Draco se había unido a ellos, como Pansy lo había pedido. Pasó de largo para sentarse en esa mesa que quería y que afortunadamente estaba sola, pero al pasar cerca de donde los chicos jugaban escuchó lo que Blaise le imponía a su amigo rubio.

—Bien, hermano. Verdad: que nos digas ¿de quién estas enamorado? O reto: que le des un beso a la chica más joven en la sala común – Astoria palideció, siguió su camino y al sentarse en la mesa volteó a ver a los alrededores con cautela, comprobando con horror que ella era la Slytherin más joven, a no ser que en esos momentos entrara alguna chica de primero o segundo.

—¡Estás loco! ¡No haré la una ni la otra! – escuchó bramar a Draco.

—¡Amor! - chilló pelinegra, como siempre lo hacía. —Anda, estamos jugando.

Astoria abrió el libro de transformaciones y comenzó a repasar una y otra vez la pagina para hacer levitar cosas y personas. Sacó su varita y comenzó a practicar "Wingardium Leviosa" con su tintero, pero por alguna razón el corazón le latía de prisa y su estomago volvía a sentirse vacío, sintió esas ganas de enterrar de nuevo sus dedos para comprobar si aún tenía cuerpo o se lo había tragado un agujero negro. ¿Que haría Draco? ¿La besaría o diría que estaba enamorado de... de quién demonios estaba enamorado Malfoy?

Agudizó el oído para ver que lograba escuchar del juego y unos pasos cercanos, seguidos de un bufido por parte de Pansy parecieron darle la respuesta. La mano le tembló y sin que lo querer el hechizo se interrumpió y la tinta calló sobre la mesa, desparramándose. Astoria buscó un hechizo para limpiar, pero...

—Mini-Greengrass... - escuchó decir a Draco, pero lo mismo que duró un parpadeó alguien entró a la sala común y la novia del príncipe de Slytherin gritó.

—¡Mafalda! - la pelinegra se puso de pie y miró desafiante a Draco —La más joven, ella está en segundo – aclaró, por si acaso no había quedado claro.

—Alucinas si piensas que besaré a esa – argumentó el rubio, regalandole una mirada asesina a Zabini por su estúpido reto y su estúpida pregunta.

—¡Son las reglas! - insistió Pansy, y es que prefería que besara Daphne o hasta a Umbridge antes de que besara a Astoria de nuevo. Sabía que no sería un reto que besara a su prometida, al contrario, sería como un premio que obviamente le estaba facilitando el metiche de Blaise.

—¡Al cuerno con las reglas! ¡No besaré a esa mocosa de segundo! ¡Hija de muggle y un Squib! - la susodicha se sonrojó bruscamente y su expresión se tornó en una de infinito odio. Ella apenas y había entrado a la sala, no sabía lo que estaba pasando y ya la estaban atacando.

—¡Oh, pero bien dispuesto estabas a besar a la Greengrass! - le recriminó Pansy, con un brillo de furia en las orbes negras.

—Entre una sangre limpia y una... ¡una aberración como esta! ¡Estás loca! ¡Hay mucha diferencia! ¡Prefiero darle un beso a Theo antes que a esta cosa!

—¡Ya basta! - intervino Astoria, viendo como la niña de doce años ya tenía los ojos húmedos y estaba roja hasta la raíz del cabello. Levantó su varita amenazando a los dos prefectos —Dejen de discutir como si esto fuera de vida o muerte, es solo un estúpido juego ¡y no tienen porque estar involucrando a los demás!

—Tú no te metas, maldita garrapata, pulga desnutrida... - comenzó a murmurar Pansy con todo el desprecio que podía.

—Al menos no soy una mujerzuela insegura de si misma – el comentario mordaz de Astoria le robó una pequeña risa Mafalda, a los presentes e incluso a Draco; por el contrario Parkinson se quedó de piedra y en como reflejo sacó su varita, amenazando a la menor, pero sin ser capaz de pronunciar media palabra.

—Creo que nos estamos exaltando un poco – Blaise se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaban los chicos, dejando su "camisa" de bufanda detrás y mostrando a todos los presentes porque era cazador de quidditc. —Pansy, baja tu varita, querida, no te querrás rebajar a formar una pelea cuando tu eres una prefecta – intentó tranquilizar a la pelinegra. —Y tú, Mafalda, lo siento, esto es un juego de chicos grandes ¿podrías retirarte? - pidió con una sonrisa falsamente seductora, pero la niña de segundo año asistió y se esfumó a los dormitorios con una sonrisa boba. —Astoria, princesa...

—Ahorrate la persuasión, Zabini – le advirtió la castaña, aunque de igual manera guardó su varita y tomó sus cosas en señal de retirada.

—¡Wow! El día que consigas que Snape no nos deje deberes me caso contigo – bromeó Tracey quien había regresado del baño, donde se había quedado todo el perfume que Daphne le había hecho tomar. El moreno soltó una carcajada que fue apoyada por la risa de los presentes.

—Malfoy – llamó Astoria antes de retirarse, provocando un silencio en la sala común; todos querían escuchar lo que decía la ex-novia del príncipe de las serpientes, pero eso pareció no intimidar a la pequeña Greengrass —Deberías mandar una carta a tus padres, para informarles de que has regresado con Pansy – dijo con frialdad, mientras los ojos negros se iluminaban y los grises se oscurecían —No me gustaría que hicieran planes con mis padres sobre pasar el verano juntos ¿sabes? - añadió con desdén. —Sobre todo porque ya tengo planes para mi verano – concluyó, dándoles la espalda y saliendo de la sala común con toda la arrogancia y dignidad que pudiera reflejar. Draco no era el único capas de dar golpes bajo, como eso de la apuesta y lo de Cole.

—Tú y yo podemos pasar el verano juntos, como hace dos años ¿no te parece? - peguntó emocionada Pansy. Draco tenía el rostro desencajado, sus perfectas cejas enarcadas y la boca torcida como si contuviera las ganas de vomitar.

O-O-O

Las vacaciones pascua parecieron disolverse como alas de moscas en saliva de Trol. Había pasando todo su tiempo entre estudiar y hablar con Paige, bromear con Leo y bailar con Cole. Cada que un miembro del ED estaba presente les daba la vuelta, aún no sabía que decirles o que pensar sobre ellos. Lo único que le tenía claro en todo su plan de vida era que tenía que pasar los benditos exámenes que se aproximaban.

—Te estás volviendo obsesiva con esas notas – le habían dicho sus tres amigos en más de una ocasión, pero es que manteniendo su mente ocupada evitaba pensar en desagradable detalles como su compromiso con Draco o todo lo demás que estaba por venir.

Estudiar, bailar y comer chocolate blanco eran la droga que Astoria había encontrado para dejar de sentir ese dolor, ese dolor que especialmente se agudizó una mañana cuando recibió una lechuza con un vociferador.

Era un sábado muy lindo para estar afuera, pero comía tranquilamente con Cole en el Gran Comedor, mientras que esperaban a que Leo y Paige aparecieran. En sus platos solo había unas papas partidas por la mitad y rellenas de legumbres, disfrutaban de la comida mientras fantaseaban con los teatros de París y la Academia Nacional de Danza en Australia.

—Ellos entran como entre los catorce o los quince – le decía Cole con aires de experiencia.

—Entonces si decidiéramos no seguir estudiando magia podríamos escaparnos y entrar – sugirió Astoria con una sonrisa cómplice. Le apetecía tanto aquella idea de escapar de todo y volver uno de sus más pequeños y valiosos sueños realidad. Pero la realidad pareció darle una bofetada cuando una lechuza blanca le dejó caer una carta en pergamino verde sobre su plato, y como si eso no fuera poco la carta se desdobló sola y comenzó a hablar. Era la fuerte, seria y tétrica voz de su padre.

«Astoria Greengras, me tienes muy decepcionado, señorita. ¿En que estabas pensando cuando rompiste tu compromiso con Malfoy? Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, sabes las consecuencias que eso nos puede traer. ¿A que estás jugando, señorita? Pensé que siendo consciente de la verdad actuarías de manera sensata. ¿Sabes como han tomado los Malfoy esta noticia? ¡Después de la forma en la que Draco y tú nos enfrentaron durante navidad! Me decepciona mucho esa rebeldía tuya, señorita. Veo que durante todos estos años te he mal acostumbrado al darte gusto en todo. Me duele mucho decir que te he vuelto caprichosa. Y lo que más me duele es saber que no eres capaz de hacer por las buenas ni una sola cosa que tu madre o yo te pidamos, siempre tienes que hacer tu voluntad. Pero esto se acabó, señorita. ¡Se acabó! Olvidate por completo de esas tonterías del baile, de tus viajes y cosas caras de París, que mientras viva, de mi bolsillo no saldrá ni medio Knut para pagarte tus caprichos. Debes aprender que no todo es gratis en esta vida. Así que piénsalo bien, señorita.»

La sonrisa, la fantasía y hasta el hambre se esfumó de Astoria. Su padre estaba muy molesto con ella y lo había dejado muy claro, era la primera vez en su vida que le hablaba así, y de hecho lo peor era que ni siquiera le hablaba de frente. Le había mandado un vociferador que la había dejado en evidencia por lo menos con los que estaban más cerca de ella, como Cole.

—Ya se le pasará – intentó consolarla el castaño, pero la chica negó con la cabeza y observó el sobre que era de nuevo un pedazo de pergamino inanimado.

—Todos me odian – murmuró con amargura y pesimismo. —Al parecer lo único que consigo siempre es que la gente que quiero o aprecio me termine odiando... - suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello, despeinándose.

—Claro que no, yo no te odio – la voz masculina detrás de ella la hizo temblar; ya casi se había olvidado de él.

—No quiero ser grosera, Iván, pero en estos momentos no eres exactamente la persona con la que quisiera hablar – le dijo con suavidad al león que al parecer había escuchado todo y demás. Cole le dedicó una mirada de asco al Gryffindor, pero en vista de que Astoria le había contestado se contuvo de decirle algo hiriente.

—Tory, sé que hace mucho que no hablamos, pero yo... yo la verdad no te he dejado de querer y me duele mucho verte sufrir por ese patán que, estoy seguro, no te traerá nada bueno – Iván sonrió, pero los ojos verdes de Astoria permanecían fijos en el pergamino que le acaba de enviar su padre.

—Iván, dejame, no quiero hablar contigo – insistió la Slytherin.

—Iván, ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Colin, observando a Astoria que se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos, como si tuviera un dolor muy fuerte. —¿Ya has venido de nuevo a acosarla? - tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo jaló un poco —Vayámonos y dejala tranquila, ¿cuantas veces más te dejarás en ridículo?

—No me estoy dejando en ridículo, estoy enamorado... - se defendió el chico.

—Estás obsecionado y la volverás loca un día de estos – le regaño Remy —Si sigues así, cuando te vea va a salir corriendo.

—¡Eso! - apoyó Colin —¿Que no ves que no te quiere ver ni hablar?

—Ya basta – intervino Astoria —Dejen de atacarlo tanto – los reprendió. Y es que, aunque no aprobara el comportamiento de Iván, no le gustaba la forma en la que sus amigos le bajaban la moral o el animo.

—¡Ven! ¡Aún me quiere! - anunció alegremente el chico, con cierto toque de arrogancia en sus palabras. Cole frunció en entrecejo, pero por respeto continuó en silencio, solo observando como una serpiente que espera el momento preciso para lanzar su mordida.

—¡Jamás he dicho tal cosa! - le corrigió Astoria, muy irritada, cabe destacar. —La única forma en la que te puedo llegar a tratar es como a un amigo, y para que eso suceda debes olvidarte que fuimos novios ¡en segundo! - levantó un poco la voz por la desesperación, llamando la atención de los que estaban más cerca.

—Pero yo te quiero – volvió a argumentar Iván con decisión. —Desde que te vi con tus zapatillas de ballet andando por...

—Que patético – dijo un chico detrás de Astoria, mordaz y lleno de frialdad. Por un segundo pensó que era Cole, pero luego reconoció la voz y solo se irritó más. Los músculos de su cara se endurecieron y se giró sobre los talones para encarar a Draco.

—¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer además de hacerle la vida miserable a los demás? - bufó molesta.

—¿Yo? ¿Hacerte la vida miserable, mini-Greengras? - se burló con indiferencia.

—¡Deja de llamarme mini-Greengras! - murmuró con desprecio, aguantando las ganas de gritar —¡Tengo un nombre, Malfoy! ¡Uno que, hasta hace una semana, parecía que saboreabas tus labios cuando lo decías! - por la excreción del rubio, aquello había sido un golpe bajo.

—Claro, claro – su semblante cambio y se volvió aún más frío y desdeñoso —¿No te he dicho que soy buen actor? Te aseguro que actúo mejor que cualquiera de esos muggle que tanto te gusta ver sobre un escenario y vestidos de forma rara.

—¡Vete al demonio, Malfoy! - esas palabras habían sido un golpe directo a su corazón, dejando de lado el orgullo, comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo del comedor. No quería creer que lo de la dichosa apuesta era cierto, porque ella sabía que no lo era, no podía serlo. Pero Draco se esforzaba tanto por quedar como un maldito cabrón que empezaba a dudar si todos esos momentos con él habían sido solo un juego por parte del príncipe de Slytherin.

O-O-O

Las clases y deberes de reanudaron de imediato, dejando detrás los huevos glaseados y demás golocinas de Pascua. Aunque para Astoria no parecía haber mucho diferencia, su mundo seguía derrumbandose a su alrededor. Era como estar de pie bajo la lluvia, a la deriva y sin forma de cubrirse. Ya se había dado por vencida, no tenía la fuerza, ni el coraje y mucho menos el valor para hacerle frente a nadie. A sus espaldas había quedado un gran abismo al que cualquiera podría empujarla si ella decidía a enfrentar a quien fuera, ese abismo en el que antes tenía en su lugar a su padre o Draco pendientes de ella para protegerla. Por eso ahora recibía los golpes con una hipócrita sonrisa en su rostro, al menos así permanecía firme. Ya no se esforzaba por contestar los insultos de Pansy, de desmentir los rumores de Draco, es más, los apoyaba. ¿Que si él había jugado con ella? ¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Que acaso no veían la "P" de "P-Perdedora" que tenía en la frente?

—Una cosa es hacer oídos sordos a las malas lenguas – le decía Paige mientras caminaban al aula de pociones —Pero otra muy diferente es hacerte tu misma mala fama. ¡Piensa que van a dejar tu reputación por el suelo!

—¿Cual reputación? - se burló de si misma. Últimamente tomaba todo como un juego, nada parecía ser lo suficiente importante o real para afectarla. Se encontraba en ese estado mental por el cual pasaban todas las personas que terminaban con una relación amorosa, ese estado donde nada parecía tener sentido en sus vidas y se encontraran como soñando, deseando despertar de esa pesadilla. —Te recuerdo que mi reputación es de las peores del colegio desde que entré. Soy la traidora de Slytherin, la mocosa que les hizo perder la copa de la casa, la loca que no hablaba y parecía rata de biblioteca, la misma loca que se andaba con los Gryffindor, además de ser el trapo usado de Malfoy...

—¡Astoria, ya basta! -un golpe sordo se escuchó y segundos después Astoria tenía la mejilla roja y el rosto ladeado, mientras Paige, aterrada, sostenía la mano con la que la acaba de abofetear. —Lo siento... pero entiende...

—¿Como demonios te atreves? - bramó alguien detrás de ellas. Ambas se voltearon, encontrando a Draco vuelto un basilisco. El rubio se acercaba a largas zancadas a ellas, Astoria lucía sorprendida y la pelirroja estaba aterrada, no debía de ser muy lista para saber que, a no ser que detrás de ella estuviera Potter haciéndole señas obscenas a Malfoy, el chico iba contra ella. —¡Diez puntos menos, maldita mocosa! - se le escapó al rubio, sin reparar que le acaba de quitar puntos a su propia casa.

—Pero... pero... - Paige se había quedado sin palabras y estaba prácticamente temblando ante la furia de Draco.

—¿Draco? - Astoria lo llamó, tan sorprendida como desconcertada por la actitud del chico. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Draco le había quitado puntos a Slytherin? ¿Y se los había quitado a Paige por darle una cachetada para que reaccionara? Aquello era ridículamente injusto, y si no estuviera tan confundida no dudaría en reclamar o protestar sobre aquello; pero antes de formular media palabra en su cabeza, Blaise se aproximaba a donde estaban.

—¡Hermano! - Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se pusieron detrás del rubio, tan sorprendidos como Astoria. —¿Que demonios pasa contigo, Draco? ¡Acabas de descontarle puntos a Slytherin! - el moreno no era tonto, pero en ocasiones como esa debía de actuar a favor de su amigo, o el rubio terminaría atrapado en sus propias mentiras. Y es que uno debería de estar ciego para no notar lo enamorado que estaba el heredero Malfoy, pero mientras el rubio siguiera con eso de negarlo hasta la muerte y todas aquellas estupideces, lo mejor era ponerle los pies sobre la tierra o luego se arrepentiría de desmentirse a si mismo por un ataque impulso.

Draco palideció unos instantes y luego su expresión se volvió de nuevo fría e imparcial. Arrugó la nariz como si hubiese olido algo muy desagradable y habló.

—A su clase, mocosas o las reportaré con el profesor Snape – les ordenó. Astoria estaba por protestar, pero Paige, quien seguía aterrada, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó arrastrando. —Andar peleando en los pasillos como vulgares muggles. - dijo el rubio, lo suficientemente algo para que lo escucharan, para justificarse —Veinte puntos, Zabini, por evitar que estrangulara a esas de tercero – puntualizó; y al igual que las chicas, se fueron a sus clases.

—Por un momento pensé que me maldeciría – fue lo último que Paige dijo sobre lo que había pasado. Astoria estaba demasiado confundida como para analizar el los hechos. Y el tema no se volvió a mencionar, ni por las chicas ni por los chicos.

O-O-O

Estaba sentada en una butaca cerca de la chimenea, comía helado de hierbabuena con chocolate, con una gran cuchara de plata que había robado de la cocina en complicidad con Leo, quien comía helado de vainilla sentado a su lado. Paige estaba sentada frente a ellos, con cara de enfado y no dejaba de reprenderlos por tomar comida sin permiso. Pero poco les importaba a los chicos que seguían comiendo directamente de los potes de nieve como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que hacer. Y posiblemente para ellos fuera así. Astoria sentía que cada vez las cosas tenían menos sentido y el ver a Draco con Pansy y el no recibir cartas de sus padres, mientras a Daphne le llegaban varias acompañadas de dulces, bueno, no ayudaba mucho. Por lo que sabía de Leo, el chico al fin había admitido que le gustaba Paige, pero al parecer pensaba igual que su prima y además juraba y perjuraba que a la pelirroja le gustaba Zabini a pesar de todo.

—¡Merlín, Astoria! - chilló Daphne que entraba a la sala común acompañada de Tracey —¿Como puedes estar comiendo todo eso? ¡Te vas a poner como un troll de los pantanos! - la Greengrass rubia se acercó a toda prisa y con cara de horror observó como el bote de su hermana estaba casi vacío, y era un bote grande.

—¡Eso mismo llevo diciéndole yo durante la última medía hora! - apoyó Paige.

—¿Y qué dices a tu defensa? - Daphne torció la boca, lucía molesta. Astoria llevó la cuchara llena de helado a su boca y se dejó que el dulce frío se derritiera en su paladar antes de contestar. La castaña observó como Draco aparecía por la entrada del muro y Pansy iba abrazada a su brazo, ambos con sus relucientes insignias de Prefectos y parte de la Brigada Inquisitorial.

—Me voy a acabar este pote de nieve – respondió la menor de las Greengrass, sin sacar la cuchara de su boca. —Y me comeré todos los necesarios hasta ponerme gorda como Millicent y me vuelva novia de Harper – continuó con desdén y mirada de estar muy aburrida.

—Pero que humor tienes, pulga – y como lo suponía la pareja real la había escuchado y como era su costumbre se habían acercado a molestar, o al menos la pelinegra, pues Draco tenía cara de asco.

—Un humor tan dulce como la hierbabuena con chocolate – respondió, llevando otra cucharada de helado a su boca. —¿Gustas? - con esa sonrisa hipocrita que había llevado todo el mes, le ofreció nieve a la novia de su ex-novio y aún prometido.

—No, ni muerta. ¿Sabes cuanta grasa es eso que te estás llevando a la boca? - se apartó como si le hubieran puesto algo peligroso enfrente. Astoria río por lo bajo, de haber sabido que la nieve alejaba a la pelinegra se hubiera comprado un pote miniatura para usarlo como amuleto, así como los corchos de cerveza de mantequilla que llevaba Luna para los Nargles. —Millicent se va a ver delgada a tu lado si sigues comiendo eso – añadió con burla y asco.

—Genial, al menos le haré un favor a alguien – su indiferencia era más fría que el dulce que se comía. Posiblemente solo era apariencia, y tomando en cuenta la forma en la que Draco se las había gastado con ella, más la indiferencia de su padre que seguía molesto, nadie la podía culpar por ponerse una mascara de despreocupación como buena serpiente. Porque se la estaba llevando el infierno, pero ya parecía que ni eso le importaba.

—¿Por qué actuás así? - la castaña tardó unos segundos en procesar las palabras y caer en cuenta de que era Draco quien las había pronunciado.

—¿Por qué te importa? - respondió en el mismo tono serio, dejando finalmente el pote vacío a un lado.

Los ojos de esmeraldas se clavaron en las orbes de plata como meses antes lo habían hecho. ¿Que los ojos eran la ventana del alma? Draco y Astoria podían corroborar aquello en esos momentos, porque en ese instante sus miradas decían más de lo que su expresión, actitud o palabras pudieran reflejar. Había suplica, había culpa, había un dolor inmenso en ambos, con un toque de desesperación y un espolvoreado del amor que ahora se esforzaban por no sentir.

—Tienes razón, no me importa – bufó el rubio. —Sigue comiendo helado y si necesitas más preguntale a Crabbe y Goyle como conseguirlo, ya ves que ellos también se la viven robando la cocina – añadió con falsa burla, y soltándose del agarre de Pansy se marchó rumbo a los dormitorios.

—¡No se te ocurra añadir nada más! - amenazó Daphne a su antigua amiga. La pelinegra rodó los ojos y resopló, miró con superioridad a las hermanas Greengrass y siguió el mismo camino del príncipe de Slytherin.

—En esta casa estamos locos – bufó la menor de la Greengrass, rodando los ojos y poniéndose de pie.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? - Daphne estaba que echaba lumbre por los ojos. Astoria miró a Paige, que al parecer había decidido quedarse callada desde la llegada de Malfoy, Leo seguía comiendo nieve, pero sin perder pista de lo que sucedía, y Tracey sonreía nerviosa.

—Tranquila, Daph. Tory no va a hacer nada malo ¿verdad? - la menor sonrió y asistió con la cabeza, aunque fuera solo porque su hermana no sufriera de un ataque de histeria que parecía le daría en cualquier momento.

—Aún no es tan tarde y no, no iré a comer, solo quiero caminar un poco para bajar la comida – dijo para dejar más tranquila a su hermana.

—¿Vas sola? - preguntó Paige, haciendo ademan de seguirla.

—¿Vienes conmigo? - ofreció sin dudar, de la misma forma que la pelirroja se fue detrás de ella sin dudarlo. Ambas amigas salieron de las mazmorras y comenzaron a merodear el castillo aún iluminado por velas flotantes, candelabros y arañas luminosas.

Pasaron junto a varias pinturas que a las que no les habían puesto atención antes, pero a falta de algo mejor que hacer, escudriñando cualquier detalle para platicar de banalidades y omitir cualquier pensamiento o alusión a sus desastrosas vidas sentimentales. Porque Astoria no era la única con problemas, a Paige también le iba mal, pero la pelirroja tenía una facilidad para casi siempre estar alegre y parlanchina.

Peeves les gastó un bromas con unas armaduras que las persiguieron con sus espadas y amenazaban con matarlas. Al cabo de cinco minuto se habían librado de ellas, pero habían corrido endemoniadamente hasta el séptimo piso. Quizás había sido el traicionero inconsciente de Astoria quien había decidido tomar aquel camino sin querer. La castaña observó el muro de piedra por el cual se accedía a la sala de los menesteres.

—Entiendo que en nuestro mundo no tiene nada de raro que las cosas cobren vida, pero ¡un par de armaduras con filosas espadas! ¡esto raya en lo ridículo! - se quejaba Rowlen mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que había perdido.

—Aquí es la entrada a donde nos reuníamos – murmuró Astoria, más para si misma que para su amiga. Los ojos verdes de la otra chica se centraron en la Greengrass y luego en la gran pared de piedra.

—¿Donde Potter entrenaba su mini-ejercito? - bromeó y se acercó, pegando sus manos a la pared, como esperando que se pudiera atravesar o que una puerta apareciera al tocarla. —¿Como entraban? - preguntó al no poder contener su curiosidad.

—Generalmente siempre había una puerta cuando yo llegaba, Harry era quien la abría o convocaba... supongo – dijo dudosa, pues si lo pensaba bien, no entendía en lo absoluto la forma en la que funcionaba la sala de los menesteres.

—Lástima, me hubiera gustado ver como era el lugar – Paige se encogió de hombros y volteó para toparse con la señora Norris —Em... Astoria, puede que no sea muy tarde, pero creo que mejor regresamos a la sala común – anunció con voz alarmada, jalando a su amiga y emprendiendo otra carrera. Desde que Umbridge se había vuelto directora, Flich se había vuelto especialmente obsesivo con los castigo y cualquier cosa parecía ser una infracción para justificar los castigo que el loco conserje quería imponer; y a ninguna de las dos Slytherin les apetecía sufrir aquello.

Llegaron casi sin aire al vestíbulo, asegurándose de que detrás de ellas no viniera la gata de Flich.

—Estuvo cerca – alcanzó a decir Astoria, pero apenas había pronunciado aquellas palabras se toparon con McGonagall, quien las miraba severamente.

—¿Se puede saber porque andan corriendo por los corredores? - preguntó tranquilamente. —¿Qué andaban haciendo? - la profesora entrecerró los ojos detrás de las pequeñas gafas cuadradas que llevaba, mirando con suspicacia a las jóvenes serpientes de las que no se fiaba mucho.

Por alguna razón, aún cuando habían dicho la verdad, su historia no parecía tener sentido y ni McGonagall ni Snape les creyeron eso de estar dando vueltas por allí a esas horas, cuando los alumnos en general o estaban en sus salas comunes o en la librería o en salón de estudios o en fin... no les pareció creíble eso de estirar las piernas y ser atacadas por Peeves. Así que para antes de que fueran las siete de la noche ya estaban castigadas.

—Y tomen en cuenta que pudo ser la profesora Umbridge quien las encontrara y reprendiera – les remarcó Snape con seriedad, antes de dejarlas en el aula de pociones. Su castigo era limpiar todos los calderos, pero sin usar magia. Claro que parecía fácil, finalmente no eran muchos calderos, pero luego cayeron en cuenta de que no tenían idea de como se limpiaban esos trastos con residuos de pociones que, si se llegaban a mesclar por accidente, podrían provocar una explosión.

Pasaron el resto de la noche limpiando cuidadosamente cada uno de los calderos, tratándolos como si fueran tentácula venenosa o espolas explosivas. Para cuando terminaron de limpiar los calderos ya pasaba de las diez. Tenía las manos rojas y les picaban como si hubieran tomado hierba venenosa, además que olían a productos para limpieza y Astoria, quien había comido un pote de un litro de helado, tenía ganas de devolver su estomago en un escusado.

Salieron del aula y avisaron al profesor Snape. El hombre no se molestó en ir a revisar el trabajo y tampoco mostró mucho interés en las manos irritadas de las dos chicas. Las amigas regresaron a la sala común tan irritadas como cansadas, lo único que querían en esos momentos era descansar y si era posible no despertar por el resto del día siguiente. Sin embargo, como si no hubiesen tenido suficiente con el injusto castigo, no pudieron atravesar el muro de piedra.

—¿Por qué demonios cambian la contraseña? - se quejó Astoria, apoyando su cabeza contra el muro.

—¿No se te ocurre alguna posibilidad? - preguntó Paige desesperada, después de tratar un entrar con todas las contraseñas anteriores que recordaban.

—Endemoniada cosa – masculló la castaña, rindiéndose y sentándose en el suelo, de espaldas al muro, esperando a que alguien saliera o entrara. —¿Y si vamos a preguntarle al profesor Snape?

—Adelante, aquí te espero – la pelirroja hizo una mueca de fastidio, definitivamente no quería estar frente al profesor que las acaba de reprender.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que Snape solo nos castigó porque la bruja de McGonagall estaba presente e insistente. - Paige rodó los ojos y Astoria bufó. Se estaban desesperando y, aunque no lo admitieran, tenía miedo de que las castigaran de nuevo por estar fuera de los dormitorios cuando ya era muy tarde.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó una voz masculina muy bien conocida. La pelirroja se tensó y Astoria se quedó helada. ¿Como no había recordado que a esa hora Draco o Pansy daban sus últimas rondas del día; y por primera vez hubiese deseado ver a Parkinson en lugar del rubio.

—Cambiaron la contraseña de esta cosa – la pequeña Greegrass fue quien habló, pues su amiga lucía algo incomoda y temerosa ante la presencia del rubio, y no era para menos, considerando como le había gritado la última vez, sin duda alguna los Slytherin no se distinguían por la valentía, pero si por su instinto de preservación.

—Si, lo sé – respondió con autosuficiencia y dando señalando su insignia de perfecto, regalándole a la castaña una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Nos la podrías decir? - pidió la chica, visiblemente irritada y desesperada por terminar el día de una buena vez.

—Carceribus – dijo secamente y como por arte de magia, obviamente, el muro desapareció para dejar entrar a sus alumnos. —Ahí está – añadió y fue el primero en entrar, sin darle mayor importancia a las chicas, aunque una parte de él se moría por tomar a Astoria y comerla a besos tumbados frente a la chimenea. Aunque para su desgracia, frente a la chimenea estaba una pelinegra sonriendo con satisfacción y esperando por él.

Resignación, era lo que les quedaba a los dos. Se miraron sin notar que se miraban, quizás porque Astoria miró esos labios delgados y pálidos que siempre la habían hecho delirar, quizás porque Draco miraba su menudo cuerpo que tanto añoraba tener entre sus brazos, pero lo importante es que sus miradas no se cruzaron. Nadie se percató de esos deseos que se quedaban en el aire, de esos deseos que se incineraban mientras él se tumbaba en un sofá, dejando que Pansy cobrara con avaricia el precio de su silencio, esos deseos que se desvanecían mientras la pequeña Greengrass subía a dormir, conteniendo las lagrimas que se agrupaban en sus pestañas.

Ambos sabían que aquello no se podía sostener más, pero ninguno tenía el valor para hablar y enfrentar el primer gran obstáculo que se les presentaba. Draco le había dicho que le gustaba esa facilidad de siempre resolver sus problemas en menos de veinticuatro horas, pero en esta ocasión en particular, ya habían pasado semanas y podrían seguir meses, pero simplemente no encontraba forma de arreglar lo que había pasado.

Quizás si ambos fueran honestos las cosas serían diferentes; si él supiera que ella había renunciado por defendedlo y que se sentía culpable; si ella supiera que él estaba con Pansy para protegerla y se sentía un miserable. Pero mientras siguieran las mentiras ellos tendrían que seguir fingiendo y sufriendo en silencio, guardando sus sentimientos y tratando de preservar su amor, evitando que se convirtiera poco a poco en resentimiento.

"Finge como bien yo lo hago, engañemos a nuestro corazón idiota..."

"Ella en su cuarto de noche inventa fantasías puede soñar..."

Cada quien buscando algo de donde agarrarse para que la corriente no los alejara del todo.

O-O-O

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Astoria alguna vez que pociones pasaría a ser su materia preferida la chica se hubiera puesto a reír como loca. Sin embargo, en esos momentos las cosas eran así. Podría ser que Draco tuviera, directa e indirectamente mucho que ver con aquello, pero la joven Greengrass recordaba de memoria los principios básicos y siempre conseguía que su poción fuera perfecta o al menos el mejor ejemplar de todos los que presentaban. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había recibido miradas aprobatorias del profesor Snape, además de varios puntos para la casa verde-plata.

—Te has vuelto la consentida del profesor Snape en esa clase – observó Leo, mientras caminaban a Historia de la Magia.

—Eso no es verdad – se defendió la castaña, haciendo un puchero de estar ofendida.

—¿Como no? - le recriminó Paige —Te ha dado las notas más altas en los últimos exámenes, te da por lo menos diez puntos cada clase y ha insultado indirectamente a Hermione Granger al presumirte como su mejor alumna.

Astoria soltó una pequeña risa al recordar eso último. Y es que cuando la Slytherin había obtenido un ciento diez sobre cien en un examen, no lo podía creer y se había quedado después de clase para ver si el profesor no se había equivocado. Y justo mientras hablaban de eso, los alumnos de la siguiente clase, los de quinto, entraron, y Snape no perdió oportunidad de remarcar como se podía ser buena estudiante sin llegar a ser una "odiosa sabelotodo que levanta la mano cada cinco minutos." Incluso Draco, Blaise y Pansy se había reído de aquello, mientras la leona se ponía roja y Harry parecía querer maldecirlos a todos, incluyéndola a ella.

—Pues eso es porque estudio – se defendió la chica.

—Y eso asusta más – se burló Leo. —Has pasado tanto tiempo con los libros últimamente, que empiezo a pensar que terminarás como la rata de biblioteca esa a la que Snape insultó.

—¿Podríamos dejar de hablar de Hermione? Para su información ella es... - pero antes de terminar su oración un asqueroso olor llegó a su sentido del olfato, provocandole nauseas —¡Que rayos apasta tan horrible!

—No sé, pero no puede ser bueno - respondió Paige con voz graciosa, pues se estaba tapando la nariz.

Apenas salían de las mazmorras cuando se toparon como en el vestíbulo había gritos, golpes y un horrible olor a Trol. Un sin numero de estudiantes estaban amontonados y pegados a las paredes, algunos cubiertos con lo que parecía ser jugo fétido. Cuando el trío se acercó más al revuelo, notaron que también había varios profesores entre los presentes, además de fantasmas y Flich que venía corriendo con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano. El conserje parecía contento, como si las fiestas se hubieran adelantado y acaba de recibir su mayor regalo.

—Esto no me huele bien – ironizó Astoria, observando como los de la Brigada Inquisitorial estaban presentes y parecían igual de satisfechos que Flich.

La castaña se acercó más y notó como en medio de todo aquello se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, sentados en medio del vestíbulo; al parecer los habían atrapado haciendo algo, y ese algo seguramente estaba relacionado a ese olor horrible.

—¿Bombas fétidas? - indagó Leo, preguntándole al un Slytherin que estaba cerca. El tipo sonrió pero negó con la cabeza. Leo iba a preguntar de nuevo, pero la profesora Umbridge se adelantó en hablar.

—¡Muy bien! -gritó triunfante la directora, que sólo estaba en los escalones, contemplado todo desde arriba —¿Os parece muy gracioso convertir un pasillo del colegio en un pantano? - una sonrisa se escapó de más de un estudiante. Los gemelos se lucían con sus ocurrencias que eran de admirar, Astoria podría apostar a que Theo sonreía de admiración igual que Leo en esos momentos, aunque ninguno de los dos Slytherin lo fuera a admitir jamás.

—Pues sí, la verdad -contestó Fred, que miraba a la profesora sin dar señal alguna de temor.

Filch, que casi lloraba de felicidad, se abrió paso a empujones hasta llegar a un lado la profesora Umbridge.

—Ya tengo el permiso, señora - anunció con voz ronca mientras agitaba un trozo de pergamino —Tengo el permiso y tengo las fustas preparadas. Déjeme hacerlo ahora, por favor... - suplicó con ojos brillantes, Sin duda alguna aquello de castigar de esa manera era algo que el conserje llevaba deseando toda la vida.

—Muy bien, Argus – repuso la mujer con cara de sapo. —Y ustedes, – dijo a los gemelos —van a saber lo que les pasa a los alborotadores en mi colegio.

—¿Sabe qué le digo? - replicó Fred. —Me parece que no. - el Weasley miró a su hermano y sonrió —Creo que ya somos mayorcitos para estar internos en un colegio, George. - dijo con complicidad.

—Sí, yo también tengo esa impresión – coincidió George con el mismo tono de su hermano.

—Ya va siendo hora de que pongamos a prueba nuestro talento en el mundo real, ¿no? - le preguntó Fred a su gemelo.

—Desde luego -contestó George, aumentando su sonrisa.

Y antes de que la profesora Umbridge pudiera decir ni una palabra, los gemelos Weasley levantaron sus varitas y gritaron juntos:

—¡Accio escobas!

Astoria alcanzó escuchar un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos y antes de procesar la información, observó como dos escobas pasaban por encima de la cabeza de Harry, quien apenas y se agachó a tiempo. Las escobas de Fred y George, las cuales arrastraban todavía la pesada cadena y la barra de hierro con que la profesora Umbridge las había atado a la pared, volaban a toda pastilla por el pasillo hacia sus propietarios; torcieron hacia la izquierda, bajaron la escalera como una exhalación y se pararon en seco delante de los gemelos. El ruido que hizo la cadena al chocar contra las losas de piedra del suelo resonó por el vestíbulo.

—Hasta nunca – le dijo Fred a la profesora Umbridge, y pasó una pierna por encima de la escoba.

—Sí, no se moleste en enviarnos ninguna postal -añadió George, y también montó en su escoba.

Fred miró a los estudiantes que se habían congregado en el vestíbulo, que los observaban atentos y en silencio.

—Si a alguien le interesa comprar un pantano portátil como el que habéis visto arriba, nos encontrará en Sortilegios Weasley, en el número noventa y tres del callejón Diagon – dijo en voz alta, haciendo propaganda a sus artículos.

—Hacemos descuentos especiales a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se comprometan a utilizar nuestros productos para deshacerse de esa vieja bruja – añadió George señalando a la profesora Umbridge. Astoria juraría que Leo repetía la dirección en voz baja para memorizarla.

—¡Deténgalos! -chilló la directora, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando la Brigada Inquisitorial empezó a cercarlos, Fred y George dieron un pisotón en el suelo y se elevaron a más de cuatro metros, mientras la barra de hierro oscilaba peligrosamente un poco más abajo. La barra por poco le da en toda la cara a Draco, quien se apartó sin más intenciones de quererlos detener. Fred miró hacia el otro extremo del vestíbulo, donde estaba suspendido el poltergeist, que cabeceaba a la misma altura que ellos, por encima de la multitud.

—Hazle la vida imposible por nosotros, Peeves. - fueron las últimas palabras de los gemelos.

Peeves se quitó el sombrero con cascabeles de la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos, e hizo una ostentosa reverencia al mismo tiempo que los gemelos daban una vuelta al vestíbulo en medio de un aplauso de los estudiantes y salían volando por las puertas abiertas hacia una espléndida puesta de sol. Aquello era para recordar durante mucho, mucho, pero mucho tiempo; de hecho era memorable. ¿Donde estaba Colin con su cámara cuando lo necesitaban?

O-O-O

Los días siguientes no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la historia del vuelo hacia la libertad de Fred y George. Los gemelos Weasley, para disgusto de algunos, daban indicios de volverse una de las muchas leyendas de Hogwarts. Al cabo de una semana, la historia se comenzaba a exajerar con cosas como que los gemelos habían lanzado bombas fétidas a la directora desde sus escobas antes de salir disparados hacía los jardines. Aquello parecía irritar a más de un Slytherin, quienes ya no soportaban como todos los alumnos de las demás casas hablaban de como planeaban seguir los pasos de los Weasley. Comentarios como: "Te aseguro que hay días en que me montaría en mi escoba y me largaría de aquí" o "Una clase más como ésta y creo que me marco un Weasley."

Claro que también había Slytherin que pensaban igual, pero antes muertos que admitir aquello. Pero por ejemplo, Leo hacía comentarios como le gustaría intentar volar en escoba hasta Londres, y Cole no se quedaba atrás proponiendo a Astoria esa fuga a la academia de baile en Australia. "Hacemos volar el armario de escobas de Flich y nos llevamos las Nimbus del equipo de Slytherin" era el plan que ofrecía el castaña, parte broma, parte verdad; Astoria estaba segura de que si ella llegara a decir que si él no dudaría en hacerlo.

—Prefiero ser animaga que volar en escoba – era una de sus más recurrentes escusas, que siempre desviaba el tema a cosas de transformaciones.

Que hablando de transformaciones, el pasillo del quinto piso que Fred y Goergoe habían convertido en un pantano seguía intacto y oloroso. La profesora Umbridge y Filch habían intentado retirarlo de allí por diversos medios, pero ninguno había dado resultado. Finalmente acordonaron la zona, y Filch, aunque rechinaba los dientes muerto de rabia, tenía que encargarse de llevar a los alumnos en un bote hasta las aulas. No cabia ninguna duda de que profesores como Flitwick o McGonagall habrían hecho desaparecer el pantano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero, como había ocurrido en el caso de los Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley, al parecer preferían que la profesora Umbridge pasara apuros.

Pero como si eso no fuera poco, los problemas de Dolores Umbridge no acababan ahí. Inspirados por el ejemplo de los gemelos Weasley, un gran número de estudiantes aspiraban a ocupar el cargo vacante de alborotador en jefe. Por los pasillos se tiraban tantas bombas fétidas, "como si no fuera suficiente con el pantano" se quejaba a cada rato la menor de las Greengras, quien, al igual que mucho otros, había adoptado la moda de hacerse el encantamiento casco-burbuja antes de salir de las aulas, porque así podía respirar aire no contaminado, aunque eso le diera un aspecto muy peculiar: parecía que llevaba la cabeza metida en una pecera. Por lo que Pansy había optado por llamarla "Pez Globo Greengrass" y hacia una extraña cara con los cachetes inflados; a lo que las mejillas de la castaña se ponían como dos manzanas.

Filch rondaba por los pasillos con un látigo en la mano, ansioso por atrapar granujas, pero el problema era que había tantos que el conserje no sabía adónde mirar. La Brigada Inquisitorial hacía todo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero a sus miembros les ocurrían cosas extrañas sin parar. Warrington, del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, se presentó en la enfermería con una afección de la piel tan espantosa que parecía que lo habían recubierto de copos de maíz; Pansy Parkinson, para gran alegría de la pequeña Greengrass, se perdió durante todo un día en la enfermería porque le habían salido cuernos. Y la alegria hubiera sido completa si Malfoy no hubiera caído ahí también, por culpa de un chico de segundo al que el príncipe intentaba atrapar por lanzar una bomba fétida, pero terminó rodando escaleras abajo con una mano rota.

Entre tanto, se hizo patente la cantidad de Surtidos Saltaclases que Fred y George habían conseguido vender antes de marcharse de Hogwarts. En cuanto la profesora Umbridge entraba en el aula, los alumnos que había allí reunidos se desmayaban, vomitaban, tenían fiebre altísima o empezaban a sangrar por ambos orificios nasales y un sin fin de cosas más.

—Si no fuera porque son de los Weasley compraría por lo menos una docena – decía Leo cuando salían de Historia de la Magia, la clase, de por si aburrida, estaba prácticamente vacía pues todos los alumnos estaban "incapacitados."

La profesora, que chillaba de rabia y frustración, intentó detectar el origen de aquellos síntomas, pero los alumnos, testarudos, insistían en que padecían "umbridgitis". Tras castigar a cuatro clases sucesivas y no conseguir desvelar su secreto, la profesora no tuvo más remedio que abandonar y dejar que los alumnos, entre desmayos, sudores, vómitos y hemorragias, salieran a montones de la clase.

Pero ni siquiera los consumidores de Surtidos Saltaclases podían competir con el gran maestro del descalabro, Peeves, quien parecía haberse tomado muy en serio las palabras de despedida de Fred. Volaba por el colegio riendo desenfrenadamente, tumbaba mesas, atravesaba pizarras, volcaba estatuas y jarrones... En dos ocasiones encerró a la Señora Norris en una armadura, de donde fue rescatada, mientras maullaba como una histérica, por el enfurecido conserje. Peeves rompía faroles y apagaba velas, hacía malabarismos con antorchas encendidas sobre las cabezas de los alarmados estudiantes, lograba que ordenados montones de hojas de pergamino cayeran en las chimeneas o salieran volando por las ventanas; inundó el segundo piso al arrancar todos los grifos de los lavabos, tiró una bolsa de tarántulas en medio del Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno y, cuando le apetecía descansar un poco, pasaba horas flotando detrás de la profesora Umbridge y haciendo fuertes pedorretas cada vez que ella abría la boca para decir algo.

Siendo obvio que aquel comportamiento no formaba parte de los alumnos de Slytherin, las serpientes de segundo año en adelante se mostraban indignadas, indiferentes y Astoria juraría que deseaban abandonar el castillo. Los de primero, por el contrario, parecían disfrutar un poco del desorden y si no fuera porque Draco y Pansy los inspeccionaban, amenazaban y gritaban, seguramente ellos también gastarían bromas contra la directora y el resto de los habitantes del castillo.

Por si fuera poco, para empeorar el humor de las serpientes, Montague todavía no se había recuperado de su estancia en el servicio; seguía desorientado y aturdido, y un martes por la mañana sus padres se presentaron en Hogwarts, visiblemente enfadados. Si el chico no reaccionaba el equipo de Quidditch necesitaría de un milagro para ganarle a Hufflepuff.

—¡No permitiré que los de Gryffindor se queden con la copa! - bramaba Malfoy cada que el tema salía a relucir —¡Yo mismo jugaré como cazador y buscador si es necesario! - alardeaba el rubio, dándose aires de héroe cuando le era posible.

Y cuando el sábado del partido llegó, los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Montague no había despertado y, por jerarquía implícita, Malfoy había quedado como capitán provisional durante el partido. Si bien era bueno jugando, su protagonismo y egoísmo pronosticaban un pésimo partido.

—Definitivamente no iré a ver como nos deja en ridículo – dijo Cole durante el desayuno. Astoria asistió, apoyó y siguió comiendo. Muchos apoyaban a Draco ese día, pero también había serpientes que no les caía en gracia que el príncipe Malfoy estuviera al frente del equipo; y Astora, por amor propio, era de las que no apoyaba.

El partido de quidditch dio comienzo, Slytherin-Hufflepuff, y aunque la joven Greengrass nunca se enteraría, su presencia o mejor dicho, su ausencia había sido un factor que había contribuido a la penosa derrota de las serpientes. Si bien, Draco se había lucido atrapando la snitch, por cuestión de seguidos se había distraído buscando a su niña en las gradas, dichosos segundos habían sido esenciales para el equipo de Hufflepuff, quienes anotaron un gol, obteniendo la victoria por "diez miserables puntos", o al menos así lo repetían todos los de la casa verde-plata.

—Ya, Draco. No fue tu culpa – le decía Blaise para animarlo, y es que si Malfoy tenía mal humor desde su rompimiento con Astoria, después del partido estaba peor, y eso era mucho decir. —La culpa fue de Bletchley, él dejó que metieran ese gol por distraído... – seguí insistiendo el moreno, pero su amigo seguía con su mal humor y solo respondía con cosas como: "Aja" o "Claro, claro" o cuando lo irritaban mucho: "¡Pues vallan a joderlo a él y déjenme descansar!"

Así siguió el resto de la tarde de ese sábado, y Astoria se mantenía al margen, aunque pasaba cada media hora por la sala común para ver si el rubio seguía en esa actitud a causa de la derrota. Aunque quizás Draco jamás fuera a admitir que, además de haber perdido contra los Hufflepuff, lo que más le molestaba era que Astoria no hubiera estado presente en el partido, bien se hubiera conformado así la castaña hubiera estado apoyando a la casa amarilla, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera se dignara a asistir... bueno, su orgullo no podía estar más destrozado. Aunque si había algo que estaba más destrozado que su orgullo: su corazón.

—No fue tu culpa – dijo suavemente Astoria cuando pasó por enésima vez por la sala común que ya estaba vacía. Draco la miró, suavizando su expresión y la castaña juraría que el rubio había sonreído de lado por un instante.

—¿Tú que sabes de Quidditch, mini-Greengrass? - ironizó y se puso de pie para retirarse al dormitorio. Se sentía mucho mejor que antes, al menos ya sabía que Astoria no le era del todo indiferente; aunque no demostraría lo bien que le habían venido las palabras de su niña, porque aún era suya.

Sin embargo, lo mejor por el momento era seguir dando golpes bajos, atacándose sutilmente para mantener la distancia.

Astoria sonrió de lado y se encojió de hombros, rodando los ojos y bufando también se fue a los dormitorios.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? Sé que es corto y que le sigo dando largas xP<strong>

**Pero ya pronto se acerca el final y el inicio del sexto año de Draco y cuarto de Astoria ^^**

**Y no se olviden de las vacaciones xD**

**Bueno, ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir es bien recibida... ¡Me alegra tanto que me lean! ^^ ¡Muchas Gracias a todos ustedes! ¡Me hacen muy feliz y espero no fallarles! **

**Nos leemos! Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen, aun a los que no dejan Review pero están pendientes! Me emociona ver como junto en veces 200 lecturas en un día :3**

**Rr's**

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Aquí está el capitulo! Lamento la tardanza, pero espero que te gustar.<br>¡Besos y gracias por comentar!

**X.X:**  
>Aquí está. ¡Lo siento! No quería tardar tanto, pero es que la escuela me consume tiempo y bueno, me tengo que rascar para sacar espacio para escribir. ¡Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible!<p>

**NicoleGray:**  
>Awwww ¡Eso me emociona! Siempre he dicho que es dificil que la gente lea historias que ya están empezadas y que son largas, así que me honra mucho que te tomaras el tiempo para leerlo.<br>¡Gracias, linda! Me alegra que te gustara lo que has leido y espero que siga siendo de tu grado :3  
>¡Un beso!<p>

**Marie Tolomei:**

¡Hola, guapa!  
>No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que de repente uno tiene muchas cosas que hacer, pero aww me alegra eso de que me dejaras varios reviews :3<br>Entiendo perfectamente que te exaltaras, a mi también se me subió el coraje y mira que yo soy la que lo escribió, pero pues era parte de la trama xD

Tranquila, tranquila linda, si castras a Malfoy, luego como le van a hacer para que tener a Scorpius? D:  
>Así que tranquila xD<p>

Chocala, tampoco me decidí a quien darle la razón, pero al menos quería mostrar que los Slytherin no estaban tan podridos como todos piensan D:

Jajaja creo que jamás he corregido a un profesor, aunque si discutí con uno una vez y me reprobó xP  
>Así que creo que te entiendo, es frustrante que no lo dejen expresarse por temor a represarias D:<p>

Pues como dije: No todo podía seguir siendo color de rosa y ya les calló la desdicha, aunque espero encontrar el momento justo para que todo se arregle ^^

jajajaja tranquila linda, aww me hace tan feliz que te emociones con mi historia, aunque se la estés rayando a Malfoy con todas las de la ley, se entiende la molestia, pero como ya viste él tenía su justificación, tampoco lo quería pintar tan desdichado al pobre xD

Si me di cuenta de eso! xD  
>Aunque lo bueno es que encontraste otro capi para terminar de comentar.<p>

¡Te apoyo! ¡Tú la agarras de los pies y yo de la cabeza y la lanzamos al agua!

Si, me acuerdo de tu teoría y la verdad no te equivocas mucho, aunque son varios factores por los cual Snape anda de metiche en la vida de Tory, pero ya los iré diciendo xP

Ya me imaginaba que cambiarias de opinión sobre eso de perdonar del todo a Draco xDDDDDU  
>¿Pero que se podía esperar de él?<br>No sé porque cada que lo intento poner como un "santo" las palabras de Rowling vienen a mi mente y bueno: "Malfoy puede ser todo menos una buena persona" o algo así era lo que dijo y por eso le pongo un defecto para que se apegue un poco al "Cannon" (?) xDDD

^^ Tú tranquila.

Jejeje see, Astoria terminará volviendose loca con tanta cosa, pero esperemos que quede lo suficientemente cuerda para estar con Draco después de la guerra.

No pude evitar ponerlo, pienso que los Gemelos se lo merecen, alguien de Slytherin tiene que darles algo de credito con todo lo que han hecho! xD

Pues como habrás leido, si fue él, aunque por falta de emm... creatividad me horre la descripción de lo que pasó y se los dejo a la imaginación xD  
>Nadie te contradice eso, de hecho yo misma lo digo: ¡Draco es un cabron! ¡Pero el cabron que más queremos! :3<br>Siempre es bueno cambiar según sea el caso, yo también cambie y puede que más adelante por x o por y cambie de nuevo, el chiste es no perder la pista -mira que cuando me llegó la notificación de tu mensaje no noté que eras tú hasta leer el review- xDDDU

Jajajaja ¡que linda! Tú también me caes de maravilla y sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estoy :3  
>¡Genial! Voy a cobrar derechos de autor por esa frase (?) xD<p>

Awwww y a mí me encanta leerte, linda! ^^  
>Y me honras mucho con tus alagos, aunque sé que debo de pulir ciertas cositas por ahí, pero esta historia es mi mayor amor por muchas cosas diversas...<p>

¡Te agradezco tanto tu apoyo!  
>Y obvio sabes que tienes mi apoyo también ^^<p>

¡Gracias!  
>¡Un beso enorme, guapa! ¡Te quiero! ^^<br>Nos leemos! :3

**Antara Infame:**

¡Hola guapa! ^^ Me alegra mucho oir eso.  
>Los sé, pero en general pienso que por lo menos la mayoria hemos por lo menos pensado en darle celos a alguien por medio de otra persona, pero en fin... intentaré que no sea tan, tan, tan xD<br>Jajaja lastima, pero igual no importa, bien dicen que para gusto colores y en este caso: para gustos parejas :3  
>De hecho el RoseScorpius fue de las primeras parejas con las que me topé de la tercera generación, pero por x razón -que sigo sin saber muy bien cual es- me desvié a la otra de Lily/Scor xP

¡Me alegra mucho, mucho, mucho que decidieras dejar Review! ¡Me haces muy feliz! ^^  
>¡Gracias! ¡Un beso enorme, linda!<p>

**Marie M. Adler:**

¡Hola guapa! :3

¡Lo dije! Parkinson no se quedaría cruzada de brazos! xDDDD  
>Jajaja así será, pero tendrá que esperar por ahora esa reconciliación :3<p>

Tú tranquila que todo irá llegando a su tiempo, aun quedan dos libros más todo lo demás para que esten juntos xP

Eso digo! Aunque igual no quiero volver a Astoria algo asi como una mortifaga xP

Jajaja pues es que siempre he pensado que hay demasiada ineptitud en el Ministerio! Se les escapan los presos, se les filtran espias y no atrapan a nadie que valga la pena, a Harry lo deberían de haber puesto de ministro en lugar de jefe de aurores, porque en definitiva el chico si tiene sentido común , no como Fudge o los que le siguieron! xDDDD

Mmmm Percy no me cae del todo mal xP  
>Y Firenze me cae bien también :3<br>Aunque me exaspera un poco que siempre habla de su rasa y así xD

"Under stars"  
>Siiiiiii! *w* Verdad que es maravilloso?<br>Siempre que lo escucho cantar me derrito como hielito bajo el solo de la playa!  
>Tom es un amor! :3<p>

Jajaja supongo que como esta Tonks tenía a un hombre lobo por Remus, queda muy bien que Astoria tenga un dragon por Draco :3  
>Aunque me vi tentada a poner un patronus de mariposas que fueran a cambiar más adelante xD<p>

Awww ¡Gracias linda!  
>¡Muchas, muchas gracias por leerme, guapa!<br>¡Nos leemos! ¡Besos!

**ale-peralta:**

¡Hola, chica!  
>¡Awwww que bueno que te gustara!<br>¡Me alagas mucho! ^^  
>Jajaja no, sin duda no es buena elección, y hace poco leí la descripción del baño de Myrtle y como que no se antoja pasar mucho tiempo así -no se parece nada al de la pelicula- xDU<br>Pronto! Creo que será pronto cuando se reconcilien :3  
>Te diré que Astoria ya estará con Draco cuando el Huron reciba sus notas por los TIMOs ;D<p>

Jajajaja también me cae mal Pansy, aunque le tengo planeado algo, pero no diré nada para que sea sorpresa ^x^! solo espero nadie me mate xP

Siii DracoxAstoria y LeoxPaige! :3

Ya pronto saldrá! ^^  
>Awww lo sé, siempre me cayó bien Snape, pero después de leer el último me quedé maravillada con él, imposible no querer a ese profesor! :3<p>

Jajaja no recuerdo si ya lo habías dicho antes o no, pero creo que te entiendo, en cierta forma Cole interfiere entre Draco y Astoria, pero pues es parte de la historia xD

¡Gracias linda! ¡También te quiero! ¡Un beso enorme!  
>^^ Nos leemos lo más pronto posible!<br>Besos!

**Fabi Green:**

¡Hola, linda!

No, creo que no habías comentado, pero me alegra mucho que lo hicieras! :3  
>¡Muchas gracias! ^^<br>Intento publicar lo más rápido que puedo, ya que como lectora sé lo inquietante que es estar con la duda xP

^^ Pues gracias, me alegra que pienses así, porque es uno de mis más grandes puntos. Aunque Rowling dijera que los Malfoy no eran buenos, todo lo malo que hicieron fue por amor, o al menos eso es lo que se refleja en los ultimos libros, igual Snape que hizo cosas malas, pero todas se podrían "justificar" por amor, así que no todo es malo por completo o algo así es mi punto xP

Jajaja no te culparía por querer patear a Draco con lo que ha hecho xD  
>Si, fue él, aunque dejo la cara de hurón a la imaginación :P<br>¡Espero que te gustara! ^^ ¡Un beso enorme!  
>Nos leemos :3<p>

**aTeNeA Halywell :**  
>Awww ¡Guapa!<br>Te dije que la chica ya saldría con algo, ¿como te puedes quedar tranquila cuando te "roban" a un mango como Draco? Claro que eso no justifica lo bitch que es Pansy xDD  
>Bien dije que no les duraria mucho su mundo color rosa, además sería algo aburrido leer todo lindo ¿no? siempre hace falta algo de intriga<br>y ya tendrán tiempo para reconciliarse :3  
>Aunque tendran que sufrir un poco más, los dos, no solo Draco xD<br>Aww ¡Gracias, linda! ^^  
>me alegra mucho, mucho que te gustara!<br>¡Un beso enorme!  
>Nos leemos<p>

**SwiftAlice:**

¡Siii! Aunque esta vez me tardé más.  
>Awww que envidía, nunca me he levantado tan tarde.<br>Jajaja osea que fue un buen despertar (?) xD

Bueno, hay que mostrar que los Slytherin no son como son solo porque si D:  
>Adoro escribir e imaginar a Astoria como bailarina :3<br>Y por alguna razón he visto -en ciertos videos e imagines- que Astoria es respresentada por una bailarina en varias ocaciones y coincido mucho con imaginarmela así ^^

Que no entendiste? D:  
>Bueno, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en decirmelo! xD<p>

Jajajaja chocala que ya somos dos que cambiamos las palabras y descomponemos el idioma xD  
>También es mi pelicula favorita! Y pues, ya pronto llego a ese libro, de hecho lo saque de la libreria para releer un poco y tener buenas referencias para esa etapa, que espero les guste :3<p>

Awww que horror! Yo no sé que haría si algo le pasara a mi lap D:  
>bueno pero al menos tienes forma de seguir conectada :3<p>

¡Gracias linda! ^^ No sabes como me alegras  
>¡Te deseo lo mejor! ¡Que tengas linda semana y fin de semana que ya se aproxima!<br>¡Un beso! ^^

**jjaacckkyy:**

Jajajaja ¡Hola, lina!  
>See, ese era basicamente todo lo importante del asunto, fuera de eso solo era relleno, aunque con lo mucho que se ha alargado el fic ya ni debería ponerlo, pero una fuerza más grande que yo me hace darle largas a las cosas, como que quiero que dure mucho el fic xDU<br>Y si, son escenas de los libros xP  
>¿Quíen más podría ser que llega a interrumpir así? xD<p>

Jajaja ¡Gracias linda! ^^ Nos leemos! Un beso!

**Lilius's fan:**

¡Hola guapa! No te preocupes, tienes mejor ortografía que yo y eso que yo uso corrector xP  
>En fin...<br>¡Y que lo digas! Pero bueno, tiene su encanto si hablamos de una o dos ocaciones así, ya que sea un estilo de vida, sin duda alguna no se antoja algo tan ortodoxo y perfeccionista...  
>Curioso, yo por el contrario soy de la que le han dicho lo contrario y me esfuerzo por dar una buena o al menos una decente imagen de mi misma, aunque mi reputación nunca ha sido muy buena xDU<p>

Na, en lo absoluto! Es muy normal y además va muy acorde a lo que pasa con Astoria y tienes mucha razón en lo que dices. ^^ Por eso todo es un proceso y espero que no se me salga exajeradamente de las manos y sea creible hasta el final en el que estarán juntos :3

¡Sabes que valoro mucho tu opinión linda! Y me alegra mucho que me leas.  
>Un beso enorme. ^^ Cuidate y nos leemos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Y este link por si quieren votar :3 (También está en mi perfil) <strong>

**Están Tom Felton y Daniel Radcliffe**

h t t p : / / w w w . v i r g i n m e d i a . c o m / m o v i e s / a w a r d s / 2 0 1 2 - g u y - o f - t h e - y e a r . p h p

**Y no sé si ya los conoceis, pero les recomiendo escuchar Ministry of Magic, en lo personal me gustan mucho, sobre todo la canción de Lily y bueno unas muchas más :3**

**Aquí les dejo un link: **y o u t u . b e / d x j w I 5 e _ U a c

y o u t u . b e / K 7 X f x b v c l G 8


	43. Tercer año: Pongamos fin a esto

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Qué me he tardado? ¡Lo sé! Me están matando en la escuela, me han dejado trabajo toda la santa semana y no acabo, llego a las 7am y voy regresando a la casa como a las 6pm... no, llego muriendo. Apenas y hoy me he puesto como loca a escribir, así que disculpen si tengo algunas fallas o algo, le he dado una repasada, pero ya es algo tarde y el sueño me mata, pero no quería dejar de subir el capitulo.**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas las lindas personitas que me leen! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****43. Tercer año: Pongamos fin a esto.****

El mes de Mayo llegó a su final, llevándose consigo la victoria de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw y proporcionando la copa de Quidditch a los leones. Malfoy se había puesto tan verde como su bufanda cuando la casa escarlata adoptó su canción insultante para alabar a Weasley:

_A Weasley vamos a coronar. _

_A Weasley vamos a coronar. _

_La quaffle consiguió parar. _

_A Weasley vamos a coronar.._.

—¡Bola de pelafustanes! ¡Todo lo tienen que tomar de segunda mano! - mascullaba el príncipe de Slytherin cuando el partido había terminado. —¡Ni siquiera pueden tener originalidad para una canción nueva! - aquellos eran los únicos insultos que se le ocurrían en esos momentos que estaba muerto de rabia. Ahora si había tocado fondo. Su humor no podía ser peor en esos momentos y como si eso no fuera poco, tenía un sin fin de obligaciones que realizar.

El príncipe de Slytherin se planteaba seriamente la idea de saltar de la torre de astronomía, y cabe destacar que pasaba buen parte de sus noches en ese lugar, memorizando las dichosas estrellas para su TIMO. Se estaba volviendo loco con los exámenes, la copa perdida, posiblemente la copa de la casa también la podía dar por perdida de una vez, la Brigada Inquisitorial resultaba tediosa cuando Umbridge los traía como si fueran sus sirvientes y bueno, ya no soportaba tener encima a Pansy, mientras a distancia observaba a Astoria tan cerca de Cole.

Cambiaría su insignia de prefecto y demás por ser él que contemplara a Astoria bailando cerca del lago negro. Pagaría por tener a Astoria a su lado mientras le tocaba escribir los largos pergaminos de más de un metro de largo para las estúpidas clases. La única diversión que le quedaba disponible en esos momentos era poder hacerle la vida de cuadros a Pipote, pero en vista de que ni para eso tenía tiempo, se estaba amargando la existencia de lo lindo.

Su tiempo libre lo mal gastaba intimidando a los de cursos inferiores, quitando puntos a los de Gryffindor y pensando como deshacerse de Pansy. Claro que en eso último no le iba muy bien, pues cada idea tenía el pequeño detalle de que terminaría metiendo a Astoria en problemas. La única forma de que aquello no pasara, era borrando la memoria de la pelinegra, pero sabría Merlín donde estaba ese dichoso encantamiento que él no recordaba y por cuestiones de sensatez, no se atrevía a preguntarle al profesor Flitwick. Tenía que encontrar la forma de ponerle punto final a esa pesadilla o no llegaría a ver los resultados de sus TIMOs o siquiera a tomarlos.

O-O-O

El tiempo siguió pasando sin darle tregua nadie y el mes de Junio comenzó. Los jardines del castillo relucían bajo la luz del sol como si acabaran de pintarlos; el cielo, sin una nube, se sonreía a sí mismo en la lisa y brillante superficie del lago; y una suave brisa rizaba de vez en cuando las satinadas y verdes extensiones de césped. Aquello sería una verdadera maravilla si los exámenes no estuvieran encima de todos. Mientras que los de quinto estaban siendo acosados, junto con los de séptimo, para estudiar y repasar los temas de sus TIMOs y EXTASIS respectivamente, los de tercero y cuarto ya habían sido atrapados por la semana de exámenes.

El peor lunes que Astoria pudiera recordar, durante el tiempo de los exámenes, fue aquel donde le tocó lidiar con: Transformaciones y Encantamientos. Si bien no tuvo problemas con la teoría, la practica resultó ser algo desastrosa. Su varita parecía estar molesta con ella, pues en lugar de convertir una tetera en un cisne, había terminado convirtiendo la tetera en una aterradora boa que tenía toda la intención de comérsela viva; McGonagall se había impresionado un poco, no cualquiera convierte una pequeña tetera en un monstruo de cinco metros de largo, pero sin duda alguna se había molestado pues eso no era lo que ella había pedido. Además, la jefa de Gryffindor se tuvo que deshacer del peligroso reptil que escapó del aula, y a diferencia del pantano y los fuegos artificiales, ese animal era peligroso para los estudiantes.

En Encantamientos parecía que nada podía salir mal, solo era una practica del encantamiento de la risa y una revisión de Wingardium Leviosa, Lumos, Incendio, Glacius y Aresto Momentum, pero su varita, que seguía queriendo hacerle la vida imposible y miserable, había provocado que su Glacius (que originalmente solo debía de producir unos bloques de hielo) terminara volviendo el aula de encantamientos en un Iglú. Vale, que el profesor Flitwick se mostró encantando con el despliegue de habilidad mágica, pero sin duda alguna no le calló en gracia que todo se volviera de solido hielo a una temperatura bajo cero.

—Ya sabía yo que no eras más que una víbora presumida – le había dicho Romilda al salir de aquel examen. Y Astoria no había podido contestar, pues no tenía cuartada que justificara el porque su varita parecía querer llamar la atención.

—Te digo que eso no es normal, deberías cambiar de varita – le comentó Cole, sus amigos creían firmemente que Astoria no estaba presumiendo y que esos despliegues de poder habían sido accidentales, pero mostraban cierto temor, tanto por ellos como por la castaña, pues era extraño y peligroso que una varita respondiera de aquella manera, actuando casi por voluntad propia. Y cabe destacar que la castaña jamás les había comentado como esa varita le había roto el brazo a Malfoy o como había destrozado toda una habitación, o el los dos Curciatus que habían recibido Romilda y su hermana Daphne. Seguramente si les decía aquello le dirían que su varita estaba maldita, y en definitiva aquello era algo que Astoria ya había deducido tiempo atrás, aunque conservaba la esperanza de domar ese núcleo de Banshee. Quizás solo lo hacía por el orgullo con un toque de ambicion, pues si lo pensaba bien, jamás le había agradado que le tocara aquella varita, pero admitía que se sentía como un reto importante.

Además con las practicas en el ED había perdido miedo a usar la magia con esa endemoniada varita, aunque al parecer se había confiado demasiado y había subestimado lo que la varita podía hacer bajo presión. Quisiera o no, sus emociones eran las que regían su magia y tanto los nervios como la tensión que estaban a flor de piel, no ayudaban mucho para su desempeño académico. Lo único bueno que le veía a todo, es que en el examen de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras no habría parte practica, pues la profesora Umbridge no lo consideraba necesario, al menos ahí no correría riesgo de que algún contra-embrujo fuera hacer explotar el aula.

El Martes llegó con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Pociones y Astronomía. Astoria no tuvo muchos problemas con las Criaturas Mágicas, a diferencia de Paige, a quien la mordió una de las Doxy, que debían de meter en jaulas antes de aplicar en Doxycida, y la pelirroja terminó en la enfermería por el resto de la hora. En pociones todo salió a pedir de boca con la poción de Arpías que Astoria recordaba de memoria, y aunque le daban asco los ingredientes, su poción, según Snape, era de las mejores que había visto entre los alumnos de tercero. El examen de Astronomía fue en la noche y aunque se distrajo un poco contemplando las constelaciones, al menos pudo completar correctamente la mitad de su mapa.

Cuando llegó el Miércoles los alumnos ya no aguantaban más. La tensión se sentía en el ambiente, y con esa atmósfera de arduo trabajo los bromistas les habían dado una tregua a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, claro que no era lo mismo contra la profesora Umbridge, a quien le seguían apareciendo alimañas en su despacho o le explotaban cosas cuando andaba en los pasillos. El primer examen de aquel día fue el de Historia de la Magia, tan aburrido como tedioso y complicado; por más que intentó recordar lo de la caza de brujas, a su mente solo llegaban las ilustraciones del libro en lugar de las fechas y los nombres. Herbología no fue más complicada que Historia de la Magia, las tentaculas venenosas que debían podar les dieron varios problemas, pero por suerte ni Leo, ni Paige, ni Astoria sufrieron heridas.

Finalmente los últimos dos exámenes fueron el jueves; Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Adivinación. El primero solo fue aburrida teoría, Umbridge ni siquiera les dejó sacar sus varitas, y aunque no lo aprobaba, Astoria agradeció aquello, pues los comentarios sobre su exhibicionismo con los embrujos seguían rondando entre los alumnos, todo cortesía de Romilda. En ocasiones pensaba que la leona esa debía de ser pariente lejano de Parkinson. Por último, Adivinación no fue en lo absoluto lo que Astoria y sus amigos esperaban a principio de año, la bola de cristal y la lectura de las hojas de té no formaron parte del examen de Firenze.

—Solo dos años más – decía Paige mientras salían del aula. —¡Dos años y no volveré a tomar esta clase por el resto de mi vida! - vociferó desesperada.

—No entendí ni media cosa de lo que hicimos – masculló Astoria, apoyando a su amiga.

—¿Como diantres vamos a saber si lo hicimos bien o mal? - se quejó Leo, y no era el único que estaba nervioso con eso. Firenze les había puesto cosas extrañas, preguntas capciosas que parecían no tener respuesta concreta y otras cosas sin sentido; ninguno estudiante por más estudio, hubiera sabido como contestar.

—Bueno, ya nos enteraremos en unas semanas más – resopló la castaña. —Dudo mucho que no pasáramos, y si fuera el caso contrario... bueno, no seriamos los únicos. Sería irracional que alguien lo hubiera hecho de manera "correcta"...

—Si, en eso tienes razón – le interrumpió Paige —Si hasta ese tal em... ese que se junta con Osborne y que parece querer ser el sucesor de Trelawney o en tal caso de Firenze, hasta él parecía tener problemas con el examen – añadió desdeñosa.

—¡Vamos! ¿Qué más da? ¡Al fin terminamos! - Leo intentó subir un poco los ánimos, tenía facilidad para dejar de lado, en poco tiempo, lo relacionado con los estudios. Y si lo pensaban bien, pues ya no les quedaba nada que hacer, solo disfrutar las semanas restantes y esperar por los resultados de los exámenes.

—¡Pues a celebrar y comer se ha dicho! - le apoyó Astoria, riendo al ver la cara de la pelirroja. —Bueno, solo a celebrar, esperaremos que llegué la cena – dijo sin perder la sonrisa y risa. Paige miró a sus dos amigos y negó con la cabeza.

—Par de glotones, y yo pensando que solo comían así por los nervios de los exámenes – los tres rieron a carcajadas y tomaron el camino a las mazmorras. Por fin se había terminado el martirio para ellos, o al menos el martirio de los exámenes, pues aún tenían otros problemas, pero por el momento ni para que pensar en ellos.

O-O-O

Mientras los alumnos de cursos inferiores disfrutaban del descanso, lo de quinto apenas y empezaban su martirio con los TIMOs. Obviamente los de Slytherin no era la excepción y sufrían estragos por la presión. Por ejemplo, Daphne se había vuelto una histérica de primera, no dejaba a nadie tocar sus apuntes y si le hacían una pregunta que no supiera responder se iba maldiciendo a la biblioteca. También Zabini estaba extraño y de mal humor, dejaba pasar las oportunidades para bromear o molestar y prefería acosar a Tracey para que le dejara copiar sus apuntes. Incluso Pansy lucía nerviosa y no dejaba a Draco solo ni a sol ni a sombra, pidiéndole que le ayudara a corregir su trabajo. Los únicos que parecían relajados eran Crabbe y Goyle, aunque era más que evidente que su falta de preocupación era porque no había mucho que hacer con ellos, podían pasar todo un mes estudiando con la sangre sucia y aún así no habría diferencia en los resultados que fueran a obtener.

El príncipe de Slytherin, por su parte, no estaba del todo preocupado por estudiar, ya había repasado lo suficiente como para tener un descanso antes de las pruebas, eso de estar bajo presión no era lo suyo, las cosas le salían mejor cuando estaba seguro y relajado.

Así pues Junio avanzó y llegaron las dos terribles semanas para los de quinto, esas dos semanas donde harían los TIMOs. Durante la clase de Transformaciones, los de Slytherin y Gryffindor, recibieron los horarios de los exámenes y las normas de funcionamiento de los TIMOS.

—Como veréis – explicó la profesora McGonagall a la clase mientras los alumnos copiaban de la pizarra las fechas y las horas de sus exámenes —Vuestros TIMOS están repartidos en dos semanas consecutivas. Harán los exámenes teóricos por la mañana y los prácticos por la tarde. El examen práctico de Astronomía lo efectuaran por la noche, como es lógico.

La bruja hizo una pausa, para darles tiempo de copiar a los alumnos y tener mejor su atención.

—Que fastidio, siempre dice el mismo discurso – masculló Draco en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos para esperar las reglas sobre las plumas, las sanciones para los que harían trampa, etc, etc. Solo Crabbe y Goyle escucharon lo que dijo el rubio y rieron un poco.

—Debo advertirles que hemos aplicado los más estrictos encantamientos antitrampa a las hojas de examen – comenzó a decir la profesora —Las plumas autorrespuesta están prohibidas en la sala de exámenes, igual que las recordadoras, los puños para copiar de quita y pon y la tinta autocorrectora. Lamento tener que decir que cada año hay al menos un alumno que cree que puede burlar las normas impuestas por el Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos – Malfoy rodó los ojos.

—Y cada año, por lo menos, nos repiten esto – susurró Theo a Draco, aprovechando que McGonagall les estaba dando la espalda.

—Espero que este año no sea nadie de Gryffindor. Nuestra nueva... directora... - los Slytherin sonrieron cuando la profesora puso una expresión tensa al pronunciar esas palabras, evidentemente no le agradaba tener a Umbridge como directora. —Nos ha pedido a los jefes de las casas que advirtiéramos a nuestros alumnos que si hacen trampas serán severamente castigados porque, como es lógico, los resultados de vuestros exámenes dirán mucho de la eficacia del nuevo régimen que la directora ha impuesto en el colegio... - la profesora McGonagall soltó un pequeño suspiro—Aun así, ése no es motivo para que no lo hagan lo mejor que puedan. Tienen que pensar en vuestro futuro.

—Por favor, profesora – como siempre, Granger levantó la mano para hablar —¿Cuándo sabremos los resultados?

—Se les enviarán una lechuza en el mes de Julio – contestó la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Merlín! - murmuró Blaise detrás de Draco —¿Nos van a hacer esperar hasta vacaciones? - se quejó en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente audible, pues McGonagall volteó a verlos con el ceño fruncido.

El grupo de serpientes sonrieron sin mucha preocupación, y la alardeando como de costumbre salieron de aquella ultima clase del viernes. Mientras los demás no disimulaban su nerviosismo y contaban las horas durante el fin de semana, el grupo del príncipe de las serpientes había adoptado una actitud algo desdeñosa con los estudiantes, alardeando de sus contactos e influencias, como si no hubieran pasado noches enteras con las narices metidas en los libros.

Draco era el mejor ejemplo de aquello, que ya tenía fastidiados a sus amigos, menos a Pansy, con su discurso de siempre, lo único que vareaba con los años era el nombre de la persona a la que Lucius Malfoy conocía:

—Lo que importa no es lo que hayas estudiado – les alardeaba a unas chicas de segundo que se habían amontonado a su alrededor durante la tarde del sábado. —Lo que importa es si estás bien relacionado – continuó, ignorando la mirada asesina de Pansy, a quien no le caía en gracia que les pusiera atención a esas mocosas —Mirad, mi padre es íntimo amigo de la jefa del Tribunal de Exámenes Mágicos, Griselda Marchbanks, ha ido varias veces a cenar a mi casa y todo...

—Entonces recomienda mucho a tu novia con esa mujer, Malfoy – una aniñada voz interrumpió el discurso del rubio, y Parkinson se hubiera alegrado por la interrupción de no ser por las insolentes palabras que había dicho justamente esa endemoniada niña que tanto odiaba.

—¿Celosa? - preguntó con arrogancia el susodicho.

—No, para nada, mi padre conoce Griselda Marchbanks también, y curiosamente jamás nos ha mencionado a los Malfoy – Draco palideció, y juraría que por unos instantes le había visto sobresalir colmillos a su niña. Aquellas palabras no habían sido un golpe bajo, habían sido una mordida directa a la yugular.

—¿Qué no tienes algo mejor que hacer? - masculló Pansy muy molesta —¿Como irte a bailar con Grayback? - lo que la pelinegra pensó que sería un golpe contra la Greengrass, resultó ser un golpe para el rubio que de mala manera se abrió paso entre las chicas de segundo y salio vuelto un basilisco hacía las mazmorras.

—¡Ups! - sonrió con burla, llevándose la mano a la boca para cubrirla como si acaba de decir algo que no debía de decir.

—Te has vuelto muy insolentes, pulga – le riñó Parkinson. —Como si quisieras probarle algo a alguien...

—Deja de pensar y sacar ideas, eso es algo que no te queda – concluyó altivez, girándose y alejándose a largos pasos para evitar el enfrentamiento.

O-O-O

—No puedo creerlo – dijo Paige asombrada cuando Astoria terminó de contarles lo que había pasado en el pasillo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Cole, desconcertando a las chicas, porque Leo asistió igual de interrogante. La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron sin comprender y Astoria tenía tal cara de desconcierto que Cole formuló la pregunta de nuevo. —Suena genial dejar a Malfoy en ridículo, pero no suena a algo que harías tú.

—Pues... yo solo... - las mejillas de la pequeña Greengrass tomaron un color rojo intenso. Entonces Paige soltó una fuerte carcajada.

—Ustedes dos tenían que ser hombres – habló sin dejar de reír. Ahora los que lucían confundidos eran los chicos.

—¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con el comportamiento de Tory? - indagó Leo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Obviamente lo hizo porque estaba celosa. ¡Au! – apenas y terminó de formular la frase, Astoria le dio un codazo fuerte en las costillas, sonrojándose más.

—¿Eso es cierto? - quiso saber Cole, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, pero la chica de ojos esmeraldas no contestó.

No le hubiera gustado dar explicaciones que eran evidentes, o al menos para su amiga fueron así, los chicos al parecer no tenían mucho sentido común para ese tipo de cosas. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, después de lo que le había dicho Cole, sin duda alguna aquel comportamiento no había sido propio de ella, pero es que quería que Draco dejara de alardear con esa bola de chiquillas que aspiraban también a ser la princesa de Slytherin. Suficiente tenía con verlo con Pansy, como para que ahora el señorito se pusiera a coquetear con niñas de doce años.

—El que calla otorga – suspiró Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No pensé que aún después de todo sintieras celos por ese oxigenado – masculló el Slytherin de cuarto año, rodando los ojos.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema – propuso la pelirroja al ver el ambiente que se había formado: Astoria roja, Cole de malas y Leo bostezando sin interés. —¿Y que planean para sus vacaciones? - preguntó intentando levantar el animo.

—Mamá dijo que si... bueno, que si ya saben quien no aparece por la casa iremos a pasar vacaciones a Polonia – Leo fue el primer en hablar y desatar la conversación sobre los lugares en donde pasarían el verano, en donde les gustaría pasarlo y demás cosas que incluyeron comentarios sobre Australia y Francia, haciéndole recordar amargamente a Astoria el enojo de su padre, que le había dicho que no harían más viajes ni nada para darle gusto hasta que reconsiderara volver con Draco.

Pero de igual forma, dejando detalles de lado, continuaron la tarde hablando de los lugares y los que les gustaría conocer o visitar, solo soñando y especulando. Ya entrada la noche dejaron la platica de lado y comenzaron a hacer algunos deberes que tenían pendientes, argumentando que trabajaban mejor "bajo presión" para justificar su completa falta de responsabilidad.

El reloj marcó las nueve de la noche y los más jóvenes se retiraban de la sala común para dormir. Astoria miró resentida su trabajo de Adivinación, pero dejando todo a medias sobre la mesa, en la que Leo y Paige seguían trabajando, se retiró para tomar un baño rápido, diciendo que necesitaba despertarse.

—No te tardes, que jura que no haré el trabajo por ti – le advirtió Paige, mirando con recelo a la castaña que sonrió y subió de prisa las escaleras.

La Greengrass entró al cuarto, notando que todo estaba en penumbras, como si al salir por la mañana se hubieran encargado de apagar todas las velas de la araña de cristal verde que colgaba del techo y las antorchas que generalmente iluminaban las entradas, incluso a la hora de dormir. Entró sigilosamente, murmurando "Lumus" e iluminando su camino hasta la mesa de noche de Paige donde encendió una lampara de aceite, para luego iluminar el resto de la habitación con un hechizo que lanzó a donde pendía la enorme araña verde.

Observó cuidadosamente al rededor de la habitación, no notó nada extraño, fuera del toque tenebroso que se producía siempre al estar en las mazmorras y debajo del lago negro. Se encogió de hombros y sacó unas cosas de su baúl para tomar un baño rápido antes de terminar su tarea de Adivinación. Pasó de largo a un lado de un armario, sin embargo, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta del baño asignado a su dormitorio, un ruido como el de una respiración muy fuerte y acelerada se escuchó.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Astoria, mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar al mil por hora. Se giró sobre sus talones y pegó su espalda contra la puerta de madera, aunque luego se deslizó para un lado, apoyándose contra la fría piedra, no fuera la de malas que lo que sea que estuviera dentro del dormitorio se hubiera escondido en el baño y abriera la puerta repentinamente. Permaneció en silencio, escuchando aquel respirar fuerte y maldijo por lo bajo al ver que su varita estaba en la mesa de noche a un lado de su cama. Meditó un segundo y agarrando bien sus pertenencias, corrió a zancadas para atravesar la habitación, pero antes de llegar a su cama, la puerta de un viejo armario de cedro color negro se abrió. La castaña se quedó helada. Giró temerosa y observó el armario con horror.

Del armario salió una fina zapatilla negra, atada con delgados listones a un tobillo huesudo y muy pálido. Astoria retrocedió asustada y dejó caer las toallas y cosas de baño que llevaba en las manos. La zapatilla pisó firmemente y le dio paso a toda la pierna, hasta mostrar el dobladillo de una túnica morada que llegaba unos cinco centímetros por debajo de la rodilla. Una mano huesuda y pálida, con dos brillantes anillos, también salió del armario y se agarró de la puerta. Finalmente una alborotada cabellera negra se asomó en la oscuridad; para darle paso a la clara silueta de una mujer delgada y alta, que sostenía en alto una peculiar varita.

—Buenas noches, cariño – murmuró la mujer con una voz aguda y con un toque aniñado, sonriendo con demencia.

Astoria estaba paralizada como para gritar, correr o simplemente repetirse que era imposible que esa mujer estuviera ahí. Y es que ahí, frente a ella, estaba ni más ni menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Con ese porte elegante y superior, corrompido por la locura y los estragos que Azkaban habían hecho en ella.

—¡Tú no puedes estar aquí! - gritó cuando su voz parecía regresar a su cuerpo. Astoria retrocedió y con la mano tentaba para encontrar su varita, no dejaría que la mataran sin por lo menos dar lucha. ¡No se había quedado sin novio por nada! ¡Las clases de Harry debían de servir para algo!

—Claro que puedo – contestó la bruja, sin dejar de sonreír. —De hecho, debo de estar aquí, contigo. - añadió enfatizando la última palabra.

—No – susurró Astoria. Tenía la boca seca, y el corazón queriendo escapar de su pecho, la respiración de Astoria se estaba tan volviendo inconsistente, que cualquiera que la viera juraría que en cualquier momento fuera a sufrir un ataque o colapsar. Sus manos temblaban tanto que no era capaz de tomar su varita; además que gruesas lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—¿Sabes por qué debo estar aquí contigo? - preguntó la mujer, acercándose más a Astoria, la cual retrocedía, muerta de miedo.

—¡Tú no debes estar aquí! - masculló, apenas audible.

—Claro que si, mi querida – aseguró la mortífaga, sin impacientarse, jugando distraída con su varita.

—¡Que no, carajo! - chilló Astoria, buscando como escapar de la habitación en esos momentos.

—¿Donde más debería estar, si no es con mi hija? - dijo repentinamente la bruja tenebrosa, mirando con burla a la niña y sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Qué? - la pequeña Greengrass se quedó en trance; perdió el color, adquiriendo el tono blanco de la cera, completamente pálida como un fantasma y rígida como una estatua. Su cerebro tardó unos instantes en procesar del todo la información, y un inmenso terror se apoderó de ella, haciéndola reaccionar de tal manera que tanto los modales como la cordura se fueron al demonio, sacando a flote el instinto de supervivencia —¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Largo! ¡Ayuda! - gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre la cama de Paige para alcanzar la varita. Resbaló y se golpeó fuertemente en la mejilla contra la mesa de noche, pero alcanzó a tomar su varita.

—¿Qué haces? - una sonora y espeluznante carcajada resonó en el dormitorio. Bellatrix parecía disfrutar de aquello y Astoria parecía estar volviéndose loca.

—¡Reducto! - bramó Astoria, desesperada. El chorro de luz golpeó contra la estructura de la cama adocelada, provocando que esta se derrumbara, cubriendo con la cortina a la bruja mayor que solo rió más y con una brusquedad que Astoria no llegaba a ver en sus pesadillas, Bella rasgó las cortinas y salió de entre ellas, aún sonriendo como si nada pasara. —¡Oppugno! - volvió a gritar, provocando que varios objetos que estaban sobre las mesistas de noche salieran volando para atacar.

—Tranquila, querida – a pesar de todo lo que hacía Astoria, Bella parecía no sufrir daño alguno a sus ataques, aunque extrañamente tampoco respondía a la agresión y aquello solo asustaba más y más a Astoria, pues si la mujer no respondía al ataque era porque a lo mejor estaba diciendo la verdad. ¿Podría ser eso cierto?

—¡No! - gritó para si misma. Negó energéticamente con la cabeza y manteniendo en alto su varita, de la cual comenzaron a salir diferentes chorros de luces que golpeaban a diestra y siniestra todo lo que había en la habitación. Y sin embargo, parecía que nada le daba a Bella, quien apenas y esquivaba algunos ataques sin siquiera usar la magia. —¡Alejate! ¡Dejame! ¡Mentirosa! - bramaba con desesperación, destrozando más y más el dormitorio.

—Sé que nadie te lo ha dicho nunca, y es comprensible – dijo Bellatrix con ternura y locura. —Pero es la verdad, Astoria. Tú eres mi hija, tienes los ojos de Rodolphus – en esos momentos la castaña soltó la varita sin querer y deseó quedarse ciega, se negaba a creer lo que escuchaba. —Y tienes mi cabello, claro está – continuó diciendo la bruja, soltando una escalofriante risa. —No siempre fue así de crespo como lo ves ahora, claro que el tuyo es más claro porque Rodolphus es rubio, fue como mesclar café con leche – añadió con obviedad, como quien le explica a un niño de tres años que uno y uno son dos.

—Mentira – susurró de nuevo la pequeña Slytherin, con la mirada clavada en la araña verde que colgaba del techo. Por su mente cruzó la idea de que sería bueno que en esos momentos le cayera encima a alguna de las dos.

Escuchó los pasos de los tacones de Bella, se acercaba a ella, pero no tenía a donde correr, ni siquiera podría decir que prefería lanzarse por la ventana, pues ni una desdichada ventana había, estaba bajo tierra, literalmente aquella sería su tumba, y juren que prefería morir a que lo que decía la loca de Lestrange fuera cierto. ¿Astoria Lestrange? ¡No, Merlín! ¡Aquello era una pesadilla! Seguramente se había quedado dormida en la sala común y en cualquier momento Paige la despertaría.

—¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué no te alegras? - preguntó la mujer de abundante cabellera oscura, con un semblante relajado y tranquilo, como quien habla del clima en un día soleado. —¿No te enorgullece saber que perteneces a la noble y respetada casa de los Black? ¿No te hace feliz saber que eres prima de Draco Malfoy? - aquello fue un golpe muy bajo para la chica, que se llevó las manos al estomago como si efectivamente hubiera recibido un golpe. —¿No te emociona saber que muy pronto servirás al Señor Tenebroso? - añadió con sorna.

Astoria no soportó más y se dejó caer de rodillas, haciéndose pequeña en el suelo. Cerró los ojos con amargura, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no era verdad, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y la risa de loca de Bella resonaba en la habitación.

—¿Pero que rayos ha pasado aquí? - gritó una chica que al parecer había abierto la puerta del dormitorio. La castaña entre-abrió los ojos, identificando a sus compañeras de habitación, las cuales profirieron un grito aterrador al identificar la presencia de la mortífago. Las chicas salieron corriendo y gritando, alertando que Bellatrix Lestrange se había escapado de Azkaban y había matado a una alumna.

Afuera del dormitorio se formó un revuelo y escándalo que opacaba la risa de Bellatrix, quien parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Astoria tirada en el suelo y hecha bolita, realmente parecía que estuviese muerta. Transcurrieron unos segundos, cuando en la puerta de la habitación apareció Paige con su varita en la mano.

—¡Astoria! - gritó la pelirroja, quedándose de piedra al comprobar que efectivamente en el dormitorio estaba la fugitiva de Azkaban. Paige no había creído del todo la historia, y mientras la mayoría salía de los demás dormitorios para refugiarse en la sala común, mientras los prefectos y la brigada inquisitorial avisaban a la directora y a los profesores, Rowle, ingenuamente, subió a comprobar que no se tratara todo de una broma de mal gusto en la que efectivamente Astoria estuviera herida, y es que teniendo como enemiga a Pansy, se podía esperar lo que fuera. Pero efectivamente, Bellatrix Lestrange estaba ahí.

La bruja mayor se volteó y se quedó mirando por unos segundos a la pelirroja que estaba demasiado asustada como para escapar. Cuando Bella avanzó hacía Paige, Astoria se puso repentinamente de pie, agarrándose de la túnica la mortífago, para detenerla. Sin embargo y para sorpresa de las dos, en apenas un parpadear Bellatrix ya no era Bella, si no que ahora tenían frente a ellas al padre de Paige. Thorfinn Rowle estaba ahí, a mitad de un dormitorio hecho ruinas, cubierto de sangre y con la varita en alto. Miraba a su hija con culpa, pero una sonrisa torcida se formaba en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Paige – dijo el hombre. Astoria lucía confundida, pero ahora Paige era la que temblaba y parecía haber entrado en un estado de trance.

—¡No! - gritó la pelirroja, tapándose el rostro y comenzando a llorar sin explicación alguna.

—Lo hice por ti – volvía a decir el señor Rowle con voz gruesa y ligeramente ronca. —Ella te ponía en peligro. Fue su culpa por seguir los pasos de su familia.

—¡No! - volvió a repetir Paige, dejando que su varita resbalara de su mano. Astoria seguía estupefacta ante lo que ocurría, no entendía lo que había pasado.

—Fue por tu bien. Tu madre siempre fue débil y testaruda, ¡cambiarse de bando a estas alturas! Fue su culpa, pero ya pasó y sé que tú nunca cometerás ese error de ponerte en mi contra – aseguró Thorfinn, caminando hasta donde su hija e intentó abrazarla, pero Paige corrió a tiempo para evitarlo. Pese sentido común, la chica corrió hacía donde estaba su amiga, aun sentada en el suelo, en lugar de salir por la puerta que quedaba a sus espaldas. Parecía que el miedo la estaba carcomiendo.

—Paige – susurró la castaña cuando sintió los brazos de su amiga aferrarse a ella.

Rowle volteó a verlas a las dos y se aproximó a paso decidido, sin embargo de un momento a otro cambió de nuevo a ser Bellatrix.

—Hija, mi hija – llamó la mujer con esa voz de loca, haciendo temblar a Astoria. Pero cuando Paige volteó a verle, nuevamente apareció su padre, cubierto de sangre. Ambas chicas se miraron y luego voltearon a ver a lo que sea que estuviera frente a ellas, notando como ese ser, cosa o lo que fuera, cambiaba repetidamente de forma, intercalándose la apariencia entre Bellatrix y Thorfinn; hasta que quedó una mujer rubia de ojos azules con el cabello crespo, túnica masculina y cubierta de sangre brilloza, que al habar sonaba con voz de eco. —Hija, hija, mi hija... - era lo único que decía.

—Es un Boggart – analizó Astoria, ahora que lo que estaba frente a ella no le daba miedo ni le producía desconcierto. ¿Como no lo había notado antes?

—¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que tome otra forma! - chilló Paige, jalando fuerte a la castaña para salir de la habitación sin mirar atrás. Llegaron a la sala común donde casi todos los Slytherin estaban agrupados, mirando con horror a las chicas que recién llegaba, sobre todo a Astoria, quien según esto estaba muerta.

—¿Pero que pasó allá arriba? - Zabini fue el primero en abrirse paso entre los presentes para alcanzar a las chicas, que por la conmoción solo atinaron a abrazarlo y echarse finalmente a llorar a todo pulmón, balbuceando lo que había sucedido arriba.

—¡Era horrible! ¡Por un momento pensé que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo!

—¡Me quise morir cuando me dijo eso!

Las dos Slytherin chillaban y hablaban al mismo tiempo, por lo que, por más que los presentes quisiera, era difícil entender lo que decían.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - la fuerte voz del profesor Snape se hizo presente en la sala, provocando un silesio absoluto. —Señor Zabini, retírese. - ordenó el profesor, jefe de la casa, para poder ponerse frente a las dos chicas.

Astoria miró por encima del hombro de Snape, descubriendo que detrás venía su hermana, Nott y Parkinson. Y como si eso no fuera poco, por el muro entraba la profesora Umbridge, seguida de Malfoy, quien estaba flanqueado por Vincent y Gregory, que tenían una cara como si les hubieran dicho que ya no había más comida.

—¿Y bien? - volvió a insistir el profesor Snape.

—Severus, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - preguntó la rechoncha mujer, acercándose a donde estaban las niñas.

—No lo sé, señora Directora – respondió con cierta indiferencia. —¿No estaba usted muerta, señorita Greengrass? - Astoria negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces todo ha sido una broma? - gruñó la mujer con cara de sapo, haciendo una expresión de enfado muy grotesca. —¿Me han sacado de mi despacho, con lo ocupada que estoy, por una broma de unos niños de tercero? - volteó a ver a Malfoy, quien palideció al instante, dejando ver el miedo de que tomaran represarías contra él. —Ustedes dos se merecen un buen castigo... - añadió, regresando su vista a las chicas que temblaron.

—¿Nada que decir? - intervino Snape, mirando con intensidad las orbes de esmeralda, como exigiendo que por lo menos mintiera en su defensa.

—Fue un Boggart, señor – contestó con vergüenza la Greengrass. —Un Boggart que tomó la forma de Bellatrix Lestrange y luego de Thorfinn Rowle.

—¿Tanto escandalo por un Boggart? ¿Qué acaso no les enseñan nada en este colegio? - bramó la directora, sin caer en cuenta que acaba de echarse a si misma un buen puñado de tierra, pues siendo ella la profesora de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, ella era quien no les había enseñado como defenderse de esas criaturas, con suerte y Astoria podía decir que recordaba la teoría y descripción del Boggart, o ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de explicar porque esa cosa había salido del armario y cambiado de formas tantas veces, matando de miedo a Paige y a ella misma.

—Si me permite decir, señora Directora. - habló tranquilamente el profesor de pociones. —Son solo chicas de tercero, que no tienen idea de como enfrentarse con esas criaturas. Seguramente se han aterrorizado porque su mayor miedo es ser asesinadas por unos mortífagos con ese historial, ya ve lo que sale en El Profesta, sobre lo peligroso que es Black y como se están reuniendo con él. -Umbridge le dirigió una mirada con algo de reproche al profesor, pero no carraspeó ni dijo nada como seguramente lo hubiera hecho en otro caso. — Por lo visto los demás que presenciaron o alcanzaron a ver al Boggar de las señoritas Greengrass y Rowle también se asustaron, les fue difícil reconocer de buenas a primeras que no se trataba de los fugitivos de verdad. Lo que es desepcionante, pues es absurdo pensar siquiera en una posibilidad así con usted aquí presente, representando al ministro mismo, ninguno de esos fugitivos se atrevería a venir a Hogwarts. - aduló con falsedad, y provocó que en el rostro de sapo se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

—Muy cierto Severus, sería absolutamente absurdo que esa gente se atreviera a entrar aquí, conmigo como directora – alardeó.

—Entonces, déjeme sugerir que, por cuestiones de las normas, usted suba a deshacerse del Boggart que está en el cuarto de las chicas, mientras yo pongo el orden en los alumnos de mi casa – sugirió, aunque más que nada parecía una orden.

—Está bien, Severus – aceptó la mujer, subiendo la escalera de una forma no muy grata y visiblemente mal humorada al tener que trabajar.

—¡Bien, id a sus dormitorios! - ordenó Snape a todos los alumnos. —Sin excepciones – añadió mirando a Malfoy de manera seria. —Y ustedes dos, a mi despacho – indicó a Paige y a Astoria, quienes asistieron sin chistar.

Salieron de la sala común y caminaron por las mazmorras hacía la oficina que pertenecía a Snape. El lugar, como al menos Astoria recordaba, estaba en penumbras y lleno de varios envases de cristal llenos de líquidos viscosos y cosas demás raras. El profesor se sentó detrás de su escritorio, indicándoles a las chicas, con una seña, que tomaran asiento frente a ellas.

—Una noche particularmente interesante – dijo Severus, mirando seriamente a las chicas. —¿Un Boggart? - preguntó desdeñoso. —Que vergüenza que dos estudiantes de mi casa no sepan identificar a un Boggart y provoquen un alboroto de esta magnitud. ¿Sería tan amables de explicarme por qué? - entrelazó los dedos.

Astoria y Paige cruzaron miradas y suspiraron, para luego comenzar a narrar las cosas desde el momento en el que hacían sus deberes tranquilamente en la sala comú, hasta que regresaron a la sala común donde daban por muerta a la pequeña Greengrass.

—Interesante Boggart, señorita Greengrass; ser la hija de Bellatrix Lestrangre, la imaginación no tiene limites. – comentó el profesor apenas terminaron de narrar lo ocurrido. —¿ Así que si la señorita Rowle no se hubiera acercado lo suficiente para delatar a la criatura, tendríamos el castillo rodeado por Dementores en busca de una mortífago fugada de Azkaban? - se burló, haciendo sonrojar a las dos chicas.

Astoria se hizo más pequeña en el sofá, se sentía absurdámente ridícula por su boggard. El profesor Snape tenía razón ¿Como era posible que su mayor miedo fuera descubrir que era hija de Bellatrix? ¡Aquello ni siquiera tenía sentido!, y sin embargo el mundo se le había venido encima por unos largos y torturador minutos en los que había contemplado la idea como una posibilidad. Ser prima de Draco, tener por seguro la locura de Bella y encontrarse 100% expuesta al Lord Oscuro.

—Era difícil adivinar de lo que se trataba... son criaturas muy realistas – masculló la pelirroja, sacando a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

—¡Sentido común! - las reprendió Snape, poniéndose de pie y caminando un viejo armario cerca de una pintura extraña. Por un instante las chicas pensaron que otro Boggart saldría de ese armario; sin embargo, el profesor sacó un pequeño frasco naranja brillante. —La probabilidad de que esos individuos aparecieran en Hogwarts, es la misma que tienen ustedes para convertirse en Ministros de magia – les comentó con la lengua filosa de una serpiente, regresando al escritorio y ofreciéndoles la poción naranja.

—¿Qué es? – preguntó la castaña, mirando desconfiada el frasco brillante.

—Un tónico para descansar – respondió con indiferencia. —Que hoy se asustaran y estuvieran al borde de un infarto, no las exhorta de sus deberes y el lunes por la mañana quiero ese pergamino sobre las pociones que hemos visto durante todo este año escolar.

—Si señor – contestaron al mismo tiempo las chicas, tomando el tónico para darle un trago cada una, dejando el frasco de cristal, ya vacío, sobre el escritorio.

—Andaos y no se relajen de más, que aunque mañana sea domingo, el lunes quiero sus pergaminos sobre mi escritorio – volvió a señalar y las chicas asistieron. —No me haga arrepentirme de todos los puntos que le he dado, señorita Greengrass – añadió antes de que las chicas salieran.

Las amigas regresaron aturdidas y algo temerosas a su dormitorio, comprobando que todo había quedado como nuevo, aunque había un ligero aroma a caucho quemado. Se metieron a sus respectivas camas, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo para cambiarse.

O-O-O

El domingo se levantaron ya pasado medio día y eso solo porque Daphne y Tracey se aparecieron para despertaran y ver como seguían. Pasaron media hora hablando de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque Astoria prefirió omitir el detalle de que su Boggar era Bella diciendo que era su madre, cambiándolo por simplemente Bella queriéndola matar y de igual forma Paige mintió diciendo que su Boggart era su padre diciéndole que su madre estaba muerta, y no diciendo que él la había matado.

Se cambiaron apenas las Slytherin mayores dejaron el dormitorio y bajaron a comer en compañía de Cole y Leo, a quienes les contaron la misma historia que a Daphne y Tracey; comprobando que lo del Boggart se había esparcido como un rumor entre los alumnos del colegio.

Astoria notaba como Draco se topaba "casualmente" con ella cada tanto y siempre le dedicaba una mirada que parecía escudriñarla, como para comprobar que no estuviese mal. Y aunque aquello reconfortaba a la castaña, le era algo incomodo notar la presencia del rubio hasta en la biblioteca, vigilandola, acosándola y sin atreverse a dedicarle ni media palabra.

—Ustedes dos están locos – le murmuró Paige por lo bajo, cuando copiaban mutuamente sus apuntes.

—Él está loco – se defendió Astoria. —¡Me está acosando! - intentó no levantar la voz, no fuer a ser que Madame Pince las escuchara.

—Claro que está loco – admitió la otra chica. —Está loco por ti y tú por él. Pero par de orgullosos que resultaron ser ambos, que no se hablan más que para soltar veneno – aclaró con un tono como quien se confiesa ante el ministerio de magia.

—¿Sabes? - reprochó, arrugando la nariz. —Eso de la honestidad no va contigo – añadió y suspiró al ver de reojo como Draco volvía a pasar con un libro diferente a una distancia prudente y de manera tan despistada que muchos podría afirmar que ni enterado estaba de que Astoria estaba en el mismo planeta que él.

—Vale, no te vuelvo a decir nada con respecto a él – sentenció Paige, con fingida indignación, mojando su pluma en el tintero.

Continuaron trabajando en silencio y calma, o al menos hasta que el descaro de Draco llegó a su limite. El rubio se puso justamente a un lado de ellas, paseando la vista por unos estantes en los que supuestamente buscaba un libro o algo. Y como si eso no fuera poco, no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que apareciera Pansy, sonriendo y de forma despreocupada llevaba varios pergaminos y unos cuantos tinteros.

—¿Ya has encontrado el libro que buscas, amor? - preguntó con su voz chillona.

—Si así fuera, no seguiría aquí – respondió con brusquedad, sin voltear siquiera a verla.

La indiferencia de Draco para con Pansy no pudo más que sacar una sonrisa del rostro de Astoria. Lo que fue un gran error, al menos un error dejar que la pelinegra lo notara, pues la prefecta notó esa sonrisa y de forma muy poco ortodoxa tomó un tintero de tinta roja y lo vació sobre la cabeza de la castaña, que por unos instantes se volvió pelirroja.

—¿Pero qué haces? - bramaron Paige y Draco al mismo tiempo, mientras Pansy reía y Astoria tenía un tic nervioso

—Vayámonos de aquí – sentenció la novia del príncipe de Slytherin, quien de mala manera, fue quien termino sacando a jalones a Parkinson.

—¿Pero que ha pasado aquí? - gritó alterada la señora Pince, viendo como la tinta roja manchaba algunos libros y el suelo de la biblioteca.

Para antes de que empezara la semana, la pequeña Greengrass y Rowle estaban castigadas y con veinte puntos menos para Slytherin. Al parecer la semana de exámenes había sido relativamente relajante en comparación a todo lo que les estaba pasando en los últimos días de escuela, en los que ya solamente deberían de estar repasando el curso y esperando los resultados de sus exámenes.

O-O-O

El lunes amaneció terrible y tenso para los de quinto año, y aunque los de Slytherin aparentaran desinterés por los TIMOs, era más que notorio, al menos entre ellos, lo nerviosos que estaban. Blaise repasaba el horario una y otra vez, intentando hacer notas mentales de lo que debería de estudiar y recordar cada día:

Primera Semana.

Lunes - Encantamientos

Martes - Transformaciones

Miércoles - Herbología

Jueves - Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

Segunda Semana

Lunes - Pociones

Martes - Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

Miércoles – Astronomía y Adivinación

Jueves - Historia de la Magia

—Ya deja de leer eso, hermano – le regañó Draco, tomando el pergamino y poniéndolo a un lado. —Desayuna como la gente decente.

—¿Por qué ponen Historia al final? Mi cerebro no lo soportará - se quejó Daphne, quien había agarrado el horario y lo leía como si no lo hubiera visto antes.

—¿De que te quejas? – Theo suspiró, cruzando mirada con Blaise —Runas Antiguas el viernes, incluso tendremos un día de examen más – bufó de mala gana.

—¿Runas Antiguas? - Zabini le arrebató el horario a Daphne, y horrorizado comprobó que no había anotado la fecha de esa materia. Casi con media salchicha en la boca, sacó un bote de tinta y una pluma para añadir aquella asignatura.

—Eres caso perdido – comentó Nott, riendo entre dientes.

—Al menos si repruebas no la tendrás que tomar el año que viene – comentó Crabbe, riendo solo y ganándose miradas de reproche de parte de Blaise y Nott.

—Eso les pasas por tomar esa clase de materias – comentó Draco de forma burlona —Esa materia es para gente como la rata de biblioteca, que se pone a llorar en el hombro de la comadreja cuando no hay deberes o exámenes, una matada de primera – añadió, a lo que Crabbe y Goyle soltaron fuertes carcajadas.

—Hermano, cierra el pico ¿si? - bufó Blaise, dándole un codazo a Crabbe de una vez. —La materia es buena, que no te guste es otra cosa. Claro que tomando ciertos factores en cuenta, si por ti fuera no tomarías ninguna asignatura en la que estuviera Granger, te castra el hecho de que sea mejor que tú. – añadió desdeñoso.

—Pero que carácter – el rubio puso los ojos en blanco, llevándose una tostada a la boca. —Y no es mejor que yo... al menos no en pociones.

—Porque eres el favorito de Snape – dijo Daphne, sonriendo con burla y viendo como el chico le lanzaba una mirada asesina.

—Será lo que sea, pero al menos no se quema el jugo de salamandra – respondió con veneno. Daphne resopló, pero prefirió no seguir el juego.

—Hablando de quemar pociones, ¿donde está Pansy? - preguntó Theo, mirando a los alrededores, comprobando que la chica no había hecho su aparición.

—Te aseguro que estudiando no está – comentó Blaise, dejando su plato vacío de lado y sacando más pergaminos para anotar algo mientras miraba el horario.

—No tengo idea, pero no me amargues el desayuno, ¿quieres? - resopló Malfoy cuando notó la mirada de su castaño amigo. Theo se encogió de hombros.

Daphne, quien compartía habitación con Pansy, sabía que la pelinegra no aparecía porque ella había apagado el despertador y la chica seguiría dormida. ¿Cruel, verdad? Pero aquello era una pequeña venganza porque el día anterior le había tirado la tinta roja encima a su hermana. Si, Daphne se había enterado de aquello cuando encontró a limpiando las ventanas del segundo piso a mano y Astoria aun tenía tinta roja en el cabello. Y como nadie se metía con una Greengrass sin pagar el precio de aquello, bueno, quizás su hermana jamás se enteraría y posiblemente no causaría mucho daño, pero se sentía bien amargarle la vida un poco más a la cara de perro. ¿Y por qué un poco más? Porque la noche anterior Draco ya le había amargado la vida cuando le había puesto un libro en la cara cuando ella buscaba besarlo.

El desayuno terminó y los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se congregaron en el vestíbulo mientras los demás estudiantes subían a sus aulas. Dieron las nueve y media y los llamaron clase por clase para que entraran de nuevo en el Gran Comedor. Tal cual lo predijo Daphne, Parkinson apenas bajaba por las escaleras, y poco le falto a la profesora McGonagall para no dejarla entrar a presentar el examen de Encantamientos; pero al final accedió, aunque la acomodó a gran distancia de su grupo, por lo que no le sería nada fácil intentar copiar mirando sobre el hombro de Draco, Blaise o Theo, quienes generalmente le acomodaban las notas que viera mejor.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Pansy se acomodó en el lugar asignado y observó el lugar. En el Gran Comedor ya no estaban las mesas de las casas, si no varios pupitres individuales y acomodados en hilera, el grupo de Malfoy estaba entre las primeras filas, muy cerca de donde generalmente estaba la mesa de los profesores. Frente a todos se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, quien permanecía de pie y mirándoles con severidad. Cuando todos se hubieron sentado y se hubieron callado, la profesora McGonagall habló.

—Ya podéis empezar - y dio la vuelta a un enorme reloj de arena que había sobre la mesa que tenía a su lado, en la que también había plumas, tinteros y rollos de pergamino de repuesto. Y así dieron inició los exámenes para todos.

O-O-O

A diferencia de los exámenes que Malfoy había tomado en los cursos previos, los TIMOs fueron un verdadero dolor de cabeza, sobre todo cuando llegó el practico de Encantamientos y el imbécil de Potter se lució con su desdichado Patronus. Y como si eso no fuera poco, se le había caído la copa de vino que hacía levitar; mientras la cabra o esa cosa con cuernos del cara rajada galopaba por el aula, su copa se estrellaba contra el suelo y se hacía añicos.

—Hermano, ya tranquilizate – le decía Blaise durante la cena. —Si te vas a poner así por cada cosa que haga Potter o alguno de sus amigos, ya estuvo que no vas a poder pasar ningún TIMO con una nota mejor que Crabbe o Goyle – comentó, notando la mirada de reproche de los susodichos, pero el moreno solo sonrió.

—¡Es que siempre se tiene que andar pavoneando por ahí! ¡Arg! - masculló con todo el desprecio del mundo, agarrándose la cabeza como si le doliera.

—No sé en cual me fue peor, si en el de teórico o en el de practica – se quejó Pansy, evidentemente aislada de la conversación.

—El practico no era tan difícil – dijo Theo en vista de que nadie más decía algo —Bueno, fuera de los nervios por los examinadores, los grados que vamos a obtener y como influenciará en nuestro futuro, ya habíamos hecho todos los encantamientos antes...

—Me voy a los dormitorios – interrumpió Draco, haciendo caso omiso a sus compañeros y poniéndose de pie. La cabeza le estaba doliendo de forma insoportable. —Voy a dormir – añadió cuando vio como Pansy se ponía de pie con toda la intención de acompañarlo.

—¿Te despierto para ir a dar las rondas? - preguntó la pelinegra, viendo como el rubio tomaba sus cosas. Draco no contestó y se alejó con largos pasos elegantes. —Tomaré eso como un si – dijo para si misma y continuó comiendo con el grupo de amigos de siempre.

Malfoy llegó a la sala común de Slytherin, lo suficientemente cansado y fastidiado como para no ponerle cuidado al grupo de jóvenes serpientes que estaban ahí platicando, ni tampoco a las niñas revoltosas que parecían conformar un mini-club de admiradoras.

—¿Qué le pasará? - comentó Cole cuando el rubio se perdió en las escaleras. —Ni siquiera reparó en sus amiguitas – añadió con veneno.

—¿Por qué le tienes que poner cuidado? - le recriminó Paige, mirando a Astoria, quien tenía la expresión afligida. —Ese odio tuyo se puede interpretar como que te gusta – añadió con sorna, intentando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga, pero solamente Leo rió un poco, mientras que Cole se molestó.

—Bueno, yo solo decía – se defendió. —Los exámenes deben de ser terribles como para dejarle una cara así – Leo de asistió con una risa a su amigo, realmente no tenía mucho que decir además de comer chocolate; pero Rowle frunció el entrecejo ante la respuesta, mirándoles con reproche.

—Voy por algo al dormitorio – murmuró Astoria, ajena a la discusión; se puso de pie y alejó tan rápido como pudo, pero sin llegar a correr.

—Mira lo que conseguiste – la pelirroja tenía los labios apretados, en una mueca de profunda molestia con ellos.

—Quería animarla, no que se sintiera mal por ese imbécil – argumentó el Slytherin de cuarto año.

—Ninguno de ustedes dos entiende que ella sigue queriendo a "ese imbécil" - bufó la chica, dándole un disimulado puntapié a Dolohov para que no se riera.

—¡Au! ¿Yo que culpa? - se quejó el castaño de ojos avellanas.

—Por reírte – la pelirroja arrugó la nariz y por un momento permanecieron en silencio, pero de repente los tres soltaron una carcajada.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de los chicos había un rubio que de lo último que tenía ganas era de reír. El chico ya se había quitado la túnica, los zapatos, la corbata y apenas desabrochaba su camisa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Frunció el ceño, pues era ilógico que fuera alguno de sus compañeros, ellos no tenían razón para tocar la puerta, así que siguió desvistiéndose. Escuchó otro golpe y pensando que era Pansy fue a abrir la puerta de mala gana, si reparar en su parcial desnudez.

—Te dije que quiero dormir – bramó apenas y abrió la puerta. Le tomó un par de segundos identificar que en el umbral estaba una castaña de ojos verdes y no una pelinegra de ojos oscuros como el carbón.

—De hecho tiene mucho que no me diriges la palabra – respondió Astoria encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero te dejo descansar – puntualizó, girándose despectivamente y haciendo hondear su cabellera caoba y ondulada. Había sido una mala idea ir detrás de Draco, ellos ya no eran nada, pero en el fondo seguía negándose a la idea, seguía sintiendo celos, seguía sintiendo preocupación por él y se estaba volviendo loca con todos aquellos enfrentamientos, desplantes y demás entre los dos.

—Espera – alcanzó a murmurar el rubio, tomando la mano de la chica para meterla bruscamente al dormitorio, cerrando de inmediato la puerta con seguro.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué crees que haces? - farfulló sorprendida y asustada, su instinto de supervivencia le estaba dando una patada en la cabeza mientras le gritaba: ¡Te lo dije!, no había sido buena idea ir a buscar a Draco —¡Abre esa puerta! - exigió desesperada, pero el chico estaba de pie frente a la puerta y no la dejaba salir.

—¿Miedo, Greengrass? - sonrió con arrogancia, el dolor de cabeza ya se le había pasado. —Tú viniste voluntariamente a mí – agregó con altanería.

—Bueno... yo... - comenzó a balbucear. Maldecía el no haberle hecho caso a su sentido común, aquello no era nada bueno. Estaba nerviosa y sentía como el corazón se le iba a salir desgarrándole el pecho, además la desnudez de Draco no ayudaba mucho.

—¿Tú qué, Greengrass? - la expresión de superioridad del rubio había desparecido, ahora era seria con una pizca de reproche.

—Quería saber si estabas bien – confesó, cruzándose de brazos, pues las manos le comenzaban a temblar. Sus orbes verdes estaban clavadas en el pomo de la puerta, no era capaz de ver a Malfoy directamente, asimismo estaba pendiente de la puerta porque le tenía los nervios de punto, ¿Qué tal si alguien quería entrar en esos momentos? ¿Qué tal que Pansy decidiera ir en busca de su novio? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien se daba cuenta que estaba ahí con él?

—¿Te importa? - bufó con ironía y cierto toque de burla. Por la actitud que había tomado Astoria en los últimos días, Draco juraría que la niña lo odiaba.

La pequeña Greengrass se quedó mirando a su prometido por unos segundos, se sentía igual que en su segundo año, cuando le había dicho que eran prometidos. Tenía dos opciones a tomar: decirle lo que sentía de verdad, lo que pensaba, ser honesta y arriesgarse a ser juzgada por él; o bien podía mentir, ser indiferente y agregar más tabiques al muro que los separaba en esos momentos.

—Pues... - susurró, pero antes de formular alguna cosa coherente que decir, Draco se le adelantó.

—Por supuesto que no – dijo el rubio entre amargura e ironía, burlándose un poco de los dos. —Seguramente solo viniste a joderme más – reprochó, pero sin dejar la burla en su tono de voz. —Me alegra mucho que muestres los colmillos, aunque sea en mi contra. Ya era hora de que demostraras que eres digna de ser llamada serpiente... lástima que sea algo tarde para actuar como la princesa de...

—¡Claro que me importa! - le interrumpió, con los ojos cristalizados. ¿Cómo alguien era capaz de decir tanta idiotez junta? Aunque quizás en el fondo tenía razón, era algo tarde para actuar, en eso debió de haber pensado antes de unirse a los grandes enemigos de Malfoy.

—¿Qué demonios te va a importar? - resolló con enfado y rodando los ojos. Draco quería creer que su niña decía la verdad, aunque le podía más el orgullo, el resentimiento y la dignidad en esos momentos. ¿Cómo aceptar que aún la quería? ¿Cómo perdonarle por engañarlo? ¿Cómo mandar al demonio todo para darle un beso?

—¡Pues si me importa! ¡Tú, grandísimo idiota cabeza dura! - gritó desesperada ante la infamia de Malfoy. Astoria podía entender que el rubio estuviera resentido por lo que había hecho, pero eso no era justificación para poner en tela de juicio sus sentimientos.

—¡Te he dicho que no me insultes! ¡Maldita mocosa caprichosa! -le respondió, sin llegar a levantar mucho el tono de voz, aunque si se reflejaba la rabia que tenía en esos momentos. Se aproximó a pasos rápidos hacía ella, la tomó de las muñecas bruscamente y la empujo hacía la cama de Zabini, dejándola acostada y asustada. Se subió sobre ella para someterla, sin soltar las muñecas, aunque evitando hacer presión, no era su intención hacerle daño.

—¡Soltadme! - chilló desesperada, forcejando para liberarse, aunque era inútil, pues Draco era notablemente más fuerte que Astoria.

—¿Te parece divertido estarme dejando en ridículo? - le recriminó —¿Te divierte verme la cara de idiota? A que tú y la bola de imbéciles amigos de Pipipote se reían a mis espaldas. ¡La novia del príncipe de Slytherin, apoyando a los sangre sucia y traidores de la sangre!

—¡Draco, soltadme! ¡Me estás asustando! - gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas, ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que decía el rubio, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí; ese no era el Draco que ella conocía, al que quería, él jamás hubiera empleado la fuerza bruta.

El rubio la observó unos instantes, él si puso cuidado a las palabras de Astoria y cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la soltó.

—Esto ya ha llegado demasiado lejos – murmuró más para si mismo que para su compañera, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se alejaba para sentarse en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en uno de los finos postes de plata que sostenían el adoselado. La castaña se sentó en la cama donde minutos antes él la había aprisionado, si bien era su mejor momento para salir huyendo de ahí, para ponerle punto final a esa disputa, no quería dejar las cosas así.

—Sé que no me vas a creer – comenzó a decir con voz suave, como si temiera que alguien más aparte de Draco la escuchara. —Sé que estás muy molesto y decepcionado de mí, cabe destacar que no eres él único, parece ser que por hacer mi santa voluntad termino defraudando a los que quiero – sonrió amargamente, con la vista perdida en la araña verde que colgaba del techo. Sin notar que los ojos grises estaban posados sobre ella, dedicándole toda la atención del mundo. —Mentiría si negara que formé parte del Ejercito de Dumbledore, mentiría si negara que no disfruté formando parte del grupo, mentiría si dijera que no a aprendí mucho y que no estuve haciendo lo que creo correcto...

—¿Te parece correcto lo que ellos hicieron? - resopló con fastidio.

—¿A ti te parece correcto menospreciar a alguien solo por no tener la sangre "limpia"? - ironizó en contra-ataque.

—Por supuesto – aseguró con autosuficiencia —Esa escoria no merece hacer uso de la magia, no saben nada de nuestro mundo...

—Y nosotros no sabemos nada del de ellos – le interrumpió.

—¡Nosotros no necesitamos nada de los muggles! – bramó molesto

—Bien, Draco. No te haré cambiar de opinión sobre eso – suspiró con resignación. —Solo quiero que sepas que pese a que no comparto tus ideas, o la de nuestras familias, nunca os traicionaría...

—¿A no? ¿Y como defines tú el unirte al grupo de Potter y su trío de enchufados? - Draco se puso de pie y se acercó peligrosamente a Astoria, quien se hizo pequeña en su lugar, temerosa de otro atauque de furia por parte del rubio; aunque para su sorpresa el chico solo se sentó a su lado, mirándola con seriedad. —Anda, te escucho. Explicame entonces, ¿por qué te uniste a ellos si dices que jamás nos traicionarías?

—Porque pensé que era lo correcto – murmuró. —No lo vi como algo que fuera en su contra, solo aprendíamos a defendernos y yo... - la voz se le fue al formular el pensamiento: El rostro pálido y demacrado de Bellatrix sonriendo y reflejando la demencia pura, sus ojos negros y llenos de maldad; un rayo verde dirigiéndose a ella, invocado por el mismo Draco a orden de su tía. O la ridícula versión de su Boggart; la cruel voz de la bruja diciéndole que eran parientes, que ella estaba destinada a seguir el mismo camino que Bella. Las lagrimas se agruparon en sus largas pestañas, y tras un ligero temblor, rodaron por sus mejillas. Apenas y tomó aire para seguir hablando con un hilo de voz —Yo tengo miedo, mucho miedo, Draco – alcanzó a articular.

—¿Miedo de qué princesa? - quizás eran las lágrimas de Astoria las que derretían siempre la indiferencia del rubio, el verla sufrir lo hacía olvidar lo demás.

—¿Que acaso no te enteraste de la forma que tenía mi Boggart? - chilló exasperada.

—Mi tía – la expresión de Draco era entre sarcástica e incompensable. —¿Te da miedo mi tía se escapara de Azkaban? - Astoria resopló.

—Miedo de una guerra.- confesó, haciendo un puchero. —Miedo del regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Miedo de que los muertos no solo sean muggle sin nombre, o sangre sucias desconocidos, si no que mueran amigos, conocidos, familiares... - la voz se le ahogaba con el llanto involuntario, e intentaba tranquilizarse a si misma, abrazándose y respirando hondo. —Tengo miedo de que algo malo les pase a los que quiero, solo por no haber escogido el lado correcto.

El joven Malfoy la miró por unos minutos, minutos que parecieron ser años. Indeciso de si sería correcto abrazarla y reconfortarla, decirle que nada les pasaría estando del lado de Voldemort. Suspiró y se frotó el rostro para despejarse un poco, para pensar con más claridad.

—¿Sabes que pasándote del otro lado lo único que conseguirás será que te maten a ti y a tu familia? - analizó en voz alta. Astoria ahogó un gemido, recordando las palabras de Paige.

—Yo jamás haría nada que los pusiera en peligro – susurró. —Sé que no cambia nada decir esto, pero cuando leí el artículo de El Quisquilloso, me retiré del grupo de Harry – Draco le dirigió una mirada de incomprensión. —Mi intención es hacer lo correcto, pero no está en mis planes poner la cabeza de la gente que quiero en charola de plata para los que se hacen llamar "Los buenos". - explicó —Puede que tu padre no sea el hombre más intachable del mundo, de hecho el mío tampoco lo es, pero los quiero demasiado como para ver como terminan sus días en Azkaban por tomar malas decisiones.

—Astoria... - Malfoy se quedó sin palabras en esos momentos, y una pequeña sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios.

—No espero que me entiendas, porque posiblemente ni yo misma me llego a entender – se encogió de hombros y se rió de si misma. —Solo quiero que quede claro que jamás ha sido mi intención lastimar a nadie, ni humillarte, ni burlarme de ti, ni ser motivo de deshonra para mi familia... - hizo una pausa y jugueteó nerviosamente con su túnica —... Malfoy, tu familia también es mi familia, y te agradezco mucho que no mencionaras nunca los motivos por los cual terminaste conmigo, yo no soportaría que nuestras familias se sintieran avergonzadas de mí. Suficiente es que mi padre esté molesto por nuestro fallido noviazgo, como para añadirle un disgusto más.

El rubio tomó aire, sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Astoria era demasiado ingenua, impulsiva y rebelde para su propio bien. Quería enojarse con ella, pero realmente le era imposible hacerlo después de escuchar lo que le acaba de decir. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudoso de confesar la verdadera razón por la que habían terminado, y es que algo dentro de él le decía que después de la sinceridad de Tory, lo menos que merecía su niña era saber que él no la odiaba; puede que siguiera resentido por la mentira y el engaño, pero no la odiaba, al contrario.

—Astoria – la llamó con firmeza, tomando las pequeñas manos de ella entre las suyas. La miró directamente a los ojos, sin encontrar del todo las palabras correctas para expresar su sentir o confesar la verdad. —Tendría que ser un idiota para decirle a nuestros padres lo que has hecho, sería una verdadera estupidez hacerlo con lo caro que me ha costado el silencio...

—¿Qué? - inquirió arrugando la nariz ante el desconcierto. Draco sonrió con arrogancia, ¿qué más daba alardear un poco diciendo la verdad?

—Que me ha costado caro el silencio de Pansy para que nadie sepa que formaste parte del circo de Potter – confesó finalmente, manteniendo una sonrisa de medio lado, que se alargó por su rostro cuando Astoria abrió la boca en una perfecta "O" de asombro ante las palabras de su prometido. —¿Creíste que era pura suerte o coincidencia que Pansy no dijera nada a nadie más sobre tu jueguito?

—No es era un "jueguito" - se defendió, haciendo un puchero más pronunciado, que lucía adorable para los ojos grises. —Y no me había puesto a pensar en eso, creo que ahora entiendo porque no me castigaron como a los demás miembros del ED. - el príncipe de Slytherin sonrió con arrogancia y asistió.

—La razón por la que la profesora Umbridge no notificó a tus padres, como lo hizo con los demás, la razón por la que Pansy no ha sacado a relucir el tema en tu contra y nadie de Slytherin te ha tratado mal, es por mí – aseguró con altanería, sintiéndose orgulloso de si mismo, esperando interiormente que la castaña se lanzara sobre él a cubrirlo de besos; claro que eso último no ocurrió, pero al menos el rostro de Astoria pareció iluminarse y una sonrisa un tanto tímida apareció en su rostro.

—¿Tú? - Draco asistió con la cabeza. —¿Por eso terminaste... ? - Draco volvió a asistir sin que ella terminara de formular la pregunta. —¿Y regresaste con ella por...? - el rubio soltó una pequeña risa y de nuevo asistió.

—¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría morir? - sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —En que mal concepto me tienes – añadió, pero sin sonar desagradable.

—La verdad, jamás reparé en esos detalles – confesó con cierta vergüenza. —Simplemente pensé que estabas enojado conmigo y a eso se reducía todo...

—Uhm... no sé si alegrarme o molestarme por tu falta de malicia – resopló el chico. —Sin afán de insultar, pero es increíble que no veas más allá de tus narices; realmente aquí pudo explotar algo muy grande – dijo seriamente, mirando a Astoria directo a los ojos —Algo tan grande que hasta tu padre te pudo cambiar de colegio y mandarte, por ejemplo, a Durmstrang.

—No lo había visto jamás así – volvió a confesar, estremeciéndose ante la idea. Era verdad que nunca había reparado en las verdaderas consecuencias que había tenido por sus actos. Sonrió de nuevo y sintió un calor en sus mejillas, igual que el revoloteo de varias mariposas en su estómago, ¿qué sería de ella si su príncipe no la hubiera estado cuidando? Si había algo que distinguía a Draco era que tenía palabra, él había prometido protegerla y hasta la fecha no había faltado a su promesa.

—Y reitero de nuevo – dijo el chico, dándole un golpe en su pequeña y femenina nariz de botón —No ves más allá de esa naricita tuya – sonrió de lado.

—Me alegra entonces que tú si tengas visión, más allá de esa nariz respongina – añadió en el mismo tono, dándole también un golpesito.

—Cierto – aceptó con altivez —¿Qué sería de ti sin mí? - el rubio negó con la cabeza, provocando que unos cuantos mechones platinados se desacomodaran.

—Seguramente ya me habrían expulsado por irreverente – se rió un poco y se encogió de hombros. —O me habría ido como los Weasley – Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la comparación pero asistió con la cabeza.

—No tienes remedio, Greengrass – llevó su mano a la cabeza de Astoria, posándola en su coronilla y despeinando con afecto a su niña.

—Tú tampoco, Malfoy – soltó una pequeña risa y se abalanzó sobre él, dispuesta a acurrucarse en su pecho como hace semanas que no lo hacía, necesitaba de su calor, de su aroma a canela y sus fuerte brazos envolviéndola. Pero antes de que siquiera se pudieran fundir en ese abrazo que tanto necesitaban los dos, detrás de la puerta se escuchó un claro "Alohomora", seguido del seguro de la puerta y luego la claridad del pasillo inundó el dormitorio.

—¿Pero qué diantres están pensando los dos? - recriminó Blaise al encontrar a la pareja sobre su cama, a Draco solo con unos pantalones y a Astoria con el cabello tan enredado como el de Granger.

—Te juro por Salazar Slytherin que esto no es lo que parece – alcanzó a decir Astoria, con las mejillas completamente rojas al sentirse descubierta.

—¿Qué tal que hubiera entrado Pansy? - les reprendió a los dos.

—¿Qué tal que esta escuela aprenden a tocar la puerta? - bufó el rubio, poniéndose de pie y tomando su camisa de donde la había tirado para ponérsela.

—¿Ya para qué? - masculló Astoria entre dientes. —Te hubieras vestido antes de abrir la puerta.

—No te quejaste mucho cuando te recibí así – comentó mordazmente el susodicho.

—Bueno, ¿pero que se traen ustedes dos? - les recriminó el moreno que seguía parado en el marco de la puerta, con su varita en mano. —Astoria, sabes de ante mano que no debes estar en el dormitorio de los chicos. Además que tu amiga pelirroja te anda buscando. ¿Y tú, hermano? ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿Sabes lo que pudo pasar si ía hubiera venido a buscarte?

—Me hubiera ahorrado el trabajo de mandarla por un tubo de una buena vez – contestó de mala gana el chico.

—¿Lo dices de broma? - Zabini volteó a ver a Astoria y luego a Draco. —¿Se lo dijiste?

—Claro que se lo dije – respondió el heredero Malfoy. —Ya estoy hasta la coronilla de que Parkinson piense que me tiene en sus manos, los Malfoy no nacimos para ser manipulados ni chantajeados.

—Bien, ¿y por eso vas a dejar que a Astoria se la lleve un trol cuando todos se enteren de que perteneció al circo de Potter? - espetó con desaprobación.

—Obvio que no – se apresuró a contestar. —Sigo pensando en como mantener la boca de Pansy cerrada, pero no podía seguir aguantando la forma en la que mi prometida me estaba tratando, ¿si? - dijo como si la castaña no estuviera presente.

—¡Hola! ¿Me recuerdan? - exclamó y saludó con las dos manos, llamando la atención de los chicos. —No soy un retrato en la pared, sigo aquí.

—No deberías – le remarcó Blaise. Astoria puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—¿Qué no hay nada que tengan en contra de Pansy? - preguntó a los chicos que por las expresiones que tenían la respuesta era negativa. —¿Ni una sola cosa con la que la puedan chantajear? ¡De verdad que dudo que tenga una reputación intachable! - resopló con desesperación.

—La conozco de hace 15 años – habló Draco. —Y si bien tiene una pésima reputación, créeme que le vale un soberano moco de duende que la gente se entere de sus cosas, si hasta ella misma alardea de las malas...

—De hecho – le interrumpió Zabini, sonriendo con malicia. —Yo le conozco algo que estoy seguro no le caerá en gracia... - miró de manera aleatoria sus amigos, sin perder la sonrisa. —Pero necesito un día o dos para confirmar ciertos detalles y luego hablaremos de como me deben una – añadió, dándose aires de misterio.

—¿Te he dicho que das miedo cuando quieres? - comentó Malfoy, enarcando sus perfectas cejas entre el asombro y la burla.

—Jura que si no es porque te estoy viendo, te imaginaría como un villano del sigo XV acariciándote el bigote – aportó Astoria, riendo estrepitosamente.

—Muy chistosos los dos – se defendió el moreno, pero también terminó contagiándose de las risas de sus amigos.

—No, ya hablando, en serio. ¿En que demonios estás pesando, Blaise? - insistió Draco, con un brillo de avaricia en los ojos. Necesitaba información, información que le permitiera pagarle a Pansy con la misma moneda.

—No seas impaciente, hermano, todo será a su tiempo – respondió solemnemente y sonriendo con complicidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos entre burlas y risas, terminaron echando a Astoria del dormitorio de los chicos, antes de que Crabbe, Goyle y Nott hicieran su aparición. Hasta donde daban crédito, Nott debería estar estudiando Runas, y los dos gorilas deberían estar comiendo, pero igual era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Sin oportunidad de siquiera darle un abrazo o algo a Draco, Astoria salió sigilosamente para que nadie notara su presencia, aunque entrando a los dormitorios de las chicas se topó con Parkinson, quien la miró desdeñosamente. Quizás era demasiado pronto para dar la batalla por ganada y para proclamar una reconciliación con su rubio, pero la pequeña Greengrass sonrió con altanería a la pelinegra y se sintió superior a ella. Estaba segura de que esa noche Pansy no tendría dulces sueños.

Llegó al dormitorio que compartía con Paige, comprobando que la pelirroja no estaba, se apresuró a cambiarse y meterse a la cama, cerrando las cortinas para no ser molestada. Esa noche no quería contar nada de nada, por el momento, esa noche sería un pequeño secreto entre Draco y ella, y bueno, Blaise también. Se metió a dormir con energía renovada, esperando que al despertar mañana no pasara mucho tiempo para ponerle fin a lo que se había vuelto una pesadilla esas últimas semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues creo que le sigo dando largas al final, pero espero no haber sido muy redundante.<strong>

**Ayer estuve leyendo el Prisionero de Azkaban, que por cierto ya lo terminé y bueno, awww me han dado ganas de regresar a re-escribir muchas cosas del principio de este fic, pero como sería muy atareado y etc... solo quiero aprovechar bien los momentos de los libros que pueda usar :3**

**Espero que ya el que sigue sea el último del tercer año de Astoria, y bueno, mi cabeza no da mucho más...**

**¡286 Review! ¡Mil gracias! ¡Amo su apoyo! ¡Me hacen inmensamente feliz! ¡Os quiero!**

**¡Ya saben que galletitas, maldiciones, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc... todo es tomado en cuenta!**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Rr's**

**Pd. Me disculpo si no soy muy elocuente, pero como dije, me ando durmiendo, pero quiero subir de una vez. ¡Besos a todas! ¡Gracias por apoyarme y animarme! Por ustedes es que sigo!**

**Lalalalalal:**  
>¡Aquí está! ^^ Lamento la tardanza, espero que os gustara!<p>

**Mcbv-LoveHarryPotter:**  
>¡Hola!<br>Tranquila, no pasa nada, lo importante es que comentas de nuevo :3  
>See, eso me anima, aunque pasaras rato en silencio, leerte de nuevo es bueno :D<br>Pero tú tranquiz.  
>¡Gracias! No sabes lo mucho que me sube el animo cuando me dicen eso de que les gusta, de verdad que jamás pensé recibir tanto apoyo de ustedes x3<br>Bueno, no creo en si que esté del todo desprendida de Draco, aunque para el caso parece que no dejé que durara mucho la etapa de independencia. Pero aunque no debería hacer spolier, me metiste en la cabeza la idea de que con eso de que está "castigada" por su padre para vacaciones de verano, se me antoja que se escape con Cole a la Academia de Baile y que se tope con Tara y si has visto la serie, pues que le diga de esas cosas que ella siempre dice, el dialogo del principio y el final de cada capitulo, y que esos consejos le hubiquen donde debe estar, como para que regrese antes de que Draco obtenga sus resultados de los TIMOs, aunque ya tenga encima lo de la misión de Voldemort.  
>Bueno solo son divagaciones, el sueño me está haciendo daño xDU<br>En fin, ya veré como la sigo! Y me gustaba más para que Astoria siguiera pequeña y delicada, aunque eso de que sea mas alta que Pansy suena tentador xDDDDDD  
>Pero pues ya veré!<br>¡Gracias por el animo y las ideas! ^^ Como siempre digo, todo es tomado muy en cuenta.  
>Intentaré actualizar más pronto y un beso enorme! Nos leemos :3<p>

**MACARENA:**

¡Wolas! :3  
>Jajaja verdad que si?<br>Si hasta yo misma estoy sorprendida, y lo más impresionante de todo (aunque algo imposible de hacer por ahora) es que siento que le falto historia a los ultimos dos años que dejé pasar. Después de leer tan solo el libro de El Prisionero de Azkaban, siento que debieron de ser más cosas las que salieran.  
>Pero lo importante es que...<br>¡42 capitulos y aun me siguen leyendo!  
>Es un logro para mi si quiera haber pasado de los dos!<br>Generalmente me doy por bien servida si dos personas leen un One-shot mio.  
>Y ahora ustedes tan bellas leyendo ya casi tres docenas y cachito de capitulos :3<p>

¡Hubiera sido maravilloso! aunque sea que Rowling la hubiera mensionado una vez en los libros, pero como no se pudo, pues yo y mi locura nos inentamos hacer cargo de eso xD  
>¡Me alegra que te agrade! ^^<p>

Pues espero que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado, como habras leido ya cedieron un poco, aunque no estoy del todo segura si fue demasiado rapido la cosa.  
>En fin, mi cabeza me está matando...<br>¡Espero que te gustara! ¡Un beso enorme! ^^  
>Y nos leemos<p>

Pd. No, no tenía idea. Siempre lo use como Ophelia por la que sale en Hamlet -creo que asi se llama, y de este Shespierk o ya ni recuerdo como se escribe-  
>¡Pero eso de serpiente me agrada más!<br>Awww envida de tu madre, su pidiera me cambiaba el nombre a Ophelia :3  
>Si tradusco la emitologia de mi nick, entonces sería algo como:<br>Serpiente Verde-Gris (?)  
>Y con lo Slytherin que soy, no le veo ningun inconveniente xDDD<br>jajaja...  
>Ya pues.<br>¡Gracias a ti linda! ^^  
>Muchos saludos!<p>

**NicoleGray:**

Jajajaja awww, so linda! x3  
>¡Gracias! ^^ Me alegra mucho, mucho, pero mucho que lo hicieras. Es increiblemente gratificante leerles siempre que me dejan comentario, consejos, sugerencias o así :3<br>¡Chocala! Yo también amo a los gemelos, imposible no amar a ese par!  
>Espero que este capi también te gustara y ya más adelante sacaré un poco más a los gemelos :3<br>aunque ya no estén en Hogwarts xD  
>En fin, un abraso y un beso grande, nos seguimos leyendo guapa :3<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**

¡Pues aquí está el capitulo! ^^  
>Espero que cumpliera con las espectativas, y pues aunque siguen ahí con intrigas y todo, ya sedieron un mucho más para estar junticos :3<br>¡Besos y gracias! ^^

**Little Mess:**

De hecho, de las veces que Hermione y Ron se han peleado por diferentes razones, se puede decir que Draco y Astoria se lleban de maravilla en comparación xD  
>Si tan solo recordar cuando Ron juraba que el gato de Hermione se había comido a su rata, y lo de la escoba, si le dejó de hablar a la pobre por completo y estos de perdido hablan para atacarse xP<br>Mmm no reaccionaria ni como Hermione ni con Astoria en un rompimiento, digamos que dadas diferentes circustancias lo mandaba al diablo de una vez xD  
>Pero en fin... ¡Animo linda! Que el mundo está para comercelo y de vez en vez todos tenemos hambre :3<br>¡Un besote! ^^ E intentare actualizar siempre que tenga tiempo y cabeza para escribir.  
>Espero que este capi te gustara ^^<p>

**Slytherinfangirl:**

¡Awww linda! Ya tenía tiempo si leerte :3  
>Aunque de hecho tengo tiempo sin leer tus escritos D:<br>Como sea, aww gracias! ^^ me super mega anima escuchar eso!  
>Jajajaja, muy cierto, aunque creo que ya le he dado un pequeño giro a la historia :3<br>Besos bby! ^^ nos leemos!

**Lilius's fan:**

¡Hola, guapa!  
>De hecho si lo había leido :3<br>Por eso la incluí, aunque más bien me agarré su nombre y los datos que encontré de ella xD  
>Aunque no quise inmiscuirla mucho xP<br>Jajajajajajaja tu recuento de los Strikes fueron jajaja wow! xD  
>Y si, quedó fuera xDDDDD<p>

¡Pelionera! xD  
>Nah, no te creas.<br>Yo estoy al rebes, por más seria, buena y educada que me porte...  
>me quedé con la fama de pelionera, despreocupada y un desastre total xD<br>Si justo ayer hablaba con una amiga de que tengo eso que dicen:  
>"Crea fama y hechate a dormir" o "Mata un perro y te llaman mataperros"<p>

¡Awww! ¡Lo había olvidado! Ah maldita sea! Yo juraría que cuando había leido tu review te había contestado por MP, pero al parecer entre un ensayo y un jodido examen se me fue el hilo.  
>¡Pero su porsupuesto que si! ^^ Encantada de la vida estoy para lo que se te ofresca, tu solo dime y estoy a tus servisios, claro está, si me tardo algo no me culpes, me negrean xP<p>

En fin, por supuesto que te ayudo, tú solo dime, como, cuando y qué ^^  
>Si necesitas mi correo pidelo y te lo mando por MP :3<br>Un beso nemor, cuídate y nos leemos ^^

**3generacion-RoseLily:**

Jajajaja a que está quedando como una loca la pobre de Astoria, sufre cambios de animo muy extremos xDDD  
>Pero me alegra que te guste! ^^<br>Esta adicción al menos no perjudica la salud, creo, xD  
>¡Gracuas linda! ^^ Besos y nos seguimos leyendo!<p>

**jjaacckkyy:**

¡Holas guapa!  
>Redundante, si, de hecho si. Ya cuando lo releía esta mañana me di cuenta que pasé por lo mismo al menos tres veces y solo le doy largas al final, poniendo eventos de los libros o escenas de relleno xD<br>Te diría que ya se acabo, pero emm... como verás le sigo dando largas y no quería perder la oportunidad de poner cosas por ahí xDU  
>Bueno, como siempre fuiste la primera en comentar!<br>Un beso enorme, nos leemos linda! :3


	44. Tercer año: La pesadilla apenas comienza

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Ahora si que me tardé, pero me justifico diciendo que la Universidad me mata y además como que me había quedado atascada en esta última parte del tercer año. No sé si quedó muy desdibujada, pero espero de verdad que les guste y me disculpen por la tardanza, espero no tener más problemas y contratiempos para continuar con la historia.**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas las lindas personitas que me leen! ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****44. Tercer año: La pesadilla apenas comienza. ****

Los días prosiguieron algo más tensos de los normal, Astoria le preguntaba, en cada ocasión que tenía, a Blaise si ya había investigado eso que debía de investigar, pero el moreno negaba y se justificaba diciendo que los deberes de los exámenes lo tenían vuelto loco. Draco hacía algo muy parecido, pero al encontrarse en la misma situación, entendía un poco mejor que su amigo no tuviera tiempo para nada, aunque ya se quería quitar a Pansy de encima.

Así transcurrió la primera semana de TIMOs, con algo de tensión y muchos trabajos. Pero por lo menos Draco y Astoria debían admitir que estaban de mejor humor después de sincerarse aquella noche. Ella sabía que él no la odiaba, que había hecho lo que había hecho porque la quería; de igual forma él sabía que ella le era leal y dadas las circunstancias ella escogería estar de su lado aunque no lo considerara correcto.

—¿Hermano? - llamó Blaise durante el desayuno, y es que había que ver lo distraído que estaba Draco últimamente.

—¿Que quieres, Zabini? - resopló con fastidio, dándole una mordida a su tostada. —¿Ya investigaste lo que según ibas a averiguar? - preguntó abruptamente, aprovechando que solo estaban ellos dos comiendo, ya que los demás de su grupo aun no llegaban a desyunar.

—No, aun no – admitió el moreno. —Después de Astronomía me encargaré de eso -aseguró ante la mirada suspicaz de su amigo.

—¡Por favor! Ya no soporto un día más con ella encima de mí – se quejó entre dientes, para que los que estaban cercas no escucharan.

—Ya, que antes no te hubieras quejado mucho – le recriminó Blaise.

—Antes no tenía a una linda niña a mi disposición – se defendió con naturalidad, señalando a donde estaba sentada Astoria.

—Siempre has tenido a toda la maldita escuela a tu disposición – se burló su amigo. —No me salgas ahora que no tenías de donde escoger, porque eso esta cierto como que Crabbe y Goyle están más delgados que Montague.

—Muy chistoso – bufó el rubio, rodando los ojos y tomando algo de jugo de calabaza. Sus ojos grises no se apartaron de la, no tan lejana, imagen de Astoria. La pequeña Greengrass también estaba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando en la mesa de Slytherin junto a su amiga pelirroja. —¿Es mucho pedir estar con ella?

El moreno sonrió de lado pero no contestó, solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir comiendo. Le era algo difícil asimilar a Draco de esa forma, quizás era porque estaba muy acostumbrado al déspota tirano que no tenía miramientos con nadie. Blaise volteó despitadamente a ver a donde estaba Astoria, la chica comía tranquilamente y sonreía. Trece años y no dejaba de ser una niña, muy linda, debía admitir, pero una niña al final de cuentas, por lo que no entendía del todo como se había colado más allá de los ojos del príncipe de las serpientes.

—¿Me pasas el aderezo? - pidió Astoria mientras desayunaba con Paige.

—¿Aun no me has dicho si hablaste con Malfoy aquella noche que fuiste tras él? - comentó la pelirroja de forma distraída, sin darle el aderezo a su amiga.

—Ni te lo diré – respondió con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que la otra chica frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué? - chilló, entregándole de mala gana el aderezo.

—Gracias – rió por lo bajo y continuó comiendo sin ponerle mucho cuidado a lo que Paige decía.

—¡Astoria! - volvió a quejarse la pelirroja.

—¿Dime? - sonrió y comenzó a comer su ensalada.

—¡Que mala eres! - se quejó, dando por terminado el tema y rodando los ojos con fastidio. La castaña rió entre dientes, pero siguió desayunando al igual que su amiga, en lo que llegaban los dos otros chicos que formaban parte de su grupo.

Los cuatro comieron de forma despreocupada, hablando de cosas diarias y cotidianas como los deberes y las vacaciones que ya estaban por llegar. Mientras que el grupo de Draco desayunaba en silencio y lecturas de última hora para estudiar un poco más para los TIMOs.

O-O-O

El día continuó con relativa tranquilidad, hasta que llegó la noche y los de quito tomaron su examen practico de Astronomía. Fueron menos de quince minutos en los que todo pasó y la razón por la que varios no terminaron bien su mapa. Simplemente la distracción de lo que pasaba en los jardines fue mucha. La profesora Umbridge en compañía de algunos miembros del ministerio quisieron llevarse a Hagrid a Azkaban y dejaron a la profesora McGonagall totalmente inconsciente por culpa de varios hechizos aturdidores.

La noticia de lo que sucedió corrió como pólvora en todo el colegio. Si bien para algunos aquello era una gran desgracia, para otros tantos parecía que las fiestas se habían adelantado. Especialmente los de la casa verde-plata estaban a favor de lo ocurrido.

—El colegio sin Dumbledore y sin ese zopenco de Hagrid, ¿a que no podría ser mejor? - comentaba Malfoy, sentado en su usual butaca de la sala común de Slytherin. —Desde hace mucho que el ministerio debió de sacar a esos dos incompetentes.

Crabbe y Goyle lo apoyaban con sonrisa, de igual forma Pansy asistía con su risa tonta y aguda como la de una hiena.

—No puedo creer lo odioso que es – murmuró Cole por lo bajo, al tiempo que se levantaba para irse a los dormitorios.

—No puedo creer el cuidado que le pones – le reprochó Paige, poniendo los ojos en blanco. El susodicho se paró en seco y volteó a ver a donde sus amigos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? - masculló de mala gana, entrecerrando los ojos, como un animal cuando fija sus ojos sobre su presa.

—Quiero decir que le pones mucho cuidado a lo que hace Malfoy – reiteró la pelirroja, sin inmutarse, al tiempo que le regresaba la mirada mortal.

—Claro que no le pongo cuidado, solo me parece odioso y él hace todo lo posible por demostrarlo – se defendió, mirando a Leo de reojo para que lo apoyara.

—Bueno, no podemos negar que Malfoy hace hasta lo imposible por destacar entre todo – intervino el castaño de ojos claros.

—Por algo es el príncipe de Slytherin – susurró con desdén Astoria, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con gracia y caminaba hacía los dormitorios. No volteó a ver a sus tres amigos, no quería discutir con ellos y menos aún por Draco, pero le empezaba a parecer algo molesto que hablaran de su prometido. Aunque de hecho si hacía memoria, desde siempre le molestaba el hecho de que criticaran a Malfoy, era como sentir que nadie más aparte tenía derecho tanto a decir cosas buenas o malas del rubio. Porque una cosa era que ella lo hubiera llegado a llamar pedante, molesto, etc, a que cualquier otra persona le dijera patético o cualquier otro calificativo despectivo.

O-O-O

Los días siguientes a lo ocurrido aquella noche trascurrieron entre cotilleos y murmullos sobre los acontecimientos de ese año, desde la expulsión de la profesora Trelawney hasta lo que le había pasado a la profesora McGonagall. No había alumno que no tuviera algo que decir al respecto y según parecía, aquello no era algo que los profesores fueran a impedir. Por ejemplo, en Herbolaria, la profesora Sprout había hecho oidos sordos cuando Romilda Vane despotricaba contra la directora Umbridge y la comparaba con una horrible raíz de forunculos de la cual extraían una supuesta pus que curaba el acné.

—Bien, pero a que no hubiera sido igual si un Slytherin se quejara de Hagrid y sus criaturas peligrosas, ¿a que no? - replicó Leo de muy mal genio cuando salían del invernadero numero tres. —Son unos favoritistas aquí...

—¿Favoritistas? ¿Existe esa palabra? - se rió Astoria por lo bajo, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos.

—Pues, ¿qué puedo decir? - Rowle se encogió de hombros. —Tienes razón Leo – le apoyó y siguieron caminando hacía el Gran Comedor para cenar.

—Espero que tengan por lo menos algo de pastel de carne en la mesa de Slytherin – bromeó el chico y sus dos amigas sonrieron, continuando su camino.

—Chicos – les llamó Astoria por lo bajo, señalando discretamente a un peculiar grupo de Gryffindor donde se incluían Harry y sus amigos.

—¿Qué tienen de raro? - preguntó Paige. —Ya comieron y ya se van a su sala común. - añadió sin mucho interés.

—Pues, luego los alcanzo – respondió la castaña, quedándose de pie en el vestíbulo, sin despegar sus ojos del grupo que subía las escaleras a pasos largos.

—¿Como que no vienes con nosotros? - cuestionó Leo con algo de sorpresa en su rostro, volteándose a ver a su amiga con las cejas alzadas. —¿Por qué?

—No me digas que te vas a ir detrás de ellos? - bufó la pelirroja, regalándole una mirada reprobatoria.

—Entonces no te lo digo – sonrió Astoria y sus dos amigos bufaron con resignación. Paige y Leo se miraron entre ellos y negaron con la cabeza.

Los chicos entraron al Gran Comedor y dejaron a la joven Greengrass sola. Astoria sonrió de lado y contando mentalmente hasta diez se apresuró a subir la escalera con cuidado y manteniendo prudente distancia de los chicos. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que los estaba siguiendo, lo último que buscaba era que pensaran que los estaba espiando o algo por el estilo. De hecho no debería de estarlo haciendo, pero la curiosidad podía más en ella que la sensatez.

Pasaron pocos minutos en los que llegaron a unos pisos superiores y fue entonces cuando Astoria entendió hacía donde se dirigían los Gryffindor y, quizás por el sentido común de no querer más problemas, se regresó sobre sus propios pasos a gran velocidad, casi corriendo. Mientras caminaba hacía el Gran Comedor no dejaba de preguntarse: ¿Por qué los chicos iban a donde la profesora Umbridge? No se llevaban bien, de hecho juraba que nadie en su santo juicio, aparte de los miembros de la brigada inquisidora, iría a visitar a la directora.

Entró al Gran Comedor y con la vista buscó de inmediato a sus amigos. Los ubicó en un extremo de la mesa y mientras caminaba hacía ella buscó aDraco en la mesa, pero no estaba. De hecho se detuvo para observar mejor y notó que no estaba presente toda la Brigada Inquisitorial, y aunque no era novedad, le pareció igual de extraño que la profesora Umbridge tampoco estuviera presente en la cena.

Continuó su camino hasta donde estaba sus tres amigos y les contó pobremente lo que pasaba y lo que pensaba sobre ello, aunque como era de esperarse sus amigos la ignoraron prácticamente y es que realmente sus "sospechas" no tenían ni pies ni cabeza.

—Creo que estás sobredimensionando las cosas – le dijo Cole cuando ella terminó de decir su monologo que dejaba ver entre lineas que ahí se estaba llevando a cabo una conspiración o algo por el estilo.

—No uses esa palabra, por favor – masculló Astoria con una mueca de asco, como si le acabaran de mencionar algo muy asqueroso. Y es que si recordaba bien, la última vez que ella había utilizado aquella palabra había estado discutiendo con Malfoy.

—Es la verdad, le estás dando mucha importancia a cosas muy normales – le respondió Leo, ignorando la mueca de su amiga.

—Eso, estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – añadió Cole con desdén.

—No estoy haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – se defendió. —Por si no lo han notado aquí pasan cosas más extrañas e insólitas cada instante – se defendió, poniendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa con más fuerza de la necesaria, provocando que salpicara algo del liquido naranja.

—Exageras – resopló Cole.

—No lo hago – insistió Astoria. Paige miró a sus amiga y luego a Cole, que en ese momento se miraban fijamente como queriendo matarse.

—No podemos negar eso – admitió Paige, intentando tranquilizarlos. —Pero tampoco podemos hacer nada al respecto, así que dejen de martirizarse.

—Este lugar es intrigante, extraño y demás, pero no nos queda nada por hacer – apoyó Leo a su media prima, sonriendo de lado.

—Bien – Astoria bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos, indignada por le hecho de que la tacharan de exagerada y sentir que quedaba como una loca paranoica.

¿Como era posible que el colegio se hundiera debajo de ellos y casi ningún estudiante demostrara interés alguno por saber que era lo que ocurría de verdad?

¡Si, bien, todos ahí eran solo niños! Pero aquello rayaba en lo ridículo. Hacía falta más gente con sentido común, como Harry, que seguramente estaría investigando o descubriendo lo que sea que la profesora Umbridge y la Brigada Inquisitorial estuvieran tramando en ese momento. ¿O de verdad solo era imaginación suya? ¡No! Los demás eran los que estaban mal, eso de quedarse sentados mientras el barco se hunde no era algo que le cayera en gracia y era prácticamente lo que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts hacían. Al parecer solo Harry y sus amigos hacían algo al respecto, por nadie más notaba nada raro, ¿verdad?

—¿Astoria? ¿Nos estás escuchando? - preguntó Cole, sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos. Astoria respingó y sin querer terminó por tirar su jugo de Calabaza, pero antes de que replicara algo o limpiara el desastre que acaba de formar, notó como Coop se acercaba a paso veloz hacía ellos. Se quedó quieta, observando como el hermano menor de Cole se acercaba muy indignado y detrás de él venía la Hufflepuff de cabello rosa. La chica que se llamaba Artemis y estaba también en primer año, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, pero lejos de lucir molesta más bien parecía preocupada, como si no quisiera que Coop hablara con su hermano.

—¿Tienes idea de donde se ha metido la profesora Umbridge? - preguntó con algo de brusquedad. Cole enarcó sus cejas y soltó una risista.

—¿Por qué tendría yo que saber eso? - respondió con evidente burla.

—Porque tú siempre estás enterado de todo – espetó con obviedad. Astoria soltó una pequeña risa por lo bajo, aquello era muy cierto, casi nunca había alguna noticia de la que cole no estuviera enterado. —Quiero quejarme – siguió hablando Coop — de que hay una tonta de Gryffindor que clausuró todo un pasillo. Está ahí paradota y no deja pasar a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera es prefecta! - chilló, agudizando un poco la voz.

No había que ser un genio, ni poner mucha atención, para notar que Artemis se estaba poniendo colorada de vergüenza, seguramente que Coop se estaba quejando porque a ella es a la que no habían dejado pasar por ese pasillo.

—¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? - ironizó Cole. —Ve con la profesora Sprout o qué sé yo.

—¡No la encuentro! - señaló la mesa de los profesores, donde en esos momentos solo se encontraba Madame Pince y Charity Burbage, la profesora de estudios Muggle. —Y no me voy a acercar a ellas – susurró con desprecio. ¿Como es que Coop, teniendo los mismos prejuicios de Cole no había terminado en Slytherin, junto a todos los que menos preciaban a los que no fueran magos puros. —Y te vengo a decir a ti, porque es de tu curso. La pelirroja con pecas de Gryffindor.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? - bufó con impaciencia su hermano. —Ignorala y pasa por el dichoso pasillo y ¡ya!

—Pero está diciendo que hay un gas peligroso y no sé que tanto – se volvió a quejar.

—¡Entonces no pases! - el Grayback mayor rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Ya, Coop, hazle caso a tu hermano, igual no es para tanto – intervino Artemis, tomando del brazo al chico.

—Hasta Artemis me da la razón, deja de hacer berrinche por nada – el Slytherin de ojos azules se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si de repente le doliera.

—¿Es Ginny Weasley a quien te refieres? ¿La que tiene clausurado el pasillo del sexto piso? - preguntó Astoria cuando su cerebro pareció prender una alerta. Aquello tenía sentido o al menos algo así era, si Ginny tenía clausurado el pasillo y al parecer no estaban lo demás ni la profesora, algo se estaba llevando a cabo en la oficina de Umbridge, apostaba su varita a ellos. Ahora solo quería saber: ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí?

Coop volteó a ver a la castaña y le regaló una mirada de desprecio y rodó los ojos, como si no la hubiera escuchado. Leo y Paige lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a voltear a ver a su amigo mayor para ver si él lo había notado y por la expresión de Cole, sí había notado la acción de su hermano menor.

—Te han hecho una pregunta – reprendió a su hermano con voz seria.

—Pues la respuesta es obvia – espetó de mala forma. No era novedad para la Greengrass, ni para nadie que no le caía en gracia al menor de los Grayback.

—Con su permiso – susurró Astoria sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes. La chica tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie casi en un salto para salir.

Claro que no fue por el comentario o trato de Coop, si no porque aquella información era demasiado tentadora para quedarse con la duda. Allí estaba pasando algo muy extraño y volvía a apostar que no terminaría en nada bueno, mucho menos si había más estudiantes como Coop que estaban diciendo lo que pasaba en el pasillo del sexto piso, porque eso del gas era una mentira para mantener a la gente alejada, pero si aquello llegaba a los oídos de un profesor no dudarían en ir a ver lo que pasaba y seguramente atraparían a los Gryffindor, se lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo.

Se alejó a grande pasos de sus amigos y alcanzó a escuchar como Cole reprendía a su hermano pensando que ella se había ido en realidad por el trato de Coop. Pero no se detuvo a decir nada ni dar explicaciones, igual si les explicaba a sus amigos lo que pensaba solo la tacharían de loca o en las peores circunstancias Paige le recordaría lo que le pasó al última vez que metió sus narices donde los Gryffindor y lo último que necesitaba era eso.

Salió apresurada del Gran Comedor, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo para subir las escaleras, pero sin querer chocó contra alguien antes de atravesar el vestíbulo. Al parecer ambos llevaban prisa y por eso el impacto fue algo fuerte que cayeron con brusquedad al suelo.

—¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas, maldita mocosa despistada? - se quejó el chico contra el que había chocado y entonces la Slytherin cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba: Draco Malfoy. Siempre tenía esa suerte para toparse con él en los momentos más inoportunos y para no encontrarlo en los más oportunos. —¿Astoria? - preguntó con ingenuidad el rubio cuando la miraba mejor.

—Creo – murmuró sonriendo de lado y notando como Draco se ponía algo pálido, al tiempo que también se levantaba para ofrecerle la mano que Astoria enseguida aceptó. —Gracias.

—Lo siento, llevo prisa – se excusó con un tono suave y ayudó a su prometida a ponerse de piel.

—¿De verdad? - dijo con tono de burla. —Si no me dices ni me entero – añadió con ironía cuando estaba por completo de pie y se sacudía la túnica. El rubio sonrió de medio lado y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Busco al profesor Snape – comentó Malfoy.

—Debe estar en su despacho – informó la Greengrass, aunque en verdad no estuviera segura de donde estuviera y la verdad es que ni siquiera le habían preguntado, pero algo tenía que decir. —En el comedor no está – añadió con tono casual.

—Lo suponía – el prefecto sonrió de nuevo y calló en cuenta de que no había soltado la mano de su niña en todo ese tiempo que llevaban hablando y justo la soltó con brusquedad cuando una chica de Ravenclaw salía del Gran Comedor.

La verdad es que en todo ese tiempo, desde su charla en los dormitorios de los chicos, no se habían relacionado mucho, aunque ya se habían contentado y se trataban con mayor cortesía, aun seguían guardando distancia, solo por si las dudas. Aun esperaban que Blaise les proporcionara la información que necesitaban para deshacerse de Pansy sin recibir muchas represarías y así poder reiniciar su relación como Merlín mandaba.

—Pues anda, ve – le dijo la pequeña castaña al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Él asistió y con pasos largos tomó el camino a las mazmorras.

Astorias se quedó algo aturdida y permaneció de pie en el vestíbulo. La pequeña Slytherin sentía un hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo y cabe destacar que dicho hormigueo se iniciaba en la meno que le había tomado Draco. Como ansiaba volverlo a abrazar, volverlo a besar, sentir su calor y su dulce perfume de canela. Por varios segundos se olvidó por completo de lo que estaba haciendo o lo que iba a hacer y se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

—Señorita Greengrass – sin embargo la voz del profesor Snape la regresó a la realidad y la hizo sonrojar, más aún porque Draco iba detrás de él —Deje de estar parada ahí como una tonta estatua, estamos en la escuela no en una exposición. Si no va a hacer nada productivo, haga el favor de irse a la sala común y si quiere allá siga modelando, pero deje de estovar en el paso. - ordeno el profesor con su usual tono de siempre y pasando a su lado. Malfoy lo siguió e hizo una mueca curiosa, que era difícil de entender si contenía la risa o la molestia por la forma en la que le habían hablando a su prometida. Pero nadie más dijo nada.

—Si, señor – concedió Astoria en un susurro, haciendo un puchero y tomando el camino hacía las mazmorras, viendo de reojo como su prometido y Snape subían las escaleras de mármol blanco, mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras de piedras, descartando la idea de ir a ver lo que ocurría en el sexto piso, pero segura de que Draco y Snape se dirigían hacía allá.

O-O-O

Llegó a la sala común de Slytherin y se sentó frente a la chimenea con los brazos cruzados y de mal humor. Pasó buen rato sentada en ese sofá, observando el fuego de color verdoso y haciendo oídos sordos a todos los que pasaran por la sala común o se quedaran platicando cerca de ella. Sin embargo en algún momento reconoció una voz.

—¿Astoria, estás bien? - no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado a la sala común, pues no había puesto cuidado a nada más allá del fuego, pero al parecer en algún momento Paige se había sentado a su lado, igual que Cole y Leo estaban cerca, observándola con algo de preocupación.

—Coop fue muy grosero contigo, pero ya le dejé claro que... - intentó decir el Slytherin de cuarto, pero Astoria lo cortó.

—No es nada de eso y ya no te pelees con tu hermano por mí, él tiene razón en creer que no soy buena chica para ti – bufó con algo de fastidio.

—Claro que no eres mala para mí – sentenció Grayback, pero sus palabras parecieron caer en oídos sordos.

—¿Entonces por qué estas así? - preguntó Paige en vista de que su amiga seguía con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

—No me hagan caso, ¿si? - refunfuñó, poniéndose de pie con toda la intención de alejarse. —Recuerden que solo hago tormentas en vasos.

—No me digas que sigues con eso de que aquí está pasando algo extraño – la pelirroja rodó los ojos y los dos chicos desviaron la mirada.

—Pues no te lo digo – dijo con firmeza y dando zancadas se salió de la sala común.

¡Bien, decidido! iría al sexto piso a ver que demonios estaba pasando ahí. ¿Que era una metiche de primera? Posiblemente, pero cuando de sus conocidos se trataban las cosas eran diferentes y además de todo su Draco estaba de por medio en todo aquello.

Salió de las mazmorras con sumo cuidado, notando en la pared que su hora de permiso para estar fuera de la cama estaba por expirar. Algunas antorchas, velas flotantes y arañas aún alumbraban los pasillos, aunque poco a poco se iban a ir apagando hasta dejar el castillo en penumbra, en señal de que la hora de dormir había llegado, ¿seguirían entonces los Gryffindor y los de la Brigada Inquisitorial en el sexto piso? Apresuró el paso y comenzó a correr las escaleras de dos en dos, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los escalones falsos, lo último que necesitaba era quedarse atrapada a mita de las escaleras.

Llegó casi sin aliento a sexto piso y lo observó, estaba completamente vacío, aunque agudizando el oído escuchó varias maldiciones y ruido de dentro del despacho de la profesora Umbridge. Si la profesora estuviera ahí adentro seguramente no permitiría aquello, entonces solo debían de seguir los chicos. ¿Qué tan malo sería abrir la puerta y echar un vistazo?

Se encogió de hombros y como quien hace algo de forma inconsciente o sin saber lo que le espera, se aproximó a la puerta del despacho y la entre-abrió para ver lo que sucedía ahí adentro. Contra todo pronostico de lo que hubiera esperado dentro del despacho no estaban los Gryffindor, ni estaban planeando nada, ni... bueno, rompió a carcajadas al ver como adentro estaban: Pansy, Warrington y Crabbe estaban inconsciente, mientras Goyle, Bulstrode y Theo parecían estar como en un trance o drogados, con la vista perdida mirando los platos con gatos que maullaban fastidiosamente y como si aquello no fuera poco, Malfoy y su hermana luchaban contra lo que parecían ser grandes criaturas viscosas y asquerosas que volaban y les daban en la cara o donde pudieran.

—¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¡Quitáme esto de encima! - chillaba Daphne, intentando defenderse con la varita que ya estaba toda cubierta de mucosidad.

—¡Callate y deja que me los quite yo! ¡Malditas cosas del demonio! - el rubio ya ni siquiera tenía la varita en la mano, golpeaba al aire con los ojos cerrados y mascullaba todo apenas y moviendo los labios, posiblemente por el miedo de que algo de esas asquerosas cosas pudiera caerle en la boca. Astoria sonrió de lado, sería una buena fotografía de Malfoy en ese momento, pero lamentablemente no tenía una cámara, pero si una varita.

—¡Finite Incantatem! - gritó Astoria, llamando la atención de los presentes y apuntando a Malfoy con su varita. Los grandes seres de mucosa se fueron haciendo cada vez más pequeños hasta que desaparecieron por completo, aunque da igual manera quedó cubierto del moco verdoso.

Draco sonrió a Astoria e intentó limpiarse con la túnica los rastros del moco, pero solo consiguió esparcir más la mucosidad que era difícil de deducir su se veía más asquerosa en su blanca piel o en la túnica negra. Astoria sonrió de lado y repitió el contra-embrujo contra su hermana que quedó igual que Draco.

—Te agarraría a besos si no estuviera vuelta un asco – aseguró la Greengrass rubia, que a diferencia de Malfoy limpió su varita y luego con ella se apuntó a si misma para desaparecer la asquerosidad que la cubría.

—¿Se puede saber que les pasó? - preguntó Astoria en voz baja, tomando la varita de Draco, que estaba tirada en el piso y pasándosela al rubio.

—¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - contestó el susodicho que tomaba su varita y miraba a su prometida de manera suspicaz, haciéndola sonrojar.

—Todavía que te ayudo con los mocos voladores ¿y me acusas? ¡Eres increíble, Malfoy! - masculló indignada la castaña.

—No te acuso de nada, pero es raro que estés aquí – Draco se acercó más a ella para hablar con una voz más baja y suave, casi en un murmullo, seguramente para que Daphne, quien en esos momentos intentaba hacer reaccionar a Theo, no los escuchara. —No sería la primera vez que me sorprendes al estar metida hasta las narices en cosas que no deberías – le dijo con seriedad.

—Esta vez no es así – respondió con molestia, pero en el mismo tono intimo que usaba el rubio. —De hecho apenas y he venido a meter mi nariz en el asunto porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando y no me gusta quedarme con la intriga – añadió, arrugando la nariz de forma chistosa, a lo que el príncipe de Slytherin soltó una risa.

—Esa manía tuya de estar en todo te va a traer serios problemas el día que no esté ahí para protegerte – le sonrió y le dio un golpesito en la nariz.

—Es muy útil tener mi nariz metida en todas partes – respondió con autosuficiencia y sonriendo como niña chiquita. —Y no te acerques tanto hasta que estés limpio – le advirtió, retrocediendo unos pasos con una cara de asco. Draco bufó y Astoria rió disimuladamente.

—¿Qué tanto cuchichean? - Daphne volteó a verlos con el entrecejo fruncido. —¡Ayúdenme despertarlos! - los regañó, sin dejar de golpear a Bulstrode en la cabeza con su varita. —Además tenemos que decirle a la profesora Umbridge lo que pasó – chilló molesta.

—Vale – le respondió Draco. —Tú los despiertas a todos, yo voy a buscar a la profesora Umbridge al bosque y Astoria va a avisarle al profesor Snape – sentenció Draco con una voz especialmente gruesa que inspiraba cierto respeto. —Mínimo ahora si expulsan a Potter – añadió con sorna.

—¿Potter? - preguntó extrañada la castaña.

—Te cuento en el camino – le murmuró el chico al tiempo que la tomaba por la cintura para sacarla del despacho, donde Daphne se quedaba maldiciendo.

—¿Y bien? - volvió a preguntar mientras bajaban las escaleras y brincaban el escalón falso. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - pidió saber, poniéndose frente a Malfoy para taparle el paso e impedir que le diera más largas al asunto.

El prefecto de Slytherin suspiró con resignación y comenzó narrarle lo sucedido a la pequeña Greengrass, claro que omitiendo ciertas cosas y cambiando otras tantas que lo podrían dejar en ridículo. ¿Qué? Tenía que mantener la imagen frente a su prometida y decir que esos mocos voladores los había convocado Theo por equivocación era mucho más digno que admitir que la zanahoria Weasley se los había lanzado y gracias a ello habían escapado toda la bola de zoquetes.

—Así que al final de cuentas si se traían algo entre manos – suspiró Astoria.

—¿Tú sabías? - cuestionó él, enarcando sus perfectas cejas como siempre. La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Me lo imaginé cuando Coop dijo que tenían clausurado el pasillo, pero como recordarás Snape me mandó a la sala común y desistí de la idea de ir a husmear – confesó con algo de opresión, evitando la mirada de mercurio.

—¿Coop? - la mueca de Draco no le dio buena espina y prefirió no contestar. —Menos mal que no fuiste – dijo al cabo de un momento de silencio. —Si te hubieran visto ahí ahora si que no hubiera tenido modo de sacarte limpia – confesó, dándose aires de héroe.

—Indirectamente me salvaste – le concedió. No le haría mal un poco de alabanzas al rubio, más ya no se le podía subir a la cabeza. —Si no hubiera chocado contigo hubiera subido al sexto piso a saber lo que pasaba y me hubieran agarrado con los Gryffindor.

—Eres caso perdido, Greengrass – susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por unos instantes se acercó a ella, dispuesto a abrazarla y a darle un beso como Merlín mandaba, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, se encendieron las antorchas del vestíbulo y Flich apareció detrás de ello, con su gata.

—¡Estudiantes fuera de la cama! - gritó con jubilo y emoción. —¡Oh, pero si es el señor Malfoy y su novia! - la sonrisa del conserje no se desapareció como Malfoy hubiera esperado, al contrario, parecía que se había vuelto más deslumbrante. —Al profesor Snape le fascinará esto - dijo emocionado, al tiempo que tomaba a los dos estudiantes de las orejas y prácticamente los arrastraba al despacho del profesor de Pociones.

O-O-O

—Dime que les ha ido mejor que a nosotros – resopló Daphne cuando observó a su hermano y amigo entrar a la sala común. Faltaban cinco minutos para media noche y la brigada inquisitorial junto a Zabini, Cole, Rowle y Leo estaban en la sala común, esperando por Malfoy y Astoria.

Draco miró fríamente a los presentes y señaló su pecho, donde ya no estaba ninguna insignia fuera de la del símbolo de Slytherin.

—¿Te destituyeron? - chilló Pansy alarmada, poniéndose enseguida de pie para ir a donde el rubio y mirarlo con sus ojos negros. —¡No pueden hacerte eso! ¡No es tu culpa que se escaparan! ¡Deberían de expulsar a toda la bola de idiotas! ¡A la maldita comadreja! ¡A la rata de biblioteca! ¡A la zanahoria!

—¡Ya basta! - gritó Draco, alejando a Parkinson con brusquedad cuando la chica quiso abrazarlo y dale un beso. —No me destituyeron, ¡renuncié! – bramó molesto. —Estoy hasta... - masculló insonoras palabras que hicieron sonrojar un poco a las chicas. —Yo no estoy para estar de niñera de nadie, por mí que el calamar gigante se coma a Potter y a los demás o que les hagan una maldita estatua, me da igual. Ya me harté de que me traigan de arriba a abajo y me hagan responsable de todo lo que pasa, ¡que se vallan al diablo! - vociferó de mala manera, se notaba molesto, verdaderamente molesto.

—¿Qué pasó? - le preguntó Blaise a Astoria en voz baja. La castaña volteó a verlo y luego volteó a ver al resto.

—Realmente nada – admitió. —Flich nos llevó con el profesor Snape y cuando le contamos lo que pasó se puso pálido, pero... - la joven se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo, como si no fuera capaz de seguir hablando por vergüenza o miedo a represarías.

—¡Anda, diles! - gruñó Draco, que se dejaba caer en el sofá que siempre usaba, sin importarle un bledo que Cole estuviera sentado en un antebrazo de la butaca, si al contrario le dio un codazo que casi provoca que el castaño se cayera de sentón al suelo.

—No le grites a mi hermana – le reprendió Daphne, apretando los labios para abstenerse de las maldiciones. Mientras tanto Pansy observaba todo a distancia prudente, con sus calculadores ojos negros clavados en la castaña.

—Pues Draco hizo un comentario sobre Potter y Snape pareció como si hubiera descubierto la formula para convertir el carbón en oro. Nos pidió que nos retiráramos y todo estaba de maravilla hasta que de la nada apareció... em bueno... - Astoria parecía dudosa de hablar, como si no le fueran a creer. —Dumbledore – dijo finalmente, provocando la reacción obvia de sus compañeros. —Malfoy dijo algo que, bueno, el chiste es que ni él ni yo fuimos prudentes al hablar, Dumbledore nos pidió que nos fuéramos y fue entonces cuando Draco comenzó a argumentar hasta el grado de que muy amablemente Dumbledore le dijo que si no le gustaba ser prefecto perfectamente podía renunciar y aquí Malfoy les aventó la insignia. - narró sin levantar la vista del suelo. —Después de eso ya no sabemos lo que pasó, nos vinimos aquí.

—No me lo creo – suspiró Theo. —Demasiada desgracia para una sola noche.

—¿Dumbledore regresó? - preguntó ingenuamente Daphne.

—¿Snape no hizo nada? Ese viejo es el hombre más buscado por el ministerio – dijo Pansy con indignación.

—¡Eso mismo dije yo! ¡Y me dijeron que no metiera la nariz en esos asuntos! - gruñó Draco con voz aspera.

—No te dijeron eso, solo nos pidiéramos que nos fuéramos – le corrigió Astoria.

—¡Casi lo mismo! - se defendió el rubio.

—Bueno, sus razones debió tener Snape para pedirte eso, ¿no? - comentó Cole mordazmente, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de los ojos mercurio.

—Muerte, Grayback – murmuró el chico, pero apenas y lo escucharon Astoria y Pansy, la pelinegra rió y la castaña frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, creo que uno nunca sabe del todo en donde están las lealtades de las personas – analizó Theo. —Snape le es muy fiel a Dumbledore a pesar de que no esté muy de acuerdo con él y aunque siempre le niegue el puesto que él quiere.

—Supongo que si – Daphne se encogió de hombros. —O a lo mejor pensaba atraparlo él y...

—¡Por favor! - bufó un chico mayor que en esos momentos Astoria no reconoció, pero era de la brigada Inquisitorial. —¿Qué? Es simplemente ilógico, Snape está de parte de Dumbledore a pesar de todo, no lo iba a atrapar ni nada por el estilo, solo lo iba a poner el corriente y decirle que la profesora Umbridge desapareció. No duden que para mañana lo tendremos de nuevo como profesor – sentenció, dando por hecho sus palabras y obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los presentes.

—Pues, supongo que ya peor no puede ser la noche – suspiró Millicent.

—¿Como que no? – susurró Pansy, entornando sus ojos. —Aun queda algo por decir sobre los traidores... - el tono de voz que empleó la pelinegra era jocoso y tanto Astoria como Draco parecieron reaccionar y ponerse alerta, sospechando lo que la chica iba a decir, solo aquello les faltaba para terminar de destrozar la noche.

—Snape no es ningún traidor – le cortó Theo. —Solo hace lo que cree correcto y no somos quienes para cuestionarlo con lo mucho que nos apoya y favorece, es el mejor maestro de todos –sentenció con tono frío.

—No me refería al profesor Snape – sonrió la pelinegra, volteando a ver a Malfoy, como si esperara que en ese momento el rubio se pusiera de pie y la callara con un beso, pero muy lejos de que eso pasara, el chico le dedicó una seña muy obscena. —¡Pues! - chilló molesta ante aquello. —¿Ustedes sabían que...?

—Pansy – llamó melosamente Blaise y luego le hizo una seña que ninguno de los presentes pareció entender, no era obscena como la de Malfoy, pero la chica se sonrojó y fulminando al moreno con la mirada pateó el suelo con molestia y a pasos largos se marchó a los dormitorios.

—¿Qué fue eso? - quiso saber Daphne, mirando con las cejas alzadas a su amigo.

—Lo siento, querida, pero temo que no te lo puedo decir – Zabini sonrió y volteó a guiñarles un ojo a Draco y Astoria quienes parecían incrédulos. ¿A caso Blaise ya había amenazado a Pansy con la información esa que no les había querido rebelar? ¿Tan sucia y secreta era aquella información para que el moreno no les contara nada? Bueno, ya lo averiguarían mañana.

—Vamos a dormir – propuso Paige, bostezando y poniéndose de pie igual que el resto.

Apenas y se dirigieron la palabra entre ellos, estaban demasiado cansados para siquiera decir media palabra o dar las buenas noches. Subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios y ya mañana sería otro día. Por lo menos no podía ser peor que ese, o eso pensaban.

O-O-O

«REGRESA EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO» decía el encabezado de El Profeta que leía Cole.

—»El viernes por la noche, Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia, corroboró que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha vuelto a este país y está otra vez en activo, según dijo en una breve declaración:

»Lamento mucho tener que confirmar que el mago que se hace llamar lord..., bueno, ya saben ustedes a quién me refiero, está vivo y anda de nuevo entre nosotros -anunció Fudge, que parecía muy cansado y nervioso en el momento de dirigirse a los periodistas-. También lamentamos informar de la sublevación en masa de los dementores de Azkaban, que han renunciado a seguir trabajando para el Ministerio. Creemos que ahora obedecen órdenes de lord..., de ése.

»Instamos a la población mágica a permanecer alerta. El Ministerio ya ha empezado a publicar guías de defensa personal y del hogar elemental, que serán distribuidas gratuitamente por todas las viviendas de magos durante el próximo mes.

»La comunidad mágica ha recibido con consternación y alarma la declaración del ministro, pues precisamente el miércoles pasado el Ministerio garantizaba que no había «ni pizca de verdad en los persistentes rumores de que Quien-ustedes-saben esté operando de nuevo entre nosotros».

»Los detalles de los sucesos que han provocado el cambio de opinión del Ministerio todavía son confusos, aunque se cree que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y una banda de selectos seguidores (conocidos como «mortífagos») consiguieron entrar en el Ministerio de Magia el jueves por la noche.

»De momento, este periódico no ha podido entrevistar a Albus Dumbledore, recientemente rehabilitado en el cargo de director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miembro restituido de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y, de nuevo, Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Durante el año pasado, Dumbledore había insistido en que Quien-ustedes-saben no estaba muerto, como todos creían y esperaban, sino que estaba reclutando seguidores para intentar tomar el poder una vez más. Mientras tanto, «El niño que sobrevivió»...

—Por favor deja de leer esa basura – resopló Astoria, arrebatandole el periódico a su amigo.

—»El último intento de Quien-ustedes-saben de hacerse con el poder, páginas dos a cuatro; Lo que el Ministerio debió contarnos, página cinco; Por qué nadie hizo caso a Albus Dumbledore, páginas seis a ocho; Entrevista en exclusiva con Harry Potter, página nueve... valla que aprovechan para llenar cada espacio del periódico- comentó Paige después de leer al indice de reojo, antes de que la castaña estrujara el periódico con todo el odio del mundo.

—Astoria, tranquila – le dijo Cole una expresión afligida.

—No es tu culpa lo que pasó – le aseguró Leo. Los ojos de la castaña se cristalizaron.

—Los odio tanto – masculló ente dientes.

—¿A quienes? - preguntó con ingenuidad Paige, pero Astoria no contestó, por la verdad no sabía a quien odiaba más en todo aquello.

—Escucha Greengrass – Romilda se aproximó con mucho descaro a la mesa de Slytherin y sostenía en su mano el ejemplar de El Profeta que Astoria acaba de arrugar. —»Durante los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, en la cuales varios seguidores de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado fueron atrapados, el respetable e influyente señor Lucius Malfoy, un colaborador muy generoso en el ministerio y en otras organizaciones, fue capturado. Increíble de creer y al mismo tiempo muy predecible por parte del antiguo mortífago, que no tuvo recato para actuar ahora que su señor daba las señales de regresar al poder.

»Lo más controversial del caso no es el hecho de que el señor Malfoy se mostrara abiertamente como un seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado o su próximo juicio que seguramente lo enviará a Azkaban por sus antecedentes. No, lo verdaderamente controversial es que el auror Samael Greengrass fue quien arrestó a Lucius Malfoy, siendo ellos grandes amigos. El señor Greengrass, quien no quiso dar declaraciones, tiene muchos negocios con el señor Malfoy, incluso se rumora que sus hijos Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass están comprometidos.

»Por lo que las preguntas que todo mundo se hace son: ¿Samael Greengrass será de fiar? ¿O al igual que el señor Malfoy solo estará fingiendo para proporcionarle información a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sobre el ministerio? Además, ¿por qué el ministerio admite a ex-mortífagos en su personal? Recordemos claramente que el señor Greengrass también tiene sus antecedentes sombríos y teniendo esa relación tan cercana con Lucius Malfoy no sería de extrañarse que aun conservara sus creencias como mago tenebroso...

—Muerete, Vane – la cortó Astoria, poniéndose de pie de muy mal humor y alejándose a grandes zancadas. Ya había leído eso en la mañana y seguía tan indignada como furiosa. Le estaba partiendo el alma y el corazón lo que había pasado, desde el arresto del padre de Draco, pasando porque fue su padre quien lo arrestó y terminando en la forma morbosa en la que los malditos editores del profeta exponían las cosas.

¿Que a caso esos cerdos no se ponían a pensar como le destruían la vida a la gente? ¡Ojala se los comiera un Hipogriffo!

Salió del Gran Comedor y bajó a las mazmorras, no le dirigió la mirada a nadie y apenas entró a la sala común de Slytherin y ubicó al rubio.

—¿Qué tal? - preguntó la casta a Draco quien miraba furiosamente el fuego de la chimenea.

—Que me lleva el diablo – respondió con una falta de emoción que era aterradora. No se podía imaginar lo que sentiría el rubio con el arresto de su padre.

—Lo siento mucho – susurró temerosa, sentándose a su lado.

—Tú no tienes la culpa – volvió a contestar con ese tono de voz que daba miedo.

—Si te consuela saber, Potter sigue está en la enfermería, al parecer sufrió muchos daños – comentó con cierto veneno y es que en esos momentos llegaba a sentir odio por el chico. Si él y sus amigos no hubieran estado metiendo sus narices en esas cosas seguramente no se hubiera armado tanto alboroto.

—Ojala se muera – bufó y se frotó el rostro de manera brusca, sin importar si se lastimaba con el anillo o el se despeinaba.

—Draco – Astoria se había quedado sin que decir, sentía apatía por Harry en esos momentos, pero tampoco como para desearle la muerte. La pequeña Greengrass se acurrucó en el sofá con Draco, apoyándose en su hombro.

—Que asco me dan – se escuchó la antipática voz de Pansy detrás de ellos.

—Muerte tú también – le respondió de mala manera el rubio.

—Pero que humor tienes, aunque es entendible, tu suegro fue quien metió a tu padre a Azkaban – dijo con desdén y veneno. Draco apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y Astoria se puso de pie en un brinco.

—¡Vete al infierno, maldita culebra! - chilló la castaña, con los ojos destellando de furia.

—¡Tú callate, maldita traidora! ¿Por qué no te vas a apoyar...? - pero Parkinson se calló en seco cuando Blaise hizo acto de presencia.

—¿Qué ibas a decir, Pansy, querida? - preguntó jocoso, como disfrutando de tener control sobre ella. La chica volvió a ponerse roja como la ocasión anterior y mal humorada salió de la sala común.

—Gracias – susurró Astoria suspirando pesadamente.

—De nada, princesa – el moreno le sonrió de medio lado a la pequeña Greengras y se acercó a donde Draco —¿Hermano? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. —No les hagas caso, sea lo que sea no...

—Déjame, Blaise – le cortó Malfoy, alejándose del contacto y levantándose para salir del lugar.

—Si ayer dijimos que las cosas no podían ser peor, nos equivocamos – bufó la chica.

—Y que lo digas – masculló Zabini. —No salimos de una cuando entramos en otra.

—Habla por nosotros – le corrigió Astoria, ganándose una mirada incrédula. —Bueno, en si, los que estamos más jodidos somos Draco y yo – se encogió de hombros. —A lo mucho y Daphne, pero en si, a ustedes no les afec...

—No digas que no nos afecta – le cortó. —Todos o bueno, al menos hablo por mí y por Theo al decir que lo que les pase a ustedes si es asunto nuestro, porque son nuestros amigos. Y creo que lo mismo piensan tus otros amigos – añadió, señalando con la cabeza la entrada a la sala, donde estaban Paige, Leo y Cole.

—Solo quisiera desaparecer – confesó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y dejando que dos gruesas lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—Todo va a estar bien – le susurró Paige, quien se acercaba a abrazar con fuerza a su amiga. —Te juro que todo estará bien.

—Vamos, muñeca – habló Cole, también con voz baja. —Cuando más oscuro está el cielo las estrellas brillan más.

—Hazle caso a tu amigo – dijo Blaise antes de alejarse de la castaña para ir en busca de Malfoy. —Tú eres la luz que Draco necesita – añadió en un susurró casi inaudible, que solo Astoria y Paige pudieron escuchar. —Nos vemos – se despidió.

—Yo no quiero ser la luz de nadie – masculló entre lágrimas la chica, abrazando más a la pelirroja. —Ni siquiera he encontrado una luz para mí.

—Ya, tranquila – Leo acarició la espalda a modo de confortarla.

—¿Australia? - le ofreció Cole, desplazando a Paige poco a poco, para abrazar a Astoria con firmeza.

—No – respondió y se alejó del abrazo. Estaba afligida, pero aun no perdía del todo el sentido común y por más que sonara apetecible escaparse de todo aquello, no podía y no quería dejar a Draco en aquel pozo negro.

—Valía la pena intentar – se encogió de hombros el chico de ojos azules. Los primos negaron con la cabeza y Astoria sonrió de medio lado.

O-O-O

La mañana siguiente Astoria subía por las escaleras de las mazmorras a desayunar cuando visualizó a Malfoy en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle. Se acercó sigilosa para sorprenderlo, quería abrazarlo por la espalda y darle varios besos en el cuello, pero se paró en seco cuando observó como Draco bajaba por las escaleras de mármol del vestíbulo. Harry paró en seco y lo mismo hicieron Draco y sus dos amigotes. La respiración de Astoria se corto, por la mirada que se dedicaban parecía dispuestos a matarse. Se hizo un silencio extraño, en el que a lo lejos se oían los gritos y risas provenientes de los jardines.

Malfoy echó un vistazo a su alrededor y Astoria se escondió un poco para que no la notara.

—Estás muerto, Potter – escuchó decir a Draco en voz baja.

—Tiene gracia – respondió el Gryffindor en con un tono normal—No sabía que los muertos pudieran caminar.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz, no quería, pero no podía evitar sentir ese desprecio hacia Harry.

—Me las pagarás – fue lo que contestó Malfoy en un susurro. —Vas a pagar muy caro lo que le has hecho a mi padre.

—Mira cómo tiemblo – respondió Harry con sarcasmo. —Supongo que lo de lord Voldemort no fue más que un ensayo comparado con lo que me tienen preparado ustedes tres – se burló el león. La castaña apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle unas cuentas cosas a Potter. —¿Qué pasa? - escuchó decir a Harry, pero como no podía ver, no estaba segura de que pasaba en realidad. — Es amigo de tu padre, ¿no? No le tendrás miedo, ¿verdad? - entonces Astoria entendió, Harry había mencionado el nombre del lord tenebroso y ni siquiera Draco era capaz de hacerlo.

—Te crees muy hombre, Potter – replicó Malfoy, y Astoria salió con gracia de su escondite y miró con desdén a Potter. Notó como Malfoy avanzaba hacía hacia Harry y Crabbe y Goyle lo flanqueaban. —Espera y verás. Ya te atraparé. No puedes enviar a mi padre a la prisión y...

—Eso es precisamente lo que he hecho – lo atajó Harry.

—Claro, tú lo esposaste, ¿no, Potter? - masculló Astoria, atrayendo la mirada de los chicos.

—Astoria – el susodicho apenas y pronunció el hombre de la Slytherin sin mover los labios. No, no le tenía miedo ni nada por el estilo, pero le había tomado por sorpresa, sobre todo porque le había llamado por su apellido.

—¿Tú por qué escuchas conversaciones ajenas? - refunfuñó el rubio.

—¡Ash! - Astoria maldijo como era impropio de ella y atravesó a grandes zancadas el vestíbulo, hasta perderse en el Gran Comedor.

—Todo es tu culpa, maldito Potter – recriminó Draco, fulminando con sus ojos al león.

—No es mi culpa, las cosas son lo que son. ¿No puedes con eso, Malfoy? - respondió Harry.

—Los dementores se han marchado de Azkaban – dijo Malfoy, impasible. —Mi padre y los demás no tardarán en salir de allí y entonces...

—Sí, no me extrañaría – lo cortó. —Pero al menos ahora todo el mundo sabe que son unos cerdos.

Astoria salió del Gran Comedor con la misma que entró, las mesas estaban prácticamente vacías y sin duda alguna no se quedaría ahí sola como bicho raro, si al menos se iba a quedar dentro del castillo en un día de verano, lo mejor era refundirse en la biblioteca.

Cuando observó el vestíbulo de nuevo, Harry estaba con su varita en la mano, apuntando de manera desafiante a Draco quien se había quedado estatico.

—¡Potter! - se escuchó el grito de Snape, quien había aparecido por la escalera que conducía hasta su despacho. —¿Qué haces, Potter? -le preguntó el profesor con su habitual frialdad, y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—Intento decidir qué maldición emplear contra Malfoy, señor -contestó Harry con fiereza. La boca de la castaña se abrió en una perfecta "O".

—Guarda inmediatamente esa varita – le ordenó Snape taladrándolo con la mirada. —Diez puntos menos para Gryff... -empezó a decir dirigiendo la vista hacia los gigantescos relojes de arena que había en las paredes, y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Astoria bufó, conteniendo la risa y volteando de reojo solo para comprobar lo obvio. —¡Ah, veo que ya no queda ningún punto que quitar en el reloj de Gryffindor! - ¿entonces no existían los puntos negativos? Enhorabuena, Astoria sonrió con arrogancia, jamás había sentido tanto orgullo Slytherin como en eso momento. —En ese caso, Potter – dijo suavemente el profesor —tendremos que...

—¿Añadir unos cuantos? - intervino la profesora McGonagall, quien acababa de subir la escalera de piedra de la entrada del castillo; llevaba un maletín de cuadros escoceses en una mano y con la otra se apoyaba en un bastón, pero por lo demás tenía buen aspecto.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! - exclamó Snape, y fue hacia ella dando grandes zancadas, aunque con una mueca no mu amable —¡Veo que ya ha salido de San Mungo! - Draco masculló algo por lo bajo, pero ni siquiera Astoria le pudo entender.

—Sí, profesor Snape – repuso ella, y se quitó la capa de viaje. —Estoy como nueva. Y ustedes dos, Crabbe, Goyle... - les hizo señas imperiosas a los compinches de Malfoy para que se acercaran, y ellos obedecieron, turbados y arrastrando sus grandes pies. —Tomen – le puso el maletín en los brazos a Crabbe y la capa a Goyle. — Lleven esto a mi despacho – pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Los dos alumnos se dieron la vuelta y subieron la escalera de mármol haciendo mucho ruido. Draco los siguió con la mirada y con el ceño fruncido, menos mal que no se lo habían pedido a él o posiblemente le hubiera tirado las cosas encima a la vieja bruja. Astoria hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos.

—Aquí vamos de mal en peor – murmuró para si misma.

—Muy bien – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras miraba los relojes de arena de la pared. —Bueno, creo que Potter y sus amigos se merecen cincuenta puntos cada uno por alertar al mundo del regreso de Quien-vosotros-sabéis. ¿Qué opina usted, profesor Snape?

—¿Cómo? -replicó éste, aunque era obvio que había escuchado perfectamente. Tanto Draco como Astoria no disimularon la sorpresa, igual que su profesor, no daban credito, en menos de cinco minutos los Gryffindor se iban a ir a la cabeza y ganar de nuevo la copa de la casa. —Ah, bueno, supongo que...

—Serán cincuenta para Potter, los dos Weasley, Longbottom y la señorita Granger – enumeró la profesora McGonagall, y una lluvia de rubíes cayó en la parte inferior del reloj de arena de Gryffindor mientras hablaba. —¡Ah, y cincuenta para la señorita Lovegood, se me olvidaba! - añadió, y unos cuantos zafiros cayeron en el reloj de Ravenclaw. —Bueno, creo que usted quería quitarle diez al señor Potter, profesor Snape, de modo que... - unos cuantos rubíes subieron a la parte superior del reloj, pero quedó una cantidad considerable en la inferior.

—¿Por qué no le pone puntos por echar a perder mi noviazgo en dos ocasiones? – masculló Astoria en voz muy baja. Aunque no pensaba aquello, estaba demasiado consternada y cabreada en ese momento como para meditar y medir el alcance de sus palabras.

—¿Ha dicho algo, señorita Greengrass? - preguntó seriamente la prorfesora.

—Que parece ser que volvimos a perder – respondió con desdén. Snape y Draco la miraron con reproche, como ofendidos.

—Bueno – sonrió la jefa de la casa de los leones. —Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass, creo que con un día tan espléndido como el de hoy deberían estar los tres a fuera – continuó la profesora McGonagall con decisión. —El lago es un lugar algo romántico, por si les apetece, aunque no creo que Potter quiera ir con ustedes, pero con un cielo despejado como el de hoy no estaría mal dar unas vueltas en escoba.

Harry sonrió y no se hizo rogar; se guardó la varita mágica en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y echó a andar hacia las puertas de roble sin volver a mirar ni a Snape ni a Malfoy ni a Astoria. La menor de las serpientes arrugó la nariz y pateando el suelo despectivamente subió las escaleras de mármol a grandes zancadas, dispuesta a refundirse en la biblioteca.

O-O-O

Pocas horas antes del banquete de despedida Astoria estaba en la sala común mirando sus notas: Había pasado todas sus clases con buenas notas.

—Me reprobaron – se quejó Leo, arrugando el pergamino donde estaban sus calificaciones.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero como? - preguntó alarmada Paige.

—Ciencias Muggle – respondió él, sin mucho interés. —Creo que el semestre que viene no la tomaré, igual no la necesito para nada...

—¿Entonces para que la tomabas? - intervino Astoria, enarcando las cejas.

—Curiosidad, morbo, ¡que sé yo!, igual es pura basura – aseguró Dolohov.

—Ya, pues el año que viene no la tomas y ya – le tranquilizó Paige.

—¿Vamos al banquete? - propuso Astoria, gurando el pergamino de sus notas dentro de su túnica.

El grupo de Slytherin de tercer año salió de las mazmorras y se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa de su casa, aun no comenzaba el banquete del todo.

—¿Que tal? - preguntó Daphne, sonriendo y acercándose a donde su hermana. —¿Como te salieron las calificaciones?

—Mira por ti misma – dijo con autosuficiencia, sacando el pergamino y poniéndoselo enfrente. La rubia lo tomó y con una mueca de orgullo y burla lo examinó, para luego devolvérselo —¿Y?

—No está mal – contestó con una risa, como si fuera insignificante.

—¿No está mal? - preguntó ingenuamente Leo. —¡Sacó un noventa y ocho con Snape! – aclaró con sobresaliente asombro.

—¿Qué? - Daphne le arrebató el pergamino a Astoria y lo examinó de nuevo con la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro. —¿Pero como le hiciste?

—Ya ves – sonrió la pequeña Greengrass y luego le arrebató sus notas a su hermana.

La Greengrass rubia le dedicó un gesto altanero y haciendo ondear su cabellera se alejó a largas zancadas para tomar lugar a un lado de Theo y los demás del grupo de Slytherin con los que se juntaba, aunque Malfoy no estaba presente.

Cole se acercó a ellos y, como de costumbre, se sentó frente a Astoria y sonrió.

—¿Y, ya lo pensaste, verano en Australia? - fue lo primero que dijo, enseñándole lo que parecían ser unos mapas o panfletos pero Astoria se había quedado pensando en el paradero de su prometido que sin siquiera contestar negativamente se puso de pie y se salió del Gran Comedor.

Lo primero en hacer fue ir a la sala común de Slytherin, pero no lo encontró ahí, luego buscó en los dormitorios y tampoco. Salió a arrastrando los pies y pasó de largo el vestíbulo para subir por los pasillos, no le apetecía estar en el banquete. La verdad no le apetecía nada más que estar en el regazo de Draco, acurrucando y con los sentidos embriagados por su dulce aroma, peor no habían hablando mucho después de lo ocurrido la noche en la que se había descubierto el regreso de Voldemort.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno hasta que pasó aun lado de Luna, quien dando saltitos y canturreando algo sobre un pudin, le dedicó una sonrisa. Al final del pasillo visualizó a Harry y sus miradas esmeraldas se cruzaron. El Gryffindor pareció tentado a alejarse, pero algo dentro de Astoria se adelantó y se puso frente a él.

—Hola, Harry – saludó, sonriendo de lado, aunque más que sonrisa parecía una mueca.

—¿Ah? ¿Ya soy Harry? Antier era Potter – contestó con algo de antipatía, chasqueando la lengua. La verdad no le apetecía para nada hablar con nadie. —¿O solo soy Potter cuando está Malfoy presente, Greengrass? - recriminó el león con un tono de voz cortante. Astoria se encogió un poco, sintiéndose culpable por la forma en la que había tratado a Harry esos días y los sentimientos negativos que había sentido hacía él, pues la verdad al final de cuentas, él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, de hecho era una victima más de las circunstancias y eso solo lo había entendido al enterarse de la muerte de Sirius Black, quien al parecer era el padrino de Harry, o al menos eso le había dicho Cole en la mañana, después de leer El Profeta.

—Lo siento mucho, Harry – se disculpó la Slytherin. —La verdad, estaba molesta, pero pues tú no tienes la culpa de mis desgracias – añadió, desviando la mirada. —Aunque te confesaré que era reconfortante pensar que si, tú solo hiciste lo correcto y bueno, cada cual es responsable de sus actos, muchas veces la gente toma riesgos innecesarios, sin reparar en las consecuencias terrible que pueden suceder – el castaño pareció estremecerse, seguramente habría recordado a Sirius. Si Sirius no hubiera ido esa noche al departamento de misterios, si no se hubiera arriesgado por él...

—Tienes razón, pero muchas veces hay cosas que están fuera de nuestro alcance – susurró con cierto dolor y pudo sentir como Astoria le tomaba las manos.

—Siento mucho lo de tu padrino – le dijo suavemente, sus ojos reflejaban una sinceridad que simplemente Harry no fue capaz de dudar o pensar que la Slytherin le estuviera tomando el pelo. —Yo no sé que haría si alguien de mi familia... bueno, no lo llego a imaginar. Creo que prefiero que terminen en Azkaban.

—Supongo, cualquier cosa es mejor – suspiró el chico, soltando las pequeñas manos de la castaña.

—Bueno, Harry – titubeó un poco. —Creo que, aquí nos despedimos – las esmeraldas de Gryffindor voltearon a verla con algo de desconcierto y la Slytherin sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. —Estamos en diferentes barcos y solo te deseo lo mejor, aunque eso pueda implicar que mi barco se hunda – dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Pero de que hablas, Astoria? - Potter frunció el entrecejo, esperando que ella riera y dijera que era broma. —¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿No es broma?

—Ellos son mi familia, Harry – sentenció la Greengrass con firmeza, muy segura de estar haciendo aquella decisión.

—Tu padre es un auror, no puedes hablar en serio – insistió el Gryffindor, sin dar crédito a las palabras, Astoria estaba dejando claro de que lado estaba.

—Algún día lo entenderás – fueron las últimas palabras de la castaña, antes de alejarse por el pasillo, aún en busca de Draco. Harry la miró alejarse y aunque no le caía en gracia lo que acaba de escuchar, se dio cuenta que con lo que había hablado tanto con Luna como con Astoria el terrible peso que tenía en el estomago desde la muerte de Sirius se había aligerado un poco.

O-O-O

Al día siguiente, el viaje de vuelta a casa en el expreso de Hogwarts fue muy tranquilo, al menos en el compartimiento de Astoria y sus amigos, pues al bajar del tren, la castaña descubrió que a su prometido, junto a Crabbe y Goyle, lo habían convertido en una babosa. En la estación tardaron diez minutos en volverlos a su apariencia original, aunque sus túnicas habían quedado con residuos muy asquerosos.

—Esto solo nos pasa a nosotros – masculló Draco, que sin ningún recato se sacaba la túnica y la camisa para ponerse una limpia que había sacado del baul.

—Eso no es todo - murmuró Daphne al ver como el elfo-chofer de su familia se aproximaba a ellas con una carta, una carta que le entregó a Malfoy. El rubio la leyó y se puso más pálido de lo que ya estaba. —¿Y bien? - preguntó la rubia, a sabiendas de lo que seguramente decía.

—Verano con ustedes, para mantenerme alejado del escándalo – bufó, pasandoles el pergamino que al parecer había escrito su madre, Narcissa.

—Anda, que se enteren los de El Profeta y ya leo el encabezado: "Hijo de mortífago en casa de un auror" - se burló Daphne con ironía, ganándose un codazo.

—Muy chistosa -le regaño Astoria. —Lo peor de todo es que la pesadilla apenas comienza – murmuró la chica, regresando la carta a Draco y tomándolo del brazo. —Vayámonos – sentenció y tanto su hermana como prometido asistieron sin decir una palabra más, la verdad es que no había mucho que decir. Las dos Greengrass y Malfoy sintieron las miradas de muchos magos y brujas sobre ellos, pero solo apresuraron el paso, suficiente tenían como que los juzgaran más de lo que El Profeta lo hacía. Lo único que deseaban los tres, en esos momentos, era saber como hacerse invisibles para evitar que los vieran y cuchichearan sobre ellos y sus padres.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues por fin aquí está el fin del tercer año. Dejé en misterio eso del "secreto de Pansy" porque aún no se me ocurre que puede ser. Acepto ideas :3<strong>

**Como dije al principio no sé si quedó muy desdibujado todo, pero pues les quería ya poner algo y esto fue lo más que me salió, ojala que les gustara.**

**Como el lunes no tengo clases a ver si puedo adelantar el siguiente capítulo y presentares algo mejor, con más detalles y así. **

**¡302 Review! ¡Merlín! ¡No puedo creerlo! Me hacen tan inmensamente feliz! ¡Os quiero tanto!**

**¡Mil, pero mil gracias por todo su apoyo! ¡Esto es por y para ustedes! Obvio que yo no será nada sin ustedes.**

**¡Ya saben que galletitas, maldiciones, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc... todo es tomado en cuenta y es bien recibido!**

**¡Muchos besos!**

**Rr's**

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>Jajajaja, ¡Ohyo, guapa! ^^<br>Descuida con lo de los review así suele pasar xD  
>¡Que bueno tenerte aquí! ¡Gracias! Bueno, obvio que gracias a ti y pues a todas las chicas, no hubiera llegado a tantos Reviews si ustedes no me comentaran :3!<br>Awww me chibeas x3  
>Jajajajaja ¿tiramos a Pansy al lago para que se la coma el calamar gigante? xD<p>

Pues en si no ando en exámenes, al menos no finales o importante, solo los que pues nos ponene para disque ver si si entendemos el material cubierto y así xD  
>Es que soy media Nerd -aunque no estudio- y te presumo que saqué 52 sobre 50 en matemáticas :B<br>¡Suerte tuya! Yo no entiendo ni coma de Historia, ni de quimica, menos de Ciencias, mi único fuerte son las letras y los numeros y hasta eso soy pesima en lo más basico: no tengo buena ortografia -como en veces notaras- y no me sé de memoria las tablas de multiplicar -aunque no necesito calculadora para resolver problemas sean lo largos que sean- soy un caos xDU

En fin, volviendo al fic:  
>¡Draco es Draco! tú lo has dicho y así lo pintan con esa clase de comentarios y como buena seguidora de Rowling no lo podía pintar de otra forma, menos aún cuando estaba celoso de que su niña estuviera con Cole D: xD<p>

¡Y que lo digas! Myrtel me intriga y se me ha cruzado muchas veces alguna escena del siguiente año en la que ya vez que la fantasma como que se encariña o no sé que con Draco que va a llorar a los baños, aunque no quiero que peleen, es la última persona -muerta- con la que Astoria no se ha peleado aún, creo xDY

Jajaja, lo de verdad o reto fue algo que no pude resistir, como que ya chole con estar jugando ajedrez, de alguna otra forma se deben de entretener xDDU

¡Si! Cole es todo tuyo mientras yo me quede con Draco (?) x3

Ups, se me olvidó mencionar a Osborne en este capitulo, o bueno no lo veremos hasta que empiece el siguiente año, a ver si puedo componer algo de su orgullo xDU

Jajaja tu lo has dicho, y mejor no pudo ser: "ah, ese Draco siempre se le sale lo Malfoy cada vez que hace algo bueno." Muy cierto! xD

Ay no! Helado ahorita con el frio que hace me muero! xDDD  
>Uff en eso te entiendo, yo soy de las que andan solteras el día de San Valentín y por amor propio resistí las ganas de ponerme una camisa que dijera: "El amor apesta", en mi caso no creo que sea envida, más bien es despecho a morir, ya me han maltratado lo suficiente para creerme lo del "vivieron felices para siempre" xD<br>Pero bueno, tú dale guapa, que a lo mejor y te encuentras a alguien :3  
>Dicen por ahí que ligarse a alguien el día del amor y la amistad es de buena suerte, pero sabrá Dios xD<p>

Mmm si lo había pensado, de hecho se me antoja para que Draco le pida que lo lleve a la sala de los menesteres, no estoy muy segura si se explica como es exactamente que Draco llega a utilizar la sala, pero me gusta para que Astoria le explique un poco como "funciona" y luego el solito empiece a ajustar las cosas a sus planes xD

¡LOS GEMELOS! ¡LOS AMO! Son simplemente geniales y en el cuarto libro es donde, creo yo, se ve mucha de su genialidad, que es cuando empiezan a desaroyar todos sus inventos awww, simplemente genialosos :3

^^ Lo sé, los pongo mdio melosos.

aaa! D: bueno, ojala te dejen leer más, aunque no solo lo digo por mi fic, de hecho espero que tambien te den tiempo/oportunidad de escribir, ya quiero leer tu fic :3

Jajajajajajaja! Vieras como me mataron tus caritas! xDDDDDD

:O | o.O | =0 | ¡Ahhh! | :/ | o.O

Jajaja como que surtió efecto lo del boggart, algunos si pensaron que podía ser real xDU  
>Que mala soy, verdad?<p>

Creo que si Draco acosa a Tory es más bueno que malo, de hecho lo único malo del asunto es Pansy que vas tras Draco xDU  
>^^ Hermanas son hermanas! y pues no podían estar siempre peleadas menos por Draco xD<p>

Wiiii! Me alegra que te gustara el final del capi anterior! ^^ Espero qeu tambien te gustara este y como he repetiodo, aun no tengo idea de cual es esa carta que nuestro billano del sigo XV le sabe a Pansy, pero mientras la pienso -recibo sugerencias- hay que darle uso xD

Pues, como veras lo bueno casi no dura, aunque al menos estando juntos -Draco y Astoria- no punta tan mal la cosa...

¡Animo, chica! ^^ Lo importante es que ya te has puesto al día.  
>Y obvi que te considero también una amiga, fue una suerte haberte conocido y más aún por este medio, porque significa que compartimos un gusto muy grande en común :3<br>A diferencia de amigas que tengo en persona y de vez en vez me critican por mis gusto de HP y así xDU  
>En fin...^^ Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites y ¡gracias!<br>Te deso lo mejor, guapa, cuídate mucho y estamos en contacto.  
>Un beso enorme, se te quiere :3<p>

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:**  
>1) ¡Hola! ^^ Pues, la verdad, me alegra mucho que te animaras a leer mi pequeña locura.<br>Awww, ¿qué puedo decir? Me parece muy lindo, aunque también algo triste, pero te entiendo, aunque no de la misma manera, pero te entiendo.  
>¡Que bueno que te guste y gracias! Viniendo de alguien que comparte el gusto por el ballet significa mucho. Y obvio que también me emociona que te guste la pareja de Drastoria, ese fue mi mayor objetivo cuando comencé a escribir este fic, promover el amor entre esta pareja ^^.<br>Uff, y que lo digas, si algo comparto con Astoria en el ballet, es el chistesito de hacer puntas por cuenta propia y darme una buena freg*** en los pies, pero en si jamás llegué a bailar en puntas como debe de ser, aunque si en medias puntas y aunque no es lo mismo, definitivamente es muy gratificante hacer ballet, todo el dolor vale la pena por lo bien que se siente y también cuando ves -más aún si te grabas- lo lindo que lucen los movimientos.  
>^^ Pues, ya vas a llegar, es igual de gratificante saber que tengo lectora nueva, wiiii ¡Gracias!<br>Me alegra que te gusten también los One-shot y ¡gracias a ti!  
>Sos una mariposa y las alas están en el alma, no en el cuerpo :3 (genial, me inventé frase, luego la usaré en el fic, pero va dedicada para ti ^^)<p>

2) Chocola! Ya somos dos, jajaja si ya había escuchado esa expresión de odio jarocho, mi padre la usa de repente xD  
>jeje desde que leí esa parte de que Marieta fue la soplona, incluso de hecho desde la peli donde la soplona es más bien Cho, se me ocurrió que culparan a Astoria, finalmente casi ninguno del ED confiaba en ella y era lo más logico xP<p>

3) Wiii ya noté que dejaste comentarios en los últimos capitulos, no sabes lo mucho que me alegró verlos xD  
>Jajaja que bueno que se te pasara el coraje con Pansy, igual no ale la pena, ya tendrá su merecido el tapete D:<br>^^ Me alegra mucho que te guste! Hago lo mejor que puedo intentando describir, no puedo decir que soy una experta, pero me puedo atribuir que sé un poquito por el tiempo que practiqué ballet :3  
>Awww chocala de nuevo! Yo también amo esa serie y muero de ancias para que saquen la segunda temporada acá! D:<p>

4)¡Wiii! Llegaste al capi y lamento tanto la tardanza de la llegada del capi 44!  
>Jejeje, si, tiene que acabar que si no, bueno, igual no vamos ni por la mitad de toda la historia, así que no te preocupes por eso xD<br>^^ Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. De verdad que lo son, por eso me encantan, aunque también los he escrito en malos terminos, pero me encantan juntos :3  
>¡Suerte en tus cosas de la escuela! ^^ Un beso grande y cuídate mucho, linda.<p>

**SwiftAlice:**  
>¡Awww, holas, lida! :3<br>Si, ya de nuevo en tregua ^^  
>Me alegra que comentaras, aunque se a de pasadito. Te deseo que descanses y te cuides mucho, eh, no te mal pases y portate bien.<br>¡Un beso enorme y gracias!  
>Jajaja, yo también, o me volveré loca o bueno, me muero de aflixia -o como se escriba- si no me da tiempo de respirar xD<br>¡Nos leemos! ^^

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>¡Hola, chica! :3<br>Pues si, de hecho tampoco lo podía dejar separados mucho tiempo, simplemente no lo resisto xD  
>mmmm, ¡aun no se me ocurre nada! osea, he dado a entender que Zabini tiene algo contra ella, pero aun no se me ocurre que puede ser ese "algo" que Blaise está usando, ¿alguna sugerencia? xD<br>¡Pues aquí está el tercero, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto!  
>Jajaja, si, ya se acerca el sexto año y a ver que se me va ocurriendo para todo eso, aunque ya tengo algunas escenas muy claras, me hace falta una releida al libro y tramar bien algunas cosas para meter el pastel al horno ;D<p>

Jajaja no te preocupes, me encanta que me comentes.  
>¡Un beso grande y claro que nos leemos, guapa! ^^<p>

**Little Mess:**  
>Jajajajaja pues me alegra mucho que te gustaran ambos, aunque más que nada el capítulo ^^!<br>Pues, es que no se me ocurrió otra forma de reconciliarse tratandose de ellos y su forma de ser, así como hacen berrinches no pueden perder la diplomacia con la que los criaron o algo así xP  
>Jajaj creo que aún no conozco a alguien a quien le caiga del todo bien Pansy, pero pues aún no se me ocurre nada en concreto contra ella, toda idea es bien recibida eh ;D<br>¡Gracias por tus palabras, linda!  
>^^ Un beso grandote y nos leemos.<p>

**N. A. R. -3:**  
>Pues creo que no, pero yo si te perdono solo por dejar este review! :3<br>Jejeje, pues ¿qué puedo decir? me gusta hacerlos sufrir tantito y luego darles amor y así, como un circulo vicioso xP  
>Te apoyo! imposible no querer a Blaise :3!<br>de igual forma que imposible no odiar a Pansy! D:  
>Awww ¡Gracias, guapa! Me chiplean mucho diciendome eso x3<br>La verdad que me alegra mucho, mucho, pero mucho saber que les gusta la historia.  
>De la misma forma a mí me gusta la tuya y estoy pendiente de cuando actualizas y así :3<br>¡Un beso enorme! ^^ Cuídate y nos leemos.

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Holas guapa!<br>Jajaja, ¿buen susto no? Esa el punto de la escena, no me resistí a hacerla xD  
>^^ ¿Verdad que si? Ya les hacía falta, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho tenerlos separados aunque sé que es parte de la trama y así.<br>¡Si! Ya se acabó el tercer año, ahora viene el verano y luego el tormentoso sexto año de Draco y cuarto año de Astoria xD  
>A ver que se me ocurre, en fin, gracias linda ^^!<br>Un beso grandote y claro que nos leemos :3

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola, linda! Aww me alegra que te gustar :3<br>Supongo que si, ya era tiempo de que se reconciliaran un poco xD  
>¡Blaise es un amor! Por eso me encanta :3<br>Pues ya veré como los cuelo, pero por ahí andaran xD  
>¡Besos! ^^<p>

NicoleGray:  
>Yo sufrí más en el de las reliquias de la muerte, cuando Harry dice que ve a Draco siendo obligado a torturar a Rowle, porque si no lo torturan a él.<br>En fin, ya lo contenté un poco, pero igual ya se aproxima El Príncipe Mestizo y a sufrir a mi dragonsito D:  
>Jejeje, en fin, ya veré como le hago :3<br>¡Un abrazo igual! ^^ Y un beso.

**Slytherinfangirl:**  
>¡Guapa! ^^ ¡Gracias!<br>Jajaja disfruté esa parte, bueno porque sabía que era un Boggart xD

3generacion-RoseLily:  
>¡Holas guapa! ^^<br>Pues de hecho Rowling debería escribir más de los del otro lado o buen debió de escribir más de ellos D:  
>Leyendo los libros quedan muchas cosas para desear y saber sobre ellos xD<br>siempre los excluyó de todos D:  
>Y aunque sé que hay mejores, es un placer escuchar que te gusta mi versión de la historia :3<br>Chalala, ya tengo pensando eso, pero tendrás que esperar para ver el encuentro y así xP  
>Aunque no sé si será muy expectacular que digamos, pero algo será :3<br>Pues no le encuentro como podría ser su madre, si ella nació cuando Bella estaba ya refundida en Azkaban, pero la idea del todo no me desagrada, pero no será xD  
>¿Como era que el Boggart estaba ahi?<br>Pues segun esto se esconden donde sean, osea que por ahí se pueden colar, especialmentes las Mazmorras serían un buen lugar para ellos, pero me acabas de dar una idea a ver si la utilizo más adelante, pero no te cuento porque es secreto :3  
>¡Gracias! ¡Un beso enorme! ^^ Me animas much,o mucho, mucho diciendo eso! Y me declaro culpable de tu adicsión ;P<br>En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capi!

* * *

><p>Pd. No olviden votar por Tom Felton o Daniel Radcliffe en<strong> w w w . v i r g i n m e d i a . c o m  m o v i e s / a w a r d s / 2 0 1 2 - g u y - o f - t h e - y e a r . p h p** (quiten los espacios y voten!) -propaganda no pagada, pero amo a mis dos guapos britanicos :3 y quiero que alguno de los dos sea _Guy of the year -si es TOM mejor para mí-_


	45. Verano: Las cosas jamás salen bien

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Creo que ahora si he cumplido, una semana exacta :3**

**¡Por fin esperaron las vacaciones de este complicado año que se aproxima y solo espero que sea de su agrado la forma en la que lo manejo todo, aunque si tienen alguna sugerencia es bien recibida.**

**¡Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen! ¡Espero que disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****45. Verano: Las cosas jamás salen bien.****

El cielo comenzaba a tomar tonos violetas y anaranjados, el viento soplaba con algo de fiereza, pues las hojas de los arboles se movían y en algunos casos se desprendía. Muy hermoso para el clima permanentemente tormentoso de Londres. La limusina de los Greengrass descendía y volvía a ser visible a pocos metros de la entrada de la mansión. Al igual que la mansión Malfoy, estaba rodeada de grandes setos verdes y espinosos que tenían como entrada una enorme reja plateada con puntas en forma de diamantes y que solo se abría ante miembros de la familia o conocidos.

El auto se detuvo a las afueras, ya que la mansión era protegida por encantamientos para que nada indeseado entrara con facilidad, y Daphne fue quien bajó para abrir la verja y poder continuar el paso.

—¿Cansado? - preguntó Astoria a Draco antes de que su hermana regresara a la limusina. El rubio solo resopló y se acurrucó más en el regazo de Astoria, quien tranquilamente acariciaba su cabello, dándole un pequeño masaje en la cabeza.

La Greengrass rubia volvió a subir y el vehículo emprendió de nuevo la marcha, entrando y siguiendo lentamente un camino recto compuesto por la agrupación de pequeñas piedras lisas, aunque algo cuarteadas, en colores crema. El camino llegaba hasta la entrada de la imponente mansión blanca de cuatro pisos que se extendía a lo largo, con grandes y elaborados ventanales de cristal soplado, de esos por los que no se puede ver a través de ellos.

El jardín era amplio, aunque en comparación con los terrenos de la mansión Malfoy apenas y quedaría a ser la mitad, sin embargo estaba adornado por bellas estatuas de mármol con forma de Dragones, esas que tanto le gustaban a Draco. También había arboles, que en esos momentos despedían un dulce y fresco aroma por los frutos que tenían, aunque aún verdes en unas semanas pasarían a ser jugosas manzanas y empalagosos duraznos. De igual forma había pequeños arbustos con bayas rojizas y purpuras que rodeaban una sección del jardín donde disponían siempre para hacer reuniones y varias bancas en color blanco, casi con el mismo patrón de la reja.

Llegaron a la entrada y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo que los chicos bajaran sin problemas, mientras el chófer, quien ya no poseía apariencia humana sino la de un elfo con un trapo negro y sombrero, bajaba los baúles y pertenencias de sus amas y el invitado Malfoy. Daphne llevaba abrazado a Serp, mientras Draco y Astoria estaban tomados de la man. Las puertas de caoba se abrieron con un ligero chirrido, pero para sorpresa del rubio detrás de ellas no estaban los señores Greengrass, como él hubiera esperado, lo curioso era que las hermanas no parecían estar sorprendidas.

—Bienvenidas amas y joven Malfoy – les recibió una elfina domestica con una pronunciada reverencia.

—¿No están sus padres? - murmuró Draco por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a su prometida, pero fue Daphne quien resopló y contestó:

—Novedad sería si estuvieran. Ahora entiendes porque es encantador pasar las vacaciones en casi cualquier parte menos aquí – bufó la rubia, dando pasos largos para entrar a su casa; la elfina se apartó del camino para dejarla pasar y luego se escuchó como corría detrás de lo que parecía ser el gato de Astoria al que Daphne había soltado. Serp tenía cierta afición para rasgar las alfombras, afición que Lucina no compartía, por lo que la orden era mantener al gato fuera de la casa o encerrado donde no pudiera destrozar la sala, claro que eso debían de explicárselo a Daphne.

—Casi siempre están en el ministerio o ya sabes, haciendo algo – aclaró Astoria. —Con suerte vendrán a cenar – el rubio volteó a verla, parecía algo triste con eso, pero él debía de admitir que la verdad le era muy conveniente aquello. Más allá de poder estar a solas con Astoria, no estaba preparado mentalmente para ver al señor Greengrass. No asimilaba aún que, siendo ellos amigos, el padre de Astoria hubiera sido quien arrestara y llevara a su padre a Azkaban. ¿Por qué no lo había dejado escapar? O bien, ayudado a escapar. Quizás luego se lo preguntaría, aunque por ahora prefería evitarlo.

—Vamos adentro – alentó el chico, siguiendo los pasos de Daphne y llevando a su lado a la pequeña castaña.

—Ama – llamó la elfina que en esos momentos sostenía a Serp. —Britgy quiere saber si, ¿el ama Astoria gusta que Britgy le muestre a vuestro invitado la habitación que me han indicado los amos mayores? - preguntó abriendo con exageración sus grandes ojos amarillos y evitando que Serp la rasguñara.

—Yo se la mostraré, Britgy, gracias – le tranquilizó Astoria con media sonrisa. —Deja a Serp fuera de la casa y... ¿es la tercera a la derecha del tercer piso?

—No, mi ama – respondió con su aguda voz, aun evitando que el gato la lastimara, pero aún con los zarpazos se negaba a soltarlo. —El amo Greengrass indicó estrictamente que las cosas del invitado fueran llevadas a cualquier cuarto del segundo piso. Britgy escogió y limpió el más grande de todos, el que tiene vista a la entrada y está justo debajo del cuarto del ama pequeña – informó con una sonrisa de sentirse muy orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

La castaña hizo una mueca y miró de reojo a Draco quien enarcaba las cejas y sonreía con ironía.

—¿Por qué no me mandan a dormir con los elfos? - resopló con burla.

—Vamos, no lo tomes personal – se apresuró a decir Astoria. —Piensa que mi padre solo quiere poner distancia física siendo que somos novios...

—¿Entonces me tendré que sentir afortunado si no me manda a dormir en un hotel de Estambul o de alguna otra parte en Turquía? - se burló.

—No seas payaso, sabes a lo que me refiero – recriminó con su clásico puchero y dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Mis padres nos meten casi en la misma habitación – se defendió, sin borrar la sonrisa de burla. —Y tus padres parece que pagarían por mandarme a otra parte del mundo con tal de que no muerda a su princesa. - el rubio se acercó de forma peligrosa, mostrando sus alineados y blancos dientes, como si de verdad fuera a morder a Astoria, pero cuando estaba tomando a la niña por la cintura, se escuchó un maullido y un grito. Serp había conseguido liberarse de la elfina.

—¡Lo siento ama! - se disculpó Britgy al tiempo que corría detrás del gato. Astoria soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

—Será un verano interesante, ¿no lo crees? - preguntó de manera mimosa, siendo ella quien abrazaba a Draco por el cuello, mientras el rubio observaba a la elfina correr como loca detrás del gano, sin duda alguna sería interesante y también pronosticaba ser algo difícil.

O-O-O

Astoria peinaba delicadamente su cabello, intentando conservar las hondas y no alisarlo, mientras Serp estaba acostado a sus anchas sobre una almohada de la cama de la chica. El suave ronroneo del gato y el cepillar eran los únicos sonidos que inundaban la habitación, sin embargo la tranquilidad se esfumó con los fuertes golpes de unos nudillos y el golpe metálico de un anillo contra la puerta.

—Adelante – concedió la dueña del aposento, dejando el cepillo de lado y poniéndose de pie. Se acomodó un poco el vestido blanco de tirantes que traía y observó como Draco entraba al lugar, con una expresión algo somnolienta.

—No han llegado, ¿cierto? - preguntó apenas cerró la puerta tras él. La castaña negó con la cabeza. —¿Cenaremos? - preguntó de nuevo.

—Supongo – contestó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Quieres cenar? - Draco enarcó las cejas por un instante, como si no comprendiera la pregunta que le había hecho su prometida. —Los elfos solo ponen la mesa cuando se lo pedimos, generalmente lo hacen mamá o papá, pero cuando no están, Daphne y yo solo tomamos algo de la cocina o en ocasiones no cenamos. Pero si quieres cenar en el comedor, mando a poner la mesa – explicó con tranquilidad.

—¿Es así siempre? - inquirió el rubio con mirada suspicaz.

—No, de hecho en veces los elfos ponen la mesa por ordenes premeditadas de mis padres y por oblig... educación me ha tocado comer sola – respondió haciendo una sonrisa mal lograda, que parecía como si le hubiera dado dolor de muelas.

—Interpretaré eso como que te sientes feliz de cenar conmigo – suspiró Draco, sin querer adentrase mucho en los detalles de los padres de Astoria. En esos momentos su cabeza lo único que podía hacer era atribuirles cosas malas y saber que dejaban a su pequeña princesa sola no ayudaba mucho para calmar sus ánimos.

—Claro que me siento feliz – aseguró la chica, abalanzándose sobre el rubio para abrazarlo con fuerza, rodeándolo por el cuello. Él rodeó su cintura y la estrechó un poco contra si mismo, cerrando los ojos al contacto. Astoria se quedó mirando las facciones relajadas del rubio y sonrió de medio lado, tenían tiempo de no estar en absoluta paz como en esos momentos.

Draco abrió los ojos con algo de pereza y casi sin querer se quedó sumergido en las orbes esmeraldas. Se miraron por largos segundos, largos segundos donde el tiempo y el espacio no parecían importar; segundos donde no importaba mucho el próximo juicio de Lucius o que Samael fuera que lo encerraría en Azkaban. No, en esos segundos no importaba mucho menos todo lo malo que pudiera pasar.

El chico mayor rompió el contacto visual, fijando sus ojos grises en los labios de melocotón y se fue inclinando lentamente para probarlos, mientras Astoria se ponía de puntitas y cerraba los ojos para recibir el beso de su prometido. Sus labios se juntaron y mandaron una corriente electrizante al cuerpo de los dos adolescentes.

Fue un beso algo hambriento, que recomenzaba el tiempo que habían pasado discutiendo y alejados. Un beso donde se disolvían los insultos de ambos y la lengua viperina de Draco reclamaba la boca de Astoria como suya, sin veneno.

Poco a poco el calor comenzó a subir, el rubio comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo la espalda de su pequeña prometida, tentado a quitar de por medio el suave vestido blanco que traía puesto la niña; pero cuando la idea comenzaba a volverse firme en cabeza y sus finos dedos jugueteaban con el elaborado moño, que desde atrás mantenía el vestido en su lugar, una tos muy mal disimulada y muy parecida a la de la profesora Umbridge se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación y los hizo respongar, rompiendo el beso de manera abrupta.

—¡Oh! ¡Pero si así tendrán la conciencia! - se burló la intrusa, o mejor dicho, la Greengrass rubia que sonreía con sorna desde el marco de la puerta, mirando de manera suspicaz a la pareja.

—Pero que oportuna eres, Greengrass – le respondió Draco en un tono que pretendía ser burlón, mientras Astoria se ponía tan roja como una manzana. —Comienzo a plantearme seriamente el pagarte un viaje muy lejos y muy largo para el próximo verano.

—Claro, Draco, y Astoria se va conmigo – Daphne sonrió y enarcó las cejas a modo de reto. —No dejaré a mi hermana en las garras del lobo, o mejor dicho, en los colmillos de la serpiente – la chica se cruzó de brazos y aunque parecía divertida, sus ojos azules destellaban amenazas contra el príncipe de Slytherin.

—Hablas como si la fuera a envenenar – se defendió el chico, soltando una carcajada. —Solo la besé, Daphne, te juro que aún no la muerdo... - la menor, que escuchaba en silencio, le dio un pequeño codazo a su prometido, quien cambió su expresión de burla por una de reproche ante el golpe.

—No me arriesgaré a que lo hagas – afirmó la Greengrass mayor, sin hacer ademan de moverse de su lugar.

—¿Cuanto te están pagando papá y mamá para que me cuides? - dijo Astoria finalmente, haciendo un puchero muy infantil.

—Soy tu hermana mayor y el trabajo lo hago de a gratis – contestó, mirando fijamente a la castaña. Por un momento Draco deseó no estar en medio de las hermanas, que parecía que en cualquier momento saltarían la una contra la otra y se darían una buena mordida venenosa.

—Vamos, que en otras ocasiones no me has puesto tanto cuidado cuando nos quedamos solas – le recriminó a su hermana.

—Vamos, que en otras ocasiones no teníamos de invitado a tu no novio, prometido o lo que sea – argumentó a su favor.

—Gracias por eso de "lo que sea" - ironizó el rubio, ganándose que las miradas de diamante y esmeralda se posaran sobre él.

—Mejor vamos a comer – bufó Astoria, dando por perdida la discusión, era mejor darle por su lado a Daphne, ya luego podría pasar tiempo con Draco, sin intromisiones de su hermana.

—Bueno, a cenar – sonrió satisfecha Daphne.

O-O-O

Las cosas eran sin duda muy diferentes ahora que el verano lo pasaban en la casa de los Greengras, porque en la Mansión Malfoy la presencia de Narcissa a toda hora imponía autoridad, aunque no estuviera frente a ellos, aunque compartían prácticamente el baño y podían pasearse de habitación en habitación a sus anchas, nunca se habían sentido tentados a hacer algo más que solo dormir abrazados. Pero ahora no tenían la presencia de ningún adulto en la casa, los señores Greengrass apenas y se habían aparecido en la mañana cuando aún dormían, o eso había asegurado Britgy, y con la misma que habían llegado se habían ido.

Claro que ahora que esa libertad de estar solos no eral del todo completa, porque ahora que Daphne y Astoria habían hecho las pases, la rubia no mostraba indiferencia a lo que hiciera su hermana y su instinto de fraternidad la hacía meter las narices en todo lo que conllevara un posible momento intimo y a solas entre los prometidos. La situación había llegado a tornarse un poco graciosa, esconderse de Daphne era un buen pasa tiempo, muy entretenido para los tres adolescentes. Mientras la pareja buscaba la mejor forma de pasar tiempo a solas, Daphne buscaba la mejor forma de interrumpirlo; por ejemplo, si Draco y Astoria estaban besándose detrás un árbol frutal, la rubia parecía de repente recordar sus clases de Herbolaria y un amor por la jardinería la invadía.

Quizás los únicos momentos cuando Daphne no interfería entre ellos, era cuando sus padres estaban en casa y eso solo porque ellos imponían la autoridad, y siendo honesto también algo de incomodidad para el joven Malfoy. Después de una semana de ser huésped de la Mansión Greengrass, tocó una cena en presencia de los padres de Astoria, si bien el rubio se alegraba porque las hermanas estuvieran con sus padres, él no podía sentirse dichoso de compartir la mesa con el hombre que en su mente seguía culpando por la ausencia de su propio padre.

Tal vez fue la forma seca en la que los saludó o la antipatía que mostró a la hora del postre, incluso pudo ser el hecho de que no correspondiera el beso de Astoria antes de ir a dormir, pero fuera cual fuera la razón, antes de retirarse a la habitación que ocupaba, Samael Greengrass pidió hablar con él.

Draco no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así de incomodo en su vida. Juraba y perjuraba que lo único peor que estar a solas en aquellos momentos con el padre de Astoria, hubiera sido estar encerrado en la pocilga de los Weasley.

El hombre rubio de profundos ojos verdes, ojos que había heredado su hija menor, se sentó en la cómoda butaca detrás de su escritorio. Estaban en un estudio que parecía ser la copia exacta al que tenía Lucius en casa, y aquello solo hacía más incomoda la estadía de Draco en esos momentos.

—Vamos, hijo, toma asiento – le invitó amablemente el hombre mayor, y el chico se sintió tentado a gritarle que él no era su padre, pero como la educación estaba por encima de todo, incluso de los sentimientos (al menos entre "iguales"), se limitó a tomar asiento frente al hombre y aguardar en silencio. —¿No tienes nada que decirme, Draco? - peguntó Samael al cabo de unos largos minutos.

—¿Debería? - el rubio enarcó las cejas, como si le estuvieran pidiendo que confesara un crimen del cual era inocente. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

—Estando yo en tu lugar me diría hasta de lo que me voy a morir – comentó Greengrass, con una mueca irónica. —Me alegra saber que el futuro esposo de mi hija tiene buenos modales a pesar de todo. - Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—Supongo – acotó de forma fría, como si con eso pudiera librarse del resto de la conversación.

—Vamos, Draco. ¿No tienes nada que decirme? - insistió de nuevo el hombre, pero su tono ahora era más serio y algo melancólico. Una parte del cerebro de Draco le dijo que seguramente el hombre debía de sentirse algo culpable y buscaba hablar de aquello para liberar su culpa.

—¿Se siente culpable? - fue lo primero que brotó de los pálidos labios del chico. Samael miró a su futuro yerno y apretando los labios con fuerza asistió con la cabeza. —¿Por qué no lo ayudó a escapar? - se aventuró a seguir hablando, ahora que había empezando no se iba a detener, menos aun porque su corazón comenzaba a bombear sangre con fuerza hacia todo su cuerpo.

—Draco, debes saber que cuando tu madre te mandó a aquí con nosotros fue solo pensando en tu bien... - comenzó a divagar, haciendo enfurecer al Malfoy, quien esperaba una respuesta clara y no vacilaciones.

—Dígame, ¿por qué no ayudo a mi padre a escapar? - le interrumpió el joven. Samael suspiró y por unos instantes ofreció la imagen de un hombre ya cansado y viejo, nadie que lo hubiera visto en ese instante hubiera creído que él era un mortífago o un auror.

—Tú madre no quiere que lo sepas, pero aunque yo no soy la persona apropiada para decirte lo que pasa, te lo diré – Draco enarcó las cejas y esperó a que su futuro suegro siguiera hablando. —Él no quiso que ayudara a tu padre – susurró, manteniendo la vista fija en el muchacho frente a él.

—¿Él? - la mente del príncipe de Slytherin comenzó a trabajar y por repugnante que le resultara, el rostro de Potter le vino a la mente: "Es amigo de tu padre, ¿no? No le tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?". Como si un cubo de agua helada le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza, entendió. —¿El Señor Tenebroso? - el señor Greengrass asistió ligeramente con la cabeza, Draco sentía como si un tic nervioso estuviera a punto de apoderarse de él. —Eso es imposible... – susurró.

—No, Draco – el hombre negó con la cabeza y miró algo acongojado al prometido de su hija. —¿Sabes por qué tu madre te ha mandado aquí?

—Para que esté con Astoria – respondió mecánicamente, intentando convencerse de eso y de que no podía ser posible que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera sido quien realmente había mandado a su padre a Azkaban.

—Posiblemente, – concedió —pero también lo ha hecho porque e tu casa se está quedando el Lord Oscuro y ella no quiere que él tome represarías en tu contra.

—¡Miente! - levantó la voz, mirando con desprecio a su futuro suegro. —El Señor Tenebroso le tiene mucho aprecio a mi padre – afirmó, aunque ya no tan seguro como lo hubiera dicho tiempo atrás, ya no lo dijo con altanería, si no como con suplica, deseando que aquello fuera verdad.

—Narcissa me odiará por esto – suspiró Samael, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y cogía una botella de Whisky de fuego a medio tomar, una botella que seguramente era buena compañía durante las noches de largos papeleos. —Tu padre es un gran hombre, Draco. Sabes que Lucius es mi amigo desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts, y nada más hubiera querido yo que librarlo de Azkaban. - murmuró mientras llenaba dos copas con el liquido color ambar. —Incluso yo lo ayude a que no pisara ese lugar cuando el Señor Tenebroso cayó.

—¿Entonces, por qué no lo hizo de nuevo? - recriminó, apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

—Porque él no quiso – contestó, sin mostrarse exasperado ante la terquedad de su futuro yerno, incluso colocó frente a él una de las copas llenas de Whisky. El joven Malfoy enarcó las cejas y el hombre le miró con indulgencia en un gesto afirmativo para que Draco tomara la copa y tomara.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el Señor Tenebroso no quiso ayudar a mi padre? - preguntó sin inmutarse, dándole un trago la bebida que le habían ofrecido.

—Supongo que nos quiere castigar a todos los que nos libramos de Azkaban – murmuró por lo bajo.

—¿A usted lo ha querido castigar? - el chico dejó la copa de lado y miró fijamente al hombre frente a él, quien le sonrió torcidamente, sin atreverse a decir si o no. —¿Cree que lo dejará salir? - suspiró.

—En cuanto sea posible, lo sabes – le intentó animar.

—Ya no sé lo que sé – vaciló, tomando el Whisky para terminarlo de un solo trago.

—Draco, hay algo más que debo decirte – dijo Samael cuando Draco lució algo más relajado sobre su asiento. —Él te quiere reclutar – confesó y observó como el joven frente a él abría los ojos como plato y le miraba entre asustado y sorprendido.

—¿Qué? - balbuceó.

—Hoy en la mañana me he topado con Bellatrix Lestrange – comenzó a explicar. —Me ha dicho que vendrá por ti aunque tu madre no lo quiera, por eso te sugiero que si no es necesario, no salgan de los terrenos de la mansión – le advirtió, aunque era difícil saber si Draco seguía escuchado, pues sus ojos lucían algo desorbitados. —Ella no se puede aparecer dentro de la mansión y no puede usar la red Flu, así que no seas imprudente, Draco.

—¿Por qué? - el puntiagudo rostro que minutos atrás había lucido asombrados, había pasado a una expresión de disgusto en menos de un parpadear.

—¿Por qué, qué? - preguntó extrañado, solo para estar seguro de lo que el chico quisiera saber, porque pudiera ser: ¿Por qué lo querían reclutar? ¿Por qué Lestrange quería ir por él en contra de la voluntad de Narcissa? O quizás seguiría preguntándose ¿por qué el Señor Tenebroso quería tomar represarías contra ellos?

—¿Por qué hace esto? - respondió con firmeza y con algo de desconfianza.

—Porque eres hijo de un hombre al que le tengo mucho aprecio, porque eres prometido de mi hija y porque estoy seguro de que Lucius también intentaría proteger a mis hijas si la situación fuera al revés – declaró con un deje de tono afectuoso. Draco se planteó por unos instantes la idea y aunque le era difícil ver a su padre como un ser "bondadoso" debía admitir que cuando se trataba de los Greengrass, se portaba hasta amable y ahora entendía que no era solo porque Astoria fuera su prometida, si no porque las dos familias ya tenían una amistad de antaño que él había pasado por alto.

—¿Mi madre lo sabe? - cuestionó con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Que Lestrange quiere venir por ti? - Samael suspiro. —Por eso te ha mando con nosotros, Draco.

—¿Y ella le pidió que no me dijera nada? - volvió a interrogar. Necesitaba reafirmar algunas respuestas para crearse un opinión de lo que estaba pasando.

—Así es – admitió el hombre. —Mañana deberías mandarle una lechuza, aunque no creo que sea seguro... - titubeó. El Whisky del señor Greengrass seguía intacto. —Draco, solo te pediré un favor y es que antes que auror o mortífago soy padre... - los ojos de mercurio le miraron con atención. —Pase lo que pase no hagas nada que pueda lastimar o poner en peligro la vida de Astoria. - el susodicho enarcó las cejas.

—¿No cree usted que quien pone en peligro la vida de su hija es usted mismo? - se atrevió a decir, pero se reprendió enseguida por su insolencia. —Tenerme aquí es arriesgarse a que mi tía venga a buscarme y no sé si usted sepa que Astoria le tiene pavor...

—¿Pavor a Lestangre? - le interrumpió, con una expresión de genuina sorpresa. Era evidente que, aunque era su padre, había cosas de la pequeña Greengrass que la Samael no sabía. Draco asistió con la cabeza. —¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, solo sé que Astoria se aterra cada vez que ve alguna de sus fotografiás en los carteles de "se busca" y que su borgart es mi tía intentando matarla – le explico, sonriendo de medio lado, le acaba de entregar información exclusiva a su futuro suegro y se había sentido bien saber que él seguramente sabía más cosas de Astoria que lo que su propio padre pudiera imaginar.

—No lo sabía – murmuró Samael. —Supongo que tienes razón, pero igual nunca les daría la espalda, Draco – afirmó. —Mientras Narcissa quiera que te proteja y te mantenga a salvo en mi casa, lo haré – dijo con firmeza.

—Me duele la cabeza – comentó al cabo de unos minutos de silencio. Le hubiera gustado decir "gracias", le hubiera gustado mostrarle gratitud al hombre que le tendía la mano a su familia de una forma que podría jurar era muy desinteresada, pero no estaba en su naturaleza hacerlo. Además no terminaba de asimilar la información que acaba de recibir, debía de consultar las cosas con la almohada y quizás le mandaría una carta a su madre. Posiblemente también sería buena idea irse de la mansión Greengrass, aunque Samael pensara lo contrario no era bueno exponer a Astoria a un posible encuentro con su tía.

—Ve a descansar – el hombre se puso de pie y rodeó el escritorio para darle unas palmadas en la espalda al hijo de su amigo.

—Buenas noches, señor Greengrass – se apresuró a decir el chico, poniéndose de pie como si hubiera tenido un resorte en el asiento.

—Buenas noches, Draco – se despidió el hombre, quedándose de pie en el estudio.

Malfoy salió del despacho del padre de Astoria y pasó de largo hasta su habitación, sin siquiera plantearse la idea de ir a asaltar la habitación de su prometida. Necesitaba meditar muchas cosas con la almohada y a lo mejor mañana digeriría mejor las cosas o bien podría descubrir que simplemente había tenido una pesadilla.

O-O-O

Abrió los ojos perezosamente, durante unos segundos pensó que encontraba en su cama, pero al toparse con las cortinas color verde musgo que adocelaban la cama donde estaba, recordó era esa era la Mansión Greengrass. Se estiró un poco y con la sensación de que ya era tarde se levantó para tomar un baño rápido y arreglarse.

No sentía sueño ni cansancio, al contrario, sentía una ligera euforia, pero no fue hasta que se encontraba frente al espejo secando su platinado cabello que calló en cuenta a que se debía esa "euforia." Más que euforia podía denominarse como adrenalina, la forma como su organismo respondía ante la evidente amenaza y le proporcionaba una energía adicional por si era necesario salir huyendo en cualquier instante. En otras palabras, era miedo e intranquilidad lo que verdaderamente sentía, las únicas otras ocasiones cuando había sentido aquello era la noche anterior a algún partido de Quidditch, pero entre las Bludgers y los mortífagos había mucha diferencia, temer que una Bludger lo golpeara y lo dejara inconsciente antes de atrapar la Snitch no se comparaba con temer a que su tía fuera por él para llevarlo ante Voldemort.

Con un nudo en el estomago terminó de arreglarse, poniéndose una túnica color negra y una capa encima, salió de la habitación y bajo al comedor. Para su sorpresa no se topó con la mesa puesta, como hubiera esperado en su casa.

—Buenos días, Draco – saludó el padre de Astoria, sonriendo de medio lado y ajustando su túnica dorada.

—Buenos días, señor – respondió a secas. Los recuerdos de la platica que habían tenido la noche anterior le venían a la cabeza como hechizos aturdidores que de golpe le revelaban la verdad de lo que estaba pasando. Por instinto cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, ligeramente.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? - la voz de una mujer se escuchó en la misma estancia y el chico abrió los ojos y observó a la Lucina, tenía un parecido muy grande con Daphne, excepto por el cabello castaño como el de Astoria.

—Si, señora – el joven rubio asistió con la cabeza. —Buenos días – añadió, intentando sonreír por educación.

—Buenos días, cariño. Has madrugado – dijo con ternura, mientras acomodaba su cabello. No le recordaba para nada a la misma mujer que insistía que se casara con su hija mayor. Quizás, al igual que Daphne, después de aceptar que él se casaría con Astoria el trato hacia con él había dejado de ser acosador y hostil.

—¿Madrugado? - preguntó extrañado, él juraba que se había levantado tarde.

—Son apenas las seis, Draco – le informó Samael. —Las chicas aún no despiertan y aun faltan unas horas para que pongan la mesa, aunque si ya tienes hambre, puedo pedirle a los elfos que te preparen algo - ofreció el hombre, pero Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, cariño? - volvió a preguntar Lucina.

—Quizás te calló mal el Whisky de Fuego – dijo con algo de sorna. Los ojos azules de su esposa se clavaron en él con reproche. Draco sonrió de medio lado, difícil saber si debía de agradecer a su futuro suegro el que le diera una excusa o sentirse avergonzado de que su futura suegra supiera que había tomado.

—¿Por qué le das de tomar esa cosa? - recriminó la mujer castaña. —Aún no cumple la mayoría de edad – murmuró por lo bajo, apretando los labios con disgusto, por unos instantes Draco reconoció esa mueca como la que hacía su madre cuando se molestaba.

—Vamos, amor, ya está grande y una copa no lo matara... - se defendió. —¡Mira la hora! Deben estar esperando por nosotros y necesitamos ese papeleo antes de que Fugde llegue al ministerio – dijo rápidamente para cambiar el tema y sonrió de forma bonachona. —Estás en tu casa Draco – finalizó, mirando al chico.

—Gracias – susurró el joven rubio antes de ver como los padres de Astoria salían de comedor y se dirigían a la sala de estar. Seguramente usaban los polvos Flu para ir al Ministerio, igual que su padre...

De mala gana suspiró y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa que en esos momentos estaba vacía. Necesitaba unos segundos para saber que les tenía que decir a cada una de las persona con la que estaba relacionado, porque él ya había tomado una decisión, quizás no era la mejor, pero estaba convencido de que era lo que quería y lo que le convenía. ¿Ahora cómo decirle a su madre que se quería unir a los mortífagos? ¿Cómo explicarle a eso mismo a Astoria? Tal vez sería mejor que su prometida no supiera, pero sin duda alguna debía decirle a su madre.

Tronó los dedos y a su lado apareció la elfina domestica: Britgy.

—¿Se le ofrece algo al joven Malfoy? - preguntó con su voz aguda y sonriendo ampliamente. Draco la miró con asco, pero igual respondió.

—Pergamino, tinta y pluma – pidió. Su tono de voz poco amable no pareció molestar a la elfina, quien aún sonriente asistió y desapareció para volver a aparecer con el pedido en las manos, dejándolos frente al chico.

—¿Algo más? - la pequeña parecía feliz de estar haciendo algo para complacer el invitado, pero a Draco lo exasperaba la presencia de los elfos.

—No, vete – dijo a secas. Ya luego averiguaría donde estaban las lechuzas que pudiera usar para mandarle la carta a su madre. La elfina desapareció con un "Crak" y aunque le fastidiaba, no pudo evitar recordar a Cherla. ¿La elfina estaría siendo útil para su madre en esos momentos? ¿Estaría atendiendo bien a los invitados que en esos momentos eran los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso? Sin duda alguna era menos eficiente que Dobby, pero al menos era menos impertinente.

Arrugó la nariz, reprendiéndose mentalmente ante el hecho de haber gastado unos minutos pensando en elfos. Estiró el pergamino sobre la mesa y destapando el tintero sumergió la punta de la pluma en la tinta negra y luego comenzó a escribir con una letra muy clara, pero excesivamente curva e inclinada, parecían delgadas serpientes de tinta mordiéndose entre ellas:

_Querida madre,_

_¿Como estás? Espero que bien, y que si no me has mandado cartas es porque estás muy ocupada con lo que está pasando. En El Profesta de esta mañana leí que el juicio ya será pronto. Quiero estar presente, acompañándote. Espero que no tengas inconvenientes con ellos._

_Por cierto que he hablado con el señor Greengrass, no te enojes. Aunque te he de confesar que me hubiera gustado más que fueras tú quien me explicara las cosas, pero eso ya está de más. Madre, no quiero darle vueltas al asunto, no quiero estar más aquí. Quiero ir a casa, ¡no permitiré estés tú sola ahí rodeada de desconocidos! ¡Mi padre no lo aprobaría! ¡Yo soy el hombre de la casa ahora!_

(El rasgar del pergamino fue un poco brusco a la hora de escribir esas palabras, tanto así que pareciera que el pedazo color marrón se fuera a romper)

_Quiero tomar el puesto que mi padre ha dejado con los mortífagos. Sé que no estás de acuerdo, pero ¿donde ha quedado el orgullo Malfoy? No quiero estar escondiéndome bajo el ala de los Greengrass. Espero que lo puedas entender y siento decir que aunque tu respuesta sea negativa, regresaré a la casa este sabado._

_Perdoname, te quiero, Madre._

_Draco M._

Terminó la carta y la releyó un par de veces. ¿De verdad estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? ¡Merlín! Se estaba arrepintiendo, pero si no lo hacía, ¿qué vendría después? Ya se sabía suficiente historias del señor Tenebroso para querer averiguar por si mismo lo que le hacía a los "traidores" y él bajo ninguna circunstancia era un traidor de la sangre.

—Buenos días – la voz perezosa de Daphne le hizo sobresaltar. Tomó el pergamino, sin haber esperado que la tinta secara del todo y en lugar de enrollarlo lo dobló y lo metió atropelladamente en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—Pareces un inferi – se burló. La rubia frunció el ceño y luego no pudo evitar bostezar. Aún andaba en pijama y sobre ella traía una bata de olanes verdes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó, caminando hasta donde estaba el príncipe de Slytherin.

—¿Ya se te olvidó que estoy pasando vacaciones en tu casa? - respondió despectivamente.

—Claro que no, pero es muy temprano – se defendió de mala gana, sentándose a un lado del rubio y mirando el tintero que estaba sobre la mesa, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, aunque también se podía creer que se estaba quedando dormida. —Pensé que papá y mamá aún no se habían ido – murmuró.

—Los alcancé a ver antes que partieran – comentó, mirando de reojo a su amiga, no muy cercana, pero bien la podía considerar amiga o al menos cuñada.

—Debiste madrugar mucho – volteó a ver a Draco y sonrió de medio lado. —¿Qué hacías? ¿Escribirle una carta de amor a mi hermana? - se rió.

—Muy chistosa – bufó, tomando la pluma con la que había escrito y salpicando el rostro de la chica con la tinta. —Es para mi madre y necesito una lechuza.

—Tienes que salir de la casa y en el jardín, pasando los dragones hay una pequeña torre, como la lechuzería – indicó Daphne. El rubio asistió, pero no dijo nada más antes de ponerse de pie y salir a seguir las indicaciones que le habían dado.

Sin embargo al llegar al vestíbulo escuchó unos pasos en las escaleras del piso descalzos y uno bostezo que ya sabía de quien era. El chico se volteó y sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en los ojos al verla en las escaleras. Ahí estaba Astoria, igual que Daphne, en pijama y una bata encima de ella, una bata blanca con olanes azules, su cabello estaba tan alborotado como el de una melena de león y se frotaba los ojos para despejar el sueño.

—¿Papá? - preguntó con voz somnolienta, era obvio que no solía levantarse a esas horas.

—No, amor – respondió atenuando la sonrisa y sin moverse de su lugar. —Hace un rato que partieron – añadió y soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cara de circunstancias que ponía Astoria al notar que era él.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - recriminó, cubriéndose bien con la bata, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Le he escrito una carta a mi madre – respondió con suavidad, subiendo de manera pretenciosa los peldaños para acercarse a su niña.

—La lechuzería está afuera – le informó la castaña.

—Lo sé, tu hermana me lo acaba de decir, para allá iba – Draco se detuvo a unos cuantos escalones de llegar a donde estaba la pequeña Greengrass.

—Oh, ¿mi hermana también está despierta? - preguntó Astoria apretando los labios y mirando de forma acusadora a su prometido. Él se hubiera sentido ofendido de no ser porque la conocía muy bien y además aquella mueca de celos era adorable, o al menos él la veía así. Malfoy soltó una risa y contestó.

—Pensó que tus padres seguían aquí – explicó.

—Bueno, es que es raro verlos en la mañana, aunque ya deberían de empezar vacaciones terminando la semana – la sonrisa de Astoria se dejo ver bajo la mueca de disgusto que tenía. Al parecer había recordado las vacaciones en Francia, aunque había durado poco habían sido muy entretenidas. Aunque dudaba que unas vacaciones así se fueran a repetir, tan solo el verano pasado sus padres habían estado muy ausentes por culpa del regreso de Voldemort.

—Los vi antes de irse – comentó Draco al ver como la pequeña sonrisa de Astoria se esfumaba y daba paso a una expresión algo melancólica. —Me dijeron que te dijera que te quieren mucho, que eres su princesa – subiendo los últimos peldaños que lo alejaban de la castaña, la abrazó con fuerza. A él también le hacía falta un abrazo en esos momentos, quizás se estaba precipitando con la decisión tomada, mejor no mandaría la carta aún.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Y lo mismo dijeron para Daphne? - la pequeña se acurrucó contra el pecho de su prometido.

—Mmm no recuerdo, pero si fue así se me olvidó decirle – rió por lo bajo, sintiendo un cabezazo contra su pecho. —Es broma, amor.

—Lo sé – Astoria siguió acurrucada, sin querer apartarse del abrazo.

—¿Por qué no te vas a cambiar y yo voy a pedir a los elfos que preparen la mesa? - ofreció al cabo de un rato, sintiendo como negaba con la cabeza. —Anda, princesa, y no te muevas así que nos vamos a caer por las escaleras – le reprendió, dándole una palmada en la parte donde la espalda perdía el nombre.

—Está bien – aceptó la niña, haciendo un puchero.

O-O-O

Después de algunos besos y que Daphne apareciera amenazando que los tiraría por las escaleras, decidieron desayunar. La comida fue más silenciosa de lo que hubieran previsto las hermanas, sobre todo porque Draco permanecía muy pensativo y generalmente él era quien hablaba ya fuera de una cosa u otra.

—¿Sucede algo? - indagó la Greengrass mayor.

—¿Algo como qué? - el susodicho enarcó las cejas, al tiempo que llevaba unas salchichas a su boca.

—Estás muy callado – observó la menor de la mesa, quien a diferencia de los otros dos, comía un plato lleno de fruta cubierta de miel.

—El sueño – se excusó. —Me levanté antes que ustedes dos.

—Claro – la Greengrass rubia rodó los ojos —¿Siquiera fuiste a mandar la carta a tu madre? - preguntó con sorna.

—No, aún no lo hago – contestó con brusquedad, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Desde que Astoria lo había soltado en las escaleras su mente no dejaba de martirizarlo con la idea de mandar o no la carta o mejor escribir otra donde no incluyera lo de unirse o no al grupo del Lord Oscuro. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que no era lo mejor, pero por otro lado su orgullo y dignidad le decía que era algo que debía de hacer. Él no era ningún chico patético como Potter le había dicho una vez, él podía ser tan respetado como su padre y el título de mortífago le ayudaría mucho para probar aquello, ¿pero si terminaba en Azkaban con su padre?

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio y no pasó por alto para su prometida.

—¿Draco? ¿Seguro que no pasa nada? ¿Estás bien? - la voz de Astoria sonaba algo preocupada. Él negó con la cabeza, luego asistió y finalmente se terminó poniendo de pie, excusándose de forma atropellada.

Salió del comedor y fue a dar una vuelta a la habitación que ocupaba, se quedó tirado boca arriba por un buen rato, incluso en algún momento se quedó dormido sin notarlo y para cuando despertó pasaban de las once. Yendo a lavarse el rostro, para despejarse un poco, se convenció a si mismo que no valía la pena acelerar las cosas, si al final de cuentas iba a formar parte de los mortífagos era mejor esperar a que ellos fueran a buscarlo y no al revés, quien quita que al final de cuentas no fuera necesario que él tomara el lugar de su padre pues bien podría salir libre durante el juicio que se aproximaba.

Salió de la habitación y fue en busca de Astoria, la buscó en casi todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron, incluyendo el jardín, pero ni las luces de la castaña.

—¿Se te perdió mi hermana? - la voz burlona de Daphne, quien descansaba en el jardín de leyendo un libro.

—Estarás contenta, ¿no? - recriminó el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

—La verdad, así no estás intentando aprovecharte de ella – sonrió de forma perversa, pero el rubio no parecía mostrar simpatía. —Ya, pues, que carácter – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Debe de estar en su estudio, bailando. Ya sabes como le gustan esas cosas – Draco enarcó las cejas, esperando más información. —Primera plata, puerta debajo de las escaleras, no, no es un armario – aclaró ante la mirada del chico. —Está ahí porque es el lugar "secreto" de la casa y a mi hermana le gusta la privacidad para bailar. Por cierto, si eres claustrofobico mejor ni entres – se burló, el aludido hizo una mueca y sin responder más caminó a donde le habían indicado.

Se acercó a la puerta indicada y aún algo dudoso de la información apoyó la oreja para ver si adentro había ruido o solamente era un armario. Para su sorpresa escuchó un golpeteo seco acompañado de una ligera melodía que distinguía como el suave susurro de un violín. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se asomó, topándose con la imagen de su niña bailando. Tal cual si lo hubieran hechizado se le fue el aliento y se quedó estático ante el espectáculo.

Astoria estaba ahí, con los ojos cerrados, girando y moviendo los pies de forma graciosa y complicada en un suelo de madera pulida, rodeada de espejos que reflejaban en distintos ángulos su esbelta figura enfundada en un fino leotardo color rosa. La chica traía esas zapatillas de ballet de las que él se había burlado, unas mallas blancas cubrían sus piernas, largas como las de una garza, aunque ella seguía siendo más baja que él, aun de puntas; su torso se cubría por el leotardo, que llegaba a marcar las costillas y apenas se abultaba en los pequeños pechos que aún estaban en crecimiento; el cabello castaño estaba agarrado en un pulcro moño alto y dejaba a la vista los hombros y el delicado cuello de la niña, que bailaba con los ojos cerrados.

Sonrió de lado y no quiso interrumpir aquel bello espectáculo, por lo cual permaneció en silencio, recargado en el marco de la puerta. Era difícil saber cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que Astoria notara su presencia y con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas dejara de bailar para ir a donde él y abrazarlo.

—¿Te gusta? - sus ojos verdes llenos de ilusión esperaban la respuesta de Draco, si él decía que si, ya sería un avance para el rubio que odiaba aquellas cosas.

—Bastante – aseguró el chico, estrechando a la niña contra él, notando como ella se ponía en puntas para estar un poco más cerca de su boca. Se hubieran besado, de verdad que se hubieran fundido en un largo beso, si no hubiera sido porque en ese preciso momento una lechuza llegaba hasta donde ellos y se posaba en el hombro de Astoria. Malfoy maldijo mentalmente el no haber cerrado las puertas tras él. —¿Quien es? - preguntó algo mal humorado mientras Astoria leía.

—Nadie importante – respondió, doblando de nuevo el pergamino y haciéndole una seña a la lechuza para que se fuera, pero al parecer el ave tenía indicaciones de quedarse a esperar una respuesta. El rubio enarcó una sola ceja y sin tacto alguno le arrebató la carta a Astoria, ni un segundo pasó antes de que Draco arrugara el pergamino de mala manera, mirando a su niña con todo el reproche del mundo.

—¿Greyback? - la mandíbula de Malfoy estaba tan tensa que Astoria juraría que en cualquier momento se le romperían los dientes. —¿Por qué ese imbécil te manda una carta para invitarte a Australia? - bramó furioso.

—Ya deja eso, ni que fuera a ir con él - suspiró la castaña, intentando hacer uso de toda su paciencia, no quería discutir, no cuando apenas unos segundos antes estaban a punto de darse un beso.

—¡Oh, claro! Pero algo debiste decirle para que él piense que tiene posibilidades - le dijo con seriedad y entonces su mente comenzó a trabajar para traerle a la memoria aquella frase que Astoria le había dicho durante una de sus discusiones: "Para que no hagan planes con nosotros juntos, porque yo ya tengo planes para este verano." La sangre comenzó a hervir dentro de él y terminando de romper el pergamino, salió del pequeño estudio.

—¡Por favor! ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy, vuelve acá! ¡No seas mimado! Yo no he hecho nada - la pequeña Greengrass salió detrás de él, alejando a la lechuza café que la seguía en espera de una respuesta.

—¿Pero como no me di cuenta antes? - analizó en voz alta el susodicho que a grandes zancadas salía de la mansión. —¡Esos eran tus planes para el verano! ¡Yo solamente te vine a interrumpir! - gritó molesto, acelerando el paso, rumbo a la lechuzeria. La rabia que sentía en esos momentos solo había servido para convencerlo de que debía mandar esa carta a su madre cuanto antes, menos mal que no la había roto y seguía en el bolsillo de su túnica.

—¡Draco, no seas infantil! ¡Eso es mentira! - los ojos verdes comenzaban a humedecerse, tanto de desesperación, como coraje y dolor.

—Pero no te preocupes, mini-Greengrass, lo antes posible me largo, así no habrá inconvenientes para que salgas corriendo a Australia con tu bailarín de medio pelo - gruñó de mala manera, comenzando a subir de dos en dos los escalones de la torre donde estaban las lechuzas. Entre menos tiempo perdiera, más rápido se podría ir de ahí, más rápido podría unirse a los mortífagos, ¡y por Salazar Slytherin que ese idiota de Greyback se las pagaría caro!

—¿A donde demonios vas? - chilló la chica, corriendo detrás de Draco, subiendo con dificultad las escaleras, pues las zapatillas se resbalaban un poco.

—A mandarle la carta a mi madre para irme de aquí – respondió con sequedad y como si fuera obvio.

—¿Qué? - la chica se detuvo en seco y dejó que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. —No seas infantil con tus celos, yo no he hecho nada... - murmuró, pero el rubio al parecer no la escuchó, pues siguió subiendo a gran velocidad.

Draco llegó hasta donde estaban las lechuzas y tomó a una negra que era la que parecía más fiera y activa; sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la ató a la pata.

—Para Narcissa Malfoy, en la Mansión Malfoy – le indicó con frialdad, las manos le temblaban, quizás por la rabia y como la sangre bombeaba fuerte dentro de su cuerpo o quizás por el miedo de las consecuencias que aquella decisión le fuera a traer.

Se quedó uno poco más ahí, interiormente esperando que la chica terminara de subir las escaleras y le volviera a decir que no había hecho nada, que eran celos tontos y que podían detener a la lechuza negra, pero Astoria no subió, por el contrario cuando bajaba por las escaleras se encontró a Daphne, hecha una furia.

—¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? - le gritó la rubia, plantándose frente a él para taparle el paso.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella lo que me hizo a mí? - bramó molesto.

—Porque ella es la que está ahogándose en llanto y te conozco, Malfoy – a pesar de no estar gritando, el tono de Daphne era amenazador.

—¡Claro! El malo de la historia siempre tengo que ser yo – ironizó. —Porque a nadie le importa que Astoria se quiera ir de vacaciones con el estúpido de Greyback a Australia, el malo del cuento siempre es Draco Malfoy – se burló, con un ademán de fastidio, como un chiste viejo que hubieran pedido que volviera a contar.

—¡El estúpido eres tú, si de verdad crees que Astoria se iría de vacaciones con ese! - chilló exasperada la chica.

—Pero su tú misma has notado lo bien que se llevan esos dos – dijo con irritación, el seguir hablando del tema lo seguía poniendo más y más furioso. —Solo espera que me valla de aquí y verás como se va con él en un parpadear.

—Numero uno... - comenzó a decir la chica, haciendo uso de su auto-control. —Mi hermana no se va sola a ninguna parte, porque si no lo has notado aún es pequeña – respiró profundamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, porque se veía a Draco hacer alguna mueca despectiva, seguro que le tiraba los dientes. —Numero dos, Astoria no se iría con Graybak porque está contigo...

—¡Por eso mismo me largo, para que se pueda ir con la conciencia tranquila! - le interrumpió, y con la misma se llevó un buen puntapié. —¡Arg! ¿Pero que demonios te pasa, Greengrass? - gruñó, al tiempo que se sentaba en los escalones para apaciguar el dolor en su espinilla.

—Entra en razón. No estás más que haciendo un berrinche de celos – el rubio iba a rezongar pero ella siguió hablando, mientras amenazaba con propinarle otro puntapié y viendo que traía tacones, era mejor no interrumpir. —Tú siempre has dicho que eres mucho mejor que Greyback, ¡así que demuéstralo! y sube ahora mismo a hablar con Astoria, pídele disculpas por tu idiotez y evita que siquiera se plantié la idea de ir a Australia, porque si llego a tener que pisar ese país durante este verano, jura que te voy a castrar y hacer de tu futuro matrimonio un infierno – amenazó. El susodicho se quedó mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta y luego sacudió la cabeza y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Que pesadilla tenerte como cuñada – se burló. —Al parecer siempre te tendré encima de mí, primero me gritabas y amenazabas cuando le hacía algo a Pansy y ahora me agredes y amenazas aún peor por Astoria.

—Obvio, es mi hermana y no dejaré que le hagas nada – volvió a advertir con seriedad.

—Jamás le haría nada malo – dijo finalmente, ya más tranquilo y con un nudo en le pecho, si lo pensaba bien: acaba de cometer una verdadera idiotez. —La quiero y ya tranquilizate, ahora que recupere la movilidad de mi pierna iré a hablar con ella – le sonrió.

—Que exagerado eres – bufó, rodando los ojos, pero sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

—Que bueno que no te tendré como esposa, seguro que quedarías viuda muy pronto, si no me matas en una de esas, me suicido con tu carácter – se burló, riéndose al tiempo que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la mansión, pasando de largo a un lado de la chica.

—Draco – llamó Daphne, quien se había quedado en el mismo lugar y no se volteó, aunque escuchó como los pasos del rubio se detenían. —Suerte – murmuró y aunque Malfoy no lo notó, unas lagrimas resbalaron por las pálidas mejillas de la Greengrass mayor. Ella aún lo quería, aunque ya había aceptado su derrota.

—Gracias – el chico retomó su camino, aunque lo único que podía lograr era hacer las paces con Astoria, la carta ya la había mandado y solo era cuestión de horas para que la catastrofe se presentara, porque quizás su madre estuviera en contra, quizás ella no se negaría si él se arrepentía, pero sin duda alguna su tía no tardaría en aparecer y entonces no habría forma de escapar. Sin duda alguna, las cosas jamás salían bien, si no era Astoria, era él quien metía la pata para arruinar las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aun no se me ocurre nada para el "secreto de Pansy" pero ya veré que puedo hacer, me han dado buenas ideas por ahí, pero a ver que se consolida al final :3<strong>

**¡Merlín! Esta semana casi ni fui a la escuela por darme a mí mismas vacaciones, así que aproveché para escribir este fic y también por ahí escribí unos más y tengo en mente varios otros, solo a ver como me hago tiempo -que la semana que viene tendré todo el trabajo que no hice esta semana- xDU**

**^^ La verdad espero que les gustara el capi, aunque no es mucho, pero ya iré dando más información y cosas que hay que aclarar, igual apenas están empezando las vacaciones.**

**Awww ¡Merlín! Mil gracias por leerme, por darme tanto apoyo! ^^ Os adoro! **

**Por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo! Me animan mucho y aunque no lo crean, les debo mucho por animarme :3**

**¡Un beso enorme a todos y todas! Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir, todo, es tomado en cuenta!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo :3**

**Rr's**

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>Awww que emoción tener lectora nueva :3  
>Y me anima mucho que dejes comentarios a lo largo de la historia según vas leyendo.<br>No creo que llegues aún a este capitulo, por eso por si las dudas también te mandaré por MP la contestación a tus lindos comentarios ^^ Pero igual me gusta publicarlo aquí.  
>Jajaja me alegra mucho que te guste y disfrutes de la historia<br>Y me alaga mucho eso de que adoras la historia me chibean mucho por aquí x/D  
>Pero es bueno escucharlo, por lindas lectoras como tú y las demás es que escribo esta historia :3<br>¡Un beso grande y cuídate mucho! ^^ Nos leemos.

**Laumen88:**  
>¡Hola! Wiii que bueno, y te entiendo perfectamente porque yo he estado abrumada también con las cosas del colegio, aunque he de confesar que esta semana me tomé unos días -ilegalmente, osea falte por gusto- para despejarme un poco y escribir, aunque la siguiente semana me arrepentiré xD<br>Ese es uno de los aspectos que me gusta de escribir de este fic, que Astoria va madurando poco a poco :3  
>Ya veras, no seas impaciente, ya llegará el momento de AstoriaCole, pero aún no xD  
>^^ Pues, ahora si que no haré spolier, ya veran como la pareja de prometidos manejaran esos tiempos oscuros que están por venir :3<br>¡Muchas gracias guapa! Espero que disfrutes y te gustara este capi.  
>Besos, linda, nos leemos ^^<p>

**MACARENA:**  
>¡Hola, Malaca!<br>Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios :3  
>Tienes mucha razón y espero saber manejar las cosas sin salirme mucho del canno y el realismo que le intento darle a las cosas, sobre todo en estos tiempos negros que se aproximan. Aunque sobre todo espero no desepcionarles :  
>Aawwww! De verdad que no llegas a imaginar lo que esa idea me anima, la verdad es que cuando comencé a escribir de esta pareja mi mayor proposito era promover el amor entre ellos, ya que a mi gusto -a pesar de ser cannon- nadie les pone mucho cuidado, aunque bueno eso ya lo he dicho por ahí antes, junto con la historia de como les tomé amor a los Drastoria, por eso me hace increiblemente feliz escuchar que hay chicas o chicos que se interesen un poco más en la pareja después de leerme.<p>

Mmm yo leí ese fic y la verdad es que si es muy interesante y una verdadera lastima que tiene tiempo que no lo actualicen D:  
>Ojala la autora reconsidere la idea y regrese a escribir :3<p>

Wiii, ¡Gracias! ^^ De verdad que muchas gracias, espero seguir estando a la altura de tan buenos alagos.  
>¡Un enorme beso y unas ranitas de chocolate!<br>Nos leemos, Maca :3

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:**

¡Hola, Luisa! ^^  
>Jajaja es bueno escuchar eso!<br>No había pensado en eso de quien había lanzado el rumor, pero me has dado una idea para un poco más de intriga en la trama xD -cuando lo escriba te atribuiré lo que se me hiciste pensar-  
>Ya era hora que la Greengrass escogiera firmemente un lado o se la seguiría llevando el tren xP<p>

Jajaja pues, ya irás leyendo lo que pasa, apenas las vacaciones empiezan, aunque tampoco quiero alargarlas mucho, pero intentaré cubrir todo lo necesario, sobre todo aquello que no se mencionó en los libros sobre todo lo que le pasó a nuestro querido rubio cuando se unió a los seguidores de Voldemor D:

Awww, en lo absuluto, siempre es un placer leer tus comentarios :3!  
>Y esa idea de que Draco y Astoria bailen ya la había considerado, aunque no me imagino mucho al chico en mallas y así, pero si se me antoja tanto que bailen como en la escena de Dance Academy, cuando Tara y Ethan se dieron el primer beso, osea que Astoria baile y él solo se meta a ayudarla al final, en lo personal me encanta, pero será más adelante :3<p>

¡Mucha suerte con tus cosas! Y muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras ^^  
>El día que llegue a bailar en puntas, podré morir feliz xD<br>¡Besos y abrazos! ^^ Nos seguimos leyendo.

**Little Mess:**  
>Jajajaja, see, ya se había extendido algo este tercer año xDDDD<br>Jajaja cierto, ya están más gradecitos y los adolecentes siempre tienen las hormonas a flor de piel, pero esta pobre pareja tendrá también los problemas a flor de piel aunque eso no los salva xP  
>¡Gracias! Espero que te gustara, y no desesperes, ya vendrá más :3<p>

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>Lo se... T.T Pero es que me negrean! me explotan! D:<br>Aunque ya me tome mis vacaciones ilegales xDU  
>^^ Wii que bueno que te guste!<br>Ahora que lo mensionas, ya se volvieron a pelear y creo que no se reconociliaron como debían xDDDU  
>Pero ya les daré esa reconciliación más adelante... creo.<br>Jajaja la verdad es que me has dado una buena idea con eso para el secreto de Pansy, pero tengo que pulir la idea un poco más, aunque acepto más sugerencias :3  
>Creo que no les di un buen respiro a este par, pero ya las llegara xD<br>¡Muchas grancias, linda!  
>^^ espero que te gustara, ya añadiré más cosas, las vacaciones apenas comienzan.<br>¡Besos! :3

**Jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Holas! Cierto en el proximo año Harry andará más suspicas, sobre todo por esas sospechas que tiene de Draco y... -spolier- xD<br>¡Me alegra que te esté gustado! y ya diré eso de Pansy despues -cuando se me ocurra algo-  
>Claro que nos leemos, guapa, un besote :3<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola! Awwww me chibeas diciendo eso :3  
>Que bueno que te emocione leer ^^!<br>Jajaja de verdad que si, ya se merecía un apasiguante Parkinson y por suerte no la tendremos muy presente durantes las vacaciones.  
>¡Un beso y un saludo! ¡Gracias por leerme, linda! :3<p>

**N. A. R. -3:**  
>Jajajajajajajajaja xDDDDDDDD<br>Que bueno que te alegraras y pobre de tu perrito xDDDD  
>Siempre lo he dicho: Sin intrigas, las autoras no tenemos historia xP<br>jajaja, es que Pansy ya le había colmado la paciencia al dragón xDDD

Pues ya ni yo sé si regresaron o no, solo sé que ya se volvieron a pelear y seguro alguien me va a querer ahorcar xDU  
>¡Cierto, la familia sobre todo! ^^ Y más cuando tu enamorado está también de ese lado :3<br>¡Que bueno que te gustara!  
>¡Muchos besos! ¡Y muchas gracias, guapa! Nos leemos ^^<p>

Pd: Awww me hace muy feliz escuchar eso


	46. Verano: Separados por las circunstancias

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Ufff... ¡No me maten!**

**Ya sé que ahora me he tardado casi dos semanas. Pero es que uff que si me han dejado tareas y demás cosas. Pero ahora ando ya en Spring Break así que podré escribir más :3**

**Aunque igual me dejaron tarea y ando con mis clases de manejo para sacar mi licencia, así que puede que me tarde, pero prometo que por lo menos el próximo viernes actualizaré, ya tengo algo avanzado el siguiente capi :3**

**¡Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen! ¡Espero que disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****46. Verano: Separados por las circunstancias. ****

Estaba echada boca abajo en la cama, después de tanto llorar el sueño le había vencido y el mundo de los sueños la había atrapado...

_Astoria se veía a si misma bailando ballet, veía como danzaba y no era en su estudio debajo de las escaleras. Bailaba de manera inusual, muy perfecta para ser real, incluso veía como sus tobillos se doblaban como si fuera de goma y estar de puntas fuera lo más placentero y suave del mundo. Traía puestas unas zapatillas rojas, color sangre, ¿sería su propia sangre? _

_Un escalofrío la recorrió y con horro siguió contemplando como bailaba y bailaba sin parar, la Astoria de las zapatillas rojas seguía danzando a un ritmo que la 'verdadera' Astoria no hubiera creído posible, sus pies y brazos se doblaban de una forma que a no ser que tuviera los huesos rotos no hubiera sido posible. Y como si aquella tétrica imagen no fuera suficiente, del suelo comenzó a surgir un viscoso liquido carmín y comenzó a esparcirse por la lisa superficie de color marrón en la que la Astoria con zapatillas seguía danzando. Algo le decía que aquello era sangre._

_Observó con terror como el cuerpo de su 'yo' bailarina se volvía, giro tras giro, más delgado y menudo, y como la cabellera caoba se soltaba del moño para caerle por debajo de la cintura. La Astoria de las zapatillas rojas ya no se parecía a la Astoria de verdad, ahora parecía un esqueleto apenas cubierto de piel como de papel y con un vestido blanco de gasa. Solo destacaban la abundante cabellera oscura y las zapatillas rojas, que al golpear el piso producían un ruido viscoso. _

_Astoria tembló ante la imagen de aquel repugnante ser que parecía un inferi, como los que salían en los avisos de El Profeta, y muerta de terror comenzó a buscar una salida de aquel escenario. Sin embargo el lugar era inmenso, no había espejos, no había escaleras, no había butacas, nada más allá de un piso pulido y marrón que estaba siendo manchado por la sangre. _

_Comenzó a correr desesperada, pero no parecía avanzar y el temor de ser alcanzada por aquel ser la estaba haciendo hiperventilar. Aunque el temor de escapar no y ser alcanzada no se comparó al que la inundó en el instante que una mano se posó en su hombro..._

—¡No! - gritó con desesperación, abriendo los ojos de golpe y tirando manotazos al aire, arañado a la persona que la había tomado del hombro.

—¡Merlín! ¡Astoria! - se quejó el rubio al recibir el rasguño en la barbilla. Draco se alejó de la chica, quien parecía asustada. Sus ojos estaban algo desorbitados y sudaba, parecía una loca. Malfoy aguardó en silencio, esperando a que la castaña se tranquilizara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo finalmente la pequeña Greengrass, mirando con un inmenso reproche al chico presente.

—Quiero... hablar contigo de lo que pasó – confesó, tragando saliva a duras penas. No le gustaba mucho eso de haber metido la pata y tener que admitirlo, generalmente era Astoria quien lo incitaba a confesar que era un idiota o ponía las palabras en su boca y él solo añadía un pensamiento o algo para hacer la 'disculpa' completa y sellaban con un beso la reconciliación. ¿Qué no? Aunque Astoria parecía estar muy molesta en esos momentos para ayudarle con su disculpa.

—No hay nada de que hablar, me quedó muy claro que no confiás para nada en mí, Malfoy – masculló, manteniendo su mirada en sus pies, los movía y flexionaba, solo para asegurarse de que estos no se doblaran como si le faltaran los huesos.

—No me hagas enojar más mini-Greengrass – una cosa era no tener la ayuda de la castaña, otra que lo atacara y si se volvía a enojar iban a terminar muy mal. Astoria no contestó y se quedó mirando sus pies, sin dejar de mover los dedos o flexionar el tobillo. Draco se quedó unos instantes también contemplando los pies de la niña, descubriendo tanto con sorpresa con disgusto que los pequeños dedos de su niña estaban algo torcidos, sobre todo el más pequeño.

—¡No mires! - chilló Astoria, cayendo en cuenta de que las orbes plateadas miraban sus pies.

—¿Por qué los tienes así? - preguntó extrañado, enarcando las cejas.

—El ballet – susurró incomoda, haciendo una mueca de evidente disgusto. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Astoria bufó y volteó a ver al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido. —¿Qué esperas para irte? - recriminó. Draco volteó a verla con sorpresa y aunque le hubiera gustado decir que no se iría, aunque quería hacer las paces, la forma en la que la castaña lo estaba prácticamente echando lo hizo enojar. Y, vamos, debía admitir que más que enojo sintió algo de tristeza, si Astoria no lo quería ahí él no iba a insistir. Finalmente tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse, como en el Lord Tenebroso.

—Nada – alcanzó a mascullar antes de retirarse del cuarto de la chica con toda la altanería digna del príncipe de Slytherin. No le rogaría, él había intentado arreglar las cosas, ella lo había rechazado, punto. Antes de salir azotó la puerta tras de él.

—Draco – susurró la niña, quien se quedó mirando la puerta con sus grandes ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ella hubiera esperado que su prometido se quedara a insistirle, pero al parecer el orgullo del dragón seguía por encima de ella. ¡Y pensar que ella juraba que había roto esa barrera! Que equivocada había estado. La pequeña Slytherin pataleó con frustración, desquitando su coraje y dolor contra las almohadas de su cama y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance en esos momentos.

**O-O-O**

—¿Como te fue? - preguntó Daphne al ver al rubio bajar por las escaleras, pero este no contestó. —Draco, te estoy hablando – se quejó.

—Y yo te estoy ignorando – respondió de mala manera, girándose de forma despectiva para volver a subir las escaleras.

Su cabeza estaba trabajando a mil por segundo. La sangra le hervía y de la misma forma en la que había mandado la carta a su madre, subió al cuarto que ocupaba en la mansión Greengrass y comenzó a echar todo de mala gana en su baúl. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar en su casa, tomar un largo baño caliente en su cuarto y luego dormir en su cama; le importaba un rábano la posibilidad de que su casa estuviera llena de mortífagos.

Terminó de echar la ropa la ropa de mala gana en el baúl y todas sus pertenencias.

—¿A donde vas? - la temblorosa voz de Astoria interrumpió en el cuarto, dejando a Draco helado, él no esperaba que ella apareciera. El chico tomó aire y recuperando el color se volteó para encararla.

—¿No me pediste que me marchara? - ironizó el rubio, mirando con reproche a la castaña.

—Pero... - la niña titubeó. Astoria lucía verdaderamente sorprendida, entendía que Malfoy estuviera molesto, que gritaran y discutieran, pero por su mente jamás se había cruzado la idea de que de verdad Draco se quisiera ir de su lado. ¿Que acaso al rubio no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella sintiera? ¿Se iría así como así y todo por una maldita carta que le había mandado Cole?

—Con permiso – puntualizó el príncipe de Slytherin. Tan perdida estaba Astoria en sus pensamientos que apenas notó cuando el chico pasó a su lado, llevando el baúl en sus manos. Parecía pesado y aún así lo cargaba con facilidad y no estaba usando la varita. El chico mayor prefería no arriesgarse a usar magia en la mansión Greengrass, lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener un juicio, seguido del de su padre, en la que lo juzgaran por romper el decreto del limite de edad.

El rubio bajó las escaleras con algo más de dificultad, por culpa de baúl. Llegó a la sala y se detuvo frente a la chimenea, observándola de forma interrogante. El señor Greengrass le había dicho que su tía no podía usar la Red Flu para llegar a la casa, pero ¿él podría usarla? ¿La chimenea de su casa seguiría conectada a la Red Flu o tras el arresto de su padre le habrían quitado aquel privilegio a su familia?

Se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión, bueno ¿qué podría perder intentandolo? Miró el tarro de cristal que estaba sobre la chimenea, con los polvos. Tomó un puñado y se metió a la chimenea. ¿Qué haría si no funcionaba? Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, esas emociones no eran para él. ¿Qué encontraría en su casa, en dado caso de que llegara a funcionar? Seguramente todo estaría lleno de mortífagos...

—A Malfoy M... - pero antes de dar la orden, apareció Astoria.

La mirada esmeralda de la chica estaba fija en él, pero sus labios estaban apretados. Evidentemente estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no decir ni media palabra, aun cuando se le estaba partiendo el alma.

El rubio bajó la mano y aguardó a que ella dijera algo, algo que lo detuviera; sin embargo, Astoria se mantuvo expectante, sin decir nada y solo esperando a que él hiciera algún movimiento. Pasaron así un buen rato, esperando. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra, aunque esperaban ansiosos las palabras de los otros. Ella esperaba que él dijera un simple: "Lo siento" y él esperaba que ella dijera: "Quedate." Era la primera vez que sentía que su destino dependía del otro. Si Astoria le pedía que se quedara, él se quedaría, y si Draco se disculpaba ella olvidaría lo ocurrido, pero si él se iba, por Merlín que se largaba con Cole a Australia. Si a él no le importaba a ella tampoco.

Solo había silencio, pulsos acelerados y una tensión tan grande en el ambiente que bien se hubiera podido cortar con una daga...

—¡Ayuda! - el grito agudo de Daphne rompió todo aquello y ambos chicos se olvidaron de la situación en la que se encontraban para correr al jardín, donde se suponía que estaba la rubia.

—¡Daphne! - chilló Astoria con miedo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a hacer uso de toda la adrenalina que había producido durante los momentos de tensión con el rubio, quien iba por varios metros delante de ella.

—¡Greengrass! ¿Qué pasó? - le llamó Malfoy, cuando ya se iban acercando, pero paró de repente. Astoria frunció el ceño y siguió corriendo, sin embargo él se regresó y con la misma tomó a la castaña para meterla de regreso a la mansión.

—Draco, cariño – la voz de una mujer se escuchó a lo lejos. Astoria, quien hasta el momento le pegaba a Draco para soltarse, se quedó paralizada.

—¿Quien es? - murmuró aterrada. El heredero Malfoy se daba una idea muy clara de quien podría ser aquella mujer, pero no le diría a ella de quien se trataba.

—Escuchame bien... - intentó decir, pero sabía perfectamente que su niña no se quedaría quieta así se lo pidiera. Reconsideró la idea y sacando la varita de su túnica apuntó a la castaña. —Perdoname... ¡Petrificus Totalus! - Astoria quedó tiesa como una tabla y ligera como una pluma.

Se sintió horrible, pero el rubio se repetía mentalmente que era lo mejor. Regresó a la sala y dejó a la niña sobre un sofá y tomó su baúl para salir de la mansión. Ya era hora de irse, ¿no podía esconderse, o si? No, seamos realistas, de nada le servía esconderse de aquello, tarde que temprano su tía o algún otro mortífago iría por él o peor aún, le podrían hacer algo a su madre. Era mejor evitar aquello.

Salió de prisa del lugar, para toparse que la misma escena que había visto en un principió. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba casi al borde de la barrera que protegía la mansión Greengrass y tenía agarrada del cabello a Daphne, quien estaba vuelta un mar de lagrimas.

—Me alegra ver que entendieras bien – dijo con suavidad la mujer, sonriendo. —No me hubiera gustado tener que lastimar a tu novia – añadió, tirando más del cabello de Daphne, quien gritó de dolor.

Draco podría jurar que estaba temblando, que las piernas se le habían vuelto de gelatina y que en cualquier momento regresaría corriendo a un lado de Astoria, pero su determinación fue un poco más fuerte. Mantuvo en su mente la imagen de su madre y con voz gélida contestó.

—Ella no es mi novia – la sonrisa de la mortífaga se borró y fue él quien le regaló media sonrisa.

—¿Entonces quien es? - preguntó la mujer con desdén, zarandeando más a la rubia.

—La hermana – el chico se encogió de hombros y traspasó la barrera protectora.

Bellatrix puso una cara de asco y arrojó de mala manera a Daphne dentro del escudo invisible que protegía la propiedad, para luego voltear a ver a su sobrino con la avaricia brillando en sus oscuros ojos.

—Lo siento por tu cuñada, cariño – dijo con fingida voz melosa, mientras lo tomaba por el brazo. —Vamos, que hay mucha gente que te quiere conocer – puntualizó, girando sobre si misma para desaparecer junto con su sobrino.

Draco sintió una horrible presión sobre todo su cuerpo y como un gancho invisible lo jalaba del ombligo. Sentía como se ahogaba y los pulmones se le aplastaban. Cuando juraba que se moriría por asfixia, todo pareció regresar a su lugar dentro de él y a su alrededor todo se volvió solido de nuevo. No le costó nada reconocer el lugar donde estaba, pues se trataba de su casa. Se encontraba tal cual la recordaba, no parecía realmente haber sufrido un gran cambio.

—¡Draco! - aún algo aturdido reconoció la voz de su madre y en un parpadear sintió sus cálidos brazos envolviéndolo con protección. —Mi niño – sollozó la mujer, estrechándolo más.

—Ya, Cissy – bufó su hermana mayor. —Tenemos varias cosas que hacer. Draco ya ha perdido mucho tiempo pasando vacaciones con su noviesita – añadió con fastidio, tomando a su sobrino de las solapas de la túnica para separarlo de la rubia Malfoy.

Draco permaneció expectante, solo observando. Su madre lucía algo ojerosa, se notaba que había estado llorando.

—¿Cariño, tienes hambre? - preguntó la mujer rubia, ignorando completamente a su hermana, quien tenía una cara de fastidio y golpeteaba el suelo con impaciencia. El susodicho negó con la cabeza, lo último que sentía en esos momentos era hambre.

—Cissy, por nuestro Señor, Draco tiene mucho que hacer – volvió a insistir la mortífago.

—¿Quieres ir a descansar, cariño? - nuevamente Narcissa ignoró a su hermana y disimuladamente apartó la mano de ella del hombro de su hijo.

—No, madre – respondió finalmente Draco, mirando fijamente a su madre. Sentía que todo el cuerpo le temblaba. ¿En que demonios se había metido? ¿Qué era lo que estaba por venir? Su madre que siempre había sido una mujer fuerte, en esos momentos ella estaba temblando casi tanto como él, estaba evitando 'el problema' en lugar de ponerles la cara y luchar como solía hacerlo. ¿Sería la falta de su padre o la gravedad del asunto o las dos cosas juntas que su madre estaba así?

**O-O-O**

Recuperó la movilidad de sus miembros poco a poco y de manera paulatina. A su lado estaba Daphne llorando y la elfina domestica intentaba asistirlas.

—Señorita Astoria – chilló Britgy cuando la castaña se incorporó en el sófa. —¿Se encuentra bien? - preguntó muy angustiada.

—¿Donde está Draco? - fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios, aunque aún se sentía muy aturdida.

—Se fue – respondió Daphne aún sollozando.

—¿Se fue? ¿A donde? ¿Como? - como si de repente una descarga eléctrica la hubiera recorrido y hubiera llenado su cuerpo con energía.

—¿A donde crees? A su casa, con su tía y su madre – bramó la rubia, estremeciéndose.

—¿Con su tía? - como un balde de agua fría, la energía volvió a esfumarse de Astoria y se quedó paralizada. —¿Ella era la que estaba ahí afuera? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, abalanzándose sobre su hermana para abrazarla. —¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo algo? - Daphne negó con la cabeza, pero siguió sollozando, se notaba muy asustada y no diría que había sido para menos, por unos minutos pensó que esa mujer la mataría.

Astoria no dijo nada más, un dolor punzante se instaló en su cabeza y parecía estarle quemando los sesos. ¿Como es que todo aquello había sucedido por culpa de una maldita carta? ¡Solo por una carta que ella ni había pedido recibir! Tenía dolor de cabeza, ganas de llorar, ganas de gritar, incluso sentía unas nauseas terribles.

Britgy no tardó en llevarles un té a ambas. Aunque la más pequeña de las Greengrass prefirió no tomar nada. Así estuvieron en la sala, en silencio y expectantes hasta que sus padres llegaron. La naturalidad que mostraron sus padres irritó demasiado a Astoria, al parecer ella era la única que no podía concebir que Draco estuviera con los mortífagos, porque Daphne estaba asustada por ella misma, por su vida, por lo que pudo pasar, pero para nada le parecía inquietar que el rubio se fuera de la mano de una loca recién fugada de Azkaban.

Sintiéndose como si una decena de maldiciones le hubieran caído encima se fue a dormir, sin cenar.

**O-O-O**

Un grito brutal y desgarrador se escuchaba en aquella sala lujosa de Malfoy Manor. Le delgada muñeca de Draco estaba fuertemente agarrada por unos cadavéricos dedos de color verdoso. Una varita se deslizaba por el antebrazo del chico y no era cualquier varita, era la del mismo Lord Voldemort, quien sonreía placenteramente ante el dolor del muchacho. Draco sentía su piel arder en carne viva, como si lo estuvieran despellejando finamente en las zonas donde las líneas que formaban la marca se expandían.

Lenta y de forma tortuosa la tinta negra salía de la punta de la varita como ácido y repasaba una y otra vez las lineas para darle la forma a la calavera y la serpiente. El dolor era insoportable y se le iba extendiendo a través del brazo hacia el pecho, el cuello, sentía su rostro arder de dolor y sin embargo su sudor era frió como el hielo. La garganta ya le dolía de tanto estar gritando y juraba que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, la vista ya le era borrosa. También tenía los puños apretados con fuerza, tanta que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos y hacían que sus brazos temblasen.

Los mortífagos más cercanos al circulo de Voldemort estaban presenciando aquello y sonreía con malicia, especialmente Bellatrix Lestrange. Por otro lado, Narcissa estaba pálida, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, pero sin dar señales de como se le estaba rompiendo el corazón al ver a su hijo sufrir de aquella forma.

—Muy bien – susurró el Señor Tenebroso finalmente, apartando su varita del brazo del joven Malfoy. —Has resistido más de lo que hubiera imaginado – se burló y la risa de los mortífagos le corearon. Draco no fue capaz de decir nada, aunque una parte de él se sentía muy humillado, no era capaz de defenderse y el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo nunca lo había experimentado antes.

—Mi Señor – la suave, pero firme voz de Narcissa se hizo lugar entre las risas. El aludido no volteó a ver a la mujer, pero Nagini, quien estaba sobre los hombros de Voldemort, volteó a verla con sus ojos rojizos. —Permitame hacerme cargo de mi hijo – pidió, aunque más bien parecía una suplica. La risa del mago tenebroso no se hizo esperar y Bella se aproximó a donde estaba su sobrino con un contoneo de caderas.

—Narcissa, te tengo mucho apareció – comenzó a decir Voldemort. —Pero en esta ocasión creo que es más conveniente que tu hermana se haga cargo de esto – dijo firmemente. —Bella sabrá instruir muy bien a Draco y cuidará de él, ¿no es así, Bellatrix?

—Por supuesto mi señor – asistió la mujer, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Draco tragó saliva en seco, al parecer lo peor todavía ni siquiera había empezado.

**O-O-O**

Uno, dos, tres... repetición de los Demi Plié. Uno, dos tres... repetición de los Gran Plié. Uno, dos, tres... Tendu en quita, tercera y primera. Uno, dos, tres... repetición de Degagé igual que el Tendu. Uno, dos tres... Rond de Jambe á terre, primero en dehors tres veces y luego en dedans tres veces. Pausa. Fondu tres veces y apenas agarrando vuelo, Frappé otras tres veces. Pausa. Suavemente un développé, empezando con la punta apoyada en el tobillo, luego rodilla y finalmente en el aire. Dos développé más y para terminar con la pierna izquierda una Grand Battement. Con sus manos fijas en la barra y mirándose en el espejo con determinación.

—¿Astoria? - llamó su hermana desde la puerta, pero la susodicha no contestó.

Quinta posición y repetición de todo, pero ahora utilizando la pierna derecha a partir del Tendu. La castaña estaba totalmente sumergida en los entrenamientos de barra. Desde que Draco se había marchado la niña no hacía otra cosa que comer, dormir y encerrarse en el estudio a practicar.

—¿No piensas cenar, cariño? - la voz suave de su hermana sonó detrás de Daphne. Nuevamente Astoria permaneció en silencio, muy concentrada en sus movimientos. —No puedes seguir así, Astoria – insistió su madre.

Ante las expectantes miradas de diamante, Astoria continuó su ritmo hasta llegar a la Gran Battement.

—¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó su hermana mayor con cierto deje de molestia.

—¿Y si no fuera así, qué? - gruñó la castaña, con expresión seria e indiferente.

—Astoria, si no vienes a la mesa en menos de treinta segundos, llamaré a tu padre – amenazó la mujer, mirando a su hija con severidad. La aludida volteó y miró con reproche a su madre y luego a su hermana. Golpeteó el suelo con las puntas de sus zapatillas, uno bien podría imaginar a un caballo amenazando con sus casquillos al enemigo. —Señorita.

—Ustedes disfrutan quitándome o alejándome de lo que amo - reprochó la pequeña Greengrass.

—Por favor, deja de ser tan malcriada – su madre avanzó con firmeza y el entrecejo fruncido. —Comportate como te hemos educado, Astoria.

—Me han educado para pelear por lo que quiero – se defendió. —Pero ustedes parecen que me quieren dar guerra para quitarme siempre eso que quiero. Primero, Francia y todos los sueños que tenía. Luego, ahora que le veo el lado bueno a lo que me han impuesto, porque ustedes me han impuesto las cosas, y luego me las quitan como si no fueran nada...

—No puede ser que cada que algo que no te gusta pasa te pongas a hacer un berrinche – la severa voz de su padre resonó detrás de las dos mujeres que estaban en la entrada al estudio. —Nosotros no te hemos quitado a Draco – aclaró su padre con frialdad.

—¡No hicieron nada para que se quedara! - chilló Astoria.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? Le dije claramente que no saliera de la barrera protectora, que no se arriesgara a salir – declaró con firmeza. —Dejame decirte que Draco ya está grande para saber lo que hace y él decidió irse por su cuenta. Y el que se fuera a su casa con su madre, quien por cierto necesita algo de compañía en estos momentos, no tiene nada de malo. Por si no lo has notado, los Malfoy están pasando por momentos muy difíciles.

—¡Claro que lo he notado! - en los ojos verdes ya se habían agrupado lagrimas que amenazaban con rodar.

—¿Entonces por qué estás con este berrinche ahora? - la amenazadora voz de su padre hizo estremecer a Astoria.

—Lo quiero conmigo – susurró, abrazándose a si misma.

—Estás siendo demasiado egoísta y berrinchuda, Astoria – volvió a reprender su padre.

Las lagrimas terminaron por rodar por las mejillas y se perdieron al llegar al mentón. La niña se mordió el labio inferior y miró el suelo con vergüenza, la verdad es que si estaba actuando de manera muy inapropiada e infantil. ¿Pero acaso nadie entendía que lo que de verdad sentía era preocupación? ¡Draco se había ido con Bellatrix! ¡Estaba con mortífagos! Ella simplemente no quería que algo malo le pasara a su prometido.

—¡Es que ustedes no lo entienden! - acusó y cubriéndose el rostro de una forma un tanto dramática, salió del estudio, empujando a su hermana para poder pasar y subir por las escaleras hasta su habitación.

**O-O-O**

—¡Legeremens! - gritó sin previo aviso la mujer de frondosa cabellera negra. Draco no pudo evitar agarrarse con fuerza al asiento donde estaba, pero de la misma forma no pudo evitar que su tía penetrara en su mente.

El idiota de Weasley vomitando babosas... Un enorme ser negro inclinado sobre un unicornio muerto... Moddy apuntándolo con su varita después de haberlo convertido en hurón...

—¡Basta! - bramó el rubio y escuchó como Bellatrix reía a carcajadas. Un fuerte rubor de furia cubrió el pálido rostro del muchacho.

—No puedo creer que dejaras que te hicieran eso. ¿Donde dejas el orgullo de esta familia? – se burló la mujer, haciendo enfurecer más a Draco, quien sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La bruja se tranquilizó y dejó de reír para mirar severamente al joven. —Tienes que concentrarte, ¡aparta esas emociones de ti y cierra tu mente! - ordenó, volviendo a levantar la varita de forma amenazante. El chico cerró los ojos como reflejo, pero no tuvo tiempo de poner su mente en blanco. —¡Legeremens!

Pansy sonriendo de forma boba y saludándolo desde lo lejos... La misma pelinegra entrado al compartimiento, donde él estaba con Crabbe y Goyle, seguida de Daphne... Nuevamente Pansy con su túnica rosa pastel, esperando a por él para bailar en navidad... Una castaña mal vestida que estaba en el puente de piedra... Frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin, Draco se comía a besos a esa misma castaña... En el cuarto del rubio, Astoria se recostaba sobre él y lo besaba...

—Eso es privado... - masculló entre dientes el rubio, sintiendo como si su cerebro fuer a explotar en cualquier momento. No le agradaba mucho que su tía anduviera husmeando en su memoria. Por lo menos no era su madre.

—No es privado si no te concentras – murmuró la mujer, dejando de utilizar el encantamiento. — Aunque es interesante saber más cosas de ti, cariño. Aunque debo añadir que es muy decepcionante que no puedas cerrar tu mente. Si no te concentras, Draco, no le servirás de nada al Señor Tenebroso – añadió con sorna.

—Eso intento – se defendió.

—Los intentos no son suficientes – reprendió seriamente la mujer. Entonces hubo una pausa en la que Draco pudo descansar, mientras Bellatrix caminaba en círculos al rededor de él, como examinando la situación y buscando una solución. —¿Cual de las dos chicas que vi es tu novia? - preguntó finalmente.

—¿Eh? - la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y el dolor de cabeza se intensificó al traer a su memoria los recuerdos que su tía acaba de observar.

—¿Que cual de las dos chicas es tu novia? ¿La morena o la castaña? - volvió a preguntarle.

—La castaña – respondió, evitando siquiera pensar en el nombre. No quería que a su tía se le ocurriera que la mejor forma de que él aprendiera era torturando a su novia frente a él. Suspiró con pesadez y se frotó el rostro, reprendiéndose a si mismo por no poder con aquello.

—Hagamos un trato – propuso melosamente Bellatrix. Draco la miró con miedo, de golpe su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza y un sudor frío recorrió su nuca. La bruja sonrió con malicia, disfrutaba de implantar temor. —Si aprendes Oclumancia antes de que termine el verano, convenceré a tu madre y al Señor Tenebroso para que te permitan ir con tu novia. Claro está que no puedes decirle nada de esto. Tu condición de mortífago es una carta a nuestro favor y no es conveniente que nadie sospeche que eres parte de esto, ni siquiera tu novia. ¿Entendido? - se detuvo frente a él y lo apuntó con la varita.

El heredero Malfoy la miró detenidamente. Todo lo que acaba de decir ya lo sabía o al menos por obviedad lo deducía, y ni muerto le confesaría a Astoria en lo que se había convertido, porque estaba seguro de que ella lo odiaría si se enteraba. Por otro lado, debía de aprender Oclumancia quisiera o no, así que en ese trato no tenía realmente nada que perder y podría ganar un tiempo relajante con Astoria.

—Acepto – entornó los ojos y como si ya supiera lo que iba a venir, puso su mente en blanco.

—¡Legeremens! - maldijo Bellatrix y por una fracción de segundo apareció la imagen de la castaña con ojos verdes, pero luego una neblina gris cubrió todos los recuerdos de Draco. La bruja sonrió y bajó la varita de nuevo sonriendo de lado. —Perfecto. Continuemos.

**O-O-O**

_Astoria,_

_Hola muñeca, ¿como estás? Espero que estés bien, ya que no has contestado ninguna de mis cartas. He de confesarte que me entristece mucho que no hubieras podido venir conmigo a Australia. Es un lugar realmente maravilloso y la Academia Nacional de Ballet es increíble. Di unas vueltas por las instalaciones y conocí a unos cuantos alumnos y me dieron sus teléfonos. Al parecer es como un código de números que pertenecen a un aparato especifico que usan los muggle. He pasado todo el verano intentando aprender como usarlo, quiero mantener contacto con ellos y no creo que vean muy común que lleguen lechuzas a la Academia. _

_Quizás el próximo verano podríamos ir a visitarlos o en vacaciones de navidad. Sé que te fascinaría conocerlos. Hay una chica que se llama Tara y tiene un año más que yo, apenas ha comenzado su primer año en la academia y me ha recordado mucho a ti. Estoy convencido de que tú y yo encajaríamos mejor en la Academia que en Hogwarts. Hablando de Hogwarts, ya pronto comenzaran las clases y ansío verte. Me gustaría que nos encontráramos antes que empezaran las clases. ¿Qué te parece vernos en el callejón Diagon antes de tu cumpleaños?_

_Responde en cuanto puedas, solo para estar seguro. Y si no, bueno, estaré el 27 de Agosto en el callejón, después de medio día me puedes encontrar en la tienda de dulces. Cuídate mucho, muñeca. Nos vemos._

_Atte. Cole G._

Astoria dobló el pergamino y lo puso en el cajón de la mesa de noche, justo donde había puesto las demás cartas del chico. Había recibido unas cartas más después de aquella que le había traído tantos problemas con Draco, pero no había respondido a ninguna. Tal vez porque se sentía culpable y pensaba que respondele a Cole era serle desleal a su rubio, además de que indirectamente culpaba a su amigo por lo que había pasado aquel día.

Se revolvió en la cama y se volvió a meter debajo de las sabanas.

—No te voy a contestar – le dijo a la lechuza que esperaba pacientemente en su ventana. El animal la miró y gruñó antes de alejarse volando.

Un rayo de luz entraba a la habitación, iluminando todo, ya debían de ser por lo menos la diez. Se quedó dándole la espalda a la ventana y abrazando una almohada donde también descansaba su cabeza; vagamente le recordaba el estar recostada sobre Draco y su firme pecho.

—Buenos días, cariño – saludó Lucina, entrando al cuarto de su hija.

—Buenos días, mamá – respondió Astoria, manteniendo los ojos cerrados y aferrada a la almohada que en su mente era su Draco.

—¿Como amaneciste? - preguntó cariñosamente la mujer, caminando hasta la ventana del cuarto para cerrar las cortinas con un movimiento de varita y encender la araña del techo para iluminar el lugar con luz más tenue en un color azulado.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes? - contestó con cortesía, sin moverse.

—Bien. Tu padre ya está en el comedor y Daphne se acaba de levantar – informó. Astoria entendió que ya se debía de levantar aunque no tuviera ganas. Le gustaba mucho que sus padres estuvieran de vacaciones y pasaran más tiempo en la casa, aunque dudaba que la tranquilidad fuera a durar mucho. Además, ella no estaba del todo tranquila; se pasaba todo el día inquieta por la preocupación de lo que le pudiera pasar a Draco.

"El Profeta" no decía mucho al respecto de lo que sucedía y apenas habían sacado unos cuantos artículos sobre los juicios de los mortífagos que habían capturado en el departamento de misterios. Lo único que sabía era que todos, sin excepción, habían sido condenados a Azkaban. La noticia más relevante para Astoria, había sido el incauto de bienes en la mansión Malfoy, al parecer habían volteando todo de cabeza para llevarse cualquier cosa que pudiera ser considerada un articulo tenebroso o de artes oscuras.

Aquello al menos había tranquilizado a la castaña, pues si el ministerio había revisado la casa y no había encontrado nada además de unas cuantas cosas raras, significaba que por lo menos Draco no estaba conviviendo con los mortífagos. ¿Cierto? Porque el ministerio hubiera encontrado algún indicio si ahí se encontrara Bellatrix o algún otro mortífago. Aunque aún así le quedaba la duda, pues su padre le decía que no era conveniente ir a la casa de los Malfoy y cabe destacar que ella había insistido mucho. De ahí en fuera todas las noticias hablaban de como protegerse del Lord Tenebroso y a quienes llamar en caso de tener sospechas de posibles mortífagos.

—¿No piensas levantarte? - cuestionó su madre, quien estaba parada en medio de la habitación.

Astoria asistió y se levantó con pereza, estirándose en la cama como si fuera un gato. Con lentitud tomó algunas cosas para alistarse, como un vestido azul cielo, su ropa interior y entró al baño sin decirle nada más a su madre. Se duchó rápidamente y se arregló sin mucha gracia. "No vale la pena esmerarme en el arreglo si nadie me va a ver" era lo que les respondía a su hermana y a su madre cuando la criticaban por ello.

Bajó y encontró a su familia ya con los platos servidos, solo esperando por ella.

—Buenos días – saludó con una sonrisa forzada y tomó asiento a un lado de su hermana.

—Buenos días, princesa – contestó su padre, quien se escondía detrás de un ejemplar de El Profeta. El encabezado de la primera plana decía: 'Harry Potter, ¿El Elegido?' y más abajo había un titular seguido con la foto del nuevo ministro, Scrimgeour, el antiguo jefe de la oficina de Aurores en el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, el previo jefe de su padre.

—Buenas – Daphne apenas le puso cuidado. La rubia lucía más dormida que despierta.

La comida apareció en su plato, como siempre. A pesar de tener todo servido, esperaron hasta que el señor Greengrass dejó el periódico de lado y con un asentimiento comenzaron a desayunar en silencio. Sin embargo, cuando los platos ya estaban casi vacíos, Lucina habló.

—¿No deberían de llegar pronto tus resultados de los TIMOs, Daphne? - la susodicha casi se atragantó con el tocino que comía.

—Ya no deben de tardar en llegar – dijo forzosamente la chica, sonriendo con algo de culpabilidad.

—Espero ver muchos Extraordinarios, señorita – advirtió la mujer y Daphne miró al techo como pidiendo piedad. La rubia sabía de ante mano lo mal que le había ido en casi todas las materias o al menos estaba segura de que no obtendría más de un Supera las Expectativas en materias que necesitaba para el trabajo que quería: Zoología Mágica. Astoria hubiera soltado una carcajada ante la expresión de su hermana, de no ser porque su padre cambió dramáticamente el tema.

—Tranquila, amor. Daphne sabe que su futuro está en juego con esos resultados – dijo primeramente su padre y luego, tomando el periódico, miró a su familia con algo de incomodidad. —Y hablando de nuestra tranquilidad, a pesar de las medidas de seguridad que tenemos en esta casa, gracias al Ministerio debo mencionar, no estaría de más seguir las indicaciones del panfleto de seguridad – comentó, sin sonar muy seguro de que fuera realmente útil lo que decía.

—¿Para que nos serviría eso de las preguntas? - rezongó la adolescente rubia, haciendo una mueca. —Tú y mamá son los únicos que pueden atravesar la protección, si alguien intentara usurparlos no podría...

—Siendo parte del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, estoy obligado a ser un ejemplo de las leyes y recomendaciones que damos – le interrumpió Samael. —Así que piensen en que pregunta nos pueden hacer a su madre y a mí para identificarnos y también en lo que les preguntaremos nosotros a ustedes – ordenó.

—Dudo mucho que alguien se quisiera hacer pasar por mí – bufó Astoria, rodando los ojos.

—Señorita – le reprendió su madre.

—Ja, pero si es verdad. ¿Quién en su santo juicio correría el riesgo de quedarse enana y tan flaca como una escoba? - se burló Daphne. Astoria hizo una mueca, pero se rió entre diantes.

—Daphne, esto es serio – la regañó su padre con seriedad y ambas hermanas cambiaron sus expresiones.

—¿Qué tal: cual es el nombre del novio de Daphne? - propuso la Slytherin de ojos verdes, pobocando un rubor en su hermana.

—¿Daphne, desde cuando tienes novio? - preguntó sorprendida Lucina. —¿Quien es? - el señor Greengrass negó con la cabeza y tomó de su té.

—No tengo novio – se defendió Daphne, dándole un puntapié a su hermana, por debajo de la mesa.

—¡Au! Pero si es Theo – a forma de venganza por el puntapié, Astoria no dudó en regalar la información de su hermana mayor.

—No es verdad – alegó la chica que en su próximo año estaría en Sexto año. —En tal caso, tu pregunta debería de ser: ¿A que sabe el dentífrico de Draco Malfoy? - atacó y el rostro de la pequeña Greengrass se descompuso con un fuerte sonrojo y una mueca que parecía que le dolieran las muelas.

—¡Basta! - intervino su padre. —Si no pueden poner seriedad, lo haré yo – dijo con un tono frío. No había que ser muy listo para notar la presión que sentía el hombre rubio, aunque si era difícil adivinar si la presión que sentía provenía del Ministerio o del Señor Tenebroso. —Edad a la que Astoria aprendió a tocar el piano, color del vestido que usó Daphne para su cumpleaños numero cinco, nombre y apodo de soltera de su madre y ciudad en la que nací y murió mi padre. ¿Quedó claro? - preguntó observando a las mujeres. Las que poseían ojos azules asistieron con conformidad, pero la pequeña que tenía un par de esmeraldas iguales a las de hombre levantó la mano.

—¿Mi pregunta podría ser: a que edad me comprometieron con Draco? - preguntó con tranquilidad, mirando de forma curiosa a su padre. Aquella era una buena oportunidad para que la proporcionaran esa información. Samael miró a su hija y enarcó las cejas. —¿A caso no se acuerdan? - presionó un poco.

—Bien – aceptó su padre, suspirando con algo de resignación. —Tú tenías un año y él tenía tres – informó, para que así los cuatro supieran la respuesta que Astoria debería de dar en caso de que sospecharan que había sido usurpada por alguien más.

La menor abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la sorpresa había sido grande. Si bien sabía que desde muy pequeña había sido prometida en matrimonio con él, jamás imaginó que fuera desde tan pequeña. Ni siquiera sabía hablar en ese entonces. ¿En que demonios pensaban sus padres cuando tomaron aquella decisión?

—¿De que color era mi vestido cuando cumplí cinco años? - preguntó Daphne, para calmar la tensión que se había formado por aquella declaración.

—Naranja con negro – dijo con suavidad Lucina, sonriendo con ternura y aplaudiendo para indicarles a los elfos de la cocina que ya podían recoger la mesa.

—De seguro parecías calabaza o princesa de Halloween – se burló Astoria, tomando la copa de agua antes de que desapareciera de la mesa.

—Por lo menos no parecía princesa del siglo XV, como tú con ese vestido azul del año pasado – le recalcó la rubia.

Samael sonrió al ver como sus hijas discutían y sintió la mano de su esposa sobre la suya. Con un ligero cabeceo a forma de afirmación, el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a su estudio a escribir una carta. Aquellas tres mujeres eran lo más importante en su vida, su felicidad y seguridad estaban por encima de su propia vida. Entró y se sentó el la butaca que ocupaba siempre que se encargaba de administrar los vienes familiares o a hacer papeleo para el ministerio. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, como meditando.

—Mi amor – llamó la voz de su mujer desde la entrada del despacho. —¿Quieres que escriba yo? - preguntó y el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Primero iré a ver al Señor Tenebroso – informó. —Si él quiere que sigamos dentro del ministerio, seguiremos. Corremos más peligro a la merced de nuestro señor, que a lo que los del ministerio puedan hacernos.

—Ser dobles espías nos puede costar el cuello – comentó Lucina con opresión.

—Si quieres, puedes renunciar al ministerio. Nadie se extrañaría en que quisieras cuidar a las niñas en estos tiempos – sugirió con tono comprensivo y volteando a ver de reojo a su mujer. —Pero entiende, amor, que no nos podemos desentender así como así.

La mujer castaña asistió con la cabeza y se acercó a su esposo para pararse detrás de él y masajear de manera distraída los hombros del hombre.

—No presentaré ninguna renuncia – sentenció con firmeza y la vista ligeramente perdida. —Entramos juntos en esto y saldremos juntos.

—Las niñas nos necesitan – dijo con pesadez un evidente tono de preocupación. —Por lo menos uno de los dos debería hacer todo lo posible por estar con ellas si algo le llegara a pasar al otro...

—¿Por qué no lo dices como quieres que sea? - interrumpió la mujer, pasándose al frente de su esposo. —¿Por qué no dices que quiere que me salga de todo esto y esté con las niñas, porque tienes miedo de terminar como Lucius o muerto? - argumentó, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero de reproche de la misma forma que lo hacia Astoria cuando se molestaba. Sin duda alguna la pequeña Greengrass tenía un gran parecido con su madre.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes – argumentó el hombre.

—Lo mejor para mí es estar contigo – Lucina se inclinó y abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, medio sentándose en sus piernas. —Juntos cuidaremos de nuestras princesas, tranquilo – animó, depositando un beso en la mejilla del hombre.

—Solo espero que así sea – murmuró, correspondiendo el abrazo a su mujer y cerrando los ojos.

**O-O-O**

En Malfoy Manor todo lucía muy tranquilo. Pero en una habitación de la primera planta se encontraba cierto rubio en compañía de su tía.

—Has progresado mucho – decía la pelinegra, caminando al rededor de su sobrino que yacía en cuatro patas en el suelo, tembloroso y respirando con irregularidad. —Pero si no eres capaz de aguantar un Cruciatos soltarás la lengua si te llegaran a torturar – argumentó con sorna.

—Dudo mucho que alguien pueda con eso – masculló por lo bajo, apenas recuperando el aliento, aunque su cuerpo seguía doliendole horrores. ¿En que demonios pensaba su tía? ¿Quien sería capaz de torturarlo en el lado de los buenos? ¡Solo los mortífagos hacían eso! ¡Y ellos no lo torturarían porque él estaba de su lado!

—Tienes que poder – aseguró con frialdad. —¿Que no entiendes lo importante que es este entrenamiento para ti? El verano ya está por terminar y tienes mucho que hacer este año que viene en Hogwarts.

El rubio se incorporó y encaró a la mortífaga, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Hicimos un trato, tía – declaró, mirando de forma retadora a Bellatrix. —Ya controlo la Oclumancia, ya conozco mi misión y si no tomo aire fresco terminaré loco. Prometiste que podría ir con mi novia antes de acabar el verano y ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella.

—¡Esto es mucho más importante! - gritó la mujer, regalándole una mirada de locura. —¡El Señor Tenebroso te ha asignado una misión y debes cumplirla! ¡Los deseos de nuestro señor están muy por encima de tus tontas ganas por estar con tu noviesita! - añadió, visiblemente exasperada y furiosa por la poca pasión que mostraba su sobrino ante la magia oscura.

—No le grites a mi hijo, Bella - intervino repentinamente Narcissa, quien entraba a la habitación con la varita en la mano. Podría querer mucho a su hermana, pero ella misma daba fe a lo loca que estaba y temía que en algún momento terminara matando a Draco. —Si él quiere ir con Astoria, irá. Tiene mi permiso.

—El permiso que cuenta es el del Señor Tenebroso, Cissy - le aclaró la mujer de Lestrange con altanería.

—Entonces iré ahora mismo a decirle al Señor Tenebroso que Draco quiere pasar uno días con la hija de los Greengrass. No creo que se oponga, Bella - aseguró con la misma altanería que su hermana, levantando el mentón con superioridad y girándose para salir del lugar derrochando soberbia. Bellatrix salió detrás de Narcissa y lo último que Draco escuchó fueron los gritos de ambas mujeres que discutían y el golpeteo de los tacones de las dos.

—Maldita sea - se quejó el rubio por lo bajo. Una parte de él se comenzó a sentir culpable por poner a su madre en aquella situación, por otro lado, deseaba que ella pudiera sacarlo de ahí y permitir que estuviera con Astoria. La necesitaba, la necesitaba más que antes. Necesitaba de sus mimos y su calor. Aunque para su desgracia, parecía que las circunstancias se empeñaban en mantenerlos separados, si no era una, era otra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno, que tal? :3<strong>

**Este verano no lo quise hacer muy largo y tampoco dar así muchos detalles de día a día, espero que no quedara muy confuso el solo poner los acontecimientos más relevantes, por decir algo. Ya solo un capi o dos más y empezará el sexto año :3**

**He sacado de nuevo el libro de la biblioteca para darle una leída y refrescar mi memoria, así les puedo presentar algo medianamente decente ^^**

**¡Muchas, pero muchas gracias por darme tanto animo y apoyo! ¡Gracias por leerme! ^^ ¡Me hacen muy feliz.**

**¡Por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo y siempre que alguien me lea seguiré! **

**¡Un beso enorme a todos y todas! Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir siéntanse libres de hacerlo**** :3**

**Rr's**

**Mede Nott:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>Awwww, no te preocupes por eso. Lo de favoritos igual me hace feliz y bueno, sé que me lees y que te gusta, así que no te preocupes :3  
>^^Aunque igual es alentador que me dejes tu opinón.<br>Tomate tu tiempo, no pasa nada si no vas al par de la publicación xP  
>Awww, que linda. ¡Gracias, por tus cuplidos! ^^<br>Y como te he dicho no te preocupes, con esta mensaje me has hecho muy feliz :3  
>Aww, tantos alagos y ya me he puesto roja xD  
>De verdad que es un honor ser meresedora de tan bellas palabras y espero no defraudarles. ^^  
>^^ Ese es uno de mis grandes puntos aquí, mostrar la historia desde otro punto de vista, no solo el de los buenos, siempre es bueno tener ambos lados de la historia y ya que Rowling no dio mucha información sobre ello, aquí estamos las fans para dejar volar la imaginación xD<br>Jajaja claro, repartanse a Cole, que yo me quedo con Malfoy, digo que Draco es de Astoria xP  
>¡Gracias de nuevo por tanto apoyo y tantos alagos!<br>¡Ya está en la entrada del sexto libro! Y de verdad espero que sea de su agrado :3  
>Jajajaja, descuida, amo los comentarios largos :3<br>Muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario tan lindo ^^  
>¡Muchos besos para ti y claro que nos leemos!<br>Cuídate mucho y tomate tu tiempo para leer, guapa :3

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Gracias a ti, linda! ^^<br>Bueno, creo que la rubia aun no olvida del todo al güero, y yo no me decido del todo con quien dejarla, si con Zabini o Theo xP  
>Y yo muero porque se me ocurra algo para ese secreto xDDDD<br>Jajajaja, lamento de verdad haber tardado en actualizar, intentaré no tenerte tanto en suspenso para este capi que viene :3  
>¡De verdad que muchas gracias! ^^ Me hace muy feliz escuchar que te gusta esta historia.<br>Un beso, linda y suerte para ti también.  
>Nos leemos :3<p>

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:**  
>¡Hola, Luisa! ^^<br>Y bueno ya vamos por la mitad del verano xP  
>Jejeje por lo menos Cole no es obsesivo como Ivan (no, aun no me olvido de nuestro Gryffindor)<br>Bueno, Slytherins o de sociedad o lo que sean, no dejan de ser hermanas, aunque yo no tengo más o menos me doy una idea de que así son las relaciones entre ellas xD

La verdad es que intentaré que Astoria no sepa, hasta ya más avanzado el año.  
>Como dijo Bella, es una carta a su favor y no es bueno que los demás sepan por ahora.<p>

¡Awwww! ¡Quiero leer! Avisame en cuanto lo publiques :3  
>¡Quiero ser la primera en leer eso! :3<br>Puedes usar Open-Offies (Si, lo recomiendo porque yo tampoco tengo Word xP)  
>Pero bueno, estaré anciosa esperando a por ello y muy honrada de que me lo dediques ^^<p>

Tengo una idea en mente sobre eso, pero es más así de Draco tocando el piano para que Astoria baile, pero a ver que se termina concretando ahorita no ando con mucho tiempo. Pero si llego a escribir un One-shot de eso, te aviso y si lo incluyo aquí, pues espero que lo leas :3  
>¡Gracias por todo, guapa!<br>¡Un saludo muy grande y un beso enorme! ^^ Nos leemos.

**NicoleGray:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>"Idiota, idiota Malfoy. Todo por sus malditos celos."  
>Yo le haré llegar el mensaje al güerito xD<br>En un futuro -no muy lejano- podran tener algo más normal, cro, pero por ahora toca picar piedra xP  
>¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! ¡Y gracias por tus bellas palabritas! ^^<br>Besos y cuídate :3

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>¡Hola, chica! ^^<br>Jajaja, ¿qué puedo decir a mi defensa? El tiempo se pone en mi contra y los deberes me estresan, si no calculo mal, este capitulo es aun más corto que el anterior, aunque pasan más cosas diría yo.  
>A ver si el que sigue lo puedo extender un poco más D:<br>Ya les daré su respiro al final de verano, no desesperes :3  
>jajaja ese es Draco así lo queremos, aunque esté medio atolondrado el chico xP<br>Aww, animo :3  
>Fuera del monton de deberes, la universidad no es tan mala xD<br>Espero que te esté iendo bien y seguimso leyendonos guapa :3  
>¡Un beso grande y suerte!<p>

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Hola, mujer! ¿Qué tal?<br>Pues más a o menos, aunque el libro realmente se puede decir que empezará en este capi que viene donde mostraré parte de cuando Narcissa hace el juramente inquebrantable y las compras en el callejon Diagon donde Harry y los chicos ven a Draco (y a Astoria de colada) xP  
>¡Gracias y besos! ¡Nos leemos! :3<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola y gracias! ^^<br>Ya veré como le hago para que Astoria ayude a Draco pero sin involucrarse más de la cuenta xP  
>Que alegria que te gustara :3<br>Y espero que te gustara y claro que aquí seguiremos ^^

**GabyPotterHRLJ:**  
>¡Gaby! ^^ Hola, guapa.<br>Bueno... ¿que te puedo decir? Es así de pronto porque creo que le debió de tomar tiempo aprender Oclumansia y tambien le debieron enseñar más hechizos como las maldiciones imperdonable, por eso es que tan pronto, pero espero darles un respiro al final del verano para que esten juntos :3

De hecho es entendible, aunque yo fui al reves. En las peliculas me gustó mucho, porque me enamoré de Tom Felton y luego en los libros como que empezó a exasperarme un poco -ya que leí los libros después- xD  
>Pero me hace muy feliz que ahora ahora nuestro guerito esté entre tus favoritos :3<br>¡Y más me alegra que te guste que esté con Astoria! Por alguna razón la gente lo suele preferir con Hermione, y es bueno notar que en cierta medida mis esfuerzos por promover esta pareja estan funcionando xD  
>¡Gracias a ti, guapa! ^^ Por leerme y apoyarme!<br>Espero que este capi fuera de tu gusto.  
>Un beso grandote y mis mejores deseos :3<br>Nos seguimos leyendo guapa.

**Marie M. Adler:**  
>¡Mujer! ¿Donde te has metido? D:<br>Que bueno ver que sigues por aquí leyendo :3  
>Ya veré que se me ocurre para lo de Pansy xD<br>¡Un beso enorme! ^^ Nos leemos.


	47. Verano: Sus pies y su antebrazo

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues aquí estoy. Creo que si cumplí con la fecha semanal xP**

**No es la gran cosa, pero espero que sirva de consuelo todos los demás one-shots que he escrito.**

**Que por cierto aprovecho para comentarles que he comenzado otro mini-long-fic de Drastoria, por si quieren leerlo. Es muy independiente a este, pero no me pude resistir. **

**¡Un beso enorme a todos los que me leen! ¡Espero que disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****47. Verano: Sus pies y su antebrazo. (Her feet and his forearm)****

El reloj de la sala marcaba media noche y solamente unas velas alumbraban en lugar. En la alfombra se podían distinguir dos bultos, que al parecer eran dos personas tiradas e inertes. Por las largas cabelleras que poseían, se podía deducir que eran dos mujer, una más pequeña que la otra. Y no había que ser muy listo para caer en cuenta que ambas mujeres estaban muertas, con sus claros ojos vacíos, las bocas entre abiertas y sus ropas bañadas en sangre.

A poca distancia había dos figuras que estaban de pie. Una de ellas tenía el cabello frondoso y enmarañado, por eso y por las sutiles curvas de su cuerpo, se notaba que era una mujer. Mientras que la otra figura pertenecía a un chico esbelto y de lustrosa cabellera rubia, quien sostenía temblorosamente su varita.

—Vamos, Draco —dijo la mujer. —¡No te quedes ahí parado como si nada! ¡Es solo un estúpido Boggart! —gritó malhumorada.

El rubio estaba estático y su corazón parecía estarse quebrando en esos momentos. La imagen frente a él era demasiado fuerte para reaccionar. Y es que las dos mujeres visiblemente muertas, no eran ni más ni menos que las dos mujeres que Draco más quería: Su madre y su prometida. Era difícil decir cual rostro era más tétrico, si el aniñado de Astoria o el fino rostro de su madre sin vida.

—No puedo —susurró él, retrocediendo unos pasos y bajando la varita.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño con molestia. Entrenar a Draco estaba resultando más tedioso de lo que hubiera imaginado. El chico no solo no podía resistirse a la maldición Imperio, si no que además de eso, había resultado ser un sentimental como su madre. ¡Ni siquiera Lucius y su cobardía se comparaba con eso! Si ella hubiera tenido hijos, sin duda alguna ellos no hubieran salido con sentimentalismos como que su mayor miedo fuera la muerte de alguien.

—¡Por el Señor Tenebroso, Draco! —gruñó la mujer. —No es posible que no te puedas enfrentar a la imagen de dos cadáveres.

—¡No son dos cadáveres! —gruñó el chico, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

—¡Exacto! Ni siquiera llegan a ser dos cadáveres, son solo dos ilusiones y muy patéticas, debo decir –añadió con desdén.— ¿Qué harías si de verdad eso pasara? ¿Te quedarías ahí paralizado porque desgraciadamente murieron? ¡Estamos en guerra, Draco! Eso podría pasar en cualquier momento —dijo con desinterés.

—Por lo menos no me he puesto histérico —ironizó, rodando los ojos y bufando. Bellatrix se puso roja de fura y pateó el suelo.

—¡La clase terminó! —bramó de malhumor. Para su desgracia, su sobrino la había visto lidiar con su Boggart: Voldemort Muerto. El chico se había sorprendido, sobre todo cuando vio a su tía histérica, por poco y lo mata a él.

—Tía —llamó el rubio antes de salir de la sala. Bellatrix no contestó, pero volteó a verlo con las cejas enarcas.— ¿No te parece algo curioso el hecho de ser motífagos y tenerle miedo a la muerte? —preguntó con aires pensativo. La mujer arrugó el ceño, como pensando.

—Nosotros venceremos a la muerte, Draco —aseguró la mujer.— Como ha dicho nuestro señor: Viviremos para siempre. La muerte no nos comerá, nosotros la comeremos a ella y seguiremos hasta el fin de los tiempos...

—No me refiero a eso —interrumpió el joven.—Me refiero a que tememos que otros mueran y la verdad: nos importaría un knut morir por ellos. ¿No es así? —su tía lo miró y parpadeó, jamás se había puesto a pensar en aquello. Ella ya se sentía inmortal, aunque posiblemente moriría una y otra y mil veces por su señor.— Si alguien entendiera que todo lo que hacemos, lo hacemos por quienes amamos, quizás no nos verían como "los malos" —dijo, más para si mismo que para ella.

Por la mente del rubio cruzó Astoria, quizás si ella entendiera eso no lo vería con tan malos ojos.

—No seas ridículo Draco —bufó la pelinegra Lestrange, rodando los ojos y haciendo un ademán de desintegres.— Hacemos esto porque no queremos a los sangresucia y a los muggle. Ellos no merecen compartir nuestra grandeza, nuestra magia, ni la posibilidad de vivir para siempre.

Draco se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. Apenas cerró la puerta tras él, escuchó un sin numero de maldiciones, seguramente el boggart había vuelto a tomar la apariencia del Señor Tenebroso muerto. Y pensar que el profesor Lupin les hubiera enseñado como controlarlos. Negó con la cabeza y se decidió por ir a tomar un baño antes de la cena.

O-O-O

Las hermanas Greengrass estaban sentadas en la amplia cama de una habitación donde el verde limón prevalecía y algunos posters de Las Brujas de Macbeth, que tapaban el bello tapiz blanco. En la habitación había una enorme cama de colchas amarillas, pero sin dosel, en la cual había regados un montón de artículos de belleza.

—No, el rojo manzana no te queda —decía la rubia, mirando a su hermana como si fuera una incomprensible obra de arte, para luego pasar una tela blanca sobre sus labios, removiendo en una sola pasada el labial rojo.— ¿Qué tal el rosa pastel? —preguntó, tomando el tubo que dentro tenía varios brillitos y olía a dulce.

—Pienso que me va a dar algo con tantos sabores —se quejó la mejor, con cierta mueca de asco y negando con la cabeza, y es que cada uno de esos labiales tenían un efecto muy peculiar, que provocaban que realmente sintieras como si estuvieras comiendo aquellas cosas de las que eran. No solo era el sabor, era que al morder los labios o pasar la lengua por ellos, se podría jurar que los labios estaban hechos de aquello, ya fueran cremosos de chocolate, duros de manzanas o hasta esponjosos como de bombones.

—Vamos, a los chicos les encantan —argumentó Daphne, buscando más labiales mágicos.— Solo necesitamos un color que te quede y que pienses que le pueda gustar a Draco, porque él será el que lo pruebe, ¿no? —dijo de manera distraída.

La menor hizo una mueca y rodó los ojos. Ella estaba segura de a que Draco no le importaba si usaba labial o no, tampoco que sus labios se sintieran como un postre. Contaminar un beso con Draco con esos sabores y cosas tan empalagosas no le apetecía para nada, pero tenía que perder en algo su tiempo, al menos mientras sus pies se curaban. Así es, la chica ya estaba pagando las consecuencias de entrenar por horas y sin descanso. El cuerpo de la niña le estaba cobrando la factura de su imprudencia. La última vez que había usado las puntas, sus pobres dedos habían terminado con sangre y sus uñas se habían caído. Su madre la había llevado a San Mungo y, aunque en un santiamén la habían curado, le había prohibido ponerse las zapatillas por el resto del verano. De hecho, le habían confiscado sus preciadas zapatillas y cerrado con magia el estudio, así que ahora buscaba diferentes formas de entretenimiento.

—¿Por qué no salimos a volar en escoba? —preguntó Astoria. La verdad es que odiaba andar en escoba, pero con tal de dejar de jugar al salón de belleza, donde ella era el maniquí, era capaz hasta de ponerse a jugar Quidditch. La rubia miró a su hermana menor y meditó un momento.

—Está bien, ya capté que te fastidiaste —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie.— Pero sé que no te gusta andar en escoba, así que mejor vamos al laberinto, a ver quien sale primero —animó. Astoria soltó una risita y asistió.

De esa manera las hermanas salieron al jardín de su casa y entraron en el laberinto de setos.

—La que salga primero le pone un castigo a la otra. ¿Te parece? —propuso maliciosamente Daphne.

—Que afán el tuyo de querer poner castigos a los demás —respondió burlonamente Astoria.— ¿Segura que quieres estudiar Zoología Mágica y no Leyes? —se burló y la otra chica resopló.— Podrías poner muchos castigos así.

—Ya. ¿Aceptas o no? —volvió a preguntar la mayor, enarcando las cejas.

—Está bien —la menor se encogió de hombros y así se internaron en el pequeño pero engañoso laberinto, tomando caminos diferentes.

Astoria tomó el camino de la izquierda y comenzó a caminar sin mucha prisa y tarareando. La verdad es que no le importaba mucho perder, solo quería algo de soledad. Porque hay que remarcar que Daphne se había vuelto su sombra para evitar que la chica se pusiera a practicar ballet descalza.

La castaña llegó a un punto muerto en el laberinto, pero en lugar de regresarse, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a mirar el cielo. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

—Te extraño, mi dragón... —murmuró con media sonrisa.—Pero que cursi soy. Ahora ya me estoy volviendo hasta loca que habló sola —bufó, al tiempo que se sacaba los zapatos para mirar sus pies. Se estiró en el suelo y luego se tiró para terminar acostada sobre el césped.—Aunque si te echo de menos, Draco. También extraño a Myrtle y a Paige... ¡Ya quiero regresar a Hogwarts! ¡Que me voy a volver loca aquí! —gritó y rodó sobre el suelo, quedando boca abajo.

Se quedó ahí, cansada, frustrada, aburrida y pensando en lo que sería de su verano si Draco se hubiera quedado ahí con ella. En algún momento se quedó dormida sin querer, olvidando por completo que estaba en el laberinto y que Daphne jugaba con ella.

O-O-O

—¿Pero como se te ocurre, Astoria? —regañaba Lucina a su hija menor, quien miraba apenada el suelo.

—Fue sin querer, me quedé dormida —se defendió la chica, quien estaba completamente roja, pero no precisamente de vergüenza. Al haberse dormido en el jardín el sol se había encargado de darle una buena lección y la había quemado.

—Nos preocupaste, incluso preocupaste a tu hermana. ¡Pensó que te había pasado algo! Todos lo pensamos —la regañó su padre y ella solo tomó aire y suspiró con pesadez. Su intención no había sido aquella, pero nadie parecía interesado en escucharle.

—Lo siento mucho —se volvió a disculpar.

—No hay justificación. En estos tiempos no te puedes dar el lujo de desaparecer sin decirnos nada —habló la madre de las chicas. Daphne también estaba presente y observaba a distancia, sin meterse en la conversación, se veía algo nerviosa. Ella no había querido meter a su hermanita en apuros, solo se había preocupado por ella y eso era todo, pero no podía interferir cuando sus padres hablaban.

—De verdad que no fue mi intención —insistió. No era tonta, solo había sido una distracción.

—Astoria, entiende que solo queremos su bien y nos preocupa su seguridad —comenzó a decir su padre.—Por eso, hemos pensando que con tanta inseguridad y con estas pequeñas cosas que no nos dejan vivir tranquilos, lo mejor sería que se mudaran a Francia, a vivir con su tía.

Un silencio se formó por unos instantes, unos instantes en los que las dos hermanas se voltearon a ver y luego miraron a sus padres con caras de espanto.

—¡No! ¡No me iré! —chilló Daphne.

—Es por su bien... —intentó decir Lucina, pero Astoria, quien apenas procesaba la información, la interrumpió.

—¡No! ¿Qué hay de nuestro bien mental? —argumentó.— ¿Qué acaso no se ponen a pensar en que aquí tenemos todo?

—Hace unos años no te hubiera disgustado la idea de vivir en Francia —respondió su padre, para intentar convencer a su hija.

—¡Me niego rotundamente! No nos pueden desbaratar las vidas así porque si —dijo la hija mayor, tomando la mano de su hermanita para reafirmar la solidaridad entre ambas.— No nos sacaran de Hogwarts, ni nos alejaran de nuestros amigos.

—Aunque suene cruel —intervino Samael.— No nos interesan los demás, solo nos importa su bien estar.

—Si les importamos tanto, dejen que estemos aquí —contestó Astoria, mirando con seriedad a esos ojos que ella había heredado.— Nuestro bien estar está aquí, con ustedes, con las personas que conocemos y queremos.

—Mis niñas, entiendo que no se quieran alejar de sus 'amores', de Draco o del hijo de los Nott —habló la mujer castaña.— Pero estamos hablando de algo más importante que eso. Hablamos de sus vidas y si algo les llegara a pasar...

—Si nos mandan fuera, os juro que yo regreso, pero no con ustedes —interrumpió fríamente Daphne. Astoria le volteó a mirar sorprendida y sintió el apretón de la mano de su hermana.

—Si no nos quieren con ustedes nos vamos con ellos —apoyó la menor, no muy segura de lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella no se quería ir y se tenían que chantajear a sus padres para quedarse, lo harían.

—No pueden estar hablando en serio. —Samael miró a sus dos hijas y enarcó las cejas, buscando algo de titubeo en sus expresiones. Las hermanas Greengrass se veían muy convencidas de sus palabras y si bien su padre las podría mandar lejos y usar el localizador para ubicarlas, si ellas cometían la imprudencia de irse a meter con los Malfoy o los Nott seguramente se toparían con mortífagos que las podrían lastimar.

—Astoria siempre ha sido bien recibida con los Mafoy —dijo firmemente Daphne, sosteniéndole la mirada a su padre.

—Si a Daphne no la aceptaran los Nott, ella podría quedarse también con los Malfoy. —Aquella afirmación por parte de la menor, hizo palidecer a Lucina, quien tomó el brazo de su esposo y lo apretó con ligereza. Samael seguía buscando duda en aquella amenaza, sus hijas no podían hablar en serio, pero en el caso de que si estuvieran decididas a hacer eso, lo mejor era dejarlas ganar y no arriesgarlas a que se metieran en la guarida del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Se quedarían en la casa de los Malfoy, aún cuando Bellatrix Lestrange está ahí? —les preguntó su padre, sonriendo de medio lado. Ambas chicas palidecieron por un segundo, pero sin soltar el firme agarre de sus manos, volvieron a asistir. Aún cuando las dos le tuvieran terror a la mortífaga.

—Es la tía de Draco —murmuró la pequeña castaña.— Y yo tengo una varita que ella mandó a diseñar, hasta nos podríamos llevar bien —argumentó para reafirmar a su padre que estaban hablando muy enserio.

—Yo ya la conozco en persona —dijo Daphne, intentando lucir fuerte, aún cuando un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar ese encuentro con la mujer loca que casi le había arrancado el cabello pensando que se trataba de Astoria.

—Solo era una propuesta. —Lucina miró a sus dos hijas y a su esposo, para terminar esa pequeña batalla que se había formado.— Si ustedes no quieren irse, no las obligaremos. Así que dejen de decir tonterías.

—No son tonterías —declaró Astoria, mirando a su madre.

—Estamos hablando muy enserio —aseguró Daphne.

—Cuidado con ese tono, señoritas —les advirtió su padre.— Y está bien —concedió—, no las mandaremos a ningún lado, pero más les vale que se tomen en serio lo de su seguridad o así me toque encerrarlas para que sigan vivas lo haré —puntualizó Samael. Las dos chicas sonrieron triunfantes y asistieron con la cabeza. —Entonces vamos a cenar y no olviden que se los he advertido.

—Si, padre —contestaron las hermanas al unison.

O-O-O

—¿Satisfecha? —preguntó de mala forma una mujer encapuchada que caminaba a toda prisa por un callejón.

—Bastante y no te atrevas a mencionar ni una palabra —le respondió otra mujer, con voz amenazante.

Ambas figuras delgadas y encapuchadas se perdieron en las sombras de la noche y los tacones dejaron de sonar, seguidos de un «¡crac!».

Al mismo tiempo un «¡crac!» sonó en la sala de la mansión de los Malfoy y las dos figuras que caminaban por el callejón aparecieron. Se quitaron las capuchas, revelando a las hermanas que antiguamente se apellidaban 'Black' y ahora eran conocidas como Narcissa Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange.

La mujer más joven y rubia caminó de forma apresurada, para salir de la sala y subir a la habitación de su hijo, mientras la pelinegra se sentaba en uno de los sofás con pereza para observar el fuego de la chimenea. Cissy subía las escaleras apenas y tocando cada escalón con la punta del pie, sin importarle mucho que su vestido se ondeara y se levantara más de lo que sería considerado 'decente'. La mujer llegó al tercer piso y observó con duda la puerta de caoba de Draco.

El Señor Tenebroso ya había dado su consentimiento para que su hijo fuera a donde quisiera. De hecho, en palabras más especificas había dicho: "Lo que haga Draco en su tiempo libre no es asunto mío, Narcissa. Siempre que me sea leal, él puede estar donde quiera y haciendo lo que quiera. Pero sabes que si intenta huir o escapar, no encontrará lugar seguro para esconderse." Y siendo muy honesta, aquello no le había agradado del todo, por eso había ido con él, para pedirle ayuda. Porque él era la única persona en la que podía confiar en esos momentos.

Porque Narcissa estaba segura de que Severus Snape era la única persona dispuesta a cuidar de Draco en aquella situación en la que su hijo se encontraba. Por algo él era el padrino de su niño y con aquel juramento inquebrantable había demostrado que ella no se equivocaba en confiar en él. Sin embargo, en esos días había notado la hostilidad que había comenzado a nacer en su hijo y no estaba del todo segura si debía de decirle a Draco lo que acaba de hacer.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, mostrando a Draco, quien tenía el cabello mojado, se notaba que apenas se acaba de abañar y alistar.

—¿Sucede algo, madre? —preguntó, mirando de forma inquisidora a su madre.

—Necesitamos hablar, corazón —respondió ella con suavidad, apoyando sus dos manos sobre los hombros del muchacho y hacer que entrara de nuevo en la habitación. Draco se dejó guiar y se sentó en la cama, como su madre le indicó, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y le sonreía. —¿Qué te parece pasar el resto de las vacaciones con los Greengrass? —cuestionó aún cuando la respuesta era obvia. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en el rostro del chico.

—¿De verdad? —indagó con ingenuidad. La verdad es que no creía que pudiera ser posible aquello, aún cuando había hecho ese trato con su tía, él sabía que la prioridad en esos momentos era la misión que le habían asignado.

—De verdad, corazón —contestó la mujer, sonriendo de una forma muy cálida y tranquilizadora. —Ya es algo tarde ahora, pero si de verdad quieres ir con ellos, ahora mismo escribo una carta a Samael y así podrás llegar mañana por la mañana —informó.

—No te quisiera dejar sola —fue lo primero que brotó de sus labios, mientras sus grises ojos se clavaban en el suelo. Aunque la verdad, detrás de esa frase, que si era cierta, también había frases como: "No quiero que Astoria se de cuenta de lo que soy" y "Necesito entrenar más para la misión."

—Yo voy a estar bien, Draco —aseguró Narcissa, pasando sus finos dedos por la cabellera de su hijo. —Pensé que quería pasar un tiempo con ella y relajarte. Esto es demasiado pesado para ti, corazón —añadió con voz temblorosa, no quería herir el orgullo de su niño, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrada con esa situación. No quería que su hijo se volviera un asesino, solo tenía dieseis años. Draco debería estar divirtiéndose con su novia, jugando partidos de Quidditch y disfrutando de la vida, no planeando asesinatos y sometiéndose a la tortura de aprender a usar y a luchar contra las maldiciones imperdonables.

—No soy un niño, madre —masculló algo molesto ante la insinuación de que él no podía con aquello. Narcissa respingó y soltó una pequeña risa de nervios. Ella quería convencerlo de que se fuera, pero al parecer solo estaba consiguiendo lo contrario.

—No. No eres un niño. Pero si eres un adolescente, con una linda novia que no has visto en todo el verano —argumentó con cierto tono cómplice, poniendo su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Draco, como animándolo. —Astoria te debe de echar de menos...

—Ya la veré cuando regrese a Hogwarts —dijo secamente. Narcissa puso cara de circunstancias y luego se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión.

—Vamos, corazón —intentó animar, sin mostrar la frustración que estaba sintiendo. —No será lo mismo. Te recuerdo que yo también asistí a Hogwarts y no hay muchos lugares cómodos para pasar tiempo de calidad con el ser amado —insinuó con una falsa y burlona expresión de estar examinando la situación.

—¡Madre! —el pálido rostro del heredero Malfoy se tiñó de un tenue rojo. Había entendido perfectamente lo que su madre había querido decir y aunque no le desagradaba para nada la idea, si lo incomodaba tocar esos temas con su madre. Finalmente no era muy diferente a los otros chicos de su edad.

—Bueno, como gustes, cariño. —concedió con fingida despreocupación.— Si no quieres ir, no te obligaré. Aunque pensé que te alegrarías —comentó, mientras se levantaba. Aquella era su última carta a jugar y si su hijo de verdad no quería ir, bueno... ¿Qué podría hacer? Aunque rogaba porque Draco se retractara.

—Mamá —llamó Draco, cuando observó que su madre se ponía de pie para marcharse.— ¿De verdad puedo ir con ella? —preguntó dudoso. Narcissa sonrió triunfante y asistió.— ¿El señor Greengrass no está molesto por lo que pasó? —quiso saber. No olvidaba la forma en la que se había ido de la mansión de su prometida.

—Por eso le mandaré la carta, en cuanto terminemos de cenar lo haré. ¿Te parece? —ofreció. Draco apenas asistió con un movimiento de cabeza, no estaba del todo seguro que fuera correcto, pero sería un gran mentiroso si negaba que lo que más quería en esos momentos era estar con Astoria. —Entonces vamos a cenar, mi niño.

O-O-O

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Lucina a su esposo, quien estaba sentado en su escritorio.

—Nada —contestó, sin despegar los ojos del pergamino en el que escribía diestramente. Escribía una respuesta a una carta de Narcissa que acaba de llegar.— Así de simple. No quiero hacer sus vidas miserables y que nos odien si llegamos a salir vivos de esto —concluyó y de igual forma terminó de firmar la carta y enrollarla para dársela a la lechuza que esperaba por la respuesta.

—¿Pero si algo nos llegara a pasar? —preguntó de nuevo la mujer castaña, mirando como la lechuza salía por la ventana del despacho de Samael.

—No nos pasará nada si sabemos jugar nuestras cartas —respondió.— Y sobre todo, andarnos con cuidado.

—Samael —llamó la mujer, con expresión pensativa.— ¿Donde están nuestras lealtades, en verdad? —preguntó algo temerosa. Su esposo se quedó mirándola, meditando la respuesta que debía de dar. Él mismo se había echo aquella pregunta varias veces y aún no se decidía cual era la respuesta.

—Con nosotros mismos y los que queremos —contestó intentando sonar convencido. Aquello era lo mejor a responder.— Porque de la misma forma que el Señor Tenebroso nos mataría, sé que nadie del ministerio metería las manos al fuego por nosotros —el hombre hizo una pausa y levantó la manga de su túnica, dejando a la vista la marca tenebrosa.

—¿Porque nadie confía en nosotros? —cuestionó con ingenuidad, llevando su mano derecha a su propio brazo izquierdo, donde ella también tenía la marca tatuada.

— Por eso no podemos fiarnos de nadie. El Señor Tenebroso aún duda de nuestra lealtad, porque al igual que muchos salimos absueltos del castigo tras su caída. Y los del no creen que estemos de su lado, porque siempre tendremos en nuestro brazo esto. Y no culpa a ningún lado por no creernos. Solo mirá lo que somos, tenemos más de mortífagos que de aurores y aún así seguimos llenando las celdas de Azkaban con los malos. ¡Encerré a Lucius! —bramó con resentimiento para si mismo.

—Lo hiciste porque no tenías otra opción, además que el Señor Tenebroso te lo pidió —dijo su mujer, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Es irónica la vida, ¿no crees? —murmuró Samael.— ¿Recuerdas dónde estábamos cuando torturaron a los Longbottom? —preguntó con la vista perdida, recordando aquel día. Lucina sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

—Sacando a Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban. —la mirada de la mujer castaña era melancólica y su tono sonaba afligido.

—Así es. Nos unimos a los mortífagos para hacerlos caer, para descubrir quienes engañaban a quien, para acabar con los traidores, para salvar a los que verdaderamente estaban bajo el maleficio imperio y ¿qué terminamos haciendo? —sonrió de medio lado.

—Terminamos con la marca tenebrosa y dándole la espalda a nuestros compañeros para ayudar a viejos amigos que eran conscientes de lo que hacían.

—Nuestros mejores amigos —reafirmó Samael.— Y son mortífagos consumados. Nuestras hijas son novias de dos hijos de mortífagos. Dime tú, amor, ¿qué han de pensar los del ministerio de nosotros? —volteó a verla interrogante.

—Seguramente que seguimos en el departamento solo por conveniencia y comodidad. Que en cualquier momento regresaremos al lado del señor tenebroso o que incluso ya regresamos y aparentamos igual que lo hacía Lucius —respondió la mujer, soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio, sin poder contener que sus ojos se empañaran. Era demasiado cierto que aunque tuvieran una noción muy clara entre el bien y el mal, habían perdido la noción de sus actos y el control de la situación, y los hechos decían que eran más mortífagos que aurores. — No importa lo que hagamos ¿verdad? —aunque más que pregunta parecía afirmación llena de resignación.

—Lo único que importa es salir vivos y que ellas estén bien. — El hombre rubio se levantó y abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, intentando confortarla.— Todo estará bien, mi amor —le susurró, acariciando su espalda lentamente.

—Eso espero —suspiró ella, dejándose confortar, aunque por dentro sentía que todo estaba negro y no podía ver la luz por ningún lado, ni aunque su marido se la quisiera mostrar. Quería huir, desaparecer con su familia y evitar entrar en esa guerra, pero las circunstancias le demostraban que ya estaban demasiados envueltos para desentenderse del asunto.

O-O-O

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y los dejó clavados en el techo. Las esmeraldas de la chica parecían haber perdido toda noción del sueño y los parpados parecían negarse a volverse a cerrar. Astoria rodó la cabeza y miró el reloj en la pared. Apenas eran las seis de la mañana. Nadie en su santo juicio se levantaba a las seis de la mañana un domingo, el sol ni siquiera había salido.

La niña suspiró y se revolvió un poco en la cama, intentando reconciliar el sueño. Sentía la boca seca y las inevitables ganas de moverse. Se levantó y caminó hasta una mesita que estaba cerca del tocador, donde había una jarra de agua. Miró detenidamente el agua y no se le antojó, quería algo con sabor. Un jugo de calabaza le caería de maravilla, sin embargo no quería que los elfos le llevaran el jugo, quería ir ella misma por él.

Tomó una bata blanca para ponérsela sobre el pijama y salió de su habitación con paso perezoso. Los pasillos estaban en penumbras y apenas una tenue luz se filtraba por los ventanales donde las cortinas estaban corridas. A tientas llegó a la cocina y aunque era predecible, se sorprendió al ver a los elfos limpiando y preparando el desayuno que no se serviría hasta las nueve.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita? —preguntó Britgy con una sonrisa.— Ya tenemos el jugo y sus frutas en seguida las cortamos —le informó. Astoria le regaló una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Solo algo de jugo de calabaza estará bien —pidió la chica y de forma muy acomedida, más de un elfo le ofreció el bazo de jugo, pero aunque le deba pesar dejar a tres elfos con sus brazos extendidos, sólo tomó uno y les sonrió.— Gracias —dijo antes de salir de la cocina, con el jugo en la mano.

Iba caminado de regreso a su habitación cuando escuchó unas voces en la sala y como era costumbre en ella, la curiosidad le ganó y se acercó para escuchar.

—Bienvenido de nuevo a tu casa —escuchó decir a su padre. ¿Con quien estaría hablando? Parpadeó un par de veces y en lugar de esperarse a escuchar más o escuchar la voz de la otra persona o algo, entre abrió la puerta para asomarse.

—Gracias por recibirme de nuevo, señor —la pequeña se quedó helada, no solo porque conocía muy bien esa voz, si no porque lo estaba viendo ahí, de pie frente a su padre y con un baúl a su lado. Su corazón comenzó a latir desmesuradamente, parte alegría, parte nervios. Había pasado todo el verano pensando en él.

—Las niñas aún no se despiertan, así que... —el hombre, precavido y alerta como siempre recorría con la mirada el lugar y no tardó en toparse con la nariz de botón que se asomaba por la puerta.—Aunque quizás me equivoco y alguien decidió madrugar —comentó con jocosamente, mirando a la dirección en la que estaba Astoria, la cual se sobre saltó, pero antes de escapar, la varita de su padre se encargó de abrir completamente la puerta y dejarla en evidencia.

El chico rubio no tardó más de un segundo en darse vuelta, topándose con la chica que aún estaba en pijama. Los jóvenes se miraron detenidamente por unos instantes, reconociéndose, como si llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse. Aunque la verdad es que así había sido. Un verano era mucho tiempo y los cambios en sus apariencias eran extrañamente notables. Uno de los principales cambios que notó Astoria fue el cabello de Draco, ahora lo llevaba corto, ya no había mechones rubios que cayeran sobre su frente. Por otro lado, Draco notaba que la pequeña Greengrass ya no se veía tan pequeña, mínimo había crecido unos cinco o diez centímetros y el desarrollo de su cuerpo era considerablemente notable, sobre todo en el bulto de su pecho, el cual ella cubrió enseguida con su bata al notar la mirada de su prometido. El rubio sonrió de medio lado y ella solo hizo un mohín.

—Los dejaré solos para que hablen —anunció Samael, dándole unas palmadas a la espalda de su futuro yerno.— Suerte —dijo antes de salir de la sala.— El desayuno es a las nueve y cambiate en cuanto puedas, Astoria.

La aludida no pareció poner atención, su expresión lucia molesta y la de Draco nervioso. El chico tragó saliva y se acercó.

—Hola —saludó simplemente cuando estuvo frente a ella. La castaña lo miraba con recelo, cubriéndose el pecho con pudor y desconfianza.

—Debería agarrate a cachetadas —respondió, frunciendo el ceño graciosamente, como una niña pequeña que amenaza a sus padres por no comprarle algo que ella quería mucho. Draco se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

—Adelante, creo poder justificar cada cachetada con algo que te he hecho —alentó él.—Una por paralizarte, otra por no despedirme, otra por irme, otra por enojarme contigo, otra por...

—Por no mandarme una carta en todo el verano —interrumpió ella.—Y otra más por andar de mirón —añadió con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Tu culpa por salir de tu habitación con esas fachas —se defendió, sonriendo de medio lado y tomando a la chica de la cintura. Sin duda Astoria había crecido, ya no le llegaba al pecho, ahora le llegaba entre la barbilla y la nariz, podía darle un beso en la frente sin siquiera inclinarse. Considerando que él había crecido también, podría decir que la princesa de Slytherin estaba ya tan alta como su hermana Daphne y Pansy.

—Pervertido —masculló, dejándose abrazar, pero sin descubrir su pecho.

—Exhibicionista —contra atacó él.

—Tonto —bufó ella.

—Linda —contestó.

—Inconsciente —continuó ella, volteando a verlo con cierto reproche.

—Exagerada —él también la miró y sin perder la sonrisa, siguió el juego de palabras.

—Aprovechado —respingó cuando las manos del rubio descendieron más allá de su cintura.

—Provocadora —Draco se inclinó casi nada, para apoyar su frente contra la de ella, juntando también las puntas de sus narices.

—Bruto —susurró, sintiendo la respiración del chico mezclándose con la de ella.

—Princesa —concluyó él, ladeando el rostro ligeramente para tapar la boca de su niña con la suya, antes de que siguieran los insultos.

La pequeña Greengrass mostró algo de resistencia al principio, pero poco a poco fue relajándose y correspondiendo el dulce beso de su prometido. Las manos de la chica también se relajaron y lentamente rodeó el cuello de Draco para pegarlo más a ella. El beso continuó lentamente, con un juego de lenguas y pequeñas mordidas. Terminaron con los labios algo rojos y con saliva escurriendo por las comisuras.

—Te eché de menos —murmuró el Malfoy cuando por fin rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

—Y yo a ti —contestó la chica, sonriendo finalmente con ternura, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su prometido, observando cada detalle de él. Algo de barba se comenzaba a sentir en su puntiagudo rostro y podía ver claramente como sus facciones se agudizaban más.

—Perdón por no escribirte —se disculpó él.— Me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza...

—¿Cosas como qué? —Draco suspiró, ya se esperaba esa pregunta y por suerte o desgracia ya tenía una escusa como respuesta.

—Mi padre en Azkaban —contestó Malfoy.—¿Quién crees que tiene que poner la cara ahora?

—Te volviste el hombre de tu casa, ¿cierto? —el rubio asistió con un movimiento de cabeza.— Disculpame por ser tan caprichosa, la verdad que no tengo razones para enojarme contigo —continuó, paseando sus manos por la nuca del chico, jugueteando un poco con el platinado cabello.— Estás pasando por una situación muy difícil y necesitas apoyo, no berrinche.

—Me gusta que seas caprichosa —comentó él.— Aunque agradezco que te contuvieras a darme las cachetadas —bromeó, depositando un beso en su nariz.

—No hubiera sido capaz de pegarte —respondió Astoria, regresándole el beso, pero en el mentón. Draco sonrió de medio lado y se quedó mirando directamente a los ojos verdes. ¿Sería ella capaz de ver en lo que se había compartido o podría engañarla? ¿Quería engañarla? ¿A ella? —Te amo —susurró la chica, manteniendo la mirada mercurio.

—Y yo —contestó y se volvió a fundir en entro beso con ella. Así se pasaron un buen rato, besándose y tomando aire cuando les faltaba, sólo para volverse a besar y acariciarse discretamente.— Has crecido mucho —comentó él con una sonrisa picara y tono malicioso, cuando logró meter sus manos debajo de la bata de la chica y escabullirse hasta ponerlas sobre sus glúteos.

—Mano larga —dijo, visiblemente sonrojada y exaltada.

—Soy una serpiente, ¿se te olvida? —el tono de Draco era suave e intimo. En esos momentos no dejaba de agradecer mentalmente a su madre por permitirle ir ahí. De verdad que le había echo falta Astoria, le había echo falta sentirse normal, excitado, extasiado y exaltado. Le había echo falta sentir todo su cuerpo vibrar y tenía que aclarar que quería vibrar sin un Cruciatos de por medio.

—Yo también y si sigues así, te voy a morder —amenazó la castaña, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio.— Y sí, crecí. Ya no estoy tan enana —añadió con una pequeña risa.

—Estás hermosa —aseguró el Malfoy, dando un ligero apretón al trasero de su novia. Ella volvió a sobresaltarse y luego a hacer un puchero de cierta molestia.—Vamos, princesa, ¿no te gusta? —preguntó de forma pretenciosa.

Astoria no respondió, solo desvió la mirada y se apoyó de nuevo en el hombro de Draco, dejando sus labios cerca del cuello del chico, dando pequeños besos. Draco tomó eso como una afirmación y siguió acariciando indecentemente a su prometida, pero cuando sus manos se comenzaban a escabullir en zonas más intimas, el rechinar de la puerta los hizo sobresaltar y separarse con brusquedad.

—Ve a cambiarte, Astoria —ordeno severamente su hermana, quien miraba al rubio invitado con ojos asesinos.

—Buenos, días Daphne —saludó el chico con algo de sarcasmo.—Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

—Muy chistoso, Draco —contestó la rubia.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan oportuna? —masculló Astoria, caminando hacía la puerta para ir a su dormitorio a cambiarse.

—¿Por qué siempre me cuestionas? —la regañó, entornando los ojos.— Mi deber es cuidar a mi hermanita del lobo feroz.

—Serpiente o Dragón, lo que te agrade más, pero no me compares con otros animales —se defendió el rubio, con cierto tono burlón.

—Dragón, mi dragón —contestó Astoria, volteando y sacando la lengua.

—¡Merlín! —la Greengrass mayor rodó los ojos.— ¡Ve a cambiarte! —Astoria rió con fuerza y apresuró el paso.

—Que estricta eres —comentó Draco cuando su novia se perdió en las escaleras.— A que te caería bien que Theo estuviera aquí.

—Muy chistoso —bufó la aludida, cruzándose de brazos. —¿Y qué haces aquí?

—De visita —contestó sin ponerle mucha importancia.

—¿Con un baúl? —Daphne levantó las cejas en una expresión de: "Si, claro, como no."

—De vacaciones, por lo que resta del verano —aclaró el príncipe de Slytherin, levantando las cejas en otra expresión que decía: "Atrevete a echarme de aquí."

—Espero que al menos esta vez no te venga a recoger tu tía —reprochó la chica. Por unos segundos la expresión de Draco se ensombreció.

—Descuida, que no pasará —aseguró él.— Y si me disculpas —dijo, estirándose y poniendo las manos detrás de su cabeza, en una forma muy relajada y despreocupada— iré a instalarme a mi habitación —declaró, saliendo de la sala en aquella pose de desinterés.

—¿Y tu baúl? —le recordó Daphne.— ¿No esperaras que yo lo lleve, o si? —bufó de mala manera.

—Para eso están los elfos, Daph —respondió burlonamente. La chica iba a rezongar, pero justamente apareció Britgy y sin decir nada, tomó el baúl del invitado y desapareció para reaparecer con él en el cuarto que Draco ya sabía que iba a ocupar.

El rubio comenzó a subir las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al piso al que iba, se encontró con Astoria,. La castaña vestía con un vestido de tirantes color verde, traía unas ballerinas blancas y el cabello suelto; se veía muy fresca.

—¿Vamos a desayunar? —preguntó, aunque no esperó la respuesta, pues enseguida se abrazó al brazo del chico y lo jaló escaleras abajo. Draco se dejó llevar, no tenía intenciones de contradecir a su novia.

Comieron tranquilamente como cualquier otro día, la conversación fue muy ligera, evitando tocar temas delicados.

—Los TIMOs ya deberían de haber llegado —comentó Lucina, cuando Britgy aparecía con el correo del día y el ejemplar de El Profesta.

—¿Los tuyos llegarán aquí? —cuestionó Asotira, volteando a ver a Draco quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros, pues la verdad no tenía idea.

—Sean lo que sean, a los de Hogwarts no se les escapa nada —comentó Samael soltando una risa y mostrando dos cartas con el sello de la escuela de magia.— Daphne —dijo, dándole un sobre a su esposa para que ella se lo pasara a su hija mayor, —y Draco —le entregó el otro sobre a su hija mejor para que se lo pasara al chico.

—Vamos a ver como te ha ido —informó Lucina, sin darle el sobre a Daphne y atribuyéndose el derecho a abrirlo.— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué es esto, señorita? —exclamó la mujer al ver las notas de su hija más grande. La susodicha puso cara de pánico y se planteó seriamente escapar de ahí.

—Dejame ver —pidió el padre de la chica, tomando el pergamino con los resultados de los TIMOs de Daphne:

-.-.-.-.-

Resultados de las Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria.

_Notas de Aprobado:_

E=Extraordinario

S=Supera las expectativas

A=Aceptable

_Notas de Suspenso:_

I=Insatisfactorio

D=Desastroso

T=Troll

...

Daphne Greengrass ha conseguido:

Astronomía: I

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: E

Encantamientos: A

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: A

Adivinación: A

Herbología: S

Historia de la Magia: I

Pociones: A

Transformaciones: S

-.-.-.-.-

—¡Solamente siente TIMOs y un Extraordinario! —recriminó Lucina a su hija.

—¿Puedo saber en qué? —preguntó temerosa la joven rubia, con cara de circunstancias.

—Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas —informó su padre con un suspiro de resignación. ¿Ya que podía hacer con esas notas?

—Al menos te saliste con la tuya —comentó Astoria, riendo entre dientes. Sin embargo, Daphne estaba pálida y con una cara de nervios que cualquier hubiera jurado que lo que más quería la Greengrass en esos momentos era que la tierra se abriera debajo de ella y se la tragara.

—¿Zoología Magica? ¿Verdad? —su padre le extendió el pergamino para que la chica pudiera ver sus calificaciones.

—¿Les molesta? —cuestionó afligida. Ella sabía que lo que más querían sus padres era que tuviera un empleo importante en el ministerio, pero lo suyo no era estar sentada detrás de un escritorio y rodeada de papeles. Le gustaban más las cosas físicas y si bien no era la gran trabajadora o aventurera, el convivir con criaturas mágicas sonaba muy apetecible.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó seriamente el señor Greengrass. Daphne asistió con un pequeño cabeceo.—Entonces has lo mejor —suspiró sin darle mayor importancia. Ambas hermanas podían notar cierta decepción en las expresiones de sus padres, pero tal vez sería por la presencia de Draco que ninguno de los dos había hecho mayor escándalo por las notas de la chica.

—¿Y qué tal te ha ido a ti, cariño? —Lucina miró al heredero Malfoy con una sonrisa, intentando desviar la tensión y el tema. El aludido tragó saliva y puso la misma cara que Daphne había puesto al ver como su madre veía las notas. El chico estaba seguro de no haber reprobado ni una sola materia, pero no se sentía muy confiado para ver los resultados. ¿Y si no eran los que él quería?

—Pues... —titubeó un poco y miró el sobre, como si quisiera ver a través del pergamino.— Te cedo el honor —declaró finalmente, dándole el sobre a Astoria, quien abrió la boca con sorpresa.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó dudosa. Draco asistió con la cabeza miró distraidamente el techo mientras la pequeña castaña rompía el sello y sacaba dos pedazos de pergamino. El primero decía el significado de las notas de aprobado, así que lo dejó de lado y leyó en voz alta los resultados de su prometido:—Draco Lucius Malfoy ha conseguido:

»Astronomía: Extraordinario — dijo con una sonrisa y Draco también sonrió con arrogancia. Mientras los señores Greengrass escuchaban atentos, Daphne lucía algo recelosa y enfadada.

»Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las expectativas —La mueca de Draco no pasó desapercibida y ahora fue la rubia Greengrass quien sonrió con arrogancia, al menos le había ganado en una al gran príncipe de Slythern.

»Encantamientos: Supera las expectativas

»Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Supera las expectativas

»Adivinación: Aceptables —Draco bufó y rodó los ojos. Igual odiaba esa clase.

»Herbología: Supera las expectativas

»Historia de la Magia: Supera las expectativas

»Pociones: Extraordinario —el rubio volvió a sonreír con soberbia, ganándose miradas aprobatorias por parte de sus futuros suegros.

»Y Transformaciones: Extraordinario

-.-.-.-.-

—Soberbio, Draco. Nueve TIMOs, sin ninguna suspensión. —admiró el Señor Greengrass.— Con esas notas puedes aspirar a un buen trabajo en el ministerio. ¿Ya has pensado a que te dedicaras? —preguntó y el chico tomó aire con cierto nerviosismos. La verdad es que no tenía idea de que podría ser.

—Supongo que suficiente trabajo tendré encargándome de los negocios de la familia —comentó algo dudoso.

—Sí, sin duda alguna serás muy diestro para eso, pero incluso Lucius siempre procuró un puesto en el ministerio —dijo amablemente Samael, procurando no ser imprudente al hablar, pues sabía que Lucius en esos momentos no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Draco sonrió forzosamente, pero no mostró señales de molestia ante la mención de su padre.— Tres extraordinario te pueden colocar por lo menos en el departamento de misterios.

—Lo pensaré —aseguró el chico para finalizar el tema.

—Hazlo —apoyó Lucina.— Y escríbele una carta a tu madre, estoy segura de que se sentirá muy orgullosa de ti —añadió. Daphne puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, había entendido muy bien la indirecta y no negaría que se sentía humillada ante las calificaciones del novio de su hermana.

—En seguida lo haré —contestó amablemente el chico, poniéndose de pie y haciendo una sutil reverencia a forma de disculpa.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo alegremente Astoria, tomando con cuidado los pergaminos y también poniéndose de pie. Notó la mirada de su hermana mayor, quien suplicaba que no la dejaran sola, pero la chica solo se encogió de hombros e hizo también una educada reverencia.—Con permiso.

La pareja se retiró y apenas salieron de la cocina escucharon como comenzaban a regañar a Daphne.

Subieron las escaleras sin decir nada y entraron a la habitación en la que se quedaría Draco por el resto de las vacaciones. El chico comenzó a buscar en su baúl pergamino, pluma y tinta, mientras Astoria se sentaba en la cama y releía los resultados del rubio.

—Y yo que pensaba que te apasionarían las "A" por eso de "Astoria" —dijo burlonamente la menor, examinando con asombro el pergamino.

—Muy chistosa —le reprendió Draco, arrebatando de las manos de su novia las calificaciones de sus TIMOs, para irse a sentar al escritorio y comenzar a escribir. Astoria se paró y se colocó detrás de él.

—¡Oh, vamos! —se quejó, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del chico e inclinándose para leer. —Tienes cuatro "Slytherin" y tres de "Enamorado", demasiado Slytherin debo decir, se supone que el amor le gana al orgullo —volvió a molestar, ya que realmente no tenía otra forma de hacerlo, pues Draco había pasado todas sus asignaturas y con buenas notas.

—Claro, ya quiero ver tu pergamino lleno de "Draco" —contestó mordazmente y soltando un carcajada cuando los ojos verdes ubicaron la "D" en el significado de las notas y se topó con la palabra: Desastroso.

—¡Eso no es chistoso! —chilló poniéndose roja. Draco volvió a reír sonoramente. El chico rió y mojó la pluma en el tintero para comenzar a escribir en el pergamino las notas que había sacado y luego en otro pedazo de pergamino, escribió una pequeña nota a su madre.

El rubio dejó la nota a su madre y sus calificaciones de lado, para subrayar en el pergamino donde había transcrito sus resultados. Puso una linea debajo de: Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos.

—¿Para que haces eso? —preguntó curiosa la niña, detrás de él.

—Las notas originales se las mandaré a mi madre —respondió.—Y aquí veo las asignaturas que tomaré el año que viene.

—¿Y las demás asignaturas? —preguntó extrañada la niña. —Sacaste una E en Astronomía y puedes tomar Herbolaria...

—No me interesan esas asignaturas —le cortó, dejando de lado la pluma y observando el pergamino —Si por mí fuera no tomaría nada —resopló.— Como escuchaste, mi futuro está en los negocios de la familia...

—¡Ay, ya! —ahora fue ella quien le cortó, haciendo una mueca de fastidio.— No te pasará nada por estudiar algo y ya escuchaste a mi padre, un puesto en el ministerio no está mal.

—¡Ja! Como si de verdad quisieras que trabajara en el ministerio —remarcó el rubio y Astoria hizo un puchero.

—Bien, bien, haz lo que quieras —resopló.— Eso me gano por preocuparme por tu futuro —dijo con falso tono de indignación.

—No te tienes porque preocupar, princesa —contestó con sorna.—Aquí tu servidor tiene el suficiente dinero para que vivamos el resto de nuestras vidas sin trabajar —alardeó, volteando a ver a Astora de reojo.

—Ay, aja —resopló la chica, rodando los ojos con fastidio.—Ni sueñes que yo seré una mantenida. Ya encontraré algo útil que hacer —aseguró.

—Como sea, igual no quiero perder mi tiempo en cosas inútiles, solo tomo lo que es practico —declaró seriamente, dando por terminado el tema. Draco tomó un pergamino más y comenzando a anotar lo que necesitaba para cada una de esas clases.

—¿Desde cuando consideras Encantamientos como algo útil? —indago, solo por el simple hecho de llevarle la contra a su novio y seguir hablando.

Draco la observó incrédulo y con el ceño levemente fruncido. En un rápido movimiento, el rubio sacó su varita. Sonrió con malicia y apuntó sin miedo a la castaña. Todo fue en un parpadear que tomó a Astoria por sorpresa.

—¡Incarcerous! —un brillo purpura salí de la varita y en un segundo, Astoria estaba atada con un gruesa soga —Realmente es una clase muy útil, amor — añadió con una risa socarrona, enfatizando el "amor" al final de su oración. Astoria le miraba perpleja, intentando zafarse de las cuerdas.

—¡Soltadme ahora mismo! —bramó con voz chillona.

—Solo si me prometes que me dejarás terminar esto —pidió Draco con seriedad.— Apenas termine te dedico toda mi atenció. —Astoria suspiró y luego resopló, no le gustaba cuando su novio se ponía en ese plan con ella, pero admitía que quizás se había excedido un poco con fastidiarlo.

—Está bien —aceptó la chica y en ese instante el rubio pronunció la contra-maldición y soltó a Astoria. La chica se encogió de hombros se tiró boca arriba en la cama, esperando pacientemente que su novio terminara de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. —Me gustaría ser Sanadora —comentó soñadoramente sin despegar su vista del techo.

—¿Hum? —bufó Draco, dejando la pluma de lado y volteando a ver a su novia.— No hablaras en serio. Esa profesión no tiene nada de glamour que digamos.

—No quiero glamour —contestó la chica, levantándose de un salto.— Quiero algo para ayudar a los demás —dijo con obviedad. Draco hizo una expresión algo despectiva pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y volver a centrarse en el pergamino.

—Esa profesión te quita mucho tiempo —comentó mientras seguía escribiendo.

—Estaré ocupada el mismo tiempo que tú estés ocupado trabajando —argumentó a su favor. El rubio resopló y luego rió, para finalmente doblar los pergaminos y cerrar el tintero, dando por finalizado su trabajo.

—Bah, ya nos preocuparemos por eso más adelante —dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—¿Dónde viviremos cuando nos casemos? —preguntó de forma jovial, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama, acostándose. Miró el techo de forma distraída, como si estuviera soñado despierta, con los brazos extendidos y el cabello revuelto sobre la colcha blanca.

—¿Dónde te gustaría? —sin que la chica se diera cuenta el rubio se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella y apoyó sus brazos a los costados del rostro de Astoria, evitando aplastar su cabello y por ende jalarlo.

—Se me antoja un lugar cerca del mar —pidió la niña, enfocando su vista en su prometido y sonriendo.— La playa, el clima cálido... —comenzó a decir, pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un suspiro que brotó involuntariamente de su boca cuando Draco se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a besar su cuello.

—Será donde tú quieras —le susurró al oído con voz inusualmente ronca.

—Draco —volvió a suspirar la chica, sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de sobre manera y el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba. Los labios de su novio acaban de dejar su cuello para aventurarse a recorrer el escote de su vestido, donde una lengua traviesa marcaba el camino.

Los adolescentes dejaron que sus cuerpos dieran rienda suelta a los deseos y olvidándose del pudor, comenzaron a tocarse de manera más atrevida. Sobre todo, Draco restregaba descaradamente su hombría contra su niña. Sin embargo, cuando Astoria hizo ademán de quitarle la camisa a Draco, éste se quedó estático. Por mucha pasión que estuviera recorriendo su cuerpo, la alarma en su cabeza se activó a tiempo para evitar que su novia notara la marca que ahora llevaba en su brazo. Astoria se extrañó ante la reacción del chico, pero antes de siquiera plantearse que decir, el sonido secó de sus zapatos cayendo al suelo la dejó paralizada a ella. La niña no quería que Draco notara sus pies lastimados. Así que, sin darse cuenta, se dieron un pequeño beso a forma de disculpa y se separaron.

Draco se quedó pensativo unos momentos y miró a la castaña de reojo. Notó como Astoria ocultaba los pies de su vista y sintió una opresión en el pecho. Antes de que la niña se pusiera los zapatos alcanzó a notar la punta de los pies de Astoria y con ello descubrió de forma desagradable el 'crimen' de la chica.

El rubio se sintió tentado a reñir con ella. Lastimar su cuerpo de aquella manera no tenía justificación valida, ¿pero quien era él para juzgarla cuando en su antebrazo llevaba la marca tenebroso? Su crimen era peor, su mentira era horrorosa y las consecuencias no se limitarían a unos pies irremediablemente lastimados.

Sin embargo los dos estaban ahí, juntos y actuando como si nada pasara. Como si a ella no le doliera caminar o como si a él no le ardiera la marca. Eran solamente un joven mortífago y una insensata bailarina, un futuro asesino y una chica con tendencias suicidas, o quizás los dos eran suicidas al arriesgar su integridad de aquella manera tan consciente. Tal vez él debió hacer caso y esconderse, tal vez ella debió...

—¿Vamos a mandar las cartas, mi amor? —la pregunta de Astoria sacó a Draco de sus pensamientos. El chico observó como Astoria tomaba los pergaminos doblados del escritorio y se quedaba de pie cerca de la puerta.

—Vamos —asistió el rubio, acomodándose el saco y peinándose de forma distraída con los dedos. Caminó hasta donde la castaña y la rodeó por los hombros para comenzar a caminar, uno a un lado del otro.

No, los pies de Astoria y su antebrazo no tenían punto de comparación, pero su mente buscaba de forma desesperada algún atenuante, alguna justificación, algo que hiciera que Astoria comprendiera el porque él tenía esa marca en su antebrazo, si es que lo llegaba a descubrir. Tenía muchas posibilidades de morir, que a lo mejor la castaña se enteraba antes de su muerte que de su marca.

Salieron de la mansión rumbo a la torre de las lechuzas, admirando vagamente el despejado paisaje que ese día en particular les ofrecía, un día demasiado bello para todos los horrores que estaban pasando. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? En ese momento estaban juntos y aunque temerosos y a la defensiva, lo único verdaderamente importante era que se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno, que tal? ¿Qué les pareció? :3<strong>

**Aquí comenzó "oficialmente" el libro... aunque solo se haga alusión a la visita de Narcissa a Snape. Ya el capi que sigue será empezando con el capitulo de "Draco se larga! xP**

**Espero hacerme tiempo para escribir ^^ y actualizar pronto.**

**Como siempre, no puedo dejar de lado el darles las gracias.**

**¡Mil millones de gracias a ustedes! ^^ Tanto por su animo y apoyo, por leerme y hacerme feliz.**

**Cada cosa que escribo está dedicada a ustedes y siempre que me lean aquí estaré para seguir escribiendo :3**

**¡Un beso enorme a todos y todas! Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir siéntanse libres de hacerlo**** :3**

**Rr's**

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim**  
>¡Hola, guapa! Me alegra mucho tenerte de lectora, con tus lindos comentarios.<br>Jejeje no tengo idea si de esa forma se pone la marca tenebrosa, pero leyendo varios fics donde le ponen a alguien la marca tenebrosa, esta es como una mexcla de esas formas y la que se asimila a como me lo imagino xP  
>Aunque tambien está esa idea de que graba con fuego, pero no me convence e.e<br>Jajajaja de hecho, raro sería si no y es que no pude resistir meter a alguien de Dance Academy! De hecho en un principio tenía pensado que Astoria si fuera a allá, pero luego pensé que mejor no xD  
>¡Wiiii, si ya lo leí y estuvo hermoso! ¡Fue maravillo! :3<br>Jajaja y descuida, si le entendí :D  
>¡Muchas gracias! Tanto por comentarme, como por escribir tan lindo One-shot :3<br>Claro que nos seguimos leyendo.  
>Jajaja mejor el abraso de un Dragon, no? xD<br>¡Un beso enorme! Cuídate

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>¡Hola, mujer!<br>Jejeje, si fui algo mala, pero ya se reencontrarán y ya les debo un buen ratito a los dos xP  
>Si, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta, aunque la petrificara xD<br>Pues por ahora no creo que nadie quiera dañar a Astoria y obviamente que en cuanto la niña sepa en lo que se convirtió Draco, uff no me quiero ni imaginar D:  
>Y antes de Hogwarts, nuestro Dragosito pudo pasar un rato tranquilo con Astoria :3<br>¡Claro! Cissy no podía dejar a la deriva a su hijo xP  
>¡Gracias, mujer! ¡Claro que si, nos leemos pronto! :3<br>Un beso enorme. Nos leemos ^^

**NicoleGray:**  
>Jajaja, hola! :3<br>Bueno tu lo has dicho, se separaron mal, pero ya recontraron para tomarse un tiempo juntos. Jajaja eso de tío Voldy me dio risa. Si y lo siento, pero tampoco quería extenderme tanto con el verano xP  
>^^ Espero que te gustara este capi, un beso grande. Nos leemos, linda :3<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola, chica!<br>¡Ponte a estudiar! Jajaja, mentira, no te creas, te entiendo, también me he puesto a leer fics durante clases algo aburridas xD  
>Como ves Cissy si lo logró y ya nuestro güerito tuvo su respiro con Tory :3<br>Wow ¿Tu amiga también leía? O:  
>Bueno, un saludo a las dos y un beso, nos leemos, guapa :3<p>

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Hola, linda! ¡Si, de Spring Break! descansando por fin o al menos algo de descanso y flojera xD<br>¡Cierto! Presionan mucho a nuestro dragonsito D: pero Astoria está ahí para hacerle la vida más facíl o quizás más difícil xP  
>Si, apartir de aquí ya comenzó el sexto libro :3<br>Y creo tener una idea de como se enterará Tory de lo de Draco, pero no les digo hasta más adelante xP  
>¡Claro que si! ¡Nos leemos, lida! Un beso ^^<p>

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>Jajaja que alegría que te gustara xD  
>Y sí, creo que será lo mejor Daphne y Theo molan juntos :3<br>¡Chachachan! Ya vendrá ese secreto más adelante -aunque sigo sin saber que será- xDD  
>El chico es un amor cuando quiere (?) xD<br>¡Verdad! Mi pobre Draquito torturado D:  
>¡Gracias, linda, me lo puedes repetir todas las veces que quieras! ¡Como me chivean! x3<br>Wiiii ¡Misión cumplida entonces! Porque lo principal para mi es promover el amor por esta bella pareja que adoro :3  
>Jajaja de hecho, ese fue con lo que comenzó toda mi locura por los Drastoria xD<br>¡Gracias de nuevo! ^^ Un beso para ti también, cuídate mucho.  
>Nos leemos :3<p>

**MACARENA:**  
>¡Chica! Te disculpo :3<br>Aunque de hecho no tendría nada que disculpar, al contrario, agradecerte que me sigas leyendo a pesar de todas las cosas que tines que hacer :3  
>No te preocupes linda. De hecho, conozco ese termino xD<br>Y con este mensaje, me animas mucho, descuida :3  
>Ufff y que lo digas, ¡que si me ha dolido escribir el sufrimiento de mi güero hermoso con horrores!<br>Pero así es la vida y sobre todo la vida que le tocó a nuestro dragoncito D:  
>Bueno, digamos que Samael es algo así como fue Snape pero al contrario. Él empezó siendo bueno -auror- y terminó aliandose con los malos por las relaciones cercanas con varios de los mortífagos. No sé si eso quedara muy claro en este capitulo pero ya iré deiciendo más, más adelante.<p>

^^ No tengo palabras para eso. Me hace sentir muy feliz y hasta orgullosa de mi misma saber el cariño que le han tomado este personaje que es uno de mis favoritos a pesar de la poca participación que tiene y me honra y alegra inemsamente el que más escritores se animen a escribir de ella y de esta pareja. Porque jamás me cansaré de decir que ese es mi mayor objetivo.

¡Aunque realmente todo el credito es de ustedes! Sin lectores no habría escritores.

Gracias a ti, linda. La verdad es que tienes mucha razón, los fics, las imagenes y cada granito de arena mantiene viva la magia de Harry Potter y aunque el 'Bum' se esté apasiguando, como dijo una chica por ahí: Harry Potter durará para siempre, porque la generación que creció con esos libros nunca lo olvidará y posiblemente (al menos yo en lo personal) lo compartirá con las demás generaciones que están por venir. Y cuando nuestros nietos nos pregunten, ¿todabía esa historia? nosotros responderemos: Si y para siempre.

También te envio un abrazo y ¡Ups! La verdad te iba a decir Maraca (Sí, como el instrumento musical) pero creo que se me fue el dedo xDU  
>Aunque si te gustó, pues bueno :P<br>Pero mejor dejemoslo en Maca :3  
>¡Un beso grande, linda! ^^ ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!<br>Cuídate mucho y nos seguimos leyendo.

**GabyPotterHRLJ:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>Estoy bien y espero que tu tambien lo estés. Y tranquila, que no pasa nada si no comentas en cada cosa, con un solo mensajes -cuando tengas tiempo- me haces más que feliz :3

Pues si así es, ya vienen los momentos feos, pero dejemos mientras que respiren algo de tranquilidad xD  
>^^ Ya te dije que no te apures, entiendo que andes ocupada y no pasa nada.<br>¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara y gracias! :3  
>Si encuentro algo de tiempo tomaré la idea, con tanta cosa que he escrito ultimamente hasta he olvidado lo que pretendía escribir en la piscina xDU<br>En fin. Un beso grande :3  
>Nos leemos, Gaby.<p>

**RoseGreengrass:**  
>¡Hola, Rose! ^^<br>No sé si te lo habré dicho antes, pero que lindo subnick (nooo, no es que sea aduladora porque lleves el Greengrass) xDDD  
>Nah, ya hablando en serio. ¡Gracias! ^^<br>Jajaja te entiendo, la verdad es que así estaba yo cuando estaba leyendo los libros, pensaba y pensaba en que estarían haciendo Astoria y Draco durante X parte y así. De hecho tengo ya algunas cosas que toman lugar en el septimo libro, pero tendremos que esprar a que pase primero el sexto año de Draco :3  
>¡Gracias de nuevo linda! ^^ Un beso y un abrazó.<br>Cuídate.

**Tabata Weasley:**  
>Pues, no puedo asegurar que todo se mantendrá bien, pero digamos que al menos no habran tantas 'intrigas amorosas' que le hagan la vida más pesada a Draco.<br>¡Pero ya veremos que pasa y que se me ocurre!  
>Gracias y un brazo para ti también :3<br>Nos leemos, linda ^^

**Mcbv-LoveHarryPotter:**  
>Hola, linda.<br>Antes que nada, debo decir que: ¡Gracias a ustedes! ^^ A ti y a todos los que me escriben. La verdad es que no escribiría de la manera que lo hago si no fuera por el apoyo que ustedes me dan.  
>De hecho, entiendo lo que dices, ciertamente es algo trillado el clasico sufrimiento de amor de que las personas que se aman se peleen por tonterias o se separen por terceros xP<br>De hecho, soy la que más se queja de eso en las novelas. Por eso casi siempre intento valancear un poco este fic, incluyendo cosas de la magia, las intrigas y lo que pasa en la historia desde el punto de los malos, aunque no sé si me queda muy logrado, pero lo trato xD  
>El Patronus de Draco si sé que será, pero siendo que ahorita está con las artes oscuras no creó que lo aprenda, aunque si lo mostraré en algun momento.<br>Los boggarts ya están y a mi gusto son razonables :3  
>Sobre todo el de Bella xP<br>Jajaja, quizás no sea la más hermosa de Slytherin, pero nos daré gusto a todas poniendo más adelante esa comparación entre Astoria y Pansy xD

Si tienes buenas notas, entonces me declaro orgullozamente ¡culpabe! xD  
>^^ Me alegra mucho escuchar eso y espero que esta actualización te gustara.<br>Un beso enorme y gracias a ti, cuídate mucho.  
>Nos leemos :3<p>

**gin19:**  
>¡Hola, chica! ^^<br>Pues muy honesta y alegremente dire que: ¡Me encanta leer eso!  
>¡Venditas sean las coincidencias y que terminaras aquí! :3<br>^^ Muchas gracias por las bellas palabras y sobre todo gracias por leer. Un long-fic siempre es algo riesgoso porque llega a ser tedioso leerlo o incluso llega a perder interes conforme avanza y pensar que 47 capitulos después hay chicas que aun me leen, me hace sentir muy animada :3  
>Ufff y que lo digas, en un principio no lo pensaba hacer taaan cronologico, pero al final el día a día y cada pagina de los libros originales me fue atrapando y aquí estamos, a punto de comenzar ese sexto año torturoso.<br>^^ Ya iremos llegando a esa parte. Aunque confesaré que me da algo de cosa pensar que en algún momento este fic se acabará.  
>De hecho, las situaciones difíciles apenas comienzan y no serán cosas sensillas, pero al menos tendremos por seguro que saldran vivos de ellos y tendrán un lindo rubio llamado Scorpius en el futuro :3<p>

Pues la verdad sobre lo de Bella y Sirius, casi lo había olvidado, aunque más adelante lo sacaré de nuevo, porque aúnque es muy irreal que pasara, plantear la historia de que Bella enloquesió tanto por Voldemort al grado de matar a una persona que una vez amó, me parece delirante xP

¡Wiiiiii! Eso es lo que más adoro escuchar/leer. Adoro esta pareja y saber que a más gente le comienza a gustar, me hace feliz de la vida. Pues si no mal recuerdo así fue, pues Narcissa asegura que su hijo está orgulloso de la misión que le han asignado, pero es porque no sabe lo que le espera.  
>No haré Spolier, pero te diré que no están del todo equivocada con esa creencia de lo que Draco hará con Astoria :P<br>Jajaja espero realmente que así sea y que lo que biene les guste ^^  
>Y repito que: ¡Que alegria escuchar eso!<br>Creo que en este año pondré un poco más de las otras parejas cannon, de hecho tengo una escena en mi cabeza que ya me muro por escribir con Harry, Hermione y Astoria. Pero ya lo sabrán.  
>¡Gracias a ti, guapa!<br>Besos y abrazos ^^

**Little Mess:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>¿Verdad que si? ¡Torturan a mi güerito! D:  
>Pues si, pero pobre Cole que no le contestan xP<br>^^ Espero que te gustar. Un beso.

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>¡Linda! Claro que no eres mala persona ^^<br>Te entiendo perfectamente con eso de andar atareada, mira que yo casi ni he escrito por lo mismo, bueno esta semana la he aprovechado para escribir mucho, pero ya se me acabó xP

Lo que sabe Zabini me gustaría sabelo yo, porque sigue sin ocurrirseme nada xDU  
>Pero a ver que se me ocurre para cuando sea momento de decirlo xP<p>

Jajajajaja, pues de hecho, ahora que lo dices. Supongo que todoslos Gryffindor tienen ese complejo de querer ser los horoes xP

Jajaja, el rubio tiene su caracter xD

¡Y que lo digas! Mocos voladores... Pero es la especialidad de Ginny según los libros xDU

¡Vale! El fin de semana que viene la tiramos al sauce boxeador D:

Bueno, es que si repitiera lo mismo que ya nos ha contado Rowling, aparte de que me acusan de plagio, creo que sería aburrido, por eos mejor ver las cosas desde el otro lado que Rowling nunca contó :3  
>Draco para mí sempre ha sido tan mono, que aún con lo malcriado y odioso que era, era de mis favoritos xP (Notece la tendensia que tiene para amar los chicos malos y dañinos)<p>

Bueno, en parte, la gente siempre suele juzgar sin saber, y a ellos les tocó la parte mala por ser hijos de mortífagos.

De hecho apenas está comenzado todo.

P.D. ¡Todo tuyo! Mientras Draco sea mío :3

P.D.2 Chocalas con eso de detestarlas, aunque yo si les entiendo xD

P.D.3 ^^ Tranquila que no pasa nada, tomate tu tiempo para leer, yo me lo tomo para escribir, así que andamos al par xD

P.D.4 ¡Orgullo Gryffindor!... Momento, yo no tengo eso, yo soy Slytherin Pride, pero igual intentaremos rescatar a Osborne xD

P.D.5 Jajaja igual no me molestó xD

P.D.6 Para añadir una más :P

No, espera P.D.7 Le sigo con los otros comentarios que dejaste xD

Tranquiz, linda, así suele pasar que derrepente se borran... incluso en veces hasta se borran los fics y eso si que te dan ganas de tirarte de un puente D:

^^ ¡Me alegra que gustaran los capitulos! Y no te enojes con tu computador xP

Awww, no fue mi culpa... por cierto ¿L se muere? No la he visto nunca, pero a mi primo le gusta y no creo que él sepa eso o si lo sabe como que nunca lo mensionó xDU

Jajaja, animo no empapes tu vestido de lagrimas. (Yo no tengo vestidos xD)

Pues de hecho, aunque Draco me dio más pesar en el principio del septimo libro, no sé si ya lo he mensionado, pero no supero como Voldemort lo amenazaba para que torturara a Dolohov. Mi pobre rubio... le fue de la tisnada en esa guerra.

Wiii, las lagrimas se fueron y espero que no regresaran en este capitulo :3

Chocala, también es uno de mis sueños medio frustrado, porque aunque lo he hecho me hubiera gustado llegar a más D:

Bella está loca y hace mucho dejó lo de loca linda para ser loca desquisiada o como lo has dicho tú, dejó de ser humana cuando. Hasta a mí me da pesar escribirlo, pero toca hacer sufrir a mi dragoncito.

Jajaja de hecho, en varios de los fics de Drastoria se estila que Daphne y Theo sean pareja :3

Pues de hecho, al pobre de Draco le fue muy mal y se da a querer a pesar de todo lo que anteriormente había hecho. Como dicen por ahí, por el amor se vale todo ^^

¡^^ Me alegra mucho, mucho que te gustara! Y el plcer de haberte conocido fue mío, Marie :3  
>Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Te tengo mucho aprecio y contas con mi apoyo y mi amistad :3<br>¡Gracias por tu apoyo y todo! ^^

Tranquila, que esperaré lo que sea necesario para que actualices tu historia, pero no te sientas precionada :3  
>Y de igual forma, tranquila con mi fic, tomate tu tiempo, que aunque suene triyado: El deber es primero ^^<p>

P.D.8 Pues debían de empezar pronto para que tuvieran tiempo de entrenarlo y prepararlo para lo que estaba por venir.

P.D.9 ¡Narcissa es encantadora! Muy opuesta a Bella que está loca xP Aunque las dos me gustan

P.D.10 ¿No que se había muerto? ¡Ya no podré molestar a mi primo con eso! En fin xD

¡Y ahora si! Un beso enorme. Cuídate mucho, linda y te deseo solo lo mejor.  
>Se te quiere ^^.<p> 


	48. Verano: Planes de improviso

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues bien, aquí estoy a la 1 y media de la mañana, actualizandoles, aún cuando tengo clase ahorita a las 7, de hecho a las 6. Tengo menos de cinco horas de sueño, pero espero que valga la pena.**

**Aquí ya hay más cosas del libro, otras cosas un tanto enredadas y demás, pero espero de verdad que les guste ^^.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

****48. Verano: Planes de improviso. ****

_Los jardines de Hogwarts estaba plácidamente iluminado por la cálida luz del atardecer de un día Marzo. En el lago negro se reflejaban los colores del sol, como si de un espejo se tratara, y además se reflejaban dos estudiantes de Slytherin que se miraban fijamente. Eran un chico y una chica. Ella era delgada no muy alta, con una lacia cabellera castaña y ojos azules; mientras que él era rubio, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y un par de fríos ojos grises._

—_¿A caso no lo quieres? —preguntó el chico a la chica._

—_Claro que sí, lo amo con mi alma —respondió ella con seriedad, sin despegar sus ojos del chico._

—_Entonces simplemente no entiendo porque actuás así —reprochó.—Tu chiste de hoy me pudo costar mi relación con Narcissa —regañó._

—_Lo siento, de verdad que esa no era mi intención —se disculpó, bajando la mirada de manera avergonzada._

—_¿Entonces a que juegas, Lucina? —bramó molesto._

—_No juego a nada, es solo que siento... —tartamudeó.—Mis padres... ellos quieren... y yo..._

—_¡Que se vayan al diablo! —interrumpió el rubio.—De verdad que siento mucho que pongan tanta presión en ti, pero tanto ellos como tú deben entender que entre tú y yo no puede haber nada —dijo seriamente.— Y si sigues haciendo estas estupideces solo para complacer a tus padres terminaras perdiendo a Samael y de una vez te advierto que mi amistad también —sentenció con seriedad._

—_Sabes que no quiero eso, Lucius —contestó de manera afligida._

—_Ya te lo dije, Luci. Con todo mi respeto, manda al demonio a tus padres y esa fijación que tienen por emparentar con los Malfoy, porque a no ser que descubran que mi padre tiene algún otro hijo perdido por ahí, yo no tengo la más mínima intención de casarme contigo —sentenció._

_La chica lo miró con vergüenza y sin querer, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, suicidándose en su mentó y estrellándose contra una de las rocas de la orilla..._

_En una lujosa sala adornada con globos y luces flotantes en color rosa y azul, se llevaba acabo una fiesta donde solo había mujeres. Dos distinguidas mujeres en especial, destacaban por sus vientres considerablemente abultados y redondos._

—_¿Ya han pensado como se llamará, Lucina? —preguntó una de las mujeres, rubia, sonriendo, mientras tomaba una taza de té._

—_Me gustaría algo como Darcy o Daphne —respondió la otra mujer, castaña.— ¿Y ustedes, Cissy? —cuestionó._

—_Lucius quiere que lleve su nombre y yo quisiera seguir con la traducción de mi familia: Ponerle el nombre de alguna estrella o constelación —contestó Narcissa, mirando soñadoramente las luces que flotaban a su alrededor._

—_Pues pueden ponerles ambos nombres —sugirió la mujer.— ¿Y has pensando en que constelación sería buena para el nombre?_

—_Draco. Me gusta Draco. Y ahora que lo mencionas, suena bien. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Se lo propondré a Lucius —comentó la mujer._

—_Draco —repitió Lucina, sonriendo._

—_Si, por la constelación del dragón —comentó la rubia._

—_Es un nombre muy lindo. ¿Draco y Darcy? o ¿Draco y Daphne? —meditó pensativa, acariciando su vientre._

—_Daphne es muy lindo —aseguró la otra mujer, imitando a su amiga y acariciando su vientre.— ¿Puedes creer que ya pronto nacerán, con solo unas semanas de diferencia? Tendrán la misma edad, crecerán juntos..._

—_Irán a Hogwarts juntos —interrumpió Lucina. _

—_Y serán de Slytherin —siguió Narcissa._

—_Sería maravilloso que en un futuro se enamoraran y se casaran —añadió la castaña, con tono soñador. La mujer Malfoy sonrió y asistió._

—_Lucius lo ha mencionado varias veces —comentó:— Que se casaran y siguieran con la linea pura de la sangre. Comprometer a Draco y Daphne ya cuando estén más grandes, sería maravilloso —declaró, con el mismo tono soñador de su amiga._

_Lucina asistió con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa y la ilusión. El corazón de la castaña, comenzaba a albergar la esperanza de que al final de cuentas los O'Brien emparentarían con los Maofiiy de una u otra manera. Aunque su hija no llevara el apellido O'Brien, si llevaba la sangre de su familia._

_Esa ilusión fue creciendo con el paso de los años, de la misma forma que con el paso de los años los hijos de ambos iban creciendo. Así fue que varios años después las dos mujeres tomaban té en el jardín, observando a sus pequeños retoños jugando. El pequeño Draco y la pequeña Daphne corrían de arriba a abajo, persiguiendo los pavoreales alvinos que abundaban en el lugar. Lucina a diferencia de Narcissa, quien ya había recuperado su esbelta figura,estaba nuevamente en un embarazo avanzado. _

—_Se van tan lindos juntos —comentó la Greengrass, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y sonriendo ampliamente, creando sueños en su cabeza._

—_Bastante —apoyó la mujer de Malfoy._

_Lucina siguió sin despegar sus ojos azules del par de pequeños rubios de dos años. Sin duda alguna hacían una pareja linda. Lucius en particular, siempre aprovechaba para comentar el parecido que tenía Daphne con Narcissa, en sus ojos azules y cabello rubio, en lo educada que era y como seguramente terminaría casada con su pequeño dragón cuando fueran mayores._

_Ella sabía que Lucius hacía aquello solo por dos razones, una parte para complacerla a ella y por el otro lado, la gran amistad que tenía con su esposo. Y aunque tenía miedo de que algo evitara que aquel compromiso se llevara a cabo, no se puso limites al depositar todos sus sueños y anhelos en la pequeña Daphne. Sin embargo, todo cambio años después. El panorama se desdibujó con el nacimiento de Astoria y el caprichoso Malfoy. Draco, al igual que su padre, había decidido no darle gusto a la antigua O'Brien, dejando que todos los sueños de Lucina se quemaran en el aire._

_El pequeño Malfoy consiguió que los planes cambiaran una tarde que se encaprichó con la Greengrass menor, provocando que los complacientes padres comprometieran a los chicos. A nadie le importó en esos momentos todo lo que ella había hecho por juntar a Draco y a Daphne, así como en un tiempo, su madre había hecho hasta la imposible para juntarla a ella con Lucius. Su madre, Cassandra O'Brien, y su padre, Raymond O'Brien... ambos había muerto durante la primera guerra mágica y nunca llegarán a ver como emparentarían con los Malfoy, aunque fuera indirectamente._

_Quizás por ese recuerdo se obsesionó con juntar a su hija con Draco, y aunque eso no hubiera sido del todo malo, su gran error fue seguir soñando a través de Daphne, aún cuando ya había un compromiso entre su pequeña hija y el Malfoy. En su mente seguía viendo a Daphne como una O'Brien y a Astoria como una Greengrass, a pesar de que ambas pertenecían a las dos familias..._

Lucina suspiró, mirando con melancolía una copa de vino que tenía en su mano. La mujer estaba acostada en un sofá blanco, en su habitación. El lugar estaba en penumbras, la única luz que había era cortesía de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana; de la misma forma que el único ruido que rompía el silencio del lugar era la respiración de la castaña y el agua que corría en el baño.

La mujer de sangre O'Brien permaneció ahí, tranquila y perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que el agua cesó y quince minutos después su esposo salía del baño con el pijama puesto y ella volteó a verlo.

—¿Que pasa, Luci? —preguntó Samael, sentándose a su lado. La mujer se encogió de hombros y, desviando la mirada hacía la ventana, habló.

—¿Piensas que he sido mala madre? —preguntó con evidente tono melancólico en sus palabras.

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir el hombre rubio, tomando por los hombros a Lucina, para hacer que lo viera directamente.— Al contrario, has sido una excelente madre. Las niñas te adoran y... ¿Por qué piensas esas cosas? —la regañó.

—Tonterías mías —contestó la mujer, intentando sonar desinteresada en el tema.— Solo me preguntaba... ¿Qué pensarían ellas de nosotros si llegara a pasarnos algo...? —comentó, con aflicción, pero su marido la interrumpió.

—No digas esas cosas —dijo con firmeza.— Nada malos nos pasará y dentro de varios años, cuando nos llegue la hora, ellas nos recordaran de buena forma. Sin querer sonar engreído, me atrevo a decir que no hemos hecho nada que no pensáramos que es por su bien y ellas lo sabrán apreciar. —sentenció. Lucina asistió y sonrió de medio lado, no muy convencida de aquello.— Mejor vamos a dormir —declaró.

La castaña asistió y se dejó guiar a la cama, sin poner mucha atención a nada, volviéndose a perder en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar tener ese presentimiento, esa sensación de que en cualquier momento terminaría todo, con su cuerpo inerte en el suelo. El miedo la consumía y lo más ridículo del caso era que su mayor miedo era morir antes de que su hija se casara con Malfoy. No quería morir igual que su madre, sin ver realizado el sueño de los O'Brien. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida, tomando la mano de su esposo.

O-O-O

Durante las semanas que vinieron, Draco y Astoria se pasaron los días juntos, aunque guardando cierta distancia por obvias razones que no admitirían. Claro está que eso no fue impedimento para que tuvieran más de un encuentro subido de noto. Los días trascurrían entre comidas, caminatas, besos y juegos de mesa. Daphne solía ser parte de los juegos de mesa, sobre todo cuando se trataba del ajedrez mágico, o también caminaba con ellos por el jardín, pero cuando la pareja se comenzaba a poner melosa, una de dos: o Daphne se marchaba o les gritaba y amenazaba a Draco. Incluso en una ocasión la rubia había tirado al Malfoy dentro del estanque del jardín, según esto para bajarle la calentura al rubio que había comenzado a besar el cuello de Astoria.

Por otro lado, fuera de esa pequeña burbuja que había formado los adolescentes, las noticias en el mundo mágico no parecían mejorar y con el pasar de los días, las cosas solo se tornaron peor. Uno de esos malos momentos fue durante la cena de los Greengrass, cuando la marca tenebrosa comenzó a quemar el antebrazo de los mortífagos y Draco, quien no fue la excepción, sintió un horrible dolor al que no estaba acostumbrado. El cuchillo se le resbaló de las manos, clavándose en su muslo derecho, proporcionándole aún más dolor. El chico no pudo evitar entrar en pánico, no solo por lo que sentía, si no también, porque era la segunda vez que sentía el llamado del Señor Tenebroso y en esos momentos se encontraba fuera de la casa. No era como la ocasión anterior, cuando simplemente se encontraba en su habitación y le tocó bajar las escaleras para estar en presencia de Voldemort. En esos momentos estaba lejos y no sabía como salir del lugar sin que Astoria lo notara.

—¿Draco, estás bien? —preguntó el señor Greengrass. El chico respingó, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en compañía de otros mortífagos y de que ellos estaban consiente de su condición. —Ven conmigo —pidió Samael, poniéndose de pie y tomando al rubio de los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡Papá, Draco se cortó, la pierna! —chilló Astoria, haciendo ademán de ponerse de pie para ir detrás de los hombres. Sin embargo, Lucina, consciente de la situación, ya que a ella también le ardía la marca, intervino para detener a su hija.

—Espera, querida. Deja que tu padre se encargue de eso. Él sabe curar, por algo es auror y esa cortada es algo intima para que una señorita esté presente —dijo con calma, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde Astoria. —Vamos, hagamos nosotras mismas un postre y el té para ahorita que se cure —ofreció.

Astoria resopló y dejó que los dos rubios abandonaran el comedor casi corriendo hasta que llegaron al estudio del hombre mayor.

—Sabía que estabas a sus servicios pero no que te hubieran hecho la marca —comentó el hombre, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Me la hizo casi el mismo día que me fui —admitió, sentándose en una de las sillas, por el dolor de la pierna.— No muchos estaban presentes, ni siquiera estaba Snape o bueno, ustedes tampoco, aunque pensé que lo sabrían.

—No, nos habían dicho nada —dijo el señor Greengrass.— Supongo que es una ventaja tener un mortífago joven y anónimo del que no cualquiera llegaría a sospechar. Aunque la verdad era demasiado joven.

—Según mi tía, soy más que Regulus Black —alardeó el joven rubio con media sonrisa.

—No es por arruinarte el orgullo —habló Samael con seriedad.— Pero no es una buena comparación. Tu primo murió muy joven, Draco.

—Gracias —bufó el chico.— Eso me hace sentir mejor —rió por lo bajo y el señor Greengrass sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Hablo en serio, Draco, y no olvides que si algo necesitas puedes contar con nosotros. Pero en fin, lo mejor es irnos ya —sentenció con firmeza, acercándose el chico para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¿Y mi cortada? —se quejó el muchacho, quien ya sabía a donde irían y debía de admitir que no le agradaba mucho.

—Fue una cortada muy conveniente para que las niñas no lo notaran que nos marchamos por el llamado del Señor Tenebroso. Te curaré luego de volver, si no vamos ahora nos castigaran. —Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero antes de volver a quejarse, sintió ese tirón en su ombligo, señal de que estaban usando la aparición.

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza, aquello le era muy incomodo, pero al parecer a le tocaría usarla mucho, aunque antes debería aprender a hacerlo. En un parpadear aparecieron donde ya estaban reunidos varios mortífagos, casi todos conocidos, menos por un tipo alto y peludo. Draco no debía de ser muy listo para reconocer que ese tipo no era humano y por su aspecto podría jurar que era un hombre lobo y su teoría se confirmó cuando el tipo mostró su boca, con colmillos y llenos de sangre.

—¿Por qué se han tardado tanto en aparecer? —preguntó el Lord Oscuro. —Y veo que Lucina no ha venido con ustedes —comentó.

—Draco tuvo un inconveniente y Lucina se quedó con las niñas —respondió Samael.— No podíamos dejar que ellas notaran que todos desapareciamos.

—Si. Siempre la protegiendo a la familia, Samael —dijo burlonamente el mago tenebroso.

—No es por la familia, mi señor —intervino Draco, frunciendo el ceño levemente.— Pero si Daphne o Astoria se enteraran de que estoy a sus servicios, sería difícil llevar nuestro plan a cabo.

—Si, claro —respondió el Lord Oscuro.— Igual no les llamé para eso —sentenció, caminando en el centro del circulo que los mortífagos formaban a su alrededor, hasta llegar frente al hombre lobo.— Creo que la mayoría de ustedes podrán reconocer a nuestro nuevo miembro: Fenrir Greyback.

Todos los presentes miraron con recelo al licantropo. Todos, menos Draco, quien más que asqueado o temeroso, lucía sorprendido por lo que había dicho Voldemort. ¿Greyback? ¿Sería pariente del mismo Greyback que él conocía? ¿El amigo de Astoria era medio hombre lobo? ¡Maldición!

—Un honor estar aquí a sus servicios, mi Lord —dijo el hombre lobo con voz escalofriante.

—Calla Greyback —intervino el mago tenebroso.— Estás aquí porque te conviene. Tú nos ayudas y nosotros te ayudamos. Así de simple —sentenció.— Así que esto va para todos: Greyback está ahora de nuestro lado, a nuestros servicios para todos esos trabajos que ustedes ya saben. Claro está que la pequeña condición es que facilitemos la comida mensual a nuestro hombre lobo.

—Siempre y cuando no se meta con nuestros hijos, que acabe con todos los sangre sucia —intervino el señor Nott, siendo apoyado por las miradas inquisitorias de todos los mortífagos que eran padres.

—Pero que insolencia la tuya, Nott. ¡Interrumpir y ponerle condiciones al Señor Tenebroso! —exclamó Bellatrix Lestrange, con evidente furia.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitar hablar cuando existe la posibilidad de que esa cena sea mi hijo —respondió el aludido.— Pero, Calro. ¿Tú que vas a saber? Si no tienes hijos —bramó, burlándose.

—¡Maldito seas, Nott! —la mortífaga sacó su varita y apuntó al hombre castaño, pero antes de maldecir, Voldemort intervino.

—¡Basta y compórtense! O les enseñare a los dos a obedecer y respetar —declaró el mago, con voz fría y carente de toda emoción.— Regresando a nuestro asunto, eso queda claro, Greyback, tienes prohibido atacar a cualquiera de la familia de mis queridos mortífagos. ¿Queda clar? —preguntó, mirando con sus ojos rojos al hombre lobo quien solo bufó.

—Por su puesto mi señor —terminó aceptando. Aunque era más que evidente que las limitaciones no le gustaban.

—Pero, nosotros seremos generosos, Greyback. Evitaremos que te atrapen, sobre todo Greengrass, quien trabaja para el ministerio y fácilmente podrá evitar que alguien te culpe por los asesinatos o desapariciones. ¿No es así, querido amigo?

—Claro, mi señor —concedió Samael, aunque su mirada decía todo lo contrario.

Mientras tanto, Draco seguía en silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos y ajeno a lo que sucedía en la sala de su propia casa.

—También quería darles información de primera mano —comentó, caminado lentamente y en círculos, pasando al frente de cada uno de sus seguidores. —¿Recuerdan a Igor Karkarov, verdad? Nuestro desertor —añadió con seriedad, mirando a los presentes. —¿Por qué no les cuentas lo que ha pasado con él, Crabbe?

—Está muerto —dijo el padre Vincent. Draco se sobresaltó por unos instantes, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a tanta frialdad a la hora de habar de la muerte, menos aún cuando lo decía el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Se lo merecía, ¡por cobarde! —apoyó Bellatrix.— Si yo me lo hubiera topado antes, primero lo hubiera torturado. ¡Ese traidor! —alardeó.

—Gracias, Bella. Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pero lo de Karkarov ya está hecho. Así que por ahora solo queda esperar y seguir los planes que tenemos —concluyó Voldemort.— Y no olviden de que lo que se ha dicho aquí, aquí se queda. Los que no han estados presentes no merecen saber la información —declaró, antes de hacer una vaga seña de despedida a lo que los mortífagos asistieron.

Draco apenas y reaccionó cuando el señor Greengrass lo tomó del brazo para regresar a la mansión. Pasaron los incómodos segundos de siempre, hasta que terminaron en el despacho de Samael.

—Ahora si vamos a curarte, Draco —declaró con naturalidad, dejando al muchacho sentado en el sófa marron del despacho.

—¿Por qué tanto miedo por Fenrir Greyback? —preguntó el joven rubio con ingenuidad.— Me refiero a los niños —añadió ante la mirada de su futuro suegro.

—Greyback tiene mucha fama, muy bien fundamentada, sobre su afición por alimentarse de niños —comentó el hombre, mientras sacaba una poción de una de las cabinas que estaban a lado de los estantes de libros.— Es un verdadero animal y disfruta con el dolor ajeno. Dudo mucho que exista una persona que no le tema a esa bestia. Se ha llevado por delante familias enteras y principalmente ha convertido a niños. El tipo está convencido de que ser un hombre lobo es un honor —bufó lleno de asco, pasándole la poción a Draco.

—¿Quiere decir que más que matar le gusta morder para trasformar? —preguntó, con la vista perdida. La sola idea de que sus amigos, Astoria y algunos más estuvieran expuestos a eso, le estremecía.

—Le da igual, siempre y cuando tenga el hocico lleno de sangre. Muerde con luna llena y sin ella —declaró.— Tomate la poción —ordenó.

Draco asistió y bebiéndose el liquido azulado, se quedó meditando unos segundos, sintiendo el calor en su pierna. La herida curó velozmente y aún así el permaneció quieto. La curiosidad le estaba carcomiendo el alma, así que titubeando un poco se animó a preguntar lo que verdaderamente quería saber.

—¿Greyback puede que sea un apellido muy común, pero me pregunto... ¿Sería posible que...? —comenzó a plantear, pero antes de terminar de formular la pregunta, Samael afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Fenrir tiene un hermano, Frey Greyback. —Draco abrió los ojos con asombro.— Y si te lo preguntas, si, él es el padre de Cole. El chico que ha mandado varias cartas a Astoria —confesó el señor Greengrass.

Draco abrió los ojos con asombro y golpeó el escritorio de mala manera. Era más que obvio que la información no le había caído en gracia, mucho menos aún la tranquilidad con la que Samael la había dicho. Estaban hablando de que Astoria estaba en contacto con un asqueroso hombre lobo. ¡Un hombre lobo! ¡Maldición!

—¿Y lo dice así, tan tranquilo? ¿Astoria convive con el hijo de un hombre lobo y lo dice así como si nada? —bramó furioso, reprochando a su futuro suegro.

—Tranquilizate, Draco. Tú mismo lo has dicho, Cole es el hijo de un hombre lobo, pero él no lo es. Según tengo entendido, Greyback, bueno... Frey es solamente medio lobo —comenzó a explicar, aunque la expresión de Draco no cambiaba en lo más mínimo.— Su madre era una asquerosa bruja que al parecer se enamoró del hombre lobo. Por ende, el padre de Cole no luce como Fenrir, si no que tiene apariencia humana con ciertos inconvenientes.

—¿Como el profesor Lupin? —preguntó el muchacho, solo para entender un poco mejor. Siempre era bueno hacer conexiones.

—Algo así, Draco. Aunque Remus Lupin fue mordido por Fenrir. ¿Sabías eso? —el señor Greengrass obsequió aquella información sin ningún deje de lastima o sentimiento, finalmente no era asunto. De la misma forma, Draco solo se encogió de hombros sin darle la mayor relevancia.

—Al final de cuentas no dejan de ser animales —masculló el rubio Malfoy.

—Frey se casó con una bruja —continuó narrando Samael.—Una bruja con sangre Veela. Así que se puede deducir que con tanta mezcla de sangre, Cole salió tan inofensivo como un cachorro. Aunque admitiré que me sorprende el hecho de que pueda usar magia.

—Pero que bella familia —se burló Draco, con evidente ironía.— Es poco peor que un sangre sucia y se pavonea de aquí a allá como si fuera de sangre limpia.

—Andar diciendo que tiene parientes lobos no ha de ser muy beneficiario para su vida social —apoyó el hombre mayor. Draco lo miró y sonrió de medio lado. Los únicos otros adultos con los que el rubio sentía confianza para hablar así, eran sus padres y su padre, pero al parecer su futuro suegro era igual de agradable.

—Y aún así, vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Por qué permite que Astoria se relacione con ellos? —cuestionó.

—Tranquilo, Draco. Jamás permitiría que Astoria se acercara a ellos más de lo inevitable —aclaró.— No puedo controlar las leyes de la escuela, pero mientras esté en mis manos ella no se acercará a esa familia. Además, tú, al igual que yo, sabes mejor que nadie que a Astoria si le prohíbes algo, con más razón lo hace. Así que es mejor hacer como si no importara y manejar los hilos por debajo de la mesa, pendiente de lo que pasa —concluyó el señor Greengrass.

—Vaya familia que resultaron ser los Greyback. Y solo por curiosidad, ¿Cole sabe de su tío? —preguntó con la malicia brillando en sus ojos grises.

—No tengo la más mínima idea, ni que me la viviera pendiente de eso. Lo que te acabo de contar sólo son historias, rumores y demás que se pueden escuchar en un bar o en los mismos pasillos del ministerio. Porque como sabrás, Frey trabaja en el ministerio de magia. —Draco bufó de mala manera y rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Si, ya lo sabía. Pero con esto solo compruebo mi teoría de que no importa el lugar en donde estés, la escoria es escoria, ya sea en una madriguera o en una mansión como los Greyback. No dejan de ser unas aberraciones de la naturaleza —finalizó.

—Me alegra que pensemos igual, Draco —apoyó Samael, al tiempo que se acercaba a la mesa donde tenía unas cuantas copas y varias botellas de diferentes vinos, aunque claro, su preferida era el Whisky. Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre terminara de servir las dos copas, alguien tocó a la puerta y no fue muy difícil advinar de quien se trataba.

—¿Padre? ¿Draco? ¿Están bien? —preguntó Astoria, con su voz aniñada de siempre.

—Claro, cariño —contestó el señor Greengrass, sin moverse de su lugar, abrió la puerta con su varita y terminó de servir los tragos, para dar la apariencia de estar teniendo una pequeña charla. Aunque eso era en verdad lo que estaba pasando, debía lucir como si todo ese tiempo hubiera estado ahí.

—Tu padre y yo nos quedamos platicando después de que me curara —comentó el joven rubio, siguiendo el juego de Samael.— Mencionamos especialmente a una pequeña castaña quien de pequeña era muy inquieta —mencionó, para dar más credibilidad al asunto.

—Una hermosura de niña que se ponía a bailar en la sala, envuelta en las cortinas, como si fueran sus vestidos y usando como pareja a las almohadas —comentó el hombre, riendo al par de Draco, quien de solo plantearse la idea de aquella ternura de una mini-Astoria haciendo eso no había podido contener la risa.

—¡Papá! —regañó la susodicha, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Ya, princesa, no te enojes —la calmó el Malfoy, poniéndose de pie para abrazarla.

—Se tardaron mucho —recriminó.— Si hasta pensamos que algo malo le había pasado a Draco —añadió, haciendo un puchero de reproche.

—No exageres, Tory —dijo Draco.— Además, ¿qué no iban a preparar un postre? —preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba la copa de Whisky que Samael había puesto sobre el escritorio, para disimular que llevaban rato tomando.

—Los elfos ya habían preparado uno y el té también ya estaba —aclaró la pequeña castaña.— Llevamos casi una hora esperando por ustedes en la sala.

—Y nosotros que queríamos acompañar el postre con algo de más que té —bromeó el padre de Astoria, dándole un trago a su copa.

—¡Papá! —chilló la chica, dandole de paso un manotazo a Draco, para que dejara la copa.— Tú no tomes, amor. Abajo hay té —sentenció.

—Vamos, pues —resopló el chico con evidente derrota.— Cambiar Whisky de fuego por un té negro. Que gran negocio.

—Y por muchos besos —susurró a su oreja, intentando que su padre no escuchara, pero al parecer no le salio.

—Vamos todos y compórtense —les indicó con una leve risa el hombre rubio, dejando la copa de lado y empujando sutilmente a los adolescentes para que salieran del despacho.— El té y el postre son más que suficiente, así que nada de besos —puntualizó, mientras bajaban las escaleras para ir a la sala.

O-O-O

Los días siguieron pasando como era de esperarse, dejando cada vez más cerca el regreso a Hogwarts. Las cartas de la escuela, con los nuevos materiales para cada asignatura, no tardaron en llegar, trayendo consigo la visita de Narcissa. La mujer llegó animada, felicitando a su hijo por los resultados de sus TIMOs, llenándolo de besos y abrazos, provocando ciertos celos en Astoria y fastidio en Daphne. Más que nada, la rubia tenía ganas de tirarse de un balcón, con tanto que repetían la grandeza del príncipe de Slytherin y a ella le recordaban sus mediocres notas. Para pesadilla de la Greengras rubia, la madre de Draco se quedó a cenar.

—Debes de estar muy orgullosa de Draco, Cissy —comentó la rubia, durante la cena.

—Demasiado —aseguró la mujer y su hijo sonrió de medio lado.— Aunque ya no vaya a ser prefecto —suspiró Narcissa. Los señores Greengrass regalaron miradas comprensivas, mientras que Draco se hizo el loco, Daphne rodó los ojos y Astoria rió por lo bajo. La única noticia mala aquel día había sido aquella, aunque no era una gran sorpresa para los estudiantes de Slytherin, quienes recordaban muy bien la renuncia de Draco en un momento de enojo. Pero al parecer el chico no le había comentado nada a su madre, quien verdaderamente se sorprendió al ver la carta de su hijo, donde decía formalmente que había sido removido del cargo. Lo único que Draco agradeció es que la carta no dijera: Aceptamos su renuncia al cargo; porque si así hubiera sido, lo hubieran regañado.

—Bueno, son pequeños detalles, Cissy —añadió Samael.

—¿Cuando iremos a comprar las nuevas cosas? —preguntó Astoria, sin poder evitar recordar que Cole le decía que quería verla en el callejón Diagon. Claro está que ella quería ir lo antes posible, para evitar encontrarse con él.

—Bueno, ¿qué les parece si yo llevo a los chicos a comprar las cosas, este fin de semana? —propuso la rubia Malfoy.— Tiene buen tiempo que no voy al callejón Malfoy y así aprovecharía a comprar unas cuantas cosas —comentó. Samael la miró con una amable sonrisa y no dudó en concederle la petición.

—Por supuesto. Lucina y yo tenemos que quedarnos tiempo completo a partir de esta semana, así que, bien puede ir el sábado, ¿no? —apoyó.

—Yo he quedado de ir con Tracey el viernes —intervino Daphne, ganándose una mala mirada de sus padres.— Los señores Davis nos acompañaran, ya sé que no podemos ir solas como antes —añadió con resignación.

—No sé a quien le habras pedido permiso para hacer esos planes, pero hasta que no hablemos con los Davis, esos planes no existen —declaró su padre.

—Bueno, entonces para el sábado quedamos de ir a comprar las cosas para la escuela —declaró Narcissa con una sonrisa de entusiasmo.— ¿Tú no tienes planes, verdad Astoria?

—Claro que no, señora —contestó la niña, devolviendole la sonrisa a su futura suegra.— Será un placer para mí ir con usted y Draco al callejón Diagon —aseguro, pensando en lo conveniente que sería si de pura casualidad se topara con Cole o Pansy o cualquier otro que no aprobara su relación con Draco. Porque la pequeña Greengrass no se ponía a pensar lo mal vista que pudiera ser por andar en compañía de los Malfoy en esos momentos, pero mientras sus padres no objetaran, ella seguiría feliz de la vida en compañía de quienes ya consideraba su familia.

—Entonces está hecho. El sábado a las nueve de la mañana vendré a las nueve de la mañana para partir —concluyó la mujer, visiblemente animada. Todos los presentes, excepto Daphne, asistieron y sonrieron ante el animo de la mujer. Era agradable ver a Narcissa de tan buen humor aún con todas las cosas que estaban pasando.

O-O-O

El sábado llegó antes de lo que los chicos se lo hubieran esperando. Aunque para suerte de Daphne, se salió con la suya para ir el viernes en compañía de Tracey y por lo visto se había topado con Theodore en Flourish y Blotts.

—Los negocios de Fortescue y Ollivander están tapados con tablas —informó la rubia, la mañana del sábado, mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa llena de oro a su hermana, por encargo de sus padres, quienes en esos momentos ya se había ido al ministerio.

—Una lastima, yo quería un helado —se quejó Astoria, recibiendo el dinero.

—Ya comeremos en otro lado —animó Draco, aunque lucía algo ausente. Esa mañana había recibido una carta de su tía, una carta muy poco sutil donde le exigía que dejara de dormir en sus laureles y comenzara a planear algo para su misión. Así que el joven rubio lo único que hacía en esos momentos era pensar, pensar en que podría sacar del callejón Diagon que le fuera útil. Su mente se centraba en los artículos de Borgin y Burkes. De ahí había sacado la Mano de la Gloria, la cual, por supuesto, ya estaban en su baúl y aunque aún no sabía para que le serviría, ahí estaba.

—En fin —bufó Astoria.— Ya vengo, voy al armario por mi capa —comentó Astoria, saliendo corriendo escaleras arriba. Draco se quedó mirándola y en su cabeza no dejó de retumbar la palabra "armario". Como si de repente se hubiera abierto un libro lleno de respuestas frente a él, a la mente se le vinieron las palabras de Montague y el dichoso Armario Evanescente.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —preguntó Daphne, mirando suspicaz al rubio. El aludido rodó los ojos y resopló.— Pero que humor, y te apuesto que te pondrás peor cuando pases por el nuevo negocio del callejón Diagon —comentó con veneno.

—¿Nuevo negocio? ¿Quién ha sido tan estúpido de poner un negocio nuevo en este tiempo? —interrogó, enarcando las cejas con cierta sorpresa y burla.

—Adivina quien —propuso la rubia, pero solo se ganó una mala mirada.— Hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo, ¿verdad? —bufó.— Ya, bien, te diré. Tus queridos amigos, Fred y George Weasley han puesto una tienda llama "Sortilegios Weasley", de bromas y demás —confesó sonriendo con malicia, disfrutando de la inminente cara de asco y molestia del chico.

—Ese cochino lugar va de mal en peor —comentó despectivamente.— ¿Y ustedes que hacían ahí, no me digan que entraron?

—Por supuesto, Theo quería unas cosas —respondió con tranquilidad.— He de confesar que tienen buenas cosas y tienen servicio de entrega con lechuzas...

—Ya mejor cierra el pico —la cortó Draco de mala manera.— No me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que hay ahí adentro.

—Tienen unas hermosas pelusas de colores que chillan, creo que se llamaban soplidos pigmeos —comenzó a decir la rubia, ignorando la incomodidad del joven Malfoy —En su surtido tienen también pociones de amor, orejas extensibles, bombones desmayo, turrón sangranarices, varitas falsas, caramelos de la verdad, si Draco, contienen Veritaserum y además venden polvo inmediato de oscuridad importado de Perú.

—¿Pero a quien le estás haciendo propaganda, Daphne? —se burló Astoria, bajando las escaleras, con su capa azul marino puesta.

—Tu hermana que se ha vuelto la nueva vocera oficial de los Weasley —respondió Draco con desdén.

—¿Los Weasley? ¿Han puesto una tienda? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿De que? —interrogó, visiblemente llena de curiosidad.

—Sortilegios Weasley, tienda de bromas y trucos —respondió Daphne.— Y aquí tu vino le está dando un infarto por eso —se burló.

—¡Ja! —bufó el susodicho.— Solo me sorprende que consiguieran dinero para abrir una tienda, cuando no tienen ni en que caerse muertos.

—Pues aunque te duela admitirlo, los gemelos son muy ingeniosos y encontraron la manera de salirse con la suya, sin necesidad de regresar al colegio —declaró la rubia Greengrass, con fingido aire solemne para hacer enfurecer más al rubio Malfoy.

—¿Es de Freed y George? —preguntó Astora ingenua y sorprendida ante la buena información.

—Claro. ¿De quien más si no? Sus bromas siempre han sido las mejor —respondió Daphne con obviedad.

Draco resopló y rodó los ojos con fastidio, tomando a Astoria de la cintura antes de que le siguiera la platica a su hermana mayor. El rubio llevó a la pequeña castaña a una esquina de la sala, donde estaban esperando la llegada de Narcissa.

—¿Qué pasa amor? —preguntó la chica.— No te enojes... —intentó decir cuando observó como el muchacho tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

—No es eso —cortó el chico.—¿Te podría pedir un favor? —pidió en voz baja.

—Lo que quieras —accedió Astoria sin titubear y con evidente curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

—Cuando estemos en el callejón Diagon, ¿podrías ir a la tienda de los Weasley y comprar un surtido de bromas, orejas extensibles y caramelos de la verdad? —pidió el chico, titubeando un poco ante el pedido. Claro que Astoria interpreto aquello como vergüenza de pedir algo de los Weasley y no como el temor que había surgido repentinamente en Draco al utilizar a Astoria para conseguir cosas que luego usaría para llevar a cabo su plan mortal.

—Claro, mi amor —concedió la pequeña, aunque extrañada, prefirió no preguntar. De igual forma con lo que había dicho su hermana se le antojaba entrar y dudaba mucho que a Draco le hubiera caído en gracia que lo hiciera, pero si se lo estaba pidiendo él mismo, encantada de la vida.

—Y por favor, no le comentes a nadie que las cosas son para mí —pidió con una mueca torcida.

—Tranquilo, ya me imaginaba eso y que seguramente no entrarás ¿verdad? —preguntó, aunque más que nada lo daba por seguro.

—No, no voy a entrar a ese lugar —dijo con cara de asco.— Pero tú le insistirás a mi mamá para que entren las dos —indicó.— ¿Lo harás Astoria? —pidió el rubio, haciendo una cara que Astoria encontró adorable.

—Está bien, pero me deberás una —aceptó la chica, robándole un beso fugaz Draco.

—Todas las que quieras, mi princesa —concedió el rubio, aprovechando para tomarla de la cadera y pegarla a él, dándole un beso más profundo.

—¡Oh, por favor, no! —gruñó Daphne con evidente fastidio, mirando a la pareja desde el otro extremo de la sala, sentada en un sofá individual. —los chicos rieron sin romper el beso, pero se separaron bruscamente al escuchar la chimenea.

—¿Están listos? —fue lo primero que dijo la madre de Draco al llegar. Ambos chicos asistieron y ahora la rubia fue la que rió entre dientes.

O-O-O

Llegaron al callejón Diagon por medio de aparición y tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que Astoria desaparecía, la chica casi se vomita al estar de pie en una calle abandonada del lugar.

—¿Estás bien, querida? —preguntó Narcissa angustiada ante el pálido color de Astoria.— De haber sabido que no te habías aparecido nunca, hubiéramos utilizado los polvos flu para llegar a El Caldero Chorreante.

—Estoy bien —respondió Astoria cuando pudo comenzar a ver todo más claramente, aunque lo que vio tampoco fue muy agradable. El callejón Diagon había cambiado mucho:

Los llamativos y destellantes escaparates donde se exhibían libros de hechizos, ingredientes para pociones y calderos, ahora quedaban ocultos detrás de los enormes carteles de color morado del Ministerio de Magia que había pegados en los cristales; en su mayoría, copias ampliadas de los consejos de seguridad detallados en los folletos que el ministerio había distribuido en verano.

Algunos carteles tenían fotografías animadas en blanco y negro de mortífagos que andaban sueltos: Bellatrix Lestrange, por ejemplo, miraba con desdén desde el escaparate de la botica más cercano. Varias ventanas estaban cegadas con tablones, entre ellas las de la Heladería Florean Fortescue. Por lo demás, en diversos puntos de la calle habían surgido tenderetes destartalados; en uno de ellos, instalado enfrente de Flourish y Blotts bajo un sucio toldo a rayas, un letrero rezaba: «Eficaces amuletos contra hombres lobo, dementores e inferí.» Un brujo menudo y con mala pinta hacía tintinear un montón de cadenas con símbolos de plata que, colgadas de los brazos, ofrecía a los peatones.

—¿A donde vamos primero? —cuestionó Draco, recorriendo el lugar con desdén y desprecio. Para su fortuna, cuando pasaron a un lado del brujo que vendía los amuletos, este no les ofreció nada.

—Vamos primero a Madame Malkin. Unas túnicas nuevas no les caería mal a ninguno de los dos, sobre todo a ti, Astoria. Esas túnicas ya te quedan algo cortas —comentó Narcissa, tomando dirección hacía el establecimiento. Los chicos no dijeron nada, pero siguieron a la mujer, tomados de la mano.

Astoria observaba al rededor con algo de lástima. Le era imposible creer que ese lugar había sido el agradable callejón que ella recordaba, donde jovenes magos y brujas andaban de arriba abajo, emocionados por el regreso o el inicio de año en Hogwarts. Draco, por otra parte, pasó todo el camino pensando en lo que debería de comprar y lo que podía obtener para su misión. Para empezar, Astoria se encargaría de las cosas Weasley, pero esas solo eran tonterías, necesitaba algo contundente de Borgin y Burkes. Llegaron al locar de Madame Malkin, lleno de túnicas y demás ropas para magos y brujas.

Entraron y Narcissa no perdió tiempo en ir a escoger túnicas de todo tipo para Astoria.

—No creo que esto sea lo mio —murmuró la pequeña Greengrass al ver la túnica rosa pastel, que vagamente le recordaba a la que había usado Pansy para el Baile de Navidad. Draco rió por lo bajo y tomó una túnica verde oscuro.

—Creo que me probaré esto —declaró el chico. Madame Malkin asistió y, pidiéndole que se colocara en un perchero con los brazos extendidos, comenzó a poner los alfileres en el dobladillo para que le sentara bien al chico.

—Bien, vamos a buscar otras túnicas para ti, Astoria —ofreció la rubia, descartando el rosa pastel de las posibles elecciones.

La joven castaña se perdió entre las filas de túnicas, empañada en encontrar un azul estilo Beaxbaton, sin ningún existo aparente.

—¿Por qué no van a buscar eso en Twilfitt y Tatting? —comentó Draco al escuchar como su prometida rezongaba por el color de las túnicas.

—Querida —intervino Madame Malkin.— En la ultima fila hay diferentes tonos de azules, ¿por qué no les das un vistazo? Puede que alguna te guste —sugirió la mujer regordeta, sin dejar de arreglar la túnica del joven Malfoy.

—No nos iremos de aquí, dejándote solo —le regaño su madre.— Faltaba menos, si crees que te dejaremos aquí solo —declaró la mujer.

—Bien, no encontré azules, pero esta de color negro me gusta para la escuela —anunció la Greengrass, dando grandes zancadas para introducirse en el perchero continuo al de Draco. Narcissa entró detrás de ella y ambas alcanzaron escuchar las quejas del rubio.

—Por favor, no soy ningún niño, por si no te habías dado cuenta, madre. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las compras por mi cuenta —dijo el rubio, chasqueando la lengua con fastidio, pero Narcissa no respondió, por estar ayudando a su nuera a cambiarse. En cambio Madame Malkin si habló.

—Mira, querido, tu madre tiene razón; en los tiempos que corren no es conveniente pasear solo por ahí, no tiene nada que ver con la edad...

—¡Quiere hacer el favor de mirar dónde clava el alfiler! —le cortó de mala manera el chico. La mujer suspiró y con una seña le indicó que se mirara en el espejo. El rubio se bajó del banquillo donde estaba y se colocó ante el espejo y se miró. La elegante túnica se ajustaba mejor a su cuerpo, gracias a una reluciente hilera de alfileres plateados alrededor del dobladillo y los bordes de las mangas. Draco se miraba atentamente y tardó unos instantes en ver a Harry, Ron y Hermione reflejados detrás de él, y entonces entrecerró sus ojos grises.

—Si te preguntas por qué huele mal, madre, es que acaba de entrar una sangre sucia —anunció Draco Malfoy.

—¡No hay ninguna necesidad de emplear ese lenguaje! —lo reprendió Madame Malkin saliendo de detrás del perchero a toda prisa, con una cinta métrica y una varita en las manos—. ¡Y tampoco quiero ver varitas en mi tienda! —se apresuró a añadir, pues al mirar hacia la puerta vio a Harry y Ron allí plantados con las varitas en mano, apuntando a Malfoy.

—Dejadlo, en serio, no vale la pena —les susurró Hermione, quien estaba detrás de los chicos.

—¡Bah, como si os atrevierais a hacer magia fuera del colegio! —se burló Malfoy—. ¿Quién te ha puesto el ojo morado, Granger? Me gustaría enviarle flores. —Al escuchar aquello Astoria entendió de quienes se trataban y se quedó helada dentro del vestidor. ¿Por qué tenía la suerte de toparse con ellos en esos momentos?

—¡Basta ya! —ordenó Madame Malkin, y miró a sus espaldas en busca de ayuda—. Por favor, señora...

—Termina de cambiarte, querida —dijo suavemente Narcissa, para después salir de detrás del perchero con aire despreocupado.— Guarden las varitas —exigió con frialdad a Harry y Ron—. Si vuelven a atacar a mi hijo, me encargaré de que sea lo último que hagan.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —la desafió Harry. El chico avanzó un paso y miró con fijeza a la mujer cuyo arrogante rostro, pese a su palidez, recordaba al de su hermana. Harry ya era tan alto como ella.— ¿Qué piensa hacer? ¿Pedirles a algunos mortífagos amigos suyos que nos liquiden?

Madame Malkin soltó un grito y se llevó las manos al pecho. Astoria sintió un golpe en el estomago con esas palabras y en lugar de terminar de cambiarse, se apresuró a sacarse la túnica negra para volverse a poner su vestido blanco y la capa azul.

—Chicos, no deberíais acusar... Es peligroso decir cosas así. ¡Guardad las varitas, por favor! —pidió la mujer, dueña del local. Pero Harry no la bajó y la rubia Malfoy esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

—Veo que ser el preferido de Dumbledore te ha dado una falsa sensación de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero él no estará siempre a tu lado para protegerte.

—¡Oh,vaya! —exclamó Harry, mirando con sorna alrededor—. ¡Ahora no lo veo por aquí! ¿Por qué no lo intenta? ¡Quizá le encuentren una celda doble en Azkaban y pueda ir a hacerle compañía al fracasado de su marido!

Draco, furioso, se abalanzó sobre Harry, pero tropezó con el dobladillo de la túnica. Ron soltó una carcajada, carcajada que se ahogo al ver a la castaña saliendo del perchero con una túnica negra en sus manos. Astoria dejó la prenda en el suelo y con dos largas zancadas se puso a un lado de Draco, mirando con desdén a los presentes y recibiendo una mirada ingenua, por lo menos por parte de Hermione y Ron, ya que Harry parecía demasiado molesto para notar su presencia.

—¡No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter! —gruñó el rubio.

—No pasa nada, hijo —intervino Narcisa, poniéndole una mano de delgados y blancos dedos en el hombro para sujetarlo. La Greengrass, también lo tomó de la mano, por otro lado. —Creo que Potter se reunirá con su querido Sirius antes de que yo vaya a hacer compañía a Lucius.

Harry levantó un poco más la varita.

—¡No, Harry! —gimió Hermione y le tiró del brazo para bajárselo—. Piensa... No debes... no te metas en líos.

—Si meterse en líos es lo mejor que saben hacer los tres —bramó Astoria, arrugando la nariz. Las otras miradas del lugar se desviaron hacía las de la Greengrass, mirándose con ojos asesinos.

—Veo que cada quien, está con su cada cual —murmuró Ron a Hermione y la chica solo suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

Madame Malkin, ajena a la batalla de miradas, titubeó un momento y decidió comportarse como si no pasara nada, con la esperanza de que realmente no llegara a pasar nada. Se inclinó hacia Draco, que todavía miraba con odio y asco a Harry.

—Me parece que tendríamos que acortar la manga izquierda un poquito más, querido. Déjame... —intentó decir la mujer, pero el rubio la cortó.

—¡Ay! —chilló Draco, y le dio un golpe brusco en la mano—. ¡Cuidado con los alfileres, señora! Madre, creo que no quiero esta túnica... —declaró y se quitó la prenda por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo, a los pies de Madame Malkin.

—Tienes razón, hijo —coincidió Narcisa, y le lanzó una mirada de profundo desprecio a Hermione.— Ahora veo la clase de gentuza que compra aquí. Será mejor que vayamos a Twilfitt y Tatting, finalmente Astoria no encontró nada de su gusto en este lugar. Ni siquiera debimos de venir aquí —sentenció.

Astoria permaneció en silencio, manteniendo la mirada entornada, con cierto desprecio por el trío de Gryffindor. Los dos Malfoy y la Greengrass abandonaron con aire decidido la tienda y, al salir, Draco se aseguró de tropezar con Ron y darle tan fuerte como pudo. El pelirrojo masculló unas maldiciones, pero por Hermione no se atrevió a seguir dando pelea.

O-O-O

Tal cual lo dijeron, la mujer y los dos adolescentes se dirigieron a Twilfitt y Tatting, donde escogieron con más rapidez las prendas que quería. El pequeño encuentro con Potter y sus amigos, pareció no caerle muy en gracia a Astoria, sobre todo por las palabras dichas. No concebía, ni entendía como es que las palabras podían ser tan crueles e hirientes. Le calaban, le calaban en el alma y eso que no habían sido en contra de sus padres, pero como si lo fueran, porque se trataban de sus suegros.

—¿Qué más nos falta? —preguntó Narcissa, saliendo de la tienda con las túnicas en bolsas negras.

—Casi todo —contestó Draco. —Los libros, los ingredientes en el boticario y ¿ya compraste comida para tu gato, Astoria? —preguntó, mirando a su novia.

—Creo que ya no es mi gato —declaró la chica.— Daphne le compró comida ayer y parece que Serp se lleva mejor con ella —bufó.

—¿Y si te compramos una lechuza, querida? O un halcón como a Draco —sugirió la madre del príncipe de Slytherin.

—No gracias, los animales no son lo mío —declaró la castaña, mirando al rededor, intentando ubicar el local de los Weasley.

El primer lugar al que fueron fue al boticario, comprando diferentes ingredientes según lo que cada uno necesitaba. Astoria se asqueó un poco, especialmente con los ingredientes de Draco, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Salieron del lugar y cuando caminaban hacia Flourish y Blotts, la Greengrass observó el lugar al que quería ir y al que su novio le había pedido que fuera.

Comparado con los otros escaparates de las tiendas de los alrededores, cubiertos de carteles, el local de Fred y George parecían un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Al pasar por delante, los peatones se volvían para admirarlos y algunos incluso se detenían para contemplarlos con perplejidad.

El escaparate de la izquierda era deslumbrante, lleno de artículos que giraban, reventaban, destellaban, brincaban y chillaban. Astoria sonrió al verlo, aunque no fue lo mismo con el escaparte de la derecha, el cual se hallaba tapado por un gran cartel morado, como los del ministerio, pero con unas centelleantes letras amarillas que decían: ¿Por qué le inquieta Elquenodebesernombrado? ¡Debería preocuparle LORD KAKADURA, la epidemia de estreñimiento que arrasa el país!

Una mueca se formó en su rostro y volteando a ver de reojo a Draco, quien no parecía tampoco muy complacido con ese cartel, le hizo una seña. El rubio suspiró y asistió. ¿Ya que más le quedaba?

—Señora Malfoy, ¿cree que podría entrar un momento a Sortilegios Weasley? —preguntó insegura.

—¿Qué, como? —se exaltó la muer, volteando a ver el lugar, examinándolo y terminando por poner cara de asco.— ¿Pero por qué una niña, como tú, querría entrar en un lugar así? —cuestionó extrañada.

—Daphne dijo que tenían unas cosas muy lindas para chicas —inventó Astoria.

—¡Oh! ¿Daphne entró a ese lugar tan vulgar? —exclamó horrorizada.

—Por favor —suplicó la pequeña castaña, pidiéndole ayuda a su novio con la mirada.

—Vamos madre, que Astoria se quede en ese lugar mirando las cosas, mientras nosotros vamos por los libros —intervino Draco.

—No lo sé —titubeó Narcissa, mirando desconfiada el local.— No puedes andar sola por ahí, Astoria. Aunque tampoco es un lugar al que me gustaría entrar.

—Entonces entra con ella madre y yo voy por los libros —sugirió el rubio con firmeza, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su madre.

—Por favor, solo un pequeño vistazo —volvió a insistir Astoria, ganándose la aprobación. Los Malfoy la acompañaron hasta el local, pero manteniendo la distancia, solo observaron como entraba al establecimiento.

Mientras la Greengrass se dedicaba a recorrer los escaparates y buscar lo que Draco le había pedido, hijo y madre se dirigieron hacia la librería, aunque la unión no duró mucho, ya que el joven mortífago no se daría por vencido tan rápido. Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, dejó a Narcissa sola en Flourish y Blotts, pensando que su mejor escusa sería decir que había ido por Astoria al local de los Weasley. Mientras, emprendió paso veloz hacía Borgin y Burkes.

O-O-O

Astoria se internó en la tienda, tan abarrotada de clientes que le era difícil acercarse a los estantes. Sin embargo, miró fascinada alrededor y contempló las cajas amontonadas hasta el techo. Allí había cajas de los Surtidos Saltaclases, de esas que habían circulado el curso anterior en Hogwarts. El turrón sangranarices era, al parecer, el más solicitado, pues sólo quedaba una abollada caja en el estante, la cual tomó, junto al resto de lo que quedaba de los famosos surtidos.

También había cajones llenos de varitas trucadas. Las más baratas se convertían en pollos de goma o en calzoncillos cuando las agitaban; las más caras golpeaban al desprevenido usuario en la cabeza y la nuca. De igual forma había cjas de plumas de tres variedades: autorrecargables, con corrector ortográfico incorporado y sabelotodo. Astoria se tomó la libertad de tomar una autorrecargable en color rosa, para ella y otra morada para Paige. Con las cosas en las manos, se abrió paso, a duras penas, entre la multitud hasta el mostrador, donde un grupo de maravillados niños de unos diez años observaban una figurita de madera que subía lentamente los escalones que conducían a una horca; en la caja sobre la que se exponía el artilugio, una etiqueta indicaba: «Ahorcado reutilizable. ¡Si no aciertas, lo ahorcan!»

La castaña rió por lo bajo y siguió examinando el lugar, topándose con expositor donde había una caja con el nombre de «Fantasías patentadas» y una fotografía de un apuesto joven y una embelesada chica en la cubierta de un barco pirata. La información decía: "Tan sólo con un sencillo conjuro accederás a una fantasía de treinta minutos de duración, de primera calidad y muy realista, fácil de colar en una clase normal de colegio y prácticamente indetectable. Posibles efectos secundarios: mirada ausente y ligero babeo. Prohibida la venta a menores de dieciséis años." Astoria solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, aquello no era lo suyo, pero debía de admitir que los gemelos se habían lucido con todos los encantamientos que habían realizado.

La Greengrass siguió recorriendo el lugar y no tardó en encontrar las orejas extensibles. Tomó unas y se dispuso a seguir en busca de los caramelos de la verdad, que al parecer era lo único que le faltaba del encargo de Draco. Pasó por varios estantes y entre lo que encontró se topó con unos extraños tubos con la etiqueta de «Marcas Tenebrosas comestibles: ¡ponen malo a cualquiera!» La chica bufó y rodó los ojos. Si bien, las cosas de los gemelos eran impresionantes, le parecía poco prudente que hicieran tantas alusiones al lado de los mortífagos.

Continuó con su recorrido y ubicó finalmente a una muchacha rubia de cabellera corta y que llevaba una túnica magenta, parecía ser del personal, pues frente a ella estaba un chico de unos doce años quien le hacía señas intentando explicarle lo que buscaba. Astoria se sintió aliviada y se dispuso a acercarse a la chica, pero en eso notó como los gemelos Weasley salían de detrás de una cortina, acompañados de Harry. La Greengrass se volteó disimuladamente para evitar que el Gryffindor la viera ahí, no quería entablar conversación con él después de lo ocurrido en el local de Madame Malkin.

Esperó unos segundos y volvió a volear, topándose únicamente con George, quien le hacía una seña de despedida al cliente de doce años, que se alejaba con un caldero en las manos. La dependiente rubia también se apartó y antes de que el pelirrojo desapareciera de su vista, se acercó sonriendo para saludar.

—Hola, George —dijo la pequeña castaña, parándose frente a él.

—Hola, Astoria —contestó el chico, evidentemente sorprendido ante la presencia de la chica, aunque igual le regaló una sonrisa.— No pensaba que llegarías a entrar aquí. Nuestros clientes de Slytherin son contados con una mano —comentó, levantando la mano y mostrando cuatro dedos. La menor soltó una pequeña risa y Geroge siguió hablando.

—Ya sabes, no podía dejar de pasar aquí con ustedes —respondió la chica.— Han hecho maravillas, muy ingeniosas, he de mencionar.

—Gracias, ¿y como vas? ¿Todo bien? ¿Has encontrado todo lo que buscabas? ¿Ya has visto nuestros productos especiales de Wonderbruja para chicas? —preguntó como buen anfitrión, promocionando sus artículos.— Tenemos filtros de amor muy buenos, los mejores del mercado. Claro que no creo que los necesites, pues ya tienes novio —dijo con una mueca.— Pero te puedo conseguir un veneno muy eficaz si lo que quieres es veneno para deshacerte de Malfoy —añadió con una risa cómplice y burlona. Astoria se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que solo ando buscando los caramelos de la verdad —confesó la castaña. —Pero no los encuentro. No se les abran acabado, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, vaya! Caramelos para sacarle la verdad a la sabandija de tu novio —declaró George, disfrutando de estar ofendiendo a Draco en varios sentidos y seguro de que los insultos llegarían al chico. Astoria solo se limitaba a sonreír, ya se había acostumbrado a eso, especialmente estando en compañía de Gryffndors.— Creo que aún tenemos en la bodega, esperame un segundo —pidió el pelirrojo.

George volvió a desaparecer detrás de la cortina de la que había salido y, unos dos minutos después, regresó con la caja de los caramelos y una bolsa color negro con brillos azules.

—Bien, aquí están. ¿Necesitas algo más? —preguntó y la niña negó con la cabeza.— Entonces serían dos galeones por el surtido asaltaclases, dieseis sickles por las plumas, nueve sickles por las orejas extensibles, quince sickles con cuatro knuts por los caramelos de la verdad y por ser tú, te llevas gratis el polvo de la oscuridad, importado de Perú —añadió gñandole un ojo. Astoria sonrió con agradecimiento.

—Entonces serían cuatro galeones, seis sickles con cuatro knuts —calculó la Greengrass y George asistió.— Si me das una bolsa para guardarlo todo, te pago —propuso la chica, poniendo carita inocente.

El pelirrojo no dudó en aparecer una bolsa de papel con el logo de los Sortilegios Weasley y permitió que la chica depositara todos los artículos dentro. Una vez con las manos libres, Astoria sacó el dinero correspondiente de su bolsillo y se le entró a George. El chico sonrió y le entró la bolsa con las cosas que había comprado.

—Cuídate mucho, Astoria y no olvides pasar a ver las cosas de Wonderbruja, estoy seguro de que te gustaran —dijo el pelirrojo a forma de despedida.—

La Greengrass asistió con la cabeza y se despidió con la mano., viendo como el Weasley se alejaba. Astoria permaneció unos momentos más en la tienda, paseando de arriba a abajo, pero manteniendo distancia con Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque no tardó mucho en toparse con Ginny, cuando se asomaba por la ventana para ver señales de Draco y Narcissa.

—Hola, Astoria. No pensé que estuvieras aquí —dijo la joven pelirroja, quien iba acompañada de una mujer mayor no muy alta, algo pasada de peso, con una cabellera rojo fuego, propia de la familia Weasley y ojos avellana muy parecidos a los de Ginny. Sin duda alguna deberían de ser parientes.— Ella es mi madre —aclaró la chica Weasley ante la mirada de Astoria.

—Mucho gusto, señora Weasley —saludó la Greengrass con amabilidad.— Astoria Greengrass —se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, Astoria —respondió la mujer.— ¿Andas sola y tus padres? —preguntó, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que la chica castaña le presentara a sus padres. Poco había escuchado de los Greengrass, pero si su memoria no le fallaba, se trataba de aurores o al menos eso había llegado a mencionar Arthur.— No es nada recomendable alejarse de los padres en estos tiempos. Debes de andarte con mucho cuidado, querida.

—Mis padres están trabajando —contestó la chica, sonríendole a Ginny, quien había puesto una cara algo incomoda, seguramente por el hecho de que su madre se pusiera a interrogar y a darle consejos a Astoria.— Pero tampoco ando sola, aunque las personas que andan conmigo, están en otra tienda —aclaró, evitando decir que estaba en compañía de los Malfoy. No era un secreto la apatía que ambas familias se tenían.

—¡Oh! Pero dejarte aquí sola, que irresponsabilidad, ¿pues con quien andas? —interrogó con preocupación en su tono.

—Mamá —llamó Ginny, pero fue ignorada. Astoria sonrió de medio lado, pero antes de contestar, pudo visualizar por la ventana como Narcissa Malfoy corría por la calle. Lucía desesperada y preocupada. Aquello no le dio para nada buena espina y apenas despidiéndose atropelladamente, salió corriendo de la tienda para toparse con su suegra a mitad de la calle.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó preocupada, mirando a la rubia que recuperaba el aliento.

—Draco se me escapó —confesó la mujer a punto de las lagrimas.— Estábamos comprando los libros y de repente ya no estaba ahí. Pensé que pudo haber venido aquí contigo, pero al parecer me equivoqué.

—Tranquila —intentó calmarla Astoria, abrazándola con fuerza.— Draco debe de estar bien y si se escapó en Flourish y Blotts, posiblemente regrese ahí cuando termine de hacer lo que sea que fue a hacer. Así que vamos para allá —propuso la niña y Narcissa asistió no muy animada ni convencida.

O-O-O

—Naturalmente que no... señor. —dijo el señor Borgin, un individuo jorobado de cabello grasiento, uno de los dueños de Borgin y Burkes. El hombre hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada ante un chico pálido de facciones puntiagudas y el cabello rubio casi blanco.

—Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿entendido? —dijo el muchacho.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto —murmuró Borgin, y volvió a hacer una reverencia. Draco sonrió con arrogancia y salió del lugar.

La campanilla colgada encima de la puerta tintineó con brío y Malfoy salió de la tienda muy ufano, mientras Borgin, se había quedado inmóvil dentro de la tienda, parecía preocupado y su empalagosa sonrisa se había borrado.

El rubio emprendió el paso de regreso a Borgin y Burkes, pero asegurándose de pasar por los Sortilegios Weasley antes, para llevarse a Astoria. Sin embargo cuando llegó a ese lugar y le preguntó a un chico que estaba ahí, este le dijo muy desinteresadamente que hacia no más de cinco minutos una chica con una descripción de Astoria y una mujer con la descripción de su madre habían estado ahí. Draco maldijo por lo bajo y haciendo uso de su ingenio improvisado se fue corriendo a la boutique Bellabin de joyas y accesorios para brujas.

—¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo, joven? —preguntó amablemente una voluminosa bruja de cabello azul oscuro y ojos amarillos. Malfoy apenas recupero el aliento volteó a todas partes, como quien busca algo y finalmente contestó.

—Necesito un regalo para mi novia —declaró con tono casual.— Algo único, pero que tampoco sea extraño. La dependiente lo miró y sonrió.

—Deme un segundo —la chica se dispuso a sacar unas cajas de joyas. sin embargo, antes de que le mostrara la colección, Draco se inclinó sobre un estante y miró un collar. Era un collar hermoso y ostentoso, un colgante de diamantes que en cuyo centro se encontraba un gigantesto y genuino diamante azul, similar a un zafiro y con forma de corazón. Era un azul divino, como el que le gustaba a Astoria y aquello era algo digno para una Malfoy.

—Quiero ese —declaró con firmeza. La dependiente observó el collar que el chico señalaba y palideció.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó dudosa e ingenua. Draco frunció el seño y asistió.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, quiere ese —insistió con visible molestá y desesperación. Si Astoria ya estaba con su madre, su única carta sería decir que había ido a comprarle un regalo sorpresa a su novia, para su cumpleaños, pero ya no podía pedir más tiempo.

—Estamos hablando de un collar muy caro, señor —dijo la muchacha.— Estamos hablando de _Le Cœur de la Mer._

—¿Disculpe del que? —cuestionó el rubio, enarcando las cejas.

—El Corazón del Mar —aclaró la chica, dándole un aire misterioso que a Draco le importó un pepino.

—¿A mí que demonios me importa como se llame el collar? —gruñó.— Solo dígame el precio y si es necesario iré a Gringotts por lo que haga falta.

—Serían 983 galeones con catorce sickles —contestó la mujer, levantando las cejas con cierta arrogancia, esperando que Draco se retractara de querer aquel collar. Sin embargo, la expresión de la dependiente solo provocó que el rubio chasqueará la lengua y sacara de su bolsillo una bolsa llena de oro.

—Docientos cincuenta galeones con nueve sickles y lo envuelve, en lo que voy a Gringotts a sacar el resto —declaró firmemente. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron al máximo, señal de sorpresa y asombro, jamás hubiera pensando que alguien llegara a comprar aquello.

—Claro, por supuesto —la sonrisa de la dependiente era más que evidente.

Draco solo rodó los ojos y bufó antes de salir corriendo al banco. Su madre seguro que lo mataba por aquello y no se refería al dinero que retiraría, si no al tiempo que se estaba gastando. Llegó al banco y tras diez minutos pudo acceder a su cámara de alta seguridad para retirar el resto de lo que necesitaba y un poco más, porque un Malfoy nunca andaba sin dinero encima.

Regresó a la boutique Bellabin y se encontró con el collar dentro de un estuche de terciopelo negro.

—Aquí tiene el resto —informó, dándole otra bolsa llena de oro. La alegría de la dependiente dejaba ver que acaba hacer el negocio del año, por no decir que su vida, sobre todo tomando en cuenta en los difíciles tiempos en los que estaban.

—Su novia estará maravillada de saber que ahora le pertenece el diamante más preciado de Francia. Este diamante estaba incrustado en la corona de Luis XVI de Francia; cuando la revolución francesa estalló, el rey fue perdiendo poderes, hasta que en 1793 fue destituido y guillotinado. Fue entonces cuando el diamante fue arrancado de la corona real, y tallado con forma de corazón, siendo bautizado con el nombre de "Le coeur de la mer", el corazón de la mar. —comenzó a narrar la mujer y Draco solo enarcó las cejas.— Una bruja fue quien lo hizo y desde entonces pasó de generación en generación hasta llegar a las manos de Rose DeWitt Bukater, una joven y distinguida bruja francesa, perteneciente a la linea directa de los fundadores de la academia Beuxbaton. Lo perdió durante un naufragio en 1912. Fue un naufragio muggle. Mi abuela lo encontró, ella era buscadora de tesoros y esto es lo más valioso que llegó a encontrar. Lo encontró en 1989 e intentó devolverlo a su dueña, sin embargo DeWitt ya había muerto para entonces y sin dejar descendientes. Así que lo conservamos.

—¿Y entonces porque venden algo que según esto suena tan valioso? —bufó Draco con ingenuidad, la verdad es que le importaba un comino todo aquello.

—Bueno, mi abuela murió hace unos años atrás, ¿y que haría yo con un collar así si lo único que tengo son deudas? —respondió con la mujer con obviedad.

—Perfecto, ¿entonces acabo de hacer el negocio de mi vida? —preguntó con un tono un tanto irónico.

—Si lo quiere ver así —contestó la dependiente.— Aunque la leyenda que pude investigar de "Le coeur de la mer", es que todas las brujas que lo han llevado puesto han encontrado el verdadero amor eterno —comentó con aire soñador, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte del Malfoy.

—Suficiente —sentenció Draco, aun con algo de risa.— Me están esperando y mi novia ya ha encontrado el amor su vida, así que no creo que llevar esto le ayude más que para hacerla ver mas bella —concluyó, tomando la joya y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

O-O-O

—¿Pero donde te metiste, Draco? —gritó Narcissa, apenas y visualizó a su hijo caminar hacia ellos. —¿Pero en que estabas pensando? ¡Te pudo pasar algo!

—Ya, madre, estoy bien. Te recuerdo que puedo cuidarme solo —contestó con cierto fastidio, siendo abrazado y estrujado por la rubia.

—No seas grosero con tu madre, Draco. Mereces que te regañen, por desaparecerte —recriminó Astoria.—¡Nos tenías preocupadas! —chilló.

—Ya, tranquilas las dos —dijo el rubio.— Fui a buscar algo para el cumpleaños de Astoria y me tardé porque me tocó ir a Gringotts a sacar más dinero —declaró el chico, para que lo dejaran de regañar y de paso soltarse del agarre de su madre. Les mostró la caja de terciopelo negro y sonrió de forma arrogante.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? —volvió a regañar Narcissa.— Nos tenías con el alma en un hilo.

—Porque quería escoger el regalo yo solo, madre. Por favor, no te pongas así —suspiró, dejándose abrazar de nuevo.

—Eres un insensato, Draco —sollozó la rubia. Era más que obvio la preocupación que tenía por su hijo, por su único hijo y su mayor tesoro. Astoria se mantuvo al margen durante todo el rato, hasta que Narcissa se calmó y ya con todas las cosas que habían comprado, decidieron regresar a la mansión Greengrass.

La señora Malfoy no se quedó mucho tiempo, aunque si lo suficiente para volver a regañar a Draco frente a Daphne. Astoria se despidió amablemente de su futura suegra y le pidió que estuviera presente para el día de su cumpleaños, para lo que la mujer aceptó ya de mejor humor. Así se retiró, dejando a los adolescentes solos, quienes aprovecharon para encerrarse en el cuarto de Astoria y deshacerse de Daphne.

—¿Compraste todo lo que te pedí? —preguntó Draco, examinando la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley y sacando uno a uno los productos.

—Creo que si. Además de eso solo me compré unas plumas y me dieron gratis un polvo de oscuridad instantánea que no se si quieras —comentó, mientras colgaba en su armario las túnicas que había comprado.

—¿Polvo de oscuridad gratis? —cuestionó ingenio.—¿Por qué te lo dieron gratis? —enarcó las cejas, esperando una respuesta, pero antes de que Astoria respondiera se arrepintió.— Mejor olvidalo, aunque si no lo quieres me lo quedo —dijo con una sonrisa, dejándose caer en la cama de su prometida.

—No, no lo necesito, así que es todo tuyo —concedió la castaña.—Aunque no debería de darte nada, mira el susto que nos has hecho pasar a tu madre y a mí —reclamó la niña, dejando de hacer lo que hacía para recostarse también en la cama, aunque más específicamente sobre el pecho de su novio.

—Ya te dije que fui a comprar tu regalo y no quería que lo vieran —se defendió.— Es una sorpresa —aclaró con arrogancia y la niña solo suspiró, volviéndose a poner de pie para seguir acomodando sus túnicas. Entre túnicas que colgaba y otras que descolgaba y doblaba, salió rodando un galeon.

Draco, como todo caballero, se levantó y lo recogió para dárselo a Astoria, pero en eso lo miró y como si de un conocedor se tratara, declaró:

—Astoria, esta cosa es falsa —la susodicha se volteó enseguida a ver a lo que Draco se refería y notó que se trataba de la moneda falsa para el ED.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con ingenuidad, intentando pasar por alto lo obvio y así evitar que Draco supiera de que se tratara.

—Jamás había visto una moneda que tuviera todos los números en cero —declaró, examinando cuidadosamente la moneda. Astoria suspiró e hizo una mueca.

—Está bien, es falsa y lo ya lo sabía —confesó, tomándola de entre los dedos de Draco.

—¿Y se puede saber para que tienes una moneda falsa? —cuestionó, levantando las cejas.

—Te vas a enojar —dijo con convicción y poniendo la moneda sobre su tocador.

—Pruebame —retó Draco. La castaña titubeó un poco y volvió a suspirar accedió a decirle de lo que se trataba.

—Son monedas falsas que usaban para el Ejercito de Dumbledore. Hermione las creó y las hechizó para poder modificar los números en los bordes para avisarles al resto del grupo el día de la reunión. Hay una moneda maestra que en estos momentos debe de tener Harry o Hermione y debe de estar en ceros, por eso la mía también está en cero — confesó.— Y por favor no te enojes, no me acordaba que aún la tenía, debió de quedarse en una de mis túnicas del colegio.

—Tranquila —le respondió Draco de forma pensativa. Con esa información se le acaban de ocurrir varias ideas útiles para su plan, sobre todo para la parte de comunicación. Evidentemente que nadie podía andar apareciendo o desapareciendo dentro del colegio y estar mandado lechuzas le sería extremadamente arriesgado, pues si daba la casualidad de que las intervenían, no solo se caían sus planes, si no que el Señor Tenebroso lo torturaría o lo mataría por su irresponsabilidad.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la niña, al ver como si novio se quedaba ausente.

—Si, princesa —el rubio se inclinó y depositó un largo beso en la boca de Astoria.— Tengo que mandar una carta a mi madre —mintió, o bueno, medio mintió, pues a quien le pretendía mandar la carta era a su tía. Necesitaba hacer esas monedas, para comunicarse con las personas que necesitaba y que obviamente no estarían en el colegio cuando la escuela comenzara.

—Dale, aquí seguiré, arreglando las cosas —concedió la pequeña Greengrass con una sonrisa, viendo como Draco salía de su habitación, sin siquiera llegar a imaginar en todos los planes que el rubio estaba haciendo de ultimo momento y todo gracias a la información que le habían dado. Desde el momento que Astoria mencionó el armario antes de ir al callejon Diagon, luego al comprar el collar en Bellabin, recordó el collar de Ópalo de Borgin y Burkes, ese collar si estaba maldito; además de que ahora, por las monedas de Astoria tenía la forma perfecta de mantener contacto con su tía y demás.

Se apresuró a ir a su habitación y tomar pergamino y pluma para comenzar a escribir la última carta a su tía, donde a medias y casi en clave le daba un corto y pequeño informe de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que planeaba hacer. Sobre todo puso énfasis en la ayuda que necesitaría por parte de Greyback y también mencionó detalladamente las monedas que pretendía usar, monedas que en lugar de números tendrían letras.

Mientras se dirigía a la lechuzería de los Greengrass, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia y satisfacción. Se regocijaba de su propio ingenio y agilidad mental, pues en menos de doce horas había hecho los planes que le servirían para realizar la misión que el señor tenebroso le había encargado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal les pareció? :3<strong>

**Ya sé que he metido a Astoria hasta por donde no y además de eso creo que he revuelto un montón los planes, pero en fin. Intento darle algo de realismo a la historia, aunque la mejor por intentarla hacer apegada a los libros ando distorcionando mucho o no sé... **

**Ya me ando durmiendo sobre el teclado, así que no me culpen si ven faltas de ortografía o contradicciones por ahí.**

**Que pro cierto les menciono que el dichoso "Corazón del Mar" si es ese del Titanic, aunque con otra historia más chueca y turbia, pero no me pude resistir, me enamoré de esa joya desde la película y ahorita andaba viendo un capítulo de Sabrina, La bruja adolesente, donde mensionan el collar y bueno... no lo pude evitar xD**

**En fin, siéntanse libres de criticarme, comentar y sugerir. **Ya saben que cualquier cosa que me quieran decir siéntanse libres de hacerlo, porque todo lo tomo en cuenta.****

**Esta semana andaré muy atareada, pero intentaré escribir lo más pronto posible. Muchas, pero millones de gracias por leerme y darme tanto apoyo. No imaginan lo feliz que me hacen.**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas y todos! ^^**

**Rr's**

**jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Hola linda!<br>Bueno, es que ya era hora de decir um poco más de ellos, porque como que los había dejado algo olvidados xP  
>Me alegra mucho que te gustara ^^! Un beso, linda, cuídate.<p>

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>Bien, creo que eso ya lo he dado por hecho xD  
>Ahora falta saber con quien dejar a Zabini y aunque alguien cruzó por mi mente, mejor me abstengo de juntarlos o seguro que me van a fucilar xP<br>¡Esperemos que si y que mi musa no me traicione! xD  
>Jajajaja, comprendanlo, es adolescente y no se puede controlar xDDD<br>¡Gracias! ^^ Me alegra que te gustara y ¡Gracias por la suerte!  
>Pues intento no tardarme mucho en actualizar, pero ya vez que si no es una es otra D:<br>En fin, mucha suerte para ti tambien, cuídate.  
>Besos, linda. Nos leemos :3<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>Pues no me puedo quejar, sí ando bien xD  
>Jajajaja, lo siento, de verdad que trato de actualizar en cuanto puedo y bueno por lo menos me justifico con eso de que más vale tarde que nunca xP<br>Siii, angelito (Imaginando a Draco con alitas) x3  
>Jeje, en fin, espero que este capi te gustara y ¡gracias por leerme, linda! :3<br>Un beso enorme ^^.

**bery-malfoy:**  
>¡Hola, chica! ¡Wow! ¿De verdad? Jajajajaja ¡Merlín! Que si me chivea tanto escuchar eso.<br>Insisto que es raro que alguien se anime a leer un fic ya muy avanzando, pero me alegra que te animaras. Siempre es gratificante tener lectores nuevos :3  
>¡Que bueno que te ha gustado! Y sobre todo que le estés agarrando gusto a la pareja de DracoAstoria.  
>Un beso grande y ¡Gracias! ^^<br>Espero seguirte leyendo, guapa.

**samfj:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>A lo mejor aún no andas por aquí, pero igual te mandaré por MP la respuesta a tu mensaje, solo por las dudas.  
>¡Si! La idea vino solita y fluida, con esa Astoria bebita y el Draco caprichoso que quería a su "Linda cosita"<br>Jajajaja ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara! ^^  
>Espero que continues leyendo y llegues hasta aquí, para que veas en lo que se va tornado toda esta loca idea mía :P<br>¡Muchos besos y saludos! ^^  
>Nos leemos :3<p> 


	49. Cuarto año: Nunca se empieza bien

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola chicas! ¡Por fin pude actualizar! Ya sé que me tomé mi tiempo en esta ocasión, pero ya ando en las semanas finales de este semestre y pues bueno... mucho trabajo y cosas que hacer. Pero al menos o el lado bueno es que ya pronto saldré de vacaciones de verano y tendré tiempo para actualizar más y así :3**

**Este capítulo no puedo decir que sea muy relevante, pero tampoco es de relleno, solo es algo esencial y básico para comenzar el año :3**

**¡Espero que les guste! ^^ Un beso a todos y todas las que me lee. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**49. Cuarto año: Nunca se empieza bien.**

Brujas y magos con sus túnicas de gala estaban esparcidos por el jardín de la mansión Greengrass. La verdad es que no había mucha concurrencia, se podría decir que no había ni una cuarta parte de los invitados de la vez pasada. Al parecer los tiempos no estaban para dar grandes fiestas. Los pocos invitados que habían eran estrictamente conocidos y mortífagos cuyas cabeza aún no tenían precio.

Narcissa obviamente también estaba entre los presentes, hablando tranquilamente con Lucina y la señora Nott. Mientras la cumpleañera se encontraba absorta con Draco, quien le insistía que fuera a saludar a los invitados.

—Hola —saludó repentinamente Paige, poniéndose a un lado de donde estaba la pareja. La pelirroja había crecido igual que Astoria, o incluso un poco más en estatura. Sonriente y radiante como siempre, Rowle abrazó a su amiga con fuerza.— ¡Felicidades!

—¡Ah! ¡Que alegría verte! —respondió Astoria, gratamente sorprendida.

—¿Como faltar al cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga? —dijo la pelirroja, sin soltar a la Greengrass.— Aunque debería de regañarte por no escribirme mucho —se quejó y se separó del abrazo, haciendo una pequeña seña a forma de saludo a Draco, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Con permiso —murmuró el rubio, sin devolverle el saludo a la amiga de su prometida.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Astoria, arrugando la nariz.

—Iré a saludar a quienes no has saludado —respondió.— Y ahí se acerca Dolohov —añadió con cara de evidente disgusto, mientras se alejaba con pasos largos, dejando a las dos jóvenes.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritó el castaño, tomando a la cumpleañera por los hombros, desde atrás. La Greengrass, a pesar de la advertencia de Draco, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dar un pequeño grito.

—Pero que forma la tuya de felicitar —le regañó Paige, mirando de mala manera a su primo.

—Bueno, se supone que el chiste era sorprenderlas, ¿no? —se defendió, colocándose al frente de las dos chicas, donde minutos antes había estado Draco.

—Si, sorprendernos, no dejarnos sordas —señaló la pelirroja.

—Tranquilos los dos —les advirtió la pequeña Greengrass.— Es una alegría verlos aquí y no quiero que se maten antes de que partamos el pastel —bromeó.

—Bien, intentaré no matarlo, pero no prometo mucho —masculló Paige, dándole un pisotón disimulado a su primo.

—¡Au! —se quejó el castaño, provocando que Rowle soltara una risa, una risa que Astoria coreó y finalmente los tres terminaron riendo.

Las tres jóvenes serpientes siguieron charlando y bromeando, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en el verano, entre risas; a diferencia del grupo al que se había unido Draco, donde las miradas frías y muecas de disgusto estaban muy presentes. Y no era para menos cuando se encontraban hablando de Azkaban.

—Draco —llamó Theo a su amigo, cruzando miradas con su propio padre, quien estaba en ese pequeño grupo de mortífagos, en los que se incluían Thorfinn Rowle y los padres de Crabbe y Goyle.— ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió.

—Claro —aceptó enseguida, disculpándose del grupo, sin soltar la copa de hidromiel que había tomado. Siguió a su castaño amigo hasta donde en ese momento se encontraban Vincent y Gregory, los cuales comían a momentos en ese momento.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Vincent, con la boca llena, mientras Gregory solo hacía una seña con la mano, pues estaba muy ocupado con unos pastelillos.

El rubio solo asistió con la cabeza, sin darles mucha importancia y miró a Theo intrrogante.

—¿Y de que quieres hablar? —preguntó con tranquilidad, dándole un trago a su bebida.

—Nada que no te estés imaginando ya —dijo fríamente Nott, tomando el brazo izquierdo de Daco, hundiendo sus dedos en su antebrazo, y aunque ese jesto le provocó un dolor punzante al rubio, Malfoy supo contenerse y solamente enarcó las cejas con ingenuidad.

—Mi padre me lo ha comentado a mi también —intervino Crabbe, dejando la comida de lado para ver a su amigo con los ojos llenos de avaricia.

—¿Pero qué demonios les pasa? —gruñó el aludido, sin poder evitarse sentir un bicho raro ante esas miradas, pero solo las miradas de Crabbe y Goyle, pues la de mirada azul de Theo era fría y mortal, como si estuviera enojado con él.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, Draco —dijo Goyle, también dejando de comer.—Siempre te vamos a apoyar... ¿nos la muestras? —preguntó sonriente, a lo que Nott arrugó el entrecejo y Draco solo bufó.

—No sé de que me hablan —mintió con falsa ingenuidad, maldiciendo mentalmente. Sabía que era obvio que ellos tres supieran o sospecharan de su condición pues sus padres eran mortífagos, pero no imaginaba que lo fueran a encarar y ofrecer ayuda. Además de que no se sentía muy confiado que digamos, ni por ser sus amigos. Que de hecho, si no fuera por eso, reclamaría el hecho de que sus padres hubieran abierto la boca más de la cuenta.

—¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria a golpes? —gruñó Theo, visiblemente furioso, con los ojos entornados y los puños cerrados con fuerza.

—¿Qué carajo pasa contigo, Theodore? —recriminó el rubio, retrocediendo unos pasos. No es que le temiera, solo era por si las dudas.

—Lo sabemos, no te hagas el idiota —rectificó el castaño.— Y me vale un sorvete lo que estos dos digan. Debes de estar mal del cerebro para haber aceptado algo así... Y no me digas que no sabes de lo que hablo, porque no me quiero ver en la necesidad de dejarte en evidencia aquí, Draco —advirtió serenamente.

Draco se quedó quieta y en silencio, con sus orbes grises fijas en los ojos azules de su amigo. Honestamente no sabía que decir.

—Bueno ¿y qué con eso? —dijo el rubio al cabo de unos seguidos de meditar y caer en cuenta de que no era buena idea torear a Theo y seguirlo negando.

—¿Como que qué con eso? —bramó el castaño.— ¡Está mal! —masculló en tono bajo para no llamar la atención.

—Será lo que sea, pero ya está hecho y eso no se discute —respondió el aludido, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pensé que querías a Astoria —murmuró Nott, entornando aún más los ojos y despidiendo veneno al hablar.— Exponer así a una niña, solo por tu capricho de ser el gran ya sabes que, es una estupidez con letras mayores.

—Disculpa, pero si soy lo que soy no es por capricho, deberías de saberlo y apoyarme, en lugar de venirme a joder más —gruñó Draco, en el mismo tono que su amigo empleaba con él. Mientras Vincent y Gregory los observaban en silencio.

—A duras penas apoyo a mi padre —remarcó Theo.— Estás mal, Draco, muy mal. Y parece que no entiendes lo que le puede pasar a Astoria.

—Nada les pasará —le cortó Malfoy.— Si esa posibilidad existiera, mi madre y sus padres no estarían tan tranquilos —argumentó a su favor.

—Están tranquilos porque tienen el mismo pensamiento que tú y todos los que están aquí —declaró.— Pero al menos deberías de tener la decencia de terminar con ella y no involucrarla en esta porquería —concluyó molesto y haciendo un gesto desdeñoso antes de alejarse de los chicos a ir a donde Daphne, quien no dejaba de mirar hacia donde estaban ellos.

—No le hagas caso, Draco —le animó Crabbe.— Nosotros estamos contigo y te apoyaremos en todo lo que quieras.

—Así es, ignora a Theo. Se ha vuelto muy sentimental desde que anda con Daphne, lo sabes —acotó Goyle.

Draco se quedó de nuevo en silencio, ignorando a sus dos amigos. La verdad es que se había quedado pensando en que Theo no estaba del todo mal. Estaba siendo algo testarudo y egoísta al permanecer cerca de Astoria en esa situación. Sin embargo no podían culparlo, pues los propios adultos eran quienes le habían vendido la idea de que todo estaba bien y que podían estar juntos como querían, como debía de ser, pero la verdad es que eso no era cierto.

Astoria corría peligro a su lado, el peligro de que el Señor Tenebroso tomara represalias en su contra si él se llegaba a equivocar y vamos, seamos realistas, casi todos pensaban que no estaba preparado para asesinar. Sin embargo le daban algo de apoyo, aun cuando juraban que fallaría, pero él estaba seguro de que podía con eso. Por otro lado, estaba también el factor de que si Astoria lo descubría... bueno, no se lo quería ni imaginar. Pero tampoco se quería imaginar lo que sería terminar con ellas a estas alturas, en esos momentos en los que todo parecía perfecto.

Suspiró y, sin ponerle cuidado a los gorilas que habían comenzado a comer de nuevo, se fue a buscar a Astoria. Necesitaba verla, sentirla y convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y lo mejor. Porque era lo mejor ¿cierto? Estaban hablando de que estaban prometidos y no debían de agregar tabiques a un muro que les había costado mucho tumbar tiempo atrás.

—Le haces algo a mi hermana y te mato, Draco —le advirtió repentinamente Daphne, poniéndose frente a él y mirándolo con ojos asesinos.— Te juro que te saco los ojos con mis propias uñas —amenazó.

—Tranquila, amor —intervino Theo, tomando a la rubia por la cintura y alejándola del camino del Malfoy.— No le he dicho nada —murmuró muy despacio el castaño, mirando a su amigo.— Pero sospecha —concluyó, alejándose con su novia y dejando a Draco con un nudo en la garganta.

Al parecer todo mundo se daba cuenta de que había algo malo con él, todos notaban que estaba extraño y la mayoría sospechaba de que era eso malo y extraño en él, todos menos ella. Astoria parecía ser la única que no se extrañaba de que desapareciera de repente o de que hablara con gente de mala reputación, como mortífagos. ¿Sería que de verdad no lo notaba? ¿Sería que estaba tan enamorada que confiaba ciegamente en él? ¿O quizás no quería notarlo y se negaba a si misma lo que pasaba? ¿O quizás lo notaba y no le importaba?

El rubio permaneció quieto en ese tramo del jardín, meditando y divagando, hasta que unos delgados brazos le rodearon el cuello desde atrás y unos suaves labios depositaron un beso detrás de su oreja, haciéndolo estremecer.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —preguntó Astoria, sin soltar a su prometido.— Estás raro —comentó, provocando que el corazón de Draco comenzará a latir con fuerza ante la idea de ser descubierto. Irónicamente, también le había preocupado que ella no lo notaba y ahora que parecía ser que Tori notaba su compartamiento extraño, no parecía ser menos alarmante. Quizás Theo tenía razón y debía de terminar con ella, no era sano estarle mintiendo y vivir en esa incertidumbre, de la misma forma que no era conveniente decirle la verdad.

—Nada, princesa —respondió, sacándose de ella para girarse y mirar fijamente esos ojos verdes que lo enloquecían.

—¿Me acompañas a la cocina? —pidió mimosamente.— Quiero ir por algo —insistió ante la mirada ingenua de su prometido.

—Vamos —concedió el rubio, dejándose llevar por su novia a la cocina, donde un enorme pastel blanco descansaba en la mesa. En la superficie del pastel flotaban catorce mariposas azules de merengue, alrededor del nombre de la cumpleañera. —¿Quieres que lleve el pastel a la fiesta? —preguntó enarcando las cejas.

—No, eso lo harán los elfos —contestó la castaña.

—¿Entonces, por qué vinimos? —preguntó con ingenuidad, mirando suspicaz a su prometida.

—Quería estar a solas contigo —confesó, haciendo un puchero.—Pero si tú no quieres... —dijo, haciendo además de salir de la cocina, pero Draco la detuvo.

—Claro que quiero estar contigo —se defendió.—Pero pensé que estabas pasándola bien con tus amigos —añadió, abrazándola por la espalda. Si, bien, lo admitía, era un egoísta de primera. No podía y no quería alejarse de ella a pesar del riesgo que eso implicaba. Hundió su respingina nariz en el frondoso cabello caoba de su niña y se dejó embriagar por su dulce aroma.

—Lo sé, pero es mi cumpleaños y quiero estar contigo —argumentó la castaña, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la cercanía de su prometido.—A los demás los puedo ver luego, así que dame gusto —añadió, apoyándose hacia atrás y poniendo sus manos sobre las manos de Draco, que la rodeaban gentilmente. El rubio sonrió de lado y ladeo la cabeza para comenzar a besar el cuello de Astoria, saboreando la cremosa piel de su niña, quien se limitó a suspirar con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Pero donde se metieron? ¡A fuera los esperan! —se escuchó la voz alterada de Daphne, fuera de la cocina.

—Ya, tranquila. Solo preguntaron por ellos, como es normal —respondió Thedore.— Pero no creo que nadie se moleste porque un par de novios se desaparezcan en una fiesta... o bueno, podrían ser dos parejas —sugirió con voz pretenciosa.

—Claro que importa, aún más en estos tiempos —gruñó la Greengrass mayor, ignorando olímpicamente la insinuación de Nott.—¿Qué tal que la tía de Draco se auto-invito a la fiesta? —masculló.

—Creo que debemos de regresar a tu fiesta —susurró Malfoy al oído de Astoria.

—Pues ya que —bufó la castaña, sintiendo como su prometido la soltaba. La chica permaneció en el mismo logar, viendo como Draco abría la puerta de la cocina, para toparse con la otra pareja de Sltytherin.— Ya no hagas dramas, aquí estamos —declaró la Greengrass menor.

—No era drama —se defendió la rubia, mirando de mala manera a la pareja.

—Bueno, ya aparecieron, ahora volvamos a la fiesta —sugirió Theo, mientras la Greengrass tomaba de la mano a Astoria para prácticamente arrastrarla fuera del lugar. Draco se cruzó de brazos, con toda la intensión de ir detrás de ellas, pero Nott lo detuvo, tomándolo por hombro.— Pensé que después de lo que hablamos recapacitarías...

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que termina con ella? —cuestionó molesto, soltándose del agarre.— No la voy a lastimar y menos en su cumpleaños —bramó.

—Le vas a hacer más daño estando con ella en la situación en la que estás —le aclaró firmemente el castaño.— Deja de ser egoísta.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer y lo que no —gruñó el rubio.— Ya estoy grandecito para esas cosas, Theo. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

—Pues la verdad no parece que estés muy consciente de lo que haces —remarcó.—Nos conocemos de hace mucho y si lo que me quieres decir es que no es asunto mío lo que haces, está bien, no me meto en tu vida, pero no dejaré que te lleves por delante a Astoria, solo por tu arrogancia —le dijo con seriedad.

—¡Ahora resulta que la quieres proteger de mí! —se burló Malfoy, rodando los ojos.

—Si tú no la quieres proteger, te recuerdo que hay varia gente que si queremos hacerlo —declaró a forma de amenaza.

—No me está gustando tu tono, Nott —dijo Draco con desdén.— Andas con Daphne, ¿no? Entonces preocupate por la Greengrass mayor, que lo que concierte a Astoria no es de tu incumbencia —señaló desdeñosamente.

—Ahora si que me sorprendiste —resopló con fastidio y negando con la cabeza.—Tu maldito orgullo te puede más que nada. Ni siquiera sabes en que carajos te has metido y aún así alardeas. Me conoces, Draco y no soy ni Gregory ni Vincent, yo si te diré en la cara lo que pienso y de una vez te dejo claro que estás mal...

—No necesito de tus opiniones, Nott —le cortó, enfatizando el uso del apellido de su amigo, dejando en claro su molestia.

—Como quieras, Malfoy —respondió Theodore de la misma forma.— Pero no digas que no te lo advertí y ahorrate la saliva —dijo, haciendo una seña para callar a Draco antes de que este le contestara.— Ya entendí que según tu concepto, los que no están a tu favor están en tu contra y si me vez como el enemigo, bien por ti —concluyó, alejándose del rubio con pasos largos.

Draco se quedó ahí parado, observando como su amigo o ex-amigo se alejaba. Le hubiera gustado ir tras él y hacer las paces, pero su orgullo no se lo permitió. Si Theo lo atacaba y juzgaba en lugar de apoyarlo, entonces no valía la pena seguir con esa amistad, él necesitaba aliados en esos momentos, gente en quien confiar y que lo apoyaran. Necesitaba gente como Crabbe y Goyle, pues incluso aún tenía que ver de que parte se ponía Zabini, pero sobretodo necesitaba de Astoria. Necesitaba seguir conectado con la realidad, y ella era la única que lo hacía sentir normal y humano. Quizás si era egoísta, pero no se daría el lujo de perderle.

O-O-O

—¡Es hermoso! —gritó Paige, mirando el collar que Draco le había regalado a Astoria. Claro que los ojos de la pelirroja no eran los únicos que mostraban admiración ante la joya, aunque también se colaban ciertas miradas de envidia entre las damas presentes. Narcissa enarcó las cejas y miró a su hijo suspicaz, él tan solo se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia al regalo, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Aunque no había que ser muy conocedor para saber que eso había costado una buena suma de oro.

—De verdad que lo es —dijo Astoria, sin despegar sus ojos del enorme diamante azul en forma de corazón.

—¿Por qué no mejor le regalaste una casa? —sugirió Daphne con cierta burla, mirando a su futuro cuñado con sorna. Theo rió por lo bajo y parecía que también iba a añadir algo, pero se contuvo de comentar: "Y hasta te hubiera salido más barata", al recordar que estaba enojado con Malfoy.

—Porque la casa no la podía envolver y poner en la mesa de regalos —contestó con arrogancia el rubio.

—Pero si le encanta presumir —murmuró Leo, ganándose un buen codazo por parte de su prima.— ¡Au! Es la verdad —masculló.

—¿Me lo pones? —preguntó la castaña, ignorando al resto del mundo y mirando a Draco con ojos soñadores.

—Por su puesto —aceptó Malfoy, tomando el collar para colocarse detrás de al castaña y ponerle con cuidado la joya.

—Gracias —murmuró Astoria, girándose para abrazar a su prometido. Draco correspondió el abrazo, estrechando la cintura de su niña y paseando de forma desinteresa sus orbes grises por el rostro de los presentes. Su madre sonreía enternecida, quizás hasta algo emocionado, igual que la madre de Astoria. El señor Greengrass tan solo sonreía con amabilidad igual que varios de los adultos, mientras que la amiga de su novia los miraba de forma boba y el primo de esta hacía muecas despectivas igual que Daphne. Sin embargo, la mirada que más llamó la atención del rubio, fue la que estaba a un lado de su cuñada. Theo lo miraba con un infinito reproche y resentimiento.

—Se ven divinos —comentó Lucina, tomando una foto con la cámara con la que había andado todo el evento de arriba a abajo. Por obvias razones esa ocasión no habían invitado a la prensa a la fiesta, pero no por eso dejaban de perpetuar los momentos.

—Bueno, ya solo nos falta el pastel —anunció Daphne, para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, antes de que su madre siguiera tomando fotos y llenara un álbum de los abrazos y besos de la pareja.

Draco soltó a Astoria, aún con la sensación que la mirada de Theo le producía, esa sensación de estar haciendo algo muy malo, pero disimuló su incomodidad y cooperó para que el cumpleaños de su niña siguiera el rumbo. El pastel se sirvió junto con unas tazas de té que dieron paso a largas y agradables conversaciones entre los presentes, hasta que el sol cayó. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron marchando, hasta que ya solo quedaban Narcissa, los Nott, los Crabbe, los Goyle y los Rowle en compañía de Leo, quien al parecer había pasado verano con su prima, ya que su madre había caído a San Mungo después de que encerraran por segunda vez a su padre en Azkaban.

—Fue un placer, estar esta noche con ustedes —se despedía el padre de Paige, dándole la mano al señor Greengrass.

—Nos vemos en dos días —le decía la pelirroja a su amiga, también a forma de despedida.

—Claro que si, en dos días, a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar —bromeó la castaña, abrazando a Paige.

—Por cierto, Cole me pidió que te dijera feliz cumpleaños —le murmuró Leo a Astoria, aprovechando que el prometido de esta estaba distraído. Astoria no contestó a eso, solo sonrió.

—Ya oíste a tu hermana, amor. Nosotros también nos veremos en dos días —le dijo Theo a Daphne, quien se aferraba a él, haciendo un puchero.

—No es justo. A Draco si lo dejaron quedarse aquí —se quejó la rubia.

—El se está quedando aquí desde hace unas semanas, sería ridículo que se fuera cuando tiene todas sus cosas aquí. En cambio yo solo traigo lo que llevo puesto —explicó el castaño, acariciando la mejilla de la Greengrass mayor.

—Ni una sola palabra a nadie —decía Draco, en voz baja, a Crabbe y Goyle.— Yo hablaré con Zabini cuando nos veamos en el expreso, ya saben —sentenció secamente. Los dos corpulentos chicos asistieron y se fueron justo como el resto de los demás invitados.

O-O-O

Descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras él miraba el fuego de la chimenea. Los padres de Astoria ya se habían retirado a dormir y Daphne había optado por dejarlos solos y en paz.

—Te debió de costar una fortuna —comentó Astoria, haciendo alucinó al collar que aún llevaba puesto y que realmente no tenía intensiones de quitarse.

—Tú lo vales —respondió tranquilamente Draco, llevando una de sus manos a la espalda de la pequeña castaña, para comenzar a acariciarla, de la misma forma en la que Astoria había comenzado a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre su pecho.

—Mi amor —llamó la chica, mirando directamente a su prometido y sonriendo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa?—el joven inclinó la cabeza, para mirar de igual manera a su niña.

—Ya vamos a regresar a Hogwarts —comentó con cierta voz soñadora.— Vamos a empezar un año por fin como novios, bueno prometidos.

—Cierto, el príncipe de Slytherin en sexto, con su princesa de cuarto —respondió con cierto tono burlón.

—Pero que modestia la tuya, mi príncipe verde —dijo Astoria, también soltando una risita. Draco rió con ganas ante aquello y solo negó con la cabeza.

—Poco te faltó para llamarme sapo —se burló de si mismo.

—No, ya hablando en serio. Me alegro de por fin poder empezar el año de buena manera —informó la pequeña Greengrass.

—Pues, supongo que todo saldrá bien —contestó él, deseando internamente que así fuera, pues la verdad, nunca había comenzado un año de peor manera.

—Mientras Parkinson no se meta, creo que todo saldrá a pedir de boca —añadió la castaña, haciendo un leve puchero.— Me pregunto ¿qué será eso que Zabini sabe y que la mantiene controlada? ¿A ti no te ha dicho nada?

—Nada, en lo absoluto, pero debe de ser algo muy bueno si no hemos tenido noticias de ella en todo este tiempo.

—Milagrosamente te ha dejado en paz y solamente para mí —señaló con cierta gracia en sus palabras. Saber que Draco era enteramente suyo la hacía sentirse la reina del universo y no lo negaría, menos aún cuando ese reinado ponía por los suelos a la odiosa de Parkinson.

—Mejor no hablemos de ella, ¿quieres? —intervino Malfoy, no muy cómodo con la platica sobre la pelinegra.

—Tienes razón —aceptó la niña.— Que por cierto, hablando de Hogwarts. ¿Quien crees que sea nuestro nuevo maestro de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras?

—Ni idea, pero seguro será algún idiota amigo de Dumbledore —apuntó desdeñosamente.— Pero al menos no nos pueden poner al zopenco de Hagrid.

—Oh, vamos —se quejó Astoria ante ese comentario.— La clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Magicas no está tan mal. Yo, al igual que Daphne, planeo tomarla para mis EXTASIS. Como Sanadora debo de tener conocimiento de los cuidados de las criaturas —comentó.

—Bueno, al menos tendré una linda Sanadora para mi solo cuando me lastime —bromeó el rubio, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su prometida defendiera al inepto del medio-gigante. Astoria sonrió y se acomodó sobre él para comenzar a repartir besos por su mentón y cuello.

—Con eso de que te encanta lastimarte, tendré más trabajo contigo que en San Mungo —se burló la niña, con tono travieso y sin dejar de besar.

—En ese caso te pagaré muy bien en especie —remarcó Draco, echando un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio a la dulce boca de Astoria.

—¿Uhm? ¿Si? —preguntó traviesa, llevando los besos hacia la oreja del Malfoy.— Entonces me esforzaré mucho para que me des un buen pago por mis cuidados, amor —sugirió de forma provocadora.

—Pero que traviesa eres cuando quieres, Greengrass —suspiró el chico.

—Solo contigo —le susurró a en su oído, sin poder evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Espero que siempre sea así —comentó Draco, aferrándose a la cintura de la pequeña castaña, quien había comenzando a morder su oreja y parte de su mandíbula.— ¡Merlín! No jueges con fuego —le advirtió.

—Astoria, mi amor, no Merlín —contestó de manera burlona la chica, sin dejar de repartir mordidas y besos que poco a poco fueron correspondidos con atrevidas caricias por su cuerpo.

—Princesa —susurró Draco, tomando a la niña del rostro para mirarla fijamente, dispuesto a ponerle un alto, antes de que las cosas se tornaran a un rumbo que no podrían detener. Y no era tanto el pudor lo que lo hacía detener aquello, si no el echo de estar marcado y que ella lo descubriera.

—Te amo —murmuró ella, inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso en los labios a Draco, llevándose por delante todos los argumentos que el chico pudo haber llegado a mencionar. El rubio correspondió finalmente el beso, sin tapujos algunos. No, no llegaría a más, sabía que no podía, aunque no negaría lo mucho que se le antojaba cruzar la linea intima con Astoria. Sin embargo, no lo haría, pero por el momento no se negaría a tocar, besar y hacer todo lo que pudiera.

Astoria no puso resistencia ante las caricias de su prometido, al contrario, ella misma se dejó llevar hasta que las cosas se tornaron muy atrevidas y solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con las respiraciones aceleradas y las mejillas rojas.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo Draco, sintiendo su cuerpo sin fuerza alguna y su corazón bombeando al mil.

—No quiero —se negó la castaña, removiéndose un poco más sobre Malfoy, siguiendo con los besos y rubio cerró los ojos, dándose por vencido. Sonaría estúpido, pero aquello era demasiado para él.

Se dejaron llevar un poco más, hasta que el fuego de la chimenea dejó de arder y quedaron en completa oscuridad. Siguieron hurgando por dejado de sus ropas, hasta que se saciaron y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá. Draco abrazando protectoramente a su niña y Astoria acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de su dragón.

O-O-O

El primero de Septiembre llegó antes de lo que les hubiera gustado a los chicos. Sobre todo Draco sentía la presión encima de sus hombros esa mañana soleada y fresca. Ya había arreglado y repasado una y otra vez sus planes para ese año, pero por alguna razón no terminaba de convencerse y sentirse seguro. Había mandado las monedas a las personas con las que necesitaba mantener comunicación, aunque aún le faltaba una persona clave en su plan. Una persona que debía de estar en Hogwarts o cerca de Hogwarts y que además debía de estar bajo el maleficio Imperio. Sabía como usarlo, lo había practicado durante sus entrenamientos con su tía, pero aún así los nervios y el hueco en su estomago no parecía disminuir.

Tenía ser alguien de quien nadie sospechara, alguien que pudiera moverse sin problema y sobre todo, que fuera mayor de edad, sin detector y con la libertad de hacer el trabajo sucio que él no pudiera hacer en los terrenos del colegio. Los mejores candidatos parecían ser los profesores, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Si se metía con los profesores seguramente Dumbledore lo notaría, se daría cuenta con más facilidad y no se podía dar el lujo de ser descubierto, de ponerse en evidencia. ¿Pero entonces quien sería la persona indicada para ser su lacayo? No podía ser ningún mortífago, eso era aún más arriesgado, la misma Bella lo había dicho, pues de ser lo contrario Fenry bien hubiera podido encargarse de esos trabajos.

Llegaron a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, donde un tren de color escarlata, el expreso de Hogwarts, lanzaba nubes de vapor sobre la gente que andaba de un lado para otro. Muchos chicos de primero que se despedían de sus familias como si nunca fuera a volver a ver, otros tantos que ya habían ido antes y tenían la costumbre de estar ahí, solo andaban buscando y saludando a sus conocidos y viejos amigos.

—Mucha suerte, queridos —se despidió la señora Greengrass, dedicándole una sonrisa a sus hijas y al Malfoy. Ambos asistieron y comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo concreto. Las hermanas ya estaban acostumbradas a esas despedidas secas y que en veces no las acompañaran al andén, aunque para Draco seguía sintiéndose extraño esa sensación de impersonalidad. Se había acostumbrado siempre a los besos y dulces de su madre, aunque para fines prácticos en ese tiempo no era bueno mostrarse tan débil. Él ya no era un niño.

—¡Tory! —gritó repentinamente Paige, saludando con la mano, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

—¡Paige! —respondió la castaña, levantando la mano y respondiendo al saludo. Draco miró de reojo a donde la amiga de su prometida y no pudo evitar apretar su mano con fuerza, cólera, al notar que cierto chico acompañaba a la pelirroja. Y no, no era precisamente el primo de Rowle.

—No, pero que fastidio —masculló Daphne, alejándose de ellos, empujando el carro de su equipaje, donde la jaula de Serp destacaba por el llamativo color dorado.— Nos vemos en el vagón —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Draco, quien también quería irse en ese momento, pero entre aguantar a Greyback y dejar a su prometida a solas con él, prefería hacer de tripas corazón.

—Hola, Astoria —saludó Cole, sonriendo ampliamente y extendiéndole la mano a su amiga.

—Hola, Cole —contestó la castaña, aceptando la mano del chico y sintiendo como Draco le molía los dedos ante el fuerte apretón que le propinaba.

—Malfoy —añadió, mirando de reojo al rubio, quien lo fulminaba con la marida. El aludido rodó los ojos y ni por educación contestó.

—Voy a buscar un compartimiento —dijo finalmente al no soportar la presencia del medio-hombre lobo. No importaba que no pareciera uno, que tuviera sangre Veela corriendo por sus venas, para Malfoy, Cole era igual o peor que un sangre sucia y no lo aguantaba, por eso y por todos los problemas que le traía siempre con Astoria. Soltó la mano de su niña y se llevó su equipaje, entrando al expreso en busca de un compartimiento vació para él solo y su prometida.

Sin embargo, mientras buscaba el dichoso compartimiento, se topó con Zabini y Parkinson, quienes entraban a un compartimiento.

—Hermano, por fin te dejas ver —saludó Blaise, dejando su equipaje a mitad del camino, para ir a estrechar la mano del rubio.

—Hola, Blaise —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo el chico.— Pansy —añadió, mirando a la pelinegra, quien ahora llevaba el cabello más largo y lacio.

—Hola, Draco —la chica le sonrió y dedicándole una fugaz mirada al moreno se adentró al compartimiento, llevándose consigo su equipaje y el de Blaise.

—¿No me dirás que es lo que le sabes para tenerla tan controlada? —indagó el rubio, mirando suspicaz a su amigo.

—No, no lo haré o dejaría de tener control sobre ella —alardeó el moreno, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Bien, bien, no me digas nada, ni que me interesara saber —bufó de mala gana, restándole importancia a las cosas.

Ambos sonrieron y casi de forma inconsciente se metió al compartimiento con Zabini y Pansy, olvidándose de Astoria y de que a ella no le haría gracia compartir el aire con la pelinegra.

—Hola —saludaron Crabbe y Goyle, quienes entraron detrás de ellos.

—Los vimos desde que estaban platicando —declaró Vincent, tomando aire como si hubiera corrido para alcanzarlos y probablemente así fuera.

—Hola —contestó Blaise, mientras Draco y Pansy solo hacían una seña con la mano.

—¿No piensas ir al vagón de los prefectos? —preguntó Malofoy, mirando a la pelinegra que estaba sentada a su lado, ya que Gregory estaba parado en el otro asiento, colocando los baúles sobre las repisas.

—No, la verdad no —respondió la aludida.— La verdad, renuncié al puesto después de que tú renunciaras, no le veo mucho chiste estar ahí... —dijo, pero se calló ese "si tú no estás", cuando los ojos de Blaise se posaron sobre ella.

—¿Se quedaron sin dos prefectos? —cuestionó Vincent con incredulidad.—¿Eso se puede?

—Theodore y Tracy —informó Zabini, con tranquilidad.— Ellos son los nuevos prefectos de sexto, me lo dijeron cuando me los topé en el andén.

—Curioso, Theo no me dijo nada cuando lo vi —murmuró Draco para si mismo.

—¿Lo viste? —indagó Pansy, ladeándose un poco para darle toda su atención al rubio e ignorar la mirada de Blaise.

—Antes de comenzar las clases, en el cumpleaños de Astoria —respondió con naturalidad.

—Oh, ya veo —resopló la chica, volteándose ahora para mirar por la ventana y observar a los chicos que se apresuraban por haber llegado tarde.

—Siento no haber podido ir, mi madre estaba ocupada con sus presentaciones en Portugal... que por cierto creo que ya tengo otro padrastro —se burló y Crabbe y Goyle le respondieron con una sonora risa que no fue muy apoyada por los otros dos presentes.

—No te preocupes —dijo finalmente Malfoy.— Nos llegó tu carta, igual no te perdiste de mucho, casi no hubo gente —comentó el rubio.

—La comida estuvo muy buena, de eso si te perdiste —declaró Goyle, quien ya había sacado de su túnica una varita de regaliz.

—Hablando de tu novia, ¿donde se ha quedado? —curioseó Pansy.

—Greyback —bufó Malfoy de mala gana, recordando donde se había quedado su prometida, mirando por el cristal para ver si ella se acercaba.

—¿Y la piensas dejar con él? —el moreno enarcó las cejas, mirando con ingenuidad a su amigo.

—He llegado a la conclusión de que entre más le prohíba algo, más se aferra, así que no le prohibiré nada —declaró el chico con seguridad.

—¿Entonces vas a dejar que haga lo que quiera? —Pansy sonrió con intriga, soltando veneno en sus palabras.

—No hará nada malo —aseguró el rubio, mirando de reojo a la pelinegra.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó la chica, añadiendo un tono muy sugerente que de haber sido otro, Draco hubiera caído en la provocación.

—No careé en ese juego —resopló el muchacho, mirando a su amiga con tranquilidad y estirándose en su asiento. La aludida se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos, como si no hubiera dicho y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Ya se comenzaba alejar de la estación y el ruido de la maquina era ligeramente más fuerte.

O-O-O

Astoria caminaba en compañía de sus tres amigos de siempre, buscando un compartimiento, olvidando por unos momentos que Draco había ido a buscar un compartimiento para ellos.

—Lo siento, chicos, los dejo, tengo que ir al vagón de prefectos —murmuró Cole, alejándose de sus amigos con una sonrisa.

—¿Te nombraron prefecto? —preguntó ingenuamente la castaña, mirando curiosa al Slytherin mayor.

—Claro, ¿a quien si no? —dijo con arrogancia, antes de perderse en el corredor del tren. Los otros chicos rieron y siguieron buscando donde ubicarse. Encontraron un compartimiento y se instalaron en uno de casi el final. Pusieron su equipaje sobre las repisas y se sentaron a platicar.

—En ninguna de sus cartas me comentó que lo habían nombrado prefecto —comentó Astoria, mirando pensativamente por la ventana.

—Bueno, al menos sé que te tomaste la molestia de leer sus cartas —dijo jovialmente Leo, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su prima.

—Bueno, siempre lo leía, simplemente que no tenía animo de contestar —se justificó la castaña, sin voltear a ver a sus amigos.— Tuve muchos problemas con Draco por esas cartas —confesó, pues aunque no los estuviera mirando sentía las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos.

—Ah, por Malfoy —resopló Leo.— Claro, por Malfoy hasta nos dejarías de hablar...

—No seas tonto, Leo —le regañó Paige.— Hablando de Malfoy, ¿qué pasó con él? —cuestionó la chica.

—¿Eh? —la Greengrass parpadeó un par de veces y luego pareció caer en cuenta a lo que su amiga se refería.— ¡Morgana! Lo había olvidado...

—Genial —sonrió Leo.— Ahora sigue haciendo como que no te acuerdas de él —sugirió mordaz, recibiendo un claro golpe por parte de Paige.

—¡Merlín! Tú vas a convertirte en el abogado de Cole, abogas por él hasta en lo que no les importa —gruñó la pelirroja, mientra la castaña sonreía tímidamente al no saber que decir. Sabía que Leo no soportaba a Draco, de la misma forma que Cole, que además de todo parecía a un sentir algo más que amistad por ella, pero ella había optado por llevar un trato cordial con la situación, pues no quería terminar con Cole igual que como había sucedido con Iván.

—Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada si tardo algo más en ir a buscarlo —comentó la chica.

—Claro, lo peor que puede pasar es que él venga a buscarte —añadió de forma burlona.

—Bueno, yo solo decía —masculló Leo, sobando la pierna en la que Paige le había pateado.

—Cole es lindo, pero Draco es mi prometido y bueno, no vale la pena explicar más ¿o si? —dijo pensativamente la chica, mirando por la ventana como poco a poco se alejaban del andén. —Además que su hermano me odia.

—Claro y con los Malfoy todos te quieren —se rió el castaño, recogiendo las piernas antes de recibir otro puntapie.

—Pues de hecho si —aseguró la chica de ojos verdes, mirando retadoramente a su amigo.— Los Malfoy no son tan malos como todos los pintan.

—Dile eso a El Profesta —intervino la Rowle, resoplando con fastidio.— Han atacado y dejado por los suelos a toda las familias relacionadas con los mortífagos. Han entrado a las casas a vaciarlas de pies a cabeza, incluso a mi casa fueron a saquear, por suerte que mi padre esconde todo en el mausoleo y con los muertos no se metieron, que si no...

—Y que lo digas —bufó Leo.— Mi madre tuvo esa crisis de nervios después de que revisaran y voltearan la casa patas arriba —se quejó el castaño, apretando los puños con rabia contenida. Astoria los miró y se encogió en su asiento, sabía que incluso Draco había pasado por aquello, que habían revisado Malfoy Manor de pies a cabeza después de arrestar a Lucius, pero a ella... a ella no le había tocado aquello. Sus padres eran aurores y en lugar de ser saqueados, habían sido provistos de medidas de seguridad más fuertes y efectivas.

—Bueno, olvidemos eso, que el año ya comenzó y al menos en Hogwarts no nos harán la vida imposible —animó la pelirroja.

—¿Como qué no? —se quejó Dolvolo, mirando de forma inquisidora a su prima.— El profeta no deja de hacer malos comentarios y ya viste como nos vieron las mocosas esas de Hulfflepuff cuando llegamos al andén, parecía que tuviéramos viruela o malaria.

—Claro, esas mocosas de Hufflepuff antes eran tus amigas —le recriminó la chica, entornando los ojos.— Para que veas que no me equivoco al decir que los Slytherin solo tenemos a los Slytherin para confiar —declaró con firmeza.

—Y pensar que yo antes no me creía eso —terció Astoria, quien volvía a mirar por la ventana.

—Bueno, bien lo dice el sombrero seleccionador ¿no? —apoyó el chico, sonriendo de medio lado.

—"En Slytherin, harás tus verdaderos amigos." —dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo y luego rieron.

Siguieron hablando un poco más de diferente cosas hasta que Astoria decidió que debería de ir a buscar a Draco, no fuera la de malas que el rubio ya se hubiera molestado y comenzaran el año peleando, con lo bien que habían estado los días anteriores, disfrutando de la compañía mutua.

Salió del compartimiento y comenzó a caminar pos el corredor, mirando de reojo cada uno de los compartimientos para ver si ahí estaba Draco. Recorrió un buen tramo, sintiéndose algo irritada de no toparse con él. Incluso había encontrado el compartimiento de su hermana, quien esperaba a Theo y Trace, en compañía de Serp. Bufó y siguió buscando a Draco, pero para su desgracia se topó con cierta chica indeseable.

—Hola, Greengrass. ¿Qué tal tu verano? —preguntó con cierta burla Romilda Vane.

—Te aseguro que mejor que el tuyo —contestó de mala manera, mirándola de arriba a abajo con desdén.

—Seguro que si, tú no te tienes que preocupar de que te ataquen los mortífagos si hasta desayunas con ellos —atacó. La castaña no hizo ninguna expresión, ya se esperaba esa clase de ataques por parte de la gente, especialmente de gente como Vane o Alina, quien estaba en el grupo de leonas que siempre la molestaban.

—Pues entonces yo de ti me cuidaba, no sea que un día se me ocurra comentar en el desayuno lo odiosa que eres —respondió con más tranquilidad y una sonrisa de victoria. Las chicas palidecieron y se apartaron del camino de la joven serpiente, quien pasó con altanería entre ellas y seguir buscando a Draco.

Siguió mirando los compartimientos, topándose incluso en uno donde estaba Harry con Luna y Neville, pero ni luces de Draco.

—Hola, Astoria —saludó Ron, quien venía caminando en dirección contraria, en compañía de Hermione, quien aunque no saludó verbalmente si hizo una seña con la mano que la castaña de ojos verdes devolvió amablemente.— ¿Como estás?

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y ustedes? —respondió la chica, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo igual que los leones.

—También, aquí dando nuestra última ronda al tren —comentó el pelirrojo, dándose ciertos aires de importancia.

—¿No has visto a Harry? —preguntó Hermione en vista de que no había mucho que decir entre ellos.— Lo andamos buscando —añadió con media sonrisa haciendo ademán de seguir su camino.

—Dos compartimientos más atrás —informó la chica, dándole el paso a la leona, despidiéndose con la mano de los chicos para seguir su camino, pero apenas dio unos cuantos pasos más, se topó de frente con Blaise, chocando. De no haber sido por el propio Zabini, la chica hubiera caído de sentón.

—Pero que forma la tuya de aparecerte, Astoria —se rió el moreno, soltando a la chica, quien sonreía con cierta vergüenza.

—Lo siento, andaba distraída... —se disculpó ella.

—¿Buscando a Draco? —preguntó él, aunque más que pregunta daba las cosas por hecho. La castaña asistió con la cabeza y Blaise señaló el compartimiento del que acaba de salir.

—¿Y a donde vas? —indagó antes de entrar al compartimiento.

—Me mandó a llamar un tal profesor Slughorn —respondió Zabini.— Y te advierto que ahí adentro también están Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy —declaró antes de emprender camino al dichoso compartimiento C en el que el profesor lo había citado.

—Oh —la pequeña Greengrass suspiró y conteniendo la molestia que comenzaba a crecer en ella, se adentró al espacio que compartían las serpientes de sexto curso. Crabbe y Goyle se voltearon a verla, seguramente pensando que era la del carrito de dulces, mientras que Draco y Pansy charlaban tranquilamente, mirándose el uno al otro. Aquella intimidad entre ellos no le agradó para nada.— Hola —saludó, pronunciando una tos fingida.

—Tory —saludó el rubio, girándose para ver a su prometida.— ¿Ya te desocuparon tus amigos? —preguntó con cierto tono de reproche.

—Pues según veo a ti aún te tienen ocupado ¿no? —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me vas a hacer una escena, ¿verdad? —se quejó Malfoy, enarcando las cejas ante los evidentes celos de Astoria.

—No, para nada, si no hace falta —masculló la chica, mirando a Pansy con desdén.

—Pero si no estamos haciendo nada malo, mocosa —informó con fastidio la pelinegra, pasándose una mano por su larga cabellera, como presumiendo.

—Claro —resopló de mala gana, girándose con toda la intensión de salir de ahí y regresar con sus amigos al otro compartimiento.

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó el chico, levantándose para tomar a su prometida de la cintura.— Vamos a hablar —le susurró, saliendo del compartimiento junto con Astoria.— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó directamente, aprisionandola contra el la pared del pasillo.

—Me molesta que estés con ella —masculló, haciendo un puchero y desviando la mirada por la ventanilla.

—No estaba haciendo nada malo —se defendió.— Solo me quedé con mis amigos, mientras tú estabas con los tuyos.

—¿Ahora ella es tu amiga? —recriminó.

—¿No podría serlo? Tú eres amiga de Greyback y nadie dice nada —declaró el chico, sin dejar de aprisionar a la niña, de manera pretenciosa.— No quiero pelear, princesa.

—Yo no fui novia de Cole y él no nos hizo la vida de cuadritos —le defendió la niña.

—¿Ah, no? A mí me parece que si se metió más de la cuenta entre nosotros —recriminó él, frunciendo el ceño y hablando con más seriedad.

—Bien, entonces ¿quieres que deje de hablar con él? —cuestionó molesta la pequeña Greengrass.

—Jamás he dicho tal cosa, aunque admito que sería algo bueno, pero solo quiero decir que no tiene nada de malo que hable con Pansy —informó.

—Claro, pero que fácil se te olvida como nos chantajeó y todo lo que me insultó y ¡arg! —gruñó, empujando a Malfoy para quitárselo de encima y mirarle con reproche. — No quiero pelear, así que mejor hablamos después — sentenció, emprendiendo el camino de regreso con Paige y Leo. Era mejor dejar que se enfriaran los ánimos o terminarían haciéndose de palabras mayores.

Draco no dijo nada, solo se apretó el puente de la nariz y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos que se comenzaban a llenar de estudiantes ya ansiosos por la llegada del carrito de la comida. Sin embargo, él no tenía hambre, su mente indagaba entre tantas cosas que tenía que hacer, entre los planes que tenía y todo eso de lo que Astoria no se podía enterar. Arreglar el Armario Evanescente, matar a Dumbledore, mantener informado a su tía y al señor Tenebroso... No podía darse el lujo de crearse más problemas y menos con ella.

—Malfoy —dijo repentinamente Cole, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué quieres, Greyback? —contestó de mala manera.

—Nada, solo me preguntó ¿por qué no estás pavoneandote por ahí? —comentó con cierta burla.

—No me provoques, Greyback —advirtió el rubio, entornando los ojos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer en tal caso, Malfoy? —retó él joven castaño, entornando igualmente sus ojos azules.

—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, como restandole importancia a la situación.— Quizás podría decirle a tu tío donde encontrarte. Me enterado de que tienen mucho que no se ven. ¿Como te olvidas así de fácil de tu familia? —añadió con veneno y evidente amenaza.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú como sabes...? —el joven de cuarto año palideció, entreabriendo la boca con sorpresa.

—Entonces es verdad —el rubio sonrió de medio lado, con arrogancia.— Si no quieres que tu tío te haga una visita, deberías de mantenerte fuera de mi camino—amenazó claramente, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Tú como conoces a mi tío? —indagó con cierta angustia en su voz.

—Ya sabes, contactos —sonrió, destilando toda su prepotencia.

—Pero valla contactos los tuyos —masculló el chico menor.— ¿En que te andas metiendo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso no te importa, son cosas de mayores, Greyback —respondió Draco.

—Espero que al menos tus cosas de mayores no pongan en peligro a Astoria —declaró el joven castaño.— Porque con esas amistades que tienes...

—Debería entonces deberías apartarte a tú de ella —cortó el rubio.— Mira que ser un desdichado híbrido que se de los aires de ser un sangre limpia.

—Al menos yo no la pongo en peligro como tú —se defendió en voz baja Cole.

—Ahora todo mundo se cree critico —se quejó Malfoy, pateando el suelo con desdén y empujando al chico, para seguir su camino por los pasillos del tren.

O-O-O

—¿Así que estaba con Pansy? —preguntó Paige, mirando confundida a su amiga, quien estaba acurrucada en su asiento con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

—Me da tanta rabia que actúe como si esa no nos hubiera hecho nada. ¡Ahora resulta que son amigos! —vociferó molesta.

—Bueno, tal para cual ¿no? —comentó Leo, con cierta burla.

—¿Tú de que lado estás, Leo? —reclamó la pelirroja, fulminando con la mirada a su primo.

—Claro, tal para cual, ¿podrían dejarme en paz? No estoy de humor —se quejó la castaña, mirando desdeñosamente a sus amigos. Los chicos se encogieron de hombros e ignoraron a la castaña quien miraba melancólicamente por la ventana. Algún día comenzaría el año escolar de buena manera, pero mientras ese día llegara... Cerró los ojos y en algún momento, sin querer, se quedó dormida...

_Una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de una pequeña niña, quien revoloteaba de arriba a abajo con unas zapatillas de ballet. No era Astoria, pero parecía ser muy diestra con el baile y su cabello era oscuro. La niña comenzó a girar sobre las puntas y con cada vuelta, ella parecía crecer y tras varios giros, la niña se había convertido en una mujer de frondosa cabellera negra y ojos oscuros. Sus facciones aristócratas y finas eran muestra de una nobleza que solo podía pertenecer a la noble casa de los Black. La mujer ya no vestía como bailarina, si no vestía de negro y no era otra que Bellatrix Lestrange quien jugaba maliciosamente con su varita._

—_Acaba con ella, destruyela, despedazala, no dejes que se interponga en tu camino... —decía la mujer con una tétrica voz que producía un eco.— Alejala de él, desaparecela, quitala de en medio, no te tientes el corazón cuando ella no lo hizo contigo... ¡Matala!— gritó, abriendo la boca como si no tuviera mandibula. El cabello negro se tornó blanco y sus ojos negros en dos joyas de color rojo. El grito se prolongó de forma aguda, como un largo y desgarrador lamento que anunciaba la muerte._

O-O-O

—Me duele la cabeza —se quejó Draco cuando regresó al compartimiento donde estaban Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy. Los dos chicos comían todo lo que habían comprado en el carrito de la comida, mientras la chica se miraba en un espejo, de forma vanidosa, acomodando cuidadosamente su cabello. Parecía estar muy encariñada con su nueva apariencia, aunque si era honesto, no había mucha diferencia a como la recordaba de siempre.

—¿Quieres que te un masaje? —se ofreció la chica, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Uhm —Malfoy no contestó enseguida. Miró por la ventana, notando como los colores rojizos de la puesta de sol. Había pasando mucho tiempo deambulado por los pasillos y meditando muchas cosas. No se había vuelto a topar con Astoria, pero al menos había sacado algo bueno de aquello: ya sabía a quien usaría como chivo espiratorio. Había escuchado cuando un chico de tercero decía lo emocionado que estaba por poder ir a Hogsmeade ese año, sobre conocer "Las Tres Escobas" y a Madame Rosmerta. Esa era la presa perfecta para su plan, esa vieja bruja dueña de ese bar tenía contacto con los estudiantes mínimo unas cuatro veces al año y con los profesores también. La mujer podía andar a sus anchas por el lugar y nadie le diría nada porque vivía ahí, cerca de Hogwartas. Simplemente era perfecto y cuando llegaran a la estación en Hogsmeade, tenía la oportunidad para maldecirla.

—¿Draco, estás bien? —preguntó, mirando al chico que miraba fijamente por la ventana.

—Claro —bufó él, llevándose la mano a su cabeza. El punzante dolor en su sien había regresado. Era algo que le estaba taladrando la cabeza, literalmente hablando, el dolor iba y venía, lo estaba volviendo loco. Quizás era porque no había comido nada, pero aún así no tenía hambre.

—¿Quieres el masaje? —insistió la chica, palmeando su regazo para indicarle a Draco que se recostara. Él la miró y titubeó un poco, la cabeza le mataba y por la hora que era dudaba que Astoria se apareciera a hablar. Ya hablaría con ella cuando llegaran a Hogwarts, mientras, no le hacía ningún mal a nadie si aceptaba el masaje de Pansy, ¿verdad? Además le hacía falta.

—Adelante —aceptó, recostándose en el asiento y apoyando su cabeza sobre las piernas de la pelinegra.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha y comenzó a pasar sus manos por el cabello de Draco, presionando de manera estratégica su cabeza para confortarlo. El rubo se relajó comenzando a sentir sueño, aunque por su mente no dejaban de pasar ideas de lo que haría cuando bajara del expreso. Tenía que tener a esa vieja bruja bajo su control antes de la primera salida a Hogsmeade, tenía también que ir a la sala de Los Menesteres a buscar el armario evanescente que es estúpido de Peeves había arruinado y... ¡Tantas cosas que hacer! Ni siquiera había puesto un pie en el cochino colegio y ya estaba hasta la coronilla.

—¿Y ustedes? —preguntó Zabini, entrando repentinamente al compartimiento y mirando escéptico a Draco y Pansy.

—A Draco le duele la cabeza —informó la pelinegra, sonriendo. El moreno enarcó las cejas y quiso cerrar la puerta corrediza detrás de él, pero la porquería no cerro, al parecer se había atascado.

—¿Qué le pasa a esta puerta? —se extrañó Blaise, quien volvió a tirar de ella para cerrarla con más fuerza.

—Todo aquí es de segunda mano —se burló Malfoy abriendo los ojos y volteándose a ver a su amigo que peleaba con la puerta, pero sin levantarse del regazo de Parkinson, quien seguía acariciando su cabeza.

—Porquería —se quejó el moreno, quien se aferró a la puerta para cerrarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero como si alguien más la estuviera empujando al lado contrario, la puerta se abrió por completo y de un tirón, tirando a Balise contra el regazo de Goyle, quien gruñó por sus pastelillos que terminaron aplastados.

—¡Esos eran los últimos de chocolate blanco! —recriminó Gregory, empujando de mala manera a Zabini, quien pateó la puerta de mala forma al levantarse.

—¡Yo que culpa tengo de que esa cosa no sirva! —se quejó Blaise. Goyle se levantó de un tiró y con todas sus fuerzas cerró la puerta. La puerta azotó fuerte y por unos instantes los presentes hubieran jurado que los cristales se romperían.

—Ya cálmense los dos —les ordenó Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo. De por si que le dolía la cabeza y todos haciendo escándalo.

—Porquería —volvió a mascullar Zabini, desplomándose de mala manera en su asiento, a un lado de Crabbe, quien ni siquiera les prestaba atención pues llevaba un buen rato leyendo su cómic.

—Ya deja de quejarte —insistió Malfoy, soltando una pequeña risa y acomodándose mejor en el regazo de Pansy.— Mejor cuéntame, Blaise —pidió el rubio, cerrando los ojos ante el masaje que la pelinegra le proporcionaba.— ¿Qué quería Slughorn?

—Sólo trataba de ganarse el favor de algunas personas bien relacionadas —contestó Zabini, que seguía mirando con rabia a Goyle—. Aunque no ha encontrado muchas —añadió con desdén. Draco volteó a verlo y frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—¿A quién más invitó? —inquirió.

—A McLaggen, de Gryffindor... —respondió.

—Ya. Su tío es un pez gordo del ministerio —le cortó Malfoy, pero el moreno siguió hablando.

—... a un tal Belby, de Ravenclaw... —siguió resitando sin importarle que los otros hablaran.

—¿A ése? ¡Pero si es un mocoso! —intervino Pansy.

—...y a Longbottom, Potter y esa Weasley —terminó Zabini, girándose para mirar por la ventana. Draco abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa y se incorporó de golpe, apartando la mano de Pansy.

—¿Invitó a Longbottom? —preguntó extrañado.

—Supongo, porque Longbottom estaba allí —respondió Blaise con una mueca.

—¿Por qué iba a interesarle Longbottom? —masculló Malfoy y Zabini se encogió de hombros.— A Potter, al maldito Potter... bien, es lógico que quisiera conocer al «Elegido» —se burló—, pero ¿a esa Weasley? ¿Qué tiene de especial la zanahoria con patas?

—Muchos chicos están colados por ella —terció Pansy, observando de reojo a Zabini para ver su reacción.— Hasta tú la encuentras guapa, ¿no, Blaise? ¡Y todos sabemos lo exigente que eres! —se burló, ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Yo jamás tocaría a una repugnante traidora de la sangre como ella, por muy guapa que fuese —replicó Zabini con frialdad, y Pansy sonrió satisfecha. Draco bufó y rodó los ojos ante aquello, dejándose caer de nuevo en el regazo de Pansy, más por comodidad que por el dolor de cabeza que se había esfumado desde que había comenzado a platicar con Blaise. Quizás lo que lo atormentaba eran las cosas que tenía que hacer y distraerse un rato era lo que en verdad necesitaba.

—Por lo visto, Slughorn tiene muy mal gusto. Los años ya le pesan. Es una lástima; mi padre siempre decía que en sus tiempos fue un gran mago, y él era uno de sus alumnos predilectos. Seguramente Slughorn no se ha enterado de que yo viajaba en el tren, porque si no... —sugirió.

—Yo no creo que te hubiese invitado —lo interrumpió Blaise con seriedad.— Cuando llegué a la reunión, me preguntó por el padre de Nott. Se ve que eran viejos amigos, pero cuando se enteró de que lo habían pillado en el ministerio no pareció alegrarse, y Nott no fue invitado, ¿verdad? Me parece que a Slughorn no le interesan los mortífagos —comentó con obviedad, mientras Draco soltó una risa forzada.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que le interesa o lo que no? Al fin y al cabo tan sólo un estúpido profesor. —dijo, fingiendo un bostezo de aburrimiento.— Además, ni siquiera sé si el año que viene iré a Hogwarts —añadió.— ¿A mí qué más me da si le caigo bien o mal a un viejo gordo y estúpido?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes si irás a Hogwarts? —se alarmó Pansy, y dejó de acariciarlo.

—Nunca se sabe —replicó él, y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.— Quizá me dedique a cosas más importantes e interesantes —sugirió, notando claramente como es que Zabini, al parecer, aún no estaba al tanto de sus cosas. Le alegraba que Theo no lo hubiera puesto en contra suya, quizás lo podría convencer para que lo ayudara igual que Crabbe y Goyle. El moreno no pudo ocultar su expresión de curiosidad y casi boca abierto interrogó a su amigo.

—¿Te refieres... a él-que-ya-sabes? —preguntó Zabini.

—Mi madre quiere que acabe mi educación en Hogwarts —contestó Draco encogiéndose de hombros.— Pero francamente, tal como están las cosas, no creo que eso tenga tanta importancia. Si lo piensas un poco... Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga con el poder, ¿crees que se va a fijar en cuántos TIMOS y ÉXTASIS tiene cada uno? Pues claro que no. Lo que importará entonces será la clase de servicio que se le haya prestado o el grado de devoción demostrado —soltó con naturalidad.

—¿Y crees que tú podrás hacer algo por él? —repuso Blaise con tono mordaz, sin dar crédito a la forma en la que se expresaba el rubio— Pero si sólo tienes dieciséis años y todavía no has terminado los estudios.

—¿No acabo de explicarlo? Sé que a él no le importará si he terminado los estudios o no. Quizá para hacer el trabajo que él quiera encomendarme no sea necesario tener ningún título —replicó Malfoy con sobervía, buscando ganarse su apoyo. Lo último que necesitaba era que él se pusiera en su contra. Vamos, no tenía mucho tacto para decir las cosas y esa no era ninguna novedad, pero intentaba exponer la idea de forma tentadora y las miradas sugerentes de Crabbe y Goyle ayudaban.

—Ya se ve Hogwarts —anunció Pansy, dejando de acariciar la cabeza de Draco y señaló por la ventanilla. —Será mejor que vayamos poniéndonos las túnicas.

—Y a todo esto —habló Blaise, mientras bajaba su baúl.— ¿Y Astoria? —preguntó, para cambiar el tema que Draco había puesto sobre la mesa anteriormente.

—Molesta, seguramente —se adelantó a responder Parkinson.

—Si los vio así como estaban, la apoyo completamente —les regañó el moreno, quien se ponía la túnica por encima de la ropa.

—No nos vio así —se defendió el rubio, quien de repente miró hacía la rejilla con las cejas enarcadas. Por un momento le había parecido escuchar un ruido donde estaba el baúl de Goyle, pero al no ver nada, sacudió la cabeza y volteó de nuevo a ver a su amigo.— Se molestó porque le dije algo de Greyback —aclaró como escupiendo las palabras y poniéndose finalmente la túnica de Slytherin.

—Vale, que ustedes dos no pueden vivir sin discutir por algo —comentó Zabini, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya está muy trillado eso de pelear y reconciliarse ¿no? —sugirió la chica que acomodaba su bufanda con cierta coquetería.

—Más trillado están tus intentos de reconquistarme —murmuró Draco para si mismo, quien se abrochó su capa de viaje nueva cuando el tren reducía la velocidad hasta casi detenerse. Nadie más dijo nada, todos se dedicaron a tomar sus cosas para bajar del tren, sobre todo Draco se preparaba para lo que haría, era ahora o nunca lo de Madam Rosmerta.

O-O-O

—Astoria —llamó Paige a su amiga, quien se había dormido todo el trayecto.

—Princesa —insistió Cole, moviendo a la chica.

—¡No lo voy a hacer! —bramó repentinamente la pequeña Greengrass, abriendo los ojos de golpe y propinándole un manotazo a su amigo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Leo, parpadeando.

—Nada —murmuró Astoria, frotando sus ojos para apartar el sueño. No sabía cuanto había dormido, pero si recordaba bien el sueño repetitivo que había tenido, donde Bella y otras mujeres maniáticas la incitaban a que matara. Sintió una incomoda sensación en su pecho y se estremeció, sabía que ella no era capaz pero la idea no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza: "_Acaba con ella, destruyela, despedazala, no dejes que se interponga en tu camino... _"

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Greyback, mirando con preocupación a la pequeña castaña.

—Claro, solo necesito despertarme —contestó en voz baja, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar esas voces e imágenes de su cabeza.

—Dormiste mucho —le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga, despeinandola un poco.— Te debe de doler la cabeza —bromeo.—Pero seguro que ahorita en el banquete te animas con un buen pudin de vainilla o un pastel de limón.

—La verdad, lo que me animará será ver a Draco —suspiró la Greengrass,

—Pues mientras lo ves, ponte la túnica que ya llegamos —informó secamente Cole, haciendo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del rubio.

—Vale, vayan, ahorita los alcanzo —sugirió la chica, levantándose con pereza para sacar su túnica de su baúl.

—¿No te piensas ir con nosotros? —interrogó Paige, extrañada.

—Iré a buscar a Draco saliendo de aquí, tengo algo que decirle —sentenció, arrugando la nariz cunado la imagen de Bella canturreaba nuevamente: "_Matala_".

—Era mejor cuando estaba dormida —masculló Leo, negando con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo encuentres —informó la pelirroja, señalando el cristal de la puerta corrediza, por donde pasaban varios alumnos. Los pasillos estaban llenos de chicos de todas las edades que querían salir del tren con todas sus pertenencias.

—Pero... —balbuceó Astoria, mirando su túnica con el ceño fruncido. No quería que Draco pasara más tiempo con Pansy, quería estar con él, sentarse con él en el Gran Comedor y comenzar bien el año, no cada quien por su lado.

—Pero si no te apuras perderemos las carretas y ni siquiera alcanzaras a comer con él —le informó con firmeza Paige, en vista de que los chicos solo miraban ecepticos a las muchachas.

—Las esperamos en afuera del tren —declaró Cole, dedicándole una última mirada a las chicas antes de salir del compartimiento.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Astoria, poniéndose de una buena vez la túnica del colegio.

—Ignoralo, ha estado de mal humor desde que regresó del vagón de los prefectos, pero no nos ha querido decir que le pasó —informó la pelirroja.

—Según veo que nunca comenzaremos un año tranquilamente —bufó, cerrando su baúl y tomándolo para salir del lugar igual que su amiga. Los pasillos ya no se veían tan llenos como antes, al parecer la mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían bajado. Seguramente Draco también ya se había, así que sin decir una palabra más salió del expreso en compañía de Paige y se subió a la carroza con Leo, Cole, Coop y Artemis.

O-O-O

Draco miró como los pasillos se llenaban de gente y suspiró. Ya habían llegado, ya era hora de actuar. Goyle abrió la puerta y se sumergió en el mar de alumnos que luchaban por salir; Crabbe y Zabini lo siguieron, pero Pansy se quedó mirándolo expectante.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

—Ve tú primero —le dijo Malfoy a la chica, que lo esperaba con un brazo extendido, como si él fuera a cogerla de la mano.— Voy a esperar a Astoria —declaró, notando la mueca que la chica hacia.

—¿Dijo que vendría? —preguntó con cierto veneno.

—Si he dicho que la voy a esperar, es porque así es —aseguró el chico, sentándose cómodamente en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos.

—Como quieras —bufó Pansy y salió, dejando a Malfoy solo. Draco miró por la ventana, visualizando a los alumnos que bajaban al andén mal iluminado de Hogsmeade. Tenía que esperar, dejar que todos se fueran, y luego haría lo que había estado planeando durante todo el trayecto del tren.

El rubio suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Babjó las cortinas de la puerta, para que los del pasillo no vieran hacia adentro y luego bajó la cortina de la ventanilla. Miró nuevamente la rejilla del equipaje donde había escuchado unos quejidos cuando Goyle había bajado su baúl, frunció el entrecejo y se agachó a abrir su baúl de nuevo, pero ahora para sacar su varita.

—¡Petrificus totalus! —maldijo sin previo aviso, apuntando bruscamente hacía la rendija, quería quitarse la intriga de saber si había algo ahí. En un parpadear algo o alguien emitió un quejido ahogado y en cuestión de segundos un chico calló bruscamente al suelo, delante de los pies de Draco. El rubio hizo una mueca de asco al ver de quien se trataba. Harry Potter había quedado tirado en el piso, encima de una capa de invisibilidad que seguramente había usado para estar oculto todo el trayecto y espiarlo.

—Hm —el león estaba aturdido y paralizado, a duras penas movía los ojos para mirar a Malfoy, quien no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —se jactó el rubio, comprobando con asco de que se trataba de él, era lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero al menos aprovecharía la situación.— He oído el golpe que Goyle te dio con el baúl. Y cuando Zabini regresó me pareció ver un destello blanco... —dijo de manera pensativa, observando los zapatos que traía puestos Potter.— Supongo que fuiste tú quien atascaba la puerta cuando entró Zabini —lo miró con odio.

—Hm —Harry intentaba moverse con todas sus fuerzas, pero simplemente le era imposible.

—No has oído nada que me importe, Potter. Pero ya que te tengo aquí... — siguió diciendo y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, desquitando toda la rabia que sentía. Notó como le había roto la nariz y la sangre le brotaba a chorros por las fosas nasales.

—¡Hg! —el chico sintió el fuerte dolor en su nariz, el no poder moverse no le impedía no poder sentir y esa patada lo había dejado más aturido aún, de por si que el golpe al caerse de la rejilla le había dolido. Sentía como si una bludger lo hubiera atacado.

—Eso fue de parte de mi padre. Y ahora vamos a ver... —sacó la capa de debajo del indefenso cuerpo y se ocupó de cubrirlo bien, para asegurarse que no lo fueran a encontrar por equivocación.— Listo. No creo que te encuentren hasta que el tren haya regresado a Londres —comentó con tranquilidad.— Ya nos veremos, Potter... o de preferencia no. —sentenció, para salir del compartimiento, no sin antes propinarle un pisotón al cuerpo inerte.

O-O-O

—¿Creen que este año tendremos salidas a Hogsmeade? —preguntó Leo, quien miraba por la ventanilla de la carroza.

—Estando como están las cosas, la verdad no sé —respondió Paige analizando aquella pregunta en la que al parecer nadie se había puesto a plantear. La verdad, era que, fuera lo que fuera, las salidas a Hogsmeade eran muy entretenidas y servían de distracción cuando pasabas tanto tiempo encerrado en la escuela.

—Igual yo sigo sin poder ir —bufó Cole, mirando de reojo a su hermano.

—Deja de quejarte, solo es un año más y es decisión de nuestros padres —contestó Coop ante la mirada de su hermano mayor.

—Habrá que ver si aún tenemos un colegio dentro de un año —resopló la chica de cabello rosa que jugaba con sus mechones, sentada a un lado de Coop.

—Pero eso se llama ser positiva —inquirió con ironía Astoria.— ¿Por qué no mejor pensamos de una vez que no llegaremos a las navidades? —se burló.

—Claro, pero que miedo le vas a tener tú a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado —contestó de mala gana la Hufflepuff.

—No hagas esas acusaciones —le advirtió Cole a la amiga de su hermana.

—No son acusaciones, son hechos —declaró Coop.— Anda con el hijo de un mortífago.

Astoria entornó los ojos e hizo una mueca muy desagradable e impropia de ella, pero muy parecida a la que hacía su suegra cuando se molestaba.

—Yo no ando con Draco, soy su prometida y me enorgullece mucho llegar a forma parte de la familia Malfoy, digan lo que diga —sentenció de mala manera, fulminando con la mirada a los jóvenes de apenas segundo año. La voz en su cabeza volvía y una cólera la recorrió haciéndola temblar. ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía tan molesta? No podía ser simplemente por lo de Draco y Pansy, algo estaba mal en ella y la asustaba. Se cruzó de brazos, apretando fuerte las manos, mientras sus ojos verdes se perdían fuera del lugar. Solo quería llegar al castillo y ver a Draco de una vez, estar con él y dejar muy claro quien era ella.

El único problema era... ¿Quién era ella en verdad? Ella era Astoria Greengrass, Slytherin, sangre limpia, prometida de Malfoy, pero fuera de eso no estaba muy segura de quien era en verdad. Hace unos años atrás se hubiera declarado bailarina, pero ahora ya ni eso era. Arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, provocando que su cabello cubriera su rostro.

Ninguno de los presentes hizo ningún comentario ante eso, el tono frío y seco de Astoria había dejado muy en claro que no estaba de buen humor. Cole fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y él solo se encogió de hombros, murmurándole cosas a Asrtemis. Leo y Paige suspiraron y se encogieron de hombros. Lo mejor era no insistir en el mal humor que traía todo mundo ese día.

Llegaron a Hogwarts, donde, en la entrada, Filch registraba a los estudiantes uno a uno antes de que entraran al castillo. Astoria bufó ante aquello y se limitó a esperar en la linea para ser revisada, mientras con la vista buscaba a Draco. No lo encontró entre la gente, pero al menos encontró a Pansy en compañía de Blaise, por lo menos significaba que no seguían, pero entonces ¿donde se había metido? ¿por que las cosas nunca comenzaban bien?

O-O-O

Draco salió con sigilo de la estación para internarse al pueblo de Hogsmeade, concentrado en la idea de llegar a Las Tres Escobas en cuanto antes y pidiéndole a Merlín y Morgana de que el lugar estuviera vacio. Llevaba consigo su baúl y la varita en mano por cualquier cosa que se necesitara en el camino. Caminaba a prisa, evitando toparse con alguien, no quería que lo reconocieran.

Llego al local a hizo una mueca. Bien, ya estaba ahí, no quedaba de otra. Puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta y giro suavemente, notando que tenía seguro. Suspiró y levantó la varita, maldiciendo por lo bajo de que las cosas no salieran como querían.

—Alohomora —murmuró el rubio, escuchando un "clic" que indicaba que la puerta ya estaba abierta. Tomó aire y se llenó de valor, sin soltar la varita, entró al lugar, con todo y su baúl.

—¡Está cerrado! —informó Madam Rosmerta cuando la puerta rechinó al ser abierta. La mujer acomodaba unas botellas en las repisas que estaban detrás de la barra.— Mañana a primera hora estará abierto, hoy es noche de surtidos —informó, sin dejar de hacer la tarea de acomodar las cosas.

—Lo siento, pero igual no pienso comprar nada —declaró el rubio con tono jovial, poniendo seguro de nuevo a la puerta y dejando el baúl detrás de él para aproximarse peligrosamente, como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—Oh, bueno. La posada está llena, así que si es eso, deberá de ir a Cabeza de Puerco —informó Rosmerta, volteándose finalmente a ver al visitante.

—Tampoco vengo por eso —sonrió Draco con arrogancia, mirando a la mujer.

—¡Pero hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Perdiste las carrozas de Hogwarts? —cuestionó ingenua y sorprendida al notar la túnica del chico que revelaba que era un estudiante del colegio y que pertenecía a Slytherin.

—No sea estúpida —bufó el rubio, levantando la varita para apuntarla. La mujer palideció, abriendo los ojos sorprendida ante aquel trato por parte de un estudiante, la verdad es que no lo había esperado.— Se confía mucho... ¿cree que por tener la gracia del viejo Dumbledore y darle posada a los aurores iba a estar a salvo? —se burló.— Lastima que ahorita sus queridos aurores están supervisando el traslado de los estudiantes. La dejaron sola...

—¿Pero que quieres? —la mujer retrocedió, haciendo un ademán de querer tomar su varita, para defenderse, pero Draco se le adelantó.

—¡Imperio! —dijo firme y claramente, viendo como la bruja se quedaba paralizada y con la mirada vacía.— Vieja estúpida, y yo que pensaba que tendría más problemas —bufó, guardando su varita y sacando de entre sus ropas la moneda de oro falsa que necesitaba para mantener comunicación con ella.— Bien, toma esto y cuidalo bien, porque lo usaremos para comunicarnos —sentenció, entregándole el galeón.

—Si —respondió secamente, carente de toda emoción. Un escalofrío recorrió al rubio, era irreal saber que la estaba controlando, que el era él tenía todo el control sobre ella. Se sentía superior, poderoso y... ¡Merlín! No tenía tiempo que perder. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la mujer que ahora carecía de voluntad.

—Ahora me sirves a mí —declaró con firmeza, aunque era algo obvio.— Actuaras normal todo el tiempo, no debes de dejar que nadie note nada raro en ti, pero debes de estar pendiente de esa moneda para recibir mis ordenes. ¿Entiendes?

—Si —volvió a asistir Rosmerta.

—¡Actuá normal! —gruñó exasperado ante la forma tan hueca en la que se comportaba la mujer. Una ligera sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la bruja y su expresión se suavizó.

—Si, querido —respondió con un aire más jovial, regresando a su labor de acomodar las botellas de hidromiel.

—Mañana o pasado, cuando no levantes sospechas, quiero que vallas a Borgin y Burkes, en el callejón Knockturno y compres el Collar de Ópalo que tiene ahí, lo vas a guardar bien y esperaras a que yo te de ordenes sobre que hacer con él, ¿entiendes? —ordenó tranquilo, sin darle mayor importancia a que la mujer no lo mirara directamente. La verdad, se sentía más cómodo así, aunque esa sensación de saber que la mujer estaba absolutamente bajo su control le seguía produciendo una extraña irrealidad. Era la primera vez que realizaba un maleficio imperdonable contra una persona y solo esperaba que fuera así de fácil realizar la maldición asesina.

—Claro, lo que digas, querido —asistió la mujer.

—Bien, bien —resopló el rubio, rascándose la cabeza. No tenía nada más planeado por el momento y si no se apuraba levantaría sospecha si no se presentaba en el banquete.— Ahora necesito que me lleves al colegio sin que nadie lo note —ordenó. La mujer dejó su trabajo y volteó a verlo con cierta ingenuidad ante la orden.— ¿Sabes aparecer? —cuestionó con cierta desesperación.

—Si, vamos —dijo en un susurro Rosmerta, caminado hacia donde estaba el rubio para tenderle las manos.

—Bien —Draco miró con desdén a la mujer, pero en vista de que no le quedaba de otra, fue por su baúl y aceptó la mano de la mujer. Fue tan solo cuestión de segundos antes de aparecer lo más próximo a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya que estaba la barrera que protegía el colegio.

—No puedo adentrarme más —declaró la mujer con cierta aflicción.

—Está bien. Ahora regresa y como te dije, actuá normal y espera mis ordenes —indicó Malfoy comenzando a caminar a toda prisa para llegar al castillo. Malditas reglas y malditas cosas que no lo dejaban moverse con libertad en ese lugar. Debería de ser muy cuidadoso de ahí en adelante o Dumbledore podría descubrirlo.

Llegó finalmente a la entrada del colegio y miró como varios alumnos estaban ahí amontonados mientras, uno a uno, Filch revisaba el equipaje de los alumnos. Bufó y se cruzó de brazos, al menos no había llegado a mitad del banquete como pensó que sería. Quizás las cosas no habían salido del todo mal.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal, qué les pareció? :3<strong>

**Asdasd, no tengo muchas palabras en esta ocasión. Solo espero que les gustara y ser capaz de continuar con esta historia ( a la que le tengo mucho cariño) como se debe ^^ y que les siga gustando y no les aburra.**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas y todos! ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por darme todo su apoyo! Esto es por y para ustedes ^^**

**Rr's**

**Yadira Green:**  
>Hola, linda. Pues antes que nada, ¡bienvenida! ^^ Me alegra saber mucho que la pareja de Draco y Astoria te gusta y que te animaste a leer este fic que ya está muy avanzado :3<br>¡Muuuuuchas Gracias! Eso intentaré, actualizar lo antes posible siempre que pueda.  
>Un saludo para ti también y un beso.<br>Me alegra mucho que te animaras a comentar :3

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>Hola, hermosa.<br>¡Que bueno! Ya había prolongado mucha esa información, pero pues por fin ahí estuvo, de como eran Lucius y Lucina en la escuela.  
>¡Siii! Ya por fin aquí están Zabini, Theo, Cole y todos, hasta Pansy ¬¬<br>Jajaja no me pude resistir a poner ese collar, es hermoso :3  
>Y pues si no me equivoco esos polvos asi decían xD<br>¡Gracias, linda! ^^ Pues aquí ya está un poco más aunque no es mucho y espero que también te gustara :3  
>¡Muchos besos y mis mejores deseos! ^^<p>

**Marie Tolomei:**  
>¡Muuuuuujer! ¡Holaaaa!<br>Jajaja, yo tardé en ver esa pelicula y la verdad no me creía eso de que uno llora cuado la ve, pero ¡OMG! fue imposible no llorar cuando estaban en las últimas y él se ahogó... ¡Merlin! Y la del Notebook de verdad que he querido verla, pero por x o por y que no la encuentro...  
>En fin, son cosas memorables, como ese collar o incluso como Sabrina la bruja adolescente que como tu dijiste, solo estaban en esos tiempos cuando los programas de televición valían la pena...<p>

Jajaja bueno, ya entrando a tema, no te preocupes, entiendo lo que es ufff estar ocupada, solo mira todo lo que me tardé en actualizar esta vez D:

Pues, no negaré que sufro haciendo sufrir a mi dragoncito hermoso, pero pues es necesario.  
>Jejeje, siempre he tenido muy firme el boggart de Bella, sobre todo cuando Rowling comentó eso de que el verdadero amor de Bella era Voldemort y con lo obsesiba que era la mujer ufff<p>

¡Me alegra! Que te guste la relación de Draco y Astoria, que te facine y demás, me siento realizada escuchando eso:3

Jajaja, quería presentarlas un poco normal y más unidas como hermas :3

"Wowowowo... :O o.O" Jajajaja tús caritas.  
>Jajajajajajajajajaja, hubiera sido Lemon de no ser (más que la marca) la clasificación de este fic xP<br>Jajaja solo fue algo suavesito que no se puede evitar comentar considerando que son adolescentes xP

¡Gracias! Me esfuerzo por eso, porque quede realista, aunque no negaré que muchas veces distorciono ciertas cosas cannon, pero detallitos :P

¡Cole es todo tuyo! Y no te lo voy a quitar ni a emparentar con ninguna loca (como Pansy) xD

Uff y que lo digas, sé que no es igual, pero hace poquito se me calló una botella de agua sobre el cuaderno donde escribo las historias (antes de escribirlas en la computadora) y sobre el sexto libro de HP y ufff me puse a llorar.  
>¡Wiiii! Ya estoy esperando ese capitulo de "Comenzó con un beso" y me alegra mucho que encontraras tu memoria, y tranquila, ya podrás hacer esos one-shots de nuevo :3<br>¡Animo linda!

Aww descuida linda ^^ Lo importante es que te serviera de algo mis locas palagras y ya sabes que para cualquier cosa aquí ando :3

Oh bueno en ese caso molestaré a mi primo diciendole que L no vivio y así, solo por molestar, claro está xP

¡Siii! ¡Ya era algo que tenía que mostrar!  
>Pues si estuvo mal, pero así se entiende más porque Lucina estaba obsecionada con el DaphneDraco.

Jajaja, te entiendo, a mí se me hace algo raro escribir de Voldermot, pero pues no queda de otra ya que es parte de la historia.  
>Jajajaja, si ya hacía falta dar más información de las familias de los personajes que metí y bueno Cole era uno de ellos :3<p>

Wow! ¿De verdad conseguí eso?  
>He de sentirme orgullosa de mi misma O:<br>Hacer que quieran a Draco, que acepten a Astoria y que detesten al trío Dorado (sin contar a Ron), bueno es algo que no me hubiera llegado a imaginar cuando comenzé esto xD

Me alegra mucho, mucho que te gustara! ^^ Y te agradezco todo tu apoyo.  
>¡Muchas gracias por el alago! Pero te aseguro que escribirás mejor ;D yo aun tengo muchas cosas que pulir y ufff<p>

¡Si, ya empezó el ruedo! Ahora solo falta que me salgan las cosas como deben de ser.  
>¡Muchos besos, guapa! Cuídate mucho y mis mejores deseos para ti<br>¡Espero que disfrutaras de tus vacaciones! ^^

**MACARENA:**  
>¡Linda!<br>Tranquila, no te preocupes por eso de andar ocupada, entiendo perfectamente, tomate tu tiempo para leer y comentar :3  
>¡Aww, no lo pudiste decir mejor y es muy cierto! Draco aún no se de cuenta de en la que se metió y cuando se da cuenta ya está hasta las narcies.<br>Jajajajaja, descuida, solo me clavo de repente escribiendo y bueno, no me puedo detener xP  
>Aunque ahora si que me tomé mi tiempo escribiendo, casi más de dos semanas O:<br>¡Pero pues aquí está! ^^

Gracias. Tanto por leer y apoyarme con este fic como con el otro que comenzé ^^. De verdad que os aparecio mucho y si, las historias (lectura) es una buena forma de bajar el stress de la vida diaria y para que mentir que escribir (al menos para mí) también es una buena forma de relajareme :3

Muchas, muchas gracias, guapa.  
>Un beso grandotete para ti y también muchos saludos :3<p>

**Luisa-Isidar-Mithrim:**  
>¡Mujer!3<br>Jajajaja, descuida, entiendo perfectamente xD  
>Sii, siempre es bueno hacer ciertas referencias al pasado, así uno no se olvida de como comenzaron las cosas, pues creo que con el pasar de los capitulos las cosas ya han cambiado mucho...<br>Siii, también es uno de mis libros favoritos y me emociona escribirlo :3  
>Sobre todo de la perspectiva de Draco, Astoria y los Slytherin, ya que este año son más participes de lo que acontese en el mundo magico xP<br>Descuida linda, también para ti un gran besote tamaño gigante (más grande que los dragones no?) y muchos abrazos, cuídate :3  
>^^ Nos leemos pronto, linda.<p>

**Jjaacckkyy:**  
>Hoooolaaaa!<br>Me alegra que mucho leer que te gustara .  
>Pues si, ya comenzaron los planes e indirectamente Astoria fue la musa de Draco para ponerlos en marcha. Jajaja, si, el Corazon del Mar es el de Rose de Titanic, el que al final tiraron al mar xP<br>¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, linda! ^^ Nos seguimos leyendo.

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>¡Muuujer! Hola.<br>Jajaja ¿te marié con tanta cosa?  
>Ufff y que lo digas, cuando se entere seguro que lo va a querer matar, pero mientras que se la lleven tranquila xP<br>Si, el comportamiento de Lucina no fue el mejor, pero pues por fin di las razones de porque era así de obsesiva con so de juntar a Daphne con Draco xP  
>o.o ¿Qué te dejé pensando con lo de Cole?<br>Bueno en fin, el chico es un personaje algo complicado, se podría decir, pero lo tengo bien definido o eso crio xP  
>Jejeje, no puedo evitar incluir a Astoria en todo, incluso en eso de darle ideas indirectas a Draco.<br>Espero que así sea, porque aunque hay mucho material para explotar, me da cosa no saberlo exponerlo.  
>Jajajaja, see, el chico hace cosas lindas aunque sean solo para safarse (como el collar) o por orgullo (como cuando le cantó con la guitarra) xP<br>Pues Merlín ya te escuchó, aunque si sé que me tardé un poquito, pero aquí está y espero que te gustara ^^  
>Un beso enorme, linda, cuídate.<p>

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola, linda! Claro que estoy bien, gracias. Espero de igual forma que tú también andes bien :3<br>Jajajaja, así de aburrida estará la clase programación, no, mentira jajajaja, aunque si te entiendo, porque también he puesto a leer en clases xP  
>Jejeje, creo que Lucina ya desistió con eso de juntar a Daphne con Draco, pero mientras a ver con quien se queda la rubia, aunque he pensando en dejarla con Theo, aún no está dicha la última palabra y pues aún hay tiempo para plantear las cosas xP<br>¡Un beso enorme, guapa, cuídate mucho!  
>Nos leemos ^^<p> 


	50. Cuarto año: Organizándonos

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Hola chicas! ¡Por fin pude actualizar! Ya sé que me tomé mi tiempo, incluso hasta de más, casi casi un mes D:**

**Aunque ya salí de vacaciones mi padre parece empeñado en hacer lo imposible para que no escriba, que si no es ir al banco es ir a manejar, ir a sacar citas... ¡Merlín! A ver mañana que se inventa para mantenerme ocupada... Pero en fin, por fin pude terminar este capitulo aunque en realidad no hay mucho, solo es el primer día de clases en Hogwarts y bueno... **

**¡Espero que les guste! ^^ Un beso a todos y todas las que me lee. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**50. Cuarto año: Organizándonos**

Entró al Gran Comedor, junto otros alumnos más, al parecer todavía no llegaban a hacer la ceremonia de selección. De verdad que se estaban tomando su tiempo para hacer las cosas ese año. Sonrió con arrogancia al mirar la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba seguro de que Potter no aparecería y si lo hacía, juraba que se moriría de la risa al ver su boba cara llena de sangre y la nariz torcida.

Regresó su mirada a su mesa para recorrerla rápidamente y ubicar a Astoria, quien estaba sentada en compañía de sus amigos de siempre. Más allá estaban Blaise, Vincent, Gregory, Theo y otros chicos de su curso, que platicaban de forma animada. Caminó con paso lento y firme, llegando hasta donde estaba su prometida.

—¿Te vienes a sentar conmigo? —le preguntó a la pequeña Greengrass, parándose detrás de ella.

—¿A donde? —cuestionó la niña, sin voltearse a mirar a su prometido. Ya lo había visto llegar y aunque el alma le había regresado al cuerpo al ver que estaba sano y a salvo, la molestia había regresado también a ella.

—Con Zabini y los demás —contestó sin mucha emoción, cruzando miradas con Cole. La chica arrugó la nariz, pero no contestó, no le agradaba simplemente que él llegara y se la llevara así, sin una disculpa, sin una palabra, sin nada. Ella entendería si él quisiera hablar a solas con ella, pero no le había dicho que se fueran a sentar juntos los dos, si no que se fueran a sentar con un grupo de chicos de sexto año.— Si no quieres, está bien —declaró Draco, comenzando a caminar y alejarse.

—Espera —terminó por decir Astoria, levantándose y tomando la mano de Malfoy.— Voy contigo —aceptó, mirando a sus amigos, quienes, a excepción de Paige, la miraban con ojos asesinos, reprochandole que se fuera con el rubio y los dejara ahí. La niña sonrió de medio lado con cierta culpa, pero aún así se abrazó al brazo de Draco y comenzó a caminar con él.

—¿Sigues molesta? —preguntó el chico, pasando de largo el lugar donde estaban sus compañeros y iendo a sentarse hasta la esquina de la mesa, la que estaba más cerca de la mesa de los profesores y donde casi nadie se sentaba, pues le dejaban esos lugares a los de primero.

—Si estuviera molesta no estaría aquí sentada contigo —respondió la chica, con obviedad, sentándose a un lado de Draco. Le gustaba estar a un lado, en lugar de ponerse frente a él.— ¿Donde te metiste? —interrogó, mirando de forma inquisidora al chico.

—Te estaba esperando al bajar del tren —mintió, ya que eso era lo que le había dicho a Pansy y le convenía mantener una misma versión de la historia para no caer en contradicciones.— Pero no llegaste y cuando llegué al colegio Filch estaba revisando el equipaje de los alumnos y eso no me excluye.

—Ridículo, ¿no crees? —resopló la castaña.— Solo se necesita una varita para hacer daño —comentó con cierto fastidio, la verdad que le había irritado mucho que esculcaran sus cosas y que el tonto de Filch la interrogara tanto por sus zapatillas de Ballet, las cuales casi le confisca de no ser porque Snape había hecho acto de presencia y abogado a su favor ante el conserje de la escuela.

—Necedades seguramente impuestas por el inepto de nuestro director —se burló un poco el rubio, volteando a ver como las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrían, dándole paso a la profesora Mcgonagall junto a un grupo de niños que comenzarían su primer año en Hogwarts.— ¿Ahora si vamos a sentarnos con Zabini y los demás? No quiero estar rodeado de mocosos de primero —le pidió, tomándola de la mano.

—Está bien —aceptó Astoria, levantándose con sigilo para deslizarse por el costado de la mesa y colarse entre unos chicos del curso de Draco.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —preguntó Blaise, mirando a su amigo y sonriendo a Astoria.— Hola, Tory. ¿Como estás?

—Si, gracias, yo también estoy bien —resopló el rubio con cierta burla. La niña soltó una pequeña risa y negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no tenía mucho que decir y extrañamente, a pesar de haber dormido mucho en el tren, se sentía con sueño y cansada.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró, recargándose en el hombro de Draco.

—Ya que se acabe el banquete podrás ir a descansar —le murmuró el chico, rodeándola con un brazo y dejando que se apoyara cómodamente en él.

—¿Y bien, nos dirás donde te metiste? —volvió a insistir Zabini, mirando a la pareja.

—Bueno, me quedé esperando por Astoria y luego me topé con cierta persona a la que puse en su lugar, por eso me tarde —contestó con orgullo y arrogancia.

—No cambias —masculló Theodore por lo bajo, levantándose de forma distraída para irse a ubicar a otra parte de la mesa, con Daphne y otras chicas.

—¿Y a ese qué le pasa? —dijo Zabini, mirando como Theo se iba y los dejaba.

—Ha estado así desde que atraparon a su padre —comentó Vincent Crabbe con cierta sorna.

—¿Atraparon al padre de Theo? —el sueño pareció escaparse de Astoria, quien enseguida volteó a ver a los chicos con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Apenas el viernes, a primera hora en el Ministerio —informó uno de los chicos del grupo.— Dicen que llegó al lugar y los aurores lo arrestaron.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió Astoria con el entrecejo fruncido.— ¿Qué no se había librado de eso cuando lo del departamento de misterios?

—Claro, no lo pudieron acusar de estar en el departamento de misterios apoyando a los mortífagos, pero eso no significa que no lo pusieran en la lista negra y al parecer se confió de más e intentó hacer una fuga en Azkaban —comentó otro de los chicos. Astoria abrió la boca en una perfecta "o" y luego la volvió a cerrar, desviando la visa a donde el sombrero seleccionador gritaba "Ravenclaw" sobre la cabeza de una pequeña chica de cabello rubio. No sabía si reír o llorar ante la información. ¿En que demonios pensaba en padre de Nott? ¡Se había librado de Azkaban cuando todo apuntaba a su contra! y lo habían terminado encerrado por una verdadera estupidez.

—No creo que dure mucho tiempo ahí —dijo Draco, siguiendo con la mirada a una chica que acaba de ser sorteada den Slytherin.— «Él» no tardará en sacarlos de ahí —declaró con seguridad, siendo mirando con cierta admiración por parte de sus compañeros, como si hubiera dado una gran revelación.

—¡Por Merlín, Draco! Tiene once años —gruñó Astoria, dándole un codazo a su prometido al notar que miraba a la chica de primero.

—Maldición —se quejó el rubio.— No seas mal pensada, la miro porque me parece conocida —se defendió.

—Penelope Rookwood, según dijo Mcgonagall —informó Blaise, quien al parecer si ponía cuidado a la ceremonia de sorteo.

—¿Parentesco con Augustus Rookwood? —interrogó Malfoy, sin dejar de mirar a la niña.

—Debe de ser su nieta o algo así, Augustus tuvo un hijo, pero según esto su esposa e hijo habían abandonado el país por el escándalo —dijo el moreno.

—¿Como demonios sabes tanto? —preguntó Astoria enarcando las cejas.

—Mi madre no hace más que hablar de lo que sale en El Profeta durante la cena, aunque sean ejemplares de hace veinte años —contestó con cierta diversión.

—Entonces debieron de haber regresado ¿no? —cuestionó Draco, volteándose a ver a sus amigos.

—Yo creo que simplemente abandonaron Inglaterra, pero bien se pudieron quedar dentro de los territorios del Reino Unido —respondió un tipo que estaba entre Crabbe y Goyle, quienes parecían aburridos e impacientes.

—Irlanda, Gales o Escocia, tenían de donde escoger —Zabini se encogió de hombros. —¿Importa?

—Augustus Rookwood es el mortífago que fue condenado por filtrar secretos del Ministerio de Magia a Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, durante la primera guerra mágica, ¿cierto? —indagó Astoria, intentando hacer memoria, ya que el nombre le había sonado conocido.

—Así es, mi padre me comentó que sirvió mucho al Señor Tenebroso. Tenía mucha facilidad para sacarle información al idiota de Ludo Bagman, pero lo descubrieron como es obvio y nada lo pudo salvar. Según mi padre, entre los muchos cargos de Rookwood estaba el asesinato de Fabian y Gideon Prewett.

—¿Prewett? —Astoria se sentía cada vez más perdida en la platica y para fines prácticos no captaba que tenía que ver el hecho de que la niña fuera nieta de un mortífago con el hecho de que Draco la estuviera viendo.

—Una familia de sangre pura, ya ni siquiera debe de quedar nadie con ese apellido, no era más que unos asquerosos traidores de la sangre —respondió Draco.—Mi padre me contó que están muy relacionados con los Weasley, la gorda madre de las comadrejas pertenecía a esa familia —añadió con una cara de asco que fue apoyada por varias risas de los chicos que estaban en el grupo.

—Claro —murmuró Astoria.— ¿Y a final de cuenta, que tiene que ver eso con que se te vayan los ojos por ella?

—No se me van los ojos por ella, princesa —volvió a justificarse el rubio, tomando del rostro a la castaña para darle un beso, ignorando los chiflidos y bulla que hicieron sus amigos ante eso.— Ya te dije que solo se me hizo familiar.

—¡Ay, aja! —la menor hizo una mueca y arrugó la nariz, fulminando con la mirada a Blaise, quien era el que más bulla había hecho por el beso.— ¿Como reconoces a la nieta de un mortífago que ni siquiera conociste? —recriminó nuevamente.

—Jamás dije que la reconocí por ser nieta de Rookwood, la reconocí porque la vi en el ministerio el día del juicio de mi padre —confesó con seriedad.

—¿Crees que los Rookwood se estén internando de nuevo en el ministerio, Draco? —preguntó Gregory, quitando su pinta de aburrido.

—No lo sé, pero no creo que estuviera de nuevo ahí para el juicio del viejo Augustus, sería ridículo —comentó el rubio.

—Ridículo es que le des tanta importancia —se quejó la pequeña Greengrass, visiblemente harta del tema.

—No le estoy dando importancia, solo hice un comentario y tú lo estás sobredimensionando —sentenció Malfoy.

—¡Que no uses esa palabra! —chilló Astoria, haciendo una cara de molestia que inspiraba miedo.

—¡Wow! La princesa resultó más fiera que el príncipe de las serpientes —se burló uno de los chicos del grupo.

—Callate, Hitchens —masculló Draco, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Hey, nuestro "cuerdo" director va a hablar —informó de mala gana el tipo que estaba entre Crabbe y Goyle. Astoria resopló y se frotó el rostro con algo de sueño, de verdad que ya quería que terminara el banquete. Perezosamente miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Dumbledore se levantaba y con una seriedad un poco inusual sonrió a los alumnos y habló.

—A los buenos entendedores, pocas palabras —dijo con su profunda voz que llenó el salón.—¡A comer! —declaró, al tiempo que por arte de magia las largas mesas se llenaban con deliciosas y distintas comidas para el deleite los presentes.

—En ocasiones no entiendo porque se toma la molestia de levantarse, si no dice nada hasta el final del banquete —resopló Vincent, comenzando a llenar su plato con un poco de todo lo que había a su alcance en la mesa.

—Tú nunca entiendes nada —se burló Draco, sirviéndose también comida, al contrario de Astoria quien miraba su plato vacío como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. De verdad que se estaba durmiendo, se sentía tan casada y a pesar de no haber probado bocado en todo el día no sentía hambre. El rubio pareció notar la quietud de su prometida y volteó a verla.— ¿No piensas comer?

—No tengo hambre —respondió secamente, pero antes de añadir algo más, Blaise ya había puesto una patata asada en su plato.

—Come, que te conocemos lo suficientemente bien para saber esas costumbres tuyas de quedarte sin comer hasta que te toca ir a la enfermería o las de estar bailando hasta que no te puedes poner de pie —la regañó el moreno.

Astoria sonrió y por unos momentos tuvo la sensación de que si hubiera tenido un hermano mayor le hubiera gustado que fuera como Blaise. De verdad que había sido una lástima que su hermana terminara con él, pues fuera lo que fuera, Zabini era un sol que siempre los había apoyado a pesar de todo, desde mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, el moreno la había ayudado con cosas tan tontas como conseguir un helado, hasta cosas como el año pasado cuando había conseguido que Pansy dejara de chantajearla para que estuviera con Draco.

—Vamos, Astoria —insistió el prometido de la niña, sirviendo dos copas de jugo de calabaza y dándole una a la castaña.

—Gracias —la pequeña Greengrass sonrió de forma y sin decir más, comenzó a comer, mientras se dedicaba a escuchar las conversaciones de los chicos que finalmente habían dejado a un lado el tema de los mortífagos para hablar del Qudditch y otos temas de chicos que no le agradaban mucho a Astoria, como el de las chicas.

Cada que hacían un comentario sobre las chicas de Hogwarts, no solo las de Slytherin, Draco volteaba a verla o se llenaba la boca de comida, evitando decir media palabra que pudiera ponerlo en alguna situación incomoda, aunque en si la charla era incomoda para Astoria, quien no estaba para nada interesada en saber si Lisa Turpin de Ravenclaw tenía los pechos más grandes que Megan Jones de Hufflepuff. El único comentario que llegó a hacer que el rubio fuera participe en el tema, fue cuando salió a relucir Ginny Weasley y con cara de asco, Draco dijo claramente que los desconocería y les dejaría de hablar el día que alguno de ellos anduviera con la zanahoria con patas de Gryffindor.

—Vamos, Draco, la Weasley será lo que sea, pero es guapa —dijo de manera picara el chico al que Draco había llamado Hitchens.

—Que tengas tan pésimo gusto no es problema mío —masculló con fastidio.— Estar colados por una vulgar traidora de la sangre, debería de darles vergüenza el decir tal idiotez mientras están sentados en esta mesa.

—Ya, no te lo tomes tan personal —intentó calmarlo Harper, quien también estaba en el grupo de chicos.— Solo decimos lo que es, pero por muy guapa que esté, ninguno de aquí se atrevería a ponerle una mano encima a una asquerosa Gryffindor.

—Si, Draco, calmate, que no todos aquí tenemos la suerte de tener una novia tan mona como la tuya —comentó otro de los chicos, con un tono muy sugerente.

Astoria levantó la mirada ante ese comentario, quedándose quieta, con la boca abierta y una manzana pegada a la boca, manzana que pensaba morder hasta el momento en el que la habían inmiscuido en el tema. La castaña no pudo evitar pensar en ¿qué estarían diciendo de ella si no estuviera ahí presente? Si estando presente la mencionaban, no se llegaba a imaginar que clase de comentarios harían sobre ella si no estuviera ahí. Más específicamente ¿qué estaría diciendo Draco de ella?

—Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, Malfoy, también despresaría a cualquiera, pero como yo no ando con la princesa de Slytherin, me toca buscar buenas chicas hasta por debajo de las piedras, como a los demás —añadió el chico que se sentaba entre Vincent y Gregory, quienes lo miraron a ver algo sorprendidos ante el comentario.

—Cuidado de lo que dices, Derrick, si quieres seguir teniendo dientes para el postre —amenazó el rubio, regalando una de sus mejores miradas asesinas.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, con un ambiente algo tenso, y lo único que rompió dicho silencio fue un «crash» que indicaba que Astoria por fin había mordido la manzana. La castaña hubiera dado mucho porque la tierra se abriera debajo de ella y se la tragara en esos momentos. Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado sentarse con puro chicos, bien podía entender porque Paige se había apegado tanto a ella después de tener solamente amigos hombres.

—Hey, hermano, mira quien acaba de llegar —comentó finalmente Zabini, mirando la entrada del Gran Comedor igual que todo el grupo de Slytherin, quienes sonreían con malicia al ver al famoso león de Gryffindor lleno de sangre.

—¿Qué le habrá pasado? —dijo Astoria, parpadeando un par de veces al ver a Harry así. Mientras Draco sonreía con arrogancia y orgullo.

—Lo mismo que le pasara a Derrick si no aprende a tenerle respeto a mi prometida —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa maliciosa en su puntiagudo rostro.

—¿A caso tú...? —indagó la pequeña Greengrass, mirando al rubio igual de atónita con los chicos presentes.

—¿Qué acaso no me pusieron cuidado cuando les dije que había puesto a una persona indeseable en su lugar? —remarcó con aires de grandeza y cruzándose de brazos ante las miradas de admiración por parte del grupo de chicos, ya que Astoria más que admiración mostraba confusión, no sabía si sentirse mal o alegrarse.

—¿Pero como le hiciste eso a «El Descosido»? —interrogó Vincent muerto de la curiosidad y aguantando la risa.

—¿«El Descosido»? —repitió ingenuamente la pequeña Greengrass, parpadeando aún con más confusión.

—Es nuestra cordial manera de referirnos al «El Elegido» —se burló Blaise, acompañado de varias risas por partes de los chicos, incluyendo la de Draco. Astoria miró a todos con su misma cara de no saber si que decir o hacer, así que se limitó a sonreír de medio lado y permanecer en silencio, mientras Draco narraba con mímica la forma en la que le había roto la nariz a Potter en el tren.

—...Seguramente alguien debió de preocuparse por no verlo salir, me hubiera alegrado mucho que regresara a Londres y no tenerle que ver su fea cara esta noche —añadió al final de su narración.

—Una lástima es que le compusieran la nariz, me hubiera gustado ver como lo dejaste, aunque por la sangre, me doy una buena idea —se rió Harper.

—Lástima que no le pudiste romper más —apoyó Derrick, riendo también con fuerza. Malfoy solo sonreía, derrochando arrogancia y satisfacción.

—Con una oportunidad así, hermano, lo hubieras hasta matado —añadió Gregory, sonriendo con malicia y aunque todos rieron, Astoria notó como una mueca incomoda se formaba en el rostro de Draco, al parecer ese comentario no le había caído muy en gracia, lo que era raro, considerando lo mucho que el rubio odiaba a Potter.

—No seas idiota, Goyle, se hubieran dado cuenta —comentó Blaise.— Pero al menos le hubieras roto algo más que la nariz.

—Como joden —bufó el rubio.— Al menos le rompí algo, más de lo que han podido hacer ustedes —sentenció con cierto desdén.

—Eso que ni que... —le aplaudió Harper con entusiasmo, de la misma forma que los demás chicos del grupo, quienes se calmaron en el preciso momento en que Dumbledore se ponía en pie. Las demás conversaciones y risas que resonaban por todo el comedor se calmaron casi al instante. Astoria resopló por lo bajo y se volvió a recargar en Draco, quien la aceptó en sus brazos, poniéndole más cuidado a ella que a lo que el viejo director pudiera decir.

—¡Muy buenas noches a todos! —dijo el director del colegio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos extendidos como si pretendiera abrazar a todos los presentes.

—¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano? —preguntó repentinamente Astoria en un murmuro y al parecer no era la única que se había fijado en ese detalle. Dumbledore tenía la mano derecha ennegrecida y marchita, no se veía para nada bien.

—Sabrá Merlín en que las cosas anda metido ese viejo chiflado —le respondió Draco en voz baja, sin poder evitar pensar que ojala eso que tenía en la mano matara al viejo antes de que él tuviera que asesinarlo. Estrechó más a Astoria al pensar en eso y la chica volteó a verlo, interrogante.

—¿Pasa algo mi amor? —le susurró.

—Nada, princesa —la tranquilizó el rubio, dándole un fugaz beso y volteando a ver a Zabini quien los miraba y que en respuesta a la mirada de Draco, solo se encogió de hombros y se concentró en su pastel de chocolate.

—El señor Flich, nuestro conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que quedan prohibidos todos los artículos de broma procedentes de una tienda llamada Sortilegios Weasley —continuó diciendo el director, como era costumbre.— Los que aspiren a jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas deberán notificárselo a los respectivos jefes de éstas, como suele hacerse. Asimismo, estamos buscando nuevos comentaristas de Quidditch; rogamos a los interesados que se dirijan a los jefes de sus casas.

—Como si de algo me sirviera insistir entrar en el equipo mientras esté Malfoy —se quejó Harper, chasqueando la lengua, mientras Draco sonreía con arrogancia ante lo que él había considerado un cumplido, pues sabía que durante cuatro años había sido el buscador de Slytherin y muchos habían querido su puesto, pero no lo habían conseguido. Claro estaba que ese año no sería la excepción, ese sería su quinto año en el equipo.

—Este año nos complace dar la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro del profesorado: Horace Slughorn. —anunció Dumbledore, mientras el aludido se ponía de pie, dejando al relucir su calva que brillaba a la luz de las velas y su prominente barriga, cubierta por el chaleco, que hacia sombra sobre la mesa. Para Zabini no era ninguna novedad, había pasado casi todo el viaje con él, mientras que Draco solo resopló de mala gana y Astoria examinaba con curiosidad al nuevo profesor.— Es un viejo colega mío que ha accedido a volver a ocupar su antiguo cargo de profesor de Pociones —declaró el director.

—¿De Pociones? —repitió Astoria, abriendo la boca con sorpresa. Aquello debería de ser una broma ¿y Snape?

—¿De Pociones? —le siguió Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo también. La misma pregunta resonó una y otra vez por todo el comedor, los Slytherin no eran los únicos que querían saber si habían escuchado bien. ¿Qué pasaba entonces con el profesor Snape?

—El profesor Snape, por su parte, —prosiguió Dumbledore, como si hubiera leído la mente de todos y elevó la voz para acallar los murmullos— ocupará el cargo de maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —anunció.

—¡Fantástico! —aplaudió Pansy desde casi el otro extraño de la mesa de Slytherin, aunque Astoria la escuchó tan claramente como si la tuviera a su lado.

—¡No! —de la misma manera el grito de Potter, desde la mesa de Gryffindor se escuchó muy claro. Muchas miradas se fueron hacia él, pero lo que concernía a la mesa verde-plata, nadie le puso atención a «Pipote, alias El Descosido», pues aplaudían con emoción a su jefe de casa. No era secreto para nadie lo mucho que el profesor Snape había deseado desde siempre ese puesto y al parecer por fin lo había conseguido.

Astoria sonrió y aplaudió, aunque no estaba del todo segura si le agradaba la idea, le alegraba por el profesor, pero le gustaba tenerlo para Pociones y bueno, debería de ver que tan bien o mal iban las cosas con ese nuevo cambio. Quien quitaba que a lo mejor Snape fuera también buen profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y con suerte le fuera bien en esa materia en ese año, ya que en los anteriores no le había ido muy bien que digamos. Draco por su parte sonrió de medio lado, pero no aplaudió, se dedicó a agarrar firmemente la cintura de Astoria, mientras los otros chicos si aplaudían.

Por otro lado, Snape, quien estaba sentado a la derecha de Dumbledore, no se levantó al oír su nombre y se limitó a alzar una mano para agradecer vagamente los aplausos de la mesa de Slytherin. A pesar de la seriedad del jefe de la casa de las serpientes, el triunfo se podía percibir en sus facciones.

—Bueno, pues por fin se le cumplió a Snape, ¿no? —comentó Blaise.

—Me alegro por él —contestó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros y cruzándose de brazos sobre la mesa, soltando por fin a Astoria.

—A mí no me termina de convencer, sin contar que el puesto que le ha tocado está maldito —añadió la castaña, sin despegar sus ojos de la mesa de los profesores.— Hubiera preferido que ese tal Slughorn tomara ese puesto.

—Mi padre decía que era bueno en pociones, habrá que ver —Draco siguió la platica, aunque con algo de aburrimiento. Si era honesto, no le agradaba el cambio mucho que digamos y Slughorn había caído de su gracia desde que Zabini comentó eso de los mortífagos, de igual manera Snape tampoco se posicionaba en su lista de agraciados por el momento, el hecho de que fuera su padrino no le ayudaba mucho ante el hecho de que él sentía que Snape se quería ganar un lugar muy cómodo y alto entre los que servían al Señor Tenebroso.

—Me parece un tipo algo falso y fanfarrón, aunque perteneció a Slytherin —informó Zabini, mirando como el rubio sacaba su varita y hacía volar su tenedor para robarle algo de pastel al plato de Astoria, quien sonrió de lado y se sirvió más jugo de calabaza.

—Si acabas de describir perfectamente a un Slytherin —añadió la castaña con una pequeña risa, aunque al parecer nadie la escuchó o si la escucharon prefirieron ignorar el comentario contra los Slytherin,

Dumbledore carraspeó de repente, llamando la atención de los alumnos, pues todos se habían puesto a cuchichear. El comedor se había vuelto un revoltijo de murmullos tras saberse que Snape había conseguido por fin su gran sueño. Como si no se hubiera percatado del impacto de la noticia que acababa de dar, Dumbledore no hizo más comentarios sobre los nuevos nombramientos del personal y se limitó a esperar a que reinara de nuevo un silencio absoluto, antes de continuar.

—Bien. Como todos los presentes sabemos, Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores vuelven a las andadas y están ganando poder —anunció, provocando que el silencio se tornara más tenso y angustioso entre los presentes. Verdaderamente aquel era un tema que no muchos querían tocar, sobre todo en la mesa de Slytherin.

Astoria desvió la mirada del director y la paseó rápidamente por su mesa, Draco tampoco miraba a Dumbledore, sino que mantenía suspendido su tenedor en el aire, de igual manera, varios asientos hacia el fondo, Theo hacía flotar su copa y Leo había sacado un cómic, de sabrá Merlín donde, pero ninguno parecía estar interesado en lo que el anciano fuera a decir.

La castaña suspiró y sin atreverse a mirar al director, clavó su mirada en la mesa de los leones, donde fugazmente se cruzó con la mirada de Ivan, quien pese a lo que hubiera pesado la chica, no le sonrió, al contrario, se volteó a susurrarle algo a Romilda, quien estaba sentada a su lado y volteó a verla de mala manera.

—Lo que me faltaba —masculló para si misma. Siguiendo el ejemplo de su prometido y el de otros Slytherin, se puso a jugar con los cubiertos de la mesa.

—No sé qué palabras emplear para enfatizar cuan peligrosa es la actual situación y las grandes precauciones que hemos de tomar en Hogwarts para mantenernos a salvo —continuó el Director, sin notar el poco entusiasmo que las serpientes ponían a su discurso.— Este verano hemos reforzado las fortificaciones mágicas del castillo y estamos protegidos mediante sistemas nuevos y más potentes, pero aun así debemos resguardarnos escrupulosamente contra posibles descuidos por parte de algún alumno o miembro del profesorado.

—Que se cuiden de Potter, que es el que siempre sale con sus guarradas —murmuró Derrick con ironía.

—Por tanto, pido que se atengan a cualquier restricción de seguridad que les impongan vuestros profesores, por muy fastidiosa que les resulte, y en particular a la norma de no levantarse de la cama después de la hora establecida. Les suplico que si notan algo extraño o sospechoso dentro o fuera del castillo, informen inmediatamente de ello a un profesor. Confío en que se comportaran en todo momento pensando en su propia seguridad y en la de los demás —declaró Dumbledore, recorriendo con la mirada la sala y sonrió otra vez.— Pero por mientras los esperan sus camas, cómodas y calentitas, y sé que en este momento vuestra prioridad es estar bien descansados para las clases de mañana. Así pues, digámonos buenas noches. ¡Pip, pip! —finalizó.

—Viejo chiflado —masculló Draco, guardando su varita y levantándose al igual que casi todos los alumnos presentes, menos Astoria, quien seguía sentada y con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, con la mirada perdida y muy pensativa. A su mente había regresado el sueño que había tenido a lo largo del todo el viaje en el tren y esa reacción tan antipática por parte del chico que había estado "enamorado" de ella por mucho tiempo, la habían puesto a pensar que a lo mejor algo estaba con ella. Aunque esa no era ninguna novedad.— ¿Astoria? —llamó el rubio.

—¿Eh? —la chica respingó al escuchar su nombre y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que el banquete se había terminado.

—¿Que acaso no vienes? ¿Tan cansada andas que quieres que te cargue o qué? —dijo Malfoy con cierta burla.

—Sino la quiera cargar tú, la cargo yo —comento Derrick nuevamente, provocando que Astoria pusiera cara de circunstancias y se parara de un tirón, abrazándose del brazo de su prometido.

—Te dije que cuidaras tus palabras, Derrick —gruñó Draco, pero antes de que sacara su varita para maldecir, Astoria lo jaló, obligandolo a caminar.

—Solo ignoralo, ¿si? —pidió la castaña.— Es solo un idiota.

—Pues según veo la escuela está llena de idiotas que se creen galanes —declaró con mal humor, mirando de reojo a Cole, quien en compañía de Theo y otros perfectos, encabezaban el grupo de chicos que estaban apenas en primero.— Estúpidos que creen que tienen una oportunidad con mi prometida —añadió, enfatizando las últimas dos palabras de su oración.

—Tú lo has dicho, solo son estúpidos que no tienen oportunidad conmigo —apoyó la pequeña Greengrass, depositando un beso en la pálida mejilla del príncipe de las serpientes.

La pareja de Slytherin se adelantó, pero sin llegar a donde los prefectos o a mezclarse con los de primero. Bajaron a las mazmorras y entraron a la sala común, donde para disgusto de Draco, Theo y Tracey parecían estar dando un discurso informativo a los mocosos de primer año. Con una cara de malas pulgas, tomó a Astoria y se sentó en su usual sofá de cuero negro, frente a la chimenea, dejando a la Greengrass sobre sus piernas.

—Y está prohibido que se queden hasta altas horas de la noche en la sala común. Si un prefecto o un profesor entra y los encuentra haciendo actividades indebidas los puede sancionar gravemente y afectar con ello los puntos de nuestra casa —remarcó Nott, como lanzando una indirecta a Malfoy.

—¿Es mi imaginación o ustedes dos están peleados? —preguntó Astoria en voz baja a Draco, quien había cerrado los ojos.

—Está cabreado conmigo, que es muy diferente, yo no tengo bronca con él —le respondió lo suficientemente alto para que Theodore escuchara.

—Y, para la desgracia de muchos, se irán dando cuenta de quien es quien en esta casa, como nuestro "querido príncipe de Slytherin" que hace y dice lo que se le da la gana cuando se le antoja —añadió con ironía y burla. Astoria frunció el ceño ante el comentario, sintiéndose incomoda ante las miradas de los chicos de primero, quien veían con curiosidad a Draco y a ella misma que estaba sentada en sus piernas.

—Ya, Theo —intervino Tracey, volviendo a llamar la atención de los de primer año.— Los dormitorios de las chicas están hacia la derecha, las escaleras hacia arriba son tres niveles para las de primero, segundo y tercero, mientras que hacía abajo están las habitaciones para las chicas de cuarto, quito, sexto y séptimo. La misma función es para los dormitorios de los chicos, que se encuentran hacia la izquierda. Recuerden que los chicos no se pueden meter al área de las chicas, empezando porque hay hechizos protectores que no permiten el paso.

—Y compórtense, sin importar el lugar en donde estén —añadió Nott, mirando de reojo a donde Draco y Astoria, consiguiendo que la castaña terminara por levantarse y sentarse en otro sofá, incomoda ante la situación de sentirse un bicho raro. El rubio la siguió con la mirada, pero no protestó ante el acto, solo se cruzó de brazos y volteó a mirar al fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

—Bueno, creo que eso es todo —declaró Tracey para los de primer año.— Pueden ir para sus habitaciones a descansar o quedarse aquí en la sala común poco más si así lo desean —sentenció y las jóvenes serpientes se comenzaron a esparcir por el lugar, aunque la mayoría optó por ir a las habitaciones.

La nueva prefecta, caminó a prisa a reunirse en una mesa donde estaban Daphne y Pansy en compañía de otras chicas, mientras Theo se sentó en el sofá que quedaba justo enfrente del que ocupaba Draco, pero sin mirar al rubio. Astoria tomó aire y suspiró, volteándose a ver a la entrada de la sala, pues estaba segura de que Paige y compañía todavía no llegaban.

—Hola —saludó una chica de primer año que se había acercado a Draco. El aludido volteó a verla de arriba a abajo y enarcó las cejas, sin decir media palabra. Astoria también volteó a ver a quien le hablaba a su prometido.— Evanna MacLeod —se presentó la menuda chica de risada cabellera rubia y grandes ojos claros.

—Draco Malfoy —respondió a secas, mirando a Astoria de reojo. La castaña tenía la mandíbula apretada y miraba de manera asesina a la niña que se había acercado a su novio. No quería llegar a justificar a Pansy, pero que ganas le daban de matar a la mocosa que se acercaba a Draco. No es que fuera nueva siendo la novia del rubio, de hecho no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo parecido, pero si era la primera vez que estaba "oficialmente" con Malfoy el primer día de clases en Hogwarts y nunca había llegado a imaginar lo incomodo y frustrante que era ver a todas las chicas nuevas coladas por el príncipe de las serpientes.

—He llegado a escuchar de ti y tu familia —siguió hablando la niña.—Es lamentable lo que le ha pasado a tu padre, pero seguramente cuando el Señor Tenebroso llegué al poder todo estará bien —comentó con cierta coquetería que rayaba en lo ridículo. Draco volteó a ver a la niña y la examino, no tenía nada en contra de lo que había dicho, al contrario, él soportaba esa afirmación, no por nada él era un mortífago, pero era más que obvio que esa niña lo único que estaba intentando hacer era ganarse su favor y él ya se sabía esa historia.

—¿Pero de que crees que hablas, tú, mocosa? —se carcajeó Malfoy, provocando que la pequeña rubia se pusiera roja de vergüenza.— Es verdad lo que dijiste, pero simplemente no sabes de lo que hablas, mejor vete a jugar con tus muñecas y deja los asuntos de los mayores con los mayores —dijo con arrogancia y burla.

—Pero... —tartamudeó la tal Evanna, poniéndose de todos los colores ante el claro desprecio de Malfoy. Astoria no recordaba haber presenciado eso antes, generalmente porque siempre que acaba el banquete se iba a los dormitorios, pero en esa ocasión se había quedado con Draco en la sala común. La risa de Pansy resonó al fondo y la pequeña Greengrass no sabía si reír también o molestarse ante el trato que Draco le daba a una niña de once años que, bueno, al final de cuentas solo intentaba posicionarse bien. Claro está que eso no era algo que ella hubiera hecho, jamás.

—Deja de molestar y gastar mi tiempo —sentenció Malfoy, volteando a ver de nuevo el fuego de la chimenea.

—Obviamente que alguien como Malfoy jamás te pondría cuidado MacLeod —dijo con sorna y veneno otra chica morena, que a pesar del color de su piel tenía ciertos rasgos orientales.— Deja de molestarlo —ordenó a la rubia, quien para entonces ya tenía los ojos empañados y ante esas palabras solo salió corriendo a los dormitorios. Astoria no daba crédito ante tanto drama. ¿De eso se había perdido los tres años anteriores? ¡Merlín! ¿Donde se había metido Paige?

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó Draco, enarcando las cejas y conteniendo la risa.

—Emma Waylett —se presentó alegremente la morena, extendiéndole la mano a Draco a forma de saludo.

—¡Por Salazar! —masculló Astoria, dejándose caer a todo lo largo del sofá donde estaba y cubriéndose el rostro con un cojín, sin poder ocultar el fastidio que aquello le causaba. Vale, que no tenía nada de raro que la gente quisiera conocer a Draco, pero que fastidioso era aquello, que las chicas de primero llegaran y cayeran frente a él como moscas. ¡Aquello rayaba en lo ridículo a más no poder! Si Pansy había soportado aquello por tanto tiempo, entendía perfectamente que se hubiera vuelto una psicópata maniática de los celos y posesiva.

—Pero que poco aguante tienes, hermanita —se escuchó la voz Daphne, quien se acercaba a ellos y se sentaba en el apoya-brazo del sofá donde estaba Theo.

—Ya te quiero ver a ti, si fuera al contrario —rezongó la castaña, sin importar que todos los de la sala común la escucharan y notaran sus celos.

—Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de tu padre y de tu familia, no sé si sepas que los Waylett tuvimos tratos con los Malfoy en unos negocios de importación de ingredientes para nuestra tienda en el callejón Diagon —prosiguió la chica de primera, hablando con Draco como si nada más en el mundo existiera.

—Ah, ¿si? —cuestionó el rubio, quien para entonces ya se había puesto de pie y se estiraba para quitarse la pereza.— La verdad no tenía idea —añadió, mirando con superioridad a la chiquilla.

—Si, pero fue una lastima que dejaran negociar —comentó la niña, algo afligida.

—Vale, que mi padre sabe porque hace las cosas —aseguró, sin mover un solo musculo.

—Bueno, quizás en un futuro se podrían reconsiderar... —insinuó la niña, pero los ojos grises dejaron de mirarla y se centraron en Astoria, quien se había quedado acostada en el sofá con la cabeza tapada por un cojín.—¿Draco? —llamó la chica de primero, pero el aludido no le puso más cuidado.

—¿Celosa? —preguntó Malfoy, acercándose a quitarle el cojín a Astoria.

—Con dolor de cabeza, con sueño y esperando a que aparezca Paige para irnos a los dormitorios —declaró la chica, frunciendo la nariz con fastidio.

—Ah, claro —se burló el rubio, sentándose a un lado de su prometida.— Solo sigues aquí por esperar a Paige —dijo con una risa, ignorando por completo a la niña detrás de él, quien seguía mirándole con intensidad y algo de molestia al ser ignorada.

—No seas malo con ella, Draco —intervino Daphne, mirando a su cuñado de mala forma. El chico volteó a ver a la Greengrass mayor y sin querer se cruzó miradas con Theo, quien al parecer seguía molesto con él y no dejaría dicha molestia hasta que él terminara con Astoria.

—Vale, te dejo descansar —sentenció, levantándose y buscando a Zabini con la mirada para hacerle una seña de que se fueran ya a los dormitorios.

—No, quedate en lo que llega Paige —pidió la castaña, tomando de la mano al rubio y sonriéndose al notar la molestia en la tal Emma. Bien, no negaría que se sentía bien hacer rabiar a las mocosas que pretendían a su prometido, dejando en claro que ella era la única princesa de Slytherin. El rubio sonrió y se volvió a sentar en el sofá, dejando que la castaña se levantara y re-acomodara para acostarse en el regazo de Malfoy, con una sonrisa de plena satisfacción, mientras las chicas nuevas se morían de envida al verla, igual que algunas no tan nuevas pero que ya se habían resignado a que ella era la prometida de Draco.

O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente Astoria esperaba, en compañía de Paige, a Draco en la sala común, para ir a desayunar juntos. Malfoy hizo acto de presencia acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle como era usual, saludando con un beso a su pequeña prometida.

—Sabe a menta —murmuró Astoria cuando se separaron y se tomaron de la mano para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguidos por sus amigos.

—¿Que no les han enseñado que señalar con el dedo des de mala educación? —chilló la pelirroja a un lado de Astoria, quien miraba de mala manera a un grupo de chicas de primero que era liderado por la niña morena que se había insinuado a Draco en la noche anterior.

—Las hubieras visto anoche —masculló la castaña de ojos verdes, mirando de forma inquisidora a las chicas, quienes no se inmutaron y siguieron cuchicheando sin importarles nada.

—No les hagas caso, pronto se les pasará la novedad —animó Draco, sin dejar de caminar para salir de las mazmorras e ir al Gran Comedor.

—De hecho, aún me acuerdo cuando era una mocosa de primero —comentó Paige con cierto aire soñador, como si hablara de mucho tiempo atrás.

—Calmate que apenas estamos en cuarto, tampoco somos tan viejas —le respondió Astoria con una risa.

—Oh, pero si gracias por lo que a nos toca —se rió Darco.

—Increíble pensar que ya somos de sexto —dijo Crabbe, con cierto aire de superioridad, mientras subían por las escaleras de piedra para llegar al vestíbulo.

—Quien fuera ustedes, ya han pasado lo peor —añadió Paige.— Ahora pueden tomar las clases que quieran y tendrán tiempo libre entre horas y horas.

—Suena muy bien si lo dices así —respondió Malfoy, mientras la pelirroja parpadeaba con algo de ingenuidad. Por más que Draco fuera el novio de su mejor amiga, no se terminaba de acostumbrar a que el rubio le hablara, si tomaba en cuenta que la mayoría de su tiempo se la pasaba con Cole y Leo quienes hablaban de lo peor de Malfoy y bueno, simplemente era extraño que ellos cruzaran palabra.

—Tú entras a lo más cómodo y nosotras apenas comenzamos lo peor —terció Astoria.— A estudiar para los TIMOs y con clases odiosas.

—Ya te he dicho que disfrutaré mirando tus resultados —se burló él, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su prometida.

—Que malo —se quejó la castaña, haciendo un mohín.

Llegaron por fin al Gran Comedor y aún con las quejas de Astoria, Paige se quedó sentada con Cole y Leo, desayunar con Malfoy, Zabini y todos ellos era demasiado para la pelirroja. Astoria refunfuñó y por lo menos agradeció que Tracey estuviera entre el grupo de chicos en el que comería, aunque seguía siendo igual de raro comer con alumnos de un curso mayor al suyo.

Se sentaron casi a mitad de la mesa de Slytherin y Astoria volteó a mirar el techo del Gran comedor, que se pintaba con un cielo azul claro con tenues y difusas nubes blancas, casi igual que los trozos de cielo que se veían por las altas ventanas con parteluces. Comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, hablando de banalidades como lo que pensaban de los profesores y los equipos de Quidditch. Por alguna extraña razón a Astoria se le hizo raro no enterarse de lo que decía en El Profeta, el año pasado se había acostumbrado a que Cole leyera todas las mañanas en voz alta e hiciera comentarios al respecto.

La castaña notó que entre el grupo nuevamente se encontraban Herper, Hitchens y Derrick, este último la miraba una y otra vez haciéndola sentir incomoda.

—¿Ya saben que clases continuarán tomando? —preguntó Zabini, mirando a los chicos, mientras Astoria mordía una tostada. Esa pregunta obviamente que no la incluía a ella, pues ella recibiría su horario normal como los años pasados, por el contrario de los de sexto, quienes tenían que esperar a que el jefe de la casa autorizara sus materias antes de darles un horario.

—Pociones, Transformaciones, Defensas contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos —recitó Draco con tranquilidad.

—Supongo entonces que te haré compañía en todas esas asignaturas —dijo el moreno, sonriendo con complicidad.

—¿Pues cuantas asignaturas piensas tomar? —interrogó Astoria, mirando al moreno con curiosidad.

—Pociones, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensas contra las artes oscuras, Runas antiguas y Alquimia —contestó Blaise con arrogancia.

—¿Alquimia? —interrogó uno de los chicos presentes. —¿Aquí dan Alquimia?

—Claro, pero solo es para un grupo de matados como Blaise —se adelantó a contestar Draco con cierta burla.

—Ya quisieras tú poder tomar esa clase —gruñó el moreno, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Bueno, la gente normal no se mete con esas cosas, Blaise. Yo, por ejemplo, tomaré Herbología, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Transformaciones —declaró Tracey con media sonrisa.— Así que supongo que nos veremos solo en una asignatura, aunque sea con la bruja de Mcgonagall.

—¿Y ustedes? —interrogó Harper, mirando a Crabbe y Goyle.

—Creo que te harán compañía en muchas clases —se burló Malfoy, mirando con cierta sorna a sus amigos.— No han pasado ninguno y les tocará repetir los TIMOs —añadió, mirando al chico que apenas estaba en quinto.

—Oh, valla, no me asusten con que están muy difíciles —respondió el joven de quinto.

—No, no son tan malos si usas tu cerebro, ¿verdad? —volvió a decir con burla, mirando a Crabbe y Goyle que ya no sabían donde esconderse.

—A ti aun te falta tiempo para tus TIMOs, Astoria —comentó Tracey, sonriendo a la castaña.—Pero, ¿cuales piensas tomar?

—La verdad no lo sé —respondió la chica encogiéndose de hombros.— He pensado en ser Sanadora, así que supongo que necesito Pociones, Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y algunas otras.

—Pues esas son las básicas para ser Sanadora —dijo Zabini, incluyéndose en la platica. —Pero también podrías tomar Alquimia, para crear pociones más avanzadas y que ayudan con cosas como alargar la vida o mantenerse joven, incluso hacer oro —añadió el moreno con avaricia, dejando ver porque era un Slytherin a pesar de lo buena gente que pudiera ser.

—Ya deja de presumir —gruñó Draco.— Si no fuera porque de seguro ahí estará la sangre sucia yo también tomara esa clase —sentenció el rubio.

—La sangre sucia no estará ahí —informó Blaise con una sonrisa de triunfo.— Cuando la profesora Babbling le ofreció que se apuntara, Granger dijo que no, porque ya era demasiado trabajo para ella y no quería sobre cargarse de trabajo.

—¿Entonces necesitas Runas Antiguas para esa clase? —interrogó Astoria, con sus ojos verdes llenos de la misma avaricia destilaba Zabini. La idea de la Alquimia sonaba demasiado tentadora como para no animarse a tomarla, incluso si eso implicaba no dormir nunca para estudiar. Juventud y oro, ¿quien no se vería tentado?, además sabía que la alquimia también poseía otros beneficios para los que sabían dominarle. Sobre todo estaba el poder sanador, finalmente, la alquimia era una combinación de medicina y otras ciencias más de la magia.

—Los alquimistas usualmente usaban runas para escribir sus teorías, por ende no puedes tomar Alquimia sin haber aprobado los TIMOs de Runas Antiguas —dijo el chico con arrogancia, ya que era el único del grupo que se podía dar el lujo de decir que decir sabía leer Runas y que tomaría alquimia, porque incluso Theo había reprobado su TIMO en Runas.

—¿Creen que podría añadirme una asignatura electiva aunque ya esté en cuarto año? —preguntó Astoria, con una pinta muy pensativa y ausente. Draco se volteó a verla, visiblemente sorprendido, igual que algunos de los otros chicos del grupo, quienes habían captado perfectamente lo que la princesa de Slytherin pensaba.

—Necesitarías hablar con Snape y te tocaría tomar esa asignatura con los de tercero, creo —respondió Tracey, analizando la situación que había planteado la pequeña castaña.—Aunque eso significaría que te atrasarías un año para aprobar los EXTASIS.

—O demostrar que eres una genio —intervino Blaise.— ¿Quieres tomar Runas? —preguntó él y la chica asistió con algo de timidez.

—¿Para que quieres esa clase? —preguntó Draco, extrañando, dándole una mordida a su tostada.

—No lo sé, me llama la atención y quisiera poder tomar Alquimia —respondió la castaña, con un tono desinteresado, que contrastaba la chispa de avaricia que brillaba en sus ojos. Draco enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, solo le dio otra mordida a su tostada.

—Nada pierdes intentándolo, ¿verdad? —animó Zabini.— ¿Por qué no vamos a hablar con Snape y la profesora Babbling? —sugirió, ganándose una mirada asesina por parta del rubio prometido de Astoria, a quien no le hacía gracia tanta amabilidad por parte de su amigo hacia su prometida.

—Dale, que no hay nada que el favorito de Babbling no pueda conseguir —se burló Malfoy.

—Ya hermano, no te pongas celoso —contra atacó el moreno, mostrando sus blancos dientes como si fueran colmillos.— Mejor ven con nosotros —propuso, pero el rubio solo bufó y rodó los ojos.

—No gracias, no tengo nada que hacer con Babbling, ni con Snape —sentenció de mala gana.

—Vamos, Draco —pidió Astoria, tomando de la mano a su prometido, pero él no se levantó.

—Tú vas porque quieres agregarte clases, Zabini va porque es el favorito de Babbling y seguro que la convence para que te de la oportunidad, pero yo de verdad que no tengo nada que hacer ahí —sentenció Malfoy, mientras Astoria hacía un puchero.— De verdad.

—Vale, está bien —aceptó la chica, arrugando la nariz.— Nos vemos más tarde —finalizó, inclinándose para darle un fugaz beso en los labios, quien correspondió de forma distraida y solo se quedó mirando como Astoria se alejaba con Zabini.

La verdad que esa mañana no se había despertado con mucho animo, pues sentía cada vez más cerca la hora de comenzar su trabajo como mortífago. Sabía que tenía el tiempo contado y tenía demasiadas cosas por hacer, cosas de las que Astoria no se podía enterar y lo mejor era simplemente guardar distancia, para que ella no notara que algo estaba mal en él, como ya lo habían hecho varios.

—¿Dejas que tu novia se valla así como así con Zabini? —preguntó repentinamente una pelinegra que se sentó a un lado de Draco, donde había estado sentada Astoria.

—¿No tienes a quien más molestar, Pansy? —intervino Tracey, haciendo una mueca, mientras le arrebataba a un pastelillo a Crabbe.

—No, la verdad que no —contestó con descaro y malicia.

—Por lo menos no te tendré que aguantar para ninguna clase —bufó Draco con mala gana.

—¿Dijiste algo, Draco? —preguntó Parkinson con tono meloso, haciéndose la que no había escuchado.

—Que es una perdida de tiempo estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo en espera de nuestras clases —se quejó el rubio, dándole un último trago a su jugo de calabaza y mirando a Crabbe y Goyle con cierta desesperación.

La noche anterior ya les había comentando parte de los planes que tenía y quería comenzar de inmediato, por lo menos necesitaba asegurarse de que la sala de los menesteres le respondiera como él quería, ya que la única otra vez que había estado en ese lugar había sido cuando la emboscada a Potter y lo último que quería era que lo emboscara a él y le arruinaran sus planes.

—Bueno, este año tendremos mucho tiempo libre —comentó la pelinegra, sonriente.

—Habla por ti —declaró Tracey con cierto veneno.— Yo tendré cinco clases, no solo tres.

—Tú porque eres matada —se burló Pansy.— Deberías de darles unas a de esas clases a Crabbe y a Goyle —añadió con sorna.

—Mejor debería de pasártelas a ti —gruñó la castaña con molestia.

—Ya callaos los dos —bramó Malfoy con una mueca, poniéndose de pie y haciéndole una seña a sus amigos para que lo siguieran.

—¿No van a esperar para sus horario? —cuestionó Harper, mirando a los chicos.

Draco volteó a verlos y visualizó a lo lejos como Nott, Tracey, Cole y otros prefectos de Slytherin repartían pergaminos a los de la mesa de Slytherin, posiblemente los horarios que Snape no se le había antojado repartir. Hizo una mueca y recordando que sus clases tenían que ser aprobadas antes de que se las asignaran, se encogió de hombros.

—Igual se va a tardar, ya luego vamos con Snape —contestó el rubio, girandose sobre sus talones para abandonar el lugar antes de que Greyback acercara.

O-O-O

Diez minutos después, como Zabini lo había prometido, Astoria había recibido una nota de la profesora Babbling para poder tomar la asignatura de Runas Antiguas y cinco minutos después de eso, Snape ya le había dado su horario de ese año con la clase incluida. Había costado convencer a la profesora Babbling de que la aceptara, pero siendo que Blaise se había ofrecido a ayudarla para que se pusiera al nivel, al final la habían dejado en una especie de prueba. Y aunque su horario ahora estaba completamente lleno y apenas tendría tiempo para hacer sus deberes, Astoria estaba feliz por haber conseguido su objetivo.

—Genial —ironizó la castaña al mirar la primera asignatura de ese día.— Dos horas de pociones, nuevamente al comenzar el año —se quejó, suspirando.

—Pensé que le gustaba la clase, señorita —comentó Snape con cierta burla ante la actitud de la pequeña Greengrass.

—Creame que me gusta, pero no será lo mismo sin usted —contestó ella.

—El profesor Slughorn es muy bueno también —informó Snape con más seriedad.— Zabini, ya que está aquí de abogado —llamó,— muéstreme sus TIMOs para aprobarles sus clases.

—Claro, profesor —aceptó el moreno, sacando de su túnica los resultados, que eran mucho mejor de los que habían sido los de Draco.

Snape no tardó mucho en aprobar las ses clases que quería Blaise, incluyendo la de Alquimia. El jefe de la casa de Slytherin le entregó el pedazo de pergamino al moreno y se cruzó de brazo.

—Bien, dígale a los haraganes que esperan por mí en el Gran Comedor que vengan para acá, porque yo no iré a buscarlos —les pidió a los chicos antes que de que dejaran el despacho.

Los dos Slytherin asistieron con la cabeza y salieron de las mazmorras, rubo al Gran Comedor, pues aún quedaban diez minutos antes de que comenzara la primera hora de la mañana.

—Pues, en lo que tardas en que te manden los libros de Runas Antiguas, yo te voy a prestar los míos —le comentó Zabini.

—No creo que tarden mucho, además mi primera clase de Runas es hasta el miércoles —informó la chica sonriendo.

—Bien, pero por si las dudas ahí tengo los míos y puedes ir mirándolos de una vez —le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa. Astoria asistió con la cabeza y se frotó el rostro con algo de pereza.

Ambos siguieron su camino hacia donde momentos antes habían estado desayunando con sus amigos.

—¿Donde está Draco? —preguntó la castaña cuando se ubicaron en el tramo de mesa donde todos se habían quedado antes de que fueran a ver lo de sus clases y donde curiosamente ya no estaba su prometido ni los dos guardaespaldas no-oficiales del susodicho.

—Consideró que era una perdida de tiempo esperar por su horario y se largó —dijo Derrick con cinismo. Astoria gruñó ante aquello y rodó los ojos.

—Vale, entonces nos vemos —masculló la menor de las serpientes, a forma de despedida de todos y emprendiendo camino hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Si era honesta, le había molestado esa actitud de ese chico, no le había caído para nada bien y la verdad, no tenía que aguantarlo si Draco no estaba presente.

Astoria llegó a donde estaban Paige, Leo y Cole, desayunando, y se sentó a un lado de su amiga.

—Hola, extraña —saludó la pelirroja sin dejar de comer, sonriendo con la boca llena y los cachetes inflados.

—¿Cual extra? —se quejó la aludida.— Los vi a todos en la mañana, así que no se quejen —se defendió.

—Claro, peor ya nos has cambiado por el grupo de tu novio —recriminó Leo, quien examinaba su horario de clases.

—¿Ya les dieron sus horarios? —preguntó Astoria, extrañada, pues ella había estado con Snape los últimos veinte minutos y estaba segura de que él no los había repartido, si hasta le había dicho a ella y a Zabini que fueran a decirle a los demás que tenían que ir por los horarios a su oficina.

—Snape puso a los prefectos a repartirlos a todos los de Slytherin, menos a los de sexto y séptimo, a ellos les tocará ir por sus horarios —informó Cole.— Que por cierto, tengo el tuyo aquí —declaró, sacando un pergamino de su túnica.

—No te preocupes, ya tengo el mio —informó la castaña, mostrando su nuevo horario.

—¿Como lo conseguiste? —cuestionó Paige, con media tostada en su boca, arrebntandole de una el pergamino a su amiga.— ¿Por qué tienes Runas Antiguas? —preguntó antes de que Astoria pudiera decir nada. Leo y Cole dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para voltear a ver sorprendidos a la castaña, esperando también la respuesta de esa pregunta.

La pequeña Greengrass sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

—Me llamó la atención tomarla y bueno... Nada pierdo, ¿o sí? —balbuceó, haciendo ademanes.— Además, soy buena con los idiomas —añadió de forma atropellada, tomando algo de jugo de Calabaza, que era de Paige.

—Las Runas Antiguas no son como el francés —comentó Cole, con media sonrisa y mirando a la chica, esperando una respuesta, pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír y darle otro trago al jugo.— Yo estoy tomando esa clase, así que si necesitas que te ayude en algo solo dilo —ofreció con amabilidad.

—Gracias —fue lo único que respondió ella, regalandole una sonrisa al chico.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los amigos. Astoria no es que tuviera nada en contra de Cole, pero se sentía algo incomoda en su presencia, incluso se podía decir que hasta algo culpable por no contestarle todas las cartas que le había mandado durante el verano.

Por suerte de los cuatro Slytherin la campa de la primera clase de la mañana sonó y cada uno se levantó para dirigirse a sus respectivas asignaturas, aunque los tres de cuarto tenían la misma clase, así que solo fue Cole el que se despidió al subir las escaleras, mientras los otros bajaban a las mazmorras.

—Empezando por cuarto año con pociones —gruñó Paige, despeinándose.— He considerado seriamente en dejar de desayunar a principio de año, ¡siempre comenzamos con esta clase! ¡mi estomago no lo aguanta! —se quejó.

—Oh vamos, no es tan malo y al menos ya no será Snape quien nos deje una montaña de deberes —comentó Leo, visiblemente esperanzado.— El nuevo maestro se ve que es más relajado.

Astoria iba a comentar algo sobre lo que había escuchado de Slughorn, pero en eso notó como a lo lejos se acercaba Draco en compañía de sus amigos.

—¿Ya tienes tus clases? —fue lo primero que dijo Tory cuando el rubio se detuvo frente a ella.

—Claro, ya me aprobaron todas mis clases —contestó el rubio sonriendo.— Aunque tengo unas horas libres —confesó, restando importancia a ese detalle, pues aunque no quería que ella supiera todo o le cuestionara sobre lo que haría en su tiempo libre, aunque igual sabía que no se lo podría ocultar.

—¿Y a donde vas entonces? —cuestionó Astoria, mirando de reojo como Leo y Paige tomaban rumbo hacia el aula de pociones, dejándola sola.

Draco bufó, justamente esa pregunta era la que no quería contestar, no le quería mentir, pero no le quedaba de otra.

—Solo a estirar las piernas, princesa —mintió.

—Vale, nos vemos en el almuerzo —aceptó ella, besando fugazmente al rubio, antes de salir a toda prisa para alcanzar a sus amigos, dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca. El rubio solo miro como la chica se alejaba y no pudo evitar seguir con la vista el revolotear de la falda de su niña.

—Andando —indicó Draco a Crabbe y Goyle, quienes solo asistieron, sin decir media palabra.

Subieron con calma, mirando con altanería y desprecio a todos con los que se topaban, sobre todo aquellos que los señalaban.

—¿Seguros de que Filch dijo que lo había guardado aquí? —preguntó Draco a sus dos amigos a quienes les había pedid, la noche anterior, que se hicieran cargo de averiguar donde había quedado el armario evanescente donde habían encerrado a Montague el año pasado.

—No dijo exactamente que aquí, pero si dijo que era una habitación que los alumnos no podían encontrar con facilidad —volvió a repetir Vincent, cuando llegaron al séptimo piso y se detuvieron frente al tramo de pared que estaba frente al tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado.

—Si, si y a no ser que exista otro lugar que desaparezca, debe ser aquí —volvió a concluir Draco, aunque seguía sin estar convencido del todo.

—¿Y sabes como entrar, Draco? —preguntó Gregory.

—Claro que si, no seas estúpido —respondió de mala manera el rubio, mirando aquel lugar donde el año pasado había entrado para desmantelar el chanchullo de Potter y su organización. Un escalofrío lo recorrió al recordar lo que había sentido al descubrir que Astoria lo había engaño. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y volteó a ver a sus compinches.— Ustedes se quedarán aquí afuera, vigilando que nadie se acerque y si ven a alguien, hagan mucho ruido para avisarme, luego cuando se valla, tocaran la puerta tres veces para informarme...

—¿Cual puerta? —lo interrumpió Vincent, arrugando el ceño y mirando la pared.

—Pues esperate, idiota —bramó Malfoy, exasperado y dando un paso hacia el frente.

Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró para poner su mente en blanco y luego concentrarse en el pensamiento de: «Quiero entrar al lugar donde está el armario evanescente para arreglarlo» pensó y repitió en su mente, mientras caminaba tres veces frente a la pared, ante la expectante mirada de sus compañeros, pero nada ocurrió.

Malfoy abrió los ojos y parpadeó ingenuo, para luego arrugar el ceño visiblemente molesto. Volvió a repetir el acto tres o cuatro veces, pero la pared seguía igual, sin dar señales de querer colaborar con su objetivo.

—Como que no está funcionando —comentó Goyle, aumentando la frustración de Draco quien gruñó y pateó la pared.

—Porquería —masculló, comenzando a alejarse a grandes zancadas, maldiciendo por lo bajo e ignorando a sus amigos que corrían detrás de él.

O-O-O

Astoria miraba el reloj de arena con aburrimiento, esperando que su poción se cocinara. La verdad es que el profesor Slughorn, no había sido muy sorprendente. Se había notando a simple vista lo que ya le habían dicho los demás: Era un interesado. Mientras pasaba lista, iba preguntando sobre los familiares que más destacaban, tanto buenos como malos, aunque era evidente que había demostrado apatia contra Leo y Paige al ser hijos de dos mortífagos: Thorfinn Rowle and Antonin Dolohov. Aunque por su parte había mostrado algo de interés, destacando que sus padres eran aurores y comentando que seguramente tendrían le mejor seguridad de Inglaterra, después de la seguridad que le daban a Harry Potter y el Ministro. ¡Por favor! Había sido tan... ¡Arg!

—Oh, querida, pero veo que eres muy buena en pociones —comentó el profesor, acercándose a ver su poción de sueño que tenía un suave color violeta brillante. Astoria lo miró, levantó una ceja y luego sonrió de forma forzada; le estaba irritando mucho aquella actitud del profesor.— Seguramente lo has heredado de tu padre. Samael siempre fue muy bueno en pociones, uno de mis mejores alumnos, jamás dude de que se convirtiera en un exitoso auror —comentó, poniendo una de sus regordetas manos en el hombro de la chica, como si fueran conocidos de siempre.

—La verdad es que mi novio fue quien me enseño —se atrevió a rezongar la castaña, visiblemente fastidiada.

—Oh —el profesor parpadeó y luego sonrió de manera fingida.— ¿Y quien es tu novio, que te ha enseñado tan bien? —preguntó, solamente para seguir la platica, cosa que sorprendió a Astoria, pues juraba que con eso la dejaría en paz.

—Draco Malfoy —dijo secamente, apagando el mechero de su poción para luego añadir unas ramitas de valeriana. El profesor pareció ponerse pálido ante esa confesión y eso no pasó desapercibido por la chica, que sonrió con arrogancia. ¡Por fin lo había conseguido!

—Oh, bueno, continua con tu trabajo —dijo atropelladamente el profesor de pociones, alejándose de esa mesa y acercándose a la de los Gryffindor.

—Te lo acabas de echar de enemigo —comentó Leo, negando con la cabeza.— Se ve que no sabía que los Greengrass se llevaban con los Malfoy.

—Si lo sabía, si conoce a mi padre, sabrá que siempre ha sido amigos de Lucius, que se haga tonto es otra cosa —bramó la Greengrass.

—Seguramente pensó que ya no se llevaban, con de eso que tu padre fue quien arrestó al padre de Draco —comentó Paige, mirando al regordete profesor que hablaba de forma animada con Romilda, seguramente sobre su famosa tía.— Es un convenenciero —masculló, golpeando su caldero con la varita, antes de dejarla reposar.

—Jura que no te contradigo —contestó Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad es que no le importaba tener el favor de ese profesor. Finalmente, gracias a Draco, se podía considerar buena en pociones.

La hora de pociones pasó más lenta de lo que a Astoria le hubiera gustado y se podría decir que salió huyendo del aula, antes de que el profesor Slughorn cambiara de opinión sobre ella y su familia. La hora de Herbología por lo menos pasó sin ningún pormenor, o al menos ignorando el hecho de que Romilda le hubiera tirado jugo de carne encima, con la intención de que una planta carnívora se la comiera y obteniendo que como resultado que la pequeña Greengrass literalmente se vomitara.

O-O-O

—¿Vas a seguir molesto conmigo? —preguntó Draco de forma cortante, mirando a Theodore, quien leía la revista de Corazón de Bruja de Daphne, solo para ignorar al rubio que acaba de llegar a la sala común.

—¿Vas a seguir con Astoria? —respondió el castaño, asomándose por encima del ejemplar que pretendía leer.

—Hasta que la muerte nos separe —contestó con firmeza y sonriendo con arrogancia. Draco hubiera podido esperar cualquier reacción por parte de Nott, menos que le aventara la revista.

—¡No seas estúpido! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! —gruñó el chico.— Que con los pasos que llevas...

—¡Ya, maldita sea, Theo! —bramó el chico, levantándose, después de recibir el golpe de lo que su amigo le había aventando.— ¡No nos va a pasar nada!

—¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro? —contra atacó Nott, mirando de forma asesina a Draco.

—¡Simplemente lo sé! —gritó exasperado, sin importarle que algunos presentes voltearan a verlos.

—Fantástico, resultaste ser el hijo perdido de Trelawney —ironizó, soltando una carcajada, a lo que Malfoy respondió con una mueca y apretando los puños. De verdad que el rubio estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no partirle la cara a Nott y solamente porque quería hacer las paces con él. Para fines prácticos, no le convenía tenerlo de enemigo o bueno, que estuviera molesto con él, simplemente no le convenía estar en malos términos con él.

—Ya callate, Theo —gruñó el chico rubio, fulminando con la mirada a los presentes que miraban con curiosidad y tomando a su amigo por el brazo para llevarlo arrastrando hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Theo insultaba y maldecía al rubio, pero aún así no oponía mucha resistencia.

—¿Que acaso te dio miedo que te fuera a dejar en evidencia en la Sala Común? —preguntó el castaño, con sorna, cuando el rubio cerró la puerta con llave.

—En parte —admitió Draco.— Pero lo que más me interesa ahora es ponerle fin a esta estúpida discusión ya que lleva demasiado tiempo —declaró.

—Ya sabes que es lo que pienso y no cambiaré de opinión, así que si quieres que esta discusión termine, ¡haz lo correcto! —exclamó con desición.

—¡Que no puedo! —gruñó el rubio, lleno de desesperación.— ¡La amo! soy quien más se preocupa por ella y si algo la pusiera en peligro, yo sería el primero en hacer algo para protegerla, así fuera matarme...

—No exageres, carajo — gruñó Theo, bajando la mirada.

—No exagero, esa es la verdad... —siguió diciendo Draco, con voz más suave.— La amo, amo a Astoria más que a nada y quizás tengas razón y estoy siendo egoísta, pero no la quiero dejar —finalizó.

—No recuerdo que antes hubieras dicho eso —analizó Theo, mirando a su amigo con media sonrisa.

—La amo —volvió a repetir con cierta sorpresa de si mismo, pues realmente no recordaba haber dicho aquellas dos palabras de manera tan abierta.

—Ya me quedo claro eso —rió Nott, recibiendo otra sonrisa por parte de su amigo.— Pero aún así... —quiso añadir, pero Draco lo interrumpió.

—¿De verdad crees que «él» vendría aquí a Hogwarts a hacerle daño a Astoria, solo por ser mi novia? —argumentó a su favor.— ¿Vale la pena romperle el corazón a Astoria por nada?

—No es por nada, ¡es porque eres un mortífago! —declaró Nott, frustrado de la terquedad de su amigo.

—Cuando el señor tenebroso suba al poder será generoso con los que le hemos servido y ella estará al salvo, aún con sus ideas y gustos muggles —aclaró Draco con mucha seguridad en sus palabras.

Theo abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero luego la cerró y apretó los puños. La verdad es que no tenía nada para argumentar contra eso. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, sabía que el Señor Tenebroso tenía muchas oportunidades de ganar, muchas oportunidades de volver a subir al poder y crear nuevamente una era de horror y desgracia, y lo único que les quedaba, sobre todo a ellos, era apoyar al lado que más les convenía.

—Ya va a comenzar la hora de Defensas Contra Las Artes Oscuras —la voz de Zabini sonó detrás de la puerta, junto con unos golpes.— ¡Dejen que saque mis libros, carajo! —volvió a llamar a la puerta.

—Que pulmones —se burló Draco, abriendo la puerta y encontrando a su amigo quien cargaba montón de pesados libros.

—¡En Runas nos han puesto demasiados deberes! —se quejó Blaise, resitando montón de maldiciones, mientras revolvía sus cosas—. ¡Una redacción de cuarenta centímetros y dos traducciones, y tengo que leerme todos estos libros para el miércoles!

Los otros dos solo rieron, al tiempo que tomaban sus cosas y dos minutos después, los tres Slytherin salían de las mazmorras para ir al aula de Defensas contra Las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? —preguntó Blaise, mientras esperaban fuera del aula.

—En su clase de Encantamientos —respondió Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del aula y Snape salió al pasillo. Como siempre, dos cortinas de grasiento cabello negro enmarcaban el palido rostro del profesor. De inmediato se produjo silencio en el grupo de alumnos que esperaban por la clase.

—Adentro —ordenó él-

La estancia ya se hallaba cambiada, como siempre pasaba cuando un nuevo profesor se instalaba ahí. Había velas encendidas, sin embargo el lugar tenía un aspecto más sombrío, ya que las cortinas estaban corridas. De las paredes colgaban unos cuadros nuevos, la mayoría de los cuales representaban sujetos que sufrían y exhibían tremendas heridas o partes del cuerpo extrañamente deformadas. Los alumnos se sentaron en silencio, contemplando aquellos misteriosos y truculentos cuadros.

—No les he dicho que saquen sus libros —dijo Snape al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y se colocaba detrás de su mesa, de cara a los alumnos; mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien dejó caer rápidamente su ejemplar de "Enfrentarse a lo indefinible" en la mochila y la metió debajo de la silla.— Quiero hablar con vosotros y quiero que me pongan la mayor atención —declaró, mientras con sus ojos negros recorría las caras de sus alumnos, topándose con los ojos grises de su ahijado quien le miró retadoramente y haciendo una mueca. —Si no me equivoco, hasta ahora habéis tenido cinco profesores de esta asignatura...

—Y cada uno peor que el otro —murmuró Draco, mirando distraidamente uno de los cuadros donde una bruja parecía estar bajo la maldición «Cruciatos» y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera, él sabía lo que se sentía aquello.

—...Naturalmente, todos esos maestros habrán tenido sus propios métodos y sus propias prioridades. Teniendo en cuenta la confusión que eso les habrá creado, me sorprende que tantos de ustedes hayan aprobado el TIMO de esta asignatura. Y aún me sorprendería más que llegaran a aprobar el ÉXTASIS, que es mucho más difícil —Snape empezó a pasearse por el aula y bajó el tono de voz; mientras los alumnos estiraban el cuello para no perderlo de vista.— Las artes oscuras son numerosas, variadas, cambiantes e ilimitadas. Combatirlas es como luchar contra un monstruo de muchas cabezas al que cada vez que se le corta una, le nace otra aún más fiera e inteligente que la anterior. Están combatiendo algo versátil, mudable e indestructible.

Draco sonrió con cierta arrogancia, repitiendo esas últimas palabras en voz baja para si mismo, saboreando el poder y satisfacción que le daban esas palabras. Podía estar aún algo molesto con su padrino, por sentir que estaba intentando ocupar el lugar de su padre en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, sin embargo no negaría que Snape hablaba de las artes oscuras como debía de ser, con respeto y con una voz aterciopelada, como solo alguien que las practicara podía hacerlo.

»Por lo tanto —continuó el profesor, subiendo un poco la voz.— Sus defensas deben ser tan flexibles e ingeniosas como las artes que pretenden anular. Estos cuadros —añadió, señalándolos mientras pasaba por delante de ellos— ofrecen una acertada representación de los poderes de los magos tenebrosos. En éste, por ejemplo, podéis observar la maldición cruciatus —era una bruja que gritaba de dolor y Draco desvió la mirada de forma brusca.— En este otro, un hombre recibe el beso de un dementor —dijo, señalando otro cuadro donde estaba un mago con la mirada extraviada, acurrucado en el suelo y pegado a una pared—, y aquí vemos el resultado del ataque de un inferius —era una masa ensangrentada, tirada en el suelo.

—Entonces, ¿es verdad que han visto un inferius? —preguntó Parvati Patil con voz chillona.— ¿Es verdad que los está utilizando?

—El Señor Tenebroso utilizó inferi en el pasado —respondió Snape.— Y eso significa que deben deducir que él puede volver a servirse de ellos. Veamos... —echó a andar por el otro lado del aula hacia su mesa, y una vez más la clase entera lo observó desplazarse con su negra túnica ondeando.— Creo que son novatos en el uso de hechizos no verbales. ¿Alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de esos hechizos?

Como siempre, Hermione levantó la mano con decisión, era obvio que era posiblemente la única que había estudiado antes de clase. Snape se tomó su tiempo y, tras mirar a los demás para asegurarse de que no tenía alternativa, dijo con tono cortante:

—Muy bien. ¿Señorita Granger?

—Tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea.

—Una respuesta calcada casi palabra por palabra del Libro reglamentario de hechizos, sexto curso —repuso Snape con desdén y Malfoy rió entre dientes.—Pero correcta en lo esencial. Sí, quienes aprenden a hacer magia sin vociferar los conjuros cuentan con un elemento de sorpresa en el momento de lanzar un hechizo. No todos los magos pueden hacerlo, por supuesto; es una cuestión de concentración y fuerza mental, de la que algunos... — la mirada de Snape se detuvo con malicia en Harry— carecen.

Harry comprendió que Snape estaba pensando en las fatídicas clases de Oclumancia del curso anterior, así que se negó a bajar la vista y miró con odio al profesor hasta que éste desvió la mirada.

—Ahora —continuó Snape— quiero que se coloquen en parejas. Uno de ustedes intentará embrujar al otro, pero sin hablar, y el otro tratará de repeler el embrujo, también en silencio. Ya pueden empezar —sentenció.

—Yo voy con Arise —informó Blaise, alejándose de sus dos amigos y formando pareja con la Ravenclaw de cabello negro y ojos amarillos.

—¿Crees que esos dos se traigan algo? —preguntó Theo a Draco, mientras observaban al moreno que ya se ponía a practicar.

—No lo sé, solo sé que tienen clases juntas —respondió el rubio, preparándose para atacar.

Así pues, el resto de los alumnos pusieron manos a la obra. Muchos optaron por hacer trampas y pronunciaban el conjuro quedamente en lugar de a viva voz. Y como era de esperar, al cabo de diez minutos Hermione ya había conseguido repeler en completo silencio el embrujo piernas de gelatina que Neville había pronunciado en voz baja, una proeza que sin duda le habría valido veinte puntos para Gryffindor con cualquier otro presor, pero, como era obvio, Snape le ignoró olímpicamente.

Por el contrario, le regaló quince puntos a Slytherin, cuando cinco minutos después, Draco consiguió maldecir a Nott en completo silencio, con un «Petrificus Totalus», aunque no pudo romper la maldición de la misma forma.

—Sigue practicando, Malfoy —ordenó Snape, siguiendo su recorrido por el aula y deteniéndose cerca de donde estaban Harry y Ron.

Ron, lívido y con los labios apretados para no caer en la tentación de pronunciar el conjuro, intentaba embrujar a Harry, quien en ascuas mantenía la varita levantada, preparado para repeler un embrujo que no parecía que fuera a llegar nunca.

—Patético, Weasley —sentenció Snape al cabo de un rato de estar observando lo mismo.— Aparta, deja que te enseñe...

El profesor sacudió su varita en dirección a Harry tan deprisa que el muchacho reaccionó de manera instintiva y, olvidando que estaban practicando hechizos no verbales, el león gritó:

—¡Protego! — y el encantamiento escudo de Harry fue tan fuerte que Snape perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó contra un pupitre. La clase en pleno se había dado la vuelta y vio cómo Snape se incorporaba, con el entrecejo fruncido, visiblemente furioso.

—¿Te suena por casualidad que os haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter? —gruñó el profesor de pociones.

—Sí —contestó fríamente el Gryffindor.

—Sí, «señor» —lo corrigió Snape, apretando la mandibula.

—No hace falta que me llame «señor», profesor —replicó Harry impulsivamente.

Varios alumnos soltaron grititos de asombro, entre ellos Hermione. Sin embargo, Ron, Dean y Seamus, que estaban detrás de Snape, sonrieron en señal de apreciación. Mientras, Draco solo fruncía el ceño, fulminando al león con la mirada. Maldito Potter, ¿quién demonios se creía?

—Castigado —sentenció Snape. —Te espero en mi despacho el sábado después de cenar —dictaminó.— No acepto insolencias de nadie, Potter. Ni siquiera del «Elegido».

—«Descosido» —repitió Nott en voz baja, riendo un poco.

—Sin duda alguna ese imbécil de Potter ya se cree mucho por toda esa basura que dice El Profeta —dijo abiertamente Draco, cuando ya estaban fuera del aula y camino al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

—Ya hermano, sabes que a Potter siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención —le intentó animar Blaise, ya que el rubio traía cara de pocos amigos.

—¡Bah! —gruñó molesto, no tanto por lo que Potter había hecho, sino porque al salir del aula había visto al fastidioso de Peeves, quien había sido el tonto que años atrás había descompuesto el armario evanescente que ahora él tenía que arreglar. ¡Y ni siquiera podía entrar a la maldita sala de los menesteres!

—Animate, mira quien viene allá —le indicó Theo, señalando a Astoria, quien caminaba a prisa y sola, rumbo a las mazmorras.

—¿Que te pasó? —preguntó Blaise, alcanzando a detener a la castaña, frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor. La chica al parecer no había notado la presencia de los Slytherin y traía una cara peor que la de Draco.

—La inepta de Vane me empapó de jugo de Carne y quiero cambiarme —dijo rapidamente, hablando con un asco muy notable y es que el olor del jugo se percibía con mucha facilidad.

—Vamos —le dijo Draco, haciéndole una seña a sus amigos para que se fueran sin él. Cuando los otros chicos se perdieron detro del Gran Comediro, Draco tomó el bolso de Astoria, para que ella tuviera más facilidad de seguir tapándose la nariz. La empujó suavemente de la cintura para que comenzaran a caminar hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

En todo el trayecto no dijeron nada y Draco se quedó esperando a su novia en la sala común.

—Lista, amor —anunció Astoria, ya con una sonrisa y cambiada, despidiendo un aroma a vainilla.

—Cuanto tardaste —se burló el rubio, estirándose como un gato sobre el sofá donde se había acostado.

—Lo siento, pero es que me bañé —confesó con cierta vergüenza, sentándose a un lado de su prometido.

—Nos quedan cuarenta minutos —comentó el rubio, incorporándose para sentarse y darle más espacio a Astoria.— ¿Quieres ir a Comer? —preguntó, mientras la Greengrass se acurrucaba en su regazo de forma mimosa.

—No realmente, lo que traigo es un asco horrible —confesó, a lo que Draco respondió abrazándola y besando su coronilla.

Pasaron unos minutos hablando de todo lo que les había pasado aquella mañana, desde insultos hacia Slughorn, hasta lo que había hecho Potter en la clase de Snape. Y hablando de lo de Potter, un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Malfoy.

—Tory —llamó el chico.— ¿Tú sabes como entrar a la sala de los menesteres? —preguntó de manera jovial.

—No, la verdad es que no —confesó ella, extrañada y volteándose para verlo directamente a los ojos.— ¿Por qué?

—Nada en especial —mintió, encogiéndose de hombros.— Solo pensaba que sería agradable poder pasar un tiempo a solas ahí, ya sabes, con algo más de privacidad —comentó, al tiempo que señalaba a las chicas de primero que entraban convenientemente a la sala común. Astoria las miró y entre ellas notó la presencia de aquella chica que se le había insinuado a Draco; arrugó su nariz de botón e hizo un puchero, fulminando a la joven serpiente, que con altanería cuchicheaba con sus amigas.

—Podemos ir a intentarlo —propuso.— No puede ser tan difícil —declaró la Greengrass, poniendose de pie y tomando a Draco de la mano para salir de ahí e ir al séptimo piso, justamente a ese tramo de pared donde el año pasado Astoria había entrado muchas veces para aprender Defensas Contras las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Como le hacemos para entrar? —preguntó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de arriba a abajo la pared.

—No lo sé, cuando venía antes, casi siempre ya estaba una puerta o en veces... —la menor cerró los ojos para hacer memoria.— Luna caminaba frente a la pared, pidiendo entrar a la sala de reuniones del E.D. —dijo, recordando aquello e imitando lo que recordaba.

Draco la observó con una ceja levantada y al cabo de unos segundos notó como una puerta grande aparecía, justamente la puerta por la que había entrado aquel día de la emboscada hacia Potter.

—¿Como lo hiciste? —cuestionó Draco, asombrado, aunque Astoria lucía igual de sorprendida que él, pues no había esperando que aquello funcionaba.

—Solo pensé tres veces en: «Necesito entrar a la sala del Ejercito de Dumbledore» —confesó la castaña, abriendo la puerta para asomarse y comprobar efectivamente que aquel era el lugar, luego solo cerró la puerta y ésta desapareció.

—Dejame intentarlo —pidió el rubio, a lo que la Greengrass asistió y retrocedió.

Draco miró la pared, tentando a probar algunas otras frases para encontrar el armario evanescente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que Astoria supiera de aquello, así que cerró los ojos y se concentró en otra cosa.

«Necesito un lugar para estar con mi novia... Necesito un lugar para estar con mi novia... Necesito un lugar para estar con mi novia... » Pensó, mientras caminaba frente a la pared lisa, que en pocos segundos mostró una puerta.

—¿En que pensaste? —preguntó ella, llena de curiosidad, acercándose.

—Ya lo verás —contestó el rubio, orgulloso de si mismo. Ya sabía cual era la palabra clave para entrar a esa sala: "Necesidad." Su petición debería de empezar con "Necesito..." y solo así se satisfacían las necesidades de quien pedía.

Draco abrió la puerta sin mucha ceremonia y para sorpresa de ambos, el lugar era una amplia sala de tenues luces verdosas, como una mezcla de la sala común de Slytherin y la habitación de Draco. El lugar no era tan amplio como la sala de reuniones del E.D, pero si era sobrecogedora. Había ventanas amplias que estaban cubiertas por finas cortinas color verde, muy parecidas a las de la habitación de Astoria, que no permitían que la luz se filtrara con facilidad. Del techo colgaba una gran araña de cristal que era la que despedía las luces verdosas que alumbraran la estancia. El suelo estaba alfombrado completamente, una aterciopelada alfombra gris se extendía centímetro tras centímetro, sin dejar un lugar sin cubrir. También había varios cojines regados por el suelo, de diferentes tamaños, pero todos en colores verdes, blancos, negros o grises. De la misma forma, había una pequeña mesa con un ajedrez cerca de una de las ventanas. Había unos sofás de cuero repartidos de un lado de la habitación y del otro lado se encontraba una amplia cama adocelada. Y como detalle a destacar, en una esquina de la habitación había una pequeña barra de ballet, frente a un espejo que estaba incrustado en la pared.

—Sin duda alguna, así me gusta más —sonrió Astoria, solo admirando el lugar.

—Lastima que ya no tengamos tiempo de entrar —comentó Draco, suspirando con algo de pereza.— ¿Que clase tienes? —preguntó, cerrando la puerta y acabando con el encanto fugaz. Astoria bufó con fastidio y sacó de su túnica el pergamino con su horario.

—Cuidado de criaturas mágicas —informó la chica.

—Ah, con el zopenco de Hagrid —se burló Draco, rodeando por los hombros a Astoria, para emprender camino, mientras la campana sonaba.

—Y luego tengo dos horas de Adivinación —masculló, haciendo muecas.

—Que horror de horario —volvió a decir Draco con burla, ganándose un suave codazo.

—Vamos, presumeme tus clases —retó la castaña.

—Con mucho gusto, princesa —aceptó Draco.— Tengo ahorita una hora libre y luego dos horas de pociones —comentó como si nada, incluso se podía decir que hasta con pereza.

—¿Y que vas a hacer en la hora libre que tienes? —quiso saber Astoria. Draco solo se encogió de hombros, restandole importancia a lo que pudiera ser alguna respuesta. La verdad es que odiaba esa pregunta y odiaba más estarle mintiendo a su prometida, así que mejor guardó silencio.— ¿Que acaso no tienes deberes? —indagó Astoria, mirando de reojo las finas facciones de Draco, que mostraban un aburrimiento enorme.

—Como para morirme —contestó él y se contuvo de añadir: "Pero ya luego lo haré". Ya que si hubiese dicho eso tendría que explicarle a Astoria que otra cosa era más importante que los deberes y obviamente no podía decirle que tenía que arreglar el armario evanescente.

Draco encaminó a Astoria hasta los jardines del castillo, dejando que se fuera a su clase en compañía de Paige y el otro mocoso, mientras que él iba en busca de Crabbe y Goyle. Los buscó primero en el comedor y luego en la sala común de Slytherin, donde se enteró que estaban tomando transformaciones con los de quinto.

El rubio masculló y maldijo de varias maneras, pero terminó por irse solo al séptimo piso.

Volvió a repetir los pasos que había hecho anteriormente, pero ahora pensando: «Necesito un lugar donde encontrar lo que se ha descompuesto en el castillo... Necesito un lugar donde encontrar lo que se ha descompuesto en el castillo... Necesito un lugar donde encontrar lo que se ha descompuesto en el castillo...»

La puerta no tardó mucho en aparecer y él no dudó un segundo en entrar. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, entró y dio un portazo. Sentía euforia de que hubiera funcionado, sin embargo, al levantar la vista, abrió los ojos con asombro, sintiéndose sobrecogido por la estancia.

Se hallaba en una sala enorme, del tamaño de una catedral, por cuyas altas ventanas entraban rayos de luz que iluminaban una especie de ciudad de altísimos muros construidos con toda clase de objetos que seguramente habían pertenecido a antiguos estudiantes, a lo largo de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

Había callejones y senderos bordeados de inestables montones de muebles rotos, sofás con el relleno de fuera o sillas sin alguna pata, incluso había escobas en muy mal estado, peor que las del equipo de Gryffindor y eso ya era mucho decir. También había montañas de miles y miles de libros, seguramente censurados, garabateados o robados, posiblemente si se ponía a buscar, encontraría hasta diarios personales. Al parecer, ahí guardaban por generaciones un sin numero de cosas, no solo las cosas descompuestas. Se podría decir que, al igual que estaba la cómoda sala para estar con su novia y la sala de reuniones del E.D, aquella era algo así como la sala de objetos ocultos.

Draco siguió caminando y recorriendo con la vista el lugar, notando que había ciertos objetos extraños que parecían ser prohibidos y si no fuera porque su prioridad era encontrar el armario evanescente, se hubiera tomando la molestia de examinar esas cosas. Había botellas desportilladas que contenían pociones solidificadas, sombreros, joyas y lo que parecían ser capas gastadas de invisibilidad. También había unas cosas que parecían ser cascaras de huevos de dragón, más botellas tapadas con corchos, varias espadas herrumbrosas y una pesada hacha manchada de sangre, que lo hizo estremecerse.

«Malditos maniáticos que estudian aquí.» Pensó y siguió caminando por los callejones que había entre todos aquellos tesoros ocultos. Torció a la derecha tras pasar por delante de un enorme trol disecado, que le causo nauseas y luego dio un giro a la izquierda, topándose de frente con el dichoso armario evanescente.

Su corazón palpito con fuerza y aprovechando que estaba solo, no se contuvo de gritar «¡Perfecto!» con euforia.

Se acercó al dichoso armario y lo abrió con cuidado, la verdad es que no lucía estar muy estropeado, al menos no físicamente hablando. Montague había comentando que cuando los gemelos lo habían encerrado ahí, había caído en una especie de hoyo negro, desde de podía escuchar en veces lo que sucedía en Borgin y Burkes. Lo que estaba dañado del armario era la capacidad de trasladar a las personas que entraban a él, así que en pocas palabras, necesitaba un hechizo que arreglara eso y permitiera que ese armario y el de Borgin y Burkes se conectara.

Acarició con sus largos dedos la superficie de la madera del armario y luego lo golpeó con poca delicadeza. ¡No tenía idea de que maldito hechizo usar! Y el estúpido del señor Borgin aún no le había dado nada de información.

Suspiró frustrado y se frotó el rostro. Tenía que calmarse, aún tenía tiempo, apenas era su primer día ahí y para fines prácticos, tenía que matar a Dumbledore antes de dejar que los mortífagos entraran a tomar posesión de la escuela. ¿Verdad? Tenía un plan y los planes se toman su tiempo. Tenía que ser paciente y todo saldría a su antojo. Tomó aire y de su bolsillo sacó un galeón, lo miró fijamente, comprobando que en lugar de tener números de registro en el borde tenía letras que en esos momentos marcaban «AAAAA...»

Se acercó el galón a la boca y susurró «Borgin». El pedazo de oro falso vibró y las letras se cambiaron para formar la palabra que acaba de pronunciar y luego de unos diez segundos el pedazo de metal se calentó y las letras cambiaron de nuevo, formando un nuevo mensaje que decía: «Diga, señor Malfoy.»

Draco no se contuvo al sonreír con arrogancia, comprobando que sus monedas funcionaban a la perfección a pesar de encontrarse bajo supuesta protección del castillo de Hogwarts. No pudo evitar fugazmente «Supera esto Granger.»

Apartó aquello de su cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, susurrándole al galeón lo que necesitaba saber. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, aunque no eran muchas palabras, simplemente eran tres: «Armonia Nectere Pasus.» Sonrió y guardó el galón en su bolsillo de nuevo, para luego sacar su varita.

Tomó uno sombrero morado, muy gastado y maltratado, de los que estaban en el montón de cosas viejas y abandonadas. Metió el sombrero al armario y susurró las palabras que le había indiciado el señor Borgin, palabras que se suponía activaban la magia del armario. Contó mentalmente hasta cinco y abrió el armario, comprobando que, para su desgracia, el sombrero seguía ahí, aunque parecía algo traslucido.

—Maldición —masculló y volvió a cerrar el armario, para volver a repetir la acción.

Así pasó toda la hora libre que tenía repitiendo y repitiendo el hechizo, pero al final de cuentas lo único que consiguió es que la mitad del sombrero desapareciera. Tomó sus cosas de mala gana y regresó sobre sus pasos, memorizando el camino que debería de recorrer si quería volver a llegar al armario. Llegó a la puerta y salió al pasillo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y esta se volvió a convertir en la pared de piedra.

Miró hacia todos lados, solo para comprobar que nadie lo había visto y estado seguro de que así había sido, emprendió paso veloz hacia las mazmorras.

O-O-O

Astoria, Paige y Leo, caminaban de regreso al castillo, después de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. La verdad es que no había estado tan mal, al menos no comparada con otros años, al parecer Hagrid había decidido que tenían suficiente con los peligros del exterior como para ponerles peligros en la clase.

—Los Augurey no estuvieron tan mal —comentó Leo, aun con una pluma color negro verdoso en su mano.

—Omitiendo el hecho de que son pequeños, desnutridos y espantosos. Tienen a su favor que pueden predecir el clima —añadió Paige, mirando el cielo nublado.— Ya quisiera uno que me avisara todas las mañanas que va a llover y así no pasaría tanto tiempo arreglándome si el agua va a echar a perder todo.

—Lo único que no me gusto es que les diéramos de comer esas pobres hadas —masculló Astoria.

—Mirale el lado bueno, por lo menos no se querían comer nuestras manos —informó el castaño, a lo que las chicas respondieron con una risa. La verdad es que esos pájaros eran de lo más corriente, si los comparaban con las criaturas que Hagrid les había mostrado anteriormente, pero tenían su encanto pese a todo.

—¿Bien, preparadas para dos horas de adivinación? —preguntó Paige, mientras caminaba hacia la otter norte, en la que, al final de una estrecha escalera de caracol, una escala plateada ascendía hasta una trampilla circular que había en el techo, por la que se entraba a donde vivía la profesora Trelawney.

Al acercarse a la trampilla recibieron el impacto de un familiar perfume dulzón que emanaba de la hoguera de la chimenea. Como siempre, todas las cortinas estaban corridas. El aula, de forma circular, se hallaba bañada en una luz tenue y rojiza que provenía de numerosas lámparas tapadas con bufandas y pañoletas.

Los tres Slytherin caminaron entre los sillones tapizados con tela de colores, algunos ya ocupados, y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa, casi al fondo.

—Buenos días —dijo la tenue voz de la profesora Trelawney, provocando un respingo en Astoria, quien volteó a ver a la profesora. La mujer era sumamente delgada, con unas gafas enormes que hacían parecer sus ojos excesivamente grandes para la cara, y miraba a todos con una trágica expresión que adoptaba cada vez que predecía algo.

—Buenos días —contestó por Alina, la chica de Gryffindor que había sido novia de Iván. La profesora sonrió amablemente y recorrió el aula con sus enormes ojos, como buscando una victima a la cual adjudicarle la primera predicción desastrosa del año.

—Querida mía —dijo cunado notó a Astoria. La castaña puso cara de sircunstancia y volteó a ver si de pura casualidad no había alguien detrás de ella, comprobando que solo había una pared cubierta con seda de colores.— Mi ojo interior me avisó que seguirías aquí con nosotros este año... a pesar de que la muerte ronda a tu alrededor... tu aura indica que tendrás una larga vida, aunque lamento decirte que no será una vida fácil. Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles... muy difíciles... Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá... y quizá antes de lo que crees... —declaró la mujer y su voz se convirtió en un susurro.

—Basura —gruñó Astoria, con la mirada helada, cuando la profesora se alejó y se fue a sentar en su gran sillón frente al fuego.

—Queridos míos, ha llegado la hora de mirar las estrellas —informó la profesora.— Los movimientos de los planetas y los misteriosos prodigios que revelan tan sólo a aquellos capaces de comprender los pasos de su danza celestial. El destino humano puede descifrarse en los rayos planetarios, que se entrecruzan...

La profesora siguió hablando, pero la mente de Astoria había comenzado a vagar. En aquel momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le acababan de decir: «Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá...» ¿Eso que temía? ¿Qué era lo que temía?... A su mente vino la imagen de Draco. Lo que temía era que algo malo le ocurriera a sus seres queridos, o quizás que el señor Tenebroso subiera al poder. Aunque sabía que la profesora Trelawney no era más que un fraude, en aquel momento la inquietud la invadió y casi sin querer comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie, de manera ansiosa...

—¡Astoria! —susurró Paige, dándole un suave codazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesta, levantando la vista y notando que todos lo de la case la miraban fijamente. Se aclaró la garganta, sonrió y se sentó bien en su asiento. Poco a poco las miradas se volvieron a centrar en la profesora Trelawney.

—Estaba diciendo, querida mí —dijo, acercándose a donde la Greengrass. — Que los signos son muy relevantes en la vida de las personas, por ejemplo, es claro que tú naciste bajo la placida influencia de Mercurio —comentó la profesora Trelawney con una leve nota de resentimiento en la voz ante el hecho de que Astoria no hubiera estado pendiente de sus palabras.

—Perdón, ¿nací bajo qué? —preguntó la Greengrass, parpadeando.

—Mercurio, querida mía, ¡el planeta Mercurio! —repitió la profesora Trelawney, decididamente irritada porque la castaña no parecía impresionada por esta noticia.— Decía que Mercurio se encontraba en posición dominante en el momento de tu nacimiento: tus ojos claros, tu complexión frágil, la afortunada vida que te ha tocado... Estoy segura al decir que naciste a inicios de primavera, ¿no es así?

—No, nací a finales de agosto —respondió Astoria y Leo se apresuró a convertir una carcajada en una fuerte tos.

—Claro, claro, también existía la posibilidad de que fuera a inicios de otoño —se apresuró a aclarar la profesora.— Pero eso ya lo sabía... —continuó diciendo y media hora después la profesora Trelawney le dio a cada alumno un complicado mapa circular, con el que deberían averiguar la posición de cada uno de los planetas en el momento de su nacimiento. Era un trabajo pesado, que requería mucha consulta de tablas horarias y cálculo de ángulos.

—A mí me sale la Luna y Neptuno —dijo Paige después de un rato, observando con el entrecejo fruncido su trozo de pergamino.— No puede estar bien, ¿verdad? Aquí dice que debería haber nacido rubia y en una familia poco afortunada... Claro que no estamos hablando de dinero, ¿verdad?

—Esta cosa es pura basura —se quejó la casta. —¿Puede estar bien nacer bajo dos Venus? —preguntó Astoria, examinando su pergamino.

—Según esto, cuando hay dos Venus en el cielo, es un indicio de que va a nacer una Banshee con una fijación por las manzanas—informó Leo.

—¡Merlín! —se rió Astoria, dejándose caer sobre la mesa. Aquello era de chiste y lo comprobó cuando unas chicas de Gryffindor, que estaban cerca, se rieron con fuerza...

O-O-O

Draco bajó llegó a las mazmorras, y examinó a los pocos alumnos que había alcanzado el nivel de EXTASIS en pociones. Obviamente Crabbe y Goyle no estaban presentes, pero al menos se encontraban Zabini, Nott y Rachel, una chica del grupo de Pansy. También había cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff y tres gatos mugrosos que ya conocia: Potter, Weasley y Granger.

—¿Donde te metiste, hermano? —preguntó Blaise, cuando el rubio llegó y se puso a su lado.

—Estaba por ahí, pensando en cosas —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hola, Draco —saludó la chica, sonriendo. El rubio solo bufó y asistió con la cabeza, sin mucho animo. Le hubiera gustado más seguir en la sala de los menesteres, intentando arreglar el armario.

Las puertas de la mazmorra se abrieron y Slughorn salió por ella, sonriendo de forma bonachona, mientras los alumnos entraban al aula. El profesor saludó con peculiar entusiasmo a Zabini y a potter.

Draco chasqueó la lengua de mala gana y se fue a sentar a una mesa, cerca del escritorio del profesor, misma en donde los otros tres Slytherin se fueron ubicar. Lo mismo hicieron los cuatro Ravenclaw y en otra mesa se sentaron los restantes. En una mesa central había algunos calderos con pociones que burbujeaban y despedían vapores, pero antes de que el rubio se planteara la idea de preguntar que eran, el profesor comenzó a hablar.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Slughorn.— Saquen las balanzas y el material de pociones, y no olviden los ejemplares de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas...

—Señor... —interrumpió Harry levantando la mano, como siempre, se tenía que hacer notar.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó el profesor con exagerada amabilidad.

—No tengo libro, ni balanza, ni nada. Y Ron tampoco. Verá, es que no sabíamos que podríamos cursar el ÉXTASIS de Pociones...

—¡Ah, sí! Ya me lo ha comentado la profesora McGonagall. No te preocupes, amigo mío, no pasa nada. Hoy pueden utilizar los ingredientes del armario de material, y estoy seguro de que encontraremos alguna balanza. Además, aquí hay unos libros de texto de otros años que servirán hasta los pidan a Flourish y Blotts...

Slughorn se dirigió hacia un armario que había en un rincón y, tras hurgar en él, regresó con dos ejemplares viejos de "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas, de Libatius Borage", que entregó a Harry y Ron junto con dos deslustradas balanzas.

—Muy bien —dijo, y regresó al fondo de la clase hinchando el pecho con orgullo.— He preparado algunas pociones para que les echen un vistazo. Es de esas cosas que deberían poder hacer para cuando hayan terminado el ÉXTASIS. Seguro que ya habrán oído hablar de ellas, aunque nunca las hayan preparado. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuál es ésta? —pregunto, señalando el caldero más cercano a la mesa de Slytherin.

Draco observó una sustancia clara que parecía ser agua hirviendo. Si el conocimiento no le fallaba, debía de ser Veritaserum, pero antes de siquiera pensar en levantar la mano, Slughorn ya le había dado la palabra a la sangre sucia de Granger.

—Es Veritaserum, una poción incolora e inodora que obliga a quien la bebe a decir la verdad —contestó Hermione.

—¡Estupendo, estupendo! —la felicitó el profesor, muy complacido.— Esta otra —continuó, y señaló el caldero cercano a la mesa de Ravenclaw— es muy conocida y últimamente aparece en unos folletos distribuidos por el ministerio. ¿Alguien sabe...? —pero antes de que terminara de preguntar, la mano de Hermione ya estaba en el aire. Si había alguien que exasperaba a Draco aún más que Potter, esa era Granger la sabelotodo.

—Es poción multijugos, señor —dijo la leona.

—¡Excelente, excelente! Y ahora, esta de aquí... ¿Sí, querida? —dijo Slughorn mirando con cierto desconcierto a Hermione, que volvía a tener la mano levantada, antes de que siquiera señalara el caldero que despedía vapores en remolinos.

—¡Es Amortentia! —declaró la chica, sonriente.

—En efecto —concedió el profesor.— Bien, parece innecesario preguntarlo —comentó impresionado.— Pero supongo que sabes qué efecto produce, ¿verdad?

—Es el filtro de amor más potente que existe —respondió Hermione.

—¡Exacto! La has reconocido por su característico brillo nacarado, ¿no? —animó Slughorn, acercándose a la pócima que Draco observó mejor.

—Nunca se puede quedar callada, ¿verdad? —le susurró a Nott, con cierto desdén, a lo que el castaña se encogió de hombros y rió un poco.

—Sí, y porque el vapor asciende formando unas inconfundibles espirales —agregó ella con entusiasmo.— Y se supone que para cada uno tiene un olor diferente, según lo que nos atraiga. Yo huelo a césped recién cortado y a pergamino nuevo ya... —pero no terminó la frase, pues un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

—¿Puedes decirme tu nombre, querida? —le preguntó Slughorn sin reparar en la vergüenza de la chica.

—Me llamo Hermione Granger, señor —respondió la castaña.

—¿Granger? ¿Granger? ¿Tienes algún parentesco con Héctor DagworthGranger, fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones?

—No, me parece que no, señor —contestó Hermione con cierta opresión.— Yo soy hija de muggles —añadió.

—Por lo menos ya se le fue la sonrisa a la rata de biblioteca —comentó Malfoy por lo bajo, riendo disimuladamente junto a Nott y Zabini, quienes habían escuchado. Sin embargo nadie les ponía atención, ya que Slughorn seguía pendiente de la leona.

El profesor sonrió y miró a Potter, para luego señalar a Granger.

—¡Aja! ¡«Una de mis mejores amigas es hija de muggles y es la mejor alumna de mi curso»! Deduzco que ésta es la amiga de que me hablaste, ¿no, Harry?

—Sí, señor —contestó el chico, sonriendo y asistiendo con la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya. Veinte bien merecidos puntos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger —concedió afablemente Slughorn.

Draco apretó la mandíbula con rabia. Maldita sangre sucia que siempre se las daba de buenas por andar de presumida. Chasqueó la lengua de mala gana y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose en su mejor pose de: Muerto de aburrimiento. Que desperdicio de tiempo era aquel.

—No sé que te sorprende —le dijo Blaise por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza ante la actitud de Draco.

—Que esos tres siempre se hacen notar —gruñó, regalando una mirada asesina a su amigo.

—Por supuesto, la Amortentia no crea amor —comenzó a decir Slughorn.— Es imposible crear o imitar el amor. Sólo produce un intenso encaprichamiento, una obsesión muy poderosa. Probablemente sea la poción más peligrosa y poderosa de todas las que hay en esta sala.

—Y que lo digan —murmuró Theo.— El amor hace milagros, ¿no, Draco? —preguntó con sorna, a lo que el rubio solo sonrió con arrogancia.

—Sí, ya lo creo —insistió el profesor, y asintió con gesto pronunciado hacia donde estaban los Slytherin, especialmente hacia Malfoy y Nott, quienes sonreían de tal forma que Slughorn asumió que era escepticismo ante sus.— Cuando hayáis vivido tanto como yo, no subestimaréis el poder del amor obsesivo... Bien, y ahora ha llegado el momento de ponerse a trabajar.

—Señor, todavía no nos ha dicho qué hay en ése —señaló Ernie Macmillan, apuntando un pequeño caldero negro que había en la mesa de Slughorn. La poción que contenía salpicaba alegremente y tenía el color del oro fundido. Unas gruesas gotas saltaban como peces dorados por encima de la superficie, aunque no se había derramado ni una sola.

—¡Aja! —asintió Slughorn, pero Draco no movió un solo musculo y siguió con su pose de aburrido.— Sí, ésa —comenzó a hablar el profesor como si estuviera revelando un gran misterio.— Bueno, ésa, damas y caballeros, es una poción muy curiosa llamada Félix Felicis. No tengo ninguna duda, señorita Granger... —añadió dándose la vuelta, risueño, y mirando a Hermione, que había soltado un gritito de asombro.— Sé que debe saber qué efecto produce el Félix Felicis.

—¡Es suerte líquida! —respondió ella con emoción— ¡Te hace afortunado!

La clase entera se enderezó un poco en los asientos, incluso Draco, que con todo y que hubiera sido la odiosa voz de Granger la que había dicho aquello, se había emocionado. ¿Suerte? ¿Fortuna? ¡Perfecto! Un trago de esa cosa y no le tomaría más de un día cumplir sus objetivos. Se enderezó y volteó a ver al profesor, prestandole, por fin, toda su atención.

—Muy bien. Otros diez puntos para Gryffindor —indició y comenzó a caminar por el aula.— Sí, el Félix Felicis es una poción muy interesante —prosiguió el profesor.— Muy difícil de preparar y de desastrosos efectos si no se hace bien. Sin embargo, si se elabora de manera correcta, como es el caso de ésta, el que la beba coronará con éxito todos sus empeños, al menos mientras duren los efectos de la poción.

«¿Sus sueños?» Pensó Draco. Se conformaba con sus objetivos, ya los sueños vendrían después.

—¿Por qué no la bebe todo el mundo siempre, señor? —preguntó Terry Boot de Ravenclaw.

—Porque su consumo excesivo produce confusión, temeridad y un peligroso exceso de confianza. Ya sabes, todos los excesos son malos... Consumida en grandes cantidades resulta altamente tóxica, pero ingerida con moderación y sólo de forma ocasional...

—¿Usted la ha probado alguna vez, señor? —preguntó Michael Córner.

—Dos veces en la vida —reconoció Slughorn.— Una vez cuando tenía veinticuatro años, y otra a los cincuenta y siete. Dos cucharadas grandes con el desayuno. Dos días perfectos —declaró y se quedó con la mirada perdida, con aire soñador. Draco no pudo evitar pensar que hacía mucho teatro, pero para fines practicos aquello le importaba un bledo, él solo quería comprobar por si mismo que tan perfecto podía salir su pan con un trago de esa sustancia.— Y eso... —siguió diciendo el profesor, tras regresar a la tierra.— Eso es lo que os ofreceré como premio al finalizar la clase de hoy.

Todos guardaron silencio, y durante unos instantes el sonido de cada burbuja y cada salpicadura de las pociones bullentes se multiplicó por diez.

»Una botellita de Félix Felicis —añadió Slughorn, y se sacó del bolsillo una minúscula botella de cristal con tapón de corcho que enseñó a sus alumnos.— Suficiente para disfrutar de doce horas de buena suerte. Desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso, tendrán éxito en cualquier cosa que se propongan a realizar —declaró y los ojos grises de Draco brillaron con avaricia.— Ahora bien, debo advertiros que el Félix Felicis es una sustancia prohibida en las competiciones organizadas, como por ejemplo eventos deportivos, exámenes o elecciones. De modo que el ganador sólo podrá utilizarla un día normal. ¡Pero verá cómo éste se convierte en un día extraordinario!

El silencio siguió presente, mientras esperaban que el profesor diera más información.

»Veamos —continuó Slughorn, adoptando un tono más enérgico.— ¿Cómo pueden ganar mi fabuloso premio? Pues bien, abriendo el libro "Elaboración de pociones avanzadas" por la página diez. Nos queda poco más de una hora, tiempo suficiente para que obtengáis una muestra decente del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Ya sé que hasta ahora nunca habíais preparado nada tan complicado, y desde luego no espero resultados perfectos, pero el que lo haga mejor se llevará al pequeño Félix. ¡Adelante!

Se oyeron chirridos y golpes metálicos cuando los alumnos arrastraron sus calderos y empezaron a añadir pesas a las balanzas, pero no intercambiaron ni una palabra. La concentración que reinaba en el aula era casi tangible. Draco apenas y puso cuidado a su alrededor, mientras hojeaba su ejemplar de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas. Se había propuesto a ganar ese día de suerte. Solamente eso necesitaba, un maldito día de suerte y sus preocupaciones se irían a la basura. Podría estar tranquilo y disfrutando del poder y la gloria que el señor Tenebroso le daría. Solo necesitaba esa suerte. Ubicó la poción y con rapidez y certeza había comenzado a prepararla, cortando las raíces de valeriana a toda prisa y con una precisión muy propia con él. Él era muy bueno en pociones, aquello no le podía salir mal. ¿Cierto?

O-O-O

La cena había llegado y tanto el príncipe como la princesa de Slytherin traían un humor de los mil demonios. Draco maldecía una y mil veces que el estúpido cabeza hueca y alcornoque de Harry hubiera podido preparar la poción que ni él ni la sabelotodo de Granger había podido hacer, y para colmo se había llevado la botella de suerte liquida que él quería. Mientras que Astoria maldecía a su maldita carta astral y a todas las tontas predicciones de Trelawney, que encima de todo les había dejado como tarea un análisis de como el movimiento de los planetas afectaría sus vidas durante el siguiente mes.

Ninguno de los dos fue el comedor, lo último que sentía en esos momentos era hambre.

Llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y se echaron sobre un sofá, ella encima de él. Pasaron ahí un buen rato, sin decir nada, él mirando el fuego y pensando que debería de ir a arreglar el armario, pero no quería alejarse de Astoria, mientras ella solamente tenía flojera y se le antojaba más el pecho de Draco que sus deberes.

—¿No tienes tareas que hacer? —preguntó Draco, cuando Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron con montón de pastelillos en las manos y se sentaron cerca de ellos.

—Muchos, pero no quiero hacerlos —se quejó la pequeña Greengrass, acurrucándose de forma mimada.

—Como eres perezosa, Astoria —se burló un poco el rubio, pensando en una forma efectiva de que Astoria se alejara, para poder ir a la sala de los menesteres.

—¿Y qué tú no tienes deberes también? —le regresó la piedra, sonriendo con malicia y levantándose de mala gana, haciendo ademán de tomar sus cosas y comenzar a trabajar.

—Si, si tengo, pero necesito la biblioteca para eso —mintió, rezándole a Merlín para que a la castaña no se le ocurriera decir algo como un: "te acompaño."

—Yo... yo necesito mucha paciencia y... ¡arg! —gruñó, rebuscando en sus cosas.— Paige se quedó con el maldito mapa de los planetas... —suspiró y se frotó el rostro.— Ve a la biblioteca a hacer tus cosas, ya si aparece Paige te voy a buscar o... ¡Maldición! —volvió a gruñir.— Necesito pedir mis libros de Runas Antiguas —se quejó al recordar eso.— ¿Sabes qué? Ve a hacer tus cosas y nos vemos mañana para el desayuno —declaró la chica, haciendo muchas muecas.

—Tranquila, princesa —le dijo Draco, abrazándola por la espalda y besando su cuello con delicadeza.

—Pero es que apenas es el primer día de clases y ¡arg! —se quejó.

—Yo mando la carta a Flourish y Blotts por tu libro —le dijo en tono suave.

—¿De verdad, amor? —indagó Astoria, girándose para mirar al rubio, con sus ojitos verdes brillando.

—Si, princesa —reafirmó Draco, depositando un beso en sus labios y tomando aquello como una perfecta excusa en el dado caso de que a la pequeña Greengrass se le ocurriera ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca.

—Gracias, mi amor —dijo la chica, con euforia, dándole otro beso al rubio.— Entonces nos vemos al rato.

Draco asistió con un movimiento de cabeza y, tomando sus cosas, salió de la sala común en compañía de Crabbe y Goyle, mientras Astoria se quedaba a hacer sus deberes de Pociones, esperando a que apareciera Paige para también avanzar con los deberes de Adivinación y, si aún le alcanzaba la noche, poder avanzar en los deberes de Herbología.

Los primeros días en Hogwarts nunca habían, sido lo que se puede decir, tranquilos o relajados, menos para Astoria, pero ese en especial, parecía estar en su contra.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal, qué les pareció? :3<strong>

**Ruego por piedad, que si me matan luego no podré seguir escribiendo más D:**

**Asdasd, les prometo que me intentaré poner al corriente pronto, pero es que ¡ash! mi padre me quiere mantener: "Haciendo cosas productivas"**

**Incluso casi todo lo de este capi lo he escrito a mano y apenas aproveché ahorita que se fue a hacer un trabajo para copiarlo todo y como podrán ver hay montón de cosas que me robé de los libros para que no quedara tan vacío el capítulo. **

**En fin, ¡un beso enorme a todas y todos!, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por darme todo su apoyo! ^^**

**Rr's**

**:**  
>¡Hola linda! ^^<br>Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustara. Y si, a pesar de todo, los chicos siguen vien dentro de lo que cabe :3  
>Un beso y gracias de nuevo.<p>

**Nessy -A. R:**  
>¡Guapa!<br>Jajajaja, sería raro que no estuvieran discutiendo xP  
>Si, ya empieza lo mejor, aunque en realidad esta capitulo no ha sido muy emocionante que digamos, pero bueno, ya vendrá.<br>No te preocupes, linda, entiendo lo que es andar ocupada y así, si no es una es otra D:  
>Pero en fin.<br>Muchos besos y abrazos, cuidate ^^.

**TrizIrene:**  
>¡Liiiiindaaaaaaa! Mujer, que alegria tenerte por acá :3<br>Jajaja, si, a mi también me gusta también más fanfiction que Potterfics, al menos por la organización, ya que Potterfics me deja subir imagenes y así.  
>Me alegra mucho que te gustara y que el capitulo quedara apegado al libro.<br>Jajaja, la verdad aun sigo sin saber del todo cual será ese secreto, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo xP  
>Pues, aun me sigo planteando la situación de cuando eso pase, pero no sé aun xDDD<br>Supongo que será sorpresa (o en otras palabras: Improvisación de ultima hora)  
>Un beso y saludos, Tere.<br>Cuídate ^^

**Black Eyes:**  
>Hola. No, la verdad es que no, ya hasta lo había olvidado. Supongo que la paranohia por estar convirtiendo a Astoria en una MarySue se me espantó y bueno, ahorita que pueda me paso por el foro para ver lo que haí :3<br>No te disculpes, al contrario, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de revisar el fic y si, ya he ido editando algunas cosas, como el primer capitulo al que ya le corregí varios herrores de ortografia.  
>Pero fin, hablamos de eso por allá por el foro.<br>Un beso y gracias ^^

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>Awww, linda ^^<br>Jajaja, sii, quizás algún día empiezen bien las cosas, porque por lo que refiere a estos años, con todo lo de Voldemort y así, dudo mucho que encuentren algo de pas xD  
>¡GRACIAS! De verdad que gracias por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste<br>Se me acaba de ocurrir con quien dejar a Zabini, pero no estoy del todo segura, hay dos candidatas y bueno, segun progrese la historia me decidiré xP  
>Aww es que Blaise es un amor :3<br>Gracias de nuevo, guapa, espero que este capitulo también te gustara :3  
>Un beso enorme y cuídate mucho ^^ Te deseo lo mejor, guapa.<p>

**Yadira Green:**  
>Jajaja, si, siempre si no es una es otra entre Astoria y Draco y aunque ya esté bien triyado, bueno, nada pasa por ponerle algo de drama a la historia xP<br>Pues es un placer tenerte como lectora ^^, muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leerme y comentarme.  
>¡Siento mucho haber tardado! De verdad que lo siento mucho, se que me he tomando más tiempo de lo normal, pero por fin pude terminar, espero que te gustar y muchas gracias :3<br>Un beso enorme, guapa.

**MALACA:**  
>¡Hola, guapa! ^^<br>Al contrario, es un placer siempre leer tus comentarios :3  
>Jajaja, creo que si me habias comentado algo, aunque soy más LilyScorpius xP  
>Pero si, tienes razón y es lindo ese argumento, como dices, casi todas las Dramioneras son seguidoras del RoseScorpius, pero me alegra que te guste el Romione y el Drastoria :3  
>Jejeje, de hecho te entiendo, yo también asocio a Hermione con Emma y aunque no me cae mal, no sé, tampoco cae de mi gracia, aunque por el contrario Jade si me cae bien xP<br>¿Raro no? Perdidamente enamorada de Draco/Tom, pero su novia me cae bien y casi siempre la asoció con Astoria, aunque entiendo perfectamente que no cae en la gracia de muchos xP  
>Jajajaja, no sé, le tengo un gusto irracional a la mujer, se colocó casi al mismo nivel al que tengo a Alyssa Milano (Phoebe Halliwell) y bueno, prefiero que Tom esté con ella, que interpretó a Astoria, a que esté con otra xP<br>No sé, soy rara y bueno tampoco es que me valla a poner a argumentar, pues si soy honesta, me tomó mi tiempo aceptar a Jade, pero después de muchas fotos y leer muchas cosas que Tom decía de ella, terminé por decir: Bueno, lo hace feliz, intrerpreta a su esposa en Harry Potter, es vegetariana, es de las mias xD

Jajaja, no te preocupes, yo también de repente me pongo a dibagar, sobre todo cuando se trata de estos personajes que amamos tanto. En veces me es dificil separarlos en mi mente, el actor del personaje, y me emociono de sobre manera cuando Tom pone en su Twitter cosas de HP o Slytherin, o me pongo a divagar cuando lo veo ya de castaño xP  
>Awww, de verdad que no te preocupes, al contrario, permiteme tomarme la confianza de decirte que en mí puedes contar con una amiga :3<br>Tenía idea de lo que era un Mate, aunque juraba que simplemente era un té, pero ahora ya sé mejro xD  
>No me molestas en lo absoluto, al contrario, como he dicho: Es un placer leer tus reviews :3<br>¡Muchas gracias, Malaca! de verdad ^^  
>Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero que este también fuera de tu agrado, como vez, siguien medianamente bien y creo que dejaré que la felicidad les dure un rato :3<br>Un beso enorme y todo mi cariño ^^  
>Gracias, la verdad es que puedo decir que me siento muy orgullosa de estar logrando (dentro de lo que cabe) mi proposito de promover el Drastoria de todas las formas que puedo :3<br>Cuídate muchoy nos seguimos leyendo, linda ^^.

**Alpan Malfoy:**  
>¡Hola!<br>Sii, pero como verás por aquí aun hay algo de paz, aunque lo dificil ya se aproxima xP  
>Espero que éste capitulo te gustara ^^ e intentaré actualizar pronto y poner las cosas más interesantes.<p>

**aTeNeA Halywell:**  
>Jajajajaja, creo que si, aunque en esta ocación me tardé de más actualizando xD<br>Pues si, este es el año dificil, aunque creo que no lo estoy pintando taaan dificil, pero ya vendrán los problemas, así que mientras disfruten de la tranquilidad :3  
>¡Muchas gracias, guapa, me alaga mucho escuchar eso!<br>Espero que de verdad sea así, ya que es mi más grande proyecto y le tengo un amor enorme, que espero de verdad no regarla por ahí xP  
>Jajaja, ¡nunca! o al menos no mientras esté en mis manos, esta historia tiene para mucho y así será mientras se puede :3<br>Intentaré de verdad actualizar lo más pronto posible ^^ ¡un beso grande mujer y gracias por tu apoyo!

**Jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Guapa, hola!<br>Jajaja nuevamente eres la primera en comentar :3  
>Siempre es un alegria leerte y me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y que te gusten Theo y Blaise, aunque sean los chicos "malos" y que no se sepa mucho de ellos (como de Astoria) xP<br>Pues, aun no sé si lo hará, confesaré que pensaba que que Draco terminara con ella antes de subir al expreso y mira como salió todo, Pansy le dio masaje y así, pero al final de cuentas el rubio sigue con Tory, me da tanto pesar separarlos después de todo el drama que ya les he puesto, pero creo que no quedará de otra D:  
>En fin, espero que este capi te gustara e intentaré actualizar lo antes posible :3<p> 


	51. Cuarto año: Prioridades

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Merlín! La verdad es que no sé como pasó, digo, me tardé más de dos semanas en actualizar...**

**Creo que el tiempo corre diferente cuando no tienes nada que hacer. Ufff... De verdad que lo siento y de hecho el capítulo lo escribí anoche cuando un virus se le metió al la computadora... Si, ya sé, raro que me pusiera a escribir cuando estaba escaneando la pc... Pero así soy yo de rara.**

**Que por cierto les comento eso, por si de repente me pierdo es que la pc no la pude arreglar, de hecho ahorita apenas y le estoy haciendo otro escaner para ver si sí la limpié anoche...**

**En fin, no les quito más tiempo y ¡Espero que les guste este capítulo! ^^ Un beso a todos y todas las que me lee. **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**51. Cuarto año: Prioridades**

El resto de la semana el trabajo no disminuyó para nada, al contrario, aumentó más de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado. Draco tenía montañas de deberes que hacer y no había hecho nada en lo absoluto, todo su tiempo libre lo gastaba en la sala de los menesteres. Cualquier momento era bueno para ir a la sala de los objetos ocultos e intentar reparar el armario evanescente, aunque no daba indicios de estar mejorando. Cada sesión resultaba más frustrante e inútil, todo lo que metía en el armario terminaba dañado, destruido o simplemente no volvía a aparecer.

Por otro lado, Astoria tenía tantos deberes y trabajo que no le ponía el más mínimo cuidado a lo que Draco pudiera estar haciendo. Si la castaña no estaba escribiendo redacciones, se encontraba estudiando Runas. «Las Runas Antiguas no son como el Francés» le había Cole y no se había equivocado. Estaba demasiado atrasada en esa asignatura y aunque la profesora Babbling aseguraba que era muy buena para ser una principiante, se veía abrumada por estar en una clase "intermedia", donde los alumnos entendían más que ella.

El único consuelo de Astoria era que no tenía a casi nadie conocido en esa clase, ni la cabeza hueca de Vane, ni nadie que la molestar. De hecho, solo había quince alumnos en esa clase, entre las cuatro casas. Había cuatro de Slytherin, contándola a ella, seis de Ravenclaw, tres de Gryffindor y dos de Hufflepuff. Por suerte no se la llevaba tan mal con los Slytherin que estaban ahí, aunque de hecho nunca hablando antes y no parecían querer comenzar en esos momentos.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó un chico de Ravenclaw, que estaba sentado cerca de ella y había notado como la pequeña Greengrass comenzaba a retorcer su pluma en una clara manifestativo de frustración.

—Por favor —susurró Astoria con cara de circunstancia.

—Mira, son como los números que nosotros usamos —comenzó a explicarle el chico y Astoria le miró con una cara que decía 'si claro, como no', pero el Ravenclaw solo sonrió y asistió con seguridad.— De verdad. Mira, si los memorizas es más fácil, aquí están del cero al nueve y al igual que los nuestros, simplemente los combinan para formar otro numero, como un uno (1) y un cero (0), que forman un diez (10). Por ejemplo aquí hay un unicornio, que representa el uno (1) y una Acromantula que representa el ocho (8), así que aquí hay un dieciocho (18). Realmente no es tan difícil, solo debes de ser paciente.

—¿Por qué se complicaban tanto la vida? —masculló la chica, apuntando la primera respuesta. El Ravenclaw soltó una pequeña risa.

—Todos son números, así que no te martirices tanto, esa 'Z' significa que los números se suman, mientras ese espiral representa un punto, como un decimal y esas dos lineas curvas indican que se trata de una división.

—Si lo pones así suena hasta fácil —comentó la chica, analizando el enorme pergamino que estaba lleno de esos problemas que ya no parecían tan complicados después de esa sencilla explicación.

—Realmente lo es —aseguró el chico, sonriendo y regresando a su lugar antes de que Astoria pudiera darle las gracias. La chia sonrió y continuó trascribiendo el pergamino lleno de números.

O-O-O

Draco miraba el techo de la sala común, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No se sentía con ánimos de nada. El maldito armario seguía descompuesto y sus clases iban de mal en peor, por no decir otras palabrotas. Apenas y llevaba una semana en ese lugar y ya quería salir corriendo de hay. Odiaba ese lugar y más aún odiaba lo que tenía que hacer.

Diez días atrás su misión no parecía tan complicada, al menos no la misión de arreglar el armario para que los mortífagos entraran a la escuela, porque eso de matar a Dumbledore parecía no haber progresado en lo más mínimo. Tenía planes, sí, pero ninguno parecía estar progresando con la rapidez que él quería. Ya quería ponerle fin a todo aquello y largarse de ese lugar.

—Hermano, tenemos Defensas contra las artes oscuras, levantate —le dijo Zabini, quien salía de los dormitorios de los chicos, ya con sus cosas en mano y las de Draco en la otra. —Andado —sentenció, arrojándole sus pertenecías al rubio Malfoy.

—Maldita clase del demonio —murmuró Draco entre dientes.

—Calmado, hermano, últimamente andas de muy mal genio —le comentó Theo, pero el rubio apenas y le puso cuidado.

Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más tediosa la escuela. No solo tenía que aguantar al trío de leones, sino que tenía que aguantar a Snape, quien últimamente parecía empecinado en saber lo que hacia a sol y a sombra. Su padrino jamás había sido un metido, pero en esos momentos le estaba colmando la paciencia a más no poder.

Se frotó el rostro de mala gana y tomó sus cosas para salir en compañía de sus dos amigos, rumbo al aula de clases. Llegaron y si pensó que no le podía ir peor, se equivocó al notar que no había hecho ninguna redacción. Snape lo miró de forma suspicaz y por un segundo juró que dejaría pasar su falta, pero la maldita comadreja de Weasley tenía que abrir su boca y decir: "Creo que olvidé mi trabajo, _igual que Malfoy._" Obviamente que Snape no dudó en ponerles un castigo a los dos, un castigo que consistía en tener más deberes que el resto, aunque para fines prácticos que él no haría nada, ni aunque le pagaran, pero fue humillante escuchar las palabras de su padrino, cuando usaba su nombre en una misma oración en la que incluía a la comadreja.

La clase terminó y lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle una seña obscena a los Gryffindor, antes de irse al séptimo piso donde Crabbe y Goyle le esperaban. Los dos corpulentos chicos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la pared de piedra donde salía la puerta para entrar a la sala de los menesteres.

—¿Consiguieron lo que les pedí? —preguntó Malfoy, mirando a sus dos amigos con una ceja enarcada.

—No fue tan difícil —le respondió Vincent, sacando un frasco grande que bien podía ser de mermelada, pero que estaba lleno de algo que era como lodo.

—¿Y ya tienen los cabellos? —volvió a interrogar, pero los chicos solo se miraron entre ellos como si no supieran de lo que les hablaba el rubio.— ¡Oh, genial! —ironizó Draco, golpeándose la frente.— Consiguen lo difícil y lo fácil no lo hace —gruñó, mirando con reproche a los dos chicos.

—Bueno, no sabíamos que necesitábamos cabello —se excusó Gregory.

—No me extraña que reprobaran Pociones y todo lo demás —se burló el rubio, aunque la exasperación era más que clara en su voz.

—Bueno, si quieres vamos a ver que conseguimos en la sala común —se ofreció Crabbe, haciendo ademan de levantarse e irse, pero Draco le dirigió una mirada asesina y el chico robusto se quedó en su lugar.

—Olvidenlo, no quiero perder tiempo —sentenció el chico.— Solo vigilen sin lucir tan sospechosos ni obvio y ya saben que hacer para avisarme si alguien se acerca y así —les dijo el rubio con seriedad.— Y si de pura casualidad llega a ser Astoria o alguno de los idiotas de Gryffindor, hagan todo lo posible por mantenerlos alejados de la sala. ¿Entendieron? —añadió de mala gana, amenazando con su varita a los dos chicos.

Crabbe y Goyle asistieron sin chistar, ya estaban acostumbrados a ese trato por parte de su rubio amigo. Draco hizo una mueca de aprobación y con un movimiento de cabeza les indicó que se apartaran, para luego pasar tres veces frente a la pared y así entrar a la sala que tanto quería. Tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo, para seguir intentando arreglar el armario evanescente y aunque le hubiera gustado también tomar la hora del almuerzo, sabía que no podía ser tan obvio, no mientras Astoria estuviera cerca. Porque si daba la casualidad que Astoria sospechara de él, se desataría una guerra y no precisamente mágica, entre mortífagos y aurores.

O-O-O

—Anda, come un poco —le pedía Paige a su amiga, quien en esos momentos tenía su nariz de botón metida en un libro de Runas Antiguas.

—Te estás obsesionado con eso —observó Cole, mientras llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

—Solo quiero avanzar, es odioso estar un año atrasada —se quejó la castaña, dándole la vuelta a la pagina.

—Estás atrasada porque te entró la locura de estudiar Runas, cuando antes y apenas te interesaban —le reproche Rowle, desistiendo de la idea de hacer comer a Astoria y ponerse a comer ella.— Así que sufres porque quieres —finalizó, sirviéndose una generosa porción de carne molida con pasta.

—¿Podrían dejar de molestarme con eso? —gruñó Astoria, algo irritada, pues desde que había recibido los libros de Runas, sus amigos la molestaban con eso. Al principio solo los ignoraba, pero luego simplemente se volvió molesto escuchar eso de "Sufres porque quieres." Era como cuando quería aprender ballet y su hermana se metía con ella, diciéndole que sufría porque quería, cuando ella se quejaba del dolor de sus pies.

—Solo nos preocupamos por ti —aclaró Leo, mirando de forma inquisidora a su amiga.— Ya ni siquiera te he visto con el egocéntrico de Malfoy y eso ya es para preocuparse. Si no le pones cuidado a tu novio es que tienes un problema —comentó, con ciertos aires de sabio.

Astoria lo miró con cierto recelo y cerró su libro de mala gana.

—No sé donde demonios está Draco —declaró, volteando a ver la entrada del Gran Comedor. Esa mañana el rubio no la había esperado en la sala común para desayunar y tampoco se había aparecido para acompañarla a clases, de hecho, no lo veía desde la noche anterior, cuando la había despertado en la sala común para que se fuera a dormir a los dormitorios.

—Últimamente como que se ve muy raro, ¿no crees? —dijo Greyback, mirando de reojo a Astoria.

—¿Como te verías tú, si tu padre estuviera en Azkavan? —argumentó la Greengrass.— Está preocupado, sobre todo por la carta que recibió de su madre... los inútiles del ministerio mandaron a revisar su casa. ¡Merlín! Como si fueran a encontrar algo ahí —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo dices con mucha seguridad, ¿tanto metes las manos al fuego por ellos? —le respondió Cole, mirando fijamente a la chica. Los ojos esmeralda de Astoria se clavaron con reproche en los azules del chico, mientras los otros dos presentes solo intercalaban miradas entre sus amigos.

—No serán santos, pero no son estúpidos —declaró Astoria.— Como si en otras casas no se escondieran cosas de personas indeseables —añadió, dirigiéndoles unas miradas tanto a Dolohov como a Rowle.— Estamos en Slytherin, es una tontería hacernos los inocentes —sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Me sorprende esa nueva actitud —le dijo Cole con seriedad.— Hasta hace poco hubiera apostado a que tú jurabas que había buena gente en Slytherin y que tú eras de las pocas que pensaban diferente —comentó, con cierto reproche en sus palabras.

—¿Vale la pena que me esfuerce? —resopló la castaña, ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de sus tres amigos.— Simplemente ya me cansé de ir contra el sistema —sentenció, tomando una manzana y poniéndose de pie, con sus cosas.— Necesito sacar algo de la biblioteca, nos vemos en Pociones —se despidió, alejándose con graciosos pasos, muy comunes en ella, pero al mismo tiempo con un aire de melancolía que no les gustó a sus amigos.

—Necesitas hablar seriamente con ella —pidió el chico mayor, mirando a Paige, quien seguía con la vista a su amiga.

—¿Qué quieres que le diga? Con ese humor que trae y que apenas se dejaba ver por estar estudiando, creo que ya hasta se olvidó de que soy su mejor amiga —murmuró la pelirroja con cierto resentimiento.

—¿No creen que exageran un poco? —intervino Leo.

—¿Te parece exagerado que se valla siempre a dormir ya pasada media noche por estar estudiando? —le recriminó Paige.

—Me preocupa más lo que se trae con Malfoy —dijo Cole, aunque sus palabras habían sido más para si mismo que para la conversación.

—¿Con Malfoy? ¿Qué se puede traer con él? —cuestionó la pelirroja Rowle, pero el castaño mayor solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Tengo que ir por unas cosas a la sala antes de la clase de Herbología —informó el chico, tomando sus cosas para salir del Gran Comedor a toda prisa.

—En esta escuela todos están locos —masculló Paige, resoplando. Su primo la miró y sonrió, para luego negar con la cabeza.

—Anda, vamos a caminar por ahí y pretender que tenemos algo mejor que hacer que quedarnos a comer —propuso Leo, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a la pelirroja, quien solo lo miró de forma extraña.

—¿Ves lo que te digo? —dijo con sorna.— Si tú no quieres pasar todo el descanso comiendo, sin duda alguna tenemos problemas —se burló, antes de tomar también sus cosas y seguir los pasos de sus demás amigos, saliendo del comedor.

O-O-O

Draco no dejaba de maldecir, había pasado toda una larga hora y hasta un poco más en la sala de los menesteres, intentando hacer que la cochinada de armario funcionara, pero nada parecía progresar. Así pues había salido del lugar con un humor de los mil demonios y les había pedido a Crabbe y Goyle que fueran a conseguir los cabellos que necesitaban para trasformarse en otras personas, preferentemente gente insignificante que no llamara mucho la atención. Era obvio que necesitaba una guardia, pero si todos los días miraban a sus dos corpulentos amigos ahí paradotes, sería obvio que era él el que estaba tramando algo en el séptimo piso.

Mientras tanto, Draco, algo exasperado y poniendo en duda la información que le había proporcionado el señor Borgin, decidió ir a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algo de los armarios evanescente, pero no había ningún maldito registro en los objetos mágicos que hicieran referencia al dichoso objeto.

Estaba de pie, frente a uno de los anaqueles, revisando la enciclopedia de 'Artefactos místicos', cuando sintió claramente como algún alumno impertinente pasaba detrás de él y lo golpeaba con fuerza con su mochila.

—¿Pero que demonios te crees? —gruñó molesto, girándose con brusquedad para tomar por el brazo a quien fuera el idiota que se había atrevido a golpearlo, pero para su sorpresa no se trataba de un 'él' y no solo eso, si no que esa 'ella' era su novia, quien lo miraba con reproche.

—Hasta hace unos días hubiera contestado que tu novia, pero ahora no estoy muy segura de ello —contestó con cierta frialdad. Draco la miró con algo culpa, pero sin decir nada. La verdad es que el rubio no tenía mucho que decir a su favor.— Suéltame, Malfoy —pidió la chica.— Tengo deberes que hacer.

—Yo también, ¿por qué crees que estoy aquí? —se defendió el aludido, sin soltar el brazo de su niña, quien lucía realmente molesta.— Tengo muchos deberes que hacer, no creas que me la paso casando duendecillos —añadió ante la severa mirada esmeralda.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿sabes qué? —dijo Astoria con reproche y safándose del agarre de su prometido.— Sería bueno que te tomaras la molestia de decirme donde vas a estar o ya de perdido decirme claramente que no tienes tiempo para mí y así podría dejar esperarte como una tonta a ver si llegas a desayunar o a comer o en las noches a la sala común —espetó con todo su veneno y reproche.

Draco solo la miró e hizo una mueca, como si le molestara algo en la quijada. Las palabras de Astoria eran un golpe bajo para él, porque la quería, pero no podía simplemente decirle lo que estaba pasando. De hecho, comenzaba a plantearse seriamente lo que le había dicho Theodore desde las vacaciones: Terminar con ella.

—Lo siento, pero como te dije, tengo muchos deberes que hacer y pierdo la cabeza —declaró con firmeza, convenciéndose de que no le estaba mintiendo. Al menos no del todo, pero igual no dejaba de sentirse culpable, sobre todo por la expresión que tenía la pequeña Greengrass.

—Perfecto, ya entendí que no tengo espacio en tu ocupada agenda —dijo la castaña con cierta burla en sus palabras y encogiéndose de hombros se giró de forma despectiva para continuar su camino por la biblioteca.

El rubio Malfoy no negaría que aquello lo había hecho sentir mal. Un hueco en su estomago y esa opresión en su pecho se sentían peor que estar recibiendo la maldición Cruciatus, porque sabía que la estaba lastimando, que Astoria también estaba sufriendo. ¿O a caso estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrico? No, sabía que ella lo quería tanto como él a ella y podía notar en sus ojos esmeralda como ella lucía triste.

Suspiró y se frotó el rostro sin ninguna consideración a su pálida piel. Se sentía cansado y si hace unos instantes atrás había maldecido a medio mundo por no poder llevar a acabo un simple pedido del Señor Tenebroso, ahora solo se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder hacer nada bien, por hacer sufrir a quien tanto quería. Se encontraba en una horrible posición, que aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, tenía las manos atadas.

Draco dijo una palabrota por lo bajo y colocó la enciclopedia de regreso en el anaquel, pero antes de continuar su búsqueda, un libro viejo con cubierta rojo se calló frente a él. El rubio volteó a todos lados, intentando ver si alguien lo había tirado a propósito, pero al parecer simplemente se había caído del anaquel por estar mal colocado. Se agachó y con un ágil movimiento lo levantó para observarlo.

El libro no tenía letras en la cubierta, nada que diera una pista del contenido del libro, así que por mera curiosidad, Malfoy lo abrió y hojeó un poco, cayendo en cuenta de que era un tonto y cursi libro de hechizos de amor. Lo cerró de mala gana y lo colocó de nuevo en el anaquel, para seguir buscando algo que le ayudara con el armario evanescente, sin embargo una punzada en su pecho lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Volteó a ver el libro de cubierta roja que se acaba de caer y no muy seguro de lo que hacía, emprendió camino hacía donde se había ido Astoria.

Caminó por varias filas de libros ordenados y pasó frente a varias chicas que estaban ahí, algunas le dedicaron miradas de asco, mientras otras lo devoraban descaradamente con la mirada. Paró en seco, frente a la sección de libros prohibido y aunque un fugaz pensamiento cruzó su mente, desistió de forma momentánea de la idea y caminó un poco más, en busca de su novia. Giró a la izquierda en la sección de 'lenguas muertas' y ahí encontró a la pequeña castaña, sentada en una de las mesas de estudio, sola y con su nariz metida en un polvoroso libro.

No pudo evitar sonreír de miedo lado al verla y se acercó para abrazarla con fuerza por la espalda.

—Disculpame —le susurró al oído, depositando un beso en su cuello.

—No quiero —susurró ella, sintiendo como una corriente eléctrica la recorría por culpa de ese beso.

—No seas orgullosa —la reprendió el rubio.— Mira que yo me estoy tragando mi orgullo para venirte a pedir disculpas —añadió, con un deje de suplica en sus palabras. La chica arrugó la nariz y se giró a verlo, primero con un porte serio y luego se suavizó para abrazar a su novio.

—¿De verdad te es tan difícil dedicarme algo de tiempo? —interrogó la chica, pegando su frente a la de Draco, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento —murmuró Draco.—Pero tengo tantas cosas que hacer y luego tú también estás tan ocupada y sumergida en tus cosas de Runas —añadió a su favor, mirando como ella hacía un puchero, pero no parecía argumentar nada en contra.— Te quisiera ayudar, pero ya no es como pociones.

—Lo sé y también sería ridículo si yo dijera que te quiero ayudar, porque estoy dos años abajo de ti —masculló, acurrucándose de forma mimosa en su pecho.

—Te prometo que cenaremos juntos, ¿si? —propuso el rubio, estrechando a su novia con fuerza.

—Uhm... vale, pero prometelo dos veces —pidió la pequeña castaña.

—Te lo prometo, princesa —respondió Draco, besando la coronilla de su niña.

—Te amo —le susurró ella, depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio. Él solo sonrió y la apretujó más, no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, pero sí estaba convencido de que eso era lo que quería y como buen Malfoy, no se privaba de nada. Aunque una voz, muy parecida a la de Nott, le decía que era mala idea volver a estar tan cerca de Astoria, cuando sus planes estaban resultando más difíciles de lo que había esperado y debía de poner más empeño para realizarlos.

Pero ignoró esa vocesita y tomó a la pequeña Greengrass del mentón para darle un beso. Astoria correspondió el beso y lo abrazó del cuello, pero el gusto no les duró mucho pues Madame Pince apareció, dándoles a cada uno un golpe en la cabeza con un libro.

—Ese comportamiento no está permitido en la biblioteca —dijo seriamente la mujer.— Además, la campana de las clases ya está por sonar, así que apuraos para que no lleguen tarde —añadió y los dos adolescentes no dudaron en tomar sus cosas y salir a paso rápido del lugar.

—Pero que carácter tiene esa mujer, no me sorprende que siga soltera —dijo Draco, entre burlón y desdeñoso. Astoria solo soltó una risita.

—Tengo dos horas de pociones —informó la chica, deteniéndose en las escaleras de mármol blanco.

—Transformaciones —contestó él, mirando las escaleras que iban hacia arriba.

—¿En el Gran Comedor? —preguntó, sonriente. El rubio se contagió de la sonrisa de su novia, le gustaba tanto verla así de alegre.

—Sí, ahí nos vemos —asistió él.

—Nos vemos, mi amor —se despidió la chica, robándole un último beso al rubio, antes de irse a su clase con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

En el mundo solo existían dos cosas que ponían feliz a la pequeña Greengrass, una era el ballet y la otra era Draco, lo cual resultaba algo irónico si recordaba como el rubio Malfoy había sido su dolor de cabeza cuando recién había llegado a Hogwarts. Pero ahora debía de admitirlo, quizás y solo quizás, Draco era un poco más importante que el ballet o que cualquier otra cosa más, por eso se ponía de mal genio cuando las cosas no estaban bien con él.

Dando pequeños y graciosos saltos llegó al aula de pociones, en las mazmorras. El profesor Slughorn ya estaba ahí, con su sonrisa bonachona adornada por su frondoso bigote de morsa y las manos apoyadas en su prominente barriga.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Greengrass. Un placer tenerla con nosotros, ¿por qué no toma asiento? —pidió el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Lamento la tardanza —murmuró, aunque su disculpa pareció caer en oídos sordos.

Astoria se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la mesa, justo en medio de Leo y Paige, mientras el profesor Slughorn daba un largo discurso de lo efectivas que eran las pociones revitalizadoras, para luego decir la poción que harían ese día.

—Las instrucciones están en la página numero 76 —informó el profesor.—La poción de Ojos Abiertos o de Despertares, es muy eficaz para reavivar a un persona que ha sido drogada o recibido un golpe que los ha dejado inconsciente... — explicó el profesor, mientras los alumnos abrían sus libros en la página indicada.

—Entonces, si alguien ha tomado mucho Whisky de fuego, ¿podría tomarse esta poción y se le pasaría la borrachera? —preguntó Remy Olivier de Gryffindor.

—Bueno, podemos decir que si, señor Olivier, aunque sería una imprudencia tomar tanto Whisky de fuego —le respondió el profesor.— La poción, como dice su nombre, también funciona para mantener los ojos abiertos o estar despierto... —siguió explicando, pero calló al notar la mano de Astoria levantada.— ¿Si, señorita?

—¿Podría funcionar si una persona necesita estar despierta por más de 24 horas? —cuestionó la castaña y el profesor hizo una mueca de estar pesando.

—Para estar despiertos por tanto tiempo necesitarían ingerir una cantidad de poción muy grande —contestó Slughorn, comenzando a caminar por el aula.— Digamos que un trago pequeña ayuda a despertar, como un buen café cargado por las mañanas, aunque con resultados más rápidos y eficaces. Pero ingerir tanta poción solo para mantenerse despiertos, sin haber tenido un descanso previo o haber sido drogado... puede ser muy peligroso —advirtió, mirando severamente a cada uno de los alumnos, para que no consideraran siquiera la idea de intentarlo. Deteniéndose finalmente en Astoria.

—Entiendo —dijo la castaña, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo.

—Espero que si, porque el ingerir esa poción podría causar efectos secundarios muy fuertes, más aún si no es preparada correctamente —volvió a advertir el profesor con seriedad, para luego sonreír y levantar los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a todos.— Así que a trabajar, que tienen dos largas horas para darme una buena muestra de esa poción.

—No se te habrá ocurrido tomar la poción para seguirte desvelando para estudiar, ¿verdad? —retó Leo a Astoria, mientras repartía las ampolletas a sus amigas.

—Claro que no, solo quería estar segura de sus efectos —respondió la castaña, mientras acomodaba las balanzas de latón sobre la mesa.

—Eso espero —añadió Paige, mirando de forma severa a su amiga. Astoria resopló y rodó los ojos con fastidio, para después irse por el caldero de plata que iban a utilizar.

La poción realmente parecía muy sencilla de hacer. Seis colmillos de serpientes al mortero, con cuatro medidas de ingrediente estándar que debía de triturar hasta obtener un polvo fino. Luego debía de poner a calentar seis medidas de aguijones secos de Billywig por treinta segundos dentro del caldero. Sin embargo, lo que parecía ser muy fácil para Astoria no estaba dando los mismos resultados en otros miembros de la clase. Por ejemplo, Ivan Osborne parecía que había quemado los aguijones, pues de su caldero salía un humo negro, que no se veía nada saludable, mientras que Paige, a su lado, batallaba para triturar los colmillos de serpiente, aún cuando Leo ya le había ofrecido ayuda en tres ocasiones.

—¿Como demonios le haces para que te salga tan natural? —le cuestionó Dolohov a su amiga, quien para entonces ya mezclaba tranquilamente todos los ingredientes dentro del caldero.—Recuerdo el primer y segundo año, antes de que te juntaras con nosotros —comentó el chico, mientras le arrebataba de una buena vez el mortero a su prima para ayudarla.— Eras un desastre, junto con Osborne, claro que él sigue siendo un desastre.

—Recibió clases particulares con Draco Malfoy, ¿qué mejor maestro podía tener? —se apresuró a contestar la pelirroja, consiguiendo que las mejillas de la Greengrass tomaran un ligero color rojo y no precisamente por el calor que hacía en ese lugar.

—Claro que Draco me enseñó mucho, pero por si no lo han notado, también estudio más —señaló la castaña, con arrogancia en sus palabras.

—Claro, pero admite que estudias más porque Draco es tu novio, porque cuando andabas con Osborne solo te quitaban puntos por andar de revoltosa —declaró Paige, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que el aludido de Gryffindor volteara a verlas, cruzando miradas con Astoria, quien solo rodó los ojos.

—Ya entendí que las serpientes y los leones no se llevan —afirmó la princesa de Slytherin con orgullo, apagando el fuego de su caldero, para darle un toque con su varita y luego dejar reposar la poción.

—Si Snape estuviera aquí lo harías saltar de felicidad —bromeó Leo.— Él si que se la traía con ustedes dos, claro que los puntos que te quitaba a ti luego se los daba a cualquier otro, si tonto no era —rió el chico, entregándole el polvo de colmillos de serpiente a su prima.

—Gracias —dijo la pelirroja, echando cuatro medidas del polvo triturado dentro de su caldero.

Astoria solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, observando como su poción adquiría ese color azul marino que indicaban las instrucciones del libro. Continuó con las indicaciones al pie de la letra, añadiendo dos ramas enteras de Aconito al caldero, para después prender el fuego lento y comenzar a mesclar la poción, cinco vueltas en sentido del reloj y dos en sentido contrario, durante dos minutos.

—Magnifico, señorita Greengrass —aduló el profesor de pociones, observando los calderos de esa mesa y notando como la poción de Astoria tomaba un ligero color verdoso con cada vuelta que hacía en sentido contrario de las agujas de reloj. Por el contrario, la poción de Leo era un azul eléctrico que se oscurecía cada vez más y la poción de Paige seguía en etapa de reposo, por su necedad de moler sola los colmillos.— Debería apurarse, señorita Rowle, solo le quedan veinte minutos antes de que acabe la clase y le falta casi la mitad de los pasos.

—Que pesado —se quejó Paige, mirando con odio su caldero.

—Consuélate pensando que hay dos leones que son un asco en pociones, peores que tú —le animó Leo con burla, mirando disimuladamente a la mesa donde estaban tres Gryffindors: Ivan, Romilda y Remy. El único que parecía tener una idea de lo que hacia era Remy, el chico castaña con profundos ojos negros.

—Listo —suspiró Astoria, apagando el mechero y agitando su varita, para que la poción tomara un sutil color verde limón con pequeños brillos negros.

—Té quedó hasta mejor que la que pintan en el libro —comentó Paige con cara de circunstancias y se podría decir que hasta algo de celos.

—Bien, una muestra y creo que puedo salir temprano —bromeó, viendo las caras que ponían sus amigos.— Es broma, claro que me quedo a ayudarles —rectificó, riendo por lo bajo, mientras llenaba una de las ampolletas de cristal para dejarla en la mesa del profesor Slughorn.

La castaña dejó la poción y regresó a limpiar sus cosas, pero un fugaz pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Estaba absolutamente segura de que su poción había quedado perfecta y si tan solo probara un poco para mantenerse despierta, seguro que podría terminar sus deberes más noche y así pasar un rato con Draco en la tarde. Haciéndose la distraída, pero con un brillo de malicia en los ojos, tomó otra ampolleta y aprovechó la distracción de sus dos amigos que se concentraban en sus pociones, para tomar dos buenas muestras de su poción y guardarlas en su mochila. ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

O-O-O

Astoria caminaba en compañía de Paige y Leo, como siempre, rumbo al Gran Comedor. Ninguno de sus dos amigos había notado que ella había tomado dos muestras de poción de ojos abiertos y ella no tenía planes de compartir eso con ellos.

—¡Una redacción tamaño duende! —se quejaba el chico de ojos claros.— ¿De verdad los profesores piensan que uno no tiene vida?

—Tú no tienes vida —le respondió Paige, con una mueca divertida.— Te la pasas comiendo y comiendo o hablando de Quidditch con Cole.

—Eso es vida, por si no te has dado cuenta —aclaró Leo.— Qué tu te la pases leyendo revistas de chismes y buscando todo aquello que fuera firmado por Rita Skeeter, eso si es no tener vida propia —le dijo crudamente su primo.

—Disculpa, pero para tu información, yo solamente me mantengo informada y sigo la carrera de la persona que admiró y como aspiro a ser —sentenció la pelirroja.— Así que se podría decir que lo que yo hago tiene fines académicos —se defendió.

—Corazón de bruja no te ayudara a pasar historia de la magia —se burló Astoria, soportando la risa, pero recibiendo un buen codazo por parte de su amiga.

—¡Ahhh! Merlín, muero de hambre —manifestó Leo, cuando por fin llegaron a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Sin embargo, Astoria se detuvo en la entrada, recorriendo con la mirada la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿No piensas venir con nosotros? —preguntó Paige, mirando a su amiga.

—Draco prometió que cenaría conmigo —declaró la castaña, notando que el rubio no se encontraba ahí.

—Ay, linda —suspiró la pelirroja.— ¿Segura que lo esperas? No has comido nada en todo el día y si te deja plantada te vas a quedar sin comer —añadió, mirando a su amiga con preocupación. Sabía de sobra que Astoria buscaba estar con Malfoy, pero el rubio ya la había dejado plantada varias veces, como en las mañanas o en los descansos y aquello apartaba solo para el mal humor de la Greengrasss.

—Prometo que si no llega en cinco minutos me voy a comer con ustedes —dijo en un suspiro, volteando a ver el vestíbulo a ver si su novio aparecía por ahí.

—Vale, por si las dudas, te guardaré unas manzanas —comentó la pelirroja, alejándose con Leo.

Astoria observó como sus dos amigos se iban a sentar con Cole, casi al centro de la mesa a poca distancia de donde estaba su hermana con sus amigos. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio. Se sentía débil, tanto por la falta de alimento como el sueño que traía arrastrando. Se quedó unos momentos así, como descansando, mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos en los que Astoria sintió como alguien la aprisionaba contra la pared, cuerpo a cuerpo y antes de que abriera los ojos, unos labios ya habían capturado los suyos y una lengua traviesa jugaba con la suya.

—Pero que fácil sería violarte, mini-Greengrass —le susurró el chico al oído, pero ella no parecía molestarse, pues ya lo había reconocido.

—Si hubieras sido otro, le hubiese mandando a San Mungo en pedazos —le aclaró la castaña, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—¿Muy brava, mi princesa? —retó el rubio, pegándose más a ella.

—Pruebame —respondió Astoria, con aire de grandeza, mostrando sus dientes como si fuera una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—Si pudiera, te comería —le susurró Malfoy, con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Cuando quieras, amor —contestó la menor, con las mejillas algo rojas y ocultando su rostro en el cuello del rubio, dando un fugaz beso en el cuello de él.

—Cuando seas mayor —aclaró él, soltando a su novia-prometida.

—No es justo, ya tengo catorce —se quejó la Greengrass.

—Cuando tenga dieseis hablamos del tema —sentenció Draco, tomándola del mentón para robarle un beso más. Ella solo hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza, pensando en argumentar que él tenía trece años cuando había sido su primera vez, pero el astuto príncipe de Slytherin adelantó —Vamos a tomar algo de comida y luego vamos al lago oscuro —propuso, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad. Astoria solo sonrió y asistió energéticamente con la cabeza.

Los dos chicos tomaron una buena cantidad de comida que metieron en la mochila de Draco y sin apenas dirigirles una palabra a sus amigos, salieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts y se pusieron cerca del lago negro, tan cristalino y tranquilo como siempre.

Comieron en paz, entre una que otra broma y varios besos, hasta que el atardecer calló. Ambos se quedaron un poco más ahí, abrazados y observando como el astro rey se escondía en el horizonte, detrás de esas majestuosas montañas escocesas, mientras todo se bañaba por una luz anaranjada.

—Te amo, Draco —susurró la niña, cerrando los ojos cuando el espectáculo ya había terminado y la noche se había impuesto con su manto oscuro. Ella se acurrucó en él y el solo la abrazó con fuerza, besando su coronilla, pero sin responder a esas palabras de amor.

—Vamos a adentro, princesa —declaró el rubio Malfoy, levantándose y tomando sus cosas, para luego ayudar a su novia a levantarse. Ella sonrió con peresa y se dejó llevar sin resistencia. No le molestaba que Draco no le respondiera siempre aquella frase, porque ya lo había hecho en otras ocasiones y también se lo demostraba, así que aunque no se lo dijera muy seguido, sabía y estaba segura de que él la quería tanto como ella a él.

Entraron y llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin, donde aun había algo de actividad, aunque el ambiente siempre era calmado y tranquilo, ideal para leer.

—¿Y que tal la pasaste, hermanita? —preguntó Daphne, con evidente curiosidad y algo de sorna, mirando a la pareja.

—De maravilla, ¿por qué?, ¿estás celosa? —respondió Astoria, dedicándole una mirada asesina a las demás chicas presentes que la habían volteado a ver, empezando por Pansy y terminando en un grupito de mocosas de segundo que cotilleaban.

—Amo el aire libre, peor no para comer —se defendió la mayor de las Greengrass con cara de asco.— Es algo anti-higienico.

—Claro —se rió la menor.— No sé como le harás con tu trabajo, no creo que en esos lugares donde vas a andar, con animales y criaturas, te vayan a poner una mesa limpia con vajilla de porcelana y cubiertos de oro o plata —comentó desdoñosa.

—¿Sabes? No sé si alegrarme o asustarme cuando sacas tus colmillos —gruñó la rubia, que estaba acurrucada en el regazo de Theo, quien le dedicó una mala mirada al rubio, pero Draco solo lo ignoró.

—Por algo es la princesa de Slytherin, ¿no? —dijo el heredero Malfoy con arrogancia.

—La estás volviendo muy venenosa —comentó Pansy.

—Pues mientras no termine como tú, no tendré ninguna queja —comentó Draco de forma burlona, a lo que la pelinegra rodó los ojos y se guardó sus insultos al ver a Zabini, quien salía de los dormitorios de los chicos con una montalla de libros.

—Recuérdenme que quiero ser auror... recuérdenme que quiero ser auror... —repetía el moreno, mientras se instaba en una mesa bien ubicada e iluminada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó Draco, siguiendo con la vista a su amigo.

—Seis redacciones... ¡Seis! ¡Y dos de ellas son tamaño trol! —gruñó exasperado.

—Oye, tranquilo, te va a dar algo, hermano —le dijo Nott, incorporándose mejor para ver a su amigo, pero sin soltar a Daphne, quien también observaba a Blaise extrañada. El chico siempre había sido muy aplicado, algo holgazán y creído, pero siempre hacía sus deberes sin parpadear, por lo que era extraño que se quejara.

—Ya sé por qué Granger no quiso tomar Alquimia —gruñó, al tiempo que acomodaba sus pertenencias, de tal manera que un buen tramo de la mesa estuviera disponible para escribir en los pergaminos.— No solo tengo que estudiar las malditas teorías y filosofías de alquimistas deschavetados, sino que todos los escritos están en alguna maldita lengua muerta... ¡Tan muerta como ellos! —bramó.

—Blaise, en serio, te va a dar algo, tranquilizate —le dijo Astoria preocupada y con cara de circunstancia, al notar que los gritos del moreno habían llamado mucho la atención de los presentes de la sala común.

—Nunca, jamás en tu vida, tomes esa clase —le advirtió Zabini a la chica, sentándose finalmente en la mesa y abriendo un libro enorme que estaba lleno de símbolos raros. El chico tomó el su pluma, la mojó en tinta y tituló un pergamino como "Pagina 206 – Conceptos de la materia", para luego tomar el diccionario elemental de Runas Antiguas y comenzar a leer y transcribir lo que estaba en el libro grande, todo eso ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes.

—¿Tienes que traducir todo eso? —le preguntó Vincent, acercándose a la mesa de Blaise.

—¡No! —dijo con sarcasmo y alargando la 'o'.—Solo tengo que entender los conceptos para hacer una redacción de '¿Por qué a un chiflado se le ocurrió decir que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma?', pero para hacer eso necesito que esté en mi idioma —contestó de forma brusca.

—Pero que carácter —le dijo Draco, chasqueando la lengua, para luego recibir un codazo de Astoria.

—¡Tú! —bramó Zabini, girándose de repente y apuntando a Draco con su dedo, de forma acusadora.— Deja de holgazanear que no has hecho ni uno de tus deberes y si McGonagall nos vuelve a quitar un punto más porque no se te da la gana trabajar, jura que te romperé la Nimbus2001 en la cabeza —amenazó y un profundo silencio se formó en el lugar, aunque Astoria pudo notar que uno que otro aguantaba la risa por miedo a represarías.

—Porque eres mi amigo desde antes que aprendiera volar, no te responderé como debería —respondió el rubio.— Por eso y porque sé que andas que te lleva el demonio con tanto trabajo, solo por eso —reafirmó el chico, manteniendo un porte serio y frío.— Y te haré caso, me largo a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes de pociones —declaró con indiferencia, para luego hacerle una seña a Crabbe y Goyle.

—¿Te vas a la biblioteca a esta hora? —preguntó Astoria extrañada y haciendo un puchero.

—Aún tengo dos horas antes del toque de queda, así que me voy a seguir los consejos de Blaise —repuso Draco, dándole un último beso a su novia, para luego salir de la sala común de Slytherin, flanqueado por sus dos robustos amigos.

—Bueno, ya que mi toque de queda es hasta las siete, me voy a hacer mis deberes al dormitorio, buenas noches —declaró la castaña, haciéndole una seña a sus hermanas y amigos de por ahí, igualmente ignorando algunas señas como las del odioso de Derrick.

Astoria siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios y suspiró con cansancio, se sentía realmente acaba y lo único que se le antojaba era dormir abrazada a una almohada y soñar con Draco. Llegó al dormitorio donde ya estaba Paige, recostada en su cama y leyendo 'Corazón de Bruja'.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —interrogó la pelirroja, dejando de lado la revista, para dedicarle toda su atención a su amiga.— Los vimos muy abrazados —añadió.

—Solo comimos y charlamos —respondió Astoria, bostezando, sin ponerle mucho caso a la chica.

—Claro —se rió Rowl.— Te estaba abrazando y comiendo a besos cuando los vimos —rectificó de forma pícara., para presionar más a Astoria.

—Bueno, sí, me mimó un poco, pero nada de lo que te debes de estar imaginando, pervertida —contestó la castaña, con una risa y arrojándole una almohada Paige cuando esta sonrió con cara de 'no te creo que solo fuera un beso'.

—Jajajaja, se ve que te quiere, no por nada eres su princesita, a Pansy jamás la trató así —molestó Paige, consiguiendo que su amiga resoplara.

—Lo amor y sé que él también —aseguró la pequeña Greengrass, con cierto tono soñador.

—¡Ay! —suspiró la pelirrroja.— Lo que daría yo por conseguir un chico así, uno que me quiera y me mime, aunque no sea de portada de revista ni esté podrido en dinero, con un novio cariñoso me conformó —comentó Paige, mirando al techo con cierta melancolía.

—Zabini te pretendió y lo bateaste porque estás colada por Leo —le dijo Astoria con firmeza.

—Sabes que lo de Leo no puede ser —le recriminó, dedicándole una mirada asesina.— Es mi primo, aunque es lindo y gracioso, sigue siendo mi primo...

—Tu primo segundo —aclaró la castaña.— Sabes que no tendría nada de malo que estuvieran juntos, si antes y siempre se ha estilado en nuestras familias casarse con primos con tal de mantener la pureza de la sangre —le recordó Astoria.

—Si, pero si leyeras más revistas y menos libros, sabrías que por esas tradiciones algunas familias terminaron locas —le remarcó Paige.— Además, ¿qué me puedes decir tú? Tú tienes a un chico que es un cuero, está forrado en dinero y tiene una linea de sangre pura... desentiende de los Black. Y no es tu primo, así que no hay punto de comparación —bufó con fastidio.

—Pareciera que comiste un Escregutos de Cola Explosiva —le recriminó la aludida.— Y quien sabe, a lo mejor por ahí estamos emparentados, todas las familias de sangre pura lo están, pero créeme que no me martirizaré por eso —sentenció la chica.— Solo te dijo que si eso de la sangre es lo que te detiene, estás mal y deja de hacerle caso a las revistas, sobre todo a las de Rita, esa mujer vendería los secretos de su madre con tal de ganar dinero —finalizó Astoria, guardando sus cosas en el baúl y sacando unas para bañarse.

—¡Ash! Mejor olvidate de eso y vete a bañar con agua bien fría, que por estar con tu enamorado, no has terminado las cosas de herbología y lo tenemos que entregar mañana a primera hora —le informó Paige.

—Tú si que sabes como tirarme de la nueve con un buen escobazo —resopló la pequeña Greengrass, haciendo una seña de despedida antes de entrar a la dicha de los dormitorios.

O-O-O

—¿Algún pogreso? —preguntó una niña pequeña con dientes grandes que seguía a Draco de cercas, junto con otra pequeña pecosa.

—Ninguno —respondió Malfoy apretándose el punte de la nariz como si le doliera la cabeza.

Había pasado más de tres horas intentando hacer funcionar el armario evanescente pero no parecía funcionar nada. No había ningún maldito progreso y eso que había realizado varios hechizos de restauración, pero por más brilloso y reluciente que quedaba el armario, la magia de crear un pasadizo no funcionaba. De hecho, había desaparecido dos duendesillos disecados y tres sombreros, pero solo había conseguido que un duendesillo reapareciera por la mitad.

—¿Cuanto más durará el efecto? —se quejó la niña con pecas, cuando llegaron al vestíbulo.

—No lo sé, se tomaron dos porciones, no debe de tardar mucho en pasar, así que andaos a la cocina a comer algo y no se aparezcan por la sala común hasta que no luzcan como ustedes mismos, ¿entendido? —ordenó Draco y ambas chicas asistieron energéticamente con una sonrisa, para enseguida tomar rumbo hacia la cocina, como les había dicho el rubio.

Draco suspiró y no les puso mucho cuidado, ya sabía de sobra como eran Crabbe y Goyle. Chasqueó la lengua al estar parado frente a la pared de piedra y rogando porque nadie indeseable estuviera aún en la sala común, murmuró la palabra clave.

—Lycoctonum —murmuró el chico, observando como la pared le abría un hueco para dejarlo pasar. Entró y echó un fugaz vistazo a la sala, solo para comprobar que estaba sola y que Astoria no se había quedado por ahí dormida. Miró el reloj, ya pasaban de las diez. Bostezó y tomó rumbo a los dormitorios.

—No hiciste nada, ¿verdad? —fue lo primero que escuchó de Zabini cuando entró.

—¿Importa? —contestó con descara, tirando sus cosas dentro del baúl, para luego sacarse la ropa sin pudor alguno y ponerse la ropa de dormir.

—No conoces la vergüenza... —suspiró el moreno, negando con la cabeza.— Y no, no era pregunta, era afirmación, así que ahorrate la respuesta —dijo Zabini, antes de que el príncipe de Slytherin dijera media palabra. Draco rodó los ojos y resopló.

—¿Y Crabbe y Goyle? —preguntó Theo, quien salía del baño, con solo una toalla encima.

—Acabando con la cocina, posiblemente —respondió el rubio Malfoy.

—¿Y? ¿Ya nos piensas decir en que andas metido?—cuestionó Theo, poniéndose la ropa.

—No ando metido en nada —contestó Draco, malhumorado.

—no somos tontos, Draco. Es obvio que andas en algo, por el simple hecho de que pasas mucho tiempo haciando sabrá Melrín qué cosa, porque en definitiva no son tús deberes, aunque eso quieras hacer creer a los demás —declaró Blaise con obviedad.

—Que no es nada —sentenció el rubio, acostándose.

—Si no es nada, deja entonces de perder el tiempo en eso y ponle cuidado a las cosas que tienen prioridad, como tus trabajos y tu novia —le retó Zabini.

—Hermano, créeme que tengo muy claras mis prioridades, así que dejen de preocuparse por mí y métanse en sus asuntos.

—Somos tus amigos, deja que nos preocupemos por ti —remarcó Nott.

—Gracias, pero no tienen porque hacerlo —volvió a insistir el rubio.— Y buenas noches —concluyó, sonriendo de medio lado y cerrando las cortinas de su cama para poder dormir en paz. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, era verdad, pero tenía que darle prioridad a las cosas ¿cierto? Y la mayor prioridad era la misión del Señor Tenebroso, ¿cierto? ¿Y Astoria? No, Astoria estaba por encima de todo, pero ella estaría bien, quizás debería pasar algo más de tiempo con ella, pero ella estaría bien, por lo menos siempre y cuando él cumpliera su misión.

O-O-O

Astoria se encontraba sentada en su cama, sus ojos se cerraban casi por si solos del cansancio y es que no solo tenía que terminar la tarea de Herbología, sino que tenía que hacer uncas cosas de Runas y Transfiguraciones. Su varita la iluminaba y su fuerza de voluntad la mantenía despierta y escribiendo algo sobre las tentaculas venenosas y como podarlas.

Bostezó y cerró los ojos con pesadez, intentando calmar el sueño un poco. Si tan solo tuviera algo dulce para comer y tener energía, pero se había acabo todas las ranas de chocolate la noche anterior... ¡Momento! Sí tenía algo para estar despierta. Tomó su varita y con sigilo salió de su cama para hurgar en su baúl. No tardó mucho en encontrar las ampolletas que había tomado de 'ojos abiertos', Meditó por unos segundos las palabras de su profesor: "El ingerir esa poción sin descanso previo o sin haber sido drogados, podría causar efectos secundarios muy fuertes."

—Oh, vamos, ¿qué puede pasar? —murmuró la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar el pensamiento de su cabeza. Una vez no la iba a matar, ¿o sí?, además que necesitaba terminar sus deberes para mañana. El fin justificaba los medios, ¿no? Había pasado una tarde maravillosa en compañía de Draco y ahora le toaba terminar los deberes, así que... Sin pensarlo más destapó un frasco de la poción verde limón y se la tomó de un solo golpe.

El efecto fue inmediato, tal cual lo había dicho Slughorn, era como tomar un café muy cargado, pero más eficaz.

Astoria sonrió victoriosa y escondiendo bien la ampolleta restante y la vacía, se puso a hacer sus deberes con una enorme energía renovada. Fue literalmente mágico. Terminó en poco tiempo los deberes que tenía que entregar y tuvo tiempo para avanzar a los demás trabajos pendientes, hasta que notó que el reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana. Con tranquilidad se levantó y se bañó, tomándose su tiempo, sin que nadie la apurara. Con una sonrisa en los labios se arregló con esmero y para cuando Paige apenas abría los ojos, ella estaba radiante y diciendo que la esperaría en la sala común, solo por si podía atrapar a Draco para el desayuno.

En la sala común tuvo tiempo para seguir avanzando sus deberes y para cuando el rubio apareció, bostezando, ella estaba más que lista y puesta para no dejarlo escapar. El rubio no se negó y aceptó desayunar con ella. Astoria no podía estar pasando una mañana más feliz que eso y lo mejor de todo es que para la primera hora seguía teniendo una energía increible.

—¿Pero qué te dio Draco para que andes así? —la molestó Daphne, cuando cerca de ella en el descanso, mirando como la pequeña Greengrass, comía y hacía traducciones de Runas.

—Secreto —contestó la menor de las hermanas, con una sonrisa traviesa, viendo como Pansy, que estaba cerca, se ponía verde del coraje.

Para la tarde la energía comenzaba a decaer y sus ojos los sentía pesados, pero en lugar de ir a descansar, prefirió hacer uso de la otra porción de poción y darle prioridad a la invitación de Draco, para pasar un rato en la sala de los menesteres.

Se escabulleron justamente en esa habitación que era una peculiar mezcla de sus lugares favoritos.

—La habitación de las serpientes le quedaría bien —propuso Astoria cuando Draco le preguntó que qué nombre sería bueno para ese lugar. Así como existía la sala del ejercito de Dumbledore y la sala de los objetos perdidos.

—Me gusta, muy acorde para el príncipe de Slytherin y su princesa —apoyó el rubio, recostándose sobre su pequeña novia, quien estaba acostaa boca arriba en la cama. Ella solo sonrió y comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del chico, que descansaba convenientemente sobre su pecho. Así pasaron un buen rato, mientras ella lo acariciaba y él se dejaba mimar, dándole de vez en vez uno que otro beso sobre la ropa, o al menos hasta que se durmió sobre ella.

Astoria sonrió, enternecida, pero al tener tanta energía, solo se levantó y continuó haciendo deberes. Para cuando Draco se levantó, la chica ya había terminado prácticamente todo lo que tenía que entregar para esa semana y aún así se sentía activa. El rubio, por el contrario, lucía cansado y decidió que era mejor ir a tomar un baño antes de ponerse a hacer sus cosas. Astoria no se quejó de aquello y tomada de la mano de su prometido se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytherin, donde la castaña se quedó a estudiar y Malfoy se perdió en los dormitorios.

La pequeña Greengrass se sentó en uno de los sofás de cuero negro, sacando un libro para leer. Aún era temprano y no dejaba de sentir ansiedad por hacer algo, pero como ya había terminado todo, se forzaba a leer, aunque un pensamiento fugaz no la dejaba en paz. Ya había acabado en menos de 24 horas con dos porciones de poción de ojos abiertos y aunque algo le decía que no estaba bien, quería conseguir más para no decaer al día siguiente.

Volteó a los alrededores, notando que no había ningún conocido que la pudiera cuestionar y antes de que apareciera alguien, decidió que tenía algo que hacer antes de que anocheciera más. Quizás estaba loca, pero en esos momentos su cabeza le repetía que el rendimiento era prioridad a su propia integridad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal, qué les pareció? :3<strong>

**Todo este capítulo como les dije, lo escribí anoche y lo escribí a mano, ahorita apenas y lo acabo de trascribir xP**

**Y ya le avancé un poco al siguiente capítulo, pero tengan piedad, digo, ya sé que estoy sin nada que hacer, pero por lo mismo me estreso más. Como le decía a una amiga, cuando andaba ocupada aprovechaba cada segundo libre para escribir, y ahora que ando desocupada me es más difícil inspirarme... sorry.**

**Y pues también cabe destacar que emm, ya las acostumbré a escribir capítulos laaargos que en veces es difícil hacer un capi, cuando la idea es pequeña, como la de aquí y emm sorry si quedó muy corto para su gusto, intentaré que los siguientes sean más largos xDU**

**Pero bueno, ojala que les gustara un poco y me disculpen por la tardanza, intentaré no volverme a trazar tanto...**

**¡Un beso enorme a todas y todos!, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por darme todo su apoyo! ^^**

**Rr's**

**MrsBarton:**  
>Lamento mucho de verdad haberme tardado tanto, de hecho te confiezo que si no es por tu Review hubiera dejado pasar más tiempo, porque ando así como que con falta de sentido del tiempo xP<br>Jajajaja, me alegra que te animaras a leer toda y llegaras ya hasta acá :3  
>¡Y bueno, ya actualizé y espero que te guste! ^^<br>Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me animron mucho y como he dicho un sin fin de veces, siempre que alguien me lea seguiré escribiendo, aunque sa solo una persona :3  
>Awww, ¡Que linda! ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!<br>Un beso enorme, linda.

**Yadira Green:**  
>Awww, jajajajja, hola dos veces, linda xD<br>Lamento de verdad la tardanza, pero pues aquí por fin está ^^  
>Raro, o.o no sé porque pudiste tener problemas al votar, pero bueno yo tomo tu voto en cuenta y lo apunto, igual estoy viendo que la mayoría quiere que no publique historias largas hasta que no termine con esta, supongo que porque con más de una me tardaría más en actualizar xD<br>Y por mí está bien, así puedo seguir estructurando la historia de Astoria, sin caer en inconsistencias o cosas raras como aquí xP  
>Jajaja sobre el otro comentario, si, cada cual y cada uno le está dando prioridades a cosas que no deberían pero bueno, a ver si al final caen en cuenta de que andan haciendo algo mal D:<br>En fin, ¡un beso enorme! ^^ y perdon la tardanza.  
>Nos leemos pronto, guapa. Saludos.<p>

**Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange:**  
>¡Hoa linda! Awwww, pero que que bueno que te animaras a hacerte una cuenta, me encanta tu nombre, sobre todo el de Cassiopeia y el apellido Lestrange rulea :3<br>Jajaja, pues de perdido eso de hacer cosas productivas era mejor, ahora que ya me dejaron sin nada que hacer me estreso un poco, pero bueno aquí sigo al pie del cañon ;D  
>Lamento haber tardado, pero espero que te gustara este capítulo.<br>¡Besos y saludos! ^^ ¡Muchas gracias linda! Nos seguimos leyendo.

**MALACA:**  
>¡Hola guapa! ^^<br>Jajaja, si, ando ocupando todo mi tiempo en escribir por aquí y por allá, aunque creo que descuidé un poco esté fic, pero ya por fin pude acutalizar :3  
>Oh bueno, yo no sabía que en Argentina era hasta el 3er Domingo de Ocutube O:<br>Las ventajas de conocer o hablar con gente de diferentes paises es que uno aprende datos curiosos e interesantes de los demás :3  
>^^ Tranquila, entiendo que andas ocupada y así, a diferencia mía que soy una osiosa xD<br>¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustaran las demás historias! :3

Jajajajajajajajajaja, eso de Troya sin Brad Pitt me mató xDDDD  
>Nadie le niega a ese que está bien mono :3<br>jajajaja, pues así son, como dicen por ahí, es la maldición de tener novio guapo, siempre habrá más de una que te lo quiera quitar D:  
>O: creo que si, algo así recuerdo que me dijiste, soy de repente mala con acordarme de las palabras exactas, pero lo que no sé me lo invento xDU<br>Pero ^^ en concepto general, son ustedes las que llevan a los Drastoria hacia arriba, pues bien yo podría escribir y nadie leer xP  
>¡Te deseo mucha, pero mucha suerte en tus cosas! :3<br>Un beso enorme para ti y tu familia.  
>Cuídate mucho, hermosa ^^<br>No sabes como te agradesco infinitamente todo tu apoyo.  
>Espero seguirte leyendo y cualquier cosa, a tus servios, guapa :3<p>

**ToRie Potter:**  
>¡Mujer! Que te me cambiaste el nombre xD<br>¡Si! este año apenas empieza y ya se va ir tornando cada vez más díficil, aunque vale la pena darles una tregua de paz antes de que arda Troya xD  
>Jajajaja, awww, que linda, yo releyendo junto a mi prima -que le dio la loquera de leer mis fics- noté que tengo monton de cosas raras en los capitulos antiguos xDU<br>Como eso de que el gato de Astoria comenzó siendo gata xDU  
>Pero bueno, ya lo intentaré corregir más adelante ^^<br>¡Muchas gracias, guapa! :3  
>Como te dije, me gustó tu nick y las razones por las que lo cambiaste.<br>¡Un beso gradote para ti ^^! Y nos seguimos leyendo.

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Holas, lidna!<br>jejeje más bien soy yo la que ha actualizado un poco tarde.  
>Estoy bien, o al menos eso creo xD<br>¿Y tú? :3  
>Awwwww, que bueno saber que te gusta xD<br>Sii, ando sacando cosas de por ahí en Pottermore, y como decían lo de Alquimia no pude evitar incluirlo xP  
>jajajaja es un logro para mí conseguir que la gente se ría, generalmente soy una comica pesima xD<br>Emm pues tengo dos candidatas para Zabini, una que la mayoria odia y otra que es un OC, pero aun falta decidirme por muchas cosas, así que nada es seguro xD  
>¡Ya lo tengo! Me tardé muuucho en pensar ¿que podría avergonzar a Pansy como para que desista de molestar a Astoria? y por fin encontré lo que era perfecto y curiosamente fue mi priama la que me dio la idea, por andar urgando en mis cosas y poniendome en verguenza xDU<br>Me alegra muuucho, pero mucho que te gustara ^^  
>De verdad que si, linda.<br>¡Te deseo lo mejor y un beso enore! :3  
>¡Muchas gracias, linda y nos seguimos leyendo! ^^<p> 


	52. Cuarto año: Consecuencias ignoradas

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¡Una semana! ¿No está mal o sí? Digo, sé que debería de poder actualizar más, pero ninguno de mis familiares parece entender el concepto de vacaciones y si no me tienen con algo me tienen con otra cosa.**

**Sé que es algo corto, pero lo subo de una vez, porque el sábado me amenazaron con una fiesta y no sea la de malas que luego me quedo sin actualizar por otras dos semanas.**

**¡En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**52. Cuarto año: Consecuencias previstas e ignoradas.**

Astoria llegó al despacho del profesor Slughorn y conteniendo el aire se animó a tocar la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo el profesor, desde el otro lado de la puerta y Astoria no dudó en entrar.

—Buenas tardes, profesor —saludó la chica con algo de ingenuidad, entrando al despacho del hombre.

—Buenas tardes, querida. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo el hombre, que con aire afable observaba una repisa llena de fotos.

—Pues es que creo que perdí mi anillo de compromiso y solo me falta revisar el aula de pociones —mintió la pequeña Greengrass, con un ton lastimero y muy creíble, con una cara de desesperación.

—¡Oh, señorita Greengrass! —exclamó el profesor, volteando a ver a la niña.— ¿Su anillo de compromiso ha dicho?

—Sí, es una serpiente con ojos de esmeraldas —explicó Astoria.— Es el símbolo de los Malfoy —añadió con sorna, notando cierta avaricias en los ojos del profesor Slughorn.

—Así que no solo es novia del joven Malfoy, sino que ¿también es su prometida? —preguntó el hombre con curiosidad y Astoria sonrió con dulzura.

—Los errores del padre de Draco no deberían de opacar lo extraordinario que es él —dijo la castaña con un ligero tono soñador.— Es guapo, inteligente y rico —enumeró la chica.— Así que creo que el prestigio de mi familia es suficiente como para ignorar los pequeños infortunios de los Malfoy —concluyó Astoria.

El profesor miró perplejo a la chica y luego sonrió con aprobación, dando golpes en su prominente barriga.

—Es una chica astuta, muy astuta como buena Slytherin, señorita Greengrass —alagó el profesor.— Sin duda, muy astuta y me ha demostrado que es grandiosa en pociones —añadió con una sonrisa.— Sí, señorita Greengrass, sus pociones han sido las mejores de la clase —concluyó, al tiempo que tomaba un conjunto de llaves que le entregó a la chica.— Ande, vaya al aula a buscar su anillo y no olvide traer las llaves de regreso —concedió el rubio.

—Muchas gracias, profesor —agradeció la chica, tomando las llaves del profesor y sonriendo con satisfacción.

No dudó un solo segundo en salir del aula y entrar al salón de pociones. Echó un vistazo al lugar y sin tomar conciencia, abrió el armario de ingredientes para tomar una pequeña porción de todo lo que necesitaba para volver a preparar la poción de Despertares y los guardó en su mochila, para luego sacar el anillo de compromiso que Draco le había devuelto en cuanto habían regresado, después del chantaje de Pansy.

Cerró todo con cuidado y tomó un pequeño caldero de peltre tamaño uno, para después salir del aula de pociones. Regresó con el proesor Slughorn y entró con euforia, obvio que se alegraba por tener un éxito en su mañoso plan, pero el profesor lo interpretó como alegría por el anillo.

—Me alegra que encontrara su anillo, señorita —dijo el hombre.

—Gracias a usted por ayudarme —contestó, haciendo un movimiento gracioso a forma de reverencia.

—¿Sabe algo, señorita Greegrass? En mis años anteriores, solía dar cenas para un selecto grupos de alumnos y no le negaré que su padre fue parte de dichas cenas en varias ocasiones —comentó el profesor.— Así que no veo problemas para que usted no esté presente en las cenas que planeo dar este año —añadió el hombre.

—Por supuesto, señor, sería un honor para mí —respondió la chica, sonriendo.

—Perfecto, me parece perfecto, yo le haré llegar la invitación —declaró Slughorn, dando por terminada la charla.

Astoria asistió y se despidió con la mano, para enseguida salir de ahí. Sin embargo, Astoria no regresó a la sala común como era de esperarse, por el contrario se fue al segundo piso y se encerró en el baño de las chicas. Sacó todo lo que necesitaba de su mochila y se dispuso a preparar la poción.

Sí, sabía que estaba quebrantando un sin numero de reglas al hacer eso, pero un vocesita en su cabeza le decía que necesitaba esa poción para seguir. Si la tomaba, tendría tiempo de hacer sus deberes y además, pasaría tiempo con Draco. Ya podría descansar el fin de semana o en vacaciones. La prioridad en esos momentos era mantenerse despierta y sobrevivir a sus clases.

—Hace años que nadie venía aquí a prepara una poción —comentó Myrtle, saliendo de uno de los cubículos y mirando a la castaña.

—¿Hace años? —interrogó la Greengrass, mientras agregaba el polvo de colmillos de serpiente al caldero.

—Sí, hace cuatro años, antes de que llegaras a Hogwarts, la amiga de Harry preparó aquí una poción multijugos —contó la fantasma, volando alrededor de Astoria y la poción,

—Sí, creo que me lo había contado —respondió la castaña, siguiendo a Myrtle con la mirada. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía como si fuera un ave carroñera, asechando a su victima a medio morir. Pero hizo caso omiso de eso, siguió preparando la poción para finalmente guardarla en varias ampolletas de cristal que luego utilizaría según fuera necesario.

O-O-O

La semana continuó con un ritmo muy acelerado, tanto para Astoria como para Draco. La pequeña Greengrass tomaba dos ampolletas diarias para sobrevivir y aunque cualquiera otro que supiera pegaría el grito en el cielo, ella se sentía de maravilla, haciendo todos sus deberes y pasando el mayor tiempo posible de Draco. Mientras que él hacía circo, maroma y teatro para mantenerse al flote en las clases, llevar a cabo la misión que le había encomendado el Señor Tenebroso y todo aquello sin descuidar a Astoria, aunque se estaba volviendo algo neurótico y loco.

El viernes llegó y el rubio se encontraba encerrado en la biblioteca, finalmente haciendo algunos de sus deberes, porque una cosa era no tener ganas y pensar que era todo inútil, pero de ahí a que lo terminaran echando del colegio por desobligado, no, no se podía dar ese lujo.

Miraba un libro con aburrimiento y con la varita en la otra mano, se concentraba en realizar los hechizos ahí escritos. Aunque era obvio que después de haber aprendido los maleficios imperdonables no había nada que fuera tan difícil como aquello, su único problema era que debía de hacerlos de forma no verbal. Algunos salían, otros no y eso lo desesperaba aún más.

"Crucio" pensó muy molesto y apuntando a una pequeña araña que pasaba por la mesa donde estaba sentado. El indefenso incecto se retorció de dolor, haciéndose pequeño hasta que dejó de moverse. El rubio se quedó observando lo que había hecho y soltó la varita como si le hubiera quemado la mano. Sabía que era solo un insecto, pero la idea de haber matado de dolor... ¡Merlín! Le resultaba grotesco y espeluznante. ¿Sería capaz de matar a un ser humano?

—¡Buu! —susurró alguien a su oído y por mero instinto, tomó su varita y en silencio maldijo un "Flipendo." La persona que estaba detrás recibió el hechizo.

Lo había hecho sin pensar y cuando se volteó y notó a quien había maldecido, soltó una palabrota que no recordaba que sabía.

—Mi amor, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó Draco a Astoria, visiblemente alterado, hincándose a su lado. La castaña solo se había golpeado contra un anaquel y se había caído, posiblemente por el susto de la impresión.

—Nunca —murmuró la pequeña.— Nunca, en lo que me resta de vida, te vuelvo a asustar —declaró, sobándose la cabeza, con visible dolor.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento —se disculpó Draco, acariciando la cabeza de su niña.— Estaba practicando los hechizos no verbales y...

—Y te puedo decir que te quedó muy bien —se rió la pequeña Greengrass, sonriendo para tranquilizar al rubio y darle un beso fugaz.

—Eso no es consuelo, te pude lastimar de verdad —dijo él, con seriedad y abrazándola con delicadeza, notablemente preocupado.

—Vamos, amor —animó ella.— Ni que el profesor Flitwick te enseñara a matar —se burló, aunque a Draco no encontró muy gracioso el chiste, al contrario, se puso más serio y un escalofrío lo recorrió.

—Cualquier cosa, por más pequeña que sea, lo más mínimo que te pase, me preocupa, porque te quiero —confesó Draco, mirando directamente a Astoria.

—Gracias, mi amor, pero no te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió la castaña, repartiendo más y más besos juguetones por todo el rostro puntiagudo al rubio, hasta robarle una sonrisa.

—Y a todo esto, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas? —interrogó el heredero Malfoy.

—Vine por un libro para la clase de criaturas mágicas, me quedé con unas dudas sobre si los vampiros son criaturas o algo así... la verdad es que no le entendí al profesor y por eso vine aquí —contestó Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No le deberías de dar mucha importancia a lo que diga el zopenco de Hagrid —le dijo el rubio con desdén.

—Soy curiosa, lo sabes —murmuró ella, dándole otro beso sobre los labios.

—Andas muy besucona, ¿verdad?, pequeña curiosa —declaró Draco, robándole un beso a su niña.

—Ando contenta y feliz por verte —le susurró.— Aunque nuestro encuentro no ha comenzado de lo más romántico —bromeó.

—Ya te dije que lo siento, princesa —volvió a disculparse el príncipe de Slytherin.

—Tranquilo, no me pasó nada. Mejor vamos a la sala de los menesteres —propuso la menor, sonriendo de forma traviesa.

—Vale, solo tú y yo —concedió Malfoy, dándole otro beso fugaz a su novia y ayudándola a levantarse. Tomaron sus cosas con prisa y saliendo hacia la sala de los menesteres, evitando que alguien los viera.

Se divirtieron todo el camino, jugando a las escondidas con los alumnos, fantasmas e incluso con los profesores. A los cuadros no los podían evitar, pero poco les importó cuando llegaron a la sala de menesteres y se olvidaron del resto del mundo.

Se quedaron ahí, charlando y soñando despiertos. Astoria bailó para él y Draco le dio el gusto a su niña, volviendo a tocar la guitarra para ella. Aunque el rubio había desafinado más de una vez, el simple hecho de que accediera a tocarle, significaba mucho para la pequeña Greengrass.

Continuaron la noche charlando de diferentes cosas, hasta que Draco se quedó dormido, sin intención de ir a los dormitorios. El rubio se quedó dormido sobre Astoria, literalmente usándola como almohada y ella lo dejó, observándolo y soñando despierta con varias obras de ballet y teatro. Sin embargo, al cabo de unas horas se comenzó a impacientar, porque por más que quería conciliar el sueño entre los cálidos brazos de su novio, no pudo cerros los ojos y cuando la luz comenzaba a filtrarse por la ventaba de la habitación, la castaña se vio obligada a tomar su última ampolleta para no quedarse dormida o inconsciente.

—¿Madrugaste? —preguntó Draco, somnoliento y estirándose en la cama.

—Los nervios me despertaron, ¿qué tal si se dieron cuenta de que no dormimos en Slytherin? —mintió ella, acomodándose la ropa.

—Tranquila, nadie se meterá con nosotros, igual nadie nos vio entrar aquí y nuestras cuartadas son buenas, ¿no? —tranquilizó el rubio, levantándose y también acomodando su vestimenta. Astoria asistió, ya sabía que sus amigos no los delatarían, pero algo tenía que decir.

Se tomaron de las manos y salieron de la sala de los menesteres, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Se dirigieron directo al Gran Comedor, pues el estómago del apuesto rubio exigía algo de alimento. Llegaron y vieron como las lechuzas ya habían hecho su acto de presencia, entregando todo tipo de cartas y correspondencias.

—Mamá y papá nos mandaron una carta —le informó Daphne a su hermana, cuando la pareja tomó asiento junto al grupo de serpientes de sexto año.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó la pequeña Greengrass, sirviendo algo de avena a su plato.

—Lo de siempre, que nos cuidemos y eso —respondió la rubia, entregándole la dichosa carta a su hermana. Astoria miró el pergamino, lo leyó rápido y sonrió de lado, para luego guardarlo y seguir comiendo.

—¿Ha muerto alguien? —preguntó Draco con ligereza, mirando a Theo, quien leía El Profeta sin mucho animo.

—No, realmente no, pero si han habido más ataques de dementores y mira esto —indicó el castaño, pasándole el periódico a su amigo.

—«Stanley Shunpike, el cobrador del autobús noctámbulo (el popular vehículo), ha sido detenido como sospechoso de ser mortífago. El señor Shunpike, de veintiún años, fue detenido a última hora de anoche tras una redada en su casa de Clapham...» —leyó Draco en voz alta.

—¿Que Stan Shunpike es un mortífago? —se asombró Daphne, mirando a su novio y al novio de su hermana con asombro.— ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué clase de payasada es esa? —bufó, sobre todo al mirar la foto del chico que tenía la cara llena de acné.

—Quizá esté bajo una maldición imperius —sugirió Astoria, mirando a los chicos mayores.— Nunca se sabe —añadió cuando la voltearon a ver.

—No lo parece —discrepó Draco, que seguía leyendo.— Aquí dice que lo detuvieron porque en un pub lo oyeron hablar acerca de los planes secretos de los mortífagos... —levantó la cabeza y soltó una carcajada.— Es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado en mi vida —se burló.— Este pobre idiota solo intentaba aparentar que sabía más de la cuenta, no es más que un pobre diablo, ¿para que querría el Señor Tenebroso a un imbécil como él? —añadió desdeñoso, dejando el ejemplar de lado.

—Al parecer los del ministerio quieren probar que son eficientes —remarcó Nott, tomando El Profeta para seguir leyendo.

Daphne resopló y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, Draco hizo lo mismo y Astoria simplemente los imitó.

O-O-O

Después de desayunar, las dos parejas se separaron. Theodore y Daphne se fueron a hacer deberes juntos, mientras que Draco y Astoria fueron a tomar un baño a sus habitaciones y a cambiarse de ropa. Porque, si bien sus amigos no les habían dicho nada, no era creíble que dos alumnos vistieran las túnicas negras del uniforme un sábado. Así que se fueron a asear y como era de esperar, Draco terminó primero que la niña y decidió esperarla en la sala común.

—Hoy no —les dijo secamente a Crabbe y Goyle, cuando los chicos aparecieron por ahí, con un montón de bombones y dulces.

—¿Por qué? —indagó Vincent, con la boca llena.

—Quiero estar con mi novia, vayan por ahí a comer o qué sé yo, pero hoy no quiero acercarme a ese maldito lugar —declaró con seriedad.

Los dos corpulentos chicos sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros, para ir a los dormitorios a terminar de devorar el botín que acaban de obtener.

Draco suspiró y se frotó el rostro.

—¿Mal sueño, Malfoy? —dijo Cole Greyback de manera desdeñosa, con su placa de perfecto puesta.

—Creas o no, dormí de maravilla —le respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa altanera.

—Me imagino, los brazos de Astoria han de ser muy acogedores —atacó el chico de ojos azules, mirando de forma asesina a Malfoy.

—Bastante —aceptó Draco con descaro, levantándose para ponerse frente al chico y retarlo. El rubio era por unos diez centímetros más alto que Greyback.— ¿Y sabes qué? Nunca tendrás la dicha de estar entre ellos, dormido y descansando en su pecho —añadió de forma venenosa.

—Nunca digas que nunca —le retó Cole.

—Deliras, Greyback —le espetó Malfoy, chasqueando la lengua.— Y más te vale que mantengas tus narices fueras de lo que me concierte o le podría ir muy mal a toda tu familia —amenazó directamente, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos grises.

—¿Sabes por qué no te pongo en evidencia, Maldoy? —dijo seriamente el chico menor.

—Porque no te conviene que todos se enteren que eres medio lobo y medio Veela —le susurró Draco con asco.

—Quizás, pero tampoco quiero que Astoria sufra al descubrir que está comprometida con un verdadero patán —espetó Cole, mirándolo de forma retadora.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —se escuchó la femenina y aniñada voz de la pequeña Greengrass, que acaba de hacer presencia en la sala común.

—Nada, mi amor, tu amigo me está diciendo que entiende porque dejé de ser prefecto —se apresuró a responder Draco.

—Sí —le siguió el juego Greyback.— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con permiso —se despidió, saliendo de la sala común a pasos largos.

—Se me figuró que estaban discutiendo —comentó la castaña, enarcando una ceja, imitando algo a su novio. Él rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor olvidate de él y vamos a caminar por ahí, que necesito estirar las piernas un poco. Ha sido una semana muy pesada —añadió, rodeando a su niña por los hombros para comenzar a caminar.

—Y que lo digas —suspiró Astoria, sintiéndose algo nerviosa al recordar que esa mañana se había agotado su provisión de poción. Pero sabía que no podía huirle a Draco, de hecho no quería, porque si se había tomado tanta poción era para tener tiempo con él. Aunque la verdad, los ojos le ardían un poco y se sentía euforicamente cansada. Su cuerpo seguía con energía, pero el cansancio mental la mataba.

Salieron a caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts, alejándose considerablemente del resto de los estudiantes. Anduvieron un buen rato, rondando por los terrenos del bosque prohibido, pero guardando la distancia por los limites de la barrera protectora.

—Cuando estaba primero me castigaron y me tocó entrar en el bosque prohibido —narraba el rubio, mientras andaban por ahí. Astoria estaba abrazada a su brazo y lo observaba con una sonrisa.— Entré con Potter y su bola de amiguitos, para varear el inútil de Hagrid era el que nos guiaba.

—¿Y que andaban haciendo ahí? —indagó Astoria.

—Buscando no sé que cosa que estaba matando a los unicornios —respondió él.

—¿Por qué alguien querría matar a un unicornio? —preguntó la niña, mirando fijamente hacia el bosque, intentando distinguir algo en la oscuridad. Por un fugaz momento, la imagen de Bellatrix cruzó por su cabeza y hubiera jurado que una sonrisa blanca se formó a la distancia, entre los árboles, pero antes de decir nada, Draco le contestó.

—La sangre de un unicornio te mantiene con vida, aunque estés al borde de la muerte —dijo Malfoy.— Pero también te da una maldición, de la que no estoy muy seguro como funciona, pero algo así era la cosa —rió por lo bajo y siguió caminando, cruzando los pastizales que poco a poco perdían el color verde, hasta llegar al Lago Negro, obviamente que Astoria lo siguió, pero poco a poco y con fome la mañana pasaba, se comenzaba a sentir más cansada.

—Amor, vamos adentro —murmuró la pequeña Greengrass, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

—¿Te sientes bien? —indagó Draco, tomando firmemente a su niña, que parecía que en cualquier momento se fuera a desplomar. Y dicho y hecho, Astoria no llegó a contestar la pregunta, pues se desvaneció. Lo último que vio fueron los preocupados ojos de mercurio y luego todo se volvió negro.

O-O-O

Para cuando Astoria volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería y por el ambiente, juraría que era de noche. Bien, no podía estar tan mal entonces, dormir unas horas era lo único que necesitaba. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando que al día siguiente, que era domingo, todo estaría normal y tendría tiempo de preparar más poción para sobrevivir la siguiente semana.

No obstante y como era de esperar, cuando la pequeña Greengrass abrió los ojos al día siguiente, se llevó la desagradable noticia de que era Viernes y se había quedado inconsciente seis días.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Me voy a atrasar aún más en Runas! —chilló exasperada al recibir la información de la enfermera.

—Señorita, baje la voz y cálmese, que ya tendrá tiempo de eso. Ahora necesita descansar, mínimo tendrá que estar aquí otros dos o tres día más, hasta que estemos seguros de que sus signos vitales funcionan con normalidad —la reprendió Madame Pomfrey.

—Pero... —suplicó Astoria, aunque su suplica llegó a oídos sordos, pues la mujer la obligó a tomar una poción revitalizadora.

Astoria pasó la mañana sin nada que hacer, mirando el techo de la enfermería y repitiéndose una y otra vez que era una tonta, pero como eso no era suficiente, Daphne apareció para decírselo de forma más clara.

—¿Te querías morir o simplemente eres un estúpida? —fue lo primero que espetó la rubia cuando estuvo frente a su hermana.— Todos los días se muere alguien allá afuera, pero como eso no es digno de ti, te querías morir aquí adentro. ¡Como si mamá y papá no nos quisieran mandar lejos por nuestra seguridad! ¡Tú quieres que nos encierren bajo llave y vigilancia por tu insensatez! ¿En qué estabas pensando? —gritó con todas sus fuerza.

—Señorita, si no puede dejar de gritar, le pediré que salga —le advirtió Madam Pomfrey, asomándose desde su despacho. Daphne chasqueó la lengua, pero asistió con la cabeza, para que la mujer regresara a su oficina.

—¿Y? ¿Algo que decir a tu favor? —preguntó con reproche a su hermana menor.

—¿Draco está enojado? —quiso saber Astoria, ignorando el discurso anterior de Daphne.

La mayor de las Greengrass abrió la boca, como ofendida y luego resopló de mala gana, negando con la cabeza ante las prioridades de la castaña.

—Enojado es poco, se puso como loco cuando te trajo aquí en brazos, sin contar que varios lo han molestado, echándole la culpa de lo que te pasó.

—Obvio que él no tiene la culpa, ¿qué imbécil se tragaría eso? — gruñó la menor.

—Todos los que no lo quieren y le recordaron que su padre está en Azkavan —respondió Daphne.— Draco ha estado mal, apenas y nos ha dirigido la palabra y se la pasa sabrá Merlín donde y haciendo que, pero apenas y se deja ver. Según Zabini, la otra vez se saltó la clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras. Además de que el sábado por la tarde, salió en El Profeta que el ministerio había ido de nuevo a registrar la casa de los Malfoy, te imaginaras como se puso.

—Por Merlín —suspiró Astoria, bajando la mirada al saber lo que su tontería había causado en su prometido.

—Nos diste un verdadero susto a todos —dijo la rubia, ya más tranquila y sentándose en la cama para abrazar y apachurrar a su hermanita.— Maldita pulga, por un momento pensamos que no volvías a despertar.

—Así que nuestra princesa ya despertó de su dulce sueño —bromeó Zabini, seguido de Theo. Ambos chicos entraban a la enfermería, con unas ranas de chocolate en las manos.

—Espero que una sea para mí —sugirió Daphne, mirando a su novio, que tras darle un beso en los labios y sonreí, le dio la suya a la Greengrass mayor, mientras que Blaise le dio la otra a Astoria.

—Gracias —dijo la niña, sonriendo.— ¿Y Draco? —interrogó, mirando a los dos amigos de su novio.

—Ni idea —admitió el moreno.— No fue a Trasformaciones y después de esto, yo que él ya ni me aparecía porque McGonagall está furiosa —añadió.

—Ha andado raro —terció Nott.— Supongo que le pegó duro lo que pasó y ni siquiera se presentó a las pruebas de Quidditch del domingo, si sigue siendo buscador titular, es porque Urquhart al igual que los demás, no deja de agradecer las Nimbus 2001 que tiene el equipo.

—Si que se compró el puesto —susurró Daphne, rodando los ojos y ganándose una mala mirada de su hermana.

—Como sea, Draco sigue siendo el buscador de Slytherin y muchos se quejaron de eso, son ellos los mismos que han jodido a Draco con lo de su padre y que es un maldito corrupto y así —explicó Blaise.— Harper quedó como suplente anotado y creo que fue solamente porque fue el único que no insultó a Urquhart cuando este les dijo a los chicos que ni se molestaran en mostrar nada porque ya teníamos buscador desde hace cinco años.

—Pero que malditos —masculló Astoria, refiriéndose a los que habían insultado a su novio.

—Pues sí, así que el equipo ya está formado. Tu amorsito sigue siendo el buscador, le pese a quien le pese, Vincent y Gregory siguen como golpeadores, Urquhart y Vaisey son nuestros cazadores y tú amiguito Leo es nuestro nuevo guardián —comentó Theo.— Oh y bueno, ya sabes que este es nuestro otro cazador —añadió divertido, cuando Blaise lo volteó a ver feo por omitir que era parte del equipo. Astoria rió sonoramente igual que Daphne.

—Consideraré seriamente volverme un golpeador, para agarrarte a golpes con el bate —espetó Zabini, mirando a su amigo.

—Jajajaja, sabes que me gusta molestarte —argumentó el castaño a su favor.

Los chicos pasaron un rato ahí, hasta que el timbre del descanso sonó y se retiraron al Gran Comedor. Por suerte, la pequeña Greengrass no pasó mucho tiempo a solas pues Paige y Leo no tardaron en aparecer, con algunas provisiones robadas del comedor.

—De verdad que no puedo creer que lo hicieras cuando explícitamente te dijeron que era peligroso —le dijo bruscamente la pelirroja.

—Si, hola, Paige. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Bien? Que bueno, me alegra mucho. Yo también te extrañaba —se burló un poco Astoria, robándole una risa a Leo.

—Hola, Tory —le saludó el chico.— La verdad es que si te echamos de menos, ya no había a quien copiarle en pociones —comentó sonriendo.

—Hola, Leo —respondió la chica, ignorando a su amiga que se había puesto tan roja como su cabello.— Ya me contaron que quedaste como guardián del equipo de Quidditch, felicidades —añadió, regalándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

—Hola, Astoria —resopló Paige, para llamar la atención.— ¿Ya entendiste que no es bueno tomarse calderos enteros de poción? — la regañó.

—Sí, ya lo entendí. Por algo llevo casi una semana metida aquí —contestó la castaña, haciendo una mueca.

—Nos asustaste mucho —dijo Rowle en un tono más suave y subiéndose a la cama para abrazar a su amiga.

—No fue nada —argumentó Astoria, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Fue mucho —terció Leo, con seriedad.— Te pudo dar un infarto si seguías funcionando 24 horas seguidas, ¿qué parte de que la gente necesita dormir no estaba clara en tus ideas? —dijo con cierto reproche.

—Vale, cometí un enorme error, pero fue por una buena causa —se defendió.

—¿Qué es más importante que tu salud? —la reprendió la pelirroja, dándole un tope con la cabeza.

—¡Au! —se quejó Astoria y luego hizo un puchero de niña pequeña y mimada.— Solo quería pasar más tiempo con Draco —declaró y notó la expresión sombría y reprobatoria de sus amigos.

—Ese es otro que parece que le vale un sorbete la salud —gruñó Paige.— No se deja ver por el Gran Comedor, no se deja ver por la sala común y cuando lo ves en los pasillos, el pobre está más delgado y pálido de lo que recuerdo —informó la pelirroja, aún cuando su primo no parecía muy de acuerdo de que diera esa información.— Se nota que le golpeó duro lo que te pasó —añadió.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no se haya pasado por aquí —murmuró la pequeña castaña, con sus ojos verdes llenos de lagrimas.

—Sabrá Merlín donde se mete —comentó Leo.— Según sé, ha faltado a varias clases estos días.

—Lo sé, mi hermana y los demás me dijeron algo —respondió Astoria, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar llorar.

¿Dónde demonios estaba metido Draco? Todo mundo coincidía y le decían que el rubio estaba mal, pero los ojos grises parecían no dar señales por la enfermería. La campaña volvió a sonar y sus amigos tuvieron que irse. Así trascurrió la tarde, cuando su hermana apareció con unos ejemplares de "Corazón de Bruja" y como cortesía especial de Luna, unos cuantos ejemplares del "Quisquilloso", para que así pasara el tiempo que le restaba ahí.

Pasó buen rato hojeando las revistas y aguantando el sueño que sentía, solo en el remoto caso de que Draco hiciera acto de presencia, pero la noche cayó y la pequeña Greengrass se durmió con lágrimas en las pestañas. Su príncipe no había aparecido.

O-O-O

Draco salía de la sala de los menesteres. Ya debería de ser más de media noche, pero sus fieles amigos ahí estaban esperándolo en las sombras. Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban sentados, espalda contra espalda, la poción multijugos ya había perdido su efecto algunas horas atrás, pero no importaba mucho, pues hace horas que los estudiantes se habían ido a dormir y por suerte ningún profesor pensaba dar rondas por ahí.

—Despierte —les llamó Draco, sacudiéndolos un poco, para llamar su atención.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron, primero con un gesto agresivo, pensando que era algún entrometido, pero al notar que se trataba de Draco, bajaron la guardia y bostezaron. Con pesadez se pusieron de pie y siguieron al rubio, con pasos lentos y pesados.

Los tres chicos llegaron a las mazmorras y entraron a Slytherin, sigilosamente como serpientes, se escabulleron hasta los dormitorios de los chicos y sin tomarse la molestia de bañarse o cambiarse, se acostaron en sus respectivas camas. Y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Si hubiera sido por Draco, el rubio hubiera continuado dormido hasta medio día, pero Blaise, lo despertó con muy malos modos, primero reclamándole que no fuera a clases y luego diciéndole que Astoria había despertado por fin.

—Deberías de ir a verla —sugirió el moreno, mirando a su amigo, quien bostezó con pereza.

—Tengo cosas que hacer —declaró Malfoy, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

—¿Y qué demonios es eso que tienes que hacer? Porque estoy seguro de que no son deberes, ya que ni te has presentado en las clases —le acusó Zabini.

—¿Qué demonios te importa? Solo tengo cosas que hacer y punto —sentenció el rubio, levantándose con lentitud y hurgando en su baúl para sacar las cosas que necesitaba ese día.

—¿Esas cosas son más importantes que la salud de tu novia? —interrogó Blaise, sin dar crédito al desinterés que mostraba Draco ante la situación. El aludido volteó a ver a su amigo y arrugó el ceño, negándose a responder esa pregunta, tomó sus cosas para bañarse y tomó rumbo al baño.— Solo dime, y así le digo de una vez a Astoria que deje de esperar por ti —añadió, antes de que Draco azotara la puerta del baño con fuerza.

El rubio entró y abrió el grifo de agua caliente, mientras se desnudaba.

Cada día que pasaba se le hacía más pesado y lejano al anterior. ¿Donde había quedado la euforia de poner el apellido Malfoy más alto de lo que estaba? ¿Donde habían quedado las ganas de inspirar miedo y respeto? ¿Y el jubilo de ser un mortífago elegido por el mismo Señor Tenebroso? ¡Él tenía entusiasmo! ¿Donde había quedado su iniciativa? ¿Qué a caso sus neuronas se habían ido de vacaciones? Al iniciar el año tenía todo prácticamente planeado y destinado a triunfar. ¿Entonces porque no salían las cosas de acuerdo al plan? ¿Por qué el armario no se arreglaba con la facilidad que pensó?

Nada parecía estar fluyendo de acuerdo a sus planes. Quizás había planeado las cosas antes de tiempo, sin prever que todo fluiría más lento. ¿De que le servía Madame Rosmerta si posiblemente ni siquiera habría excursiones a Hogsmeade ese año? Sí, la vieja le daba información, como que veía a Dumbledore pasar por ahí muy a menudo, pero eso le servía menos. ¿Como demonios matar al viejo, si éste se largaba de la escuela?

Quizás podría decirle a Rosmerta que agarrara a Dumbledore y le pusiera el collar de Opalo que ya estaba en su poder, pero sería demasiado obvio y si exponía a la mujer y el plan no funcionaba, seguro perdería una buena informante. ¡Maldición! Aunque también existía la posibilidad de maldecir a la odiosa de McGongall para obligarla a matar al director... ¡No! Aquello sonaba patético y estúpido.

Pateó el gabinete del baño y luego soltó una palabrota, pues su pie descalzo recibió más daño que la estructura de madera. Siguió maldiciendo por lo bajo, aunque sus insultos dejaron de ser exclusivos del gabinete. Maldijo a todo el que cruzaba por su mente, llevándose entre palabras anti-sonantes el nombre del Arthur Weasley, quien hace poco había ido a irrumpir la tranquilidad de su madre y hasta el nombre de su padrino quedó entre un insultó y un grito frustrado.

Se metió debajo del chorro de agua tibia, que ya había regulado. Y dejando que el vital liquido corriera por su cuerpo, dándole algo de confort, recordó a Astoria y el escalofrío que había sentido cuando la vio desfallecer en sus brazos. Maldita mocosa insensata que casi lo había matado de un susto y ella misma casi se había muerto por su insensatez. Quizás esos chicos que lo jodían tenían razón y había sido en parte su culpa lo que le había pasado a su niña... ¡No! Él sabía que no la habían envenenado y que no tenía nada que ver con los mortífagos, ¡maldición, él era uno! ¿Como diantres podía pensar en eso? Lo único que había pasado era que la mocosa se había excedido con el trabajo y esa maldita manía de presentarse como señorita perfecta, andando con él a todas horas y haciendo los deberes en lugar de descansar.

De hecho, el año pasado ya había pasado algo muy similar, pero Astoria parecía simplemente no entender que con la salud no se debía jugar. La mini-Greengrass parecía creerse inmortal y le daba lo mismo dejar de comer, practicar ballet hasta que le sangraran los pies, excederse de trabajo o dejar de dormir. La mocosa parecía no conocer la palabra "limites" y aunque se buscaba convencer a sí mismo de que no era su culpa, la voz de Theo ya lo tenía hasta la coronilla.

Lo mejor era cortar por lo sano, marcar una distancia y ponerle ciertos limites a Astoria. Suficientes problemas tenía, como para además de todo, tener que hacerla de niñera con la pequeña e insensata Greengrass. Suspiró con molestia y sacudiendo la cabeza, se dedicó a bañarse rápidamente, para luego salir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la enfermería. ¿Astoria quería verlo? Bien, lo iba a ver y él le iba a decir los puntos bien marcados sobre las íes. A ver si la niña entendía de una vez por todas que con la vida propia no se debía de jugar. Quizás él no era el mejor ejemplo de aquello, pero vaya que lo iba a escuchar o se dejaba de llamar Draco Malfoy.

O-O-O

Dormitaba, entre despierta y dormida mientras pretendía leer un articulo de Corazón de Bruja. Hablaba algo sobre los hombres más guapos y poderosos y luego mencionaba que la mayoría de los poderosos no tenían nada de atractivos, pero que el poder seguía siendo el poder. Ahora entendía porque esos ejemplares no podían hacer falta en las cosas de su hermana o Paige. Cualquier serpiente ambiciosa hubiera hecho una lista de esos hombres, escogido al más joven y menos feo para que se convirtiera en su futuro marido. Por suerte ella ya tenía un guapo prometido, aunque no se encontraba en la lista.

Sonrió de lado y bostezó, sin evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran un poco. Dejó la revista de lado y se talló los ojos, volviendo a bostezar. Parpadeó un par de veces y en uno de esos parpadeares, notó que alguien estaba ahí a su lado. Enfocó su mirada y se topó con él.

—Hola —saludó Astoria, sonriendo de forma radiante al notar quien estaba ahí con ella.

—Hola —respondió el rubio de ojos grises, con sequedad. Draco no podo suprimir un dolor en su pecho.

—¿Y como has estado? —indagó la menor ante la visible falta de emoción que mostraba su prometido.

—He estado mejor en otros tiempos —dijo de forma fría, mirando de arriba a abajo a la niña.— Aunque creo que estoy mejor que tú —añadió.

Astoria sonrió de lado, aunque más que una sonrisa fue como si le hubiera dado repentinamente un dolor de muelas. La menor observó al chico detenidamente, comprobando que sus amigos tenían razón al decir que Draco lucía más pálido y delgado que antes.

—¿Tan enojado estás qué no me darás ni un beso ni un abrazo? —preguntó frustrada. El rubio le estaba regalando una indiferencia increíble.

—No sé si 'enojado' sea la palabra correcta —murmuró él.— Te pudiste morir —dijo con seriedad.— ¿Cuantas veces no has caído aquí por irresponsabilidad?

—Menos que tú, te lo aseguro —intentó bromear la castaña, pero a Draco no pareció hacerle gracia y ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

—Sabes que cuando yo vengo aquí no es nunca nada grave —aclaró él.— Puede que haga mucho escándalo para que le den su merecido a los que me lastimaron, pero sabes que jamás he estado inconsciente por una semana con el peligro de no despertar —espetó el rubio.— Tus padres te quisieron llevar lejos y si tú y Daphne siguen aquí es porque Madame Pomfrey dijo que era peligroso moverte.

—No lo sabía —susurró, haciéndose pequeña en su lugar.

—¿Y tampoco sabías que tomarte un caldero de poción de ojos abiertos te podía matar? —bramó con reproche.— ¿El año pasado tampoco sabías que si no descansabas te iba a dar un colapso? ¿O durante tu primer año tampoco sabías que si dejabas de comer te iba a dar algo? —le dijo con frialdad. La menor abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, incapaz de decir algo a su favor y volviendo a admirarse de la gran memoria que tenía su prometido.

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento —murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Yo lo siento más —sentenció Draco, entornando los ojos y haciendo ademán de irse, pero Astoria lo tomó de la mano.

—No puedes terminar conmigo, estamos comprometidos —rezongó la menor, arrugando su nariz.

—Jamás he dicho tal cosa, solo quiero que te quede claro que una cosa: Hay prioridades y si tomas una mala decisión debes lidiar con las consecuencias —le dijo con firmeza, soltándose del agarre de su niña.

—¿Entonces la consecuencia de lo que hice es que estés enojado conmigo de forma indefinida? —se quejó la pequeña Greengrass.

—No, mi enojo y decisión de guardar distancia es solo mía. La consecuencia fue que casi te mueres y hasta que no lo entiendas, creo que soy mala influencia para ti —declaró finalmente, incapaz de decir las cosas más claras o argumentar algo que tuviera más sentido que sus divagaciones.

Astoria se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. El golpe que sintió ante las palabras de Malfoy la dejaron en trance y no reaccionó hasta que el rubio ya se había ido, aunque igual no tenía nada que decir o pensar. Se quedó ahí en la enfermería, meditando sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Daphne volvió a aparecer por la noche, igual que Paige, Leo y Cole, pero no entabló mucha conversación con ellos. El día terminó y los días siguientes fluyeron, haciendo que el lunes llegara antes de lo que a Astoria le hubiera gustado. Draco no volvió a hacer acto de presencia y la pequeña Greengrass no volvió a preguntar por él.

O-O-O

El lunes por la tarde Astoria tenía tantos deberes como regaños. No hubo profesor que no la regañara durante la clase, haciéndola sentir avergonzada. Incluso el profesor Slughorn había hecho mención de lo ocurrido en la clase e informó que había puesto un hechizo en la entrada para identificar a cualquier que saliera con algo que no le pertenecía. Si bien, había resultado insultante, fue divertido cuando el hechizo detector sonó justamente con Romilda Vane. La Gryffindor argumentaba que solo quería comprobar lo del hechizo, pero al profesor le dio igual aquello y la castigó por tomar huevos de Doxy.

Claro que como no todo podía ser diversión, el profesor Snape le había dicho que la castigaría, como era de esperarse, pero aclaró que por el momento la dejaría descansar y ponerse al corriente. Astoria no dudó en tomarle la palabra al jefe de su casa y se dedicó a recuperar fuerzas, descansar y hacer deberes. Nadie se extrañó con eso, pero si se extrañaron mucho al notar la distancia que habían marcado ella y Draco. Sin contar que la apatía mutua que mostraban era alarmante para aquellos que los conocían bien, mientras que resultaba grata para aquellos con Pansy.

Si bien, al principio los amigos del príncipe y princesa de Slytherin, se mostraron alarmados, al cabo de unos días desistieron, sobre todo cuando ambos argumentaron que nadie debía de meterse en sus problemas de pareja. Así que al cabo de unos días todo fluía con relativa normalidad. Slughorn volvió a mostrarse afable con Astoria, alagando sus pociones e invitándole de nuevo a las cenas. Siendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, la castaña aceptó encantada y asistió un par de veces junto a Zabini, quien no perdía oportunidad de indagar para saber si podía ayudar a que ella y Draco se juntaran, pero como buena serpiente ella argumentaba que solo le diría algo si él le confesaba por fin qué era aquello con lo que amenazaba a Pansy y solo entonces el moreno desistía de sus intentos de cupido.

Las semanas pasaron tranquilas y monótonas, llenas de deberes y con frío. El clima exigía que los alumnos usaran bufandas y guantes para salir del castillo, aunque a nadie se le antojaba andar afuera. Las noticias no parecían mejorar mucho con forme pasaban los días y la única razón para alegrar a los estudiantes llegó a mediados de octubre. Cuando se anunció que se realizaría la primera excursión del curso a Hogsmeade. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que esas excursiones no se continuarían realizando por las medidas de seguridad, pero el saber que podrían salir unas horas del castillo pareció subirle el animo a muchos.

No obstante, la alegría no fue para todos. Paige animaba a su amiga para que fuera con ellos a pasar un buen rato y distraerse, pero antes de que la menor de las Greengrass pudiera decir que si o que no, Snape le dejó saber que estaría castigada ese sábado en particular.

—Es un pesado, tuvo varías semanas para castigarte y te viene a castigar el día de la excursión —le decía la pelirroja a Astoria, para animarla, pero a la castaña pareció darle igual ir a Hogsmeade que quedarse a pulir a mano los trofeos de Quidditch.

—Por mi encantada, igual no tenga razones para ir a Hogsmeade —declaró la castaña, sumergida en sus deberes de Runas Antiguas.

—Que no vayas a ir con Malfoy no significa que ir a Hogsmeade no sea divertido. Vamos, la próxima excursión podremos por fin ir en grupo como amigos —dijo Leo, quien devoraba sus últimas provisiones de grajeas de todos los sabores.

—No tiene nada que ver con Malfoy —se defendió Astoria, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Bueno, si le ves el lado bueno, nos haremos compañía —comentó Cole, sentándose a un lado de la pequeña castaña y rodeando sus hombros con un brazo.

—Sí, si le veo el lado bueno te tendré disponible para que me ayudes con esto —respondió Astoria, apuntando el libro de Runas que estaba en sus piernas.

—Me hubiera gustado más que dijeras que practicaríamos Ballet, pero con las Runas me conformo —aceptó el chico de ojos azules, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, sobre todo al notar que cierto rubio de ojos grises había hecho su aparición en la sala común.

—Tened algo de consideración con ella —le dijo Leo.— No tiene ni un mes que ha salido de la enfermería y ya la quieres poner a bailar —añadió con cierta burla. Los aludidos rieron y Cole observó de reojo como Draco hacía una mueca mal humorado, pero eso pasó desapercibido por la chica, quien al parecer ni siquiera notó que el rubio había pasado por ahí.

El grupo de amigos siguió platicando un rato, haciendo muchas menciones sobre el hecho de que Leo fuera el nuevo guardián de Slytherin y sobre los privilegios que Cole tenía como prefecto.

—Seguro que la próxima prefecta será Astoria —declaró Leo, recibiendo un codazo por parte de su prima.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —se quejó la pelirroja.

—Tú tendrás un buen puesto en el profeta, seguro que Rita te contrata cuando sepa que eres su fanática numero uno —se burló Astoria, obteniendo risas por parte de sus amigos, aunque Paige hacía un puchero.

—¿Y quien será el prefecto? Porque no creo que seas tú —gruñó la chica, mirando a su primo de mala manera.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor Aaron o Andrew —respondió Leo, encogiéndose de hombros.— ¿No han notado que en Slytherin hay más chicas que chicos? —añadió al hacer cuentas de las posibilidades que había para los prefectos del año siguiente.

—Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, también somos la única casa que tiene puros hombres como miembros del equipo de Quidditch —comentó Astoria.

—Es que las Slytherin somos delicadas —se inmiscuyó en la platica una chica del curso de Astoria, curiosamente con la que tenía Runas y a la que no le hablaba. ¿Cual era su nombre? ¿Gena... Gersa...? ¡Geraldine! Se llamaba Geraldine Jenkins.

—Apoyo eso —concedió Paige, sonriendo.— Las Slytherin somos señoritas y eso de montar en escobas con un 90% de terminar todas llenas de moretones, no es nuestro estilo —dijo con convicción.

—Deberías de sacar un articulo sobre eso, podrías titularlo: "Las damas de Slytherin no se rompen las uñas" —observó Astoria, a forma de broma y recibiendo un coginazo por su comentario.

—Jajaja, yo creo que si hay algunas por ahí a las que les gustaría entrar al equipo, pero igual la mayoría no entra porque los chicos acaparan todo y eso que son menos que las chicas —dijo Geraldine.

—Bueno, somos una casa fuera de lo normal, aunque si revisamos por ahí seguro que si ha habido mujeres en el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin —intervino Cole, con seguridad en sus palabras.— Solamente que este año los estereotipos están muy marcados.

—¿Estereotipos? ¿Eso de que todos aquí somos parientes de mortífagos? —se burló la chica, que tenía el cabello rubio-dorado y un par de ojos castaños.

—Argumentaríamos a tu favor, pero creo que Leo y yo si caemos en ese estereotipo —resopló la pelirroja y la rubia rió por lo bajo.

—Bueno, pero eso no implica nada. No es como si ustedes fueran mortífagos y el día de mañana fueran a andar por ahí matando mestizos ¿o sí? —interrogó.

—No, obvio que no —declaró leo, sonriéndole a la chica y Astoria hubiera jurado que Paige se había puesto celosa.— Pero somos un cliché personificado de esta casa —añadió con algo de burla, robándole una carcajada a Gerladine.

La rubia se incluyó en la platica hasta que llegó la hora de dormir y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

O-O-O

El día de la excursión amaneció tormentoso, con fuertes corrientes de aire que se mezclaban con copos de nieve. La mayoría de los Slytherin, de tercer año hacia arriba, decidieron abandonar la calidez de la sala común para tomar algo de aire fresco. Paige y Leo no fuera la excepción, aunque por desgracia no fueron juntos, porque Leo invitó a Gerladine con ellos y la pelirroja, dejando muy claros sus celos, prefirió pedir asilo en el grupo de Blaise, quien encantado de la vida la aceptó.

Los amigos se despidieron de las serpientes que no iba a ir a la excursión y prometieron comprarles varios dulces a los que se quedaran, sobre todo Daphne prometió comprarle ranas de chocolate a su hermana, si ella prometía portarse bien. Astoria puso cara de elfo domestico a medio morir y juró que lo haría, aunque no llegar a ser cierto, pero tanta generosidad de la rubia Greengrass no se podía desperdiciar.

Astoria terminó de desayunar en compañía de Cole y al rededor de las diez, se despidió de su amigo y tomó rumbo al despacho de Filch, con quien debía de cumplir su castigo y se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar que no era la única Slytherin castigada.

—Vaya, vaya —dijo el conserje con sorna.— Una linda pareja de Slytherin para que limpien juntos todos los trofeos, hasta que vean sus odiosas caras ahí reflejadas —se burló.— Mocosos mal educados —añadió, antes de entregarles una cubeta llena de limpiadores y trapos viejos.

Draco Malfoy la miró pero no dijo nada, solo tomó la cubeta y le abrió la puerta a Astoria, por cortesía, para ir a la sala de trofeos, aunque aventó la puerta hacia atrás cuando Flich pretendía salir detrás de ellos. Ambos escucharon unos insultos y no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

Llegaron al lugar y dejaron que el conserje abriera las vitrinas y los dejara solos para hacer su trabajo. Astoria tomó un trapo y comenzó la limpieza, decidida a no decirle nada al rubio y él la imitó, sin intenciones de explicar porque estaba castigado también.

Empezaron su trabajo, ignorando que los dos estaban ahí pagando las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad. Aunque para Draco resultaba muy conveniente aquello, pues nadie podría echarle la culpa ese día, cuando Madame Rosmerta cumpliera sus ordenes y por fin uno de sus planes diera resultado.

Después de un rato y de varios trofeos relucientes, se dio la casualidad de que ambos, perdidos en sus pensamientos, tomaron el mismo trofeo al mismo tiempo. Sus manos se tocaron y en un parpadear, como si les quemara el contacto, soltaron el trofeo que estrepitosamente azotó contra el suelo. El dichoso trofeo se rompió en cachitos y ambos suspiraron al caer en cuenta que esa era otra cosa por la que debían de pagar.

—¡Merlín! Aquí está otro fin de semana limpiando las armaduras del colegio —masculló Astoria.

—Ya, tranquila —le indicó Draco, con cierto aire de despreocupado.

Ella lo miró y arrugó su naricita, algo molesta, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz de haber escuchado la voz del rubio. El chico sacó su varita, volteó hacia todos lados y recitó el hechizo «Reparo», ante la anonada mirada esmeralda.

—¿No tendremos problemas con eso? —interrogó la castaña, levantando el trofeo que lucía como nuevo.

—Tú no le dirás a nadie y yo no le diré a nadie, así que nadie tiene porque saber —respondió, con una sonrisa cómplice.

Astoria sonrió también y dejó el trofeo en su lugar, dispuesta a continuar su castigo, pero un mariposeo en su estomago no la dejó continuar.

—¿Aún sigues molesto conmigo? —indagó, dejando de lado el tropo viejo con el que limpiaba.

—Jamás me molesté contigo, mi amor —confesó el rubio, imitando a Astoria y acercándose a ella para tomarla del mentón.— Solo me espanté y pensé que si te dejaba pensar que estaba enojado, aprenderías la lección —añadió con algo de arrogancia.

—Te tomaste muy bien tu papel —bufó ella.— Eso de actuar extraño te sale bien.

—Eso es otro asunto —cortó, tajante y soltando a su niña, para volver a tomar su trapo y seguir limpiando una maldita medalla que decía "James Potter."

—¿Otro asunto? —preguntó Astoria, enarcando una ceja, pero no consiguió respuesta, pues Draco solo hizo una mueca de asco.

—Esta porquería es del padre de Pottet —masculló el rubio, dejando la medalla de lado.

—Draco, te estoy preguntando, ¿en qué andas metido? —insistió la pequeña Greengrass, haciendo un puchero al ser ignorada.

—Astoria, solo ignoralo, ¿sí? —sentenció él, maldiciendo mentalmente por hablar de más.— No es nada que importe.

—Pasas mucho tiempo haciendo sabrá Merlín qué cosa y faltas y a clases y ¿no me dirás qué es? —declaró indignada, dándole un golpe a la medalla de Potter.

—Perfecto, si la rompes te doy un beso —propuso el rubio, riendo por la bajo y mirando con desdén la medalla.

—¡Uff! Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones —bufó ella, agachándose por la medalla.

—Y a ti te encanta —se defendió él, haciendo que la niña volteara a verlo y se sonrojara, para luego ponerse rápidamente de pie.

—¿Me dirás por lo menos por qué te castigaron? —pidió saber, mientras acomodaba el trofeo de Gryffindor en su lugar y seguía limpiando más cosas.

—La vieja bruja de McGonagall se molestó porque no le llevé la tarea —informó con descaro, imitando a su prometida y limpiando las cosas.

—¿Y no haces la tarea de McGonagall, porque...? —indagó, pero solo consiguió una carcajada de Malfoy.

—No te diré y si quieres que sigamos por la paz, no sigas insistiendo y no hagas más idioteces por el amor a Salazar —respondió Draco.

—Solo porque te echaba mucho de menos, te dejaré pasar esta, pero tarde que temprano me enteraré en que andas metido —amenazó la niña.

—Claro que te enterarás —murmuró él, sintiendo que un escalofrío lo recorría. No quería imaginar como se pondría Astoria cuando supiera en lo que andaba metido, pero mientras no fuera necesario, de su boca no saldría media palabra.

Siguieron su castigo, ya de mejor humor, charlando y demás, hasta que los profesores que los habían castigo hicieron acto de presencia y se los llevaron para que copiaran unas lineas como parte final del castigo. Las lineas de Astoria decían: "No debo de tomar cosas de los profesores para hacer cosas peligrosas e ilegales", mientras que las de Draco decían: "Debo de hacer los deberes que me ponen los profesores y no contestar cuando me regañan por no hacerlas."

Así pasaron una buena parte de la tarde y ya después de eso se toparon en las mazmorras, frente al muro de piedra que ocultaba la sala común de Slytherin.

—Opalo y plata —murmuró Draco, para que el muro les abriera el paso.

Entraron y pasaron buen rato ahí sentados, Draco mascullaba que le dolía la mano y Astoria, acurrucada en su regazo, estudiaba algo de Runas. Cole apareció más tarde y aunque la pequeña castaña se vio tentada a pedirle ayuda a su amigo, decidió que quizás y solo quizás por esa vez podría darle prioridad al regazo de su prometido y quedarse ahí en sus brazos, sin que se molestara. Estuvieron unas horas ahí, hasta que Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron y el rubio le susurró a su prometida que tenía cosas que hacer. La niña iba a rezongar, pero la mirada de plata la dejó callada y resoplando por no tener idea de lo que él hacía.

Resignada, aprovechó la ausencia de Draco para pedirle ayuda a Cole con las runas y al cabo de dos horas, Leo y Geraldine aparecieron con varias golosinas que habían comprado en Hogsmeade. Pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente llegó cuando el grupo de su hermana apareció con bolsas de las tiendas de Hogsmeade y con una noticia escalofriante.

Pansy y Daphne se encargaron de divulgar la noticia de lo que le había pasado a Katie Bell y toda la sala de Slytherin se volvió un verdadero nido de serpientes con comentarios venenosos, crueles y uno que otro burlón o lastimero. Lo que más sobresalía y producía especulaciones era el hecho de que, como siempre, Potter se encontraba por ahí cuando todo había pasado.

—Ahorita se ha de encontrar en la enfermería... —fue lo primero que Draco escuchó de la noticia cuando entró a la sala común y por unos segundos sonrió con satisfacción, jurando que se trataba de Dumbledore, pero la ilusión le duró demasiado poco, porque más tardó en sonreí que en escuchar:— Pobre Katie, con todo y que no es Sangre Sucia le tocó la de malas —concluyó Pansy con veneno.

—¿Draco, ya te enteraste de lo que pasó? —preguntó Theo a su amigo, quien tenía la cara desencajada.

Así que al final todo había salido mal. ¡Maldita fuera! Bien decían que si uno quería que las cosas salieran bien tenía que hacerlas uno mismo. Pateó una mesa, provocando que la lampara que ahí estaba se cayera y recitando un montón de maldiciones, se fue a los dormitorios de los chicos, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, dejando a sus amigos y a su prometida con la palabra en la boca y extrañados ante la reacción de Malfoy por la noticia de lo que le había pasado a Katie.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Muy predecible? ¿Les gustó o no? Espero que si les gustara aunque fuera un poco, aunque es bastante corto.<strong>

**Ains, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Me encanta escribir, pero estos días como que tengo ganas de leer y nada que encuentro Drastorias, así que no sean malitas, anímense a escribir o a actualizar o ya de perdis recomiendenme algo D:**

**De FF no, porque os juro que de a poquito, pero si creo haber leído todo -al menos lo que está bajo la categoría de persona de Astoria xD**

**En fin, la verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, ando como alma perdida aquí y allá, haciendo un poco de todo, pero sigo al pie del caño con la escritura.**

**Y awww, encontré un Long-Fic de Drastoria que escribí hace muuucho cuando andaba enojada con los Dramione, pero nunca lo publiqué porque no sé, sentí que a lo mejor no lo aceptarían, pero en cuanto termine "¿Te casarías conmigo" (que ya me sacó canas) publicaré el otro, igual el otro ya está terminado y todo, solo hace falta pasarlo a la pc porque lo escribí a mano, cuando me iba en el camión a la escuela, así que si les interesa díganme y me animo más y si no, también díganme y así ya me quedo solo concentrada en este Looooong-Fic xDU**

**Bueno, ahora si: ****¡Un beso enorme a todas y todos!, ¡muchas gracias por leer y por darme todo su apoyo! ^^ No duden en decirme que les pareció :3**

**Rr's**

**Lui. Nott :**  
>Gracias linda, me alegra que te gustara, intentaré no tardar mucho en actualizar.<p>

Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange:  
>¡Hola linda!<br>Jajajaja, aunque sean capitulos no muy largos, pero me alegro que te guste.  
>Supongo que si no te gusto eso de que no estén juntos del capi anterior, este no te debió de parecer más grato xP<br>El respiro parece que no llegara muy pronto, como lo has notado y bueno, Bellatrix tardará un poquito en aparecer, pero ya estará :3  
>¡Un besote grande, cuídate!<p>

**Luna Oculta:**  
>¡Awwww, hermosa! Me sorprende mucho que lo leyeras todo! De verdad que si, es inmensamente grato saber que me leen y awww, ese alago es el mayor que puedo llegar a obtener :3<br>Adoro esta pareja y promover el amor por ellos es algo así como que mi misión más grande x3  
>Como te dije por el MP, creo que cuidé más los detalles de este capi, pero si ves algo raro por ahí no dudes en decirmelo.<br>Tardaré no tardar mucho en actualizar.  
>¡Un beso enorme para ti, nos leemos! ^^<p>

**MACARENA:**  
>¡Hola mujer! Jajajajaja, es agradable encontrarte en cualquier parte :3<br>¡Awww! ¡Sí! ¡Esa idea me gusta! ¡Un ejercito de Drastoria! ¡Arriba! -se va a hacer pancartas y todo eso- xDDDD  
>Nah, ya en serio, que alegría leerte, siempre :3<br>Sobre todo porque sé que andas ocupada y así, pero siempre aprovechas algún momento para dejarme saber tus opiones y darme tu apoy, ¡muchas gracias Malaca! ^^  
>Jajajaja, si leí el otro comentario, pero mejor te contesto por allá, que sino me voy a extender demasiado aquí, pero dejame decirte que te entendí perfectamente xD<br>Jajajajajajajajajajajaja, ¡Merlín!  
>No sabes cuanta risa me dio ese comentario sobre los chicos y eso xD<br>Pues, la verdad no estoy muy segura de si la historia cumple las expectativas deseadas, pero es lo que mejor se me acomodó y pensé que era lo mejor, con todo y todo el drama.  
>Aunque los haga sufrir con una peque separación xP<br>La verdad espero que te gustara linda y nunca dudes en decirme si algo no te gusta o así x3  
>Jajaja y descuida, entiendo perfectamente eso de los LilyScorpius, así que te perdono, solo por que los comparaste con los Dramiones y bueno, yo aunque quiera no puedo leer de esos xD  
>En fin, ¡Un beso enorme, Malaca! Te deseo lo mejor y nos seguimos leyendo, guapa :3<p>

**tCaroline443:**  
>¡Awwww, que alegria tener nueva lectora! ^^ Y WOW, si que has leido mucho en poco tiempo.<br>¡Muchas gracias, linda! Me alegra mucho que te gustara, sobre todo con eso de que te gustan o te gustaban los Dramiones. No, jamás negaré que también tuve mi tiempo de ellos, pero cuando supe quien era Astoria, no pude dejar de imaginar todas las razones por las cuales Rowling dejó al rubio con Astoria y aunque varios fallitos en este fic, es al que más amor le tengo de mis escritos y me enorgullese mucho que sea del gusto de los lectores :3  
>Jajaja, descuida por el fin, porque este fic va para largo y espero que les siga gustad.<br>¡Un beso enorme, Caro! ^^

**Yadira Green:**  
>Jajajajaja, hola, guapa, eres adivina y yo soy demasiado predecible xDDDD<br>Sí, sí, era obvio, yo siempre con Drama, no puedo dejar las cosas tranquilas y en paz, no es suficiente con todo lo que tienen ya los pobres, yo siempre les pongo más xD  
>¡Awww! ¡Gracias! Parece que mi compu te escuchó, porque al parecer todo anda bien, aunque se desaparecieron unas cosas que casi me dio un infarto, pero pues ya nimodo, todo lo demás está bien y sigue funcionando mi amiguita adorada -la compu- xD<br>^^ Espero que te gustara este capi y como dije por ahí, esta historia tiene para laaaargo, de aquí al epilogo, por lo menos xD  
>Así que espero que les siga gustando ^^ ¡Un beso enorme linda!<p>

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Hola, Ruth! ^^<br>Wiiii, me gusta que me leas y como te he dicho por ahí, también me gustaría leerte más x3  
>Jajajajajaja, tranquila, tú echale ganas y veras que el ingles no es tan difícil como parece xDDD<br>Ufff, ya quisiera yo que fuera un descanso, digo, si ando de floja, pero pues si no sale una, sale otra que no me dejan estar de osiosa escribiendo o así D:  
>Jajajaja, ok, no te digo eso, ya me imaginaba esa reacción xDDDD<br>Nah, Daphne es de Theo, ya me quedó muy cannon eso xP  
>Mmmm... jajajaja, lo pensaré, pero creo que en definitiva será con un OC, aunque tengo que consultar algo antes de tomar esa decición xD<br>Nah, a Paige y a Leo los quiero juntos también, pero como dijeron por ahí, ya sería mucho que todos quedaran de buenas a primeras en pareja, algo de intriga -como Geraldine- no cae mal, sobre todo si aún tenemos tela para cortar xD

Jajajaja, pronto será, ya tengo la escena perfecta donde Zabini soltará la sopa xDDD  
>Jajajajajajajajaja, ¡mujer! como me gustan tus Reviews xDDDD<br>Sí, Draco es un pervert, malvad y de todo, pero así lo adoramos todas xDDD

Pues, no sé si una sema asea muy rapido, pero intentaré tarda menos para la proxima, solo necesito que me dejen flojear xD

Awww, gracias linda. Tú también cuídate y mucha suerte en tus cosas.  
>Ufff, me divertiría si me dejaran flojear, osea así de poner pelis, poder comer agusto y estar en la pc, pero aunque no tengo nada que hacer, no sé si te ha tocado que te dicen cada cosa, como: laba los trastes, has esto, ve por el correo, anda ponte a hacer algo que no estás haciendo nada y simplemente te quitan las ganas de hacer las cosas xDDDU<br>Asdasd, pero esperemos que todo fluya bien :3  
>En fin, ¡Un beso enorme guapa! ^^Nos leemos, porque en si yo también te leo -aunque sean Reviews- xD<p>

**ToRie Potter:**  
>¡Lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<br>Awww, espero no haberte matado del todo D:  
>Jajajaja, digamos que esa poción la tomo también yo por las mañans -después de desvelarme- pero la mía se llama café cargado con leche de soya xDU<br>No, no te equivocaste, era obvio que algo le tenía que pasar con tanta cosa que tomó y bueno, de paso aportó más a la separación silenciosa de estos dos  
>Las cosas malas del tiempo que les tocó vivir, pero ya después les llegará algo de paz, aunque aún les falta muuucho xDU<br>Jajajaja, creo que aquí se contestó tu pregunta, ya que el más enojón es Draco, solo recuerda como se enojó el señorito cuando Astoria recibió una carta de Cole en verano xDU

No hay de que linda, al contrario, fue un placer :3  
>jajajajaja, tranquila, entiendo perfectamente lo que es tener deberes y trabajo -aunque paresca una osiosa de tiempo completo, porque aún cuando estaba en la escuela, escribía mi fic hasta en los momentos en el que el profeso se iba al baño xDDD-, pero entiendo y tomate tu tiempo para escribir ^^ y no te desanimes si no ves muchos comentarios, mira que hasta yo en algunos fics no tengo nada xDU<br>Comienzo a pensar que casi todo mundo anda de vagaciones o muy ocupado xD  
>Pero bueno, tú echale ganas y verás que todo saldrá bien, dale tiempo al tiempo :3<br>Jajajajaja, dale, tomate una buena poción de ojos abiertos :D  
>Jajaja, cierto, muy cierto, lo bueno es que hay varios deberes y así como para que estos dos se pongan en ese plan o Astoria no llegaría a los 16 como quiere Draco xP<br>En fin, espero que este capi te gustara y que te esté iendo bien ^^  
>¡Un beso grande, linda y cuídate!<p>

**Jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>Jajaja, descuida, casi siempre eres la primera en leerme, así que no pasa nada si por ahí se te escapó comentar :3 Entiendo perfectamente que en estos días la mayoría anda a las carreras, curioso como cuando yo ando de vaga todos andan ocupados y viseversa xDU  
>Mmmm, pues realmente la relevancia no era tanta en Runas, pero ya veré que partido le saco a que ella estudie eso, por el momento solo fue acosarla de más trabajo y crear más problemas, jejeje xDU<br>En fin, un beso enorme, linda. Cuídate mucho y nos leemos :3


	53. Cuarto año: Rivalidades

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Lo sé, lo sé, sé que tardé mucho, pero fue con la intención de publicar justamente hoy: ¡5 de Junio!**

**¡Sí! hoy cumple años nuestro adorado rubio del alma, 32 años y como buen vino nuestro Draco Maloy x3**

**Por ahí subí ya varios One-Shots en honor a su cumpleaños y de paso actualizo para que disfruten el día de hoy ^^!**

**Sé que no es muy largo tampoco, pero creo haber planteado todo lo que pretendía poner en este capítulo y espero que les guste :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**53. Cuarto año: Rivalidades **

Theodore Nott se encontraba sentado en la sala común de Slytherin, intentando estudiar un poco, nada fuera de lo normal si se lo preguntaban, y a no mucha distancia estaba Daphne, observando sus uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo, aunque era más que obvio que quería que su novio le pusiera algo de atención, pero pedirle a Theo que no estudiara era como pedirle a Draco que no alardeara o a Blaise que no maldijera.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, Cole Greyback leía lo que parecía ser una carta, de esas que son selladas con un sello de cera roja y sus ojos azules recorrían las lineas con algo de desesperación. Tan concentrado estaba Cole en la carta, que no notó cuando su amigo salía de los dormitorios, aun frotándose los ojos, y se acercaba.

—¿Y eso? —le preguntó de repente Leo a su amigo, provocando que el mayor se sobresaltara.

—Nada en especial —mintió, doblando el pergamino con rapidez y guardándolo en su túnica, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Si no fuera nada en especial, no tendrías esa cara —insistió su amigo, pero Cole solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para luego ponerse de pie.

—Daphne —llamó el Slytherin de cuarto año.— ¿Sabes donde está tu hermana? —preguntó con naturalidad, como si se hablaran de siempre. La rubia levantó la vista, algo desdeñosa y desconfiada, pero aún así contestó.

—Debe de andar con Draco —dijo, defendiendo la posición de su cuñado.— Mencionaron algo de querer privacidad.

—¿Si Astoria está con Draco, con quien está Paige? —preguntó Leo, más para si mismo que para los demás, pero igual obtuvo una respuesta de Theo.

—Le pidió a Zabini que la ayudara con pociones, deben de andar en la biblioteca —dijo el castaño, sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía con tranquilidad.

Daphne sonrió por sobre el respaldo del sofá y luego se volvió a dedicar a sus uñas, dejando a los dos amigos con una expresión de celos difícil de ignorar, aunque ninguno dijo nada al respecto. ¿Qué podían decir al final de cuentas? No eran quienes para reclamar nada a sus amigas.

Ambos mascullaron algo que la hermana mayor de Astoria no fue capaz de entender, aunque logró escuchar algo como "no aprenden" antes de que los amigos salieran de la sala común, dejando a la pareja sola en esa hermosa y soleada mañana de un sábado. Daphne rió con ganas y se dejó caer sobre el regazo de su novio, ignorando el hecho de que acaba de truncar la lectura del chico.

—Que mala eres, amor —le susurró Theodore, negando con la cabeza, aunque era difícil saber si lo decía por su libro o por lo que le acaba de decir al amigo de su hermana menor.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás —rectificó ella sonriendo de medio lado.— ¿Por qué dijiste lo de Zabini? —indagó.

—¿Por qué dijiste lo Draco? —respondió el castaño, regalándole a la rubia una sonrisa de superioridad y desistiendo de una buena vez eso de leer.

—Defiendo los intereses de mi cuñado y ese mocoso me cae mal —respondió ella, sonriendo y buscando una posición más cómoda en los brazos de Theo, una donde preferentemente el libro de pociones no le jodiera la espalda.— ¿Y tú? —insistió saber.

—Cuido los intereses de mi novia y de paso le hecho algo de tierra a Blaise por ponerse mis calcetines esta mañana —contestó, riendo un poco por lo bajo y acariciando la cabellera rubia que descansaba en su regazo.

Ella sonrió y él le volvió a regresar la sonrisa, pensando en lo curioso que era que ellos dos estuvieran así. Digo, eran una pareja de lo más normal, o al menos la definición que caía dentro de lo normal en Slytherin. Porque Daphne había andado con Blaise desde prácticamente segundo año y había estado enamorada de Draco desde que había aprendido a decir Quidditch. Mientras que él no había andado antes con otra chica, pero si le hubiera preguntado antes él hubiera dicho que terminaría con Tracey, porque era a lo más que aspiraba. Aunque como era costumbre en Slytherin, o al menos eso parecía, había terminado con quien menos creían.

Sí, así parecía funcionar Slytherin, dando sorpresas sentimentales a casi todo el mundo. Buen ejemplo de ello era Tracey que andaba con Goyle o incluso Draco con Astoria. No, ahí no había parejas normales o predecibles, uno siempre terminaba con el que menos pensaba.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Daphne al percibir ese aire ausente del castaño con ojos azules.

—¿No se te hace raro que estemos así? —le dijo Nott, con un tranquilo aire de despreocupación, sin dejar de enredar sus dedos en la rubia cabellera.

—No, somos novios, es de lo más normal —respondió ella.— De hecho, comprándonos con Draco y mi hermana, hasta somos decentes —bromeó y él rió.

—Me refería más bien a que antes nos gustaban otras personas —aclaró él y ella hizo una mueca desagradable al recordar.

—¿Aún te gusta Tracey? —cuestionó enarcando una ceja y arrugando la nariz.

—No, preciosa, no hay punto de comparación, de hecho eres más de lo que podía añorar —se apresuró a decir Theo, curvando los labios en una sutil sonrisa.

—¿Lo dices por Malfoy? —masculló la rubia Greengrass para luego carraspear, cuando él cabeceó a forma de afirmación.— Bueno, supongo que todos tenían razón y no era más que obsesión, porque... Seamos honestos, amenazar a mi hermana menor, envidiar a Pansy y usar una maldición para ligar, son serios síntomas de in-sanidad mental —comentó, negando con la cabeza.

—A Pansy no tienes nada que envidiarle —aseguró el chico, riendo un poco al recordar todas las historias que Daphne le había contado sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese periodo de su vida. Sí, le había contado todo, desde las botellas de sabrá Merlín qué que se había tomado una noche que balbuceaba que Pansy era hermosa, hasta la navidad cuando había intentado ligar con Draco por medio de un hechizo. Sí, su novia estaba loca, pero así la quería.

—No, nada, pero sigue siendo raro que dejara en paz a Malfoy a mi hermana —añadió con aire pensativo.

—Ni idea, de eso a mí no me han comentado nada —aclaró el castaño.

Ambos sonrieron y se quedaron ahí recostados. No, eso de andar al aire libre no era muy lo suyo, a él le gustaba leer y a ella estar cómoda. ¿Qué como le haría para su trabajo de Magizoologistas? Ella sería la que trabajaría con lindos animales que ya existían, no de los locos que se iban a explorar por ahí a ver que encontraban. No, su hermana tenía razón, ella no sobreviviría en una selva ni nada por el estilo, primero aprendía a vivir sin respirar que a vivir sin comodidades.

O-O-O

Mientras tanto, dos amigos hablaban en sus dormitorios. Dichos dormitorios tenían camas con doseles rojos y adornos dorados, dicha combinación entre el escarlata y el oro se repetía en la habitación, y por si no quedaba muy claro aún, la cabeza de un león rugía en el poster de uno de los chicos que ahí dormía. Sí, se trataba de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, más exactamente los de tercer año.

—No sé si esto sea correcto —dijo un chico castaño, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Te juro que no es ilegal —se burló un poco su amigo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda del chico para animarlo más.

—Muy chistoso, Remy —regañó Iván Osborne, resoplando y rascándose la cabeza.— Sé que no tiene nada de malo, pero seguro que se enoja —añadió.

—Bueno, esos son detalles, pero si quieres, olvidate de todo y sigue actuando como si no la conocieras, mientras murmuras su nombre entre sueños —comentó Remy, con cierta burla en sus palabras.

—¿Qué clase de ayuda es esa? —se quejó el otro chico.

—Vamos, son solos unos chocolates —le volvió a animar.— Se los das, le dices no sé que cosa y te vas antes de que aparezca Malfoy a maldecirte.

—¿Y qué le digo cuando me pregunte por qué le estoy dando chocolates? —argumentó a su favor.

—Bueno, no hagas nada —concedió.— ¡Iván, me vas a volver loco! —gruñó molesto Olivier ante la cara de tristeza que había puesto su amigo.

—¡Arg! Es que ni siquiera le hablé cuando estuvo en la enfermería... —masculló, mirando una caja de Ferrero Rocher que llevaba media hora sobre su cama, el mismo tiempo que llevaba hablando con Remy sobre si sería buena idea o no hablar con Astoria, sobre porque esa noche había soñado con ella.

Había sido un sueño ridículamente cursi, donde él y Astoria bailaban en el baile de navidad de hace dos años, pero de la nada había salido Malfoy y lo había maldecido para convertirlo en un enorme sapo rojo, luego ella y él se habían puesto a bailar, para que finalmente Dumbledore los casara ahí y cuando se acercaba saltando a Astoria, notaba que la castaña tenía una barriga de embarazada. Ahí había terminado y despertado.

No le hubiera gustado contarle aquello a nadie, pero su amigo lo había sonsacado hasta que terminó aceptando. Remmy le había propuesto que hablara con ella y le diera esos chocolates que su madre le había mandado y aunque al principio se mostraba entusiasta, la duda le había entrado antes de siquiera cruzar la puerta.

—¡Ahí está! Dile que son por eso de que estuvo enferma —aconsejó.

—Hace más de un mes que salió de la enfermería, sería ridículo —suspiró, sacando por fin de quicio a su amigo.

—¡Vas allá y le preguntas por la tarea de Snape, cuando te conteste les das los chocolates en forma de agradecimiento y listo! —vociferó irritando ante la negativa de su amigo. O mejor dicho, la indecisión de Iván sobre hablar con Astoria desde que había comenzado el curso.

—¿Y si aparece Malfoy? —dijo el chico, mostrando más de su negativa.

—Le partes la cara, lo dejas como moco de trol y te robas a Astoria —gruñó Remy, haciendo uso de sus últimas reservas de paciencia, aunque lo que más quería en esos momentos era tomar a su amigo y zarandearlo o tirarlo por la ventana también sonaba bien.

—Claro y luego ella me escupe en la cara por lastimar a su prometido —ironizó Iván, rodando los ojos.

—No te consta que sean prometidos—masculló su amigo, con una vena en su frente que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier segundo.

—Romilda nos mostró ese periódico al fines del año pasado —informó el chico con aire solemne.

—Era una sola palabra en una noticia que no tenía nada que ver con un compromiso, sino con un encarcelamiento y lo escribió Rita Skeeter —argumentó el león de ojos negros.— Esa mujer miente con todos los dientes para provocar morbo en noticias tan sencillas como podría ser el clima.

—Pero El Profeta dejó que lo publicara, no dejaría que mintiera —insistió el otro chico.

—El Profeta ha mentido antes en cosas peores, ¿de verdad crees que van a reparar en una sencilla linea?

—Esa linea decía: «Incluso se rumora que sus hijos Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass están comprometidos.» —recitó Osborne.

—¡Joder! Que memoria y que cabeza dura eres —dijo Remy, ligeramente sorprendido.— Tú mismo lo acabas de decir: "Se rumora..." No es un hecho.

—Romilda... —intentó argumentar Iván.

—Odia a Astoria desde el primer año porque siempre ha sido más linda que ella —sentenció el otro.— A Romilda le cala en el alma desde hace mucho que Astoria reciba más atención que ella aún cuando la Slytherin no se de ni cuenta —añadió para reafirmar su punto.

—Bueno, pero entonces no ganaría nada... —balbuceó a su favor, pero siguió sin poder terminar la frase.

—Malfoy ya no le interesa, si no has notado desde que comenzó el año, nuestra querida Vane ya no anda detrás del rubio rico de Slytherin, ahora a puesto sus ojos sobre nuestro "Elegido" —declaró Olivier con un tono obvio que causó que Iván resoplara y rodara los ojos. La verdad es que no tenía nada para contrariar eso.— ¿Vas a ir a hablar con ella? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

—No —dijo secamente.

—Bien, entonces me voy a hacer los deberes, porque ya me cansé de lo mismo. Y si vuelves a mencionar lo de Astoria, jura que personalmente iré a hablar con ella para aclarar el asunto —finalizó el chico antes de salir de los dormitorios, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

O-O-O

Por otro lado el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin caminaba molesto y maldiciendo, sudando y con el unirme aún puesto.

—Dolohov, ¿qué demonios crees que has estado haciendo? —bramó Urquhart, mirando de mala manera al chico que suponía ser el guardián del equipo, pero que caminaba muy quitado de la pena a un lado de Cole por el pasillo del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué? Pues... ¡Maldición! —balbuceó Leo, golpeando su frente.— Lo olvidé por completo —se disculpó, mirando al capitán del equipo de Quiddtich, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No olvidas la cabeza porque todavía la tienes pegada al cuerpo —le insultó con burla Draco Malfoy, quien se acercaba a ellos, junto con el resto de todo el equipo, quienes también sudaban y llevaban los uniformes puestos, junto las escobas en la mano.— Estuvo de lujo practicar sin guardián —añadió desdeñoso.

—¿Qué tú no andabas con Astoria? —preguntó Greyback ingenuo.

—Eso quisiera y sería hasta más útil que practicar con el equipo incompleto —señaló de mala gana, para luego seguir su camino, pasando de largo a un lado de Urquhart y los otros dos amigos de su novia.

—¿A donde vas? —llamó el capitán, mirando como el buscador se alejaba.— Vamos a practicar otra hora más, ahora que apareció nuestro guardián —informó, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una seña obscena de Malfoy quien siguió caminando sin inmutarse.

—¿Qué tú no andabas con Paige? —interrogó Leo mirando a Zabini e ignorando todo lo anterior. El moreno clavó sus ojos en el Slytherin menor, elevó una ceja con ironía y contestó.

—Claro, ¿qué estás ciego o qué? Aquí la traigo a un lado —espetó, mostrando la escoba.— Llevamos horas platicando —ironizó, para después seguir los pasos de su rubio amigo, hacia las mazmorras.

—Pero que maldito equipo tengo —resopló Urquhart, negando con la cabeza y apretándose el punte de la nariz.— No me sorprende que sigamos sin ganarle a los de Gryffindor, si cada vez vamos de mal en peor.

—¿Podemos irnos a comer? —preguntaron repentinamente Crabbe y Goyle a espaldas del capitán del equipo, quien los miró de mala manera y les hizo una seña para que se retiraran. Luego se fue caminado y maldiciendo por el mismo camino que habían tomado su golpeador y buscador.

Cole y Leo se miraron entre ellos y sonriendo de medio lado se encogieron de hombros ante la ridícula situación que acaban de presenciar.

—¿No te va a traer problemas lo que pasó? —preguntó Greyback a su amigo, mientras comenzaban a caminar, tomando rumbo a la biblioteca.

—No creo, ya ves que igual todos se fueron por su lado —respondió, restando importancia al asunto.— Lo que me pregunto es, ¿por qué nos habrán mentido la hermana de Astoria y su novio? —comentó pensativo.

—Es claro que Daphne no me traga y seguro Nott fue solo para molestar —aclaró Cole con seguridad.

—Vaya, eso me anima. Que no te quieran a ti por andar detrás de Tory es una cosa, pero ahora que se la vayan a agarrar contra mí...—dijo con tono de broma, ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo.— Ya, hombre, solo molestaba. Como si me importara —concluyó despreocupado, sonriendo.

Ambos chicos rieron y siguieron su camino, a ver si de casualidad las dos chicas que buscaban estaban en el la biblioteca.

O-O-O

—Ni uno solo, a no ser que cuenten los besos en la mejilla —le decía una pelirroja a su amiga castaña, ambas sentadas en una mesa de la biblioteca.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Astoria con cierta burla, tapándose la boca con las dos manos.

—No todas somos como tú, ¿sabes? —bramó Paige, tan roja o más que si cabello.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "como yo"? —la expresión burlona y de sorpresa se borró para darle paso a unos ojos verdes entrecerrados que destellaron con furia ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Tú eres muy linda y parece que jamás has notado como te miran los chicos —dijo con tranquilidad, jugando con su pluma de halcón.

—¡Por favor! —resopló la castaña, rodando los ojos y suavizando su expresión.— Tú también eres muy linda —añadió, intentando animar a la otra chica.

—Sobra destacar que no hay punto de comparación —declaró de forma cortante.— Tenías doce años cuando varios chicos ya andaban detrás de ti...

—¿Cuales chicos? Si solo era Iván y notaras que no es el gran galán de Hogwarts —informó, enarcando una ceja.

—Serás despistada, ¿verdad? —se rió la pelirroja, intentando no hacer mucho ruido por si Madame Pince andaba por ahí cerca.— Tú entre las francesas eras la más envidiada de las Slytherin. Quizás tú no te dabas cuenta, pero entre todas esas francesas de vestido azules los chicos no dejaban de comentar que jamás habían notado lo linda que la hermana de Daphne —comentó tranquilamente.

—¿Qué la linda hermana de Daphne qué? —se escuchó la voz de Cole cerca de ellas, antes de que Astoria siquiera pudiera procesar la información.

—Aquí Astoria que no se cree que es la más guapa de Slytherin —bromeó Paige, consiguiendo que las mejillas de su amiga se tiñeran de rojo, sin contar que la fulminó con la mirada por el comentario ante la presencia de sus dos amigos. Se suponía que aquello era platica de chicas.

—¿Qué no? Si no se te acercan es porque eres novia de Malfoy —dijo tranquilamente el chico mayor, sentándose a un lado de la castaña, mientras que Leo tomaba asiento a un lado de su prima.

—Eso no es verdad, podéis contar con los dedos de una mano a los que les gusto —se defendió Astoria, intentando lucir indiferente.

—Te aseguro que son varios y más de la mitad son de la edad o mayores que Draco —aseguró Leo, intentando robar la pluma de su prima, pero recibiendo un manotazo por parte de ella, quien seguía molesta por la amistad del chico con Gerladine.

—Lo dudo —volvió a decir la pequeña Greengrass, negando con la cabeza.

—Vale, yo te enumero algunos —dijo Cole. — Empezamos conmigo —comenzó con aire burlón, levantando un dedo se su mano.— Seguimos con Derrick, aunque Draco lo amenace con desfigurarlo, Harper, aunque lo disimule, a Hitchens se le van los ojos cuando te mira, Andrew también piensa que eres guapa, luego está Osborne... —levantando enumerando con la otra mano.

—Ya, ya deja —lo interrumpió Astoria, con las mejillas tintadas de rojo.— Eso es irrelevante, podré gustarle a quien sea, pero...

—Pero andas con Malfoy —completó Leo con sorna.

—Amo a Draco —corrigió ella, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Bueno, solo te aclaramos que tendrías de donde escoger si decidieras dejar a el desabrido de Malfoy —comentó Greyback con cierta burla, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño.

—Ni siquiera estábamos hablando de eso —gruñó rodando los ojos y dado por terminado el tema, que debía admitir, la incomodaba. ¿Qué cualquier chica se sentiría alagada? Bueno, ella no era cualquiera.

—¿De que estaban hablando entonces? —indagó Leo.

—Nada que te importe, entrometido —se apresuró a responder Paige, no fuera a ser que Astoria le regresara la pedrada diciendo lo de los besos. Esos besos en la boca que Paige nunca le había dado a nadie.

Astoria asistió con la cabeza y luego dirigió una mirada a Leo, quien muy campante seguía molestando de forma distraída a su prima, moviendo su pergamino o tintero o libro o lo que alcanzara, sin importarle que recibiera manotazos de vez en vez.

—¿Qué no deberías estar entrenando con el equipo? —preguntó Astoria para cambiar el tema.

—Debería —contestó, levantando la mirada para ver a su amiga.— Pero lo olvide y ya el resto del equipo dejó de entrar —aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Como lo olvidaste si estaba en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común? —lo regañó su prima, pero antes de que él contestara, Astoria habló.

—¿Dejaron de entrenar? —indagó, al tiempo que acomodaba sus cosas, en un claro gesto de que pensaba retirarse.

—Malfoy se fue a las mazmorras, con suerte lo alcanzas —informó Cole, mirando sus uñas, como si le importara repentinamente la apariencia de estas.

—Con suerte —sentenció, tomando sus pertenecías y poniéndose de pie antes de emprender la partida.— Nos vemos al rato —dijo a modo de despedida antes de perderse entre los anaqueles llenos de libros.

—No sé porque te pones así, si sabes de ante mano que lo quiere —comentó Paige, mirando como Cole seguía mirando sus uñas, aunque más que nada sus ojos delataban cierta molestia e indignación.

—Porque él no es bueno para ella —dijo sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja.— No entiendo que le ven todas a Malfoy, no es el más atlético, no es el más inteligente, vale que a lo mejor es el más rubio y pálido de por aquí, pero tampoco es muy atractivo eso de ser una lagartija alvina, además de que habla como retrasado mental, siempre arrastrando las palabras —gruñó.— Quizás sea el más rico del colegio y aún con eso sigue sin ser suficiente para que las chicas lo miren como un "príncipe" —añadió, golpeando la mesa con cierto fastidio.

—Primero, Draco es un Slytherin con todas las de la ley y siempre ha hecho todo a conveniencia de nuestra casa, sin contar que es el favorito de Snape. Por eso es el príncipe de Slytherin —aclaró Paige.— Segundo, sí es guapo y no habla como retrasado.

—¿Qué tiene de guapo estar pálido como la muerte y delgado como una escoba? —bramó Cole, mirando enseguida a los alrededores por si alguien se quejaba.

—Baja la voz o nos van a echar de aquí —le reprendió Paige, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Al menos hablo como la gente normal y que desesperación con ustedes, mujeres —acusó el castaño de ojos azules.— Malfoy no es nada del otro mundo y tú, aún siendo chica, no negarás que Astoria es muy guapa, demasiado guapa para él y no me acuses, porque no soy el único que piensa eso —dictaminó con coraje.

—Ellos dos hacen una buena pareja, digan lo que digan —defendió la chica a su amiga.

—Ella se merece algo mejor, es inteligente, educada, baila ballet como un ángel, camina como flotando por las nubes, se ve linda con cualquier cosa que se ponga, no es prejuiciosa, es un amor, es la mujer... bueno, es la niña perfecta. —se corrigió.— Es la única chica que vale la pena de Hogwarts —dijo con aire soñador.— Creme que ella se merece algo mejor que Draco con toda su arrogancia y existimos muchos que somos mejores partidos que él —sentenció.

—Pues tendrán que vivir con eso y notar que en la escuela hay más chicas —declaró la pelirroja, dándole un buen golpe a Leo, quien indiferente a todo, había comenzado a dibujar en su pergamino de Adivinaciones.— El mundo no está lleno de chicas guapas, inteligentes, finas y ricas —añadió, molesta. Tomando sus cosas y guardándolas de mala gana, para dirigirles una última mirada a sus dos amigos.— Yo llevo con ustedes desde que entramos a Hogwarts y al parecer ni siquiera cuento como chica. ¡Y no! No es que me guste ninguno de ustedes —se apresuró a decir—, pero es desesperante ver que a Astoria la alagan de buenas a primeras por cualquier cosa —chilló, golpeando a Leo con la mochila antes de abandonar el lugar.

—¿Yo que dije? ¡Si eras tú el que estaba alagando a Astoria! —se quejó el agredido, sobando su brazo.

Cole solo miró a su amigo y negó con la cabeza. Leo si que era despistado o quizás solo se hacía, aunque igual aquello sí había sido su culpa por hacer sentir menos a Paige con tanto hablar de Astoria. Cabe destacar que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque también era más que obvio que Rowle por muy buena amiga que fuera, se molestaría como cualquier otra chica a la que le dijeran que había chicas mucho más guapas que ella y a ella la ignoraran.

O-O-O

Astoria entró a la sala común de Slytherin, ubicando enseguida a su hermana y a Theo sentados en el mismo sofá que no había abandonado desde la mañana.

—Se está bañado y dijo que lo esperes —informó Nott, antes de que su cuñada pudiera preguntar por Draco.

—Que eficaz —bromeó la castaña, sentándose cerca de ellos y dejando sus cosas en el suelo. Suspiró y se frotó el rostro un poco, recordando la platica que había tenido con sus amigos. Durante el camino se había topado con varios chicos y como no queriendo, los había mirado para ver si la veían a ella y quizás era por paranoica, pero al menos la mitad de los chicos habían girado la cabeza para mirarla.

—¿Qué tienes, pulga? —preguntó Daphne, notando que su hermana se quedaba con las manos en el rostro.

—Nada —mintió, intentando sonreír de forma muy forzada.

—Anda y yo te creo porque soy vampira —ironizó la rubia.— Habla —exigió, mirando fijamente a su hermana, igual que Theo, quien por enesima dejaba su lectura de lado. No, no era fácil estudiar en Hogwarts, a no ser que te fueras a refundir en un hoyo en la biblioteca.

—Estaba hablando con Paige de cosas de chicas y... —comenzó a decir, mordiéndose el labio inferior, indecisa de continuar y mirando a Nott.

—Me voy al cuarto a estudiar —suspiró el castaño, interpretando la mirada de la hermana menor de su novia.

—No, no es eso, es que mencionaron algo tonto sobre que yo les gusto a muchos chicos y... —confesó.

—Theo no le dirá nada a Malfoy —sentenció Daphne, tomando a su novio del brazo y obligandolo a que se sentara de nuevo. Él refunfuñó y luego sonrió.

—No sé que podría decirle a Draco que no sepa ya —dijo el chico, soltando una pequeña risa.— Ya le ha callado la boca a muchos y de muy mala forma cuando han hablando de ti —informó, mirando a Astoria.

—¿Hablan de mi hermana y tú no me dices? —recriminó la rubia Greengrass.

—¿Daph, vives debajo de una piedra o qué? Tú has estado ahí cuando llaman guapa a tu hermana y solo dices: 'La belleza es herencia familiar' —declaró Theo, aguantando la risa ante los muchos colores que cruzaban por el rostro de su novia.

—La que vive entonces debajo de una piedra soy yo —suspiró Astoria, fastidiada.

—¿Que vives debajo de donde? —se escuchó la voz del susodicho rubio.

—Debajo de una piedra —masculló la pequeña Greengrass, haciendo un puchero.

—¿Por qué traes ese humor? —indagó Draco, sentándose a un lado de su novia.

—Si me acompañas a caminar por el lago negro, te digo —chantajeó la castaña, mirando al joven con una ceja alzada.

—Astoria... —murmuró, haciendo una mueca. Era más que obvio que tenía planeada alguna otra cosa que Astoria seguía sin saber que era.

—Me voy a dormir un rato —declaró, levantándose de mala gana y con toda la intención de irse a los dormitorios, pero su hermana la detuvo.

—¿Como que a dormir? Si es medio día —la regañó.

—No tengo nada mejor que hacer —se defendió la menor de las Greengrass, retando a su hermana con la mirada. La rubia volteó a ver a su cuñado en busca de ayuda y Draco suspiró con resignación. ¿Qué más daba encerrarse en la sala de los menesteres si no conseguía nada?

—Vamos a caminar —ofreció el rubio, levantándose para tomar a Astoria de la mano.

—Lo haces solo para que no duerma y no tiene nada de malo dormir —se quejó la castaña, enfatizando más su puchero.

—Conociéndote —le murmuró al oído.— Hay que cuidarte mucho, no sea que se te de por dormir todo el día y dejar de comer de nuevo y así, al grado de que luego no te quieras levantar de la cama —le dijo con seriedad, pero en voz baja, concluyendo sus palabras con un beso detrás de la oreja de la pequeña.

—Pero que mal concepto tienen de mí —murmuró mal humorada ante la acusación, pero con las mejillas rojas por el beso.

—Solo te queremos cuidar —sentenció Draco, tomando a la chica de la mano para que salieran de la sala común. Cuando cruzaron el muro de piedra quedaron en el solitario pasillo de las mazmorras y él volvió a hablar.— ¿Ya me dirás que traes?

—Me comentaron algo que me incomodó —confesó ella.

—¿A quién tengo que maldecir? —dijo el rubio, chasqueando la lengua de forma despectiva.

—No fue así —corrigió Astoria.— Lo que pasó fue que Paige y yo hablábamos sobre chicos y luego me dijo que yo era muy... cotizada, por así decirlo.

—Bueno, eso no es novedad. Tú siempre has sido muy guapa —declaró Malfoy sin inmutarse y ganándose un codazo por parte de su novia.

—Eso no ayuda, ¿sabes? —se quejó.

—Yo no le veo nada malo —indicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Claro, por eso has amenazados a mucho —ironizó con cierta burla.

—Porque eres mi novia y no me gusta que te incluyan en oraciones donde destacan "está buena" y "me gustaría tirármela" —manifestó, consiguiendo que los colores se subieran al rostro de la pequeña Greengrass, quien masculló algo de lo que solo se entendió 'pervertidos' y 'desocupados'.— ¿Ves porque te defiendo? Pero en si, no tiene nada de malo que te tachen de guapa, malo fuera que te llamaran trol como a Millicent.

—Como son crueles —rezongó la castaña.

—¿Qué esperabas? Así somos los chicos —fanfarroneó él, riendo un poco, aunque la sonrisa se le fue con la pregunta siguiente que hizo Astoria.

—¿Qué dicen de Paige? —indagó, para convencer a su amiga de que ella también era guapa.

—¿De tu amiga? —preguntó ingenuo, rascándose la barbilla de forma pensativa. ¿Había alguna respuesta correcta para eso? Era como si él preguntaba a Astoria que qué pensaba de ella de Zabini o Nott. Seguramente él se cabrearía si ella respondiera algo bueno, pero las chicas siempre eran tan raras que... — La suelen comprar con la zanahoria con patas, por eso de que son pelirrojas, aunque por alguna rara razón, los chicos descerebrados suelen preferir a la traidora de la sangre.

—¿Qué? —la menor parpadeó e hizo una mueca como si acaba de comer mocos de duende.— ¿Encuentras a Ginny más guapa que Paige? — interrogó con tono de reproche y cara de disgusto.

—¡Claro que no! —se apresuró a decir Draco. ¡Sabía que algo así pasaría!— No me gustan las pelirrojas, son odiosas, solo me gustas tú —declaró solemne, pero como nada parecía salir bien aquel día, le tocó la suerte de que la amiga pelirroja de su novia bajaba las escaleras de mármol. Los ojos verdes aceituna de Rowle derramaron finalmente las lagrimas que intentaba contener desde la librería y acelerando el paso, pasó de largo a un lado de Astoria, golpeándola fuerte en el hombro.

—¡Au! ¡Paige! ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó la otra, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos. Astoria volteó a ver a su novio y arrugó el ceño.— ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso justamente cuando pasaba ella? ¿No ves que siente que yo le quito atención por ser "guapa"? —acusó la menor.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo qué iba a saber? —se defendió, sin dar crédito a lo ridículo de la situación.

Astoria solo resopló y se soltó de la mano de su novio para ir detrás de su amiga. Draco pateó el suelo, maldijo y se dispuso mejor a ir a arreglar el dichoso armario evanescente, si no progresaba, por lo menos se podría desquitar haciendo explotar algunas cosas de ahí adentro.

O-O-O

Los días continuaron y no de muy buena manera. Paige se mostraba tajante y distante de Astoria, de hecho, había preferido empezar a juntarse con Geraldine en lugar de estar con ella. Además de que como Leo prefería estar con su prima y la rubia, mientras que Cole se mostraba en la misma actitud que Paige para con ella. Si Astoria no se quedó sola, fue por Draco y Blaise, que le hacían compañía cuando podía, aunque igual en las clases, le comenzó a tocar trabajar con cualquier de otra casa, porque Paige trabajaba con Geraldine y Leo con el chico de siempre.

—Yo no pretendo tomar tu lugar —le había dicho la rubia durante la clase de Runas Antiguas, cuando se pusieron a trabajar juntas para traducir unos pequeños cuentos.— Por el contrario, les digo a cada rato que no entiendo porque te dejan de lado.

—Porque al parecer soy demasiado buena que los opaco —había contestado Astoria de mala gana, antes de decidir que prefería trabajar con el chico de Ravenclaw porque le ayudaba más y la profesora le dio gusto.

Así siguió mal humorada con la actitud de sus amigos, firme en su posición de no hacer nada por acercarse a ellos, pues estaba convencida de que ellos le debían primero una disculpa. Aquello lo único que provocó fue que Paige se molestara más, pensando que ahora Astoria se sentía superior a ella y se fulminaban con la mirada cuando estaban presentes en los entrenamientos de Quidditch de Slytherin. Astoria animando a Draco, cuando este se dignaba a ir, y Paige animando a Leo, quien no lo hacía del todo mal.

—Me haces sentir culpable —le recriminó el rubio a su novia, cuando finalizó uno de los entrenamientos previos al primer partido de la temporada que cada vez se aproximaba más. El clásico, Slytherin contra Gryffindor.

—No es tu culpa que ella sea una cabeza hueca envidiosa —sentenció la pequeña castaña molesta.

—Astoria, te diré lo que me dijiste cuando peleé con Blaise... —intentó argumentar el rubio, mientras caminaba con su novia hacia las mazmorras.

—No es lo mismo, a Blaise lo conoces de más tiempo y él no hizo nada malo, por el contrario Paige está diciendo cosas de mí, como que soy una creída por andar contigo y que me siento más que ella o que las demás —declaró Astoria.

—Princesa, a ti no te consta que todo eso saliera de la boca de Rowle —informó él, parando en seco a mitad del pasillo, girándola y tomándola de la cintura para que quedaran frente a frente.— Mirame, Tory —pidió y refunfuñando, la niña volteó a verlo a los ojos.— Pansy no te traga, ni tampoco esas mocosas de primero y segundo que están mal de la cabeza porque creen que yo andaría con ellas si no estuviera contigo o que tú les puedes quitar a sus novios —dijo con seriedad.

—Vale, pero eso no cambia que ella era mi amiga y se supone que debería de apoyarme, yo jamás me metería con nadie que le gustara a ella —se defendió.— Mejor dicho, yo no me metería con nadie porque te amo —sentenció.

—¿Ya se te olvidó lo me que dijiste, cuando me regañaste? Ella se siente inferior a ti por todos esos comentarios y por como te trata Slughorn y que tú formes parte de ese chanchuyo de los enchufados —se burló.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Astoria, cambiando de forma abrupta el tema que ya la tenía fastidiada.— Slughorn va a dar una fiesta para navidad y bueno, podemos llevar a alguien y... creo que es obvio —insinuó la niña, sonriendo como si le dolieran las muelas.

—No —se rió Draco.— Me niego a ir si no me invita personalmente el viejo, va a pensar que estoy desesperado porque me tome en cuenta —añadió molesto, mirando sin conmoverse mucho ante el puchero de su novia.— Ve con Zabini —le dijo con seriedad.

—Blaise quiere ir con Arise Lympha de Ravenclaw —bufó la castaña, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿La pelinegra esa que me llamó: Molvoy? —preguntó haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Vaya, que memoria —se burló un poco.— Pero sí, esa misma es con la quiere ir Blaise.

—Claro que la recuerdo y bueno, también lo he visto un poco con esa, pero no pensé que le interesara tanto —comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues, entonces no iré a la dichosa fiesta —sentenció Astoria haciendo un puchero algo chantajista, pero su novio solo negó con la cabeza y la animó para que continuaran caminando hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

El tema de la fiesta de Navidad no se volvió a mencionar entre Draco y Astoria, aunque las chicas que no dejaban de molestar y hacer comentarios venenosos sobre la princesa de Slytherin.

O-O-O

Para el jueves de la siguiente semana Astoria estaba hasta la coronilla con los comentarios y se había puesto en algo parecido a una huelga de silencio. Dirigía miradas desdeñosas y a los únicos que les hablaba era a los maestros a y los que no les podía dejar de hablar (Draco, Blaise, Daphne y Theo), pero de ahí en fuera solo hacía muecas y señas de disgusto.

—¿Podrías hacer algo? —le exigía el rubio Malfoy a Zabini, pero el moreno solo resoplaba y respondía lo mismo.

—A no ser que quiera que las embruje o envenene, que no lo haré, no puedo hacer nada. A Pansy la tengo controlada por lo que le sé, pero aún así no puedo controlar a las otras chicas que no tragan a Astoria.

Aquello solo irritaba más a Malfoy quien encontraba entre la misión frutada que seguía sin progresar y la preocupación por Astoria. El rubio había decidido que a no ser que quisiera quedarse sin novia y que lo expulsara de la escuela, tenía que concentrarse un poco más en los deberes que en arreglar el desdichado armario. Aunque cuando llegaban las cartas de su madre no podía evitar ponerse nervioso y siempre respondía lo mismo: "Estoy trabajando en ello, quizás para Navidad ya esté todo listo", para luego irse a intentar de nuevo los malditos planes que no avanzaban.

La noche del viernes, después de maldecir mucho y mandar a Crabbe y Goyle a la cocina en lo que se les pasaba el efecto de la poción multijugos, Draco se topó con Astoria saliendo de los baños de chicas del segundo piso. No entendía porque la niña salía cuando esos baños llevaban años sin funcionar, pero todo cuadró al ver como se limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro con las mangas de la túnica.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —fue lo primero que preguntó, abrazándola por la espalda y haciéndola sobresaltar del susto.

—Paige me llamó hipócrita —susurró, girándose para acurrucarse en el pecho de su novio.— Quise hacer las paces con ella de una buena vez, pero según ella yo he dicho no sé cuantas cosas de ella a sus espaldas —siguió hablando con voz cortada por las lagrimas.

—Tranquila —intentó calmarla el rubio, abrazándola con fuerza y besando sus mejillas coloradas que sabían saladas.

—¡Ey! ¡Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que hace? ¡Los pasillos no son para andarse besuqueando! —gritó una autoritaria voz, que para su desgracia, Draco identificó.

—¿A ti que demonios te importa para que usa la gente los pasillos? —bramó Malfoy, fulminando con la mirada a Ron Weasley, quien se acercaba a ellos con la reluciente placa de prefecto en su pecho y una cara de pocos amigos muy impropia de él.

—Ah, son ustedes —dijo desdeñoso, resoplando.

—¿No, en serio? Pensé que eramos otros —le respondió despectivamente el rubio, aún sosteniendo a Astoria, quien había hundido su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Mejor váyanse a su hoyo de víboras o los reportaré —amenazó con aires superiores. No había que ser muy listo para asumir que Ron andaba de muy mal genio, no solo porque no aguantaba a Malfoy, si no porque hace no más de 24 horas había discutido con su hermana de forma muy fea.

—¿Qué tú qué? —se rió Draco.— Son las siete, imbécil, tanto Astoria como yo aún tenemos permiso para andar por donde se nos de la gana. Mejor largate a hacer el ridículo por otra parte o a cuidar a la buscona de tu hermana que ha de andar manoseándose por ahí con algún tipo —bramó con veneno.

—¿Cómo te atreves, tú maldito cerdo? —en un ágil movimiento el pelirrojo sacó su varita, dispuesto a llenarle la boca de babosas a ese rubio prepotente como hace años quería hacerlo, pero antes de acordarse de la maldición, una varita de palo de rosa lo apuntaba a él.

—Ya dejen de discutir —pidió Astoria con voz gélida y los ojos fijos, aunque rojos por el llanto.

—¿Estabas llorando? —preguntó Ron algo ingenuo, olvidándose por unos segundos de Malfoy.

—Sí —admitió la pequeña Slytherin.—Y Ginny no es ninguna buscona, Draco —añadió, volteando a ver a su novio, quien solo resopló de mala gana.

—Mejor vayámonos que aquí ya comienza a apestar y no lo digo por el baño —dijo el rubio con desdén y haciendo una mueca.

—Huyes como una maldita rata —masculló Ron, volviéndose a cabrear y manteniendo su varita en alto.

—Yo que ti tendría cuidado con eso Weasley, no la sabes usar para nada —molestó con burla.— Hasta tu hermana 'la cualquiera' tiene mejor fama de menear la varita —dijo jocoso, sonriendo de manera mordaz.— Si entiendes, ¿no?

—¡Draco! —lo reprendió Astoria, dando un codazo hacia atrás y golpeando el abdomen del rubio quien gruñó ante la agresión.— Si no se comportan, la que les mostrara lo que se hace con la varita voy a ser yo —amenazó con cierta ingenuidad en las palabras que acaba de pronunciar, causando una débil risa en los chicos.

—La varita de Malfoy estaba más abajo, Astoria —bromeó Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina que vagamente le recordó a Hermione, solo que ahí había ojos verdes en lugar de los castaños de su amiga. El Gryffindor masculló algo y decidió mejor dejar las cosas de ese tamaño, si solo hubieran sido Malfoy y él seguramente se hubiera peleado peor, pero con Astoria de por medio, defendiendo ambos lados, no era tan fácil que los chicos pelearan.

El pelirrojo caminó por el desolado pasillo, aún iluminado por velas y antes de doblar al fina, echó una mirada hacia donde se habían quedado los Slytherin, topándose con que ahora la pareja se besaba. Hizo una mueca de asco y luego masculló algo donde solo se entendió: «Harry y Cho»... «Malfoy con Astoria»... «Ridículo»... «Hermione»... «Beso»...«Krum»... «Patético yo»...

O-O-O

El día de partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor se aproximaba y lo único que parecía provocar algo de emoción en Astoria era que Draco atrapara la Snith Dorada y le callara la boca a todos esos que seguían molestado con que el rubio tenía el puesto comprado y no servía para nada. Ya que no podía hacer nada con las habladurías sobre ella, se concentraba en defender mejor a Draco.

Sin embargo, para desgracia de la Greengrass, el día antes del partido sucedieron dos cosas que no esperaba nadie. Crabbe golpeó sin querer a Vaise con una bludger en la cabeza. El pobre chico se había caído de la escoba y además del descalabro, se había roto una pierna. Nada que no se curara con unos días en la enfermería, pero sin duda tenían que sustituirlo y por decisión unánime el suplente de última hora fue Cole.

—¡Me niego! —bramó Draco en la sala común, mirando a los demás miembros del equipo de forma asesina, incluyendo a Crabbe y por mandar a la enfermería a Vaise y Zabini quien apoyaba la decisión de Urquhart.

—No tenemos a nadie mejor y no voy a hacer audiciones a estas horas —argumentó el capitán del equipo.

—¡Pon a Warrington! —insistió el rubio, negándose a jugar en el equipo con Cole.

—¡Yo soy golpeador, no cazador! —gritó el aludido desde una de las mesas del lugar.

—Si tanto te molesta, pues largate tú del equipo, finalmente jamás le hemos ganado a Gryffindor con tu ayuda —dijo Greyback fríamente, mirando de manera retadora a Malfoy, quien le regresó la mirada gélida. Ambos ojos claros parecían dos pares de cubos de hielo, hasta que finalmente Draco esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Perfecto —sentenció, ante el asombro del equipo y los metiches que ahí andaba, incluyendo a su novia.— Pongan a Harper como buscador y si llegan a ganar el juego de esa manera, con este de cazador, renuncio permanentemente y les doy diez galeones a cada uno del equipo —propuso Draco.

—¡Estás loco! —le gritó Blaise, saltando de su asiento.— No haremos tal cosa, sin Vaise ya estamos en desventaja...

—Este de aquí cree que sin mí en el equipo les irá mejor —bramó, señalando a Cole.— ¡Quiero que me lo demuestre!

—No me interesan los galeones —habló Greyback fríamente.— Y yo acepto, pero apostemos algo que valga nuestro orgullo Malfoy —retó el castaño.

—Habla Greyback —animó el rubio, enarcando las cejas.

—Decir el secreto que sabemos del otro —dijo tranquilamente ante la incomprensión de los demás.

—Tú no sabes lo mío —respondió de forma burlona Draco, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Me doy una buena idea que estoy segura está muy cerca de la verdad —declaró con una sonrisa de triunfo, viendo como la sonrisa se borraba del rubio.

—Si dices semejante idiotez te demando por difamación —contestó a la defensiva.

—Claro, la bronca es que sabes que te iría mal si abro la boca. ¿A caso tienes miedo, Malfoy? —molestó Cole. Draco echó una mirada al rededor, si se echaba para atrás seguro que quedaría como un cobarde y ¡Merlín! ¡por el Señor Tenebroso que él aún tenía orgullo propio! ¿Pero arriesgarse a que Greyback sugiriera que era un mortífago...? Bueno él lo había insinuado pero solo con los que sabía que no dirían nada, que no usarían dicha información a su contra. Aunque igual solo podrían comprobarlo si miraban su brazo... y ¿podría ocultarlo? ¿abría algún hechizo que disimulara aunque fuera momentáneamente la marca? Nunca lo había pensado...

—Ya basta con esto, es ridículo —intervino Astoria, levantándose para tomar a Draco del brazo y fulminar a Cole con la mirada.

—¿Te comió la lengua un león, Draco? —insistió de forma burlona.

—Acepto —dijo sin pensar y tres segundos después se maldijo mentalmente. ¿Qué demonios haría si Slytherin ganaba y Cole exponía la idea de que era mortífago? ¡Arg! Nunca pensó que llegara a decir aquello, pero: Ojala que Gryffindor ganara. No, peor aún, él se encargaría de que Slytherin perdiera. Su cabeza le valía más que la casa, además mostraría que él era esencial para el equipo.

—Perfecto, mañana ganaremos —sentenció Cole, ignorante de que así como Malfoy era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Slytherin, estaba dispuesto a hacer más por su propia cabeza. No por nada pretendía matar a Dumbledore, era su cabeza o la de ese viejo decrepito.

El rubio chasqueó la lengua y se soltó del agarre de Astoria para ir a dormir, aunque más que eso se encargó de maldecir las camas de Crabbe y Goyle para que los chicos no pudieran dormir. No hizo lo mismo con Zabini, porque sabía que si el moreno sentía algo raro sospecharía de él, no por nada se conocían, pero con Vincent y Gregory no había tanto problema con eso.

Claro que Draco no se conformó solo con eso de que los golpeadores anduvieran más dormidos que despiertos. Les aplicó un confundus después del desayuno y sutilmente dio a entender a Harper lo agradecido que estaría si por pura casualidad perdía. No dijo nada en concreto que alguien pudiera interpretar como soborno, pero los ojos del chico menor brillaron un poco con eso de "ya pronto será navidad." ¡Oh, sí! No por nada era un Malfoy, el chantaje emocional y la buena labia era herencia.

Para la hora del partido las condiciones eran ideales para un buen juego y aunque Draco hubiera querido ir y si podía maldecir a Leo o a Cole en el campo para asegurarse completamente de que Slytherin perdiera, prefirió quedarse en la sala común para hacer más creíble eso de que estaba enfermo.

—Suerte, chicos —dijo Astoria a forma de despedida para luego ir con Draco a hacerle compañía en la sala común.

—Cáiganse de la escoba —murmuró el rubio, antes de bajar por las escaleras de piedra hacia la mazmorra.

—No puedo creer que aceptaras —volvió a decirle Astoria por tercera o cuarta vez en la mañana. Malfoy solo chasqueó la lengua.— ¿Tanto es el orgullo? ¿Qué tienes en contra de Cole? —insistió ante la falta de respuesta.

—Cuando perdamos contra Gryffindor sabrás —sentenció.— Aunque me sorprende que no sea obvio para mucho —añadió desdeñoso.

—Odio que me ocultes cosas, ¿sabes? —indicó mal humorada.— Y me gustaría también saber que eso que Cole supuestamente te sabe.

—Nada creíble —mintió.

—Aja, osea que seguiré sin saber —se quejó Astoria.

—Lirio de plata —dijo Draco, frente al muro de piedra que les abrió paso a la sala común de Slytherin.

—¡Draco! Te estoy hablando, no me ignores —exigió la menor y antes de que pudiera decir 'Quidditch' el rubio le dio toda su atención. Se paró frente a ella, la tomó de la cintura, la cargó, la llevó al sofá de cuero negro que estaba frente a la chimenea, la recostó y la besó.

—Deja de discutir por necedades y aprovechemos que tenemos casi Slytherin para nosotros solos —susurró Malfoy, sin siquiera darle tiempo de contestar pues la volvió a besar con fiereza.

Astoria refunfuñó un poco al principio, pero al cabo de unos segundos en los que la lengua de Draco jugó dentro de su boca y las mariposas comenzaron a danzar ballet dentro de su estomago, simplemente se dejó llevar. Así pasaron todo el rato en el que se llevó acabo el partido de Qudditch. Mientras afuera anotaban goles contra el equipo verde-plata, Draco y Astoria se besaba y acariciaban sobre el sofá de la sala común, manteniendo pequeñas e intimas conversaciones sobre ellos. No negarían que se la estaban pasado muy bien, seguramente mejor que como se la pasaban allá afuera. Para cuando el partido terminó y llegaron los estudiantes, seguidos del equipo, ellos charlaban del pasado con sonrisas bobas en el rostro, pero sin duda alguna la sonrisa del rubio se acentuó más al ver las caras de todos. Sabía lo que había pasado, pero aún así espero a que le dieran la noticia.

—Perdimos —informó Cole, mirando al arrogante de Malfoy y a Astoria sentada en su regazo. No pudo dejar de pensar que se trataba de un maldito tirano con una bella princesa a su disposición.

—Claramente se diría que perdiste —aclaró Draco con tono de triunfo.

—Cuanto amor para Slytherin —le echó en cara Blaise.— ¡Quedamos en cero! ¡Vergonzosamente en cero contra docientos cincuenta! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Tendríamos que ganar por quinientos al Hufflepuff! Ni aunque atraparas la snitch en diez segundos podríamos llevar esa ventaja.

—Yo no perdí, porque no jugué —se excusó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Draco! —chilló Pansy, saliendo de entre el grupo de chicas, que llevaban como siempre sus bufandas verde-plata y algunas banderas de apoyo.— No puedes hablar en serio, ¡no puedes dejar que perdamos la copa de Quidditch y la copa de la casa! —dijo con voz dramática.

—¡Hablas como si éste fuera el único de todo Slytherin que hiciera algo para ganar! —le gritó Cole a la pelinegra.— Por si no has notado, todos aquí aportamos puntos para la casa...

—Vale, que eso no me importa ahora —cortó Draco, pidiéndole a Astoria que se levantara para poderse poner de pie y encarar a Cole.— Perdiste, así que... ¿lo dices tú o lo digo yo? —sentenció, causando que los presentes guardaran silencio absoluto.

—Bien, sé perder —aceptó el castaño, mirando fugazmente la pequeña Greengrass que contenía la respiración igual que varios presentes.— Lo digo yo, aunque me sorprende que nadie antes reparara en ello, porque realmente Greyback no es un apellido común ¿o sí? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos de forma despreocupada.

—¿Quieres decir qué...? —tartamudeo Astoria, retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Sí, creo que hasta el más tonto de Hufflepuff lo hubiera deducido antes, pero aquí no nos distinguimos por la inteligencia, ¿verdad, Malfoy?

—Llevo una serpiente de escudo, no una águila —masculló con ironía.— Dilo de una vez, deja de darle vueltas —ordenó.

—Soy pariente de Greyback, Fenri Greyback, el hombre lobo —confesó finalmente y el silencio que inundaba hasta entonces la sala común de Slytherin, se quebró el cachitos con los varios gritos de horror.

Astoria abrió la boca asombrada y luego la volvió a cerrar, dejando de ver a Cole para ver a Draco, quien sonreía con triunfo. ¡Merlín! Aquello no era nada bueno, no, ni siquiera un poco, aunque ahora entendía varias cosas, sobre todo porque su prometido no quería a su amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y que tal? ¿Les gustó o no? Espero que si les gustara aunque fuera un poco, aunque sé que es corto comparados con otros.<strong>

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, solo que ando emocionada porque ¡hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco! ¡Sí, sí Maloy cumple 32 años hoy! Por eso tardé en actualizar, para subir todo hoy y como mencioné al principio, he actualizado y subido varias historias para hoy :3**

**¡Espero que os guste y que disfrute! ¡Muchos besos y muchas gracias por leer y todo el apoyo que me dán! ^^ No duden en decirme lo que piensan y tampoco olviden pasarse por mis demás locuras.**

**Rr's**

**MrsBarton:**  
>¡Hola linda! Awww, te entiendo, pero lo bueno es que ya te has puesto al corriente :3<br>jajajaja, chocala en ese caso, que también he sido de esas a las que reta a la madre naturaleza, pero Astoria y Draco si que se han pasado D:  
>Me alegra que te gustara pese a todo y bueno, aquí ya está el capitulo :3<p>

** :**  
>¡Hola! ¡Gracias!<br>Jajajaja es bueno escuchar eso xD  
>me alegra que te gustara y espero que este capi también fuera de tu agrado :3<p>

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>¡Hola, linda! ^^<br>Jajaja, nah, más tardo yo en actualizar que tu en comentar y ¡gracias! x3  
>Estoy bien, muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú? jajaja espero que te esté iendo bien con todo y el ingles :3<br>jajaja te entiendo, ya te tocará descanzar xD  
>Awwww, sí, es que Blaise es un amor, y ya saldrá más, no te preocupes :3<br>¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi con todo y sus cosas raras! ^^  
>Pues aquí ya sale Osborne, aunque no se si queda muy claro porque no se hablan y así, pero por ahí lo volveré a mensionar y eso xD<br>Vale, entonces nuestro Blaise será con un OC y el secreto de Pansy será poco más adelante ^^  
>¡Wow, pero si no se te pasó nada! Creo que hasta me resumiste el capi xDDDDD<br>Que bueno que te gustara :3  
>Y jajajaja y chocala! es que Astoria tiene ese no sé que y pues terminó con mi guero hermoso, imposible no adorarla solo por eso xD<br>lol, si también me gusta el incesto xDDD  
>Lastima que no coincidamos con la chica ideal para Scorpius, pero bueno, ya son nimidades, creo que podemos vivir con eso, no? :3<br>Lol!, la verdad pues no considero que escriba lindo, y no, no es modestia, porque conozco muchas que escriben mejor que yo xD  
>Aunque te puedo decir que lo importante es escribir y describir todo lo que cruza por tu cabeza :3<br>jajajajaja, fue un comentario entretenido de leer, me recordaste muchas cosas y bueno, amo leerte, linda ^^  
>O:! ¿No sabías! creo que por ahí si lo había mencionado y ese que escribí enojada, ya lo he estado subiendo, de hecho hoy lo he actualizado en honor al cumpleaños de mi ruibo :3<br>¡Gracias hermosa! No ya más palabras, espero que te sigan gustando mis locuras y que nos sigamos leyendo.  
>¡Muchos besos y cuídate! ^^<p>

**Yadira Green:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>Jejeje, como que en esta ocasión me tarde un poco, pero fue con la intención de acutalizar hoy :3  
>¡Hoy que cumple nuestro rubio preferio!<br>¡Gracias! jajaja, exacto, sin drama ni nada de eso, no habria historia que contar xDD  
>¡Siii! Tambien las reconciliaciones que me encantan :3<br>Lalala, eso de Pansy, ya no las torturaré más y lo pondré en el capi que está por venir  
>¡Muchas gracias linda! :3<br>Muchos besos y espero que también andes bien ^^  
>Nos leemos, Yadira.<p>

**MALACA:**  
>¡Hola, mujer!<br>Awwwwww, muchas gracias, de verdad que no sabes cuanto agradezco tu apoyo y tus palabras.  
>Jejeje, me enorgullese mucho escuchar eso, pues sin duda era mi meta cuando comencé a escribir, ya quisiera que las cosas me salieran así de positivas en otros aspectos de mi vida, pero realmente me emociona mucho que a más gente le guste la pareja y se animen a escribir más :3<p>

Jajajaja, bueno de Draco se entiende algo, supongo, en los libros lo describen más o menos así y Astoria, supongo que quiere ser solidaria con su prometido (?). Bueno, tranquila, que ya sabemos que saldran vivos de todo :3

Sí, ya comenzó más o menos la desesperación y la frustración de que las cosas no salgan bien como él esperaba.  
>Sobre Astoria, pues la verdad no estoy muy segura, también tuve ese concepto, no tanto de que la conoció después de la guerra, pero si al menos que ella no se vio tan traumatizada con las muertes y todo aquello, para así darle algo de aliento al rubio. Así que supongo que la intentaré mantener un poco al margen, pero quisiera sacarla de buenas a primeras y mandarla a otro lugar... aunque asdasd, no sé, tengo muchas ideas y todas cambian con forme avanza el tiempo, pero ya algo se me ocurrirá y solo espero que les guste ^^<p>

¡Gracias, Maca! Sabes que yo te mando todos mis buenos deseos, muchos besos, mi cariño y mis infinitas gracias por tu apoyo x3

Pd. De hecho, sí, sí he leido en ingles, aunque esas que mencionas no se me habían cruzado por el camino, pero ya las buscaré, las de Protugués y Francés suenan difíciles de leer, aunque con el ingles no tengo broncas, al menos no tantas xD  
>¡Gracias por la recomendación! ^^ ¡mas besos y muchos saludos por allá!<br>Espero que ande todo bien y nos seguimos leyendo :3

**Jjaacckkyy:**  
>¡Hola, linda!<br>Jajajaja, me alegra que no se te pase comentar, siempre es un gusto leerte :3  
>Jajaja, supongo, igual que a Draco, ya sabes, a los Slytherin les gusta el lugar (?) xD<br>Ains, ya aprenderá o la harán entender, una de dos xD  
>Lol, ya encontraré algún uso para eso de las Runas, pero mientras la historia sigue :3<br>¡Gracias linda!


	54. Cuarto año: Rumores y sugestiones

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Lo sé, me tardé un poquitin, pero no saben lo que es tener la cabeza llena de idas y tantas cosas que simplemente no salen las palabras, jajaja de hecho entre ayer y hoy fue que por fin me llegó la inspiración para este capitulo.**

**Sé que no es muy relevante, pero si se revelaran por fin unas cosas y espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**54. Cuarto año: Rumores y sugestiones**

Astoria miró por unos largos segundos a Cole, examinándolo de arriba a abajo. Lucía sereno e incluso sonreía de medio lado como si se acabara de anotar un punto a su favor. El revuelo inicial se había apaciguado un poco y los murmullos comenzaban a ser más suaves, como las cotidianas charlas que se escuchaban en la sala común. Los ojos verdes de la niña se desviaron de forma instintiva hacia donde estaban Paige y Leo, quienes lucían muy tranquilos a diferencia de Geraldine, quien tenía la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa. Se notaba que ellos sabían, lo sabían antes que ella, igual que Draco, y ninguno de ellos se había tomado la molestia de decircelo, ni siquiera Cole quien debía de haber sido el primero en hacerlo.

Vale, quizás Cole no estaba en la obligación de comentarle que era pariente de un hombre lobo, pero le parecía injusto que siendo ella su amiga no se le comentara. ¡Era algo importante! Aunque por otro lado se sentía una tonta, pues como había dicho Cole: el apellido Greyback no era tan común como para no haberlos relacionado antes. Aunque aún con eso, no dejaba de sentirse engañada, de hecho era más que eso, se sentía una completa tonta e ilusa. Lo peor del caso es que el engaño no solo era por Cole, Leo o Paige, era por parte de Draco. Él sabía y se lo había ocultado con toda la intención de jugar sucio contra Cole.

Volteó a ver de reojo a Malfoy, él sonreía con arrogancia pese a todo, incluso pese al grupo de niñas bobas que se formó al rededor de Cole, haciendo preguntas tontas y esperando respuestas que no parecían llegar. Incluso una de las chicas le toco la boca a Cole, con la excusa de comprobar si no tenía colmillos o algo parecido. La pequeña Greengrass suspiró con resignación, aquello parecía tan surrealista que prefería no estar ahí, quería escapar, quería ir a algún lugar solitario para meditar y asimilar lo que estaba pasando y la noticia que acaba de recibir.

No dijo ni media palabra cuando abandonó el lugar, abriéndose paso sigilosamente para salir de la sala común de Slytherin. Los ojos de plata se desviaron hacia donde Astoria se iba y aunque intentó detenerla, la niña fue más rápida que él. Aún así decidió seguirla e ir a buscarla, pero antes de cruzar el muro de piedra, sitió una mano en su hombro y se giró de mala gana.

—Se honesto con ella, de lo contrario sí te irá mal —le aconsejó Thedore, con semblante serio.

—Yo sé lo que hago —espetó el aún príncipe de Slytherin, apartándose bruscamente de su amigo para salir del lugar de una buena vez.

—Difiero en eso —fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Malfoy por parte de su amigo.

El rubio buscó a su niña por todas las mazmorras, recorriendo los salones y hasta los armarios de escobas, pero ni rastro de Astoria. Maldijo por lo bajo y subió al primer piso para buscar también ahí. Si era necesario buscaría por todo el castillo, claro lo haría. ¿Pero donde demonios se había metido su prometida? Aunque a lo mejor una pregunta más lógica era: ¿Por que diantres se había ido a meter a otra parte? ¿Estaría enojada? ¿Triste? ¿Decepcionada? ¿Asustada? ¡Merlín! No era posible que su novia se pusiera así por una noticia como la de Cole, a ella no le debería de importar.

Vale, quizás si le debía de importar porque fuera lo que fuera eran amigos, pese a que a él no le gustaba esa amistad, pero le hacía hervir la sangre el hecho de que Astoria reaccionara así. La verdad es que esperaba que ella se pusiera contra Cole y lo atacara, pero al parecer ni Astoria ni el resto de los tarados de Slytherin parecían entender las dimensiones de ser el pariente de un hombre lobo. Pero ¡bah!, le importaba una varita de regaliz lo que fuera de Cole, lo que a él le importaba era su niña.

Sacó su varita y apresuró el paso para recorrer los salones del primer piso, iluminando por un «Lumus». No encontró nada, pero al estar recorriendo el segundo piso, escuchó ruidos en el baño de las chicas. Sabía que era el baño de Myrtle la llorona, pero también recordaba que Astoria ya se había metido varias veces a ese baño para esconderse cuando estaba mal. Así que entró al baño, sin reparar sobre la posibilidad de que hubiera alguna chica viva por ahí.

Recorrió vagamente los cubículos sucios y demacrados, pero al llegar a los lavabos no encontró nada, solo la trasparentosa figura del espectro de Myrtle.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la lúgubre voz de la muerta, pero Draco no contestó, al contrario, apresuró el paso para salir lo antes posible de ahí. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era entablar conversaciones con un patético fantasma que solo sabía lamentarse y llorar.

¿Donde demonios se podría haber metido Astoria? Se apretó el punte dela nariz, exasperado, la cabeza le comenzaba a doler. Quizás Astoria estaba en la sala de los menesteres, pensó, y siguió ese camino que se conocía de memoria, pues lo recorría casi todas las noches. Recorrió los pisos de forma sigilosa, pendiente de toparse con algún profesor o algún alumno o incluso la misma Astoria. Sin embargo, no encontró a su novia ni por el camino, ni cuando llegó a la sala de los menesteres.

Volvió a maldecir, sin saber que hacer, ni a donde más buscar a Astoria. Salió de la sala de los menesteres y caminó por el pasillo, hasta toparse con una ventana abierta. Se recargó en ella y sintió una fría corriente de aire golpear su rostro, comprobando como afuera comenzaba a nevar. Observó el cielo blanco, notando que pese a todo, las estrellas brillaban como pequeños diamantes. Fue entonces que una idea cruzó de forma fugaz por su cabeza y con el mismo sigilo que había llegado al séptimo piso, emprendió nuevamente el rumbo hacia donde pensó que podría estar Astoria.

O-O-O

La pequeña Greengrass miraba las estrellas con melancolía, abrazándose a si misma para confortarse. Había frío, mucho frío, de hecho comenzaba a nevar y el aire helado le calaba hasta los huesos, sin duda alguna la torre de Astronomía no era el lugar más optimo en esos momentos, sin embargo no tenía intensión de irse. El dolor, la rabia y todos esos sentimientos que la carcomían por dentro, eran más fuertes que la sensación de su piel.

Se sentía tan perdida, tan aturdida y engañada. Se suponía que ellos eran sus amigos, eran las personas en las que más confiaba, a quienes tanto defendía y aún así la habían engañado, le habían mentido y hasta le habían dado la espalda. Paige y sus celos, Leo y Cole ocultando cosas y hasta Draco con sus secretos. Un nudo se formó en su estómago, y poco a poco comenzó a subir hacia su garganta, terminando como un sollozo que escapó de sus labios al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas. Pequeñas gotas saladas que recorrieron su piel y que pro el aire frío se secaron antes de llegar a su barbilla, dejándole la piel tirante.

—Te encanta los lugares altos cuando quieres escapar, ¿no? —murmuró una voz muy conocida.— Insisto que serías una linda animaga con alas —comentó Draco, abrazando por la espalda a la chica, para darle algo de su calor corporal, abrigándola con sus brazos.

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabías? —preguntó Astoria, con la voz temblorosa, tanto por el llanto, como por el frío.

—¿Estás así por eso? —interrogó de mala forma el rubio, girando de manera brusca a la niña, para encararla y mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué importa? —contestó ella, con la mirada distante.— ¿Que importa si estoy así por lo de cole? ¿Que importa si me mienten? ¿Que importa si tú me mientes o si no confiás en mí? ¿Qué importa si mis amigos tampoco confían en mí o si Paige me odia? ¡Dime, Draco! ¿A quien demonios le importa? —gritó.

—No seas una niña malcriada —le respondió el chico.— No digas esas estupideces, porque sabes que somos muchos los que nos preocupamos por ti.

—Se nota —dijo con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.— Sobre todo tú que me ocultas tantas cosas —espetó ella, con reproche.

—Yo no te dije lo de Cole, porque no era asunto mío, era obligación de él decírtelo —se defendió el joven Malfoy.

—¿Y lo tuyo? ¿Quien será la persona que me diga lo que tú me ocultas? ¿Tendré que esperar alguna otra apuesta para enterarme de tus secretos? —bramó la niña arrugando el entrecejo, mirando de forma fija los ojos grises.

—No y no hablaremos de eso ahora —aclaró él, desviando la mirada.

—¿Entonces cuando? —insistió saber ella, tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de Draco, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos.— ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que me mientas, que yo sé que no soy la personificación de la honestidad, pero siempre he hecho todo por ser muy clara contigo...

—Yo intento ser lo más honesto que puedo —le interrumpió.— Pero hay cosas que simplemente no te puedo decir —murmuró, para luego suspirar con fastidio, sobre todo cuando la voz de Theodore volvió a taladrarle la cabeza. ¿Qué tan malo sería decir de una buena vez la verdad? Seguro que si se tardaba más y más, cuando se enterara se iba a enojar y mucho más, pero aún así no se sentía listo para confesar la verdad.

—¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir? —pidió saber la pequeña Greengrass.

—¿Recuerdas que tú me ocultaste lo del ED? —respondió el rubio y ella asistió con la cabeza.— Lo hiciste porque sabías que si yo me enteraba, algo malo pasaría entre nosotros —dijo de forma nerviosa, debatiéndose internamente sobre si debía de hablar ahora o no.

—¿Tan malo es lo que me ocultas? ¿Crees que terminaré nuestra relación por eso? —indagó Astoria, sintiendo como un hoyo negro se formaba en su estomago. Una voz le susurraba que ella sabía la respuesta al secreto de Draco, pero se negaba a creerlo, se negaba a aceptarlo, no hasta que Draco lo dijera claramente.

—Posiblemente y es lo que menos quiero en este momento —contestó él.— No la estoy pasando fácil, ¿sabes? Tengo muchas presiones y lo único que me mantiene algo cuerdo es tu presencia y tu apoyo. No quiero darme el lujo de perderte —añadió con un tono bajo, abrazando a Astoria con fuerza.

La castaña no dijo nada y se dejó abrazar, es más, ella también lo abrazó con fuerza. Seguía sintiéndose aturdida, confundida, engañada y un sin fin de cosas más que rondaban por su cabeza, pero pese a todo sabía ella también necesitaba de Draco para mantenerse cuerda. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y caprichosa, ente poniendo su sentir, sin pensar en lo que sentían los demás.

Por ejemplo, no había reparado en como se sentía Paige al ser opacada por ella, pero como ella se sentía tan ofendida, lo único que conseguía era hacer el problema más grande. También estaba Cole, quien siempre le había ofrecido su amistad sin condición, mientras que ella insistía en marcar una distancia por miedo a que Draco se enojara con ella. Incluso con Draco, se ponía en una actitud egoísta, pensando en ella y no en como él se sentía, porque la verdad se notaba lo mal que estaba el rubio, más delgado, ojeroso y pálido.

—Te amo —le susurró Astoria a su novio, besando suavemente su cuello de manera mimosa.

El rubio se estremeció ante el contacto, pero sin inmutarse decidió que lo mejor era corresponder la atención. Así pues, se amoldó al cuerpo de Astoria, de tal manera que él besaba también el cuello de su niña, mientras ella le hacia lo mismo. Siguieron así por un buen rato, besando mutuamente sus cuellos, quizás porque él no era capaz de mirarla directamente a los ojos cuando sabía que lo que le ocultaba era grabe o porque ella se sentía una tonta con su actitud, pero de igual forma sus bocas se fueron buscando la una a la otra, hasta que terminaron besándose sin control.

—Astoria, para —pidió el mayor, sintiendo el frío contacto de las pequeñas manos de la chica que se habían colado por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su abdomen, justo de la misma forma que sus propias manos se habían metido debajo de la falda de la niña. El fuego comenzaba a arder en ellos, haciéndolos entrar en calor a pesar del frío que hacia.

—No —se negó ella, rozando peligrosamente la hebilla del pantalón de Draco, pero justo en ese momento se escucharon unos ruidos y voces que se acercaban.

—Vamos Ron-Ron —decía la chillona y melosa voz de una chica.

—Lavender, ha de hacer un frío de los mil demonios allá arriba —se quejó el chico, cuya voz reconocieron tanto Malfoy como la pequeña Greengrass.

—Pero entraremos en calor... ¡Ups! Aquí también está ocupado —masculló la chica, haciendo un puchero de decepción.

—Oh —resopló el pelirrojo, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a la pareja que ahí estaba y los miraba con desdén.

—Exacto, comadreja: Oh... como eres inoportuno —mintió el rubio, quien en realidad agradecía la interrupción o de lo contrario no se hubiera podido detener y al quitarse la camisa, además de obtener una pulmonía, Astoria seguro que lo mataba al ver la marca.— Siempre estás donde no te quieren o donde no te llaman, hasta en tu chiquero sales sobrando —espetó a forma de insulto.

—Para empezar, hurón, mi casa no es ningún chiquero y te aseguro que es más agradable que tu nido de serpientes ¿o debería decir de mortífagos? —respondió Ron, poniéndose tan rojo como su cabello. Malfoy apretó los puños, intentando contener las ganas de maldecir al idiota ese.

—Dejemos esto por la paz, ¿quieren? —intervino Astoria, ya que Lavender parecía muy entretenida observando la nevada, en lugar de poner cuidado a los chicos que se dirigían unas miradas asesinas.

—Bah, hoy no estoy para discutir con este —comentó el Weasley, con un deje de autosuficiencia.— Gryffindor ha ganado 250 a 0 estoy aquí para celebrar como es debido —añadió con algo de malicia, restregándole en la cara a Malfoy la derrota de Slytherin.

—Disfruta el momento de gloria, comadreja, que dudo que te dure mucho —escupió el rubio, entornando los ojos, como si fuera una serpiente a punto de enterrar sus colmillos en la yugular de su victima. Astoria suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza como si esta le comenzara a doler repentinamente.

—Mejor vayámonos de aquí —pidió la castaña, tomando del brazo a Draco.— La torre es toda suya —concedió, cuando iba pasando a un lado de Ron.

—Si puedes resbalarte y caerte por la rejilla, le harías un gran favor a la humanidad —comentó el rubio con burla, antes de bajar las escaleras con Astoria.

El Weasley refunfuñó unos insultos, pero intentó ignorar lo ocurrido y concentrarse en Lavender, quien le sonreía de forma boba. Vale, quizás ella no era la chica con la que había soñado darse sus primeros besos, pero era una chica linda que le ponía cuidado, que mostraba admiración por él y lo creía un campeón, a diferencia de Hermione, quien había dudado de su victoria y hasta lo había atacado con unos bélicos canarios.

—Ven Ron-Ron, te voy a curar con mis besos —ofreció la chica y el pelirrojo no dudó en acercarse para comenzar a besarse con ella, casi de la misma forma en la que Draco y Astoria se besaban antes de que ellos llegaran.

O-O-O

El Malfoy y la Greengrass regresaron a las mazmorras, en silencio y sin comentar nada de los temas que habían estado discutiendo antes de los besos y de que Weasley y esa chica interrumpieran. Aunque por la cabeza de Astoria comenzaban de nuevo a cruzar ideas y dudas sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De reojo miró al rubio y mordisqueó su labio inferior con cierta angustia, no le gustaba ni una pizca la apariencia de cansancio que tenía Draco.

Vale, su novio seguía siendo arrogante, seguía con esa sonrisa de superioridad, seguía con su nariz apuntando hacia el cielo, pero era tan fácil darse cuenta de que estaba descomponiéndose de poco a poco. ¿Qué sería eso que le causaba tanta angustia a su prometido? Sabía que el encierro de Lucius era muy grave, que muchas responsabilidades habían caído sobre los hombros del joven heredero y además de todo, vivía preocupado por su madre. Sí, todo aquello era suficiente para enloquecer a cualquiera, pero ella sabía que había algo más, ese algo que Draco no le quería decir y que lo estaba acabando poco a poco.

—Amor —llamó la pequeña castaña, deteniéndose a mitad del oscuro pasillo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, girándose un poco para ver a su niña en las penumbras.

—Te adoro, no lo olvides —declaró Astoria, abrazándose del cuello del rubio, para ponerse de puntitas y alcanzar a darle un beso en la frente a Draco.

—Gracias —murmuró el joven Malfoy, sonriendo de medio lado ante el gesto de su novia, tomándola de la cintura para mantenerla pegada a él.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? —le susurró en voz baja al oído.

—Lo sé, pequeña —contestó en el mismo tono, suspirando con fuerza, como si deseara que en ese suspiro se fueran todos sus problemas.

—Prometeme que eso que me ocultas no es nada malo —pidió la castaña, pegando su frente a la de Draco, provocando que también las puntas de sus narices se rosaran de forma mimosa.

—Te prometo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer —respondió, convenciéndose a si mismo de que sus palabras eran verdaderas, porque si era lo mejor ¿no? Él estaba haciendo méritos para el bando más fuerte y de esa manera asegurando el por venir de su familia, incluyendo a Astoria.

—Confío en ti —aseguró la menor, poniendo en esas tres palabras todos sus sentimientos. Quería de verdad confiar en Draco y pensar que todo lo que hacía era por una buena razón y que en algún día lo entendería todo. El problema es que ese día parecía no llegar jamás.

El rubio ya no dijo nada y por unos minutos se quedaron ahí abrazados, antes de que un ruido los hiciera sobresaltarse y emprender carrera hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Cuando llegaron, notaron que la actividad continuaba en el lugar y para disgusto de Draco, quien esperaba que a Cole lo trataran como un apestado, vieron que el castaño de ojos azules se encontraba sentado en el sofá que solía usar el príncipe de Slytherin, rodeado de unas cuantas chicas que curioseaban sobre su vida.

—Lo que hay que ver —masculló Malfoy para si mismo, estrechando un poco más a su novia contra él.

Astoria rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, la verdad ella tampoco esperaba que la reacción fuera esa. La pareja de Slytherin continuó su camino hacia los dormitorios, donde cada cual se separó para ir a los que les tocaba respectivamente.

Draco, con toda la pereza y confusión del mundo decidió entrar al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo año, topándose con sus compañeros que aún estaban despiertos. Crabbe y Goyle leían o veían unos cómics, mientras Theodore leía un libro y Blaise hacía abdominales en el suelo, a un lado de la cama.

—Lo que es ser vanidoso —molestó el rubio caminando hacia su cama, la cual estaba a un lado de la del moreno.

—Lo dice el chico que salía a correr por las madrugadas —respondió el aludido, con la voz algo ronca por el esfuerzo.

—Por lo menos espero que te bañes, o va a apestar toda la noche —siguió diciendo de manera burlona, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se abría la camisa.

—Te juro que mi sudor huele mejor que tus pies, hermano —contraatacó Zabini, con una sonrisa arrogante y triunfante, dejando el ejercicio, para quedarse sentado en el suelo y mirar a su amigo, quien solo resopló.

—No hay punto de comparación, cualquiera desearía besar mis pies y no puedo decir lo mismo de tus fluidos corporales —siguió hablando Malfoy con burla, al tiempo que sacaba sus cosas de su baúl para irse a bañar.

—Bueno, en eso podría diferir, pero prefiero no entrar en detalles —contestó el moreno, soltando una pequeña risa y levantándose.

—Que cerdo, Blaise —masculló el rubio con cara de asco. —Mejor me largo a bañar, no quiero enterarme de nada que tenga que ver con tus fluidos corporales—sentenció, metiéndose al baño antes de que le dijeran algo más.

—Theo —llamó Blaise, cuando se escuchó el seguro del baño.

—¿Uhm? —bufó el castaño, sin despegar sus ojos del libro que leía.

—¿No has notado que Draco ya no se quita la camisa frente a nosotros? —comentó, con aire pensativo, sin notar como la mirada azul de Theo y las de Vincent y Gregory se posaban sobre él.

—¿Qué a acaso quieres verlo desnudo? No te conocía esos gustos, Blaise —molestó Nott con tojo jocoso, incapaz de hacer alusión a lo que sabía al respecto.

—No seas bruto, Theodore —gruñó el chico, secándose el sudor con la camisa que había traído puesta mientras se ejercitaba.— Lo que digo es que a él siempre le ha gustado mostrar su físico, ya ven que antes se dormía sin camisa y así —añadió, mirando a los otros tres presentes como si esperara que ellos dijeran algo al respecto con esa revelación, pero ninguno de sus amigos reaccionó.

—Simplemente cambió de gustos —dijo Theo, encogiéndose de hombros y retomando su lectura.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió Zabini con el tema, mirando sus amigos, pero hasta Crabbe y Goyle se limitaron a encogerse de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y continuaron con sus cosas.

—Perfecto, yo soy el único loco que se imagina hipogrifos rosas con cuernos de unicornio —resopló de mala gana, dejándose caer en la cama mientras Draco salía de bañar. Se rascó la cabeza un poco y viendo que el rubio se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo en su aseo personal, decidió preparar sus cosas y sacarlas del baúl.

Blaise se agachó a un lado de la cama, sacando su pijama, toalla, ropa interior, el jabón que a él le gustaba y rebuscando en sus cosas, notó una cajita negra que estaba cerrada con un pequeño broche de serpiente. Chasqueó la lengua y echó una mirada hacia los presentes, quienes estaban tan sumidos en sus cosas, que el moreno no vio inconveniente en mirar la caja.

Zabini sacó la caja y tomando su varita de la mesita de noche, murmuró algo en voz baja y la abrió. Dentro de la caja había una libreta color rosa chillón y en letras grandes y blancas decía "PP" dentro de un corazón. El moreno metió la mano dentro de la caja, con toda la intención de sacar la libreta, pero la puerta del baño se abrió en ese preciso instante. De forma torpe, nerviosa y apresurada, Blaise se apuró a cerrar y guardar la caja en su baúl.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el rubio, sentándose en el borde de la cama, con la toalla en los hombros, pues su cabello aún goteaba.

—Nada, aquí planeado un rescate, pues creí que ya te habías ahogado —bromeó el moreno, sonriendo con burla, y tomando sus cosas para ser él el que ahora fuera a ir a usar el baño. Draco rió por lo bajo y luego suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Le dijiste? —habló repentinamente Theo, dejando su libro de lado y volteando a ver a su amigo.

—No tenía nada que decirle —respondió Malfoy, de forma fría y cortante.— Buenas noches —sentenció, para luego cerrar las cortinas de su cama, dispuesto a dormir de una buena vez.

—Sé que aun no te duermes y solo quiero añadir que: te salió contraproducente de lo Cole, se ha hecho el mártir con una historia de amor entre sus padres y como lo han protegido a él y a su hermano del posible ataque de su tío licantropo, en lugar de odiarlo como querías, se ha vuelto una celebridad entre las chicas —siguió hablando Nott con tono de locutor de radio y provocando que el docel de la cama de Draco se abriera de golpe.

—¿De que lado estás? —gruñó el rubio, asomando la cabeza para mirar con ojos asesinos a su amigo.

—Del de la razón y solo quiero recalcar una cosa —contestó con tranquilidad, dirigiendo de una mirada fugaz a Vincent y Gregory.— Yo no te voy a apoyar en cosas que sé que están mal y que además de todo te van a traer cosas malas —añadió, mostrándose seguro de sus palabras.

El rostro de Malfoy detonó que tenía ganas de decir un buen par de cosas, pero al parecer se mordió la lengua y después de resoplar como si fuera un toro, le hizo una ceña obscena a su amigo y cerró nuevamente el docel, dispuesto a dormir, haciendo caso omiso a lo que pudiera escuchar.

O-O-O

Cuando Astoria entró al dormitorio de las chicas, notó que la mayoría de ellas ya se encontraban dormidas, con los doceles cerrados. Sin embargo, una de ellas seguía despierta y con una vela encendida: Paige.

—¿Qué tal? —saludó la castaña, caminando hacia su cama para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama.

—Tu novio debe de estar que se lo lleva el diablo, porque las cosas no le salieron como quería —espetó la pelirroja, entornando sus ojos y mirando con reproche a esa chica que hasta hace unos días era su mejor amiga.

—Draco hizo muy mal en poner en evidencia a Cole —contestó tranquilamente la pequeña Greengrass.—Pero la verdad es que poco le importó la reacción de los demás, tiene cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse —añadió, mientras se sacaba la ropa sin mucha vergüenza, finalmente no era la primera vez que se cambiaba en frente de Paige.

—¿Como cuales cosas? —indagó Rowle, dejando entre ver su curiosidad entre las palabras que pretendían ser distantes. Astoria sonrió de medio lado, pese a todo Paige no cambiaba.

—No te lo puedo decir, son cosas de él —aclaró, poniéndose el pijama, para luego sentarse en la cama para agarrar su cabello en una trenza.

—Oh, vale, supongo que sí, digo igual entre tú y yo ya no hay confianza —declaró la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a la otra chica.

—Quizás jamás la hubo, ya ves que jamás me dijiste que tú sabías eso de Cole —atacó la princesa de Slytherin, volteando a ver a su ex-amiga y sonriendo como si estuviera mostrando los colmillos.— Creo que jamás encajé bien con ustedes, pues jamás me tuvieron la confianza de decirme algo tan importante. Aunque supongo que era obvio, yo llegué después de que ustedes ya tenían su grupo y complicidad, no era nada indispensable, ya ves lo fácil que me han remplazado con Geraldine —añadió con un tono irónico.

—No puedo creer que digas eso —manifestó Paige, dejando ver lo ofendida que se sentía con esas palabras. La verdad es que lo último que hubiera esperado era que Astoria la contraatacara, ya que en todas sus charlas anteriores, la castaña solo se había echado a llorar por sus palabras.

—¿Sabes Paige? Cuando hablaba con Draco caí en cuenta de que estaba siendo egoísta por solo pensar en mí en este asunto y que no estaba tomando en cuenta tus sentimientos —siguió hablando con tranquilidad y comenzando a jugar con su trenza.— Pero ahorita que hablo contigo, caigo nuevamente en cuenta de que, la verdad es que yo tenía razón desde un principio.

—¿Razón en qué? —preguntó la pelirroja, arrugando el entrecejo.

—En que si hubiéramos sido amigas de verdad, no hubiéramos peleando por necedades —dijo con sequedad.— Porque tú me apartaste a la primera de cambio.

—No fue a la primera de cambio y no fueron necedades —gruñó, levantando ligeramente la voz.

—Claro que sí —continuó con tono imparcial.— Cuando sentiste que era una amenaza para ti, preferiste echarme a un lado.

La aludida abrió la boca como siquiera decir algo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, si era honesta, no tenía nada que decir a su favor. Ya se había plateado con anterioridad lo tonta que había sido, pero como orgullosa Slytherin, no había querido ir a disculparse con Astoria, al contrario, había buscado más cosas para seguir peleando y sentir que ella estaba en lo correcto.

—Tú sabes que a mí jamás me ha importado lo que digan de mí o lo que dejen de decir —volvió a hablar Astoria, en vista de que Paige seguía en silencio y mirándola con aflicción.— De mí han dicho lo peor, han dicho lo mejor, pero yo sigo siendo la misma, la misma que pasó de ser la serpiente entre leones a ser la princesa de Slytherin —concluyó, haciendo un mohín al recordar aquellos tiempos.

—Yo... bueno, tú... —balbuceó la pelirroja, haciendo muchas muecas.— Lo siento —dijo finalmente, levantándose para abrazar a Astoria.

—¿Qué sientes? —gruñó la otra chica, haciendo una mueca de dolor por el repentino abrazo que la hizo caer de la cama.— Porque yo siento que se me rompió una pierna —añadió, intentando sonar divertida.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —volvió a decir Paige, soltando a la castaña y alejándose un poco.— La verdad es que si me enojé mucho, sobre todo con el comentario de Malfoy, ese de que las pelirrojas eran odiosas —confesó.— Pero yo no quería que las cosas se tornaran así.

—Draco estaba hablando de Ginny Weasley —aclaró Astoria, notando la mueca de aflicción que se enfatizaba en el rosto de Paige.

—No lo sabía y no pensé, luego cuando llegué a la sala común escuché como Pansy hablaba de ti y estaba tan enojada que en lugar de defenderte, la escuché y me tragué el cuento ese de que te sentías mucho por andar con el príncipe de Slytherin —murmuró con vergüenza.

—Ya me imaginaba algo así, pero jamás pensé que te ganara tanto el orgullo —dijo la Greengrass, suavizando un poco su expresión.

—Pansy es muy convincente cuando quiere ¿sabes? —intentó bromear, aunque en lugar de una risa, recibió una mirada de reproche.— Vale, lo siento, de verdad que no quería que las cosas se tornaran al grado de como nos peleamos la última vez —se disculpó.

—Me dolió mucho que me llamaras hipócrita —susurró Astoria.

—A mí me dolió más que dijeras que yo pretendía colgarme de tu fama —explicó Rowle.

—Jamás dije tal cosa —se defendió.

—Ups...

—No solo eres la Slytherin más alocada e irreverente que conozco, si no que la menos astuta y suspicaz, te dejas convencer demasiado fácil, no por nada le crees todas sus mentiras a Rita Skeeter —acusó y cediendo un poco, se abalanzó sobre su amiga para abrazarla con fuerza.

—Creo que me lo merezco, porque me dejé llevar muy fácil con lo que estaban diciendo —concedió Paige, abrazando también a Astoria.

—Me alegra que se reconciliaran, pero ya duérmanse —les regañó Geraldine, asomando la cabeza por el doce verde de su cama.

Astoria y Paige sonrieron cómplice y en lugar de enojarse o hacerle caso a la rubia, se pusieron de pie y fueron a donde ella para lanzarse encima de la chica, haciendo bolita. Las tres rieron con fuerza, luchando en la cama de Jenkins y hubieran seguido, de no ser por otra de las chicas que se despertó mal humorada y amenazó con ir a decirle a alguna de las prefectas.

—Por lo menos Pansy ya no es una de ellas —comentó la pelirroja por lo bajo, mientras se encaminaba a su cama.

—Y que lo digas, pero con todo y todo sigue haciéndome la vida de cuadritos —suspiró Astoria, metiéndose en su cama.

—Ya nos las arreglaremos nosotras para callarla y vengarnos un poco de todas sus intrigas —aseguró Paige, sonriendo con malicia.— Solo dejalo en mis manos y te aseguro que le regresaré con creces a la cara de perro todo lo que ha dicho de ti y te ha hecho —sentenció.

La otra chica sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era bueno tener a Paige nuevamente de su lado.

O-O-O

Al día siguiente la noticia del parentesco de Cole con Fenrir Greyback parecía no haber salido de las cuatro paredes de la sala común, aunque muchas niñas bobas de primero, segundo y tercero, miraban al chico de la misma forma que miraban a Draco a principio de año.

—Yo solo quiero entender ¿por qué no lo tratan como si tuvieras viruela de dragón? —preguntó Astoria a Paige mientras caminaban hacia la primera clase de la mañana, en compañía de Leo y Geraldine.

—Porque tu novio no contó con que Cole también tiene sangre Veela, lo que es muy raro si me lo preguntas —contestó Leo.— Así que ahora Cole en lugar de ser repudiado está siendo acosado —añadió con cierta burla.

—¿Tiene sangre Veela? —indagó la Greengrass enarcando las cejas, justo como lo cía Draco.

—Es que te perdiste toda la explicación —intervino Geraldine, claramente emocionada al hablar.— Para comenzar, resulta que su padre, Frey, es solamente medio hermano de Fenrir, porque su madre es una bruja, la abuela de Cole. En fin, eso significa que el papá de Cole es solamente medio hombre lobo, mientras que su madre es mitad Veela, Así que Cole no heredó lo de ser hombre lobo, por el contrario, heredó la sangre Veela, por eso sus ojos azules y cabello claro, aunque eso de tener el cabello algo largo y carente de ese resplandor plateado es por la sangre de hombre lobo, pero él no tiene nada de peligroso...

—Ya, que me mareó —le cortó Astoria, haciendo una mueca de total incomprensión.

—Lo siento, me emocione —admitió la rubia, carraspeando.

—Para fines prácticos —dijo Paige.— Cole es tan inofensivo como un cachorro, guapo como un adonis y con una vida algo melodramática, por lo cual se convierte en un chico muy atractivo para las locas que hay en esta escuela —resumió.

—Oh —fue lo único que brotó de los labios de la Greengrass, quien momentáneamente recordó la primera impresión que había tenido al ver a Cole: El chico tenía la piel pálida y su cabello era color miel, mientras que sus ojos eran azules claros. Su sonrisa era picara y tenía curiosos hoyuelos en las mejillas; su cabello era ondulando y un poco largo, por lo que siempre había algunos mechones traviesos que caían sobre su frente, mientras el resto se mantenía pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Sí, Paige tenía razón, Cole era guapo como un adonis, pero con la convivencia diaria eso parecía olvidarse.

El asunto ya no volvió a mencionarse por el resto de la mañana. El grupo de serpientes de cuarto año permaneció unido en cada clase, formando equipos de dos, donde los primos quedaban convenientemente juntos, mientras las otras dos chicas cotilleaban, conociéndose un poco más.

—Ya me había dado cuenta de eso —comentó la rubia a mitad de clase de Herbología, donde tenían que replantar, en parejas, retoños de tentaculas venenosas.

—Es obvio, ¿verdad? —apoyó Astoria, sonriendo con complicidad, al tiempo que echaba tierra a una maceta.

—Demasiado, Paige no despista para nada sus celos —concedió Geraldine.— De hecho, estuve por decirle, pero cuando Leo la llamó "primita", creo que entendí porque no había nada de nada entre ellos —añadió, mientras golpeaba a una tentacula que se empeñaba en agarrar su cabello.

—Yo insisto que ese no es problema —dijo la castaña, volteando hacia todos lados, para comprobar que la profesora Sprout no estaba mirando hacia ellas.— En las familias de sangre pura no tiene nada de malo casarse entre primos —sentenció, tomando las tijeras de podar para cortarle los tentáculos a la planta.

—Gracias —dijo la chica, enterrando los tentáculos en la maceta, para luego poner el retoño y cubrilo de tierra.— Y bueno, tienes razón, aunque entiende que debe de ser raro para ellos, pues seguramente han de sentir que son como hermanos.

—Jamás lo había pensado así —confesó la Greengrass, parpadeando un poco y mirando como Leo y Paige discutían porque según esto el hoyo en la maceta no era lo suficientemente profundo para la tentacula.

Las clases de la mañana terminaron y aunque se la estaban pasando bien, Astoria se separó del grupo para el descanso y fue en busca de Draco a quien no encontró por ningún lado y cuando decía ningún lado, se refería a ningún lado. Incluso fue a la sala de los menesteres y lo único que encontró ahí fue a la tal Emma Waylett en compañía de otra chica de primero, que le dijeron que adentro se encontraba Pansy con un chico de Hufflepuff. La Greengrass puso cara de asco y mascullando unas cuantas maldiciones antes de alejarse del lugar. Para cuando el descanso terminó, Astoria solo tenía jaqueca, hambre y coraje.

Así fue como llegó a Runas Antiguas, donde de no ser por Geraldine, se hubiera quedado dormida mientras la profesora les dictaba un cuento, esperando que lo tradujeran. Las clases de la tarde pasaron poco más lentas que las de la mañana para la castaña de ojos verdes, quien para el final del día había comprobado que la jaqueca se había convertido en una migraña horrible que no la dejaba ni ver y que la obligó a ir a la enfermería por una poción.

—Veo que le gusta mucho estar aquí, señorita Greengrass —comentó Madame Pomfrey, dándole una poción color plateada y brillosa.

—No más de lo necesario, aunque me gustaría más no ser la enferma —contestó la niña, tomándose de un trago lo que sea que era aquello que sabía a menta.

—¿Así que le gustaría ser sanadora? —indagó la mujer, tomando el frasco vacío para guardarlo.

—La verdad es que sí —admitió la pequeña Slytherin, sonriendo con arrogancia.

—En tal caso espero que de algo le hayan servido sus visitas anteriores a la enfermería y entendiera de una vez que con la salud no se juega —aconsejó la sanadora, sonriendo de medio lado y alejándose para ir su despacho al final de la sala.

Astoria hizo un pequeño puchero y luego echó un vistazo al lugar, el cual estaba solo. Suspiró con cansancio y dispuesta a ir a cenar aunque fuera sin Draco, salió de la enfermería y tomó rumbo.

Caminaba sin prisa, divagando sobre las muchas posibilidades de ser sanadora. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los bebés, sonaba lindo trabajar con bebés, aunque eso no quitaba lo emocionante que podían ser las demás cosas, como por ejemplo ayudar a curar gente o como había mencionado Zabini, mejorar esos remedios que alargaban la vida de la gente, para que además de tener tantos años, tuvieran también belleza. Vale, aquello sonaba algo superficial, pero no sería lo mismo el Dumbledore de más de cien años, todo lleno de arrugas, al mismo Dumbledore de cien años pero con apariencia joven, seguro si fuera lo segundo, los alumnos hasta le pondrían más cuidado y atención.

Tan concentrada andaba en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento chocó de bruces contra un chico.

—¡Fijate por donde caminas! —gruñó Astoria, molesta por el golpe.

—¿Por qué no mejor te fijas tú? —le respondió un chico, aunque no era el mismo con el que había chocado. Los ojos de la Slytherin voltearon a ver a los alumnos con los que se había topado y para su infortunio se trataba de Iván y de Remy.

—Lo siento, Astoria, no me fijé —se disculpó el león, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo.

—Hmn, no importa —bufó la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y decidida a seguir su camino.

—¡Hey, Astoria! —llamó Osborne, girándose de forma brusca como si fuera a salir corriendo detrás de ella. Aunque seguramente lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque su amigo lo tomó del brazo con mucha fuerza.

—¿Sí? —la castaña se giró y enarcó una ceja.

Iván se rascó la cabeza, dejando muy claros sus nervios y la indecisión que tenía. ¿Donde había quedado el valor de Gryffindor? Seguramente se había ido al caño, junto con la dignidad y todo lo que el chico perdía cuando estaba en presencia de la bella Slytherin.

—Iván quiere saber de una buena vez si es verdad eso de que estás comprometida con Malfoy —delató Remy, dedicándole a su amigo una mirada que claramente decía: "Te advertí que si volvíamos a tocar el tema, iba a tomar cartas en el asunto."

—Sí, estamos comprometidos —respondió Astoria, algo extrañada por la pregunta, pero levantando la mano para mostrar su anillo.

—Bien, gracias, eso era todo —dijo rápidamente el amigo de Iván, tomando al chico por los hombros para prácticamente llevarlo a rastras por el pasillo, ya que parecía que Osborne había entrado en un choque emocional.

La Greengrass los siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron al final del corredor.

—Te dije que era verdad —susurró el Gryffindor con un semblante que cualquiera hubiera dicho que se encontrara en un funeral.

—Bueno, al menos ya no tienes la duda, lo has escuchado de sus propios labios —le intentó consolar Remy, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de forma consoladora, aunque el gesto no tuvo mucho efecto, pues Iván se quedó así de melancólico por el resto de la tarde y de la semana.

O-O-O

Los días pasaron sin más emociones que unas cuantas bromas cortesía de chiquillos de primero que usaban los productos Weasley. La noche de Halloween calló un jueves, donde el acostumbrado festín se llevó a cabo a la hora de la cena. Los chicos nuevos se mostraban maravillados, aunque los mayores no mostraban tanta sorpresa ante algo que llevaban años de presenciar.

El gran comedor estaba adornado con calabazas enormes, llenas de dulces, murciélagos mágicos que volaban por todo el techo de donde colgaban serpentinas de color naranja y negro. El ambiente a pesar de ser lúgubre y tenebroso, se mostraba agradable, más aún cuando la mesa se encontraba llena de dulces manjares y golosinas de todo tipo, desde las piruletas coloridas, hasta las cucarachas de chocolate que eran las favoritas de Luna y de Paige.

—No entiendo como no se sugestionan al ver la forma que tiene —comentó Geraldine con cara de asco, cuando observaba como la pelirroja y algunos otros alumnos se comían el dulce.

—La forma es irrelevante, el sabor es lo que cuenta —defendió Rowle, sonriendo.

—La vas a hacer vomitar —se burló un poco Leo, mirando como la rubia hacia uso de todas sus fuerzas para ignorar a las cucarachas.

—Toma algo de pudin, así te distraes —aconsejó Cole, ofreciéndole a la chica uno de los platos del dulce de vainilla.

Geraldine sonrió y no dudó en aceptarlo, para comenzar a comer y, efectivamente, distraerse de como Paige se comía los chocolates por montones.

No muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Astoria, pero en compañía de Draco y el grupo de este, incluyendo a su hermana que estaba con Thedore.

—Seis años después y lo único que me sorprende es no tener caries —comentó de forma jovial Zabini, llevándose a la boca un buen trozo de tarta.

—Habla por ti —se quejó Vincent, haciendo una mueca, mientras mordisqueaba una piruleta.

—Es que Blaise no se la pasa noche sí y noche también comiendo dulces —molestó Draco, quien sonreía a pesar de que en un principio no había querido ir al banquete, pues tenía planeado aprovechar la noche para intentar arreglar el armario evanescente, pero Astoria lo había terminado de convencer.

—Bueno, eso sí —dijo Daphne, riendo un poco.— Nosotros nos atascaremos de dulces un día al año, pero parece que ustedes se la viven en Halloween.

—Yo no entiendo como pueden tener caries, cuando también devoran esos dulces de menta que según arreglan los dientes —se inmiscuyó Tracey, sentada a un lado de Goyle y jugando con su plato de pudin.

—Yo no tengo caries —se defendió Gregory, arrugando el entrecejo al notar como automáticamente lo incluían con todo lo que tenía que ver con Crabbe.

—Milagrosamente —añadió Malfoy con sorna, riendo un poco al ver como el robusto chico se ponía algo rojo, dando la apariencia de un tomate muy redondo.

—No seas malo, amor —le reprendió Astoria, robando una un bombón del plato de su novio, quien volteó a verla de reojo y le plantó un beso apenas y la castaña se introdujo el dulce a la boca.

—Merlín, compórtense —les regañó la Greengrass mayor, intentando darle un puntapié a Draco por debajo de la mesa, pero pegándole a Vincent en su lugar, causando que el chico derramara el jarabe de chocolate sobre el plato de megaras fritas de Nott.

—No digo que no sería una interesante combinación, pero no se me antoja probarla —masculló Theo, mirando su plato con asco.

—Lo siento, mi amor —se disculpó la rubia, ignorando totalmente la mirada ofendida de Crabbe y de paso el prolongado beso entre su hermana y el rubio.

—Dejen de comer pan en frente de los pobres —les molestó Blaise, sonriendo de forma socarrona.— Le estás metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta —añadió, consiguiendo finalmente que Draco abandonar la boca de su novia para mirar de forma asesina a su amiga.— Solo decía —rió un poco el moreno.

—De pobre no tienes nada, ya me han contado que andas detrás de la gemela Lympha —comentó Malfoy con tranquilidad, limpiando distraídamente con una servilleta la saliva que había quedado en la comisura de su boca.

—Ya me imagino quien fue quien te contó eso —respondió el aludido, mirando de reojo a Astoria quien hacía lo mismo que su novio y se puso roja ante el comentario de Zabini.— Pero sí, es verdad, la chica es guapa y me interesa —confesó sin ninguna pena.

—¿Entonces que estás esperando? ¿Qué te venga a rogar de rodillas? —se burló un poco el príncipe de Slytherin.

—No, nada de eso —contestó Blaise con tono divertido.— Solo que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo antes de atrapar a mi presa —añadió con una clara sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia.

—Hablas como si Arise fuera un animal al que vas a cazar —dijo Daphne con cierto tono molesto.

—Es algo muy parecido, Daph —declaró el moreno con descaro, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de los ojos azules de la chica. Sin duda alguna, si las miradas matara, esa noche Blaise ya estaría más que muerto.

Astoria miró a su hermana y llevó una fresa cubierta de chocolate a su boca. La verdad es que no entendía como Daphne podía convivir con Zabini después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Aunque la idea de que no se volviera a hablar tampoco le agradaba. Solo que eso de convivir con tu ex-novio no era algo que ella se sentía capaz de hacer, no por nada había dejado de hablarle a Iván. Su amistad había terminado el mismo día en que había terminado su relación y ella y el león habían pasado a ser simples compañeros que se conocían y solían hablar, fuera de eso, no interactuaban a no ser que fuera necesario o por educación.

—Hablando de presas —intervino Tracey con un tono muy sugerente, sacando llamando la atención de los chicos.— A que no adivinan cual es la nueva victima de Pansy.

—¿Tendría que importarnos detrás de quien anda Pansy? —resopló Draco, rodando los ojos ante el chisme que ofrecía Davis.

—Quizás, porque se trata de Warrington —reveló la chica, con su tono misterioso.

—Pero que pésimo gusto —masculló Daphne, haciendo cara de estar oliendo algo muy desagradable.

—Esas se llaman patadas de ahogada —espetó Malfoy, resoplando con fastidio.— La pobre anda urgida por llamar la atención.

—Dirás: por llamar tu atención —rectificó la menor de las Greengrass, haciendo un pequeño puchero de disgusto.

—Por favor, Astoria, no me dirás que tienes celos o dudas a estas alturas —dijo el chico, enarcando una de sus rubias cejas con escepticismo. Astoria solo enfatizó su puchero y se llevó otro bombón a la boca.

—No sería extraño que Pansy intentara algo a estas alturas, de hecho me sorprende que se esté tan tranquila desde que comenzó el año —comentó la rubia Greengrass, entornando los ojos y examinado los rostros de los presentes, por si alguien tenía algo que decir al respecto, pero por más que fulminó a Zabini quien tenía una sonrisa que decía: "No seas metiche", no consiguió ni media palabra.

La conversación continuó entre ellos, dejando el tema de Pansy de lado y comenzando a atacar a Potter, para finalmente desviarse a la famosa fiesta de Navidad que pretendía dar Slughorn. Blaise dejó muy claro que pretendía ir con Arise y cuando le preguntaron a Astoria, la chica dejó igual de claro que ella no iría a no ser que Draco la acompañara, pero como el rubio mantuvo su posición de no asistir, todo quedó en quejas por parte de los otros que no habían sido invitados y no tenían forma de colarse a la dichosa fiesta que prometía ser interesante.

Para cuando el festín termino, más de uno estaba empalagado y en más de un sentido, solo había que ver la cara de Daphne mientras hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no asesinar a Draco por estarle metiendo la lengua a la boca de su hermana.

—Vas a romper ese vaso —le dijo Theo a su novia, acariciando su mano e intentando relajar a la rubia, quien parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría gritando: "Todo contra él".

Por suerte para el rubio Malfoy, los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de forma masiva hacia sus respectivas casas, evitando que su cuñada tuviera tiempo de planear una buena emboscada en su contra. Aunque en la sala común de Slytherin, la pareja se ganó un buen cojinaso cuando comenzaron a ponerse muy cariñosos sobre un sofá y regañadientes decidieron que salía más productivo jugar ajedrez que arriesgarse a que Daphne les aventara algo que los pudiera descalabrar.

O-O-O

Noviembre trascurrió con una velocidad a la que nadie daba crédito, sobre todo por los deberes que tenían a la mayoría de los estudiantes ahogados. El tema de Cole se había olvidado casi por completo y susodicho se la pasaba metido en la biblioteca por los dichosos TIMOs que pretendía aprobar con excelencia. Geraldine se había vuelto parte del grupo y aunque era muy agradable, Astoria no podía dejar de sentir algo extraño cuando la rubia se encontraba muy cerca de Cole. No es que fueran celos, ¿verdad?, simplemente era extraño plantearse la idea de la posibilidad de que Geraldine y Cole pudiera andar, pero celos no, porque ella estaba muy bien con Draco.

Con todo y todo de que el heredero Malfoy siguiera ocultando cosas, desapareciendo o peleando con sus amigos, se podría decir que estaban muy bien. Los deberes aumentaba con forme se acercaba el final del trimestre y aunque la pequeña Greengrass parecía estarse volviendo loca, sobre todo en Runas, los pequeños momentos que podía pasar con su prometido eran más que maravillosos para alegrarle la existencia.

Diciembre llegó con una fuerte nevada que cubrió de blanco los terrenos de Hogwarts, más de un medio metro de nieve donde de vez en vez se formaban helados remolinos que levantaban más de una falda desprevenida. Mientras dentro del castillo, la decoración habitual no tardo en hacerse presente, con los doce árboles navideños en el Gran Comedor, guirnaldas de acebo y espumillones enroscados en los pasamanos de las escaleras; velas que ardían dentro de los cascos de las armaduras y del techo de los pasillos colgaban grandes ramos de muérdago. Si, un fin de muérdagos con los que uno se topaba prácticamente con cada paso que daba.

Aquello resultaba especialmente gracioso cuando Leo y Paige se ponían a discutir debajo de los dichos muérdagos y luego se ponían rojos cuando alguien les gritaba «¡Beso! ¡Beso!». Claro que no resultó tan gracioso para Astoria cuando lo mismo pasó con Cole y Geraldine, quienes no dudaron en darle gusto a los morbosos alumnos, dándose apenas un pico debajo de la entrada al Gran Comedor. La pequeña Greengrass juraba que no le importaba para nada ese beso, pero la verdad es que lo sucedido no dejaba de rondarle la cabeza.

—Estás sobredimensionando un pequeño beso —le dijo Paige a su amiga, una tarde cuando hacían los deberes en la librería.

—Primero que nada, sabes que no me gusta esa palabra —contestó la castaña, arrugando la nariz.— Y segundo, no sobredimensiono nada, solo digo que parece que a Geraldine le gusta Cole y harían bonita pareja —añadió a su defensa.

—Si no fuera porque te conozco, diría que tienes celos de Geraldine porque existe una posibilidad de que a Cole le pueda corresponder —molestó la pelirroja, con un tono escéptico muy sugerente.

—No seas tonta, yo no tengo razones para estar celosa de eso —se apresuró a decir Astoria, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo sé, sé que adoras a tu rubio de ojos grises, ese que te come a besos debajo de cada muérdago —comentó de forma socarrona, provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga.— Aunque ha estado algo raro últimamente —añadió, pensativa.— ¿Sigues sin saber que se trae entre manos? —preguntó.

—No, sigo sin tener la más mínima idea de en que anda metido —bufó la aludida, mirando de forma pensativa su tarea.— Sé que algo importante, en el sentido de que Draco se esmera mucho por ocultar lo que hace y no le importa en lo más mínimo descuidar sus clases por eso —analizó, mientras dibujaba un pequeño corazón en la esquina superior de su pergamino de adivinación.

—La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada —contestó Paige, encogiéndose de hombros.— Lo que sí se me ocurre es como fregarle la vida a Pansy —dijo con un tono muy malicioso.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la Greengrass, algo desconcertada por el repentino cambio de tema.

—Hablo de que tengo una idea para hacerle la vida de cuadritos a Pansy y darle una cucharada de su propia poción —declaró la pelirroja.

—Paige, será lo que sea, pero de verdad que prefiero no meterme con ella, recuerda que es una de las que sabe lo que pasó con el ED y no quiero que diga nada al respecto —le recordó a su amiga, mirándola con seriedad.

—Pero a estas alturas ya nadie le daría importancia a eso —intentó argumentar.

—Mis padres si le darían mucha importancia y no quiero problemas con ellos —remarcó Astoria.

—Bueno, pero si en todo este tiempo no ha dicho nada, no sería lógico que a estas alturas se le ocurriera mencionar algo, digo si hasta se muerde la lengua a pensar de ponerse verde cuando te ve con Draco —argumentó Rowle.

—Eso es porque Blaise la tiene amenazada con algo —informó con naturalidad y sin pensar en el hecho de que aquella información no se la había mencionado antes a su amiga.

Paige se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, como pensando y analizando la información que le acaban de dar, para de repente abrir los ojos de par en par, como quien descubre la fuente de la eterna juventud.

—¿De casualidad sabes que es eso con lo que Zabini chantajea a Pansy? —indagó la chica.

—No, ni idea. Blaise no nos ha querido decir nada ni a Draco ni a mí —contestó, volteando a ver a la pelirroja.—¿Por qué?

—Porque entonces creo que yo sé —declaró Paige, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Como podrías tú saber eso? —preguntó la pequeña Greengrass, abriendo los ojos con mucho asombro.

—Bueno, escucha esto —pidió su amiga, dejando su pluma y libros de lado.— Hoy en la tarde cuando fui al baño, escuché a una niña de segundo hablando de que el año pasado Pansy perdió su diario y si Zabini tiene algo en contra de Pansy, seguro que es el diario. Piénsalo, ahí deben de estar sus mayores secretos y no existiría mejor chantaje que ese contra la antigua princesa de Slytherin que cuida tanto su reputación —explicó.

—Suena lógico —concedió Astoria, analizando lo que le acaban de decir, pero luego hizo una mueca.— Aunque por otro lado, no creo ni media palabra de lo que puedan decir las chismosas de segundo, sería tonto confiar en esa información de procedencia dudosa —añadió con tono obvio.

—No me tan creas ingenua —se defendió la pelirroja.— Para estar segura del chisme, investigué con Millicent, quien a cambio de una bolsa de megaras fritas, me confirmó que a Pansy se le había salido decir eso durante el descanso, aunque luego había añadido que si lo había encontrado al final y lo había quemado, porque prefería ya no usaba esas cosas de niñas tontas, ya que era estúpido escribir los secretos con la posibilidad de que los pudiera leer los demás.

—Interesante —admitió su amiga.

—Piensa que si Zabini tiene ese diario, podríamos quitárselo y ser nosotras las que chantajeáramos a Pansy —insinuó Paige, pero su único efecto fue una mueca no muy convencida por parte de la Greengrass.

—Blaise jamás nos daría ese diario, porque es evidente que el chantaje es muy bueno. No sería tan tonto de entregar ese poder que tiene sobre Pansy —aclaró Astoria, analizando la situación, que aunque sonaba atrayente, también sonaba muy surrealista, demasiada buena para que fuera posible.

—No se lo vas a pedir, ni le vas a decir nada —aclaró Rowle.— Bien podrías entrar al cuarto de los chicos y buscar entre las cosas de Zabini —sugirió.

—Antes que nada, yo no sería capaz de robarle a Blaise, él es como el hermano que nunca he querido y no podría simplemente entrar a los dormitorios de los chicos sin que nadie se diera cuenta o me dijera algo —manifestó la otra chica, rodando los ojos con cierto fastidio.

—Puedes decir que vas a ver o a dejarle algo a Draco si alguien te ve y te dice algo —dijo Paige, sonriendo para animar a su amiga.

—Estás loca, me harían más chismes y es lo último que necesito en estos momentos —se negó rotundamente.

—Pero vale la pena si pudieras conseguir algo que pusiera a Pansy en tu poder —insistió la pelirroja.

—Ya he dicho que no, además eso del diario solo es un chisme y si no encuentro nada, me sentiré culpable por andar viendo entre las cosas de un amigo —argumentó a su favor, tomando el enorme libro de adivinación para abrirlo en el capitulo de 'El Tarot'.

—Podrás vivir con ese cargo de conciencia, pero jamás te perdonarías dejar pasar una oportunidad como está —comentó Paige con mucha sugestión en sus palabras, dispuesta a recurrir al chantaje emocional para convencer a su amiga.

—Si tanto quieres el diario de Pansy, ve y buscalo tú —espetó de mala gana, sacando de su mochila la bajara del Tarot.

—No puedes hablar en serio, si me encontraran en el cuarto de los chicos sin razón alguna me crucificarían y me moriría de vergüenza por el resto de mis días en Hogwarts —declaró la aludida con cara de espanto.

—Lo mismo me pasaría a mí —hizo notar Astoria, al tiempo que sacaba una carta de la baraja, cuya figura era una torre que se partía con un rayo.

—No, porque tu novio duerme en esa habitación y esa es una razón suficiente para estar ahí —volvió a insistir Paige, mirando a su amiga, esperando que le respondiera algo, pero los ojos esmeraldas de la otra chica estaban clavados en la carta.— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ante la falta de emoción de la Greengrass.

—Pregunté por lo que le está pasando a Draco y me salió esta carta —contestó la castaña, señalando la carta que su amiga miró con una mueca. Era algo perturbadora la imagen de la torre que era partida por un rayo, lanzando piedras y fuego de destrucción por doquiera.

—Bueno, no te lo tomes tan literal, aquí dice... —dijo la chica, señalando el libro.— La Torre o Arcano XVI, simboliza cambios súbitos y violentos que dan lugar en el entorno del consultante —leyó en voz baja.— En pocas palabras, simplemente hablan de que Malfoy anda raro por un cambio que sufrió y seguramente fue lo de su padre —intentó de animarla Paige.— Además, ¿qué tan certera es la adivinación? ¿Dime cuando ha acertado en algo lo que nos ha dicho la vieja loca de Trelawney?

—Nunca —admitió Astoria, apartando la carta de su vista con algo de angustia.— Pero...

—Pero nada, estas son pamplinas, tan falsas como una moneda de dos galeones —le interrumpió su amiga.— Aunque lo que si es real es que tenemos que terminar nuestras diez adivinaciones antes del siguiente periodo así que manos a la obra —animó la pelirroja.

La Greengrass sonrió de medio lado e intentó hacerle caso a su amiga, aunque si por las dudas, dejó la carta de la Torre lejos de su vista, no quería sugestionarse con algo que realmente no tenía sentido ni validez. Así pues siguieron con los deberes de adivinación, contestando sus supuestas diez preguntas con cualquier carta que salía del Tarot, inventando correlaciones entre lo que salía y lo que preguntaban. Por ejemplo, que esa pregunta de Paige sobre si Cole se podría enamorar de Geraldine y salió la carta de La Templanza, que significaba continuidad entre el pasado, el presente y el futuro o la creación continua de la vida, por lo que la pelirroja no dudó en ponerle como interpretación: Cole ha estado, está y seguirá enamorado de otra chava que no le hace caso.

Astoria rodó los ojos ante la respuesta, pero siendo que sus predicciones no eran mucho mejor y que el descanso ya casi terminaba, se apresuró a seguir con sus deberes, sin darle mucha importancia a lo que las cartas decían. Finalmente Paige tenía razón, todas eran mentiras.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Como dije, no hay nada contundente en si, solo algunas cositas que creo que tenía que aclarar, algunos chismes por ahí y bueno, pura tontería, más que nada es como un capítulo tranquilo y de relleno antes de que llegue la bomba. Aunque creo que le di una vuelta de tornillo a eso de Cole, solo espero que les gustara, digo, no quise hacer una bomba.<strong>

**No es prometo una linea de tiempo, si han notado me equivoqué con eso de Halloween después del primer partido de Quiddicht, pero bueno, ya lo había escrito y no se me antojó borrarlo... pero si intentaré seguir más o menos los libros :3**

**En fin, saben que intento dar lo mejor de mí. Espero que les gustara y ¡muchas gracias! De verdad que no imaginan lo mucho que aprecio su apoyo. Me hacen muy feliz y reafirmo que es un orgullo y logro personal saber que a he conseguido que le tomen cariño a esta pareja de Draco y Astoria.**

**¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchos besos! ¡Y todo mi cariño para ustedes! Esto es por y para todos los que leen ^^**

**Rr's**

**GabyPotterHRLJ:**  
>¡Hermosa! Claro que me acuerdo de ti, ¿como crees que me voy a olvidar?<br>Lo sé, te has desaparecido un buen tiempo, pero es muy agradable leerte de nuevo :3  
>¡Wiiii! Me encanta, me encata el hecho de que te guste esta pareja con todo y todo.<br>Me alegra muy honestamente que te gustaran mis historias y no importa que no comentaras, porque igual para mí es valioso saber que me lees y más aún eso de que te animaron para que continues escribiendo. Desconozco que pudo ser lo que te paso en esa temporada que mensionas, pero espero que ya todo esté bien. Repito que no te preocupes por comentar cada uno de los escritos, sé que escribo de repente como loca y no espero realmente que me comenten el titipuchal de historias de una, con que me lean basta.  
>Gracias linda, de verdad que gracias por tu apoyo. ^^ Espero de verdad que te llegue la inspiración y cualquier cosa, te digo que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Y muchas gracias por leerme, que sin lectoras, pues no escribiría.<br>¡Un beso enorme y cuídate! :3

**Euge:**  
>¡Linda! Jejeje, vas por el capi 40, pero como no tengo otra forma de darte las gracias por leerme y contestarte tu Review te lo dejo aquí ^^!<br>Wow, muchas gracias por leerme pese a que el fic ya está muy avanzando y lo curioso es que todabia tiene para largo jajajaja.  
>¡Muchos besos para ti tambien!<p>

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>Jajaja nada que disculpar hermosa, igual y yo también me tardo en publicar xD<br>Uff, disque descansado, pero igual me hago un tiempo para olvidarme del mundo y ponerme a escribier jeje xP  
>Jajajaja, tú me le recordaste y bueno, el pobre es pesimista, aunque igual sus inquietudes estaban bien fundadas. Descuida que intentaré no olvidarlo de nuevo.<br>Jejeje, de hecho creo que a lo de Cole le resté mucha importancia, pero igual tampoco quería darle taaanto revuelo, aunque si es algo importante y que servirá más adelante, pero todo a su tiempo xP  
>Bueno, sé que no he mencionado mucho a Arise Lympha pero pues no es nada así como que se vaya a casar con ella, pero no podemos dejar soltero a Blaise tanto rato, tú sé paciente xD<br>Lol! también sé lo que se y así, pero pues ya se arregló lo de Paige y Astoria :3  
>Creo que ya ha quedado más o menos claro lo que es lo que tienen contra Pansy xD<br>Jajajaja, la verdad es que si estás pendiente y te lo negaré Astoria es la mami del segundo niño más hermoso, porque el más hermoso y sexy es su papi x3 -Mi amado Draco por sobre todas las cosas- xDDD  
>¿Del fic que estoy escribiendo de cuando estaba enojada con los Dramiones? Se llama "Inevitable" y ya tiene cuatro capitulo, a ver si ahorita puedo copiar el quito :D<br>¡En serio, guapa, muchas gracias! Jajajaja, de verdad que intento no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero pues si no es una es otra, pero en fin.  
>Jajajaja, me gustan los testamentos y cualquier cosa, pues a tus servicios, linda.<br>Te mando muchos besos y cuídate ^^

**Yadira Green:**  
>¡Hola! Jejeje, pues bueno, pues ya se supieron muchos secretos o bueno cosas que no había aclarado antes xP<br>Espero que quedaran las cositas claras y que fueran de tu agrado ^^  
>Y descuida, hermosa, no hay bronca, tomate tu tiempo para leer :3<br>¡Te deseo que te vaya bien en la escuela! ¡Mucha suerte y besos! Cuídate.

**Jazmin Li:**  
>¡Hola linda! Es una alegria leerte ^^<br>Jajaja, jamás, como digo, siempre que exista alguien que me lea, seguiré escribiendo :3  
>¡Gracias!<p>

**MACARENA:**  
>¡Hola, Malaca! ^^ Pues por acá hace un calor de los mil demonios, que envidia eso del frío, creo que hasta que no me da calor no hecho de menos el frío xD<br>Awwww, tan linda, muchas gracias x3  
>Y nosotros que aca no encontramos ni sombra que proteja del sol<br>¡Siii! Leí el comentario y te agradesco mucho que te animaras a leer, con todo y todo que contiene Dramione, pero lo bueno es que ya en el proximo capitulo terminará eso y cada cual estará con su cada tal ^^  
>Jajajaja, para nada, no me molesta en lo mismo, al contrario, pienso igual que tú, aunque seguro que nuestro rubio hermoso debio de pasarla bien donde sea que fuera y preferentemente con Astoria xP<br>Ufff, pues sí, mejor que te tenga envidia a que te ignoren y pases como un fantasma.  
>Insisto, creo que le di una vuelta de tornillo a lo que todos esperaban que fuera lo de Cole, pero espero que les gustara pese a eso xD<br>¡Gracias a ti! Jajaja, le he tomado mucho cariño a Ron ultimamente, con un fic que leí que se llama Londo AU o Londres AU... en fi, es maravillos y tiene una relacion Draco/Astoria muy hermosa también, si tienes tiempo sería bueno que lo leyeras :3  
>Awww ¡Gracias hermosa! De verdad que aprecio mucho tu apoyo, con todo y pellizcones en las mejillas, aunque quede chapiada. Te mando mucho pero muchos besos y mucha buena vibra, espero que andes bien, Malaca ^^! Cuídate mucho, se te quiere.<p>

Pd. Jajaja, de nada, me imaginaba que la preferirían a ella que a Jade xP  
>En fin, nos leemos :3<p>

Jjaacckkyy:  
>¡Holas!<br>Jajaja, exacto, todos debieron de darse cuenta antes, pero pues al parecer no muchos reparan en detalles, ni por ser Slytherin xD  
>¡Gracias, linda, nos leemos! ^^<p>

Luna Oculta:  
>¡Guapa! ¡Gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme! Ya he actualizado y espero que te guste, muchos besotes :3<p>

Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange:  
>Hola, linda, no te preocupes, entiendo que no puedes comentar siempre y no pasa nada.<br>Que bueno que ya te pusieras al corriente :3  
>Y sí, Draco es un Slytherin con todas las de la ley, aunque creo que no le di la suficiente importancia a lo de Cole, pero bueno... ojala que te gustara.<br>¡Besos!

ToRie Potter:  
>¡Mujer! ¡Hola!<br>Ufff y que lo digas, sea lo que sea un colegio lleno de adolescentes es un nido de chismes y demás.  
>Pero lo buenoe s que ya tiene a sus amigos de regreso, aunque lo que se avecina sigue ahí latente.<br>Jajaja, creo que lo de Cole no se puso tan feo como todas imaginaron xP  
>Draco y Tory siguen teniendo su tiempo tranquilos, aunque ya pronto se aproxima el cataclismo xD<br>Descuida linda, no sé porque no te dejó subir review, pero me alegra que te gustara ^^  
>¡Un besote y muchas gracias! :3<p> 


	55. Cuarto año: Planes fallidos

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Qué si me tarde? Sí, sé que sí y también sé que este capitulo está más corto de lo que generalmente suelen ser los capis de este fic, pero como os dije por ahí, la situación no ayuda mucho con las inspiración y les quería dejar algo antes de que en definitiva me dejen sin Internet**

**Es de madrugada y no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que lo disfruten y me disculpen por todo, incluyendo faltas de ortografía xDUu**

**¡Un beso, os quiero! ^^ **

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**55. Cuarto año: Planes fallidos**

El mes de Diciembre avanzó frío y lento, con la impaciencia de que terminara el trimestre y llegaran las vacaciones. En los pasillos solo se escuchaban conversaciones relacionadas a la navidad, desde donde pretendían pasar las vacaciones y los malos tiempos, hasta que la fiesta que iba a dar Slughorn y como Harry Potter aún no invitaba a nadie a para que lo acompañara y cabe destacar que las chicas estaban dispuestas a hacer todo por ser la pareja del Elegido.

Por otro lado, Zabini por fin había conseguido que Arise aceptara acompañarlo, aunque esa misma tarde el moreno había descubierto lo que era un hermano celoso. Cesir le había mandado a Blaise una carta explosiva, marca Sortilegios Weasley, que además de amenazarlo por si se le ocurría sobrepasarse con su hermana, lo había dejado sin cejas.

—Eres un caso perdido —le dijo Theodore a Zabini, mientras intentaba arreglar las cejas de su amigo con los hechizos que acaban de aprender en Transformaciones.

—Creo que esa le ha quedado más clara —comentó Daphne de forma burlona, mirando a su novio y la ceja amarilla de Blaise.

—No es mi culpa, no soy experto —se defendió el chico—. Madame Pomfrey haría mejor trabajo que yo —añadió, mientras le cambiaba el color a la ceja, ahora a uno azul muy oscuro, que bien podía pasar con negro, pero aún así era azul.

—No pienso salir a los pasillos sin cejas —renegó el chico.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con una chica que tiene un hermano celoso —molestó Draco, soltando una carcajada cuando Theo en lugar de cambiarle el color de la ceja, le terminó por desaparecer las pestañas de un ojo y al aparecerlas de nuevo eran color rosa y risadas.

—Yo de ti no me reía tanto, que esto le puede dar ideas a Daphne —dijo Zabini, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Malfoy a pesar de lo ridículo de su aspecto.

—¡Ey, yo no dije nada! —se apresuró a decir el rubio al notar la maliciosa mirada de su cuñada, quien rió sonoramente, al igual que los otros dos chicos, al ver la expresión que había hecho el príncipe de las serpientes.

—Mientras no le hagas nada a Astoria, no te pasara nada —añadió la mayor de las Greengrass, sonriendo como malicia.

—Primero muerto —respondió con seriedad, tomando por sorpresa a los que llegaron a escuchar.

Un pequeño silencio se formó por unos segundos, al menos hasta que Blaise se quejó porque Thedore le picó el ojo cuando intentaba regresar las pestañas a la normalidad. Aunque parecía que con cada movimiento de varita el moreno quedaba peor.

—Ve con Madame Pomfrey ahora que puedes o terminaremos llevándote ciego —advirtió Daphne, ganándose una mala mirada por parte de su novio.

—Creo que le haré caso, hermano, así como vamos terminaré peor —aceptó el moreno, tomando su bufanda para ponérsela como si fuera un turbante y cubrirse la cara, pues no quería que nadie lo viera así como andaba.

Así pues, mientras Zabini se daba a la noble tarea de atravesar Hogwarts sin que nadie lo notara, tres chicas de cuarto se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin después de salir de su clase de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—No puedo creer que lo castigara —se quejó la pelirroja del grupo, haciendo un puchero que enfatizaba su inconformidad ante lo que acaba de pasar.

—A mí no me sorprende tanto, al menos no recordando que yo era su blanco favorito durante primer y segundo año —le respondió la castaña.

—Además como que últimamente anda de muy mal genio, ¿no lo han notado? —comentó la rubia, mientras las tres bajaban a las mazmorras.

—Ya, pero Leo no tenía la culpa de no saber —insistió Paige—. Con la educación que hemos tenido en esa materia, deberían de darse por bien servidos que sepamos como crear un escudo de protección.

—Astoria si parecía saber de lo que hablaban —dijo Geraldine, mirando de reojo a la chica, quien arrugó su naricita.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que es una larga historia —se apresuró a decir la aludida, ya que no quería sacar a flote el tema del ED del que solo sabía Paige, Draco, Blaise y la metida de Pansy.

—Renacuajos —dijo la otra chica para que el muro de piedra se abriera y las dejara pasar. Las tres serpientes entraron al lugar, tan acogedor y tranquilo como siempre, donde apenas el silencio era quebrado por los murmullos y el crujir de la madera en el fuego.

—¿Ya regresó el cejas de pavoreal? —preguntó una voz burlona desde una de las butacas de cuero negro. No había que preguntar quien era.

—¿Quién es el cejas de pavoreal? —respondió Astoria, dejando caer sus cosas a un lado de su hermana mayor, quien desdeñosamente le dio un empujocito a los libros de la chica, como si estos le fuera a hacer algo.

—Blaise tuvo un pequeño incidente —confesó Draco, palmeando su regreso para que su novia se sentara con él. Astoria, ni lenta, ni perezosa, se sentó a su lado, acurrucándose un poco contra el su prometido.

—¿Incidente? —intervino Paige, dejando también sus cosas donde las había dejado su amiga, ignorando por completo la mirada desdeñosa de Daphne.

—Digamos que se consiguió una cita un tanto problemática —contestó Theodore, rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué le hicieron? —insistió la pelirroja, pero antes de obtener otra respuesta, cierto prefecto de quinto año salió de los dormitorios y apareció en la sala.

—¿Donde está Leo? —preguntó Cole, dedicándole una mirada fugaz al grupo, mientras atravesaba la sala común a largos pasos.

—Lo castigaron —le informó Geraldine, siguiendo con la mirada al chico, quien no se detuvo a saludar.

—Cuando aparezca díganle que lo veo en la biblioteca —concluyó, para después salir del lugar.

—Que raro —murmuró Astoria para sí misma, parpadeando un par de veces con incomprensión.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Malfoy con cierto reproche.

—Nada —respondió la castaña, no se le antojaba comenzar una discusión—. Iré a bañarme —añadió, para enseguida levantarse, tomar sus cosas y correr al dormitorio de las chicas. Era mejor decir, ahí corrió que ahí murió y con el humor que traía últimamente Draco, era mejor no provocarlo.

Paige y Geraldine miraron al rubio y luego siguieron a Astoria, no fuera la de malas que la mordida del príncipe de Slytherin les tocara a ellas. El rubio las observó alejarse y bufó de mala gana. No le gustaba quedarse con la palabra en la boca, pero por otro lado era mejor eso que pelear.

—Iré a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle —anunció Draco, para enseguida irse de la sala común en busca de sus compinches de siempre.

No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, pues sabía que debían de estar como siempre en la cocina, comiendo todo lo que los elfos les daban.

—¿Pasa algo, Draco? —preguntó Vincent con la boca llena de pastel.

—Dejen de tragar que tenemos cosas que hacer —les regañó, arrugando el entrecejo ante tanta glotonería.

Los aludidos refunfuñaron, dejando a regañadientes los platos con pastel, pero llevándose unos pastelillos en los bolsillos.

Salieron de la cocina y caminaron rumbo a donde siempre, pero antes de siquiera llegar al primer piso, apareció Snape.

—Ahora entiendo porque no fueron a la clase —dijo el profesor, con su porte serio de siempre y los parpados ligeramente caídos.

—Nosotros... —balbuceó Gregory, intentando ocultar uno de los pastelillos que había decidido comer durante el camino.

—Y además de todo, robando en la cocina —añadió Snape, sonriendo de forma retorcida—. Creo que una semana de castigo les caerá bien a los dos, todas las tardes se encargaran de limpiar los calderos de la clase de pociones —dijo como sentencia para los dos alumnos corpulentos.

—¡Usted no puede hacer eso! —intervino Malfoy, visiblemente molesto.

—Claro que puedo, Draco —respondió tranquilamente el hombre—. Que no se te olvide que soy un profesor y el jefe de Slytherin —declaró.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua de forma despectiva y se contuvo de decir unas cuantas palabrotas que le cruzaron por la cabeza.

Severus sonrió y siguió su camino con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

O-O-O

Astoria terminó de arreglarse y suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama con algo de cansancio. Escuchando las voces de sus amigas que aún se estaban peinando.

—No puedo creer que de verdad no quieras ir a la fiesta de Slughorn —comentó Geraldine, mientras ataba su rubio cabello en un moño alto.

—No es que no quiera ir, es que no voy si no va Draco —sentenció la castaña, algo exasperada pues la misma platica había salido a relucir muchas veces durante esos días. Y al parecer, entre más próxima estaba la fecha, más frecuente se hablaba de lo mismo.

—No entiendo porque Draco no quiere ir, cualquiera estaría feliz de ser invitado —insistió la rubia.

—No es la gran cosa esa fiesta, ¿sabes? —defendió Astoria a su novio.

—Claro que lo es, mi padre hablaba mucho de Slughorn y decía que sus cenas y fiestas eran las mejores —argumentó la chica.

—Bueno, Astoria tampoco ha ido a muchas las cenas por estar con Draco —intervino Paige, terminando de alaciar su cabello con la poción de siempre—. Nuestra amiga tiene muy claras sus prioridades y al principio de esa lista está el nombre de su prometido —añadió.

—Gracias por argumentar a mi favor, pero igual no se me antoja ir —sentenció la susodicha, levantándose de la cama y bostezando.

—Justo acabas de decir que "no es porque no quieras" —dijo Geraldine, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Me da curiosidad ir, pero si no va a ir Draco, no tengo intenciones de andarme como alma en pena entre gente rara —declaró con un tono exasperado y dando por terminada la conversación, se encaminó fuera de los dormitorios de las chicas.

Astoria se interinó de nuevo a la sala común, mirando como ahí seguía su hermana que ahora jugaba ajedrez mágico con Theodore. Además que Blaise también estaba ahí, tan normal como siempre, sin rastro de las pestañas de pluma de las que había hablando Draco.

—Tu novio salió a buscar a Vincent y a Gregory —informó Daphne, comiéndose una pieza de su novio.

—Que informativa —se burló un poco la pequeña Greengrass, pasando de largo por la sala para salir de ahí.

—¡Oh! Que bueno que ya estés normal, Blaise —dijo de pasada Paige, corriendo detrás de su amiga castaña.

—¿Eh?... Gracias —intentó decir el moreno pero sus palabras no fueron escuchadas más que por Geraldine quien no le puso atención.

—¿Nunca te planteaste la idea de que le gusta a Paige? —preguntó la hermana mayor de Astoria, dejando que Theo pensara en el movimiento que iba a hacer.

—Supongo, pero igual no creo que... bueno tú sabes —contestó Zabini, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Si Draco anda con Astoria, ¿por qué no podrías andar tú con Paige? —interrogó Nott, poniendo en jaque a Daphne.

—Me refería más bien que en algún momento pensé que si le podía gustar, pero que no creo que sea así —rectificó Blaise.

Daphne y Theo se miraron por un instante, pero ninguno dijo nada más del tema, hasta que el castaño hizo otra movida de ajedrez que terminó el juego.

—Jaque Mate, preciosa —sentenció Theodore, sonriendo ante el puchero de la rubia Greengrass.

O-O-O

Astoria, seguida de Paige y Geraldine, tomó rumbo a la biblioteca en vosta de que Draco se la pasaría de nuevo desaparecido, haciendo sabrá Merlín que cosa, en compañía de sus compinches de siempre.

Sin embargo, antes de salir de las mazmorras, el príncipe de Slytherin apareció maldiciendo y con un visible humor de los mil demonios.

—¿Pero quién diantres se cree Severus? —gruñó el rubio, sin reparar en la presencia de las chicas.

—¿Desde cuando es "Severus" en lugar de "Profesor Snape"? —interrogó la Greengrass, arrugando el entrecejo y llamando la atención de Draco, quien la volteó a ver de mala manera, como si ella tuviera la culpa de lo que le acaba de pasar.

—Desde que está empeñado en hacerme la vida difícil —respondió enojado y continuó sin camino sin prestarle más atención a su prometida.

Astoria abrió primero la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero nada salí. Luego resopló, chasqueó la lengua y se quedó con una clara mueca de indignación muy difícil de disimular. La actitud de Draco no le había caído para nada en gracia, porque una cosa era que el rubio anduviera molesto y desquitándose con todo mundo, pero tratarla a ella de esa manera no era aceptable bajo ninguna razón.

—Tranquila, Astoria, tú misma has dicho que en estos días ha estado de mal humor —intentó calmarla Paige, pero Astoria ya había hecho puños sus manos.

—Sí, Astoria, al rato se le pasa el mal humor —intervino también Geraldine.

—No se le va a pasar nada —masculló la Greengrass con coraje—. Yo lo pondré peor —sentenció antes de tomar rumbo hacia donde se había ido Draco.

Astoria tenía unas cuantas cosas que decirle o mejor dicho, gritarle, al príncipe de las serpientes. La pequeña Greengrass entró de nuevo a la sala común y pasó de largo hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. No sabía exactamente cual era la habitación donde dormía el rubio, pero tampoco necesitaba indicaciones para encontrarla, ella sólita podía y así fue.

Encontró una puerta que tenía una placa plateada que decía «Sexto Año» y abrió sin pensar, topándose con Draco, Gregory y Vincent, quienes se exaltaron por la repentina intromisión femenina.

—¿Pero que pasa contigo, Astoria? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el rubio, exasperado.

—Quiero hablar contigo —declaró ella con seriedad.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo y después de meditar unos segundos, les hizo una seña a Crabbe y Goyle para que salieran del lugar y los dejaran a solas.

—Bien, ¿de que quieres hablar? —preguntó Draco cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de los dos chicos robustos.

Los ojos verdes de la menor se clavaron en él, peor la boca de la niña siguió muda, no era capaz de formular ni media palabra a pesar de lo molesta que estaba. El rubio suspiró ante la actitud de Astoria y se acercó a ella para acariciar la tersa mejilla de su princesa. Sus orbes grises mantuvieron el contacto fijo con las esmeraldas, hasta que ella desvió la mirada, fijándola en el piso.

—No tenías porque desquitarte conmigo por lo que sea que te salió mal —murmuró la Greengrass, algo molesta.

—Nunca me he desquitado contigo, hermosa —se defendió.

—Claro que sí, con tu actitud y mal humor —insistió ella—. Parece que de repente ya no le tienes amor o respeto a nada ni a nadie, ni siquiera a tu padrino —dijo irritada—. Sea lo que sea que está pasando, te está desquiciando y me estás volviendo loca de paso.

—Astoria, ya hemos hablando de esto varias veces, no insista en saber lo que hago —dijo el rubio, poniéndose a la defensiva y apartándose de repente de ella.

—Pues aunque no te guste, tengo derecho a saberlo, necesito entender porque mi novio está mal —argumentó, con desesperación ante la renuente negativa de Draco—. ¡Quiero ayudar! ¡Quiero hacer algo para que dejes de estar mal! —chilló.

—¡Entiende que nadie me puede ayudar! —gritó Malfoy—. ¡No quiero ayuda de nadie, esto es algo que me concierne solo a mí!

—¡Y ahí vas de nuevo con esa maldita actitud! —le reprochó Astoria.

—Esta maldita actitud no saldría a flote si dejaras el tema por la paz —espetó Draco, molesto.

—Y yo dejaré el tema en paz cuando me digas la verdad —insistió ella.

El rubio resopló molesto, llevándose la cabeza pues le comenzaba a doler, pero antes de decir algo o quejarse por el dolor de cabeza, un dolor peor y más intenso se instaló en su brazo izquierdo. Astoria lo miró algo preocupada, ignorando el hecho de que era la marca tenebrosa la que quemaba y producía dolor a su novio.

Malfoy sabía que no podía salir de Hogwarts en esos momentos solo porque sí y que el Señor Tenebroso ya le había dicho en persona que si estaba dentro de Hogwarts no tenía porque asistir al llamado, pues su prioridad era estar en colegio para matar a Dumbledore. Pero aún con todo eso, nadie le quitaba el dolor del brazo que entre más se resistía, más le ardía y se volvía insoportable.

La pequeña castaña se quiso acercar al notar como la expresión de dolor se enfatizaba en Draco, pero él la alejó de un manotazo.

—Solo dejame solo, ¿quieres? —le dijo con voz ronca—. No quiero discutir, solo quiero descansar.

—Draco, por favor, estás mal, dejame ayudarte —insistió ella.

—¡Que me dejes en paz! ¡Ya! —gruñó, aunque no estaba seguro de si se lo decía a Astoria o a su señor, porque necesitaba que el llamado cesara.

—Draco... —susurró ella, pero él ya no la escuchó, porque se fue a meter al baño y cerró la puerta de golpe, en vista de que Astoria no pretendía irse y él no aguantaba más el ardor—. ¿Draco? ¡Draco! —volvió a llamar la castaña, acercándose a la puerta para patearla—. ¡Abreme!

El rubio no contestó, solo hechizó la cerradura para que su prometida no fuera a abrir y se quitó por fin la camisa. Miró su brazo izquierdo, notando como la serpiente se movía sobre su piel, quemándole como si le estuvieran pasado la mecha de una vela. Abrió el grifo del agua helada y puso su mano debajo del chorro, sintiendo un poco de alivio, aunque el dolor no disminuía mucho. Sabía que su método era estúpido, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría en esos momentos.

Mientras, Astoria permaneció a fuera, muerta de la angustia por su novio, con la cabeza pegada a la puerta del baño. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero cuando escuchó el correr del agua, asumió que Draco se estaba bañando para que se le pasara el dolor de cabeza. La pequeña suspiró con resignación y decidió sentarse en la cama a esperar a que él saliera. Fuera como fuera, estaba empeñada en hablar con Draco y saber la verdad.

La niña recorrió con la vista el lugar, reconociendo que para ser el dormitorio de los chicos estaba muy ordenado. Aunque en una cama había varios envoltorios de dulces y seguramente ese era de Vincent o Gregory. La cama de Nott la reconoció enseguida al ver la foto de Daphne sobre la mesa de noche. Entonces sonrió y con algo de curiosidad observó la mesa de noche que pensaba que era la de Draco, pero ahí no había ninguna foto suya, solo un despertador y un libro de hechizos que parecía nuevo. Arrugó la nariz e hizo nota mental de que tenía que regalarle una foto a Draco de ella.

Astoria se acomodó mejor en la cama y volvió a suspirar, para luego mirar la otra mesa de noche que al parecer era la de Blaise. Ahí estaba el libro de Runas Antiguas y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla a medio tomar. Casi sin querer, sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el baúl de Zabini y la voz de Paige sonó clara en su cabeza, instalándola a que buscara si era verdad que el chico tenía el diario de Pansy Parkinson.

Sin embargo, cuando la pequeña Greengrass se comenzaba a armar de valor, la puerta del baño se abrió.

—¿Aún sigues aquí? —preguntó Draco con voz cansada y lucía ligeramente más pálido que cuando había entrado al baño.

—Quería estar segura de que estabas bien —dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior al ver lo demacrado que lucía su prometido en esos momentos.

—No era necesario —murmuró él, sentándose en su cama, a un lado de Astoria—. Solo quiero dormir un poco —pidió, cerrando los ojos.

—Mi amor, me preocupas —susurró la niña con voz afligida, tomando entre sus manos la mano de Draco con suavidad, intentando transmitirle un poco de apoyo y solidaridad.

Él abrió los ojos y volteó a verla, pero no dijo nada. Sentía que toda la energía se le había ido por el suelo por el dolor de la marca tenebrosa, no entendía como era que los demás mortífagos soportaban aquello. Incluso por unos instantes llegó a compadecer Sanpe, quien al igual que él permanecía en el colegio a pesar del llamado.

Astoria le intentó sonreír y acarició mimosamente el rostro del rubio. No dejaba de estar molesta con Draco por todo lo que le ocultaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo único que deseaba era el bienestar de su príncipe y se le partía el corazón al verlo así, sin poder hacer nada por él.

La Greengrass se acercó de poco a poco a él y al ver que no el Malfoy no se alejaba, lo besó. Draco no se negó al beso, al contrarió, lo aceptó y la abrazó, recostándose de poco a poco sobre las almohadas de la cama, para estar más cómodo. Se besaron con lentitud, nada apasionado, solo una intima caricia de sus labios.

Tan sumergidos y entregados estaban al contacto, que no notaron cuando alguien entró a la habitación.

—¡Merlín! ¡Draco, Astoria! ¿Qué creen que hacen? —les gritó Theodore algo exaltado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Los aludidos se sorprendieron y se separaron de golpe, tanto así que Astoria se cayó de la cama por la brusquedad del movimiento.

—¡Au! —chilló la pequeña Greengrass, sobándose la espalda baja por haber caído sentada al suelo.

—¿Estás bien, mi amor? —preguntó el rubio, alarmado y levantándose de golpe para ver si la niña estaba bien.

—Sí, solo fue un pequeño golpe —aclaró ella, poniéndose de pie y sonriendo.

—¿Pero que manera de entrar es esa? —reprochó Draco, mirando de mala manera a su amigo.

—Dense por bien servidos los dos que he sido yo el que ha entrado y no alguien más —respondió el castaño—. ¿Están locos o qué? ¿Quieren que Daphne los mate? ¿Como se les ocurre besarse en la cama y con la puerta sin seguro? ¿Saben lo mal que se puede mal interpretar?

—Ya, Theo, no hacíamos nada malo —dijo Astoria—. Daphne no tiene porque saberlo —añadió con cierta suplica.

—Tú no deberías de estar aquí —le regañó Nott a la niña.

—Vino a hablar conmigo, ya calmate, Theo, de verdad que no hacíamos nada —reafirmó el rubio Malfoy.

—Claro que calmo —resopló el aludido—. Aunque la gente generalmente habla con la boca, pero usando palabras, no mezclando su saliva —añadió con cierto tono de regaño.

Astoria y Draco sonrieron un poco y luego rieron por la cara de molestia e indignación que había puesto Nott ante la falta de seriedad de sus amigos.

O-O-O

Por suerte, Theodore no mencionó nada de lo que había visto, pus si Daphne se hubiera enterado hubiera matado a su hermana y cuñado. Por otro lado, Astoria no pudo ocultar del todo lo que había pasado en los dormitorios de los chicos, pues aunque Geraldine se había conformado con un simple «Al final no resolvimos nada», Paige no desistió de saber más detalles de lo que había ocurrido.

—Tuviste la oportunidad perfecta para revisar el baúl de Blaise para ver si era verdad que tenía el diario de Pansy —le reclamó la pelirroja a su amiga cuando por fin la convenció de que le diera más información.

Las dos chicas se encontraban hablando en voz baja en la biblioteca, mientras pretendían hacer la tarea de Historia de la Magia.

—Ya te dije que sí lo pensé, pero que Draco salió del baño antes de que pudiera abrir el baúl —argumentó la castaña.

—¿Y estaba vestido? —preguntó Rowle algo morbosa, solo para molestar a Astoria.

—¡Que sí! —respondió con las mejillas tintadas y rodando los ojos.

—Insisto que era una gran oportunidad —volvió a decir Paige.

—Te digo que no es tan fácil como crees —insistió la pequeña Greengrass—. Tendrías que entrar cuando el lugar estuviera solo y con la seguridad de que nadie va a llegar, pues aunque Draco se hubiera tardado más en el baño, seguro que Theodore me hubiera descubierto con la nariz metida en las cosas de Zabini.

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz y guardó silencio unos minutos en los que ambas se dedicaron solo a escribir lo que estaba en un gran libro viejo titulado «Las caza y Quema de Brujas en Gran Bretaña».

—¡Lo tengo! —gritó repentinamente Paige, haciendo sobresaltar a Astoria.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó algo molesta la castaña que por culpa del susto había perforado el pergamino de su redacción.

—La forma de que el cuarto de los chicos esté solo y poder entrar sin miedo —dijo la otra niña—. Durante la fiesta de Slughorn, Malfoy va a estar ocupado haciendo sabrá Merlín que cosa, junto Crabbe y Goyle, mientras que Zabini no va a estar...

—Pero Theodore no tiene pales para salir —la interrumpió Astoria.

—No si convences a tu hermana para que lo saque —se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.

—Estás mal, Daphne no va a aceptar a hacer nada si no le cuento en que andamos metidos —le rectificó la castaña.

—Le puedes inventar algo —dijo la otra, sin darle importancia.

—Se nota que no tienes hermanas, me conoce demasiado bien, ¿sabes? Aún con todas nuestras diferencias, Daphne sabe cuando le miento, por eso yo evito las preguntas comprometedoras en lugar de decir mentiras. Porque soy tan buena mentirosa como jugadora de Quidditch.

—Bueno, entonces le podemos decir la verdad, finalmente tu hermana ya no es amiga de Pansy ¿o sí? —argumentó Paige.

—La verdad es que no me gusta para nada esta idea, porque al final puede que ni siquiera sea cierto y si Blaise se entera se va a molestar —dijo la Greengrass.

—O me ayudas con esto o vas a la fiesta de navidad de Slughorn —le retó Rowle a su amiga.

—Creo que comienzo a pensar que ir a la fiesta de Slughorn no suena tan mal —contestó de mala gana.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó de nuevo la pelirroja, volviendo a sobresaltar a Astoria por el repentino grito—. Si vas con Nott a la fiesta, tendríamos a todos los chicos ocupados y sin involucrar a nadie más, yo entro, busco y salgo sin que nadie se entere —explicó como si fuera muy lógico lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tú quieres que dos rubios se pongan de acuerdo para matarme, ¿verdad? —respondió la castaña, con cara seria y escéptica—. Daphne y Draco me comerían viva con el simple hecho de plantear esa idea...

—No, porque Draco no quiere ir a la fiesta. Tú tienes que ir porque no cualquiera forma parte del Club de Slughorn, así que es un honor y un compromiso que no puedes tirar a la ligera —comenzó a decir Paige, sin importarle que su amiga la mirara de mala manera—. Así que, ¿quién mejor que Nott para acompañarte y vigilar que no te pase nada malo? Él que es el novio de tu hermana y amigo de tu novio —sentenció.

—Estás loca, no pienso ni siquiera plantear esa idea —declaró Astoria con convicción...

Sin embargo la noche de la fiesta, a las ocho en punto, Astoria estaba lista en la sala común. La pequeña Grengrass estaba arreglada con el cabello rizado y lleno de pequeños broches que formaban una diadema que parecía de diamantes. Llevaba un vestido azul largo muy propio para la noche, además de llevar puesto el collar que Draco le había reglado para su cumpleaños.

—¡Wow! Hermanita, parece que vas a ser coronada como la nueva reina muggle de Inglaterra —bromeó Daphne para molestar a la pequeña castaña, quien arrugó la nariz de mala manera. No le hacía ninguna gracia ir a la fiesta y mucho menos estar vestida como una muñeca de porcelana.

—Tranquila, Astoria, te ves bien —le tranquilizó Theodore, quien llevaba puesto su traje negro de gala.

Al final Paige se había salido con la suya, hablando de más y convenciendo a todos de que eso de ir a la fiesta con Theo era idea de Astoria.

Daphne se había mostrado molesta en un principio, pero cuando el idiota de Derrick había dicho que él podía acompañar a la pequeña Greengrass encantado de la vida, la rubia consideró que era mejor que Theo se hiciera cargo de su hermana menor, no fuera a ser que algún depravado de la fiesta se quisiera propasar con ella.

Por su parte, Draco también había coincidido con que si era tan importante que Astoria fuera a la dichosa fiesta, lo mejor era que fuera en compañía de alguien conocido que la pudiera cuidar, solo por si las dudas. Ya que, aunque Vincent y Gregory estuvieran castigados, él se negaba a asistir de cualquier forma con Slughorn.

Así pues, Astoria y Theo se dirigieron a la fiesta de navidad juntos. Zabini ya se había ido para buscar a Arise; Crabbe y Gregory estaban castigados desde las siete y Paige solo esperaba que Draco saliera de escena para irse a meter al cuarto de los chicos.

O-O-O

—¿Donde es la fiesta? —preguntó Theodore cuando salieron de la sala común.

—En el despacho de Slughorn, así que no tendremos que ir tan lejos —contestó la Greengrass sin mucho animo.

Él asistió con la cabeza y ya no dijo nada, solo caminó a un lado de la niña, rumbo al dichoso lugar. Con forme se acercaban al despacho, las risas, la música y las conversaciones se escuchaban con más intensidad.

Cuando los Slytherin entraron al despacho, Astoria no pudo evitar pensar que el lugar era mucho más amplio que cuando había ido ahí para hablar con el profesor Snape. El lugar estaba adornado con colgaduras de color verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado. La habitación tenía un ambiente demasiado cargado y estaba atestada con gente por todos lados. Además de que, al contrario de lo que hubiera pensado cualquier Slytherin, el lugar estaba iluminado por una luz rojiza.

Lo único que le pareció lindo a la princesa de las serpientes, era que en el techo aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz que danzaban sobre sus cabezas. Fuera de eso, todo lucia muy normal, magos ancianos que fumaban pipas y conversaban, elfos que andaban por ahí con charolas de platas llenas de comida y los pocos alumnos que lucían algo aburridos.

—Como que todavía no llega Blaise —comentó Theo, recorriendo el lugar con sus ojos azules.

—Si fue por Arise hasta la torre de Ravenclaw, seguro no tarda en llegar —respondió Astoria, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Astoria, querida! Al parecer decidiste venir al final —saludó Slughorn, al notar a la recién llegada—. Aunque parece que el joven Malfoy no te ha acompañado —comentó, mientras miraba a Theodore.

—Estaba algo ocupado —dijo el castaño, sonriendo de medio lado, pues recordaba perfectamente que el robusto hombre se mostraba renuente con él y Draco por ser hijos de mortífagos. Así que Nott asumía que para fines prácticos el profesor de pociones no estaba complacido con la pareja de la Greengrass.

—Me imagino, me imagino —dijo el hombre, sin darle mucha importancia —. Ven Astoria, hay gente que a lo mejor conozcas del ministerio — añadió, tomando a la niña por el brazo y llevándosela lejos de Theodore quien solo resopló y los siguió a distancia, pues si estaba ahí era para cuidar a su pequeña cuñada.

Horace Slughorn se encargó de presentar a Astoria con algunos peces gordos que andaban por ahí, a otros ya los conocía o al menos ellos decían conocer a los Greengrass. La verdad, al cabo de quince minutos, la castaña solo quería salir corriendo del lugar. La fiesta estaba lejos de ser agradable como hubieran pensado, a no ser que alguien considerara divertido hablar con una bruja de más de cincuenta años sobre la historia completa de "El corazón del mar."

—Yo conocí a la dueña del lugar, Stephanie Bellabin era una cazadora de tesoros, muy buena, fue una lastima que muriera en el Amazonas con esa tonta idea de encontrar El Dorado... —le decía la bruja a Astoria, quien tenía una cara de estarse muriendo de aburrimiento.

Para suerte de la castaña, Theo la rescató diciendo que Eldred Worple quería saludarla. Era mentira, pero al menos pudieron alejarse un poco hacia el rincón más silencioso que encontraron en el lugar.

—Como que Blaise ya se tardó mucho, ¿no? —dijo la chica, con una clara necesidad de ver una cara conocida y agradable. Pues hace rato que había reconocido a las gemelas Carrow, pero no se llevaba para nada bien con ellas, ni siquiera les hablaba durante las reuniones. También había visto a Hermione con Cormac, pero tampoco les hablaba y ni Ginny, ni Harry parecían andar por ahí tampoco.

—Esta fiesta sonaba mejor de lo que en realidad es —murmuró Nott, tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí, algo interesante debemos de encontrar o nos escapamos antes de que alguien quiere volver a contarme la historia de mi collar —le respondió Astoria, haciendo una mueca, pues comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse puesto "El corazón del mar."

Theodore rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba a ver si había alguien con quien valiera la pena platicar.

—Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿esos no son Kirley Duke y Orsino Thruston de Las Brujas de Macbeth? —preguntó el chico, mirando a los dos integrantes.

—Parece que sí, Daphne se volverá loca cuando se entere —comentó la niña, sonriendo un poco.

—Cierto, a Daphne la gustan —dijo él para si mismo, de forma pensativa—. Dame un segundo, necesito hablar con ellos —declaró alejándose y dejando a Astoria casi con la palabra en la boca. La menor de las Greengrass rió por lo bajo, pero a pesar de quedarse sola, le pareció entre divertido y tierno que Theo decidiera entablar conversación con dos tipos que se podrían denominar como "extraños", solo para conseguir algún autógrafo o algo para Daphne.

La castaña suspiró y tomando una copa de hidromiel, se dedicó a observar a los presentes. No había nadie con quien realmente se le antojara hablar y se estaba aburriendo en grande, aunque no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando notó a distancia como Hermione se escabullía de su pareja cubriendose la cabeza con una charola que le había quitado a un elfo.

Blaise seguía sin aparecer y en la cabeza de Astoria se formularon dos hipótesis, o el chico había decidido tener su propia fiesta "privada" con Arise o la Ravenclaw lo había dejado plantado y había regresado a la sala común de Slytherin o peor aún a los dormitorios. La verdad, esperaba que fuera la primera o seguro Paige se iba a meter en problemas con su plan de encontrar el diario de Pansy en la habitación de los chicos.

—Hola, Astoria —saludó repentinamente una voz conocida, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—Hola, Luna, ¿qué haces? —respondió la aludida, mirando a la rubia con cierta sorpresa.

—Harry me invitó, ha sido un gesto muy lindo de su parte —comentó la chica, sonriendo como siempre.

Astoria le regresó la sonrisa. Honestamente no se había dado cuenta en que momento Harry y Luna habían llegado a la fiesta, pero al menos se sentía complacida de por fin tener alguien agradable con quien charlar. Hablar con Luna era de las cosas que más echaba de menos desde que se había acabado el ED.

—¿Y donde está él? —preguntó la Greengrass, buscando al famoso "Elegido" entre los presentes.

—Ahí, justo con el profesor Slughorn, la profesora Trelawney y el profesor Snape —le contestó la Ravenclaw, apuntando hacia donde estaba el chico de cabello oscuro con sus eternas gafas redondas.

Astoria estaba a punto de decir algo, pero la copa de hidromiel se le fue de las manos al ver como Argus Filch iba hacia los profesores, arrastrando a Draco Malfoy por una oreja. ¡A su Draco!

—Lo mato —murmuró la Greengrass, siguiendo con sus ojos al conserje y al rubio.

Tan impactada estaba la Slytherin, que apenas y notó cuando Luna la tomó de la mano para llevarla más cercas, hasta pararse detrás de Harry y poder escuchar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Profesor Slughorn — llamó Filch con su jadeante voz llena de emoción al haber descubierto a un alumno haciendo algo inapropiado—. He descubierto a este chico merodeando por un pasillo de los pisos superiores. Dice que venía a su fiesta pero que se ha extraviado. ¿Es verdad que está invitado? —preguntó.

Astoria miró severamente al rubio, pero Malfoy ni siquiera reparó en ella, solo se soltó de un tirón y miró de mala manera al metiche conserje.

—¡Está bien, no me han invitado! —reconoció Draco a regañadientes—. Quería colarme. ¿Satisfecho? —gruñó.

—¡No, no estoy nada satisfecho! —repuso Filch, aunque su afirmación no concordaba con su expresión triunfante—. ¡Te has metido en un buen lío, te lo garantizo! ¿Acaso no dijo el director que estaba prohibido pasearse por el castillo de noche, a menos que tuvierais un permiso especial? ¿Eh, eh? —le echó en cara.

—No pasa nada, Argus —lo apaciguó Slughorn agitando una mano—. Es Navidad, y querer entrar en una fiesta no es ningún crimen. Por esta vez no lo castigaremos. Puedes quedarte, Draco.

La súbita decepción de Filch era predecible, el maldito pretendía castigar de mala manera Draco, sin embargo Astoria notó como Malfoy ponía también cara de decepción ante la respuesta del profesor. Pero eso no fue lo que más llamó la atención de la niña, lo que de verdad la dejó ausente por unos instantes fue notar como Snape miraba a Draco enojo y preocupación.

Astoria se mordió el labio inferior, Snape sabía algo. Quizás él sabía "ese algo" que Draco estaba ocultando tan recelosamente. Sin embargo, antes de que la chica se hiciera algunas hipótesis, escuchó a Malfoy dándole las gracias a Slughorn por su generosidad, y cuando miró de nuevo Snape, este ya había vuelto a adoptar una expresión inescrutable.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada —dijo Slughorn restándole importancia a lo ocurrido—. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sí conocí a tu abuelo...

—Él siempre hablaba muy bien de usted, señor —repuso Malfoy, audaz como buen Slytherin—. Aseguraba que usted preparaba las pociones mejor que nadie.

—Lo voy a matar —masculló la Greengrass, sin dejar de mirar y escuchar al rubio que seguía actuando como si ella no estuviera a menos de dos metros de él.

—¿Dijiste algo? —le preguntó Luna, mirándola con sus salones ojos.

La pregunta exaltó un poco a Astoria, quien al no haber sido notada ni por Harry, había tenido la extraña sensación de ser invisible por unos segundos.

—Nada —murmuró, sin apartar los ojos de la escena, con un semblante muy digno, como diciendo "si no me notas, no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra."

Aunque para su desgracia, Draco siguió sin reparar en ella.

—Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo, Draco —intervino repentinamente Snape.

—¿Ahora, Severus? —dijo Slughorn hipando un poco, posiblemente por las copas—. Estamos celebrando la Navidad, no seas demasiado duro con...

—Soy el jefe de su casa y yo decidiré lo duro o lo blando que he de ser con él —lo cortó otro profesor con aspereza—. Sígueme, Draco —ordenó.

El rubio se largó sin siquiera notar a Astoria, siguiendo a Snape quien iba con cara de pocos amigos.

—Vuelvo enseguida, Luna —informó de repente Harry, volteando a ver a su pareja y notando por fin la presencia de Astoria—. Oh, hola, Astoria —saludó de manera atropellada, pero dio igual, pues la aludida apenas y le hizo una seña con la mano—. Disculpen, tengo que ir... al lavabo.

—Muy bien —repuso la rubia alegremente, mientras que Astoria siguió como si estuviera ausente.

—¿Ese que se acaba de ir con Snape no era Draco? —preguntó Theodore apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella.

—Sí, era Draco Malfoy —contestó Luna sonriente y extendiéndole la mano al chico—. Luna Lovegood —se presentó.

—Theodore Nott —contestó él, algo extrañado y aceptando la mano de la rubia para luego volver a centrarse en su cuñada—. Astoria, ¿qué hacia Draco aquí?

—No lo sé, pero ahorita lo averiguo —sentenció la niña, alejándose a zancadas del lugar, escabulléndose entre la gente de una manera tan zagas que Theo no la pudo detener como hubiera querido.

La niña salió de la fiesta y observó los pasillos de lado a lado, no se veía rastro de Draco o Sanpe, pero estaba decidida a encontrarlos y pedir explicaciones, porque ese jueguito que estaban jugando, no le estaba cayendo para nada en gracia.

Comenzó a caminar por el corredor, acercándose a las puertas para ver si escuchaba algo ahí adentro. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba a una de las aulas del final del pasillo, topó contra alguna cosa que al parecer era invisible, pues no vio nada, solamente sitió el golpe.

—Maldición —escuchó que dijo alguien, pero al no ver nada, la castaña no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

No es que fuera miedosa o que le tuviera pánico a los fantasmas, no, nada de eso, si hasta charlaba de vez en vez con unos. Pero ahí de plano no veía nada de nada y cuando extendió sus manos para intentar atrapar "algo", lo único que consiguió fue irse de narices contra el suelo.

—¡Me lleva! —chilló Astoria, justo en el momento en el que Malfoy salía por la puerta que estaba a un lado de ella.

—¿Pero que haces ahí tirada? —la regañó Draco y la niña no pudo evitar verlo con reproche pensando que era un cínico.

—¡Vete al demonio! —le gritó molesta y aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir por culpa del fuerte golpe que se había llevado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el rubio sin entender, solo observando como la niña se iba corriendo del lugar mientras maldecía en francés.

Sí, en francés, y para que Astoria se pusiera a maldecir en otro idioma, significaba que no estaba molesta, si no furiosa. Lo cual no era para menos, tomando en cuenta que la pequeña Greengrass solo había ido a esa fiesta porque Paige quería encontrar el dichoso diario de Pansy, la fiesta estaba aburrida, luego aparecía Draco sin ninguna explicación aparente, la ignoraba y cuando iba a buscarlo se golpeaba prácticamente con nada, terminando con la nariz llena de sangre.

Así que la princesa de Slytherin tenía todo el derecho de ir maldiciendo, llena de coraje.

—¡Fils de chienne, ce qui se passe seulement à moi parce que je suis une fille stupide qui faire tout ce que les autres veut! —entró diciendo a la sala común de Slytherin, donde los presentes, incluyendo a su hermana, voltearon a verla con sorpresa.

—¡Por los calzones de Merlín, Astoria! ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Daphne al ver que la nariz de su hermana estaba roja y goteaba sangre.

—¡Quelque chose d'invisible qui se trouvait dans la salle m'a fait tomber! —masculló nuevamente en francés, dedicándole una mirada de odio a los curiosos que la miraban con atención—. ¡Ne soyez pas curieux et prendre soin de vos affaires! —les gritó molesta.

—¡Astoria! Habla en nuestro idioma por favor —pidió la rubia Greengrass, en el preciso instante en que Draco entraba a la sala común—. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? —exigió saber, sacando su varita para amenazar a su cuñado.

—Eso mismo quiero saber yo —informó Malfoy, mirando fijamente a las dos hermanas.

—¡Tú, grandisimo tonto, te apareces a mitad de la reunión sin razón a aparente! ¡Además de que me ignoras y te largas! —le reprochó la castaña, haciendo una mueca cuando sin querer probó su propia sangre.

—¿Tú estabas en la fiesta de Slughorn? —preguntó Daphne, ingenua—. ¿Y donde está Theo? —cuestionó, cayendo en cuenta de que ahí no estaba su novio.

—Es una larga historia y no sé donde está Nott —respondió el rubio.

—Seguro se quedó en la fiesta —informó la pequeña Greengrass, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Y con su permiso me voy a dormir, porque no me interesa que mi vida sea del dominio publico —espetó, volviendo a dedicar una mala mirada a los demás Slytherin presentes. Y es que si las miradas mataran, seguro que más de un entrometido hubiera caído muerto ante el brillo furioso de los ojos verdes.

Draco resopló y se apretó el puente de la nariz, ahora si le comenzaba a doler la cabeza.

—Ve por Theodore —exigió Daphne y si bien el rubio pretendía mandarla al demonio, cuando observó como los ojos azules de su cuñada brillaban igual de furiosos que los de su novio, se limitó a chasquear la lengua y salir de la sala común maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Esa maldita noche no le había salido nada bien, y cuando decía nada, se refería exactamente a NADA. El armario evanescente seguía descompuesto, lo había atrapado cuando apenas estaba saliendo, el idiota de Filch que lo llevó a la fiesta de Slughorn, el metido de Snape que lo sacó de la fiesta y lo interrogó, aparte de que había terminado pelando con Astoria solo porque sí y su cuñada lo quería matar por eso.

—Maldita noche —gruñó el rubio antes de volver a entrar a la fiesta de navidad.

O-O-O

Astoria entró a los dormitorios de las chicas, notando que Paige y Geraldine seguían despiertas y estaban sentadas en su cama, platicando.

—Es que me llevó el demonio, justamente cuando estaba sosteniendo sus boxers es que apareció... —narraba Paige en voz baja, tan roja como su cabello.

—¡Morgana! ¿Qué te paso, Astoria? —interrumpió la rubia, notando la presencia de la Greengrass.

—Lo resumiré diciendo que nada salió de acuerdo a mis planes y según escucho, lo tuyo tampoco salió bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó Astoria mirando a Paige.

—No —admitió Rowle soltando un suspiro—. Zabini apareció mientras revisaba su baúl, pues al parecer su tonta aguilucha lo dejó plantado —confesó.

—Sí, bueno, algo así me imaginé cuando no lo vi llegar a la fiesta —comentó Astoria, comenzándose a quitar las cosas, para luego abrir el baúl y guardar especialmente las goyas en un cofre que estaba protegido con magia.

—Me morí de vergüenza cuando lo vi entrar y él se me quedó mirando —prosiguió hablando la pelirroja—. Y es que no se enojo. No, para nada, al contrario se puso de bromista diciendo que si quería algo de su ropa interior él me la hubiera dado gustoso —dijo con un fuerte sonrojo y apretando los puños.

—Es que solo a ti se te ocurre meterte al cuarto de los chicos para hurgar en sus cosas —la reprendió Geraldine.

—Al menos te fue de chiste —terció Astoria, sacando su pijama del baúl—. Yo no solo me la pasé fatal en la dichosa fiesta, sino que Filch apareció llevando a Draco de la oreja porque lo había encontrado "merodeado" por ahí —enfatizó haciendo las comillas con las manos— y luego Snape se lo llevó. Salí a buscarlos y me topé con algo que me tiró al suelo —añadió volviéndose a poner furiosa de solo recordar su mala suerte.

—¿Con que te topaste que te sacó sangre de la nariz? —preguntó la rubia, mirando expectante a la chica.

—Con algo invisible y lo que me sacó sangre fue el piso cuando me fui de boca —confesó molesta y se puso más molesta aún cuando sus amigas se rieron un poco ante su último comentario—. ¡No es gracioso! —chilló, provocando que una de las chicas que ya dormía se despertara.

—¡Ya cállense y duérmanse! —les grito a las tres chicas.

—¡Arg! ¡Aller à l'enfer! —le gritó Astoria de mala forma, metiéndose al baño y cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que las presentes pensaron que se iba a romper.

—¿Habla francés? —preguntó Geraldine con ingenuidad, mirando en dirección hacia donde Astoria se acaba de meter.

—Sí y cuando lo hace es porque está furiosa —le informó Paige, suspirando con cansancio y resignación.

Aquel día ningún plan había salido bien, por el contrario, todo había terminado hasta peor de como había comenzado por la mañana. Al final no tenían el dichoso diario de Pansy, Blaise ahora creía que ella estaba enamorada de él y por lo visto Astoria había tenido problemas con Draco también. Todo era un completo desastre.

¿Qué a caso nunca les iba a salir algo bien? Eso ya parecía chiste malo, donde uno se ríe por no llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? Os advertí que era corto y mañana reviso si hay por ahí alguna falta ortográfica o algo.<strong>

**Como les mencioné en uno de mis otros fics, mi situación económica ****actual está colapsando y a fin de mes me cortaran el internet a no ser que suceda un milagro. **

**Así que lo que me quedan de estos días, intentaré subir y actualizar cuanto puedo, luego de eso ya veré como me las ingenio para no dejarlas abandonadas.**

**De verdad que no sé si ya lo he mencionada antes, pero quiero reafirmar lo afortunada y dichosa que me siento al recibir sus comentarios, su apoyo, sus palabras, todo lo que me dan, pues jamás pensé -mucho menos con la pareja que se me ocurrió escoger- que llegaría a recibir tanto cariño de su parte.**

**¡Les quiero mucho! Y lo digo de todo corazón, pues no imaginan el sentido que tomó mi vida gracias a ustedes y a estos fics de Drastoria. Amo leerlas, en todo sentido, sea en sus comentarios o historias propias.**

**Sé que suena algo raro, pero después de esa decepción amorosa, que de paso era tormentosa, lo que me sacó del hoyo fue esto. Fue escribir y su apoyo el que me dejo claro que si alguien no me sabía valorar no me debía de derrumbar, pues hay otra gente que si me valorar.**

**Asdasd, ya me puse sentimental. Solo os quiero decir que, les agradezco mucho que me lean y más aún que me dejen saber lo que siente ^^ todas sus palabras son importantes para mí.**

**¡Muchas gracias y muchos besos! Espero nos leamos pronto.**

**Rr's**

**Euge:**  
>Jajajaja, me alegra escuchar eso, aunque te tomara tiempo y bueno, y sabes que el deber está por encima de todo xP<br>Pues no está taaaan tranquila, pero intenta mantener la calma antes de volverse loca xDUu  
>Sí, lo he pesado y sigo pensando ¿quien es buen partido para Blaise? pero sigo sin tener respuesta xDUu<br>Lol, entiendo el sentimiento y bueno, actualizare cuando pueda, linda ^^  
>¡Un besote y gracias, realmente fue muy lindo saber todo lo que pasaste leyendo!<p>

**Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange:**  
>¡Mujer! ¡Gracias! Sí, disfruté escribiendo eso de que a nuestro rubio no le salen las cosas bien, ni lo de Cole y ahora nada tampoco xDDD<br>Jajaja, pues tiene realmente mucho que no convivo con hombres y así, al menos no como antes de amigos y eso, así que solo me baso en lo que me acuerdo xDU  
>Ya llegará, todo es cuestión de que se acomoden las cosas xD<br>¡Un beso, linda y en cuanto pueda actualizo!

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>Jajaja, no te tardaste más que yo en actualizar<br>Bueno, bien no sería un buen ternimo, pero digamos que todabía no llego a estar "mal" xDUu  
>Lol! la caja con el diario de Pansy esta dentro del baúl de Blaise, aunque creo que eso quedó claro en este capitulo xDDD<br>Sorry, pero es que las ideas tardan en aparecer xD  
>Ya pronto se sabrán algunas cosas de ese Diario, solo necesito que se preste la oportunidad y que todo encaje xD<br>Aww, eso nadie lo niega, los Malfoy son divinos y me conformo con cualquiera de ellos -sí, Lucius también me encanta con todo y que sea malote- xDDD  
>Mañana, hermosa, trascribo el siguiente capitulo de Inevitable y a ver si puedo avanzar más de lo demás que tengo pendiente, en serio que debo aprender a no tener tantas historias largas en progreso xDUu<br>Awww ¡Gracias hermosa! ^^ Un besote y cuidate mucho.

**Yadira Green:**  
>Jajajaja, bueno, ese es el elemento "divertido" entre todo lo malo que está pasando al rededor de esos dos, aunque bueno divertido para nosotros que los frustran, pues no creo que les haga mucha gracia a ellos xD<br>Pronto linda, pronto, tiene mucho tiempo que llevo detallando en mi cabeza la idea y creo que por fin encontré la escena que me gusta para ponerla en este fic y pues espero que os guste ^^  
>Me he planteado varias veces eso de Blaise y Paige, pero sigo sin estar segura, pero bueno aun queda tiempo para decidir con quien se queda.<br>Jajaja, no seas impaciente, hermosa, ya todo lo sabrás a su tiempo y tranquila que ¡lo continuare lo antes que pueda! :3  
>¡Besotes y que andes bien!<p>

**Malaca:**  
>Uff, pues digamos que no me quejo porque no puedo xDUu<br>Awww, gracias ti por todo tu apoyo ^^  
>Jajaja te creo, aunque bueno a mi todo me da pereza, si no es el frio con ganas de estar metida en la cama, es el calor que me quita las ganas de moverme para no sudar ni nada D:<br>Si he escuchado de ellos y ya los tengo anotados en una notita, así que en cuento encuentre algo de tranquilidad me pongo a leerlos, no tengo inconvenientes :3  
>Lol! y que lo digas, las mujeres generalmente nos molestamos por cada cosa o al menos yo si xDUu<br>Tranquila, que nada de eso, son más bien celos de amistad, pero eso lo explico luego que me ando durmiendo y lo último que se me antoja es editar lo que llevo, que ahora que lo pienso a Cole casi ni lo mencioné en este capitulo xDUu  
>Jajajajajaja bueno, si ganas no le faltan a Astoria de eso, pero el rubio le pone un alto o en otros caso no falta el inoportuno que se aparezca por ahí xP<br>Gracias a ti, Malaca, porque si no hubiera lectoras tan lindas que apoyaran tanto, pues realmente no habría espiritu para escribir. Es una medida perfecta entre ambas partes, leer y escribir van casi de la mano :3  
>¡Un beso enorme y espero que andes de maravilla! ^^<p>

**MeryIsabella:**  
>Antes que nada: ¡WOW! me sigue sorprendiendo que se animen a leer una historia tan avanzada, yo que debería de editarla para corregir ciertos fallos, soy tan perezosa que no lo hago xDUu<br>La verdad entiendo más o menos como fue, así más o menos fue como me topé con Astoria cuando retomé el vicio de los fics y viendo que había tan poquitas historias de Draco y ella, es que comencé mi movimiento para promover la pareja con fics, imagenes y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcanze :3  
>Si he leido Eternidad y me dejó al borde de un infarto sin saber que siguió, igual que otras historias de ellos que siguen incompletas por ahí :  
>Jajajaja, de hecho son bastantes y se nota lo desocupada que soy xDUu<br>¡Awwww! ¡Gracias! Y bueno, aquí ya está la actualización y espero no hacerte esperar mucho por la siguiente, aunque la verdad es que no tengo idea, pero haré lo posible ^^.  
>Narcissa también me ecanta como madre, creo que es una de las mamás más complejas de las que nos expone Rowling, pues le toco ver como su hijo se hundía y no le importo si quiera traicionar sus ideales y al señor tenebroso con tal de defender a su dragón :3<br>¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ^^ De verdad que repito que me siento afortunada por el apoyo que me dan.  
>¡Besos! ¡Nos leemos!<p>

**ToRie Potter:**  
>¡Hermosa!<br>Jejeje, el mundo de los adolescentes es muy complejo en veces, a ocaciones susede que a lo importante le quitan importancia y a lo insignificante le dan mas importancia de lo normal xP  
>Y tranquila, que solo es sugestión, luego explico eso, ya está entre las notas de lo que queda por mensionar, pero como digo, hay que llevarla tranquila, sobre todo cuando no me fluyen las ideas xDUu<br>Jajajaja, por tu culpa me fui a buscar el poema de Ginny y me partí de risa recordandolo xDDDD  
>Ya se sabrá lo que dice en ese diario, todo es cuestión de pasiencia xD<br>Lol! no te equivocas, pero igual ya ves que todo mundo tira al loco la clase de adivinación xDUu  
>¡Gracias linda! Claro que nos leemos en cuento antes ^^ ¡Besotes!<p>

**Lui. Nott:**  
>¡Hermosa! ¡Gracias!<br>Awww me alegra que te gustara! ^^  
>Jajaja, sí, Draco es un amor cuando quiere :3<br>jajaja y Ron también tiene lo suyo, nadie lo niega, de hecho si tuviera que escoger a un chico que no fuera Slytherin, yo sí me quedo con el pelirrojo por encima de Harry xP  
>¡Cuídate mucho y nos leemos!<p>

**Son las 4:24 AM, así que cambio y fuera, mañana con más lucidez arreglo todo lo que ande mal.**


	56. Cuarto año: Es caer o Detente

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Qué si me tarde? Sí, no hay justificación para eso, censillamente las ideas como que últimamente no me fluyen mucho, si de puro milagro la inspiración me llegó pero para colmo de males me acortan el tiempo porque mañana me toca levantarme temprano o más bien me levanto en unas seis horas xDUu  
><strong>

**Así que aquí les dejo el capitulo aunque es algo corto...**

**¡Espero que les guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**56. Cuarto año: Es caer o detente**

Astoria se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común, cubierta por una frazada y con una humeante taza de chocolate con malvaviscos en sus manos. Apenas pestañeaba, pues sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el fuego, mientras su mente volaba más allá del castillo donde se encontraba.

A fuera de Hogwarts, el frío invernal calaba hasta los huesos, y se colaba al alma con un susurro de muerte. Las noticias no parecían mejorar ni siquiera por ser una época festiva. Aunque quizás eso era algo irrelevante para los mortífagos, pero no para los alumnos que en su mayoría se había ido a pasar navidad con sus familias, pues el miedo a no volverles a ver era enorme.

O al menos así era para los alumnos normales, porque para ellos siempre era diferente. Para los hijos de mortífagos, no había vacaciones en casa con ponche y tarta de calabaza, menos en esa época. A ellos les tocó quedarse en la escuela, porque no tenían nada que ir a hacer a casas vacías o que eran usadas para actos atroces.

Draco había sido el primero en decir que su madre le había pedido que se quedara en la escuela por su seguridad. Luego se le había unido Theodore con la misma razón, seguido de Vincent y Gregory. Por su parte Blaise se había ido, pues su madre quería que visitaran a sus abuelos en Italia. Pansy también había partido a regañadientes, aunque la mañana que partió lucía feliz y ansiosa por ver a su familia. Cole y Geraldine tampoco se quedaron. Por el contrario, Paige y Leo sí se quedaron, igual que las hermanas Greengrass.

El castillo quedó prácticamente solo, el director no estaba y apenas unos profesores como la profesora Trelawney, se habían quedado ahí. Se podría decir que ese pequeño grupo de serpientes eran los únicos que andaban por los pasillos vacíos.

—¡Me volveré loca! —se quejó Paige, saliendo de los dormitorios con muy mala pinta.

—Ya estamos locas —le contestó Astoria, sin mostrar mucho animo y dándole un trago a su taza de chocolate.

—Bueno, eso no lo niego —contestó la pelirroja, haciendo una pequeña mueca de aprobación—. Pero no me lo tomes a mal, de verdad que valoro tu compañía, de hecho es la primera navidad que pasamos juntas, pero estar en este lugar me pone de malas —masculló, sentándose en el sofá detrás de su amiga.

—Este lugar vuelve loco cualquiera —concedió la chica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es que estas no son vacaciones —masculló Rowle, enfatizando su puchero de disgusto.

—No, no son vacaciones, es un infierno —espetó Daphne, llamando la atención de las dos chicas menores—. Si me aburro en casa, donde están todas mis cosas, me moriré aquí donde no hay nada que hacer —añadió con un suspiro de fastidio.

—¿Novedad? —intervino la menor, con una voz tan carente de emoción que las otras la voltearon a ver con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien, Tory? —preguntó su amiga pelirroja, extrañada por la actitud de su amiga. Porque una cosa era estar molestas como ella y Daphne y otra era ese aire triste y desinteresado de la princesa de Slytherin.

—¿Pulga, qué pasa? —insistió la rubia Greengrass, acercándose a la menor.

—Nada —contestó finalmente la chica, sin voltear a ver a las otras dos—. Solo me amargo la existencia pensando en la gente que tiene una vida normal.

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos nosotros? —dijo de forma desdeñosa la inconfundible voz de Draco, quien entraba a la sala común, flanqueado por Vincent y Gregory, llamando la atención de las chicas, incluyendo a la de ojos esmeraldas.

—Nada —reafirmó la menor de las Greengrass—. Ni siquiera tenemos navidad, porque el mundo se cae en pedazos y lo último que le importa a nuestras familias son los sentimientos —añadió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para encarar a su prometido.

—No seas injusta, Astoria —murmuró Daphne—. Mamá y papá solo se preocupan por nuestro bien estar porque nos quieren y también se deben de sentir tristes de no poder pasar tiempo con nosotros —declaró con cierto tono comprensivo que exasperó a su hermana menor.

—¿No acabas de decir que esto es un infierno? ¿Quien te entiende? —espetó la castaña, molesta.

—Sí, pero yo no creo que sea porque no les importamos —se defendió la mayor de las hermanas.

Astoria resopló con un poco de burla y luego negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa un tanto burlona en su rostro. La verdad es que estaba harta de todo aquello, ahí a nadie le importaban los sentimientos, lo único que importaba era la conveniencia y lo que le convenía a sus padres era no tenerles en casa porque lo único que se la pasaban haciendo era matando muggles y sangre sucias. Podían morir en cualquier momento y lo último que tendrían de ellos sería una carta donde les decían que se quedaran en el colegio porque era más seguro.

—¿Tú si piensas que nadie te quiere? —preguntó Draco, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

—No seas idiota, lo único que dije es que no sabemos si vamos a seguir vivos, pero en lugar de estar unidos, cada cual anda luchando por su propia conveniencia —declaró con un tono gélido.

—Las cosas no se resuelven con estúpidos sentimentalismos —gruñó, chasqueando la lengua de forma despectiva.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la niña, rodando los ojos—. Lo siento, perdón por ser tan sentimental —masculló Astoria, dejando la taza de chocolate sobre la mesa de centro y cruzándose de brazos para mirar de forma desdeñosa a su prometido.

—No quise decir eso —se defendió el rubio, algo irritado, pero alarmado por la actitud que estaba tomando la pequeña Greengrass.

—Tú nunca quieres decir nada, ¿cual es la diferencia? —contestó burlona, aunque esa sonrisa lucía demasiado amarga como para que Draco se la creyera—. Lo importante te lo callas y las estupideces se te salen sin querer —añadió, intentando reír, aunque lo que salió de su garganta se escuchó como un gato chillando de dolor.

—Astoria, no seas majadera —la reprendió su hermana, parándose detrás de ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica.

—No, Daphne, deja que hable —intervino Draco—. Por lo menos me está hablando, cosa que no hacía desde la fiesta de Slughorn —comentó con tono irónico que lo único que consiguió fue molestar más a Astoria.

—¿Sabes algo, Malfoy? —dijo la aludida—. Eres un verdadero imbécil y odioso cuando quieres —espetó la castaña sin poder evitar que sus ojos se empañaran con lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar en cualquier momento.

—Astoria, creo que... —intentó decir Paige, interviniendo finalmente, pues conocía a su amiga y no quería que dijera algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

—No te moleste —la interrumpió la chica, soltándose del agarre de su hermana para caminar hacia los dormitorios—. Buscaré una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo, no me interesa discutir con este —informó antes de perderse en las escaleras.

—¿Ahora soy "este"? —gritó Draco, sin poder ocultar lo ofendido que se había sentido por el desplante, pero obviamente Astoria no le contestó.

—Todo esto no pasaría si le dijeras en que narices andas metido —acusó Daphne, mirando de forma acusadora a su cuñado.

Él solo la miro y chasqueó la lengua, para luego comenzar a hablar con un tono frío e indiferente.

—Suficiente tengo con tu hermana, para que ahora tú me vengas a joder con eso también —le contestó de mala forma.

—Si tan duro es para ti aguantarme, no lo hagas, nada te obliga a hacerlo —declaró la castaña, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes, quienes solo vieron como la chica salía del dormitorio con sus zapatillas de ballet en las manos.

No le dio tiempo a nadie de decir nada, pues atravesó corriendo la sala común, empujando a Vincente para salir de ahí a través del muro de piedra.

—¡Bravo! —exclamó la mayor de las Greengrass con ironía y aplaudiendo con una burla acusadora—. Mira lo que lograste —le dijo a Malfoy.

—¡Ya callate! —gruñó el rubio, pasándose de la mano por el cabello, mostrando un poco de la desesperación que sentía—. Yo lo arreglo, pero dejen de joder, que me tienen hasta la... coronilla —masculló molesto, para luego salir de la sala común, dejando a los presentes algo desconcertados.

Al cabo de unos segundos Crabbe y Goyle solo se encogieron de hombros se fueron a los dormitorios de los chicos, sin darle más importancia al asunto. Daphne gruñó y se dispuso a salir de la sala común, pero la vos de Paige la detuvo.

—Deja que ellos resuelvan sus cosas solos —sugirió la pelirroja.

—No voy tras ellos —se defendió—. Voy a la biblioteca con Nott —aclaró la Greengrass antes de salir y dejar sola a la otra chica, quien se encogió de hombros y tomó la taza de chocolate que había dejado su amiga.

—¡Iug! —masculló después de darle un trago—. ¿Como se puede tomar esto? —se quejó, dejando la taza y mirándola como si ésta la hubiera insultado, pues de hecho el empalagoso sabor le había dado una patada a sus papilas gustativas.

O-O-O

Draco no perdió tiempo buscando a Astoria por todos lados, sabia que solo podía estar en dos lugares si es que llevaba sus zapatillas de ballet y apostó por ir al que él encontraba más cómodo y limpio. Subió las escaleras de prisa y llegó al séptimo piso antes de lo que él mismo hubiera previsto.

Se paró frente a la pared, dándole la espalda a ese feo tapiz de un mago loco, y meditó unos instantes las palabras adecuadas para entrar a la sala de los menesteres. Después de usar tanto ese lugar, había averiguado como funcionaban ciertas peticiones y como podía neutralizar otras, solo por si Astoria le había pedido a la sala estar sola.

Formó la oración adecuada en su cabeza y la repitió tres veces mientras caminaba frente la pared. En un parpadear una enorme puerta de color blanco apareció y Draco no dudó en entrar.

—¿Pero que diantres? —se quejó la chica, sorprendida, interrumpiendo momentáneamente su tarea de atarse las zapatillas.

—Tenemos que hablar de una buena vez —sentenció el rubio, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y mirando fijamente a su niña, pero ella solo arrugó su nariz y se terminó de poner el calzado para luego levantarse y apoyarse en la barra.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Malfoy —declaró Astoria, comenzando a hacer demi-pliés en cuarta posición, con su mano derecha finja sobre la barra y la otra curvada frente a ella a la altura de su pecho.

Draco suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, observando todos los movimientos de Astoria en silencio, sintiéndose desesperado ante la actitud tan hostil que mostraba su mostraba su prometida para con él. Sabía que si abría la boca se metería en más problemas de los que ya tenía, además de que era seguro que Astoria lo dejaría, pero si seguía guardando silencio, llegaría un momento en el que de igual forma perdería a Astoria.

Se apretó el puente de la nariz, mientras la castaña comenzaba ha hacer grand-pliés y una voz muy parecida a la de Theodore sonó en su cabeza, diciéndole: «Sabes que hacer, has lo correcto». Chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar la voz, pero la sensación se quedó en su pecho.

—Perdoname —pidió el rubio, llamando la atención de la castaña quien se había puesto en relevé, apoyada en sus puntas y con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba, formando una la línea larga y estilizada.

—No vas a arreglar todo con un simple "perdoname" —espetó ella, frunciendo el ceño y girando sobre si misma para encarar el espejo y verlo con reproche, manteniendo la posición.

—Lo sé y la verdad empiezo a creer que yo no soy capaz de arreglar nada —dijo con cierto tono burlón y amargo al recordar el maldito armario evanescente—. Y por lo que veo, esto tampoco será la excepción, así que... —titubeó, notando como Astoria bajaba de las puntas y se giraba para darle toda su atención—. Cuídate —dijo al fin, incapaz de formular mejores palabras para ese momento.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó la niña, ingenua o más bien, negándose a creer lo que acaba de entender

—Qué te cuides —reiteró el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —pidió saber, sintiendo como el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo.

—Es una forma de verlo —concedió él, haciendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, casi de forma inconsciente.

—No seas cobarde y dilo con todas sus letras —exigió la pequeña, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Bien, Astoria, lo nuestro se acabó, ¿contenta? —dijo con cierta rabia contenida, no tanto contra ella por presionarlo a decir aquello, sino con el mismo por ser tan cobarde que prefería decir aquello que la verdad.

—Tú sabes que lo nuestro no puede terminar solo así, sabes que estamos comprometidos —le recordó la castaña quien ya le había dado carta blanca a sus lagrimas para que rodaran por sus mejillas y se suicidaran en su mentón, cayendo al piso de madera en una silenciosa protesta.

—Te diré lo mismo que tú me dijiste el día me confesaste la verdad —respondió el Draco, intentando sonar lo más frío e indiferente posible—; Quiero tener la opción de elegir y no hacer las cosas a la fuerza, así que disfruta tus años de libertad —susurró, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con demasiada suerte.

—¡Joder, pero que memoria! —chilló la Greengrass, limpiando de mala manera su rostro, sin reparar en si se hacia daño—. ¿Así que te resulta forzoso estar conmigo? —preguntó con amargura, arañando un poco sus mejillas en un vano intento de borrar el rastro de sus lagrimas.

—No, pero tú me estás forzando a hacer algo que no tengo intenciones de hacer —contestó, intentando aguantar un poco, aunque su corazón comenzaba a encogerse al ver a Astoria llorar. Lo que más quería en esos momentos era abrazarla y confesarle todo, besarla y asegurarle que todo estaría bien—. Si la condición para seguir contigo es que te diga la verdad, lo siento, Astoria, pero no lo haré —sentenció.

—¡Eres un cobarde! —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, forzando sus cuerdas vocales al máximo.

—Quizás —admitió Draco, tragando saliva con dificultad—. Pero tengo mis razones para hacer todo lo que hago y la verdad ya no espero que lo entiendas.

—Descuida, que dudo mucho llegar a entender si no me explicas —masculló entre sollozos, agarrándose fuerte de la barra para no caer, pues las piernas le comenzaban a traicionar. Era como si un enorme hoyo negro se hubiera abierto debajo de ella, haciéndola sentir que flotaba en la nada.

—Lo siento, de verdad —dijo él, bajando la mirada y saliendo de la sala antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos grises.

—¡Eres un imbécil, Draco Lucius Malfoy! —gritó Astoria, cuando la puerta se cerró, dejándola a ella sola en su frágil mundo de cristal y dejando que él se fuera a su infierno personal, donde la única luz que le quedaba se había apagado— Eres un imbécil —sollozó.

Astoria se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar a gritos, maldiciendo a todo el que cruzara por su cabeza, incluyéndose a si misma. Mientras que Draco, solo atinó a meterse al baño más cercano para abrir el grifo de un lavabo, mojarse la cara y comenzar a llorar mientras el agua corría. Ya lo había hecho y regresar a arreglar las cosas ya no era una posibilidad, porque esa marca en su brazo era algo que no podía revelar hasta que Dumbledore no estuviera muerto, así lo que único que le quedaba era esforzarse más en su misión para terminarla lo antes posible.

O-O-O

La noche buena llegó a Hogwarts y aunque el profesor Slughorn había ido a invitar a los Slytherin para que cometieran con él y los otros profesores en el Gran Comedor, los únicos que aceptaron ir fueron Gregory y Vincent, pues los demás estaban ocupados en sus propias cosas como para celebrar algo.

Theodore y Daphne andaban de un genio insoportable cada uno, pues la rubia había tomado partido a la causa de su hermana y atacaba al rubio amigo de su novio. Pese a que Theo insistía en que él no tenía nada que ver y que no sabía nada, la mayor de las Greengrass lo acusaba de encubrir a Draco. Así que la pareja pasaba de estar abrazados en el sofá a estar discutiendo sobre quien era el culpable del rompimiento entre la otra pareja.

Por su parte, el príncipe de Slytherin no le ponía cuidado a nada que no fuera su maldita misión. Cada que Daphne o alguien de los presentes lo molestaba con el asunto de lo ocurrido con Astoria, solo le dedicaba una gélida mirada con sus ojos mercurio y hacía un gesto despectivo para seguir su camino. No decía nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera hablaba de otras cosas, tanto así que Theodore comenzaba a pensar que su amigo ya había perdido la voz, de no ser porque se le salió una maldición cuando accidentalmente se machucó los dedos con su baúl.

Mientras, Astoria solo se dedicaba a una cosa desde que Draco había terminado su relación y esa cosa era bailar. Bailaba donde fuera, pues la maldita sala de menesteres generalmente estaba siendo ocupada por alguien y ella sabía quien era. Así que para no toparse con el rubio, no le importaba bailar en el baño, en los jardines o en los dormitorios, solo le importaba bailar. Quizás porque cuando bailaba olvidaba que era humana, olvidaba lo que era el dolor y se entregaba a esa sensación que era lo más cercano a volar. Sus pies podían estar sangrando dentro de las zapatillas, sus músculos podían ponerse tensos por el esfuerzo, pero la sensación de no querer parar jamás, de seguir girando y girando sin detenerse, esa sensación podía más en ella que el dolor físico.

Paige solo la observaba la mayoría del tiempo, en silencio y en veces en compañía de Leo. Los primos, fuera de presenciar como su amiga se la pasaba sobre puntas, se la pasaban bien entre ellos, platicando, bromeando y jugando lo que fuera para pasar el tiempo. Aunque esa noche en particular, los dos habían preferido hacerle compañía a Astoria quien llevaba todo el día interpretando un solo.

—De verdad, si no descansas un poco te va a dar algo —comentó la pelirroja, quien jugaba ajedrez mágico con Leo en ese salón vacío donde la castaña daba saltos, giros y de repente se dejaba caer al suelo como parte de su solo, robándoles un susto a sus amigos quienes juraban que ya había caído de por el cansancio.

—No me va a dar nada —masculló la aludida, poniéndose en arabesque y manteniendo la posición como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Leo, moviendo una pieza de color negro en el tablero, mientras se metía un puñado de megaras fritas.

—No, no tengo hambre —volvió a responder la chica sin mucho animo, haciendo la misma posición pero con la otra pierna.

—¿Alguna te has planteado la idea de dedicarte a bailar? —cuestionó el chico, solo para hacer platica, porque Paige parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaría sobre el tablero por culpa del sueño.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que si hago eso me van a desheredar? —contestó Astoria, intentando levantar más alto la pierna que mantenía en el aire, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder el equilibrio y mantener la linea.

—Por eso vas a trabajar como bailarina, con eso te mantienes —comentó con tono burló el castaño, dejando en el olvido el juego de ajedrez, pues su prima sí había terminado entregándose al mundo de los sueños, cayendo dormida sobre la mesa—. Se durmió —añadió, soltando un suspiro.

—Se ve que no tienes idea de lo mal pagada que es la profesión —masculló la pequeña Greengrass, bajando finalmente de puntas y sintiendo como un calambre recorría sus piernas cuando después de varias horas se apoyaba sobre toda la planta del pie.

—No, yo no sé mucho de eso —admitió el chico, comenzando a recoger las cosas, igual que Astoria tomaba lo suyo para retirarse a su nido de serpientes—. El único que conoce de esas cosas es Cole —añadió, cuando Astoria le extendía las manos para tomar el ajedrez y lo demás. Sin embargo apenas lo tomó y Leo se dispuso a cargar a Paige para salir de ahí, las cosas resbalaron de las manos de Astoria—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, alejándose de su prima para levantar las cosas.

—Me siento mal por Cole —murmuró, sin poder evitar con las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué? —indagó el chico, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y de hecho había tocado el tema a propósito. Quizás era algo cruel, pero era un Slytherin y lo quería era poner las cartas a favor de su amigo.

—Por nada —masculló, arrugando la nariz y tomando las cosas para que de una buena vez Leo cargara a Pagie.

Las tres serpientes de cuarto año regresaron a su nido en las mazmorras, ahí donde Daphne y Theo estaban jugando naipes explosivos y donde Draco no había asomado ni uno de sus rubios cabellos.

—Y yo que juraba que a la que traerían cargando sería a ti —bromeó la Greengrass rubia, sonriendo y mirando a su hermana.

—Muy chistosa —contestó la castaña, chasqueando la lengua—. Mejor ayudame a llevarla a los dormitorios porque Leo no puede entrar ahí —pidió.

—¿Palabras mágicas? —canturreó Daphne con una mueca de altanería. Astoria levantó una ceja escéptica, pero en vista de que su hermana hablaba en serio:

—Por favor, hermanita —dijo a regañadientes, haciendo una mueca de disgusto, pero todo fuera por llevar a Paige a su cama.

La mayor de las hermanas sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a ella para entre las dos cargar a la pelirroja. Así fue que las tres entraron a los dormitorios de las chicas de cuarto año y dejaron a Paige en la cama, la chica sí que tenía el sueño pesado.

Astoria cobijó a su amiga y se sentó en su cama, golpeteando el suelo con las puntas que no se había quitado en todo el día.

—Ya están muy gastadas, ¿no? —comentó su hermana, mirándola desde el marco de la puerta por donde pretendía salir.

—Mandaré a pedir unas, no quiero que se me vaya a lastimar el pie —respondió encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que se las quitaba.

—¿Lastimarte el pie? —exclamó su hermana, algo escandalizada—. ¿Astoria, te has visto los pies? —señaló, apuntando con un acusador indice los maltratados pies de la pequeña castaña, cuyos dedos estaban rojos y con las uñas demasiado cortas pues se enterraban en la piel.

—Bah, con una poción están como nuevos —dijo la menor, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, mientras guardaba las zapatillas en su baúl.

—¡Eres imposible cuando quieres! —espetó Daphne, rondando los ojos con fastidio y saliendo de los dormitorios, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

Los ojos verdes se quedaron observando la puerta por unos segundos y luego voltearon a ver a Paige quien seguía profundamente dormida. Suspiró y con ese suspiró dejó que las lagrimas rodaran nuevamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero el dolor físico seguía sin ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar el dolor que se había instalado en su pecho desde que Draco había preferido guardar silencio y alejarse de ella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué le quedaba por hacer?

Una parte de su cabeza, la parte emocional, le decía que podía ir con Draco y decirle que lo aceptaba con todo y sus secretos. La otra parte de su cabeza, esa parte orgullosa y, hasta cierto punto, lógica, le decía que Draco era un imbécil y que si él no se disculpaba con ella ni confiaba en ella era mejor guardar distancias.

Se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando apaciguar los sollozos y es que entre esa mezcla de tristeza y rabia que sentía, una voz en su cabeza le decía que no valía la pena llorar. ¿Por qué llorar cuando alguien no te quiere lo suficiente? ¿Por qué regalar lagrimas a alguien quien nos las valora? Porque no importaba si sus mejillas se mojaban y sus ojos se ponían rojos, Draco no aparecería a besar sus parpados ni a decirle que todo estaría bien.

Sintió calambres recorrer sus piernas y sin dejar de llorar, se levantó con paso torpe hacia el baño. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta ni en quitarse la ropa cuando abrió el chorro de agua fría y se metió debajo de él. Fue un choque de temperaturas doloroso, las gotas heladas cayeron sobre la piel descubierta, especialmente sobre su cabeza y mandaron dolorosas punzadas hacia su cerebro. Aunque seguía sin ser suficiente para minimizar su dolor emocional.

Siguió llorando, sintiendo como se le congelaba la piel del rostro y los brazos, sin omitir las demás partes de su cuerpo que se comenzaban a enfriar conforme la ropa se humedecía. La presión en su pecho aumentó y un fugaz pensamiento, que no supo de donde salió, cruzó su cabeza: ¿Bellatrix habría sentido aquello alguna vez? Esa mujer que era la personificación de la locura y la crueldad se había enamorado alguna vez, lo sabía, lo había leído de su propio puño y letra, pero... ¿le habían roto el corazón de aquella manera? Porque si era así, entonces entendía perfectamente que la mujer se desquiciara por completo.

Ella misma sentía que se estaba volviendo loca y ya no era una loca linda, era una locura que por breves momentos la asustaba. Esa locura de no detenerse a pesar de que el dolor le decía que lo hiciera, porque desde muy pequeña había aprendido que había tres clase de dolores en la vida. Estaba ese dolor bueno, que pese a doler te motivaba a ser una mejor persona, también ese dolor agudo del que uno quería escapar pero que con el tiempo dejaba de doler o uno se acostumbraba, y por supuesto estaba el dolor malo, ese dolor del que uno se debía de asustar porque podía causar estragos permanentes.

—Duele —murmuró la pequeña Greengrass al tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma.

O-O-O

Según su reloj de bolsillo eran las dos de la mañana y no debería de tener problemas para regresar a las mazmorras a esa hora. Dudaba que hubiera fiesta en la sala común de Slytherin, como hubiera sido años atrás, no solo no había alumnos suficientes para una fiesta, sino que los que ahí estaban no tenían nada que celebrar. Bufó, pateó el piso y emprendió camino, dejando la sala de los menesteres detrás.

Las cosas no parecían estar progresando. De hecho, si le preguntaban, las cosas estaban peor de como habían iniciado y decir "peor" era poco. Últimamente todo salía mal y nada estaba bien, y valga la redundancia del pesimismo. Todo iba de mal en peor y aunque lo que más deseaba en ese momento era echar todo al demonio, desistía de la idea cuando la imagen de su madre se formaba en su cabeza. No podía darse el lujo de que algo le sucediera a Narcissa por su cobardía, porque por lo menos tenía como consuelo que a Astoria no le pasaría nada ahora que se había alejado de él.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al recordar eso y aunque seguía con paso firme, repentinamente se quedó paralizado al escuchar un ruido en el baño de chicas del cuarto piso. Sí, el cuarto piso, así que no podía ser Myrtle, ¿o sí? ¿Y si se trataba de Astoria?... Se quedó de pie frente a la puerta del baño con los ojos fijos y expectantes por si en cualquier salía alguien, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que un pequeño grito se escuchó, seguido de un fuerte ruido seco.

—¿Astoria? —llamó algo alarmado, dando un paso hacia adelante.

¿Y si su niña estaba ahí practicando ballet y se había hecho daño? ¿Y se había caído? ¿Y si se había golpeado en la cabeza y había quedado inconsistente?

El nudo en su garganta se intensificó, como si de repente le hubiera puesto una soga al cuello y todo su cuerpo hubiera dejado de responder. Había dejado de sentir su pulso y se le había cortado la respiración, lo único que parecía responder era su cabeza, donde se formaban ideas desastrosas sobre lo que podía estar pasando ahí adentro. Si algo le pasaba a Astoria sería su culpa, porque él tenía que cuidarla y... y otro sollozo se escuchó.

Él nudo en su garganta se soltó y el mundo volvió a ponerse debajo de sus pies, dándole la sensación de haber estado volando por horas y luego haberse caído de la escoba, sintiendo de golpe la gravedad de la tierra en todo su cuerpo. Apenas recuperó el aliento, abrió la puerta de golpe y se adentró sin pensarlo dos veces. Corrió y miró de reojo los cubículos mientras avanzaban, hasta llegar a los lavabos, pero ahí no parecía estar Astoria.

Rebuscó con la mirada y por una fracción de segundo le pareció ver algo en un cubículo, así que avanzó a toda prisa para acercarse, pero sin querer resvaló con un charco de agua, cayendo de narices contra el suelo. El golpe en si no fue tan grave y tampoco le dolió tanto, cosas peores había pasado, pero si se sintió tan estúpido y patético ahí tirado sobre sus manos y rodillas, que las lágrimas de frustración y vergüenza comenzaron a brotar de sus orbes color mercurio. Pequeñas gotas saladas que caían silenciosas al suelo.

—¿Te caíste? —preguntó una tétrica voz femenina, obviamente no se trataba de Astoria y la levantar la vista comprobó su estupidez, pues era ese fantasma llorón—. ¿Te duele mucho? ¿Por qué lloras? —insistió, acercándose hacia él con curiosidad.

—Porque estoy jodido —respondió con voz áspera y pegándole al suelo con los puños cerrados.

—¿Qué te hicieron? —preguntó la fantasma, hundiéndose en el suelo hasta los hombros para que su cabeza quedara a la altura de la del rubio.

—Nada —gruñó, intentando recuperar la compostura y levantándose de la forma más digna que pudo.

—Anda, no debes de tener vergüenza de hablar o de que te vean llorar —dijo Myrtle, saliendo del suelo para flotar al rededor del príncipe de Slytherin.

—No es vergüenza —contestó, mientras se sacudía el traje negro que llevaba puesto—. Solo que tengo prisa —argumentó, sin voltear a ver a la niña muerta que lo miraba muy atentamente con sus grandes lentes redondos.

—Entiendo, es tarde —comentó ella, flotando detrás de él, mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la salida del baño—. Pero puedes venir cuando quieras —añadió.

—Dudo tener intenciones de volver entrar al baño de chicas —dijo con voz indiferente, deteniéndose frente a la puerta—, y hoy no estuve aquí —sentenció, girándose para mirar severamente a la fantasma, dejando claro que no quería que nadie supiera que lo había visto en ese lugar.

—Entendido —concedió Myrtle, sin despegar sus ojos del guapo chico que estaba ahí frente a ella—. Quizás nos podamos ver después en el baño de chicos —dijo con cierta esperanza antes de que el chico saliera del baño, pero Draco ya no contestó ni dijo nada más, solo se marchó a las mazmorras, sintiendo que lo que acaba de ocurrir había sido algo irreal, como un pequeño sueño de esos que uno tiene cuando se queda dormido a mitad de clases.

O-O-O

La mañana de navidad llegó con una gélida y abundante nevada que cubrió todos los terrenos de Hogwarts con una brillante capa de nieve blanca. El frío causó que los pocos alumnos que ahí había se quedaran pegados a las sabanas un poco más, pero para las nueve, Theodore Nott y Leo Dolohov ya estaban en la sala común mirando los regalos que habían llegado para ellos.

—¿Calcetines rojos? —se burló un poco Theo, mirando como el amigo de Astoria sacaba los dichosos calcetines de un paquete dorado.

—Por lo menos no es un libro —se defendió el aludido, metiendo los calcetines de nuevo a la caja para ponerlos a un lado.

—Cualquier cosa es mejor que esos calcetines horrorosos y el libro se lo regalé yo —declaró la inconfundible vos de Daphne Greengrass, quien salía de los dormitorios de las chicas con una bata sobre el pijama.

—Y te lo agradezco —dijo Nott, caminando hacia la rubia para abrazarla y robarle un beso—. Feliz navidad —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Feliz navidad —contestó ella, sonriéndole a su novio.

Leo hizo una mueca de asco e ignoró olímpicamente a la pareja para seguir abriendo sus regalos. Sin embargo, antes de que destapara el paquete que le había Cole, un gritó agudo se escuchó en el dormitorio de las chicas. En circunstancias normales el ruido no se hubiera escuchado, pero en ese silencio sepulcral del castillo vacío, fue inevitable no escucharlo y alarmarse.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó el menor de los presentes, levantándose de golpe para mirar hacia la dirección de donde había surgido el grito.

—Yo iré a ver —declaró Daphne algo alarmada, corriendo hacia el dormitorio donde estaba su hermana.

—¡Daphne, si pasó algo no dudes en llamarme! —ofreció Theodore, mirando como la cabellera rubia desaparecía en el corredor de las escaleras.

—¿Pero que es todo este escándalo? —preguntó cierto rubio que salía del dormitorio de los chicos, frotándose el rostro con algo de pereza.

—Alguien gritó —informó su amigo, negando ligeramente con la cabeza al ver como los ojos grises se abrían alarmados.

—¿Todo está bien? —indagó, sin ocultar la repentina preocupación que había surgido.

—Eso fue a ver Daphne —contestó el chico, a lo que Draco gruñó y se rascó la cabeza.

Mientras, la rubia Greengrass entró de golpe a la habitación donde estaba su hermana y lo primero que vio fue a Paige escandalizada y a Astoria más pálida de lo normal saliendo del baño con una toalla encima.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Daphne, mirando interrogante a las dos.

—Nada... —intentó explicar la pequeña Greengras, pero su amiga se adelantó.

—A tu hermana le dio por dormir en el baño, con el agua abierta —informó la pelirroja, volviendo a mirar con reproche a la chica—. ¡Por un momento pensé que se había ahogado! —gritó molesta, señalando con un dedo acusador a la castaña.

—Como eres exagerada —masculló Astoria, arrugando su nariz y secándose el cabello, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿Pero en que estabas pensando? ¿A caso te querías ahogar de verdad? —la regañó Daphne, poniéndose igual de molesta que Paige, pues en su mente se dibujó muy bien la imagen de su hermana dormida en el baño, pálida, hinchada y con el agua corriendo. Resultaba escalofriante.

—Me metí a bañar y me quedé dormida, ¿sí? —se defendió, algo irritada por el escándalo, sobre todo porque le dolía la cabeza.

—Anda, te metiste a bañar con la ropa puesta, eso es nuevo —dijo Paige con ironía y reproche.

—¿Qué a caso tú nunca entenderás el significado de cuidar la salud? —gritó la mayor de las Greengrass visiblemente molesta y alarmada por lo ocurrido.

—¡Callaos las dos! —chilló la castaña, dejándose caer en la cama—. Quiero dormir —pidió en un susurró, abrazando su almohada.

—Eres una insensata de primera —bramó su hermana.

—Y es una cabeza dura, pero deja que duerma, si en sus cinco sentidos no nos pones caso, menos lo hará ahorita —resopló la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso —apoyó Astoria—, dejen que duerma —volvió a pedir, removiéndose en la cama.

—Te vas a enfermar con la ropa mojada —le advirtió Daphne.

—Me cambio cuando me dejen sola —chantajeó, abriendo los ojos con pereza.

—Después de que descanses me vas a escuchar, ¿entendiste? —declaró la mayor de las Greengrass con seriedad.

—Lo que digas, Daph —aceptó la niña—, por cierto, guarden mis regalos y si por ahí hay algo de Draco lo tiran a la chimenea —añadió.

—¡Astoria! —la regañó Paige—. No tiraremos nada y no haremos nada con tus regalos —advirtió.

—Entonces dejen que me cambie y que duerma, dormir en el piso no tiene nada de bueno para la espalda como dicen —dijo desinteresada, comenzando a hurgar en su baúl para sacar el pijama que debió de haber puesto anoche.

—Eres insoportable —mascullaron Paige y Daphne al mismo tiempo, mientras salían de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola.

Astoria sonrió de medio lado y después de cambiarse se metió a la cama y se cobijó, haciéndose bolita entre las cálidas sabanas. Sentía frío, mucho frío, pero también se sentía cansada; su cuerpo estaba resintiendo todos esos días en los que se había mal pasado con el baile, por lo que cayó dormida al instante.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Theodore cuando vio a su novi Paige salir de los dormitorios de las chicas. Las miadas de los otros presentes se posaron también en ellas, sobre todo la gélida mirada gris de Draco.

—Un susto, pero de ahí no pasó —declaró la rubia, mirando de reojo a la amiga de su hermana menor para que no fuera a hacer más comentarios en presencia de Draco. Quizás era algo cruel, pero sentía que el rubio no merecía saber lo que había ocurrido con su Astoria, no después del daño que él mismo le había causado.

—¿Qué susto? —indagó Leo, sin ocultar la curiosidad.

—Una rata —mintió descaradamente Paige, al notar la mirada severa de la hermana de Astoria—. Una rata me espantó cuando me desperté —volvió a decir más convencida, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y ya me he encargado de eso —declaró Daphne, sacando su varita para mostrarla con orgullo y darle más credibilidad a la mentira.

—¿Y Astoria no va a bajar? —preguntó Theodore como suponía que hubiera dicho Draco de no ser porque parecía haberse quedado mudo a sus espaldas.

—Anda cansada y siguió durmiendo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle relevancia al asunto—. Dijo que luego veía los regalos —añadió.

—Vamos a desayunar, ¿alguien viene? —declararon de repente Vincent y Gregory, saliendo de los dormitorios ya cambiados y abrigados, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes que en su mayoría o seguían en pijama o andaban aún somnolientos.

—No gracias, yo también quiero dormir más —se apresuró a decir Draco, caminando de nuevo hacia los dormitorios de las chicos.

—Yo voy a esperar por Daphne —contestó Theodore, animando a que los dos robustos chicos salieran de la sala común con dirección al Gran Comedor.

—Iré a cambiarme, ya luego veo los regalos —resopló la rubia, regresando sobre sus pasos, pero con rumbo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas de sexto año.

—Mira, Geraldine mando un paquete para los tres —comentó Leo, al cabo de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, y mostró el paquete verde.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué será? —dijo la pelirroja, intentando mostrar algo de interés, aunque en su mente se había quedado grabada el rostro preocupado de Draco cuando las había visto bajar. Quizás sería tonto, más aún tratándose de ella, quien en definitiva estaba del lado de su amiga, pero había sentido algo de lastima por mentirle al rubio, porque era obvio que el chico había estado así pensando que algo le había ocurrido a Astoria y no se había equivocado.

Paige se acercó a su primo y comenzaron a destapar el regalo que era un montón de dulces para ellos. Luego siguieron con los demás, haciendo comentarios, burlas y bromas sobre lo que recibían, mientras Theodore se sentaba tranquilamente a esperar por su novia. Nott sabía que le habían mentido, lo había visto en los ojos de Daphne, pero no había dicho nada para no provocar otra pelea o alterar a Draco.

O-O-O

Cuando el reloj ya marcaba las doce, Astoria despertó por fin, sintiéndose menos cansada pero con un incomodo dolor en la garganta.

—Genial, me enfermé —murmuró, comprobando que tenía la voz ronca y que apenas podía hablar porque le dolían las cuerdas vocales.

Resopló como si fuera un unicornio enojado y se levantó de mala gana para cambiarse de ropa. No tenía intención de bañarse, no después de haber pasado toda la noche bajo el frío chorro de agua. Tomó la bufanda de Slytherin, que era la más cálida que tenía, y se la puso, dándole dos vueltas al rededor de su cuello para abrigarse bien. Así pues, salió por fin del dormitorio de las chicas para ir a la sala común a ver los regalos.

Al llegar no encontró a nadie y no le pareció extraño, finalmente era navidad y eran muy pocos los que ahí estaban. Apostaba por que Theo y Daphne estuvieran en la biblioteca, Paige y Leo anduvieran afuera jugando en la nieve, Crabbe y Goyle tragando en la cocina y Draco seguro estaría haciendo sus misteriosas cosas extrañas. Chasqueó la lengua y abrazándose a si misma se acercó a la chimenea para recibir algo de calor. Se sentó en la alfombra, miró los regalos que llevaban su nombre y luego desvió la vista hacia la leña verde que se quemaba en la chimenea.

Astoria estuvo varios minutos ahí, observando la leña arder y las traviesas llamas que revoloteaban con algunas chispas. Al cabo de un rato, suspiró y se frotó los ojos, disponiéndose a ver sus obsequios de navidad. Entre los regalos no encontró nada extraordinario o fuera de lo normal, ropa, zapatos, joyas, perfumes y abundantes golosinas como para morir con una sobredosis de azúcar. Sin embargo, aunque varios de esos regalos le robaron sonrisas, se quedó helada cuando miró que un paquete era de Cole. Le parecía increíble que el chico le mandara algo después de todo lo que había ocurrido, aunque en realidad no había ocurrido nada... solo habían dejado de hablar y frecuentarse. Aún así él se había acordado de ella y le había mandando algo. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, pues ella no le había mandado nada a Cole.

Tomó aire y mordiéndose el labio inferior, desató el moño rosado del paquete blanco, para luego levantar la tapa de la caja y toparse con un par de hermosas zapatillas rojas. Sí, zapatillas de punta en color rojo escarlata y debajo de las zapatillas iba a una nota escrita con tinta roja en pergamino blanco. Astoria tomó la nota con cuidado y dejó las zapatillas de lado por unos instantes para leer lo que le había escrito Cole:

_Querida, Astoria:_

_Feliz navidad, muñeca. Espero que te la estés pasando de maravilla, con todo y todo que estas en Hogwarts. Debe de tener su lado divertido, ¿no?, al menos tienen el castillo para ustedes solos, pueden aprovechar para ver si descomponen algo o dejar bromas preparadas. Aunque sé que eso sería algo que haría Leo y no tú._

_En fin, hablando de Leo, hace poco me mandó una carta y comentó que te la pasabas bailando día y noche_ -la pequeña castaña arrugó la nariz molesta-. _No lo vayas a matar, yo le pedí antes de irme que me dijera todo lo que te pasara. Así que también sé que has terminado con Malfoy _-Astoria rodó los ojos, apenas saliera de ahí le iba ir a reclamar a Leo el ser tan comunicativo- _y aunque no lo creas, me da pena por ti._

_Sin embargo y aunque te parezca raro, mientras pensaba en las ventajas y desventajas de que ya no fueras novias de ese imbécil__(lo siento, pero eso siempre será Malfoy para mí), me vino a la cabeza una historia sobre una chica que no dejaba de bailar: "Las zapatillas rojas." ¿Has escuchado de ellas?_ Hay muchas versiones de la historia, en lo personal, me gusta esa donde la chica comienza a bailar después de haber perdido a su gran amor. ¿Coincidencia? No, realmente por eso recordé la historia, por ti y por tu desteñido. Además que es un clásico del ballet. Por eso las zapatillas rojas, solo espero que no caigas muerta como al final de la historia.

_De verdad, Astoria, Malfoy no vale tanto la pena como piensas. No te dejes caer por él, tú si vales mucho, muñeca y siempre tendrás gente que te quiera _-los ojos de la pequeña Greengrass se humedecieron, pero aún así continuó leyendo lo que restaba-. _Si te mando esas zapatillas es por dos cosas; las primera, porque seguro que las que tienes ahorita ya las debiste de haber arreglado mínimo dos veces con magia, ya ningún calzado aguanta tanto, y la segunda, para que nunca olvides que aunque bailar es maravilloso, debes de tener un limite. No seas Victoria de las zapatillas rojas, sé tú, Astoria, la brujita bailarina que expresa sus sentimientos a través del ballet y no que usa al ballet para olvidar los demás sentimientos._

_Sonríe, Astoria, cuídate y ten una feliz navidad y año nuevo. Espero mejores noticias tuyas._

_Te quiere; Cole Greyback._

Las lagrimas rodaron finalmente por las pálidas mejillas de la niña, quien pegó la nota a su pecho. Era increíble, totalmente surrealista que un chico como Cole existiera en la vida real. Si a ella le hubiera preguntado de pequeña cual sería su hombre perfecto, seguramente habría dado una descripción detallada de Cole sin siquiera conocerlo y aún ahora de grande no podía negar que el chico era perfecto.

Aunque para su desgracia estaba comprometida con un tipo que no se asomaba ni a lo lejos con el hombre que soñó. Adoraba a Draco, no lo negaría, pero tampoco negaría que el rubio tenía defectos con los que no sabía como lidiar. Esa arrogancia de querer hacer todo por si mismo, no aceptar la ayuda de los demás, no confiar en nadie que no fuera él mismo y lo bien que se le daba mentir. Lo amaba, con todo su ser, pero el amor no cambiaba la esencia de las personas, solamente atenuaba ciertas características para poder acoplarse.

No pretendía quitarle crédito a Draco, él había cambiado mucho estando a su lado. Desde que habían decidido darse una oportunidad nunca más se escuchó que anduviera con otras chicas, como era cuando estaba con Pansy; además aprendió a ser tolerante con las cosas muggles que a ella le gustaban, aceptaba el ballet... ¡había aprendido a tocar guitarra para ella! Pero nuevamente, esos eran solo amortiguadores de la realidad, porque en verdad él jamás había dejado de ser Malfoy, prejuicioso y mentiroso niño caprichoso que solo hacía las cosas a su conveniencia.

—¡Oh, ahí estas! —exclamó Paige, quien entraba a la sala común seguida de Leo, ambos con algunos rastros de nieve en las botas.

—Sí, por desgracia desperté —masculló Astoria con voz baja.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? —preguntó el chico, acercándose a donde estaba su amiga, seguida de su prima.

—Parece que al final si te enfermaste —la regañó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza de forma reprovatoria.

—Sí, me enfermé y es el menor de mis problemas ahora —contestó sin mucho animo, limpiando disimuladamente sus lágrimas.

—¿Y eso, quien te las mandó? —interrogó Leo con una inocencia que la joven Greengrass no se tragó ni un poco.

—Deberías de saber, porque tú le diste la idea al decirle que había terminado con Draco y que por tristeza me la pasaba bailando —espetó con reproche, al tiempo que Paige le arrebataba la carta de las manos para comenzar a leerla—. ¡Hey! Eso es privado —se quejó, pero su amiga igual no le devolvió la carta hasta leer por lo menos lo más sobresaliente de cada párrafo.

—Wow, demasiado tierno para un chico al que has rechazado durante todo el año —comentó, entregándole la carta de nuevo a Astoria.

—No me culpes a mí —se defendió Leo—. Yo solo le dije lo que todo mundo aquí sabe, no pensé que fuera secreto.

—¿Todo el mundo? —dijo la castaña con sarcasmo—. ¡Somos ocho miseros estudiantes, sin contar a los cinco miserables maestros que tenemos! —añadió, intentando gritar, pero sus cuerdas vocales no lo permitieron.

—Ya, tranquila, igual se iba a enterar —intentó animarla su amiga, sentándose a su lado y abrazándola de forma mimosa para confortarla.

—¿O es acaso que pensabas que antes de que terminaran las vacaciones volverías con él? —preguntó Leo, enarcando una ceja, pero extrañamente no miraba ni a su amiga ni a su prima.

—No, la verdad no —admitió Astoria con voz baja, aunque suficientemente audible en ese silencioso lugar—. La verdad quisiera decir que terminó para siempre, pero muy a mi pesar siempre será mi prometido —añadió, volviendo a llorar. Al parecer lloraba y bailar era lo único que le salía bien.

—Pues no tiene porque ser así —dijo repentinamente Draco, quien apenas salía de los dormitorios de los chicos y fulminaba con la mirada al estúpido amigo de Cole—. El compromiso se puede romper, igual lo peor que puede pasar es que alguno de los dos se muera y para fines prácticos ya estás comprometida con un muerto —declaró, escupiendo cada palabra con rabia y reproche.

—Draco, no seas imbécil —chilló Astoria con apenas un hilo de voz, poniéndose enseguida de pie para encarar al rubio.

—Jura que si eso es lo que quieres, yo mismo romperé ese contrato, compromiso o lo que sea con mis manos, te lo prometo —bramó, disponiéndose a salir del lugar con largos y veloces pasos.

—¡Draco, maldición! ¡Yo no quiero que nadie muera! —le llamó la pequeña Greengrass, saliendo detrás de él a tropezones.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿verdad? —acusó Paige, mirando a su primo con reproche, pero él solo se encogió de hombros—. Y fue Cole, ¿cierto? Todo lo que haces siempre tiene que ser a favor de tu gran amigo del alma, si por poco te matas en el juego de Quidditch, intentando detener una bludger, ¡ni siquiera una quaffle!, todo para que Cole se luciera como golpeador y le demostrara a todos que Draco estaba equivocado.

—¡Disculpa si te molesta, pero él es mi mejor amigo! —se defendió el chico algo molesto por la actitud de la pelirroja.

—¡Pues bien! —concedió la chica—. Astoria es mi mejor amiga y sé lo mucho que Draco significa para ella, así que no permitiré que tú y Cole conspiren para separarlos —sentenció, poniéndose de pie para mirar frente a frente a su primo.

—Nosotros no los queremos separar, ellos simplemente no se llevan, no se acoplan y aunque se quieran convencer de lo contrario, no están destinados a estar juntos como todos piensas, ¡solo miralos peleando por lo que sea! —argumentó a su favor.

—Ni tú, ni Cole, tienen derecho a opinar sobre eso, es la vida de ellos, es su relación, es su amor —aclaró Paige con indignación, levantando el tono de voz.

—Cole está enamorado de Astoria, y quizás no tiene derecho a opinar, pero sí tiene derecho a intentar algo con ella —declaró Leo con convicción.

—¿Sabes algo? Astoria siempre le ha tenido mucho aprecio a Cole y si ella no fuera una buena y razonable persona, iría corriendo detrás de él a la primera de cambios con Draco, pero ella tiene muy claros sus sentimientos y objetivos, por lo que un par de estúpidas zapatillas no van a cambiar nada en ella —sentenció molesta, tomando la caja donde estaban dichosas zapatillas rojas para cerrarla con brusquedad e irse con ellas al dormitorio de las chicas, dejando a Leo con la palabra en la boca.

O-O-O

Draco entró al baño de chicos del tercer piso. Había perdido a Astoria por atajo que solía usar para que no lo vieran llegar a la sala de los menesteres. No podía creer que de verdad había escuchado a su niña decir eso. Aunque bueno, quizás ya ni siquiera debería decir que era suya, pues la chica Greengrass había dejado muy claro que lo que más quería era alejarse definitivamente de él y él le daría gusto.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó cuando sin querer se pegó en la mano al intentar abrir de forma brusca el grifo del agua. Necesitaba refrescarse y despejar un poco las ideas, porque de verdad sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

Abrió el grifo con la otra mano y metió la mano lastimado debajo del chorro frío, quedándose por unos instantes contemplando el anillo que era el símbolo de su familia. Suspiró y tomó algo de con las dos manos para mojarse el rostro y luego mirarse al espejo... ¿Qué había ocurrido con él? ¿Dónde había quedado el príncipe de Slytherin?... Ahora estaba tan decaído, tan devaluado, tan jodido que ni siquiera podía tener a su prometida a su lado...

—Nos volvemos a ver —dijo de repente una voz femenina que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, provocando que él volteara para comprobar que se trataba de ese fantasmilla de una niña que usaba gafas redondas y flotaba sobre los lavabos a su izquierda.

—Comienzo a creer que me estás espiando —masculló Draco, cerrando el grifo del agua y cruzándose de brazos para mirar de forma altanera a la fantasma.

—Solo pasaba por aquí y escuché ruidos —comentó como si nada, simulando como si se sentara sobre los lavabos y comenzando a jugar con su cabello.

—Claro, lo que digas —resopló el rubio rodando los ojos con algo de fastidio, lo último que se le antojaba en esos momentos era platicar con una muerta.

Así pues el rubio se dispuso a salir del lugar e ir directamente a la sala de los menesteres para ver si podía arreglar de una maldita vez el armario evanescente. Con suerte podría introducir a los mortífagos al colegio ahora que no había nadie y así se apoderaban del lugar antes de que apareciera el vejete de Dumbledore, sin embargo, cuando apenas comenzó a caminar, Myrtle le habló.

—Por un momento pensé que eras un chico diferente —comentó la fantasmilla algo molesa—. Pero veo que eres igual que los otros chicos, caprichoso, patán egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo y no le importan los demás —acusó, al tiempo que se ponía a llorar a berridos como era su costumbre.

—¡Callate si no sabes de lo que hablas! —le gritó Draco, girando sobre sus tales, para mirar a la fantasma con coraje y apretando los puños—. Tú no sabes quien soy, no sabes nada de mí y no tienes derecho a decir que solo pienso en mi mismo cuando estoy arriesgando el pellejo por los que quiero —confesó, en un arrebate de ira y frustración.

—Yo... —intentó decir Myrtle dejando de llorar para abrir mucho los ojos detrás de las gafas.

—¡Por mí mandaba todo a la mierda y me largaba de aquí! ¡Por mí me largaba al lugar más arraigado de la tierra mientras que a todo este lugar se lo lleva el demonio! ¡Pero, joder! ¡Aquí estoy, aguantando que me amenacen de muerte! ¡Aguantando todas las malditas burlas y acusaciones para que ellas estén bien! ¡Y ya no puedo! —exclamó, rompiendo en llanto y totalmente fuera de sus cabales, mientras los fantasmales ojos de la chica lo miraban con asombro.

Draco apoyó de frente contra la pared, comenzando a golpearla con frustración. Estaba hasta la coronilla de todo aquello, el trabajo de mortífagos tenía de glamour lo mismo que un dementor tenía de amoroso. Sabía que tenía que seguir, que era su obligación, que era lo que todos esperaban de él y aunque se convencía a si mismo de que era lo mejor, de que lo hacía por el bienestar de su madre y Astoria, necesitaba algo de apoyo, algo de compresión y no que lo estuvieran jodiendo a toda hora con las mismas necedades.

—No llores —murmuró finalmente la chica fantasmal, acercándose a Draco y pasando su mano por su hombro, causándole un escalofrío al chico.

—Solo quiero que me dejen en paz —sollozó—. Quiero que esto se detenga...

—Entonces detente —le intentó animar Myrtle—. Por ahí dicen que es mejor detenerse a tiempo, que seguir hasta que te caes y ya no te puedes levantar.

—No me puedo detener o nos van a matar a todos —sentenció, tragando saliva con dificultad e intentando tranquilarse, después de haberse desquitado con la pared hasta que sus nudillos le comenzaron a doler—. Solo puedo seguir y si caigo, al menos caeré solo, no con ellas por delante...

O-O-O

Astoria regresó a la sala común después de haber perdido la pista de Draco. Tampoco pretendía andar buscándolo y rogándole, aunque en gran parte fuera su culpa ese último mal entendido, todo aquello no estaría pasando si él le tuviera la confianza suficiente para hablar las cosas.

Pasó de largo por la sala al ver que no había nadie y que sus regalos tampoco estaban ahí, seguramente Paige o Daphne al final si los habían guardado al ver el tiradero que había dejado, o quizás habían sido los elfos, daba igual. Se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas de cuarto y apenas entró se topó con la mirada verde aceituna de su mejor amiga, quien sostenía las zapatillas rojas que Cole le había regalado.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Astoria.

—Discutí con Leo, por lo que hizo —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, pero con un claro deje de tristeza en los ojos.

—Él no hizo nada, fui yo con mi bocota y Draco que es tan desconfiado, él debió entender a lo que me refería —masculló de mala gana, sentándose a un lado de su amiga pelirroja y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Igual él no debe de tomar partido y hacer todo lo posible para que tú andes con Cole —argumentó Paige, haciendo una mueca, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza contra la cabeza de la castaña.

—La verdad, ya no sé ni que pensar, Cole es maravilloso, pero amo a Draco, por más cabeza dura que sea —admitió la pequeña Greengrass, bajando el tono aún más su tono de voz, pues le dolía la garganta—. Pero, en fin —suspiró—, lo único que queda es seguir, no me dejaré caer de nuevo por él, suficiente tuve por dos años —declaró, quitándose las zapatillas rojas a su amiga.

—¡Astoria! —exclamó la pelirroja sin dar crédito—. No irás a bailar ahorita, ¿o sí? Necesitas descansar o te va a ocurrir algo.

—Algo me pasará si me detengo —contestó Astoria con determinación, arrugando su naricista mientras tomaba algunas cosas de su baúl para el ballet—. Prefiero caer a detenerme —sentenció, antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Paige con la palabra en la boca.

Pese a la carta de Cole y la comparación con esa tal Victoria; la verdad prefería caer muerta de tanto bailar, que quedarse sentada admirando como su vida se caía en pedazos a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? Sé que no es mucho, pero ando muy corta de tiempo e inspiración. Y la verdad ya no quería seguir dándole largas a ver si algo más se me ocurría o así.<strong>

**Por cierto que les aviso que mi padre ha decidido pagar otro mes más de Internet, por ahora, aunque la situación está fea, pero pues al parecer como en casi todos los trabajos te dicen que apliques en Internet y así, decidió que un mes más no nos iba a matar...**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, solo darles mis infinitas gracias como siempre por su apoyo ^^**

**¡Un beso enorme! De verdad que no sé que sería de mí sin este pequeño mundo del Fandom y con lectoras/es y escritoras/es tan maravillosas/os como ustedes :3**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**Rr's**

**Lamento si son respuestas cortas, como dije en unas horas debo de estar despierta y bueno quiero dormir algo, pero no quiero retrasar más la actualización.**

**RuthEmperatriz:**  
>Jajajaja, de hecho yo siempre me tardo más xDUu<br>Raro será que yo actualice antes de que ustedes tengan tiempo de comentar, aunque al pricipio lo hacia, pero bueno...  
>Pues ando bien, dentro de lo qeu cabe ando bien xP<br>Gracías ^^, y espero que tú también andes igual.  
>Jajaja es que Blaise es un amor xDDD<br>Nah, descuida, igual yo también ando cero de ideas, así que chocala y un besote.  
>Cuídate mucho linda.<p>

**Malaca:**  
>¡Hola, guapa!<br>Creo que a ti te contesté todo por MP, hermosa ^^  
>Pero igual te reitero que te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y preocupación.<br>Espero que andes bien, hermosa. ¡Muchos besos y muchas gracias Malaca! :3  
>Se te quiere mucho, guapa.<p>

**Euge:**  
>Jejeje, pues al parecer ya explotaron y bueno, ¿que puedo decir? El escrito habla pro si mismo, aunque Astoria sigue sin saber que ocurre...<br>Lol, sí, ya más chicas no le quedarían bien, sería mucho asalta cunas xDDD  
>Pues lo pensaré, de eso no tengas duda, ya alguien se me ocurrirá para nuestro divino Blaise o bien, será el soltero más cotizado de toda Gran Bretaña -ya que Draco será el casado más cotizado (?)-<br>¡Gracias, lindad! ^^ Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.  
>Besos y abrazos.<p>

**Lui. Nott:**  
>Jajajaja, es que no quería dejar ese pequeño detalle el el olvido, andube releyendo un poco y bueno, había cosas que con el paso de los capitulos se quedaron atrás, como eso del francés, Fleur y cosas así, que más adelante volveré a meter a su debido tiempo.<br>¡Me alegra que te gustara y tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar!  
>¡Besotes, hermosas! ^^<p>

**ToRie Potter:**  
>¡Hola, mujer!<br>Pues aquí ya se pusieron feas a los no tan pequeños :c  
>Peor pues era inevitable que pasara, ya tendrán después algo de paz después de la guerra.<br>Jajajaja, bueno es que siempre hay que darle un toque comico a las cosas para que no sea tanto drama xP  
>Pues ojala lo del Diario valga la pena, porque aunque esa es una buena idea, ya no me acuerdo cual era la idea que tenía originalmente, creo que debí de anotarla xDUu<br>En fin, ¡por supuesto que no las abandono! Y estaré aquí cuanto tiempo pueda  
>^^ Muchos besos y gracias, linda, cuídate mucho.<p>

**Skuld Dark:**  
>Awww, pues muchas gracias presiosa, de verdad que un mensaje de apoyo sirve mucho y me me cayó muy bien, lo digo con toda honestidad x3<br>Y bueno, de hecho aquí no hay muchos cibercafés pero si está la libreria y de hecho, yo hacía eso que dices cuando estaba chiquita y vivía en Mexico, iba a rentar el Internet por una hora y me llenaba Word con historis e historias que luego leí en la comodidad de mi casa xDD  
>Y bueno tú tranquia, ya te actualizarás :3<br>Lol, eso del pedirle al vecino no suena mal, aunque bueno como dije aun tengo un mes más xD  
>¡Muchas gracias hermosa! ^^ Un beso enorme y muchas ranas de chocolate para ti.<p>

**Jazmin Li:**  
>Y parece que aquí se enojaron más y ya todo se derrumbó, aunque la verdad sigue sin salir a flote<br>¡Me alegra mucho que te guste, linda! De verdad que me anima leer todos tus comentarios, tanto aquí como en las demás locuras que se me ocurren de vez en cuando :3  
>En fin, espero que andes de maravilla y te mando un besote, cuídate.<p> 


	57. Cuarto año: Impredecible, ¿o no?

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de la maravillosa_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, supongo que realmente no tengo excusa para mi tardanza. Por un lado los deberes en la Universidad se volvieron más pesados, pero la verdad es que mi tiempo libre fue completamente consumido porque me metí a foros de Role Play. Se vuelven un vicio y la verdad siempre me ha gustado ese juego cuando encuentro disponible los personajes que me gustan.**

**No les haré la historia larga, en resumidas cuentas aún estoy en un foro de Role Play llamado llevo a Draco. Pero he corrido con la desgracia de quedarme sin Internet. Así que ahora tengo tiempo libre ya que aunque me gustaría, no puedo pasarme las 24/7 metida en la Universidad utilizando el Internet, por ende me he puesto a escribir estos días.**

**Admito que no es el mejor capitulo, pero me hace falta retomar el hilo. No prometo actualizar enseguida, pero como siga con tiempo seguramente sí escribiré un tanto más y bueno, no os abandono. Quizás me pierdo de repente un poco, pero no os abandono :c**

**¡Besos! ¡Espero que les guste! ^^**

* * *

><p><em><span>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<span>_

**57. Cuarto año: Impredecible, ¿o no?**

Año nuevo pasó sin pena ni gloria en Hogwarts. Lo único que pareció ser un consuelo es que a los pocos días comenzaron a llegar los otros alumnos de sus casas y el lugar dejó de estar solo. Los pasillos se volvieron a llenar risas, bromas, pláticas, anécdotas y simples caminatas que le regresaron la vida al castillo e hicieron más ameno el ambiente, sobre todo para Astoria, quien parecía que de la noche a la mañana se había interesado por la vida de los demás. La verdad, la pequeña Greengrass había comenzado a entender porque a la gente le gustaba ser cotilla, estar en la vida ajena era mucho mejor que preocuparse por su propia vida que era un desastre.

—Te digo que no soy yo la que está diciendo eso, fue Jade la que comentó que el Señor Tenebroso está reclutando hombres lobos y otras criaturas —platicaba Astoria, mientras comía avena en Gran Comedor, sentada junto a su grupo de costumbre en la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿Por qué Jade sabría qué es lo que está haciendo el Señor Tenebroso, cuando su familia es muggle? —preguntó Cole, escéptico, llevándose un trozo de pan con huevo a la boca, para mirar interrogante a la chica mientras masticaba, pero Astoria no contestó—. ¿Y desde cuando hablas con una Hufflepuff que tiene marcada en la frente la palabra "chismosa"? —preguntó después de pasar bocado.

—Yo no le hablo, ¿sí? —respondió finalmente la chica, arrugando la nariz—. Solo escuché una conversación —añadió, tomando algo de jugo de calabaza y mirando de reojo a sus otros dos amigos quienes comían tranquilamente.

—No es por molestar, pero te estás obsesionando un poco con eso de estar enterada de todo, ya hasta te pareces a mí —comentó Paige con una pequeña risa.

—¡Paige, eso no es verdad! —se defendió Astoria, haciendo un puchero de molestia.

—Claro que no —concedió Leo, sonriendo y tranquilizando a su amiga por una mínima fracción de segundo—. La estás superando —agregó burlón, provocando que la aludida se atragantara un poco con la cucharada de avena que pretendía comer.

—Solo quiero distraerme un poco —funfurruñó la castaña, limpiándose la boca—. En lugar de estar pensando en el desastre que es mi vida...

—Lo mejor es pensar en la vida de los demás, ¿cierto? —le interrumpió Cole, sonriendo algo burlón y ella solo rodó los ojos.

—Aunque lo dudes, sí —aceptó la princesa de Slytherin—. Me hace menos miserable saber que otra gente tiene peores problemas que yo —argumentó.

—Eso sonó cruel, ¿sabes? —dijo una chica detrás de ellos, soltando una risa cantarina que llamó la atención de las cuatro serpientes.

—Y eso que no la escuchaste hablar de cómo una chica de Hufflepuff se tragó unas pastillas de vomito antes de intentar besar a un chico debajo del muerdago pensando que eran mentas y se carcajeaba como bruja —comentó Cole, riendo un poco y mirando a la chica rubia que acaba de llegar.

—¡Oh, vamos, fue divertido! —protestó la pequeña Greengrass enfatizando su puchero.

—Suena divertido —admitió la recién llegada, riendo un poco.

—¿Y eso que te cortaste el cabello? —preguntó Paige, notando que Gerladine había perdido su larga cabellera dorada, para llevar el cabello un poco más corto que como lo llevaba Pansy en cuarto año y rizado.

—Quería un cambio de apariencia —respondió la chica Jenkins, encogiéndose de hombros. La verdad no se le veía para nada mal, al contrario, le daba un aire muy fresco y juvenil; que para varear era sobresaliente en un ambiente donde la mayoría de las chicas querían lucir mayor a su edad.

—Te queda bien —alagó Cole, moviéndose un poco hacia la derecha para hacer un espacio en la mesa—. Ven, siéntate para que te enteres de los chismes, que entre Astoria y Paige ya saben todo lo que acontece en Hogwarts —bromeó el castaño.

—No sé porque siento que nos acaban de decir chismosas —dijo Paige, arrugando el entrecejo de forma graciosa.

—Imaginación tuya —le contestó su primo, aguantando un poco la risa—. Anda, Geral, ven —insistió, haciéndose hacia la izquierda para darle más espacio.

—Gracias —declaró la rubia, rodeando el tramo de mesa para irse a sentar al espacio que le ofrecían, entre los dos chicos.

—¿Y cuándo llegaste? —preguntó Astoria, terminando de comer su avena y dejando el plato de lado.

—Apenas hace unos minutos. El ministerio organizó una conexión excepcional a la Red Flu para volver de manera rápida y segura al colegio —respondió, sacudiéndose un poco el cabello—. Creo que aún traigo algo de polvos flu —añadió risueña—. La verdad es que iba a llegar ayer, pero mis padres prefirieron la res flu a traerme ellos mismos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se servía un jugo.

—Hablando de clases, aún no hago mis deberes de Adivinación —dijo Leo, jugando con la comida en su plato.

—¿Y eso es novedad? —se burló su prima, rodando los ojos.

—¿Me ayudas? —preguntó, mirando a la pelirroja con ojos de elfo domestico a medio morir. Paige le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

—¿En qué? Solo llena el papel de mentiras, todo el mundo le hace así —respondió la chica con obviedad.

—Las ideas no llegan como por arte de magia a la cabeza, ¿sabes? —se defendió Leo, poniendo cara de ofendido.

—En ocasiones dudo que seas pariente mío —resopló la aludida negando ligeramente con la cabeza—. Está bien, terminando de comer vemos esas mentiras que eres incapaz de inventar—concedió la pelirroja, pasando de largo la sonrisa triunfante de su primo.

El desayuno trascurrió sin más relevancias, solo comentarios mordaces por parte de las chicas que cotilleaban a diestra y siniestra; por parte de Paige realmente era algo normal, pero cualquiera que viera a Astoria, riéndose de algunas cosas y comentando otras, juraría que alguien estaba suplantando a la pequeña Greengrass. Astoria jamás se había distinguido por ese comportamiento y aunque era algo "normal" en las chicas, era demasiado extraño que ella actuara así. Sin embargo, sus amigos ya no siguieron intentando que cambiara su repentino cambio, pues de cierta forma todos sabían por qué actuaba de esa manera.

O-O-O

Mientras tanto, en la Sala de los Menesteres, cierto rubio estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo. El tiempo corría de forma despiadada en su contra. No encontraba forma de cómo arreglar el desdichado armario y las cartas de su madre, pese a sonar serenas, le intrigaban por la falta de entusiasmo en ellas. Era más que claro que Narcissa no la estaba pasando bien con la casa llena de mortífagos, así como él no la estaba pasando bien con la presión que se ponía sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer? En sus manos solo estaba el arreglar aquel armario y matar a Dumbledore. Aun así no estaba teniendo mucho éxito en sus tareas. Lejos de que las cosas se arreglaran, todo parecía empeorar más. Snape estaba encima de él, queriendo averiguar lo que planeaba y Astoria tampoco le facilitaba las cosas al hacerlo rabiar por sus imprudencias. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para líos sentimentales en esos momentos. No justamente cuando la vida de su madre, de su padre y la suya propia pendían de una fina tela de araña que con de dar un mal paso se rompería.

Maldijo por enésima en la mañana, pateando de mala gana el armario evanescente para después cubrirlo con una tela vieja y dar por finalizada su tarea. Regresó sobre sus pasos por el conocido camino entre el laberinto de objetos abandonados que ahí había. De no ser por todos los problemas que tenía en la cabeza, se hubiera detenido a observar más de un objeto curioso que ahí había. Incluso algunos de los cachivaches que habían sido dejados en ese lugar daban indicios de ser artefactos tenebrosos o relacionados con la magia oscura. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Era su último día libre antes de que las clases empezaran y a no ser que quisiera que lo echaran del colegio, tenía que hacer algunos deberes, aunque tocara copiar el trabajo de Gregroy o Vincent.

Llegó hasta la puerta de la salida y tocó tres veces, como lo tenía acordado con los que suponían ser su guardia para que nadie lo descubriera. Escuchó tres golpes de vuelta y sin más, abrió la puerta, mirando a sus amigos aún bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos, con su apariencia de niñas. Pasó de largo, haciéndoles una seña con la mano para que fueran detrás de él y tomó rumbo hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Lo que quedaba del día tenía aún muchas cosas por hacer y no podía darse el lujo de andar perdiendo tiempo solo porque sí.

O-O-O

La tarde transcurrió torturantemente lenta, sin mucho que hacer y sin demasiado entusiasmo como para buscar diversión por pie propio. No llegaba la hora de la cena cuando varios bostezos ya se escuchaban dentro de las paredes de piedra del castillo. En particular los bostezos de cierta castaña quien se había cansado de mirar como Paige y Leo llenaban pergaminos con mentiras para la clase de adivinación. Ella por suerte tenía sus deberes terminados, gracias a todo el tiempo libre que tenía desde que no compartía sus días con Draco.

Desganada y con mueca de aburrimiento, se levantó de un saltó del sofá, mareándose por unos breves instantes, para enseguida mirar alrededor suyo. No había muchos alumnos en la sala común y los que estaban parecían estar más dormidos que despiertos. Así pues subió a los dormitorios de las chicas de cuarto año y buscó en su baúl las zapatillas rojas que le había regalado Cole para navidad. No obstante, por más que rebuscó en sus cosas no encontró ni rastro de sus zapatillas.

—¿Que buscas? —preguntó de repente una voz algo dulzona detrás de ella.

—Mis zapatillas —respondió Astoria, girando el rostro para mirar por sobre su hombro a Geraldine, quien entraba a los dormitorios.

—¿Las rojas que te regaló Cole para Navidad? —preguntó curiosa la rubia.

—Esas mismas —afirmó la aludida sin darle mucha importancia a cómo es que Geraldine sabía sobre esas zapatillas si se suponía que ella no había estado durante navidad cuando las había recibido; pero eso era lo de menos en ese momento en el que se sentía desesperada por encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Creo haber visto que Paige las tomó —dijo Geraldine con naturalidad, al tiempo que caminaba hacia su propio baúl para sacar algo de ropa y unas toallas.

—¿Paige para qué va a querer mis zapatillas? Ella no sabe bailar... hasta donde yo sé —analizó la castaña, siguiendo con la mirada a su compañera, con una clara expresión de desconcierto en su rostro.

—No lo sé... y tampoco le pregunté, siendo ustedes tan amigas, pensé que deberías de saber —añadió, girándose para mirar a Astoria y sonreírle tenuemente, para luego ir en dirección al cuarto de baño, dando casi saltitos, dejando detrás a una chica muy confundida.

Por varios minutos dudó sobre si debía o no de mirar en el baúl de Paige. ¿Existía explicación lógica para que su amiga hubiese tomado sus zapatillas sin decirle nada al respecto? En ese momento no encontraba ninguna. Así que para salir de dudas, se acercó al baúl de la pelirroja y aun dudosa volteó a mirar la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie fuera a entrar en ese momento. Después agudizó el oído para comprobar que Geraldine ya había abierto el grifo del agua, por lo que seguramente ya se abría metido a la ducha. Con mano algo temblorosa, abrió el cerrojo y hurgó entre las cosas de la que se suponía era su mejor amiga.

Pese a la confianza que le tenía a Paige, jamás había traspasado el límite de la privacidad. Ella era capaz de ir a meterse al baúl de su hermana y tomar algo "prestado", pero no era lo mismo para con su amiga. Se conocían bien, pero aún entre ellas había ciertos puntos que no se tocaban y se respetaban mutuamente. Mas ya había cruzado esa línea, mirando las pertenencias de la pelirroja sin permiso previo. Miró y miró pero ahí tampoco había rastro de sus dichosas zapatillas rojas. Pero hubo algo en particular que llamó su atención. Una pequeña libreta rosa...

—¿Será? —preguntó para sí misma, al tiempo que tomaba lo que pensaba podía tratarse del diario de Pansy. Aunque se suponía que Paige no lo había podido conseguir al final porque Blaise había aparecido... pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que... —No, no es —declaró nuevamente para si al leer las primeras páginas de la libreta, comprobando que efectivamente se trataba de un diario y ni más ni menos que el de su amiga.

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía a gritos que no debía de leer aquello, sin embargo, la curiosidad que había matado al gato se apoderó de ella y sus ojos verdes comenzaron a recorrer las bien trazadas letras en tinta negra. La información que estaba obteniendo era privada y en su mayoría parecía no tener mayor relevancia. Hablaba mucho de lo que pensaba de Leo, incluso de lo que pensaba de Cole, pero nada que ella no hubiese llegado a deducir antes sin necesidad de leer las intimidades de su amiga. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al leer un pasaje que hablaba sobre ella y un deje de culpa le invadió al ver como Paige la catalogaba como su mejor amiga... como la hermana que jamás había llegado a tener.

Para su desgracia sus ojos no se detuvieron en esa página y por querer saber más de lo que Paige pensaba de ella, sus volátiles dedos pasaron entre las paginas, causando que sus esmeraldas se toparan con un nombre que no hubiera esperado encontrar entre esas apretadas líneas de pulcra caligrafía: Draco Malfoy. No estaba segura de que significaba aquello, pero no le gustaba como se veía. El nombre de su prometido estaba con letras grandes con tinta color verde esmeralda, en la parte superior de la hoja y tachado, seguido de una especie de lista:

La primera vez que hablé con él estaba demasiado nerviosa que casi podía sentir algo de vomito en mi boca.

Cuando él está cerca cambia la forma en la que mi corazón late. Con Leo o Cole jamás me había ocurrido eso.

Cuando lo miro caminar, el mundo se vuelve borroso, pero él está enfocado.

Nunca voltea hacia atrás, anda con una seguridad como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde va y que los demás lo siguen.

La forma en la que habla y la forma en la que come, lo hace con una elegancia natural.

Además huele como a Navidad.

Pero dicen que es un mujeriego.

Y es el -novio- de Astoria...

La palabra "novio" se encontraba tachada y debajo recitaba en letras más grandes y repasadas: "Prometido."

Volvió a releer las líneas anteriores, intentando entender porque la que decía ser su mejor amiga parecía estar enamorada de su prometido. Entendía o creía entender que a Paige le hubiese llegado a gustar Draco en algún momento, ¿pero tanto como para declararse enamorada? Ella jamás había tenido un enamoramiento con Draco. Él tan solo se había colado en su vida, como una cortada en su piel, que pese a que se curara, la cicatriz quedaba ahí, volviéndose parte de ella. Realmente si lo pensaba, Draco había sido como una herida, dolorosa al principio y que había dejado una marca que no podía borrar aunque quisiera. Lo amaba y por varias razones, pero no había pasado por ese proceso de... ¿adoración? Tal vez porque hasta el último segundo se había resistido sentir cosas por el rubio, incluso ahora mismo se resistía a ese sentir, permitiendo que su orgullo ganara más. Quizás era una forma egoísta de ver las cosas, pero gracias al compromiso sentía que tenía a Draco asegurado que no se tomaba el tiempo para fantasear, para soñar todas esas cosas llenas de flores y corazones como las demás chicas lo hacían. Como Paige lo hacía.

Le dio la vuelta a la página y encontró pegada una foto de Malfoy con ella. Recordaba vagamente que Colin se la había tomado en alguna ocasión, aunque había pensado que era para dársela a Iván y desilusionarlo más, pero se había equivocado. En la foto se veían los dos abrazados, sentados a la sombra de un árbol y se besaban una y otra vez, con esa mirada de bobos enamorados. Lo más perturbante del asunto no era que Paige tuviera esa fotografía, sino que al pie de la hoja decía: "Daría lo que fuera por ser como ella; ella no que no aprecia lo que tiene y no se da cuenta de lo que provoca. Cuando las cosas se dan demasiado fáciles es difícil saber si les queremos de verdad; Astoria es así, demasiado natural."

Aquello fue el detonante para que cerrara de una vez el diario de Paige, metiéndolo de nuevo dentro de baúl y cerrándolo de mala gana. ¿Qué era eso que acababa de leer y ver? Recordaba los celos absurdos de Paige, pero por la mente jamás se le hubiera llegado a pasar que llegaran a ese grado de querer ser ella. Resultaba perturbadora la sensación y aunque en esos momentos no era capaz de admitirlo, se le apetecía guardar distancia con la pelirroja lo más posible.

Un ruido en la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y al mismo tiempo que se paraba de un salto, Paige entraba hablando sola.

—Es un completo idiota, cabeza hueca... ¿Puedes creerlo? —preguntó al notar que su mejor amiga se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama.

—Depende de quién estemos hablando —respondió la aludida, esbozando una sonrisa tan forzada que las mejillas le dolieron.

—Leo me ha puesto a hacer su tarea prácticamente y cuando lo he mandado por un libro, lo he descubierto coqueteando con Romilda —declaró increíblemente molesta e indignada. La decepción se podía ver claramente en su rostro y extrañamente Astoria no encontraba palabras acertadas. En su cabeza seguía el fantasma de las líneas que acababa de leer. "Huele como a Navidad." ¿En serio Draco olía a Navidad? Bueno... aquella navidad que habían pasado juntos había olido a canela y sus besos sin duda alguna siempre sabían a menta fresca.

—¿Con Vane? —preguntó a falta de una mejor frase—. ¿En serio ha caído tan bajo como para meterse con Vane?

—Eso mismo pienso yo, más aún porque yo estaba casi segura que le gustaba Geraldine que por lo menos es guapa y agradable —comenzó a decir Paige, sumergiéndose en su largo discurso de como cualquier chica de Slytherin sería mejor que Romilda Vane para su primo. Mientras Astoria solo la observaba, pensando si su amiga se obsesionaría luego con Romilda o con Geraldine. ¿Las envidiaría? ¿Les dedicaría líneas en su diario, criticando su supuesta perfección y renegando de que tendrían ellas que ella no podía tener? Quizás estaba juzgándola mal, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía pensar después de haber leído aquello?

—Vale, creo que mi hermana aún guarda unos chocolates rellenos de Whisky de fuego que seguro te caen bien —ofreció, acercándose a ella con largos pasos para tomarla del brazo y enseguida salir de la habitación. A esas alturas ya ni se acordaba de sus dichosas zapatillas rojas y lo único que quería era olvidar también lo que acababa de descubrir sobre Paige, aunque no le resultaría tan fácil.

Cuando la puerta se cerró a las espaldas de las jóvenes, otra puerta se abrió. Una cabellera rubia con risos se asomó por el hueco y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa. Observó el lugar, asegurándose de que no había nadie. La satisfacción que brillaba en sus ojos iba acompañada de un aura oscura. Geraldine salió del baño, completamente vestida y seca, como si nunca se hubiera mojado. Tal vez porque efectivamente no se había bañado. El sonido del agua ya no se escuchaba correr. En sus manos llevaba un par de zapatillas de ballet color rojo las cuales fue a poner en el baúl de Astoria intentando no hacer mucho ruido y volteando varias veces hacia la entrada para estar segura de que no fuera a entrar en ese preciso momento. Luego con más precaución aún, se pasó a hurgar al baúl de Paige, cogiendo de forma inmediata el diario de la chica y buscando enseguida una página, la misma que había perturbado tanto a la joven castaña que con sus ojos verdes había leído cada palabra.

—Lo siento Rowle, pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale —murmuró para si misma al tiempo que con facilidad desprendía la hoja que parecía no haber sido parte del diario jamás. Claramente había sido puesta cuidadosamente a propósito y con un objetivo el cual ya había sido realizado.

O-O-O

La noche calló y tras varios chocolates rellenos dos amigas olvidaron un poco sus problemas. Aunque luego fueron sorprendidas por un problema llamado Daphne, quien las regañó por haber acabado con sus dulces. Tras un discurso sobre el consumismo y la invasión a propiedad ajena, ambas chicas se echaron a reír, abandonando la habitación de las chicas de sexto año para irse a la propia. Se sentían algo mareadas y se reían prácticamente de todo, incluso de la forma tan graciosa en la que caminaba al ser incapaz de mantener el equilibrio adecuado. Obviamente no eran la clase de chicas acostumbradas a tomar y unos simples chocolates habían acabado con su poca claridad mental.

—Y su cabello, parece escoba vieja —se reía Paige al tiempo que alborotaba su propia melena para esponjarla.

—No, no, su forma de caminar es peor —dijo Astoria poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura para luego dar unos pasos con un exagerado movimiento de cadera.

—Cierto, la pobre se cree modelo —apoyó la pelirroja carcajeándose de lo que se hacía su amiga.

Entre risas y más burla a diferentes chicas del colegio que no les caían en gracia, como Vane, Parkinson y varias más, llegaron a la habitación. Ignorando por completo el par de ojos grises que las observó y siguió con la mirada desde el pie de las escaleras. Parecían estar sumidas en su propia burbuja de dulce felicidad refinada con chocolate y endulzada con un ligero toque de alcohol.

Al entrar la habitación de las chicas de cuarto, tan solo se toparon con Geraldine quien recostada en su cama leía un libro cuyo nombre ninguna de las dos fue capaz de identificar. Sonrientes se acercaron a ella y pese a la cara de desconcierto que tenía la rubia, la hicieron formar parte de su pequeña diversión. Continuaron riendo escandalosamente y criticando hasta que otras compañeras más entraron, pidiéndoles que se callaran para poder dormir.

—Amargadas —les dijo Paige haciendo una trompetilla con la boca.

—Agua fiestas —apoyó Astoria secándola la lengua.

—Ya, chicas. Es mejor que descansemos nosotras también, mañana ya comenzamos clases —comentó Geraldine, sonriendo a las dos chicas que pusieron cara de elfos regañados para luego irse a tirar cada una a su respectiva cama, sin tomarse la molestia de ponerse el pijama. La baja de azúcar tras un prolongado periodo de hiperactividad les había golpeado y las había noqueado.

O-O-O

El segundo trimestre empezó a la mañana siguiente con una agradable sorpresa para los alumnos de sexto: por la noche habían colgado un gran letrero en los tablones de anuncios de la sala común de cada una de las casas, que anunciaba:

CLASES DE APARICIÓN

Si tienes diecisiete años o vas a cumplirlos antes

del 31 de agosto, puedes apuntarte a un curso

de Aparición de doce semanas dirigido por un

instructor de Aparición del Ministerio de Magia.

Se ruega a los interesados

que anoten su nombre en la lista.

Precio: 12 galeones.

Varios Slytherin ya habían anotado su nombre ahí, mientras dos chicas de cuarto hacían un esfuerzo sobre humano para arreglarse después de haber sido levantadas por la insistencia de Geraldine. No habían puesto el despertador y de no ser por su amiga posiblemente hubieran seguido durmiendo hasta que acabaran las clases de la mañana. Sin embargo, ahora discutían sobre quien debería de usar el baño primero. Astoria terminó perdiendo cuando Daphne fue emocionada a contarle la noticia del curso de aparición. Paige aprovechó la distracción para apoderarse del cuarto de ducha.

Astoria estaba demasiado dormida como para ponerle mucho cuidado a lo que decía su hermana, quien terminó por rodar los ojos con fastidio por la sensación de estar hablando con una pared.

—... Malfoy se ha inscrito —fue lo último que le escuchó decir a la rubia Greengrass cuando abandonó el lugar.

La idea de poder desaparecer a voluntad propia donde uno quisiera y cuando uno quisiera sonaba extremadamente tentador. Lamentablemente ella aún era muy joven para poder hacerlo. Mínimo tendría que esperar dos años para tener la posibilidad de aprender, pero quizás podría comenzar a estudiar un poco al respecto. Finalmente, si no podía volar, bien podría usar la aparición o convertirse en una animaga. "¿Un cisne? ¿Una águila?" Draco la veía así. Tal vez eso haría, aunque igual aprendería sobre la aparición.

Peor ya tendría tiempo para eso después, lo importante de momento era ducharse y cambiar y correr lo más rápido posible para llegar a su clase. Apenas Paige salió, entró como un rayo, alcanzando a gritar antes de resbalar por culpa del piso mojado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, con el cuello adolorido y el cabello atado en una trenza mal hecho, Astoria cogió sus libros después de arreglarse, saliendo en dirección a la clase de transformaciones, donde la profesora McGonagall la puso a escribir en un pergamino tamaño duende varias veces "Debo de llegar a tiempo a clase si no quiero ser convertida en un reloj." Y así pasó la mitad de la clase, mientras el resto practicaban como convertir diferentes objetos en animales. Lo más gracioso había sido cuando Iván había hecho el hechizo mal y su pequeño banco para apoyar los pies el cual había querido convertir en perro, había adoptado la actitud de uno pero sin cambiar de formar. El curioso ser había andando corriendo y ladrado por todo el salón, haciendo caer a más de uno hasta que la profesora lo había vuelto a la normalidad.

—Siento no haberte esperado —se disculpó Paige con su amiga, pues ella apenas y había llegado a tiempo.

—Descuida —respondió secamente la castaña, mientras movía la muñeca de forma circular para apartar el cansancio de haber estado escribiendo tanto.

—Andaos, que tenemos clase hasta el ala oeste —alentó Leo dándoles un empujoncito para que avanzaran más.

El resto del día transcurrió con relativa tranquilidad. Entregaron los deberes que habían hecho durante las festividades y obtuvieron deberes para ocupar el resto de la tarde. A veces parecía que los profesores creían firmemente que ellos no tenían vida personal. Sobre todo Snape había sido particularmente extremista al dejarles como tarea una ensayo sobre una criatura mágica distinta a cada uno. "Para que no puedan copiarse" había añadido despectivamente al final. Tenían que llenar cinco pergaminos, tamaño gnomo, por lado y lado, sobre las cualidades, desventajas y hábitos de la criatura que se les había asignado. Sobre todo tenían que detallar como se defenderían si esa criatura los atacara.

—Hombres lobo —leyó Leo por quinta vez, mirando el trozo de pergamino amarillento que le había tocado.

—Ya te escuchamos la primera vez, y ya dijiste que le preguntarías a Cole —declaró Paige rodando los ojos—. Ahora dime si conocen a alguna Veela a la que pueda ir a entrevistar al respecto —se quejó, dejando caer su mochila sobre la mesa de Slytherin en el Gran Comedor.

Astoria pensó por un momento en decir que ella conocía una Semi-Veela, pero no estaba del todo segura de poder contactar con Fleur. Hacía mucho tiempo que no intercambiaba cartas con ella. Quizás sería mejor que le escribiera antes de comprometerla. Claro que por otro lado, podría dejar a Paige hacer su trabajo como cualquier otro estudiante. ¿Para qué interrogar a una semi-criatura cuando la información de las criaturas se encontraba en la biblioteca? Vale, tal vez porque solo era divertido y demostraba algo de solidaridad compartir esa clase de información. Además que había cosas que los libros no podían responder y también estaban las anécdotas entretenidas y curiosas, que si bien no le interesaban a Snape ayudaban a que uno no muriera de aburrimiento mientras hacía la investigación ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un hijo de un semi-lobo fuera vegetarino?

Sin embargo, algo en su interior ya no era igual desde que había leído aquello del diario de su amiga. Ese sentimiento de egoísmo y reproche se instaba en ella casi sin querer. Como cuando había llegado tarde a clase y había visto a la pelirroja ya sentada en su lugar. "Te has de alegrar que llegue tarde" había pensado pocos segundos antes de que la profesora la regañara. Así como en esos momentos pensaba: "Si te digo que hablaba con las francesas pensarás que era la señorita popularidad."

Por esas razones prefirió seguir callada y dedicarse a comer sus espárragos con puré de patata. A ella le había tocado la criatura más irónica en su vida: Una Banshee. Sus ojos había mirado suplicante al profesor cuando había leído su trozo de pergamino. No obstante, Sanpe no se había inmutado y ese "puede cambiarlo, señorita Greengrass" jamás llegó a ser pronunciado. Su único consuelo era que en algún momento ya había investigado sobre dichas criaturas, por lo que recordaba un par de cosas al respecto. No sería tal difícil refrescar su memoria al respecto. Finalmente su varita tenía como núcleo un par de finas hebras de cabello blanco de una Banshee.

A la comida se les unió Geraldine a quien le había tocado el Basilisco y quien se había atrasado para ir a entregar tarde los deberes de Encantamientos al profesor Flitwick, excusándose con que los había olvidado en su baúl, cuando en realidad había pasado toda la hora de Herbolaría redactando cualquier cosa. La rubia le sonrió a Astoria y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa de manera amena, dejando que Paige y Leo siguieran hablando a gusto, incluso de chisme que no le interesaron. La novedad de estar metida en la vida de los demás se le había pasado por completo. De la noche a la mañana había dejado aquella manía, de la misma forma que la había agarrado.

La noche calló y en una mesa de la librería se encontraba el grupo de cinco amigos, haciendo sus deberes, iluminados por un candelabro lleno de velas que estaba en el centro de la mesa. El silencio reinaba en esa zona de las criaturas mágicas, tal vez porque eran pocos los que se interesaban en dicha rama. Menos aquellos que estaban en cuarto grado y se preocupaban por no suspender la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Claro que aunque Cole no tuviera nada que hacer ahí, aprovechaba para estudiar para los TIMOs.

O-O-O

La primera semana de clase trascurrió rápidamente, más que nada porque todo el tiempo había estado saturado de deberes y cosas que hacer. Aunque ningún deber ni ninguna tarea parecieron ser lo suficiente acaparadoras para apartar los problemas de la cabeza de Astoria. Por un lado su creciente apatía contra Paige. Cada vez le era más difícil pasar tiempo con ella. Por otro lado, había intentado acercarse a Draco en más de una ocasión, topándose irremediablemente con el hecho de que él tenía mejores cosas que hacer o de que sencillamente estaba demasiado ocupado como para reparar en que una cabellera castaño lo seguía a distancia por los pasillos. O por lo menos eso creía ella. Ignorando por completo como él volteaba a verla cuando ella desistía y daba la media vuelta para irse por la dirección opuesta.

El viernes no hubo poder terrenal que evitara que la pequeña Greengrass cogiera sus zapatillas de ballet, para ir a matar el tiempo un rato en un aula vacía. Aunque previamente había discutido con Paige tras preguntarle por qué las había cogido sin su permiso la ocasión pasada. La discusión no había llegado a mucho, pero había sido lo suficiente irritable como para que Astoria le pidiera a su amiga que la dejara sola mientras bailaba con la suave melodía del piano.

—Me parece que has sido algo injusta con ella —comentó Cole, quien observaba a la joven dar piruetas a través del aula, recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados—. Si ella dice que no las ha tomado, debe ser porque es verdad.

—A ella no le gusta que baile —respondió con la voz difuminada por culpa de los giros. Extendía sus brazos cuando ambos pies tocaban el suelo, para luego levantarlos, curvándolos frente a ella, a la altura de su pecho cada que se levantaba sobre una puta para realizar la pirueta con su otra pierna levantada, formando un cuatro.

Cole negó con la cabeza, intentando no darle más importancia al asunto y dedicándose a admirarla, hasta que Geraldine decidió hacer acto de presencia. La joven rubia fue a posicionarse a un lado del chico y por varios minutos también contempló a Astoria hacer su magia con los pies. Las líneas perfectas de cada movimiento eran hermosas, la fluidez con la que se movía, parecía no estar realizando ningún esfuerzo... parecía que llevaba toda su vida estudiando para ello. De haber estado en una academia de baile le habían dicho eso que tanto repetía Paige y que a ella le irritaba: "Eres de talento natural." La sensación de vacío al no estar poniendo esfuerzo al hacer las cosas, la llevaron a saltar en el aire con una gran extensión de piernas que evidentemente no estaba lista para controlar, pues a la hora de aterrizar, no fue capaz de cerrar su compás a tiempo y calló precipitadamente al suelo doblándose una pierna de una forma un poco inusual.

—¡Astoria! —gritaron al mismo tiempo tanto Cole como Geraldine, siendo este primero quien corriera enseguida hacia ella para tomarla en brazos.

—Se ha dislocado un hueso o es mi imaginación —dijo alarmada la rubia al ver la pierna de su amiga.

—Vamos, a la enfermería, toma sus cosas —ordenó el chico, saliendo enseguida del aula para llevarla al único lugar donde podrían curar su pierna.

En el camino Cole la regañaba por su atrevimiento y al llegar Madame Pomfrey no parecía muy sorprendida de verla ahí. Posiblemente después de Longbottom, ella sería la segunda estudiante que más frecuentaba la enfermería. De hecho, ya se había tardado en ir a hacer sus visitas.

—No podía empezar el año sin estar aquí, ¿verdad señorita Greengrass? —preguntó la enfermera, negando con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria. Más que pregunta era una afirmación, por lo que la aludida no contesto. Astoria estaba demasiado adolorida para hablar y demasiado molesta consigo misma por lo ocurrido—. Puede retirarse jovencito, yo me haré cargo de ella y en pocos minutos serán las ocho. No quiero que lo reprendan por estar fuera de la cama —informó la mujer que observaba la lesión de Astoria—. Ella pasará la noche aquí —agregó al ver que Cole estaba por decir algo.

—Vale —aceptó—. Yo le diré a tu hermana —le dijo a Astoria.

—Mejor no —alcanzó a contestar la joven en un susurro y como respuesta Cole tan solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad, pero asintió con la cabeza, dejándole saber que haría lo que le pedía, pero que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

—Buenas noches —puntualizó para abandonar la estancia e interceptar a Geraldine en el camino.

Mientras tanto Madame Pomfrey acomodaba el hueso en su lugar con un movimiento de varita. El grito de Astoria fue chillón, pero nadie más que la enfermera lo pudo escuchar. Luego de eso la enfermera fue a preparar una poción para el dolor. La pequeña Greengrass siguió el silencio, mordiéndose el labio, culpando con sus pensamientos a Paige de lo que había pasado. Su cabeza era un caos, que ya no parecía controlarse ni siquiera cuando bailaba. De hecho si la memoria no le fallaba era la primera vez que caía a la enfermería por estar bailando ballet. Aquello era insano. Como siguiera así la próxima vez llegaría por culpa de algo tan sencillo como estarse atragantando con un pedazo de pan. Aunque eso no era lo que más le preocupaba, sino que le daba miedo que la lesión no la dejara volver a bailar en buen tiempo. Mentira, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su prometido y que éste estuviera demasiado apartado de ella. ¿Y su a Draco comenzaban a gustarle las pelirrojas? No, a él no le podría gustar Paige. ¿O sí? ¿No había sido ella quien le había dicho a Paige que era lo suficientemente guapa y lista para tener al chico que quisiera? ¡Menuda idiotez! ¿Y si eso la alentaba a que tuviera esperanzas?

Astoria volvió a gritar, pero no de dolor, sino de desesperación. Sus ojos se humedecieron y apretó las manos como puños sobre la cama en la que estaba recostada, apretando las sábanas blancas debajo de ella.

—Ya, querida, aquí traigo algo que te ayudara —dijo Madame Pomfrey acercándose con una poción purpura para ella. Se la entregó y la ayudó a que se mantuviera incorporada para que la bebiera. Sabía a vinagre con huevo. Casi escupe el dichoso líquido por el asco—. Si no te gusta tomar tanta poción, deberías de tener más cuidado —la regañó, pero para suerte de la joven castaña, la poción hizo efecto rápidamente y calló dormida casi al instante.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué tal? ¿Un Avada o solo un crucio a ver si aprendo? Sé que no es mucho, pero aunque lo tenía avanzado, lo he terminado de una ayer, porque tenía esta necesidad de publicarles algo. Había primero pensando en unos One-shot, pero me dije a mi misma: "Mi misma, si no les actualizas te van a matar." Con algo de suerte durante esta semana actualizaré también los otros Long-Fics y si mi musa me agarra, podré escribir algún otro One-Shot. Además de que veo que hay mucho que leer en el apartado Drastoria :3 me alegra mucho ver eso y los iré leyendo, según pueda o más bien, según no se me olvide dejar review, ya que como no paso mucho tiempo en el inter, los copiaré para leerlos en casa D:<strong>

**Sobre los Reviews de esta historia que amoro tanto, esta vez pasaré de constarlos uno por uno, pero reitero que no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando dejan uno. Aún más me alegra que pese a que estuve ausente, ustedes no dejaron de mandarme MP y Reviews. En algún momento me puse las pilas y contesté varios, poco antes de Spring Break, pero de nueva cuenta me dejé consumir por el Rol… y bueno ¿qué más puedo decir al respecto?**

**Os recuerdo que todo lo que escribo es por y para ustedes (aunque no negaré que me doy gusto escribiendo varias cosas), así que si os antoja algo, pidan que esto de tener tiempo de ocio me vuelve loca.**

**Un enorme beso y especial abrazo a **_Luna Oculta, Valentina, Leroa Malfoy Hang, RuthEmperatriz, Yadira Green, MrsLGrint, , IloveGingerBoys, Ursa Cassiopeia Lestrange, Macarena, , Euge,ToRie Potter y Jazmin Li.** ¡Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos! ¡Las quiero!**_

**¡También un beso a los demás que leen y escriben! ¡Amo el Fandom, desde mis hermosas lectoras/es y escritoras/es que son maravillosas/os como ustedes, hasta mi pequeño vicio del rol! :3**


	58. Cuarto año: Decisiones basadas en?

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**¿Qué os puedo decir que justifique la tardanza y que no les haya dicho antes?**

**Por ahí dijo una ficker amiga que aprecio mucho que un fic no es un long fic si no se queda un año en suspenso (?) y yo le estaba intentando hacer honor a esa regla (?). Okay no, no tengo excusa, pero más vale tarde que nunca D:**

**Me ha tomado todo Enero leer mi propio fic y el sexto libro de Harry Potter para poder ponerme al corriente, retomar el hilo de la historia y descubrir que mis primeros capítulos son un desastre total. No me caería mal una buena beteada, pero si me ponía con eso, esto nunca llegaría a ver la luz...**

**Pero aquí estoy, tres de la mañana con diez minutos y esperando que no me vayan a linchar después de leer.**

**Ojala y les guste un poquito****.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<em>

****58. Cuarto año: Decisiones basadas en razones equivocadas****

—Un proceso casi alquimico, dijo el viejo loco —se quejaba Blaise en la sala común de Slytherin, donde paseaba de un lugar a otro con el libro de pociones en una mano y el de alquimia en otra—. ¡Pero Potter le muestra una jodida piedra estraida del estomago de una vaca y se lleva los aplausos! —rezongaba por enésima vez desde que habían salido de aquella clase.

—¿Sigue con lo mismo? —preguntó Theodore, entrando a la sala en compañía de Daphne, quien rodó los ojos al ver al moreno.

—Exactamente, cuarenta y ocho... nueve minutos, quejándose de Pipote —aseguró Millicent, suspirando y continuando con su lectura, mientras comía galletas de chocolate.

—Es que es insólito, estúpido e increíble —refunfuñó el susodicho, dejándose caer sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea—. Pasé dos horas de mi vida descomponiendo un veneno para hacer un jodido antídoto y ese idiota de Potter, por ser el favorito solo tuvo que ir al gabinete a tomar un ingrediente —seguía recriminando—. ¡Un desdichado ingrediente! ¡Jodidos bezoares! —exclamó, lanzando el libro de pociones al fuego.

—¿Ya enloqueciste? —exclamó Daphne al ver aquello, no recordaba haberse topado con un Blaise tan enfadado nunca.

—¡Blaise! ¿Eres consiente de lo que acabas de hacer? —interrogó Nott, observando con cierto asombro como el libro se consumía de apoco entre las llamas.

Por su parte, el aludido se dejaba caer sobre el sofá para recostarse a todo lo largo, cubriendo su cabeza con un cojín y haciéndoles una seña obscena a todos los que le estaban poniendo atención en aquel momento. Su grado de indignación solo había sido superado por la rabia de Draco, quien había sido el primero en maldecir a Potter, a Slughorn y a toda su descendencia. Claro que el rubio tenía sus propios motivos y al final solo se había ido maldiciendo en compañía de Gregory y Vincent, dejando a su otro amigo con un montón más de cosas por decir y las cuales no se cayó pese a la indiferencia de los demás.

—Creo que ya por fin se desahogó —comentó Derrik que había permanecido en silencio desde entonces, haciendo su redacción de Encantamientos.

—Cuando se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho, se arrepentirá —aseguró Theo, negando repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras Blaise seguía tirado sobre el sofá como si se hubiese quedado dormido.

—Ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente —murmuró la rubia Greengrass, apretando el brazo de su novio—. Vamos a la lechucería a encargarle otro libro antes de que se ponga histérico por eso también —sugirió. El aludido esperó unos segundos a ver si su amigo reaccionaba, pero a vista de que incluso Zabini tenía su limite, asintió con la cabeza para ir a hacer el encargo.

Cuando Daphne y Theodore se disponían a salir, otra pareja de serpientes menores iban entrando.

—Ella pidió que no les dijéramos nada —fue lo primero que se le escuchó decir a Geraldine, que iba en compañía de Cole.

—Deben de saberlo —argumentó el prefecto de quinto año, topándose de buenas a primeras con la hermana mayor de Astoria.

—¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento de que hablaban de mi hermana? —interrogó la rubia, regalándole una mirada suspicaz a ambos.

—Porque eso hacíamos —confesó el chico, sintiendo el apretón en su brazo por parte de la chica Jenkins, pero ni con eso se calló—. Acabamos de dejar a Astoria en... —quiso decir.

—En la enfermería, ¿cierto? —se adelantó a hablar Daphne, soltando un fuerte resoplido y sin esperar respuesta, abandonó la sala para ir en busca de su hermana. ¿Qué manía tenía Astoria para siempre terminar ahí? ¿Qué manía tenía esa niña de siempre terminar herida de alguna u otra manera? ¡Era increíble! Sin importar cuantas veces le dijeran que debía de cuidarse y sin importar cuantas cosas malas le pasara, siempre terminaba ahí.

—Se va a enojar contigo —le advirtió Geraldine a Cole, viendo como Theodore salía detrás de su rubia novia.

—Quizás si, pero ya luego me agradecerá los problemas que le he ahorrado —contestó tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras, dando por hecho que conocía lo suficientemente bien a ambas hermanas para alardear de que había hecho lo mejor. Aquella arrogancia no pasó desapercibida para Jenkins, quien arrugó el entrecejo un poco, pero siguió colgada del brazo del chico.

Así pues, la noche cayó. Daphne y Theo regresaron maldiciendo por lo bajo porque la enfermera no les había dejado entrar y en el camino de vuelta, la bruja de McGonagall les había atrapado y castigado por andar fuera de sus casas a deshoras. Mientras que Blaise había pasado el resto de la noche, maldiciendo de nuevo al notar su libro hecho cenizas. Al final, la mayoría se había dedicado a hacer sus deberes para luego ir a la cama. Con excepción de Malfoy y sus compinches, quienes no dieron señales por Slytherin hasta ya muy entrada la madrugada.

**O-O-O**

El sábado llegó con el mismo clima de la semana que le precedía y Astoria ya se encontraba como nueva después de haber sido curada por Madame Pomfrey y haber pasado la noche durmiendo en la enfermería. Aunque lejos de pasar el día revoloteando de un lado a otro, como lo hubiese hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, se fue a refundir directamente a su habitación, ignorando a su hermana antes de que ésta la riñera. Incluso pasó de largo a Paige con quien seguía molesta y con una apatía muy impropia de ella, se resguardó tras los doseles verdes de su cama.

El mal humor de Astoria se debía a una pesadilla que había tenido aquella noche. Una de esas pesadillas que le dejaban consternada y pensativa, indecisa sobre que tanto podía ser real y que tanto podía ser mentira. Esa clase de pesadillas donde ella era la protagonista y Draco en compañía de su loca tía eran los verdugos. Confiaba en Draco ciegamente, sabía que él no sería capaz de hacerle nada, pero Bellatrix era otro cuento muy distante. Además, estando ahí en la enfermería, había recordado todas las veces que había ciado ahí y las razones que habían causado su malestar. No se negaría a darle la razón a su hermana y a sus amigos, la mayor parte del tiempo había terminado mal por negligencia propia, pero había habido una ocasión en la que ella no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para terminar ahí. Ya casi había olvidado aquel incidente, pero aquel ataque por parte de una serpiente, había sido la única ocasión en la que por causas externas su vida había sido puesta en peligro.

En aquella ocasión había perdido la gargantilla que Narcissa le había prestado para mantener suprimido el poder de su varita. Esa gargantilla que había sido de Bellatrix y que no tenía idea de que había sido de ella. No tenía forma de recuperarla y ni la más remota idea de donde buscar. Ya había mentido diciendo que la tenía en casa cuando su futura suegra le había preguntado por ella, pero ¿qué haría si la dueña original la quería de regreso? Era tonto el pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza, pero algo le susurraba al oído, asegurandole Bella le mataría si supiera lo mucho que se había involucrado con sus cosas. Primero había sido la varita que la mortífago había mandado a hacer para ella, luego su gargantilla y su diario. Quedaba claro que Lestrange tenía razones para por lo menos torturarle por metida y ella tenía más que justificados sus miedos por esa mujer.

En verano habían estado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Si no hubiese sido por Draco, tal vez ambas se hubieran encontrado frente a frente. ¿Qué hubiera hecho entonces? ¿Qué haría cuando la enfrentara de verdad? ¿Sabría Bella todo lo que las unía más allá de emparentar en un futuro por el rubio Malfoy? Con esas dudas en su cabeza, la joven Greengrass se quedó dormida de nuevo, culpa del efecto tardío de la poción para el dolor que Madame Pomfrey le había proporcionado.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, cierto rubio afinaba detalles de sus planes. Con apenas un par de horas de sueño encima y sin haber probado medio bocado de comida, Draco Malfoy se encontraba nuevamente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Sus dos amigos de siempre no le habían hecho compañía en esta ocasión. Gregory seguía durmiendo y Vincent se había negado a ir sin comer, pero como él no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo, se las había ingeniado para colarse sin que nadie lo notara y en todo caso, no tenía muchas intenciones de salir de ahí hasta que algo le saliera bien.

Para su desgracia, sin importar todo el tiempo que invirtió en el armario evanescente, los resultado no mejoraron en lo absoluto. Pasó todo el fin de semana encerrado ahí, buscando entre los cachivaches viejos algo que pudiera ayudarle a llevar a cabo su misión. Se dedicó a leer libros que bien podrían ser sacados de la sección prohibida por su contenido, pero ninguno le ayudó con lo que quería.

—Dividir mi alma no me ayudará un carajo si no logro matar al viejo —se quejó, tirando con todas sus fuerzas un ejemplar de aquellos libros tenebrosos por sobre una montaña de muebles rotos. Sus mejores ideas hasta el momento incluían envenenar a Dumbledore, con un veneno que fuese incoloro, insípido e inodoro, preferentemente como el Veritaserum pero mortal. Desgraciadamente seguía sin encontrar los componentes que pudieran obsequiarle tan perfecto veneno que además de todo debería de hacer llegar a Rosmerta pues no podía personalmente echarle la mortífera substancia a la copa del viejo.

Fuera de eso, cualquier posibilidad se encontraba fuera de su alcance. No tenía ni el poder, ni la libertad para efectuar cualquier otra idea que cruzara por su cabeza. La única otra opción disponible era la que le habían plateado desde un principio, usar la maldición imperdonable para arrevatarle la vida. Pero para tener el valor de hacer semejante cosa, necesitaba el respaldo de otros mortífagos y eso implicaba reparar el desdichado armario, al cual pateó con frustración.

Ya era domingo por la noche cuando Draco dejó la sala de los menesteres y lo hizo únicamente por la falta de comida. De ser por él, fácilmente podría vivir en aquella habitación y dedicarse solamente a su misión. La sala proveía todo para sus necesidades, con tan solo pensar en ello, todo menos la comida. Aunque ese todo también se encontraba limitado a lo que el colegio podía proporcionar, pues ya había intentado pedir un armario evanescente que funcionara y no le había funcionado. Fuera de eso, había encontrado la forma de hacer trampa con sus deberes escolares, deseando recibir ayuda conseguía apuntes y redacciones viejas a las que solo les modificaba unas cuantas cosas y bien podía presentar como suyas.

Así fue como otra semana de clases comenzó para todos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo reprendieron o castigaron por "tener el descaro de presentarse a clases sin haber hecho la tarea." Al menos lo podía considerar como una buena señal, un descanso y una buena forma de comenzar la semana. El rubio sentía un pequeño soplo de aire fresco en el rostro aquel lunes, a diferencia de su prometida, quien a esas alturas maldecía a su pie izquierdo y el momento en el que éste había tocado el suelo aquella nevada mañana.

—No lo puedo creer —murmuraba la castaña de mala gana—. Sencillamente, no lo puedo creer. Esa bruja debe de estar mintiendo. No puede haber otra explicación —volvió a repetir, arrugando con todas sus fuerzas el pedazo de pergamino que había llegado a sus manos durante el desayuno y al que le había estado dando muchas vueltas.

—No lo maltrates, que en todo caso es evidencia —le advirtió Paige, mirando a su amiga con preocupación.

Aquel pergamino era una nota, pues no podía considerarse carta, por parte de Pansy Parkinson. Sin decir nada claro y con una horrible tinta rosa, insinuaba que Draco había pasado todo el fin de semana con ella. Metía intriga, con toda la intención de provocar los celos de Astoria y lo había conseguido muy bien. Lo malo era que para desgracia de la joven serpiente, el desdichado de Malfoy seguía sin estar a su alcance y por ende, no podía reclamarle nada directamente y resultaría muy humillante ir con Parkinson a pedirle explicaciones, pues la bruja esa seguramente se reiría en su cara. No sería la primera vez que le jugase una broma solo para verla sucumbir ante su juego, pese a que todo fuera mentira. Sabía eso y solo por esa razón es que se contenía, porque la duda no podía quitársela hasta que no escuchara lo contrario.

—Yo creo que no deberías de darle tanta importancia —opinó Geraldine, pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de su amiga—. Todos sabemos que Malfoy tan solo tiene ojos para ti y Parkinson daría lo fuera por llamar de nuevo la atención —añadió para animarla.

Astoria sonrió a ambas por su apoyo, pero de la misma no podía evitar sentir inquietud. Draco se traía algo entre manos, de eso ya no cabía la menor duda, pero jamás había llegado a pasar por su mente la posibilidad de que durante aquel tiempo el rubio buscara otra compañía. Creía firmemente que él la amaba como ella a él, así que había descartado aquella posibilidad. ¿Y si el problema de Draco era que quería volver a sus andadas? ¿Sería la culpa de estarla engañando lo que lo tendría tan mal? Quizás se estaba dando demasiada importancia, pero nadie podía culparla en esos momentos. No cuando la ex-novia de su prometido aseguraba haber estado regocijándose con él durante todo un fin de semana, dándole lo que ella no podía darle.

—¿Ustedes creen que si a Draco le gustara otra chica me lo diría? —preguntó, aunque más bien había sido un pensamiento en voz alta.

—¿Bromeas, cierto? Él solo tiene ojos para ti —aseguró la pelirroja del grupo, ganándose una mirada dudosa. Pese a estar actuando como siempre, Astoria no olvidaba lo que había leído en el diario de su amiga y poco a poco, como no queriendo la cosa, se había vuelto más apegada a Geraldine que a Paige.

—Ella tiene razón, Malfoy debería de estar idiota —apoyó la rubia, sonriendo como de costumbre.

—Pero, aun así... Digo, en la escuela hay chicas guapas, mayores y con las que él podría hacer cosas que conmigo no —insistió, frunciendo el ceño.

—No creo que Draco sea la clase de chico que piensa solo en eso —comentó Rowle, ladeando la cabeza y quedándose pensativa por unos instantes—. Además, el ha demostrado que te quiere por encima de todas las cosas —añadió volteando a ver a su amiga, quien seguía siendo medio abrazada por Geraldine, mientras caminaban por el pasillo de la tercera planta, rumbo a Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

—Eso suena como si la enamorada fueras tú —bromeó Geraldine, riendo en el acto al igual que la aludida. Astoria también rió, pese a que ese comentario no le cayera en gracia y solo la hiciera dudar más de su amiga pelirroja. Confiaba en Paige, pero por como la conocía, no dudaba que había cosas que ella le ocultaba hasta el último momento, cuando ya eran imposibles de negar.

**O-O-O**

La semana continuó y le dio paso a la siguiente, llena de deberes y llena de pequeñas intrigas que no dejaban de atormentar a Astoria. Después de aquella nota que había recibido, otras cosas desagradables habían llegado a sus oídos, como el rumor de que Draco andaba en compañía de dos niñas por el séptimo piso. Para colmo de males, Derrik había comentado que una de ellas era pelirroja. Pero Draco seguía sin tener tiempo para aclararle aquellas cosas. Así que mientras más se envenenaba la menor de las Greengrass, el rubio Malfoy se hundía en sus propios problemas, con más presión encima con cada segundo que pasaba.

Así terminó Enero, dándole paso al Febrero más deprimente que los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieran recordar. La euforia que solía sentirse en aquellas fechas por la cercanía del dichoso día de San Valentine, estaba casi extinta por culpa de las constantes noticias de desapariciones y muertes. En menos de una semana, cinco padres de alumnos de Slytherin habían sido brutalmente asesinados, incluyendo a la madre de Theodore. El chico estaba seguro de que su madre se había enterado de algo poco conveniente y en ausencia de su padre, el Lord no se había tentado el alma para dejarla en mil pedazos. Bueno, mil pedazos era mucho decir, pero el articulo de El Profeta decía textualmente que la mujer había sido desmembrada y sus restos se habían encontrado esparcidos por la sala de la mansión. Lo que colocaba una cereza en el pastel era que los idiotas del ministerio solo habían descubierto el crimen porque iban a registrar la mansión Nott en busca de artefactos tenebrosos.

Desde aquel día Theo se había vuelto más reservado de lo normal, incluso un deje más frío con Daphne y rara vez le dirigía la palabra a alguien.

—¿Puedes culparlo? —dijo la mayor de las Greengrass suspirando y abrazando un cojín. Ella y su hermana se encontraban sentadas frente a la chimenea de la sala común, charlando cuando ya los demás se habían ido a dormir.

—No, la verdad es que no. No sé que haría si me enterara que nuestros padres han sido asesinados de esa forma —murmuró Astoria, estremeciéndose ante la idea. Más que nunca entendía la buena posición en la que de momento se encontraban, sus padres seguían vivos y libres, sabían que no había motífagos viviendo en su casa, que en su familia no había fugitivos y que hasta la fecha la fachada de aurores de sus padres evitaba que les hicieran desprecios o malas caras al mismo nivel que a sus demás conocidos.

—¡No digas eso! —chilló la rubia, apretando más el cojín en sus brazos y temblando—. No lo quiero si quiera imaginar.

—Cuando pienso en esto... —murmuró la menor, fijando su mirada en las llamas—. Pienso que he sido injusta con Draco —confesó con tono melancólico—. Sabemos que su madre vive rodeada de esa gente y podría terminar como la madre de Theo en un descuido... Su padre también está en Azkaban y él tiene tanta presión encima —siguió diciendo con la voz ya temblorosa—. Él solo necesita apoyo, con lo que sea que hace y lo único que hago yo es darle problemas...

—Ya no pienses en eso pulga —intentó consolar su hermana, soltando el cojín para abrazar a la castaña.

—Es verdad, Daphne —insistió ella—. Creo que hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta de la situación en la que estamos. Intentamos actuar con normalidad, como si nada estuviera pasando y le damos prioridad a idioteces... —para ese entonces ya había comenzado a sollozar.

—Somos jóvenes, es normal que actuemos así —argumentó la otra, estrechando más a su hermana.

Después de eso la aludida ya no dijo nada, tan solo se desahogó en llanto. Podía ser que su hermana tuviera razón, pero eso no hacía menos terrible la culpa que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Tenían derecho a actuar como adolescentes cuando vivían bajo aquellas circunstancias? Los que habían vivido la primera guerra aseguraban que sus infancias se habían esfumado, que la madurez les había llegado de golpe y más de uno había terminado en la área de insanidad mental por diversas situaciones.

**O-O-O**

La primera semana de Febrero trascurrió lenta, con un clima pésimo lleno de nubes oscuras y lluvias inclementes. Los terrenos del castillo se habían convertido en imitaciones de pantanos por todo el lodo que había. Sin exagerar, las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se estaban dando bajo techo por la mala condición del tiempo para andar afuera. Era difícil saber que estaba peor a esas alturas, el animo de los estudiantes o el estado del clima. No fue hasta un sábado cuando un soplo de buen humor golpeó Hogwarts con la primera clase de aparición para los alumnos inscritos. Aunque eso animó a más de uno, otros tantos siguieron renuentes y ajenos al entusiasmo.

—¿Seguro que no vienes? —preguntó Daphne por tercera vez a su novio.

—Ya pagaste por la clase, al menos deberías ir —intentó sonsacar Blaise, observando apabullado la gélida indiferencia de Theodore.

—No le insistan, si no quiere, no lo vamos a obligar —intervino Draco, suspirando con pesadez. La última vez que su amigo le había dirigido la palabra, también le había reventado el labio de un puñetazo, pero no lo culpaba. El odio que Nott sentía en esos momentos superaba las expectativas que cualquiera pudiera llegar a imaginar. El Lord Tenebroso la había agarrado en contra de su familia y lo había dejado a su suerte. El mismo Theo había asegurado que ya era huérfano, pues su padre dentro o fuera de Azkaban ya estaba más muerto que vivo y quizás no estaba del todo equivocado. Lo que más perturbaba al rubio era que siendo aquello verdad, también su familia podía darse por muerta como él no ganara el favor de Voldemort a tiempo.

La tensión de los chicos había aumentado como la espuma y aún con esa apatía, nunca antes se habían comprendido mejor el uno al otro, pese a seguir sin compartir las mismas ideas. Mientras el resto de sus amigos, con excepción de Vincent y Gregory, permanecían ingenuos del tormento de ambos. Las fortalezas de hielo que habían formado a su alrededor para resguardarse alejaban incluso a las hermanas Greengrass, a quienes más que nada querían mantener a salvo con la lejanía. Entre menos personas cercanas tuvieran, menos personas serían las que corrían el riesgo de morir o al menos ambos estaban de acuerdo en que era lo mejor pensar así.

Los alumnos que tomarían clases de aparición abandonaron la sala común dejando todo de lado, concentrandose en un cotilleo sobre lo que sería la clase y lo que podrían hacer cuando por fin dominaran aquella magia. Un mundo de posibilidades se abría ante sus ojos al poder aparecer donde y cuando se les antojara, menos en Hogwarts, claro está, porque el colegio tenía un sortilegio protector, así como algunos otros lugares, como el Ministerio y unas cuantas mansiones de gente importante. Vale, el truco tenía sus limitaciones, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos interesante. ¡Las de bromas que se podían jugar y las distancias que podían acortar! Se sentía como un sueño hecho realidad para más de uno.

—Sería genial poder aprender, ¿no creen? —dijo Leo con cierta envidia al observar la sala común semi vacía—. Tres años —murmuró para si mismo al ser ignorando por sus amigos.

—Dicen por ahí que no es tan glamuroso como parece —comentó Cole, haciendo una mueca y observando por encima del hombro lo que hacían Astoria y Geraldine a sus espaldas, en una mesa a no mucha distancia.

—¿Qué importa el glamour? Me importa poder aparecer en la cocina sin mover un solo musculo —rezongó el menor, siguiendo la vista azulada de su amigo para encontrar el destino y verdadero interés de éste—. ¿Qué están haciendo? —interrogó a las chicas en vista de que su tema seguiría siendo ignorado hasta que Cole obtuviera lo que quería saber.

—Traducimos Runas —se apresuró a responder la rubia, levantando un libro lleno de símbolos extraños que solo resultaron familiares para Greyback.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —se ofreció el prefecto de quinto año, enarcando una ceja y dirigiendo su mirada especialmente a Astoria, quien apenas y les había puesto atención.

—Hay algunas cosas que no estamos entendiendo, pero creo que mejor vamos a la biblioteca —contestó la castaña, encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie para tomar sus cosas.

—Si los libros no ayudan, recurriremos a ti —aseguró la otra chica, guiñándole un ojo a los chicos antes de salir de la sala.

—¿Crees que esté enojada conmigo? —cuestionó el mayor a su mejor amigo, sin perder de vista la entrada por la cual sus amigas se habían esfumado sin decir más de tres palabras.

—No lo sé, pero en esta ocasión no encuentro como justificar su desprecio —dijo pensativo Leo—. O mejor dicho su apatía para con todos, ¿no has notado que ya casi no le habla ni a Paige? —comentó extrañado y cayendo en cuenta de que su prima pelirroja no estaba ahí con ellos.

—Últimamente se la vive pegada a Geraldine —concedió y chasqueó la lengua al no poder encontrar respuesta en su cabeza del porque Astoria actuaba de aquella manera—. Pero hablando de tu prima, ¿donde se ha metido nuestra rojita? —inquirió ya con aire más jovial, dando un suave golpe el hombro del otro.

—Ni idea, la última vez que la vi llevaba su paraguas, así que debe de andar afuera —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Quieres ir a buscarla?

—A falta de algo mejor que hacer... —Cole se encogió de hombros y como si de dos críos se tratara, ambos chicos se pusieron de pie para salir en carrera hacia las afueras del colegio, compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero afuera, sin preocuparse por resbalar a causa del lodo o que les fuera a dar pulmonía.

Mientras tanto, dos chicas de tercer año se acomodaban en una alejada mesa de la librería, esparciendo sus cosas a sus anchas.

—Me parece que fuiste un poco cortante con el pobre —decía Geradine, moviendo la lampara central para poder colocar ahí el diccionario de Runas.

—Lo sé, pero más que nunca no siento deseos de ser abochornada por su perfección —contestó la aludida con un palpable desinterés.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —curioseó la rubia, destapando su tintero para sumergir la pluma y comenzar a trabajar, así como lo hacía Astoria.

—Digo que Cole es demasiado encantador y hace que me sienta confundida —confesó, pasando la punta de su pluma por un trozo de pergamino para eliminar el exceso inicial y así evitar los manchones de tinta en su trabajo.

—¿Confundida con respecto a Draco? —siguió interrogando Geraldine, como quien habla del clima mientras hace los deberes.

—Algo así —admitió la pequeña Greengrass—. Draco apenas me dirige la palabra o me voltea a ver, incluso cuando he intentado hablarle, hace como que no me escucha o efectivamente no me escucha y solo sigue su camino. Quisiera que por lo menos me aclarara esos rumores que andan sueltos por ahí sobre que se encuentra con otras chicas o con la misma Pansy, pero a él como que no le importa. Como que yo no le importo... —continuó, concluyendo con un largo suspiro y comenzando a escribir la primera linea de su tercer párrafo de traducción.

—Mientras que Cole te da toda su atención, se preocupa por cada cosa de la que haces e incluso te asegura que los rumores son falsos para hacerte sentir bien —analizó Jenkins, pasando la parte suave de la pluma por su propia barbilla en un gesto pensativo.

—Me pregunto si mis sentimientos por Draco serían igual de fuertes si no estuviera comprometida con él. Si mi fuerza de voluntad para serle fiel a él y a mis sentimientos serían los mismos si todo esto estuviera pasando y yo no fuera su prometida —dijo en voz baja, casi como si solo hablara para si misma.

El silencio se formó por varios minutos, en los que ambas chicas se dedicaron a escribir sus traducciones y cuando completaron poco más de un párrafo más, la rubia dio vuelta a la hoja de su libro y dejó la pluma descansando en el tintero.

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? —preguntó la rubia, mirando fijamente a su amiga frente a ella.

—¿A Cole? —los ojos verdes se levantaron para ver a su compañera.

—Si —afirmó Geraldine, reafirmando con un movimiento de cabeza—. Te he escuchado decir en más de una ocasión lo perfecto que es Cole y por más que digas amar a Draco, es claro que piensas más en cierto chico de ojos azules que en el rubio de ojos grises —argumentó a su favor ante la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de Astoria, como si hubiese dicho alguna majadería o algo peor—. Piénsalo, porque no creo que nadie te pueda juzgar. Digo, Draco anduvo por mucho tiempo con Pansy, ¿por qué no podrías tú experimentar con alguien más? —intrigó un poco.

—Yo tuve novio antes de andar con Draco —se defendió la castaña, arrugando su nariz por la idea que le ofrecía su amiga.

—Oh, vamos, Astoria. Tenías doce años —la chica rodó los ojos a la par que decía las palabras—. Eso no se puede llamar noviazgo. No me lo tomes a mal, tan solo digo que podría ser una buena experiencia para ti y quizás hasta podrías hacer reaccionar a Malfoy si piensa que te va a perder. No es muy bueno eso de dejar que un chico sepa que te tiene de forma incondicional —añadió solemne, como quien sabe mucho del tema.

—Jamás me atrevería a usar a Cole de esa forma —respondió algo ofendida por la insinuación final, pero sintiendo a su vez ciertos efectos de la persuasión. Quizás si ella tuviera más experiencia y más mundo, Draco dejaría de verla como una niña a la que debía de meter en una caja de cristal. Quizás y solo quizás, si es que los rumores eran verdad, Draco dejaría de buscar en otras eso que según él no estaba lista para dar. Vale, no se iba a costar con nadie más, ¡eso jamás! Pero si Draco dejara de verla como una niña...

—Creo que él es plenamente consiente de que terminarás casada con Draco le guste o no, así que si aun sabiendo eso quiere tener algo contigo, no creo que se pueda decir que estés jugando con él —analizó la rubia, sacando de un golpe a su amiga de sus pensamientos—. Solo piénsalo —puntualizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Astoria se vio tentada replicar algo a su favor, pero terminó por morderse la lengua. Ya lo había pensado antes y la manera en la que Geraldine le vendía aquella idea, la hacía dudar todavía más. En más de una ocasión se había llegado a plantear el darse una oportunidad con Cole, pero luego cierto rubio venía a su mente y todo parecía tener otro matiz. Amaba a Draco, con todo y sus imperfecciones. Lo amaba con todo y sus secretos, con todo y que no fuera el chico de ensueño que ella había soñado. Así como era Draco lo amaba, sin razón o motivo aparente, muy por encima de su compromiso. Quizás jamás entendería como Draco es que se había colado en su corazón, pero sabía que ahí estaba y no podía sacarlo. No quería sacarlo. Amar a Draco era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Cole podía hacerla reír, abrazarla, protegerla, incluso comprenderla; pero no era igual. Cuando Draco la hacía reír era diferente. Los abrazos de Draco eran siempre más cálidos, más íntimos. Además, ella sabía que Draco la protegía de más, incluso de si mismo. Quizás su rubio no la comprendía mucho, ¿pero no era eso parte de lo que le gustaba de su relación? Hacer que Draco la entendiera era el reto de su relación. Sonaría como una tonta, pero la perfección de Cole le llegaba a causar antipatía al verlo como novio. Era demasiado perfecto para ella. Irónicamente, pese a su perfección, Cole estaba al alcance de su mano, mientras Draco se sentía cada día más inalcanzable. ¡Joder!

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces y ceñuda, continuó con la traducción. Odiaba aquella sensación de confusión y más aún odiaba ponerse a filosofar de aquellas cosas cuando tenía claro que había prioridades más importantes en aquel momento y los problemas románticos no entraban al top cinco de aquella lista. Así pues, convencida de que lo mejor era ni siquiera pensar, la castaña se sumergió en sus deberes. Terminando lo de Runas, siguió con la redacción de Transformaciones, todo en completo silencio. Solo de vez en cuando, sonreía o asentía a las cosas que su amiga rubia le decía. La noche calló y la Mini-Greengrass no dudó en comenzar también con su tarea de Adivinación.

—¿No iremos a cenar? —interrogó Geraldine, golpeteando la mesa con las uñas, pues a diferencia de Astoria, la rubia ya había terminado todos sus deberes y no tenía nada más que hacer que observar a la otra chica hacer lo suyo.

—No tengo hambre —habló por primera vez en muchas horas la aludida, dejando de lado la pluma por un instante—. Pero no te tienes que quedar aquí a hacerme compañía, anda si quieres. Estaré bien —aseguró, esforzándose por esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga. No es que la estuviera echando ni nada por el estilo, tampoco es que se le antojara estar sola, pero era consiente de que en esos momentos no era la mejor compañía del mundo, sobre todo porque su cabeza era un desastre y lo único que la ayudaba a no colapsar era enfrascarse en los labores escolares.

—Iré por algo y te traeré algo, antes de que desfallezcas por falta de alimento —declaró Jenkins con firmeza, entornando los ojos de tal manera que su expresión dejaba claro que no aceptaría una replica al respecto. Astoria asintió con la cabeza y tras una sonrisa de mutuo acuerdo la rubia se marchó, dejando sus cosas a cuidado de una distraída Greengrass que había olvidado por completo el trabajo para ponerse a jugar con las cartas del Tarot.

Sabía que aquello era mentira, que las cartas jamás habían adivinado ni una sola cosa en su vida o por lo menos hasta donde ella podía recordar. Aun así, sacaba cartas al azar y se tiraba la bajara, haciendo preguntas tontas cuya respuesta sabía de sobra. La mejor forma de comprobar el fraude de la adivinación era adivinando en pasado, porque era algo que ella ya sabía como había sido y le era fácil identificar cuando la carta sencillamente no tenía relación con la respuesta, por más interpretación que otros le pudieran buscar. Así que tras comprobar que las cartas no daban una con respecto al pasado, se distrajo y comenzó a formar un castillo, como si de naipes se tratara, poniendo una carta sobre la otra.

De manera distraída escuchaba los murmullos de algunas conversaciones que tenían lugar a su alrededor, casi ininteligibles y sin mayor relevancia más allá del saber que había más gente en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, una charla en particular se fue acercando a ella, volviéndose más nítida con los pasos que aquellas amigas daban, hasta detenerse detrás del anaquel de libros que estaba a sus espaldas. Fue inevitable para Astoria no escucharlas, pese a que su manía por estar metida en la vida de los demás ya había perdido el encanto en ella. Al final había resultado muy desgastador estar siempre al pendiente de la vida ajena. No siendo ese el caso, aunque la castaña se hiciera la desinteresada, las palabras se escuchaban tan claras como si se las susurraran a ella y cuando el nombre de Malfoy fue incluido en una oración, el corazón de la niña dio un salto. Se quedó quieta y expectante, regulando su respiración para crear el mayor silencio posible.

—... No, no. No me lo creo que las cosas fueran así —decía una de las chicas al otro, con voz aguda como de silbato.

—Ya has escuchado a Francesca —replicaba la otra que parecía tener menor edad por el tono aniñado—. Además, ya otros han dicho que le han visto andar con chicas caminando por el séptimo piso.

—Si, si, pero Pearce es una mentirosa. Dicen que las vieron a ellas dos acompañándolo por el septimo piso, pero Jordin ya nos aseguró que ella no estaba con Malfoy en ese momento —replicó de nuevo, con afán de desmentir la noticia—. Textualmente dijo que "ni esa noche, ni nunca", así que seguramente Francesca fue la que se inventó ese rumor de andar con Malfoy para darse aires de grandeza y hacerse la interesante.

—Pero vamos, algo de verdad tiene que tener el rumor —insistió la otra chica—. Desde hace semanas que ven a Malfoy con dos chicas diferentes, no creo que todo se lo estén inventando.

—Puede que no, pero no era Francesca, eso si te lo aseguro —las risas de ambas se escucharon después de esa frase y poco a poco se fueron alejando, dejando a Astoria paralizada.

Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que las lagrimas ya habían hecho de las suyas, pues las cálidas gotas saldas corrían por sus mejillas. Era un chisme, si. Pocos chismes en Hogwarts se podían creer en verdad pues los alumnos tenían la costumbre de distorsionar toda información que cayera en sus manos. Todo terminaba siempre siendo exagerado, como lo era la leyenda de los gemelos Weasley que a esas alturas tenía un sin fin de adiciones de cosas que en realidad no habían pasado. A los de primero les aseguraban que los gemelos le habían echado maldiciones a la vieja Umbridge antes de marcharse. Entonces, ¿qué tanto podía confiar en lo que se rumoraba de su novio? No lo sabía, pero de la misma forma en la que había comentado una de esas chicas, algo tenía que ser verdad. Los rumores no se creaban en el viento. Podían empezar con malos entendidos, pero no aparecían por arte de magia.

—¡Astoria! —chilló Geraldine de repente, haciendo que su amiga diera un brinco por el susto de muerte que la sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Merlin! ¿Estás bien? —se apresuró la rubia a ir ayudar a la otra que se había caído de la silla—. Astoria —llamó, viendo que la castaña no contestaba ni reaccionaba, solo se quedaba ahí sentada en el suelo sin dejar de sollozar—. Astoria —volvió a llamar, hincándose a su lado.

—No me siento bien —fue lo único que pudo murmurar tras un largo silencio.

—¿Te duele algo? —interrogó con un claro tono de preocupación.

—No —dijo a secas.

—¿Quieres comer? ¿Quieres que vayamos a la enfermería? —persistió con inquietud, era la primera vez que le tocaba ver a su amiga actuar de esa manera.

—No —reiteró, indiferente y aun perdida en su enredo mental. Lo único que quería Astoria en esos momentos era hablar con Draco. Quería explicaciones. No, no quería, ¡necesitaba explicaciones! Y más le valía al rubio no negarse a hablar. Temblando, agitada y con una enorme anciodad, se levantó de golpe, comenzando a recoger sus cosas de manera torpe—. Lo siento, Geraldine, pero hay algo muy importante que tengo que hacer —se excusó, sabiendo de sobra que no podía decirle ni a ella ni a nadie su inquietud, porque conocía muy bien la respuesta que le iban a dar. Conocía a las personas que tenía a su alrededor, lo afortunada que era de que ellos se preocuparan por ella y que como confesara el motivo de su malestar, la convencerían de que solo eran rumores sin importancia y que estaba_ sobredimensionando_ las cosas.

—¡Espera, Astoria! —intentó detenerla Jenkins, pero la aludida hizo oídos sordos y con pasos rápidos abandonó la biblioteca. Estaba decidida a habla con su prometido, quisiera éste o no.

**O-O-O**

La clase de aparición había terminado y lo único que realmente habían sacado de ella eran tres palabras: Destino, decisión y desenvoltura. El idiota profesor que les debía de enseñar a usar la aparición se había dedicado solo a repetirles que no se olvidaran de esa regla de tres D. Fuera de eso, del incidente de una Hufflepuff y el regaño publico de McGonagall contra su persona, Draco sentía que todo había sido una gran perdida de tiempo. Aun así, se tomó el tiempo de regresar a la sala común de Slytherin, para ver como seguía Theo antes de irse a encerrar a la sala de los Menesteres.

Pansy se le pegó sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, hablándole y hablándole como lo hacía en antaño, criticando a todos los que no formaban parte de su circulo social. Él la ignoraba, pero no pudo reprimir una risa cuando la chica remarcó el hecho de que ni la sabelotodo de Granger había conseguido progresar. Una vez en la sala común, el drama golpeó con todo y por primera vez en buen tiempo, el príncipe de Slytherin no fue el protagonista sino un simple espectador.

Daphne se había adelantado para estar con su novio y cuando el resto de la pandilla llegó, lo primero que encontraron al cruzar el muro de piedra fue a la rubia Greengrass llorando y gritandole cosas a Theodore.

—¡Al menos dime que he hecho! —pedía saber la chica, con la desesperación reflejada en su rostro—. Yo puedo entender que estés mal por lo que pasó, pero te he dado tu espacio y he hecho todo cuanto está en mis manos para apoyarte —insistió ante el silencio del castaño, quien tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—No espero que lo entiendas —murmuró Nott, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y girando sobre si mismo para darle la espalda a la rubia.

—¡Theo! Te estoy hablando, por favor —pidió con tono lastimero, pero fue ignorada.

No fue hasta que el chico salió de escena que Daphne pareció notar que todos los presentes tenían puesta su atención en ella. Un gemido ahogado se le quedó en la garganta a la mayor de las Greengrass, quien entre triste, decepcionada y humillada, salió corriendo a los dormitorios, siendo seguida por Tracy, quien no entendía lo que había pasado pero sabía de sobra que su amiga le necesitaba.

—¿Que fue eso? —Pansy fue la primera en preguntar, porque aunque pudiera darse una idea, quería confirmar.

—Han terminado —informó una chica de segundo, algo intimidada por el silencio.

—¿Rompieron su relación? —la pregunta de Draco tuvo un deje de ingenuidad, tal vez porque era el único que entendía el porque Theo había hecho aquello. El rubio cruzó miradas con Blaise, quien estaba detrás de Vincent y Gregory, que hacían muecas como de tener dolor estomacal.

—¡Ja! Bueno, se lo merecía por arpía —exclamó Parkinson, restando importancia a la situación. Desde que ella y Daphne ya no eran amigas, la morena se dedicaba a desdeñar en contra ella, así que a nadie le extraño.

Draco o Blaise hubieran dicho algo, pero fuera de dedicarle una mirada fugaz a la chica, emprendieron paso hacia la habitación.

—Ustedes, espérenme ya saben donde y consigan ya saben que. Los veo en una hora —ordenó en voz baja el rubio cuando notó que sus dos otros mejores amigos iban detrás de ellos. Los aludidos fruncieron el ceño, pero antes de replicar, el rubio se apresuró a hablar—. ¿O prefieren ir a consolar a Theo mientras yo voy a buscar lo que ya saben? —ofreció a sabiendas que ninguno de los dos les gustaba ese sentimentalismo, tal vez porque al tener vidas amorosas nulas, no sabía que hacer. Bueno, Gregory igual podía anotarse más puntos que Vincent desde que andaba con Tracy, pero tampoco era como si hubiera mucho a su favor.

Crabbe y Goyle se fueron refunfuñando un par de cosas, obviamente a obedecer la petición de Malfoy, quien se encogió de hombros ante Blaise. El moreno se había quedado intrigado con tanta palabrería de "ya saben que" pero algo le decía que su amigo no le diría ni media palabra al respecto. De esa manera, ambos chicos fueron en busca de su otro amigo. No les tomó ni dos minutos llegar a la habitación que compartían y donde encontraron a Theo recostado boca arriba, mirando el techo.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Blaise, siendo el primero en hablar, una vez estuvieron de pie a ambos lado de la cama.

—No —dijo con honestidad el aludido, sin tomarse la molesta de mirar a sus amigos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, hermano? —siguió preguntando el moreno, con la vista fija en Theo.

—Porque de verdad la quiero —respondió, sin cambiar mucho su expresión o todo de voz. La desenvoltura tan casual y seria resultaba escalofriante, incluso resultaba fría e insensible si se consideraba el hecho de que Daphne debería de estar ahogándose en llanto. Claro que Theo nunca había sido muy expresivo, cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo, se la guardaba para él.

—No tiene sentido alguno lo que decir —habló por fin Draco, ganándose una mirada por parte del castaño.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabe a lo que me refiero —aseguró él, incorporándose para quedar sentado en la cama—. Díganme, ¿es justo para ella seguir encariñada con alguien que ya es hombre muerto? ¿No les parece egoísta que me aferre a ella, sabiendo que eso la puede matar? —preguntó, mirando a ambos de esa misma forma que siempre les miraba a la hora de hablar con lógica sobre alguna paradoja como si fuese un filosofo hablándole a sus alumnos.

—¡Por favor! —vociferó Blaise después de un breve silencio, rodando los ojos—. No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso, ¡tú no eres hombre muerto! Entiendo que lo que le pasó a tu madre fue horrible, pero no te puedes tirar a morir. ¡Ni te puedes declarar muerto! Nosotros no vamos a morir, ¿entiendes? Manda al demonio todos esos estúpidos comentarios que te hacen los demás. Vas a vivir cien años junto con todos nosotros, le guste a quien le guste —declaró con frustración ante aquella actitud tan pesimista. Aunque en el fondo le entendía, la situación era delicada. Tantas muertes, tanto sufrimiento y eso que la guerra aún no se declaraba abiertamente. Sin embargo, esa no era razón para tirarse a morir, ¿verdad? Ellos no se distinguían por valiente, así que no diría esa trillada frase de que "al menos deberían de luchar", pero ¿donde estaba el instinto de supervivencia de Slytherin? ¡Joder!

Otro silencio se formo, uno en el que los ojos de Blaise se pasearon intercaladamente a mirar a sus amigos. Los otros dos chicos se habían quedado con la mirada perdida, metidos en sus pensamientos individualistas, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dándole paso Millicent, quien acongojada se quedó parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Tracy me manda a decirles que quiere que Theo vaya al aula vacía del primero piso —informó, mirando a los chicos en espera de una respuesta.

—No iré —sentenció el susodicho sin pensar demasiado.

—Pero... —quiso decir la chica.

—Dile a Tracy y a Daphne que mis razones tengo y me las reservo para mí —puntualizó con un tono tan gélido que hubiera hecho sentir escalofríos a un fantasma—. No nos molestes más.

—Milli, no es buen momento —intervino Zabini, regalando media sonrisa a su compañera para calmarla—. Dile a las chicas que nosotros estamos hablando con Theo —le dijo y luego le hizo una seña para que se retirara. No era secreto para nadie que conociera a Bulstrode sabía la baja autoestima que tenía la pobre a causa de su apariencia física y lo fácil que se dejaba mangonear por Pansy o Tracy quienes le trataban como elfo domestico la mayor parte del tiempo. Y no, lo último que quería el moreno en esos momentos era contribuir al bajo animo de la casa de Salazar.

—Está bien —murmuró la chica, cerrando la puerta casi en sus propias narices.

—¿Y tú no vas a decir nada? —acusó Blaise a Draco, fulminandole con la mirada por la falta de apoyo que estaba recibiendo para intentar animar a Theo.

—Él tiene razón —contestó, suspirando—. Estamos muertos y no es justo hacer sufrir a quienes no lo merecen —añadió, pensando más que nada en Astoria. Él la había alejado para protegerla, porque la ignorancia de la pequeña Greengrass era su certificado de seguridad. Entre menos supiera, menos expuesta estaba a ser envuelta por la oscuridad y entre más alejada estuviera de él, más oportunidades tenía de seguir viva. Como él siguiera sin completar la misión, no dudaba que el Señor Tenebroso o su tía encontraran formas de presionarlo y el corazón se le encogía al pensar que su madre podría terminar como la de Nott o que fuese su prometida quien pagara por su incompetencia.

—¿Qué? —ingenuo a lo que acababa de escuchar, Zabini parpadeó un par de vece, ladeando la cabeza y frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es broma, ¿verdad?

—Creo que no eres consiente de la buena situación en la que encuentras, Blaise —dijo Theo, tranquilo—. La fortuna de no estar relacionado con algún mortífago —aclaró ante la expresión de incomprensión de su amigo.

—Les escucho y no doy crédito. Ustedes no son así —argumentó, comenzando a sentir frustración y, para que negarlo, impotencia. Dos de sus mejores amigos se estaban desmoronando frente a él y él se sentía ajeno, como un espectador tras bambalinas—. Yo sé que podemos salir libres de lo que sea que...

—No lo entiendes —le cortó Malfoy—. Nunca lo entenderás. Estamos en posiciones muy diferentes y Theo tiene razón, no hay razón para que por culpa de desgraciados como nosotros, la paguen la poca gente que queremos y nos importa —declaró solemne, serio y sin arrastra las palabras con arrogancia como lo solía hacer. Cuando se decía que no había persona más leal que un Slytherin, nunca se explicaba la complejidad de dicha lealtad, ni la forma retorcida en la que, como individuos, cada serpiente estaba dispuesta a dar el alma de ser necesario por aquellos que eran importantes en sus vidas. Su lealtad no estaba con alguien en particular. No, su lealtad estaba con sus sentimientos, los cuales llegaban a ser más fuertes de lo que cualquier persona al verlos pudiera imaginar.

—Draco —susurró Blaise, tragando saliva pues la garganta se le había quedado seca. Pese a sentir aquello como un ataque, incluso como una acusación, había resultado imposible no entender el profundo mensaje.

—Si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer —sentenció el rubio, retomando su porte de siempre o al menos el que tenía desde que había sido asignado a aquella misión y sin decir nada más abandonó la habitación.

—No te alejes de ellas —pidió Theo, llamando la atención de su amigo, quien se había quedado mirando la puerta por la que había salido el rubio—. Ellas están en tu posición, pero aun necesitan alguien que las cuide —añadió, dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

—Te refieres a Dapne y a Astoria, ¿verdad? —su pregunta fue más bien una afirmación, por lo que no esperó respuesta—. Se han vuelto como hermanas para mí y sin importar lo que sea, siempre estaré para protegerlas, incluso de ustedes —aseguró, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para luego suspira por lo pesadez de la situación. Los estragos causados por la sola existencia de Voldemort comenzaban a reflejarse cada vez más. Para que un chico como él se sintiera abrumado y dejara de lado sus chistes, había que comenzar a alarmarse en verdad con la situación.

Por su lado, Draco fue a hacerse cargo del armario evanescente sin ningún éxito. La noche le cayó encima con el único progreso de que ahora las cosas desaparecían a la mitad, lo cual seguía sin ser lo suficientemente bueno para sus planes. Tan solo tenía unos meses más para que el año escolar terminara y no podía regresar a casa en vacaciones sin haber completado la misión del Señor Tenebroso. Maldijo por lo bajo y utilizando la clave de siempre, alertó a sus amigos de su salida. No tardó en recibir contestación y salió de la sala para toparse con Vincent y Gregory aun luciendo como alumnas de Ravenclaw.

—¿Y? —interrogó la que parecía ser Goyle por su voz, aún cuando parecía una niña boba de quince años que usaba lentes de botella.

—Nada —contestó con fastidio.

—¿Nada de nada? —Crabbe por su parte era todo lo contrario a su otro amigo, pues aunque Draco les había especificado que no tomaran el cabello de chicas que pudieran llamar la atención, él había tomado sin querer el de una chica de séptimo distinguida por hacer que los chicos babearan a su paso, rubia, alta y con el cuerpo generosamente dotado, aunque con una cara que recordaba a la de un conejo.

—Si digo nada, significa nada —masculló molesto el rubio, mirando desdeñoso al aludido que a forma de respuesta resopló.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Gregory, acomodando los lentes que de lo contrario no veía nada. Esa niña si que estaba ciega.

—No lo sé, vayan a la cocina como siempre en lo que se les pasa el efecto —respondió haciendo notar que era obvio.

—Nos acabamos de tomar otra poción, pensando que te tardarías más tiempo —argumentó Vincent a su favor, mirando hacia abajo el cuerpo transformado que tenía y con descaro apretó los pechos.

—¡Merlín! —gruñó Malfoy al ver eso, rodando los ojos—. Serás cerdo —acotó, negando con la cabeza y comenzando a caminar por el pasillo—. Hagan lo que se les venga en gana, entonces. Tengo migraña y no tengo intenciones de pasar la noche... —estaba argumentado cuando se quedó de piedra, parando en seco al ver a cierta castaña acercarse hacia donde estaban.

Astoria caminaba llevando su bolso sobre el hombro, apretando con ambas manos la correa del mismo. Sus ojos estaban entornados, su nariz arrugada, sus labios apretados y su ceño fruncido. Los pasos de la pequeña Greengrass eran veloces y hasta la profesora Trelawney hubiera podido adivinar lo furiosa que se encontraba al comprobar con sus propios ojos que su prometido andaba en el séptimo piso en compañía de dos chicas, una de ellas particularmente guapa y descarada, por andarse toqueteando a si misma.

—¿Por qué no terminas la frase? —interrogó Astoria, plantándose frente a Draco y es que gracias al sepulcral silencio, había alcanzado a escuchar algo del final—. ¿Hoy no se te antoja pasar la noche con ellas? —siguió interrogando y dedicándoles una mirada a esas dos que de momento se habían quedado paralizadas al no saber como reaccionar, aunque algo les decía que Draco se iba a desquitar con ellos más tarde.

—No es lo que estás pensado —quiso explicarse el rubio, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Entonces explicame, porque me están quedando muy claras varias cosas, Malfoy —refunfuñó la joven Greengrass, haciendo de tripas corazón para no echarse a llorar. Durante todo el trascurso, desde la biblioteca hasta el séptimo piso, se había planteado un sin fin de posibilidades, preparándose para lo que sea que pudiera presenciar, pero rogando a Morgana porque no fuera verdad. Desgraciadamente, no había forma de negarlo. Draco estaba ahí, acompañado, en el piso donde estaba la sala de los menesteres, esa donde fácilmente podía conseguir una habitación en donde hacer sus porquerías con un par de fulanas a las que justamente les decía que no pasaría la noche con ellas. ¡Maldición! No sabía que era lo que le dolía más, el engaño, la traición, el sentirse poca cosa porque ese lugar que ella había pensado que era exclusivo de ellos dos, ahora sabía que el rubio lo compartía con cualquiera o era tal vez una mezcla de todo. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener el llanto.

—No puedo —admitió Malfoy, desviando la mirada para no encarar el daño que le estaba haciendo a Astoria en esos momentos. Maldecía interiormente y lo único que quería era gritar, confesarle la verdad, explicarle satisfactoriamente que lo que veían sus ojos verdes era una equivocación, pero muchas cosas se ponían en juego como se le ocurriera hacer semejante locura. Tan solo horas atrás había confesado y admitido que Theo tenía razón, había apoyado incluso de forma indirecta su decisión de terminar con Daphne. Sería una hipocresía y estupidez tamaño mundo echarse para atrás, flaquear y sobre todo, poner en riesgo a Astoria.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —cuestionó temerosa, con la voz temblorosa y Draco no tuvo que verla para saber que ya había comenzado a derramar lagrimas por su culpa. ¡Joder, que si se le partía el corazón!

—Lo siento, Astoria. Es todo lo que te diré —se esforzó en decir con voz indiferente, aun sin verla. Dejarla creer lo que no era ayudaría a mantenerla lejos y eso era lo mejor en ese momento, por eso no se tomaba la molestia de defenderse a si mismo.

—Yo... Yo... —tartamudeó la niña, evidentemente ahogada por el llanto—. No... no, no lo puedo... no lo puedo creer —susurró, retrocediendo unos pasos. No solo resultaba que sus peores pesadillas se estaban volviendo realidad, en un parpadear, sino que la actitud de Draco no era la que ella hubiera esperado. Ese chico frente a ella no podía ser el mismo Draco que la abrigaba con sus brazos, asegurandole que la amaba y que todo saldría bien. Ella podía vivir con la idea de que Draco le ocultara cosas, sus razones tendría y ella podía hacer berrinche hasta el punto de no dirigirle la palabra. Incluso podía con el hecho de que él terminara con ella para darle una lección, como se lo había dejado ver aquel día en la enfermería. Su rubio prometido podía hacer casi cualquier cosa y eso jamás iba a cambiar que ella lo siguiera amando como una idiota, pensando y preocupándose por él a toda hora. Pero eso, eso que estaba haciendo Malfoy en esos momentos, rompiéndole el corazón y no mostrando una pizca de interés por ello, eso no sabía si lo podía resistir.

Incapaz de decir nada y sintiendo como todo su mundo alrededor se caía en pedazos, Astoria se escapó de la escena, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello hacia el único lugar donde sabía que nadie la molestaría ni se metería con su dolor. No, no era el baño de niñas del segundo piso, porque ahí estaba Myrtel y ni siquiera sentía fuerzas de poder hablar con un fantasma. No fue hasta tropezar con el primer el último escalón que llevaba a la torre de Astronomía, que se detuvo. Se quedó quieta, tirada en el suelo boca abajo y comenzando a llorar todavía con más fuerzas, ignorando por completo en inclemente frío que ahí hacía. Todo lo que no se relacionara con ese fuerte dolor en su pecho y con Draco, le importaba poco menos que un knut en ese instante. Pensando en él y llorando se quedó dormida, ahí en el frío suelo.

**O-O-O**

La mañana de aquel domingo no podía ser más deprimente, sobre todo en la casa de Slytherin. Aunque era difícil asegurar los motivos, bien podían echarle la culpa al mal clima, la lluvia, el cielo negro, los relámpagos y el olor a muerte o tal vez debían culpar a todos los acontecimientos del día anterior que habían apagado el humor en más de un alumno. Blaise, tan serio como pocas veces lo habían llegado a ver, leía tranquilo, sentado frente a la chimenea, acompañado de Goyle, quien leía un comic. A no mucha distancia estaba Vincent, dormitando.

También, unas chicas de primero jugaban un juego de mesa, en una de la mesita de centro. Leo las observaba, haciendo comentarios de vez en vez que causaban fugaces sonrisas. A un lado del castaño, su mejor amigo redactaba sabría Merlín qué, mientras sus prima leía el nuevo ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. Unos chicos hacían sus deberes de ultimo momento y el resto de los Slytherin, bien gracias, o aún no salían de sus habitaciones o se habían refugiado en otra parte. Tal vez la única excepción era Astoria, quien se encontraba en el despecho del director.

—Las reglas del colegio han sido diseñada ni más ni menos que para mantenerlos a ustedes a salvos, señorta Greengrass —decía el profesor Dumbledor con tranquilad, reflejando compresión desde atrás de sus anteojos de media luna.

La menor de las Greengrass, por su parte, lucía apenada y se encogía sobre si misma en su asiento. Alrededor de las cinco y media de la mañana, la odiosa Sra. Norris la había descubierto saliendo de la torre de Astronomía y Filch no había perdido tiempo para agarrarla y acusarla de haber dormido fuera de los dormitorios. El viejo conserje había estado a nada de ir a despertar a Snape para reportarla, pero para fortuna o desgracia, el Dumbledore se encontraba haciendo un pequeño recorrido por el primer piso.

—Lo sé —contestó, sin ser capaz de mirar al hombre frente a ella.

—¿Algo que quisiera decirme, señorita? —preguntó el director, observando como la Slytherin negaba con la cabeza—. ¿Cree que debería de notificar a sus padres de lo ocurrido o me prometerá que esta será la última ocasión? —interrogó, sin perder aquel tono de generosidad que lo distinguía.

—Prometo que no haré más tonterías señor —respondió casi con un hilo de voz, pues sin quererlo, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo. Su cabeza era un desastre y las ideas, los recuerdos o los pensamientos la hacían irse al fondo. No sabía ni como explicar que solo era capaz de llorar desde lo ocurrido con Draco.

—Entiendo que no quiera contarme lo que la tiene tan mal —hablo de nuevo el hombre de larga barba, mientras Astoria temblaba a causa de los sollozos—. Pero sepa, que en Hogwarts siempre se prestará ayuda a quien la necesite —informó, sin obtener respuesta alguna—. Puede retirarse tranquila, por está vez no será castigada, señorita. Suficiente tiene con lo que sea que le esté pasando, ande —añadió calmado.

La aludida asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y pese a su agradecimiento con el viejo director, se marchó sin pronunciar media palabra. Con paso cansado, se dirigió directamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin. Las cosas seguían sin estar del todo claras en su cabeza. Era como estar teniendo una pesadilla, todo se sentía tan irreal y lo único que quería era poder despertar. Parada frente al muro de piedra, el llanto la invadió de nuevo y se deshizo en lagrimas repitiendo una y otra vez "¿Por qué?" Éso era todo lo que quería saber. ¿Por qué no le había tocado una vida normal? ¿Por qué el señor Tenebroso había vuelto? ¿Por qué estaba relacionada a tantos mortífagos? ¿Por qué su prometido le había roto el corazón? ¿Por qué no hacía las cosas bien? ¿Por qué resultaba tan difícil ser feliz? Tantos porqués y sin una sola respuesta que pudiera darle consuelo.

—¡Por Merlin! —chilló Daphne, quien apenas iba saliendo en compañía de Tracy y Gregory hacia el Gran Comedor—. ¿Qué te ha pasado Tory? —se apresuró a preguntar, acercándose a su hermana.

—¿Por qué, Daphne? —la aludida se abrazó a la rubia apenas la tuvo a su alcance, seguía llorando. Le dolía tanto y ese dolor se sentía tan real.

—¿Astoria? —llamó Cole, quien al igual que Leo, Paige y Blaise se habían acercado tras el grito de la Greengrass mayor.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó el moreno a su amiga.

—Salimos y la vinos aquí parada, llorando —informó Tracy, encogiéndose de hombros al no entender.

—No pasó la noche en el dormitorio —aportó la pelirroja a los echos, porque el grupo parecía desconcertados al no entender que le pasaba a su amiga y ésta no dejaba de llorar para dar alguna explicación, tan solo se acurrucaba más en los brazos de su hermana.

—Me suena a que eso ha sido culpa de Malfoy —comentó Greyback, ganándose más de una mala mirada.

—Draco estuvo anoche en los dormitorios —aseguro Goyle, defendiendo a su amigo de aquel chico que le caía mal.

—No creo que éste se refiriera a eso —dijo Zabini por lo bajo, analizando un poco la situación.

—Éste tiene su nombre —acusó Leo, entornando un poco sus ojos por la forma despectiva en la que el moreno se había referido a Cole.

—¡Por favor! —les reprendió la rubia de ojos azules, rodando los ojos—. No se vayan a poner a discutir, sea lo que fuese, lo que me interesa es que mi hermana se tranquilice —declaró con firmeza, haciéndoles una seña para que apartaran del camino y de esa forma llevar a Astoria hacia adentro de la sala común. La castaña no opuso resistencia, pero se negaba a alejarse mucho de ella, especialmente se esforzaba por ocultar su rostro y no ver a nadie. Astoria sabía que sus amigos estaban ahí, que la estaban viendo llorar, pero no encontraba fuerzas para enfrentarles cara a cara. Se sentía patética y podía apostar su fortuna a que difícilmente la entenderían. Los conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que los ahí presentes, con excepción de Gregory, la agarrarían en contra de Draco como a ella se le ocurriera explicar lo que había pasado.

Las hermanas Greengrass pasaron de largo hacia los dormitorios de las chicas de cuarto, pues en el dormitorio de las chicas de sexto se encontraba aún Pansy. Geraldine se encontraba peinándose cuando ambas entraron y Astoria se deshizo del abrazo para ir a buscar refugio entre las sabanas de su cama.

—¿Pero qué pasó? —interrogó la joven rubia, acercándose enseguida a donde las hermanas.

—Eso nos preguntamos desde que la vimos así —contestó la mayor.

—¿Ya dijo algo? —preguntó Paige, apareciendo en la puerta.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo? —se quejó una de las chicas que ahí dormía y asomaba la cabeza por entre los doseles.

—No seas metida —la regañó Geraldine—. Sigue durmiendo.

—Me preocupa —murmuró Daphne—. La única otra vez que recuerdo haberla visto llorar tanto, fue cuando se enteró que no iría a Francia —comentó, haciendo memoria y es que su hermana estaba llorando con sentimiento, como si alguien se le hubiera muerto o como si su vida se hubiera acabado. Era difícil de explicar, pero ese llanto amargo y persistente era señal de que había sido algo terrible lo que le había pasado.

—Ayer que estábamos en la biblioteca parecía alterada y se fue casi corriendo, diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante —dijo Jenkins, haciendo un gesto de estar pensando.

—Se fue a hacer algo importante, no vino a dormir y ahora aparece vuelta un mar de lagrimas—complementó Rowle, intentando atar cabos.

—En definitiva, algo tuvo que ver Draco con esto —afirmó la mayor de las Greengrass, notando como los temblores de Astoria disminuían, posiblemente porque se estaba quedando dormida—. Necesito hablar con él —habló para si y luego su semblante se oscureció un poco—. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo a los dormitorios, Paige? —pidió, a sabiendas que ahí debería de estar Theo y no encontraba el valor para verlo después de lo que había pasado el día anterior.

—¿Yo? —preguntó la aludida, algo sorprendida. Le tomó un par de segundos entender el por qué de esa petición, pero antes de dar respuesta, se le adelantaron.

—Puedo ir yo —se ofreció Geraldine, saliendo por la puerta sin esperar a que le contestaran nada.

La joven serpiente caminó quitada de la pena hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, entrando al que pertenecía a los de sexto año, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar. Apenas la puerta se abrió, sus ojos se toparon con el príncipe de Slytherin haciendo sus deberes y a Nott leyendo, recostado en su cama.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —el primero en notar su presencia y hablar fue Theodore, quien frunció su ceño un poco por la intromisión impertinente.

—Vengo a hablar con él —declaró la rubia, señalando a Draco.

—¿Y por qué hablaría yo contigo? —contestó el aludido, dejando de lado su trabajo por un instante, para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la entrada—. ¿Quien te crees para venir aquí así y...? —iba diciendo con cada paso, hasta que la reconoció como amiga de Astoria, aunque no había tenido la oportunidad de cruzar palabra con ella antes—. Olvidalo, ya sé y no me interesa lo que tengas que decir —le advirtió.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Astoria? —preguntó Geraldine, arrugando el entrecejo y mirando fijamente a Malfoy.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —se limitó a decir el rubio.

—Por culpa tuya no deja de llorar —le acusó, dando un paso hacia adelante como si pretendiera intimidar al chico frente a ella.

—Ya se le pasará —dijo Malfoy intentando restarle intentando restarle importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro le doliera escuchar eso. Su niña, su princesa derramaba lagrimas por culpa suya. Él que había jurado cuidarla, ahora era el que más daño le estaba provocando, pero era por protegerla de algo más grande.

—Hablas como si de verdad no te importara —comentó Jenkins, quien había suavizado su expresión y echaba una mirada de reojo al otro chico que no les estaba siquiera prestando atención.

—A quien no debería de importarle es a ti —respondió Draco, girándose sobre sus talones para volver al escritorio a hacer sus deberes. Ese día en particular no lo iba a gastar con la reparación del armario y tenía más de una razón para haber decidido eso.

—Me importa porque es mi amiga y está sufriendo —insistió la rubia.

—Me fastidia cuando las amigas se meten donde no las llaman —rezongó el chico, tomando su pluma y comenzando a ignorar a la chica.

—No me explico como una chica tan linda como ella puede querer tanto a un idiota como tú —escupió Geraldine, rodando los ojos y mirando de nuevo a Theodore, quien seguía concentrado en su lectura. ¡Vaya chicos insensibles y apáticos!

—Ve y preguntale eso a ella —dijo Draco, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

—¡Arg! —gruñó la aludida, algo frustrada—. Yo solo viene porque Daphne quiere hablar contigo —informó en vista de que ella no lograría sacarle mucho a Malfoy como lo había pensado en un principio. El rubio no tenía intenciones de rendirle cuentas y ella no tenía mucha paciencia para estar aguantando su arrogancia.

Por un breve instante, los ojos azules de Nott se despegaron de su libro al escuchar el nombre de la Greengrass mayor. Draco notó eso y frunciendo el ceño, miró a la rubia amiga de su prometida.

—Dile que no me esté molestando, que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —sentenció el rubio ya irritado. No tenía nada que hablar con Daphne realmente y por algo de solidaridad con Theo, prefería mantenerse alejado de ambas Greengrass.

—¡Prefecto! —exclamó Gerladine, pateando el piso y girando para salir de la habitación de los chicos. Sin embargo, antes de salir por la puerta, una idea cruzó por su cabeza y no se quedó con las ganas—. Sea lo que sea que hiciste, Malfoy, esta vez no te la perdonaran —advirtió con un tono serio que dejaba ver un toque de burla y satisfacción. La rubia volteo a ver al susodicho, comprobando que con esa frase se había ganando un poco de su atención—. Astoria no deja de repetir lo mucho que ahora te odia por lo que le hiciste, no quiere saber nada más de ti —concluyó con veneno, saliendo y cerrando la puerta con un fuerte azote.

Draco se quedó paralizado, con sus orbes mercurio clavadas en la puerta. El corazón le latía como si fuera a explotar y un nudo en su garganta se formó antes de que tomara aire. ¿Astoria lo odiaba? No la podía culpar, pero no había llegado a pensar hasta que grado sus estupideces afectarían su amor. El dolor en su pecho se clavó como si le estuvieran enterrando un puñal. Esas últimas palabras no podían ser verdad. ¡No quería perder el amor de Astoria! ¡Eso no!

—¿Hermano, estás bien? —quiso saber Theo, levantándose alarmado por la expresión de horror que se había formado en el rostro de su amigo.

El rubio sentía la boca seca, así que no fue capaz de contestar, tan solo negó con la cabeza y como si su desgracia no estuviera abrumándolo lo suficiente, un repentino grito de autentico dolor le rasgó la garganta. La marca tenebrosa comenzaba a arder, el Lord estaba invocando a los suyos y como siempre, él tenía que aguantar interminables segundos de quemazón en lo que el resto respondía a la llamada. El castaño se alarmó más, pero Malfoy lo apartó de un manotazo para ir corriendo hacia el baño. Nott no dudó en seguirlo y comprobar con desgrado que al quitarse la camisa, el rubio tenía la marca de Voldemort, negra y moviéndose en esos precisos momentos.

—¡Cierra la jodida puerta! —bramó Draco, al ver como su amigo se quedaba ahí parado observandolo, con el peligro de que si alguien entraba a la habitación les descubriera y notara también su marca, la cual intentaba apaciguar con agua fría.

—¿Duele mucho? —preguntó Theo tras obedecer al otro chico y acercarse a él para ver a detalle como la serpiente se movía sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de su amigo. Se veía tan nítida y detallada en esos momentos, él jamás la había visto así, pues la marca que recordaba de su padre no era más que una cicatriz oscura.

—Como si me estuvieran quitando la piel, arde ¡joder! —se quejó—. No lo llegas a imaginar —añadió, golpeando el lavabo con su otra mano.

—Quizás muy pronto te pueda llegar a comprender mejor —comentó Nott con aire pensativo y es que a esas alturas y dada la situación, consideraba que si quería llegar vivo al año siguiente, debía de venderle el alma al Señor Tenebroso o no la contaría. Claro que su amigo estaba tan concentrado en su propio dolor que no supo interpretar aquellas palabras como era debido.

**O-O-O**

Geraldine regresó a los dormitorios donde las otras chicas le esperaban. Astoria parecía que efectivamente se había quedado dormida y su hermana y Paige se encontraban sentadas en la cama de la pelirroja para no molestarla.

—¿Y bien? —quiso saber Daphne.

—Me ha mandado al diablo —contestó la chica, aún un poco molesta.

—Era de esperarse —resopló Rowle, dirigiendo su mirada a su amiga castaña—. Estos dos se la viven teniendo problemas y no les gusta involucrar a terceros en su relación —añadió.

—Ciertamente dudo que sigan teniendo una relación —comentó Geraldine, acercándose a ellas, pero quedando recargada en el poste de madera que sostenía el dosel de la cama de Astoria.

—¿A que te refieres? —interrogó la rubia mayor, enarcando una ceja.

—Por la forma en la que Malfoy habló, me dio a entender que entre ellos ya no había y que no le interesaba nada que tuviera que ver con Astoria —declaró muy calmada y seria.

—Eso no puede ser —dijo Paige, mirando a ambas rubias—. Digo, están comprometidos, ¿cierto? —argumentó y Jenkins tan solo se encogió de hombros como respuesta, mientras Daphne se quedaba pensativa.

—No sé que pensar, la verdad —habló finalmente la chica de sexto año—. No entiendo que se les ha metido a los chicos que terminan con nosotros sin razón alguna —murmuró ya más para ella y afligida, su rostro daba señales de que en cualquier momento sería ella quien se echaría a llorar al recordar a Theo.

—Lo mejor será que dejemos que Astoria descanse —declaró Geraldine, llamando la atención de las otras dos chicas y haciendo una seña para que las tres salieran de los dormitorios, para no seguir haciendo ruido que pudiera despertar a la menor de las Greengrass.

—Vale, vamos —animó la pelirroja, sonriendo a Daphne y así intentar calmarla un poco.

La otra asintió y se levantó, pero antes de irse se dedicó a cerrar los doseles verdes con bordados plateados de la cama de su hermana.

—Dulces sueños, pulga —susurró al aire antes de salir con las dos chicas rumbo a la sala común donde el grupo de amigos seguían expectantes para enterarse bien de lo que había ocurrida. Sin embargo, no hubo mucho de que hablar ya que Astoria no había dicho nada y Draco tampoco había dado explicaciones. Así pues, entre unas cuantas riñas por diferir en opiniones, los Slytherin retomaron sus actividades por separado, como solían hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>A estas alturas no tengo derecho de pedir Reviews, pero...<strong>

**¡Awww! No puedo creer que ya tenga tantos. Me encantaría responder uno por uno, pero entonces ocuparía más espacio la sección de respuestas que el propio fic xDU y por culpa del tiempo no sé cuales respondí pro privado y cuales no. Aun así, aunque su servidora sea un desastre que se merece que la agarren a Crucios, les agradezco con el alma su apoyo a pesar de todo.**

**¿Qué sería yo sin ustedes? ¡Os quiero y les mando un enorme beso! **

**Mil gracias por leer y por comentar, como he dicho siempre, mientras les guste lo que hago, siempre me tendrán aportando mi granito de arena a la comunidad del Fandom y sobre todo del Drastoria.**

**¡GRACIAS!**

**-Ophe.**


	59. Cuarto año: Mentiras de Mármol

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Seriamente pensaba en esperarme un poco más para publicar, porque quería subirlo el 24, junto con otros varios más, pero al caer en cuenta que ese día tengo examen y que desde enero que no actualizo, aquí me tenéis ya poniendome al corriente D:**

**Lamento horrores la tardanza, pierdo muy fácilmente el sentido del tiempo.**

**Espero que si no les gusta, al menos no les disguste.**

**De ante mano, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<em>

****59. Cuarto año: Mentiras de Mármol****

El día de San Valentine había llegado a Hogwarts sin pena ni gloria. De hecho, nadie parecía si quiera acordarse de él. Ese viernes catorce de Febrero de 1997, lo más romántico que se pudo encontrar en el castillo fueron los chocolates con forma de corazón que se dieron en la cena de postre. Unos que por cierto no muchos se animaron a comer, encontrándose completamente apáticos al espíritu de la fecha. La gran mayoría tenía cosas más cruciales por las cuales preocuparse.

Incluso los alumnos que se sabía estaban en pareja o así, tan solo mostraban su apoyo mutuo, evitando las demostraciones de amor publico como hubiera sido común en otro tiempo, quizás por mero respeto a los demás. La situación actual no estaba para si quiera pensar en cosas cursis y aun con ella, a las hermanas Greengrass se les terminó por partir el corazón aquel día, cuando cayeron en cuenta de que sus dos amados chicos no tenían intención alguna de hacerles llegar ni la más mínima muestra de afecto. De hecho, ni siquiera los llegaron a ver.

Febrero le dio paso Marzo y el animo no mejoró, muy por el contrario, se fue en picada. Astoria más que nunca se encerró en una burbuja blindada con indiferencia, a la que solo tenían acceso su hermana y de vez en cuando Paige o Geraldine, esta última más que la pelirroja. Por alguna razón, resultaba reconfortante la forma de ser de la rubia, tranquila y positiva. Además Geraldine le daba por su lado con eso del ballet, dándose el lujo incluso de bailar con ella, aunque a tropezones, pero era mejor eso a la critica de que debía de descansar.

Después del incidente con Katie Bell, las salidas a Hogsmeade había quedado descartadas por completo, lo cual realmente no sorprendió a nadie. Aunque posiblemente más de uno se encontraba indignado, pues los planes que tenían para aquella segunda excursión se habían ido por el drenaje con aquel anuncio en los Tablones. Fuera como fuera, aquella mañana lluviosa de Marzo, un grupo de serpientes intentaba verle el lado bueno a la situación, o por menos de la mejor forma que podían.

—Al menos no dejaremos a Cole solo —comentaba Leo durante el desayuno, llevando a su boca un trozo de salchicha bañada en salsa.

—Igual con este clima no se antoja mucho salir —le apoyó su prima Paige, mirando distraidamente el techo del Gran Comedor, el cual reflejaba el deprimente ambiente del cielo exterior, lluvioso y nublado.

—¿Han notado como últimamente hemos tenido peor clima que antes? —habló Cole, despegando de sus ojos de El Profeta de aquel día y ganándose la atención de su circulo de amigos—. Por lo general, para estas fechas ya deberíamos de haber tenido uno que otro día soleado, ventoso tal vez, pero soleado. Aun así, esas nubes negras no han dejado que se filtre ni un solo rayo —examinó en voz baja, con las orbes azules clavadas en el techo que los otros también habían comenzado a observar.

—No estarás insinuando que... —murmuró Astoria, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla.

—Es obra del señor Tenebrosos —le completó Geraldine con otro murmuro.

—No lo creo, es solo mal clima —les contradijo Paige, intentando sonreír con cierta inseguridad, dudosa de sus propias palabras.

—A mí me parece que el Lord tendría mejores cosas que hacer que estarse preocupando por el clima —argumentó Leo, apoyando a su prima en lugar de a su amigo, como era su costumbre.

—No dije que fuera algo que hiciera directamente —apuntó el prefecto de quinto año—. Pero si recuerdan los principios de la magia, la concentración de ciertas actividades tienen como efecto la alteración al ambiente. Siempre quedan rastros de la magia que se practica y si se realiza con mucha frecuencia se comienzan a formar burbujas. Ejemplo de ello es como en Hogwarts no funcionan la tecnología muggle por culpa de toda la concentración de magia que crean los hechizos de los alumnos y los profesores —explicó, dejando de lado su periódico.

—En pocas palabras —le interrumpió Geraldine—, allá afuera están utilizando tantas artes prohibidas, maldiciones imperdonables y quien sabe qué más, que el clima está siendo afectado por la magia —expuso de forma más directa, sin tanta explicación en la materia.

—Yo diría que el clima se está volviendo un reflejo de la oscuridad que hay allá afuera, pero básicamente ese era el punto —le concedió Cole.

—La neblina y los supuestos desastres naturales son manifestaciones más directas, ¿no? —mencionó la menor de las Greengrass, cogiendo El Profeta para ver esas noticias que eran persistentes cada tanto, pues eran fenómenos que ya no solo afectaban al mundo muggle, sino áreas donde había concentración de magos.

—Ciertamente. Los ataques de los mortífagos, dementores y demás criaturas que sirven al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado están alterando el ambiente —reafirmó el chico mayor sin mucho entusiasmo.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos tras esas últimas palabras. Los cinco sabían que era verdad lo que acababan de argumentar, aunque no por ello les agradaba más la situación. En el fondo les disgustaba hablar de ello. Era deprimente recordar como el mundo a su alrededor se caía en pedazos. De igual forma, con un suspiro por parte de Paige, el grupo de Slytherin retomó su desayuno aun en silencio. Cada cual se concentró en lo que estaba servido en sus platos, al menos hasta el momento en el que a la castaña del grupo dejó caer de forma brusca su tenedor sobre la mesa, con todo y comida.

—Astoria —le llamó la rubia a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cole, haciendo ademán de levantarse al ver como la chica se cubría la boca con ambas manos.

La aludida no respondió, se paró de un salto y cubriéndose la boca, salió corriendo del lugar. No había que analizar demasiado la situación para saber que la chica había ido a devolver el desayuno al baño más cercano. Aquello no debería de haberles alarmado tanto como sus rostros reflejaban en aquel momento, pero el problema era que no se trataba de un incidente aislado. Desde aquel colapso emocional tras la ruptura con Malfoy, hacía un mes atrás, la chica vomitaba sin razón aparente una que otra comida al menos dos veces por semana.

Todos los que eran cercanos a ella ya la habían obligado a ir con la enfermera, solo para que Madame Pomfrey les dijera que no sabía que le pasaba a la chica. A forma de broma venenosa, por parte de Vane, se había dicho que la menor de las Greengrass estaba embarazada, pero el rumor ni siquiera se había esparcido y la posibilidad había sido descartada de más de una forma. Así que, aunque sus amigos seguían preocupados por ella, ninguno sabía que era lo que verdaderamente le pasaba.

Cole, Blaise y Theo parecían tener una hipótesis en común que no compartían con nadie más, por lo ridículo que sonaba, pero los chicos habían descubierto que la chica solo devolvía el estomago cuando por alguna u otra razón se topaba con Pansy pegada a Draco. Si, el idiota del rubio había permitido que la pelinegra se le pegara como chicle al zapato. No había señales de que entre ellos se hubiera formado nuevamente una relación, pero el simple hecho de que anduvieran juntos parecía ser suficiente para afectar el sistema de Astoria, quien en lugar de echarse a llorar, vomitaba la comida como manifestación de su dolor emocional.

—Me preocupa —dijo Geraldine, dejando de lado su plato y servilleta.

—No eres la única que está preocupada —le recordó Cole, imitándola y levantándose en el acto.

—De nada nos sirve preocuparnos, si no hacemos nada por ella —les señaló Paige a ambos.

—¿Y que podríamos hacer? —preguntó la rubia, clavando su mirada en la otra chica.

—No lo sé —contestó la aludida—, si lo supiera, ya hubiera hecho algo —añadió como defensa.

—Todo es culpa de Malfoy —apuntó el chico mayor, cuyos ojos estaban clavos en aquel tramo de mesa donde el susodicho rubio comía de forma desganada, en compañía de Pansy.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Que lo matemos? —comentó Leo con un tono un tanto burlón y enarcando una ceja.

—Ganas no me faltarían —respondió su amigo, con una seriedad que al castaño se le heló la sangre.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó Dolohov, tragando saliva y sorprendido de que su intento por alivianar los ánimos no había resultado como él quería.

—No sean tontos —les reprendió la pelirroja, rodando los ojos—. Cole no mataría a nadie y aunque lo hiciera, no arreglaría nada con ello.

—Si algo le pasara a Malfoy, las cosas se pondrían hasta peor —señaló Geraldine, dirigiendo una mirada hacia donde muy ufanamente estaba el chico del que tanto hablaban.

—Como sea —bufó el rubio—, voy a ver como está —sentenció y tomó rumbo hacia donde se había ido Astoria, siendo seguido por la miradas de sus amigos.

—Algo me dice que nuevamente piensa que tiene una oportunidad con ella —señaló Jenkins, levantándose al par para ir detrás de él, sin esperar la respuesta de los primos que se quedaron en silencio, cruzando miradas.

—¿Soy yo o como que Geraldine es muy parecida a Cole? —dijo la pelirroja al aire, sin esperar una verdadera respuesta, mirando a la chica salir del Gran Comedor.

Por su lado, la rubia caminó hasta donde estaban los baños del primer piso y no le tomó demasiado ubicar a la Greengrass saliendo de éstos para ser recibida por Greyback. Fue inevitable que Geraldine frunciera el ceño un poco, mientras que Astoria sonreía al ser abrazada por el chico rubio.

—Que lindos se ven juntos —declaró con un tono aterciopelado la chica que se acercaba a ellos, llamando su atención—. Harían linda pareja —dijo inocentemente, provocando que la castaña rápidamente se separara de Cole. Sin embargo, antes de que los aludidos respondieran algo, la primera campana sonó—. Salvados por la campana —añadió casi risueña y riendo para ella misma.

—Será mejor que me vaya, tengo clase de herbología —informó el chico, alejándose con largas y veloces zancadas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —interrogó Astoria, clavando sus orbes verdes en su amiga rubia.

—¿El qué? —respondió la aludida como si no entendiera.

—Ese comentario que se te escapó, sabes lo que siente Cole —acusó con un deje de tristeza en su voz y es que más que enojada, Astoria lucía angustiada.

—Lo siento, ha sido sin querer —contestó Geraldine, poniéndose seria—. Pero es verdad que hacen linda pareja y no te vendría mal apoyarte en él.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero —sentenció la castaña—. No voy a usar a Cole, por más rabia que sienta contra Draco en estos momentos —añadió con un hilo de voz que era reflejo del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la chica por no llorar.

—Lo siento en verdad —insistió la rubia, abrazando fuerte a su amiga—. No quería ponerte peor —aseguró.

—Odio esta sensación, Geraldine —le murmuró Astoria, aferrándose al abrazo y visualizando como Leo y Paige se acercaban a donde estaban.

—Ya va a pasar, te lo prometo —le consoló Jenkins, acariciando su espalda, al tiempo que la segunda campana sonaba y el pasillo se llenaba de más alumnos.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a sus amigas.

—Claro —se apresuró a decir la mini-Greengrass, separándose del abrazo y medio sonriendo a sus otros amigos.

—Entonces vayamos a clases —animó Leo, quien ya se había adelantado unos pasos—. Ya saben como se pone Flint si llegamos tarde —agregó y una risa se les escapó al grupo de serpientes al recordar la forma en la que el profesor de Encantamientos había maldecido sin querer a una chica de Hufflepuff, convirtiéndola en hamster, cuando ésta había intentado colarse al aula tras diez minutos de retraso.

O-O-O

Aun cuando la campana había sonado, Draco no se había movido de su lugar en la mesa de Slytherin. Tenía la primera hora libre y tenía también mucho que pensar, sobre todo desde que su último intento de matar al viejo había fallado de forma tan desastrosa. Aunque una parte de él se sentía incluso aliviada que ni siquiera la estúpida comadreja muriera en su fallido intento de envenenamiento. Ya con ese iban dos errores y las manecillas del reloj seguían jugando en su contra.

Quizás en el fondo, sabía desde el principio que sus intentos iban a fallar. Sabía que sus planes para asesinar a Dumbledore eran demasiado tontos para funcionar con propiedad. Su lado Slytherin había detectado las fallas en cada plan desde antes de darle la orden a Rosmerta o incluso podría decir que con toda intención había escogido como intermediarios a personas incapaces de realizar la tarea más sencilla, como Bell y Slughorn. Tal vez en el fondo no quería volverse un asesino. Una cosa era alardear del poder y otra muy diferente usarlo de aquella manera. Se estaba auto-saboteando y se molestaba más consigo mismo con cada segundo pasaba. El miedo lo paralizaba y se convencía a si mismo de que el armario era su mejor opción, con algo de suerte alguno de los mortífagos mataba al viejo antes que él o podría sacar algo de valor al tenerles como respaldos.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que la vida de su madre y la suya propia dependía de ello, pero cada vez le daban más ganas de tirar la varita por la ventana y dejar que lo mataran. El estrés y la presión seguían causando estragos en él, y ya no tenía a Astoria para que lo consolara. El gran príncipe de Slytherin ya no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, con cada día que pasaba se hundía solo en su miseria. Su prometida lo odiaba. Había dejado el equipo de Quiddich. Evitaba a sus amigos. Snape lo acostaba, haciéndole la vida imposible. Sus planes fallaban y en sima sacaba malas notas en sus clases. ¡Vaya que había caído bajo! Tan bajo como para dejar que Pansy volviera a colgarse de su brazo sin oponer la menor resistencia.

La pelinegra era por mucho fastidiosa, odiosa y un sin fin de cosas más, pero en esos momentos de desesperación aun podía apoyarse en ella y usarla sin ningún remordimiento, porque ella sabía que estaba siendo usada. Aún quería a su princesa, claro, de hecho, la amaba y por ello se mantenía inflexible en su situación actual. Era contradictorio, si, pero estaba completamente convencido de que era lo mejor para ella. Entre más lejos mantuviera a su mini-Greengrass de él, más segura estaba la niña ¿Y qué mejor manera de mantenerla lejos que manteniendo cerca a Pansy?

—¿Quieres más jugo, amor? —ofreció la chica al rubio que estaba a su lado.

La singular pareja estaba tan solo acompañada por Crabbe y Goyle, en el solitario extremo de la mesa de Slytherin.

—¿No tenías clase? —respondió Draco, dejando de lado el vaso del que acababa de tomar y viendo con aburrimiento como ella lo llenaba de nuevo.

—Hoy no —contestó la aludida aun con tono amable y afectuoso, pese a la frialdad que destilaba el chico a su lado—. Son los martes y los jueves cuando tengo clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas a primera hora, con el zopenco de Hagrid —dijo desdeñosa, provocando que los otros dos chicos rieran.

—Ah, cierto —concedió sin el más mínimo interés el rubio, quien no pareció encontrar gracia en las palabras de Pansy.

A esas alturas nadie debía de sorprenderse del poco interés que él tenía en ella y de lo obsesionada que ella estaba con él. No importaba todo lo que había hecho Draco para mantenerla lejos durante el pasado, la forma en la que había utilizado cuanto recurso estuviera a su disposición para dejarle claro que no quería nada con ella, los insultos y las humillaciones importaban todavía menos, Pansy tenía un deseo demasiado retorcido que ni Blaise ni sus mejores chantajes habían podido matar. Aunque a esas alturas el moreno ya ni se tomaba la molestia de chantajearla, pues su amigo no daba señales de necesitar ayuda para alejarla.

—Estaba pensando que para el día de San Patricio podríamos dar una de esas fiestas nocturnas en la sala común de Slytherin —propuso la pelinegra, animada con la idea, ignorando por completo la falta de interés que mostraba Draco—. Creo que los chicos se animarían un poco así —añadió entusiasta.

—Haz como mejor te parezca —dijo con sequedad, levantándose y haciendo una seña a sus dos amigos para que lo imitaran.

—¿Me ayudarás a filtrar las botellas de Whisky de fuego? —preguntó, tomándolo de la mano, para evitar que se fuera sin darle una respuesta.

Draco volteó a verla por sobre el hombro, clavando sus ojos grises en ella con reproche. Desde que podía recordar, tenía habilidad para conseguir lo que quisiera, no importaban los medios. Las fiestas de Slytherin en la sala común se habían vuelto de cierta forma su manera de escalar en la cadena alimenticia de la casa de las serpientes. Sus ideas habían sido de mucha utilidad para los chicos mayores desde que él había entrado al colegio. Claro, era capaz de idear como meter alcohol hasta las mazmorras, pero aún no podía meter a los mortífagos.

—No esta vez —sentenció, soltándose del agarre.

No le interesaba la fiesta y consideraba una estupidez exponerse por algo tan sencillo, cuando tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. El Whisky era cosa de niños comparado con el veneno de la hidromiel de Slughorn, y todavía más insignificante comparado con su objetivo final, los mortífagos. No tenía tiempo que perder, le gustara o no le gustara. Tenía que hacerlo o por lo menos aparentar que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, si es que quería que su madre siguiera a salvo. Lo peor de conocer al señor Tenebroso en persona y ser consiente de la clase de tía que tenía, era que sabía que había peores destinos que la muerte.

O-O-O

Las clases había trascurrido con singular lentitud, pero cuando la campana que ponía fin a las clases había sonado, los alumnos habían incluso llegado a sonreír. Los Slytherin de cuarto año salían del aula de adivinación, junto con los Ravenclaw. Leo, Paige y Astoria, como de costumbre, esperaban a que los demás salieran por las estrechas escaleras, casi atropellándose los unos a los otros. Geraldine no tenía esa clase con ellos, pues tomaba Aritmancia a esa misma hora.

—La adivinación por los astros me recuerda a Firenze —murmuraba Leo en voz muy baja para que la profesora Trelawney no le escuchara.

—Ni lo menciones, las clases serían peor si nos hubiera tocado él —rezongó su prima, fingiendo un exagerado escalofrío.

—Pues el año que viene será él quien nos instruya para los TIMOs —les recordó Astoria, con una autentica cara de angustia. Su relación con el centauro no era precisamente la mejor desde aquella confrontación del año pasado.

—Al menos Trelawney es quien se encarga de los EXTASIS —se consoló Paige, levándose finalmente al comprobar que la salida ya no estaba obstruida por los alumnos que deseaban salir desesperadamente de ahí.

—Adiós, queridos míos, no olviden observar las estrellas —se despidió la profesora con su usual tono místico, acomodando sus chales como si tuviera frió.

—No tengo la más mínima intención de seguir estudiando esta materia para mi sexto año —bufó Leo una vez que estuvieron fuera del aula.

La conversación se tornó tan común como de costumbre, hablando sobre el futuro como si este fuera a llegar y criticando a los profesores como si no hubiera cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Así llegaron al Gran Comedor, ubicando enseguida a Cole, quien leía una revista El Quisquilloso, de las que Luna andaba repartiendo sin pena alguna, mientra llevaba sus gafas psicodélicas puestas.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó Astoria, tomando asiento frente a él.

—Muchas cosas —admitió con diversión, levantando la mirada para observar a sus amigos y saludarles con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No me creo que alguien como tú lea eso —dijo Leo, sentándose a lado de su mejor amigo.

—Es entretenido —confesó, volviendo a la lectura—. Tienen noticias intrigantes a su propia manera —añadió soltando una risa.

—No deberías de tomarlo todo a forma de broma —le reprendió la castaña, saliendo en defensa la revista de Luna.

—No lo tomo a forma de burla —se defendió el aludido con tranquilidad—, bien o mal dicen verdades que los demás medios de comunicación no dicen por miedo a la critica o tal vez miedo al ministerio —señaló, levantando la revista para mostrarle a los otros tres el articulo que leía.

—«El mal clima y el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado» —leyó Paige en voz alta.

—Vaya, ¿quien lo diría? —admitió Dolohov, un poco impresionado de que precisamente El Quisquilloso sacara la misma conclusión que ellos habían formulado durante el desayuno de esa mañana.

—Lo malo es que artículos como éste —Cole le dio la vuelta a la página—, desacrediten en resto de las noticias —señaló el titular que acusaba por enésima vez al actual ministro de ser un vampiro.

—Igual y no es mentira —comentó Astoria, ladeando la cabeza para escrudiñar la foto del hombre.

—Claro y yo soy un hombre lobo —declaró Greyback, causando un silencio momentáneo que fue seguido por risas por parte del grupo de amigos, quienes encontraron demasiada ironía en aquella declaración.

Geraldine no tardó demasiado en aparecer para hacerles compañía y el director del colegio tampoco tardó en hacer acto de presencia antes de dar paso a la comida. Los chicos comieron, rieron y platicaron, hasta que poco a poco se comenzaron a retirar a sus respectivas salas comunes o en su defecto a alguna otra parte a hacer deberes o a atender asuntos y aquel grupo de serpientes no fue la excepción. Coop y Artemis aparecieron para secuestrar a Cole y a regañadientes el Slytherin acompañó a los Hufflepuff a la biblioteca para ayudarles con sus deberes. Por su lado, los primos se fueron a la sala común, mientras que Geraldine y Astoria se quedaron hablando de la tarea de Runas Antiguas en la mesa.

—Me voy a adelantar para buscar una mesa —declaró la rubia, refiriéndose a la librería.

—Claro, voy por mis libros a los dormitorios y te alcanzo —aseguró la otra chica, terminando con el último bocado de comida.

—Está bien, ahí nos vemos —sentenció Geraldine a modo de despedida, tomando sus cosas para salir del Gran Comedor sin poder evitar voltear la vista a atrás un par de veces, antes de salir por la puerta.

La joven Greengrass recorrió con la mirada las mesas de las cuatro casas y la de los propios profesores, comprobando que la gran mayoría ya se había retirado. Su hermana y Tracy estaban casi al otro extremo de la mesa, en compañía de Blaise quien parecía muy molesto por alguna razón. Una parte de ella quiso ir a inmiscuirse, pero el recuerdo de Draco la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Era tonto, porque sabía que Daphne era su hermana y el resto de ellos también eran amigos suyos, pero sentía que acercarse a ellos era como estar cerca de Draco y no quería eso. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que si los escuchaba quejándose de alguna clase o de algún profesor o narrando alguna anécdota exclusiva de los chicos de sexto, ella se pondría a pensar en el rubio, en como había reaccionado él o en lo que él estaría pesando y a eso había que añadirle la imagen de Pansy pegada a él. La sola idea le revolvía el estomago, más de lo que se revolvían las ideas en su cabeza.

De un salto, Astoria se levantó y salió rumbo a la sala común de Slytherin.

—Salsamoras —dijo al muro de piedra para poder entrar, pero apenas puso un pie dentro, se arrepintió con todas sus fuerzas de haberlo hecho. Ahí, en el sofá de siempre, frente a la chimenea y ante la vista de todos, Pansy estaba besando a su rubio prometido.

Vale, los había estado viendo juntos últimamente y sospechaba que de alguna u otra forma sus peores pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad, pero imaginarlo no era lo mismo que comprobarlo en vivo y a todo color. Aunque se consolaba al comprobar que Draco no le estaba correspondiendo a la pelinegra, pero tampoco parecía oponerse demasiado a aquel beso y eso estaba causando que se terminara de desmoronar su corazón.

Un fuerte zumbido aturdió convenientemente los sentidos de la Greengrass, quien se imaginaba de que hablaban los alumnos que la habían visto llegar. No necesitaba escucharles o ver sus rostros para saber que si no les causaba risa, les causaba lastima por su patética presencia. Así que girándose sobre si misma y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el estomago, salió corriendo por donde había entrado. Quería estar lo más lejos posible, así que sin poner atención a nada más, corrió hasta que el aire le faltó, para luego ir en busca de un baño en donde pudiera devolver la comida que se había revuelto dentro de ella.

O-O-O

Mientras tanto, en la librería del colegio, cierto chico rubio pretendía ayudar a su hermano menor y a la amiga de éste con su tarea de encantamientos. Los Hufflepuff de segundo año eran un desastre en lo más básico, pero él tenía una basta paciencia, tanto como para no matarlos por haber olvidado sus libros en sus dormitorios. Claro que no se había quedado con las ganas de insultarlos, pero tranquilamente se había quedado, sentado esperando a por ellos en la mesa donde ya se habían posicionado.

En lo que esperaba, Cole había sacado el libro de Historia de la Magia para adelantar su lectura y se había puesto a leer, ajeno a su entorno. No habrían pasado ni diez minutos cuando una chica rubia, también de Slytherin, se acercaba a él con los ojos entornados cual serpiente a punto de morder a su presa.

—¡Geraldine! —exclamó él cuando notó la presencia de la chica.

—Cole —dijo ella a forma de saludo y sonriendo—. Pensé que estarías con tu hermano y su amiga —comentó, parándose a un lado de donde el chico estaba sentado.

—Tuvieron que ir por algo —se excusó, devolviendo su atención al libro.

Pese a lo bien que solían llevarse esos dos, desde hacía un tiempo que el mayor de los Greyback había notado ciertas actitudes por parte de la rubia que no aprobaba del todo. Tal vez eran simples celos de que la chica Jenkins acaparara últimamente la atención de Astoria, pero igual había algo que no le gustaba del todo en su actitud, por lo cual se mostraba más suspicaz ante su presencia.

—Quería disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana, Cole —murmuró la rubia, tomando asiento a un lado del chico.

—No hace falta, Geral —la tranquilizó él, volteando a verla con media sonrisa en el rostro, para luego devolver la vista a su libro. Interiormente algo le decía que ella lo había dicho con toda intención, pues no era casualidad que se le escaparan comentarios como aquel de manera tan seguida.

—Es que de verdad lo siento, no quería ponerte en esa situación —se disculpó Geraldine con un tono avergonzado, que sonaba muy autentico.

—No te preocupes, no es un secreto realmente lo mucho que me gusta Astoria—contestó Cole sin darle mayor importancia a las cosas, dándole vuelta a la pagina del libro que leía.

—Quizás fue algo de proyección —comentó la rubia al aire, jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello y mirando al rededor.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó el chico, dejando la lectura para ponerle atención a la joven que estaba a su lado. Eso si lo tomaba por sorpresa.

—Sí, creo que así se llama, cuando le atribuyes sentimientos, deseos o cosas a otra persona porque eres tú quien en realidad los tiene... —respondió al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el rubio, tomándolo de la túnica para causar que él se inclinara sobre ella y así poderle dar un beso que no duró más de cinco segundo porque enseguida la rubia lo empujó y se separó, comprobando que Astoria estaba observándoles a no mucha distancia.

—Con permiso —murmuró la pequeña Greengrass, dándose la vuelta y apresurando el paso. Al parecer no había sido suficiente ver a Draco besándose con Pansy en la sala común, ahora le tocaba ver como Cole se besaba con Geraldine, mientras a ella se la llevaba un Hipogrifo.

—¡Hey! Astoria, espera —le llamó Jenkins, corriendo a toda prisa detrás de ella, pero Astoria no se detuvo hasta casi la salida de la biblioteca donde Geraldine la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo—. Lo siento, lo que viste no es lo que parece —se excusó—. Yo me estaba disculpando por lo que había dicho esta mañana, pero de repente Cole me besó y me tomó por sorpresa —mintió, con una convincente cara de desconcierto que la otra chica no puso en duda.

—Tranquila, entiendo que Cole no podía estar ahí para siempre —dijo la castaña, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta—. Él, a diferencia de Iván, tiene dignidad y jamás fue mi novio, solo un buen amigo —añadió, intentando sonreír—. En serio me alegra que se diera cuenta que conmigo no tenía oportunidad.

—Oh, Tory, por favor... —susurró con tono lastimero, abrazando de la nada a Astoria—. Yo jamás andaría con Cole, menos sabiendo que tú lo quieres —le dijo con suavidad al oído, causando que la otra chica rompiera finalmente a llorar al sentir que la rubia era una persona digna de su confianza.

—No, no lo quiero —confesó entre lagrimas, abrazándose fuerte a Geraldine—. Por un instante me llegué a plantear que podía pagarle con la misma moneda a Draco, pero yo no soy así... Yo no soy así... —repitió consternada, sintiendo que dentro de ella había demasiadas emociones mezcladas—. Yo no podría jugar con los sentimientos de Cole, aunque según veo que esos sentimientos los maté hace tiempo... —siguió entre sollozos, sin notar la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la rubia.

—Tranquila, Tory, todo va a estar bien —le animó, acariciando su espalda para confortarla—. Los hombres son unos estúpidos.

—Vaya que lo son —apoyó Astoria, quien a esas alturas se encontraba ahogada en llanto. Las lagrimas que había estado aguantando durante semanas, por fin habían decidido salir cual tempestad de sus ojos.

O-O-O

El mes siguió corriendo sin más novedades, el asunto del envenenamiento de Weasley iba y venía de las conversaciones con forme se aproximaba el partido de Quidditch. Nada en particular le llamaba la atención a los Slytherin, quienes más que nunca se mostraban apáticos con el resto del colegio y entre ellos mismos. Desde lo ocurrido aquella noche, Astoria se la mantenía pegada a Geraldine día y noche. Solo durante la clase de adivinación se juntaba con Paige y Leo, pero apenas y les dirigía la palabra. Los primos casi podían asegurar que la castaña había perdido la voz y de paso el sentido del humor. Ni siquiera le hablaba a Daphne y eso ya era mucho decir.

Lo único que hacía la menor de las Greengrass, fuera de sus deberes estudiantiles, era andar con la rubia Jenkins. A toda hora se les veía murmurando cosas, estudiaban juntas, comían juntas, hacían ejercicio juntas y para colmo de males, bailaban juntas. Si, el ballet era lo que más preocupaba a los que conocían a Astoria, pues ése era un aspecto de su vida que no compartía con cualquiera.

Algo no terminaba de cuadrar del todo, sólo había que ver como la chica había decidido desaparecer con Geraldine el día del partido de Quidditch, en lugar de ir a apoyar a los leones o solo mirar el juego como el resto de la escuela. Claro, Astoria jamás había sido fanática del Quidditch, pero ya resultaba preocupante que cada vez fuera más difícil poderla ver en publico. Con todo y ello, no había mucho que nadie pudiera hacer cuando el único que podía realmente marcar la diferencia se encontraba sumergido en su propio mundo.

—¿Segura que no vienes? —preguntó Luna, quien había interceptado a las amigas antes de salir del castillo.

—Segura —reiteró la castaña.

—Está bien —la rubia de cabellera larga se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma amplia a ambas.

—¡Mucha suerte como comentadora! —le gritó Astoria, cuando la Ravenclaw se alejó dando saltitos.

—Será una lastima perderse tan buena narración de partido —comentó Geraldine divertida, cruzándose de brazos.

—Puedes ir si quieres —le propuso la otra chica—, yo no tengo ganas de estar rodeada de gente —sentenció y suspiró, retomando su camino hacia los niveles superiores del castillo.

—Claro que no —se apresuró a decir la otra, apresurando el paso para estar a la par de su amiga—. Solo decía por decir —argumentó a su favor.

—Lo siento, pero si quieres pasar un rato con el resto, no me molestaría —comentó Astoria, subiendo por las escaleras que solían cambiar de lugar—. Siento que te he estado acaparando últimamente y ya te debo de tener harta —añadió con un deje de pena que también podía confundirse con el de una disculpa disfrazada.

—No digas tonterías —le animó la rubia, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la otra chica para detenerla—. Somos amigas, ¿no? Y las amigas estamos para apoyarse —remarcó, con una sonrisa.

—Ella tiene razón —se inmiscuyó un hombre canoso de una de las pinturas.

La Greengrass se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro antes de retomar su camino. Ambas subieron hasta la torre de astronomía, la cual estaba convenientemente sola y despejada. Inclinándose un poco para ver hacia un lado, se podía apreciar a lo lejos el campo de Quidditch, ya luego se enterarían de cual había sido el resultado del partido. Por lo general, Slytherin, cuando no jugaba, apoyaba a cualquier otro equipo que no fuera Gryffindor.

Así mismo, mientras casi toda la escuela se preocupaba por el Quidditch, ambas chicas se acostaron tranquilamente sobre una manta que habían colocado en el metálico suelo de la torre. Boca arriba, miraban el engañoso cielo, lleno de nubes oscuras que se empeñaban en mantener al sol oculto, mientras charlaban de trivialidades. Últimamente sus conversaciones duraba horas y difícilmente se les acababan los temas para hablar. Generalmente hablaban de sus vidas, de sus gustos, de sus planes a futuro o simplemente de sus opiniones sobre algún tema. Resultaba especialmente entretenido argumentar, cuando no estaban de acuerdo en algo.

—¿McLaggen? —preguntó Astoria sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar, girando incluso su rostro para ver a su amiga.

—¿Por qué no? Es lindo y de buena familia —se defendió Geraldine, aun con los ojos clavados en el cielo.

—Es un completo tonto y es Gryffindor —refunfuñó la otra chica, haciendo una mueca.

—Una razón más para que no te de remordimiento —insistió con una risa cómplice.

—Estás loca —le acusó la castaña, riendo también.

—Estoy segura de que durante todo este tiempo haz estado pensando en como devolverle el golpe a Malfoy y a mi parecer, McLaggen es el indicado —argumentó la chica Jenkins a su favor, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, para luego incorporarse energeticamente con un salto.

—Si, si lo he pesando —admitió la aludida, sentándose con más lentitud que su amiga—. Pero considero que es patético traicionarme a mí misma por una tonta venganza. Yo sigo amando a Draco —confesó en un susurro muy débil.

—Ese es el problema, Astoria —la regañó la rubia—. Él sabe eso y está seguro de que cuando a él se le antoje puede volver contigo —apuntó, notando como la expresión de la serpiente de ojos verdes le daba la razón—. Tú volverías con él en un parpadear si él se disculpara por todo lo que ha estado haciendo. ¿O me equivoco?

—No lo sé —titubeó, clavando la mirada en el suelo.

—¡Lo sabía! —declaró Geraldine, rodando los ojos—. Por eso mismo tienes que hacer algo, quien quita y hasta podría resultar que te termina gustando McLaggen —insistió.

—Tengo malos ratos, pero no malos gustos —se apresuró a defenderse por aquella insinuación, cruzándose de brazos con falsa indignación.

—Serás cabeza dura —la molestó la rubia, riendo por aquella forma tan infantil de Astoria.

Ambas amigas soltaron unas carcajadas y dejaron de lado el tema de pagarle a Draco con la misma moneda, para comenzar a hablar del partido que se llevaban a afuera. Geraldine le narró con lujo de detalle lo que había ocurrido ya años atrás en el Mundial de Quidditch al que ella había asistido, mientras Astoria le había contado detalladamente su estadía en Francia y el contacto que había mantenido con unas francesas, las hermanas Delacour.

La mañana pasó más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado y cuando el cielo daba señales de querer soltar una tempestad, el par de serpientes regresaron a la sala común de Slytherin para enterarse de las buenas nuevas o por lo menos de aquello que tenía de tan buen humor a los alumnos de la casa de Salazar.

—¡Trescientos veinte a sesenta! —decía Blaise con burla, al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en aquel lugar que solía utilizar Malfoy.

—En sima de todo, le han estrellado la cabeza al «niño que marcó» —apoyó Tracy con una risota que fue coreada por varias chicas de otros grados.

—Dirás que lo marcaron a él —repuso Cole, quien estaba claramente contagiado por el buen humor.

Más risas se escucharon en la sala común, mientras dos amigas, ajenas al humorístico ambiente, se colaban con sigilo.

—Ha sido una pasada ese partido —admitió Daphne, más animada de lo que últimamente se le veía—. Debieron de haber ido —apuntó, clavando su mirada en su hermana menor y en Geraldine, quienes no habían pasado tan desapercibidas como les hubiera pasado.

—Fue una comedia en grande —concedió Hitchens, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, de espaldas a las chicas—. Entre los comentarios de la Lunatica Lovegood y las idioteces que hacía Cormac McLaggen para lucirse, fue mejor que ver a Peeves echándoles bombas fétidas a los profesores.

—¿Qué decías de McLaggen? —ironizó Astoria al escuchar aquello, mirando a Geraldine e ignorando olímpicamente el verdadero argumento de los comentarios.

—Oh, vamos, al menos lo consideran gracioso —dijo su rubia amiga sin saber bien como justificar nada en ese momento que la mayoría de los presentes aseguraban haber visto una comedia de lo mejor.

—¿Qué te traes con Cormac? —cuestionó Daphne, quien no dejó escapar aquellos murmullos, a diferencia del resto que siguió hablando divertido del partido.

—Nada, en serio —se defendió la menor de las Greengrass, negando con la cabeza con tanto entusiasmo que parecía más culpable de lo que en realidad era.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —informó animadamente Paige, atravesando el muro de piedra con entusiasmo y siendo seguida de Leo y Derrick, quienes llevaban unas cajas de cerveza de mantequilla, así como varias bolsas de megaras fritas que posiblemente habían robado de la cocina.

—Vaya que están celebrando como si hubiera ganado Slytherin —se le escapó a Geraldine.

—Celebramos la derrota de Gryffindor, que es diferente —apuntó Pansy, haciendo notar su presencia y solo en ese momento Astoria cayó en cuenta de que milagrosamente Draco no estaba ahí pegado a ella. En el fondo era un alivio, pero algo le decía que el rubio igual estaba metido en cosas peores.

Para bien o para mal, pero a regañadientes, ambas chicas se quedaron a convivir con los demás Slytherin durante aquella extraña reunión. Claro que no por ello, Astoria o Geraldine mostraron intención de hablar con Cole durante el resto de la noche, fuera de ello todo fluyó normal. Comieron, charlaron, se rieron y por un par de horas se olvidaron de la situación en la que la mayoría se encontraban. Incluso por un fugaz momento, Theo le había dirigido una sonrisa a Daphne y ésta se la había devuelto sin rencor. Las hermanas Greengrass parecían tener eso en común, perdonaban y olvidaban con demasiada facilidad cuando de sus seres queridos se trataba.

La noche cayó y los alumnos se fueron retirando poco a poco, entre ellos Astoria ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando un singular destello llamó su atención, seguido del rompimiento de una lampara que estaba sobre una de las mesas de estudio. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces, le había parecido ver por una fracción de segundo a dos elfos peleando, pero lo atribuyó al consumo de cervezas de mantequilla y a su consciencia.

—Si no la reparan, Sanpe nos va a regañar —les advirtió Geraldine a los chicos que estaban cerca de donde la lampara se había roto y quienes quedaban como culpables directos de lo ocurrido.

Los alumnos restantes en la sala común les dirigieron una mala mirada a los chicos de segundo, quienes al no saber muy bien que hacer, palidecieron como la cera. Afortunadamente, Millicent se ofreció a arreglar el desastre y cada cual siguió con lo que hacía.

Astoria se fue a los dormitorios en compañía de su amiga, topándose con Paige quien ya estaba en pijama mirando el techo.

—Fue una lastima que se perdieran el partido —dijo la pelirroja al aire para comenzar una platica, como no queriendo la cosa.

—Si, dicen que estuvo muy bueno, pero ya será para la otra —se adelantó a responder la rubia, pasando de largo hasta su baúl para sacar sus cosas.

—Sinceramente me hubiera gustado escuchar a Luna —siguió Astoria, para no cortar la conversación. En el fondo sentía un deje de culpa por lo alejada que había estado de Paige todo ese tiempo, pero Geraldine la hacía sentir más cómoda por alguna razón.

—Y no olvides lo de ver a McLaggen —insistió la chica Jenkins, soltando una risa al ver como la castaña se ponía roja.

—¿Qué pasa con McLaggen? —interrogó Rowlen sin entender.

—Na... —quiso decir la castaña, pero la otra chica se adelantó a hablar por ella.

—A Astoria le gusta, McLaggen —mintió con total naturalidad, mirando de forma suspicaz a su amiga, quien se quedó muda en el acto.

—¿Eso es verdad, Tory? —quiso saber Paige, claramente extraña de aquella afirmación.

—No exactamente —respondió la aludida, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Una parte de ella quería seguir el juego de Geraldine y tener el valor de vengarse como era debido, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba mal.

—¿Y qué pasó con Draco? —preguntó la pelirroja, aun sin entender un carajo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Simplemente era difícil de creer que a la pequeña Greengrass le comenzara a gustar otro chico cuando hasta donde todos recordaban, la chica amaba a Draco Malfoy hasta la médula.

—Malfoy está con Pansy, ¿no? —intervino la rubia—. Así que nuestra querida Astoria tiene todo el derecho de andar con a quien ella mejor le plazca.

—No lo decía por eso —se excusó Paige, pero no pudo continuar la conversación porque una de sus compañeras de curso y cuarto, Elsa, salió del baño y Geraldine no perdió tiempo de ir a ocuparlo. A su vez, la mayor de las Greengrass apareció para llevarse a la menor y así poder hablar de algo en privado.

Daphne interrogó a su hermana menor de la misma forma en la que Paige lo hubiera hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad, pero la castaña no soltó ni media palabra al respecto. De forma esquiva se negaba a afirmar cualquier relación para con el suplente-guardia-payaso de Gryffindor, pero a su vez tampoco desmentía lo que Geraldine había dado a entender con su comentarios anteriores. Tal vez y solo tal vez, una parte de ella quería su merecida venganza y para su fortuna o desgracia, ésta no tardó mucho en llegar.

Astoria no podía decir con seguridad a quien debía de echarle la culpa, pero no pasó ni un día para que diversos comentarios sobre ella y McLaggen comenzaran a correr de boca en boca, especialmente entre los chicos de cursos inferiores de Slytherin. No era un gran rumor, al menos no comparado con otros, pero cuando llegó a los oídos de Romilda y Alina, ambas chicas no dudaron en hacerlo llegar al resto de la escuela y eso incluía al propio Cormac McLaggen y a Draco Malfoy. Aún así, la primera persona en irle a reclamar no fue ninguno de esos dos chicos.

—Por enésima vez, Iván —masculló la castaña, ya algo mareada—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debería importarte.

—¿Lo viste jugar? ¡Dime! ¿Lo viste? —exclamaba el león, caminando detrás de la chica y de la rubia amiga de ésta.

—No —contestó secamente ella.

—Es un fiasco, un fraude, un idiota —argumentó—. Hasta yo jugaría mejor que él y eso que jamás he jugado. Además es odioso, presumido, mimado —seguía diciendo—. ¿Por qué él? —preguntó, como si no lo hubiera preguntando como unas doce veces durante la última media hora.

—Creo que tu pregunta está incompleta —le señaló Geraldine, deteniéndose y girándose a ver al chico—. Lo que quieres saber es por qué él y no tú, ¿no?

El castaño se quedó en completo silencio, lo cual resultaba agradable después de interminables minutos en los que no había dejado de insultar a Cormac de diferentes formas, por ser el causante de que Gryffindor perdiera tan humillantemente ante Hufflepuff y por el rumor de que a Astoria le gustaba dicho tipo.

—Responde Astoria —pidió el león, mirando directamente los ojos verdes de la chica que en esos momentos también se giraba para encararlo.

—Ya lo he hecho, en más de una forma —se defendió la aludida—. Eres un chico increíble, Iván, pero no eres mi tipo.

—Fui tu tipo una vez —dijo a su favor.

—Era una situación diferente, ahora las cosas son muy distintas —apuntó Astoria—. Además, yo estoy enamorada de...

—McLaggen —le interrumpió su amiga, causando desconcierto tanto en la Greengrass como en Osborne.

—Enamorada de mí, ¿eh? —declaró con egolatría el chico rubio que se acercaba a ellos, justificando la interrupción de Geraldine, pero poniendo en una situación sumamente incomoda a la castaña.

—Yo. No. Esto. Mira —tartamudeó Astoria sin sentido alguno, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el suelo se abriera y así desaparecer.

—Así que tú eres la famosa chica que está enamorada de mí —preguntó Cormac de forma arrogante, dándose aires de importancia.

Astoria fue quien esos momentos se puso pálida como la cera y quedó por completo muda. En la ecuación de ese tonto rumor, nadie le había advertido que tendría que rendirle cuentas al Gryffindor ese. Se había preparado mentalmente para confrontar a Draco, si es que el susodicho aparecía en algún momento. Incluso había considerado que McLaggen pensara que ella era una clase de niña tonta, pero de ahí a tener que estar frente a frente, no. Eso último no había pasado por su cabeza.

—Astoria no está enamorada de ti —se adelantó a decir Iván.

—Tú piérdete, enano —insultó sin miramiento, plantándose frente a la castaña para observarla mejor—. Eres muy linda a decir verdad. No estás nada mal —alagó, recorriendo descaradamente de arriba a abajo a la Slytherin de ojos esmeraldas.

—¿Entonces saldrías con ella, aunque es mucho menor que tú? —curioseó Geraldine, quien miraba hacia otra dirección con impaciencia.

—¡Geraldine! —chilló su amiga. Aquello había llegado ya demasiado lejos, cuando ella desde un principio no había dado su consentimiento para que semejante circo se formara a su alrededor.

—Guapa y rica —examinó el rubio, agarrándose la barbilla—. Además, si no me equivoco, has estado en algunas de las reuniones del viejo Sluggy —añadió, aun con ese aire de estar contemplando seriamente la idea.

—Si, bueno, pero... —quiso argumentar algo de forma coherente, pero por alguna razón que no se pudo explicar, su lengua se le pegó al paladar.

—Está nerviosa —la excusó la rubia, mirando fijamente al Gryffindor mayor.

—Mira, hay muchas chicas que andan detrás de mí —expuso arrogante, obteniendo una mirada suspicaz por parte de los otros tres—. Pero te daré una oportunidad de salir conmigo —concedió enseguida, sonriendo de manera amplia pero derrochando aun arrogancia.

—Vaya favor —ironizó Iván—. ¿No vas a decirle nada, Astoria?

La aludida negó con la cabeza de forma energética, no como respuesta, sino porque seguía sin poder hablar. No entendía porque parecía que le acababan de lanzar un «¡Palalingua!», pero nadie parecía notarlo y ella se estaba frustrando.

—Estupendo —declaró McLaggen, tomando aquella negativa de la castaña como una afirmativa para él—. Podemos empezar por ir a caminar por los jardines mientras te cuento un poco sobre mí —dijo muy quitado de la pena, tomando a Astoria del brazo para comenzar a caminar—. Quizás ya has escuchado varias cosas, por supuesto, de otra forma no estarías tan enamorada de mí, pero no te debes de creer nada hasta que yo no te lo confirme —siguió diciendo, llevándosela casi a rastras.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó el Gryffindor, mirando ingenuo hacia donde se perdía la pareja, para luego enfocar la mirada en la rubia que se había quedado a mitad del pasillo con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —dijo una voz fría detrás de los chicos de cuarto año.

Ninguno de los dos se tuvo que voltear para identificar de quien se trataba, aun así Geraldine se dio el lujo de girar con gracia para encarar a Draco Malfoy, todavía sonriente.

—¿No lo has vistos? —contestó casi sarcástica.

—Que malos gustos tiene tu amiga —comentó de mala gana y frunciendo el ceño, pero sus ojos estaban clavados allá donde se había quedado también los de Osborne. Sí, él también había observado como la que era su prometida se iba con aquel tonto león.

—Va mejorando —atacó la rubia, chasqueando la lengua.

—Lo dudo —bufó el aludido, queriendo restarle importancia al tema, pese a que sentía como la sangre le estaba hirviendo.

—En todo caso, eso es lo de menos —dijo Geraldine tras un suspiro como de cansancio—. Astoria tiene toda la libertad de hacer y deshacer a su gusto, así como lo haces tú —declaró para luego retroceder unos pasos y enfocar su mirada seria no solo en Malfoy sino también en el Gryffindor—. Si la aprecian un poco, dejen de molestarla. Ella merece ser feliz y ustedes solo le estorban —proclamó despectivamente, haciendo una mueca de asco antes de girarse sobre su eje y alejarse tranquilamente, caminando por el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

—Eso fue cruel —susurró Iván.

—Quizás tiene razón —murmuró Draco para si mismo, sin ponerle atención al otro chico.

—¿Razón? —preguntó el león con clara indignación cuando escuchó al rubio, quien le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos—. Yo no sé tú, pero si yo viera a Astoria feliz claro que dejaría de molestarla. Me alegraría por ella —argumentó con cierto tono de molestia—. El problema es que ese no es el caso. Astoria no se veía feliz con McLaggen y tampoco contigo —puntualizó para enseguida también marcharse, dejando a un pensativo Slytherin a mitad del pasillo.

¿Tampoco se veía feliz con él? Draco juraba que había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para hacer feliz a su pequeña prometida, pero quizás tanto Jenkins como Osborne tenían razón y el problema era él. Si Astoria era miserable era culpa suya, desde el comienzo lo había sido y hasta la fecha lo seguía siendo, directa o indirectamente. Lo mejor que podía hacer era apartarse de su lado, con mayor razón.

O-O-O

Aquella había sido por mucho, una de las peores y más aburridas tardes que Astoria hubiese pasado en toda su vida. Cormac no había dejado de hablar de él, una y otra vez, haciendo gala de habilidades extraordinarias que ella dudaba fueran ciertas. Además de todo era muy confianzudo y la abrazaba como si ya fuera algo suyo, aunque ella intentaba guardar distancia, él la volvía a coger. Al final, el rubio le había plantado un beso a mitad del vestíbulo, donde más de uno les había visto. Así mismo, la maldición o lo que fuera que le habían lanzado a su lengua, se deshizo y con un fuerte grito se alejó corriendo. No se detuvo hasta que traspasó el muro de piedra, segura de que el Gryffindor ya no la podría seguir más.

Como era hora de la cena, la sala estaba vacía, como pocas veces se podía ver. O al menos ella había pensado que la sala estaba vacía, hasta que un «¡crac!» a sus espaldas le sacó un susto de muerte. Gritó con la misma fuerza que había gritado después del beso de McLaggen, agradeciendo poder hacerlo, tanto tiempo en silencio le había hecho pensar que había perdido la voz. La castaña se volteó para ver que había causado ese ruido y con sorpresa se topó con un elfo domestico ya muy viejo, de expresión iracunda.

—Ama Greengrass —saludó el elfo, haciendo una reverencia, hasta que la nariz tocó el suelo. La aludida parpadeó sin entender—. Kreacher ha escuchado de nobles bocas que usted es la prometida del amo Malfoy —comenzó a decir con voz muy tenue y mirando hacia los lados con recelo.

—¿Sirves a la familia Malfoy? —preguntó Astoria, aun sin entender.

—No, Kreacher tiene un amo que no procede de familias tan puras y nobles como las vuestras, aunque preferiría servirles a personas como ustedes —informó, para luego desaparecer y aparecer sobre la mesita que estaba aun lado de la castaña, quedando así más cerca—. A Kreacher le prohibieron avisarle, explicarle, hablarle, escribirle mensajes o comunicarse de ningún modo con el sobrino nieto sangre limpia de su antigua ama, pero no le dijeron nada de no hablar con su prometida sobre esto.

—¿Y qué es lo que pasa, Kreacher? —quiso saber la Greengrass, enarcando una ceja.

—Al amo Malfoy lo están espiando y Kreacher no es responsable de lo que la ama Greengrass haga con esa información —dijo sin casi respirar, para luego desaparecer con el mismo sonido sordo con el que había aparecido.

—¿Qué? —la joven se quedó igual de desconcertada que al principio, preguntándose un montón de cosas sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, empezando por la razón por la cual ese elfo le había dado aquella información. ¿Debía de avisarle a Draco que lo estaban espiando? ¿Pero quien lo espiaba? ¿Si le decía, le iba a creer? Ese tal Kreacher estaba un poco atrasado en noticias, de lo contrario le habría dado el mensaje a Pansy, porque ella no tenía intención alguna de hablar con ese rubio estúpido.

¡Rubios! ¡Rubios! Como la tenían fastidiada. Se limpió la boca con asco, al recordar también a Cormac y refunfuñando se fue a su habitación enojada.

A la mañana siguiente, la menor de las Greengrass les dejó muy claro a todos que andaba de pésimo humor, incluyendo a Geraldine, a quien consideraba culpable de su mal rato el día anterior. Entre miradas asesinas y muecas en las que mostraba los dientes cual colmillos, Astoria se fue al Gran Comedor para esconderse detrás de un ejemplar de El Profeta, mientras comía avena.

Las noticias eran cada vez más deprimentes, ya no se encontraba nada bueno o humorístico entre aquellas paginas. Muertes, desapariciones, arrestos, incluso intentos de asesinatos propinados por magos menores de edad. ¿Imperius o demencia? A esas alturas, la sanidad mental de varios se podía poner en tela de juicio. La suya por ejemplo, se desmoronó cuando observó a McLaggen acercarse a ella muy fresco y quitado de la pena. Casi hundiendo su rostro en el plato de avena, intentó pasar desapercibida, pero el Gryffindor no fue capaz de entender la indirecta.

—Que no te de vergüenza, guapa —dijo el chico, sentándose frente a ella y ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de los Slytherin que no lo quería en su mesa.

—McLaggen, mira... —intentó decir, con cierta resignación.

—Cormac, puedes decirme Cormac —le corrigió él, interrumpiéndola.

—Bien, Cormac, debes de saber que lo que pasó ayer... —volvió a proseguir para ahora ser interrumpida por quien menos hubiera deseado.

—¿Sabes, Greengrass? Es suficientemente degradante que una Slytherin ande con un Gryffindor, pero al menos deberías de retomar la costumbre de irte a sentar a la mesa de ellos, en lugar de invitarlos a la nuestra —escupió Pansy Parkinson, con esa odiosa voz chillona que tenía.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, Parkin... —y por tercera vez en el desayuno, las palabras de la castaña quedaron en el aire, aunque esta vez nadie la interrumpió. Ella sola había enmudecido al notar que cierto chico y sus dos gorilas se acercaban a la mesa. Los ojos color mercurio apenas la enfocaron cuando Vincent le hizo una seña a Draco, en un claro gesto de que no se había percatado de su presencia antes y que tampoco le importaba mucho con quienes estaba.

Indignada y todavía más furiosa que antes, se levantó de un salto, sin miramiento alguno se saltó la mesa, mandando al diablo su educación, tomó al chico del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando, justamente como él lo había hecho el día anterior con ella. Se detuvo justo en frente de donde se había sentado Malfoy y tras llenarse los pulmones de aire, sonrió de forma amplia, para después gritar enérgicamente:

—¡Claro que me hace muy feliz ser tu novia, Cormac! —exclamó y se le colgó del cuello, para plantarle un beso. Luego se arrepentiría de ello, pero no iba a recibir ningún otro golpe de Draco sin devolverlo. Geraldine tenía razón, no podía seguir hundiéndose en su misera, no sin darle a probar a su prometido algo de su propio veneno. Ella lo amaba, quería lo mejor para él, podía vivir con el hecho de que él la apartara de su lado, le guardara secretos y la ignorara, pero de ahí a atacarla directamente con sus acciones insensibles, andando con Pansy y tratándola como sangre sucia, había una abismal diferencia.

Para los que estaban en el comedor, resultó casi imposible no escuchar ese grito y voltear a ver de que se trataba. El cotilleo no se hizo esperar y para cuando Astoria abrió los ojos con una sonrisa triunfante, notó como Malfoy ya se había marchado, dejando a sus dos eternos amigos solos en el comedor. ¿Tan poco le importaba lo que ella hiciera? Se preguntó a si misma, pues en el fondo había almacenado un poco de esperanza, si él mostraba celos, tal vez y solo tal vez era porque pese a todo la quería o le gustaba, pero solo había obtenido una gélida indiferencia.

Sin oponer resistencia, por su estado de conmoción, se dejó arrastrar a la mesa de Gryffindor por su proclamado nuevo novio, quien alardeando comenzó con una tonta conversación sobre el Quidditch. La Greengrass ni le escuchaba, tan solo pensaba en lo buena mentirosa que era, tanto como para conseguir que las mentiras se volvieran realidad en sus narices.

* * *

><p><strong>Como he estado diciendo, me merezco que no me dejen Reviews por lo desaparecida que he andado, pero en todo caso ya no me castiguen tanto D:<strong>

**Neh, ya en serio. Espero que les gustara, la idea de este capi en especial la tenía en la cabeza, pues desde hace ya un año -todo lo que me tardé en actualizar- y no sé si cuajara como lo tenía planeado, pero espero que al menos lo encontraran entretenido.**

**¡Un beso enorme y mil gracias por leer!**

**Con algo de suerte nos leemos pronto c:**

**-Ophe.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Response to the Reviews<strong>_**

Sé que igual y debo más, pero estos son los que mi E-Mail dice que no había visto revisado y por ende no los contesté, así que de una vez lo hago.

**Sombradeojos**:

¡Linda! Gracias, se ve que le diste una buena pasada a varios de mis fics y eso me emociona :3

Actualizo... creo que cada año bisiesto xDU

Aunque intentaré hacerlo al menos mensual, apenas termine con los exámenes de la Uni.

**Ginnyruealicetonks6:**

¡Pero llegó! Y sobre tu petición, te confesaré, que aunque los pongo cercanos, verlos como pareja no está en mis planes. Así que con eso puedes estar tranquila c:

Siento haber fallado con lo de actualizar pronto, pero aquí está ya este otro capi y apenas publique, correré a Potterfics para también mantenerme activa allá.

¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda! ¡Besos!

**Yesica7448**:

La vez pasada no volvi tanto, pero ahorita si ya ando más activa y con las pilas más puestas, aunque aun sin internet D: pero ando bien xD

¡Gracias y besos!

** :**

Este fic en particular no tengo intenciones de dejarlo abandonado, aunque me tarde a veces un poco más de la cuenta...

En todo caso, me emociona que con todo y que me tardé horrores me sigáis leyendo :3 ¡gracias, linda!

**Torie Potter:**

¡Mujeeeeeeeeeeer! No fue taaaaan pronto, pero al menos no me tardé un año como la vez pasada :P

Aunque posiblemente fuera de despejar tu intriga te habré intrigado más, pero de eso se trata el drama xD

Muchisisismas gracias por seguirme leyendo, guapa. ¡Besos y espero que andes bien! c:

**lethallybeautiful18:**

Así de desaparecida he andado que ya es dificil creerme cuando actualizo, pero es verdad xDU

Awww y pensar que yo solo lo he releido una vez para retomar la linea del tiempo. Como sea, espero seguir alimentando esa obsesión, porque sabrás que ya somos dos que amamos a esta pareja ;3

Como dije, aunque más lenta que una tortuga, mi intención es llegar hasta el fina y no defraudarles mucho en el proceso.

¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo, chica! *se come la ratina de chocolate* x3

¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Te juro que cuando me llegó la actualización hacia mi teléfono salté de felicidad al ver que no era solo un sueño. Admito que he releído este fic mas de diez veces en lo que va del 2014, y ve a saber cuantas veces más lo he hecho el año pasado, por lo que debo de decirte: lo amo. En fin.. Me encantó, estoy fascinada. He sido fan de Drastoria desde el 2010, y tu solo alimentas mi obsesión hacia la pareja con cada cosa que publicas. ¡Sigue así! - No soy buena dejando RW, por lo que me siento rara al dejarte uno x3 *Le regala una ranita de chocolate y se va* Akldjadksajda xd

**MACARENA:**

¡Y faltó Salazar -demasiado Slytherin pride que soy-!

Neh, mentira, ahora si estoy de vuelta y este fic irá progresando, aunque sea a fuego lento :P

Tú lo has dicho mujer, aún con relativo tiempo libre, a veces las obligaciones simplemente lo estresan a uno y le roban las ganas de escribir, pero afortunadamente las cosas andan pintado mejor, aun algo atareada, pero todo mejor para volver a mis andadas xD

Bueno, en realidad lo que quiero decir es que me alegra que te acuerdes de nosotras, eso antes de tirarte alguna que otra filosofía barata sobre la vida jaja.

Y este Fic me resulta adictivo, tu eres la creadora de las novelas, esas que se cuentan día por día es decir un reality ¡por dios! Que manera de regalarnos detalles, bueno, faltan algunos que alguna que otra seguidora te están reclamando, pero supongo que ya llegaran esos momentos XD.

Jajajaja tendré que darles descuentos para las terapias psicologicas, porque aunque en serio lo intento, se me va de las manos el tiempo de actualización, pero seguiré haciendo lo posible por no tardar tanto.

¡Besos, Malaca!

**Layla Clapton: **

Awww, ¡sí por fin!

Lamento la tardanza, pero me alegra inmensamente que sigas leyendo.

** Lilius's fan: **

¡Hola, linda! Aunque no tiene mucho que releí la historia completa, no estoy muy segura, pero si no me está fallando la memoria, debió de haber sido en el 16, que es la adaptación den One-Shot que inició todo esté long-fic c:

¡Besos!

**Florfleur:**

¡Gracias a ti por seguirme leyendo!

**Danny: **

Wuju! Me emocionan los nuevos fans de Drastoria x3

Y si, por el honor de Slytherin que la terminaré, aunque bien me he tardado años -lo triste del asunto, es que no estoy exagerando-, pero lo haré.

Curioso y si he notado mucho en el RPG como funcionan por lo general las cosas con Astoria, creo que esa es una de las razones, por las cuales me he apartado últimamente. No que esté mal, me alegra que la tomen en cuenta, pero como a mí me gusta rolear siendo Draco, me topo con mucha tendencia Dramione que no me gusta. Aun así, sin importar la pareja que tenga, me emociona ver cuando describen a Astoria más o menos como yo la imagino y así.

Si no fuera porque no me quiero ir de largo con testamentos en esta sección te contestaría más, porque me resulta demasiado interesante hablar del tema xD

Pero para fines prácticos me alegra muchisimo que te agradaran mis escritos c: y que le agarraras gusto a la pareja.

¡Besos y abrazos!

**Kim:**

En primer lugar, ¡millón de gracias por todos tus comentarios! Sé que son parecidos, pero igual me los leí todos. El problema con que "no se publicaran" es que tenía activado por defecto la moderación de los anónimos, osea que los reviews de los que no son miembros de FF net pasan por un periodo de tiempo para que el autor los lea y decida si los acepta o no, si tarda mucho, se publican automaticamente y yo me tardé tanto que...

Bueno... asdasdsad ¡Gracias! No sé que tanto decirte sin irme de largo mencionando casa cosa. Consideré tu idea, ciertamente, incluso como podrás haber leído, pero creo que no me cuajó como tú lo tenías en mente. Aun así, me fue de mucha utilidad para hacer algo que pensaba hacer usando a otro personaje, aunque McLaggen es mejor para ese trabajo xD

Seguro con este capi odiarás más a Geraldine :P

Honestamente, también considero que ya debería de moverme un poco, que este cuarto año lo he hecho excesivamente largo a comparación de los demás, pero ya llegará todo a su tiempo y con algo de suerte no tardaré mucho.

¡La maravillosa eres tú por darme tanto apoyo! ¡Besos y abrazos, guapa!

**Lenny:**

Con el tema de McLaggen te diría lo mismo que a Kim, al igual que con lo del quinto año.

No me gusta ser impersonal, pero se me repito, terminaré haciendo más larga esta sección que el capitulo en si xDU

Así que espero me perdones por ello y aceptes mi enorme gratitud por tan lindo review que me dejaste c: ¡muchos besos y saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Si alguien me faltó, demandenme, pero os juro que a cada una o uno les agradezco infinitamente porque sin vuestro apoyo yo no soy más que una loca que escribe cosas esperando que alguien más por ahí las lea.<strong>

**¡GRACIAS!**


	60. Cuarto año: Devastadora realidad

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Y como lo prometido es deuda y ayer dije que hoy subiría el capitulo apenas terminara: ¡Aquí está!**

**Siento un poco que trascurre un poquitín rapido, pero al mismo tiempo siento que este cuarto año ya se ha prolongado demasiado por eso de querer ir de la mano del libro. Que por cierto, me tomé la libertad de sacarme textualmente algunas cosas del libro porque me pareció que son cosas cool para aquellos que solo se han visto la movie, pero al final aclaro que escenas exactamente son para que quede constancia que no es plagio y no reclamo el trabajo de Rowling como mío.**

_***Pregunta de encuesta al final**_

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡ojala disfruten el capitulo!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<em>

****60. Cuarto año: Devastadora realidad****

Marzo ya estaba por llegar a su fin y en aquel griseo cielo que cubría el castillo, se podían ver algunos pequeños espacios que delataban que más allá había un azul intenso. El verano no tardaba mucho en llegar y apenas se notaba. Así como la primavera había pasado inadvertida, la nueva estación estaba siendo opacada por la magia tenebrosa de Voldemort. Un par de ojos claros miraban desde la torre de Astronomia con añoranza de escapar o en el peor de los casos de saltar. Todo se había salido de control desde principio de curso, de mal a peor, y no faltaba mucho para que la verdad le explotara en la cara como las pociones a Neville. Había llegado a tal punto que su desahogo era hablar con una fantasma llorona, una que lo escuchaba y lo parecía comprender aunque fuera un poco, pero igual delataba como había tocado fondo en su desesperación.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Draco pasó casi toda la mañana de aquel domingo contemplando el cielo y formulando planes. Necesitaba soluciones o el valor para saltar de una vez, lo que le llegara primero estaría bien para él, lo viera como lo viese, cualquier camino representaba una muerte casi asegurada. Su único consuelo ante tan pesimista destino era saber que no tendría que volver a su prometida besando al idiota de McLaggen.

En otra parte del castillo, los susodichos se encontraban hablando tranquilamente o sería más justo decir que el Gryffindor hablaba y Astoria escuchaba al borde del sueño. Cormac podía ser de buena familia y guapo, pero resultaba imposible estar más de cinco minutos hablando con él sin caer en un coma a causa del aburrimiento. Las conversaciones eran tan egocentristas que lo único que se podía hacer era asentir y sonreír, porque cualquier palabra estaría fuera de contexto.

Llevaban poco más de una semana saliendo juntos y no por ello las cosas eran menos desagradables para la menor, quien por mero orgullo no dejaba de lado aquella mentira que ella misma había creado. O por lo menos eso se repetía a sí misma, pues muchas veces había tenido la sensación de que la situación se manejaba ridículamente fuera de su control, como todas esas veces en las que todo conspiraba para que Draco les viera juntos y actuara de tal forma que ella se enfurecía con él y terminara hundiéndose más con impulsivos actos, que no serían propios de ella bajo circunstancias normales.

Fuera de ello, las novedades no habían sido mucha, tan solo el examen de aparición había causado revuelo durante esa última semana. Theodore y Tracy habían pasado sin problema alguno la prueba, Daphne había fallado y hasta donde Astoria sabía, pretendía tomar el examen nuevamente el verano que veía, junto con todos aquellos que no lo habían pasado o que en su defecto, como Malfoy, no tenían todavía 17 años para poder conseguir la licencia. Era asombroso darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado ya. El año escolar estaba a punto de terminar y fuera de representar un descanso placido para los alumnos, se sentía algo extraño, como una advertencia silenciosa sobre que lo peor aun no había llegado.

Otra cosa que también tenía intrigada a Astoria, era que Kreacher se le había aparecido un par de veces más con la misma dinámica del primer encuentro, diciéndole información y yéndose después de decir que él no era responsable de lo que ella hiciera con esa información. Claro que para desgracia del elfo doméstico, la chica no le había hecho llegar dicha información a Draco, empezando porque no se hablaban y cuando la culpa le entraba, alguien interfería con su intento de aproximación.

—¿Me disculpas un momento? —pidió la menor de las Greengrass a su presunto novio, quien muy molesto le decía como Potter no lo dejaba entrenar con el equipo pese a que él era el suplente de guardián—. Necesito empolvarme la nariz —mintió naturalmente y antes de esperar respuesta adentró al baño más cercano, que casualmente era el del segundo piso.

La castaña caminó hasta el único lavabo donde funcionaba el agua y lo abrió, dejando correr el chorro mientras se miraba al espejo. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que había entrado a aquel castillo por primera vez, como una niña berrinchuda que odiaba a su prometido y soñaba con bailar. Ahora era una chica profundamente enamorada de aquel rubio, pero seguía siendo berrinchuda a su manera. Muchas cosas la habían hecho cambiar su perspectiva de vida, varios de sus ideales y prioridades se habían moldeado como era de esperarse en una bruja de linaje limpio como el de ella. Sin embargo, ella seguía conservando su esencia, ¿cierto? No se había vuelto una loca purista como Bellatrix, ni odiaba al amor de su vida... Vale, quizás se había pasado con él esos últimos días, pero aunque sus acciones fueran una especie de venganza, no lo odiaba.

Y entonces la culpa volvía, dejándole saber que era un error que continuara con aquel teatro de mentiras en el que ella se había vuelto la protagonista. El problema era que no sabía como ponerle punto final a lo que había comenzado. Algo le decía que a McLaggen le importaría realmente un rábano que ella terminara con él, de hecho casi lo podía escuchar diciendo que él tenía mejores chicas de donde escoger, pero como ella jamás había terminado propiamente con una relación no sabía como abordar el tema, mucho menos cuando su pareja ni siquiera le dejaba ser participe en los temas de conversación.

Sus ojos verdes permanecieron fijos en su reflejo y aunque perdida en sus pensamientos, le fue imposible no recordar a Bellatrix, como anteriormente le solía pasar. Sacó de su túnica su varita y la miró atentamente. Si bien la varita había sido creada para aquella mujer, la susodicha jamás la había poseído, y por lo que había aprendido de como las varitas funcionaban, no había razón para que ésta actuara de forma que ella no deseara. La varita la había elegido por algo, fuera lo que fuera le debía cierta lealtad y con algo de disciplina propia, la varita se adaptaba a su modo de ser. Por más emociones intensas que había tenido esos últimos meses, no había causado ningún desastre como en sus primeros años. Había aprendido a controlarse y sin necesidad de ningún sortilegio como el del collar de Bellatrix.

¡Oh, ese collar! Justamente ahí lo había perdido tras ser atacada por una serpiente. Hasta la fecha seguía sin saber que había pasado con él, aunque no podía decir que hubiera hecho mucho por averiguarlo.

—¡Acio, gargantilla! —conjuró con la ridícula esperanza de que ésta viniera simplemente hacia ella después de tanto tiempo, pero como era de esperarse, nada ocurrió.

Lo que si pasó, fue que detrás de ella se escuchó el estrepitoso sonido de agua saliendo por el escusado y golpeando la madera del cubículo.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó la fantasmal voz de Myrtel.

—Yo —contestó Astoria, guardando su varita al instante y mojándose el rostro para finalmente cerrar el grifo.

—Ah, pensé que sería alguien más —dijo la fantasma, distraída.

La castaña se secó la cara con la manga de su túnica, para luego voltear a ver a quien consideraba una vieja amiga. Fuera lo que fuera, Myrtel le había ayudado mucho los años anteriores y también era mejor conversadora que Cormac, por lo que se cruzó de brazos para hablar un poco con ella.

—¿Esperabas a alguien en especial? —curioseó.

—Pensé que al fin se había dado cuenta —confesó, pese a que la Slytherin no entendía a que se refería—. Nos hemos estado viendo tan a menudo en los baños de chicos y tenemos tanto en común, que pensé que vendría a confesarse —concluyó soñadora.

—¿Quién está enamorado de ti? —cuestionó la Greengrass, enarcando las cejas con ingenuidad. No es que no le diera crédito a la fantasma, pero a no ser que se tratara de Peeves o de alguno de los fantasma del colegio, las palabras de Myrtel no tenían mucho sentido, o mejor dicho, tenían un sentido un tanto macabro. Era difícil imaginar que estudiante vivo estaría lo suficientemente desesperado para enamorarse de una muerta.

—Lo siento, Astoria, pero no lo puedo decir. Le prometí que no lo diría —declaró solemne—. Y ni se te ocurra hacer el chiste de que me llevaré el secreto a la tumba, porque alguien ya se te adelantó —añadió molesta, recordando la burla del chico Weasley.

La aludida parpadeó sin entender porque ese ataque desdeñoso hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar o al menos decir algo, Myrtel se volvió a sumergir en el excusado. Astoria ladeo la cabeza como intentando encontrar alguna explicación a lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero nada llegó a su mente. Fuera lo que fuera que traía en manos la fantasma, igual y era mejor no meterse, finalmente esas eran cosas de muertos y para fortuna o desgracia ella seguía viva.

Astoria Se miró una vez más en el espejo antes de salir del baño y confrontar a McLaggen, no podía quedarse a vivir ahí por más que se le antojara la idea.

O-O-O

La semana avanzó tranquilamente. Las cosas no había cambiado mucho. Las últimas novedades eran sobre el Quidditch, el partido entre Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Gran parte del colegio lucía un poco más animado por ese partido final para decidir quien se llevaría la copa, pero otros tantos pasaban con indiferencia el evento, lo cual era común con o sin desgracias rodeandoles. Claro que aquellos que preferían despreciar el deporte, usaban como argumento a su favor todos los eventos desafortunados que salían cada día en El Profeta.

—Si me lo preguntan, le apuesto a Ravenclaw —comentó Cole una mañana, fastidiado hasta la coronilla de la manía que había adquirido Alina Milano, de ir a discutir con él los eventos del periódico.

La Gryffindor había inflado los cachetes al notar como el chico la ignoraba por estar hablando animadamente con Leo sobre el partido que estaba por venir y se había retirado indignada de regreso a su mesa para desayunar con Romilda y otras chicas.

—Te has pasado un poco —dijo Paige riendo entre dientes por lo ocurrido. Obviamente al rubio le importaba un cacahuete aquel partido, ni iba a jugar y fuese cual fuese el resultado, Slytherin no iba a quedar en primer lugar.

—Me ha fastidiado como pocas personas lo logran hacer —se defendió el aludido, haciendo una mueca y tomando finalmente su ejemplar de diario para informarse tranquilamente de las noticias de aquel día.

—A veces parece que esas chicas solo van detrás de las sobras de las demás —dijo la pelirroja al aire, mirando fijamente hacia la mesa de los leones.

—¿Lo dices porque se obsesionan compulsivamente con chicos atractivos o famosos que casualmente anduvieron con chicas que son físicamente más atractivas que ellas o más inteligentes? —preguntó Leo, ganándose una mirada extraña por parte de sus acompañantes—. Yo diría que solo tienen complejo de inferioridad.

—¿Quien eres y que le hiciste a mi primo? —interrogó Paige, tomando un puñado de hojuelas de cereal para tirarla al rostro del chico, quien se limitó a reír.

A no mucha distancia de ellos, Astoria comía en silencio sentada frente a Geraldine, la cual leía El Profeta como de costumbre. Los ojos verdes observaban de cuando en cuando a sus amigos riendo y no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia. ¿En que momento se habían alejado tanto? Ni ella misma lo recordaba, pero ahora que su tiempo era monopolizado por Cormac, comenzaba a extrañar a su grupo de serpientes.

—Podemos ir con ellos —sugirió la rubia, mirando a su amiga como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Astoria se sobre saltó y negó repetidamente con la cabeza. No recordaba ni siquiera por qué, pero por más que les echara de menos, sentía cierto resentimiento para con ellos. Podía ser por muchas cosas o podía solo porque ella era un tanto caprichosa. A saber. Suspiró y volteó a ver hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Casi al final de ésta, se encontraban Draco y Theodore hablando en de forma muy sospechosa. Crabbe y Goyle no se venían por ningún lado y Blaise estaba por su lado con Tracy y Daphne. Milagrosamente Pansy no parecía haber ido a desayunar ese día y por un instante, Astoria pensó que tal vez podría comer tranquila, sin que nada desagradable que le quitara el apetito.

Lamentablemente, había sacado sus conclusiones antes de tiempo.

—Buenos días, mi adorada Asti —saludó Cormac.

—Hola —contestó secamente la aludida, poniendo su usual cara de dolor de muelas, negándose a voltear a ver a su presunto novio. Odiaba que la llamara de ese modo, estaba casi segura de que en algún momento de idiotez, cualquiera de las chicas que le odiaban le comenzarían a llamar Astilla por culpa de ese diminutivo de su nombre. Por otro lado y lo que más le irritaba era que no podía sacárselo de encima.

Había llegado a la desesperación de pedir e implorar ayuda a los leones que ella conocía y que debían de conocer a Cormac mejor que ella. Para su desgracia las respuestas no habían sido las más favorables. Hermione lo había tachado de pulpo. Ron lo había comparado con Lavander. Harry estaba demasiado en la luna para ponerle demasiada atención, pero algo relacionado con bolas de dragón le dejó pensando que igual y McLaggen era un gay reprimido.

Finalmente Ginny le había dado el buen consejo de ignorarlo, pues a ese rubio en particular lo que más le gustaba era la atención. No obstante, eso no parecía funcionar, ya que a Cormac le daba soberanamente igual recibir o no atenciones por su parte. El tipo solo quería una chica linda a la cual poder estar acosando y arrastrando de un lado a otro del castillo. Nuevamente le venía a la mente la hipótesis de que era un gay reprimido que se vendía como casanova y si no fuera por sus modales, posiblemente le terminaría preguntado directamente al McLaggen si aquello era verdad.

Resignada en no terminar su desayuno, se dejó arrastrar y acompañar a su clase. Nunca estuvo tan feliz de ver el inexpresivo rostro del profesor Snape justo en esos momentos en los que le decía a su novio que se largara o lo iba a castigar. Astoria se sintió tentada a saltar y abrazar al profesor, pero educadamente se fue a su lugar, a un lado de Geraldine. Después de eso, la clase comenzó, tomando su rumbo usual, donde el jefe de la casa de Slytherin daba su lectura sobre las artes oscuras, haciendo énfasis en lo peligrosas que eran, pero remarcando ciertos detalles que daban a entender que el hombre sentía más admiración que aberración por aquel tipo de magia.

—¿Si, joven Osborne? —concedió Snape al ver el brazo del Gryffindor levantado.

—Sé que no hay magia, ni buena ni mala, que reviva a los muertos, pero... —hizo una pausa, dudoso de como plantear la pregunta—... si la magia tenebrosa rompe tantas reglas, como para crear un inferi, ¿no es posible que haya alguna clase de magia que sea capaz de evitar que uno muera? No sé, se me viene a la cabeza algo como lo que hizo Chucky y su ritual budista de pasar su alma a un muñeco —explicó, dejándose llevar por divagaciones y pensamientos propios que quedaban muy fuera de lugar, no solo en la clase, si no en presencia de aquel profesor.

Varios alumnos miraron a Ivan con curiosidad. La mayoría no tenía la menor idea de quien era Chucky, pero les causaba suma curiosidad la posibilidad de existiera alguna clase de sortilegio que permitiera que, aunque el cuerpo muriera, el alma pudiera seguir viviendo en otro "recipiente." Severus por su parte lucía increíblemente serio.

Astoria le miró fijamente y sin saber por qué, dedujo que la respuesta a la pregunta del león era un rotundo si. Había sortilegios tan oscuros como para hacer que el alma de una persona siguiera viviendo pese a que el cuerpo de dicha persona fuese destrozado por completo. Incluso, la niña se podía imaginar que el supuesto renacer del Señor Tenebroso estaba ligado a una magia de esa magnitud. Sin embargo, la respuesta del profesor fue todo lo contrario.

—No existe ningún hechizo o sortilegio o poción que evite la eminente muerte —expuso de forma tan sería, que no quedaba espacio para debatir su credibilidad—. Tan solo el elixir de la vida puede prolongar la vida, si se toma regularmente, e incluso puede mejorar el estado de una persona moribunda. Sin embargo, aún una persona que tome el elixir puede ser asesinada y una vez muerto el elixir no le traerá de vuelta —explicó para ser más conciso, usando ese tono lúgubre que empleaba al hablar de cosas que consideraba debían de ser obvias para cualquier persona que se atreviera a si mismo a llamarse mago. Más de uno agradecía que Snape no fuera profesor de Encantamientos o Transfiguraciones, de lo contrario mataría a aquellos que olvidaran los principios básicos de las reglas de la magia.

La Greengrass se mordió el labio inferior. No podía explicarlo, pero ella sabía que el hombre estaba mintiendo. Le resultaba imposible creer que en el bajo mundo de las artes oscuras no hubiera forma de conseguir algo tan presido como la inmortalidad. Además, ¿no se hacían llamar mortifagos justamente porque creían en que podían burlar a la muerte?

Estaba completamente segura de que había algo que Snape ocultaba celosamente por alguna razón, ésta podía ser porque involucraba al señor Tenebroso o bien, podía ser que solamente no estuviera permitido hablar de esos temas en el colegio. ¡Vamos! Vender el mundo de las artes prohibidas como un sueño dorado, no era la clase de educación que daría alguien en sus cinco sentidos, a no ser que fuese un mortífago y con todo y que varios creían eso de Snape, pocos podían confirmarlo y en todo caso, el hombre era protegido del propio director de Hogwarts. Así que eso no se podía poner a discusión.

O-O-O

Unos días antes del último partido de Quidditch de la temporada, Draco se encontraba más descompuesto que antes. Se había saltado la cena después de recibir una lechuza de su madre y se había terminado de desmoronar al ser completamente ignorado por Astoria en la sala común. La presión era demasiada, sus intentos eran mediocres y estaba completamente seguro de que no podía depender de nadie. No podía mostrar sus inseguridades frente a las únicas personas en las que podía confiar, dígase sus dos eternos amigos y tal vez Nott. Tal vez por ello es que había ido a desahogarse con la única persona que sabía que no le juzgaría: Myrtel la Llorona. Aunque la fantasma lo único que hacía era escucharlo y ofrecerle un apoyo que no le podía dar, eso le servía de momento para apaciguar las emociones que salvajemente se revolvían en su interior.

—No llores... —canturreaba Myrtle desde un sucio cubículo—. No llores... Dime qué te pasa... Yo puedo ayudarte... —insistía.

—Nadie puede ayudarme —se lamentaba él, dejando que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... no saldrá bien... Pero si no lo hago pronto... él me matará... —decía, convencido de sus palabras.

Tan sumergido estaba en su miseria, que le tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que alguien más se encontraba en el baño. Podía estar devastado y muriéndose de angustia, pero seguía teniendo demasiado orgullo como para permitir que alguien lo viese en aquel estado, peo aún si ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Potter. Lo observó por el resquebrajado espejo frente a él, aquellos ojos verdes le miraban con confusión y ¿lastima? ¡Si de alguien no aceptaría lastima sería de él!

Más tardó en procesar la información que en reaccionar y lanzar el primer hechizo. Lanzó maldiciones con toda la saña de hacerle daño al niño que vivió, dejando de lado toda la razón. Quizás si lo mataba, el señor Tenebroso se complacería más y no tendría que meterse con el director. Se defendió, volvió a atacar, pero sin saber como, terminó en el suelo tras la explosión de una maldición que no le había golpeado pero que había hecho explotar el cubículo detrás de él.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! —chilló Myrtle la Llorona, y su voz resonó en las paredes revestidas de azulejos—. ¡Basta! ¡Basta! —insistió, intentando que ellos se detuvieran a toda costa.

Draco la ignoró completamente. Se encontraba más cabreado que antes y poco le importó estar siendo salpicado por el agua que salía de todas y hacia todas partes, parte por el inodoro destrozado, parte por obra de la fantasma.

—¡Crucia...! —intentó maldecir el rubio, dispuesto a dejarle caer un imperdonable, pero no llegó a completarla. Con todo y su suerte, el idiota de Potter se resbaló al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba una maldición desconocida.

—¡Sectumsempra! —bramó Harry desde el suelo agitando la varita como un desaforado.

Era difícil para el Malfoy explicar lo que a continuación había pasado. Un gran dolor agudo lo invadió de pies a cabeza y luego notó que abundante sangre salía de su pecho, manchando su blanca camisa como si fueran rosas rojas floreciendo. Retrocedió unos pasos, se le cayó la varita y por culpa del agua o quizás por la gran perdida de sangre, terminó cayéndose de espaldas sin ningún reparo. El golpe le dolió menos que las cortadas en su pecho y tan solo para asegurarse de que no estaba en alguna clase de sueño, se palpó las heridas, sintiendo el tibio liquido vital que abandonaba su cuerpo para disolverse en el charco donde estaba tirado.

Los ojos grises se cerraron y casi fue capaz de sonreír. Qué irónica era la vida, justamente a manos de quien nunca lo hubiese esperado, estaba por conocer su fin o al menos de eso estaba seguro en esos momentos en los que todo se volvía negro. Alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos, pero ya no fue capaz de identificar de quien se trataba. Estaba en un estado muy extraño para su gusto, se sentía vivo porque aún tenía dolor y notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía ajeno a la realidad.

Pasaron unos cuantos instantes en lo que no supo que ocurría y luego una cálida sensación lo recorrió. El dolor se estaba alejando, pese a que él seguía débil y aturdido. Draco hubiera jurado que en esos momentos estaba pasando a formar parte del mundo de los muertos, de no haber sido por la voz que escuchó.

—Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería. Quizá te queden cicatrices, pero si tomas díctamo inmediatamente tal vez te libres hasta de eso. Vamos... —le dijo Snape y pese a que no podía verlo, sabía que se trataba de su padrino, por lo que se dejó guiar sin oponer la menor resistencia.

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en otra parte del castillo, cierta Slytherin se había quedado paralizada tras escuchar los gritos de Myrtel.: "¡Asesinato! ¡Asesinato en el lavabo! ¡Asesinato!" Astoria estaba dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando los gritos de la chica muerta habían llegado a sus oídos. Su primer reacción había sido correr a pedirle ayuda a su jefe de casa, pero antes de girarse si quiera, el profesor Snape ya había pasado frente a sus ojos y ella solo se había quedado ahí de pie.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Geraldine tras unos minutos de completo silencio.

—¿Quién...? —quiso saber, con más temor que curiosidad.

—No creo... digo... no es posible ¿verdad? —le intentó animar la rubia, negándose a asimilar la idea de que alguien en verdad estuviese muerto en la escuela.

—Pero... —insistió la otra, aun consternada por la el hecho.

—Estoy segura de que todo está bien —declaró Gerandine, con una seguridad que no sentía—. Anda, vamos a comer. Si algo ha pasado, lo informarán en el comedor —aseguró, tomando a Astoria de la mano para guiarla.

La castaña no se resistió, en su mente daban vuelta un sin fin de interrogantes. ¿Quién podría haber sido? ¿Por qué habría sido? ¿Le conocería? ¿Se enteraría? ¿Y el culpable? Preguntas iban y venían en su cabeza, hasta el grado de que un escalofrío la recorría al recordar cuando una serpiente la había atacado a ella en los baños. Ella pudo haber sido esa muerta de la que Myrtel hablaba y eso tan solo la aterró más, tanto así que pese a pasar la hora de la cena sentada en la mesa de Slytherin, no probó bocado alguno.

Hasta el momento, nadie a su alrededor parecía saber algo del dichoso asesinato y honestamente, a la menor de las Greengrass le hubiese gustado solo quedarse con la angustia y pensar que las tranquilizadoras palabras de su rubia amiga eran ciertas. Sin embargo, para cuando ambas regresaron a la sala común, todos estaban hablando de lo ocurrido en los lavabos. La noticia había corrido como pólvora y era inevitable que se enteraran.

—Dicen que fue Potter —decía una chica.

—Ese estúpido, ¿acaso se cree que está por encima de las normas del colegio? —chillaba muy enojada una tipa de séptimo.

—Yo espero que lo expulsen por lo que hizo —declaró Blaise con una voz gélida muy impropia de él.

Entre murmullos y murmullos, lo que Astoria sacó en limpio era que había sido una pelea en el baño de chicos, que Harry Potter había sido participe y que su oponente era el que había recibido lo peor, pero seguía vivo. Eso último llegó a tranquilizar a Astoria por unos momentos, al menos hasta que el nombre del otro alumno salió a flote: Draco Malfoy. En ese mismo instante, toda la sangre de la castaña se evaporó, dejándola tan pálida como un fantasma.

—... Y Pansy ha ido a verlo a la enfermería —apuntó Millicent, hablando con otras chicas de grado inferior.

—¿Astoria? —llamó Geraldine al escuchar aquello y notar el estado de la castaña.

La aludida estaba segura de que su corazón había dejado de latir, la presión en su pecho era tan grande que apenas y podía respirar. Si la idea de un muerto en Hogwarts la había conmocionado, el saber que ese muerto pudo ser Draco la mató en muchos sentidos. El horror se reflejó en sus ojojos, mientras gotitas saladas caían al suelo sin que nadie reparara en ellas.

—¿Muñeca? —intervino Cole, quien pese a mantenerse ajeno al asunto, junto a Leo, había notado la repentina actitud de la chica.

—Duele —pronunció finalmente, con un hilo de voz—. Duele mucho —repitió, tomando aire por la boca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupada la rubia.

—Llevemosla a la enfermería —propuso el chico mayor, también preocupado.

—No creo que sea buena idea —se adelantó a comentar Leo, quien ya se había acercado a ellos—. Si ve a Malfoy y a Parkinson, algo más le va dar —señaló con voz muy baja para que la castaña no fuese capaz de escuchar, pero fue inevitable que ella lo hiciera.

—Yo... yo... —balbuceó y se giró sobre si misma para ver a sus amigos—. Estoy bien, solo necesito estar sola —puntualizó sin dejar que le dijeran nada más.

Se apresuró a salir de la sala y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Comprendía que ellos siempre la querían proteger, pero en esos momentos era lo que menos quería. No era mal agradecida, pero tras meditarlo un poco, era un tanto agobiante la forma en la que todos a su alrededor siempre intentaban cuidarla. Le fue inevitable pensar que algunas veces sus amigos decidían por ella y se preguntó cuantas cosas podrían haber manipulado "por su bien." No necesitaba pensar demasiado para concluir cosas como que, de haber sabido, Geraldine no le hubiese dejado enterarse de la noticia y de haber estado en buenos términos con Cole, él tampoco la hubiera dejado enterarse sino hasta el último momento. Vamos, no por nada eran audaces serpientes de Salazar que sabían manipular a los demás, una habilidad que ella no tenía muy desarrollada por lo visto.

Divagando entre pensamientos que la mantuvieron alejada de la situación actual con Draco, la chica paseó por los corredores hasta que un Prefecto de Hufflepuff la reprendió y la llevó de regreso a la sala común. Una vez de vuelta, se topó con sus amigos y Daphne, pero pasó de largo ignorandoles. No estaba de humor para escuchar nada que tuvieran que decirle, lo único que quería era seguir en su burbuja, ajena a como el mundo se despedazaba a su alrededor, y así continuó hasta el día siguiente. Incluso durante el desayuno, su animo no mejoró y su apetito tampoco.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Geraldine durante el desayuno y no tenía que decir más, su amiga sabía a lo que se refería.

—No lo haré —sentenció, suspirando. Se había estado planteando la idea de ir a ver a su prometido a la enfermería, pero luego pensaba en sus peleas y en Pansy y en que tal vez a él no le interesaba su presencia.

—Bueno, igual él tiene a su novia pegada a él —comentó la rubia, muy quitada de la pena y encogiéndose de hombros.

Astoría le miró parpadeando. Después de sus divagaciones, resultaba un poco más fácil entender ciertas cosas y si hacía memoria, otras más tomaban sentido todavía más. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada, no quería discutir con Jenkins y aunque hubiera querido, cierto Gryffindor se acercaba a ella para monopolizar su atención. Cormac, al igual que todos los estudiantes, se dedicó a hablar del incidente entre Malfoy y Potter, atacando a éste último por diferentes motivos que iban desde ser un incompetente capital de Quidditch a que tal vez por su culpa se iba a perder el partido. La Greengrass se limitaba a jugar con su comida e ignorarlo, no podía importarle menos un estúpido juego de pelota.

Lo que si le importó a Astoria, fue toparse con Harry cuando McLaggen la había arrastrado hasta el pasillo de la torre de Gryffindor. Los chicos cruzaron un par de palabras hostiles y ella, ni siquiera supo cómo pasó, pero en algún momento se acercó al moreno para cruzarle el rostro con una sonora cachetada. Los lentes redondos del chico, se cayeron al suelo por el impacto, ante la atónita mirada de la Señora Gorda y Cormac.

—Nunca te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste —murmuró Astoria con un tono inexpresivo.

—Astoria —dijo casi en el mismo tono el agredido, volteando a ver directamente aquellos ojos de color similar a los suyos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida la chica al ver la mejilla enrojecida y caer en cuenta de lo que había hecho—. Soy una tonta. Lo siento, Harry —insistió dejando que la voz se le quebrara antes de huir de la escena, ahogándose en sus lagrimas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el niño que vivió, más confundido que molesto por lo que había pasado.

—No sé —admitió el rubio, quien se había quedado de piedra por el abrupto acontecimiento.

Harry suspiró resignado y recogiendo sus lentes, mientras escuchaba como la Señora Gorda llamaba mal educada a la Slytherin, quien ya se había perdido al final del pasillo. Hasta cierto punto, si bien no era justificación, no podía culpar a Astoria por aquella reacción, al final de cuentas no se sentía orgulloso de lo que le había hecho a Malfoy y en varios sentidos ya estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

O-O-O

Después del partido del sábado, donde desgraciadamente Gryffindor ganó cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta contra Ravenclaw, la noticia de que Potter ahora andaba con Ginny fue la comidilla de los estudiantes. Pero mientras Potter y su pelirroja se mostraban inmune a los cotilleos, Draco seguía en la enfermería.

—No puedo creer que no haya venido aún —comentó el rubio, dejando de lado su plato de comida.

—¿Y qué esperabas? No la has tratado muy bien que digamos —le recordó Theodore, quien se había ofrecido a llevarle los deberes acumulados que tenía.

—Lo sé, pero esperaba que al menos se mostrase preocupada por mí —admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está preocupada, demasiado —informó el castaño, suspirando y negando con la cabeza—. Esto es insano, Draco. Aunque estés convencido de lo contrario, tú no puedes solo con esto —dijo con seriedad.

—Yo sé que puedo y lo voy a lograr —sentenció el aludido, con tono orgulloso y frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Y qué harás en caso de que lo logres? —preguntó Nott, aún serio.

—¿Cómo que qué? Pues... —quiso decir algo, pero en realidad su mente se quedó en blanco.

—Tu madre está muriéndose de angustia, tu padre sigue encerrado en Azkaban y tu prometida se hunde en su miseria —mencionó sin tacto alguno—. Eso no va a cambiar así logres el objetivo del señor Tenebroso y creo que lo sabes —agregó, pese al disgusto que se reflejaba en el rostro de su amigo.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer —se defendió Malfoy, desviando la mirada, dando a entender que no quería seguir hablando del tema.

Theo entendió y sin añadir nada más se retiró para dejar descansar al rubio. Desde que sabía su secreto se preguntaba si él mismo era capaz de soportar por lo que Draco estaba atravesando y la respuesta siempre llegaba acompañada por el triste rostro de la mayor de las Greengrass. Algo estaba mal y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, en el fondo su objetivo seguía siendo unirse a los mortifagos si con eso podía asegurar la vida de aquellos que eran importantes para él. No lo admitiría, pero entendía muy bien las razones por las que Draco hacía lo que hacía, con todo y que lo intentaba hacer recapacitar.

El heredero de los Nott salió de la enfermería para toparse con cierta castaña de ojos verdes que le miraba con desconsuelo.

—Él está bien, ya se ha recuperado y quizás mañana lo den de alta —informó, esbozando una tenue sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Hay algo que llevo tiempo queriendo preguntar, Theo —confesó Astoria, dando unos pasos para estar más cerca del chico.

—Dime —animó él.

La chica se le quedó mirando unos segundos. Había ido ahí con la intención de ver a Draco, pero al final no había reunido el valor para entrar. Varias cosas habían cruzado por su cabeza mientras estaba ahí parada y aunque no lo había querido aceptar hasta el momento, una duda se le había metido como una espina. Necesitaba saber la verdad y su sexto sentido le decía que Theodore siempre sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

—Él es uno de ellos, ¿cierto? —cuestionó sin rodeos, pero sin atravesare a ser más explicita.

—¿Ellos? —repitió el chico, haciéndose el tonto.

—¿Lo es o no lo es? —insistió Astoria, mirando fijamente el rostro de Nott.

—No sé de que hablas, Astoria —mintió con mucha naturalidad, pero el brillo de culpa en sus ojos lo terminó por delatar.

—No quería creerlo, pero tiene sentido —admitió sonriendo, aunque era una sonrisa más triste que feliz.

—Sea lo que sea que te estés imaginando, no deberías de sacar conclusiones a la ligera —le advirtió Theo.

El par de esmeraldas se posaron en él con reproche ante esas palabras. ¿Por qué la seguían tratando como una tonta cuando la verdad era tan evidente que golpeaba las narices? Lo peor del caso es que parecía que sus amigos y conocidos confabulaban, por más egocéntrica que sonara. Más de uno sabía o tenía la sospecha y no solamente de lo de Draco, sino de varías cosas más, pero jamás le comentaban nada a ella si no era conveniente.

—Odio que me protejan —masculló haciendo una mueca—. No soy tonta, ¿sabes? —agregó molesta, para enseguida girar sobre sus talones y marcharse de ahí con pequeños pasos veloces.

Astoria se debatía entre sentirse afortunada o indignada por la forma en la que sus amigos actuaban. Nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquellas cosas antes de lo ocurrido con Draco. El murmullo de Leo había desatado todos esos pensamientos y sin darse cuenta, los estaba comprobando uno a uno. Sus amigos, su hermana y hasta su prometido se daban el lujo de manipular información o situaciones con el único fin de que ella no se diera cuenta de lo obvio o para obtener una especifica reacción de su parte. Especialmente Draco se había dado el lujo de hacerle creer tantas cosas para no revelar que era parte de los mortifagos o al menos estaba trabajando para ellos de alguna forma.

Sabiendo eso y mirando el mundo desde un cristal que no conocía, la menor de las Greengrass pasó las siguientes semanas con un humor poco amigable. No discriminaba a nadie en especial, pero tampoco parecía interesada en estar en compañía de alguien y eso incluía a su fastidioso novio. Durante todo ese tiempo, Cormac se había estado llevando la peor parte del humor de la castaña, quien a veces solo pasaba de largo dejando al rubio león con las palabras en la boca. Interiormente, la Slytherin esperaba que para esas alturas, la dignidad del Gryffindor lo hubiesen hecho desistir y mandarla al demonio con alguna frase como "hay varias chicas que darían cualquier cosa por mí", pero para su sorpresa, el tipo seguía a su lado, acosándola. ¿Era defecto de los leones actuar así?

Fuese lo que fuese, las cosas que para esas alturas no se podía ver peor, dieron un horripilante giro tenebroso. Si en algún momento, alguien se había atrevido a pensar que el año terminaría sin más desgracias, se había equivocado rotundamente. Era sábado por la noche y entre aburridas conversaciones entre los alumnos de Slytherin, los gritos, explosiones y todo de golpe, rompieron la paz como un cristal haciéndose mil pedazos...

O-O-O

El momento había llegado por fin. Había salido de la enfermería hacía unas semanas y había aprovechado su tiempo en planear todo cuidadosamente. Era su última carta y solo necesitaba que el armario evanescente funcionase correctamente para que todo tomara su curso. Draco estaba convencido de que era lo mejor, sin importar lo que le dijera Theo al respecto. Y afortunadamente, aquel sábado por la tarde lo consiguió. ¡Finalmente lo había conseguido! ¡El armario funcionaba! y su jubilo hubiese sido perfecto, si no hubiera sido interrumpido por la voz de una mujer.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró por lo bajo antes de concentrarse en pedir privacidad.

La sala le respondió, pero eso no lo dejó tranquilo. Los gritos de la mujer afuera y luego las voces lo dejaron paralizado por un buen tiempo. No salió de la sala en ningún momento, temeroso de que sus planes se arruinaran ahora que había llegado tan lejos. Permaneció impaciente, planteándose las posibilidades a su alcance y en el momento menos esperado, el destino le sonrió. Un mensaje de Rosmerta le había dado un nuevo sentido a sus planes. No lo dudó más o mejor dicho, no lo quiso pensar antes de tirar la pequeña bola de nieve que al ir girando se volvió devastadora e imparable.

Usando el propio armario, mandó un mensaje para los mortífagos que hacían guardia en Borgin & Burkes. La respuesta no se hizo esperar, aunque le dieron por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para poder preparar las cosas en lo que llamaban algunos cuantos refuerzos más. El rubio no dudó en salir de la sala de los menesteres en ese momento, dispuesto a maldecir a quien se interpusiera en su camino. Necesitaba el respaldo de Vincent y Gregory, así como ciertos artilugios que le dieran ventaja en caso de que los profesores u otras personas se dieran cuenta de que los mortífagos estaban llegando al colegio.

No obstante, apenas salió, se topó frente a frente con Astoria. No se explicaba qué hacía ella ahí y tampoco se detuvo demasiado a pensarlo. Pasó a su lado, como si no existiera, pero un agarre le impidió seguir caminando.

—No sé que estés planeando, Draco —comenzó a decir la chica—. Tampoco voy a insistir —añadió—, pero antes de que hagas alguna otra tontería, me gustaría... —quiso decir.

—Dejame en paz, Astoria —le cortó fríamente, sin verla.

—Entiendo —murmuró, soltándolo y retrocediendo unos pasos.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —interrogó el rubio, perdiendo más tiempo del que debía, pero la opresión en su pecho no le permitía solo seguir con sus planes.

—No lo sé, tal vez porque tengo miedo —admitió y le miró con los ojos llorosos.

—No hay nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto —respondió Draco, sintiéndose algo mal al respecto.

—No te detendrás, lo sé —aseguró más para si misma que para él—, pero quiero que sepas que te amo, Draco —dijo finalmente, acercándose al rubio, quien se había quedado pasmado y con los ojos muy abiertos. No esperaba esa declaración a esas alturas—. Recuerda eso, porque no pueden quitarlo —susurró a su oído y luego retrocedió. Por más enojada que aun se sintiera, algo le decía muy dentro de su interior que si no le decía lo que sentía, se iba a arrepentir toda su vida.

—No deberías de decirme cosas así, mucho menos cuando tienes novio —apuntó Malfoy, un tanto venenoso. Si en circunstancias normales la situación era mala, las palabras de Astoria no lo estaban ayudando para nada.

—No, no debería —admitió la castaña—. Sin embargo, no importa lo que pase o lo que hagas, siempre tendrás mi amor —le aseguró.

—Estas loca —murmuró al no comprender porque ella hacía eso. Él la había despreciado, la había cambiado, la había puesto al mismo nivel de otros que realmente no significaban nada, le engañó, se burló y desprecio su compromiso. Había hecho todo lo posible para alejarla hasta que conseguir que, según las palabras de Geraldine, ella le odiara. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí diciéndole esas cosas en el momento menos oportuno?

—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen ¿Sabes? —dijo Astoria, intentó sonar casual, desviando un poco el tema.

—Astoria. ¡Basta! —bramó molesto, con ella, consigo mismo, con la situación en general.

Ambos chicos seguían a mitad del pasillo del séptimo piso, frente a donde se localizaba la sala de los menesteres. El tiempo seguía corriendo, no había poder humano que pudiese evitar lo que estaba por venir. Draco era consiente de ello y por eso no iba a permitir que ella siguiese con esa conversación que no llevaba a ningún lado. Así que antes de ella dijera algo más, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Crees que con eso me vas a alejar? ¿Qué andando con Pansy o despreciándome, conseguirás que me aleje lo suficiente? ¿O tal vez crees que menospreciando nuestro compromiso harás que te deje de amar? —preguntó Astoria, logrando que el rubio detuviera su paso—. Sé que tú no sientes nada de lo que estás haciendo ahora. Porque te conozco, Draco, mejor de lo que tú piensas —sentenció.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que el aludido se volteó a encararla.

—¿Crees que me conoces? ¡No tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí! —acusó, furioso y desesperado.

—Sé lo que eres —se limitó a responder, apuntando el brazo izquierdo del chico—. Y si, tengo miedo por eso. Mucho miedo —declaró en un susurro.

—No sabes lo que dices y no quiero que te involucres más en esto —dijo usando un tono autoritario que no era muy usual en él.

—¡Ya basta! —chilló, poniéndose roja por la alteración—. ¡Dejen de tratarme como una bebé! —se quejó—. ¡Sé lo que está pasando! ¡Sé lo que están ocultando! ¡Entiendo lo que eso implica y no voy a echarme a llorar! —exclamó, dejando a Draco sorprendido por su reacción—. No pueden mantenerme al margen de las cosas malas, pensando que así me protegen. ¡Yo estoy involucrada en esto desde hace mucho tiempo y nada tiene que ver con que sea tu prometida o no! —continuó, contradiciéndose un poco, pues por sus mejillas comenzaban a rodar lagrimas cristalinas.

La menor de las Greengrass le había estado dando tantas vueltas a esa situación. Aun sentía el terror recorrer su cuerpo cuando por unos instantes pensó que alguien podía haber muerto y luego cuando ese muerto pudo ser el chico que estaba frente a ella. Los escalofríos aun la estremecían al recordar como se había estado dando cuenta durante ese tiempo de las verdades que se había negado a creer. No había sido fácil tomar la decisión de ir a enfrentarlo y decirle de una buena vez lo que pensaba, entonces ¿por qué? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué le seguían tratando como a una idiota?

—Quizás tengas razón —concedió Malfoy, suspirando—. Pero no por ello te dejaré hacer una estupidez —agregó, sacando de su bolsillo su varita. Astoria no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar—. Perdoname... ¡Desmaiu! —la maldijo sin titubear, logrando atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo.

Sabía que si llegaba con ella en esas condiciones a la sala común de Slytherin, se iba a armar un revuelo y no podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Avanzó apenas unos metros y en la primera aula vaciá que encontró, se metió. El lugar lucía sucio y abandonado, pero eso no le importó. Caminó con ella en brazos hasta un armario y sin pensarlo dos veces, la metió en el polvoriento lugar. Astoria lo iba a odiar por el resto de sus días cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero era la única forma de asegurar que nada malo le pasara con lo que estaba por venir.

Cerró las puertas del armario, con ella dentro, y luego echó un sortilegio para que nadie lo pudiera abrir. No conforme con esa protección, se tomó unos segundos más, realizando un hechizo de barrera protectora, en caso de algo no previsto pudiese pasar cuando los mortifagos tomaran Hogwarts. Apenas terminó de hacerlo, emprendió carrera hacia su dormitorio. Necesitaba por lo menos su mano de la gloria y el polvo peruano de oscuridad instantánea , ese que le habían regalado los Weasley a su prometida y que ella se lo había dado a él junto con todas las demás cosas que habían comprado cuando aún estaban en vacaciones de verano. ¡Merlín! Aquellos días se sentía tan lejanos en ese momento. ¿Como había llegado a este ese punto? Ni él se lo explicaba. Lo único que tenía fijo en ese momento era que debía matar a Dumbledore a como diera lugar.

O-O-O

Todo era caos y desastre. Efectivamente, Draco había conseguido que los mortífagos entraran al castillo y habían burlado con facilidad a las comadrejas que se habían puesto a hacer guardia a fuera de la sala de los menesteres. La marca tenebrosa ya había sido lanzada desde la torre de Astronomía y mientras esperaban por el viejo, luchaban contra los vigilantes del colegio. Debía de admitir que no esperaba tantos refuerzos externos para la defensa del castillo, pero también había que mencionar que los mortífagos eran brutales a la hora de estar atacando. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, la presencia de Fenry Greyback le había dado un giro diabólico a la situación. La prioridad de los defensores del castillo era evitar que el hombre lobo llegara hasta donde estaban los alumnos.

Tanto escándalo terminaría por despertar al castillo entero a ese ritmo. Draco le había dejado indicaciones a sus dos amigos para que no dejaran salir a nadie de Slytherin en caso de que el bullicio llegara hasta allá. No todos eran de su agrado, pero en el fondo no quería pensar que pasaría si por mala suerte algo le pasara a Pansy, Daphne, Zabini o cualquier de los demás, al final de cuentas eran sus amigos. Confiaba un poco en que Vincent y Gregory siguieran sus ordenes, más al estar al tanto de lo que iba a pasar. Por otro lado, rogaba porque Astoria siguiera inconsciente hasta que todo eso terminara.

¡Y necesitaba terminar ya!

Impaciente, subió a la torre de Astronomía para esperar por el viejo. Él no era competencia para los aurores y profesores que se estaban batiendo a duelo con los demás magos del bando tenebroso. Aun sabiendo eso, estaba convencido de que apenas apareciera Dumbledore, de alguna forma lo tenía que matar. Pensando en eso, se quedó a mitad del camino, observando por la rendija de una ventana lateral. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en la marca tenebrosa que se dibujaba en el aire. El color verdoso lo envolvía y lo hipnotizaba al grado de que apenas se dio cuenta cuando un desdichado animal se aproximó desde atrás.

El bicho lo atacó, él se defendió, aunque hasta donde tenía entendido no había forma de matar a un Fenix. Perdió buen tiempo ahí, pero cuando un ruido en la parte superior le indicó que alguien había llegado, solo entonces dejó de combatirlo para en su lugar crear una barrera protectora que lo detuviera y así poder correr hasta la sima. No lo pensó dos veces antes de abrir la puerta de par en par.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó Malfoy, apuntando a la única figura que visualizó a primera instancia.

Miró la varita salir volando y enfocó la vista para con poca luz identificar al sujeto que había llegado. Con algo de mala suerte se podía tratar de alguna persona del Ministerio o más guardianes del colegio.

—Buenas noches, Draco —saludó el anciano director, despejando toda duda.

Malfoy avanzó unos pasos y lanzó unas miradas alrededor para comprobar si Dumbledore estaba solo, descubriendo que había otra escoba en el suelo.

—¿Quién más hay aquí? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Yo también podría hacerte esa pregunta. ¿O has venido solo? —contestó muy tranquilamente el hombre.

—No. No estoy solo. Por si no lo sabía, esta noche hay mortífagos en su colegio —alardeó, sintiéndose respaldado por la presencia de aquellos.

—Vaya, vaya —repuso Dumbledore como si le estuvieran presentando un ambicioso trabajo escolar—. Muy astuto. Has encontrado una forma de introducirlos, ¿no? —cuestionó, aun manteniendo la calma, a diferencia del joven rubio, quien se notaba agitado.

—Sí ¡En sus propias narices, y usted no se ha enterado de nada! —exclamó, ahogándose con el propio aire que repentinamente se había vuelto pesado.

—Muy ingenioso. Sin embargo... Perdóname, pero... ¿dónde están? No veo que traigas refuerzos —observó el hombre.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto por tener que explicar la situación.

—Se han encontrado con algunos miembros de su guardia. Están abajo, peleando. No tardarán en llegar. Yo me he adelantado. Tengo... tengo que hacer un trabajo —titubeó. No estaba seguro de hacer nada ahora que por fin tenía al director frente a él.

No podía. Su vida dependía de ello y él simplemente no podía. Conocía la maldición y ya había hecho cosas espantosas para llegar a ese punto, pero simplemente no podía. Para colmo de males, el estúpido viejo parecía estar notando su inquietud e intentó persuadirlo en más de un modo.

—Draco, Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino —le dijo Dumbledore, dejando que esas palabras se quedaran tan grabadas en su cabeza como un eco.

Sin embargo, no dejó que el otro mago ganara tan fácil. Se defendió con argumentos que más bien sonaban como si él mismo se estuviera intentando autoconvencer. No obstante, por más que hablaba en el fondo sabía que solo era una distracción, una que él mismo estaba prolongando para no tener que hacer lo inevitable, mientras el hombre solo le seguía el juego, usando palabras tan propias y serenas. El rubio tenía la sensación de que el viejo quería envolverlo y convencerlo de que se arrepintiera a esas alturas.

—¡No tengo miedo! —le espetó Malfoy de repente, tras una insinuación por parte del hombre sobre que él no quería actuar. Aun así, no pese a que lo apuntó con la varita, no hizo nada por atacarlo—. ¡Usted es quien debería tener miedo!

—¿Por qué iba a tenerlo? No creo que vayas a matarme, Draco. Matar no es tan fácil como creen los inocentes —comentó el anciano mago, casi esbozando una sonrisa, difícil saber si era de burla o lastima o quizás comprensión—. Pero dime, mientras esperamos a tus amigos, ¿cómo has conseguido traerlos aquí? Veo que has tardado mucho en hallar la manera de hacerlo —animó a seguir con la interminable charla que les estaba ganando tiempo a ambos.

El joven mortífago tenía que actuar, lo sabía, pero seguía sin atreverse. La mano le temblaba, sentía ganas de vomitar o tan solo ponerse a gritar hasta quedarse sin voz. No dejaba de pensar en su madre y en Astoria y en las consecuencias que vendrían si él fallaba en esa misión. El pecho le dolía de tan solo imaginar de a quien le harían daño primero. Su mente era un caos, por lo que solo atinó a narrar lo que había estado haciendo durante el año. Quizás, alguna clase de milagro pasaría mientras hablaban, alguna explosión que tumbara la torre o lo que fuese que matara al viejo sin que él tuviera que hacer algo.

—Pues verá... —comenzó y narró la forma en la que arregló el armario evanescente para crear una conexión con el que se encontraba en Borgin y Burkes.

Luego contó también lo que había hecho con el collar maldito y la hidromiel envenenada. Explicó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia como había estado usando a Rosmerta tras ponerla bajo el maleficio imperius y se mofó de la creencia del anciano de que Snape trabajaba para él. Durante varios minutos, el rubio tan solo se limitaron a hablar, hasta que un fuerte estruendo los distrajo.

—Así que obligasteis a la pobre Rosmerta a esconderse en su propio lavabo para que le entregara ese collar al primer alumno de Hogwarts que entrara allí solo, ¿no? Y el hidromiel envenenado... Bueno, como es lógico, Rosmerta pudo envenenarlo antes de enviarle la botella a Slughorn, quien a su vez me lo regalaría a mí por Navidad. Sí, muy hábil, muy hábil... Al pobre señor Filch jamás se le habría ocurrido examinar una botella de Rosmerta. Y dime, ¿cómo te ponías en contacto con ella? Creía tener controlados todos los sistemas de comunicación entre el colegio y el exterior.

—Mediante monedas encantadas —respondió Malfoy como si no pudiera contenerse de seguir hablando, aunque la mano de la varita le temblaba cada vez más—. Yo tenía una y ella otra, y así podía enviarle mensajes...

—¿No es ése el medio de comunicación secreto que el curso pasado utilizaba el grupo que se hacía llamar Ejército de Dumbledore? —preguntó el anciano en voz baja.

—Sí, ellos me dieron la idea —dijo Malfoy, recordando como Astoria le había explicado como funcionaban las monedas a principio de curso—. Y la idea de envenenar el hidromiel me la dio esa sangre sucia de Granger; un día en la biblioteca oí cómo decía que Filch no sabía distinguir las pociones... —añadió.

—Te agradecería que delante de mí no emplearas esa expresión tan injuriosa —le interrumpió el director, logrando sacar una carcajada por parte del rubio.

—¿Le molesta que diga «sangre sucia» cuando estoy a punto de matarlo? —se mofó.

—Sí, me molesta —confirmó Dumbledore—. Pero, respecto a eso de que estás a punto de matarme, Draco... Has tenido tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Estamos completamente solos. Ni siquiera habrías podido soñar con encontrarme tan indefenso, y sin embargo no te has decidido...

De nueva cuenta una mueca de frustración cruzó el rostro de Draco. Sabía que se estaba haciendo el idiota, perdiendo tiempo o ganando tiempo, dependiendo de la perspectiva que se tuviera y por lo visto el viejo tenía un enfoque muy optimista. Quitado de la pena y como si la situación no fuera grave, lo escuchó hablar de las opciones que había para él. ¡Claro! ¡Que estúpido! ¿A caso no entendía que no había opciones? ¿Qué no había salida? ¡Nadie podía ayudarlo!

—No, no puede. Nadie puede ayudarme —dijo, temblando, con miedo, con desesperación—. No tengo alternativa —declaró, seguro de lo que decía.

Por más labia que Dumbledore tuviera, no lo iba a convencer con argumento floreados y promesas de un futuro mejor. Él mejor que nadie, creía ser consciente del infierno que se estaba por desatar.

—Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco, y nosotros nos encargaremos de esconderte. Es más, esta misma noche puedo enviar miembros de la Orden a casa de tu madre y esconderla también a ella. Tu padre, por ahora, está a salvo en Azkaban... Cuando llegue el momento también podremos protegerlo a él. Pásate a nuestro bando, Draco... Tú no eres ningún asesino —insistió el hombre.

—He llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? —dijo despacio Malfoy, mirando fijamente al director—. Ellos pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí estoy... Y ahora su vida depende de mí... Soy yo el que tiene la varita... Su suerte está en mis manos...

—No, Draco —corrigió Dumbledore—. Soy yo el que tiene tu suerte en las manos.

El chico no respondió, tenía la boca entreabierta y la mano seguía temblándole. Por un instante pensó en decir algo, consideró la idea, pero en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera, y un segundo más tarde cuatro personas ataviadas con túnicas negras irrumpieron por la puerta de la azotea y apartaron a Malfoy de en medio. Los mortífagos por fin había llegado, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que hacerlo o el muerto iba a ser él.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando una nueva charla comenzó, el anciano profesor no parecía interesado en pelear o defenderse. Sus comentarios calmados y palabras acertadas, hacían que todos solo siguieran el guión. Los mortífagos atacaban verbalmente, pero era a él a quien animaban para que tomara la vida del viejo. Dumbledore por su parte, no mostraba interés en eso y seguía hablándoles a los presentes con calma. El comentario sobre Fenry lo perturbó un poco, claro que Draco entendía lo que podía pasar si ese animal se acercaba a sus amigos, pero él no lo había invitado y había tomado medidas con la esperanza de que nada le pasara a los suyos.

—Yo no lo invité —se defendió con un murmuro, aunque no se atrevió a mirar ni de reojo a aquella asquerosa criatura que olía a sudor y sangre—. No sabía que iba a venir... —insistió, cubriendo su deje de culpa.

—No me perdería un viaje a Hogwarts por nada del mundo, Dumbledore —declaró Greyback—. Con la cantidad de gargantas que hay aquí para morder... Será delicioso, delicioso... —dijo animado y levantando una una amarillenta uña, se tocó los dientes mirando al anciano con avidez—. Podría reservarte a ti para el postre, Dumbledore...

La situación se estaba poniendo de locos. El reloj seguía corriendo, nadie hacía nada. La presión que Draco sentía no era una que pudiera comparar con ninguna preocupación previa en toda su vida. Seguramente si tuviera un espejo frente a él podría notar con facilidad la indecisión y terror en su semblante. Los presentes seguían esperando a que él completara la misión, pero no era capaz. Ni siquiera cuando escuchó como los gritos de alguien que a toda costa intentaba romper la barrera con la que se habían conseguido privacidad en la torre.

—¡Ahora, Draco, rápido! —lo animó con brusquedad uno de los mortífagos, pero él temblaba demasiado como para apuntar correctamente.

—Ya me encargo yo —gruñó Greyback, y avanzó hacia Dumbledore con los brazos estirados y enseñando los dientes.

—¡He dicho que no! —gritó el tipo a espaldas de Draco y a continuación, un destelló chocó contra el hombre lobo, haciéndolo salir volando hacia un lado.

—Hazlo, Draco, o apártate para que lo haga uno de nosotros... —chilló la mujer la mujer del grupo, pero en ese preciso instante la puerta de la azotea se abrió una vez más y apareció Snape, varita en mano.

El profesor recorrió la escena con sus negros ojo,s paseando la mirada desde Dumbledore, desplomado contra el parapeto, hasta el grupo formado por los cuatro mortífagos, entre ellos Greyback y su ahijado.

—Tenemos un problema, Snape —dijo Amycus, con la mirada y la varita fijas en Dumbledore—. El chico no se atreve a... —quiso acusar, pero fue interrumpido por el hilo de voz del hombre de barba blanca.

—Severus... —pidió en tono suplicante el gran mago.

Algo no estaba bien ahí, Draco podía sentirlo. La mano de su padrino lo apartó con brusquedad y sin decir palabra, tan solo esperó una suplica más antes de realizar lo que había prometido. Tal vez se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, pero una promesa era una promesa y Snape lo comprendía mejor de lo que le gustaría.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó y un rayo de luz verde salió de la punta de la varita.

La maldición golpeó al director en medio del pecho, haciéndolo saltar por los aires. El anciano quedó suspendido una milésima de segundo bajo la reluciente Marca Tenebrosa que se veía afuera y luego se precipitó lentamente, como un gran muñeco de trapo, cayó al otro lado de las almenas, perdiéndose a la vista. Dumbledore había muerto, la misión había sido cumplida. Ahora solo podía escapar. En esos momentos, más que nunca, ya no había punto de retorno.

O-O-O

Gritos, estruendos, golpes y explosiones, lograron hacer que despertara. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron para contemplar la pura oscuridad y mientras intentaba asimilar lo que había pasado, fue recordado lo último que supo antes de perder el conocimiento. ¡Draco se había extralimitado! Sin importar la justificación, no había derecho para lo que le había hecho.

Furiosa, mareada y con preocupación, se fue incorporando hasta encontrar la forma de salir del armario en el que la habían dejado encerrada. No reconocía el aula donde estaba, pero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Se mantenía a pie a duras penas. Aunque estaba consciente, los efectos de la maldición la habían golpeado fuerte. Su prometido se había ganado al menos una cachetada por semejante atentado en su contra.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta y se topó solo con polvo y escombros. Había habido alguna clase de explosión muy fuerte que había derrumbado parte del tiempo. No sabía que estaba pasando, tampoco lo entendía y sin embargo, se daba una idea de quien era el responsable detrás de todo aquello. El enojo dio paso a la angustia y con inconstantes pasos comenzó a caminar por el devastado pasillo.

Astoria tosió un par de veces y escuchó unos gritos a la distancia. Consiguió llegar hasta donde comenzaban las escaleras para bajar de nivel, para contemplar con horror como un grupo de tipos con capas negras se perdían a la vista. Un «clic» sonó en su cabeza y lo comprendió. Se trataba de mortifagos. Habían sido atacados. De alguna forma, Draco los había ayudado a entrar al colegio. Su preocupación se elevó como la levadura, ¿cuantos heridos habría? ¿habría muertos? Le angustiaba saber si los demás estaban bien, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de plantearse ideas, porque un sonido a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

Todo pasó tan rápido. Alguien pasó a su lado, corriendo, gritando y tras comprender lo que ocurría, ese alguien resultó ser Potter. El chico iba detrás de los mortifagos y eso le dio un mal presentimiento a la castaña. De la nada un grito se escuchó a sus espaldas y aun confundida, intentó girarse para averiguar que ocurría. El movimiento fue casi por reflejo, demasiado brusco para su estado actual, por lo que fue inevitable que perdiera el equilibrio. Sintió el vértigo mientras se iba de espaldas, detrás de ella estaban las escaleras y era cuestión de segundos para que cayera rodando por ellas o quizás peor si es que se cambiaban de lugar.

—¡Cuidado! —el grito de un chico se escuchó muy cerca, pero no lo pudo identificar pues todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.

Lo siguiente que supo la castaña tras perder la consciencia fue que se encontraba en la enfermería. Otras personas también estaban ahí, aunque no a todas las reconocía. Neville estaba aun dormido en una cama cerca de la entrada de la enfermería y más cerca de ella estaban reunidos los señores Weasley, una chica de cabello rosa chicle, el antiguo profesor Lupin y Fleur, quien, pese a lucir triste y preocupada, cruzó miradas con ella, dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces Astoria notó el porqué de la angustia de la rubia, Bill Weasley estaba estaba gravemente herido e inconsciente o dormido en la cama que todos rodeaban.

—Me alegra que despertara, señorita Greengrass —comentó la enfermera del colegio. Lucía demasiado triste como para que la castaña no lo notara.

Astoria asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama y acomodaba las almohadas en su espalda para quedar sentada sin dificultad.

—¿Como te sientes, _queguida_? —preguntó Felur, acercándose a ella con amabilidad y ese marcado acento francés.

La Slytherin miró a la rubia, pero siguió sin responder. Era como seguir aturdida. Se limitó a desviar la mirada, apenada.

—Señorita —le llamó el profesor Lupin. Ella volteó a verlo por respeto—. Quizás quiera descansar un poco más —comentó, justificando por ella su silencio.

—¿Por qué no les das algo para que siga durmiendo? —propuso la señora Weasley, mirando a Madame Pomfrey.

De repente fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre la cabeza a Astoria. Miró a todos los presentes con minuciosa atención, notando la preocupación y angustias de sus facciones. El problema iba más allá de lo que le había ocurrido al hijo de los pelirrojos, no tenía que ser muy lista para notarlo. Algo demasiado malo había paso y por alguna razón preferían mantenerla al margen o quizás solo no querían tener que lidiar con ellos momentos. Fuera como fuese, la indignación no tardó en llegar y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, retiró la sabana que la cubría y se salió de la cama.

—¿Pero qué cree que está haciendo, señorita? —la reprendió la enfermera enseguida.

La joven serpiente ni siquiera se inmutó. Con indiferencia, comenzó a ponerse los zapatos que estaban en un banquito a un lado de la cama.

—¿Qué haces _queguida_? Debes descansar —intervino Felur, acercándose a ella con una especie de ungüento en las manos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la aludida, hablando finalmente—. No sé lo que pasó y sé que no sirvo de ayuda, pero es molesto que quieran ocultarme algo de esa manera. Si les molesta mi presencia, prefiero ir a descansar a mi dormitorio —explicó muy tranquilamente, sintiendo su voz un tanto ajena. No buscaba discutir con nadie, ni hacerse la victima, solo quería estar tranquila y asimilar lo que había pasado.

—Deja el drama —espetó la chica de cabello rosa que ya se había parado frente a ella.

—Tonks —la llamó el profesor Lupin un tanto inquieto.

Astoria parpadeó y antes de notarlo, la tal Tonks la había empujado para que se volviera acostar y le sacaba los zapatos.

—No te estamos echando y si te quieres quedar despierta, quedate —declaró la joven—. ¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? —hizo la pregunta sin intención de recibir respuesta y poniéndose muy seria. Los otros presentes no parecían tan seguros de dejar que siguiera hablando, pero no interfirieron—. El director Dumbledor ha muerto —informó. Quiso sonar sería, pero fue imposible ocultar el tono de tristeza al recordar el hecho.

Por su parte, la menor de las Greengrass se quedó inmóvil e inexpresiva. Luego tembló como si estuviera muriéndose de frío. Las piezas del rompecabezas se iban juntando y la conclusiones a las que estaba llegando no le estaban gustado demasiado. ¿Sería posible de que Draco...? ¡No! Negó con la cabeza repetidamente. Escuchó que alguien le dijo algo, pero ni siquiera supo identificar de quien se trataba. Algo estaba mal, demasiado mal.

Atrapada en su burbuja de negación, ni siquiera notó en que momento alguien más irrumpió en la enfermería.

—Astoria —la llamó alguien por su nombre.

Los ojos verdes voltearon a ver hacia la dirección de donde había escuchado que la llamaba. Daphne estaba ahí parada, nerviosa, angustiada y temblando.

—¿Pog qué no llevas a tu hegmana a descansag? —ofreció Felur, dirigiendose a la otra rubia—. Segugamente estagá más comoda en los dogmitogios y con tu compañía —añadió amable.

La mayor de las hermanas asintió con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que deshacían el trabajo de Tonks, volviendo a levantar a Astoria de la cama.

—Gracias —murmuró la castaña, mirando a la francesa con cierto afecto—. Espero que se recupere pronto —agregó, mirando al Weasley con aprensión.

—Lo hagá —aseguró Felur— y nos casaguemos como estaba planeado —siguió hablando con seguridad, esa misma con la que había enfrentado a la madre de su futuro esposo—. Así que tú también guecupegate pgonto pogque quiego que estés pguesente el día de mi boda —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Astoria no se aguantó las ganas de darle un pequeño abrazo antes de retirarse en compañía de Daphne. Su hermana no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, pero al llegar a la sala común, los murmullos las golpearon como una lluvia de piedras. De alguna manera la información ya había llegado a la casa de Slytherin y los alumnos argumentaban con monólogos las posibilidades de que la escuela cerrara ahora que el Director había muerto o sobre como sus padres ya no querrían que siguiesen asistiendo al colegio. Ambas hermanas habían estado considerando eso también desde que se habían enterado. Sus sobrepotectores padres, que para colmo de males eran dobles espiás en ambos bandos, posiblemente tomasen las medidas más drásticas para asegurar que siguieran con vida.

—Nos tenías muy preocupados —dijo Paige, levantándose de su lugar para ir a ver de frente a las chicas.

—Pensamos que algo te había pasado —comentó Blaise tras un suspiro—. Y estos dos idiotas que no dejaban que nadie pasara por el muro de piedra —murmuró por lo bajo, mirando de reojo a Vincent y Gregory.

—¿Como estás? —preguntó Geraldine, imitando a la pelirroja.

—¿Donde está Draco? —la pregunta sonó tan inocente como maliciosa. Nadie le contestó—. ¿Donde está Theo? —interrogó con el mismo tono.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —contestó el chico, quien casualmente estaba sentado a no mucha distancia de donde ella estaba parada, pero dándole la espalda.

—¿Lo sabías? —cuestionó Astoria, ajena a las miradas de sus amigos.

Nuevamente el silencio se formó en el grupo, mientras las platicas de los demás alumnos seguían su curso. Era incomodo, pues nadie estaba seguro de que decir en esos momentos, hasta que cierta morena se les acercó con desdén.

—¿Lo sabías, verdad? —más que pregunta era una afirmación por parte de Pansy, quien se paró frente a Nott con ambas manos sobre su cadera.

—No sé de que me estás hablando —respondió el aludido.

Parkinson hizo una mueca de disgusto. Luego volteó a ver a Astoria con el ceño fruncido y mirada acusadora.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber.

Pese a las frases incompletas y falta de información a la hora de hablar, más allá de los tres, quienes les escuchaban se daban una idea de cual era el asunto.

—Sé tanto como tú —admitió la castaña, sosteniéndole la mirada a su eterna rival. En esos ojos había furia, angustia y sobre todo tristeza. Aunque no le hubiera gustado admitirlo, fue más que obvio concluir que Pansy realmente sentía algo fuerte por Draco—. ¿Aun lo quieres? —preguntó, sin saber como esa pregunta había salido de sus labios.

—Claro que si, niña tonta. Sin importar lo que sea, yo lo amo —contestó la aludida, con una seriedad que dejó inquietos a quienes la conocían.

—Entonces cuida mucho de él, porque te va a necesitar —declaró Astoria, esbozando una sonrisa que no sentía y sintiendo un enorme vacío en su interior.

Sus amigos la miraron sin entender que estaba ocurriendo, incluso la misma Parkinson lucía sorprendida por aquellas palabras, pero la otra chica no dio tiempo a que le hicieran alguna clase de interrogatorio. Pasó entre sus dos compañeras de curso y tomó rumbo hacia los dormitorios, sin siquiera mirar atrás. Quería dormir y con algo de suerte ya no despertar.

En el fondo, era plenamente consciente de por qué había dicho aquello. Dolía mucho aceptarlo pero era la verdad, la triste y cruel realidad de la vida. Por supuesto que ella aún quería a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, pero cada vez se desvanecía más la posibilidad de tener un final feliz por muy prometidos que estuvieran. Lo que había pasado esa noche era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo y si a eso le añadía que el rubio la quería alejar de él a como diera lugar, sin contar el hecho de que sus padres la querrían mandar también lejos, era obvio que la situación estaba en su contra y ya se había cansado de luchar contra la corriente.

Si Bellatrix había experimentado ese dolor, esa desolación y falta de esperanza ante su amor, no la culpa por haber enloquecido, daban ganas de mandar los sentimientos por el drenaje.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces que me dicen? Me merezco aunque sea una sonrisita D: <strong>

**No pido Reviews kilometricos, aunque si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica constructiva, o algo que decir, saben que pueden hacerlo con toda libertad y que su opinión es bien recibida c:**

**Sobre lo que mencionaba al principio, quienes leyeron el libro habrán notado que graaan parte de la interacción entre Dumbledore y Draco fue sacada de las paginas del Príncipe Mestizo. Me pareció cool porque siento que en las películas cortaron y restaron importancia a los Malfoy (Ese final que se le ocurrió a Yates me pudre el alma porque los deja a los tres como unos cobardes cuando en realidad se estuvieron hasta que todo acabó), en fin, esa es otra historia.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que fuese de su agrado ^^**

**Y haré lo posible para actualizar todo lo que debo, así como echar más granitos de arena a este Fandom que amo, con mi OTP.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Pregunta de encuesta:<strong>_

Pues seamos honestos, con todo y que es un Drastoria, sería algo raro que con todo lo que pasa, Astoria fuese única y exclusiva de Draco. He recibido por diferentes medios y en diferentes sitios el comentario de que no les disgustaría que la chica tuviese un novio en el medio tiempo :P

Así que mi pregunta es la siguiente: **¿Están de acuerdo con que tenga uno? Y si es así ¿quien se os antoja? A votación popular dejo tres opciones: Cole, Cormac o algún tipo nuevo.**

No duden en al menos dejarme saber que les gustaría ;3

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Response to the Reviews<strong>_**

**Bery Castel:**

Jajajaja eso es bueno, me alegra que sea así y me honra que te guste tanto el fic.

Sobre las ideas, tú dilas, todo es bienvenido y tomado a consideración. La verdad es que yo por lo general comienzo con ideas pero voy cambiando de a poco según se de el caso.

¡Un beso y gracias!

**Slowtraffic2110****:**

Awwww, me emociona mucho que pienses así y como he dicho desde que comencé con la historia, aunque lenta, no descansaré hasta terminarla c:

¡Gracias por tu animo y apoyo!

**ToRie Potter****:**

¡Mujeeeeeeeeeeeeeer! Estoy hasta el copete de cosas por hacer, pero bien. ¿Y tú?

Oh, tranquila, así suele pasar, lo importante es que al final te diste cuenta c:

Si hiciera eso no sería Astoria (al menos no la de este fic, que me salió medio patosa xD)

Mandale todos los cruciatos que quieras a Pansy, no me opongo :P

¡Tú lo has dicho! Ya luego vendrá el lado bueno y meloso de la historia.

¡Un besote y te comparto de los dulces!

**AgathaLuna:**

¡Muchisimas gracias! Y aunque dejé pasar buen tiempo, aquí está la actualización c:

**Layla Clapton****:**

¡Linda! Hola, me alegra escuchar eso y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado también.

Gracias por lo de la redacción y si, lo sé, varias veces cuando releo noto erroes y modifico, aunque seguro que igual se me pasan varios D:

Esa es otra razón por la cual -además de todo lo que pongo de excusa xDUu- me tardo en actualizar, para darle dos revisadas buenas y presentarles algo de buena calidad ^^

¡Un beso! ¡Nos leemos!

**Florfleur****:**

Muchas gracias a ti por leerme y comentarme, guapa c:

Tienes razón y pues es parte del drama y la intriga del fic, ya al final tenemos de consuelo que todo saldrá bien xD

* * *

><p><strong>Y creo que no se me escapó ninguno. Aun así, a todos aquellos que me leen desde el anonimato, saben que de todas formas me hacen feliz. <strong>

**¡UN BESO Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!**


	61. Verano: Un precio no aceptado

**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ pertenecen a_ J.K Rowling_.

**Ayer dije que ya lo tenía y como me gusta respaldar mis palabras con hechos, ¡aquí está!**

**La actualización de este long-fic que significa tanto para mí y que no sería nada sin ustedes.**

**Después de contar las palabras, creo que ha quedado un poco mas corto de lo que os tengo acostumbrados, pero me pareció propio dejarlo hasta donde lo dejé. Aunque ya ustedes juzgarán como os pareció.**

**Sin quitarles más tiempo, ¡ojala y sea de vuestro agrado!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<em>

****61. Verano: Un precio no aceptado****

No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas, cuando en los tablones de anuncios aparecieron las noticias. Las clases se suspendieron inmediatamente como era de esperarse y el aviso sobre que se realizaría el funeral del Director en el colegio tampoco se hizo esperar. De la misma manera, los padres de varios alumnos no perdieron tiempo para ir a recoger a sus hijos incluso antes del desayuno del día siguiente.

Algunos alumnos habían decidido quedarse hasta después de la ceremonia, aunque la mayoría de los Slytherin no estaba en esa posición. Blaise se había ido solo tras recibir una carta de su madre y con él se había llevado a una enfurecida Pansy, pues sus padres habían autorizado eso sin consultarla. Por otro lado, los padres de Cole había sido de los primeros en ir por sus hijos al saber que el tío Fenry había estado tan cerca de ellos. Leo y Paige también se habían marchado juntos después del desayuno, cuando un el padrino de ambos había llegado por ellos. Geraldine seguía en el colegio solo porque le había insistido a su madrina que quería asegurarse de que su amiga, Astoria, estuviese bien y no se iría hasta que ella se marchara.

Para sorpresa de las Greengrass, sus padres no habían aparecido aún. Tampoco los de Theo, Vincent y Gregory. Ni siquiera habían dado señales de vida y eso era alarmante para los jóvenes pues el presagio no era bueno. Podían darse una idea de donde estaban sus progenitores o más bien, con quien estaban y el por qué los dejaban en el olvido. ¿Quién había dicho que ser hijo de mortífago tenía ventajas cuando los malos daban golpes grandes?

—Supongo que volveremos en tren, como todos —comentó Daphne, aburrida en la sala común.

—Si nos va bien —espetó su hermana, gruñendo.

—Dicen que buscan a Snape —dijo Theo, quien leía El Profeta y no estaba a mucha distancia de las Greengrass.

—Aun no me creo que lo que diga Potter es verdad —habló Geraldine, acostada en un sofá cerca.

—No sé cual sería peor, para ser honesta —declaró Astoria, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y abandonaba el lugar sin dar explicaciones.

Pese a que Harry aseguraba que el asesino de Dumbledore había sido Snape, ella aún tenía la sensación de que había sido Draco. ¿Por qué tomarse todas esas molestias si no? La misión secreta que el rubio había estado intentando realizar durante todo el año, el meter mortífagos al colegio, todo conjugaba para concluir con que tenía que haber sido él el que matase al anciano director. Aunque, por otro lado, era más creíble que Snape lo hiciera, empezando porque se hablaba del mago más poderoso de ese tiempo y un chico que ni siquiera había terminado sus estudios no tenía oportunidad para batirse en duelo con él.

No estaba segura de que debía de creer a esas alturas. Así que intentando distraerse un poco, tomó rumbo a la enfermería. Ya era algo tarde, pero estaba segura de que encontraría a Fleur y Bill, quien ya había despertado por la tarde. De alguna forma, resultaba reconfortante ver el cariño que ambos se profesaban aun con la situación. No mentiría, sentía un deje de envidia.

—¡_Queguida_! —saludó la rubia al verla entrar por la puerta.

Efectivamente, el Weasley estaba despierto, sentado en la cama y su bella prometida se encontraba a su lado. Ambos lucían bien, felices y tan ajenos al mundo, con todo y las heridas marcadas del chico. Era bonito verlos, así como triste.

—Hola —saludó Bill, menos entusiasta que la francesa, pero amable.

—Hola —contestó Astoria, acercándose—. Lamento interrumpir —dijo enseguida.

—Oh, no te preocupes —se adelantó a decir el pelirrojo—. Es bueno tener algo algo de compañía —aseguró.

—Hablábamos de los _pgepagativos paga nuestga_ boda —informó Fleur, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sobre todo del menú, con eso de que ahora como la carne medio cruda —bromeó de forma muy jovial el chico.

La menor se sintió impresionada de esa facilidad para reírse de su propia desgracia y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Así paso un buen rato, charlando con ambos, aunque Fleur era quien más sacaba temas de conversación, resaltando todos los puntos buenos que podía encontrar. ¿Qué Bill ahora comería carne medio cruda? ¡Una suerte que los franceses cocinaran a termino medio! Y Astoria le apoyaba en todo, mientras por dentro añoraba la situación en la que la rubia se encontraba.

—¿_Vendgás_ a la boda, _vegdad_? —le preguntó a Astoria antes de que esta se retirara a comer al Gran Comedor.

—Haré todo lo posible —contestó sonriente, pese a que la posibilidad de que eso pasara se veía cada vez más lejana, y con eso abandonó el lugar.

Realmente prefirió no ir a comer y pasó el resto de la tarde contemplando el lago negro, pesando en todo lo que estaba por venir. Ninguna idea sonaba mejor que otra. Para fines prácticos todo era desgracia por donde lo viera. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba. ¿Por qué Voldemort no podía haber escogido otra época para joderle la vida a alguien más? ¿Por qué su familia tenía que estar tan involucrada con él? ¿Por qué Draco? ¿Por qué ella? Tantas interrogantes y ninguna respuesta que valiera. Algunos podrían decir que era la suerte, otros que era el destino y algunos más argumentar que solo habían sido malas decisiones que propiciaron la situación. Fuese lo que fuese, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

O-O-O

A la mañana siguiente se tomó su tiempo para empacar. El expreso saldría una hora después del funeral, pero para ser honestos, prefería evitar la ceremonia lo más posible. De alguna u otra forma, sentía que no tenía derecho a estar en la despedida de Dumbledore. El gran director la había ayudado en más de una ocasión y nadie podía discutir que era un excelente hombre. Sin embargo, ¿cómo le había pagado ella? Siendo la novia de quien posiblemente lo había matado o al menos ayudado para que lo matasen. Sería un insulto estar presente en la ceremonia.

—No puedes culparte por cosas que no hiciste —le dijo Geraldine, abrazándola de costado, mientras ambas observaban por la ventana del segundo piso.

—Ese es el problema, que no hice nada —susurró ella, dejándose hacer.

A la distancia, en la orilla del lago, se estaba llevando el funeral. Casi todos los estudiantes habían asistido, incluso Daphne había ido a presentar sus respeto. Había mucha gente y varios de ellos resultaban desconocidos, así como otros eran figuras inconfundibles. No solo había magos y brujas presentes, sino también una que otra criatura, incluyendo a las sirenas que se mantenían en la superficie del agua.

—Astoria —la rubia suspiró y al no recibir respuesta, se limitó a observar en silencio junto a su amiga.

Durante unos minutos se observó como un pequeño hombre de negro se paraba a hablar frente a todos. En su posición, ninguna de ellas escuchó ni media palabra. No obstante, en el momento en el que el hombresito se sentó, pudieron contemplar la impresión en varias personas cuando brillantes y blancas llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de Dumbledore. Ellas mismas se impactaron e inclinaron sobre la ventana para ver mejor. El humo se volvió tan abundante y denso, formando espirales e impidiendo que se pudiera ver bien lo que pasaba. Al segundo siguiente, el ambiente se despejó y en el lugar donde estaba el cuerpo del director ahora había una tumba de mármol blanco. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, una lluvia de flechas salieron desde el bosque prohibido y cayeron a no mucha distancia, el tributo de los centauros.

—Impresionante —admitió Astoria, permitiéndose derramar un par de lagrimas más. Difícil decir si eran de tristeza o culpa.

—Tranquila —la consoló Jenkins, acariciando su cabellera castaña.

Aquello solo sirvió para que la pequeña Greengrass comenzara a llorar con más fuerza, desahogando todo aquel llanto que no había dejado salir desde la noche la terrible noche del incidente. Se aferró a Geraldine con todas sus fuerzas, tembló y gritó, desmoronándose en sus brazos. La rubia, por su parte, permanecía firme, siendo su soporte y nada más, pues aunque entendía su dolor, realmente no lo compartía.

Así estuvieron un rato, hasta que Astoria se cansó. La ceremonia ya había terminado para ese entonces, se podía apreciar por la forma en la que la gente se disipaba. Los estudiantes estaban de vuelta en el castillo para tomar sus pertenencias y abordar las carrozas que les llevarían a la estación de Hogsmade. Ellas dos no fueron la excepción, partieron con todos los demás.

—Gracias por todo, Geraldine —se despidió la mayor de las Greengrass al llegar a su destino.

—No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas —dijo la aludida, para luego abrazar fuerte a Astoria—. Cualquier cosa, sin importar lo pequeña que sea, sabes que puedes contar conmigo —le susurró y luego se marchó con su madrina por medio de la red flu.

Las hermanas, por otro lado, abordaron el tren como lo hacían siempre, pero decidieron irse a meter al compartimiento más apartado del que solían abordar. Ni Nott, ni Crabbe y mucho menos Goyle se aparecieron en todo el trayecto. La menor aprovechó para hacerse ovillo en un asiento y dormir, dejando a Daphne perdida en sus pensamientos. No cruzaron más palabras de las necesarias, más que nada porque no tenían demasiado que decir.

O-O-O

El viaje pasó lento y aburrido para ambas Greengrass, pero una pequeña chispa de emoción las golpeó cuando al llegar a la estación vieron que sus padres esperaban a por ellas. Ninguna dudó en salir corriendo, golpeando a unos cuantos estudiantes en el camino, para acercarse a sus progenitores.

—Los modales y la clase —les recordó Lucina con un pequeño tono de regaño, pero la sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se veían? Poco menos de un año, pero en todo el curso no habían recibido noticia de ellos y eso les había hecho extrañarles más de lo usual. Sin contar toda la angustia que sufrieron por estar en tiempos peligrosos.

—Lo sentimos—respondieron ambas al unisón, para enseguida abrazarse cada a una a uno de ellos. Astoria se aferró a su padre y Daphne a su madre.

—¿Qué pasa? No es normal en ustedes que actúen así —comentó Samael, mirando fríamente al rededor, más atento a su entorno que en sus hijas.

—Vayámonos a casa, ya es algo tarde —interrumpió la mujer castaña, recorriendo el lugar la misma mirada que su esposo.

Las jóvenes notaron eso y se miraron entre si. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabían, mas no dijeron nada. ¿Qué podían argumentar? La situación estaba lo suficientemente mala como para sacar problemas donde no debería de haber. Así pues, tomando sus baúles, se marcharon con sus padres a la mansión Greengrass.

Afortunadamente, pese al miedo que tenía Astoria, no había señales de cambios en la mansión. Por un instante, la pequeña había llegado a creer que en su casa se habían instalado los mortífagos, de la misma forma en la que se encontraban en Malfoy Manor. No obstante, al llegar, notaron que todo estaba como recordaban. Ni más ni menos, el lugar seguía siendo solamente de ellos.

—¡Bienvenidas, mis niñas! —se escuchó la chillona voz de una mujer, mucho antes de que ésta apareciera por las escaleras.

Artemisa O'Brien, hermana mayor de Lucina, era una mujer que ya estaba en sus sesenta años, alta, delgada y rubia. A distancia, parecía una joven excéntrica, vistiendo una túnica llena de encajes y unas zapatillas con piedras preciosas, pero en su rostro, enmarcado por tirabuzones dorados, se reflejaba el paso del tiempo.

—Tía Artemisa —saludó Daphne, a la mujer.

—Su tía se encargará de cuidarlas mientras nosotros estamos trabajando —informó su madre antes de que alguna de las chicas preguntara.

—Tía —Astoria se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa.

La explicación de Lucina, lejos de tranquilizar a sus hijas, había conseguido causar más temor y preocupación en ellas. Cuando sus padres hablaban de trabajo, era obvio que ya no solamente se referían a lo que hacían en el ministerio. Obviamente, sus deberes como mortífagos iban a aumentar ahora que el Señor Tenebroso había dado un golpe grande y estaba más cerca del poder.

—Les he traído regalos de Italia —comentó Artemisa, rompiendo la admosfera para después arrastrar a las jóvenes hacia la sala. Ninguna de ellas se opuso, pese a que todo se sentía muy fuera de lugar.

O-O-O

No muy lejos de la Mansión Greengrass, cierto rubio observaba por la ventana de su habitación. Los ojos grises recorrían el desolado jardín que en algún momento había estado lleno de encanto y magia. Ahora todo se veía descuidado, los arbustos y setos mal cortados, las hojas caídas se esparcían por el suelo y en algunas partes el césped lucía más crecido. Incluso los pavo reales preferían esconderse en el laberinto. Y todo era cortesía de sus inquilinos.

Malfoy Manor se había vuelto en hotel personal de los mortífagos. Desde que había regresado a casa, después de lo ocurrido con Dumbledore, Draco se había dado cuenta que el lugar ya no era el mismo. Lejos de sentirse a salvo o acogido, se encontraba en una constante e inagotable tensión. Su cuerpo se mantenía tan alerta como si supiese que en cualquier momento, ante un descuido, lo podían matar a él o a su madre.

—Cariño, ¿puedo pasar? —cuestionó Narcissa, golpeando suave la puerta.

—Adelante —concedió el rubio, girándose para encarar a su progenitora.

La mujer lucía más pálida y delgada de lo que podía recordar, claro que él tampoco era el mejor ejemplo de salud.

—¿Como te sientes? —preguntó, adentrándose en la habitación de su hijo.

—Algo cansado —confesó. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos confirmaban que hacía días que no dormía bien.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco antes de la cena? —propuso su madre, sonriendo de forma tenue.

Draco negó con la cabeza un par de veces. La última vez que había decidido tomar una siesta, su querida tía había entrado a por él y lo había arrastrado a una sesión de tortura. Los gritos de aquel hombre no solo le habían espantado el sueño, sino que se habían vuelto parte de sus pesadillas.

Un pequeño silencio se formó. Narcissa no encontraba palabras que pudieran reconfortar a su pequeño dragón. Desde el momento en el que aquella espantosa marca había sido puesta en el antebrazo de Draco, de alguna u otra forma, ella sentía que había perdido autoridad. Con Lucius aún encerrado en Azkaban y Voldemort viviendo bajo el mismo techo, ella ya no tenía control sobre las cosas. Decir que todo estaría bien sería una mentira descomunal. Ni siquiera se atrevía a asegurar que seguirían con vida para cuando terminara aquello.

—¡Draco! —la autoritaria voz de Bellatrix se escuchó desde el pasillo.

El aludido tragó saliva con dificultad. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba, lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —interrogó la rubia al ver a la mortifago entrar a la habitación de su hijo.

—Cissy —saludó su hermana mayor, con gesto de aburrimiento—. Hay trabajo que hacer y el señor tenebroso ha ordenado que Draco lo haga personalmente —informó, clavando sus ojos en su sobrino.

El joven, sin necesidad de verle, sintió esa penetrante mirada en su nuca y tembló. ¿Qué clase de atrocidad le sería encomendada ahora? ¿O quizás debería de preguntar, cuál sería su castigo por haber fallado en la misión anterior?

—¿De que se trata ahora? —se adelantó a preguntar Narcissa.

La mujer de Lestrange sonrió con malicia, intercambiando su mirada entre su sobrino y su hermana.

—Solo hay que deshacerse de unos indeseables —dijo como si nada—. Y si lo haces bien en esta ocasión, nuestro Lord les recompensará con la liberación de Lucius —agregó, notando las reacciones por parte de los rubios.

—¡Vamos! —aceptó Draco sin pensarlo demasiado, dando un paso hacia adelante con todo el valor que no sentía.

Escuchar el nombre de su padre lo había alentado a actuar sin pensar demasiado. Él tendría que hacer el trabajo con o sin recompensa de por medio, lo sabía, porque ahora ese era su deber. Sin embargo, si al menos Lucius pudiese estar ahí, las cosas serían distintas, o por lo menos esa esperanza tenía. El peso de ser "el hombre de la familia" le estaba carcomiendo el alma. Toda su vida había dependido de que su padre resolviera sus problemas y ahora que estaba por su cuenta, no sabía como actuar. Así que si podía hacer algo para traerlo de vuelta, lo haría.

O-O-O

En otra majestuosa mansión de Wiltshire, Theodore Nott se encontraba completamente solo en la sala. El silencio era únicamente interrumpido por su propia respiración y los pequeños movimiento que hacía para acomodarse en el sofá donde estaba. Su padre seguía encerrado en Azkaban y a él no podía interesarle menos.

Desde siempre había sabido la clase de hombre que era su progenitor y el rumbo que tomarían las cosas entre más libertad se le diera. Theodore Nott Sir no era como Lucius, Samael o los padres de Crabbe y Goyle. El patriarca de los Nott tenía más parecido con los Lestrange y el propio Voldemort que con la gente normal y bien de la cabeza. La única ventaja de su padre era su buen porte y labia. Si el tipo lo quería, podía convencer a un duende de que era el ser más alto del planeta. Así sobrevivía. Así había evitado pisar Azkaban en más de una ocasión.

Un golpeteo en la puerta llamó la atención del joven. No estaba seguro de quien podía ir a visitarle, pero por lógica las opciones se reducían a un contado numero de personas y el augurio no era para nada bueno.

—Amo Nott —habló una vieja elfina que no tardó en aparecer frente a él—. ¿Debe Daza abrir la puerta? —preguntó, haciendo una inclinación.

—Hazlo —ordenó con frialdad, preparándose interiormente para lo peor.

La pequeña criatura no lo dudó un segundo y fue a cumplir la orden. El quejido de la elfa y un golpe seco se escucharon provenir desde la entrada, seguidos de varias risas y pisadas que se aproximaron hasta él. Sin embargo, Theo no fue capaz de levantarse de inmediato para afrontar a los recién llegados. Claro que eso no resultó ser un problema para la pareja de magos que fueron a ponerse frente a él.

Theodore les miró, pese a nunca haberlos visto antes, las descripciones de su padre le ayudaron a identificar de que mortífagos se trataban.

—Carrow —se aventuró a decir, sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Nos conoce —dijo la mujer, con un muy mal fingido tono de sorpresa.

—Nuestra fama nos precede, Alecto —siguió el hombre, con una sonrisa burlona pintada en el rostro.

El joven Nott tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Dudosamente aquella era una visita de cortesía y por mucho que durante el camino había estado pensando en las posibilidades de que algo así ocurriera, estar frente a frente con esos tipos no resultaba tan fácil como imaginaba.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —preguntó, intentando guardar la mayor compostura posible.

—¿Que qué se nos ofrece? —repitió con burla Amycus, soltando la carcajada enseguida.

—A nosotros nos dijeron que eras listo —se mofó la otra.

Theodore no dijo nada. A él no le gustaban esos juegos, no por nada ignoraba a Blaise y a Draco cando se ponían en ese plan. Además, su paciencia era mucha como para perder la cabeza por una broma, más aún cuando sabía que podía perderla de verdad. Esos tipos querían provocarlo, para luego atacarlo y echarle la culpa a él.

—Venimos a hacer una oferta que no podrás rechazar —explicó finalmente el hombre, con una mueca de disgusto.

—Nuestro Lord —continuó la Carrow—, quiere hacer un trato muy generoso contigo.

—Tu lealtad a cambio de liberar a tu padre de Azkaban —declaró Amycus.

—Te pondrán una de éstas —dijo Alecto, al tiempo que se levantaba la manga de la túnica para mostrar su marca tenebrosa.

Theodore se le quedó viendo por un par de segundos. Por su padre no sería capaz de levantar un solo dedo, si era honesto, pero por otro lado, ya se había plateado aquella idea desde antes que el año finalizara. Estando del lado del Señor Tenebroso, tenía la oportunidad de brindar protección a Daphne de alguna manera, también podía ayudar a Draco y evitar que se cometieran más errores innecesarios.

—Acepto —respondió con brusquedad, levantándose de su lugar y acercándose hacia los Carrow, quienes sonrieron entre si con sadismo.

Apenas el joven estuvo cerca de los dos magos adultos, los tres desaparecieron en las llamas de la chimenea, utilizando la Red Flu.

O-O-O

De vuelta en la majestuosa casa de los Malfoy, Draco ya se encontraba en las mazmorras, frente a dos personas que no conocía. Uno era un adulto, de cabello canoso y barba tupida. El otro era un chico de más o menos su edad, pelinegro y con la cara llena de granos.

—Torturalos y luego matalos —ordenó Bellatrix a su sobrino, sonriendo primero y luego frunciendo el ceño—. Hazlo tú, no quiero que nadie más haga tu trabajo, ¿entiendes? —remarcó, recordandole lo sucedido en la torre de Astronomía y como Snape se había llevado la gloria al matar al viejo director del colegio.

El rubio clavó su mirada en ambos prisioneros. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaban ahí, tampoco iba preguntar, pero algo dentro de él se removía horriblemente al saber que dos personas perderían sus vidas por una insignificancia o quizás solo por capricho. Poco le interesaba que fuesen nacidos de muggles o incluso muggles, matar no era tan fácil como él creía, ya lo había comprobado.

—Apurate —intervino la profunda y bestial voz de Fenry, quien aparecía de entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados—. Tengo hambre y ya es un sacrificio tener que comerme la comida muerta —gruñó, como si no estuviera hablando de personas, sino como de un pedazo de filete o pollo.

—¿Necesitas motivación? —ironizó la tía del chico, rodando los ojos—. Él es un sangre sucia que trabaja para El Profeta y quería publicar ciertas cosas de los padres de tu linda noviesita —narró, paseándose al rededor de rubio—. El otro es su hijo, un Hufflepuff un año menor que tú y a quien debes de matar primero para que su padre sufra. ¿Quieres que también te sostenga la mano, Draco? —bramó, ya algo irritada porque el aludido seguía inmóvil en su lugar.

El joven Malfoy analizó la situación lo más rápido que pudo. Aquello era cruel y su expresión delataba que no quería hacerlo, sin embargo, se convención de que era por el bien propio y de los Greengrass. Una y otra vez lo repitió en su cabeza, para después sacar su varita y hacer el trabajo. Sin pensar demasiado, apuntó al menor, lanzándose la maldición Cruciatus.

Cual saco de papas, el pelinegro cayó al suelo y se empezó a retorcer como todos aquellos animales que antes habían sido su blanco. Era la primera vez que le tocaba ser el verdugo con humanos y por muy despreciable que éste pudiera ser, no lo estaba disfrutando.

—_¡Nohg! ¡Pohg hagog!_ —pese a estar amordazado, el hombre canoso gritaba e imploraba por piedad al ver a su hijo sufrir.

Los gritos del joven eran cada vez más tenues a causa del dolor en su garganta, pero la tortura no se detenía. Draco sudaba frío, concentrándose en lo que hacía e ignorando por completo la sádica sonrisa de su tía y la forma en la que el hombre lobo se pasaba la lengua por los relucientes colmillos.

—¡Hazlo! —gritó extasiada Bellatrix, degustándose con el dolor ajeno.

—¡_Avada Ka-davra_! —exclamó Draco y cerró los ojos para no ver el resultado. En esta ocasión no lo había dudado, pero tampoco lo había sentido e incluso había pronunciado mal el conjuro, teniendo como resultado un disparo de un rayo blanco que no causó daño alguno.

Hecho un ovillo en el suelo, el pelinegro sollozaba y se retorcía.

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Draco? —exigió saber su tía, evidentemente furiosa, pues aquella no fue la maldición asesina que había estado esperando.

—Lo siento, se me-me trabó la lengua —se excusó enseguida, sin evitar el tartamudeo. El poco valor que había sacado para ir ahí abajo, se acaba de ir por el caño ante los acontecimientos.

Bellatrix frunció más el ceño, arrugando todo su rostro con furia y decepción, luciendo más tenebrosa de lo que por lo general lucía.

—Encargate tú, Greyback —bufó la mortífago, chasqueando la lengua despectivamente y tomando a su sobrino de los hombros para colocarlo frente a ella, asegurándose de que no perdiera detalle de lo que el hombre lobo hacía—. No quiero más errores, Draco —murmuró al oído del rubio, quien horrorizado admiraba la brutal forma en la que el Fenry estaba despedazando al otro chico, ante la mirada de su padre.

El olor a sangre y carne causaron que Draco deseara no tener que volver a comer por el resto de su vida. Y la forma en la que las viseras del joven eran esparcidas por el suelo, mientras Greyback mordía la carne, arracandola de los huesos, le dio un nuevo significado la palabra terror. El rubio no podía creer que tanta brutalidad fuera de verdad. Ni las descripciones más gráficas de los libros de la sección prohibida se comparaban con lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Bellatrix echó una carcajada al sentirlo temblar y finalmente lo soltó. Él no dudó un segundo en salir corriendo de los calabozos. No quiso saber que más ocurría en aquel lugar, tan solo se dedicó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían y regresó al segundo piso. Entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, como si lo viniesen persiguiendo.

El sudor resbaló por su nuca, causándole un escalofrío. Escapar de un asesino sería más fácil que intentar de aquella imagen que se seguía reproduciendo en su cabeza. Sencillamente no la podía apartar de ahí. Una y otra vez, como la primera ocasión en la que había visto un muerto de verdad. La sensación era abrumadora. Se convencía que entre más crueldad experimentaba, su humanidad se iba diluyendo.

Cristalinas lagrimas le empañaron la vista, pero no fue capaz de llorar. No sentía lastima por los muertos, pero si sentía miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno de sus seres queridos o amigos sufría aquella misma suerte? ¿Qué haría él? No podía hacer nada.

Golpeó con los puños cerrados la puerta detrás de él y se dejó caer lentamente hacia el suelo, lleno de frustración. Si aquel era el destino de un mortífago, no lo quería. No había nada bueno en ser seguidor de Voldemort, a no ser que estuvieras loco. Alguien como él, nacido en la élite mágica, no debía de estar siendo tratado como un elfo domestico, recibiendo orden tras orden, obteniendo un castigo físico o mental en caso de no realizar bien la tarea.

—No quiero más... —susurró para si mismo, haciendo rechinar sus dientes. Se negaba a aceptar aquella realidad.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja de la mansión, los hermanos Carrow y Theodore hacían acto de presencia en la sala. No era la primera vez que el castaño iba a aquella casa, en varias ocasiones había estado en Malfoy Manor con anterioridad, sin embargo, el ambiente que se percibía era muy diferente al que él recordaba. Olía a muerte y peligro. Un cementerio sería más agradable que ese lugar.

—Vaya, vaya, lo que tenemos aquí —comentó Yaxley, arrastrando las vocales con más aburrimiento que arrogancia—. El pequeño Nott.

—El chico ha aceptado servir al Lord —informó Alecto, jalando a Theo del hombro—. ¿Donde está nuestro señor? —quiso saber.

—Atendiendo cosas —respondió el otro mortífago, clavando su mirada en el joven.

—¿Y Lestrange? —preguntó el hombre Carrow y volteó hacia los lados en su busca.

—Alimentando a la bestia —fue la respuesta seca de Yaxley, quien se encogió de hombros con desinterés y siguió su rumbo hacia el balcón que daba al jardín.

Los hermanos se miraron entre si y resoplaron. Aquel tipo se quejaba mucho de Lucius, pero también era un odioso estirado que miraba por encima del hombro a los demás. Así pues, sin nada más que hacer que esperar, llamaron a los elfos para que les llevasen algo de cenar. La noche ya había caído y el manto oscuro cubría todo Inglaterra, en más de un sentido.

O-O-O

En la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Greengrass, Artemisa sacaba de sus maletas los regalos para sus sobrinas. Vestidos, joyas y otras tantas baratijas preciosas que realmente no les hacían falta a las chicas, pero que agradecían de igual manera por tratarse de su tía.

—Ustedes heredaron la belleza de la familia O'Brien —alagó la mujer rubia, colocando unas tiaras en las cabezas de las hermanas.

—Esperemos que eso sea verdad y que me vea tan hermosa como tú cuando tenga tu edad, tía —contestó Daphne, esforzándose por sonar agradable.

—¡Qué cosas dices! Serás mucho más linda —le siguió la mayor.

Astoria rodó los ojos con fastidio ante la platica tan hueca y banal. ¿Qué de bueno tenía estarse alagando mutuamente? ¡No estaban en posición de perder el tiempo con una tonta competencia de cumplidos! ¡Estaban por comenzar una guerra! ¡Merlín! ¡Morgana! ¡Salazar!

—Pamplinas —bufó de mala gana, quitándose la tiara y marchándose de la habitación sin prestar más atención.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Artemisa, observando la puerta que la castaña acaba de azotar.

—Creo que está preocupada por Malfoy —respondió la rubia menor, entendiendo el sentimiento de su hermana a la perfección. A ella tampoco le agradaba que la tratasen como una tonta, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? El final de cuentas eran solo niñas, brujas inexpertas que no podían portar demasiado a la causa.

Obviamente, sus padres no las iban a involucrar en los planes del señor Tenebroso, por el contrario, las intentarían mantener al margen a toda costa.

—Ya veo —murmuró la mujer—. Debe de ser difícil para ella y para ti —dijo, cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza.

Daphne parpadeó un poco, sin comprender el por qué de ese cambio de actitud por parte de su tía, y enseguida un sentimiento de melancolía la invadió. De repente, aquella hermosa y pretenciosa mujer lucía más terrenal. Las arrugas en su rostro no reflejaban el pasar del tiempo, sino los golpes que le había dado la vida.

—Es difícil para todos —declaró la chica, encogiéndose de hombros y queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, pues sentía que estaba incomodando a su tía.

—Cierto, pero es más difícil para algunos que para otros —apuntó la mujer, recuperando su semblante amable y dulce—. Yo iré a hablar con Astoria, tú pruébate toda la ropa que quieras —le ofreció y no se esperó por una respuesta.

Artemisa salió de la habitación sin rumbo fijo, no conocía a su sobrina lo suficiente como para saber a donde podía haber ido. Su primera opción fue la biblioteca, luego el jardín y finalmente dio con ella en la sala. Ahí sentada, a plena vista y con un libro en las manos, la castaña se encontraba enfrascada en su propio mundo. En otras circunstancias se hubiera dedicado a bailar. En esos momentos no lo consideraba propio. Ni siquiera estaba leyendo, pues sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por todos los problemas que había.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Astoria al ver a su tía aproximarse.

—Eso quisiera saber yo, querida —contestó, tomando asiento en el sofá frente a ella.

—No ocurre nada —mintió, añadiendo un muy ligero tono irónico a su respuesta.

—Tú sabes que si —insistió su tía.

La chica no contestó enseguida. Ella sabía que si. Todo el mundo sabía que cosas malas estaban pasando frente a sus narices, pero nadie hacía mucho al respecto. ¿Donde estaba Potter cuando se le necesitaba? ¿No se suponía que el gran "elegido" debía de salvar al mundo? Se estaba tardando y a ella no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

—Eso no importa —dijo, restandole importancia al asunto.

—Esa indiferencia no va contigo, ¿sabes? —comentó la mujer.

—Si no puedo hacer nada al respecto, no me sirve darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No es como si el señor Tenebroso fuese a venir a pedir mi ayuda para tomar el poder o como si los aurores me fueran a reclutar como su espiá —espetó de mala gana. La frustración era palpable en cada palabra. La forma en la que estrujaba el libro en sus manos también delataba lo molesta que se sentía.

—Te sientes inútil, ¿no es así? —era una afirmación más que una pregunta—. Ves a todos a tu alrededor participar activamente en sus respectivos bandos. Los ves luchar y sufrir. Sabes que deberías de ayudarlos de alguna forma, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Buscas la manera de participar y son ellos mismos quienes te alejan del campo de batalla —comentó con voz suave, como si hablara para si misma.

Aquellas palabras lograron cautivar la atención de la menor. Parecía que su tía le hubiese leído la mente. Volteó a verla y al notar esa mirada perdida, supo que Artemisa O'Brien hablaba por experiencia. A veces olvidaba que aquella no era la primera vez que el señor Tenebroso ponía a la comunidad mágica en esa situación. Antes de que ella naciera se había desatado una guerra parecida o tal vez sería justo decir, una guerra que aún no concluía.

—¿Por qué volviste de Italia? —preguntó Astoria.

—Era lo único que podía hacer —contestó la mayor con honestidad.

—Podías olvidarte de todo y seguir viviendo tu vida sin involucrarte —sus palabras no pretendían atacar a su tía, pero no lo pudo evitar.

—Claro que no podía —reiteró Artemisa—. Ustedes son mí familia. Y la familia debe de estar junta en tiempos difíciles.

—¿Y si no te dejan? —cuestionó, pensando en los Malfoy.

—Eso es algo de lo que nadie te puede privar, corazón —aclaró la mujer, muy segura de lo que decía—. Siempre hay alguna forma de estar cerca de tu familia y dejarles saber que pueden contar contigo para lo que sea —la animó.

La castaña esbozó una muy ligera sonrisa. Era posible que su tía tuviese razón, aunque ella aún no supiera como ayudar, darle la espalda a los problemas no era la mejor solución. Debía de buscar la forma de servir por lo menos como un apoyo moral. ¿De donde sacaría fuerzas para eso? No lo sabía, pero era lo único que podía hacer por el momento.

O-O-O

Los gritos en Malfoy Manor eran el pan de todos los días. Narcissa ya había olvidado tiempo atrás lo que era la paz y la tranquilidad. Si no eran peleas, eran torturas o a veces solo era Bellatrix regañando a alguien. La mansión tenía tiempo de no estar en silencio y no sabía por cuanto tiempo más lo iba a soportar.

—¿Ahora quién es el pobre infeliz? —preguntó Draco al ver a su madre entrar a la biblioteca donde él se había ido a refugiar para evitar la cena.

—El hijo de Nott —contestó la rubia, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con comida—. El Lord ha vuelto y no ha perdido tiempo —añadió.

El menor tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía que Theo estaba ahí.

—¿Qué le están haciendo? —se aventuró a interrogar. Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca. Una parte de él no quería saber por qué su amigo pegaba aquellos gritos que eran capaces de atravesar los gruesos muros de piedra.

—Le están poniendo la marca tenebrosa —explicó su madre con un semblante sombrío.

Draco no respondió a aquello. En el fondo siempre supo que su amigo iba a tomar tarde que temprano aquella decisión. Por muy moralista que fuese, Theodore era sin lugar a duda el Slytherin más metódico y astuto de su época. Un tipo como él era capaz de venderle el alma al diablo si ya había sacado la conclusión de que los beneficios serían mayores que los sacrificios.

—Gracias —murmuró el chico al ver la cena que su madre dejaba sobre la mesa de centro y notó como un nudo se formó en su estomago. Seguía sin tener apetito. Incluso sintió ganas de vomitar, pero para no preocupar a su madre, prefirió no decir nada.

Narcissa, por su parte, tomó asiento en el escritorio que solía usar Lucius y suspiró. Se sentía ajena en su propia casa. Por más fuerte que fuera, cada día resultaba más complicado el ocultar su inconformidad.

O-O-O

Dicho y hecho, como lo había prometido Voldemort, en menos de una semana, había liberado a sus queridos mortífagos de Azkaban. Para ser más justos, todos los prisioneros habían sido liberados con la condición de servir a la causa. Los mismos Dementores ya habían tomado partido en la guerra. Los bandos ya estaban muy bien definidos y el que parecía con más posibilidades de ganar era el del mago tenebroso.

—Me asombra que nadie comente nada sobre Thicknesse —decía Astoria en el desayuno, leyendo un ejemplar de El Profeta, donde se hacía una recopilación de los últimos sucesos.

—Todos saben que es uno de los varios infiltrados y no hay nada que se pueda hacer —comentó Daphne, quien comía frente a ella.

—Supongo que también hay personas infiltradas en el periódico —analizó la castaña.

—Obviamente, o incluso nuestros padres serían mencionados en los encabezados —agregó la mayor de las hermanas, no muy contenta.

A esas alturas, difícilmente alguien creería que los Greengrass realmente se preocupaban por el bien común. Las chicas habían llegado a escuchar conversaciones que las habían dejado heladas. Sus padres no estaban escatimando en perdidas humanas para mantener el favor del señor Tenebroso. Sin llegar a exagerar, más de la mitad de desaparecidos que salían en el boletín especial, eran personas que sus padres habían identificado como amenazas a los planes de Voldemort, mayormente gente del Ministerio.

—"_Charity Burbage renunció a su puesto en Hogwarts_" —leyó Astoria en voz alta, cambiando el tema. Prefería no pensar en lo que sus progenitores estaban haciendo en esos momentos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó su hermana, sin ponerle mucha atención.

—La profesora de estudios muggles —respondió la chica, haciendo una mueca tras leer la pequeña reseña. Algo le decía que esa mujer no había renunciado por gusto y aunque no le conocía, era mejor no pensar en lo que le había pasado o pasaría. Gente como ella era la que más riesgos corría bajo un régimen purista—. Parece que los periodistas le quieren sacar hasta la última gota de provecho al tema de Dumbledore —volvió a cambiar de tema.

—Era de esperarse, fue el mago más poderoso de este siglo —comentó la rubia.

—"_Recordando a Albus Dumbledore, por Elphias Doge_" —leyó el titulo del artículo en la página diez.

—Esperaba que fuese Skeeter —bromeó la otra, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—No dudes que algo sacará —apoyó su hermana con una ligera risa—. De hecho, aquí está —dijo tras darle hojear más el ejemplar y ver la pequeña nota a mitad de la hoja—. Planea escribir un libro —informó.

—Rita Skeeter no pierde oportunidad —Daphne rió un poco y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta mujer no tiene vida propia —declaró la castaña, llevando un trozo de fruta a su boca—. Aunque hay que reconocerle algo. Mientras los otros escriben pequeños artículos para conmemorar el recuerdo del hombre, ella prefiere ir a lo grande por un libro —añadió y le dio vuelta a la página.

—Da igual, el hombre está muerto y escriban lo que escriban no lo van a resucitar —espetó la rubia, rodando los ojos con fastidio.

—Eso sonó cruel —opinó Astoria, mirando a su hermana con una ceja enarcada.

—Me interesaría más saber si van a abrir Hogwarts para el año que está por empezar —explicó—. No han mencionado nada de eso y me fastidia... —masculló, sin completar sus pensamientos.

—No saber nada de Theo —adivinó su hermana menor.

Por cuestiones de seguridad, todas las lechuzas estaban siendo intervenidas por el Ministerio. Sus padres les habían prohibido mandar mensajes a la mayoría de las personas que conocían y por ello llevaban incomunicadas desde que las vacaciones habían comenzado. Ninguna sabía nada sobre sus amigos, ni sobre sus respectivos chicos. Por las noticias se habían enterado de que los padres de éstos estaban libres, pero de ahí en fuera no tenían idea de nada más.

—Solo quisiera saber si está bien —murmuró, agachando la mirada.

Astoria suspiró. Comprendía aquel sentimiento, pues todos los días se preguntaba cómo estaría Draco.

—Buenos días, mis niñas —saludó Artemisa al entrar al comedor.

—Buenos días, tía —respondieron ambas Greengrass al unisón.

El desayuno continuó y los temas triviales volvieron a la mesa. Tanto Astoria como Daphne debían de admitir que la presencia de su tía era reconfortante a su manera. Al menos ya no estaban solas en casa, ya que a sus padres apenas y los veían. Por otro lado, la mujer rubia siempre conseguía distraerlas lo suficiente para no dejar que se hundieran en sus amarguras.

O-O-O

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban sigilosamente por un desolado callejón. Una era más alta que la otra y se podía notar que cada una llevaba una varita en su mano. Se trataba de un par de magos, sin duda. Con paso ligero llegaron hasta el fina, topándose con una mugrienta pared de ladrillos. A simple vista, el camino se terminaba ahí.

—_Revelo_ —murmuró el mago más alto y la pared desapareció.

Al otro lado el paisaje cambiaba completamente. Había un sendero que cruzaba lo que parecía ser un bosque, mas no se alcanzaba a ver el hasta donde llegaba.

—¿Crees que es prudente seguir? —preguntó la figura más pequeña, con voz femenina.

—Él no confía en nosotros, al menos si algo nos pasa, ellos cuidarán de nuestras hijas —declaró el hombre y comenzó a caminar.

La mujer no respondió enseguida y fue detrás del otro. Entre más se adentraban, la vegetación se hacía más espesa y parecida a la de un pantano. Sin embargo, continuaron su andar por varios minutos más.

—Sabes que ellas no lo aceptarán —comentó la mujer, bajándose la capucha para ver mejor y delatando su identidad.

—Aquí no se hace lo que ellas quieren —dijo él, imitando a su compañera.

Lucina y Samael Greengrass, detuvieron su andar frente a la entrada de un mausoleo. La puerta principal estaba hecha de un brillante metal y tenía pequeños relieves en forma de rombos.

—Esto puede ser considerado traición —argumentó ella y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Traición para con quién? Son solo unos viejos amigos a los que venimos a pedirles un favor —declaró el rubio. Su semblante era frío y serio. Estaba decidido a completar lo que había ido a hacer a ese lugar.

—Sabes que los Blackwood son traidores de la sangre —dijo muy bajito, como temiendo que la escucharan.

—Tú sabes las verdaderas razones por las que se fueron de Gran Bretaña y realmente no me interesa demasiado su árbol familiar, cuando son la única opción que tenemos para no dejar a Daphne y a Astoria desamparadas —contestó con mucha firmeza.

—Si algo nos pasara, mi hermana puede hacerse cargo de ella —insistió Lucina. Se notaba que estaba indecisa.

—Artemisa no puede sola, a duras penas puede con su alma —alegó, bufando con desdén—. Las niñas correrán un gran peligro si algo nos pasa. La protección de los Malfoy y los Nott ya no nos garantizan nada —añadió a su favor.

La mujer resopló, no podía decir nada en contra de aquello. Era verdad que aquellas dos familias de mortífagos ya no eran las favoritas del Lord. Incluso era justo decir que sus hijas corrían más riesgo por culpa de sus relaciones con los herederos. De igual forma, la idea de involucrarse con aquella familia de magos seguía sin ser de su agrado. Quizás los Blackwood no se habían mezclado con muggles y su estatus social en la comunidad mágica de Rumania era admirable, pero su conducta era algo que simplemente no se podía tomar a la ligera.

—Está bien —terminó por aceptar de mala gana.

—Todo saldrá bien, es solo precaución —le intentó tranquilizar Samael, dando el primer paso hacia adelante, para empujar la puerta y entrar. Su mujer le siguió, disgustada por tener que hacerlo.

El mausoleo tan solo era la fachada de una entrada secreta que llevaba hacia la verdadera casa. Lúgubre y tétrica, como sacada de una historia de terror, Blacwood Manor era mucho más impresionante que cualquier mansión de Wiltshire. Aquello parecía más bien un castillo medieval, con las altas torres puntiagudas y los rosetones de cristal.

—La mansión de Dracula sería más agradable de visitar —se mofó Lucina cuando un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—Que no te escuche Dante, o es capaz de llevarte a conocerla —se burló su esposo, comenzando a caminar.

La graba tronó bajo sus pies, un pequeño camino serpenteado llevaba hacia las puertas principales, donde una tenue luz azul iluminaba el portón. Poco antes de que llegaran, un hombre alto y muy delgado apareció. No, no salió de la casa, sino que apareció en la entrada, usando el estado niebla. Los mortífagos no se impresionaron, casi todos ellos conocían esa magia oscura gracias a su Lord.

—Samael, Lucina, que gusto verles —saludó el hombre, haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y causando que su largo cabello negro le cubriese el rostro.

—Dante —contestó el señor Greengrass, imitando al otro y siendo seguido por su esposa.

—¿Qué os trae por estos rumbos? —quiso saber.

—Hay un par de cosas de las que nos gustaría hablar —expuso el rubio, deteniendo su andar al llegar frente a él.

El aludido se tomó unos segundos para considerar la propuesta y con un gesto amable terminó por aceptar.

—Adelante, estáis en vuestra casa —animó como buen anfitrión, abriendo las puertas de par en par para que los Greengrass entraran.

Samael no dudó en hacerlo y seguir a su viejo amigo. Lucina, por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en que había veces en las que uno debía de considerar el precio a pagar. Todas las decisiones, buenas o malas, tenían consecuencias y le gustara o no, los errores que habían cometido desde el inicio de la primera guerra mágica, estaban por pasarle la factura. Su marido decía que solo era precaución, pero la realidad era que ambos sabían que su final estaba cada vez más cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Entonces que me dicen? ¿Avada? ¿Rana? ¿Critica? ¿Demanda? ¿Algo?<strong>

**Ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido y además de todo me hace muy feliz c:**

**Me imagino lo que deben de estar pensando con esa escena al final, pero los Blackwood no son vampiros y ya verán como interferirán más adelante ;3**

**Fuera de ello, siento que realmente no pasaron muchas cosas relevantes en este capi, más allá de la introducción de nuevos personajes, pero considero que así es mejor, de lo contrario hubiese quedado todo muy acelarado -aunque bueno, pueden decir que eso ya lo he hecho antes y que no hay excusa-, pero en fin.**

**Ojala les gustara, les intrigara y me sigan leyendo.**

**¡Besos y nos leemos!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Pregunta de encuesta:<strong>_

Cormac está descartado, pero curiosamente tengo empate entre Cole y la opción de uno nuevo D: -contando votos aquí y en Potterfics-. Sin contar a las que dicen que de plano no quieren que ande con nadie xDU

Chic s hermos s ayudenme! no me echen piedras (? D:

De aquí en lo que comienza el año escolar en el fic, la pregunta seguirá:

**En lo que vuelve con Draco, ¿Quieren que Astoria ande con Cole o con otro tipo? **

Toda sugerencia, incluyendo posibles otros candidatos, no duden en dejarmelo saber.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Response to the Reviews<strong>_**

**Por razones de tiempo, les quedo debiendo el uno por uno, aunque creo que algunos los respondí por MP. **

**Guest:** ¡El fic está de vuelta!

**Layla:** Me hace feliz que aún sigas por estos rumbos -con todo y que me tardo años luz- D:  
>Procuraré ser más meticuloza con las reviciones -o conseguir una beta que me tenga paciencia- xD<p>

**Katya:** ¡Lo tendré en cuenta, linda! xD

**Malaca:** ¡Muuuujer! Yo sé que tenías una cuenta, me hace falta revisar para poderte mandar uno de mis kilometricos MP para charlar -mira que me encanta andar hablando contigo, pero las respuestas serían tan largas como el capitulo- xD  
>¡Te mando muchos besos y ya sabes que estoy a la distancia de un clic! ¡Muchas gracias por todo!<p>

**Danny:** Como he mencionado, haré todo lo posible. Y sobre corregir capitulos pasados, pues de hecho, ya lo he comenzado a hacer. ¡Gracias por tus observaciones!

**Sophia m:** ¡Actualizado! ^^ Wow, me impresona que la leyeras toda en tan poco tiempo. Espero que esté siendo de tu agrado. Gracias por tus animos, linda.

**Rosamejte:** ¡Gracias! ¡Tu opinión y comentario cuenta mucho para mí! ¡Besos!

**Daniasti xd & Dani D D gay (JUANA?!):** No es mi culpa que no me leas en vagaciones D:  
>En fin, ya actualizé, ya actualicé, y ya veré que hago con Cole o con el otro. Me alegras que te animaras a leer c:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Malaca hermosa! ¡Layla! ¡Niñas del coro! (?) Okay no, pero quiero hacer una mención especial de esas lindas lectoras que me han apoyado desde que inicié la historia ya hace años atrás y que pese a todo me siguen leyendo. ¡Las quiero mucho!<br>**

**También muchas gracias a los demás que me leen y que no siempre comentan, pero que yo sé que siguen la historia a su manera y eso me hace muy feliz.**


	62. Verano: La tormenta perfecta

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_¡Feliz Halloween!_

**Espero de verdad que la paséis bien y sobre todo, si vais a ir a alguna fiesta o algo, tened mucho cuidado.**

**Ando corta de tiempo a decir verdad. Se suponía que iba a subir las ediciones de los primeros capitulos, pero no me alcanza el tiempo, entro a trabajar en unas horas y solo vine porque caprichosamente quería actualizar hoy los long fics.**

**Así que, ¡aquí lo tiene! ¡y espero que sea de vuestro agrado!**

* * *

><p><span><em>Por obligación, serán un dragón y una víbora<em>

**Capítulo 62 **– **Verano: La Tormenta Perfecta**

El ballet y el piano no eran, ni habían sido, el único pasatiempo de Astoria. La joven bruja disfrutaba mucho de la lectura, especialmente de aquellos libros que podía encontrar en la basta biblioteca de su mansión. El surtido era variado, desde los más bellos poemas hasta los escritos más perturbadores, pero sus favoritos sin duda eran las novelas rosas. Ésas donde se hablaba de un amor verdadero que lo podía superar todo, sin importar lo difícil de la situación.

_"... Y cuando pensó que la iban a matar, un hechizo desarmó a su atacante. ¡Su amado había llegado a salvarla!"_ Soñar era lindo. Cientos de historias narraban el mismo concepto. Era el brujo, caballero, ángel o demonio quien salvaba a su desvalida damisela en peligro. ¿Entonces, qué pasaba cuando el supuesto héroe de la historia era quien no se podía salvar a sí mismo?

—¿Aún con lo mismo? —la suave voz de Daphne la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y soltar el libro entre sus manos—. No encontrarás respuestas ahí —advirtió y suspiró, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a su hermana.

—No busco respuestas, solo algo de esperanza —rectifico con melancolía. ¿Qué alma tan pesimista era aquella que abandonaba incluso la esperanza?

La rubia volvió a suspirar, con mayor cansancio que antes.

—Recuerdo que cuando éramos pequeñas, mamá nos decía que al crecer encontraríamos un mago tan apuesto y poderoso como padre, que nos cuidaría y amaría sin importar el qué —comentó, recostándose en el amplió mueble y cerrando los ojos—. Siempre creí que era su forma de endulzar la verdad. Chicas como nosotras solo se casan con otro sangre limpia de buena posición y fortuna. ¿Qué importa si es apuesto? ¿Qué importa si hay amor? La importante es mantener el estatus y el linaje... Somos como la nobleza inglesa —dijo, como quien habla dormida, jugueteando con su propio cabello.

Astoria se le quedó mirando con atención, escuchando cada palabra y notando un incómodo vació en su estómago. _Todo era verdad._ A ellas se les había inculcado que el deber estaba muy por encima de varias cosas, incluyendo el amor. Que ella hubiera olvidado todos aquellos principios por sus caprichosos deseos, era otra cosa que no tenía nada que ver.

—Supongo que he de sentirme afortunada porque encontré al hombre perfecto, ¿cierto? —examinó en voz alta, echando la vista hacia el techo.

—Draco es todo menos perfecto —le molestó un poco su hermana, con aquel tono irónico que usaba de vez en vez—. Yo pensaba que era un buen partido, un niño lindo, rico y linaje puro. Lo quería querer. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que nuestros padres me admiraran por haber conseguido al mejor compañero de toda Gran Bretaña. Por eso envidiaba a Pansy, porque escuchaba como su madre alardeaba con tanto orgullo: "Mi hija es la novia del hijo de los Malfoy" —siguió hablando muy tranquila. Era más una reflexión para sí misma que una conversación interactiva.

De igual forma, su hermana le escuchaba y analizaba las palabras. Jamás se había puesto a hablar con Daphne de todo lo ocurrido. Su educación le había enseñado que ciertos temas podían echarse debajo del tapete y la vida seguía su rumbo normal.

—¿Por eso te obsesionaste tanto con él? —interrogó dudosa.

—Supongo. Consideraba que era mi derecho tenerlo —respondió, entreabriendo los ojos, pero enfocándolos en el suelo. Recordar lo ocurrido aquel verano, resultaba demasiado vergonzoso como para ver a Astoria a la cara—. La señorita más guapa, la rubia de linaje limpio, la más educada y a la que le pedían que tocara el piano durante las reuniones. Tanta adulación por parte de los adultos, me hacía sentir que merecía lo mejor. Por esa razón es que odiaba tanto que él no prestara atención. De alguna forma, Pansy, la tonta, hueca y no agraciada, me había ganado...

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que la querías como amiga —interrumpió la castaña al escuchar aquella descripción de Parkinson.

—Desde pequeñas estuvimos juntas, ya que tú preferías pasar tiempo en tu mundo —explicó Daphne—, pero siempre consideré una ventaja tener a alguien como ella a mi lado. Un cuadro lindo sobre sale más a un lado de uno que es feo, ¿no? Los halagos siempre eran para mí, nunca para ella. Igual supongo que se hartó y por eso decidió que Malfoy debía de ser suyo —se encogió de hombros.

—Yo casi no recuerdo mucho de las fiestas de cuando éramos pequeños —Astoria tenía la vista perdida en una gran araña de cristal que colgaba sobre ella, intentaba escrudiñar en su memoria, sin resultado.

—Tú pasabas demasiado tiempo haciendo otras cosas como para jugar con nosotros. En las fiestas, eran tan linda y callada, como una muñeca, que los adultos te sentaban a su lado mientras platicaban o te tenían cargada —le narró con una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza—. A veces te ponían a tocar el piano.

—Eso si lo recuerdo —admitió la menor, con cierta nostalgia.

—Una vez, el señor Nott se sentó a tu lado a tocar para complementar la pieza, ya que tus brazos solo alcanzaban ciertas partes del piano y por muy bien que se escuchara, no iba así la melodía —comentó, sumergida en aquella época de antaño.

La vida era más simple y fácil cuando eran pequeñas. Además, en aquel tiempo no había amenazas a la vuelta de la esquina. Ser parte de los elitistas significaba tener privilegios, ahora solo era sinónimo de problemas. Todas aquellas personas elegantes que se paseaban con copas en las manos por el gran salón de alguna mansión, tenían que servir al Lord Oscuro si no querían perder sus vidas.

—El señor Nott siempre me pareció muy atractivo y misterioso —confesó Astoria, dejándose llevar por aquella platica que no tenía un propósito fijo, tan solo era compartir pensamientos entre ellas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había conversado así con su hermana? —. Cuando lo veía era tan amable conmigo, que jamás hubiese imaginado que de hecho es uno de los más brutales mortífagos que están al servicio del Señor Tenebroso.

—Así lo son todos, ¿no? Nuestro padre, el señor Malfoy y los demás. Caballeros que con la misma sonrisa que hacen un cumplido, son capaces de matar a sangre fría —dijo sin pensar.

—¡Padre no es así! —la chica no estaba en contra de lo que había dicho su hermana, pero le resultaba difícil poner a su progenitor en aquella categoría.

—¿No? —Daphne se incorporó en su asiento—. Piénsalo, ¿por qué seguimos a salvo y vivos? La diplomacia no te compra la seguridad en tiempos de guerra, Astoria. Nuestros padres matan, torturan y sirven a un despiadado mago tenebroso que no nos elimina porque le somos útiles. Draco, Theodore, Vincent y Gregory no tardan en ser parte de las misiones, si es que no los están usando ya —entrecerró los ojos, seria—. Tú y yo, tarde que temprano, seremos involucradas igual. No es algo que podamos escoger. Es simplemente que se espera de nosotras, como casi todo en nuestras vidas —declaró y se levantó para marcharse de la biblioteca.

La menor de las Greengrass se quedó helada en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios apretados. Nuevamente, su hermana solo decía _la verdad_. No importaba que ella quisiera cerrar los ojos o mirar a otra parte. Endulzar la historia no cambiaba los hechos. Todas las personas que ella quería o apreciaba estaban haciendo cosas terribles para sobrevivir.

_¿Qué hace la princesa cuando su salvador no llega? Mata al dragón con sus propias manos._ Así, mientras el príncipe hubiese sido un héroe, ella se vuelve una vil asesina. Claro, todo depende de la perspectiva.

O-O-O

Gritos. Sangre. Dolor. Las personas que morían a diario en la mansión Malfoy no eran ni una tercera parte de las que morían de forma aislada a manos de los seguidores de Voldemort. Traidores, impuros y muggles estaban siendo exterminados como ratas. No importaba la edad o el sexo, tan solo importaba que estuvieran muertos porque su existencia no complacía al Lord.

Las misiones de los mortífagos, comenzaban a parecer simples encargos a asesinos a sueldo, sin un pago de por medio. Aquella noche era ejemplo de eso, los hermanos Carrow y los dos más jóvenes del grupo, habían sido delegados a acabar con un pequeño y remoto pueblo de muggles. Nada de sobrevivientes. Ni una pista. Si las autoridades correspondientes preguntaban, ahí nunca había pasado nada porque nada había existido ahí desde un principio.

Debían de borrar del mapa a familias enteras del mapa, ancianos, hombres, mujeres y niños. Amycus y Alecto parecían estarlo disfrutando los gritos y suplicas, mientras que el hijo de Nott se limitaba a custodiar la barrera, matando en el acto a quien quisiera escapar, pero Draco era otra historia. El rubio seguía siendo incapaz de matar y en su rostro se veía más sufrimiento que en el de sus víctimas.

—¿Por qué no te atreves? —le preguntó Theodore a su amigo, observando como éste bajaba su varita cuando un chico se lanzaba sobre su madre para protegerla de la maldición.

—No lo siento —respondió, agachando el cabeza, resignado.

—No quieres hacerlo —aclaró el otro chico, suspirando y terminando el trabajo por Draco.

El lugar estaba en llamas. Las personas que seguían vivas eran pocas, pero los Carrow estaban jugando con ellas, así que había que esperar antes de hacer desaparecer la evidencia de aquella masacre. Fuego maldito. Ése era el método que utilizaban para desintegrar todo hasta que solo quedaran cenizas.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —interrogó el rubio, con la mirada fija en los cadáveres que quedaban tirados en el suelo, como si de muñecos se trataran.

—No lo pienses demasiado. Es su vida a cambio de la tuya. Con cada uno que muere te estás comprando un día más para no morir —explicó Theo con una voz muy carente de sentimiento. El chico serio que leía libros y que intervenía a menudo para que sus amigos no se mataran entre sí, tenía el mismo potencial que su padre para matar a sangre fría sin ningún remordimiento de por medio.

Draco lo envidiaba. Él tenía pesadillas a diario, pese a que la mayor parte del tiempo solo era un espectador. Su conciencia lo atormentaba. Los rostros de aquellos inocentes muggles le perseguían a toda hora, impidiéndole encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Nott, por otro lado, aún podía coger un libro y leer tan tranquilamente como siempre. De entre los dos, aunque doliera admitirlo, él no tenía lo necesario para ser un asesino.

—¡Ustedes! ¡Tomen unos cuantos para alimentar a los perros y las mascotas! —ordenó Alecto, refiriéndose despectivamente a los hombres lobo de Fenry y otras criaturas que habían presentado su lealtad al Lord Oscuro.

Los cuerpos que presentaban menos daños, fueron apilados unos sobre otros fuera de la barrera. El trabajo era tan rutinario que Draco sentía asco de sí mismo. Nunca antes deseó tanto que el colegio comenzara pronto y que la asistencia fuera _obligatoria_.

O-O-O

Sabían que tarde que temprano aquel momento llegaría. Algunos tenían la fecha más clara que otros, pero había sido difícil sorprenderse cuando se dio la orden de aquella misión: _interceptar y capturara Potter._ Con algo de suerte o mala suerte, dependiendo de la perspectiva, la guerra podía llegar a su fin aquella noche. Si Harry moría, no habría más impedimentos para que Voldemort hiciera y deshiciera a su voluntad.

La noticia ya había sido esparcida entre aquellos que participarían y nadie más. No se podían dar el lujo de que algo saliera mal. Así que, para no levantar demasiadas sospechas, los Greengrass actuaban como si solo hubieran recibido la visita de Nott. Sus hijas no debían de saber que en unas cuantas horas irían a una misión casi suicida, pues sería tonto no considerar que magos calificados estarían protegiendo al chico.

—_Jaque_ —murmuró Theodore Nott Sir, sosteniendo entre sus manos una pieza blanca de ajedrez.

—Eres demasiado bueno en esto —alagó el señor Greengrass, moviendo a su rey para alejarlo del peligro de aquella jugada.

Ambos hombres llevaban veinte minutos en el jardín, jugando ajedrez tradicional con piezas de cristal. A no mucha distancia, las damas tomaban té. Actuaban como si nada malo estuviera pasando, como si aquel cielo gris no fuera presagio de muerte. Las dos mayores, charlaban vanamente de los recuerdos de su infancia, mientras Astoria aparentaba que le interesaba. Daphne era un poco más descarada en su desconformidad y no le había quitado la vista den en sima al padre de su novio.

—Y tu marido ha vuelto a perder —comentó Artemisa, observando la derrota de Samael.

—Creo que realmente nunca le ha ganado en ese juego —dijo la mujer, negando suave con la cabeza.

—¿No? Recuerdo vagamente que alguna vez le ganó cuando estábamos en Hogwarts —siguió la charla la otra, dando un pequeño sorbo a su té.

—Ese fue Lucius y con ayuda de Snape, dudo que alguien más le haya ganado a Nott en el ajedrez —apuntó y rió un poco al notar que su esposo parecía estar pidiendo una revancha—. Y dudo que alguien lo vaya a hacer —agregó más para sí misma que para los demás.

—Nott siempre fue un tipo muy inteligente y muy guapo —las palabras de la rubia sonaron como las de una vieja amante para sus sobrinas—. Seguramente su hijo debe ser igual. Un gran partido si no ha heredado el sadismo de su padre —añadió, ganándose la atención absoluta de las Greengrass menores.

Daphne no se atrevió a comentar nada. Pese a que quería a su tía y llevaban tiempo conviviendo con ella durante esas últimas semanas, seguían sin tenerle la confianza suficiente como para hablar de ciertos temas. Aunque, resultaba intrigante que aquella hablara así del padre de Theo. ¿Qué sabían los adultos que ellas no? Pensándolo bien, era extraño que las mujeres no expresaran su interés por los Nott. Ricos, atractivos y de sangre limpia, tenían las cualidades que buscaría cualquier bruja de sociedad, pero nunca nadie los vanagloriaba como a los Malfoy. Uno pensaría que siendo el patriarca un viudo, alguna joven interesada buscaría volverse la señora Nott, pero nunca había habido ni siquiera rumores al respecto.

—Con permiso, necesito usar el tocador —se excusó la joven rubia, cruzando miradas con su hermana menor.

Las dos estaban pensando y preguntándose lo mismo en aquel instante. "_Heredado el sadismo..._" era una frase que dejaba mucho que pensar. Daphne en particular no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta a sus interrogantes y por eso prefirió alejarse.

Fue al baño tan solo a mojarse el rostro para despejar ideas. Conocía a Theodore desde que eran pequeños y nunca le había parecido mala persona. El chico era introspectivo, si, difícilmente sabía lo que pensaba, pero también era muy amable. Ella estaba segura de que Theo era de las pocas personas que se dejaría matar para proteger a alguien más. No era sádico. No era malo. No era un monstruo. Si llegaba a matar, sería para sobrevivir.

Pensando en ello, caminó por el corredor del primer piso. Quizás por su distracción no vio venir a nadie, hasta que se topó de frente con aquel hombre.

—No eres precisamente la nuera que imaginaba. Tu hermana siempre me gustó más —las palabras del señor Nott fueron tan suaves y mortales, que Daphne sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada con un plumón.

Aquella sería la primera vez, sin contar a Malfoy, que alguien le decía que prefería a alguien más que no fuese ella. Era cruel.

—Astoria es la prometida de Draco, difícilmente hubiese formado parte de vuestra familia —respondió con acidez.

—Admito el buen gusto de Lucius, aunque insisto que es extraño, porque tu hermana no tiene la imagen de una Malfoy —enfatizó, acariciando un rubio mechón de la cabellera de la chica.

La joven bruja sintió un desagradable cosquilleo recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Sintió frío, como si estuviera desnuda ante la gélida mirada azul. Se abrazó a sí misma como reflejo y desvió la mirada. Era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con aquel hombre desde que andaba con Theo y no se sentía para nada cómoda. El señor Nott la estaba haciendo sentir como un bocadillo, una conejita que pese a estar en su madriguera podía ser devorada si el lobo feroz así lo quería.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daphne, notando como le rozaba la mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

—No me gustas para que formes parte de mi familia. Eres demasiado simple para ser una Nott, servirías solo como esposa florero y eso es tan aburrido —dijo con un tono suave, suavemente letal.

Daphne tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Habla como si mi pareja fuera a ser usted y no su hijo —se atrevió a decir, pues así lo estaba sintiendo.

La carcajada del hombre la hizo estremecerse. ¿A eso se referían con sadismo? El señor Nott disfrutaba demasiado ser cruel con los demás. Theo no podía ser así de retorcido, _corrección, Theo no era así._

—Piensa que seré un suegro muy generoso si te sabes comportar —concluyó con un siseo, dando un golpecito a la barbilla de la rubia con su dedo índice.

El hombre se marchó por donde había venido, dejándola sola con aquella desagradable sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Se retractaba de su conversación con Astoria, no todos los mortífagos eran iguales, algunos realmente lo hacían por convicción y placer, no solo por sobrevivir.

O-O-O

El grupo era grande, poco más de treinta mortífagos, pero solo iban los más calificados. _"Nada de principiantes"_ había aclarado Bellatrix cuando su sobrino llegó al punto de reunión. Sin embargo, el rubio pudo notar que varios de los que asistirían estaban bajo la maldición Imperio, Stanley Shunpike era uno de ellos. No había que ser un genio para deducir que varios eran simples carnadas, carne de cañón, personas a las que usarían de escudos humanos de ser necesario. Entonces la pregunta crucial era, ¿quiénes eran sacrificables y quienes no?

—Cuando abandonen Privet Drive, la protección se romperá y ahí estará nuestra oportunidad. No dejen ni a uno vivo, solo a Potter que es mío —dijo Voldemort, jugando con la varita de Lucius entre sus dedos.

Los mortífagos asintieron, cubriendo sus rostros con las máscaras plateadas, incluyendo a la misma Bella. Todos tomaron sus escobas, los Lestrange, Selwyn, Travers, Dolohov, Rowle, Nott, los Greengrass y otros tipos que no eran importantes, pero que servían al Lord. Fue una escena tenebrosa verlos emprender vuelo con sus capas negras hondeando en el aire.

—Hay que vigilar el Ministerio, si Potter cae, lo tomaremos —el comentario de Lucius era apagado, no muy convencido de que su tarea fuese la más importante de aquella misión. Sentía que estaba siendo comparado con un perro al que dejan al cuidado de la casa abandonada.

Draco miró a su padre, luego a su madre y suspiró. Los Malfoy estaban siendo humillados silenciosamente, denigrados a ser viles sirvientes.

O-O-O

El _tic-tac_ del reloj se sincronizaba con la suave respiración de las tres mujeres que se encontraban en aquella sala. Lucina y Samael se habían ido hacía un par de horas atrás. Artemisa bordaba en silencio, observando como sus sobrinas se perdían en sus propios pensamientos, pretendiendo leer libros. Mientras que afuera se presagiaba una tormenta, la luz de los relámpagos se filtraba por los cristales y el estruendo los hacía temblar.

_Menuda noche habían escogido los mortífagos para atacar._

Un minutos más, y otro. El tiempo no se detenía. ¿Cuánto más debían de esperar por noticias?

—Voy por té —informó Astoria de repente, siendo incapaz de seguir esperando tan pacientemente.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de centro, pero antes de que se parara, las llamas de la chimenea brillaron con aquel tono verde tan característico de la red flu. Por un instante, las jóvenes pensaron que se trataba de sus padres, que habían vuelto. Una breve tranquilidad las invadió, mas no les duró demasiado. De entre las llamas salió ni más ni menos que Severus Snape, con su cara de pocos amigos.

Artemisa se acercó a él, temerosa. No porque no lo conociera, sino porque algo le decía que con aquel hombre no vendrían noticias buenas.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —interrogó la mujer rubia, parándose frente a él.

—Fallamos, los de la Orden tenían varios señuelos y nos fue imposible capturar a Potter a tiempo —informó, serio, entrelazando sus manos a sus espaldas.

—¿Entonces, Harry sigue vivo? —curioseó Astoria, aproximándose unos cuantos pasos hacia donde su profesor, quien asintió con un cabeceo.

—¿Y nuestros padres? ¿Dónde están? —la pregunta de Daphne llevaba un miedo impreso muy difícil de ocultar.

Snape les miró, buscando las palabras adecuadas. ¿Por qué lo mandaban justamente a él a dar esas noticias? Todos sabían que no era el hombre con mayor tacto del mundo, y aun así, ahí estaba, frente a las hijas de dos buenos amigos, a punto de darles la peor de las noticias.

—Habla, Severus. ¿Dónde están mi hermana y Samael? —insistió Artemisa, interpretando aquel silencio de la peor manera.

El pelinegro suspiró.

—No lo lograron —dijo por fin, agachando ligeramente la mirada. No quería ver los rostros de aquellas niñas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "_no lo lograron_"? —repitió Daphne, notando que en su estómago se formaba un vacío enorme.

—Severus, por favor... —suplicó la mujer rubia, aún demasiado impresionada.

No podía ser verdad lo que estaban escuchando. Era solo una mala broma, ¿no? Los Greengrass eran aurores altamente capacitados, diestros en la lucha y extremadamente precavidos. No podían haber... ¡No! No querían creerlo.

—Profesor, por favor, sea claro —pidió Astoria con la voz temblándole. Prefería escuchar que sus padres habían fallado y que los habían atrapado, que irían a Azkaban o que serían encarcelados por el propio Voldemort. Cualquier cosa era mejor que la obvia interpretación de aquellas palabras.

Resignado, Severus les miró, poniéndose su mejor mascara de indiferencia. Nadie dijo que la guerra sería fácil.

—Durante la emboscada, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix respondieron el ataque, como era de esperarse. Durante la batalla Shacklebolt rebotó la maldición de Samael, regresándosela, y antes de morir, Moody derribó a Lucina de su escoba —relató sin que su tono de voz se viera afectado.

—¿Rebotó? ¿Quiere decir que se la regresó y lo...? —los ojos de Daphne se humedecieron, incapaz de completar la oración.

—¿Se cayó de la escoba?... ¿De la escoba? —tartamudeó Astoria, quien miraba fijamente al profesor.

—Ambos murieron, al igual que otros —sentenció para no darle más vueltas al asunto. Estaba dicho y estaba hecho. No había nada que lo pudiera cambiar.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en lo que las chicas procesaron la información. La conmoción inicial dio paso a una negación mezclada con enfado.

—¡No! ¡Papá y mamá no! ¡No! —sollozó la joven rubia, retrocediendo y presionando su pecho. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que estaba segura de que se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

—¡Profesor, díganos que no es verdad! —exigió la castaña, aferrándose a la túnica negra del hombre, quien apenas reaccionó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Por eso no quería ser él quien les diera la noticia. No estaba en su naturaleza ofrecer consuelo.

—¡Mamá debe estar bien! ¡Ella era... ella no puede! —balbuceó Daphne, negando con la cabeza con tal fuerza que su cabello se revolvió.

—¡Papá, no! ¡No! —gritó Astoria mirando el retrato del hombre sobre la chimenea—. ¿Seguros que fueron ellos? ¡Pudo ser cualquiera de los otros mortífagos!

—Encontramos sus cuerpos en cuanto la disputa cesó —explicó Severus, soltándose del agarre de la menor de las Greengrass.

—¿Y cómo es que nadie les ayudó? —acusó Artemisa, conteniendo las lágrimas lo mejor que podía. Sabía, desde un principio, que su hermana le había pedido que estuviera ahí para cuidar a sus sobrinas si se daba aquella situación. Tenía que ser fuerte.

—¿Cree que en la situación en la que estábamos era fácil ayudar? —dijo el hombre, enarcando una ceja escéptico—. Con suerte hemos recuperado sus cuerpos y el de Ojoloco —agregó, queriendo explicar que del otro lado también había habido bajas.

—¡¿Y yo para que quiero a Ojoloco?! —gritó Astoria, dejándose caer de rodillas en la alfombra. El dolor que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaba a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

No los volverían a ver. Papá y mamá ya no iban estar ahí para cuidarlas. No volverían a casa tarde, ni las regañarían por perder los modales. No habría más abrazos, ni besos paternales. Samael no volvería a reír por alguno de sus desacatos, palmeando sus cabezas con ternura y Lucina no volvería a entrometerse en sus habitaciones para cambiar sus vestuarios a última hora. Ninguno estaría más ahí.

—¿Dónde están? —quiso saber Daphne, intentando lucir seria pese a que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

—Un infiltrado del ministerio nos está haciendo el favor de incumbir su muerte —informó Snape.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —interrumpió la rubia, parpadeando con confusión.

—El ministerio no se puede dar el lujo de aceptar que tres de sus aurores murieron en circunstancias desastrosas y nuestro contacto está manipulando la historia para que el nombre de sus padres no quede manchado... —intentó decir con calma, pero de nueva cuenta lo interrumpieron.

—¡¿Manchado?! —gritaron con reproche ambas hermanas, con una mirada muy parecida a las de un sabueso antes de morder.

—Señoritas, creo que a ninguna les gustaría que los periódicos dijeran que sus padres eran mortífagos —dijo severamente, entornando los ojos.

—¡Todo mundo ya se lo imagina! —bramó Astoria, ahogada en llanto.

—Nadie lo puede asegurar a ciencia cierta. Así que según el ministerio de Magia, Moody desapareció; mientras que Lucina y Samael murieron porque el Señor Tenebroso los mató por desertores —declaró el hombre, haciendo uso de toda su paciencia. Entendía que no era fácil aceptar la muerte de un ser querido, pero él personalmente no era del tipo sentimental, prefería ser práctico.

—¡Oh sin duda alguna eso deja el nombre de nuestros padres muy limpio! —ironizó Daphne.

—¿A quién demonios le importa como quede el desdichado nombre? ¡Están muertos! —el reproche de Astoria sonó ahogado, lleno de rabia. Quería culpables, quería justicia, quería algo que mitigara ese dolor en su pecho. De nada le servían las intrigas y las conspiraciones.

—Queridas, por favor —susurró Artemisa, aclarando su garganta, intentando sonar calmada.

—¡Al final de cuentas se murieron por él! ¡Por él! ¡Él los mató! —bramó Daphne, comenzando a sentir la misma furia que su hermana menor.

Era conveniente buscar culpables, pero con la misma, la más pequeña de las Greengrass cambió de opinión. Redirigiendo su odio hacia alguien que no era Voldemort, quizás porque sabía que nada podría hacer contra el mago tenebroso.

—Más que eso —la voz rota de Astoria desgarraba a cualquiera que la escuchara—. ¡Se suicidaron! ¡Ellos sabían que podían morir y aun así fueron! ¡Fueron y nos dejaron! ¡Nos dejaron solas! —bramó con odio y miedo; quería que no doliera, que la rabia fuera más fuerte que el dolor. El pensar que ahora estaban solas, que sus padres ya se habían ido de ese mundo y no había forma de traerlos, le destrozaba y le hacía sentir miedo, dolor y rabia por igual.

—¡Astoria no digas eso! —le regañó su tía.

—Era un riesgo a tomar —intervino Snape—. Y no son los únicos que...

—¡Exacto! ¡No son los únicos que están locos! ¡Locos y no les importa hacerles daño a los demás! —chilló la castaña, levantándose de golpe—. ¡Como los padres de Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Paige y Leo! ¡No les importa dejar a sus hijos en la nada! ¡O los Malfoy! ¡Ellos arriesgan a su único hijo! ¡Draco no solo se expone a perder a sus padres como nosotras! ¡Puede morir! ¡Puede morirse! ¡Existieron muchas posibilidades de que usted llegara con la noticia de otras muertes! —acusó.

—Señorita, tranquilícese —la petición cayó en oídos sordos, pues Astoria abandonó la sala.

No fue hacia su habitación, ni a otra parte de la mansión. No. La chica salió hacia los jardines, donde una torrencial lluvia la recibió. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el agua la empapara, pero eso no fue impedimento para que ella avanzara hacia el laberinto. Escuchó que le pedían que se detuviera, mas no obedeció. Continuó, corriendo hacia el mausoleo de la familia.

Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de ir a esa zona de sus terrenos. Demasiado joven para pensar en la muerte. Demasiado temerosa para considerar la posibilidad. Observó el escudo de los Greengrass, los dos dragones que se mordían las colas, rodeando una flor de lis. De un lado del escudo decía Green y del otro Grass. Debajo, en letras más pequeñas, estaba el lema de la familia: "_Tojours fidele au sang._"

—Siempre leales a la sangre —tradujo la joven, hipando y tropezando hacia el frente para golpear la puerta de la entrada, resbalando lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Más truenos se escucharon y ella se estremeció. La soledad en su interior era tan real que dolía. Si sus padres hubieran atacado a otros miembros de la orden. Si hubiesen estado en otro lugar. Si les hubiesen asignado otra misión. Si no hubieran sido mortífagos. Realmente no importaba, en una guerra las posibilidades de vivir o morir eran al azar. La diferencia entre todo y nada se reducían a vanas especulaciones.

O-O-O

La furia de Voldemort se podía percibir como una aura oscura y letal a su alrededor. Ninguno de sus seguidores se atrevía a decir nada. Habían fallado. Potter había escapado y quién sabe dónde lo escondería la Orden, obviamente no se quedaría ahí con los Tonks. Las posibilidades eran varias y estaban demasiado bien protegidas, incluso para que él pudiera penetrar. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, la varita de Lucius había fallado, hasta hacerse pedazos.

—¡Va a caer! ¡Tiene que caer! —bramó el mago tenebroso, con los ojos chispeantes de odio.

—Si me permite, señor —el Señor Nott se aventuró a hablar primero que los demás—. Si el ministerio cae, los de orden no podrán seguir protegiendo al chico y tendremos todos los recursos para perseguirlo hasta debajo de las piedras —expuso, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su Lord.

Bellatrix también le miró con reproche. ¡Cómo si no fuera obvio! ¡Como si su señor no supiera aquello!

—Tienes razón Nott, esto es solo un tropiezo —dijo ya más calmado el innombrable—. El chico será mío tarde que temprano, mientras tanto, no podemos desistir de nuestros planes ¿cierto? —continuó con tono afable, disimulado su reciente cólera.

—Yo me ofrezco, mi señor, para... —Madame Lestrange se inclinaba ligeramente, poniéndose a la disposición de Voldemort, pero fue interrumpida.

—¿Así como te ofreciste a deshacerse de la peste de tu familia? Esa niña debe estarse riendo de nosotros en compañía del hombre lobo —siseó venenosamente el mago—. Incluso dejaste que hirieran a tu marido, Bella. ¿Por qué no vas y te encargas de él? —espetó de mala gana.

La mujer se puso roja, parte vergüenza y parte rabia. Su Lord estaba molesto con ella, tanto así como para humillarla frente a todos con aquellas palabras.

—Si mi Lord —aceptó Bellatrix, alzando la barbilla con toda la dignidad intacta que le quedaba y atravesó el salón a zancadas. Podía sentir a sus espaldas la mirada burlona de Nott. _¡Maldito bastardo!_

—Encárguense de recuperar los cuerpos de los caídos, no queremos que sus familiares se pongan en nuestra contra ¿o sí? —comentó y más de uno entendió a qué familia en particular se refería. La mayoría de los mortífagos no tenían familia, salvo algunos de aquellos que pertenecían a la aristocracia mágica, como los Greengrass.

—Señor... —llamó dudosamente Theodore Sir.

—Habla —respondió el aludido, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su seguidor. Nagini fue la que miró con sus ojos viperinos al mortífago.

—La varita de fue Malfoy fue obsoleta. Necesita otra —habló directamente, mostrando sus intenciones, no de ofrecer su propia varita, pero si la de los caídos en batalla. Quizás la del propio Moody pudiera funcionar.

—Lo sé, Nott, pero no me sirve cualquiera —concedió el mago tenebroso, entornando los ojos con furia al recordar su fracaso—. Tendremos que visitar al señor Ollivander para que nos explique —siseó, conteniendo su enojo por el momento, ya se desquitaría con el hombre—. Ve por Bella, he cambiado de opinión —agregó, tomando rumbo hacia las mazmorras de la mansión.

O-O-O

Draco se había quedado helado al escuchar las noticias. No podía creer que los padres de Astoria hubieran muerto. ¿Qué clase de mala broma era aquella?

—Hay que ir por ellas, dejarlas así es un peligro —declaró Lucius al enterarse por boca de Rodolphus de la muerte de los Greengrass.

—Snape ha ido a avisarles, no hace falta más. Aquí tenemos cosas que hacer para nuestro señor —ladró Bellatrix desde la entrada, aproximándose como el cazador a su víctima ya caída.

—No hay nada más que hacer hoy, Bella —le contradijo el rubio, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

La mujer de frondosa cabellera negra no respondió enseguida, sino que se tomó su tiempo para ver las heridas de su esposo, presionando con la punta de su varita una cortada en el brazo del hermano menor de los Lestrange.

—¡Joder! —se quejó el hombre, apartando a su esposa—. ¿Cuál es tu problema, Bella? Ya mataras a tu desgraciada sobrina en otra ocasión, yo no tengo la culpa de que el pelirrojo ése interfiriera —dijo con malas pulgas.

—Quisiera romperle el cuello, a ella y a Dromeda por traidora —masculló, retorciendo las manos con frustración.

—¿Un Weasley lo hirió? —se inmiscuyó Draco en la conversación, sin afán de ofender, pero por la mirada asesina pareciera que hubiese insultado a sus tíos.

—No, fue Tonks. El chico ése aturdió a Lucina y por eso se cayó de la escoba —explicó Rodolphus.

El joven rubio no subo si echarse a reír o a llorar por aquella ironía. Una de las comadrejas había matado a la madre de Astoria, con lo mucho que ella defendía a aquella familia. ¿Qué sentiría su niña si se enteraba de aquello?

Narcissa puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y negó con la cabeza cuando éste le miró. Draco se sorprendió de que su madre adivinara lo que pensaba, pero aceptó que lo mejor era guardar silencio. No era necesario hacer sentir más miserable a la chica. Aunque él jamás olvidaría aquello. Los Weasley pagarían.

—Déjame ver eso —pidió la rubia a su cuñado, llevando consigo unas pociones y varias vendas.

—Gracias, Cissy —el gesto amable fue apenas visible y opacado por la mirada de reproche que el hombre le lanzó a Bellatrix. No es que se quejara de su mujer, pero le molestaba que ni siquiera fingiera estar preocupada. Seguramente si una mosca rasguñaba a Voldemort, la mortífago estaría al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que a él se lo podía llevar el demonio.

_Que hablando del diablo._

—¡Bella, el Lord te llama! —avisó Nott, apenas asomándose al salón donde estaban.

Ni lenta, ni perezosa, la mujer sonrió de oreja, levantándose para acudir a toda prisa al llamado. Rodolphus rodó los ojos, prefería no preguntar.

O-O-O

En una parte remota de Rumanía, cierto hombre observaba un pedazo de pergamino. No esperaba que el contrato que había hecho con los Greengrass se volviera efectivo con tanta rapidez. ¿Sabían sus viejos amigos que iban a morir tan pronto? El sello no había tardado ni veinticuatro horas en romperse. La tinta mágica ya había puesto fecha y hora de la muerte, dándole a él el poder otorgado por Samael y Lucina.

Un velo de tristeza cubrió su semblante, mientras escuchaba pasos acercarse.

—Padre, ¿se puede? —preguntó desde la puerta un joven de unos veinte años, alto y delgado, de ojos y cabellos tan negros como la noche.

—Adelante, Fausto —concedió Dante Blackwood, golpeteando el escritorio con sus largos dedos.

—Escuché a Ethan decir que volveríamos a Inglaterra, ¿es eso cierto? —interrogó el chico, avanzando lentamente por el salón.

—Tu hermano debería de aprender a no escuchar detrás de las puertas —comentó con cierta diversión el mayor, esquivando la pregunta.

—Considerando las amistades que tiene en Durmstrang, no me sorprende su falta de modales —dijo serio, quizás demasiado para un chico de su edad.

—¿Crees que hubiera sido mejor para él ir a Hogwarts? —siguió la conversación.

—En Slytherin nunca me enseñaron a escupir el suelo —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. Hubo silencio por unos instantes—. ¿Entonces, volveremos? —insistió en saber el chico.

—Yo volveré a cumplir una promesa, pero ustedes no tienen que hacerlo —explicó finalmente—. Samael y Lucina pusieron su confianza en mis manos, sería descortés de mi parte fallarles. Sé que sus hijas no querrán abandonar Inglaterra y yo como su nuevo tutor debo estar ahí para ellas —clavó su ojo en el contrato y su hijo le imitó. Las clausulas eran claras y simples para tratarse de un documento legal. La primera decía que Dante sería el tutor de las hermanas Greengrass. La segunda que se encargaría de administrar la fortuna de ambas hasta que ellas se casaran y sus maridos se hicieran cargo de las finanzas.

—Quiero ir contigo —pidió Fausto, desviando la mirada como si no hubiese leído.

—¿Interesado en alguna de las niñas? —bromeó su padre, recostándose contra el respaldo de su silla, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

—Claro que no, son unas crías —se defendió sin titubear—. Sólo quiero estar de vuelta allá, echo de menos el té de la tarde.

—La comunidad mágica de Bretaña está en guerra, hijo. No vamos de vacaciones, vamos a cuidar a unas huérfanas —aclaró Dante, sin modificar su relajada posición. Le debía demasiado a Samael como para negarse a la única petición que le había hecho el hombre.

—Detalles — gruñó entre dientes el joven, mostrando por fin alguna clase de emoción. Su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

—Solo evita mencionar mi nombre si sales a la calle —aconsejó el mayor, incorporándose y soltando el listón que sujetaba su cabellera negra—. Tú sigues siendo Fausto Stoker —apuntó, mencionando el apellido materno que sus dos hijos habían adoptado, negando cualquier conexión con los Blackwood, que para lo que a muchos concernían, se habían extinguido con él.

—Lo sé, padre —respondió—. ¿Y cómo te llamaré? —la pregunta hubiese sonado burlona, de no ser por la seriedad del joven.

—Dante está bien, como se te antoje en realidad, menos padre —dijo, sirviéndose un trago de vino tinto.

—¿Te presentarás como un Blackwood? —curioseó su hijo, con la mirada fija en él.

—Los Greengrass hicieron un trato con Dante Blackwood, no tengo porque intentar ocultarlo. Al menos sé que las familias aristócratas aún no se olvidan de mi apellido —esbozó una sonrisa cruel antes de beber de su copa.

—¿No temes que tomen represarías en tu contra? —aunque lo ocultara, los ojos oscuros mostraban cierta preocupación.

—Fue mi padre quien abandonó Inglaterra para vivir junto a una vampiro después de quedar viudo. No estuvo en la época de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y yo tampoco. Somos ajenos a ellos en ese sentido. La historia nos tacha de traidores de la sangre, pero si agachara la cabeza un poco, no creo que el Lord despreciara mi lealtad —comentó, confiando en sus palabras.

Fausto ya no dijo nada. Su padre se iba a valer de su apellido de sangre limpia para posicionarse bien en el bando de Voldemort y así proteger a las herederas Greengrass. ¿Qué deuda tan grande tenía con los difuntos Samael y Lucina como para exponerse de semejante manera? No lo comprendía.

O-O-O

A su vez, un par de ojos azules contemplaban la lluvia caer desde un balcón de una casa en una zona urbana de Escocia.

—Cole, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por esa chica? —preguntó el menor de los Greyback, ladeando la cabeza y observando a su hermano.

Pese a la fortuna que poseían, su vivienda era poco más que una casa ostentosa de dos pisos en, con una alberca techada en el jardín trasero. Los Greyback no eran la familia más destacada en la sociedad mágica. ¿Cómo serlo cuando tienes de pariente a uno de los hombres lobo más sanguinario?

—Ella es especial —murmuró el aludido, con la mirada fija en aquellas gotas que caían sobre los charcos de agua y creaban pequeñas hondas.

—Mamá y papá no piensan lo mismo. Los escuché diciendo que juntarte con la hija de unos mortífagos podría ser peligroso —Coop simplemente no era la clase de chico se mordía la lengua.

—¿Por qué? ¿Creen que _tío_ Fenrir vendrá a buscarnos? —dijo con gran sarcasmo, notando como su hermano menor se encogía sobre sí mismo—. Dudo que él no sepa realmente como encontrarnos si quisiera. No hay nada de que temer —aseguró el rubio, girándose para toparse frente a frente con su padre en la puerta.

Frey Greyback no lucía muy contento con lo que acaba de escuchar.

—¿Eso piensas, Cole? —interrogó el hombre, alto, fornido y pelirrojo, con barba de candado—. ¿Crees que "_tío_" Fenrir tendría misericordia de ti por ser su "_sobrino_"? —enfatizó cada palabra con soberbia ironía, entornando los ojos oscuros, como los de un animal.

—Jamás dije eso, padre —se defendió el chico, tragando saliva con dificultad. Sabía que su padre no sería capaz de hacerle nada malo, jamás lo había hecho, pero no por eso lucía menos amenazador cuando lo regañaba.

—Ese hombre lobo es una bestia brutal y sedienta de sangre que no le interesa demasiado a quien se lleva por delante —habló con seriedad, adentrándose más a la habitación de su hijo mayor—. Vuestra madre y yo hemos hecho todo para mantenerlos a salvo de él y de cualquier otro peligro. No dejaré que por un capricho, eches todo a la borda —advirtió.

—¡No dejaré de ser amigo de Astoria! —se adelantó a decir, sabiendo el rumbo de la conversación.

Coop observaba en silencio, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. No entendía lo que veía Cole en esa chica que solo le traía problemas. ¿Qué clase de masoquista era su hermano mayor?

—No puedo prohibirte tal cosa —aceptó su padre—, pero de ser necesario, prefiero encerrarte bajo llave antes de que seas mordido por un licántropo —declaró y se marchó sin recibir respuesta. Sus palabras no estaban a discusión, aunque dejaban mucho a la imaginación.

—En serio, eres un tonto de los grandes —dijo el menor, levantándose de la cama y estirando los brazos con pereza—. Ella está prometida con Malfoy, todos ya lo saben, y aun así te aferras a ella como si no existieran otras chicas.

Cole dejó de lado su cara de estupefacción, para esbozar una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Crees que Artemis me haría caso? —molestó a su hermano, notando que se ponía rojo al mencionar a la metamorfamaga.

—¡Eres un idiota! —ladró el chico, marchándose de la habitación y dejando a Cole perdido nuevamente en sus pensamiento.

No era ningún tonto, ya sabía que Astoria era caso perdido. Se había planteado muchas veces el comenzar a fijarse en otra chica. Pansy lo atraía. Luna Lovegood también era interesante. Él quería alguien peculiar, no una chica común y aburrida. Lo admitía, los problemas le gustaban y quizás por eso seguía aferrado a la Greengrass. Sin olvidar el ballet, claro. ¿A qué otra chica tan encantadora podía encontrar en Hogwarts?

O-O-O

Las cosas en la mansión Greengrass iba de mal en peor con cada minuto que pasaba. Snape había tenido que ir por Astoria en la lluvia, para devolverá inconsciente a la mansión. Ardía en fiebre. Un resfriado o una pulmonía es lo único que esa niña había ido a buscar al salir tan impulsivamente. A Severus no le quedaba la menor duda de que la chica tenía tendencias suicidas.

—Cualquier cosa, les estaré informando —se despidió secamente el hombre, utilizando la red flu.

Artemisa por su parte, suspiró. El peso sobre sus hombros era demasiado. ¿Qué haría ahora?

—Ama, la sopa está lista —comunicó una elfina, apareciendo con la charola de plata en la sala.

—Llévala a la habitación de Astoria —ordenó Daphne, tomando el control lo mejor que podía. Aunque su tía estaba ahí, sentía que de repente el mundo se le había venido en sima.

Ya no era una niña. No podía echarse a llorar como una cría o pretender que sus padres resolvieran sus problemas. Como la hermana mayor, tenía la obligación de proteger a Astoria. Las responsabilidades iban cayendo una tras de otra, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera más pesado de lo normal.

Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió a donde su hermana, siendo seguida por su tía. Al entrar notaron que la castaña ya estaba despierta, pese a la mala pinta que tenía en esos momentos.

—Querida, come algo —pidió la mujer rubia, acercándose a su sobrina.

—Gracias —aceptó la joven, tomando el plato que le ofrecía la elfina. La sopa estaba algo caliente, pero quemarse la lengua era la menor de sus preocupaciones en aquellos momentos.

—He estado pensando —comenzó a decir Artemisa, avanzando por la habitación—. Como están las cosas, lo mejor sería que no fueran a Hogwarts este año —dijo finalmente, intercalando la mirada entre sus dos sobrinas.

—¿Y dejar de estudiar? —Daphne enarcó una ceja con ingenuidad.

—Si vienen a Francia conmigo, podrían entrar a Beuxbaton. Estoy segura de que serían aceptadas —ofreció, arrepintiéndose al instante.

La mueca en el rostro de Astoria solo podía inspirar miedo y la forma en la que lanzó la comida al suelo alertó a las rubias que era mejor guardar distancia.

—¡Me niego a ir a esa maldita escuela! —exclamó la castaña, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho—. ¡Me niego! —reiteró, elevando su tono de voz—. ¡Nuestros padres nos mandaron a Hogwarts por algo! ¡Decidieron que estudiáramos ahí pese a mi negativa! ¡No echaré por tierra una de las pocas cosas que no dejaron! —argumentó, completamente fuera de lógica y visiblemente afectada por su dolor.

—Astoria lo que estás diciendo no tiene sentido —habló su hermana, sintiendo nuevamente ganas de echarse a llorar.

—¡Me niego absolutamente a irme de aquí! —insistió—. ¡Regresaré a Hogwarts! —vociferó con tal fuerza que las cuerdas vocales le dolieron.

—Querida, por favor entiende que ese ya no es un lugar seguro para ustedes —su tía quiso hacerla entrar en razón, sin ningún éxito.

—¡Tú no desacreditaras a mis padres! —gritó furiosa—. ¡Tú no dirás que su palabra ya no vale! —los cristales de la ventana se fragmentaron en ese mismo instante, después de que un rayo blanco cruzara la habitación.

La mujer mayor se echó al suelo, pensando que un relámpago les había caído. La verdad estaba lejos de esa. Habían pasado años desde que una emoción había sido lo suficientemente fuerte en Astoria como para que su varita reaccionara por si sola, pero aquella la verdadera explicación. Daphne lo notó, sin dar crédito.

—¡Astoria reacciona! —gritó su hermana, temerosa de que algo más explotara si la otra seguía fuera de control—. Nadie está desacreditando a mamá y a papá, al contrario... —intentó conversarla. La menor se calmó por un segundo, agachando la mirada y causando que su alborotador cabello le cubriera el rostro.

—¿Recuerdas cuando dije que había tocado fondo? —murmuró con la voz quebrada—. ¡Ese no era el fondo! ¡Esto es el fondo! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas, causando que fuese ahora la araña de cristal la que cayera estrepitosamente del techo.

Las mujeres se quedaron heladas. Astoria ni siquiera se inmutó. Conocía su varita demasiado bien como para impresionarse a esas alturas. Sabía el grado de daño que podía causar en esas circunstancias. Así que, tambaleándose, se levantó de la cama y se alejó corriendo. No quería tener a nadie cerca en esos momentos.

Subió hasta el ático del ala oeste, el cual parecía una pequeña torre, y se encerró. Pegó su cabeza al cristal de un ventanal. El frío calmaba un poco la fiebre, pero no el dolor. Se echó a llorar de nueva cuenta, con desesperación. Nada de lo que hiciera le serviría. La tormenta se había desatado en más de un sentido, ella lo sabía. La combinación de varios eventos desafortunados, ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, había provocado aquel desastroso resultado. El desastre perfecto. La tormenta perfecta. Una tempestad de la que nadie se podía salvar.

* * *

><p><strong>Escribí 10 páginas en mi Open Office como siempre, pero según el contador de palabras el capi es más que los otros. Oh, bueno. Espero que al menos haya sido de su agrado y no me quieran matar.<strong>

**Con respecto a la encuesta, ya tengo en mente lo que voy a hacer, pero no se los diré, será sorpresa :P**

**Sin nada más que añadir.**

**¡Besos y gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Response to the Reviews<strong>_**

**Florfleur:** Jajaja, no puedo prometer mucho. Creo que una de las razones por la que la lío con otros, no es tanto para dar Drama, sino porque le da más realismo a la historia. Ella puede adorar a Draco, pero como cualquier chica joven, es imposible no convivir con más chicos y quizás tomarles un cariño diferente. Igual ya se verá lo que voy a hacer ;3

**XxLucy-WeasleyxX:** No, de hecho tengo muy claro quien sería el nuevo y en si no es tan "nuevo" sino más bien un OC que menciono un par de veces a lo largo de historia pero que no le he dado mucha importancia. Lo de los Blackwood va por otro lado y ya no digo más porque si no os arruino las sorpresas. En fin, ¡me alegra mucho que te gustara.

**Layla Clapton:** Mujer, ¿como andas tú? Mira que yo vivo a la carrera y sé que me tardo horrores en terminar o simplemente hacer las cosas. Por esa razón aprecio tanto que me leas y ojala que cuando haga las ediciones ahí les des un ojito a ver que te parecen. Me gustaría dedicarle más tiempo a la escritura, pero en fin, se hace lo que se puede. Y sobre lo otro, ¡es que lo eres! Yo siendo tú no sé si hubiese seguido leyendo a una escritora tan desastrosa y procrastinadora como yo. Por eso se te quiere :P

**Naza Ford:** Asdasd, ¡linda! Eres increíble y quisiera tener más tiempo para contestarte como te mereces, sin embargo, que quede bien claro que cada palabrita escrita la tomaré en cuenta. Y no sabes cuanto recontra-adoro los reviews así. Me hacen sentir genial. Los otros long-fics los actualizaré en cuanto pueda ;3 Mil, pero mil gracias por leerme. Soy feliz como una lombriz~

**Tory Moon:** Awww, Tory. ¡Mujer! A ti te quedo debiendo el MP porque quiero decir más que un simple "gracias", pero me jode el tiempo. Aún así, me alegró mucho leer tu comentario, tanto en su momento, como ahorita de nuevo. ¡Besos, guapa! Espero que andes bien.

**SetsukaSachiko25: **¡Merlín! Me sonrojo y me alagas, increíble que lo hayas leído todo. Sobre todo con lo mal escrito que está al principio, pero me alegra mucho que te gustara. ¡Muchas gracias linda! ¡Besos!


End file.
